Harry Potter und die Zweite Prophezeiung
by defunct01
Summary: Nach einem aufregenden Sommer kehrt Harry Potter nach Hogwarts zurück.Sirius Tod ist eine Last,aber er gibt sein Bestes, um Voldemort vernichten zu lernen.Wenn da nur nicht die Zweite Prophezeiung Prof. T.s&der Talisman des Ourouboros wäre ...
1. Der Beginn des Sommers

_Hallo!_

_Mein Name ist Brandy, und ich war eigentlich nur Betaleserin für diese Geschichte, bis ich durch eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände (die eigentliche Autorin, Neli, hat Krebs bekommen) zur Co-Autorin geworden bin._

_DZP ist eine lange Geschichte, mit überdurschnittlich langen Kapiteln- ich wollte euch nur schon einmal vorwarnen. So, und hier kommt jetzt Neli..._

* * *

_Ciao!!!_

_Ummm... ich weiß, ich sollte eigentlich an meinen DBZ-Stories arbeiten, vor allem weil ich diesen Sommer einmal Zeit dazu gehabt hätte- und stattdessen habe ich mich dazu entschieden, dieses Projekt zu beginnen (Juli '03). Ich werde diese Geschichte zuerst vollenden und dann posten- ihr könnt also sicher sein, dass sie ein Ende hat. Im Licht der Ereignisse vom Herbst2003 ist das, denke ich, ein ganz guter Vorsatz. Mein Zwillingsbruder wird sie wahrscheinlich finden wenn er meine files durchgeht. Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt mir reviews, auch wenn ich sie selbst nicht mehr lesen kann- es ist inzwischen schon März, und ich kann kaum noch tippen.... na ja, ist auch nicht wichtig. Ein paar Dinge muss ich noch erwähnen: viele meiner Ideen kommen schon des Öfteren in fanfictions vor, vor allem in englischen, die ich hauptsächlich lese.Seid aber versichert, dass ich sämtliche Ideen selbst gehabt habe (habe schon kurz nach OotP mit dem Schreiben angefangen) und dass die Storyline originell sein wird (Leser meiner DBZ-Stories wissen, dass ich Clichés sparsam einsetze). Zaubersprüche, die ich nicht aus den Büchern habe, basieren auf Latein (das ich sechs Jahre lang gelernt habe).Ich bin zwar relativ versiert im Deutschen, aber nicht in der deutschen Potter-Terminologie. Etwaige Fehler oder Anglizismen bitte ich deswegen zu verzeihen. Vielleicht erscheint euch meine Story deswegen langweilig, oder vielleicht habt ihr etwas gegen gewisse 'gängige' Interpretationen von J.K. Rowlings Welt, aber dann kann ich mit gutem Gewissen sagen: hört einfach auf zu lesen. Ich schreibe was ich denke, was mir gefällt und was ich für wahscheinlich halte. Zu den 'ships': Ich bin eigentlich ein H/Hr-Fan (weil ich selbst ein bisschen wie der Bücherwurm von Gryffindor bin...), aber im Licht von OotP... na ja, abwarten. Ginny Weasley ist mir nämlich plötzlich doch sympathisch! Ships spielen jedenfalls keine große Rolle in meiner Geschichte- ich bin nicht sehr romantisch veranlagt, Liebesfilme geben mir das kalte Grausen und außer meinem Ex-BF Phil kenne ich Jungs nur als Freunde. Wenn ihr slash sucht, dann sucht woanders- ich habe einen Zwillingsbruder, dessen Gefühle mir hinsichtlich romantischer Liebe ein Rätsel sind, also werde ich mich schon gar nicht an die romantischen Gefühle ZWEIER Männer füreinander wagen. Wenn euch vor jedem Akt der Grausamkeit gruselt und ihr nicht einen Tropfen Blut sehen könnt ohne in Ohnmacht zu fallen dann sucht euch eine Story mit niedrigerem Rating. Diese hier ist (nach britischem System) PG-15!!! Wenn ihr gut recherchierte Stories mit langen Kapiteln (5000 Wörter pro Kapitel sind bei mir die Norm- denkt in Buchkapiteln!), ein bisschen Action, Humor, Introspektive und Romantik mögt, dann seid hier, denke ich, genau richtig._

_Und jetzt geht's los- ENJOY!!!_

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo:

Titel: Harry Potter und die Zweite Prophezeiung

Autor: starlight, aka Hoshiakari, aka Neli

Rating: PG-15

Kontakt: Hoshiakariweb.de (Neli), nosebitingteacupYahoo.com (Brandy)

Kurzzusammenfassung: Nach einem eher aufregenden Sommer kehrt Harry Potter nach Hogwarts zurück. Sirius' Tod belastet ihn schwer, trotzdem gibt er sein Bestes, um zu der Waffe zu werden, die Voldemort vernichten kann. Wenn da nur nicht die Zweite Prophezeiung Professor Trelawneys und der mysteriöse Talisman des Ourouboros wäre! Und _was_ meint ein Mädchen, wenn es um Hilfe mit den Wahrsage-Hausaufgaben bittet? Harrys Jahr wird vieles werden, nur eines nicht: langweilig!

* * *

_"..." = sprechen _

_... = denken _

_ = Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein)_

* * *

**Harry Potter und die Zweite Prophezeiung **

_Kapitel 1:_ **Der Beginn des Sommers**

Der schwarze Mercedes, Vernon Dursleys neuer Firmenwagen, glitt auf der linken Spur der M5 in Richtung Little Whinging. Während er das Lenkrad mit der einen und die Hupe mit der anderen Hand bediente- was wollten diese Autofahrer, die sich an das Tempolimit hielten, auch auf der rechten Spur?- warf Vernon Dursley einen verächtlichen, kalten Blick in den Rückspiegel. Der schwarzhaarige, schlaksige Junge dem dieser Blick galt bemerkte ihn nicht einmal, gefangen in seinen eigenen dunklen Gedanken, bevor ihn die Stimme seines Onkels aus ihnen herausriss.

"Was hast du dieses Jahr an... dieser Schule gemacht?" Ein gut plazierter Ellenbogen seiner Frau, Petunia, hatte Vernon an den Verrückten im King's Cross- Bahnhof und die guten Vorsätze der Familie Dursley erinnert. Ihr Neffe hatte ihrem geliebten Sohn, Dudley, im vorigen Sommer das Leben gerettet. Petunia hatte beschlossen, dass er sich deswegen wenigstens ein Gespräch sowie das Recht, die Nachrichten zu sehen verdient hatte. Vernon hatte um des Hausfriedens willen eingewilligt, und Dudley war alles recht, was seine Eltern von seinen Freunden und ihren Plänen für den Sommer ablenkte.

Harry Potter, der Neffe um den es ging, hatte natürlich keine Ahnung von den Plänen der Dursleys und sah dementsprechend aus als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Erstaunte grüne Augen hinter runden Brillengläsern starrten Vernon Dursley aus einem schmalen Gesicht an. "Was...?" fragte er, seine Stimme brüchig und zittrig. Vernon hatte ihn aus dem wachen Alptraum geweckt, der die Erinnerung an seine Freunde, Mentoren und Kameraden, die ihm am Bahnhof auf Wiedersehen gesagt hatten, war- oder eher, der das Fehlen des einen Gesichts war, das wiederzusehen Harry alles geben würde.

"Vernon hat dich etwas gefragt! Du kannst wenigstens antworten. Also, was war an... dieser Schule dieses Jahr? Deine.... _Freunde_," so, wie Petunia Dursley das Wort 'Freunde' aussprach schienen es schleimige, eklige Wesen aus dem Labor von Harrys Zaubertrankprofessor zu sein anstelle menschlicher Wesen, "waren ja sehr besorgt um dich."

Dudley, der noch immer eher übergewichtige Sohn Vernons und Petunias, schauderte bei diesen Worten merklich. Er war fast rückwärts hingefallen als er das sich rasend drehende Auge dieses... _Mannes_ mit der Melone gesehen hatte. "Vielleicht hat er es geschafft, dass sie ihn bald von der Schule werfen," kicherte er und boxte Harry in die Seite.

Harry würdigte Dudley noch nicht einmal eines Blickes, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er am Abend einen blauen Fleck da vorfinden würde, wo Dudleys Faust gelandet war. Sein Cousin hatte offensichtlich Fortschritte in seinem Boxtraining gemacht.

"Ist das so?" fragte Vernon lauernd, fast hoffnungsvoll.

"... nein," murmelte Harry nach einer langen Pause. Petunia schnaubte.

"Bist du dir zu fein, mit uns zu reden? Oder haben die dir endlich Manieren beigebracht?" Vernon war eindeutig nicht so geduldig wie seine Frau und handelte sich dafür einen strafenden Blick ein.

"Der Junge hat unserem Dudders das Leben gerettet. Wir hatten vereinbart, dass wir dafür wenigstens einmal fünf Minuten mit ihm sprechen. Harry, was war los?"

Vielleicht war es der Schock darüber, dass seine Tante ihn mit seinem Namen angesprochen hatte, auf alle Fälle konnte Harry seine Zunge nicht länger im Zaum halten. "Oh, nichts, wirklich. Ich habe seitenweise Sätze mit meinem eigenen Blut geschrieben, der mächtigste böse Zauberer, den die Welt je gesehen hat, hat meinen Körper übernommen, und ach ja! Ich habe meinen eigenen Paten umgebracht!"

Die Stille im Auto konnte man mit dem Messer schneiden. Dudley wurde bleich und versuchte, so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Harry zu bringen, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass er fast zwei Drittel der Rückbank füllte, ein bisschen schwierig war. Seine Mutter warf einen besorgten Blick in den Rückspiegel, sah aber nur Harrys schwarze Haare, die ihm in die Augen fielen und seine sarkastisch heruntergezogenen Mundwinkel.Vernons Hand verharrte sogar für mehr als fünf Sekunden über der Hupe ohne sie zu betätigen. Dann drehte sich Petunia mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln auf ihrem Pferdegesicht zu ihrem Sohn um. "Und, Dud, wie war dein letzter Boxkampf?"

Harry versank wieder in seiner eigenen düsteren Welt in der ihn ein zottiger, schwarzer Hund aus vorwurfsvollen Augen ansah und mit einem herzzerreißenden Wimmern rückwärts durch einen schwarzen, wehenden Schleier fiel und bemerkte nicht einmal die Ironie in Petunias neuestem Spitznamen für ihren Sohn (1) während Dudley begeistert von Rechts-links-Kombinationen und Haken sprach.

Und damit nicht genug, dachte Harry bitter, Dumbledore hält mich endlich für soweit, mir mitzuteilen, dass ich der einzige bin, der Voldemort umbringen kann. Mörder oder Opfer- eine tolle Auswahl! Er hatte, seit er herausgefunden hatte, dass er berühmt war als 'Der Junge, der überlebte' nichts mehr gehasst als seinen unverdienten Ruhm und die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm seine Narbe auf der Stirn einbrachte- unter anderem von Voldemort. Die blitzförmige Narbe- sie hatte ihm nichts als Ärger und Kummer eingebracht.

Meinetwegen mussten so viele Menschen sterben- meine Eltern, Cedric Diggory, Sirius... Ein Kloß schnürte Harrys Kehle zu, und er senkte den Kopf, versteckte das Glänzen seiner Augen hinter seinen schwarzen, unbändigen Haaren. Wenn ich die verdammte Narbe nicht hätte dann könnte Voldemort nicht in meinen Gedanken rumschnüffeln und dann... dann wäre wenigstens Sirius noch am Leben. Wenn ich wenigstens mehr Okklumentik gelernt hätte... Snape... Der Gedanke an seinen Zaubertränkelehrer machte Harry wütend.

Snape hätte wenigstens _versuchen_ können, mir etwas beizubringen! Ich bin nicht mein Vater! Aber nein, er muss sich an alte Schulstreite klammern und Sirius st... er konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende denken. Das Wissen, dass sein Pate nie wieder in seiner Animgus-Gestalt auf ihn zurennen würde, ihm nie wieder ein verschmitztes Lächeln zuwerfen würde, nie wieder das Portrait seiner Mutter mit allen magischen und nichtmagischen Methoden von der Wand der Diele im Haus Nr. 12, Grimmauldplatz zu entfernen versuchen würde... Harry schluckte seine Tränen mit Mühe herunter. Alles war seine Schuld. Wahrscheinlich wäre Voldemort nie wieder zum Leben erweckt worden wenn er statt Harrys Neville Longbottom gewählt hätte- die Prophezeiung hatte schließlich nicht bestimmt, welcher der beiden Jungen ihm die Stirn bieten würde. Erst nachdem Voldemort seinen Gegner gewählt und als ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet hatte.... Neville wäre bestimmt nicht in die Falle getappt wie Harry. Neville hätte Cedric Diggory nicht umgebracht. Neville hätte Okklumentik gelernt und seinen Paten beschützt.

Er, Harry hingegen hatte nichts als Fehler gemacht. Du und dein 'Ich-muss-alle-retten'-Komplex! dachte Harry in Anlehnung an Hermione Grangers Worte. Er hatte Cedric dazu drängen müssen, den Pokal gemeinsam mit ihm zu ergreifen. Er hatte Dolores Umbridge, die wohl schlechteste Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, die je an der Hogwarts-Schule unterrichtet hatte, gegen sich aufbringen müssen. Er hatte Voldemort mit seinen Träumen spielen lassen, hatte den dunklen Zauberer am Ende sogar von seinem Körper Besitz ergreifen lassen, und er hatte mit seinem vorschnellen Handeln seinen Paten umgebracht.

Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss, sagte sich der junge Zauberer und versuchte vergeblich, nach Luft zu schnappen während Dudleys beachtliches Gewicht in einer Kurve gegen seinen Körper gepresst wurde, ab jetzt mache ich keine Fehler mehr. Sirius ist nicht umsonst gestorben. Ich bin Dumbledores kostbare Waffe gegen Voldemort? Na gut, ich bin es Sirius schuldig, dass die Waffe scharf ist! Und Dumbledore wird sich wundern, was ich alles schaffe. Er biss entschlossen die Zähne zusammen und vertrieb die schwarzen Wolken seiner Gedanken in sein Unterbewusstsein, wobei ihm seine Wut auf Dumbledore half. Er würde sie in seinen Träumen noch oft genug zu Gesicht bekommen, aber solange er wach war würde er lernen, üben, lesen, so lange, bis er einen Weg gefunden hatte, Voldemort loszuwerden. Und wer weiß- vielleicht stoße ich dabei ja auf einen Weg, Sirius wieder zurückzuholen.

"Was ist, willst du nicht aussteigen? Oder wartest du vielleicht auf eine Einladung?" Vernon stand sichtlich genervt an der Hintertür seines kostbaren Mercedes E. Harry blinzelte eine Träne, die er nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, aus seinen entschlossen funkelnden Augen.

"Ich komme, Onkel Vernon," sagte er, stieg aus und hievte unter Vernons wachsamen Blicken seine Truhe aus dem Kofferraum des Autos. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schleppte er sie an Tante Petunia, die die Tür aufhielt, vorbei und die Treppen hinauf in sein Zimmer. Es war ihm egal, dass die Dursleys normalerweise nicht zuließen, dass er seine Schulsachen bei sich hatte. Mad-Eye Moodys Drohung würde wenigstens dafür herhalten müssen. Harry würde nicht noch mehr Fehler machen. Und er würde damit anfangen, dass er seine Hausaufgaben machte. Zwar hatten die Lehrer in Hogwarts alle Aufgaben nur für den Fall gestellt, dass die Schüler sich für ihr Fach in den ZAGs qualifiziert hatten, aber Harry wusste, dass er entweder noch mehr Menschen umbringen würde oder dass er anfangen musste, zu lernen. Lernen, zu überleben und für das Überleben Anderer zu kämpfen.

"Abendessen um sechs," rief Tante Petunia ihm hinterher und kommentierte erstaunlicherweise noch nicht einmal das eine Mal, das seine Truhe auf einer Treppenstufe aufschlug.

Kaum in seinem Zimmer angelangt öffnete er zuerst das Fenster, das zwar noch immer mit Gitterstäben versehen war doch an dem wenigsten kein Riegel mehr Hedwigs Kommen und Gehen verhinderte. Seine Eule würde es diesen Sommer auch besser haben, schwor sich Harry. Sein Onkel mochte noch so sehr rot anlaufen, aber Hedwig würde keinen Hunger mehr leiden und jederzeit zum Jagen nach draußen fliegen. Gesagt, getan. Harry öffnete die Tür des Käfigs, den er auf seine Truhe gestellt hatte während er sie die Treppen hinauf bugsierte, und ließ die von der Fahrt noch mürrische und zerzauste Eule frei.

Hedwig kniff ihn freundschaftlich in sein linkes Ohrläppchen bevor sie sich mit einem erleichterten "Uhu!" auf dem Fensterbrett niederließ und ihre Federn ordnete. Harry lächelte als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er sie als sein erstes richtiges Geburtstagsgeschenk von Rubeus Hagrid, dem Halbriesen und Lehrer für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe in Hogwarts erhalten hatte. Hagrid... noch ein Opfer Voldemorts. Er hatte ein paar Monate außerhalb des kleinen Dorfes Hogsmeade in einer Höhle leben müssen, nur weil er nicht vollkommen menschlich war.

"Hagrid ist mehr Mensch als Umbridge es je sein kann," stieß Harry zwischen wütend zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und starrte voller Abscheu auf die dünnen, silbernen Linien auf seinem Handrücken die er selbst dort eingeritzt hatte weil diese... Kröte aus dem Ministerium seine Beteuerungen, Voldemort sei zurück, als Lügen abgetan hatte. 'Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen' starrte schweigsam zurück.

Hedwig hatte ihre Gefiederpflege beendet und verschwand über den Dächern der Häuser des Ligusterweges, ein lautloser weißer Schatten. Harry seufzte und trat vom Fenster zurück. Die drückende Schwüle des heißen Sommertages drückte auf seinen Kopf und seine Stimmung, und trotz seines Entschlusses fühlte er, wie Verzweiflung und Hass auf sich selbst und sein Versagen wie bittere Galle wieder in ihm aufstiegen. Seine Freunde hatten ihm zwar zugesichert, dass er diesesmal nicht so lange im Ligusterweg bleiben musste, aber Dumbledore würde ihn wahrscheinlich wieder so lange wie möglich in diesem Gefängnis halten. Schließlich durfte seiner Waffe ja nichts geschehen- es wäre Verschwendung würde Harry von ein paar einfachen Todessern getötet bevor er nicht wenigsten versucht hatte, zum Mörder zu werden.

"Mörder. Mörder, Mörder, Mörder," versuchte Harry, sich an das Gefühl, das dieses Wort in Verbindung mit seiner Person in ihm auslöste, zu gewöhnen- mit dem Erfolg, dass vor seinem inneren Auge wieder der wehende, schwarze Schleier auftauchte und Sirius, vom roten Licht aus Bellatrix Lestranges Zauberstab getroffen, mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck nach hinten fiel, quälend langsam und doch zu schnell für Harry.

"Sirius..." wisperte er mit brechender Stimme und wandte sich schnell seiner Truhe zu, bevor seine Emotionen hervorbrechen und ihn überwältigen konnten. Es würde nicht gut für die Waffe sein, wenn sie von Trauer abgestumpft würde. Nein... Harry kämpfte den Kloß in seinem Hals zum zweiten Mal nieder und verschloß ihn dieses Mal sicher indem er sich aus seinen Zorn, seine rasende Wut konzentrierte. Wut auf Dumbledore, der so viel vor ihm verheimlicht hatte. Wut auf Sirius, der nicht im Haus am Grimmauldplatz geblieben war. Wut auf die Dursleys, die ihn wie den Dreck unter ihren Füßen behandelten. Und unbändigen Zorn auf sich selbst, weil er wieder einmal versagt hatte.

Während er seine Schreibsachen aus der Truhe zerrte und auf dem wackligen Schreibtisch, dessen eines Bein Dudley einmal abgebrochen hatte, arrangierte, merkte Harry nicht, wie ein heißer Wind, der nichts mit der drückenden Luft draußen zu tun hatte, durch das Zimmer fegte und eine kleine, verkohlte Stelle an der Wand zurückließ. Er warf einen großen Bogen Pergament auf die zerkratzte Holzplatte, in die Dudleys Name in riesigen, ungelenken Buchstaben eingeritzt war und machte sich daran, seine Hausaufgaben so gut und so schnell wie möglich fertigzustellen.

"Junge, Abendessen," donnerte Vernons Stimme. Harry, der seit seinem vierten Scheuljahr keine Uhr mehr besaß, warf seine Feder auf den halbfertigen Verwandlungsaufsatz ("Benennen und erklären Sie vier verschiedene Arten menschlicher Verwandlung, erläutern Sie Risiken und geben Sie Vor-und Nachteile an") undd trottete missmutig zur Zimmertür. Wenigstens hatten die Dursleys dieses Jahr anscheinend den Vorsatz gefasst, ihn nicht zu schlecht zu behandeln- sie erinnerten ihn sogar an die Mahlzeiten. Er polterte die Treppen hinunter, achtete einmal nicht darauf, möglichst wenig Geräusche zu verursachen, machte seine Anwesenheit stattdessen deutlich. Vernon grunzte ärgerlich über sein Sportmagazin hinweg, klopfte mit der Hand auf den Küchentisch, runzelte die Stirn und sah aus, als wollte er Harry in sein ehemaliges 'Zimmer' unter den Treppenstufen sperren. Petunia wuselte eifrig durch die Küche und stellte Platten, Teller und Schüsseln voller Steak, Kartoffeln und Erbsen auf den Tisch. Anscheinend hatte sich Dudleys Diät geändert- oder auch nicht, denn Harry entdeckte inmitten der Unmengen von Leckereien eine doch recht große Schüssel mit grünem Salat.

"Der Salat ist für Dudley," ermahnte ihn Tante Petunia bevor sie sich zu ihrem Mann, Sohn und Neffen setzte. Harry sagte nichts und wartete geduldig, bis alle Dursleys ihre Teller vollgeladen hatten. Wirklich hungrig war er, wie seit Beginn des Sommers, nicht, doch um des Friedens Willen nahm er sich das kleinste der Steaks und ein wenig von jedem Gemüse. Erstaunlicherweise unternahm Dudley nicht einmal einen Versuch, etwas anderes als seinen Salat zu verzehren- und er bemerkte Harrys ungläubigen Blick.

"Was ist, Freak? Ich muss mein Gewicht halten, im September habe ich einen Kampf!" Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dudley schien seinen Sport wirklich ernst zu nehmen.

"Mum, morgen gehe ich um sechs joggen," murmelte der Boxer. Harry verschluckte sich beinahe und verhinderte nur mit Mühe, dass Vernon eine Dusche aus Erbsenmus und Steakpüree abbekam.

"Du gehst joggen?" fragte er. Dudleys Schweinchengesicht drückte so etwas wie Stolz aus.

"Ja. Du etwa auch?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sein fetter, fauler Cousin zum Fitnessfreak mutiert war.

"Nein. Aber... hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mitkomme?" Hatte er das eben wirklich gefragt?

"Nein. Wenn du mithalten kannst." Und hatte Dudley das eben wirklich gesagt?

"Keine Ahnung, kann es ja mal versuchen." Und Dudley grinste. Harry fühlte sich als sei er in einem seiner Alpträume gefangen- jeden Moment würde Voldemort auftauchen.

"Der Freak soll sich ruhig anstrengen- dein Trainer hat dir schließlich gesagt, du solltest dir einen Partner suchen," war Vernons Kommentar.

"Noch ein Steak, Harry?" Petunia lächelte gezwungen während sie ihm den Teller mit den saftigen Fleischstücken hinhielt. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es wäre wirklich nett, wenn jemand die Austausch-Dursleys wieder gegen das Original eintauschen würde, damit er sich wieder wach fühlen konnte- aber für den Moment würde er sich mit diesem seltsamen Traum zufriedengeben.

Die Traum-Sache überlegte sich Harry am nächsten Morgen dann doch noch einmal. Um halb sechs Uhr von seinem Cousin mit einem Glas kalten Wassers ins Gesicht aufgeweckt zu werden entsprach nicht gerade seiner Vorstellung von einem Traum, vor allem nicht, da er erst zwei Stunden zuvor in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen war- zu groß war seine Furcht vor Alpträumen und Visionen gewesen, die ohne einen Schluck Traumlos-Schlummer-Trank seine steten Begleiter waren. Dudley hatte jedoch kein Mitleid- nicht, dass Harry welches erwartet hätte, und insgeheim war er auch froh über das unsanfte Wecken. Er war gerade dabei gewesen, zum vierten Mal Sirius' Sturz durch den schwarzen Schleier mitzuerleben...

Harry Potter schnürte seine Turnschuhe so fest zu, wie er nur konnte. Obwohl er im letzten Jahr ziemlich viel gewachsen war, war er doch Dudley immer noch an Gewicht und Größe unterlegen. Sein Cousin hatte die Schuhe außerdem derart ausgeleiert, dass sie an Harrys schmalen Füßen wie kleine U-Boote wirkten. Dennoch waren sie das einzige Paar, das der Fünfzehnjährige besaß, und so knotete er die Schnürsenkel eben dreimal, um nicht über sie zu stolpern wenn er rannte. Dudley stand ungeduldig neben ihm, eine massige Gestalt in seinen Trainingshosen und dem ärmellosen T-Shirt. Hary konnte nicht umhin anzuerkennen, dass die Armmuskeln seines Cousins denen von Crabbe und Goyle, den trollhafte Begleitern seines Schulfeindes Draco Malfoy, haushoch überlegen waren. Und er konnte ebenfalls nicht umhin sich einzugestehen, dass er ein wenig neidisch war. Gegen seinen Cousin war er ein bleiches, skeletthaftes Würstchen

So traumatisch wie seine Erlebnisse im Ministerium für Zauberei auch gewesen waren hatten sie Harry doch eines deutlich gemacht- wenn er gegen Voldemort bestehen wollte, musste er sich weiterentwickeln, und zwar schneller, als er das in den vergangenen fünf Jahren in Hogwarts getan hatte. Er konnte nicht hoffen, dass er Dumbledores Niveau im Duellieren erreichte- Harry war kein Meister in Verwandlung und würde so schnell auch keiner werden. Aber er hatte einen Vorteil, den der alte Zauberer nicht hatte- seine Schnelligkeit, seine Reflexe und seine Gewandtheit, er würde ausweichen könne, wo Dumbledore animierte Figuren benutzt hatte, um Flüche von sich abzuhalten. Um diesen Vorteil voll ausnutzen zu können musste er allerdings an sich arbeiten, und nach reiflichem Überlegen war Harry zu dem Schluß gekommen, dass er zwar keine Möglichkeit hatte, seine Schnelligkeit zu trainieren, dass er aber wenigstens versuchen konnte, ausdauernder zu werden. Dudleys Ankündigungen beim Abendessen hatten ihm die Möglichkeit eröffnet, und sein Vorsatz hatte sich später am Abend, während er den ersten der drei Aufsätze für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ("Welche Fähigkeiten sind in einem Duell gegen einen Dunklen Zauberer von Bedeutung? Warum?") geschrieben hatte, erhärtet. Er hatte die Feder weggelegt, den Kopf in Dudleys Zimmer gesteckt und seinem Cousin über den Krach seines Computerspieles hinweg zugeschrien, dass er ihn am nächsten Morgen aufwecken sollte.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Dudley mir einmal hilft? dachte Harry, ein schiefes Grinsen auf seinem von dunklen Schatten gezeichneten Gesicht. Die tiefen Ringe unter seinen Augen nahmen langsam eine violette Färbung nicht unähnlich der, die der Himmel dank der aufgehenden Sonne gerade aufwies, an- seit Sirius' Tod war schon mehr als eine Woche vergangen, in der Harry nicht einmal eine einzige Nacht lang gut geschlafen hatte. Trotzdem stand er energisch und entschlossen vor der Tür des Ligusterweg Nr. 4 und streckte, Dudleys Beispiel folgend, Arme und Beine durch bevor er langsam zu joggen begann.

Nur wenige Meter weiter musste er stehenbleiben. Seitenstechen, Atemnot, ein Kribbeln in Armen und Beinen- Harry hätte nicht geglaubt, dass 300 Meter eine solche Strecke sein konnten. Dudley joggte mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm auf der Stelle- es war die ultimative Demütigung für Harry. Er hatte sich eigentlich für ganz gut in Form gehalten, schließlich war er ein guter Quidditch-Spieler auch wenn er die letzten paar Monate nicht mehr hatte fliegen können. Aber anscheinend gab es doch einen Unterschied zwischen Sport auf Besen und Sport auf den eigenen zwei Beinen- jedenfalls musste er sich eingestehen, dass er, was Letzteren anging, vollkommen außer Form war wenn selbst Dudleys Kondition besser war als seine. Aber er würde nicht aufgeben- das war er Sirius schuldig. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen richtete er sich auf und schnnaufte weitere qualvolle 700 Meter neben Dudley her- der noch so frisch aussah wie beim Loslaufen- bevor er vollkommen erschöpft war.

"Geh... weiter, ich kann nicht mehr," schnaufte er. Dudley zuckte mit den Achseln und joggte weiter, auf den Park zu, schneller als er mit Harry gerannt war. Der Zauberer sah seinem Cousin neidisch nach bevor ihn ein Stich in der Seite dazu zwang, sich nach vorne zu neigen.

Harry gönnte sich nicht mehr als eine fünfminütige Atempause bevor er sich, humpelnd weil die zu weiten Schuhe für Blasen an seinen Füßen sorgten, auf den Rückweg machte, vorbei an makellosen Vorgärten, blankgewienerten Autos und Fußmatten mit 'Willkommen' vor jeder glänzenden Haustür. Zwei Kilometer- aber wenigstens das hatte er geschafft. Der Ligusterweg war ihm noch nie so lang erschienen...

Der Sonnenschein hatte inzwischen eine stechende Qualität angenommen, doch die Kühle des Morgens war noch spürbar als Harry den Gartenweg zur Haustür des Ligusterwegs Nr. 4 halb heraufjoggte, halb heraufhumpelte. Sein Atem zischte zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und seine Muskeln verkrampften sich, doch alle Beschwerden waren vergessen als er eine Gestalt, die nicht Dudley war, auf den zwei Treppenstufen, die zur Tür hinaufführten, sitzen sah. Im Bruchteil eines Augenblickes hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab aus dem Hosenbund gezogen und sich mit einem Satz hinter einem von Tante Petunias Rosenbüschen in Sicherheit gebracht. Angespannt wartete er auf den ersten Fluch- doch die Gestalt bewegte sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck.

Harry verfluchte die langen Schatten, die der niedrige Sonnenstand hervorrief- er konnte das Gesicht des Mannes auf den Treppenstufen nicht sehen, und obwohl er verwaschene Jeans und ein sauberes, wenn auch ausgebleichtes Poloshirt trug konnte er ebensogut ein Todesser wie ein ahnungsloser Muggel sein. Zauberstab in der Hand schlich er sich hinter den Rosenbüschen vorbei näher an die Gestalt heran- und stieß vor Erleichterung beinahe einen Seufzer an als diese stirnrunzelnd den Kopf hob und er ein vertrautes Geicht erblickte.

Remus Lupin war kurz nach Sonnenaufgang am Ligusterweg angekommen und hatte beschlodssen, vor der Haustür zu warten bis er etwas von Harry hörte. Der Werwolf wusste, dass der Junge wahrscheinlich nicht mit ihm sprechen wollte, aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich dazu verpflichtet, wenigstens zu versuchen, zu Harry durchzudringen. Die Nachrichten, die aus dem Ligusterweg an den Orden des Phoenix geschickt wurden waren zu kurz angebunden und neutral- Harry musste lernen, mit dem Verlust von Sirius umzugehen.

Seufzend fuhr Remus sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar bevor er die Stirne runzelte und sich suchend umschaute. Er hatte etwas gehört....

"Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier?" Das kühle Holz des Zauberstabes wurde unangenehm warm wo es seine Kehle berührte, und Remus schluckte schwer als er Harrys zischende Stimme hörte. Wie hatte der Junge es nur geschafft, sich derartig an ihn anzuschleichen?

"Ich bin es, Harry, Remus Lupin," sagte er.

"Welche Form hat mein Patronus?" fragte Harry ohne seinen Zauberstab von Remus' Kehle zu nehmen. Der Werwolf lächelte.

"Ein Hirsch, wie Krone, die Animagus-Form deines Vaters." Die Antwort war richtig, aber zu viele wussten davon. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er musste sich eine bessere Frage einfallen lassen...

"Wer ist Wurmschwanz?"

"Eine betrügerische Ratte, die einmal einer meiner besten Freunde namens Peter Pettigrew war, aber inzwischen weniger als nichts wert ist." Remus spuckte Wurmschwanz' Namen förmlich aus.

"Warum muss man im Flur des Hauptquartiers auf Zehenspitzen schleichen?" war Harrys letzte Frage.

"Das Portrait von Mrs. Black hat die unglückliche Angewohnheit, Gäste in voller Lautstärke zu beleidigen," antwortete Remus prompt.

Noch immer ein wenig unsicher senkte Harry seinen Zauberstab. "Professor Lupin?"

"Remus, Harry- ich bin nicht mehr dein Professor." Er lächelte freundlich. "Was machst du so früh hier draußen?"

"Training," sagte Harry, sein Gesicht verschlossen.

"Training?" fragte Remus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Training. Voldemort wird nicht von selbst verschwinden," bestätigte Harry sarkastisch.

"Aber warum...?" Der Werwolf deutete auf Harrys alte Trainingshosen, ausgeleierte Schuhe und angegrautes, drei Größen zu großes T-Shirt.

"Ich habe keine anderen Trainingskleider."

Remus senkte den Blick und seufzte bevor er sich wieder dazu aufraffte, Harrys Augen zu begegnen. "Harry, hör zu, ich muss mit dir sprechen. Ich... Ich habe den letzten meiner besten Freunde verloren, und du den einzigen Vater in deinem Leben. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht gerne hörst, aber das Einzige, was wir tun können, ist zu versuchen, die Sache gemeinsam durchzustehen. Ich weiß das, ich bin diesen Weg schon einmal gegangen und..."

Es war als wäre eine Jalousie vor Harrys Gesich niedergegangen, so schnell wurden selbst seine Augen zu harten, ausdruckslosen Steinen. "Die S_ache_ ist Sirius' Tod, den ich verursacht habe. Und leider muss ich _diesen Weg_ alleine gehen. Danke trotzdem."

"Harry..." Remus hob hilflos die Hände, doch der junge Zauberer vor ihm wich ihnen aus bevor er sie auf seine Schultern legen konnte.

"Hat Dumbledore...?" fragte Harry. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich in von alleine gekommen. Dumbledore hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich hier bin," versicherte er aufrichtig. Harry rührte sich nicht.

"Professor Lupin ich... ich brauche noch Zeit bis ich... darüber sprechen kann," gab er schließlich zu nachdem er mit gesenktem Kopf ein paar Minuten vor seinem ehemaligen Lehrer und Mentor gestanden hatte.

"Ich verstehe," Remus' Hände fanden Harrys Schultern, und er sah tief in die smaragdgrünen Augen, die Lily Potters so sehr ähnelten. Schmerz und Trauer spielten unter einer harten Schicht aus Entschlossenheit und Verbissenheit, und Remus seufzte. Es würde eine lange Zeit dauern, bis Harry diesen Verlust überwinden konnte.

"Wie gesagt, ich bin diesen Weg schon einmal gegangen. Nach James und Lilys Tod bin ich beinahe verrückt geworden. Jeder Vollmond hat mich beinahe umgebracht, und ich habe 20kg abgenommen. Das Einzige, was mich am Leben erhalten hat, war die Gewissheit, dass du noch lebst." Eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause. Harry begegnete Remus' ernstem Blick mit gleicher Intensität..

"Ich?" Seine Stimme klang rauh.

"Ja, du, Harry. Ich habe nie daran geglaubt, dass ich dich kennenlernen darf- Werwölfe sind schließlich dunkle Geschöpfe. Aber es war eine Art Ehrensache- ich habe geglaubt, dass ich der Letzte von uns allen bin, und ich musste am Leben bleiben, für James, für Lily und für dich."

Harry zuckte ein wenig- Remus hatte Sirius für schuldig gehalten, hatte geglaubt, sein Pate hätte die Herumtreiber verraten.

"Du siehst deinem Vater unglaublich ähnlich, Harry, aber vom Wesen her bist du deiner Mutter ähnlicher, glaube ich."

"Danke- zumindest einer kann zwischen mir und meinem Vater unterscheiden," meinte Harry nur.

Remus grinste. "Keine Ursache- deine Eltern wären beide sehr stolz auf dich, und James würde sich freuen, dass du Lily so änlich bist. Nur eine Frage- warum hast du mich nach Wurmschwanz gefragt?"

"Oh, weil kein Todesser ihn als 'betrügerische Ratte' bezeichnet hätte- und weil selbst ein verkleideter Todesser unter Vielsaft-Trank nicht so wütend und verächtlich klingen könnte wie der echte Moony."

"Gut gedacht," meinte Remus.

"Danke," grinste Harry und schnitt im nächsten Moment eine Grimasse. "Habe ich Muskelkater!"

"Was hast du eigentlich gemacht? Training ja, aber... du kannst doch keine Zauberei einsetzen!"

"Ummm... ich dachte, dass es von Vorteil sein könnte wenn ich ausdauernder bin als Voldemort- ich kann schließlich nicht hoffen, dass ich in den nächsten drei Wochen zum Duellmeister werde, aber ich kann mich wenigstens so vorbereiten. Stell dir vor- mein Cousin hilft mir sogar!" antwortete Harry, Feuer in den Augen.

"Oh. Ja, viele Zauberer halten nichts davon, sich fit zu halten. Gut zu sehen, dass du eine Ausnahme bist..."

Dudleys massige Gestalt joggte lässig durch das Gartentor. Harry verzog das Gesicht. "Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..."

"Hey, Freak- wenn du nicht bald duschst kannst du dich heute nicht mehr bewegen- und wer ist das?" fragte Dudley, Entsetzen in seinen Augen. Remus lächelte freundlich.

"Remus Lupin. Wir haben uns an King's Cross kennengelernt." Dudley schien die Hand von Harrys Professor als einen knallrümpfigen Kröter zu sehen, aber er nahm allen Mut zusammen und schüttelte sie.

"Dudley Dursley." Remus grinste. "Sie... sind nicht hier um..." er legte schützend seine Hände über sein Hinterteil. Remus sah verwirrt aus.

"Nein, nein, Dudley, keine Sorge, er wird dich nicht verhexen. Remus wollte nur... mit mir sprechen. Aber wollen wir nicht reingehen?" fragte Harry, während er seine schmerzenden Unterschenkel massierte.

"Sicher," meinte Remus freundlich, "wenn du einen alten Werwolf im Haus haben willst..."

"W...Werwolf?" Dudleys Augen quollen über, und er überlegte sich, wie gut seine Chancen zur Flucht standen.

"Nur bei Vollmond," meinte Remus, das Gesicht ausdruckslos. Harry war sich sicher, dass er innerlich vor Lachen platzte.

"Oh, ich bin nicht das Problem- aber stell dir einmal Onkel Vernons Gesicht vor wenn er erfährt..." Harry kicherte leise.

"Mein Vater?" Dudleys Fähigkeit zu sprechen war noch vom Schock eingeschränkt.

"Die Dursleys wissen nicht, dass ich...?" fragte Remus, der alte Herumtreiber-Geist in seinen Augen.

"Nein," sagte Harry.

"Dann sollte wir uns überlegen, wie wir es Vernon und Petunia am Besten beibringen."

"**Was zum Teufel ist hier los**?" donnerte Vernon Dursleys Stimme aus dem Schlafzimmerfenster über den Köpfen der beiden Zauberer. Remus und Harry tauschten amüsierte Blicke.

"Wir sollten definitiv lieber ins Haus gehen," stotterte Dudley, von all dem, was er gerade erfahren hatte, überwältigt, und zog seinen Schlüssel hervor. Remus nickte seine Zustimmung, und Harry führte ihn in Petunias geheiligte Küche.

"Ich mache uns Tee," bot Harry an. Dudley schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich habe meine Drinks," sagte er, langsam wieder der Alte.

"Das wäre nett," meinte Remus, und spürte wieder jenes unheimliche Gefühl, der Überbringer einer schlechten Botschaft zu sein, denn die Wahrheit war, dass sein Besuch bei Harry nicht ohne Grund an diesem Tag stattfand. Dudley nahm sich eine der bunten Dosen aus dem Kühlschrank, die Harry unter Androhung der Todesstrafe nicht anrühren durfte. Iso-fit. Er konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was Dudley da trank, und um ehrlich zu sein wollte er es auch gar nicht. Der Teekessel war schnell auf den Herd gestellt, und weil er nicht auf Flüssigkeit warten konnte nahm er sich eine Flasche Orangensaft und trank durstig noch ehe er sich in einen Stuhl am Küchentisch fallen ließ. Dudley beobachtete ihn schadenfroh.

"Kaputt, Cousin?" Harry hatte nicht genug Energie, um zu widersprechen. Nun, da er erst einmal saß, schlug die Müdigkeit voll zu. Er stöhnte schon bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er aufstehen musste, um den Tee zu machen.

"Ganz schön schlappe Vorstellung," setzte Dudley nach.

"Hau ab, Dud," erwiderte Harry schlapp.

"Oh, ich hab Angst- hey, dein Kessel pfeift!" Harry raffte sich auf und goß das Wasser über die vorbereiteten Teeblätter (2). Zwei Minuten schwiegen die beiden Sportler und der ehemalige Hogwarts-Professor, dann stellte Harry Remus eine Tasse schwarzen Tee hin und goß sich selbst eine ein. Dudley stand auf.

"Ich geh duschen. Solltest du auch, Freak." Harry nickte müde, zu steif um sich Gedanken darum zu machen, warum sein Cousin so nett zu ihm war. "Und wenn du auch mal bisschen Training mit Gewichten machen willst- ich gehe um halb fünf heute Abend in den Club."

"Okay. Ich komme mit," überwand sich Harry. Er hatte einen Schwur zu halten und einen bösen Zauberer zu besiegen. Remus beobachtete die beiden Jungen aufmerksam. Etwas hatte sich zwischen ihnen verändert... aber das festzustellen war nicht, warum er hier war. Seufzend stählte er sich für das, was er tun musste.

"Harry, ich muss dir etwas sagen," begann der plötzlich müde und ausgelaugt erscheinende Werwolf, und nahm mit Besorgnis die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und sarkastisch gesenkten Mundwinkel des Jungen zur Kenntnis. Seine Botschaft würde sehr schwer wiegen...

"Ich glaube, ich warte jetzt seit drei Minuten darauf, dass du das tust," unterbrach Harry.

"Du hast recht- es hilft nichts, wenn ich es noch länger herauszögere. Ich bin hierhergekommen, weil ich dich sehen wollte, Harry- aber auch, weil du in Sirius' Testament stehst. Ich... ich soll die diese Einladung überbringen." Er hielt einen einfachen, schwarzen Umschlag mit zwei gekreuzten Zauberstäben als Siegel in der ausgestreckten Hand.

Harry sah fast mit Abscheu auf den furchtbaren, schwarzen Umschlag der alles so endgültig besiegeln würde. Er wollte das nicht... es gab schließlich noch immer Hoffnung, das Licht des Fluchs, der Sirius getroffen hatte, was rot und nicht das Grün des Avada Kedavra gewesen... und wer wusste schon, wohin dieser Schleier führte...

"Harry, es _ist_ bereits endgültig. Es gibt keine Macht auf der Welt, die Sirius von hinter dem Schleier zurückbringen könnte. Er ist... gegangen, und alles, was wir tun können ist, seine Wünsche zu achten und weiterzuleben. Nimm den Umschlag!" Nur widerwillig streckte der Junge seine Hand aus. Als das rauhe Pergament in seinen Fingern knisterte, brach sein Herz. Sirius... war tot. Und dies war sein Testament.

"Dies ist eine Einladung zur Verlesung des Letzten Willens und Testaments von Sirius Black," erklärte Remus mit brüchiger Stimme, "die eigentliche Verlesung findet dann... in der Gringotts Bank statt, zwei Wochen vom morgigen Tag an. Und..."

Was auch immer Remus hatte sagen wollen ging im pltözlichen Dröhnen des Fernsehers unter. Vernon Dursley war wach und begann sein morgendliches Ritual mit den Nachrichten. Harry wurde bleich, und lauschte eindringlich der blechernen Stimme der Ansagerin.

... to be continued ...

* * *

Information:

(1)_Dud_ bedeutet 'Blindgänger' im Englischen

(2) Teebeutel sind eklig! Und meine Mum hat mir versichert, dass die meisten Briten frische Teeblätter benutzen, zumindest bei schwarzem Tee. Bin zwar Amerikanerin, aber außer Kamillentee gibt es bei uns keine Teebeutel.

* * *

_Die meisten von euch werden sich für diese Rubrik herzlich wenig interessieren, aber für mich ist die Musik immer eine Zuflucht gewesen, mein Weg aus einer Welt, in der ich manchmal einfach versunken bin- mein Weg, meinen eigenen Gedanken und Erinnerungen zu entkommen. Das klingt wahrscheinlich ziemlich überheblich und esoterisch für euch, aber versetzt euch einmal in meine Lage als eidetic: ihr könnt euch an jede Minute des Tages mit perfekter Klarheit erinnern, und könnt, wenn die Erinnerung besonder eindrucksvoll war, sogar Sinnesreize nachempfinden. Ich verbringe jede Nacht eine halbe Stunde mit Meditation nur um meiner eigenen Gedanken so weit Herr zu werden, dass ich überhaupt schlafen kann. Dieses Kapitel habe ich im Februar 2004 überarbeitet, zwei Wochen nach meiner zweiten Chemotherapie. Jede Sekunde meines Krankenhausaufenthalts ist noch so lebendig als wäre sie gerade erst geschehen. Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich nicht damit umgehen kann- auch wenn ich nicht wusste, was es ist, das mit mir los ist habe ich doch Mittel und Wege gefunden, meinen Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber eines der wichtigsten, und jetzt mehr denn je, war immer die Musik. Zum selbst spielen bin ich leider inzwischen zu schwach, aber in meinem Zimmer läuft eigentlich immer eine CD. Also, das ist der Grund warum ich die kleine Soundtrack-Rubrik hinten an jedes Kapitel anhänge, und wenn ihr euch mein ganzes Gejammer angetan habt dann könnt ihr sie ja auch noch lesen, oder? Und vielleicht ein oder zwei Stücke anhören und an mich denken, das würde mich freuen !_

Soundtrack:

Ottorino Respighi: Suite _Alte Weisen und Tänze_

Ludwig van Beethoven: Violinkonzert

W.A. Mozart: Klavierkonzert Nr. 21

* * *

_So, das ist das Ende des ersten Kapitels. Ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare!_

_Bis dann!_

_Brandy_


	2. Der Beginn der Zerstörung

_Hallo!_

_Wow, mit einem solchen Feedback hatten weder Neli noch ich gerechnet- danke euch allen! Die ersten drei Kapitel werden schnell hintereinander hochgeladen werden, danach müssen wir das Tempo etwas drosseln weil die Kapitellänge exponentiell ansteigt. Individuelle Antworten auf reviews findet ihr am Ende des Kapitels. Und jetzt- viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo:

Titel: Harry Potter und die Zweite Prophezeiung

Autor: starlight, aka Neli

Co-Autor: Brandy

Rating: PG-15

Kontakt: Hoshiakariweb.de, nosebitingteacupyahoo.com

Kurzzusammenfassung: Nach einem eher aufregenden Sommer kehrt Harry Potter nach Hogwarts zurück. Sirius' Tod belastet ihn schwer, trotzdem gibt er sein Bestes, um zu der Waffe zu werden, die Voldemort vernichten kann. Wenn da nur nicht die Zweite Prophezeiung Professor Trelawneys und der mysteriöse Talisman des Ourouboros wäre! Und _was_ meint ein Mädchen, wenn es um Hilfe mit den Wahrsage-Hausaufgaben bittet? Harrys Jahr wird vieles werden, nur eines nicht: langweilig!

Written: Aug/Sept 2003

* * *

_"..." = sprechen _

_... = denken _

_= Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein) _

* * *

__

_Kapitel 2:_ **Der Beginn der Zerstörung**

****

"... _Flutkatastrophe in Indien. 42 Tote bei Gasexplosion in London. London. In der Innenstadt der Haupstadt von Großbritannien ereignete sich heute gegen 4 Uh morgens eine Tragödie. 42 Menschen, darunter vier Kinder, fielen einer defekten Gasleitung zum Opfer. Nach Angaben der Behörden erstickten die Bewohner eines Mietshauses in der Charing Cross Road, weil__Gas aus einem Leck im Keller austrat. Als Nachbarn die Ursache des seltsamen Geruchs ergründen wollten, verursachte die brennende Zigarette eines unachtsamen Helfers die Explosion. Der Verursacher, sämtliche Bewoh__n__er des Hauses und drei Umstehende verstarben sofort, vier Schaulustige wurden teils schwer verletzt.Das Haus ist völlig zerstört, die U-Bahnstation Charing Cross Road vorübergehend gesperrt. Die Feuer sind inzwischen unter Kontrolle, nahestehende Gebäude wurden nur leicht beschädigt. Die Ursache des Lecks ist noch unklar. London. Der deutsche Bundeskanzler Helmut Kohl_ ..." Die Ansagerin im Fernsehen verlor an Lautstärke als Petunia sie leiser stellte, doch das Wichtigste war schon zu den beiden Zauberern in der Küche der Dursleys durchgedrungen.

Harry legte den Kopf auf seine auf dem Tisch gefalteten Arme. "Voldemort," sagte er nur, "und die Gedächtniszauber der Abteilung zur Umkehr verunglückter Zauberei."

Remus nickte. "Es ist Charing Cross Road- da ist der Tropfende Kessel. Und die Winkelgasse. Voldemort hat keinen Grund mehr, sich zu verstecken. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er das Ministerium selbst angreift. Mit der Aktion heute morgen wollte er wahrscheinlich nur zeigen, dass er da ist, und dass die Zauberwelt keine Chance hat, sich ihm entgegenzustellen."

Harrys Kopf schnellte schneller nach oben als seinen Halswirbeln lieb war- sie knackten hörbar, aber das grüne Feuer, das aus seinen Augen leuchtete, ließ Remus das Knacken schnell vergessen. "Keine Chance? Es gibt _immer_ eine Chance und..." ihm kam eine Idee. Vielleicht konnte er diese Attacken ja für sich nutzen?

"Prof- ... Remus, ich habe eine Bitte. Kannst du Dumbledore fragen, ob es möglich ist, die Verordnung zur Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger in Sonderfällen außer Kraft zu setzen? Es... es gibt da auch etwas, das ich dir sagen muss." Er holte tief Luft. Die Prophezeiung war, besonders im Licht der letzten Ereignisse, eine schwere Last auf seinen Schultern, und darüber zu sprechen war fast so unerträglich wie an Sirius' Testament zu denken.

"Harry, ich denke nicht, dass..." begann Remus vorsichtig. Harry hob die Hand und unterbrach ihn.

"Bitte, Prof-... Remus, es ist... schon so schwer genug. Ich... Professor Dumbledore hat... Am Ende des letzten Schuljahres..." er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die schweißverklebten, wild abstehenden Haare. "Es ist so: es gibt da eine Prophezeiung... und danach bin ich entweder Voldemorts Mörder oder werde von ihm ermordet." Irgendwie hatte er ein Talent dafür, den möglichst undiplomatischen Weg zu wählen, um wichtige Mitteilungen zu machen.

"Harry, ich..." Remus war sprachlos. Von all den Dingen, die er erwartet hatte, zu hören, war dies das Letzte. Er hatte geglaubt, Harry wollte Rache für Sirius und deswegen mehr Zaubersprüche und Flüche lernen, oder dass er um seine Freunde besorgt war, oder dass er für seinen geheimen Club im nächsten Jahr wieder vorbereitet sein wollte, aber nicht, dass dieser Fünfzehnjährige damit konfrontiert war, entweder zu morden oder gemordet zu werden.

"Ich weiß- ziemlich heftig," ein schiefes Grinsen schlich sich auf das dünne, bleiche Gesicht als Harry Remus die Worte aus dem Mund nahm, "aber leider wahr. Und darum... ich habe beschlossen, dass ich es... Sirius... schuldig bin, dass ich zumindest mein Bestes versuche."

Remus kümmerte in diesem Moment weder seine Lycanthropie noch die Tatsache, dass beinahe-Sechzehnjährige Umarmungen nicht gerade als angenehm empfanden. Mit drei Schritten hatte er den Küchentisch der Dursleys umrundet und seine Arme fest um Harrys dünne Schultern geschlungen. "du bist nicht alleine in dieser Sache, Harry. Und ich werde Dumbledore fragen- ich kann nicht glauben, dass er dich all die Jahre nicht... wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir helfen." Er ließ den Sohn seines besten Freundes los, als er dessen Steifheit bemerkte. Harry war an physischen Kontakt nicht gewöhnt...

"Danke, Remus," sagte der Junge, und echte Dankbarkeit leuchtete aus seinem schmalen, entschlossenen Gesicht. "Ich werde es... auch nicht missbrauchen. Und jetzt... sollte ich wohl besser duschen." Das schiefe, ausdruckslose Lächeln, das er immer benutzte, um seine Emotionen zu vertuschen, war zurück. Remus nickte.

"Die anderen Mitglieder werden sich schon wundern, wo ich bleibe, und ich glaube, dass dein Onkel auch bald herunterkommt und wohl weniger erfreut sein wird, einen Zauberer in seiner Küche vorzufinden. Machs gut, Harry- ich komme entweder später heute oder morgen wieder."

"Danke, Remus... und... ich werde zu... der Verlesung kommen. Und sag Professor Dumbledore, dass die Okklumentik zu wirken scheint- ich wusste nichts von der Attacke." Er zuckte zusammen als er aufstand, die überanstrengten Muskeln nun endgültig in ihrer verkrampften Position eingefroren. Remus grinste schadenfroh, obwohl seine Augen noch all seinen Kummer über den Tod seines besten Freundes widerspiegelten.

"Mach ich. Bis dann, Harry!" Er ging zur Haustür. Harry verfolgte seine Schritte, durch das Gartentor hinaus und die Straße hinunter bis er augenscheinlich die Grenze der Schutzzauber überschritten hattte und davonapparierte.

Harry, alleine, starrte einen Moment lang auf die Stelle, an der noch vor einem Moment der Letzte der Herumtreiber gestanden hatte. Meine Schuld, dass Remus jetzt alleine ist. Meine Schuld, klang eine hartnäckige Stimme aus seinem Unterbewusstsein hervor. Er zitterte, plötzlich wieder gefangen in der Dunkelheit seiner eigenen Gedanken. Remus und, so unglaublich es klingen mochte, Dudley hatte ihn für kurze Zeit aus dem Teufelskreis von Wut, Verzweiflung und Rachegedanken befreit.

"Junge, geh duschen. Du stinkst." Tante Petunia hatte dieselbe Wirkung wie eine Karaffe Eiswasser- sie brachte Harry unbarmherzig zurück in die Realität. Er nickte nur und schleppte sich die Treppe hinauf, sich plötzlich der Existenz von Muskeln bewusst, die er vorher noch nie gespürt hatte.

Verdammt, warum musste Dudley nur Recht haben? dachte er.

Remus Lupin, Werwolf und Mitglied des Ordens des Phoenix, stand auf dem Grimmauldplatz genau gegenüber der schmalen Lücke zwischen Nummer Elf und Dreizehn und konzentrierte sich auf einen Satz, den er nur einmal auf einem kleinen Zettel gelesen hatte. Das Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phoenix befindet sich im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12.

Die beiden angrenzenden Häuser wichen mit einem erschrockenen Sprung zur Seite und gaben den Blick auf das heruntergekommen wirkende, düstere Familienhaus der Blacks frei, das Sirius dem Orden zur Verfügung gestellt hatte und dessen neuer Eigentümer noch nicht feststand. Remus schluckte die aufsteigende Wut und Trauer, die der Anblick des Hauses, das Sirius so gehasst hatte und in dem er die letzten Monate seines Lebens wie ein Gefangener gelebt hatte, auslöste, hinunter und klopfte vorsichtig und leise an die Tür.

"Wer da?" fragte die gedämpfte, wachsame Stimme von Tonks, einer jungen Aurorin mit Metamorphmagus-Fähigkeiten, die sie vor allem dazu einsetzte, die wildesten Frisuren und Haarfarben, die man sich vorstellen konnte, auszuprobieren.

"Moony," wisperte Remus, sich der Nähe des wohl gefürchtetsten Porträts aller Zeiten nur zu bewusst.

"Komm rein, sie schläft gerade- hoffe ich!" Tonks öffnete die Tür weit genug, dass Remus hindurchschlüpfen konnte. "Sie ist heute schlimmer denn je, hat mit ihrem Geschrei schon zwei Teller zum Zerspringen gebracht." Sie seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihr heute neongrünes, schulterlanges Haar.

"Wo warst du eigentlich? Dumbledore hat nach dir gefragt," fragte sie und versuchte, die Tür vorsichtig zu schließen.

Remus sprang noch nach vorne, erwischte den Knauf jedoch nicht mehr, und so fiel die schwere, hölzerne Eingangstür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss. Tonks und Remus hielten beide den Atem an- Stille, konnte es sein, dass...

"DRECKIGE SCHLAMMBLÜTER, DUNKLE KREATUREN IN MEINEM HAUS! WENN...." Es konnte nicht sein. Mrs. Black war erwacht und erfüllte ihre Funktion als lebender Wecker mit bewundernswertem Eifer und übermenschlichem Stimmeinsatz. Remus seufzte, und Tonks wurde rot während sie verschämt die Achseln zuckte.

"Shacks wollte mich nicht in die Küche lassen, und Türdienst war die einzige freie Aufgabe in meiner Schicht." Shacks war natürlich Kingsley Shacklebolt, ein Auror und Ordensmitglied mit dem Remus lose befreundet war. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, warum er Tonks nicht in der Küche haben wollte- sie war schon auf freier Flur mit nichts als ihren zwei Händen und Füßen eine Gefahr für sich und die Umgebung, solange kein dunkler Zauberer zum Bekämpfen in der Gegend war.

"Zumindest sind jetzt alle wach," grinste Remus. Tonks hatte diese Wirkung auf die meisten Menschen- man konnte einfach nicht lange depressiv sein in ihrer Anwesenheit. Tonks grinste zurück und änderte ihre Frisur in scharlachrote, hüftlange Schillerlocken.

"Und das Frühstück ist auch fast fertig," ergänzte sie, einen Arm um Remus' Schultern schlingend und ihn zur Küche anführend, "Shacks kann seine Anweisungen vergessen- ich will eine Tasse Kaffee!"

Remus schnitt eine Grimasse. "Wie kannst du das Zeug nur vertragen?" fragte er. Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Gewohnheitssache, schätze ich." Sie stolperte über die Türschwelle zur Küche und entging dadurch nur knapp eine fliegenden Gabel auf dem Weg zu einer Schüssel voller zukünftiger Rühreier.

"TONKS!" Kingsley Shacklebolt, ein hochgewachsener Mann jamaikanischer Herkunft warf die Hände über den Kopf, "was habe ich gesagt? Du solltest nicht in die Küche bis nicht das Frühstück- oh, verdammt!" Er hatte vergessen, dass er seinen Zauberstab noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, und hattemit seiner Geste eine zestörerische Kettenreaktion ausgelöst, die die ganze Küche in Ei getaucht hätte wenn nicht Remus seinen Zauberstab parat gehabt und das Desaster aufgehalten hätte.

"Shacks, du solltest auch aufpassen, was du tust,"meinte der Werwolf trocken. Kingsley senkte mit einem theatralischen Seufzer den Zauberstab.

"Zumindest koche ich besser als Tonks oder du," verteidigte er sich, "hallo, Remus. Wo warst du?"

"Erkläre ich später," wehrte der Werwolf ab. "Zu schade, dass die Weasleys ihre Ferien im Fuchsbau verbringen wollen- ich könnte jetzt etwas von Mollys Omelette vertragen!"

"Ah, Remus!" Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts und Leiter des Ordens des Phoenix tauchte in der Küchentür auf. "Ich dachte mir schon, dass du es bist, der angekommen ist... Ja, wir alle vermissen Mollys Küche... aber Kingsley hier leistet auch sehr, sehr gute Arbeit... ah, Nymphadora, guten Morgen!" Tonks grüßte Dumbledore mit einem Nicken über ihre Kaffeetasse hinweg, die sie irgendwie innerhalb der letzten Minuten mit Kaffee und Zucker gefüllt hatte, ohne irgend etwas zu zerstören. Sie schien gefangen zwischen dem Bedürfnis, den alten Mann mit einem netten Fluch zu belegen, weil er ihren verhassten Vornamen benutzt hatte, und dem Respekt vor dem Anführer des Ordens. Dumbledore zwinnkerte amüsiert über ihr Dilemma und akzeptierte die ihm angebotene Tasse Schwarztee dankbar.

"Nun, Remus, ich vermute, du hast ein paar interessante Neuigkeiten von deinem Besuch bei Mr. Potter mitgebracht...?" Dumbledore sah ihn scharf über die Ränder seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an, und Remus fühlte sich wieder wie ein Schüler, der beim nächtlichen Treiben auf dem Astronomieturm erwischt worden war.

"Ich... ja, Albus. Ich habe ihm die... Einladung übergeben, und wir haben... ein bisschen miteinander gesprochen. Er ist sehr mitgenommen, Albus, er... Aber er hat auf eine gewisse Weise akzeptiert, was geschehen ist und was er tun muss. Sag, ist... diese Prophezeiung... ?" Er zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Dumbledore sah bestürzt und ein wenig überrascht hinter seiner Brille hervor.

"Er hat dir von der Prophezeiung erzählt?" fragte er, nicht ohne Besorgnis in der Stimme. Remus würde zur Liste der Leute gehören, die auf Voldemorts Todeslist ganz oben standen wenn das wahr war- aber das tat er ohnehin schon, als Freund von Lily und James Potter, und als Sirius Blacks Freund.

"Nur das Wichtigste," meinte Remus, "es ist also wahr?" Das Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen erlosch.

"So sehr ich auch wünschte, dass es das nicht wäre- ja, es ist wahr." Remus schluckte.

"Amer Harry... aber kein Wunder, dass er so verbissen ist. Er trainiert, Albus, er ist mit seinem Cousin joggen gewesen als ich ihn getroffen habe- anscheinend hat sich Dudley Dursley entschlossen, Sport zu treiben. Und er fragt, ob nicht eine Ausnahme von der Verordnung zur Beschränkung minderjähriger Zauberei gemacht werden kann. Ich glaube, er sieht sich momentan als Waffe und will sein Bestes geben- für Sirius." Den Namen seines Freundes auszusprechem schmerzte Remus noch immer sehr, und er war seltsamerweise dankbar für Tonks' Hand, die diesen Moment wählte, um auf seiner Schulter zu landen.

"Er trainiert?" Albus' Blick enthielt nichts von dem freundlichen blauen Funkeln das ihn so beliebt bei den meisten seiner Schüler machte. Stattdessen wirkte er geradezu... slytherinhaft. Berechnend, kalt. Es war Remus nicht möglich, festzustellen, ob seine Neuigkeiten den Rektor erfreut hatten oder nicht.

"Ja", meinte der Werwolf schließlich, ein wenig nervös unter den eindringlichen Blicken.

"Wie?" War Harry womöglich nicht der einzige, der ihn als Waffe sah? Aber das konnte nicht sein- Albus Dumbledore hatte den Jungen doch immer um seiner selbst willen geschätzt!

"Wie ich gesagt hatte, er joggt... und sein Cousin hat etwas von Gewichtetraining in einem Club gesagt... und Harry selbst bittet darum, dass das Gesetz zur Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger für ihn außer Kraft gesetzt wird- er scheint es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, unsere Waffe zu sein, Albus!" All seine Emotionen in einen einzigen Satz zu gießen war keine einfache Aufgabe, schon gar nicht für einen Mann wie Remus Lupin, der nach dem scheinbaren Verlust aller seiner Freunde gelernt hatte, sie tief in seinem Inneren zu verschließen und der Welt als freundlicher, aber distanzierter Werwolf gegenüber zu treten.

"Harry..." Dumbledore seufzte, der kalkulierende Ausdruck vergessen. Wieder einmal zeigte sich sein wahres Alter, als der schneeweiße Bart aus seinem Platz im Gürtel des Schulleiters von Hogwarts rutschte und beinahe in seinem Tee landete. "Remus, wenn er dir von der Prophezeiung erzählt hat, dann weißt du sicher, dass er genau das ist: unsere einzige Chance, Tom Riddle endgültig auszuschalten. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann... aber er soll sich nicht in Gefahr bringen. Wir müssen ihn genau beobachten- die Ereignisse vom letzten Juni dürfen sich nicht wiederholen!"

Remus glaubte, dass er etwas entweder falsch verstanden oder überhört hatte. Wollte Albus Dumbledore etwas wirklich Harrys Forderung erfüllen? Plante der alte Mann etwa wirklich, das Leben des Jungen noch mehr zu überwachen und zu kontrollieren als er es ohnehin schon getan hatte? Das konnte einfach nicht sein- Albus Dumbledore war nicht so manipulativ! Er würde Harry nicht mit der einen Hand Freiheit versprechen und ihn mit der anderen Hand an eine kurze Leine legen- er war Dumbledore!

"Aber... Harry sollte sich wirklich selbst verteidigen können, so gut es geht! Wir befürchten schon seit Tagen, dass Voldemort..." Dumbledore schnitt Remus mit einer müden Handbewegung das Wort ab.

"Ich weiß, dass Voldemort angeblich eine Attacke auf den Ligusterweg planen soll- aber wir brauchen in diesen Tagen die Unterstützung des Ministeriums dringend, und wenn ich mit einer so außergewöhnlichen Forderung wie der Aufhebung des Beschränkungsgebotes komme, dann könnte das dazu führen, dass Minister Fudge dem Kampf gegen Voldemort wieder den Rücken kehrt und dem Orden wichtige Ressourcen fehlen. Es tut mir leid, Remus." Obwohl Dumbledore aufrichtig besorgt und traurig aussah, hatte Remus doch Zweifel daran, dass er wirklich so fühlte. Es war, wie Harry gesagt hatte- er war eine Waffe, ein Mittel zum Zweck, nichts weiter.

"Kann ich Harry wenigstens Bücher besorgen, so dass er lernen kann?" fragte der Werwolf müde. Dumbledore nickte.

"So viele, wie Harry nur lesen kann. Am besten, du hilfst ihm auch bei der Auswahl der Dinge, die er im nächsten Jahr seiner Studiengruppe beibringen sollte- je besser die Schüler auf den Kampf vorbereitet sind, desto weniger Opfer müssen wir später beklagen."

Als er wenig später von einer Nebenstraße des Grimmauldplatz hinüber in die Winkelgasse apparierte, hatte Remus noch immer nicht verarbeitet, was er im Gespräch mit Dumbledore erfahren hatte. Wie konnte der freundliche Schulleiter, der ihm, dem Ausgestoßenen mit dem Stigma der Lycanthropie ein relativ normales und produktives Leben als voll ausgebildeter Zauberer ermöglicht hatte, nur so kalt und berechnend gegenüber einem Schüler, der seine Hilfe mehr als alles andere benötigte und dem alten Mann mehr als allen anderen vertraut hatte? Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich- sicher lag irgendwo ein Fehler vor, wahrscheinlich hatte Severus Snape Dumbledore Insiderinformationen gegeben, die der Rest des Ordens nicht hatte und Harry würde auch diesen Sommer nicht in Gefahr sein. Das musste es sein- Dumbledore wollte nicht sinnlos Energie verschwenden an ein Projekt, das nicht unmittelbar gegen die Bedrohung durch den Dunklen Lord wirkte.

Er grüßte abwesend den alten Barkeeper Tom im Tropfenden Kessel, dann ließ er sich von der nervösen, eilig dahinhastenden Menge durch die Winkelgasse treiben. Bevor er wieder zu Harry zurückkehrte würde er einmal Flourish&Blotts und ein paar weniger prestigeträchtigen Buchläden in der Nokturngasse einen Besuch abstatten- wenn sein Leben in Gefahr war würde Harry sicher nicht zweimal über den Bruch eines so minderen Gesetzes wie das zur Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger nachdenken.

In seinem Zimmer war es seit Beginn der Sommerferien noch voller geworden- nun lagen nicht mehr nur Dudleys alte, zerbrochene Spielsachen auf dem Fußboden, nein, auch Harrys unzählige Pergamentbögen, die mit seiner kleinen, unleserlichen Schrift bedeckt waren, bevölkerten jeden freien Quadratzentimeter. Er hatte in den letzten acht Tagen einen großen Teil aller UTZ- Ferienarbeiten in den Fächern, die ihn interessierten und die er für ein Leben als Auror brauchen würde, fertiggestellt, auch wenn er sich nur auf seine Lehrbücher und seine- zugegebenermaßen spartanisch gehaltenen- Notizen aus dem letzten Schuljahr stützen konnte, was Referenzen betraf. Remus hatte er seit dem ersten Tag nicht mehr gesehen, der Werwolf schien wie vom Erdboden verschlungen zu sein. Mit Dudley hingegen hatte er eine Art Waffenstillstand ausgearbeitet- solange er seinem Cousin nicht in die Quere kam und ihm ab und zu mit seinem Boxtraining half, trainierte Dudley ihn in Fitness. Schon eine Woche nach Beginn seiner Übungen konnte Harry, wenn auch mit Mühe, volle fünf Kilometer in einem gemütlichen Tempo joggen, und er fühlte sich auch nicht mehr jedes Mal als hätte er seine Schultern ausgerenkt wenn er von Dudleys Fitnessclub zurückkam. Selbst Dudleys Boxtrainer hatte den schwarzhaarigen, überschlanken Jungen bemerkt und ihn gefragt, ob er eventuell an einer Karriere im Leichtgewichtboxen interessiert wäre.

An diesem Punkt hatte Harry jedoch die Grenze gezogen. So viel es ihm auch wert war, physisch fit zu sein konnte er sich doch nicht vorstellen, etwas, das seiner Meinung nach nur eine ritualisierte Form von Dudleys früheren Schulhofspielchen war, als Sport zu betreiben und er hatte dankend abgelehnt. Der Trainer war enttäuscht gewesen- Harrys exzellente, Quidditch-geschulte Reflexe hatten ihn sehr interessiert. Angeblich hätte er sehr gut sein können- aber was Sport anging, hielt sich Harry dann doch lieber an die Art, die auf Besen stattfand, auch wenn es nicht wusste, ob sein lebenslanges Quidditch-Verbot aufgehoben werden würde oder nicht. Er hoffte es jedenfalls.

An diesem Tag war nun endlich die Wende eingetreten- Professor Lupin- [i]_Remus_[/i], wie er Harry gebeten hatte, ihn zu nennen- war kurz vor dem Mittagessen mit drei sehr schwer aussehenden Plastik-Einkaustaschen aus dem Supermarkt um die Ecke vorbeigekommen und hatte Harry seine neuen Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten gezeigt- geschrumpfte Bücher über Bücher, über Auror-Training, über Okklumentik, über Meditation, über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, über Zaubertränke (von diesen Büchern waren einige so obskur, dass Harry sich sicher war, dass sogar Severus Snape, sein ungeliebter Lehrer, sich die Finger danach lecken würde), über Verwandlung (und ihre Anwendung in Duellen)- und über Geschichte. Gegen Letztere hatte er zunächst protestiert, bis Remus angedeutet hatte, dass er in der Geschichte vielleicht einen Hinweis darauf finden konnte, wie er Voldemort endgültig vernichten konnte, da weder Harry noch Remus sicher ware, dass der schlangenhafte Dunkle Lord von einem einfachen _Avada Kedavra_ getötet werden würde. Dass er nicht würde üben können hatte Harry sehr verärgert, und er hatte die Zähne fest zusammenbeißen müssen, um nicht etwas sehr Unschickliches über Dumbledore und seine Manipulationen zu sagen. Seine Waffe war ihm wohl doch nicht wertvoll genug, dass er die Kontrolle über sie aufgeben wollte. Remus hatte ein paar Minuten mit einem ähnlich verbissenen Gesicht dagesessen, hatte dann jedoch Harry auf die Schulter geklopft und ihn daran erinnert, dass er wenigstens theoretisch besser werden konnte. Harry hatte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer ungläubig angesehen bis er das belustigte Funkeln in seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen sah, und dann hatten die beiden eine ganze Minute lang hysterisch gelacht, bis Remus mit seinen Erklärungen zu den einzelnen Büchern fortfahren konnte.

Tante Petunia hatte Remus schließlich verscheucht- sie war so lange mit einem Gesicht, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen, hinter den beiden Zauberern in der Küche herumgeschlichen bis Remus eingesehen hatte, dass er die Zeit, in der er willkommen gewesen war, schon längst überschritten hatte. Vorher hatte der Werwolf Harry jedoch noch etwas Wichtiges mitgeteilt- er hatte alle seine Bücher so präpariert, dass sie bei seiner Berührung entschrumpft wurden und dass sie für Muggel wie ganz normale Muggelbücher aussahen.

"Dudley würde sowieso nie ein Buch anfassen," lachte Harry, dem Remus' Besuch sichtlich gutgetan hatte. Mit seinen Bewachern in ihren Tarnumhängen und Desillusionierungszaubern konnte und sollte er schließlich nicht sprechen.

"Darum geht es nicht- du kannst im Freien lesen, Harry! Du bist zu bleich!" Auch Remus war ein wenig fröhlicher. Dass er Harry helfen konnte half ihm, seinen eigenen Kummer für eine kurze Zeit zu vergessen.

"Tolle Idee! Danke, Remus!" Harry umarmte den älteren und- zu seiner insgeheimen Freude endlich- wenige Zentimeter kleineren Zauberer unbeholfen.

"Gern geschehen, Harry." Und damit war Remus die Straße heruntergetrottet und hinter den Anti-Apparationszaubern mit einer leiseren Wiedergabe der Fehlzündung eines Motorrades einfach verschwunden.

Harry hatte den Tag damit verbracht, seine neuen Bücher zu entschrumpfen und entlang der Wände in seinem Zimmer anzuordnen- die Regale waren von Dudleys alten Sachen belegt. Dudley hatte ein-, zweimal den Kopf durch die Tür gesteckt und seinen Cousin beobachtet, hatte jedoch verächtlich den Mund verzogen als er sah, dass Harry nur schwere, ledergebundene Ausgaben von '_Moby Dick_', '_Shakespeares gesammelte Werke_' oder '_Lederstrumpf_' stapelte.

"Ich geh dann jetzt," kündigte er bei seinem dritten Besuch lauthals an, und Harry schnappte schnell seine alten, schlabbrigen Trainingshosen (ehemals Dudleys Shorts) und ein frisches T-Shirt, stopfte sie in Dudleys alten Trainingsbeutel (mit einer Mickeymaus als Schließe) und hastete hinter seinem Cousin her.

Der Club war nicht weit entfernt- ein Glück für Harry, denn er durfte nicht mehr als knapp zwei Kilometer vom Ligusterweg weggehen, da sonst sein Schutz erlöschen würde, wie Dumbledore ihm in einem Brief mitgeteilt hatte. Dudley wurde sofort von seinem Trainer, der Harry einen verärgerten und wütenden Blick zuwarf, in Beschlag genommen, und Harry hatte wieder einmal Zeit, sich alleine zu beschäftigen. Statt sich die Zeit mit Boxen zu vertreiben machte er die Übungen auf den Geräten, die Dudley ihm gezeigt hatte und die seine Bauch-, Rücken- und Armmuskultur stärken würden und stürzte sich dann, solange sein Cousin im Ring beim Sparring war, in seine Bücher. Er hatte sich für den Anfang eines der Werke über Auroren mitgenommen, weil er endlich wissen wollte, wie sein späterer Arbeitsalltag aussehen würde- er _würd__e_ nämlich Auror werden, da war er sich sicher- er hatte einen Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, und das konnte er nur mit dieser Art von Training.

So interessant wie seine Lektüre auch war- er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass die Auroren etwas wie eine Kreuzung zwischen der GSG9 und der regulären Polizei waren- hatte Harry doch immer seine Umgebung im Auge. Er wusste, dass seine Wachen ihm auch hierher folgten, es war ihm schließlich unmißverständlich klargemacht worden, dass er keinen Schritt tun würde ohne den Schutz eines Ordensmitglieds. Er haßte es, das Gefühl, dass jemand ihm andauernd über die Schultern sah, bei allem was er tat, aber selbst Harry war nicht impulsiv oder verblendet genug als dass er sich diesem Schutz wissentlich entziehen würde. Es war für ihn nicht angenehm, aber er hatte schließlich an seine Rolle als Wafee zu denken, und die Waffe würde niemandem mehr etwas nützen, wenn sie in den Händen von Voldemort war.

"Kommst du?" Dudleys Stimme, heiser und erschöpft von einem anstrengenden Training, riss Harry aus seiner Konzentration. Er nickte, steckte das Buch (Spezialisten für Spezialfälle- das Leben als Auror), das für die Welt wie eine englische Ausgabe von Schillers '_Kabale und Liebe_' aussah, in seine Sporttasche und begleitete Dudley wieder zurück zum Ligusterweg Nr.4. Mein Privatgefängnis, dachte er, als er über den Fußabtreter hinweg in Tante Petunias klinisch reine Diele trat, aber wenigstens ist die Unterhaltung dieses Jahr besser.

Später am Abend, nachdem er Briefe an den Orden und seine Freunde geschickt hatte, die wenig mehr als die Worte "_Ich bin in Ordnung, hoffentlich bis bald, Harry_" enthielten und das Buch über das Auror-Leben gegen eines über Meditation eingetauscht hatte (Dumbledore hatte ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass ihm das bei seinem Okklumentik-Training helfen würde) geschah etwas, das er seit Juni mit Grauen erwartet hatte: seine Narbe explodierte fast vor Schmerzen. Voldemort war sehr, sehr glücklich über etwas. Er hatte etwas...gefunden, das verhindern würde, dass er ein weiteres Fiasko wie im Ministerium erleben würde. Harry konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht darauf, das Brennen in seinem Gehirn auszuschalten. Voldemort durfte nicht merken, dass er schon wieder Signale von ihm bekam.

Wie lange die Attacke gedauert hatte wusste Harry erst, als er schweißgebadet und mit im Rhythmus seines Herzens hämmerndem Kopf auf dem Fußboden ausgestreckt auf Dudleys alte Kinderuhr, die er mit einer Batterie aus einem der ferngesteuerten Flugzeuge wieder zum Laufen gebracht hatte, sah und bemerkte, dass es schon weit nach Mitternacht war. Müde und mit schmerzeneden Gliedern schleppte er sich zum Schreibtisch. Er hatte Remus Lupin und den anderen Ordensmitgliedern versprochen, ihnen mitzuteilen wenn sich der Dunkle Lord rührte. Der einzige Vorteil, den seine Verbindung zu Voldemort hatte, war schließlich, dass er manchmal Dinge herausfinden konnte, die selbst Severus Snape, der Spion im Inneren Zirkel des bösen Zauberers nich wusste. So schnappte er also Feder und Pergament und kritzelte einen kurzen Bericht.

_Remus- _

_hatte soeben eine Vision. Voldemort ist sehr zufrieden. Er hatte seine Todesser auf die Suche nach etwas geschickt, das ihm mehr Kraft geben wird. Sie haben eine Spur gefunden. Wenn Voldemort es in die Hände bekommt, wird noch stärker werden. _

_Snape weiß nichts. _

_Harry_

Sein Brief klang in seinen eigenen Ohren unbeholfen, aber er war zu müde, um etwas daran zu ändern. Er legte das kleine Stück Pergament gut sichtbar auf die Schreibtischplatte, damit Hedwig es fand wenn sie von der Jagd zurückkehrte und warf sich auf sein Bett. Eigentlich wollte er nichts lieber als sofort in tiefem, traumlosem Schlummer zu versinken, aber Remus hatte in all seinen Briefen betont, wie wichtig es war, dass Harry seinen Geist vor dem Einschlafen leerte. Und Harry wollte nicht, dass noch einmal jemand seinetwegen starb.

So konzentrierte er sich also darauf, den Zustand herzustellen, den ihm seine Tante Petunia beschrieben hatte. Da er zu Beginn der Sommerferien noch immer kaum eine Vorstellung davon gehabt hatte, wie er seinen Geist verschließen sollte, hatte er sie nervös angesprochen und gefragt, was sie tun würde, wenn man sie bitten würde, ihren Geist zu leeren. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte Tante Petunia ihn sogar ernst genommen.

"Nun, ich würde mir eine weiße Wand vorstellen, die all meine Gedanken einschließt, aber erst, nachdem ich sie durchgedacht habe- sie sollen mich ja schließlich nicht ablenken. Ich schätze, ich würde die Wand so wie eine Kinoleinwand sehen, und wenn der ganze Tag vorbeigelaufen ist, dann sehe ich nur noch die weiße Leinwand. (1) " Harry musste wohl ausgesehen haben als hätte er vor, demnächst einem gestrandeten Goldfisch Konkurrenz im Nach-Luft-Schnappen zu machen, denn Tante Petunia hatte elaboriert.

"Als wir... ich... dich damals vor unserer Hautür gefunden habe, bin ich durch eine Stressperiode gegangen. Meine Freundin hat mir geraten, diesen Doktor aufzusuchen, und der hat mir von dieser Technik erzählt. Ist nicht so einfach, wie es sich anhört."

Das war richtig- selbst mit seinem Basis-Training in Okklumentik streunten Harrys Gedanken immer noch davon, bevor er sie auf seine weiße Wand projizieren konnte, und während er sie verfolgte, war er verletzlich. Nach ein paar Tagen hatte er es jedoch geschafft: mit nur zwanzig Minuten dieser 'Meditation' waren die Erinnerungen des Tages sicher hinter einer weißen Wand verstaut. Von da an hatte er sich daran gemacht, sein Leben zu katalogisieren, all seine Erinnerungen durchzudenken und hinter verschieden starken 'Wänden' zu verstecken, denn schließlich hatte Dumbledore ihm gesagt, dass ein wirklich guter Okklumens selektiv Erinnerungen freigeben oder verbergen konnte. Damit hatte er jedoch gar keinen Erfolg gehabt, weil er sich weigerte, an all die Sirius-bezogenen Erinnerungen zu rühren, und so war er wieder dazu übergegangen, nur den Tag zu ordnen.

Die weiße Wand erhob sich vor seinen Augen. Harry lag mit offenen Augen auf dem Rücken und starrte auf die vorbeirasenden Bilder. Ein paar von ihnen waren nicht seine Erinnerungen- ein paar von ihnen waren Bilder, die er durch die Augen eines anderen gesehen hatte. Harry achtete darauf, diese besonders sorgfältig wegzuschließen- er arbeitete gerade daran, verschieden starke Wände zu bauen, und diese wenigen, kurzen Impressionen aus Voldemorts Versteck kamen hinter die stärkste, die er schaffte. Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord herausfand, dass Harry gesehen hatte dass er etwas Kreisförmiges suchte.

Als dann endlich nichts außer der weißen Wand übrig geblieben war entspannte Harry sich. Es war spät geworden, und er wollte versuchen, wenigstens an diesem Tag mehr als vier Stunden Schlaf zu finden. Trotz seiner Okklumentik-Studien litt er nämlich an Alpträumen, alle hausgemacht und verursacht durch seine eigene Dummheit. Er erwachte mehr als einmal pro Nacht schweißgebadet und mit wilden Augen weil er sich vorgestellt hatte, dass Bellatrix Lestrange, die Todesserin deren Fluch Sirius durch den Schleier katapultiert hatte... er schluckte. Da war der Name wieder, der Name dessen, von dem er nicht glaubte, dass er tot war.

Siehst du? Du kannst nicht einmal an seinen Namen denken, Mörder. Du solltest eigentlich keine Probleme damit haben, Voldemort zu töten nachdem du deinen eigenen Paten umgebracht hast. Mörder!

Nein! Ich... Sirius ist nur durch einen Schleier gefallen. Er ist nicht tot!

"Er ist tot... und ich bin ein Mörder," endete er die Diskussion mit sich selbst dumpf. Seine Stimme hallte in der Einsamkeit der Nacht von den leeren weißen Wänden wider. Er fühlte sich alt, leer, als hätte er ein Lebensalter hinter sich gebracht und das Wissen, dass er noch weiter leben musste, in sich. Seine Hände verkrampften sich ineinander.

"Wie soll ich es nur schaffen ganz alleine? Wie, Sirius? Warum bist du mir gefolgt? Warum sind die anderen mir gefolgt? Ich habe sie beinahe in den Tod geführt, und dich habe ich getötet," wisperte der fast-Sechzehnjährige tonlos. Sein Gesicht war versteinert, nicht eine Träne löste sich aus den harten, grünen Augen die eher Jade als Smaragden glichen. Jedes Leben wich aus seinen Zügen als die harte Wirklichkeit ihm grausam ins Gesicht starrte. "Ich... ich habe sie beinahe getötet..."

Seine besten Freunde- Hermine, Ron. Die Mitglieder der DA. Neville, Luna. Ginny, die kleine Schwester, die nicht mehr so klein war. Und sie alle waren beinahe gestorben, weil er Harry Potter war und weil er einen Heldenkomplex hatte und weil er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.

In dieser Nacht fand Harry keinen Schlaf. All seine Entschlossenheit, sein Enthusiasmus, sein Bedürfnis, Voldemort endgültig von der Erdoberfläche verschwinden zu sehen zerbrach in kleine Stücke angesichts der unbarmherzig weißen Zimmerdecke, die seine Fehler zu ihm reflektierte.

Als der Morgen graute raffte Harry sich auf und schlurfte quer durch sein kleines, vollgestopftes Zimmer zu seiner Truhe. Unter all den Kleidern , den Pergamentbögen, den Büchern und anderem Kleinkram fander etwas, das er nicht gewagt hatte anzufassen seit er es zerbrochen hatte. Die Bruchstücke des Zweiwegespiegels, kleine und große Scherben, von denen jede ein müdes, trauriges, schmales Gesicht mit übergroßen grünen Augen, die eulenhaft hinter runden Brillengläsern hervorblinzelten, zeigte.

Harry, dessen Leben momentan in genau solchen Scherben vor ihm lag, hatte das unwiderstehliche Bedürfnis gepackt, wenigstens _etwas_ zu reparieren. Wenigstens eine Sache sollte wieder ganz sein- eine Botschaft an ihn selbst, dass nicht alles vergebens war, dass er seine Arbeit tun konnte, dass er eines Tages ein Leben leben würde, das nicht fremdbestimmt war.

"Reparo," wisperte er, seine Hand über den Scherben und dem angelaufenen Silberrahmen ausgestreckt. Nichts rührte sich.

"Reparo!" Eindringlicher, mit mehr Kraft in der Stimme. Nichts.

"REPARO!" Fast ein Schluchzen. Nichts. Er ließ die Hand sinken, verbarg das Gesicht in den Armen, kauerte auf dem Boden, ein für seine sechzehn Jahre zu alt aussehender, dürrer Junge mit knubbeligen Knien und einer Gabe, die sein Segen und Fluch zugleich war.

"Nichts wird wieder so sein wie früher- aber ich werde diesen Spiegel reparieren." Eiskalt, gefühlslos wandte sich Harry von seiner Truhe ab und zog das letzte Buch, das er abends gelesen hatte, hervor. Er hatte darin eine Passage über Zauberei ohne Zauberstab entdeckt, und er war fest entschlossen, das Spiegel-Dilemma zu meistern.

"'_Zauberstablose Zauberei- Mythos und Realität_'," las er laut. Das war das gesuchte Kapitel. "'_Während die meisten Zauberer außer dem zauberstablosen Apparationszauber **Appareo** keinen anderen meistern ist es doch möglich, zumindest einfache Zauber ohne die Hilfe eines Zauberstabes auszuführen. Die erforderliche Konzentration und Zauberkraft ist jedoch ungleich größer. Die Autoren empfehlen, zauberstablose Zauberei nur in Notfällen einzusetzen. Um zu beginnen..._'" Harry überflog die nächste Passage. Anscheinend sollte man zunächst, wie beim Studium der Okklumentik, seinen Geist leeren, dann seine Zauberkraft mit Hilfe eines Mantras (er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber er musste das Wort nachschlagen) konzentrieren und dann genau wie beim Zaubern mit Zauberstab vorgehen, die Hand über das Objekt halten, sich auf das gewünschte Ergebnis konzentrieren und es visualisieren. Erfolg nicht garantiert.

Als Dudley um halb sechs Harrys Zimmertür aufriss saß sein Cousin mit zufriedenem, wenn auch müdem Gesicht vor einem schlichten, alten silbernen Spiegel, der auf seinen gekreuzten Knöcheln lag. "Guten Morgen, Dudley," blinzelte Harry.

Die morgendliche Joggingrunde war an diesem Tag ein Desaster, Harry war zu müde, um mehr als einen Schritt vorauszusehen und stolperte die ganze Zeit. Dudley sah ihn verärgert an und boxte ihn sogar zum ersten Mal seit ihrem ersten Lauf zusammen in die Seite, als seine Augen wieder einmal zufielen.

"Mein Trainer fragt immer noch nach dir," begann Dudley plötzlich, "sagt, er hat noch nie jemanden mit solchen Reflexen gesehen." Harry reagierte nicht, die Worte seines Cousins hatte er nicht wirklich registriert. Sein erster zauberstabloser Zauberversuch hatte ihn nahe an den Rand des Kollapses getrieben, und nur, weil Dudley ihn förmlich aus dem Haus gezerrt hatte war er überhaupt auf den Beinen. _Reparo_ war wohl doch ein wenig zu schwer für den ersten Versuch gewesen.

Aber es hat geklappt, dachte Harry triumphierend.

"Hey, Freak, hörst du mir nicht zu? Ich hab gefragt ob du heute abend Boxen ausprobierst!" Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Nein, ich bleib heute im Haus. Fühle mich nicht gut." Sein Körper bestätigte diese Ansicht- er fühlte sich wirklich nicht gut. Seine weißen Wände waren so nah gerückt, dass sie ihn zu ersticken drohten.

"Harry!" Die besorgte Stimme eines Mannes... Kingsley Shacklebolt, der Auror, der ihn heute bewachen musste.

"Was ist mit ihm?" Dudley.

"Keine Ahnung, aber er hat seine Zauberkraft fast erschöpft- wie er das getan hat, ohne dass das Ministerium oder wir es gemerkt haben weiß ich nicht." Er wurde hochgehoben, wiegende Bewegungen... er konnte sich keinen Reim auf die wenigen Reize machen, die zu ihm durchdrangen.

"Was machen Sie da mit dem Freak? Lassen Sie das! Ich bin Boxer und..." versuchte Dudley ihn zu verteidigen?

"Ich bringe ihn nur nach Hause." Hätte er es gekonnt, Harry hätte bitter gelacht. Nach Hause- der Ligusterweg war nicht sein Zuhause, sein Zuhause war Hogwarts.

"Er war heute Morgen schon so komisch." Wieder Dudley. Die Welt schwamm langsam wieder aus dem weißen Meer hervor. Harry konzentrierte sich auf die verschwommenen Schatten. Wer hatte seine Brille genommen?

"Harry?" "Freak?" Dudley und Shacklebolt simultan. Harry konzentrierte sich weiter. Etwas... Shacklebolts Haare... kitzelte seine Wange. Hatte Shacklebolt ihn über seine Schulter geschwungen? Wahrscheinlich.

"Harry, komm zurück!" Shacklebolt klang besorgt.

"Wohin?" schaffte er es zu krächzen. Er war so müde...

"Du- Dudley, nicht?- sprich mit ihm. Ich... muss schnell jemanden rufen." Harry wurde abgesetzt, und endlich klärte sich seine Sicht. Kingsley Shacklebolt zog einen kleinen Spiegel, nicht unähnlich dem, den Harry repariert hatte, aus der Tasche seiner Muggel-Jeans. Unter dem Tarnumhang waren die Ordensmitglieder also wie Muggel gekleidet.

"Nicht nötig, ich bin in Ordnung, nur müde. Habe heute Nacht nicht geschlafen. Voldemort," stieß Harry hervor. Shacklebolt sah ihn misstrauisch an.

"Wirklich?" fragte er. Harry nickte.

"Dudley hat mich im Sitzen gefunden. Habe Okklumentik..." er brach ab und gähnte.

"Kannst du aufstehen und nach Hause laufen?" fragte Shacklebolt. Harry nickte wieder, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war.

"Sorry, Dudley, aber du musst deine Runde alleine machen," grinste er und stand langsam auf, "ich geh schlafen." Gestützt auf Kingsley Shacklebolt erreichte er den Ligusterweg,

"Wenn du nur nicht geschlafen hast, warum ist dann deine Zauberkraft so erschöpft?" fragte der Auror an der Tür. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Okklumentik, schätze ich." Und es war noch nicht einmal eine Lüge- Okklumentik half mit zauberstabloser Zauberei und diese mit Okklumentik.

"Schlaf dann... und Madam Pomfrey schickt dir heute Abend wahrscheinlich einen Restorationstrank mit Tonks." Shacklebolts Mißtrauen war also noch nicht beseitigt. Nun, das war nicht Harrys Problem. Er würde den Trank trinken, und in Zukunft einfach keine solchen Fehler mehr machen. Langsamer beginnen. Mit _Wingardium Leviosa_ vielleicht. Aber jetzt würde er sich erst einmal ausruhen.

"Danke, Mr. Shacklebolt," sagte er.

Shacklebolt nickte ihm zu. "Bis dann."

Harry schlief schon fast und antwortete nicht mehr, hielt sich stattdessen am Treppengeländer fest und schleppte sich in sein Zimmer. Das Gute ist- so müde wie ich bin brauche ich keine Okklumentik, war das Letzte, was er dachte.

Die folgenden Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Harry trainierte weiter mit Dudley, der seit der Beinahe-Katastrophe im Park nicht mehr darauf drängte, dass Harry boxen lernte, las weiter seine Bücher, übte sich in Okklumentik und erstellte eine lange Liste von Flüchen und Verhexungen, die er ausprobieren wollte, sobald er wieder in Hogwarts war. Seine Hoffnungen und Ängste begrub er tief hinter den dicksten weißen Wänden, die er sich vorstellen konnte- er wollte keine Wiederholung der grauenvollen Nacht. Die Briefe an den Orden und seine Freunde blieben weiterhin knapp, auch wenn er paar Worte über seine neuen Beschäftigungen verlor. Ron antwortete prompt mit der Anschuldigung, er verwandle sich in Hermine und Hermine antwortete mit einer ellenlangen Epistel die damit endete, dass sie froh war, dass Harry endlich eingesehen hatte, dass es etwas brachte, seine Hausaufgaben frühzeitig zu erledigen. Dumbledore antwortete nicht auf seinen Brief- vielleicht waren die Neuigkeiten, die Harry herausgefunden hatte, doch nicht wichtig, oder sie waren keine Neuigkeiten mehr. Der Schulleiter hatte ihm jedenfalls versprochen, dass er keine Geheimnisse mehr vor ihm haben würde, und für den Moment vertraute Harry ihm noch.

Seine Narbe hatte ihn noch einige Male gezwickt, aber er hatte nicht weiter darauf geachtet, hatte stattdessen mit einer neuen Technik, die er aus einem seiner Bücher hatte, an seiner Okklumentik gearbeitet. Wie seltsam- seit Voldemort seinen Körper in Besitz genommen hatte und er ein Gefangener seines eigenen Geistes gewesen war war es einfacher geworden, sich die obskuren Techniken anzueignen. Schade nur, dass er Legilimentik nicht erlernen konnte- in keinem seiner Bücher gab es eine Anleitung, und Harry wusste es besser als dass er glaubte, einfach nur seinen Zauberstab auf jemanden richten zu können und _Legilimens!_ sagen zu können woraufhin dessen tiefste Geheimnisse enthüllt wurden. Nein, es gab da noch ein Geheimnis...

Dumbledore wird es dich nicht lernen lassen. Du könntest in Voldemorts Gedanken eindringen. Das wäre zu gefährlich, er verzog das Gesicht. Dumbledore würde ihm nicht mehr lange Grenzen setzen können.Legilimentik war jedoch nicht, was er gerade studierte- er las zum wiederholten Mal die Passage über zauberstablose Zauberei in '_Geist und Materie- eine Anleitung zur Meditation und ihr Nutzen für den praktischen Zauberer_'. Leider fand sich nichts Neues, außer dass zauberstablose Zauberei angeblich mit häufigerem Gebrauch einfacher wurde.

Dumbledore kann recht viele Zaubersprüche ohne seinen Zauberstab ausführen, erinnerte sich Harry. Der Rektor von Hogwarts hatte keine Probleme damit, die Tische und Stühle mit einem Händeklatschen entlang der Wände zu stapeln. Harry war sich beinahe sicher, dass er das auch konnte, mit einem Stuhl wenigstens. Und wenn schon nicht den Verbannungszauber dann doch einen Aufrufezauber. _Accio_ war schließlich seit dem Trimagischen Turnier eine seine Spezialitäten. Er war jedoch nicht dumm genug, nach dem Fiasko des ersten Males so schnell wieder in die Praxis der zauberstablosen Zauberei einzusteigen. Das würde warten müssen, bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen war- Tonks hatte ihm erzählt, dass Madam Pomfrey kurz davor gewesen war, ihm einen Heuler zu schicken weil er sie selbst in seinen Ferien heimsuchte. Nur die Tatsache, dass seine Nachbarn Muggel waren, hatte ihn davor bewahrt. Tonks war nicht so einfach davongekommen- ihr hatte die Schulkrankenschwester zehn Minuten lang eingeschärft, darauf zu achten dass "Mr Potter nicht wieder solche Dummheiten macht." Selbst die unbekümmerte Tonks war nach dieser Tirade ein wenig genervt und kurz angebunden gegenüber Harry gewesen.

Harry klappte sein Buch ('_Die 2000 wichtigsten Zaubertränke_' von Michael Meschgut) zu und begann damit, den Tag zu rekapitulieren. Es war schon spät, und es hatte keinen Sinn, es weiter hinauszuzögern. Der nächste Tag würde die Verlesung von Sirius' Testament bringen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Seufzend verschränkte er die Hände hinter dem Kopf. Die weißen Wände füllten sich mit Bildern, und schneller als es ihm lieb war war er ein Besucher in Morpheus' Reich.

... to be continued ...

* * *

Information:

(1) Das ist meine Technik, um mit meinen Erinnerungen als eidetic fertig zu werden. Es hilft- ist wie eine Art Meditation- wenn man fertig ist, wird man ganz ruhig und voll konzentriert und kann tatsächlich an gar nichts denken. Ist aber gar nicht so einfach umzusetzen- ihr könnt es gerne versuchen!

(2) Dieses Kapitel hat in etwa 6500 Wörter. Leider müsst ihr euch darauf einstellen, dass auch zukünftige Kapitel in etwa diese Länge haben werden und eine ähnliche Berg-und Talfahrt beschreiben. Es ist nicht einfach, jemanden zu verlieren! Um ehrlich zu sein... das war eines der kürzeren Kapitel rotwerd.

(3)Notes and chapter by: Neli; last revision by: Brandy, 2004-02-12

* * *

Erläuterungen zur Charakterisierung – _Teil 1_: **Dudley Dursley**

Dudley Dursley hat in meiner Story unter den drei Dursleys die wohl größte Veränderung durchgemacht. Ich habe auf der Basis von Buch fünf drei verschiedene Szenarien für seine Entwicklung entwickelt, eines, in dem er wieder in seine Kindergarten/Grundschulzeit zurückfällt, ein couchpotato und bully ist und Harry ständig zu verprügeln versucht, eines, in dem er Angst vor seinem Cousin hat und das, was ich letztendlich benutzt habe: eine wachsame Art von Respekt. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass Dudley weiß, dass Harry ihm das Leben gerettet hat. Zwar ist er erst durch ihn in Kontakt mit Dementoren gekommen, aber Harry hat ihn dennoch gegen sie verteidigt, und Dudley wird das meiner Meinung nach nach einem Jahr erkannt haben. Darüberhinaus ist meine Version von Dudley ein ernsthafter Sportler, der seinen Sport liebt und lebt- was bedeutet, dass er sich als Teil eines Teamgefüges etablieren muss (auch bei einem Einzelsport wie Boxen ist das so- ähnlich wie beim Fechten gibt es zunächst die Einheit Schüler-Trainer, dann kommen aber auch Clubkameraden und Trainingspartner hinzu) und lernen muss, andere, beispielsweise seine Gegner, zu respektieren. Durch seine Box-Aktivitäten distanziert er sich von seinen Freunden Piers und Malcolm. Dudley entwickelt, so unglaublich es scheinen mag, eine Persönlichkeit abseits des Zauberer-Hasses.

In diese Situation kommt nun Harry, ein depressiver, schwächlicher Junge (von Dudleys Standpunkt aus), der sich mit Schuldgefühlen abplagt und eigentlich nicht weiß, wie er mit dem, was das Leben ihm aufgebürdet hat, umgehen soll. Er ist entschlossen, etwas an sich zu verändern, und diese Entschlossenheit, gepaart mit der Lebensrettungssache, löst in Dudley widerwilligen Respekt aus, der sich darin äußert, dass er Harry anbietet, dass dieser mit ihm trainieren kann- der Sport ist zu Dudleys Haupt-Lebensinhalt geworden.

Nach ein paar Tagen gemeinsamen Trainings kann Dudley den Menschen in Harry erkennen und umgekehrt, und ist sogar bereit, ihm zu helfen, als ihm im Park schwarz vor Augen wird- er hat seine Furcht vor der Zauberei teilweise überwunden, durch den Kontakt zu seinem Cousin. Beste Freunde werden sie wohl nie werden, aber Feindschaft besteht zwischen ihnen auch nicht mehr.

* * *

Soundtrack:

Carl Jenkins: Cantilena (aus Adiemus)

Camille Saent-Saens: Carneval der Tiere (Aufnahme mit Twin und Neli!)

W.A. Mozart: Klavierkonzerte Nr. 19 und 21

L.v. Beethoven: Mondscheinsonate, Die Wut über den verlorenen Groschen, Waldsteinsonate, Sonate Pathétique

Aram Chatshaturian: Masquérade

* * *

Review replies: (sorry, ich bin normalerweise dafür, Deutsch durchzuhalten aber das war einfach kürzer)

**_kathleen potter_**: Neli ist Amerikanerin, hat aber die letzen sechs Jahre (bis September 2003) in Deutschland gelebt. Ich bin Deutsche, habe aber die letzten acht Jahre in Amerika verbracht. Ironie des Schicksals, ne? **Eine Gemeinsamkeit ist aber, dass wir beide Jura studieren!**

**_kissymouse_**: grins Ich hab Neli überredet, auch auf ff.net zu posten... sie wollte zuerst nicht. **Yup, Brandy ist eine sehr überzeugende Persönlichkeit. Bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, aber versuchen wir es doch mal.**

**_BlackRoseLily_**: Ich zeichne für die Beschreibung der Unsportlichkeit verantwortlich- ist genau mein Zustand, als ich mit 13 mit dem Laufen angefangen habe. **Bestätige ich- Brandy war mit 13 furchtbar unsportlich und ist mir beinahe zusammengeklappt, als wir das erste Mal gemeinsam gelaufen sind.**

**_Alex Black5_**: **rotwerd Du hast uns eiskalt erwischt- die Gitterstäbe sind nur für das Drama da. Aber die Sache mit den Schulsachen war eine ernsthafte Überlegung. Harry konnte nicht wissen, dass die Dursleys ihn nicht lieber umbringen dafür, dass er Dementoren zu ihnen gebracht hat. War aber schlecht erklärt schäm** Und Neli gibt sich mal wieder die Schuld- dabei war es ein Beta-Fehler!

**_Lord Mystic_**: Das erste Kapitel ist das kürzeste der gesamten Geschichte soweit. Ab Kapitel 4 wird es erst richtig lustig. **... sagt diejenige, die das Ganze korrigieren musste. Danke für deinen Tip mit den 'belebten Figuren'. Ich bin wohl ins Englische abgerutscht (animated... drop). Wir werden die ersten drei Kapitel je nachdem wie es zeitmäßig für uns aussieht wahrscheinlich im Abstand von drei Tagen hochladen, danach jede Woche einmal so lange bis das Posten zum Schreiben aufgeschlossen hat. Dann immer, wenn wir ein Kapitel fertig haben grins **Und das dauert ganz bestimmt nie allzu lange. Hoffe, das ist akzeptabel! Belebte Figuren... darauf bin ich nicht gekommen! Schätze, ich bin doch schon ein bisschen zu lange in den USA...

**Danke von uns beiden an**: _**Padfoot's Mate, Hannibal, xXJoeyXx, YanisTamiem, **_und **_Kara_**

* * *

_Also dann... bis zum nächsten Kapitel. _

_Bis dann!_

_Brandy_


	3. Besuch mit Folgen

_Hallo!_

_Danke für euer Feedback- Neli und ich sind review-süchtig (na ja, ich mehr als Neli weil sie für sich selbst schreibt...)! Antworten auf Fragen etc. wie immer unter dem Kapitel- viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Brandy_

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo:

Titel: Harry Potter und die Zweite Prophezeiung

Autor: starlight, aka Neli

Rating: PG-15

Kontakt: Hoshiakariweb.de (Neli), nosebitingteacupyahoo.com (Brandy)

Kurzzusammenfassung: Nach einem eher aufregenden Sommer kehrt Harry Potter nach Hogwarts zurück. Sirius' Tod belastet ihn schwer, trotzdem gibt er sein Bestes, um zu der Waffe zu werden, die Voldemort vernichten kann. Wenn da nur nicht die Zweite Prophezeiung Professor Trelawneys und der mysteriöse Talisman des Ourouboros wäre! Und _was_ meint ein Mädchen, wenn es um Hilfe mit den Wahrsage-Hausaufgaben bittet? Harrys Jahr wird vieles werden, nur eines nicht: langweilig!

Written: Sept 2003

* * *

_"..." = sprechen _

_... = denken _

-...-_ = Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein) _

* * *

_Kapitel 3:_ **Besuch mit Folgen**

Wenn Dudley Harrys Nervosität während ihres morgendlichen Joggingtrainings bemerkt hatte dann hatte er es sich nicht anmerken lassen. Harry war recht froh darüber, dass er seinem Cousin nicht erklären musste, warum er fast achtzig Zentimeter hoch in die Luft sprang nur weil eine von Mrs. Figgs Katzen eine leere Bierdose vor sich her gekickt hatte. Das knallende Geräusch, als die Dose gegen die Bordsteinkante stieß, hatte ihn zu sehr an einen apparierenden Zauberer erinnert, und er hatte sich nur mit Mühe soweit beherrschen können, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht gezogen hatte. Allein der Gedanke, dass er sich in eine jüngere Version von Mad-Eye Moody verwandeln könnte hielt ihn letztendlich davon ab, alle fünf Meter nach verfolgern Ausschau zu halten, trotzdem war er ein nervöses Wrack als er endlich wieder im Ligusterweg angekommen gewesen war.

Die Schrecken des frühen Morgens waren vergessen, Harrys Nerven lagen aber noch immer blank. Mit zitternden Händen und weichen Knien überprüfte er sein Aussehen in dem kleinen Spiegel im Badezimmer. Seine Haare standen ab wie immer- Harry bezweifelte, dass selbst Hermines Wunder-Haarglätter wirken würde. Seine Krawatte saß richtig- er trug einen Anzug unter den schwarzen Schulroben. Mehr konnte er nicht erwarten.

Harry hatte sich beinahe überzeugt, dass es besser wäre, wenn er einfach vorgab, dass es ihm schlecht war als Professor Dumbledores höfliche Stimme an der Türe klang.

"Mrs. Dursley, könnten Sie bitte Ihren Neffen herunterbitten?" Harrys Beine widersprachen seinem Kopf und hatten sich schon auf die Treppen zubewegt bevor Dumbledore endete. Er wollte eigentlich nichts lieber, als sich in seinem Zimmer zu verkriechen und darauf zu warten, dass dieser schreckliche Tag vorbeiging, aber ehe er sich es recht versah stand er vor der hochgewachsenen Gestalt des Schulleiters und nickte höflich und ernst.

"Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore. Eine Tasse Tee?" fragte er so höflich wie er nur konnte. Tante Petunia klang daraufhin wie ein Auto mit Starterproblemen als sie hinter ihm darum kämpfte, ihre Sprache wiederzufinden und ihm zu verbieten, Zauberern in ihrer Küche etwas zu servieren. Dudley hingegen hatte sich hinter dem Sofa in Sicherheit gebracht und beäugte den seltsamen Mann mit den langen weißen Haaren misstrauisch- würde er ihm etwa auch Süßigkeiten geben, die seine Zunge ins Unermessliche anschwellen ließen? Um ehrlich zu sein löste der Anblick Professor Dumbledores auch in Harry gemischte Gefühle aus- es war nicht einfach, zu übergehen, dass er am Ende des Schuljahres das Büro des Schulleiters verwüstet hatte, die kleinen, empfindlichen Silberapparate zertrümmert hatte, und selbst die Glasscheiben in den Fenstern waren unter seiner Wut zersprungen. Dieselbe Wut spürte er auch jetzt- Dumbledore hatte ihn belogen, hatte ihm jahrelang einen Schleier über die Augen gebreitet und heile Welt vorgespielt, hatte ihn manipuliert, benutzt und... Harry unterdrückte seine Wut mit aller Macht, versuchte, seine weißen Wände zum Einsatz zu bringen, Es würde ihn nicht gerade auf Tante Petunias gute Seite bringen wenn ihr kostbares Royal Dalton-Porzellan vor ihren Augen zersprang.

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore blickte auf seine merkwürdige goldene Uhr mit den zwölf kleinen Zeigern, dann ließ er sie mit einem leisen Schniefen wieder in einer Tasche seiner Roben verschwinden. "Ja, wir haben noch Zeit für eine Tasse Tee. Ich würde auch gerne mit dir sprechen, denn so viel ich weiß warst du noch nie bei der Testamentsverkündung eines Zauberers, richtig?" Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Nein, und wenn _Sie_ mir gesagt hätten, warum genau ich Okklumentik lernen muss und ich den Sinn dahinter erkannt hätte und gewusst hätte, dass ich nach den Stunden erst einmal anfälliger bin, dann wäre das auch gar nicht nötig gewesen! Außerdem- wer sagt denn, dass Sirius tot ist? Er ist nur durch diesen Schleier gefallen, und keiner weiß, was dahinter ist! donnerte seine eigene Stimme wütend hinter seiner Stirn. Mit aller Kraft errichtete er eine dünne mentale Barriere. Sie schwächte die Stimme seiner Wut und Verzweiflung, konnte sie aber nicht zum Verstummen bringen.

"Nein. Ich mache Tee, Professor," brachte er heraus und klopfte sich augenblicklich selbst auf die Schulter. So ebenmäßig, wie der Satz geklungen hatte konnte Professor Dumbledore unmöglich etwas hineinlesen.

"Ah, mit zwei Stückchen Zucker bitte, Harry." Dumbledores blaue Augen funkelten, wenn auch gedämpft, hinnter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern hervor. "Ich mag Tee gerne süß."

Und ich würde gerne wissen, warum Sie diese Verordnung nicht außer Kraft setzen. Wenn die Todesser den Ligusterweg angreifen und ich mich verteidige dann sind sie wahrscheinlich Unschuldige, die meiner 'blühenden Phantasie' zum Opfer gefallen sind und ich fliege von der Schule!

"In Ordnung." Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dumbledores Blicke folgten ihm- Harry konnte sie zwischen seinen Schulterblättern spüren während er darauf wartete, dass das Wasser kochte. Tante Petunia war vorsichtshalber mit Dudley ins Wohnzimmer geflüchtet, Dumbledore war ihnen beiden wohl unhheimlich.

"Harry, ich hoffe, dein Sommer war so weit angenehm?" Harry drehte sich um. Auch wenn er Dumbledore im Moment weniger als je vertraute waren zehn Jahre in einem Schrank unter der Treppe nicht so einfach abzuschütteln, und Höflichkeit war eines der wenigen Dinge, auf die Tante Petunia auch bei ihm Wert gelegt hatte.

"Ganz okay," antwortete er darum. Dumbledore nickte.

"Der Orden hat das bestätigt." Harry beherrschte sich. Er wollte nicht schon wiederexplodieren, und er hatte schließlich von seinen Bewachern gewusst. Dass sie ihm nachspioniert hatten war ihm allerdings neu.

"Der Tee ist fertig. Zwei Stück Zucker, Professor?" fragte er in einem neutralen Tonfall. Dumbledore nickte und lächelte.

"Danke, Harry. Ich weiß, dass heute kein einfacher Tag für dich ist." Beinahe wäre er herausgeplatzt dass Dumbledore sich unmöglich vorstellen konnte, _wie_ furchtbar dieser Tag für ihn war, doch sein Okklumentik-Training rettete ihn auch diesesmal.

"Ja," sagte er. Dumbledore sah ihm tief in die Augen, und Harry hatte das Gefühl als ob eiskalte Finger in seinen Kopf fassen wollten. Sanfter als Snapes Methode- aber genauso unwillkommen.

"Professor?" fragte er. Dumbledore schreckte zurück, die Finger verschwanden.

"Ja... Harry, ein Zauberertestament unterscheidet sich von denen der Muggel. Einmal ist es unwichtig, welchen legalen Status der Erblasser hatte. Das heißt also, dass sowohl Minderjährige als auch vermutete Kriminelle all ihre Besitztümer aufteilen können, ohne dass das Ministerium eingreift. Die Beschlagnahmung von Besitz ist in der Zauberwelt fast völlig unbekannt... Zum Zweiten kann ein Testament nur geöffnet werden, wenn der Erblasser wirklich tot ist. Ein Zauber verhindert es sonst... Nun zu den wichtigeren Details. Soviel ich weiß schreiben Muggel nur auf, wer ihre Besitztümer erben soll. Bei Zauberern ist das anders. Du erinnerst dich an mein Denkarium?"

"Ja, Professor." Harry gefiel die Richtung, in die Dumbledore steuerte, ganz und gar nicht. Wenn er sich anstrengte und die weißen Wände so stark wie nur möglich machte dann konnte er inzwischen schon fast drei Stunden durchhalten, ohne an Sirius zu denken. Wenn ein Zauberertestament nun wie ein Denkarium war, dann...

"Gut. Ein Zauberertestament funktioniert so ähnlich- es ist eine Projektion des lebenden, atmenden Erblassers. Und es akualisiert sich automatisch bis zum Tag der Verlesung. Ein Teil der Persönlichkeit des Erblassers lebt in der Testamentskugel, und sie spürt genau, wenn einer der Nutznießer nicht mehr freundlich gesinnt ist, oder sich in unverzeihlicher Weise benommen hat. Sirius hat sozusagen ein Stück von sich dagelassen, das nun aufgeteilt wird."

Eine lebende, atmende Wiedergabe von Sirius, die nach der Verlesung verschwand? Die ihm bestätigte, dass sein Pate wirklich tot war? Harry fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm eine Kanonenkugel in den Bauch geschossen. "Es ist so... als ob Sirius da wäre, und dann ist er weg?" fragte er ungläubig und spürte die vertraute säurehafte Wärme der Wut aus seinem Bauch emporsteigen.

"Nein, Harry- ein Stück von ihm ist dann bei dir, und bei jedem anderen, den er in seinem Testament bedacht hat. Er wird nicht verloren sein, sondern er ist in dir. Für Zauberer ist die Verlesung des Testaments ein wichtiger Schritt auf dem Weg des Trauerns." Harry nickte. Er hörte zwar Dumbledores Worte, aber der Sinn dahinter blieb ihm fremd. Warum sollte er einen Schritt auf dem Weg des Trauerns gehen wenn Sirius doch vielleicht nur in einer anderen Welt lebte? Was war überhaupt der Weg des Trauerns, und was wusste Dumbledore davon? Er hatte schließlich nicht den letzten Menschen verloren, der ihm eine Familie hätte sein können.

"Harry, ich weiß, dass es sehr schwer für dich sein wird, Sirius noch einmal wiederzusehen, aber du musst dir selbst einen Gefallen tun und weitergehen. Du kannst nicht ewig auf der Stelle treten- Sirius würde nicht wollen, dass du dein Leben verschwendest und nur an ihn denkst!" Harry spürte, wie das Blut in seinen Ohren hämmerte. Dumbledore hielt sich wohl für seinen Großvater!

"Was Sirius wollte werde ich nie wisse, Professor. Und was ich mit meinem Leben anstelle ist meine Sache. Keine Sorge, ich werde die Voldemort-Sache schon in Ordnung bringen- das bin ich Sirius schuldig. Aber alles andere..." Der eisige Tonfall, den er wählte, entging Dumbledore natürlich nicht und malte Enttäuschung und Müdigkeit auf das Gesicht des alten Zauberers.

"Ich weiß, Harry." Er leerte seine Tasse. "Bist du bereit? Ich habe einen Portschlüssel für uns hier."

Harry fragte sich zwar, ob es Dumbledore überhaupt interessierte, ob er bereit war oder nicht- schließlich würde er ohnehin einfach gehen müssen. Aber er nickte wiederum und überwand seinen Zorn für den Moment- er musste ruhig sein, um Sirius in die Augen sehen zu können. Er durfte nicht außer Kontrolle geraten, oder er würde Dumbledore zeigen, was er gelernt hatte. Auch wenn der alte Zauberer auf derselben Seite kämpfte- Harry konnte nicht vergessen, was er mit ihm gemacht hatte. Und wenn er eines aus dem Ministeriums-Fiasko gelernt hatte dann, dass man nie alle seine Karten offen zeigen sollte.

"Harry?" Harry rückte den Kragen seines Umhangs zurecht und trat neben Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter hatte ein altes Stück Pergament aus seinen Roben gezogen und seinen Zauberstab gezückt.

"_Portus_," murmelte er. Harry legte eine Hand auf das Pergament, das Professor Dumbledore noch immer in der linken Hand hielt. Der Ruck hinter seinem Bauchnabel sandte eine Welle der Übelkeit durch seinen Körper- er mochte es noch immer nicht, per Portschlüssel zu reisen, zu sehr erinnerte ihn das Gefühl an sein erstes Opfer, Cedric Diggory.

Und außerdem stolperte er jedesmal bei der Ankunft. Nur Dumbledores schnelles Zugreifen verhinderte, dass Harry kopfüber in den Schlamm fiel. Es hatte viel geregnet in der letzten Nacht, und zwischen dem Kopfsteinpflaster der Winkelgasse rannen kleine, dreckige Wasseradern die große, schlammige Pfützen bildeten wo der Boden uneben war. Es war wieder einmal ein Beweis für Harrys 'Glück' dass Professor Dumbledore und er genau in der Mitte einer solchen Pfütze gelandet waren...

"Die Verlesung ist in der Gringotts-Bank, richtig, Professor?" fragte er, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass Remus genau das gesagt hatte.

"Ja, Harry. Hast du deine Einladung?" Harry zückte den schwarzen Umschlag mit seinen beiden gekreuzten Zauberstäben, die in der Mitte durchgebrochen waren, wo er den Brief geöffnet hatte.

"Ja, Professor." Dumbledore reinigte seine und Harrys Roben mit einem schnellen _Ratzeputz_! von Schlamm, dann machte er sich an der Seite seines fünfzehnjährigen Schülers auf den Weg zu nahen Gringotts-Bank. Das weiße Gebäude strahlte förmlich unter der Sommersonne, der Regen der vorigen Nacht hatte den Staub der heißen Tage abgewaschen und der Welt neuen Glanz verliehen. Harrys Stimmung hingegen wurde umso dunkler, je heller der Tag war.

Die Koboldwachen vor Gringotts nickten Dumbledore zu, als er mit Harry durch das mächtige Eingangstor schritt. Der alte Zauberer erwiderte die Respektsbezeugung, während Harry nur auf die Inschrift auf dem halb offenen, silbernen Türflügel starrte.

_... sei gewarnt und sage dir, _

_Mehr als Gold harrt deiner hier_.

Zum Beispiel ein Stück von Sirius, dachte Harry dumpf. Er hasste diesen Tag wirklich.

In der Bank herrschte das übliche geschäftige Treiben- Kobolde wogen Edelsteine von unfassbarer Größe, Berge von Gold wurden auf Schlitten durch die Halle gezogen, und Zauberer und Kobolde wuselten durch die vielen Türen an der Rückwand. Uhrmacherlupen und Messingwaagen funkelten um die Wette mit silbernen Sickeln und glitzernden, kleinen Schmuckstücken die sich ein älterer, sehr gesetzt aussehender Zauberer auszahlen ließ.

"... Lavinia Coretto. Sie ist jetzt im vierten Jahr, in Ravenclaw," erzählte eine hübsche Hexe in den Mittdreißigern ihrer neben ihr stehenden Freundin und packte eine kleine Brosche in eine in ihren Roben versteckte Tasche. Harry duckte seinen Kopf so gut wie möglich in den Kragen seines Umhangs. Er wollte möglichst nicht erkannt werden- jetzt auch noch den Rummel um seine Person mitzumachen würde ihn wahrscheinlich in den Abgrund schicken. Er platzte ohnehin schon fast vor einer Mischung aus Gefühlen, über die er sich selbst nicht im Klaren war.

"Albus Dumbledore und Harry Potter, hier zur Verlesung des Letzten Willens und Testaments von Sirius Black," sagte Dumbledore zu dem Kobold hinter dem Informationsschalter. Harry schluckte. Einerseits konnte er es nicht erwarten, Sirius wiederzusehen, auch wenn es nur als Phantom war, und andererseits... andererseits war er einfach noch nicht bereit, die Konsequenzen der Verlesung zu tragen, sich einzugestehen, dass Sirius wirklich nicht mehr lebte.

"Einladungen?" quäkte der Kobold. Harry zog langsam seine Einladung hervor, und auch Dumbledore präsentierte seinen versiegelten schwarzen Umschlag. Seltsamerweise hatte Dumbledore seinen Umschlag nicht geöffnet- die Zauberstäbe waren nach wie vor intakt.

Der Kobold untersuchte ihre Einladungen unter der Lupe, die er ständig in sein schwarzes, glänzendes linkes Auge geklemmt hatte. Er räusperte sich ein paar Mal und drehte vor allem Harrys Umschlag dreimal hin und her bevor er endlich zufriedengestellt war.

"Sehr gut. Ich werde Ihnen gleich einen Führer schicken," sagte der Kobold mit krächzender Stimme. "Griphook!"

Harry erinnerte sich an Griphook, den Kobold, der ihn vor seinem ersten Schuljahr zu seinem Verlies geführt hatte. "Hallo, Griphook," sagte er freundlich. Der Kobold starrte mit ausdrucksloser Miene zurück.

"Kenne ich Sie?" fragte er kurz angebunden. Harry schluckte. Wahrscheinlich war es zuviel verlangt, dass Griphook sich nach vier Jahren noch an einen Elfjährigen erinnerte, den er zu seinem Verlies geführt hatte.

"Mein Name ist Harry Potter- Sie haben mich vor meinem ersten Schuljahr zu meinem Verlies begleitet," erklärte er.

"Ich kenne Ihren Namen, und ich erinnere mich. Woher wissen Sie, dass ich das war?" Griphooks neutraler Tonfall hatte nun eine fast interessierte Färbung angenommen. Harry schluckte. Hatte er Griphook etwa beleidigt?

"Ich... ich erinnere mich an Ihren Namen, Griphook," sagte er schließlich. Dumbledore räusperte sich hinter seinem Rücken, und Harrys Verwirrung wuchs. Er hate nur freundlich sein wollen, hatte er etwa schon wieder einen Fehler gemacht und eines der ungeschriebenen Gesetze der Zauberwelt gebrochen? Der Kobold jedenfalls versteifte seine Schultern und drehte sich aprupt zu ihm um. Seine Lampe schwang wild hin und her und warf unheimliche Schatten an die Tür, vor der er angehalten hatte.

"Danke. Es ist selten, dass ein Zauberer einem Kobold so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Sie scheinen wirklich das zu sein, was man von Ihnen sagt," meinte Griphook. Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

"Aber... es ist doch nur höflich, dass man sich Namen merkt," platzte er heraus. Dumbledore hinter ihm schwieg dazu, und Harry fing an, sich sicherer zu fühlen.

"Die Zauberer denken nicht so. Zumindest nicht bei uns Kobolden." Harry konnte nicht umhin, die Verbitterung in Griphooks Stimme zu bemerken.

"Ich freue mich jedenfalls, Sie wiederzusehen, Griphook," sagte Harry diplomatisch. Griphook verbeugte sich.

"Und es ist mir eine Freude, Ihnen wieder zur Verfügung zu stehen, Harry Potter. Wir sind da. Hier ist der Konferenzraum." Nach einer einzigen Berührung durch Griphooks lange Finger schwangen die hohen Doppeltüren, die etwa in der Mitte der Eingangshallenrückwand lagen, dramatisch auf. Bevor sie gegen die Wände knallen konnten wurden sie von zwei Drachenstatuen, die zu diesem Zweck zum Leben erwachten, aufgefangen. Der Kobold trat zur Seite und verbeugte sich tief, als Harry hinter Dumbledore an ihm vorbeischlurfte. Nun, da es soweit war wollte er den Moment der Wahrheit so weit als möglich hinauszögern.

"Danke, Griphook," murmelte er, in Gedanken schon bei Sirius.

"Ich werde Sie dann später wieder hinausführen, Harry Potter," erwiderte Griphook.

Die Türen fielen hinter Harry mit einem Donnern ins Schloß, doch bevor Harry sich einen Überblick über den Konferenzraum verschaffen konnte wurde er von Dumbledore zurückgehalten.

"Du hast dir soeben einen wichtigen Freund und Verbündeten geschafen, Harry," flüsterte der alte Zauberer eindringlich. "Die Kobolde sind stolz, und die Verachtung, die ihnen die meisten Zauberer entgegenbringen, verletzt ihre Selbstachtung. Trotz all der Revolutionen werden sie von der Zauberwelt als minderwertige Wesen gesehen. Du hast mit diesem Griphook nicht nur wie mit einem Ebenbürtigen gesprochen, sondern hast dir auch noch seinen Namen gemerkt. Ich glaube, dass die Gringotts-Kobolde dir nie Probleme machen werden." Dumbledore war sichtlich stolz auf ihn wie auf einen Sohn, aber Harry fühlte nichts dabei. Dumbledore sah wohl wieder einmal eine Möglichkeit, ihn zu benutzen, um neue Verbündete zu gewinnen, und alles nur, weil er ein Wesen ganz normal behandelt hatte.

"Ich bin nun einmal nicht als Zauberer aufgewachsen," wehrte er ab. Dumbledore hatte ihn doch schließlich mit seiner Entscheidung, ihn bei den Dursleys zu lassen, zu dem gemacht, was er war. Dumbledore verstärkte den anerkennenden Griff um seine Schulter, und Harry musste sich beherrschen, um ihn nicht abzuschütteln. Er war kein besonderer Mensch- wenn Hermine das getan hätte, was er getan hatte, dann wäre Dumbledore sicher nicht so aus dem Häuschen.

"Selbst Hermine hat die Kobolde noch nie mit Namen angesprochen," sagte Dumbledore als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. Harry verstärkte rasch seine Okklumentik-Schilde, die er vernachlässigt hatte. Innerlich kochte er, aber äußerlich wirkte er gelassen als er Dumbledore in die Augen sah.

"Was soll ich jetzt tun, Professor?" fragte er, vom Thema ablenkend.

"Setz dich einfach, wir warten noch auf die anderen," erwiderte Dumbledore.

Harry bemerkte nun zum ersten Mal die hochlehnigen, goldfarbenen Stühle die um eine ebenfalls goldene Säule in der Mitte des relativ kleinen Raumes angeordnet waren. Die weißen Marmorwände strahlten ein sanftes Licht, nicht unähnlich dem der untergehenden Sonne aus, das rotes Feuer über die gesamte rote und goldene Inneneinrichtung warf. Außer der Säule und den Stühlen fand sich nur noch ein kleiner Kamin an der Schmalseite des Zimmers und vier hohe, dorische Marmorsäulen, eine in jeder Ecke.

Neugierig trotz seiner reservierten Haltung trat Harry in den Kreis der Stühle. Die goldene, halbhohe Säule in der Mitte leuchtete mit ihrem ganz eigenen Licht, und als er näher trat und in die halbrunde Vertiefung auf ihrer Spitze sehen wollte bemerkte er, dass sie mit einer wabernden, nebligen Flüssigkeit wie der in einem Denkarium gefüllt war.

"Nein, das ist nicht das Testament," meinte Dumbledore. Harry zuckte zusammen, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass der Schulleiter von Hogwarts hinter ihn getreten war. "Auf diese Säule wird es nachher gelegt, und die Flüssigkeit aktiviert es. Es ist pure Gedanken-Sammelflüssigkeit, in die noch nie ein Gedanke abgelegt wurde- wie ein unbenutztes Denkarium. Man kann allerdings auch keine Gedanken darin ablegen, sie ist nicht zum Speichern bestimmt."

Harry nickte und riss sich von den hypnotischen silbernen Nebelschwaden los. Mit drei schnellen Schritten hatte er wieder den Kreis der Stühle erreicht und setzte sich still. Obwohl die Stühle mit ihren hohen Lehnen und schmalen, purpurnen Polstern eher unbequem gewirkt hatten waren sie doch, wie vieles in der Zauberwelt, nicht nur was das Auge sah. Kaum dass Harry saß hatte sich der Stuhl auch schon seinem Körper angepasst, und in rot leuchtenden Buchstaben erschien sein Name auf der Lehne über seinem Kopf. Ihm gegenüber hatte Dumbledore Platz genommen und wartete ruhig auf die anderen Mitwirkenden an der Testamentsverlesung.

Die Türen schlugen mit einem Zischen komprimierter Luft auf, und wurde wieder nur knapp von den beiden Drachenstatuen auf der Innenseite der Türflügel aufgefangen. Herein kamen, mit gemessenen Schritten, vier bekannte Gestalten.

"Hallo Harry!"grüßte Nymphadora Tonks, die zum Anlaß der Testamentsverkündung ihr Haar ausnahmsweise einmal in schwarz trug- allerdings ein Schwarz, das mit kleinen, glitzernden Sternen durchsetzt war. Ihre glänzenden, schwarzen Augen waren rot umrandet, und ihr herzförmiges Gesicht war bleich und verquollen. Neben ihr ging Remus Lupin, dessen Roben und Umhang, obwohl wahrscheinlich die besten, die er besaß, dennoch leicht verblichen und stellenweise eher grau als schwarz waren. Er sah noch erschöpfter aus als sonst, und seine Haare waren grauer als Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte.

"Hallo, Harry," sagte er müde. Harry nickte den beiden zu.

"Hi Remus, Tonks," sagte er tonlos. Beide suchten sich einen Platz im Kreis der Stühle und gaben somit den Blick auf das letzte Paar Besucher frei.

"Hallo, Albus, Harry," begrüßte sie Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Wie ich sehe, gehts dir wieder gut, Harry." Dumbledore warf einen fragenden Blick auf Harry, aber der wehrte mit einer nichtssagenden Handbewegung ab.

"Voldemort hat sich ruhig verhalten," meinte er. Shacklebolt grinst.

"Ist gut. Ich geh dann mal wieder- muss noch was in der Winkelgasse abholen. Albus, Tonks, Dädalus, wir sehen uns später!" Er winkte einmal kurz mit der Hand und verschwand dann wieder durch die Tür. Dädalus Diggel, der klein gewachsene, quirlige Zauberer, den Harry eigentlich nur in einem violetten Zylinder und mit übertriebener Gestik kannte, zeigte sich heute einmal von einer ganz anderen Seite.

"Guten Tag, meine Herren, guten Morgen, Tonks," grüßte er. In einer schwarzen Robe, mit einem schwarzen Zaubererhut an dessen Krempe drei silberne Sterne prangten und einem angemessen ernsthaft-traurigen Gesichtsausdruck erkannte Harry ihn fast nicht wieder.

"Ah, da ist ja unser Anwalt," erwiderte Dumbledore die Begrüßung, "guten Morgen, Dädalus."

"Sind alle versammelt, Albus?" fragte Diggel anstatt auf die Begrüßung einzugehen. Dumbledore nickte. "Alle, die eine Einladung erhalten haben, sind hier."

"Gut. Du!" wandte er sich an Griphook, der auch diese Besucher ins Konferenzzimmer geleitet hatte und nun an der Innenseite der Tür Wache hielt, "lass das Testament herbringen."

Harry konnte nicht umhin- er fand es nicht in Ordnung, wie Dädalus Griphook behandelte. Seine Augen funkelten wütend. Er konzentrierte sich fest auf diesen Gedanken. Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass er gleich Sirius wiedersehen musste.Griphook verbeugte sich mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht und murmelte etwas in Gobbeldigook in das kleine Gringotts-Symbol an seinem Kragen. Harry vermutete, dass es sich dabei um eine Art Zauberer- Walkietalkie handelte.

Diggel nahm mit einem pompösen Schwingen seiner Roben auf dem fünften Stuhl im Kreis Platz. "Ich bin Dädalus Diggel, zugelassener Anwalt und Vollstrecker des Testaments von Sirius Orion Black. Alle hier Anwesenden sind von zuvor genanntem Zauberer in seinem Testament bedacht worden. Anwesend sind: Dädalus Diggel, Testamentsvollstrecker. Remus John Lupin. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Nymphadora Tonks," Tonks schnitt eine Grimasse, "und Harry James Potter."

Harry nickte, ebenso wie seine Vorgänger, als Diggel ihn nach Nennung seines Namens scharf anblickte. Der Knoten in seinem Magen, der in der letzten Nacht entstanden war, wuchs weiter als Griphook die Tür für einen zweiten Kobold einen Spalt weit öffnete und eine in allen Regenbogenfarben schimmernde, etwa handtellergroße Kristallkugel entgegennahm.

"Alle im Testament Begünstigten sind anwesend. Ich schreite nun zur Eröffnung des Testaments." Diggel nahm Griphook ohne ein Wort des Dankes die Kugel aus den Händen. Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft, und er spürte ein stechendes Prickeln in den Augenwinkeln. Das war sie nun, die letzte Chance, Sirius... er schluckte schwer, spürte, wie die Welt vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen drohte.

Nein, ich... Sirius... Er spürte den Drang, einfach nur davonzulaufe, weg aus diesem verdammten Raum, weg vond em alten Mann, der ihn sein Leben lang manipuliert hatte, weg von Tonks, die Sirius' Cousine war, weg von Diggel und seinem lächerlich professionellen Gehabe... weg...

Aber es war schon zu spät. Diggel hatte die oszillierende Kugel in die silbrige Flüssigkeit in der Vertiefung auf der Spitze der Säule gelegt. Ein regenbogenschimmernder Strahl brach hervor, verzweigte sich an der Decke und erfüllte für einen Augenblick das ganze Zimmer mit gleißendem Licht. Harry fror mitten in der Bewegung ein, halb sitzend, halb schon aufgestanden. Blinzelnd versuchte er, dem Licht zu entkommen, aber bevor er auch nur Anstalten machen konnte, zu entfliehen schrumpfte der Lichtstrahl zusammen und jeder Gedanke an Flucht schmolz wie Schnee in der Sonne dahin.

Neben der Säule, ein schiefes, halb bitteres, halb fröhliches Lächeln auf den Lippen stand Sirius Black, in voller Lebensgröße, so, wie Harry ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Jeden Moment würde er, so wie an Weihnachten, '_Morgen kommt der Hippogreif_' singen und Harry in eine warme Umarmung ziehen.

Stattdessen wandte sich die Sirius-Projektion von ihm ab und wischte sich seufzend die schulterlangen schwarzen Haare aus den Augen. Und dann... Harrys Herz blieb stehen.

"Hallo Albus," sagte Sirius- nein, die Sirius-Projektion, das war nicht Sirius, _das war nicht Sirius_... Sirius war noch hinter dem Schleier, das da war nicht Sirius. Es sah aus wie Sirius, es bewegte sich wie Sirius, es hatte Sirius' Stimme aber es war nicht Sirius! Harrys Hände klammerten sich so fest ineinander dass seine Fingernägel die Haut auf seinen Handflächen durchbrachen, aber er merkte es nicht einmal. Die Sirius-Projektion seufzte noch einmal, fuhr sich mit der anderen Hand durch die Haare und stellte sich endlich entschlossen Dumbledore gegenüber.

"Weißt du eigentlich, wie albern ich mir vorgekommen bin, als ich das hier gemacht habe, Albus? Aber du weißt es ja immer besser, und dieses Mal hast du auch wieder Recht gehabt... jedenfalls seid ihr alle hier, um mein Testament zu hören, und deswegen fange ich besser gleich mal an. Albus, dir und dem Phoenixorden hinterlasse ich das Haus am Grimmauldplatz solange ihr es braucht. Danach... das kommt später. Außerdem noch 12 000 Galleonen, um es zu renovieren- und vielleicht bekommst du ja das Porträt meiner Mutter von der Wand ab." Dumbledore lächelte müde.

"Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks soll jedenfalls noch zu etwas gut sein," schloss die Sirius-Projektion mit einem halb verächtlichen, halb um Verzeihung bittenden Lächeln bevor sie sich an Tonks wandte. Die junge Aurorin schnüffelte hörbar und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihrer Roben über Augen und Nase.

"Hallo, Nymphadora... gut zu wissen, dass du mich jetzt nicht verhexen kannst," grinste Sirius. Tonks schnüffelte lauter und griff mit der Hand, die nicht damit beschäftigt war, ihre Tränen wegzuwischen, nach Remus' Hand. "Für dich hab ich nicht viel- die alten Kristallflakons meiner Mutter, mit denen du als Kind gespielt hast, und wenn du willst die Hauselfen-Köpfe, an denen du zielen üben kannst. Außerdem 20 000 Galleonen aus dem Familienverlies, und liebe Grüße an deine Mutter. Andromeda war immer meine Lieblingscousine." Tonks brach offen in Tränen aus, ihr toughes Auror-Image vergessen. Remus legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter, schluckte jedoch selbst schwer und musste sich über die Augen wischen, da Sirius sich nun ihm zuwandte.

"Remus... du bist mein bester Freund, und ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Moony muss jetzt ohne Tatze durch den Verbotenen Wald rennen, tut mir Leid, alter Freund. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich dir für alles bin, angefangen damit, dass du mir geglaubt hast, als ich aus Askaban ausgebrochen bin bis dahin, dass du ich nicht verraten hast, als ich Snapes Haare in unserem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts gelb gefärbt hab. Dir hinterlasse ich die Hälfte des Black-Familienverlieses, und sag ja nicht, du willst es nicht haben. Außerdem hinterlasse ich dir das Sommerhaus am Loch Ness. Es ist mit Muggel-Abwehrzaubern belegt, und du weißt ja, wieviel Spaß wir hatten als wir diese Wasserdrachen-Illusion in den See gezaubert haben. Auf alle Fälle ist es ein sicherer Ort für dich." Lupin sah aus, als wollte er die Projektion umarmen und ihr gleich danach einen Kinnhaken versetzen, aber stattdessen murmelte er nur leise "Danke, Tatze," vor sich hin. Sirius war aber noch nicht fertig.

"Das Letzte, was ich dir hinterlasse, ist Harry. Du bist der Letzte von uns Herumtreibern- und erzähl mir nicht, dass Wurmschwanz schließlich auch noch lebt! Er ist ein mieser Verräter und hat unseren Namen schon lange abgelegt! Auf alle Fälle bitte ich dich: kümmer dich um Harry, bis er volljährig ist, und danach auch. Werd sein Pate wenn das geht und wenn er das will. Du warst immer der von uns, der alles wieder gerade richten konnte- pass auf meinen Patensohn auf, ja? Verwalte seine Angelegenheiten, bis er es selber kann, und pass auch auf Seidenschnabel auf. Schick ihn vielleicht zu Hagrid zurück. Remus, ich... es tut mir Leid. Du und James, ihr wart immer meine besten Freunde, und ich hab vermutet, dass du der Verräter unter uns bist. Entschuldigung." Die Sirius-Projektion fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch die Haare, lachte einmal kurz und seufzte dann erleichtert. "Das wollte ich eigentlich schon lange sagen. Also, mein Freund, auf Wiedersehen. Du weißt ja- der Tod ist nur das letzte große Abenteuer!"

Remus schluckte und hielt Tonks' Hand fest in seiner eigenen. Tonks weinte immer noch, und auch Lupin beherrschte sich nur mit Mühe. "Bis dann, Tatze," sagte er leise.

"Harry," Harry konnte der Sirius-Projektion nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Er wollte es nicht. Sirius war nicht tot! "Harry, mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Mir war klar, was für ein Risiko ich eingegangen bin. Ich bin im Phoenixorden, Harry, wir tragen alle dieses Risiko. Wenn du so ein Gesicht machst dann gewinnt Voldemort!" Seine Schultern sackten nach unten.

"Ich bin gar nicht gut in so was, was? Aber wenigstens kann ich dir sagen, dass ich stolz auf dich bin, egal was ist, du bist mein Patenkind. Ich hab mich seit fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr so gut gefühlt wie an Weihnachten im Grimmauldplatz. Auch wenn alle anderen dich immer noch für ein Kind halten- du bist ganz schön erwachsen geworden. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht da war, als du kleiner warst- erinner mich daran, den Dursleys noch einen Heuler zu schicken! Aber ich bin froh, dass ich dich kennengelernt habe." Harry hob den Blick. Sirius grinste ihn schief an, und er streckte eine Hand aus, um seinen Paten zu berühren, aber da, wo Sirius' Körper hätte sein sollen fand sich nur Licht und Luft. Eine einzelne Träne rann aus seinem Augenwinkel. Er konnte sich nicht mehr abwenden, so schmerzhaft es auch war, diesen fröhlich-melancholischen Sirius anzusehen, der ohne eine Pause zu machen weitersprach.

"Du bist deinem Vater unglaublich ähnlich. Sicher, das kannst du bestimmt nicht mehr hören, aber du siehst nicht nur aus wie er, du hast auch seinen Humor, und seinen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. James wäre stolz auf dich- ich bin es sicher. Und Lily würde sich freuen, dass du ihre Fähigkeit, Streit zu schlichten und ihr Temperament geerbt hast.

"Deine Eltern waren die besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen kann, Harry, und in dir leben sie weiter. Aber genug damit- ich soll dir ja eigentlich sagen, was ich dir hinterlasse. Also, da wäre zuerst einmal das Haus am Grimmauldplatz, sobald der Orden es nicht mehr braucht. Hilf Dumbledore bei der Renovierung, und lock ihm dabei ein paar Geheimnisse des Phoenixordens aus der Nase. Du hast ein Recht darauf, dass man dir alles erzählt, glaub mir.

"Dann der Rest des Inhaltes des Black-Familienverlieses. Klar, deine Eltern haben dir schon ihre Sachen hinterlassen, aber du sollst es trotzdem haben. Alle Häuser, die sonst noch in unserem Besitz sind, gehören auch dir. Oh, und meine persönlichen Sachen, die du in meinem Schlafzimmer hinter der dritten Kachel auf dem Kaminsims findest. Besonders die zwei Bücher dürftest du ziemlich interessant finden...

"Harry, ich wollte eigentlich für dich da sein und zusehen, wie du vollends erwachsen wirst. Weil du das hier jetzt hörst sollte es nicht so sein. Tut mir Leid, war wahrscheinlich wieder mal ein dummer Fehler von mir. Meinetwegen kannst du mich deswegen verfluchen, aber bitte, sei nicht traurig. Halt dich an Remus, er ist mein bester Freund abgesehen von dir und deinem Vater, und hör auf Dumbledore, er hat eigentlich immer Recht. Schick Seidenschnabel zu Hagrid wenn Remus es nicht macht- er kann nicht länger eingesperrt sein, ich weiß, dass ich es nicht länger kann. Und vergiss nicht, zu lachen und mit deinen Freunden Spaß zu haben. Du hast in diesem Krieg schon zu viel geleistet. Ich hab eine Ahnung, dass es damit immer noch nicht vorbei ist, und es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht an deiner Seite stehen kann. Remus wird das für mich machen, da bin ich sicher, aber trotzdem... ich hoffe, du vergisst nicht, zu leben. Ich konnte es in diesem Haus nicht... Harry, ich liebe dich wie einen Sohn. Ich hätte nichts lieber gewollt als dass wir beide dieses Museum am Grimmauldplatz in ein Haus verwandeln, in dem wir zusammen leben können, aber auch so: ich bin über nichts in meinem Leben glücklicher und stolzer als dein Pate zu sein. Pass auf dich auf, Harry, und such dir die Leute, die dich so lieben, wie ich es getan habe. Werd glücklich- und spiel hin und wieder anderen einen Streich, du hast viel zu wenig nachgesessen für den Sohn eines Herumtreibers und das Patenkind eines anderen. Bis dann, Harry!"

Die Sirius-Projektion zerbarst in tausende gleißende Lichtsplitter. Harry verbarg den Kopf in den Armen und versuchte mit aller Macht, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten, die jedoch ungehindert über seine Wangen flossen. Aus der Kugel auf der Säule brach wieder das helle Licht hervor, nun auch begleitet von den sanften Klängen eines singenden Phoenix. Harry hob den Blick. Die Kugel war aus der Vertiefung hervorgeschwebt, ihre hell leuchtenden Regenbogenfarben verblassten, bis sie einem glitzernden Diamanten ähnelte. Das Lied des Phoenix wurde lauter und hoffnungsvoller während sich kleine Risse in ihrer Oberfläche bildeten. Alle Blicke lasteten nun auf ihr... und dann gab es einen mächtigen Knall. Kugelsplitter wirbelten in einem Tornado aus Licht zur Decke des Konferenzraumes hinauf, kreisten wild über den Köpfen der Trauernden, bildeten verschlungene Muster, in denen jeder der Anwesenden seine eigenen Erinnerungen an Sirius Black zu erkennen glaubte und vereinten sich schließlich zu fünf kleineren, aber ebenso leuchtenden Sphären, die langsam, eine nach der anderen, herabsanken und vor dem Gesicht jedes der Begünstigten schwebten.

Harry spürte die Wärme, die von der Sphäre ausging, dieselbe Wärme, die er gespürt hatte, als Sirius ihn eingeladen hatte, mit ihm zusammen zu leben, dieselbe Wärme, die jede Umarmung seines Paten gehabt hatte, die Wärme, die er in sich getragen hatte, wannimmer er an den zotteligen schwarzen Hund gedacht hatte, der die Animagus-Form seines Paten gewesen war. Ein trockenes Schluchzen löste sich aus seiner Kehle.

"Sirius," flüsterte er, und versuchte, die Sphäre mit einem Finger zu berühren. Ein helles Licht brach aus ihr hervor, bevor er sie anfassen konnte, und er riss beide Hände nach oben, um seine Augen zu schützen. Als er wieder hinter seinen Brillengläsern hervorblinzeln konnte war die Sphäre verschwunden- aber stattdessen spürte er ein neues Gewicht auf seinem Schoß.

Harry tastete mit den Fingern nach der Ursache- er war noch immer halb geblindet durch das helle Licht. Sie schlossen sich um etwas Glattes, Fingernagelgroßes. Vorsichtig hob er es hinauf zu seinen Augen- einen tropfenförmigen, silbrig schimmernden Stein, durchsichtig wie ein Diamant. In seinem Inneren waberten dieselben Schlieren wie in einem Denkarium. Als Harry genauer hinsah verzogen sie sich für einen Moment und er konnte den zottigen Hund Schnuffel sehen, der ihm fröhlich entgegenbellte. Seine Faust schloss sich fest um den Stein, und dieselbe Wärme, die er aus der Sphäre gespürt hatte, rann wieder durch seine Adern.

Sirius, dachte er. Das heisere Bellen verstummte im Inneren des Steins, und für einen Augenblick grinste sein Pate zu ihm hinauf bevor auch dieses Bild verschwand und nur die wabernden Nebelschwaden übrig ließ, die sich lässig durch Harrys Stein wälzten.

"Du hast einen wunderschönen Gedächtnisstein bekommen." Harry sah auf. Vor ihm stand Tonks, die schwarzen Augen hell und verquollen, aber sie lächelte ihn an. "Ich glaube, Sirius wäre froh, dass deiner so schön ist."

"Gedächtnisstein?" fragte Harry und wunderte sich, ob er es wirklich gewesen war, der gesprochen hatte- seine Stimme klang so rauh!

"Wenn das Testament zerspringt bekommt jeder ein Teil davon, hat Dumbledore dir das nicht erklärt? Dieses Teil ist ein Gedächtnisstein, und er bleibt so lange bei dir, bis du ihn nicht mehr brauchst. Deiner ist besonders schön... hier ist meiner." Sie streckte ihm ihre Handfläche entgegen, auf der ein violetter Stein von derselben Größe und wie Harrys lag. Tonks' Stein war allerdings kugelförmig und hatte keine schimmernden Schlieren im Inneren. Als Harry näher hinsah entdeckte er einen gutaussehenden Teenager, der ihm zuzwinkerte. Er hatte diesen Teenager erst einmal gesehen, in Snapes Denkarium.

"Ist das... Sirius?" fragte er. Tonks nickte.

"Eine meiner Erinnerungen an Sirius. Siehst du, ein Teil von ihm ist jetzt immer bei dir. Pass auf, ich zauber dir schnell eine Kette dazu." Sie wirbelte ihren Zauberstab einmal herum. Neben ihrem Stein lag nun eine schlichte, silberne Uhrenkette.

"Gib mir deinen Stein," bat sie. Harry streckte ihr die Hand mit dem Tropfen hin.

"_Adiungo_(1)," sagte Tonks, und die Kette heftete sich magisch an den Stein. "Hier, alles fertig. Jetzt kannst du den Stein nicht mehr verlieren, Harry."

"Danke, Tonks." Er schob den Stein in eine Tasche seiner Roben und befestigte die andere Seite der Kette an einem Knopfloch seines Anzugs. Harry hatte immer mehr Mühe, zu sprechen. In seinem Kopf schwirrte alles durcheinander. Sirius' Grinsen, das Testament, Sirius' Stimme, Dumbledore, der plötzlich vor ihm stand und ihm eine Hand auf die Schultern legte, Sirius' Blick, als er ihm sagte, dass er ihn wie einen Sohn liebte, Remus, der ihn in die Arme schloss...

"Lass uns gehen, Harry," sagte Remus. Harry nickte nur, ihm war schwindlig. Er fühlte sich taub, taub und abgestumpft. Sirius hatte es ihm gesagt- es war noch nicht vorbei. Zu seinem Glück erinnerte er sich an seine weißen Okklumentikwände, aber noch bevor er sie zum Einsatz brachte legte sich weiße Watte über seine Gedanken und die Welt rückte in weite Ferne.

"Harry, ich weiß, dass ich Sirius nicht ersetzen kann, und ich möchte es auch nicht- aber ich bin für dich da." Harry nickte.

"Harry, wir müssen noch das Testament bestätigen. Soll dein Teil von Sirius' Vermögen in dein Verlies übertragen werden?" fragte Dädalus Diggel. Harry sagte nichts.

"Nehmen Sie meinen Teil in mein Verlies und schreiben Sie das Black-Familienverlies auf Harrys Namen um. Bringen Sie die Papiere morgen in das Hauptquartier," ordnete Lupin an. Diggel nickte eifrig.

"Wenn ich noch mein Beileid...?" Lupin knurrte ihn förmlich an.

"Lassen Sie Harry in Ruhe!" Diggel schrak zurück. Harry war dankbar. Remus war bestimmt in noch schlechterer Verfassung als er selbst, aber er schaffte es, trotzdem all diese lästigen Fragen zu klären.

"Harry, ich bringe dich zurück in den Ligusterweg. Remus, wenn du schon einmal vorgehen könntest, ins Hauptquartier...?" Lupins Augen blitzten bernsteinfarben hinter der Trauer hervor, aber er ließ Harrys Schultern trotzdem los.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass du wieder zu diesen Muggeln musst, Harry. Aber morgen komme ich dich wieder besuchen. Halt dich einfach an Sirius' Bitte, ja? Er will nicht, dass du dein Leben verschwendest." Er umarmte den Teenager, bemerkte die verspannten Schultern und das Zittern der Muskeln. "Harry, ich bin für dich da. Und nicht nur, weil Sirius mich darum gebeten hat."

Harry antwortete nicht. Dumbledore steuerte ihn mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter aus Gringotts hinaus, zurück in die blendende Helligkeit eines sonnigen britischen Julitages. Er blinzelte und hielt mit der linken Hand seinen Gedächtnisstein umklammert.

"Hier, der Portschlüssel." Dumbledore streckte ihm dasselbe Stück Pergament, das er schon für die Hinreise benutzt hatte, entgegen. Harry legte die rechte Hand darauf, und nach einer kurzen, schwindelerregenden Reise durch die Dimensionen fand er sich wieder vor der Haustür seiner Tante Petunia.

"Ich verlasse dich hier, Harry. Ich muss zurück ins Hauptquartier, Voldemorts letzte Attacke hat ein Ordensmitglied getroffen. Ich komme morgen abend wieder vorbei- wir müssen ein paar Dinge besprechen. Zum Beispiel, wie du dein Haus am Grimmauldplatz gerne gestaltet hättest." Harry nickte nur- es war ihm egal, was Dumbledore tat. Hinter der weichen, weißen Watte, in die seine Wände sich verwandelt hatten, war die Welt barmherzigerweise verschwommen und undeutlich. Nichts konnte ihn erreichen. Dumbledore verschwand die Straße hinunter, aber er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, stand einfach nur da, den Gedächtnisstein auf der erhobenen Handfläche und wartete darauf, dass Sirius noch einmal mit ihm sprach. ..._wie einen Sohn_... sagte Sirius' Stimme.

"Freak!" schrillte Tante Petunia, "wo warst du so lange? Vernon hat angerufen, er bringt Tante Magda noch vor dem Mittagessen vorbei! Komm sofort rein, Freak!" Harrys watteumnebeltes Gehirn registrierte nur die letzten vier Worte.

"Komme, Tante Petunia," murmelte er. Tante Petunia schien dadurch befriedigt, jedenfalls verschwand ihr langer Hals und Kopf aus dem Küchenfenster. Harry folgte kurz darauf, allerdings durch die Haustür.

Wenig später hatte er Tante Petunia dabei geholfen, ein herzhaftes Mittagessen für acht Personen (Hackbraten, Sauce und zum Nachtisch Plumpudding) zu kochen, hatte den Tisch im Wohnzimmer für die vier Dursleys gedeckt und darauf geachtet, dass die Wasserschüssel für Magdas Hund Ripper _draußen vor der Tür_ stand. Dass Onkel Vernons verhasste Schwester zu Besuch kam, hatte er zwar gehört aber genau wie ihm momentan sogar Voldemort egal war kümmerte auch das ihn nicht. Was konnte ihm schon passieren? Er war keine zehn mehr, und Ripper würde seinen zauberstablosen Verbannungszauber zu spüren bekommen. So ruhig, wie sein Geist gerade war würde wahrscheinlich sogar _Reparo_ klappen.

Vernons Mercedes tuckerte den Ligusterweg hinauf. Dudley war hinter der Türe schon in Bereitschaft, auch wenn er Tante Magdas schlabbrige Küsse hasste so liebte er doch die druckfrischen Zwanzigpfundnoten, die sie ihm stets zusteckte. Tante Petunia wuselte durch die Küche und testete, ob die Sauce in ihrer kleinen Kanne auf dem Tisch noch so warm war wie dreißig Sekunden zuvor. Harry saß in seinem Zimmer und las in '_Gezügelte Geister- Okklumentik im Wandel der Zeiten_', einem Buch, das er bis jetzt vermieden hatte. Langweilig war das Buch eigentlich nicht- es war eine interessante Aneinanderreihung von Worten, deren Sinn Harry zwar nicht ganz klarwurde, die er aber sicher eines Tages verstehen würde.

"Wo ist mein kleiner Neffe? Wo ist mein Diddy-Champion?" Tante Magda war angekommen. Ihre stampfenden Beine verursachten beinahe ein Erdbeben, und selbst Dudley, der nicht gerade geschrumpft war, verschwand in ihrer massigen Umarmung. "Wir haben uns ja so lange nicht mehr gesehen, mein Neffilein!"

Tante Petunias Stimme schrillte über die Begrüßungsfreude von Vernons Schwester hinweg. "Wenn du ins Wohnzimmer kommen würdest, Magda- ich habe Hackbraten und Sauce fertig!"

"Oh, wie wundervoll! Ripper wird sicher enttäuscht sein, dass er dieses Mal nicht mitkommen konnte, aber er wird alt... Ich werde ihn wohl bald von seinen Leiden erlösen müssen, es scheint als würde er die Räude haben... wo ist eigentlich dieser räudige kleine Neffe von dir, Vernon?" Harry grinste. Das war wohl dann er.

"Freak! Komm runter und sag Tante Magda Guten Tag!" donnerte Vernon bevor er halb die Treppe heraufkam. Harry schlenderte aus seinem Zimmer, die Feder, die er für seine Notizen benutzt hatte, noch hinter seinem Ohr wo er sie vergessen hatte.

"Nimm das Ding aus den Haaren! Und wehe es passiert noch einmal etwas Komisches- dann werfe ich dich eigenhändig zur Türe raus!" Er zerrte Harrys Feder aus seinen widerspenstigen Haaren und warf einen kritischen Blick auf seine Roben. "Und zieh gefälligst diese... _Dinger_ aus! Magda weiß nichts von deiner Abnormalität, schon vergessen?" Harry zog seine schwarzen Roben über den Kopf und stand in einem etwas verknitterten, zu kurzen und zu weiten Anzug vor seinem Onkel.

"Runter jetzt!" Eine Treppenstufe nach der anderen... Harry hätte sie beinahe laut gezählt, aber sein Onkel lief purpurn an und so ließ er es doch lieber bleiben.

"Ah, da ist er ja, der kleine Nichtsnutz. Schau ihn dir an, bleich und mager- warum du ihn behältst ist mir ein Rätsel. Was haben sie denn dieses Jahr mit dir in deiner Schule gemacht, huh? Dudley hier ist ja der Junior-Schwergewichtsmeister von ganz Südengland, aber du?" Tante Magda geiferte in Erwartung einer schlechten Neuigkeit. Unglücklicherweise war Vernon schlecht auf Harry zu sprechen, und da er an seinem Vormittag im Büro nicht einen Mitarbeiter zum Anschreien gefunden hatte, entlud sich seine ganze Wut nun auf einmal.

"Der Freak hat seinen Paten umgebracht, das ist es, was er gemacht hat! Unheilbar kriminell, jawohl!" platzte der rotgesichtige, übergewichtige Mann heraus.

Harrys Wattewelt verschwand in einem kreiselnden Schwarzen Loch. Hat seinen Paten umgebracht... _war wahrscheinlich wieder mal ein dummer Fehler von mir_... Konzentrier dich, Potter- _Legilimens_!... _Das kannst du besser_... Bellatrix Lestrange, triumphierend... Sirius... tot... meine Schuld...

"Das war doch dieser Kriminelle, nicht? Hast du mir doch erzählt, Vernon... das war... ah, dieser Sirius Black. Um den ist es nun wirklich nicht schade- ein krimineller Verein, diese Familie! Ich verstehe nicht, wie ihr es mit dem Balg da aushalten könnt!"

"SPRICH NICHT SO ÜBER SIRIUS!" Harrys Blut sang in seinen Adern. Die Zauberkraft, die er tief in sich spüren konnte, wenn er ganz still war, wuchs zu einem übermächtigen Sturm.

Sei glücklich... lebe... _wenn du so ein Gesicht machst dann gewinnt Voldemort_...

"ER WAR KEIN KRIMINELLER! ER WAR UNSCHULDIG! UND ER WAR DER BESTE PATE AUF DER GANZEN WELT, UND ES IST MEINE SCHULD, DASS ER GESTORBEN IST. GANZ ALLEIN MEINE SCHULD! ABER DAS GIBT DIR NOCH LANGE NICHT DAS RECHT, SO ÜBER IHN ZU SPRECHEN!" Es half, seinem Ärger auf diese Art und Weise Luft zu machen.

"Sicher doch, Junge. Er war wahrscheinlich ein ebenso großer Nichtsnutz wie dein Vater- was er bekommen hat, hat er auch verdient. Sie scheinen ja den Stock nicht mehr so richtig zu gebrauchen in St. Brutus', wenn du schon so mit denen, die besser sind als du sprichst," meinte Magda vorwurfsvoll, "aber was will man? Räudiger Köter bleibt räudiger Köter- ihr tut mir Leid, Vernon. Jetzt ist er auch noch verrückt!"

"ICH- BIN- NICHT- VERRÜCKT- UND SIRIUS- IST **UNSCHULDIG**!" donnerte Harry, sprang vom Tisch auf und rannte nach oben in sein Zimmer. Sirius' Stimme in seinem Kopf lachte ihm zu, bat ihn, zu leben, seine eigene Stimme schrie dagegen, dass er es gewesen war, der ihn getötet hatte und dass er gar kein Recht auf ein Leben hatte, dass er Voldemort verdient hatte, dass er alles verdient hatte, was mit ihm geschah, dass er doch nur ein hilfloses, hochmütiges Kind war, dass Dumbledore seinetwegen nichts als Scherereien hatte und dass bald der Nächste sterben würde, mit dem er Kontakt gahebt hatte, weil er schließlich alle umbrachte, die ihn mochten...

Sein Tarnumhang lag ganz oben in seiner Truhe. Harry schnappte ihn sich, stülpte ihn über seinen Kopf. Seine Zehen lugten noch hervor- er zog den Umhang ein Stück herunter, er hatte sich an der Uhrkette mit dem Gedächtnisstein verfangen gehabt... die Kette riss aus dem Knopfloch, an dem Harry sie befestigt hatte, aber in seiner Hast merkte er es gar nicht. Er musste weg, fort, raus aus diesem Haus bevor er noch jemanden tötete.

Die Wache des Phoenixordens bemerkte Harrys Verschwinden nicht. Sicher, sie hatten seinen Ausbruch gehört, wie sie das ganze 'Gespräch' mit dieser Tante Magda angehört hatten- weder sie noch Harry hatten sich darum bemüht, leise zu sprechen. Leider hatten weder Tonks noch Mundungus Fletcher ein magisches Auge wie Mad-Eye Moody, und leider sprach Mundungus immer noch gerne dem Feuerwhisky zu, weswegen die Hintertür des Ligusterwegs Nr.4 einen Moment lang unbewacht blieb, als Fletcher in seinen Taschen nach seiner kleinen Feldflasche kramte.

Harry rannte, so wie er noch nie gerannt, war, ohne seine Atmung zu kontrollieren, ohne darauf zu achten, dass er im Rhythmus blieb, ohne seine Reserven zu schonen. Die Energie, die er in sich spürte, wurde von Minute zu Minute stärker, und er hatte Angst, dass er als menschliche Bombe enden würde, wenn er auch nur einen Moment länger blieb. Seine Füße schmerzten in den schwarzen Halbschuhen, die er zu seinem Anzug trug, der Tarnumhang behinderte seine Sicht und verfing sich ab und zu in seinen Füßen, aber wannimmer er stolperte raffte er sich sofort wieder auf und rannte weiter. Der Ligusterweg flog unter ihm vorbei, die Akazienallee folgte, und bald schon fand Harry sich am Eingang zum öffentlichen Park von Little Whinging, Surrey.

Sein Atem kam in schnellen, keuchenden Schluchzern. Seine Ohren sausten vom Tumult der Gefühle, und sein Herz schlug so schnell wie seine Füße auf dem Asphalt trommelten. Harry floh vor sich selbst, vor Sirius' Testament, vor der grausamen Eintönigkeit, die sein Sommer war, vor der Prophezeiung, die ihn mit fünfzehn Jahren schon zum vorsätzlichen Mörder machen wollte- wenigstens war es weder bei Cedric noch bei Sirius Vorsatz... aber ich habe sie getötet.... Mörder...-, vor der Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass es doch viel einfacher wäre, wenn er Voldemort einfach alles erledigen ließe.

Der Eingang zum Park flog vorbei, genau wie die Abzweigung zu seiner und Dudleys üblicher Jogginstrecke. Die Enten in dem kleinen, künstlichen Bach, der zu einem algenbewucherten See führten, flogen vor Schreck über den unerwarteten, unsichtbaren Besucher auf. Entlang dieses Weges kamen sehr selten irgendwelche Menschen... und schon gar nicht nach einer verregneten Nacht. Harry hörte das entrüstete Quaken der Vögel und blickte einen Moment mit blinden Augen nach oben.

Eine Baumwurzel ergriff die Gelegenheit und griff nach seinen Knöcheln. Haltlos schlug Harry der Länge nach hin, sein Umhang nutzlos weil voller Schlamm, den der Regen über den kleinen Trampelpfad, den er entlanggerannt war, gespült hatte. Er blieb einfach liegen, die Taubheit gewichen, aber auch seine Wut, seine Energie waren verraucht. Stattdessen fühlte er sich müde, einsam, und leer. Seine Füße brannten, seine Knie waren aufgeschürft und bluteten. Er hatte sich irgenwann während seines wilden Laufes einen Knöchel verstaucht- er pochte dumpf zwischen derOberkante seiner Socken und der Unterkante der zu kurzen Anzughose hervor. Sein Kopf hämmerte, und seine Augen prickelten schon wieder.

Eine Hand griff nach dem Kragen seines Tarnumhangs, zog das verschmutzte Gewebe von seinem müden Gesicht. Harry fühlte sich alt und ausgebrannt, er wollte einfach nicht mehr weitergehen. Dennoch stolperte er auf die Füße und die wenigen Schritte bis zu einer Teakholz-Parkbank am See. Der Verwesungsgeruch des toten Gewässers störte ihn nicht. Blicklos starrte er auf die sorgsam getrimmten fremdartigen Gehölzer, die auf der ihm gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tümpels wuchsen. Genau wie sie gehörte Harry nicht hierher. Er konnte es nicht mehr aushalten- der Knoten in seinem brannte, und bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle bringen konnte, würgte er krampfartig. Harry fiel auf seine Hände und Knie vor der Bank, auf der er saß. Tränen fielen, während sein Magen sein Bestes tat, sich vollkommen zu entleeren. Glücklicherweise hatte er noch nichts gegessen... Als die Krämpfe endlich nachließen, sank er erschöüft wieder auf die Parkbank zurück

"Es hätte alles schon damals enden sollen, als Voldemort mich zum ersten Mal töten wollte. Dann wärst du noch am Leben, Sirius, und ich..." Harrys Gesicht verschwand in seinen roten Handflächen. Auch wenn der Tarnumhang ihn vor größerem Schaden bewahrt hatte schmerzte sein Körper doch von seinem Sturz, und er fühlte sich schwach- nicht, dass es ihn besonders kümmerte. Ein anderer Schmerz war größer...

"Wie soll ich denn leben, Sirius? _Denn keiner kann leben während der Andere überlebt_, heißt es. Ich... ich habe genug, ich will nicht mehr. Warum müssen alle sterben, die mich lieben?" Schluchzer schüttelten Harrys Schultern. Alleine spürte er nicht mehr die Verpflichtung, seine Gefühle vo der Welt zu verbergen. Die Welt hatte ihm übel mitgespielt, nun sollte sie sehen, was sie angerichtet hatte.

"Ich will nicht mehr, Sirius." Er suchte nach seinem Gedächtnisstein, doch das Knopfloch, in das er die Kette geheftet hatte, war leer, und er erinnerte sich dumpf daran, wie er sie ausgerissen hatte, als er den Umhang überstreifte. "Selbst mein Gedächtnisstein hat mich lieber verlassen."

"Und das ist auch kein Wunder, Potter, wenn du so jammerst!" Harry zuckte zusammen.

"Wer ist da?" rief er heiser. Er versuchte krampfhaft, den Eigentümer der Stimme, die ihn angesprochen hatte, ausfindig zu machen. Ein eiskaltes Gefühl der Vorahnung krampfte seine Magenmuskeln zusammen.

"Hallo, Potter." Er zuckte zusammen, als ein Todesser nach dem anderen seinen Tarnumhang abstreifte. "Du hast doch nicht etwa geglaubt, dass der Phoenixorden die einzigen waren, die dich beobachtet haben?"

Er hatte es nicht wirklich geglaubt. Nach der Niederlage im Ministerium war es eigentlich klar gewesen, dass Voldemort seine Anstrengungen, Harry zu fangen vervielfachen würde. "Nein," sagte er und versuchte, das bittere Gefühl in seinem Mund loszuwerden.

"Sitzt da und heult wie ein Schlosshund- erbärmlich." Harry glaubte, die Stimme zu erkennen, war dieser Todesser etwa auch im Ministerium gewesen?

"Was wollt ihr?" fragte er mutiger, als er sich fühlte.

"Wir haben nur darauf gewartet, dass du hinter deinen Schutzzaubern hervorkriechst. Unser Meister wartet schon auf dich, er hat ein paar... interessante Fragen." Harry konzentrierte sich. Sein Zauberstab war in seiner hinteren Tasche... Der Todesser wandte den Blick von ihm ab und den anderen zu während er ihnen das Zeichen zur Attacke gab. Harry rollte mit der Gewandtheit eines Suchers beim Quidditch unter die Parkbank, auf der er einen Moment zuvor noch gesessen hatte- nicht eine Sekunde zu spät. Der Betäubungsfluch, den der Todesser mit der Harry bekannten Stimme gesprochen hatte, zersprengte die Parkbank in tausende sägespangroße Teakholzstückchen, traf jedoch nicht sein beabsichtigtes Ziel. Harry griff nach seinem Zauberstab und floh hinter einen der kleinen Büsche neben der Parkbank, eine kurzzeitige Deckung...

"_Diffindo_!" ...die soeben von einem anderen Todesser zunichte gemacht worden war, der seinen Zauberstab als Heckenschere einsetzte. Er hatte schnellte vom Boden los, auf den Todesser, der den letzten Fluch gesprochen hatte, zu und rammte ihn mit dem Kopf voraus. Nicht auf einen solchen Angriff nach Muggelart gefasst fiel der Mann hintenüber und verlor seinen Zauberstab, den Harry so weit er nur konnte wegkickte. Der Mann fluchte und begann, auf Händen und Knien nach seiner Waffe zu suchen während sein Gegner schon dem nächsten Fluch ausweichen musste. Harry keuchte, die Anspannung des Tages hatte ihm schon schwer zugesetzt, er war nicht in bester körperlicher Verfassung und gerade mehr als vier Kilometer am Stück schneller, als es gut war, gerannt.Sein Zauberstab war warm in seiner Hand, ein vertrauenerweckendes Gewicht, aber... Wenn du zauberst, fliegst du von der Schule!

Harry zögerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde- doch das war genug. Er hatte nicht mehr genug Zeit, einen Fluch auszusprechen, musste sich mit einem halben Hechtsprung vor dem nächsten _Stupor_! in Sicherheit bringen. Seine Schulter knackte, ein scharfer Schmerz fuhr durch seine linke Seite, aber er rappelte sich wieder hoch, duckte sich unter einem weiteren roten Lichtstrahl hindurch, fuhr zusammen, als der Schmerz stärker wurde, fiel nach links, um einem dritten _Stupor_ zu entkommen- und schrie auf, als seine ausgerenkte Schulter mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft machte. Seine rechte Hand verlor jedes Gefühl- ein Fluch hatte ihn getroffen! Sein Zauberstab fiel zu Boden, er verlor den Sichtkontakt zu seiner einzigen Waffe, als er sich schon wieder hinter einem Baum in Sicherheit bringen musste. Die Rinde an seiner Wange war kühl, nass und rauh, im Gegenteil zu dem feuchten, bewölkten Himmel... Harry wusste, dass er ohne seinen Zauberstab verloren war.

"_Accio_ Zauberstab!" schrie er. Eine Sekunde später fühlte er das warme Holz zwischen den tauben Fingern seiner rechten Hand. Zeit, zurückzuschlagen- aber da kam schon wieder ein Fluch auf ihn zugeschossen. Die Augen geweitet erkannte Harry das grelle Rot des Reductor-Fluchs. Wenn er es nicht schaffte, auszuweichen dann würde der Fluch seine Knochen zerschmettern... er warf sich zu Seite, erinnerte sich zu spät daran, dass seine linke Seite verletzt war... Als er wieder zu sich kam, waren vier Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet.

"Tja, Potter, das war's dann!" Der fünfte Todesser, der endlich seinen Zauberstab wiedergefunden hatte, gesellte sich zu den anderen. "Sag Gute Nacht... " Er nickte den anderen vier Todessern zu. Auf Kommando senkten sich alle Zauberstäbe, bis sie auf Harrys Brust zeigten.

"_Stupor_!" Die Welt wurde dunkel.

... to be continued ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Information:

(1) _Adiungo_ ist der erste meiner selbsterfundenen Zaubersprüche. Er dient dazu, eine Sache mit einer anderen zu verbinden, etwas anzufügen – wie das lat. _adiungo_ schon sagt.

(2) Das Zauberer-Testament ist eine meiner Erfindungen. Ich habe es mir ausgedacht, nachdem ich meine Wut über meine Krankheit überwunden hatte. Ich habe mir einfach jeden Tag in meinem Leben, der schön war, als einen leuchtenden Edelstein vorgestellt und alle meine Edelsteine in eine Schatztruhe in meinem Kopf abgelegt. Das Zauberer-Testament ist sozusagen eine physische Manifestation dieses Gedankens- ich finde, es ist eine schöne Vorstellung, dass ich ein Stück eines Menschen, den ich gerne habe, immer bei mir tragen kann- in Gestalt eines Edelsteins, so lange, bis ich merke, dass er auch ohne diesen immer bei mir ist.

(3) Ich _wei_, dass es in den Büchern immer 'Rumtreiber' heißt. Aber als Ausländerin habe ich gelernt, dass 'rum' Slang für 'herum' ist, und da 'marauder/marauding' im Englischen doch eher ein 'gehobenes' Wort ist, habe ich mir erlaubt, den Slang durch die Vollversion zu ersetzen (ich kann den Klang von _Rumtreiber_ nicht ausstehen!)

(4) 'Phoenix'- _diese Schreibweise hat Neli die ganze Geschichte hindurch beibehalten, weswegen ich sie nicht verändern will._ – Brandy

(5) Chapter and notes by: Neli; last revision by: Brandy, 2004-05-13

* * *

Soundtrack:

Franz Schubert: Klaviersonaten (gespielt von meinem Lieblingspianisten Murray Pereiha!)

Modest Mussorgski: Bilder einer Ausstellung (Fassung für zwei Klaviere)

Klaus Badelt: Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack (mein Lieblingsfilm letztes Jahr- wenn ich könnte würde ich die Fechtchoreographien lernen!)

Antonin Dvoøak: Symphonie Aus der Neuen Welt

* * *

Review replies:

**_hapooh_**: **Danke für deine lieben Worte- um ehrlich zu sein ist das Schreiben für mich leider überhaupt nicht altruistisch. So lange ich mich in eine andere Welt hineindenken kann bleibt meine mal vor der Tür. Danke, dass dir mein Dudley gefällt! **Neli liebt das Schreiben- ich glaube, niemand kann sie davon abhalten! Freue mich auch, dass dir die Charas gefallen!

**_kathleen potter_**: Richtig 'Dark' wird es wohl nicht werden- weder Neli noch ich sind Fans von Evil! Harry, aber teilweise gibt es schon ein paar ziemlich heftige Szenen, vor allem zwischen Snape und Harry. **Brandy ist ein kleines Plappermaul! Aber... es stimmt °grins°**

**_Padfoot's mate_**: **Ich kann guten Gewissens sagen- der einzige Zweck dieser Geschichte ist, jemanden zurückzuholen. Allerdings...** Und wer ist jetzt das Plappermaul? Nyo, uns geht's genau wie dir. Deswegen... **Okay, Schluß! Bevor wir noch unseren ganzen Plot verraten!**

**_YanisTamiem_**: **Wow, danke für dein Angebot. Mein Bruder studiert Biochemie und traktiert mich immer schon mit Anatomie... Ich selbst habe mich allerdings nur ein bisschen in Krebstherapien eingelesen. Weißt du zufällig etwas über eidetics? Ich konnte in den letzten beiden Monaten nicht lesen und würde gerne wissen, ob es Neuigkeiten über Leute wie mich gibt...** Ich glaube, ich hätte auch ein bisschen Medizin studieren sollen, so oft wie ich mir rgendwas verstauche... danke für dein Angebot- ich werde dich in den späteren Kapiteln wahrscheinlich mit Fragen löchern, bin nämlich eine ziemliche Niete in Humanbiologie/Medizin °drop°.

**_BlackRoseLily_**: Danke von uns Beiden!

**_Coop_**: Da wir noch nicht fertig sind kann ich deine Frage nicht beantworten... aber nach dem letzten Stand sind es am Ende von Kapitel 9 über 110 000. Unbetagelesen. **Hoffe, wir haben dich jetzt nicht abgeschreckt °grins°.**

**_Alex Black5_**: Drei Tage und der nächste Lesestoff ist da! **Bis Kapitel 4 wird es dann allerdings etwa eine Woche dauern- wir müssen noch einmal drübergehen und versuchen, noch ein paar Fehler zu finden °zwinker°!**

**_Lord Mystic_**: Klingt toll! Muss ich mir demnächst dann gleich mal anschauen... wenn ich lese dauert es allerdings länger bis zum nächsten Kapitel,ich habe nämlich momentan sehr viel mit der Uni zu tun.... **Yup, Brandy ist eine viel beschäftigte Studentin, die gerade an ihrer Master's thesis schreibt und ich kann leider noch nicht so lange sitzen und schreiben wie ich gerne will. Wir können leider nicht täglich posten weil wir nur 9 Kapitel fertig haben und es durchaus mal zwei, drei Wochen dauern kann, bis wir ein 20 000-Wort-Kapitel fertig geschrieben und bearbeitet haben. Wenn du gerne betaliest kannst du ja unser Beta werden- dann gibt's die Kapitel im Voraus °grins°! Einfach ne e-mail an Brandy (weil sie öfter als ich online ist)!**

**!!!DANKE euch allen!!!**

* * *

**Nächstes Kapitel von Brandy und mir gibt's entweder bei 30 reviews oder in einer Woche!**

**Cya!!!**

**Neli**


	4. Unerwartete Rettung

_Hallo!_

_Umm... ihr seid wirklich gespannt, wie es weitergeht, oder? Als ich heute morgen aufgewacht bin waren die 30 reviews schon voll- tut mir Leid, dass ich erst jetzt poste, 9 Stunden Zeitverschiebung und 7:30 morgens Uni (will aber nicht jammern, hab es mir schließlich selbst ausgesucht), konnte erst in der Mittagspause ins net und bis ich dann all eure Fragen beantwortet hatte... na ja, viel Spaß beim Lesen! _

_Brandy_

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo:

Titel: Harry Potter und die Zweite Prophezeiung

Autor: starlight, aka Neli

Rating: PG-15

Kontakt: Hoshiakariweb.de (Neli), nosebitingteacupyahoo.com (Brandy)

Kurzzusammenfassung: Nach einem eher aufregenden Sommer kehrt Harry Potter nach Hogwarts zurück. Sirius' Tod belastet ihn schwer, trotzdem gibt er sein Bestes, um zu der Waffe zu werden, die Voldemort vernichten kann. Wenn da nur nicht die Zweite Prophezeiung Professor Trelawneys und der mysteriöse Talisman des Ourouboros wäre! Und _was_ meint ein Mädchen, wenn es um Hilfe mit den Wahrsage-Hausaufgaben bittet? Harrys Jahr wird vieles werden, nur eines nicht: langweilig!

Ships: HP/GW, RW/HrG, NL/LL (Neli hat an ihr letztes Kapitel eine Notiz angehängt, in der sie die 'ships endlich festlegt)

Written: Oct/Nov 2003

* * *

**Warnungen**: Darstellungen von Gewalt und Folter, Blut

* * *

_"..." = sprechen _

_... = denken _

_-...-__ = Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein) _

* * *

_Kapitel 4:_ **Unerwartete Rettung**

"_Ennervate_!(1)" Harrys Bewusstsein kehrte langsam zurück. Er spürte, dass er mit mehreren Menschen in einem Raum war, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern, wo er war oder wie er dorthin gekommen war.

"Potter ist stur, Herr. Er weigert sich, wieder zu Bewusstsein zu kommen. _Ennervate_!" Harry atmete so flach und gleichmäßig wie möglich weiter. Seine Narbe prickelte unangenehm, und er wusste, was das bedeutete- Voldemort war nah. Vage erinnerte er sich daran, dass er von Todessern angegriffen worden war. Die auf den Rücken gefesselten Häne und zusammengebundenen Fußgelenke schienen diese Theorie leider zu bestätigen- Harry hielt gerade noch ein Stöhnen zurück. Wieder einmal eine Demonstration von Potter-Glück... nur er konnte dumm genug sein, aus dem Bereich der Schutzzauber hinauszugeraten, genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem Todesser auf Potter-Suche waren.

"Versuch es weiter- wie viele Betäubungszauber haben ihn getroffen, Wurmschwanz?" Der Name allein reichte aus, um einen Schauder durch Harrys Körper zu senden. Dieser Verräter war hier? Aber dann...

"Fünf, Roger. Wir wollten sicher gehen, dass..." wimmerte die weinerliche Stimme des Menschen, der nicht nur in seiner Animagus-Form eine Ratte war.

"Fünf? Aber der Herr hat doch ausdrücklich gesagt, dass er Potter lebendig will. Ich werde das nicht unerwähnt lassen können..." Diese Stimme kannte Harry nicht. Aber so, wie er sich anhörte fand der Mann Wurmschwanz ebenso abstoßend wie er selbst.

"Der Herr hat gesagt, wir sollen Potter einfangen, sobald er die Schutzzauber um den Ligusterweg verläßt. Er hat nicht gesagt, wie, nur dass Potter um jeden Preis hierhergebracht werden soll." Wurmschwanz wimmerte immer erbärmlicher.

"Der Herr hat aber auch gesagt, dass Potter etwas von diesem Phoenixorden von Dumbledore weiß und dass er ihn lebendig haben will, Wurmschwanz," die Stimme des zweiten Todessers wurde seidenglatt und gefährlich. "Ich hoffe für dich, dass er es ist... _Ennervate_!" Die Kraft hinter dem Zauberspruch war so groß, dass Harrys Körper ein Stück weit in die Luft gehoben wurde. Ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen drang aus seiner Kehle, als er wieder aufschlug- die fünf Betäubungszauber hatten einigen Schaden an seinem Brustkorb hinterlassen.

"Ah... es scheint, als sei unser Mr Potter noch unter den Lebenden- dein Glück, Wurmschwanz. Nun, was wartest du noch hier? Der Herr ist ungeduldig, er wird es nicht verstehen, wenn du ihm nicht sofort mitteilst, dass wir Potter haben." Harry öffnete seine Augen, deren verklebte Lider nur widerwillig seinem Befehl gehorchten. Wurmschwanz' 'Freund' beugte sich über ihn und hatte seinen Zauberstab in Harrys empfindliche Rippen gepresst. Seine Brille saß zwar nicht mehr auf seiner Nase, aber der Mann war nah genug, dass Harry braune, unbarmherzig harte Augen in einem glatten, nichtssagenden Gesicht erkennen konnte.

"Wer... wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?" Harrys Stimme klang in seinen eigenen Ohren fremd. Der Mann gab ein kicherndes Glucksen von sich.

"Überlass es einem Potter, im Angesicht des Todes noch mutig zu sein... typisch Gryffindor." Harry ballte die Fäuste. Wenn er nur seinen Zauberstab noch hätte... aber der lag wahrscheinlich im Park, wo er überwältigt worden war, zusammen mit seiner Brille. Er hatte ihn jedenfalls nicht mehr in der Hand, und auch seine Taschen fühlten sich leer an.

"Mein Haus ist nicht wichtig. Wer sind Sie?" fragte er nochmals, schärfer. Der Mann gluckste wieder.

"So... temperamentvoll. Der Herr hat Recht gehabt, er hätte schon längst sterben sollen... aber wo bleiben meine Manieren? Ich bin Gerald Roger." Sein Zauberstab drückte fester zwischen Harrys siebte und achte Rippe. Der junge Zauberer biss die Zähne zusammen, er wollte seinen Gegnern nicht die Genugtuung geben, ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie ihm Unbehagen bereiteten. Roger grinste ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, die ihn an ein Krokodil mit Verdauungsproblemen erinnerte.

"Der Herr wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen, Potter- ich hoffe nur, dass er dich seinen treuen Todessern als Spielzeug zur Verfügung stellt, bevor er dich endgültig ausradiert. Es wäre zu schade, wenn der _große Harry Potter_ einfach so abtritt..." Harry strich die Verdauungsprobleme aus seinem Vergleich. Es war ganz eindeutig ein _verhungerndes_ Krokodil, an das ihn dieser Roger erinnerte. Seine Narbe explodierte in Agonie, und sein Atem zischte zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor als er vergeblich versuchte, seine Hände aus ihren Fesseln zu befreien und auf das Überbleibsel des fehlgegangenen Fluches zu pressen. Voldemort war gekommen, und er war unglaublich guter Stimmung. Harry fühlte, wie schwarze Flecken sein Blickfeld zu füllen begannen, aber er kämpfte mit allem, was er war gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit und den Schmerz. Selbst seine weißen Wände versagten angesichts des Dunklen Lords, aber er versuchte dennoch weiter, sie zu errichten. Er musste handlungsfähig bleiben...

"Wie richtig, Roger... ah, der... illusssstre Mr Potter gesellt sich endlich wieder einmal zu unssss.... es wäre zu schade, wenn wir diese Gelegenheit nicht nutzen. Roger!" Der Druck des Zauberstabes zwischen Harrys Rippen verschwand als Roger, sich immer und immer wieder verneigend, rückwärts kroch.

"Nun, Mr Potter, wir sind alleine." Rote Augen funkelten aus einem schädelweißen Gesicht, dünne Lippen kräuselten sich verächtlich und skeletthafte Hände mit langen Fingern zwirbelten einen langen Zauberstab- Eibe, 13 ½ Zoll. Voldemort sah etwas gesünder aus als noch im Ministerium... aber das hieß nicht, dass er sich deswegen verändert hatte. Harry verbiss sich einen Kommentar angesichts seiner offensichtlichen Feststellung. Voldemort war nicht gerade für seinen Sinn für Humor berühmt.

"Es scheint so," zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Wenn Voldemort noch einen Schritt näher kam...

"Nun, Mr Potter, wird es Zeit, dass Sie mir einmal von Nutzen sind... wo ist das Versteck des Ordens des Phoenix?" Es war ein Zeichen, dass Harrys Okklumentik-Studien zumindest einen begrenzten Erfolg gehabt hatten- er spürte die Attacke wenigstens bevor sie begann. Er schrie auf, sein Kopf schien sich entlang seiner Narbe zu spalten. Voldemort suchte nach Informationen... das Ministerium, Ron wurde von den Gehirnen angegriffen, Hermine ging zu Boden, nachdem sie von dem violetten Lichtstrahl getroffen worden war, Ginny Weasley, bleich und mit gebrochenem Knöchel... Dumbledore, der die Magischen Geschwister animierte...

Voldemort zischte vor Wut wie eine angreifende Schlange. "Wo ist das Hauptquartier des Phoenixordens?" Harry war hilflos der nächsten Attacke ausgeliefert. Er wimmerte leise, sein Kopf zerplatzte... Ein Hauself, alt und verrückt, beteuerte, dass Sirius nicht da war... Hermine, entschlossen, kletterte auf den Rücken eines Thestrals... Tonks, fröhlich, verwandelte ihre Nase in eine Schweineschnauze, in der Küche des...

"Ahhhh!" Harry wurde von Voldemort weggeschleudert, prallte gegen die ferne Wand des Zimmers, rutschte an ihr hinunter und blieb benommen liegen. Voldemort schrie ebenfalls, vor Wut und Schmerz, als er auf die glänzende Barriere des Fidelius-Zaubers gestoßen war. Selbst Legilimentik versagte vor der Kraft dieses Zaubers, der ein Geheimnis in der Seele des Geheimniswahrers einschloss. Nur von diesem konnte es enthüllt werden.

"Fidelius also... Dumbledore ist noch immer der alte Dummkopf, der er schon damals war... Wer ist der Geheimniswahrer des Phoenixordens?" Harry hörte die Frage in seinem Kopf, bevor Voldemort sie gestellt hatte. Snape ist tot, wenn Voldemort es herausfindet... wenn er herausfindet dass Snape ihm verheimlicht hat, dass Dumbledore der Geheimniswahrer ist...

Wie er es geschafft hatte, wusste er selber nicht, aber als er blinzelte verschwand die Außenwelt, selbst Voldemort, hinter einer weichen, weißen Wand. Die Schmerzen in seinem Brustkorb verschwanden ebenso wie die wundgescheuerten Handgelenke, die Narbe verwandelte sich von einem feurigen Blitzstrahl in ein dumpf pochendes Zentrum der Unbequemlichkeit. Er spürte undeutlich, wie brennend eisige Finger versuchten, die Wand zu durchbrechen, aber er fühlte sich sicherer als je zuvor- hier konnte ihn nichts erreichen.

"Was isssst das? Er beherrscht Okklumentik?" Voldemorts Zorn sandte einen kurzen Stich durch Harrys Narbe, den er selbst in der komfortablen Sicherheit seiner weißen Wände spürte. Er lachte- Voldemort hatte ihn wieder einmal unterschätzt.

"_Crucio_!" Seine Wände zerschmolzen im Feuer des Fluches. Voldemort lachte, Harry schrie... er konnte nicht denken, er konnte nicht sehen, er war...

... geborgen. Seine Wände materialisierten sich aus dem Nichts, milderten die Macht des Cruciatus so weit, dass er sich wenigstens wieder seiner Selbst bewusst war. Voldemorts Wut war ein dumpfes Hämmern an der Außenseite seines Schädels, sein Körper war eine Quelle unbeschreiblicher Agonie, aber seine Geheimnisse waren sicher.

"Potter!" Voldemort kam näher. Harrys Schilde fielen, die Legilimentik- Attacke war vorbei. Er bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr an der Wand lag, er hatte sich unter dem Einfluß von Voldemorts Fluch herumgerollt, bis er in der Mitte des Zimmers zu liegen gekommen war. Jeder seiner Nerven hämmerte noch vor Schmerz, er hatte nicht einmal seine Brille und seine Hände wurden langsam taub von den Seilen, mit denen sie gebunden waren.

Zauberstablose Zauberei wäre jetzt wirklich hilfreich, dachte Harry. Seine Finger bogen sich, so weit es ging und versuchten, die harten Knoten zu lösen- leider mit wenig Erfolg.

"Was sagt die Prophezeiung?" Eine weitere Legilimentik-Attacke. Harry verschwand wieder hinter den weißen Wänden, die diesesmal stärker als je zuvor waren. Es war sein eigenes Leben, das auf dem Spiel stand. Er fühlte sich schwach, müde. Sein Kopf schmerzte selbst in der Geborgenheit des gedankenfreien Raumes. Voldemort war vor Wut fast außer sich, und Harry musste die Konsequenzen tragen.

"Wo?" Das Hämmern gegen seine Schilde wurde stärker... er konnte sie nicht mehr lange aufrecht halten... er konnte nichts mehr tun... er wollte nur noch schlafen...

Wie lange Voldemort zwischen seinen beiden Fragen hin-und herwechselnd seinen Geist attackierte konnte Harry nicht sagen- er verlor jedes Zeitgefühl, die kurzen Momente, in denen er hinter seinen Schilden auftauchen konnte, reichten nicht einmal aus, um seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen... allerdings spürte er, während er tief in seinem eigenen Geist ruhte, zum ersten Mal im Leben wahren Frieden. Er lag in diesem seltsamen, hellen Licht, das er in sich wahrnehmen konnte, ein Licht, das er nicht erklären konnte und das unter jedem neuen Angriff Voldemorts schwächer wurde, im gleichen Maße wie seine Verbindung zu ihm enger wurde. Harry fühlte, wie er begann, davonzutreiben, auf das Licht zu, fort von Voldemorts Attacken...

"Herr?" Rogers dienerische Stimme schenkte Harry eine Atempause. Er wusste kaum noch, wer er war. Was geschah nahm er nur noch durch einen Schleier wahr, so erschöpft war er. Das Licht in ihm war zu einem schwachen Funkeln geworden. Obwohl Okklumentik keine physische Magie war, verlangte sie doch eine große Anstrengung im Geist, und Harry hatte zum Einen wenig Training und war zum Anderen von den Flüchen der Todesser und Voldemorts geschwächt. Jede Attacke, die Voldemort auf seinen Geist startete, zehrte mehr an seinen Ressourcen, und nach dem emotionalen Aufruhr des Morgens waren diese ohnehin schon niedrig.

"Roger, hatte ich nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht gestört werden will?" Voldemorts Zauberstab richtete sich endlich nicht mehr auf Harry, sondern auf den Todesser, der es gewagt hatte, seinen Herrn zu unterbrechen.

"Aber Herr, sie haben den nächsten Hinweis auf... den Talisman." Roger zitterte zwar vor Voldemort, aber seine Stimme enthüllte eine unverhohlene Begeisterung, die für Harry nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.

"Roger!" Der Todesser zuckte zusammen und sank zu Füßen seines Meisters, küsste den Saum von Voldemorts Roben (wobei Harry sich schaudernd abwandte) und sah mit absoluter Devotion in das schlangenhafte Gesicht des Dunklen Lords.

"Bring Mr Potter in unser... Gästequartier. Ich kenne einige Herren und Damen, die gerne seine nähere Bekanntschaft machen wollen. Amüsiert euch mit ihm- aber lasst ihn am Leben. Potter zu töten... werde ich übernehmen." Harrys Narbe brannte schmerzhaft auf. Voldemort war wieder einmal besser gelaunt. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als der Dunkle Lord an ihm vorbeiglitt. Seine Füße verursachten kaum ein Geräusch auf dem Fußboden, so wie eine kriechende Schlange nur leise raschelt. Die Erleichterung über seinen Weggang verlieh Harry die Kraft, sich aufzusetzen. Seine Finger waren inzwischen völlig taub.

"Es... wäre wohl... nicht sehr freundlich... einen Gast in Fesseln zu halten," sagte er, sobald Voldemort verschwunden war. Roger wandte sich ihm mit einem hochmütigen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu.

"Aber ganz im Gegenteil, Potter- das ist ein Teil des Entertainment. Interaktiv, sozusagen." Er riss Harry so abrupt hoch, dass seine Arme fast aus den Schultergelenken gerissen wurden. Der Junge stolperte, mit zusammengebundenen Fußgelenken konnte er nicht gehen.

"Oh, ich vergaß," Roger zog seinen Zauberstab. "_Finite incantatum_." Die Seile um Harrys Fußgelenke lösten sich, schlängelten sich wie lebende Schlangen auf dem Fußboden bis Roger sie mit einem _Evanesco_ verschwinden ließ. Harry versuchte, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen- doch seine Füße waren eingeschlafen, und bevor er drei Schritte weit gerannt war schlug er der Länge nach hin.

"Das war aber sehr unhöflich, Potter- du bist doch ein geladener Gast!" Harry funkelte den Todesser nur wütend an. Hilflosigkeit war ein Gefühl, das ihm gleichermaßen vertraut wie verhasst war. Die Erschöpfung, die er vorher schon gespürt hatte, drohte ihn jetzt zu überwältigen.

"Gäste werden normalerweise eingeladen und nicht enführt," zischte er.Roger winkte ab.

"Kleiner, unbedeutender Unterschied, Potter." Harrys Arm befand sich im schraubstockähnlichen Griff des aalglatten Mannes, sein Kopf hämmerte und pochte und seine Glieder zitterten noch von Voldemorts Fluch. Dennoch wusste er, dass er seine Gabe, zauberstablose Zauberei zu benutzen, genau jetzt einsetzen musste- oder er würde sterben.

_Finite incantatum, finite incantatum , finite incantatum_. Die Seile um seine Hände wurden heiß. Triumph füllte Harry, obwohl sein Kopf heftiger schmerzte als zuvor. _Finite incantatum, finite incantatum_, die Seile lockerten sich. Seine Handgelenke prickelten... er versuchte, sie aus den Schlingen zu befreien. Fast da... _Finite incantatum_! Er war frei, die Seile lagen, von Roger unbemerkt, am Boden.

Es tut mir Leid, aber euer Gast verschwindet jetzt, dachte er. Zwei Schritte... aber es war wohl doch zu viel gewesen, zu glauben, dass er so einfach davonkommen würde. Die Seile verrieten ihn- sie schrillten einen lauten Alarm sobald sie von seinen Hände fielen. Roger sah ihn fast enttäuscht an.

"Aber Potter, haben wir nicht klargemacht, dass du nicht entkommst?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich muss dich wohl oder übel wieder einmal betäuben, bis du im Gästezimmer bist... die Schutzzauber dort sind besser als jede Fessel. Na ja... _Stupor_!"

Harry wurde nicht völlig bewusstlos- nachdem er von fünf Betäubungszaubern gleichzeitig getroffen worden war schien er eine gewisse Immunität gegen sie entwickelt zu haben. Dennoch verloren seine Muskeln die Spannung, und er musste zulassen, dass Roger ihn aufhob und davontrug. Einen Versuch war es zumindest wert, sagte er sich. Dann wurde er unsanft auf den steinernen Boden eines kleinen, etwa vier mal drei Meter messenden Raumes geworfen. Die unbehauenen Steine unter ihm waren von einer dünnen Schicht aus Staub und Schleim bedeckt, die darauf schließen ließ, dass er lange nicht benutzt worden war- oder lange in Benutzung gewesen war ohne dass jemand sich darum gekümmert hätte, dass er gereinigt wurde. Ein einziges, winziges Fenster, hoch oben in der Wand und mit Gitterstäben versiegelt, zeigte ihm, dass es langsam auf die Nacht zuging- die Schatten waren lang und das Licht schwach. Harry hatte nicht gedacht, dass er so lange Voldemorts Attacken widerstanden hatte.

"Wilkommen, Mr Potter, in der Hölle," zischte Roger, "_Ennervate_!"

Harry blieb einfach nur liegen. Die Verbindung zu dem leuchtenden Licht in seinem Inneren, die er hinter den Wänden gespürt hatte, war ein sanfter Trost im Angesicht der Dinge, die kommen würden. Und es sah mehr als schlecht für ihn aus... Er war zu erschöpft, um auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Rogers hungriger Krokodilsausdruck kehrte zurück und versprach nichts Gutes.

"Bis die anderen da sind fange ich dann einmal an... sie müssten aber gleich kommen, also mach dir keine Hoffnungen, Potter." Harry lachte bitter. Seine Hoffnungen waren, entgegen des Sprichwortes, schon gestorben als Roger seine Entfesselung bemerkt hatte.

"Erst einmal alle Hoffnungen auf eine Flucht vereiteln... _Incido_!(2)" Harry erinnerte sich dumpf, dass er diesen Zauberspruch in seinem _Standardbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 6_ in der Rubrik 'Haushaltszauber' gelesen hatte, aber er musste zugeben, dass er auch in der Art, wie Roger ihn einsetzte, nützlich war. Sein rechtes Bein jedenfalls fühlte sich schlimmer an als damals, als ihn im Labyrinth der Dritten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers die Riesenspinne erwischt hatte. Er wagte es beinahe nicht, anzusehen was der Todesser angerichtet hatte, aber die Vernunft siegte schließlich doch über das Gefühl. Sein einziger Gedanke war, dass es erstaunlich wenig schmerzte für den Blutverlust, den er erlitt.

"Ah, meine Freunde..." Harrys Kopf war so sehr mit Watte gefüllt, dass er sich nicht umsehen konnte. Seine Hände hielt er auf die Wunde in seinem Oberschenkel gepresst, er wusste, dass er, wenn er zu viel Blut verlor, gleich sein Testament machen konnte.

Es scheint, als sei die Hoffnung doch noch nicht tot, dachte er distanziert.

"Gerald, du hattest deinen Spaß mit ihm... geh und bereite alles für die Rückkehr des Herrn vor. Er wird sehr erschöpft sein, wenn er von einer so weiten Reise zurückkommt und Potter endlich beseitigt hat." Diese kultivierte Stimme... sie kam Harry bekannt vor. Aristokratisch... wie... der Name lag ihm auf der Zunge, aber er wurde abgelenkt, bevor er sich erinnern konnte.

"Oh, sieh doch, was Roger getan hat!" _Diese_ Stimme würde er auch nie vergessen. Bellatrix Lestrange- Sirius' Mörderin.

"Wir können ihn noch nicht verbluten lassen. _Coagule_!(3)" sagte Bellatrix bedauernd. Unter seinen Fingern strömte weniger und weniger Blut hervor. Harry hob seinen verwirrten Blick von seinem Bein und sah endlich, wer gekommen war, um ihn zu foltern. Er machte sich keine Illusionen über sein Schicksal- bevor Voldemort ihn tötete, würde er, wie Roger gesagt hatte, durch die Hölle gehen. Und diese Menschen würden sie ihm bereiten... er erkannte Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Nott... es schien, als sei der gesamte Innere Zirkel Lord Voldemorts hier versammelt, um ihn zu quälen- und es schien, als hätte Dumbledore sein Versprechen, Harry nichts mehr vorzuenthalten, vergessen. Voldemort hatte seine treuen Todesser aus dem Gefängnis befreit. Nicht einmal einen Monat waren sie gefangen gewesen, dennoch war Lucius Malfoy dünner, sein aristokratisches Gesicht gezeichnet.

"Lasst ihn am Leben- das ist alles, was der Herr will," meinte Roger bevor er die schwere Holztür zu dem Verlies- denn einem solchen glich Harrys neuer Aufenthaltsort- zuschlug.

"Aber sonst können wir tun, was wir wollen? Oh, wie schön... hast du Angst, Baby-Potter?" zirpte Bellatrix. Harry spuckte ihr vor die Füße, er war nicht zu mehr in der Lage. Er spürte, wie, das wusste er nicht, aber er spürte, dass etwas in diesem Raum seine Kraft aus seinem Körper sog. Er spürte, wie seine Energie von diesen steinernen Wänden, die erst in sechs Meter Höhe die Decke trafen, aufgesogen wurde.

Bellatrix' Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Maske des Hasses. "Oooh, Klein-Potter, das hättest du nicht tun sollen..."

"_Crucio_!" Harrys Muskeln explodierten in winzig kleine Bruchstücke, deren Einzelteile sich sofort wieder zu einer zitternden Masse falsch zusammengesetzter Fasern arrangierten nur um den Prozess augenblicklich zu wiederholen. Seine Knochen brannten wie Eis unter der in Flammen gebadeten Haut. Jedes Haar auf seinem Kopf verwandelte sich in einen Speer... Er war sich kaum bewusst, dass er es war, der die heiseren Schreie ausstieß, die seine Ohren folterten... Er merkte nicht einmal, dass sein Körper sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammengerollt hatte um die Angriffsfläche für die unbarmherzig auf ihn einprasselnden Splitter der Agonie zu verkleinern.

"_Crucio_!" Die zweite Stimme, die in die Symphonie des Grauens einstimmte entrollte seinen Körper wieder, schmerzhaft schlugen seine steifen Arme gegen die Seite seines Körpers während sein Rücken, unter der Macht des Fluches gebogen, einen perfekten Bogen über der Erde beschrieb. Harrys gesamte Wahrnehmung setzte aus, bis auf die Schmerzen. Er wollte sterben, alles war besser als unter der Einwirkung _zweier_ Cruciatus-Flüche zu leben. Er konnte nicht einen der zum Zerreißen gespannten Muskeln bewegen, und obwohl sein Mund weit offen stand blieb sein Schrei lautlos. Selbst seine Stimmbänder versagten unter dieser Folter den Dienst.

Im Ministerium, als Voldemort seinen Körper in Besitz genommen hatte, hatte Harry schon einmal Todesqualen ausgestanden, doch selbst diese verblichen im Vergleich zu dem, was zwei Cruciatus-Flüche gleichzeitig anrichteten. Dunkel registrierte er, dass seine Fingernägel abbrachen, wo sie hilflos auf dem Boden scharrten, und dass Blut aus seinen Fingerkuppen hervortrat. Er wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte- es war eine Ewigkeit, eine Ewigkeit und eine Sekunde mehr... er konnte nicht mehr länger durchhalten, wenn er doch nur sterben könnte... er wollte sterben, aber mit offenen Augen... sie wollten sich nicht öffnen, dann ein Schock, in seinen Venen flossen Glasscherben, er konnte nichts sehen, er konnte zu viel sehen... wenn er doch nur endlich sterben würde...

Durch einen roten Schleier sah Harry, wie Lucius Malfoy sich zu Bellatrix Lestrange, deren bleiches, ausgemergeltes Gesicht im dumpfen Licht der winzigen Kammer noch skeletthafter aussah als zuvor und ihrem Ehemann Rodolphus, der wie Bellatrix von Askaban gezeichnet war, gesellte... seine Sicht setzt wieder aus. Lucius Malfoy hatte seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, und plötzlich spürte er den Cruciatus-Fluch in unterschiedlicher Stärke. Auf seiner Brust gab es... er konnte nicht einmal mehr denken.

"Gefällt dir unsere neue Erfindung?" Bellatrix schnurrte förmlich während sie näher kam. Harry zwang sich, seine Augen zu öffnen, auch wenn die Welt verschwommen und verzerrt war. Seine Zähne krachten unter dem Druck, aber er biss sie fest zusammen und starrte der grausamen Todesserin in die Augen.

"Oh, das Kätzchen will nicht mehr schnurren?" Sie schnippte ihren Zauberstab nach oben, und Harry wurde einmal durch die Luft geschleudert bevor er wieder auf die unnachgiebige Erde knallte. Trotz seiner Entschlossenheit entrang sich ihm ein Schmerzensschrei, aber Bellatrix hatte eines übersehen: mit ihrer Bewegung hatte sie Harry von ihrem Cruciatus-Fluch befreit.

"_Diffindo_" hörte er Malfoy sagen, und diesesmal spürte er durch den Cruciatus, der noch immer auf ihm lastete, wie ein Messer tief in seine Brust schnitt, langsam... Harry war sich sicher, dass sein Kiefer demnächst brechen würde, so fest presste er die Zähne aufeinander. Seine Lippe war blutig gebissen, aber er würde diesen... Schweinen nicht mehr die Genugtuung geben, zu schreien. Malfoy bewegte seinen Zauberstab in langsamer Konzentration, so, als würde er ein Bild malen, und jede Bewegung spiegelte sich in höllischen Qualen für Harry wider. Er fühlte, wie sein Denkvermögen langsam aussetzte... hörte es denn nie auf... warum er... wie lange noch... aber er würde nicht mehr schreien, nicht mehr...

"Wie langweilig, Baby Potter will nicht spielen," zwitscherte Bellatrix mit ihrer schrecklichen Babystimme. Harry hatte nicht genug Kontrolle über seinen Körper- er konnte ihr nicht einmal mehr mit den Augen folgen.

"Genug, Rodolphus," befahl Malfoy, "der Dunkle Lord will nicht, dass er verrückt wird. Er war jetzt schon fast zehn Minuten unter deinem Fluch."

Harry kam es eher vor wie zehn Stunden. Das Feuer in seinen Adern ließ nach, aber er war noch immer zu schwach, um auf die Beine zu kommen, und jeder seiner Muskeln brannte mit den Nachwirkungen des Fluches. Die tiefen Schnittwunden auf seiner Brust waren heißkalte Quellen unbeschreiblicher Agonie, und Malfoy hatte seinen Zauberstab immer noch auf ihn gerichtet.

"Potter, es scheint, dass du widerstandsfähiger bist, als es der Dunkle Lord gedacht hat... der Herr wird erfreut sein, zu hören, dass du ein so gutes Spielzeug für Bellatrix abgegeben hast, aber jetzt wird es Zeit, dir heimzuzahlen, was du mir und meiner Familie angetan hast. Niemand schickt einen Malfoy ins Gefängnis, _niemand_!" Seine grauen Augen leuchteten mit demselben Wahnsinn, der auch in Bellatrix' zu Hause war.

Harry atmete schnell und flach, seine Lungen konnten nicht genug Sauerstoff aufnehmen, aber er schaffte es, seinen Kopf zu heben und Malfoy in die Augen zu sehen. Ein Husten befreite seine Kehle, und obwohl ein dünner Blutfaden aus seinem Mundwinkel tröpfelte grinste er den Vater seines Schulfeindes an. "Seltsam... es... scheint, als... hätte ich das... getan," stieß er hervor. Er wunderte sich, dass seine Stimme noch funktionierte, nach der langen Zeit, die er unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch gewesen war.

"Wer glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?" Malfoy ähnelte nun mehr denn je Tante Magdas Hund Ripper als der Harry auf den Baum gejagt hatte. Ein edler Stammbaum, aber... Harry musste trotz seiner misslichen Lage bei diesem Vergleich lächeln. Wenn er das Draco entgegenwarf... aber wahrscheinlich würde er seinen alten Schulfeind ohnehin nicht wiedersehen und stattdessen endlich mit seinen Eltern und mit Sirius wieder vereint sein...

"Ich bin der Junge, der verdammt nochmal einfach nicht sterben will," sagte Harry, und obwohl seine Stimme so heiser und leise war, dass sie fast unhörbar wurde verstand Lucius Malfoy jedes einzelne seiner Worte.

"Das war einmal- wenn der Herr erst wieder zurückkommt bist du tot, Potter," versprach Rodolphus Lestrange, das Gesicht maskenhaft in seiner Freude. Nach Askaban konnte man nicht erwarten, dass jemand noch fähig war, Gefühle wie Befriedigung oder Freude auszudrücken.

"Vielleicht..." keuchte Harry, und spürte nicht den geringsten Anflug von Furcht. Wenn dem so sein sollte dann würde es für ihn das Ende all seiner Schmerzen bedeuten, und den Beginn des Friedens. Dumbledore allerdings würde sich eine andere Waffe suchen müssen... und Sirius würde wahrscheinlich enttäuscht sein, weil er seine Bitte nicht erfüllt und nicht gelebt hatte. Nein, sterben wäre egoistisch, und so wenig Harry sich auch davor fürchtete so entschlossen war er auch, mit aller Kraft um sein Leben zu kämpfen. Sein Zauberstab lag im Park, wo er gefangen genommen worden war. Aber er hatte noch ein paar Tricks auf Lager...

"Genug, Rodolphus. Ich habe dem kleinen Halbblüter noch eine Lektion zu erteilen." Malfoys Zauberstab richtete sich mit uhrwerkhafter Präzision auf Harrys rechten Arm, der schlaff an seiner Seite lag. Seine blutende Hand hatte sich entkrampft, aber der Rest seiner Muskeln zitterte noch unter den Resten des Cruciatus. Harry sah furchtlos in Malfoys frohlockendes Gesicht. Was immer er ihm antun wollte konnte nicht schlimmer sein als das, was er schon mitgemacht hatte...

"Wie gesagt, niemand schickt einen Malfoy ins Gefängnis, Potter. _Reductio_!" Harry biss fast seine Zunge durch in seiner Anstrengung, seinen Schwur sich selbst gegenüber zu halten. Der Fluch zerschmetterte die Knochen seines Oberarmes, seiner Schulter und ein bis zwei Rippen. Ein heiseres Stöhnen zwängte sich zwischen seinen fest aufeinandergepressten Lippen hervor. Malfoy lachte schadenfroh.

"Ich habe dir doch nicht etwa wehgetan, Potter? Sieh es als eine Art Vorgeschmack auf die Hölle an, in die dich mein Herr schicken wird- und als eine Warnung. Komm nie einem Malfoy in die Quere!"

"Oh, ist Klein-Potter verletzt? Soll Tante Bellatrix es alles wieder gut machen?" Bellatrix schlich sich katzengleich an den auf dem Boden liegenden Jungen heran. Harry war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen als dass er sie bemerkt hätte. "Ich weiß schon, was hilft- _Crucio_!"

"Bellatrix, nicht!" Rodolphus riss Bellatrix' Zauberstab-Hand herunter kaum dass Harry ein paar Sekunden unter dem Fluch gewesen war, "wir haben den Cruciatus schon zu oft eingesetzt!"

"Aber..." nörgelte die Todesserin mit ihrer Babystimme und sah aus, als hätte man ihr ihr Lieblingsspielzeug weggenommen.

"Shh, meine Taube, außerdem sind jetzt erst einmal die anderen dran." Harry, an der Schwelle zwischen Bewusstsein und Bewusstlosigkeit fühlte einen Teil seines Kampfgeistes entweichen. Die anderen?

"Sehr richtig- Crabbe und ich wollen auch unseren Spaß." Oh, wie nett- Crabbe und Goyle senior, die Väter von Draco Malfoys Neanderthaler-Gefolgsmännern! Er hatte sie ganz vergessen... sie, Avery und Nott. Harry schnaubte verächtlich, und zuckte sofort darauf zusammen. Er hatte auch vergessen, dass Malfoy seine Rippen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hatte. Eine Grimasse ersetzte das verächtliche Grinsen, und die beiden Gorillas rieben sich voller Vorfreude die Hände.

"Wie fangen wir an, Crabbe?" fragte der Stämmigere der beiden.

"So, wie du willst, Goyle," meinte der mit den längeren Armen. Harry fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Hamster vor der Sezierung (4). Goyle grinste (Harry erinnerte dies einmal mehr an einen Vergleich mit einem Neanderthaler bevor dieser den Auerochsen mit bloßen Händen erwürgte) und holte mit seinem Fuß aus. Sein Opfer jedoch dachte nicht daran, stillzuhalten. Nun, da er nicht gerade unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch litt, gefesselt war oder seine Knochen zertrümmert wurden griffen seine Überlebensinstinkte ein. Obwohl er nach wie vor schwach war, obwohl die Steinwände des Verlieses jedes Quentchen Energie aus seinem Körper sogen rollte er sich unter Goyles Fußtritt weg.

Der gorillahafte Todesser bellte vor Enttäuschung wütend auf. "Potter! Halt still!" Harry wunderte sich, ob er das von all seinen Opfern erwartete- stillhalten und die Folter über sich ergehen lassen. Sich zu bewegen war zwar eine fast ebenso große Folter, aber es waren wenigstens seine eigenen Regeln, nach denen er spielte.

"Ooooh, Baby-Potter will spielen!" Bellatrix Lestrange schwang ihren Zauberstab in einer langen, diagonalen Bewegung. Zu spät erinnerte sich Harrys umnebeltes Gehirn daran, dass es genau diese Bewegung war, die das violette Licht, das Hermine im Ministerium so schwer verletzt hatte, hervorrief. Er rollte wieder in die andere Richtung- aber nicht weit genug. Sein linkes Bein verlor jedes Gefühl, als es den Pfad des Zauberspruchs kreuzte, was ein Glück war- er war sich sicher, dass sein Unterschenkelknochen zerschnitten war, so schnell, wie es sich der Farbe des Fluchs, der es getroffen hatte, anglich. Die Erschöpfung war nun überwältigend, der Raum schien seine kleine Rebellion bemerkt zu haben und noch mehr Energie abzusaugen.

"Bellatrix!" Rabastan Lestrange war wütend, "die anderen sind an der Reihe!" Harrys Gedanken verschwammen wie sein Blick, er wurde mit jeder Sekunde schwächer. Sein Bewusstsein sehnte sich danach, endlich von den Schmerzen erlöst zu werden und zu ruhen... schlafen... mit aller Kraft riss er sich zusammen. Er musste wach bleiben...

"Oops?" meinte Bellatrix Lestrange, nicht wirklich reumütig. Sie lehnte sich mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen gegen die Wand und begann, das Kinderlied von den 24 Amseln, die in die Pastete gebacken worden waren, zu summen (5). Harry wurde sich wieder einmal bewusst, wie sehr er sie hasste. Schwarze Flecken tanzten auf der Oberfläche der dünnen, weißen Wände, die er als Konzentrationsübung errichtet hatte. Die Welt verlor schnell an Farbe...

"Nun... was kommt als Nächstes?" Rodolphus Lestrange sah seine Todesserkameraden erwartungsvoll mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Harry wusste nicht, warum er eigentlich darum kämpfte, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Es bedeutete doch nichts als Qualen für ihn.

"Ich glaube, wir können ihn nicht mehr benutzen," Lucius Malfoy kickte ihn mit der Spitze seiner polierten, tiefschwarzen Stiefel in die Seite. Harry war zu schwach, um zu reagieren- er zuckte nur kurz zusammen. "Der Herr will ihn lebend, und es sieht aus, als macht er es nicht mehr lange."

Harrys Körper wurde taub, eine barmherzige Erholung. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte, und diesesmal gab es keine Reserven mehr, aus denen er schöpfen könnte. Ein furchtbares Brennen in seiner Narbe bestätigte Malfoys Diagnose. Voldemort war zurückgekehrt. Er würde es nicht mehr lange machen- diesesmal hatte er keinen Schutz gegen _Avada Kedavra_. Harry lächelte sanft. Es war... Zeit, all dem den Rücken zu kehren. Keine Zaubererwelt, die große Erwartungen hegte. Keine Tante Petunia und kein Onkel Vernon mehr. Nie wieder Hermine und Ron in Gefahr bringen... Sirius und die Eltern wiedersehen...

_Krack_! Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter. Es war endlich, endlich vorbei. Die vergangenen Stunden voller Qualen fanden endlich ein Ende.

"Meister! Was ist mit Meister? Oh, Tinsy muss Meister schnell in Sicherheit bringen!" war das Letzte was er hörte, bevor seine weißen Wände an Stärke gewannen und ihn verschluckten. Und ich dachte immer es hieße 'mir wird schwarz vor Augen' lächelte sein Bewusstsein bevor es floh.

**-...- **

Remus Lupin hatte Dumbledore erst einmal in seinem Leben so wütend gesehen wie jetzt. Und das war gewesen, als Sirius Black ihn, Remus, in seiner Werwolfgestalt beinahe dazu benutzt hätte, Severus Snape zu töten. Und selbst dann hatten seine blauen Augen nicht diesen Glanz gehabt. Remus war überzeugt davon, dass Voldemort, würde er diesen Glanz sehen, seinen Zauberstab niederlegen und sich ergeben würde. Auf alle Fälle wurde deutlich, warum der Schulleiter von Hogwarts der einzige Zauberer war, den Voldemort je gefürchtet hatte.

"Er ist... nicht aufzufinden? Aber wie haben sie den Verfolgungszauber auf seiner Brille ausgeschaltet?" Mundungus Fletcher, Mitverantwortlicher für Harrys Verschwinden und Fachmann für so... halbseidene Zauber wie den Verfolgungszauber schrumpfte unter Dumbledores Blicken zusammen, unfähig zu antworten. Jemand anderes nahm es ihm ab.

"Das weiß ich nicht, Albus. Wir wissen noch nicht einmal, wie lange Harry schon verschwunden ist... wir haben erst gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, als das Licht in seinem Zimmer nach Sonnenuntergang nicht angegangen ist." Tonks' Haar war farblos und grau, genau wie ihr Gesicht. Remus fühlte mit ihr- es war schrecklich für die junge, etwas tolpatschige Aurorin zu wissen, dass ausgerechnet während ihrer Schicht der Junge, den sie alle zu beschützen versuchten, verschwunden war. Spurlos verschwunden.

Um ehrlich zu sein fühlte sich Remus auch nicht viel besser. Er war bleich, und in seinem Kopf spielte sich wieder und wieder ein Szenario ab, bei dem sie Harrys Leiche nach drei Wochen in der Themse fanden, mit einer Notiz mit Voldemorts Dunklem Mal darauf am großen Zeh. Er tigerte rastlos in der Küche des Grimmauldplatz auf und ab und brachte mit sienen Schritten die Töpfe und Pfannen an der Decke zum Klingen, aber er fand auch keine Lösung.

"Gibt es denn nicht wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt?" platzte er endlich heraus. Tonks schüttelte den Kopf, versteckte ihr herzförmiges Gesicht hinter den grauen Haaren.

"Keine Zauberei, nichts. Und seine Verwandten behaupten, er wäre vom Mittagessen weggerannt und auf sein Zimmer verschwunden. Sie haben ihn den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen." Tränen rannen aus Tonks' Augen. "Ist allein meine Schuld," schniefte sie, "ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen."

Dumbledores scharfer Blick richtete sich auf Remus. "Kannst du dir vorstellen, was passiert ist, Remus?" fragte er. Remus versuchte, sich soweit zu beruhigen, dass er nachdenken konnte.

"Um ehrlich zu sein... sind denn alle von Harrys Sachen noch da?" Fletcher bekam in komisches Glitzern in seine alkoholvernebelten Augen.

"Ham wir noch nich nachgeguckt. Ham ers mal Bericht erstatten wollen," murmelte Fletcher. Remus packte die kalte Wut als er den Alkohol im Atem des anderen Ordensmitglieds roch.

"Was hast du eigentlich während deiner ganzen Schicht gemacht? Gesoffen?" fragte er. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen blitzten gefährlich, und Fletcher schrank weiter in sich zusammen. Wenn das so weiterging konnte er sich bald in einem seiner illegalen Kessel verstecken.

"Hab nur ein, swei Schluck gehabd, ehrlich," beteuerte er mit erhobenen Händen.

"Sicher doch... und während deiner _ein, zwei Schluck_ ist Harry einfach so aus dem Fenster geflogen, nicht?" donnerte Remus. Die Angst, auch noch das letzte Überbleibsel seiner Schulfreunde zu verlieren, raubte ihm noch den Verstand. Tonks legte eine beruhigende Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Ist ebenso meine Schuld wie Dungs," sagte sie. Remus ballte die Fäuste. Dumbledore erhob sich, die blitzenden Augen hell.

"Wir sollte zuerst einmal nachsehen, ob auch Harrys Sachen verschwunden sind. Dann..."

"Dann ist er vielleicht schon tot!" Remus' Nerven lagen blank. Dumbledore war dafür, dass er der mächtigste Zauberer dieser Zeit war, nicht gerade eine große Hilfe.

"Es ist unsere einzige Chance," entgegnete Dumbledore, lauter als beabsichtigt. Auch er hatte konnte kaum fassen, was geschehen war. Anders als die anderen hatte er jedoch auch noch die Prophezeiung zu berücksichtigen. Wenn Harry...

"Es _kann_ nicht unsere einzige Chance sein- gibt es nicht noch einen zweiten Verfolgungszauber?" fragte er verzweifelt. Dumbledore nickte, seine Schultern sackten jedoch nach unten.

"Gibt es, er wirkt aber nur innerhalb der Schutzzauber," gab er zu.

"Dann... Albus, kann dieser Zauber auch Ereignisse aus der Vergangenheit nachvollziehen?" In Dumbledores Augen leuchtete Verstehen auf.

"Vielleicht... ich muss sehen, was ich tun kann. Das ist die beste Idee, die wir bisher hatten, Remus," sagte er und klang fast erleichtert. Remus biss die Zähne zusammen. Dumbledores Besorgnis hielt sich wirklich in Grenzen wenn er damit schon zufrieden war.

"Nymphadora, Remus, begleitet mich nach Little Whin-..."

"**HILFE**!!!!" Die Töpfe und Pfannen an der Decke klirrten, eine besonders große, gusseiserne Pfanne fiel sogar aus ihrer Halterung als der Schrei plötzlich durch das Haus gellte. Remus presste die Hände auf die Ohren, als Werwolf hatte er empfindlichere Sinne als normale Menschen.

"Wa?" fragte Fletcher, der gerade einen Schluck aus seiner Feldflasche voll Feuerwhisky hatte nehmen wollen und nun nicht einmal bemerkte, dass das kostbare Getränk auf den Boden plätscherte.

"**HILFE**!!!! **HELFT**!!!!" Die Stimme war hoch, piepsig, und ohne den _Sonorus_-Zauber wahrscheinlich so unscheinbar wie die eines Hauselfen. Aber warum sollte eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer in diese Gegend kommen? Bestimmt war es nur ein Muggelmädchen, das sich einen Scherz erlaubte... aber seit wann konnten Muggel so laut schreien?

"Es kommt von draußen," sagte Tonks, das Gesicht verzerrt. Remus nickte, auch wenn seine Ohren dröhnten konnte er doch die Quelle des Geräusches genauer bestimmen.

"Muggel wahrscheinlich... Wer auch immer da schreit steht mitten auf dem Grimmauldplatz." Tonks schnitt eine Grimasse.

"Geht das nicht ein bisschen leiser? Gleich-" Und da war es auch schon.

"BLUTSVERRÄTER! KLEINE SCHLAMMBLÜTER! VERRÄTER, BETRÜGER IN MEINEM HA-" Mrs. Black wurde früher die Luft abgedreht als Remus gedacht hätte.

"Kann jemand mal nachsehen, was da draußen los ist?" rief Kingsley Shacklebolt von der Diele her, "ich halte sie so lange ruhig!" Tonks zuckte die Achseln.

"Wenn es Muggel sind können wir ja immer noch warten, bis ihre Auroren kommen... und wenn es eine Falle ist, dann fliehen wir zurück ins Haus wohin uns niemand folgen kann," meinte sie, ihre Haarfarbe in ein unauffälliges Mausbraun verändernd.

"Ich begleite dich," bot Remus an, doch Tonks wehrte ab.

"Es ist leichter, alleine wieder zu verschwinden," sagte sie.

"**BITTE,** **HILFE**!!!!" klang es nun zum dritten Mal, eindringlicher als zuvor. Tonks straffte die Schultern und schob sich an Shacklebolt vorbei zur Tür hinaus. Das ganze Haus schien den Atem anzuhalten.

Das Geschrei war verstummt... aber gleich darauf ertönte ein lauter Schrei von Tonks. Lupin war zur Tür hinaus noch bevor er verhallt war, und Shacklebolt beeilte sich, die Vorhänge des Porträts so fest wie möglich zuzuziehen bevor auch er nach draußen eilte.

Remus schob sich resolut durch eine kleine Gruppe Muggel, die sich um die augenscheinliche Quelle des Lärms versammelt hatten. Tonks musste dort irgendwo drin sein... so, wie sie geschrien hatte hatte man ihr einen echten Schock verpasst. Besorgnis und Angst, gesteigert durch den Verlust Harrys, ließen Remus seine Höflichkeit vergessen. Mit der Stärke eines Werwolfs schubste er rechts und links Muggel weg und bahnte sich einen Weg bis in ihre Mitte. Tonks kniete auf dem Boden, die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen und einen Ausdruck absoluten Schocks auf dem Gesicht. Und vor ihr... vor ihr stand eine Hauselfe, gekleidet in ein rotes Röckchen und eine weiße Bluse, die nicht mehr ganz weiß war. Und der Grund dafür lag vor ihr auf dem Boden.

Harry Potter. Oder zumindest eine recht zerfledderte, blutüberströmte, bewusstlose Halbleiche in der Gestalt von Harry Potter.

Remus Lupin entschied dann und dort, dass es ihm egal war, ob die Person, die dort lag, ein Todesser war, der den Vielsaft-Trank geschluckt hatte. Es war ihm egal, ob all die Muggel ein Haus aus der Mitte des Nichts (oder besser, zweier nebeneinanderstehender Häuser) auftauchen sahen. Es war ihm gleich, dass eine fremde Hauselfe Harry nicht loslassen wollte, als er ihn in seine Arme hob. Er sah nur das bleiche Gesicht, die rote Narbe, die aussah, als wäre sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit aufgebrochen, die eingedrückte rechte Seite des Torsos... Er hielt Harry in seinen Armen und bedeutete Tonks, ihm zu folgen. Sollte Dumbledore sich um die Muggel kümmern- es würde ihm sicher keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten, diesen Vorfall aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu löschen. Und wenn er es nicht selbst tun wollte gab es da immer noch die Vergissmichs(6), professionelle Gedächtnismanipulatoren.

"Remus?" sagte eine kleine, unsichere Stimme an seinem Ellenbogen. Er wagte es, seinen Blick einen Moment lang von der Harry-Gestalt in seinen Armen zu nehmen. Tonks war bleicher als der Tod und sah mit ihren schwarzen Augen, groß und voller Angst, zu ihm auf. "Ist das... Harry?"

Remus schluckte. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ja, es ist Harry? Tonks würde sich bis in alle Ewigkeiten Vorwürfe machen, dass er in diesem Zustand war. Nein, es ist nicht Harry? Sie würde zuerst den armen jungen Mann in seinen Armen und dann ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit verhexen.

"Ich habe schon einen leichten Gedächtniszauber über die ganze Gegend gelegt. Was- Remus, oh Merlin, ist das...?" Remus zuckte mit den Schultern, er konnte die Frage wirklich nicht beantworten, auch nicht, wenn Kingsley Shacklebolt sie stellte.

"Oh, Merlin," Shacklebolt fuhr sich mit der Hand über den rasierten Skalp, "ich sage Dumbledore Bescheid. Wir brauchen Madam Pomfrey. Oh, Merlin!"

Nr. 12 Grimmauldplatz erschien wie auf Kommando. Die Muggel hatten sich schon wieder verlaufen, murmelten etwas von Theatervorstellungen und schlechten Laiendarstellungen. In der Tür des Hauses wartete Albus Dumbledore, aschfahl und gebeugt. "Dein Gedächtniszauber wurde verstärkt, Kingsley," sagte er.

Remus drängte an ihm vorbei, ihn interessiert nicht, was aus den Muggeln wurde. Die Gestalt in seinen Armen zitterte und schauderte von Zeit zu Zeit, jeder einzelne Muskel zeichnete sich zu deutlich ab- Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluchs, wie Remus wusste.

"Merlin- ist das Harry?" Selbst Albus Dumbledore musste angesichts des Schadens, den der Körper in Lupins Armen genommen hatte, schlucken. Remus zuckte zum zweiten Mal mit den Schultern.

"Vielsaft-Trank nicht ausgeschlossen, aber Tonks hat ihn auf die gängigen Verkleidungszauber untersucht." So kurz angebunden kannte man den Werwolf eigentlich nicht.

"Madam Pomfrey ist unterwegs," meinte Dumbledore. Lupin nickte. Er verlagerte das Gewicht seiner Last, die ein heiseres, fast unhörbares Stöhnen von sich gab.

"Meister Harry in großer Gefahr! Tinsy ist gekommen, ihn zu retten," quietschte eine kleine Stimme unter seinem Ellenbogen. Remus wandte den Blick nach unten- die Hauselfe, die vorher über der Harry-Gestalt gestanden war, war ihm gefolgt. "Tinsy kann nicht zulassen, dass der Meister stirbt. Tinsy hat Meister Dumbledores Anweisung gebrochen, aber Tinsy kann sich nicht dafür bestrafen. Tinsy muss auf Meister Harry aufpassen- Befehl von Meister James!"

"Tinsy, geh in die Küche." Dumbledore klang streng und unnachgiebig. Remus wunderte sich, was es wohl mit der Elfe auf sich haben mochte- er erinnerte sich an keine Tinsy im Potter-Haushalt. Seine Sorge um den sich leise regenden Jungen in seinen Armen überwog jedoch jede Neugier.

"Harry? Harry, bist du wach?" Er legte den für einen Sechzehnjährigen erstaunlich leichten Körper vorsichtig auf dem Bett in Sirius' altem Zimmer ab- das große, helle (nun, da das Fenster von fast 15 Jahren angesammelten Schmutzes befreit war) Zimmer eignete sich am besten als Krankenflügel. Der Verletzte gab wieder ein leises Stöhnen von sich.

"Harry?" Ein leuchtend grünes Auge, verschattet vor Schmerz und Erschöpfung, blinkte einen Spalt weit auf. "Harry!"

"Pr..." meinte der Junge, verzog das Gesicht und atmete flach. "Prof-..." Wie war er nur zu Professor Lupin in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz gekommen?

"Nicht sprechen, Harry- Madam Pomfrey ist gleich hier." Remus hielt seine linke Hand. Harry war in desolatem Zustand- er zweifelte nicht mehr daran, dass es sich bei der Gestalt tatsächlich um Harry handelte. Wer sonst würde ihn als 'Professor' anzusprechen versuchen, selbst nachdem er ihn bei jedem Treffen um 'Remus' gebeten hatte?

"Professor?" schaffte der Junge mit seiner angeborenen Sturheit zu sagen. Remus nickte. Erleichterung malte sich auf Harrys schmerzvoll angespannten Zügen- es war Wirklichkeit. Er war sicher. "Geh schlafen, Harry." Das Auge fiel wieder zu, aber er atmete weiter- schwach, unregelmäßig und so flach, dass es fast nicht erkennbar war, aber er atmete.

"Ist es...?" Dumbledore stand in der Tür. Der alte Zauberer wirkte verstört, alt, ausgelaugt. Nichts mehr von der Kraft, die Voldemort fürchtete, war erkennbar. Selbst sein Bart, aus dem Gürtel seiner Roben gerutscht, wirkte schlaff und müde.

"Harry? Ja," meinte Lupin. Er weigerte sich, den Blick auch nur einen Moment von der sich sacht hebenden und senkenden Brust zu wenden.

"Merlin, was ist nur geschehen? Ich habe schon wieder versagt- er sollte zu seinem Schutz in den Ligusterweg, und nun...?" Dumbledore sank neben Remus in einem hastig herbeigezauberten Armsessel nieder. Bevor Remus antworten konnte hörte man ein hastiges Klopfen an der Tür, und kaum war diese in die Angeln gefallen wirbelten schwarze Roben in Sirius' ehemaliges Zimmer.

"Wo ist Potter?" Remus hob beim Klang _dieser_ Stimme dann doch den Kopf.

"Severus," sagte er eisig. Er hatte noch nicht vergessen, dass Snape mit seinen Sticheleien mit an Sirius' Tod schuld war.

"Severus, Harry ist..." mischte sich Dumbledore ein, doch der Meister der Zaubertränke hatte die Situation schon erfasst.

"Bei Merlin, was hat Potter da wieder angestellt? Hat er sich etwa vom Dunklen Lord einfangen lassen, Albus?" Der beißende Sarkasmus in Snapes Stimme wurde von seinem Schock gemildert. Der Meister der Zaubertränke wartete gar nicht erst auf Dumbledores Erklärung sondern beeilte sich, aus den unergründlichen Taschen seiner Roben eine Vielzahl an Tränken und Elixieren hervorzuziehen.

"Pomfrey ist direkt hinter mir- sie sollte-" er schnitt eine Grimasse. Die unverkennbare Kommandostimme der Schulkrankenschwester schnitt mit eisiger Entschlossenheit durch Fletchers verschwommene Rede. Das zwielichtige Ordensmitglied wollte sie nicht zur Tür hineinlassen wie es schien...

"Also wirklich, Albus, dieser Fletcher ist- _Potter_?" Sie schulterte den Schulleiter, Remus und selbst Snape beiseite. "Bei Merlin, was hat der Junge diesesmal mit sich angestellt?" Sie plazierte ihre große, schwarze Handtasche neben sich auf dem Boden. "_Alohosacculum_(7)!" Die Handtasche klappte auf und verwandelte sich in einen voll ausgewachsenen Arzneischrank, aus dem Madam Pomfrey mit sicheren Bewegungen einige Zaubertränke, Pulver und natürlich Verbandszeug zog.

"Severus, Post-Cruciatus-Trank, schnell!" Wortlos reichte der Meister der Zaubertränke der Krankenschwester einen tiefblauen, schimmernden Zaubertrank in einer relativ großen Phiole. "Was haben sie nur mit dem Jungen gemacht... die Nachwirkungen sind so stark, dass ich gar nicht erst an die Heilung seiner anderen Verletzungen denken kann, bevor seine Nerven und Muskeln sich nicht etwas beruhigt haben... _Ratzeputz_!" Sie warf einen Säuberungszauber über Harrys blutverschmiertes Gesicht und Körper.

"Albus, seine Kleider müssen weg... Merlin, was haben sie nur mit dem Jungen gemacht!?!" Ein leises Wimmern lenkte ihren Blick vom Korken der Phiole, die Snape ihr gegeben hatte, auf das Gesicht ihres Patienten. Er war wieder einmal bei Bewusstsein- zumindest halb, sein venebelter Blick verriet der Krankenschwester, dass er nicht alles mitbekam, was sich um ihn herum abspielte.

"Nur... gespielt... Madam..." er hustete, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. Ein dünner Blutfaden rann aus seinem rechten Mundwinkel. Madam Pomfrey fühlte die hilflose Wut eines Heilers angesichts Harrys Verletzungen in sich aufsteigen.

"Mund auf, Potter," kommandierte sie und setzte die Phiole mit dem blauen Trank an seine Lippen. Der Hustenanfall war aber zu viel gewesen für den Patienten- er war wieder ohnmächtig. Seufzend bannte Madam Pomfrey den Trank mit einem Zauber in Potters Kehle und massierte sie, damit er ihn schluckte. Während sie darauf wartete, dass er zu wirken begann schwenkte sie ihren Zauberstab über den Körper des Jungen, um seinen Zustand genauer festzustellen.

"Oh, Merlin," seufzte sie, "es wäre besser, wenn er in St. Mungos wäre, Albus." Dumbledore nickte.

"Ich weiß, Poppy. Aber kannst du dir vorstellen, was passiert, wenn die ganze Welt von Harrys Verletzungen erfährt? Er wäre nicht sicher dort. Du kannst ihn heilen?" Madam Pomfrey nickte.

"Das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit, Albus. Sein rechter Arm und seine rechte Schulter sind so zerschmettert, dass ich die Knochen entfernen und neu wachsen lassen muss- das Neuwachsen kann warten, bis er wieder in besserer Verfassung ist. Seine linke Schulter ist ausgerenkt. Drei seiner Rippen sind mehrfach gebrochen, zwei weitere sind angebrochen. Jemand hat ihn wohl mit einem Stück Tapete verwechselt- den Schaden an seinem rechten Bein haben Haushaltszauber angerichtet. Seine linkes Bein wird wohl eine ganze Weile brauchen, bis es verheilt ist- Hermine Grangers Wunde ist von demselben Zauber verursacht worden. Er verhindert magische Heilung zum größten Teil. Er hat viel Blut verloren und..." hier versagte ihr zum ersten Mal die Stimme, und sie musste tief Luft holen, "ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, Albus, aber er... hat seine sehr lange Zeit unter dem Einfluß des Cruciatus-Fluchs gestanden. Ich kann noch nicht beurteilen ob er..."

"Noch Harry ist, wenn er aufwacht." Lupin, der noch immer im Zimmer stand obwohl die Krankenschwester ihn verscheucht hatte verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. "Oh, Merlin!"

Eine kraftspendende Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ den verzweifelten Werwolf aufsehen. "Komm, Remus. Ich glaube, wir haben noch einen Gast, den wir befragen sollten." Remus nickte. Vielleicht war eine Beschäftigung mit dem Mysterium der Hauselfe Tinsy genug, um ihn wenigstens zeitweise von Harry abzulenken- es würde dem Jungen nicht helfen, wenn er die fieberhaft arbeitende Madam Pomfrey und Severus Snape, die sich damit abwechselten, Harry Zaubertränke einzuflößen, in ihrer Arbeit behindern würde. Trotz seiner Krankheit war er nie gut in Magischer Medizin gewesen.

"Ich komme, Albus." Mit einem letzten Blick auf Harrys reglosen Körper riss er sich aus Sirius' Zimmer los. Alles, was er tun konnte, war hoffen.

In der Küche von Nr.12 Grimmauldplatz fanden die beiden Zauberer eine in Tränen aufgelöste Hauselfe und einen wütend gegen ihr Schluchzen anmurmelnden Hauself namens Kreacher. Der alte Hauself der Blacks hielt eine von schwarzen Fettresten überkrustete Pfanne in den Händen während Tinsy waffenlos vor dem Spülbecken stand, in dem schon einige Pfannen und Töpfe lagen.

"Was geht hier vor sich?" Dumbledores legendäre Geduld war langsam am Ende. Dieser Tag war nicht gerade einer der besten gewesen, und dann war Harry gekommen, zusammen mit einer Hauselfe, die einen direkten Befehl gebrochen hatte, weil er mit einem zuvor erteilten Befehl in Konflikt geraten war.

"Meister Dumbledore, Tinsy entschuldigt sich," die Elfe verbeugte sich tief während sie versuchte, unter Schluchzen einen verständlichen Satz zusammenzubringen, "Kreacher hat Tinsy verboten, die Küche zu säubern, er hat gesagt, Tinsy darf nichts anrühren und... und dann..." Sie konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen. Dicke, perlige Tränen rollten ihre große Nase herab.

"Un...d dann... h...hat Kreacher... ge...s...sagt M..Meister Harry m...muss st...st..." Der Rest ging in unkontrolliertem Heulen und wildem Schluckauf unter. Remus tat die Hauselfe beinahe leid- sie hatte es mit einem stinkenden, betrügerischen, verrückten Artgenossen zu tun bekommen als sie augenscheinlich ohnehin schon in einem fragilen Zustand gewesen war.

"Tinsy, beruhige dich. Kreacher, Tinsy ist eine Hauselfe des angesehenen Hauses der Potters. Sie wird dir zur Hand gehen. Und jetzt lass Remus, Tinsy und mich alleine." Der Hauself der Blacks behielt allerdings seine Pfanne in der Hand, als er, Obszönitäten murmelnd und gegen sämtliche Bewohner des Hauses wetternd, rückwärts aus der Küche schlurfte.

"Tinsy ist also wirklich eine Hauselfe der Potters? Ich dachte nicht, dass irgendwelche die Explosion von Godric's Hollow überlebt haben- es sei denn...?" Dumbledore nickte.

"Tinsy sollte in dem Jahr, in dem James und Lily gestorben sind, eines von Harrys Weihnachtsgeschenken sein. Sie war nie in Godric's Hollow."

... to be continued ...

* * *

Information:

(1) _Enervate_ vs. _Ennervate_: Zugegeben, es ist jetzt schon eine Weile her seit ich mich mit lateinischer Grammatik beschäftigt habe, trotzdem glaube ich, dass die zweite Schreibweise die allein mögliche ist. Der Zauberspruch soll schließlich jemanden wieder zu Bewusstsein bringen. _nervus_ ist Nerv (en) auf Latein. E ist die Abkürzung von ex, die Schreibweise 'Enervate' würde daher bedeuten 'Nerven entfernen' oder bewusstlos machen (ganz, ganz, ganz frei übersetzt, liebe Lateinlehrer, bitte verzeiht mir!). En könnte dagegen für 'in' stehen- sozusagen 'zurück _in_ die Nerven. Und jetzt hör ich lieber auf bevor mir die wirklichen Lateinkönner Todesdrohungen wegen Sprachverstümmelung schicken.

(2) _Incido_ ist der zweite meiner selbsterfundenen Zaubersprüche. Er bedeutet 'schneiden, einschneiden' in Latein. _Incisors_ sind die Schneidezähne im Englischen (daher meine Idee).

(3) _Coagule_ ist der dritte meiner selbsterfundenen Zaubersprüche. Er soll Blutungen stillen. Coagulation bedeutet im Englischen Verdickung, Flockenbildung, Blutgerinnung. Hab mal ganz einfach einen lateinischen Imperativ aus der Sache gebastelt (ausgehend vom Verb coagulari (leider nur als Passiv verfügbar, habe einen hypothetischen Aktiv und von diesem einen Imperativ gebildet) bzw. dem Substantiv coagulum, i _n_ - Gerinnungsmittel)...

(4) Mein Twin studiert Biochemie und muss dabei auch (vorher noch lebende) Mäuse, Hamster, Meerschweinchen, Frösche etc... sezieren. Anscheinend machen die Studenten ähnliche Kommentare bevor sie loslegen.

(5) Der Liedtext: _Sing a song of sixpence, a pocket full of rye. Four and twenty blackbirds were baked in a pie. When the pie was opened, the birds began to sing… sing a song of sixpence… _(ähnlich nervig wie '999 bottles of beer on the wall')

(6) Vergissmichs... diese Übersetzung für 'Obliviators' ist definitiv in meinen Top10 Dingen, die ich an der Übersetzung ändern würde. _Obliviscor_ bedeutet _vergessen_, _oblivio=das Vergessen_ auf Latein- warum also zum Teufel nennt man sie nicht einfach in Anlehnung an das Englische/Lateinische Obliviatoren??? Vergissmichs klingt so... dämlich! (_Nicht wundern, das ist nur eine der pet peeves der Autorin. Ich finde das Ganze halb so wild – Brandy_)

(7) _Alohomora_ öffnet Türen... _alohosacculum_ Taschen (_sacculum_= lat. Tasche)

(8) Ich weiß, dass ich in diesem Kapitel mehr als einmal aus dem Stil falle- ich habe es ursprünglich geschrieben, nachdem ich die Mitteilung bekommen hatte, dass ich Krebs habe. Schätze, dass sich das zeigt... Eine weitere Sache, die ihr inzwischen bemerkt haben dürftet ist, dass ich mich nicht auf Harrys POV festlege. Ich schreibe meist aus seiner Sicht, aber es wird immer Abschnitte geben, in denen ich einen anderen Charakter zu Wort kommen lasse.

(9) Chapter and notes by: Neli; last revision by: Brandy, 2004-04-05

* * *

Soundtrack:

A Tribute to Disney

Nelis 6-CD Filmmusik Collection

Mendelsson-Bartholdy: Sextett D-Dur für Violine, zwei Violas, Violoncello, zwei Kontrabässe und Klavier

* * *

Erläuterungen zur Charakterisierung – _Teil 2_: **Tinsy die Hauselfe**

Tinsy ist Harry Potters persönliche Hauselfe. Sie ist ein Zwischending zwischen Dobby und Winky. Während sie nicht das Bedürfnis hat, frei zu sein hat sie doch ein Bedürfnis nach Unabhängigkeit. Tinsy trifft eigene Entscheidungen und bricht mehr als einmal die Regeln, die für Hauselfen gelten, aber alles nur zu Harrys Bestem. Tinsy nutzt alle Aspekte der Elfenmagie so, wie sie es für richtig hält- ihr Meister kann ihr eine Anweisung geben, aber sie wird sie auf ihre eigene Art und Weise ausführen. Sie ist ziemlich intelligent (spricht besser als Dobby oder Winky) und die Art von Elfe, die mit genug Zeit und Überzeugungsarbeit einmal frei sein werden will. Sie wird aber immer sehr loyal sein.

* * *

review replies: 

**_Padfoot's Mate_** Die Idee mit den Kobolden kam uns beiden nach der Lektüre einer der besten englischen Fanfiction-Serien, die wir je gelesen haben- Horst Pollman's _Flying Squad_-Serie. **Wir haben allerdings einiges geändert...**

**_YanisTamiem_**: Danke für deine lieben Worte- um ehrlich zu sein bin ich auch ziemlich traurig gewesen, nachdem ich diesen Teil korrigiert habe. Neli hat auch einen Zwillingsbruder, den sie eigentlich nicht allein lassen will. **Brandy, du Plappertasche! Aber es stimmt °seufz°. _Eidetics_ sind, kurz gesagt, Leute mit perfekter Erinnerung. Die meisten von uns sind wahnsinnig, bevor wir Teenager sind. Ich hatte Glück... **

**_Gud_**: Danke für das Kompliment! **Wir halten uns allerdings an JKRs Timeline, nach der Harry 1980 geboren ist. Unsere Geschichte spielt also 1996, da war doch Kohl noch Bundeskanzler, oder (Wahljahr war '98)? **°grins° Und ich war schon seit acht Jahren nicht mehr in Deutschland... °seufz°

**_hapooh_**: Das mit dem Nicht-aufschreiben-Können kenne ich nur zu gut- wenn Neli mich in den USA in der Highschool nicht dauernd zu challenges während unserer World History-Stunden herausgefordert hätte könnte ich es heute noch nicht. **Und Harry kommt natürlich da raus- fragt sich nur, wie... °VERYevilgrin°**

**_TigereYe_**: °grins° Warum sollte er nicht gelten? Das mit der Meditation lasse ich lieber Neli erklären... **OK, dann erkläre ich mal. Ich habe ungefähr einen Monat gebraucht, bis ich es konnte (oi, ich war sechs und nicht magisch begabt). Ich sitze in der klassischen Lotus-Position, weil mich das entspannt und zünde mir manchmal, wenn ich es möchte, eine Duftkerze an. Dann schließe ich meine Augen und versuche, erst einmal an gar nichts zu denken. Daraus entsteht langsam meine weiße Leinwand, wie bei einem Kino. Wenn du es richtig gemeistert hast, verschwindet die Außenwelt zum größten Teil... Und dann gehe ich im Zeitraffer den ganzen Tag durch, alles, was ich gesehen, gehört, gefühlt oder sonstwie wahrgenommen habe. Das muss bei dir nicht unbedingt nötig sein, aber als _eidetic_ hat man ein sogenanntes 'perfektes' Gedächtnis- für alle Sinnesreize. Und wenn ich meine Erinnerungen nicht mit dieser Technik kategorisiere und ins Unterbewusstsein verbanne bekomme ich erst mörderische Migräneanfälle und danach Realitätsverlust- ich weiß nicht mehr, an welchem Tag ich bin (hört sich schizo an, ne? Aber es ist wahr- wenn du dich mit perfekter Klarheit an etwas erinnerst wird es zur Gegenwart). Na ja, am Ende öffne ich die Augen, mache noch ein paar Atemübungen und dann gehe ich schlafen. Das Ganze dauert in etwa eine halbe Stunde... **

**_Hannibal_**: Danke! Pfingsten wird bei uns zwar gefeiert, ist aber kein Feiertag. Am Pfingstsonntag ist in den meisten Kirchen christlicher Ausrichtung ein 'passover'-Gottesdienst. **Weder Brandy noch ich sind allerdings in einer Gemeinde aktiv, so dass wir dir leider auch nicht mehr sagen können!**

**_rainman_**: °grins° Also ist Sirius wirklich tot. **Aber wir holen jemanden zurück. **Aber in der Zwischenzeit ist er oder sie tot, ne? **Genau! **

_**kathleen potter**_: **Stell' ruhig so viele Fragen wie du willst °fiesgrins°- ich bin da, um Brandy zu bremsen! **Und ich bin da, um zu plappern °fieserzuNeligrins°!

** _Lord Mystic_**: Vielen, vielen Dankeschön! **Deutsche Sprache, schwere Sprache... **Und wir können wirklich jede Hilfe mit dem Kanon-Wust gebrauchen... oder zumindest ich, bei Nelis Details verzweifle ich nämlich manchmal! **Mit anderen Worten: e-mail kommt in ein paar Tagen spätestens! **

_**PadfootLi, **_**_hermine, Lijenna, procyonblack, Miss Shirley-Blythe, Coop_**: Danke! **Danke noch mehr! **Schleimer! **Neidisch? **Nee... **DANKE VON UNS BEIDEN ALSO!!!**

* * *

_Danke an alle Kommentatoren! Ich bin inzwischen genauso süchtig wie Brandy, und sei es nur eurer aufmunternden Worte wegen. Nachdem ich vor zwei Wochen aus dem Koma aufgewacht bin geht es mir nun schon viel besser- die neue Therapie scheint zu schaffen, was die Chemo und die Strahlen in einem halben Jahr nicht geschafft haben °freu°. Das nächste Kapitel kommt, sobald wir mit der Überarbeitung fertig sind, spätestens aber nächsten Sonntag!_

_Cya!!!_

_Neli_


	5. Prüfungen, Verhandlungen und Geburtstage

_Hallo!_

_Wow, was für eine Woche... Mein BF hat... sorry, aber ich muss jetzt erst mal meine girlie-Tendenzen ausleben. Sind zwar extrem unterentwickelt, aber in einer solchen Situation brechen sie doch aus. Hier also Brandys Kreischer: SQUEEEEEE! Mein BF Matt hat mir einen Antrag gemacht! Ich bin stolze Besitzerin eines Versprechens und eines 1,5ct Solitärs. UND ich war in der HPIII-Premiere. Life is perfect! SQUEEEE! Und jetzt zur Story..._

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo:

Titel: Harry Potter und die Zweite Prophezeiung

Autor: starlight, aka Neli

Rating: PG-15

Kontakt: Hoshiakariweb.de (Neli), nosebitingteacupyahoo.com (Brandy)

Kurzzusammenfassung: Nach einem eher aufregenden Sommer kehrt Harry Potter nach Hogwarts zurück. Sirius' Tod belastet ihn schwer, trotzdem gibt er sein Bestes, um zu der Waffe zu werden, die Voldemort vernichten kann. Wenn da nur nicht die Zweite Prophezeiung Professor Trelawneys und der mysteriöse Talisman des Ourouboros wäre! Und _was_ meint ein Mädchen, wenn es um Hilfe mit den Wahrsage-Hausaufgaben bittet? Harrys Jahr wird vieles werden, nur eines nicht: langweilig!

Written: Dec/Jan 2003/2004

* * *

_"..." = sprechen_

_... = denken_

_ ... = Parsel_

_°°__°° = Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein)_

* * *

_Kapitel 5:_ **Prüfungen, Verhandlungen und Geburtstage**

Tinsys Loyalität gegenüber Harry, an der Remus nach Dumbledores Enthüllung, dass sie nie mit seinen Eltern und ihm zusammen gewohnt hatte, gezweifelt hatte stand ein paar Tage später unmissverständlich fest- sie widersetzte sich einer besorgten und wütenden Molly Weasley, die versuchte, an Harrys Bett zu gelangen. Selbst in seiner Gestalt als Werwolf hätte Remus es nie gewagt, die notorisch temperamentvolle siebenfache Mutter am Erreichen eines ihrer Kinder- denn auch wenn sie Harry nicht offiziell adoptiert hatte wusste doch jeder, der sie kannte, dass sie von ihm als dem achten Weasley-Kind dachte- zu hindern. Tinsy kam glimpflich davon- Madam Pomfrey erklärte nach einer kurzen Untersuchung, dass sie in drei Wochen den Watte-Zauber von ihren Ohren nehmen könnte, da diese sich bis dahin erholt haben würden. Weil sie sich aber ständig mit Kreacher in die Wolle bekam und Dumbledore nicht wollte, dass das Hauptquartier des Phoenixordens von der Magie zweier streitender Hauselfen demoliert wurde schickte er sie nach Hogwarts- unter der Bedingung, dass sie Harry während des Schuljahres versorgen durfte. Tinsy war glücklich mit dieser Vereinbarung, so konnte sie ihren Herrn das ganze Jahr über sehen.

Harry hingegen... es waren drei Tage vergangen, seit Tinsy ihn aus Voldemorts Versteck gerettet hatte, musste erst wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen. Aufgrund der Schwere seiner Verletzungen hatte Madam Pomfrey ihn mit einem _Immobilus_(1)-Zauber belegt, damit er sich nicht bewegen und alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Er war weiß wie eine Wand. Und viele kleinere Schnitte und Blutergüsse auf seinem Körper und seinem Gesicht waren noch nicht verheilt. Schließlich konnte ein Körper nur eine gewisse Menge an Magie aufnehmen bevor die Sättigungsgrenze erreicht war und man mehr Schaden verursachen würde als ihn zu beheben. Sein rechter Arm, den er eigentlich brauchte, um zu zaubern lag wie eine schlaffe Fleischwurst über der weißen Leinendecke, mit der er zugedeckt war. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn war das einzige an ihm, was noch zu leben schien- sie pulsierte unheilvoll, verfärbte sich ständig von einem Zustand leichter Reizung bis dunkelrot und schwarz. Einmal hatte sie, zu Madam Pomfreys Entsetzen, sogar angefangen zu bluten.

Remus strich sanft über Harrys schwarze Haare. Sein Gesicht war angespannt und verkniffen, selbst in einem von einem Traumlos-Schlummer-Trank behüteten Schlaf fand er keine Ruhe. Es tat weh, ihn so hilflos und in schlechtem Zustand zu sehen... Remus seufzte. Es war nicht gerecht, dass ein Junge, der noch nicht einmal sechzehn war, Dinge sehen und durchmachen musste, die selbst Mad-Eye Moody Angst einjagten. Und schon gar nicht ein Junge wie Harry- im letzten Jahr schnell gewachsen, schlaksig und der Sohn eines seiner besten Freunde. Er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, was geschehen würde, wenn Harry nicht mehr aufwachte, oder wenn er aufwachte und nicht mehr er selbst war. Die Erinnerung an die Longbottoms, ehemalige Ordensmitglieder, die mit dem Cruciatus in den Wahnsinn getrieben worden waren, geisterte mit grausamer Deutlichkeit vor Remus' Augen.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es aushalten kann, wenn du... Merlin, wach einfach nur auf, Harry. Madam Pomfrey macht sich schon Sorgen weil du nicht wieder aufwachen willst!" Er hielt Harrys linke Hand, die, dank des Zaubers auf ihm, leblos und schlaff in seinem Griff hing.

"Dumbledore hat Hermine und Ron verständigt- Hermine ist im Ausland, aber Ron kommt, sobald du wieder wach bist... ich habe mit den Vorbereitungen für deine Geburtstagsparty angefangen, Harry... Sirius hat gesagt, du musst unbedingt eine Geburtstagsparty haben, wir haben schon vor Monaten alles eingekauft... deine Hauselfe hat sich übrigens ganz gut eingelebt, sie hat Kreacher aus dem größten Teil seines Reviers vertrieben und sich sogar Molly Weasley im Beschützermodus entgegengestellt... sie ist wohl eine elfische Molly..." Ihm fiel nicht mehr viel ein, was er sagen konnte, aber Remus wollte nicht aufhören, zu sprechen. Am Morgen hatte Madam Pomfrey Harry seine tägliche Dosis Zaubertränke verabreicht, einen Heilzauber über sein rechtes Bein gesprochen, in dem die tiefe Schnittwunde nur widerwillig verheilte- Haushaltszauber sollten _nie_ auf Menschen angewandt werden- und hatte Remus kopfschüttelnd und seufzend das Feld überlassen. Sie hatte Angst, Harrys tiefe, sich selbst magischen Methoden widersetzende Bewusstlosigkeit konnte sie sich nicht erklären- er hätte zumindest am Tag zuvor schon wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen sollen.

"Harry, wir warten alle auf dich... komm zu uns zurück, Krone Jr." Er hielt den Atem an- bei der Nennung seines alten Spitznamens, den ihm die Herumtreiber in seinem ersten Lebensjahr gegeben hatten, hatten doch tatsächlich Harrys Augenlider gezuckt.

"Krone Jr.? Komm schon, du kannst es schaffen!" drängte Remus. Die Hoffnung war so stark, dass sie ihm die Kehle zuschnürte- aber es war wohl doch alles nur Illusion gewesen. Harry rührte sich nicht mehr.

"Oh, Merlin!" Er ließ Harrys Hand los und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. "Merlin, was soll ich nur tun?"

"Pr...of..." Hatte er sich das eingebildet? Oder war- Remus' Blick schnellte von der Innenseite seiner Handflächen zu Harrys Gesicht.

"Harry?" fragte er ungläubig. Müde, schmerzumnebelte Augen blinzelten zurück. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Handfläche über die Stirn. Es konnte nicht sein- aber als er wieder hinsah, waren die smaragdgrünen Schlitze immer noch da. Harry schien sehr verstört, er blinzelte so schnell er konnte und zitterte leicht, trotz des auf ihm liegenden Zaubers.

"Prof... ich... warum..." Er versuchte, sich zu bewegen, kämpfte- mit einigem Erfolg dafür, dass er so schwach war- gegen die Lähmung. Remus legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm, der noch Knochen enthielt.

"Warte, Harry- ich rufe erst einmal Madam Pomfrey, dann kannst du fragen, was du willst. Sie hat einen _Immobilus_-Zauber auf dich gelegt- du bist schwer verletzt."

"Im... mo..." er versuchte noch immer, zu sprechen, obwohl jede Silbe Flammen durch seine Kehle schießen ließ. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, und wenn er ehrlich war wäre er lieber nicht bei Bewusstsein, aber Harry hatte die Angst in Remus' Augen gesehen- Anst um ihn. Er wollte nicht, dass noch einmal jemand seinetwegen litt.

"Harry, sei still!" schimpfte der Werwolf, aber die Erleichterung spiegelte sich deutlich in seinem jungen Gesicht.

"Habe ich recht gehört? Potter ist wach? Harry?" Madam Pomfrey stellte irgendwo außerhalb Harrys Sichtweite (er hatte seine Brille schließlich verloren) etwas mit einem Klirren ab.

"Er ist gerade eben zu Bewusstsein gekommen." Madam Pomfrey runzelte die Stirn. "Und ich wollte gerade eben auf die Suche..."

"Ist schon gut. Ich nehme den Immobilus-Zauber jetzt von dir, Harry," sagte sie zu ihrem Patienten, der mit großen Augen und bleichem Gesicht verfolgte, wie sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog. Er wimmerte einmal leise als sie ihn auf ihn richtete. Madam Pomfreys Stirnfalten vertieften sich. Wusste sie, dass Harry sich nicht gerade wohl fühlte, wenn man einen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete?

"_Finite incantatum_," sagte sie resolut. "Und wie geht es dir, Harry?" Harry schluckte einmal. Seine Kehle war staubtrocken, aber er glaubte, sprechen zu können.

"Okay." keuchte er. Er hatte Schmerzen, aber es war nicht so schlimm, und nun, da endlich dieser Zauber von ihm genommen war fühlte er sich irgendwie erleichtert. Nicht mehr ganz so hilflos.

"Du bist noch lange nicht 'okay'!" wetterte Madam Pomfrey, "was hast du angestellt, dass sie dich hier halbtot hereintragen und dann... aber genug davon, hier trinken!" Sie hielt ihm einen dampfenden Kelch mit einem giftgrünen, ausnahmsweise angenehm riechenden Gebräu unter die Nase.

Harry versuchte, seine Erschöpfung zu überwinden, den Kelch zu ergreifen und sich aufzusetzen, aber schon beim Versuch, seine Hände zu bewegen fiel er mit einem kleinen Aufschrei in die Kissen zurück.

"Harry, nicht bewegen. Der rechte Arm ist noch knochenlos, die linke Schulter muss erst noch verheilen und an die Schnittwunden auf deiner Brust habe ich mich noch gar nicht wagen können- du hattest so viel Magie auf dir lasten, dass du beinahe vergiftet wurdest! Trink jetzt!" Der Becher wackelte nachdrücklich im Rhythmus ihrer Entrüstung unter seiner Nase hin und her bis er endlich an Harrys Lippen gesetzt wurde.

Misstrauisch schluckte er den Trank- wer weiß, vielleicht hatte Snape ja vor, ihn zu vergiften. Fünf Minuten später war er immer noch am Leben, und fühlte sich wie durch ein Wunder sehr viel besser. Der Trank hatte angenehm nach Pfefferminz geschmeckt und eine entspannende Kühle durch seinen ganzen Körper gesandt, die seine Schmerzen überspülte und linderte. Und sein Hals war endlich nicht mehr so trocken...

"Ich hole Professor Dumbledore, Harry," meinte Madam Pomfrey, sichtbar wenig erfreut, dass sie ihren Patienten nun schon einem Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter aussetzen musste. Er nickte und schloss die Augen. Der Trank fing gerade erst an zu wirken, und er war noch sehr müde.

Remus saß noch immer an seiner Seite, still, seine Erleichterung darüber, dass Harry endlich wieder unter den Lebenden weilte, offensichtlich- auch wenn sich langsam ein wachsamer, vorsichtiger Ausdruck über seine Züge legte. Harry hatte noch kein Zeichen gegeben, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte- aber auch keines, das das Gegenteil bewies.

"Ah, Harry. Wie schön!" Dumbledore kam in einem Schimmer aus silbernem Bart- und Haupthaar durch die Tür. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Was wollte er nun schon wieder? Er hatte noch nicht vergessen, dass Dumbledore ihm nicht einmal gesagt hatte, dass Lucius Malfoy und die anderen Todesser, die im Juni gefangen genommen worden waren, schon von ihrem Herrn und Meister befreit worden waren.

"Remus, kannst du uns einen Moment alleine lassen?" Remus nickte widerwillig, drückte Harrys Hand in einem Versprechen, dass er zurückkommen würde und verließ den Raum. Dumbledore setzte sich in den von ihm verlassenen Chintz-Armstuhl und studierte Harry eindringlich. Der Junge starrte zurück, unwillens, auch nur einen Millimeter nachzugeben. Seltsamerweise versuchte Dumbledore erst gar nicht, seine Gedanken zu lesen...

"Harry, ich möchte mich zuerst bei dir entschuldigen," sagte der weise alte Zauberer unvermittelt. Harry blinzelte. Das grüne Zeug machte ihn zwar schmerzfrei und wach, aber er fühlte sich immer noch schwach und unwohl. Und dass Dumbledore sich entschuldigen wollte klang doch ein wenig unglaubwürdig.

"Wofür, Professor?" fragte er, schärfer als er es erwartet hätte. Professor Dumbledore seufzte.

"Ich habe dir versichert, dass du im Haus deiner Tante sicher bist. Ich hatte..." Harry war zwar nicht sehr gut auf Dumbledore zu sprechen aber er würde ihn auch nicht die Verantwortung für etwas übernehmen lassen, was nicht seine Schuld war.

"Professor, das war nicht Ihre Schuld. Ich bin aus dem Ligusterweg weggerannt," sagte er. Dumbledore nickte, wirkte aber kein bisschen beruhigt.

"Ich hatte übersehen, dass diese... Tante deines Cousins anwesend sein würde." Und das nach Sirius' Testamentsverlesung und mit deiner Geschichte dazu... war der unausgesprochene Zusatz. Harry nickte. Dumbledore sah also endlich ein, dass der Ligusterweg die Hölle für ihn war...

"Und dann haben wir den Verfolgungszauber nur auf deine Brille gelegt, die du verloren hast, richtig?" Harry nickte wieder.

"Im Park, zusammen mit meinem Zauberstab," sagte er. Er hatte es beinahe vergessen, aber er würde sienen Zauberstab brauchen wenn er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wollte- und das würde er. Er würde einfach nicht daran denken, was ihm geschehen war und alles würde in Ordnung sein.

"Wir haben deinen Zauberstab gefunden," versicherte Dumbledore, "aber deine Brille ist wohl unter jemandes Füße geraten." Harry machte sich nichts daraus. Er brauchte ohnehin mal eine neue, seine alten Gläser waren langsam zu schwach.

"Wenn du willst kann ich einen temporären Zauber auf deine Augen legen, so dass du sehen kannst, bis du eine neue Brille hast. Leider kann ich dir nicht permanent helfen- zu viel Magie schadet auf Dauer dem Körper, ich bin mir sicher, Madam Pomfrey hat dir schon gesagt, dass du in der Zeit, in der du verschwunden warst, fast zu viel Magie ausgesetzt warst und eine Art Vergiftung davongetragen hast?" Harry nickte. Das 'Gespräch' verlief wirklich sehr einseitig...

"Menschliches Gewebe kann nur einen bestimmten Anteil Fremdmagie aufnehmen bevor die eigene Magie dagegen angeht, in einer Art Autoimmunreaktion... schädlich, ja, aber leider hat noch kein noch so großer Heiler einen Weg um dieses Problem herum gefunden... das ist auch der Grund, warum wir manchmal so lange brauchen, um Verletzungen zu heilen- der Grund verhindert die Heilung(2)." Harry fragte sich, was Dumbledore eigentlich von ihm wollte- er war nicht Hermine, ihn kümmerte nur, dass er wieder gesund wurde, nicht, warum es länger dauerte.

"Nun, aber genug davon- wir haben nicht viel Zeit, der Trank, den Madam Pomfrey dir gegeben hat ist ein sehr wirkungsvoller Energie- und Schmerztrank, aber er macht im Übermaß angewendet süchtig und hält dich nur für etwa eine halbe Stunde auf den Beinen... natürlich im übertragenen Sinne. Auroren benutzen ihn, wenn sie in einem Kampf verwundet wurden und noch weiterkämpfen müssen, bis sie in Sicherheit gelangen können." Diese Information interessierte Harry schon mehr. Er wollte schließlich einmal Auror werden... Dumbledores plötzlicher Wandel zum Ernst hin brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry- aber wir müssen wissen, was in Little Whinging geschehen ist." Harry nickte. Er würde erzählen, was im Park geschehen war, das rührte nicht an die Erinnerungen, die er in sein tiefstes Unterbewusstsein verbannen und hinter dem stärksten Okklumentik-Schild, das er sich vorstellen konnte, verschließen würde.

Die nächsten fünf Minuten sprach er ruhig und flüssig- dank des Einflusses des Tranks- darüber, wie er nach Sirius' Testamentsverlesung zurück in den Ligusterweg gekommen war, wie Onkel Vernons Schwester aufgetaucht war und dass er, um nicht schon wieder aus Versehen mit einem nachverfolgbaren Zauber im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes herauszuplatzen aus dem Haus geflohen war. Seine Gefühle berührten seine Erzählung nicht im Geringsten. Er stand über der Sache... Dumbledore hatte bei 'nachvollziehbarer Zauber' die Stirn gerunzelt. Hatte er etwa einen Verdacht? Wusste er, dass Harry herausgefunden hatte dass das Ministerium sowohl Magie von Zauberstäben als auch nicht-zauberspruchgebundene (Hauselfenmagie beispielsweise), zufällige oder verunglückte Magie verfolgen konnte, nicht jedoch zauberstablose, zielgerichtete und kontrollierte Zaubersprüche, die nach Ansicht der Überwachungszauber des Ministeriums aus nicht länger überwachten Zauberstäben (erwachsener Zauberer) stammen mussten.

Als er fortfuhr, zu berichten wie er im Park von den Todessern angegriffen war und ihnen ausgewichen war, weil er nicht schon wieder ein Verfahren wegen unbefugter Zauberei riskieren wollte huschte ein Schatten des Schmerzes über Dumbledores Gesicht. Harry beachtete ihn nicht, sondern schloß damit, dass er von den Todessern betäubt und verschleppt worden war, wohin, das wusste er nicht, und dass sowohl Voldemort als auch all die, von denen er geglaubt hatte, dass sie hinter Schloß und Riegel waren ebenfalls an der Sache beteiligt gewesen waren. Und nein, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er in Sirius' Zimmer gelandet war, wo er das erste Mal wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war.

Dumbledore saß reglos an seinem Bett. Harry hatte mit keinem Wort erwähnt, was während seiner Zeit mit den Todessern geschehen war, nur, dass sowohl Voldemort als seine gefangen geglaubten Gefolgsmänner dort gewesen waren. Er schloß die Augen, der Schmerz, den er in seiner Seele empfand, zu groß um Harry bei dem anzusehen, was er sagen musste. Er musste wissen, was Voldemort vorhatte...

"Harry... ich muss dich bitten, mir genau zu erzählen, was zwischen deiner Gefangennahme und der Flucht geschehen ist," sagte der alte Zauberer mit leiser, trauriger Stimme. Der Junge fuhr zusammen, als hätte er ihm einen Tiefschlag versetzt.

"Nein," sagte Harry flach, "da gibt es nichts Wichtiges. Aber sie könnten mir etwas verraten, Professor- woher wusste Voldemort eigentlich vom Orden? Und davon, dass es einen Geheimniswahrer gibt?" Seine grünen Augen blitzten wütend. Dumbledores Schultern sackten nach unten.

"Voldemort denkt, Severus spioniert mir nach. Er hat ihm ein paar wenige Informationen gegeben." Harry hatte das zwar schon von Anfang an vermutet, es ausgesprochen zu hören verlieh ihm aber eine ganz andere Realität.

"Snape also," meinte er flach.

"Professor Snape," erwiderte Dumbledore reflexartig, "und nun bitte... ich weiß, dass es furchtbar für dich ist, aber wenn du..."

"Nein," meinte Harry fest, "das ist nicht wichtig." Und das war es auch nicht. Seine Erinnerungen lagen weit weg und sicher begraben- alles, was so tief begraben werden konnte war nicht wichtig.

"Voldemort plant etwas, Harry- und ich bin mir sicher, dass du etwas gehört hast. Severus kann nichts herausfinden, er hat sich das Vertrauen Voldemorts noch nicht zurückgewonnen und ist noch nicht in dessen Innerem Zirkel. Aber dir gegenüber..." Er hielt Harrys Blick gefangen. Die Intensität seiner blauen Augen wurden von der der grünen, in die er starrte, auf den Punkt genau erwidert.

Harry hatte nicht einmal Zeit, nach Luft zu schnappen- Dumbledores ganze Kraft brandete in einer Flutwelle gegen seine dünnen, schwachen Schilde. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass der alte Zauberer keinen Zauberspruch mehr brauchte, um in seine Gedanken einzudringen.

Nein! Nein, nein, nein... Sein Leben raste an ihm vorbei. Der Schrank unter der Treppe. Sein Leben als Hauself der Dursleys. Apparieren, vom Schulhof auf das Dach. Die Fensterscheibe verschwand. Der Stein der Weisen, Fawkes, der Basilisk... das Tempo wurde schneller und schneller, und Harry konnte kaum noch einzelne Bilder unterscheiden bis es plötzlich wieder verlangsamt wurde. Er starrte von einem schmutzigen, rauhen Steinboden aus in Bellatrix Lestranges wilde, verrückte Augen, entlang eines Zauberstabes, aus dem...

"**NEIN**!" Der mächtigste Verscheuchezauber, den er je zauberstablos geschafft hatte, schleuderte Dumbledore von ihm weg. Harry zitterte, sein ganzer Körper krampfte sich zusammen. Die vorher so angenehme Kühle des Pfeffermintrankes verwandelte sich in eisige Kälte, er versuchte, sich zusammenzurollen und musste aufgeben, als die Schmerzen zurückkehrten.

Dumbledore rappelte sich vom Boden auf. Der Junge hatte einiges an Kraft gewonnen, seine Magie war sehr viel stärker als zu Beginn des Sommers, und er schien.. besser mit ihr verbunden zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Zugriff auf viel mehr dieses riesigen Reservoirs, das selbst den sprechenden Hut zu einem Kommentar veranlaßt hatte.

Er trat vorsichtig an Harrys Bett. Der Junge zitterte, war bleicher als zuvor und versuchte vergeblich, sich schützend zusamenzurollen. Dumbledore hatte zwar nur für eine Sekunde Einsicht in Harrys Gedanken bekommen, aber was er gesehen hatte... nun, er hatte seine gründe dafür, die Erinnerungen begraben zu wollen. Das Problem war nur, dass er nie über sie hinwegkommen würde, wenn er das tat.

Der Schulleiter hasste sich dennoch selbst als er das zitternde Wrack eines Fünfzehnjährigen ansehen musste, das vor ihm lag. Warum nur hatte die Prophezeiung Harry benennen müssen? Warum nur konnte sie die Last nicht auf seine Schultern legen? Er hatte ein erfülltes Leben gehabt, war erwachsen gewesen als er gegen Grindelwald gekämpft hatte. Harry hatte noch nie richtig gelebt. _Denn keiner kann leben während der andere überlebt_, das war die traurige Wahrheit. Sicher, auch er hatte Erinnerungen, die er lieber vergessen hätte- aber seine Freunde und besonders sein Bruder hatten ihn gezwungen, sich ihnen zu stellen, und es war besser gewesen. So schmerzhaft es zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewesen sein mochte, es hatte ihm den Verstand und damit auch das Leben gerettet. Er hatte ihnen nie dafür gedankt... und er erwartete auch keinen Dank von Harry. Er wusste, was er ihm antat, weil er es selbst durchgemacht hatte.

"Harry, es tut mir leid," sagte er zum dritten Mal, seit er seinem jungen Schüler gegenübergetreten war. "Du darfst diese Erinnerungen nicht vergraben, sonst werden sie dein Leben bestimmen und du wirst nie mehr frei sein. Ich... tue das nicht gerne, aber ich tue es, um dir zu helfen- _Legilimens_!"

Wenn er den Spruch und seinen Zauberstab benutzte benötigte er keinen Augenkontakt. Harrys Körper wand sich, der Junge kniff die Augen zusammen und wehrte sich, so gut er konnte während Dumbledore mit stoischer Miene nachverfolgte, was geschehen war. Als er zu Rogers Nachricht kam flackerte ein kurzes Wiedererkennen durch seine Augen, aber er hielt den Strom der Erinnerungen nicht an bis Tinsys Stimme die Erlösung ankündigte.

Dumbledore fühlte sich halb als Verräter. Er hatte Madam Pomfrey gebeten, ein sehr, sehr wirkungsvolles Entspannungsmittel in den Trank zu geben, das Harrys Okklumentik-Schilde effektiv zerstört hatte. Dazu kam noch, dass der Junge ihm vertraut hatte. Er hatte sich zwar widersetzt, und Dumbledore hatte auch manche Erinnerungen nicht anrühren können (er wusste immer noch nicht, wie diese seltsamen Muster in Harrys Brust eingeritzt worden waren) aber er war dem Legilimentik-Angriff ausgeliefert gewesen.

So bleich wie sein Schüler, der inzwischen reglos und nur noch leise wimmernd im Bett vor ihm lag ergriff Dumbledore schnell ein Gegenmittel gegen den Entspannungstrank- Voldemort durfte Harry nicht wieder in Besitz nehmen.

"Harry? Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, aber du musst dich deinen Erinnerungen stellen. Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir eines Tages..." Tränen rannen aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Er wollte Harry nicht verlieren, und wenn das bedeutete, dass dieser ihn nun hasste... Der Junge auf dem Bett antwortete nicht, aber mit sichtbar größter Willensanstrengung unterdrückte er sein Zittern so weit, dass er seine Augen öffnen konnte.

"Ich... verstehe," sagte Harry zu seiner größten Überraschung. Seine Stimme war heiser und so leise, dass Dumbledore sie kaum hören konnte. "Ich... habe es auch gesehen."

"Was gesehen?" Harry schauderte, sein Zittern wurde wieder stärker.

"Grindelwald," sagte er schließlich, "Ihre Frau. Und... Aberforth." Dumbledore zuckte zusammen.

"Wie?" fragte er nur. Wie hatte sein Schüler eine seiner schlimmsten Erinnerungen erblicken können? Harry schloss die Augen.

"Ich... weiß nicht, Professor, es war... eine Verbindung. Als Sie Legilimentik eingesetzt haben, haben sie mir gleichzeitig Bilder geschickt." Dumbledores Verwunderung wuchs ins Unermessliche. Er hatte nichts dergleichen getan... es sei denn...

"Harry, ich habe dir keine Bilder geschickt. Aber es scheint, dass dein langer Kontakt mit Tom ein paar interessante Nebenwirkungen hatte und..." er brach ab. Harry versuchte zwar, ihm zuzuhören und wach zu bleiben aber von seinen schweren Augenlidern bis zu dem angespannten Zug um seine Mundwinkel deutete alles darauf hin, dass er kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch war. Die Wirkung des Trankes ließ nach.

"Und der Rest ist nicht wichtig. Ruh dich jetzt aus, oder Madam Pomfrey verlangt nach meinem Skalp," sagte Dumbledore sanft. Harry nickte. Er konnte jetzt nicht an Voldemort denken, nicht, wenn jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers in stiller Agonie aufschrie und er kaum die Augen offen halten konnte.

"Ich geh jetzt schlafen... weckt mich, wenn was passiert," murmelte er, wie ein kleines Kind. Dumbledore wischte eine weitere Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel. So jung... Er machte sich auf die Suche nach Poppy Pomfrey. Harry sollte schnell wieder auf die Beine kommen.

°°°°

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Harry entweder schlafend oder mit langen Gesprächen mit Remus und Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter hatte, seinem Wort gemäß, Harry so gut wie nur möglich auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Es hatte tatsächlich wenige Stunden vor seiner Entführung einen seltsamen Zwischenfall im Ministerium gegeben, genauer gesagt, im Gefängnistrakt des Ministeriums. Der wachhabende Zauberer war einfach eingeschlafen, aber da nach seinem Aufwachen keiner der Gefangenen zu fehlen schien hatte man ihn mit einer Verwarnung davonkommen lassen. Erst nachdem Harry wieder aufgetaucht war und Dumbledore Teile dessen, was er von ihm erfahren hatte, an das Ministerium weitergegeben hatte stellte man fest, dass es keine Menschen waren, die in den Zellen steckten sondern clever verwandelte Ratten, denen man einen Persönlichkeitszauber aufgehalst hatte und die schon am nächsten Tag verstarben, weil sie zu viel Magie ausgesetzt gewesen waren.

Dumbledore hatte ihn nicht wieder nach dem gefragt, was während seiner Abwesenheit geschehen war, und Harry hatte vermieden, ihn auf die Erinnerungen anzusprechen, die er von ihm empfangen hatte. Er hatte Harry jedoch mitgeteilt, dass der Raum, in dem er... gewesen war einer Vorratskammer von Askaban verdächtig ähnlich sah. Es konnte sein, dass Voldemort sein neues Hauptquartier auf der ehemaligen Gefängnisinsel, die mit dem Verrat der Dementoren nutzlos geworden war, aufgeschlagen hatte. Harry hatte nur genickt- auch wenn die Erinnerungen nicht mehr in sein tiefstes Unterbewusstsein verbannt waren vermied er es doch so gut als möglich an seine schrecklichen Erlebnisse zu denken.

Die wichtigste Neuigkeit, die Dumbledore hatte und die Harry dazu veranlasste, dass er sich selbst zu schnellerer Heilung anfeuerte, war, dass anscheinend wütende Eltern bei Ferienbeginn seltsame Narben auf den Händen ihrer Kinder entdeckt hatten. Angeführt von den Jordans, den Eltern Lee Jordans, des besten Freundes der Weasley-Zwillinge hatten sie vom Ministerium verlangt, die dafür Verantwortliche zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Da keines der Kinder mit einem Namen hinter dem Berg gehalten hatte gab es nun ein großes Verfahren gegen die Leitende Unterstaatssekretärin des Ministers, Dolores Jane Umbridge. Sowohl Harry als auch Ron, Hermine, Ginny und die Weasley-Zwillinge sollten als Zeugen aussagen. Zu diesem Zweck würden sie einige Tage vor der Verhandlung, die am 31. Juli, Harrys Geburtstag, stattfinden sollte, in den Grimmauldplatz kommen. Harry freute sich schon darauf. Auch wenn er sich selbst fast überzeugt hatte, dass es in aller Interesse war, wenn er sich so weit wie möglich von Menschen fernhielt, freute er sich auf den Besuch seiner Freunde und darauf, es der Hexe (im Muggel-Sinne des Wortes), die ihn das ganze letzte Jahr über tyrannisiert hatte, zu zeigen. Umbridge würde nicht wissen, wie ihr geschah!

Mit diesen Aussichten war es kein Wunder, dass Harry schon am zweiten Tag verlangte, aufstehen zu dürfen. Madam Pomfrey sträubte sich zwar, so gut und so lange es ging, aber am nächste Morgen war Harry dann doch, auf den- zugegebenermaßen noch wackligen und im Fall des linken Beines auch geschienten- Beinen.

.

Die Ankunft der Weasleys und Hermines verursachte einen unglaublichen Wirbel. Harry wurde abwechselnd von schluchzenden Müttern umarmt, von besorgten Freunden wütend geschüttelt, von erleichterten Freunden so fest umarmt, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam und von allen, die im Haus waren, mit Adleraugen beobachtet. Madam Pomfrey teilte sich das seinem Zimmer (er war in Sirius' altem geblieben, obwohl er damit noch seine Schwierigkeiten hatte) gegenüberliegende Zimmer und schienen sich als regelrechte Wachhexen zu verstehen, deren Aufgabe es war, jede seiner Angewohnheiten und Bewegungen zu dokumentieren. Ron und Hermine hatten es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen indem sie ihn mit Geschichten über Quidditch, Herausforderungen zum Schachspiel (Ron) oder Geschichten über die faszinierende Kultur des Antiken Magischen Griechenland und Aufforderungen zum Lernen (Hermine) traktierten.

Harry hatte sie alle so gut es ging ferngehalten, nachdem er sich bei ihnen entschuldigt hatte, dass er sie ins Ministerium mitgeschleppt hatte (er war nur knapp Ginnys berühmtem Flederpopelfluch entkommen als sie vor Wut darüber, dass er sich selbst daran die Schuld gab, beinahe vergessen hatte, dass sie in den Sommerferien nicht zaubern durfte). Seine Bücher, seine Kleidung und all seine persönlichen Sachen inklusive seines Zauberstabs waren in der Zeit, als er bewusstlos gewesen war, in seinem Zimmer aufgetaucht. Er hatte sich die meiste Zeit hinter ihnen vergraben, was Ron in den Wahnsinn und Hermine fast in die Verzweiflung trieb- es war für sie schwerer als alles andere, jemanden vom Lesen abzuhalten, da es eine ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen war. Ginny hatte da weniger Skrupel- sie klaute sogar ein Unsichtbarkeitselixier von den Zwillingen und leerte es über sein 'Spezialisten für Spezialfälle'- Buch. Er hatte sie nur wütend angesehen (und die Wasserflasche auf seinem Nachttisch zum Zerspringen gebracht) bevor er sich auf zu Fred und George gemacht hatte, um das Gegenmittel zu holen. Harry fühlte sich innerlich zerrissen, da er die Ratlosigkeit seiner Freunde angesichts seiner neuen Persönlichkeit bemerkte, jedoch nicht vergessen konnte, dass er der Fluch aller, die ihm nahe standen war. Er wollte nichts lieber, als endlich aufzuhören, sie wegzustoßen, aber er konnte es sich selbst nicht erlauben- er wollte sie nicht tot sehen wie Sirius.

"Harry, was ist, kommst du mit? Wir hören auf dem MRF das Spiel der Cannons gegen die Wimbourner Wespen an!" Ron platzte mit seiner üblichen, atemlosen Hast in Harrys Zimmer. Harry, der auf seinem Bett gelegen und das letzte seiner Bücher, das er noch nicht gelesen hatte ('_Geschichte und Geschehen- die Dunklen Künste_') auf den Knien versucht hatte, leserliche Notizen zu schreiben zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Das Spiel ist schon heute? Aber dann..." Er runzelte die Stirn. Gespräche über Quidditch ließen ihn in letzter Zeit immer ein wenig trübsinnig werden, weil sie ihn an seine geschwächte Verfassung erinnerten und daran, dass sein Feuerblitz wahrscheinlich noch an die Wand im Kerker von Hogwarts gekettet war. Ron ließ sich neben ihn auf das Bett fallen.

"Sag bloß du hast vergessen, dass morgen dein Geburtstag ist? Oh, Mann, du bist vielleicht komisch!" Harry reagierte nur, indem er sein Buch zuklappte. Er hatte während seiner Genesung beschlossen, dass er niemanden mehr so nahe an sich heranlassen durfte wie Sirius- Harry Potter nahe zu sein bedeutete den mehr oder weniger schnellen, aber immer sicheren, Tod.

"Mein Geburtstag und Umbrigdes Verhandlung!" Harry grinste breit, jede Erinnerung an was Hermine, Ron und er untereinander 'Krötenvernichtung' nannten, war willkommen und verscheuchte die dunklen Gedanken, die der Schlafmangel- er hatte schlimmere Alpträume als je zuvor- und das letzte Schuljahr hervorriefen.

"Ja, klar, das Ende der Kröte," frohlockte Ron und ließ sich mit hinter dem Kopf gekreuzten Armen rücklings auf das Bett fallen, "aber kommst du jetzt endlich? Es sind doch die _Cannons_!" Die leuchtend orange gekleidete Mannschaft der Chudley Cannons war Rons absolute Lieblings-Quidditchmannschaft, auch wenn sie seit Jahrzehnten am untersten Ende der Ligawertung dümpelten.

"In Ordnung, ich komme," meinte Harry und legte sein Buch weg. Langsam und vorsichtig- seine Rippen waren ein wenig empfindlich, wenn er sich zu schnell bewegte- richtete er sich auf und humpelte hinter Ron die Treppe hinunter zur Küche.

Fast alle Mitglieder des Phoenixordens, die nicht gerade mit irgendeiner Mission beschäftigt waren, saßen fröhlich schwatzend um den großen, vom Rauch schwarz gebeizten Küchentisch, den nicht einmal Dumbledores Reinigungszauber sauber bekommen hatte. Flaschen von Butterbier und Krüge mit eiskaltem Kakao standen ebenso bereit wie die verschiedensten Süßigkeiten.

"Hey, Harry, gerade noch rechtzeitig!" rief Tonks, deren Haar passend zum Anlaß in einem Orange leuchtete, das eigentlich nur von künstlichen Farbstoffen erzeugt werden konnte. "Sie haben schon die Spieler angesagt und-" aus dem Apparat auf dem Tisch drang ein scharfer Pfiff, und Sturgis Podmore, der inzwischen wieder aus Askaban gekommen war, schlenkerte mit dem Zauberstab, um die Küche in Surround-Sound zu baden.

"Jetzt geht's los!" brüllte die magisch verstärkte Stimme des Ansagers zum selben Zeitpunkt wie Tonks. Harry ließ sich vorsichtig in einen von Remus- der ebenso krank aussah wie Harry sich fühlte, es war ein Vollmond-Abend- zurechtgerückten Stuhl sinken. Er hasste es, dass er sich noch so vorsichtig bewegen musste. Madam Pomfrey hatte sogar gesagt, es könnte sein, dass er die ersten paar Wochen im Schuljahr kein Quidditch spielen konnte, weil die Muskeln in seinem linken Unterschenkel von der Magie des Fluches, den Bellatrix ihm aufgehalst hatte, immer noch stark mitgenommen waren, genau wie der Knochen.

Er hatte nur geantwortete, dass es zweifelhaft war ob er _überhaupt_ wieder Quidditch spielen würde- soviel Harry wusste hatte noch keiner erwähnt, dass Umbridges lebenslanger Bann widerrufen worden war. Harry spürte, wie der Zorn in ihm aufkochte. Auch wenn Dumbledore sich in den letzten paar Tagen rehabilitiert hatte und wirklich versuchte, Harry in das Geschehen mit einzubeziehen kam er sich zu oft noch wie ein kleines Kind vor, das beschützt werden musste. Selbst seine Freunde versuchten krampfhaft, in seiner Gegenwart immer nur fröhlich zu sein und ihn mit allen Mitteln aufzuheitern. Fred und George Weasley hatten den armen Ron zu ihrem Dauer-Testsubjekt ernannt. Es verging nicht ein Tag, an dem er nicht mit bunter Haut, Federn auf dem Kopf, einem Geweih oder sonst etwas herumlaufen musste.

Hermine hatte sogar ein Witzebuch gekauft und gelesen. Leider war es lustiger, sie in ihrem Professorenton aus _Eine Geschichte Hogwarts'_ zitieren zu hören als aus einem Witzebuch.

"**WAS**?" Rons ungläubige Stimme in seinem Ohr riss Harry aus seinen trüben Gedanken. "Harry... hast du das gehört? ER HAT IHN! Die... DIE CANNONS HABEN GEWONNEN! WO SIND MEINE GALLEONEN, DUNG?" Mundungus 'Dung' Fletcher protestierte ebenso lautstark, dass Ron offensichtlich gemogelt hatte und ein verborgener Seher war, dessen Talent nur in Quidditch-Spielen der Cannons zum Vorschein kam. Ron brüllte zurück, die Wette sei ja wohl gültig... und der Rest der Küche brach entweder in Siegesgeheul (in Sympathie mit Ron) oder Wehklagen (die Wespen-Fans) aus.

Harry blinzelte verwirrt. Das Spiel hatte gerade einmal fünfzehn Minuten gedauert. Seine rechte Hand klammerte sich fest um den Gedächtnisstein, den Remus ihm noch viel allen anderen Dingen zurückgegeben hatte. Die beruhigende Wärme, die Sirius' letztes Geschenk an ihn ausstrahlte, linderte die Anspannung, die die nun ausbrechende Party in ihm hervorrief.

"Remus, was ist eigentlich passiert?" fragte er, als Fletcher und Ron sich endlich ein wenig beruhigt hatten. Remus sah ihn prüfend an, wobei die tiefen schwarzen Ringe unter seinen Augen noch viel deutlicher auffielen.

"Nun, der Sucher der Cannons ist von einem Klatscher vom Besen gehauen worden, ist aber direkt auf den Schnatz gefallen und hat ihn mit einem Plumpton-Pass in seinem Ärmel gefangen." Der Geist eines Lächelns legte sich über die ebenso dunklen Ringe unter Harrys Augen.

"Wenigstens ist Ron glücklich... auch wenn das wohl der letzte Weg wäre, auf dem ich den Schnatz fangen würde."

"Ja, du verschluckst ihn lieber," scherzte George, der sich hinter Remus und Harry geschlichen hatte und einen seltsam brodelnden, rosa Dampfschwaden ausströmenden Trank möglichst unauffällig in seiner Hand hielt.

"Verschluckst?" fragte Remus. Harry wurde rot.

"Das ist... lange her!" protestierte er. Mehrere Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm um.

"Was ist lange her?" Fred schlug ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

"Nun, Harry, mein Freund, es scheint als würden ein paar Leute gerne von deinen Heldentaten im Quidditch hören.. schließlich fängt nicht jeden Tag ein Erstklässler den Slytherins den Schnatz mit dem Mund vor der Nase weg!" Jede Chance, davonzukommen löste sich in rosa Dampf auf- Fred und George hatten ihren Trank nicht rechtzeitig zur Anwendung gebracht.

"Erzähl schon, Harry!" Tonks setzte sich vor ihm auf den Tisch, die Augen leuchtend und eine Butterbier-Flasche in der Hand. Harry bemerkte, dass sie ihren Gedächtnisstein an einer dünnen Goldkette um den Hals trug.

"Also gut," ließ er sich breitschlagen. Sein allererstes Quidditch-Spiel war schließlich eine seiner aufregendsten und liebsten Erinnerungen, obwohl Professor Quirrel seinen Besen verhext hatte, und so erzählte er lebendig und eindringlich, wie er fast vom Besen gefallen wäre und dann im Sturzflug aus Versehen den Mund zu weit aufgerissen hatte. Flints Geschrei am Ende des Spiels, das Ron überzeugend nachahmte, sorgte für eine ebenso große Runde Gelächter wie seine Beschreibung des Gefühls eines Schnatzes im Hals.

"Schade, dass Sirius nicht da ist- er hätte diese Geschichte geliebt!" keuchte Tonks zwischen zwei Lachsalven hervor. Harry fühlte sich, als hätte man ihn mit Eiswasser übergossen. Jedes Quäntchen Fröhlichkeit wurde aus ihm herausgesaugt, es war, als hätte Tonks einen Dementor gerufen.

"Ja," murmelte er. Remus streckte zwar die Hand nach ihm aus, aber er wand sich aus seinem Griff und eilte so schnell er konnte aus der Küche, den Gedächtnisstein in seiner Tasche, der in seiner Hand schmerzhaft brannte, dennoch fest umklammert. Dass er aus der Küche entkommen war brachte ihm jedoch kaum Erleichterung.

"Was will er, der kleine, dreckige Blutsverräter? Er rennt an meiner armen Herrin vorbei, Tag und Nacht, er schreit und weint... und der arme Kreacher muss einem solchen Herrn dienen..." Der alte Hauself schlurfte gebeugt und mit noch abstoßenderem Gesichtsausdruck als vor Sirius' Tod durch die Diele. Harry ballte die Fäuste. Diese widerliche Kreatur war daran Schuld, dass Sirius... und nun zog er sogar die Vorhänge vor dem Porträt von Mrs. Black zurück, die nicht einmal losschrie. Stattdessen zeigte sich ein ekelhaft süßes Lächeln auf ihrem gelben, sabbernden Gesicht.

"Kreacher, ist mein blutsverräterischer Sohn inzwischen zurückgekommen? Und sind die anderen Verräter noch im Haus?" Wenn sie nicht schrie, war ihre Stimme sogar noch unangenehmer.

"Kreacher hat den kleinen, dreckigen Verräter von einem Sohn nicht mehr gesehen, Herrin und..." Harry explodierte. Er hatte sich bisher zusammengerissen, hatte versucht, herauszufinden, was der Hauself dachte, und was das Porträt so tat. Nun aber war die Grenze überschritten, Kreachers scheinheiliges Bedauern und seine Servilität dem Porträt gegenüber brachte Harrys kochendes Temperament zum Überlaufen.

"Ja, er hat ihn nicht mehr gesehen... weil er ihn _verraten_ hat! Du und dein Hauself, ihr habt Sirius _umgebracht_! Er ist _tot_, euretwegen!" zischte er. Es mochte seine eigene Schuld sein, dass Sirius gestorben war, aber seine Mutter und dieser Hauself trugen zumindest auch ihren Teil der Last.

"Mein Sohn ist tot?" fragte die Frau im Porträt, die fahlen, blauen Augen funkelnd. Harry ballte die Fäuste fester. Der Gedächtnisstein schnitt in seine Handfläche, brannte wie eine glühende Kohle, aber Harry ignorierte das.

"_Ja, das ist er_!" schrillte er, seine Stimme, die im Laufe des Sommers eine kratzige Tiefe bekommen hatte, schnappte über. Mrs. Black starrte einen Moment lang vor ihm in die Luft- und fing dann an zu lachen, ein widerliches, gackerndes Glucksen das aus der Tiefe ihres Magens bis in ihre Kehle stieg. Tränen prickelten in Harrys Augen. Das Porträt lachte und keuchte, mit einer Lautstärke, die seinem Geschrei Konkurrenz machte. Auch Kreacher gackerte zu Füßen seiner Herrin, zusammengerollt in einem kleinen, schmutzigen Ball.

"Er hat es also auch endlich geschafft, den Löffel abzugeben... das alte Haus der Blacks kann nun endlich so in Erinnerung verbleiben, wie es ihm gebührt. Und dieser kleine Verräter wird aus der Geschichte getilgt- man wird ihn vergessen, so wie er es verdient hat... ah, was für eine Neuigkeit!" Mrs. Black keuchte vor Lachen.

Harry konnte nicht sagen, was geschehen war, als er danach gefragt wurde. Alles, was er wusste war, dass er noch nie eine solche Wut und solche Trauer gespürt hatte, und dass er sie aus sich heraus hatte lassen müssen, bevor er explodierte. Jedenfalls sah er nur noch einen hellen Lichtblitz, und dann hörte er Tonks' anerkennendes Pfeifen- "Wow, Harry, das war was!"- bevor er wieder einmal in Ohnmacht fiel.

Ginny war es, die ihm erzählte, dass er einen Moment lang in ein helles Licht getaucht dagestanden war bevor er seine Hände nach vorne gerissen und auf die Wand mit dem Porträt gedeutet hatte. Ein Explosionszauber, der Dumbledore Ehre gemacht hätte, hatte ein großes Loch in die Wand gerissen- und auf dem Stück Wand, das Harry herausgesprengt hatte, hatte Mrs. Black geklebt.

"Hättest sie kreischen hören sollen, Harry," mischte sich Ron, der gemeinsam mit Hermine in Harrys Zimmer gekommen war, ein. "Hat ihr aber nichts genützt. Wir haben sie trotzdem im Kamin verbrannt."

"Ja, und diesen alten Kreacher sind wir auch endlich los. Ist seiner Herrin hinterher gesprungen und konnte selbst von Madam Pomfrey nicht mehr zusammengeflickt werden," grinste Ginny mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Harry stark an die Zwillinge erinnerte.

"Ginny! Es ist doch schrecklich, dass ein Wesen in einer solchen Abhängigkeit von..." Ron fuhr Hermine über den Mund als er sah, dass Harrys Temperament schon wieder am Kochen war, da sie Kreacher verteidigte.

"Nein, ist es nicht. Kreacher war ein mieses altes Stinktier!" sagte er eindrücklich.

"Wie er geworden ist liegt nur daran, wie er behandelt wurde, Ron! Was würdest du tun, wenn..." Hermine ballte die Fäuste und wollte mit gerunzelter Stirn in eine Tirade ausbrachen als Ginny sich mit erhobenen Händen zwischen die Beiden stellte.

"Hermine, Kreacher wurde wirklich schlecht behandelt, aber sieh dir nur mal Dobby an- er wurde auch schlecht behandelt und ist nicht so geworden." Hermine lief rot an.

"Wenn Sirius Kreacher vielleicht nur ein bisschen freundlich zu Kreacher gewesen wäre, dann.." Harry schnellte aus dem Bett hoch. Er war vielleicht noch erschöpft von der Menge an Magie, die er wenige Stunden zuvor eingesetzt hatte, aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass Hermine nun auf Sirius losging.

"Also ist es Sirius' eigene Schuld, dass Kreacher ihn verraten hat? Dass dieses miese, kleine Schwein mich angelogen hat, damit ich ihn umbringen kann? Sirius ist also Schuld?" fragte er gefährlich kalt und leise. Hermine schrak zusammen und wich einen Schritt vor ihm zurück. So wütend hatte sie Harry noch nie gesehen- seine Augen waren brennende Smaragde, von keinen Brillengläsern verdeckt, seine Fäuste waren so fest geballt, dass seine Fingernägel in die Handflächen schnitten und trotz seines leichten Humpelns war er schnell wie der Blitz.

"Ich soll also denken, dass Sirius die Verantwortung dafür trägt, dass ein verrückter Todesser von einem Hauselfen, der ein Porträt angebetet hat, letztendlich bekommen hat, was er verdient?" Hermine wimmerte leise. Harry machte ihr regelrecht Angst.

"Nein, ich... so habe ich es nicht gemeint, es ist nur..." Harry atmete tief durch. Sein Gesicht war immer noch bleich vor Wut, aber er hatte sich wieder im Griff.

"Gut, dann erwähne diesen Elf nie wieder. Er ist tot, und das ist gut so. Wenn du um ihn trauern willst, tu das nicht in meinem Haus. Hier wird gelacht, weil er die Koffer gepackt hat." Ginny trat neben ihn.

"Harry, du machst Hermine Angst. Beruhig dich, niemand trauert um Kreacher, und wir alle wissen, was er getan hat. Hermine sucht nur gerne nach den Gründen, das weißt du doch. Außerdem sollst du dich nicht so aufregen, die Ordensmitglieder haben keine Lust mehr, die Fenster zu reparieren und Madam Pomfrey lässt dich morgen nicht aus dem Haus, wenn du dich weiter anstrengst. Und du willst doch in die Winkelgasse und zu Umbridges Verhandlung, oder? Dann atme jetzt tief durch, Hermine hat es nicht so gemeint, wir sind alle froh dass Kreacher tot ist, und jetzt setz dich." Sie packte Harry an den Schultern und setzte den Überrumpelten auf sein Bett. "Also, wer spielt mit eine Runde Zauberschnippschnapp?"

Ron starrte mit offenem Mund auf das rothaarige Mädchen. War das eben seine kleine Schwester gewesen, die einen Harry, der so gefährlich wie Du-weißt-schon-wer ausgesehen hatte, zur Ruhe gebracht hatte? Was war nur mit Ginny los?

Der Abend verging in angespannter Freundlichkeit- weder Harry noch Hermine konnten vergessen, was der jeweils andere gesagt hatte, und Ron fühlte sich einfach nur verlassen in der Mitte. Die einzige, die die Gruppe zusammenhielt, war Ginny, die sie immer wieder in ein unverfängliches Gespräch zog, oder lachte, wenn ihre Haare wieder einmal von den explodierenden Karten angesengt worden waren. Harry ertappte sich dabei, wie er einen verwunderten Blick auf das Mädchen warf- es war kaum zu glauben, dass sie einmal den Ellenbogen in die Butter gesteckt hatte, nur weil er am Frühstückstisch saß. Als die Freunde bemerkten, dass Harry mehr und mehr Explosionen abbekam, weil seine Aufmerksamekeit abdriftete und er beinahe im Sitzen einschlief, wünschten sie ihm eine gute Nacht und ließen ihn allein- allein mit seinen Erinnerungen und der langen, dunklen Nacht.

_"Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser!" Sirius lachte, wenige Augenblicke später verwandelte sich sein Lachen in namenloses Entsetzen. Bellatrix Lestrange, das ehemals schöne Gesicht wutverzerrt, stand vor ihm._

_"Kann ich das? Also gut, du hast es so gewollt, Cousin. Komm, Harry!" Sie krümmte einen Finger. Harry fühlte, wie sich seine Beine gegen seinen Willen auf seinen Paten zubewegten._

_"_Petrificus totalus_!" Sirius' Arme und Beine klappten zusammen, wie durch ein Wunder blieb er aber auf den Beinen. Harry kam immer näher, mit jedem Schritt wurde der Steinbogen mit dem schwarzen Schleier, der darin wehte, größer. _Sirius, nein_, dachte er verzweifelt, aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht._

_"Los, Harry, tu es!" befahl Bellatrix. Seine Hände streckten sich aus, der schwarze Schleier zerrte an ihm, zerrte an seinem versteinerten Paten._

_"Tu es!" Er stieß zu, beide Handflächen gegen Sirius' Brust. Der Ausdruck des Verrates und des Schmerzes in seinen Augen zerriss Harry das Herz._

_"**Sirius, NEIN**!!!" Aber Sirius war schon gefallen. Seine Glieder gehorchten wieder seinem Willen. Harry brach schluchzend auf dem Boden vor dem Torbogen zusammen, dessen leise wispernde Stimmen den Schleier im unsichtbaren Wind flattern ließen._

_"Ohhh, will Baby Potter nicht mehr spielen? Das ist aber schade!" Der Steinbogen war verschwunden, stattdessen lag er auf dem schmierigen Steinboden, den er nur zu gut kannte. Harry versuchte, sich aufzurichte, aber der alles überwältigende Schmerz in seinem Körper zwang ihn wieder zu Boden._

_"Wie schade, wir haben noch so ein schönes Spiel für dich vorbereitet, nicht wahr, Herr?" Harry schluckte._

_Neben Bellatrix ragte die dürre Gestalt Voldemorts in einem blutroten Umhang empor, sein weißes Gesicht mir den roten Augen unverwechselbar. Harry presste die Hand auf die brennende, stechende Narbe während Voldemort ihn mit verächtlich gekräuselten Lippen ansah._

_"Eine Kraft, die ich nicht kenne? Lächerlich, du bist genau wie ich, Harry Potter. Ein Mörder!" Harry schrie auf wie ein verwundetes Tier._

_"Nicht wahr! Nicht wahr nicht wahr nicht wahr nicht..."_

_"Aber wer hat dann Cedric getötet? Deine Eltern? Sirius?" Voldemort kam mit jedem Wort einen Schritt näher._

_"Das warst du!" heulte Harry. Seine Narbe brannte unerträglich._

_"Aber wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann hätte ich sie nicht getötet. Wenn du mir nicht Widerstand geleistet hättest wären sie noch am Leben!" Voldemort fixierte ihn mit glühend roten Augen. "Siehst du, Harry- es ist alles deine Schuld. Du bist mir sehr, sehr ähnlich, Harry- hör auf, zu kämpfen"_

_Harrys Welt zerbrach. Er schluchzte auf, es gab keinen Ausweg. Voldemort hatte recht- es war seine Schuld. Und er ähnelte dem Dunklen Lord mehr, als er gedacht hatte... _

_"Komm mit mir, Harry!" Voldemort._

_"Komm, Harry, und wir spielen!" Bellatrix._

_"NEIN!" Seine eigene Stimme, rauh und bellend._

_"Dann... wirst du unser Spielzeug, Harry. _Crucio_!" Harry schrie auf._

"Nein!" Harry keuchte, seine Narbe brannte und er fühlte sich, als hätte er gerade einen Marathonlauf hinter sich. Seine Decken lagen in einem zerknuddelten Haufen auf dem Fußboden, er war naßgeschwitzt. Seine Hände zitterten, als er nach dem Gedächtnisstein auf seinem Nachttisch griff. Vertraute Wärme verscheuchte einen Teil des eisigen Horrors, den der Alptraum hinterlassen hatte. Er war nur froh, dass einer der zauberstablosen Zaubersprüche, die er sich angeeignet hatte, der Verstummungszauber war. Jeden Abend legte er einen um sein Bett- seine Freunde, Mrs. Weasley und Madam Pomfrey würden ihm keine Ruhe lassen, wenn sie wüssten wie oft er Alpträume hatte.

Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Ginny etwas ahnte- sie hatte ihn beim Üben beobachtet. Er konnte inzwischen fünf Zaubersprüche ohne seinen Zauberstab nutzen- er hatte es zunächst mit dem einfachen Schwebezauber versucht, dann den Aufrufezauber, den Verscheuchezauber, den Explosionszauber und den Verstummungszauber. An _R__eparo_ hatte er sich nicht wieder gewagt- zu gut erinnerte er sich an die Folgen. Mit den anderen fünf aber machte er gute Fortschritte- wie die Zauber um sein Bett bewiesen.

Ein Blick auf die alte Pendeluhr in der Ecke- eines der wenigen Stücke, das mit Tannenzapfen und Eichhörnchen anstatt Totenschädeln und Black'schen Familienwappen geschmückt war, was es allerdings nicht weniger scheußlich machte- verriet ihm, dass er seit etwa dreeinhalb Stunden Geburtstag hatte.

"Was für eine Art, Geburtstag zu feiern," seufzte Harry. Er wusste, dass er nicht wieder einschlafen würde, und zog stattdessen sein Zaubertränkebuch von Michael Meschgut hervor. Sollte er es wider Erwarten in Snapes Zaubertrankstunden schaffen wollte er lieber gut vorbereitet sein...

Als Harry um sieben Uhr morgens in die Küche geschlurft kam war er, nicht überraschend, der Erste, der wach war. Mit geübten Bewegungen (er hatte es bei den Dursleys schließlich tausendmal gemacht) setzte er Teewasser auf, kochte Kaffee und begann, Würstchen, Speck und Eier für das Frühstück zu kochen und zu braten.

Mrs. Weasley, die eine halbe Stunde später in die Küche kam stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus. "Harry! Was machst du da?"

Harry erschrak so sehr, dass er die Platte mit Würstchen, die er gerade auf den Tisch stellen wollte, fallen ließ. Mrs. Weasleys blitzschneller Schwebezauber rettete zwar das Essen, nicht aber Harry. Er spürte die volle Wucht ihres Temperaments auf sich konzentriert und versteckte den Wunsch, sich so schnell wie möglich in eine Nacktschnecke zu verwandeln und unter dem Abwaschbecken zu verkriechen.

"Harry, du- hast- heute- Geburtstag!" schimpfte sie in betont lieblichem Ton. Harry nickte nervös. "Und- du- machst- an- deinem- Geburtstag- kein- Frühstück!"

"Aber-" protestierte Harry, der eigentlich nur darauf hinweisen wollte, dass er als Erster wach gewesen und deswegen die beste Wahl zum Frühstückmachen war.

"Auch wenn deine Familie es immer so gehalten hat, bei uns macht ein Geburtstagskind kein Frühstück. Es wird Zeit, dass du mal ein richtiges Fest an diesem Tag hast! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry!" Sie nahm den verblüfften Jungen fest in die Arme. Harry versteifte sich zwar zunächst, aber in Mrs. Weasleys warmer Umarmung fühlte er sich dann doch so sehr zu Hause, dass er sie erwiderte.

"Aber das habe ich schon, Mrs. Weasley- ich darf heute in die Winkelgasse gehen, und Umbridge wird vor Gericht gestellt!" Mrs. Weasley runzelte wütend die Stirn.

"Warum Dumbledore erlaubt hat, dass ihr Kinder ausgerechnet an deinem Geburtstag als Zeugen ins Gericht müsst... aber wenn es euch so wichtig ist, ist das wohl in Ordnung. Pass nur auf, dass du dich nicht überanstrengst- und jetzt setz dich hin, ich mache ein richtiges Geburtstagsfrühstück! Du bist sowieso viel zu dünn, und so bleich... sag mal, schläfst du eigentlich überhaupt?" Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, und sämtliche Pfannen und Töpfe flogen in eine Reihe und standen in Bereitschaft. Dabei ließ sie Harry nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. Er tat sein Bestes, zu ignorieren, dass sie eine Frage gestellt hatte. Er konnte nicht antworten, dass er nicht schlaffen konnte, seit die Todesser ihn entführt hatten, weil er schlimmere Alpträume denn je hatte. Mrs. Weasley gab nach einer Weile auf und konzentrierte sich aufs Kochen, aber Harrys Unbehagen wich nur langsam.

Bis Ginny, Ron, die Zwillinge und Hermine, herunterkamen waren nicht nur Speck und Eier, Würstchen, Tee, Kaffee, Obst, frisches Gemüse, drei riesige Torten und eine Schüssel Porridge auf dem Tisch sondern auch noch ein Auflauf, verschiedene Puddings und vier Soßen. Mrs. Weasley war mit Sicherheit eine der allerbesten Hexen wenn es um Haushaltszauber ging. Remus schlurfte wenig später bleich und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf Tonks gestützt in die Küche. Er sah schlechter aus, als Harry ihn je nach einem Vollmond gesehen hatte, und er erinnerte sich dumpf daran, dass es schon der zweite in diesem Monat gewesen war- ein Blauer Mond (A/N: _Neli meint das englische 'Blue Moon'_)(3). Er wehrte jedoch jeden Versuch, ihm zu helfen ab und beobachtete das Geschehen mit einem Lächeln auf den blutleeren Lippen.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry!" Hermine umarmte Harry fest. Er wurde ein wenig rot- sie war schließlich kein kleines Mädchen mehr, und wenn er ehrlich war, roch sie wunderbar nach Shampoo.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mann," sagte Ron und umarmte seine beiden Freunde. Harry entspannte sich, seine Versuche, die beiden fernzuhalten hatten irgendwie nicht gewirkt- sie waren ihm so nah wie vorher, und selbst ihr Streit um Kreacher war vergessen.

Als Ron und Hermine ihn losließen war Ginny an der Reihe. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry," sagte sie leise und schloss ihn ebenfalls fest in die Arme. Harry wurde wieder rot. Ginny war, wie Hermine, kein kleines Mädchen mehr...

"Hey Harry- herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kumpel!" Fred und George standen rechts und links hinter ihm und klopften ihm auf die Schultern. "Mögest du lange und in Frieden leben, oh großer Vernichter des Bösen." Harry lachte. Die Beiden waren eine Klasse für sich. Im nächsten Moment prickelte etwas kalt seinen Nacken herunter. Harry zuckte zusammen.

"Raus mit der Sprache- was habt ihr... oh!" Seine Hände tasteten nach seinen Ohren, die plötzlich seltsam empfindlich waren. Die Spitzen, die ihnen gewachsen waren, fühlten sich wirklich merkwürdig an. Harry runzelte wütend die Stirn.

"Fred, George, was-?" Er schnitt eine Grimasse. Selbst wenn nur er selbst lauter als normal sprach, schmerzte das in den empfindlichen Organen.

"Vulkan-Elixir. Wir haben es in einem Muggelsernfeher gesehen. Eine Weiterentwicklung unserer Langziehohren. Es sollte in..." Weiter kamen sie nicht. Die gesamte Gesellschaft brüllte vor Lachen, während Harry verzweifelt versuchte, seine Ohren vor dem Lärm zu schützen.

"Oh, Harry, du siehst... zum Totlachen aus. So ernst, und mit diesen... diesen Ohren!" prustete Tonks.

"Sei froh, dass sie nicht rosa sind, Harry," kicherte Ginny und zog an den Spitzen. Harry schnitt eine Grimasse.

"Seid froh, dass heute mein Geburtstag ist- wie lange dauert es, bis die Dinger wieder weg sind?" Fred und George tauschten einen nervösen Blick.

"Uh... drei Tage? Alles Gute noch mal!" Bevor ein mörderisch aussehender Harry sie in die Luft jagte drückten die Zwillinge ihm ein großes, viereckiges Päckchen in die Hand und apparierten davon. Molly Weasley, deren Gesichtsausdruck noch mörderischer als Harrys war, raste die Treppen hinauf hinter ihnen her. Ihr wütendes Schimpfen war noch aus dem dritten Stock zu hören. Harry verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht.

Remus schloss ihn lachend in die Arme. "Mach dir nichts draus, Harry," sagte er. Harry schnitt eine Grimasse.

"Aber ich kann doch nicht mit... diesen Ohren in der Winkelgasse rumspazieren! Geschweige denn in Umbridges Verhandlung gehen!" Remus grinste.

"Nun, zumindest kannst du jedes Gerücht im Gerichtssaal hören," meinte er wenig hilfreich. Harry fühlte sich ein wenig verraten und allein gelassen.

"Hey, Harry, ich kann dir vielleicht einen Hut leihen," meinte Tonks, "herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!"

"Na toll- mit einem Hut mitten im Hochsommer?" Tonks zuckte die Schultern. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Sicher, für seine Freunde war es lustig, Harry mit Vulkanierohren zu sehen, aber der Rest der Zauberwelt würde wahrscheinlich wieder auf dumme Ideen kommen- vielleicht wurde er zum Nachfahren eines Hauselfen erklärt! Wenn doch nur diese Ohren verschwunden wären...

"Kommt ihr nicht zum Frühstück?" fragte Ginny fröhlich, eines von Harrys Würstchen in der Hand. "Harry, was ist denn mit deinen Ohren?" Harry klammerte eine Hand um seinen Gedächtnisstein. Er würde nicht schon wieder explodieren.

"Hey, Harry- sieh mal, die Zwillinge haben dich schon wieder reingelegt. Die Ohren..." Harrys Hände flogen an seinen Kopf.

"Sie sind weg!" rief er überrascht. Tonks, die an der Seite von Remus schon durch die Küchentür gegangen war, drehte sich wieder um.

"Schade- sah irgendwie süß aus," meinte sie. Ein Knallen rang durch die Küche.

"Was höre ich da? Die Ohren sind weg? Aber dann... Fred, du hast einen Fehler gemacht!"

"Nein, das warst du, George. Du hast die Schwellösung reingemischt!"

"Aber du hast den Zeitzauber über die Lösung gesprochen."

"Und du hast nicht gewollt, dass wir die Farbe reinmischen!"

"Und... und ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum die Ohren nach zehn Minuten schon wieder weg sind!" schloss George. "Harry... was hast du gemacht?" Beide wirbelten in ihren bunten Drachenhautmänteln zu Harry herum und deuteten anklagend auf ihn. "Gestehe, Schurke! Du hast unseren Scherz vereitelt!"

Harry sah aus, als hätte man ihm vorgeworfen, er hätte Umbridge geküsst. "Ich? Wie soll ich das getan haben? Ich meine, ich..."

Tonks schob Fred und George mit ihren schmalen Schultern auseinander und baute sich vor Harry auf. Ihre glitzernden schwarzen Augen hatten einen lauernden Schimmer. "Sag mal, Harry... bist du eigentlich schon mal fünf Jahre ohne Friseur ausgekommen?" Harry blinzelte verwirrt.

"Friseur?" fragte er. Das Frühstück wurde langsam kalt, wie er aus dem Augenwinkel feststellte, und ihm wurde langsam unheimlich.

"Ja, das ist dieser Mann, der einem die Haare schneidet, Harry," meinte Ron hilfsbereit. Harry schoss ihm einen vernichtenden Blick über die Schulter zu.

"Ich weiß, was ein Friseur ist, Ron- aber ich dachte, es ist normal, dass Zaubererkinder nicht zu einem gehen müssen." Harry fühlte sich nun wirklich wie ein Affe im Käfig. Von Mrs. Weasley, die schwer atmend dir Treppe herunter kam, bis Remus starrten ihn alle an. "Ist das etwa nicht so?"

"Oh Mann, Harry, du hast wirklich keine Ahnung!" Ron rollte mit den Augen. "Hermine, sag's ihm."

"Uh... Harry, jeder von uns geht zum Friseur," meinte Hermine, "und wenn du in all den Jahren nie zu einem gegangen bist, dann könnte es sein, dass..."

"Er ein paar Metamorphmagus-Fähigkeiten hat." Fiel Ron ihr mit wissendem Stolz, ins Wort.

Harry rollte nur mit den Augen. "Also bitte, ihr meint, dass ich so wie Tonks meine Nase in eine Schweineschnauze verwandeln kann? Das hätte ich doch schon gemerkt!" Tonks schlug ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

"Oh, aber Harry, das ist doch phantastisch! Stell dir doch mal vor, was du alles tun kannst! Metamorphmagi sind besonders geschickt in Verwandlung, und wenn du..." Hermine war völlig aus dem Häuschen. "Das muss ich noch mal nachlesen!" Harry war weniger begeistert und wies sie wieder darauf hin, dass das Ganze wahrscheinlich nur ein Zufall war, ein zauberstabloser Zauberspruch oder so etwas.

"Fred und George schützen ihre Erfindungen doch immer gegen sowas. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an die Wildfeurigen Wunderknaller? Wenn du sie wegzaubern wolltest wurden sie nur noch schlimmer! Nee, nee, du hast das schon per Selbstverwandlung gemacht!"

Harry war nicht überzeugt. "Aber warum hab ich das dann nicht öfter gemacht? Wenn ich mal wieder Färbesaft von Neville über die Hände geschüttet bekommen habe, oder...auf alle Fälle hätte ich es doch wirklich gemerkt, dass ich mich so... verändern kann."

"Muss nicht sein, Harry- wenn du keine Ahnung von deinen Fähigkeiten hast und sie nicht so stark ausgeprägt sind wie meine, dann..."

"Ja, und außerdem braucht es oft einen großen Emotionsschub, bevor solche Fähigkeiten aktiviert werden. Elementarzauberer zum Beispiel wissen oft nicht vor der Pubertät, dass..." begann Hermine.

"Leute, das ist ja alles prima, aber können wir endlich frühstücken? Ihr könnt Harry ja dann da weiter diskutieren!" Rons Magen unterstrich seine Worte mit einem lauten Knurren. Obwohl Mrs. Weasley ihm einen strafenden Blick zuwarf folgten alle seinem Vorschlag. Remus grinste Tonks über seine Portion Porridge hinweg an.

"Jetzt bist du nicht mehr die Einzige, Tonks," meinte er. Tonks warf ihr Haar über die Schulter zurück und grinste zurück. Harry beobachtete die beiden amüsiert. Etwas... war anders. Remus war nicht mehr so deprimiert wie zu Beginn der Sommerferien.

"Das ist noch nicht raus," protestierte er trotzdem. Tonks zuckte die Schultern.

"Besser, du gewöhnst dich dran, Harry. Auch wenn du wahrscheinlich nicht so extrem wandelbar bist wie ich, du hast ein paar... hey, was wollen denn die Eulen hier?" Durch den Kamin schwebten zwei große, gepflegte Kreischeulen, die um den Tisch kreisten und nach etwas zu suchen schienen.

"Sie wollen zu Dumbledore," vermutete Remus. "Er ist nicht hier," sagte er zu den Eulen, die mit einem erzürnten Kreischen wieder durch den Kamin davonflogen.

Harry ertrug die erstaunten Blicke, die Fragen und Hermines Versuche, ihn zu analysieren bis endlich der letzte Krümel von Mrs. Weasleys leckerem Essen in den Bäuchen der Gäste verschwunden war. Er fühlte sich undankbar und schlecht, weil er an seiner ersten Geburtstagsfeier nicht in Feierlaune war.

"Harry, wie wär´s mit Geschenken?" fragte Remus augenzwinkernd. Harry grinste. Vielleicht war Geburtstag feiern doch nicht so übel...

"Okay," meinte er. Ron sprang als erster vom Stuhl auf.

"Hier, meins zuerst," forderte er und hielt Harry ein quadratisches, flaches Päckchen unter die Nase. Harry griff danach und riss das abwechselnd rot und golden schillernde Papier herunter.

"Danke, Ron," lachte er. Aus einem quadratischen Rahmen winkten ihm die Spieler der Chudley Cannons entgegen.

"Du kannst es beliebig vergrößern, Harry. Schau, einfach nur den Zauberstab hierher halten und-"

"Nicht hier, Ron," schrillte Hermine warnend, "hier ist nicht genug Platz! Ich will nicht von den Cannons erschlagen werden." Harry und die anderen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Das wäre mal eine Schlagzeile: Cleverste Schülerin von ganz Hogwarts unter Chudley Cannons-Poster begraben!" gluckste Fred.

"Orange ist nicht ihre Farbe: Die Tragödie der Hermine Granger!" kicherte George.

"Und dann..."

"Es reicht! Hier, mein Geschenk, Harry!" explodierte Hermine und drückte ihm ein rechteckiges, schweres Päckchen in die Hand. Harry vermutete, dass es sich um ein Buch handelte. Als er das Papier entfernt hatte, schaute er erst einmal ungläubig während Mrs. Weasley Hermine erstaunt ansah und Ron in unterdrücktes Kichern ausbrach.

"_Eine Geschichte Hogwarts'_, Hermine?" fragte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Hermine wurde rot und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Ron sehr laut.

"Ich habe gesagt, dann kann Harry auch mal selber ein Rätsel lösen, und außerdem passt es zu Harrys neuer Lesewut" sagte Hermine mit hochrotem Kopf. Harry grinste breit.

"Danke, Hermine- und ich versprech dir, ich werd's lesen!" Ron war völlig entgeistert.

"Harry! Das meinst du doch nicht etwa ernst- oder doch?" Harrys Grinsen wurde noch breiter und er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

"Sorry, Kumpel- ich hab's versprochen."

"Und es ist doch gut, dass Harry so viel liest- das könntest du auch mal tun!" fuhr Mrs. Weasley dazwischen. Ginny rollte mit den Augen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Kehle. Ron warf ihr zum Glück einen Blick zu und schluckte sein Kommentar herunter.

"Hier, Harry, mach solange mal meines auf," meinte Tonks und gab ihm ein kleines, grünes Schächtelchen. Harry griff danach und öffnete es begierig.

"Uh, Tonks, was ist das?" Die kleine, platinfarbene Plakette war so unscheinbar, dass er sich nichts darunter vorstellen konnte.

"Geschenk von mir und den anderen Auroren im Orden- ein Schutzamulett. Schwächt die Kraft einfacher Zauber und Flüche, wenn sie auf dich abgefeuert werden. Ist ein Teil der Ausrüstung jedes Aurors- ich hab auch eins, siehst du?" Sie zog eine identische Plakette aus ihrem Halsausschnitt.

"Wow, danke, Tonks!" Harrys Augen strahlten. Auror-Ausrüstung! Das war...

"Harry, komm mal wieder auf die Erde. Hier, für dich!" Ginny wedelte mit der Hand vor seinen Augen. "Hab keine Ahnung, ob du sowas brauchen kannst, aber..."

"Danke, Gin," meinte Harry schon einmal im Voraus, wiederholte es aber noch einmal nachdem er eine riesige Schachtel voller Süßigkeiten und eine Feder, der die Tinte nie ausging ausgepackt hatte. "Das ist super!"

"Mach dich drauf gefasst, dass ich dir welche klaue- ich hab ZAGs dieses Jahr," grinste sie und umarmte ihn von hinten. "Alles Gute zum Sechzehnten!"

"Von Arthur und mir auch," meinte Mrs. Weasley und drückte ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Backe und ein großes, lumpiges Päckchen in die Hand. "Ich hoffe, du nimmst es uns nicht übel, aber wir haben die Kleider gesehen, in denen du im Sommer rumläufst und... ich hab dir ein paar Sachen genäht."

"Wow, danke Mrs. Weasley!" rief Harry. Auf seinem Schoß lagen eine Jeans und zwei T-Shirts, die aussahen, als würden sie ihm endlich einmal passen. Etwas anderes als seine Schuluniform in seiner Größe... "Ich zieh mich gleich mal um!"

"Moment noch, Harry- vielleicht willst du erst mal mitkommen und sehen, was... Sirius und ich für dich haben?" schlug Lupin vor. Harry wirbelte herum.

"Sirius?" fragte er. Remus nickte, seine Augen hell.

"Er hat schon Monate im Voraus überlegt, was er dir schenken kann. Wir haben dann gemeinsam... aber komm einfach mit. Es ist hinten im Schuppen." Harry schluckte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, herunter. Er würde einfach daran denken, dass Sirius nicht wollen würde, dass er an seinem Geburtstag in seinem Kummer versank.

Die gesamte Geburtstagsgesellschaft trottete hinter Remus her in den düsteren, verstaubten Hinterhof des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz. Gedanken an Sirius verdüsterten die Atmosphäre ein wenig, aber Tonks' fröhliches "Bin mal gespannt, was mein Cousin so ausgeheckt hat!" verscheuchte die Wolken schnell.

"Bist du bereit, Harry?" fragte Remus, ein Zwinkern in den Augen. Harry nickte und schluckte schwer. "Also gut- _Aparecium_ Schwarzer Schatten!"

"Wa- WOW!" Harry fiel beinahe rückwärts um. Aus dem Nichts erschien ein großes, schnell und gefährlich aussehendes Motorrad in glänzendem Schwarz.

"Das ist der Schwarze Schatten- Sirius' Triumph Bonneville(4). Wir haben sie für dich restauriert und... im Helmkoffer findest du noch was," meinte Remus, dem eine Träne im Augenwinkel stand. "Sirius wollte dir eigentlich das Fahren beibringen- schätze, jetzt musst du mit Tonks und mir Vorlieb nehmen."

"Vorlieb nehmen- Remus, du hast mir den Patronus beigebracht! Motorradfahren... wow!" Ron hatte sich Schritt für Schritt näher an die Maschine herangetastet.

"Du willst das Ding doch nicht etwa fahren, Harry?" fragte Hermine, ihre Stimme leicht panisch. Sie mochte nicht nur Besen nicht, sie hatte auch eine Abneigung gegen Motorräder seit sie einen besonders schlimmen Unfall miterlebt hatte. Harry machte ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht. Genau das hatte er eigentlich vor.

"Wie schnell meinst du fährt das Ding, Harry?" fragte Ron mit glänzenden Augen und ehrfürchtigem Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry wandte sich ihm zu und zuckte die Achseln. "Keine Ahnung," sagte er.

"_Viel zu schnell! Was hat sich Sirius nur dabei gedacht? Und du machst bei sowas auch noch mit, Remus! Von dir hätte ich wirklich etwas anderes erwartet_!" Mrs. Weasley stand mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen zwischen Harry und seiner Triumph. "_Und so wie ich Sirius kenn fliegt das Ding bestimmt noch! Und so etwas einem Sechzehnjährigen zu geben... Harry wird es_ **_nicht_** _fahren_!"

Remus stand nur ruhig da und hörte sich ihre Tirade an. Harry bewunderte ihn für sein Pokergesicht. Gegen Mrs. Weasley anzukommen war schon eine besondere Leistung. Als sie sich endlich halbwegs beruhigt hatte und Remus nur noch hochrot im Gesicht mit zornesblitzenden Augen anfunkelte hob er beschwichtigend die Hände.

"Molly, er wird nicht damit fahren, bevor ich es ihm nicht beigebracht habe. Tonks hat ebenfalls einen Motorradführerschein- sie wird ihm helfen. Und Harry macht bestimmt nichts Gefährliches- der Schwarze Schatten ist ganz sicher, und er hat auch einen Helm. Mach mal den Helmkoffer auf, Harry."

Harry berührte zum ersten Mal den glatten Lack der Triumph. Von den silbernen Auspuffrohren bis zum schwarzen Leder der Griffe war die Maschine einfach perfekt. Der Helmkoffer aus schwarzem Hartschalenplastik sprang mit einer Berührung seines Zauberstabs ("Er ist auf deine Magiesignatur eingestellt") auf. Harry lugte hinein, und holte vorsichtig den schwarz glänzenden Helm aus seiner Halterung heraus. Auf seiner Stirn, über dem Visier befand sich ein goldener Lichtblitz, genau wie seine Narbe.

"Der ist von mir," meinte Remus mit einem schwachen Grinsen. Harry umarmte ihn.

"Danke, Remus. Der ist super!" Tonks blinzelte ein, zwei Mal.

"Dieser Staub!" schimpfte sie und musste so heftig niesen, dass es sie von den Füßen riss, was erneut Lachsalven hervorrief.

"Immer auf die Kleinen," grummelte Tonks und verwandelte ihr Gesicht in das eines Babys, was noch mehr Gelächter auslöste.

"Hast du schon deinen Brief gefunden?" wandte sie sich an Harry, "du solltest ihn aufmachen, auch wenn du ihn jetzt nicht liest. Er ist von Sirius." Harry schluckte schwer und griff in den Helm. Ein schwerer, glatter Pergamentumschlag glitt in seine Hand.

"Mach ihn auf, Harry," forderten Hermine und Ginny ihn auf. Harrys Finger zitterten, aber er fuhr mit dem Finger unter das Siegel, mit dem der Umschlag verschlossen war. Etwas Rundes fiel in seine Handfläche. Er hielt es ins schwache Licht.

"Ein Ring?" fragte er. Remus nickte.

"Er hat deinem Vater gehört. James hat ihn zu seinem Sechzehnten bekommen, und jetzt hast du ihn. Es ist der Siegelring der Potters."

"Der Siegelring der Potters?" Remus nickte wieder.

"Ja, das Wappen, das da drauf ist- der geflügelte Löwe, ein Goldgreif- und der Spruch darunter- Uniti Victori Sumus- sind das Familienwappen und das Motto der Potter-Familie. Alles Weitere solltest du Dumbledore fragen- er kommt heute Abend vorbei." Remus legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Wenn ihr noch in der Winkelgasse einkaufen gehen wollt, bevor das Verfahren gegen Umbridge anfängt, dann solltet ihr jetzt gehen," meinte er, "du kannst den Schwarzen Schatten dann ausprobieren, wenn du wieder ganz gesund bist."

Harry war ein wenig enttäuscht- er hatte gehofft, heute noch eine Probefahrt machen zu können, aber der Gedanke an Madam Pomfreys Ausbruch, wenn sie das herausfand, machte die Enttäuschung etwas erträglicher. Sie würde ihm den Kopf abreißen und nur langsam wieder anwachsen lassen, wenn er mit seinen noch nicht verheilten Verletzungen, vor allem dem linken Bein, Motorrad fuhr.

"Hey, Harry, wolltest du dich nicht umziehen? Und dann los?" fragte Tonks. Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er nickte.

"Klar. Tonks- bin gleich wieder da!" Tonks zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Und pass auf, dass deine Haare nicht rosa werden!" rief sie ihm hinterher.

Die Winkelgasse war weniger geschäftig als Harry und seine Freunde es gewohnt waren. Zu viert spazierten sie in der hellen Julisonne über das Kopfsteinpflaster- Ginny hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mitzukommen. Hermine hatte natürlich zuerst Flourish&Blotts gestürmt, um zusätzliches Material zum Lesen einzukaufen. Harry hatte sich nicht wie sonst gesträubt- er hatte seinen Schwur nicht vergessen, und sich ebenfalls mit ein paar neuen Büchern eingedeckt.

Ginny hatte sich _Flüche und Gegenflüche_ (_Verzaubern Sie Ihre Freunde und verhexen Sie Ihre Feinde mit den neuesten Racheakten: Haarausfall, Gummibeine, vertrocknete Zunge und vieles, vieles mehr_) von Professor Vindictus Viridian, das Harry schon in seinem ersten Jahr bewundert hatte, gekauft.

"Jemand muss doch die Familientradition fortführen," meinte sie mit einem verschmitzten Augenzwinkern. Harry fühlte ein unbestimmtes Grauen in der Magengegend- es schien, als hätten die Weasley-Zwillinge eine Nachfolgerin.

"Hey, was ist, kommt ihr mit unseren Laden angucken?" fragte Fred. Er und George hatten sich gleich zu Beginn des Ausflugs aus dem Staub gemacht –"Um mal zu sehen, wie das Geschäft läuft"- und waren erst jetzt unvermittelt hinter den Vieren aufgetaucht.

"Ja, gleich- Harry und ich wollen nur noch mal bei Qualität für Quidditch vorbeischauen und- hey, wo ist eigentlich Harry hin?" Ron schaute sich verwirrt um. Harry war vor dem Fenster des Krämerladens stehen geblieben, in dem Percy damals sein Buch über die erfolgreichen Vertrauensschüler entdeckt hatte. In dem überfüllten Schaufenster hatte ein zerbrochener Zauberstab in einem dunkelbraunen Kästchen seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, trat er durch die staubige, blinde Glastür in den nicht minder staubigen Laden. Eine heisere Ladenglocke kündigte seinen Eintritt an.

"Kund- SCHAFT! Kuund- SCHAFT! Kuuuuuund- SSCCH..." ihr ging die Luft aus. Harry war sehr froh darüber.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Eine hübsche Hexe mit kurzen blonden Haaren und einem verblassten, schwarzen Umhang trat hinter einem Vorhang an der Rückseite des Geschäfts hervor. Harry fühlte sich plötzlich fehl am Platz.

"Uh.. der Zauberstab im Schaufenster..." murmelte er und versuchte, sein Gesicht zu verstecken. Die Hexe war Mitte zwanzig und damit ein potentieller Fan. Er wollte nicht schon wieder auffallen, nicht, dass sein Humpeln nicht auffällig genug wäre.

"Der Zauberstab im- ach so, der in dem Kasten? Ja, das ist ein besonderes Relikt aus dem Ministerium, hat mein Vater bei einer Auktion ersteigert... man sagt, er hat mal Sirius Black gehört, Mr. ...?" Harry schluckte.

"Ich heiße Harry," sagte er. Die Hexe sah ihn scharf an.

"Harry?" fragte sie. Harry nickte, nervös. Hoffentlich verdeckten seine Haare seine Narbe! Er hob den Kopf.

"Harry," bestätigte er. Die Hexe beäugte ihn weiter, aber das Zwielicht in ihrem Laden schien Harry hinreichend zu verkleiden- sie ließ ihn in Ruhe. "Und ich hätte gerne diesen Zauberstab," sagte er fest.

"Sie wollen also den Zauberstab?" Harry nickte. "Sie verstehen, dass es sich um ein wertvolles Stück handelt? In der Nokturngasse würde man dafür ein Vermögen bezahlen- der Zauberstab von Sirius Black!"

"Aber das hier ist nicht die Nokturngasse und Sie haben keinen Beweis, dass es Blacks Zauberstab ist," sagte Harry schnell. Die Hexe nickte bedächtig.

"Das ist richtig- deswegen auch der Sonderpreis- vier Galleonen!" Harry keuchte. Das war ganz schön viel für einen zerbrochenen Zauberstab- aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nach ihm rief und...

"Zwei," sagte er schnell. Die Hexe sah aus, als hätte er sie beleidigt.

"Drei," forderte sie. Harry überlegte.

"In Ordnung," meinte er schließlich und gab ihr das Geld im Austausch für den Kasten, den sie für ihn schrumpfte, so dass er ihn in die Tasche zu seinen Büchern stecken konnte. Bevor er zur Tür hinausgehen konnte, hielt ihn die Hexekurz noch zurück.

"Passen Sie gut auf sich auf- Mr Harry Potter!"

Harry blinzelte, als er in die helle Sonne außerhalb des Geschäftes trat. Er hatte es sich schon halb überlegt, zurückzugehen und die Frau nach ihrem Namen zu fragen- sie war eine der Wenigen, die ihn erkannt und keinen Wirbel um die Sache gemacht hatten- aber Ginnys verärgerte Stimme zog ihn davon.

"Harry! Wo warst du denn?" Er machte eine abwehrende Bewegung mit der Hand und verscheuchte die letzten Sonnenflecken vor seinen Augen.

"Ist nicht so schlimm... aber Ron wartet vor Qualität vor Quidditch auf dich, und danach holen wir die Zwillinge ab und treffen uns bei Fortescue's. Tonks spendiert uns Eis!" Ginny zerrte ihn energisch über die Straße zu dem kleinen, mit den verschiedensten Dingen vollgestopften Quidditchladen.

"Oh, scheint als sei Ron schon reingegangen," meinte sie dann. Harry folgte ihr durch die Tür.

Qualität für Quidditch war eines jener Geschäfte, das schon mit drei Kunden überfüllt erschien. Wie sich die ungefähr fünfzehn Zauberer und Haxen in den engen Gängen verteilen konnten war Harry ein Rätsel, ebenso wie das ständige Surren, das in seinen Ohren klang, sobald er durch die Tür geschritten war. Suchend blickte er sich nach einem hochgewachsenen Rotschopf um- Ron würde wahrscheinlich sogar die Türme von Arm- und Ellenbogenschützern für Treiber überragen, die auf dem ihm am nächsten stehenden Regal gestapelt waren.

"Da ist er ja!" Der Zauberer vor ihm sprang plötzlich in die Luft, als hätte man ihm einen Elektroschock verpasst. Harry wich ihm gerade noch aus und einen Schritt zurück, wobei sein linkes Bein einen schmerzhaften Stich bis in seine Hüfte schickte. Der Zauberer sah enttäuscht aus. "Jetzt ist er weg!"

Harry sah sich verwundert um. Wer war da und wieder weg? Und wieder hörte dieses Geräusch, spürte ein vertrautes Surren. Langsam verstand er, was los war.

"Oh, da scheint jemand einen Schnatz verloren zu haben," sagte er und fing den kleinen, flatternden und sich sträubenden goldenen Ball über ihm aus der Luft. "Ich bringe ihn am Besten wieder zurück... oder haben Sie ihn verloren?" fragte er den Zauberer, der ihn angesprungen hatte und nun wirklich _sehr_ enttäuscht wirkte.

"Sie haben ihn gefangen," sagte er betrübt. Harry blinzelte verwirrt.

"Hey, super Harry- du hast den Schnatz gefangen!" Ron war hinter ihm aufgetaucht und schlug ihm so hart auf die Schulter dass Harry stolperte.

"Ja, das hab ich auch schon gemerkt," meinte Harry, "aber warum machen alle hier so ein großes Theater drum?" Der Zauberer, der versucht hatte, den Schnatz zu erwischen wirbelte wie von der Tarantel gestochen herum.

"Harry? Sind Sie etwa- Sie sind es! HARRY POTTER HAT DEN SCHNATZ GEFANGEN!" Harry wäre am Liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

"Wie sind hier doch nicht bei einem Hogwarts-Quidditchspiel," grummelte er, "warum zum Teufel machen alle so einen Wirbel um einen entwischten Schnatz?" Rons Augen weiteten sich.

"Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du das Plakat nicht gelesen hast? Klebt groß und deutlich gegenüber der Eingangstür!" Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, seine Augen wieder vom Licht an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen und nach Ron Ausschau zu halten, um Plakate zu lesen.

"Du hast es nicht gelesen," meinte Ron trocken. Harry zuckte die Achseln.

"Was steht denn drauf? Dass England einen neuen Sucher braucht?" Er wollte eigentlich viel lieber endlich diesen Schnatz- dessen kleine, silberne Flügel sich beruhigt hatten und schlaff seine Handfläche kitzelten- zurückgeben und dann vielleicht ein paar neue Handgelenkschützer kaufen, nur für den Fall, dass er Quidditch spielen durfte...

"Wa- nein, natürlich nicht. Obwohl sie es sollten, die Mannschaft ist miserabel. Aber was ich meinte ist, du hast dir gerade ein Geburtstagsgeschenk gemacht, Kumpel. Das ist ein Schnatz wie der, der bei der nächsten Weltmeisterschaft gebraucht wird- 30% schneller als der letzte, etwas kleiner und handsigniert von den Suchern der beiden ersten Teams der letzten WM! Und wer ihn fängt, darf ihn nicht nur behalten sondern gewinnt auch noch einen 100-Galleonen- Geschenkgutschein... ich könnte mal ein paar Knieschützer gebrauchen, meinen ist bei unserem letzten Spiel beim Seestern-und-Stiel-Maneuver ein Riemen abgerissen, weil sie sich am Besen verfangen haben, als ich mich wieder hochgezogen hab!"

"Uh... mal langsam, Ron. Ich hab diesen Schnatz gefangen und..." Harry konnte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende bringen. Aus der Richtung des Tresens dröhnte eine magisch verstärkte Stimme.

"**Würde der Gewinner unseres Schnatzfangens bitte hierher kommen? Mr Harry Potter bitte hierher**!" Harry hatte das Gefühl, als sei die Anzahl der Besucher von _Qualität für Quidditch_ plötzlich dreimal so hoch. Während er mit gesenktem Blick und nervös über die Stirn geplättetem Stirnhaar in Richtung Tresen schlurfte hörte er Gewisper über ihn, Voldemorts Rückkehr, seine Freundin, ihn und Voldemort, und wie er Voldemort begegnet war. Fudge hatte sich anscheinend darauf besonnen, dass Harry sein Goldjunge war und hatte die Ereignisse im Ministerium publik gemacht.

"Uh... vermissen Sie den?" fragte er den Zauberer hinter dem Tresen und öffnete die Hand mit dem reglosen Schnatz, der sofort wieder davon flattern wollte, aber nach dreißig Zentimetern wieder sicher zwischen seinen Fingern gefangen war.

"**Meine Damen und Herren, er hat ihn tatsächlich gefangen! Wir haben den Gewinner unseres speziellen Schnatzfangwettbewerbes, und es ist kein Geringerer als Der Junge der Überlebte selbst!**!" Harry fühlte sich in unangenehmer Weise an seine Begegnung mit Gilderoy Lockhart vor Beginn seines zweiten Schuljahres erinnert. Die Kameras, die auf einmal aufgetaucht waren, taten ihr Übriges. Der Manager des Quidditchladens hielt seinen Arm fest und drückte ihm ein buntes Stück Pergament in die Hand.

"**Im Namen von** **_Qualität für Quidditch_** **möchte ich Mr Potter nun seinen Geschenkgutschein überreichen- ich hoffe natürlich, dass mein Geschäft auch weiterhin die Quelle aller Quidditch-Dinge für diesen äußerst talentierten jungen Mann, den jüngsten Sucher, den Hogwarts in hundert Jahren gesehen hat und Überwinder von Du-weißt-schon-wem bleiben wird**!" Harry versuchte, sein Handgelenk aus dem eisernen Griff, in das dieser Mann es geklemmt hatte, zu reißen, aber was er an Muskeln durch sein Training mit Dudley gewonnen hatte war während seiner Genesung schlaff geworden, und so blieb ihm nichts übrig als nervös lächelnd zu danken und zu bitten, man möge ihn doch gehen lassen. Der _Sonorus_-Zauber, den der Manager die ganze Zeit über benutzte schmerzte in seinen Ohren. Außerdem zog diese laute Verkündigung immer mehr Laute an, und während Ginny und Ron sich über seine missliche Lage amüsierten fand Harry absolut nichts Komisches an der ganzen Situation.

"**Es ist natürlich nicht überraschend, dass erst ein Sucher wie Mr Potter es gewesen ist, der diesen neuen Schnatz gefangen hat.** **_Qualität für Quidditch_** **freut sich, das erste Geschäft in ganz Großbritannien zu sein, das den neuen Weltmeisterschaftsschnatz anbietet. Schneller, kleiner und wendiger als der zuletzt Benutzte hat dieser Schnatz auch noch einen speziellen Fluchtzauber eingebaut, der die Fangzeit in Tests erheblich verlängert hat. Mr Potters Schnatz, ein Einzelstück, wie ich bemerken darf, ist darüberhinaus auch noch handsigniert von den bulgarischen und irischen Suchern- Aidan Lynch und Viktor Krum**!" Harry schwor, er würde diesem Mann ein Dutzend Autogramme von Krum besorgen wenn er ihn nur endlich gehen ließe.

"**Nun, Mr Potter, was sagen Sie- ist dieser Schnatz nicht eine Herausforderung für jeden noch so guten Sucher? Selbst einen von Ihrem Kaliber**?" Harry bemerkte einige Hexen und Zauberer, die mit Kameras und Federn bewaffnet in der ersten Reihe standen (denn das Publikum hatte sich inzwischen sogar zu Reihen angeordnet, und Ron und Ginny waren in Richtung Ausgang verschwunden) und aussahen, als hätte man ihnen eine Wagenladung Aufheiterungszauber verpasst so breit war ihr Lächeln. Ein Ellenbogen in die Seite erinnerte ihn daran, dass er eigentlich etwas sagen sollte.

"Uh... ja," stammelte er, "und... und ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen!" Er riss seine Hand los. Die Reporter und der Manager von _Qualität für Quidditch_ waren sichtlich enttäuscht angesichts dieser mageren Wortausbeute, aber Harry ärgerte sich nur, dass er noch nicht apparieren konnte während er sich, den Geschenkgutschein und den Schnatz in der Hand, hinkend zum Ausgang drängte. Ron und Ginny warteten draußen, betont gelangweilt an die Mauer gelehnt.

"Na, endlich fertig mit deiner Pressekonferenz?" fragte Ron, und obwohl er es im Scherz meinte hatte seine Stimme einen bitteren Klang.

"Nächstes Mal kannst du's ja gerne übernehmen- du hast mir das Ganze schließlich erst eingebrockt!" Ron stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite, aber Ginny war schneller.

"Nee, Harry, das warst du selber- ich hab versucht, das verfluchte Ding zu erwischen, aber es war einfach zu schnell... freu dich doch! Hundert Galleonen!" Harry wurde davon nur noch griesgrämiger.

"Hier, nehmt ihr's. Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich's brauchen würde." Ginny starrte ungläubig auf das bunte Stück Pergament, auf dem die Worte _Qualität für Quidditch- Geschenkgutschein 100 Galleonen_ lässig auf einem Besen die Runde drehten.

"Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder, Kumpel?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Klar mein ich das ernst- ich hab noch diesen lebenslangen Bann am Hals, erinnert ihr euch? Außerdem ist meine Ausrüstung völlig okay, und der Feuerblitz ist immer noch der neueste und beste Besen von allen." Ron stieß ihm eine Faust in die Seite.

"Du weißt, dass ich das nicht annehmen kann, oder?" Ginny nickte bestätigend.

"Dann sieh's einfach als verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk," sagte er und hielt seinen neuen Schnatz zwischen zwei Fingern hoch. "Den hier behalt' ich aber- auch wenn ich nicht spielen kann, kann ich damit wenigstens trainieren." Und sein Vater hatte auch seinen eigenen Schnatz gehabt, wenn auch geklaut und nicht ehrlich gewonnen.

Während Ron und Ginny noch immer begeistert von den neuen Zaubern auf dem Schnatz schwärmten hatten die drei Freunde die Winkelgasse 93 erreicht, Fred und Georges Geschäft, in dem Hermine schon auf sie wartete. Die Zwillinge, die in der Tür gewartet hatten, luden sie mit einer weit schweifenden Armbewegung ein, einzutreten.

"Willkommen in Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze- ein Knall für jeden Tag!" George ließ einen wildfeurigen Knaller los, der die Aufmerksamkeit der meisten Passanten erregte. "Quelle der Scherze für Harry Potter, Schnatzfänger extraordinaire! Kommen Sie vorbei!"

Harry stöhnte. "Ihr habt es auch gehört?" Hermine sah ihn befremdlich an.

"War eher schwer, es zu _überhören_- besonders weil alle fünf Sekunden jemand aus dem _Tagespropheten_-Büro gestürmt kam und erzählt hat, du würdest in dem Quidditch-Laden ein Interview geben weil du ihr Preisausschreiben gewonnen hast."

"Sag bloß du bist mir jetzt auch noch böse deswegen- ich dachte, jemand sei der Schnatz entwischt und wollte nur helfen!" sagte Harry dunkel. Hermine lachte.

"Böse natürlich nicht- aber wir haben kaum noch Zeit für Fred und Georges Laden- wir wollen uns um halb drei mit Tonks treffen, um drei müssen wir runter ins Ministerium, und dann ist um halb vier Umbridges Verhandlung!" Harry schmunzelte. Man konnte es Hermine überlassen, einen Stundenplan für die Ferien aufzustellen.

"Na worauf wartet ihr dann noch- hereinspaziert!" Fred schubste sie in ihren Laden.

Harry musste zugeben, dass die Zwillinge wirklich erstklassige Arbeit geleistet hatten. Entlang der Wände zogen sich Regale mit Aufschriften wie "Alles für das Heimfeuerwerk" oder "Alles für das Hogwarts-Jahr" hin. Ein großes Regal war gekrönt von einem leuchtenden Schild- "Umbridgitis!". Harry lachte laut, als er das sah, zischte aber bewundernd durch die Zähne, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit der Mitte des Ladens zuwandte.

"Wie du siehst haben wir unser Transportables Umgebungs-System erweitert- außer dem Bodenlosen Sumpf sind zu haben: Arktischer Schneesturm, Tal-des-Todes-Wüste und Dschungel-Safari," verkündete George.

"Und wir haben natürlich..."

"noch einen Zeitzauber draufgelegt..."

"Weil Umbridge ja jetzt weg ist!" strahlten die Zwillinge im Wechsel. Harry war wirklich beeindruckt. Die fünf Umgebungen, die in der Mitte des Raumes eine bizarre Landschaft bildeten waren täuschend echt.

Ein paar Minuten später verließen die vier Weasleys, Harry und Hermine gemeinsam Weasleys Zauberscherze. Tonks winkte ihnen schon von einem kleinen Tisch vor Florean Fortescues Eisdiele zu, und sie gesellten sich schnell zu ihr.

"Hab ich einen Hunger auf Eis," stöhnte Ginny, "es ist viel zu heiß!" Tatsächlich klebten ihre Roben an ihr, und Harry bemerkte, dass winzig kleine Schweißperlen auf ihrer Oberlippe standen. Die roten Backen standen ihr ebenfalls gut...

"Und du, Harry?" fragte Tonks grinsend. Hatte sie seine Blicke bemerkt?

"Ummm... Schokoladenbombe, danke, Tonks," stammelte er. Sie fasste ihn scharf ins Auge. Hatten die anderen etwa noch nicht bestellt?

"Was hört man da eigentlich? Du erregst um jeden Preis Aufmerksamkeit?" Harry stöhnte, vergrub den Kopf in den Armen und überließ es Ron, Ginny und Hermine, zu erzählen, was geschehen war. Er musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn das Nächste, was er wusste, war, dass Tonks ihn schüttelte und ihm erklärte, sie hätten schon vor fünf Minuten am Flohpulver-Terminal zum Ministerium sein sollen. Harry murmelte irgendetwas als Antwort und zog sich mühsam auf die Beine. Nach all der Aufregung des Tages war er eigentlich schon bereit, nach Hause zu gehen und sein Bett zu begrüßen, aber Ron erinnerte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick- und Ginny mit noch schärferen Ellenbogen- daran, dass es schließlich gegen _die Kröte_ ging. Das war genug, um Harry wieder vollständig unter die Lebenden zu befördern, auch wenn er am Flohterminal nicht Nein zu dem herbeigezauberten Becher voller schwarzen Kaffees sagte, den Tonks ihm unter die Nase hielt.

"Ugh- wie kannst du das Zeugs nur morgens schon trinken?" war sein Kommentar. Tonks grinste.

"Gekochter schmeckt besser als gezauberter Kaffee," erklärte sie mit wichtiger Miene, "aber beide Sorten machen wach, und weil ich im Halbschlaf... na ja, ich bin ein bisschen ungeschickt dann."

Harry konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, dass Tonks im Halbschlaf eine wandelnde Atombombe war. Schon im wachen Zustand schaffte sie es, das halbe Flohpulver zu verschütten, ihren Umhang zu versengen und Harry beinahe gegen den Kaminsims zu schubsen, weil sie beim Versuch, ihren Umhang zu löschen darüber gestolpert war.

So war es kein Wunder, dass Harry die Kühle und Ruhe des Zeugenraumes genoss, in den die Weasleys, Hermine und er von drei grimmig dreinschauenden Auroren geleitet wurden. Seine Narbe ziepte leise, und er konzentrierte sich so gut es im Moment ging auf seine Okklumentik-Schilde. Der Schnatz, den er gefangen hatte, zitterte leise in seiner rechten Jeanstasche. Ihm gegenüber rutschte Hermine nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Für sie schien dieses Verfahren wie eine Prüfung zu sein- er hörte, wie sie wieder und wieder Formulierungen durchging, die beschrieben, wie Umbridge Harry mit dem Cruciatus gedroht hatte. Ron hatte ein Grinsen aufgesetzt als läge er an einem tropischen Strand- für ihn war es die ultimative Form der Rache, Umbridge öffentlich bloßzustellen.

Und Ginny- Ginny starrte Harry an, wie er bemerkte, und drehte errötend den Kopf weg sobald sich ihre Blicke trafen. Harry zog ragend die Augenbrauen hoch- _Was ist los mit dir?_- aber Ginny sah nicht wieder zu ihm hin. Nicht einmal, als erst George, dann Fred, dann Ron, Hermine und schließlich sie selbst einer nach dem anderen in den Gerichtssaal geführt wurden hob sie den Blick. Und dann war Harry selbst an der Reihe.

Anders als seine Anhörung fand Umbridges Verhandlung nicht in einem Kerker im Zehnten Stock des Ministeriums statt, sondern dort, wo er ursprünglich hätte hingehen sollen- im Großen Saal des Zaubergamots hinter dem Atrium.

Statt dunkler Steinwände grüßten Harry weißer Marmor und hohe, gotische Fenster, hinter denen die Julisonne (gezaubert, natürlich) hervorstrahlte und Bahnen goldenen Lichts auf den Boden warf. Die Hexen und Zauberer des Zaubergamots saßen hier auf bequemen, hölzernen Sesseln hinter langen Holzbänken, die so pflaumenblau wie ihre Umhänge gepolstert waren. Der ganze Saal wirkte wie eine bizarre Mischung aus einer Kirche und einem Hörsaal- bis auf den steinernen Stuhl, der in der Mitte stand und in schrecklicher Weise dem im Kerker in Level zehn glich. Harry schluckte, froh, dass er es nicht war, der in diesem Stuhl platznehmen musste. Er fühlte sogar fast etwas wie Mitleid mit Dolores Umbridge die, eine jämmerlich zusammengesunkene, vorzeitig gealterte Gestalt, von den Ketten umschlungen worden war.

Harry wunderte sich, warum er nicht vom Stuhl angekettet worden war, aber vielleicht erkannte dieser ja Schuld und Unschuld? Umbridge jedenfalls ähnelte mehr denn je einer bedauernswerten, aufgeblasenen rosa Kröte in ihrem schmuddeligen, verknitterten Kostüm. Ihre ehemals kunstvoll Dauergewellten Haare hingen schlaff herunter und sahen aus, als wäre ein wenig Seetang und Algen an ihrem Schädel kleben geblieben, als sie aus ihrem Teich auftauchte. Nicht einmal ihre schwarze Samthaarschleife hatte man ihr gelassen.

"Zeuge der Anklage: Harry James Potter," kündete der Gerichtsschreiber- nicht Percy- an. Harry ging mit nervösen, stolpernden Schritten neben dem Auror, der ihn abgeholt hatte, auf ein hölzernes Rednerpult zu, das sich in dem theaterförmigen Saal in etwa auf halbem Wege zwischen den Bänken des Zaubergamots- und der Zuschauer, wie Harry erst jetzt feststellte- befand. Sein Bein schmerzte in unregelmäßigen Abständen, aber er versuchte, möglichst nicht zu humpeln. Dumbledore hatte erwähnt, dass seine Entführung nicht allgemein bekannt war und es möglichst auch nicht werden sollte. So biss er so gut wie möglich die Zähne zusammen und stellte sich aufrecht hinter das Pult, die Hände auf das warme, glatte Holz gelegt. Der Zaubergamot sah schweigend zu ihm hin, bis sich endlich eine ältere Hexe mit stahlgrauen, kurzen Haaren und einem Monokel im Auge, an die Harry sich noch gut erinnerte, vom Platz in der Mitte der ersten Reihe erhob und an ihn wandte.

"Sie sind Harry James Potter, wohnhaft in Little Whinging, Surrey, Sohn von James und Lily Potter und Schüler an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei?" fragte die strenge Stimme von Madam Amelia Bones, die dieses mal den Vorsitz bei der Verhandlung zu führen schien. Harry schluckte nervös und nickte.

"Antworten Sie bitte mit Ja oder Nein, Mr. Potter," ermahnte Madam Bones. Harry spürte Stiche in seinem Bein, die unter den prüfenden Blicken der Mitglieder des Zaubergamots nur noch stärker wurden. Selbst Dumbledore, eindrucksvoll in Pflaumenblau in der Mitte der ersten Reihe zur Rechten Madam Bones', schien ihn missbilligend anzusehen. Von Cornelius Fudge, dem Zaubereiminister zur Linken der Vorsitzenden ganz zu schweigen.

"Ich bin Harry Potter, "bestätigte er, froh, dass seine Stimme nicht überschnappte, "und der Rest stimmt auch." Ein leises Lachen lief durch die Zuschauerränge. Harry entdeckte nun auch Ron, Hermine und die anderen Zeugen, die an der Wand zu seiner Linken ihren Platz auf Stühlen hinter einem niedrigen Reihenpult, ähnlich denen des Zaubergamots, saßen. Ginny zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu und streckte ihren rechten Daumen nach oben. Anscheinend war es bisher nicht besonders gut gelaufen für Umbridge.

"Mr Potter, der Zaubergamot hat Sie als Zeugen in der Sache Dolores Jane Umbridge gegen die Zaubererschaft von Großbritannien gerufen. Die Vorwürfe gegen die Angeklagte lauten auf: Misshandlung Schutzbefohlener durch Anwendung unnötiger Gewalt, Gebrauch eines Dunklen Artefakts gegen Schutzbefohlene, Unbefugte Verwendung von Ministeriumsressourcen- namentlich zweier Dementoren- gegen Schutzbefohlene des Ministeriums, Androhung eines Unverzeihlichen Fluches gegen Schutzbefohlene. Die Angeklagte plädiert auf nicht schuldig. Was können Sie uns zu diesen Vorwürfen erzählen, Mr Potter?" Madam Bones ließ ihm also freie Hand.

Harry atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich darauf, möglichst nicht in Wut zu geraten. Langsam und so gut er konnte schilderte er, wie Umbridge ihn beim Nachsitzen gequält hatte, wie sie ihn gezwungen hatte, die Blutfeder zu benutzen, mit der er wieder und wieder seine Hand aufschnitt, wie er seitenweise Sätze mit seinem eigenen Blut geschrieben hatte. Er deutete auf die Narben auf seinem rechten Handrücken- die Worte waren deutlich lesbar, obwohl er recht bleich geworden war.

Als Nächstes beschrieb er, wie Umbridge- er achtete sorgfältig darauf, trotz der in ihm kochenden Wut immer ein _Professor_ vor ihren Namen zu setzen- ihn in ihrem Büro erwischt hatte, als er versucht hatte, durch ihr Feuer mit... hier stolperte er kurz bevor er Dumbledores Namen nannte, Kontakt aufzunehmen. Er ließ nichts aus, fügte auch nichts hinzu, aber betonte ihr Eingeständnis, dass sie es gewesen war, die die Dementoren, gegen die er sich hatte verteidigen müssen, nach Little Whinging geschickt hatte.

An dieser Stelle wurde er von einem Aufruhr aus dem Publikum unterbrochen. Wildes Geschrei und wütend fuchtelnde Fäuste schickten eine Welle des Hasses gegen die an den Stuhl gefesselte Frau. Während Madam Bones und die anderen Mitglieder des Zaubergamots versuchte, die Ordnung im Saal wiederherzustellen sah Umbridge, die bis dahin reglos, nur ab und zu zitternd, dagesessen hatte, endlich nach oben. Ihre Wurstfingerchen, die ohne die Ringe noch abstoßender aussahen, zerrten an ihren losen Ketten, Schaum flog ihr vom Mund und ihre blutunterlaufenen Augen blickten wild umher.

"Das ist eine Lüge," schrillte ihre dünne, zittrige Mädchenstimme. "Er war es- Er! Er erzählt all die Lügen, gegen den Minister, gegen mich- er ist der Schuldige! Er sollte nach Askaban gebracht werden, er ist verrückt! Er- Harry Potter!" Sie kämpfte weiter gegen die Ketten und starrte Harry mit stierem Blick an.

Harry fühlte den Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Selbst in Ketten wetterte diese... Sabberhexe noch gegen ihn! Auf ihrem verfallenen, blassen Gesicht zeichneten sich noch Reste einiger blauer Flecken ab, die ihr wohl die Zentauren beigebracht hatten. "Er hat Halbmenschen auf mich gehetzt, er und diese... diese anderen Rebellen! Sie wollen das Ministerium stürzen und die Macht ergreifen! Er ist ein gefährlicher Irrer- die Zeitungen haben es auch gesagt!" Harry bemühte sich, seine Wut zurückzuhalten, trotzdem fühlte er, wie das Pult unter seinen Händen zu zittern begann. Er suchte Albus Dumbledores Blick, der ihn mit zwinkernden blauen Augen beruhigte. Es war die gebändigte Kraft in Dumbledore, die ihm die Stärke verlieh, sein eigenes Temperament zu zügeln.

Umbridge raste unter dem Wutgeschrei der Zuschauermenge weiter gegen Harry, gegen Dumbledore, gegen Harry, gegen die anderen Schüler, gegen Harry, gegen die Zentauren und Riesen, und gegen Harry, und wirkte dabei immer abstoßender. Madam Bones war in ihrem Stuhl zurückgesunken und wartete einfach ab, dass der Aufruhr sich legen würde. Sie hielt wohl nichts von Verstummungszaubern... Umbridge hingegen arbeitete sich in Rage. Sie geiferte regelrecht. Harry wandte sich endlich angeekelt ab. Umbridge hatte den Verlust ihrer Macht, ihrer Position nicht verkraftet und war verrückt geworden.

Leiser, weniger hasserfüllt, brachte er seine Geschichte zu Ende. Die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots verharrten einen Moment, dann erhob sich Madam Bones wieder. "Mr Potter, Sie sind als Zeugen entlassen. Die Verteidigung hat keine weiteren Zeugen vorzubringen. Der Zaubergamot zieht sich zur Beratung zurück," verkündete sie gemessen und führte die Prozession der fünfzig Zauberer an Harry vorbei zu einer Tür, die sich plötzlich in der marmornen Rückwand des theaterförmigen Großen Saales abgezeichnet hatte.

Harry sackte erleichtert in sich zusammen und versuchte, ohne zu hinken zu Hermine und Ron zu gelangen, die ihm neben Ron einen Stuhl freigehalten hatten. Seine Beine fühlte sich wie Gummi an, und die Erschöpfung, die er vor Beginn der Verhandlung gespürt hatte, kehrte in voller Stärke zurück. Madam Pomfrey würde ihm den Kopf abreißen...

"Alles in Ordnung, Harry?" fragte Ginny, die an seiner anderen Seite saß, leise. Harry nickte. Sie sah aus, als würde sie ihm nicht glauben, aber Ron, der Harry in die Seite stieß und ihm vorschwärmte, wie er Umbridge mit seiner Aussage fertig gemacht hatte, verhinderte ein weiteres Vordringen in dieser Richtung.

Harry nutzte die halbe Stunde, die der Zaubergamot brauchte, bis sie wieder in den Saal zurückkamen dazu, sich die Zuschauer genauer anzusehen. Außer der Reihe von Rotschöpfen, die er als die nicht-aussagenden Mitglieder der Weasley-Familie erkannte glaubte er auch, einen Blick auf platinblondes Haar erhascht zu haben. Malfoy hier? Wenn das wahr war, wunderte ihn gar nichts mehr. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass jemand wie Draco oder Narcissa Malfoy sich unter die 'Menge' mischen würden- ihrem Auftreten hätte es eher entsprochen, wenn sie eine Loge direkt über dem Zaubergamot gehabt hätten (wenn es denn so etwas gegeben hätte). Stattdessen saßen die Nebenkläger- die Eltern der Schüler, die Umbridges Blutfeder zum Opfer gefallen waren- in der Reihe über dem Zaubergamot und steckten aufgeregt flüsternd die Köpfe zusammen. Lee Jordan, der ein paar Stühle entfernt von Harry unter den Zeugen saß, winkte seinen Eltern zu. Harry rollte die Augen. Lee nahm eine Gerichtsverhandlung wie ein Quidditchspiel- als eine Gelegenheit, sich zu präsentieren.

Die Rückkehr der Hexen und Zauberer des Zaubergamots ließ das Gewisper verstummen- es war der Moment der Wahrheit. Madam Bones, das strenge Gesicht wenn möglich noch grimmiger, führte gemeinsam mit Dumbledore und Fudge die Prozession an. Wie ein Mann erhob sie der gesamte Gerichtssaal, bis auf die angekettete Umbridge. Madam Bones hob eine Hand.

"Wir, der Zaubergamot, sind in der Sache Dolores Jane Umbridge gegen die Zaubererschaft von Großbritannien zu einer Entscheidung gekommen. Die Angeklagte möge sich erheben!"

Madam Bones ließ ihre Hand fallen. Die Ketten um Umbridges Hand- und Fußgelenke lösten sich und fielen klirrend auf den weißen Marmorboden. Bebend und kaum noch als die tyrannische Kröte vom letzten Jahr erkennbar stand Dolores Umbridge, ehemalige Schulleiterin und Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts vor ihren Richtern.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, dieses Gericht befindet Sie der Misshandlung Schutzbefohlener unter Einsatz einer Blutfeder für schuldig. Besagte Feder ist ein dunkles Artefakt, Klasse 2. Der Besitz eines solchen allein schließt jede Strafe außer einer Gefängnisstrafe in Askaban aus.

"Der unbefugten Verwendung von Ministeriumsressourcen sowie der Androhung eines Unverzeihlichen Fluches gegen einen Schutzbefohlenen befindet dieses Gericht Sie für nicht schuldig.

"Das Gericht verhängt somit gegen Ms. Dolores Jane Umbridge eine sechsmonatige Haftstrafe, die bis auf weiteres in Hochsicherheitsverwahrung im Ministerium umgewandelt wird, da wir uns der Situation in Askaban momentan noch nicht sicher sind.

"Zur Begründung des Urteils ist folgendes zu sagen: während zum Vorwurf des Einsatzes eines Dunklen Artefakts gegen Schutzbefohlene eindeutige Beweise und qualifizierte Zeugenaussagen vorgebracht werden konnten stützt sich der Vorwurf des Missbrauchs von Ministeriumsressourcen und der Androhung eines Unverzeihlichen Fluches allein auf die Aussage zum Tatzeitpunkt minderjähriger Zauberer. Da diese nach der Rechtslage nicht mittels Veritaserum überprüft werden dürfen und die Beschuldigte den Einsatz von Veritaserum gegen sich selbst in allen Fällen abgelehnt hat, sind die Aussagen der Schüler auf keine Weise nachzuprüfen. Die Vorwürfe werden aus Mangel an Beweisen fallengelassen."

Ein Sturm der Entrüstung fuhr durch das Publikum, und erst eine Androhung Madam Bones', sie werde einen Verstummungszauber einsetzen wenn nicht wieder Ruhe im Gerichtssaal einkehre, brachte die Menge zum Schweigen, was aber die wütenden Blicke und geballten Fäuste nicht minder einschüchternd wirken ließ.

"Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen."

Harry wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert, wütend, oder einfach nur gleichgültig sein sollte. Wie im Traum bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die Zuschauer, die außerhalb des Gerichtssaales das Atrium verstopften, schlüpfte hinter Hermine her gerade noch durch die Arme (und Kameraobjektive) der wartenden Journalisten und in einen der Aufzüge, die ihn in den zweiten Stock trug, wo Tonks und Shacklebolt schon auf ihn, Hermine und die Weasleys warteten.

"Wir haben von der Aurorenzentrale aus einen sicheren Flohpunkt in einem der benachbarten Gebäude eingerichtet," meinte Shacklebolt, der ebenso fertig aussah wie Harry sich fühlte. "Von dort nehmt ihr alle einen Portschlüssel. Wartet auf Arthur und Molly Weasley- die bringen Bill und Charlie mit. Oh, und Harry- herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!" Harry nickte und drückte dem hochgewachsenen Auror die Hand.

"Danke, Sir," sagte er matt. Tonks klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

"Shacks hat mir mit dem Amulett geholfen," sagte sie. Harry lächelte beflissen und schüttelte Shacklebolts Hand ein zweites Mal.

"Danke, Sir- das war eine tolle Idee!" Shacklebolt grinste ihn an.

"Solange es dir hilft, Harry," meinte er nur.

Die Rückkehr in den Grimmauldplatz verlief von da an einigermaßen ruhig- nur einigermaßen, weil Mrs. Weasley einmal wieder versuchte, Bill davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich die Haare schneiden sollte. Während er mit seinen Freunden schwatzte und sich vorzustellen versuchte, wie Bill wohl mit kurzen Haaren aussah kehrten Harrys Lebensgeister langsam wieder zurück. Er ignorierte sogar das komische Gefühl im Magen, das ein Portschlüssel jedes Mal bei ihm auslöste.

Als die Gesellschaft dann jedoch durch die Haustür des Grimmaulplatzes trat, kehrte das unheimliche Gefühl in Harrys Magengrube in voller Stärke zurück. Remus Lupin erwartete sie in der Diele, und sein Gesicht verhieß nichts Gutes. Harry schluckte schwer, und Ron und Hermine wurden bleich.

"Was ist es, Remus?" fragte er. Der Werwolf sah mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck zu den drei Freunden hin.

"Eure ZAG-Ergebnisse sind angekommen."

... to be continued ...

* * *

Information:

(1) _Immobilus_ ist nur im zweiten HP-Film eingesetzt worden. Hab es trotzdem benutzt.

(2) Meine Betaleserin Brandy und ich haben uns schon lange darüber gewundert, warum manche Verletzungen, besonders magische, so lange dauern bis sie geheilt sind. Hier habt ihr unsere Theorie... erklärt auch, warum gebrochene Knochen so einfach sind ! _'Unsere' Theorie ist falsch- ich hab mich nur gewundert und Neli hat dann diese Theorie analog der Antibiotika-Resistenz aufgestellt – Brandy_

(3) Der Juli 1996 war wirklich ein Blauer Mond-Monat. Vollmond war am 01. Juli und am 30. Juli. Mal wieder so ein Alptraum für den Betaleser courtesy of an eidetic- Neli hat diese Info nicht mal nachgeschlagen (aber ich musste ewig suchen)!

(4) http: www. bikez. com/bike/ index. php? bike=10480- Ein Bild des 'Schwarzen Schattens', nur leider in rot. Das Ding ist echt schnell für ein klassisches Bike...

(5) Sowohl Harrys Umgang mit Sirius' Tod als auch mit seiner Gefangennahme etc. basieren auf meinem eigenen Umgang mit meiner Krankheit. Kann nicht sagen, dass ich stolz darauf bin, aber ich denke, dass (fast) jeder durch die fünf Stufen des Trauerns geht und Traumata verdrängt (na ja, der Dalai Lama vielleicht nicht). Ich hoffe, es ist wenigstens nachvollziehbar geworden.

(5) Chapter and notes by: Neli; last revision by: Brandy, 2004-03-20

* * *

Soundtrack:

Igor Stravinsky: Der Feuervogel

Ludwig v. Beethoven: Symphonien Nr. 1-9

Michail Glinka: Romantische Stücke

Frédéric Chopin: Mazurken (mit Alfred Brendel!)

* * *

Kleiner Scherz am Rande:

Dramatis Personae:

Lucius Malfoy, steinreicher Millionär und Hobby-Folterer (LM)

Lord Voldemort aka Tom Vorlost Riddle (V)

Locatur est: Voldemorts Versteck, kurz nachdem Harry mal wieder entkommen ist

V: [wütend]: Lucius!

LM: [unterwürfig]: Ja, Meister?

V: Wie konnte der Bengel wieder entkommen?

LM: Nun, Meister, da war diese Hauselfe, und unsere Schutzzauber konnten sie nicht zurückhalten, und sie...

V: Das weiß ich doch selber!

LM: Aber sicher, Meister.

V: Nun, bring mir meinen Blutlolli zum Einschlafen und denk mal über den Plan für morgen nach.

LM: Den Plan für morgen? Was machen wir denn morgen, Meister?

V: Na, dasselbe was wir immer machen: Harry Potter killen und die Weltherrschaft an uns reißen!

Pinky-und-der-Brain-Musik (keine Verletzung des copyright beabsichtigt) Der Luci, der Luci, der Luci und der Vol-die-die-die, Vol-die-die-die.....

THE END

* * *

review replies:

**_blub_**: Don't cry for me... too soon!** Brandy und ich haben natürlich einen Plan!**

**_kathleen potter_**: Tinsys Geschichte muss leider noch ein bisschen warten- sie ist mit Harry VOR dem Grimmauldplatz aufgetaucht und dann mit hineingenommen worden. Aber bis ihre Hintergrundstory kommt dauert es noch... **Yup, bis Kapitel 17. Sorry! Hermine und Ron sind ja in diesem Kapitel... war Zeit, dass die Beiden auftauchen, ne?**

**_fitsch_**: Yup, das wäre schon schön. **Denn die, die gehen sind viel weniger betroffen als die, die zurückbleiben! Ich will einen Gedankenstein von meiner Großmutter snief.**

**_Janine Black_**: **Wir sind nur unserem Lieblingshobby nachgegangen: torture the characters and make life miserable for them. **Und wenn Neli ihr Deutsch wiederfindet dann bekommst du bestimmt eine bessere Antwort °zwinker°

**_PadfootLi_**: Kein dauerhafter Schaden. **DAS könnten wir Poor Ickle Harrykins nun wirklich nicht antun °grins°!**

**_Schnecke_**: Computer-Probs kenne ich... und das mit Tinsy muss noch warten. Aber... **Na gut, eines verrate ich: dass Tinsy Harry gefunden hat hat etwas mit seinem Erbe zu tun und Zaubern über dem Familienanwesen der Potters. Sie kann einen Potter finden, wenn er kurz vor dem Sterben ist. So, und das war schon mehr, als ich verraten wollte- alles Weitere kommt dann im 17. Kapitel!**

**_Padm_**: Danke vielmals für all deine reviews!!!

**_YanisTamiem_**: Hobby: Hauptcharakter ins Unglück stürzen. Damit hast du uns entlarvt. **Bellatrix ist die einzige Slytherin, die ich einigermaßen hinbekomme. Danke!!!**

**_LordMystic_**: DANKEDANKEDANKEDANKEDANKE für deine Kritik, für dein Betalesen, für alles. Einfach nur DANKE! You're **THE BEST!**

**_Eeus_**: Machen wir!

_**Max88**_: Whee! Danke für deine Komplimente! **Yup, danke, auch wenn mein Schreiben wirklich aus rein egoistischen Gründen stattfindet! Yup, ich benutze zu viele Fremdwörter. Wenn mir ein deutsches Wort nicht einfällt nehme ich das englische und deutsche es ein °schäm°. **Und ich bin ein bisschen zu sehr im Englischen drin als dass mir das auffällt- Agonie... hmmm, werden wir bei einem re-write ändern!

**_ich_**: **Also, hier antworte mal ich (Neli). Vielen, vielen Dank für deine lieben Worte. Ich freue mich, dass dir unsere Geschichte so gefällt! Und danke, dass du an mich glaubst. Das gibt mir Kraft! Vielen Dank und dir alles Liebe- ich hoffe, du hattest nicht selbst Krebs, wenn ja: Glückwunsch, dass du es geschafft hast!**

**_VaterVonMelkor_**: Danke für deine Äußerung! Und du hilfst uns natürlich- je mehr Kommentare desto schneller fliegen meine Finger über die Tastatur (und ich kann schon ganz schön schnell tippen...)!

**_THANKS IHR ALLE!_**

* * *

**Ein besonderer Dank an**: **_LORD MYSTIC_**, unseren umwerfenden Betaleser. Vielen Dank für deine spitzenmäßige Korrektur!!!

_Und jetzt... schreibt uns ein paar Kommentare. Bis zum nächsten Mal, spätestens wieder in einer Woche!_

_Cya!!!_

_Neli_


	6. Heimwärts nach Hogwarts

_Hallo!_

_Ein aufregendes Kapitel letztes Mal, ne? Das hier ist auch nicht schlecht... aber das müsst ihr am Ende beurteilen! Also... viel Spaß beim Lesen, auch von Matt, den ich inzwischen mit dem HP- und dem DZP-Fieber angesteckt habe (er hatte nichts dagegen, dass ich dieses Kapitel editiere während er über meine Schulter hinweg mitliest! Er ist auf die deutsche Internationale Schule gegangen, weil es die beste in seiner Heimatstadt war und kann deutsch lesen und schreiben. Sprechen klingt allerdings komischer als Neli...). Enjoy!!!_

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo:

Titel: Harry Potter und die Zweite Prophezeiung

Autor: starlight, aka Neli

Co-Autor: Brandy aka BrandyV

Rating: PG-15

Kontakt: Hoshiakariweb.de (Neli), nosebitingteacupyahoo.com (Brandy)

Kurzzusammenfassung: Nach einem eher aufregenden Sommer kehrt Harry Potter nach Hogwarts zurück. Sirius' Tod belastet ihn schwer, trotzdem gibt er sein Bestes, um zu der Waffe zu werden, die Voldemort vernichten kann. Wenn da nur nicht die Zweite Prophezeiung Professor Trelawneys und der mysteriöse Talisman des Ourouboros wäre! Und _was_ meint ein Mädchen, wenn es um Hilfe mit den Wahrsage-Hausaufgaben bittet? Harrys Jahr wird vieles werden, nur eines nicht: langweilig!

Written: Feb 2004

* * *

_ "..." = sprechen _

_... = denken _

°_.__... __°__ = Parsel _

°°___°°__ = Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein) _

* * *

An dieser Stelle mal ganz kurz ein herzliches Dankeschön an das Lexikon von harry-auf-deutsch. Neli und ich wüssten nicht, was wir ohne es machen sollten, weil wir beide hoffnungslos den englischen Harry-Potter-Begriffen verfallen sind. DANKE!!!

* * *

L

Last time on Harry Potter und die Zweite Prophezeiung:

_Als die Gesellschaft dann jedoch durch die Haustür des Grimmauldplatzes trat, kehrte das unheimliche Gefühl in Harrys Magengrube in voller Stärke zurück. Remus Lupin erwartete sie in der Diele, und sein Gesicht verhieß nichts Gutes. Harry schluckte schwer, und Ron und Hermine wurden bleich._

_"Was ist es, Remus?" fragte er. Der Werwolf sah mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck zu den drei Freunden hin._

_"Eure ZAG-Ergebnisse sind angekommen."_

* * *

_Kapitel 6:_ **Heimwärts nach Hogwarts**

Hermine fiel in Ohnmacht. Ron konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie auf den steinernen Treppenstufen vor der Tür aufgeschlagen wäre. Harry stolperte und rutschte an der (neuen) Dielenwand herunter; barg den Kopf mit einem Stöhnen in den Armen. Ron war der Einzige der drei, der sich nicht auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise zum Affen machte sondern sich ruhig an Remus wandte.

"Wo sind sie?" fragte er leise. Die Tatsache, dass er leise sprach, konnte allerdings als Beweis dafür gewertet werden, wie tief bei ihm der Schock saß, dachte Harry während er versuchte, die in ihm aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken. Nach allem, was an diesem Tag schon geschehen war, konnte die Ankunft eines Examensergebnisses doch nicht mehr so schlimm sein!

Aber das Fangen eines Schnatzes in einem Geschäft bestimmt nicht meine Zukunft oder mein Leben, dachte er verzweifelt. Remus war es, der ihn schließlich auf die Füße zog.

"Harry, fall du nur nicht auch noch um- Tonks musste Hermine mit _Ennervate_ wecken." Harry wurde nur noch grüner im Gesicht. Remus fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das angestrengte Gesicht.

"Also, wenn ihr dann soweit seid, die Briefe liegen auf dem Küchentisch.", sagte er.

Harry glaubte nicht, dass er jemals so weit sein würde. Hermine dachte da leider anders. Kaum wieder bei Bewusstsein schnappte sie sich Rons Arm- seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach hatte sie ihre Finger zu diesem Zweck in eine Schraubzwinge verwandelt- und zerrte ihn in Richtung Küche.

"Bist du sicher, dass es unsere ZAGs sind, Remus?" fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die eine Oktave höher war als normal. Ihre braunen Augen waren weit, und ihre Ohren rot vor Aufregung.

"Steht auf dem Umschlag", sagte Remus und lehnte sich, mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln, gegen den Pfeiler des Treppengeländers. Er wirkte sehr, sehr müde. Tonks, die die Jugendlichen begleitet und beschützt hatte, trat neben ihn und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern, wie um ihn zu stützen.

"Oh…! Ähm.. ja.", sagte eine sichtlich irritierte Hermine und zerrte nun heftiger, den sich sträubenden Ron, in Richtung Küchentür.

Harry schluckte seine Übelkeit herunter. Es half auch nichts, den Moment herauszuzögern. Er hätte zwar hundertmal bevorzugt dass Voldemort in der Küche auf ihn wartete statt seiner Examensergebnisse, aber er marschierte (so gut es mit einem magisch geschienten Bein ging) resolut bis zum Küchentisch und war der erste der Freunde, der unter den neugierigen Blicken und begeisterten Quieksern der Zuschauer seinen Umschlag in die Hand nahm.

"Alle gemeinsam?" fragte Ron, die Sommersprossen in seinem Gesicht die einzigen Spuren von Farbe. Er wurde grün, als er das Siegel des Zaubereiminsteriums auf der Rückseite ansah.

"Alle zusammen?" fragte Hermine zitternd. Harry nickte, er fühlte sich zu unsicher um zu sprechen.

Wie ein Mann fassten sich die Mitglieder des Goldenen Trios von Gryffindor ein Herz, und das laute Geräusch von zerreißendem Pergament schnitt durchdringend durch die drückende Stille in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes Nr.12.

Harrys Finger waren schweißnass, aber nun, da der Umschlag schon einmal offen war wollte er nicht länger warten, um seine Noten zu erfahren. Zittrig entfaltete er das erste Blatt, ein offizieller Brief der Prüfungsbehörde.

_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,_

_Anbei finden Sie die Ergebnisse Ihrer ZAG-Prüfungen, die Tabelle der landesweiten durchschnittlichen Ergebnisse sowie die Liste der für Sie wählbaren Fächer, beigelegt von Ihrer Schule._

_Wir möchten Ihnen auch im Namen Ihrer Schule unsere herzlichsten Glückwünsche zu Ihren bestandenen ZAGs aussprechen und wünschen Ihnen das Beste für Ihre Zukunft._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

i.A.**_Griselda Marchbanks_**

_- Zaubereiprüfungsbehörde –_

Harry überflog den Brief nur, seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich fast sofort auf das sehr viel dickere, mit einem Wasserzeichen in Form des Siegels des Zaubereiministeriums versehene zweite Blatt- seine Noten. Er ließ es beinahe fallen während steife, bebende Finger es auseinanderfalteten. Dies war er- der Moment der Wahrheit. Er schickte ein kurzes Stoßgebet an Merlin, Gryffindor und alle großen Zauberer und las.

**ZAG- Ergebnisse 1996**

Name der Schule: Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei

Name des Schülers: Harry James Potter

Fach theor. prakt. ges. in% Gewichtg

----------------------------------------------------------------

Verwandlung O- O O 104 2

----------------------------------------------------------------

Zaubertränke O- O O 93 2

----------------------------------------------------------------

Zauberkunst O O O 95 2

----------------------------------------------------------------

Zaubereigeschichte M - M 48 1

----------------------------------------------------------------

Vert.gg. Dk. Künst. O O O 130 2

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kräuterkunde A E E- 81 1

----------------------------------------------------------------

Wahrsagen S S- S- 31 1

----------------------------------------------------------------

Pfl. Mag. Gesch. - O O 115 1

----------------------------------------------------------------

Astronomie A n.s.[1] - 1

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

Gesamt ZAGs: 10

----------------------------------------------------------------

Gesamt in % 93

----------------------------------------------------------------

[1] n.s. = nicht stattgefunden, wird an noch bekannt zu gebendem Termin wiederholt

Bestandene ZAGs: 10 (1 Astronomie)

Nicht bestandene ZAGs: 2

_In Ihrem Jahrgang stehen Sie an 4. Stelle von 40 in der akademischen Rangfolge._

_Landesweit stehen Sie an 15. Stelle von 237 in der akademischen Rangfolge._

Seine ZAG-Ergebnisse. Harry glaubte zunächst, es läge eine Verwechslung vor. Nicht nur, dass er es in Snapes UTZ-Zaubertrankklasse geschafft hatte, nein, er hatte sich irgendwie auch unter die ersten Fünf in seinem Jahrgang gemogelt. Oder vielleicht hatte diese Griselda Marchbanks, die ihn in seinem Zaubertrankexamen beaufsichtigt hatte, an seinen Ergebnissen gedreht... er _war_ schließlich Harry Potter.

Oder vielleicht... oder vielleicht hatte er es doch ganz alleine geschafft. Vielleicht hatte er endlich etwas, auf das er stolz sein konnte.

Er war mit Sicherheit nicht stolz darauf, dass Voldemort an seinem Versuch, ihn zu töten, als er ein Jahr alt war, gescheitert war Er war mit Sicherheit nicht stolz darauf, dass er es durch die Hindernisse bis zum Stein der Weisen geschafft hatte- das war Hermines und Rons Verdienst.

Ein Hippogreif und Remus Lupins besondere Fähigkeiten als Lehrer hatten Sirius gerettet. In seinem vierten Schuljahr gab es mehr, dessen er sich schämte als auf das er stolz war. Und sein fünftes Jahr war eine einzige große Enttäuschung- er hatte nichts geschafft, aber auch gar nichts.

Mit seinen ZAGs änderte sich das. Sie waren etwas, auf das niemand anders als er selbst einen Einfluss gehabt hat, etwas das _einfach nur Harry_ geschafft hatte. Sicher, er hatte mit Hermine gelernt, und ohne ihr ständiges Drängen wäre es sicher nicht so gut gelaufen. Dennoch spürte er eine warme Welle des Stolzes auf sich selbst in sich aufsteigen. Diese Noten waren sein!

Fast hätte er da und dann aufgehört zu lesen, aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass auch noch ein Brief von der Schule in seinem Umschlag sein musste, und hinter seinem Notenblatt fand er ihn dementsprechend auch. Professor McGonagall selbst hatte geschrieben, es war ihre Handschrift, Harry nur zu gut bekannt von den vielen Notizen und Kommentaren in seinen Verwandlungsaufsätzen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,_

_als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor freue ich mich besonders, Ihnen zu Ihren exzellenten ZAG-Prüfungsergebnissen zu gratulieren. Ihrem Berufsziel als Auror steht nun vorläufig nichts mehr im Wege, insbesondere da Sie in den vier 'Kerndisziplinen' eines Aurors, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Verwandlung jeweils die Note 'Ohnegleichen' erhalten haben. Ihr ZAG- Ergebnis in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist das höchste in ganz England in 30 Jahren- das Zaubereiministerium wird Sie aus diesem Grund zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal anschreiben._

_Auch Ihre Plazierung auf nationalem Level unterstreicht Ihre Leistung._

_Ich habe Ihnen zu Ihrem Berufsziel eine Liste der wählbaren Fächer zusammengestellt. Wie im Dritten können Sie auch im Sechsten Jahr wieder alle Wahlfächer wählen, allerdings können Sie Fächer, die Sie im Dritten Jahr nicht gewählt haben, nur auf dem ZAG-Level wählen._

_Mindestanforderung für das Sechste Jahr sind fünf Kurse auf dem UTZ-Level._

_Sämtliche Unterrichtserlasse, die Dolores Umbridge im letzten Jahr eingeführt hat, sind widerrufen. Ich freue mich, Sie zurück im Quidditch-Team von Gryffindor begrüßen zu können._

_Ich wünsche Ihnen ein gutes Jahr!_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Minerva McGonagall, stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

Liste der wählbaren Fächer für _Harry James Potter_

UTZ-Level:

_Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene _

_Zauberkunst für Fortgeschrittene _

_Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene _

_Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für Fortgeschrittene _

_Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe für Fortgeschrittene _

_Astronomie (provisorisch) - Basislevel _

_Kräuterkunde für Fortgeschrittene _

ZAG- Level

_Alte Runen_

_Arithmantik_

_Muggelkunde_

_Zaubereigeschichte_

_Wahrsagen_

_In diesem Jahr wird außerdem ein Kurs in Grundlagen der Heilkunst für die Schüler des Sechsten und Siebten Jahres angeboten._

Harry ließ den Brief auf seinen Schoß sinken und wurde sich dabei der Blicke seiner Freunde bewusst, die auf ihm harrten.

"Was ist?" fragte er gereizt. Er musste so viel Information erst einmal verdauen. Hermine nickte Ron aufmunternd zu

"Äh... wie ist's gelaufen?" fragte dieser. Harry schluckte seine Gereiztheit schnell herunter- seine Freunde konnten nichts dafür, dass er so aufgewühlt war.

"Ganz OK", antwortete er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen um die Mundwinkel. Rons Schultern sackten nach unten.

"Was meinst du mit 'ganz okay'? Ich habe 12, 13 mit Astronomie, aber in Alte Runen hab ich es vermasselt, nur E... alle anderen sind aber O... und in Zauberkunst und Verwandlung sogar O... aber in Alte Runen... ich hab doch gewusst, dass ich _ehwaz_ und _eihwaz_ verwechselt hatte! Aber wie war es nun bei dir, Harry?" stieß Hermine hervor, Sie war noch immer halb im Schockzustand über die Ankunft der ZAG-Briefe. Harry grinste breit und offen.

"Uh... schau selber", sagte er und hielt ihr sein Blatt mit den Noten hin. Ron spähte begierig über Hermines Schulter, und wenig später fand er sich in einer engen Umarmung seiner beiden besten Freunde.

"Das... das ist verdammt gut.", sagte Ron während er scheinbar versuchte, Harrys Rippen zu brechen.

"Ich _wusste_, dass ihr es könnt!" quiekte Hermine begeistert, "und sagt noch einmal was gegen meine Studienpläne!"

"Ich... Luft", ächzte Harry, aber innerlich strahlte er. Die Anerkennung, die er für seine ZAGs bekam, war ihm nicht zuwider, hier war er sich sicher, dass er etwas geleistet hatte. Ron und Hermine ließen ihn los, als sie bemerkten, dass er rot anlief.

"Was... wie war's bei dir, Ron?" fragte er. Ron zuckte die Achseln. "10 ZAGs mit Astronomie", meinte er, "hab's in Zaubertränke nur ins Basislevel geschafft und deswegen nur einen ZAG dafür bekommen."

Harrys gute Laune schmolz ein wenig in sich zusammen. "Wie? Du bist nicht..?"

"Nee", sagte Ron fröhlich, "nie wieder Snape! Und wenn ich professioneller Quidditchspieler oder Zaubererpolizist werden will, dann brauche ich nicht unbedingt Zaubertränke."

"Aber..." Harry konnte nicht einmal in Worte fassen, was er dachte.

"Tja, sieht so aus als wären du und ich allein mit Snape", meinte Hermine achselzuckend.

"Aber... dann haben wir ja gar nicht mehr unsere Kurse zusammen!" sagte Harry entsetzt.

"Das ist sowieso so- hast du nicht gehört, im Sechsten und Siebten Jahr werden die Schüler aus allen Häusern in die Fortgeschrittenen- und Basiskurse aufgeteilt. Du hast nicht mehr alle Kurse mit den Leuten aus deinem Haus." erklärte Ron, mit den Augen rollend. Harry wurde rot. Er hatte es nicht gehört- wieder einmal eine Sache, in der er in der Zauberwelt Aufgewachsenen nachstand.

"Mal was anderes", warf Hermine ein, "nehmt ihr diesen Heilkurs? Ich habe schon darüber nachgedacht, ob ich nicht Medizauberer oder Heiler werden soll... meine Eltern fänden das auch gut, wenn ich schon nicht Zahnärztin werde... und ich denke, dass Pomfrey wahrscheinlich unterrichtet, und sie ist eine sehr gute Heilerin."

"Uh... ich denke, es ist nicht schlecht, wenn wir alle ein paar Heilzauber können," sagte Harry, "ich meine, mit allem, was passiert ist..."

"Klar, und wenn wir mal wieder durch irgendwelche Schachspiele müssen oder so dann können wir uns helfen." bestätigte Ron.

"OK, dann nehmen wir das also alle drei?" fragte Harry. Ron und Hermine nickten, Letztere eindeutig mit mehr Enthusiasmus als Ersterer.

"Ansonsten nehme ich nur die vier Grundfächer... und Kräuterkunde und Magische Geschöpfe." sagte Ron, "Ich hab schließlich noch an was Anderes zu denken."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "An was?"

Ron wurde tomatenrot und zog eine goldene, kleine Plakette aus seinem Brief hervor. "Ummm... McGonagall hat geschrieben, dass Katie Bell nicht wollte und weil ich als Einziger dann im letzten Jahr und in diesem Jahr im Team bin... na ja, ich bin Quidditch-Kapitän!" sagte er stotternd.

"Klasse!" meinte Harry, obwohl er einen scharfen Stich der Eifersucht in der Brust verspürte- schließlich war er der jüngste Spieler in einem Jahrhundert und einer der besten Sucher von Hogwarts. Aber wahrscheinlich dachte Dumbledore wieder einmal, dass die Leitung des Quidditchteams Harry zu viel abverlangen würde...

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ron!" rief Hermine, lehnte sich nach hinten, weil Ron noch nicht aus der Position hinter ihr gewichen war und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Harry fühlte sich an das Ende seines vierten Schuljahres erinnert, als Hermine ihm dieselbe Behandlung hatte zukommen lassen. Allerdings war sie damals nicht so pink angelaufen...

"Hey, Ron- was meinst du, kannst du mich als Sucher gebrauchen? Oder soll ich es lieber mal als Jäger versuchen, wenn Ginny lieber..." Harry schluckte seine rohe Eifersucht herunter. Ron hatte es nicht verdient- er hatte schließlich einen Traum gehabt, den er leben wollte- und konnte, im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst. Er pflasterte ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, als Ron auffuhr.

"Ob ich dich als Sucher- Harry, dein Bann ist weg! Zum Teufel ja, du wirst wieder Sucher- und du kannst mir helfen, wir müssen so viele Strategien planen!" Ron war schon in Gedanken auf dem Quidditchfeld.

"Aber denk nicht, dass du deswegen deine Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler vernachlässigen kannst." fügte sie mit strengem Blick aber seltsam schwacher Stimme hinzu.

"Denk nicht dran." meinte Ron abwesend und wischte mit dem Ärmel über sein neues Abzeichen. Hermine plusterte sich schon auf, bereit, Ron einen weiteren Vortrag über seine miserable Vorstellung als Vertrauensschüler zu geben als Mrs. Weasley, rot im Gesicht und etwas außer Atem durch die Küchentür geplatzt kam.

"Eure ZAGs, Kinder! Ich kann es nicht glauben... Wie ging es dir, Ron? Ich hoffe doch, du hast mehr als die Zwillinge... und Harry, Hermine, wie lief es bei euch? Na?" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Seite und stellte sich fordernd vor die drei Freunde.

"Uh... na ja," meinte Ron und händigte ihr sein Notenblatt aus, "ganz okay."

Mrs. Weasley stieß einen Freudenschrei aus, umarmte und küsste einen sichtlich peinlich berührten Ron unter den amüsierten Blicken von Harry, Hermine und- sie war hinter Mrs. Weasley in die Küche gekommen- Ginny.

"Oh, Ron, 9 ZAGs, das ist wunderbar! Fast so gut wie Bill und Percy! Wir haben den dritten Schulsprecher in der Familie!" Sterne leuchteten in ihren Augen. Ron wurde tomatenrot, nicht aus Verlegenheit, sondern aus Stolz.

"Solltest mal Hermine sehen- sie hat 12, mit Astronomie 13! Und alles Ohnegleichen, außer Alte Runen." wehrte er ab, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass er dabei schnurrte wie eine zufriedene Katze.

"Wie schön, Liebes." meinte Mrs. Weasley und zog auch Hermine in eine warme Umarmung, die diese sehr viel angenehmer fand als Ron die Seine.

"Und du, Harry?" fragte Mrs. Weasley, ihr Blick wieder scharf. Harry schluckte.

"Ummm... 10, Mrs. Weasley?" sagte er. Im nächsten Moment erstickte auch er beinahe in Mrs. Weasleys Armen, und wurde beinahe so rot wie Ron, da er Ginny im Hintergrund kichern hörte.

"Glückwunsch, Harry- ist das nicht ein wundervolles Geburtstagsgeschenk? 10 ZAGs!" Sie geriet ins Schwärmen. Harry nickte höflich und lauschte ihren Erinnerungen an ihre älteren Kinder, die alle so exzellente Ergebnisse heimgebracht hatten.

"Ich glaube, jetzt habt ihr euch das redlich verdient- kommt mal mit!" Sie versuchte vergeblich, das begeisterte Funkeln ihrer Augen zu verbergen.

Neugierig folgte Harry Hermine, Ron, Ginny und deren Mutter. Er war langsamer als sie, nun, da nach einem langen Tag die Kraft seines linken Beines stark nachließ. Eigentlich wollte er nicht noch eine Überraschung erleben- es reichte!

"Keine Sorge, Harry, es wird dir gefallen." Remus Hand fiel auf seine Schulter. Der Werwolf war ebenso erschöpft wie das Geburtstagskind, in beiden Gesichtern waren tiefe Linien eingegraben und schwarze Augenringe sorgten im dumpfen Licht der Diele für ein untotes Aussehen.

"Ich mach mir keine Sorgen, und ich freu mich ehrlich." wehrte Harry wenig überzeugend ab. Remus verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand für einen Moment bevor er neben Harry in den langsamen Rhythmus seiner schlurfenden Schritte fiel. "Molly hat sich sehr bemüht" sagte er nur. Harry nickte.

Durch die halb geschlossene Tür zum Salon der, wie Harry sich erinnerte, noch immer mit den abgehackten Köpfen der Hauselfen dekoriert war, fiel ein dünner gelber Lichtstreifen.

"Alle da?" fragte Mrs. Weasley. Viermal 'ja' (und einmal 'nein' von Ginny) waren zu hören, dann öffnete Mrs. Weasley die Tür ganz.

"**Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag**!" schallte es Harry entgegen. Er blieb einen Moment auf der Schwelle stehen, sein Mund halb offen vor Überraschung. Der Salon hatte sich von einem schmutzigen Doxynest in einen hellen, freundlichen Partyraum verwandelt, der mit magischem Konfetti, Luftschlangen, Luftballons und Girlanden verziert waren, die in allen Regenbogenfarben leuchteten. Über dem Kamin hing statt der Hauselfenköpfe ein großes Banner, auf dem in Rot und Gold 'Happy Birthday, Harry' stand. Fast der gesamte Phoenixorden war anwesend, inklusive eines fröhlich lächelnden Albus Dumbledore und eines finster blickenden Severus Snape. Die Geschenke (mit Ausnahme der Triumph), die er bekommen hatte, lagen auf einem Tisch an der Seite und hatten Zuwachs von ein paar kleinen Päckchen bekommen. Auf einem Buffet entlang einer der Längsseiten fand sich ein Angebot an Speisen, das Harry sonst nur an den Hogwarts-Festen zu sehen bekam. An der Decke zischten und knallten Wildfeurige Wunderknaller, formten Worte und Ornamente- es war eine richtige Geburtstagsfeier, die erste, die Harry je gehabt hatte.

"Steh nicht da rum, Harry! Komm, feiere mit uns!" Ginny zerrte ihn in die Mitte des Raumes. Die Anwesenden begannen, zu applaudieren, und Harry wurde rot.

"Uh... danke, dass ihr alle gekommen seid." sagte er leise, und Dankbarerweise schien das zu genügen- die Gäste kehrten zu ihren Tellern, Gläsern und Gesprächen zurück.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry," sagte Dumbledore, der unvermittelt vor ihm aufgetaucht war. Harry wich einen Schritt zurück und verzog das Gesicht- sein Bein mochte keine schnellen Bewegungen. "Ich hoffe, dieser Tag war nicht zu ereignisreich- Poppy würde mich einen Kopf kürzer machen!" Er kicherte in seinen Bart und sah Harry aus wohlwollenden, blauen Augen an.

"Meine Glückwünsche auch zu deinen ZAGs- so viel ich weiß hat dein Vater dieselbe Anzahl erreicht, allerdings hatte er nicht die Ehre, eine der höchsten jemals erreichten Punktzahlen in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu haben. Wenn Ms Granger nicht wäre, dann wärst du der einzige Schüler in Hogwarts, der so etwas in den letzten fünfzig Jahren erreicht hat. So teilst du dir die Ehre mit ihren Ergebnissen in Zauberkunst." Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

"Uh...Äm… Danke Professor." sagte er schließlich. Dumbledore lächelte wieder.

"Minerva hat dir geschrieben, dass du noch einen Brief vom Ministerium bekommen wirst?" Harry nickte. "Gut... sie werden dir spezielle Kurse anbieten, Harry- es bleibt dir überlassen, ob du sie annehmen willst."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. "Wirklich?" Dumbledore nickte.

"Ja, Harry- wenn du das Angebot annehmen willst, kannst du schon jetzt lernen, dich zu duellieren. Ich denke, dass du ein Tutorium bekommen wirst, das heißt, dass du einen Lehrer hast, der wahrscheinlich einmal pro Woche nach Hogwarts kommt. Ich kann deinen Lehrer vorschlagen..." Harry fühlte ein warmes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. Konnte er etwa darauf hoffen, dass..?

"Ich denke, Remus Lupin wäre ein ausgezeichneter Tutor, oder?" Harrys Herz hüpfte vor Freude.

"JA!" jubelte er, ehe er sich erinnerte, mit wem er sprach, "ich meine: Ja, Professor! Das wäre er." Dumbledore senkte den Blick

"Ich muss jedoch auch auf etwas anderem bestehen- selbst wenn du die Grundlagen nun gemeistert hast besteht weiterhin Notwendigkeit für ein Training in Okklumentik." Harry schluckte. Das hatte er nicht kommen sehen. Er hatte erwartet, dass er mit seiner neu gefundenen Gabe, die weißen Wände aufzubauen endlich von den langen, schmach- und schmerzvollen Stunden mit Snape befreit war.

"Ist das.. wirklich nötig, Professor?" fragte er. Dumbledore seufzte.

"Ich fürchte, ja. Lass es uns allerdings für diesen Abend einfach vergessen- wir werden in Hogwarts weiter darüber sprechen. Und jetzt solltest du feiern gehen- Ms Weasley scheint ebenso zu denken," schloss Dumbledore mit einem amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme. Harry gab sich damit zufrieden. Es war schließlich nicht so, als würde er nicht einsehen, dass er andere vor sich und Voldemort schützen musste. Er wollte nicht noch jemanden töten. Aber noch mehr Zeit mit Snape zu verbringen, der wegen seiner Anwesenheit in den fortgeschrittenen Zaubertrankklassen schon unausstehlich sein würde... Harry seufzte, entschloss sich aber dazu, trotz dieser Aussichten seine Party zu genießen. Schon deswegen, weil Ginny mit einem Ausdruck wie ein Mutterdrachen auf dem Gesicht auf ihn zusteuerte.

"Harry James Potter! Was denkst du dir dabei, auf deiner eigenen Geburtstagsparty so ein Gesicht zu machen? Du kommst jetzt sofort mit, isst etwas- glaub ja nicht, ich weiß nicht, dass du deinen Eisbecher kaum angerührt hast- und amüsierst dich!" Das tat er eigentlich schon- ein rothaariges Mädchen, das sein ganzes Temperament wegen etwas so Trivialem wie einer Geburtstagsfeier zum Einsatz brachte, war ein guter Grund dafür.

"Ich komm schon, Ginny.", beruhigte er sie und grinste. "Hatte nichts anderes vor."

Es war eine lange, laute, fröhliche Feier. Fast jeder der Gäste fiel einem der Scherze von Fred und George zum Opfer, die diese zum Entsetzen ihrer Mutter in den verschiedensten Speisen und Getränken untergebracht hatten. Harry brachte Tonks wieder zum Lachen, als er, entrüstet über seine orangefarbenen Haare und die violetten Hörner auf der Stirn diese zum Verschwinden brachte.

"Und er will es immer noch nicht glauben." kicherte sie. Harry schnitt eine Grimasse, versuchte aber weiter, jeden Scherz der Zwillinge aufzuspüren. Die blaue Haut, roten Augen und gelben Haare, die der Scherz im Kürbissaft hervorrief behielt er sogar- Hermine hatten sie gefallen. Aber Hermine hatte auch kleine, singende Feen in den rosa Haaren, die 'Es tanzt ein Bi-Ba-Butzemann' sangen, grüne Schlangenaugen und Flossen statt Händen.

Ginny war von allen am Glimpflichsten davongekommen- sie hatte nur ihre Haarfarbe in Smaragdgrün geändert. Fred und George hatten versprochen, dass keiner der Scherze mehr als eine Stunde halten würde, eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme falls einer der Auroren Fortgerufen wurde.

Irgendwann im Laufe des Abends war Harry Snape über den Weg gelaufen, aber statt dass er ihn angefeindet hätte hatte er ihn mit einer Art widerwilligen Respekts betrachtet (was angesichts seiner definitiv violetten Gesichtsfarbe nicht einfach zu erkennen gewesen war). Harry hatte sich beherrscht und kühl zurückgeblickt. Nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens hatte Snape schließlich die Stille gebrochen.

"Glückwunsch zu Ihren ZAG-Ergebnissen. Ich sehe Sie dann in meiner Klasse." Er hatte die Worte förmlich ausgespuckt bevor er wie eine violette Fledermaus davon gerauscht war. Harry war für einen Moment versteinert gewesen- war die Welt gerade untergegangen, oder der Himmel eingestürzt, oder hatte Snape ihm tatsächlich zu etwas gratuliert?

Abgesehen von diesem doch eher... seltsamen Erlebnis hatte Harry noch nie so viel Spaß gehabt. Er konnte lachen, einfach nur er selbst sein und niemand erwartete etwas von ihm. Seine rechte Hand schmerzte fast ein wenig von all den Händedrücken, die er bekommen hatte, und er sonnte sich in der Anerkennung, die er für seine ZAGs bekam. Für ein paar Stunden rückten der Krieg, die Prophezeiung und der Tod in weite Ferne, und Harry war ein ganz normaler Sechzehnjähriger.

Zu bald aber schlug die Uhr Mitternacht, und Mrs. Weasley scheuchte die letzten Feierer (unter ihnen Mundungus Fletcher, der eine Flasche Feuerwhisky auf dem Getränkebuffet gefunden und für sich beansprucht hatte) aus dem Haus. Harry, der nun halb eingeschlafen war vor Erschöpfung, schaffte es kaum die Treppen hoch und in sein Bett. Seine unausgepackten und ausgepackten Geschenke ließ er im Salon, er hatte nicht die Kraft, sie auch noch die Treppe hinaufzutragen. Sein Schnatz flatterte aus seiner Jeanstasche, und weil er nicht mehr schnell genug war, ihn einzufangen, zog er leise sirrend Kreise um sein Bett. Harry kümmerte das nicht- er war selbst zu erschöpft, einen Verstummungszauber zu sprechen. Bevor er einschlief, erinnerte er sich daran, dass er eigentlich Dumbledore nach dem Ring hatte fragen wollen, der in Sirius' Brief gewesen war- dem Ring seines Vaters.

Harry glaubte, zu schlafen, aber plötzlich befand er sich in einem weitläufigen, steinernen Raum, in dem er rastlos auf und ab ging und vor sich hinmurmelte.  
"Wo ist sie... wo kann sie nur sein... das Verlorene Königreich, steht geschrieben, aber wo ist _sie_?" Er hielt in seiner Wanderung inne. Sein Blick fiel auf die riesige Schlange, die träge vor einem mit Schlangereliefs verzierten Kamin eingerollt lag.

°Nagini!° zischte er, °wasssss weisssst du über die Quelle der Sssssstärke?° Die Schlange hob den Kopf und zischte leise, schmeckte mit ihrer Zunge die Luft ihrer Umgebung und den Mann, der vor ihr stand, ihren Meister.

°Nichtssss, Meissssster,° zischte sie zurück. Ihre perlenartigen, tiefschwarzen Augen starrten geradeaus. In ihnen spiegelte sich, was ein Teil von ihm schon befürchtet hatte- sein knochenweißes Antlitz mit den roten Augen. Er war nicht er selbst!

Sein Kopf schnellte nach oben. "Potter!" Der Teil von ihm, der wusste, dass dies nicht real war, versuchte verzweifelt, zu fliehen. Stählerne Wände schlossen ihn ein, fingen ihn in einem Käfig, den er nicht sehen, aber spüren konnte, so unbarmherzig wie der Wille der Kreatur, die ihn gefangen hielt.

"Wie schön, dass du auch einmal wieder zu Besuch kommst- das gibt mir die Gelegenheit, meine neueste Theorie zu testen." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen, konzentrierte sich aber auf... ein anderes Ziel, etwas, das ihn mit Grauen erfüllte. Er schlug verzweifelt gegen sein Gefängnis- Es kann nicht sein, es ist Wille gegen Wille! - aber er hatte noch immer keinen Erfolg, und dann schlug er los.

"_Crucio_!"

Er lachte- nein, er schrie, nein, er lachte, schrie, lachte, schrie, lachte... er wurde wahnsinnig, er war gefangen, dann frei, dann wieder gefangen, er schrie, er lachte, und dann stürzte er, durch einen leeren Raum der Dunkelheit... und der Schmerz begleitete ihn.

"Harry!" Er blinzelte, die Dunkelheit war fort, vertrieben vom Schein zweier Zauberstäbe, vertrieben von zwei verschwommenen Gesichtern, die in seinem Blickfeld auftauchten, er war sich nicht sicher, der Schmerz hielt noch an, und er konnte nicht klar denken. Vielleicht war es nur ein Gesicht... aber jetzt waren es noch mehr, und so viele mit roten Haaren... der Schmerz wollte nicht aufhören, was geschah?

Die Gesichter sprachen, aber er konnte nicht hören, er wollte nicht hören, er wollte nicht mehr empfinden... er schrie nicht mehr, etwas in ihm wollte nicht, dass er schrie.

"Harry!" Das war sein Name. Er war wieder er selbst, er war wieder zu Hause, in Sirius' Zimmer. Und er musste... wenn er doch nur denken könnte!

"Harry, Okklumentik!" Dieses Wort... weiße Wände! Weiße Wände! Wenn er nur nicht so müde wäre...

"Harry!" Weiße Wand... sie stieg langsam auf, ersetzte die Gesichter eines nach dem anderen- wurde stärker, schloß die letzte Lücke- und der Schmerz hörte endlich auf.

"Ist es vorbei?" fragte jemand- Hermine. Das war Hermine.

"Es scheint so, Ms Granger." Warm, weich, beunruhigt. Dumbledore. Dumbledore, dessen Erfahrungen den Seinen so gleich waren.

"Weg da, seine Narbe hat angefangen zu bluten." Madam Pomfrey- und er hatte wirklich etwas Klebriges im Haar. Warm, nass, klebrig, und der Geruch nach Rost und Kupfer. Vorsichtig blinzelnd schlug er die Augen wieder auf.

"Harry!" Ron war weiß wie eine Wand, stand zu seiner Rechten, neben Hermine und Professor Dumbledore, dessen Zauberstab Licht spendete, zu helles Licht, er musste die Augen weiter wandern lassen. Zu seiner Linken stand Remus, bleich und abgespannt, sein Zauberstab die zweite Lichtquelle, neben ihm Ginny, die bleich und verschreckt mit großen Augen Harry anstarrte.

"Ron, Remus, Hermine, Ginny" krächzte er, trotz des missbilligenden Blicks von Madam Pomfrey, die gerade mit ihrem Zauberstab seine Narbe wieder versiegelte und danach mit etwas Kühlem und Feuchtem seine Stirn abwischte. Er war dankbar für die Kühle- er fühlte sich wie im Fieber von den Nachwirkungen des Fluches, den er selbst- nein, er war Voldemort gewesen...

"Professor Dumbledore, es ist... ich hatte eine Vision." Seine Stimme war so heiser- wie lange hatte es gedauert, bis er aufgewacht war? "Voldemort... er sucht etwas namens Die Quelle der Stärke, und seine Schlange weiß nicht, wo er ist, und dann..." er hielt inne und sog scharf die Luft ein, Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab in seine schmerzende Seite gepiekst.

"Albus! Der Junge war schon wieder unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch! Aber wie... hier?" fragte die konsternierte Heilerin. Das Zwinkern und Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen verschwand.

"Harry?" fragte er besorgt. Remus sah aus, als hätte ihm jemand einen Schlag in den Magen verpasst.

"Ich weiß auch nicht- Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden gerichtet, und dann... dann hat er sich auf etwas in seinem Kopf konzentriert, das ich nicht sehen konnte. Und dann... hat er den Fluch gesprochen, und..." Harry schnitt eine Grimasse und drehte den Kopf weg. Gerade in _dieser_ Nacht musste er den Verstummungszauber vergessen. Was für ein Weg, seinen Geburtstag zu beenden! Er hatte alle aus dem Schlaf gerissen, und er hatte gezeigt, dass er Okklumentik nicht wirklich beherrschte.

"Oh, Harry," seufzte Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey hielt einen ihm bekannt vorkommenden leuchtend blauen Zaubertrank an seine Lippen.

"Trinken," orderte sie barsch an. Harry schluckte gehorsam, und fühlte, wie sich seine Muskeln wenigstens ein wenig entspannten.

"Der Junge braucht jetzt Schlaf, Albus- wenn du sie alle...?" bat sie dann.

"Bist du in Ordnung, Harry?" fragte Hermine leise. Sie zitterte, ebenso wie Ron und Ginny. Wenigstens war Mrs. Weasley über Nacht in den Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt- sie wollte alles für die Ankunft ihres Sohnes Charlie in zwei Tagen vorbereiten, und Tonks hatte Schichtdienst im Ministerium.

"Schon okay," murmelte er. Seine Kehle brannte, er hatte sie wohl heiser geschrieen.

"Kommt, Kinder," sagte Dumbledore ruhig, "ihr habt Poppy gehört." Einer nach dem anderen marschierten die Bewohner des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz Nr.12 aus seinem Zimmer, bis nur noch Remus und Madam Pomfrey übrig waren.

"Remus!" schimpfte Madam Pomfrey, aber ihre Gesichtszüge waren weich. Lupin schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich bleibe, Poppy." Harry wunderte sich, dass Madam Pomfrey nachgab. Zwischen Remus und ihr musste eine Beziehung bestehen, von der Harry nichts wusste... vielleicht lag es daran, dass Remus als Werwolf während seiner Hogwarts-Zeit immer mindestens einmal im Monat bei ihr gewesen war?

"Also gut- aber du schläfst auch!" Mit einem geübten Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes verwandelte sie einen von Harrys Sesseln in ein Bett, das denen im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah.

"In Ordnung," meinte Remus, und beobachtete, wie Harry von der Heilerin eine Phiole mit Traumlos-Schlummer-Trank bekam, die er klaglos schluckte.

"Gute Nacht, Remus." sagte Harry. Madam Pomfrey reichte Remus ebenfalls eine Phiole mit demselben Trank, und auch Remus trank sie schnell leer. Er konnte eine friedliche Nacht gut gebrauchen.

"Gute Nacht, Remus, Harry." sagte die Schulkrankenschwester bevor sie auf leisen Sohlen über den Gang in ihr Zimmer verschwand.

"Gute Nacht, Harry." sagte Remus, und dann war nur noch das Sirren von Harrys Schnatz und der gleichmäßige Atem der beiden Schläfer zu hören.

Es war eher später Vormittag, als Harry erwachte, erholt und- seltsamerweise- entspannt. Snapes Zaubertrank musste wirklich magisch sein, wenn er einen solchen Effekt hatte- Harry war sogar hungrig! Er gähnte ausgiebig und reckte sich, wobei er nur ein leichtes Ziepen im linken Bein verspürte. Nach den Schrecken der Nacht sah der neue Tag von Anfang an sehr viel versprechend aus. Er wischte sich die letzten Schlafreste aus den Augenwinkeln und war bereit für eine lange, heiße Dusche und ein großes... Mittagessenfrühstück danach. Und dann ein netter, ruhiger Tag an dem er seine restlichen Geschenke auspackte und gegen Ron im Zauberschach verlor bevor er Hermine herausforderte und sein Ego wiederherstellte.

Als er die Hände sinken ließ, stellte er fest, dass direkt vor seiner Nase sein kleiner Schnatz fröhlich mit den silbernen Flügeln flatterte. Blitzschnell fing er ihn ein- er würde sich ärgern, wenn er ihn verlöre. Remus schnarchte leise auf, sobald das Sirren des Schnatzes verstummt war und Harry kicherte ungewollt. Sein Traum von Voldemort schien im hellen Tageslicht ein Ding aus einer anderen Welt zu sein, und er hatte schon fast vergessen, was geschehen war. Im Vergleich zu allem anderen, all dem Guten, was sein Geburtstag gebracht hatte, verblasste er einfach.

Wenig später saß Harry mit nassen Haaren und feuchtem Hemdkragen in seinen neuen Jeans am Küchentisch und stopfte die dritte Portion Würstchen mit Kartoffelpüree in sich hinein. Mrs. Weasley, die gehört hatte, was in der letzten Nacht geschehen war und danach sofort zurück in den Grimmauldplatz geeilt war, war beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen als sie ihn sah, und nur Harrys fröhliches Grinsen und seine Versicherung, dass alles in Ordnung war und dass Madam Pomfrey sich um ihn gekümmert hatte hielt sie davon ab. Trotzdem begann sie sofort damit, ihm ein Frühstück zu kochen. Harry gab es auf, zu protestieren- erstens schmeckte Molly Weasleys Essen besser als sein eigenes und zweitens schien ihr nichts eine größere Freude zu bereiten als für andere zu sorgen.

"Danke, Mrs. Weasley." sagte er zwischen zwei Bissen. Sie leistete ihm, sobald sie mit Kochen fertig war, am Tisch Gesellschaft da der Rest der Bewohner des Hauses, außer Harry und Remus, zum Einkaufen nach London gegangen war und blickte überrascht von ihrer Lektüre der _Hexenwoche_ auf.

"Keine Ursache, Harry- und denkst du nicht, dass wir uns gut genug kennen, dass du mich Molly nennen kannst?" Sie lächelte ihn warm an, und Harry spürte wieder einmal, was er nicht hatte- eine Familie. Aber die Weasleys taten ihr Bestes als Ersatz.

"Gerne... Molly", sagte Harry. Molly Weasley wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

"Ich wünschte, Dumbledore hätte uns dich adoptieren lassen," meinte sie unvermittelt. "Aber ich verstehe schon, warum nicht- die alten Blutzauber würden nicht wirken und du wärst schutzlos gewesen." Harry schluckte.

"Ich hätte es auch lieber gehabt, wenn ich im Fuchsbau hätte wohnen können," sagte er mit belegter Stimme. Molly schwieg daraufhin, schnüffelte nur hinter ihrer Zeitung, und auch Harry hielt den Mund. Der Sonnenschein hatte ein paar Schleierwolken bekommen.

Die trübe Stimmung hielt aber nicht lange vor- laut und übermütig kehrten die Einkaufenden von ihrem Ausflug in die Muggelwelt zurück. Hermines Beschreibung davon, wie Ron versucht hatte, eine der Gurken im Supermarkt dazu zu überreden, sich zu bewegen ("Schließlich räkeln sich Bubotuber normalerweise!") rief allgemeine Heiterkeit hervor. Hermine hatte Ron noch einmal detailliert erklärt, dass Muggel nun einmal keine Kältezauber beherrschten und dass Muggelgemüse deswegen auch manchmal in weniger als perfektem Zustand auf der Theke lag. Ron rollte die Augen während Tonks, deren müde Blicke Bände sprachen, sich auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ.

"Bin nur froh, dass wir Hermine dabeihatten," meinte sie und schüttelte ihr hüftlanges, ringellockiges Haar, das heute blau-gelb gestreift war, "dieses komische Muggelgeld! Dad hat mir das nie beigebracht... aber er und Mum leben ja auch praktisch nur in der Zauberwelt. Gut, dass du endlich wach bist, Harry- da gibt es ein paar Sachen, um die du dich kümmern musst." Harry schluckte den Rest seines Kürbissaftes herunter, entschuldigte sich bei Mrs. Weasley- Molly- und folgte Tonks. Er war gespannt, um was er sich denn nun kümmern sollte- vielleicht war Seidenschnabel zurück? Aber das war nur eine Sache... was waren dann 'ein paar Sachen'? Es konnte ja nicht so schlimm sein.

Kaum eine Minute später widerrief er sein Urteil. Es konnte so schlimm sein. Die 'paar Sachen' türmten sich auf dem- schon sauber geputzten- Fußboden des Salons und blitzten Harry mit ihren bunten Verpackungen und Umschlägen an.

"Was ist das?" fragte er verwirrt. Ginny grinste ihn frech an.

"Fanpost!" sagte sie. Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

"_Was_?" rief er. Ron rollte die Augen.

"Du bist Der Junge, der überlebte, Fudge hat die ganze Voldemort-Geschichte zugegeben, alle lieben dich- das sind Geburtstagsgeschenke und Briefe von deinen Fans, Kumpel!"

"Harry, du musst sie lesen und ihnen antworten- du solltest zumindest höflich sein, auch wenn du das nicht willst.", meinte Hermine vorbeugend, sie ahnte schon, dass Harry am Explodieren war.

"_Höflich sein_?" bellte er denn dann auch, "ich hab diese Leute nicht gebeten, sich in mein Leben einzumischen!"

"Ein paar sind auch von Leuten aus Hogwarts," verteidigte sich Hermine, die sich angegriffen fühlte. Harry entspannte sich, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die wild abstehenden Haare.

"Also gut- ich les sie, und die, die ich kenne, schreib ich auch zurück. Aber die, von denen ich noch nie gehört habe, bekommen keinen Brief von mir.", lenkte er ein.

"Ich kann dir helfen", bot Ginny an, "ich meine, mit den Briefen von Leuten, die dir nichts sagen," fügte sie schnell hinzu und wurde rot.

"Ich helf auch", meinte Ron. Harry nickte dankbar.

"Das ist nett.", sagte er.

"Dann mal los", sagte Hermine.

Bis zum späten Nachmittag sortierten die Freunde Briefe, öffneten Päckchen und aßen, bis es ihnen schlecht wurde von den Süßigkeiten, die die meisten von ihnen enthielten. Harry wunderte sich, dass so viele Leute seinen Geburtstag kannten bis Hermine ihn leicht schnippisch daran erinnerte, dass er schließlich in den meisten der neueren Geschichtsbücher zu finden war.

Harry fand es amüsant, zu lesen was manche von ihm dachten. Die meisten jungen Hexen schienen davon überzeugt zu sein, dass er eine Art Superheld war, während die Zauberer ihn eher als Sportler bewunderten und ihm Poster und Bilder von Quidditch-Mannschaften schenkten.

Das bei Weitem peinlichste Geschenk packte Ron aus- ein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen, das auf eine der anderen Zaubererschulen in England ging, hatte ihm ihre Unterwäsche geschickt. Ron war so schockiert, dass er den Mund drei Minuten lang nicht zubekam, Ginny und Hermine kicherten haltlos wobei Ginny sogar verkündete, dass sie so etwas nie im Leben tragen würde und Harry versuchte, irgendwo unter dem Berg Geschenkpapier zu verschwinden. Remus, der zwei Stunden nach Harry aufgewacht war, und Tonks fragten, was los sei- aber keiner der Teenager war imstande, zu antworten. Sie deuteten nur auf die Quelle der Belustigung. Die beiden Erwachsenen ließen es sich danach nicht nehmen, am Geschenke auspacken teilzunehmen, und Remus erzählte, dass Sirius als Teenager einige ähnliche Erlebnisse gehabt hatte, was für erneutes Gelächter sorgte.

Als endlich auch der letzte Brief (von einer Gladys Gudgeon, an die sich Harry dumpf erinnerte, weil er ihren Namen in Gilderoy Lockharts Fanpost gesehen hatte) geöffnet war lehnten sich die vier Teenager und zwei Erwachsenen mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer zurück.

Harry beäugte den Turm, den seine neuen Geschenke bildeten, mit Abscheu. Außer den Geschenken verschiedener DA-Mitglieder (kleine, handliche Hilfen für die Abwehr Dunkler Zauberer) und Hagrids (eine Greifenfeder und ein Buch über Phoenixe) hatte er alle auf einen großen Haufen geworfen.

"Nehmt euch, was ihr wollt," sagte er zu den anderen und deutete auf den Haufen. Ron stürzte sich sofort auf die Süßigkeiten, während Hermine gedankenverloren nach Büchern wühlte und Ginny nur den Kopf schüttelte und sich einen Schokofrosch in den Mund steckte.

Tonks steckte sich prüfend eine große, schillernde Pfauen-Schreibfeder hinter das Ohr bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte. "Nah, Harry, das Zeug ist deins," sagte sie.

Remus schmunzelte nur und nahm sich einen Schokofrosch- er liebte Schokolade. Harry seufzte und blickte hilflos über die Berge von altem Geschenkpapier, Briefpapier und Geschenken. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er seine neue Greifenfeder von Hagrid und einen kleinen Sack voll selbst gemachtem Karamell, das ihm eine ältere Hexe geschickt hatte, weil er 'es vertragen könnte, ein paar Kilo zuzunehmen'. Hagrids Brief hatte ihn ein wenig traurig gemacht- der Wildhüter hatte ihm geschrieben, dass er momentan leider nicht von Hogwarts weg konnte, weil er sich um seinen kleinen Bruder kümmern musste, der im Übrigen große Fortschritte mit seinen Sprachkünsten machte und immer wieder nach 'Hermy' und 'Hery' fragte.

Tonks half ihm mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes aus. "_Evanesco_", befahl sie, und die Papierberge lösten sich in Luft und Wohlgefallen auf.

"Schon besser", meinte Ginny, die inzwischen ihre ablehnende Haltung auch aufgegeben hatte und Schokofrösche mampfte. Harry sah ihr zufrieden dabei zu- er freute sich auf diesen entspannten Tag und darauf, den Rest seiner Ferien unter Zauberern und Hexen zu verbringen.

"Harry?" Remus hatte wohl bemerkt, dass er ein Stück weit in eine andere Welt abgedriftet war, "würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir diese Süßigkeiten für alle in die Küche bringen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf- nicht einmal in einem ganzen Jahr in Hogwarts würde er diese Zuckerberge vertilgen können, es war besser, wenn der Orden des Phoenix sie als Proviant für seine Mitglieder hatte- die viele Schokolade würde vielleicht sogar nützlich sein, wenn es wieder Dementoren-Angriffe gab. Dementoren... Harry fragte sich immer noch, wie Sirius es zwölf Jahre mit diesen Wesen ausgehalten hatte. Auch wenn er selbst nicht mehr in Ohnmacht fiel, wenn sie auf ihn zukamen- dank Remus und seiner Fähigkeiten als Lehrer- konnte er es doch kaum ertragen, den Erinnerungen und der lichtlosen Kälte ausgesetzt zu sein, die sie erzeugten. Er hoffte nur, dass hinter dem Schleier ein warmer Sommertag auf Sirius gewartet hatte... wenn er auch noch in Askaban-ähnlichen Bedingungen... Harry schüttelte sich. Anstelle von Wut fühlte er nur noch ein riesiges, eisiges Loch in seiner Brust, wenn er an Sirius dachte. Würde es noch weiter wachsen, das ahnte er, dann würde es ihn verschlingen- es würde eine leere Hülle zurücklassen, wo Harry Potter gewesen war. Aber er würde Voldemort nicht seine Identität stehlen lassen. Er konnte ihn nicht gewinnen lassen, und wenn es bedeutete, dass er den Rest seines Lebens mit einem Schwarzen Loch in der Brust leben musste, dann... er war eben Harry Potter, Der Junge Der Überlebte.

"Harry, bist du wirklich in Ordnung?" fragte Ginny. Sie hatte seine Hand ergriffen und sah ihn fragend an. Harry lächelte gezwungen. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er, wie Ron eines seiner Geschenke, ein neues Schachspiel, aufstellte und ihn zu sich herüberwinkte. Gewaltsam riss er sich aus seinen eigenen Gedanken und verschloss sie, so gut er konnte.

"Bald", versprach er und wartete auf Rons Eröffnungszug.

De letzte Ferienmonat verging wie im Flug- ein weiterer Besuch in der Winkelgasse, bei dem alle ihre Schulbücher und sonstigen Schulsachen einkauften, versetzte den ganzen Orden in Aufregung- Voldemort war wieder aktiver geworden und hatte am Tag zuvor ein wenig 'Muggeljagd' gespielt, wie Mad-Eye Moody voller Bitterkeit erklärte. Trotzdem wollte ihn niemand verschieben- Ginny brannte darauf, die neuen Erzeugnisse, von denen Fred und George ihnen vorgeschwärmt hatten, aus dem Scherzartikelladen der Zwillinge zu kaufen, Hermine lechzte nach neuen Büchern und Ron wollte unbedingt ein Teil des Geschenkgutscheins bei _Qualität für Quidditch_ einlösen.

Harry war nicht so enthusiastisch gewesen- er wollte eigentlich noch nicht verraten, welche Fächer er noch zusätzlich gewählt hatte, da das Thema zwischen den Freunden nicht wieder aufgekommen war und er keine Streitigkeiten zwischen Hermine und Ron hervorrufen wollte, die ihre ewigen Zankereien ein wenig eingestellt hatten. Wenn Ron allerdings herausfand, was er sich auf Anraten von Remus, Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore alles aufgehalst hatte... er wollte nicht die Harmonie zwischen den Beiden zerstören, Lieber schlich er ein wenig hinter den Regalen eines Buchladens umher, wenn er es konnte.

Er schaffte es, alleine zu _Flourish&Blotts_ zu gehen- Ron und Ginny waren schneller fertig gewesen und Hermine würde noch länger brauchen, weil selbst das Budget ihrer Eltern von der Menge an Büchern, die sie verschlang, strapaziert wurde und sie nur fünf Extra-Bücher mitnehmen durfte (1).

Hermine war in Gelächter ausgebrochen, als er sich vehement geweigert hatte, auch nur einen Fuß in _Qualität für Quidditch_ zu setzen. Ginny hatte ihn enttäuscht angesehen ("Vielleicht gibt's noch mal ein Schnatzfangen- das letzte lief auch drei Wochen bevor du ihn erwischt hast!") und Ron hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Harry war eisern geblieben und hatte die Baseball-Kappe, die Tonks ihm geliehen hatte, tiefer in die Stirn gezogen. Er wollte nur nicht erkannt werden, sich selbst und den anderen eine Wiederholung des peinlichen Auftritts vom letzten Mal ersparen. So war es denn auch kein Wunder, dass alle es recht eilig hatten, wieder zurück in Sirius' altes Haus zu kommen- Harry steckte sie alle mit seiner Nervosität an.

Außer diesem einen Ausflug blieben die vier Teenager meist im Haus- Dumbledore hatte Harry klar gemacht, dass er nicht wieder außerhalb der Schutzzauber herumgeistern durfte. Seine täglichen Joggingrunden hatte Harry ohnehin noch nicht wieder aufnehmen können- Madam Pomfrey hatte erst zwei Tage, bevor sie in die Schule abreisen würden, die magische Stütze von seinem linken Bein genommen und ihm eingeschärft, dass er erst eine Woche nach Schulbeginn wieder ganz normal Quidditch spielen und laufen konnte. Seltsamerweise störte ihn das wenig- er verbrachte lange Stunden mit seinen Freunden auf dem Dach des Hauses- sie hatten hinter einem Berg alter Sachen, die Kreacher gehortet hatte, eine Falltür gefunden, die zu einem Dachgarten führte. Nachdem der erst einmal weniger verwunschen (im negativen Sinne- diese Brennnesseln waren einfach unangenehm) und etwas gemütlicher aussah (Tinsy wurde dazu aus Hogwarts wieder herbeordert, weil keiner der Menschen mit dem Unkraut fertig wurde) wurde er zum Lieblingsplatz aller Bewohner.

Harry hatte sich auch an diesem Morgen hinauf geschlichen- seine Truhe war gepackt, alles an seinem Platz und das Chaos, das seit dem Erwachen der Anderen herrschte, konnte er noch nicht wirklich ertragen, da Voldemort in der letzten Nacht wieder zugeschlagen hatte und Harrys Okklumentik zwar gewirkt hatte, aber ihm dennoch grauenerregende Visionen vom Treiben des Dunklen Lords und seiner Gefolgschaft geschickt hatte. Er konnte nicht mehr getäuscht werden und Voldemort- oder Tom Riddle, wie Dumbledore ihn immer häufiger nannte- konnte auch nicht mehr seine Gedanken lesen, aber er konnte immer noch seine Träume heimsuchen, und Harrys Schlaf war den ganzen Sommer über nicht sehr erholsam gewesen.

Blass unter seiner Sommerbräune- die langen Stunden auf dem Dach hatten dem Kerker-Look, wie Ron es nannte, schnell ein Ende gemacht- lag Harry mit geschlossenen Augen in der Mitte der Terrakotta Kräutertöpfe, die Mrs. Weasley herbeigezaubert hatte und die eine Vielfalt (harmloser und nichtmagischer) Küchenkräuter beherbergten. Auch Ende August hatte die Sonne noch Kraft, ihre morgendlichen Strahlen trockneten den Tau und kitzelten Harry in der Nase- oder waren das gar keine Sonnenstrahlen?

Tatsächlich, vor ihm stand Ginny Weasley und kitzelte seine Nase mit einer Feder, und Ron und Hermine bogen sich keine zwei Meter entfernt vor Lachen.

"Hey!" protestierte er und setzte sich auf. Ron half ihm auf die Beine.

"Unten gibt's Frühstück- wir sind alle schon fertig, Mum hat es nicht mehr ausgehalten und Tinsy gerufen, die hat alles in fünf Minuten gepackt- sieht so aus als würden wir dieses mal pünktlich zum Bahnhof kommen!" Harrys Magen grummelte hörbar angesichts der Aussichten auf ein Molly-Weasley-Frühstück.

"Komme", sagte er.

Trotz aller guten Vorsätze waren sie doch wieder ein wenig zu spät vom Grimmauld-Platz weggegangen- bis alle ihre Federleicht-Zauber auf ihren Truhen hatten, Harrys Gestalt verändert wurde, damit er nicht erkannt wurde (eine Anordnung von Mad-Eye Moody) und die Vorauskommandos und Spähtrupps in fünf Minuten-Abständen losgeschickt worden waren verging einfach zu viel Zeit als dass sie es pünktlich hätten schaffen können.

Und so rannten sie, außer Atem und verschwitzt, gerade noch rechtzeitig durch die Barriere zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn. Eine Minute bis zur Abfahrt des Zuges... und es war geschafft.

Natürlich war, da es so spät war, jedes Abteil im vorderen Teil des Zuges schon besetzt. Harry schleppte seine Truhe mühsam von Waggon zu Waggon- auch wenn sie federleicht war, an ihrer Sperrigkeit änderte das nichts. Auch weiter hinten gab es kein einziges freies Abteil, und erst als Ginny ihn, Ron und Hermine herbeiwinkte fanden sie Platz- in einem Abteil mit Luna Lovegood und einer klein gewachsenen, schüchtern aussehenden Ravenclaw Schülerin, die schon in ihren Schulroben steckte und die Nase in einem dicken Muggelroman versteckt hatte- _Krieg und Frieden_ von Leo Tolstoi. Harry erinnerte sich, dass sein Buch über Dunkle Flüche als genau dieser Roman getarnt gewesen war. Luna, an deren Ohrläppchen kleine, rote Schmetterlinge als Ohrringe baumelten, die wie lebendig flatterten, nahm ihre Anwesenheit nicht einmal zur Kenntnis.

"Hi Luna", grüßte Ginny freundlich. Luna hob den verschleierten Blick von ihrem _Klitterer_- den sie ausnahmsweise einmal richtig herum hielt- und schnüffelte ein, zwei Mal. Ihre hervorquellenden blauen Augen hafteten sich an Harrys Hemdkragen fest.

"Hallo, Luna.", sagte Harry. "Können wir hier...?"

"Macht Platz in euren Herzen und euren Abteilen." sagte Luna verträumt. Harry fasste das als Einladung auf und winkte Ron und Hermine herbei. Ginny hatte ihre Truhe schon verstaut und sich gegenüber der unbekannten Ravenclaw Schülerin gesetzt.

"Hallo. Ich bin Ginny Weasley, und das hier sind..." Weiter kam sie nicht Die Schülerin hatte Harry und seine beiden Freunde gesehen, ihre Augen vollzogen den Harry so verhassten und vertrauten Weg von seinen Augen zu der Narbe auf seiner Stirn und wieder zurück- und dann floh sie mit einem entsetzten Quieken aus dem Abteil.

"Was war denn das?" wunderte sich Ron, der nur die Schreckgeweiteten braunen Augen mit grünen Flecken darin gesehen hatte.

"Das war nur Lavinia Coretto." meinte Luna, "sie ist aus meinem Haus."

"Wir hätten weitergehen sollen." sagte Hermine schuldbewusst. "Jetzt haben wir sie verjagt. Schließlich sind wir Vertrauensschüler und sollten ein besseres Beispiel sein!"

"Ich bin keine Vertrauensschülerin!" protestierte Ginny, die dabei war, Spiele und Bücher für die Zugfahrt aus ihren Taschen zu ziehen, "und sie hätte nicht weglaufen müssen, es gibt hier genug Platz."

"Nee" erklärte Luna, die weniger verträumt wirkte nun, da die meisten ihrer Freunde in ihrer Nähe waren, "sie hat Angst vor vielen Menschen. Am Anfang ist sie sogar aus den Klassenzimmern weggelaufen!"

"Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass ich sitze," schloss Ron und ließ sich erleichtert in den der Tür am nächsten liegenden Stuhl sinken, "irgendwie endet die Fahrt immer mit Stress."

"Das Einzige, was zu unserem Glück noch fehlt, ist Malfoy", stimmte Harry zu.

"Beschwör ihn lieber nicht herauf", warnte Ginny, "er wird Gift und Galle spucken, weil sein Vater im Ministerium verhaftet wurde."

"Er ist doch wieder frei", sagte Harry tonlos. Ginny zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Offiziell sitzt er immer noch in Askaban. Ich schätze, das..."

"Das Ministerium hat einen großen Fehler gemacht", unterbrach sie eine lässige, kalte Stimme von der Tür ihres Abteils aus, "und Potter weiß das, nicht wahr, Narbengesicht? Niemand kommt einem Malfoy in die Quere, schon gar nicht ein so dummer Junge wie du. Aber wie ich hörte habt ihr sogar eine Schülerin verjagt? Sie konnte es wohl nicht mit einem Schlammblut aushalten, und der Gestank zweier Weasleys auf einmal... die Ärmste!"

Draco Malfoys kennzeichnende, nachlässig herabgezogene Mundwinkel und kalte graue Augen sandten heiße Blitze der Wut durch Harrys ganzen Körper. Seine beiden Gorillas hinter ihm hatten denselben dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck wie immer, aber Malfoy wusste etwas, und Harry ahnte, was. Wie konnte dieser kleine... _Bastard_ nur....

"Nenn sie nicht Schlammblut!" donnerte Ron, ihm zuvorkommend. Harry warf sich auf seinen besten Freund und hielt ihn mit Mühe davon ab, Malfoy anzugreifen. Ron vergaß meist, dass er einen Zauberstab hatte wenn Malfoy Hermine beleidigte.

"Ron, nicht!" schrillte Hermine und half Harry, Ron festzuhalten.

"Und ich dachte, du wärst etwas vorsichtiger mit dem, was du sagst, Malfoy", meinte Ginny und drehte lässig den Zauberstab, den sie unbemerkt gezogen hatte, zwischen den Fingern. "Du hast schließlich meinen Flederpopelfluch schon einmal abbekommen... und dein Vater hat dir sicher nette Geschichten aus dem Ministerium erzählt, nicht wahr?"

"Halt den Mund, Wieselin", schnappte Malfoy, eine leichte Röte auf den Wangen. Von Ginnys Flederpopelfluch getroffen worden zu sein nagte anscheinend noch immer an seinem Ego. " Potter, pass auf, dass deine Freunde nicht die nächsten sind, die dem Dunklen Lord in die Quere kommen. Dein Hund hat ja schließlich schon die Kurve gekratzt, nicht, dass um so einen räudigen, feigen Köter schade wäre..."

Harrys Freunde hatten alle Mühe, ihn zurückzuhalten. Er sah nur noch rot, wollte Malfoy erwürgen, ihm die Unverzeihlichen Flüche auf den Hals hetzen, ihn aus dem fahrenden Zug werfen... Er spürte, wie eine Kraft aus seinem Inneren an die Oberfläche drängte und zog mit aller Kraft an ihr. Malfoy würde ihn kennen lernen...

Von weit weg hörte er, wie ihn jemand rief und bat, aufzuhören, aber er spürte nur die übermächtige Wut. Wie konnte Malfoy so etwas über Sirius sagen- er musste mit Bellatrix Lestrange gesprochen haben und...

"Was ist denn hier los?" schnitt die freundliche, aber autoritäre Stimme der Hexe, die die Snacks im Zug verkaufte, durch den roten Nebel vor Harrys Augen. Die Kraft, die er gespürt hatte, verschwand urplötzlich bis auf einen kleinen Rest, den er benutzte, um Malfoy mit einem Verscheuchezauber gegen seine beiden schweigsamen Gorillas zu schleudern. Die drei fielen in einem Haufen aus Armen und Beinen in den Gang, direkt in den Weg des mit Snacks beladenen Karrens. Der Blick der freundlichen Hexe wurde noch schärfer hinter ihren Türmen von Kesselkuchen, und sie stemmte die Hände in Erwartung einer Antwort in die Seite.

"Gar nichts", sagte Ginny einfach und ruhig und steckte ihren Zauberstab ein. Hermine und Ron blickten Harry fragend an, ließen ihn aber los.

"Gar nichts", bestätigten die drei Freunde wie aus einem Mund.

"Na dann... wollt ihr etwas vom Wagen?" Und ob sie wollten! Malfoy würde ihnen doch nicht den Appetit verderben, schon gar nicht, wenn er schon wieder grummelnd und wenigstens ein bisschen geschlagen abziehen musste.

"Was meint ihr, wird der Sprechende Hut wieder eine Warnung aussprechen?", versuchte Hermine, die anderen von Malfoy abzulenken.

Harry, der noch zwischen Wut und Frustration gefangen war, zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Wahrscheinlich, schließlich ist noch nicht eingetreten, was er wollte. Oder?" Ron nickte und stopfte sich die zweite Hälfte einer Kürbispastete in den Mund.

"Dem impf ouf," sagte er. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, und auch Harry konnte sich keinen Reim auf das Gesagte machen. Es sollte wahrscheinlich etwas wie 'Denk' ich auch' heißen.

"Wir müssen nach vorne, zu den Vertrauensschülern", sagte sie, "eigentlich hätten wir ja schon bei Abfahrt des Zuges dahin gehen sollen, aber Professor Dumbledore hat..."

"Angeordnet dass ich nicht alleine sein soll", ergänzte Harry müde. Manchmal- nein, eigentlich täglich- würde er alles dafür geben, seine Narbe an Neville abzutreten. Wenn Voldemort doch nur auf den Vollblut-Zauberer gesetzt hätte anstatt auf das ihm so ähnliche Halbblut!

"Bis dann, Ron, Hermine", sagte Ginny fröhlich. Harry winkte nur und kramte in seiner Tasche. Luna zog eine Feder aus der Tasche ihrer Roben.

"Soll ich euch eine Wegbeschreibung geben?" fragte sie. Ron sah sie nur zweifelnd an, aber Hermine lehnte knapp dankend ab. Luna zuckte die Schultern.

"Habt eine sichere Reise", sagte sie.

Als der Zug endlich in Hogsmeade in den Bahnhof einfuhr hatte Harry ernsthafte Langeweile. Luna weigerte sich, mit Zauberschnippschnapp zu spielen, und Ginny war einfach zu gut. Sie hatte ihm verraten, dass sie lieber die Nachfolge der Zwillinge antreten als Vertrauensschülerin werden wollte, und dass sie für dieses Jahr ein paar besondere... Ereignisse geplant hatte. Harry hatte lachen müssen- die schüchterne Ginny Weasley als Meister im Streiche spielen? Die Erschütterung hatte ausgereicht, um seine Karten schon wieder zum Explodieren zu bringen. Bevor seine Augenbrauen abgesengt wurden, hatte Harry lieber aufgegeben und sich mit einem seiner Bücher für das Sechste Jahr beschäftigt. Die Bedrohung, die Voldemort darstellte, hing schließlich nicht mehr nur wie eine dunkle Wolke über dem Horizont- der Zweite Krieg hatte schon begonnen, und selbst die Muggel bemerkten mehr und mehr, dass befremdliche Dinge in der Welt vorgingen. Erst am Tag zuvor hatte die 'Sun' (zwar nicht das verlässlichste Blatt, aber ein guter Indikator, was die Zauberwelt betraf da sie die absurdesten Geschichten brachten) von einem zweiten Hitler berichtet, der im Geheimen operierte und bestimmte Familien, in denen schon des Öfteren merkwürdige Dinge geschehen waren, die die Muggel sich nur mit Geheimagenten erklären konnten, verschwinden ließ. Dass sie damit nicht so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt lagen, hatte natürlich niemand bestätigt, stattdessen war das Blatt der größten Hassbriefaktion seiner Geschichte ausgesetzt, vor allem von Überlebenden des Zweiten Weltkrieges, die sich lächerlich gemacht sahen.

"Du arbeitest viel", stellte Luna angesichts von Harrys Leseeifer (sein _Standardbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 6_ hatte überall Eselsohren und Tintenflecke von seinen Notizen) fest. Harry antwortete ihr nicht, und bald waren sie beide schweigsam in ihre Bücher vertieft, während Ginny kichernd etwas auf ein Blatt Pergament kritzelte.

Sie hat sich wirklich verändert- vielleicht... ich habe schließlich versprochen, dass die Nachfolger der Herumtreiber auch weiterhin für Belustigung in Hogwarts sorgen werden. Aber da Ginny genau in diesem Moment von ihrem Pergament aufsah, so, als hätte sie seine eindringlichen Blick bemerkt, ließ Harry seine Gedanken lieber wieder in den Tiefen seines Kopfes verschwinden. Manchmal war es geradezu unheimlich, wie gut sich die Weasley-Frauen aufs Gedankenlesen verstanden.

Harry klappte sein Lehrbuch zu. Aus dem Fenster heraus hatte er gesehen, dass sie sich schon fast in Hogsmeade befanden, und er wollte eigentlich, trotz des strahlenden Sonnenscheins draußen, lieber schnell ins Schloss gelangen. Nur keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen... er hatte sich im Laufe des Sommers damit abgefunden. Dumbledore hatte einfach Recht, auch wenn es ihn manchmal (na gut, recht häufig) noch wütend machte.

Die Thestral-gezogenen Kutschen warteten schon am Bahnhof. Mehrere verwunderte Blicke folgten Harry, der vor dem Einsteigen einem der Thestrale den Hals klopfte. Für die Mehrzahl der Schüler sah es so aus, als würde er ein Hindernis in der Luft abtasten.

"Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an die Gerüchte, dass du nicht ganz richtig im Kopf bist oder warum machst du das?" fragte Ginny scharf. Harry runzelte die Stirn und strich dem Thestral über den Kopf.

"Ist mir egal- die können denken, was sie wollen, aber die Thestrale haben uns geholfen," schnappte er. Die Fahrt verlief, in angespannter Stimmung. Trotz der eifrig schwatzenden Hermine, die kaum alle Neuigkeiten, was die Schulregeln betraf, innerhalb der wenigen Minuten, die sie bis Hogwarts brauchten, loswerden wollte. Harry war eingeschnappt und sagte kein Wort wegen der Thestrale, und Ron war eingeschnappt und sagte kein Wort weil Hermine ihn angeblich vor der neuen Schulsprecherin Cho Chang lächerlich gemacht hatte. Ginny warf den beiden Jungen kritische Blicke zu und versuchte, die Unterhaltung mit Hermine am Laufen zu halten, aber irgendwie waren alle doch froh, der Enge der Kutsche entkommen zu können und ein wenig mehr Abstand zwischen sich und alle anderen zu bringen.

"Hallo, Dean!" Ginny war die erste, die aus der Gruppe brach und zu ihrem (mutmaßlichen, Ron hatte während der Ferien keine Bestätigung für Ginnys Behauptung bekommen) Freund lief.

"Ich... sollte zu meinem Haustisch gehen", verabschiedete sich Luna, mit einem uncharakteristisch schüchternen Lächeln.

„Ja, bis dann Luna", sagte Harry abwesend und machte sich auf in Richtung Gryffindortisch. Ron blickte Luna noch einen kurzen Moment hinter her, bevor er ihnen folgte und etwas von wegen Weibern, vor sich hin murmelte. Zu erst dachte Harry noch das Hermine es auch nicht verstanden hatte, wurde jedoch eines besseren belehrt als er aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen konnte, wie Hermine mit ihrem Ellenbogen in Rons Seite stieß.

Die drei Mitglieder des legendären Trios von Gryffindor fanden schnell einen Sitzplatz etwa in der Mitte zwischen dem Lehrertisch und der großen Eingangstür, und dann ging das Warten auf die Erstklässler (oder, in Rons Fall, das Essen) los.

Zum Glück war an diesem Tag schönes Wetter- kein Sturm, der die Überfahrt behinderte, und auch keine besonders Neugierigen, die den Riesenkraken näher kennen lernen wollten (wie damals Dennis Creevey). Nur- selbst in Harrys Augen- sehr klein und verschreckt aussehende Elfjährige, die nervös hinter Professor McGonagall herschlurften und mit großen Augen auf den Sprechenden Hut starrten, der auf seinem Hocker vor dem langen Lehrertisch lag und geduldig auf seinen großen Moment wartete. Er hatte einmal mehr ein ganzes Jahr an dem Lied gedichtet, das er singen wollte. Ein Riss zwischen Krempe und Spitze öffnete sich mit einer seinem zerrissenen Zustand angemessenen Langsamkeit.

"Spricht der?" wisperte einer der neuen Erstklässler laut- zu laut. In Erwartung des Liedes des Sprechenden Hutes war nämlich die ganze Halle verstummt. Der Junge lief knallrot an und versuchte, sich so klein wie möglich zu machen während der Hut sein Lied sang.

"_Das alte Lied sing ich erneut_

_Von vier berühmten Zaub'rern_

_Vier'n, denen großes Lob gebeut_

_Vier Freunden so wie keinen._

_Zur Zeit als dieser alte Stein_

_Noch leer und einsam stand_

_Da sprachen sie: "Dies hier wird sein_

_Wo wir die Jungen lehren,_

_hier werden wir die Schule bau'n_

_die uns're Herzen begehren."_

_Gemeinsam hatten sie das Werk vollbracht,_

_gemeinsam lehrten sie,_

_Zu viert war ihre große Macht_

_Mehr als die Summe ihrer Teile._

_Jedoch herrscht' Unmut unter ihnen_

_Wer ihre Schul' besuchen darf._

_Der Aufrichtigkeit zu dienen_

_War Ziel für Helga Hufflepuff._

_So wollte sie nur jene nehmen_

_Die sind loyal und treu_

_Die sich aneinander lehnen_

_Hart arbeiten und haben Spaß dabei._

_Doch diese mocht' nicht Slytherin_

_Der schlaue, alte Fuchs_

_Für ihn war'n nicht die fleißigen_

_Die, die er schätzt und sucht._

_Ehrgeiz und Listigkeit wollt er_

_Oft__ Zauber-Blut dazu._

_"Grad__ jene sollten kommen her_

_Deren Väter schon hier waren."_

_Sagt Gryffindor: "Das schert mich nicht!_

_Haben sie nur Mut, schickt sie in Scharen,_

_und ich werd sie lehren."_

_Sagt Rowena: "Aber wie_

_Wenn doch ihr Geist so leer_

_Nur Mut und kein Verstand? Geht nie!"_

_Und so begann der Zwist,_

_vier Freunde warn's nicht mehr_

_und wie es nun einmal so ist_

_ich blieb, sie sind nicht mehr._

_Doch ihr, die ihr jetzt hier beginnt_

_Merkt auch meinen Rat_

_Draußen wird's dunkel, die Zeit verrinnt_

_Die Kraft des Bösen naht._

_Vergesst den Zwist, vergesst den Streit_

_Erinnert euch daran_

_Dass es in Landen weit und breit_

_Nie solche Freunde gab_

_Wie Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff_

_Wie Godric und wie Salazar!_

_Auf dass die Lücke niemals klaff'_

_In uns'rer schönen Schul!_

_Ich trenn euch jetzt, doch seid bereit_

_Euch wieder zu vereinen_

_Denn, Freunde, diesmal ist es Zeit_

_Wollt ihr nicht untergehen_

_Den Unterschied zu überwinden_

_Gemeinsamkeit zu sehen._

_Nun, setzt mich auf, doch seid gewarnt-_

_Ich hab erzählt die Sage_

_Dass sie nicht sich wiederholt_

_Stellt euch selbst diese Frage:_

_Wer ist er, euer wahrer Feind?_

_Ist er in diesen Mauern?_

_Ist wirklich euer wahrer Freund_

_Einer der, die draußen lauern?_

_Mit diesen Worten ende ich,_

_lasst mich nun euch teilen_

_doch jedermann besinne sich:_

_Wir sind ein Teil des Einen!_"(2)

Der Applaus, der auch dieses mal eher höflich als begeistert war, verstummte. Professor McGonagall, das strenge Gesicht womöglich noch einschüchternder als wenn sie einen Schüler nachts auf den Gängen erwischte, zog die lange Pergamentrolle mit den Namen der neuen Schüler hervor.

"Ich rufe eure Namen auf. Ihr werdet euch daraufhin auf den Hocker setzen und den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen, der euch euer Haus verraten wird. Eure Haustische werden euch dann gerne willkommen heißen", erklärte die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin den, vor Aufregung ganz blassen, Kindern.

"Die Namen werden von der Feder des Wissens geschrieben, gleich nachdem ein magisches Kind zur Welt gekommen ist," wisperte Hermine, "das müsstest du eigentlich jetzt wissen, Harry- es steht in..."

"_Eine Geschichte Hogwarts'_" fiel Ron ihr ins Wort und rollte die Augen. Harry schwieg wohlweislich und beobachtete, wie "Appleby, Susanna" nach Ravenclaw kam während Ron und Hermine erhitzte Blicke austauschten.

"Argent, Byron," war ein Slytherin, ebenso wie "Astius, Sebastian" und "Attleborough, Julianna".

"Borne, Holmes," wurde nach Hufflepuff geschickt, und "Bundlewidth, Meredith" schließlich wurde die erste Gryffindor, die Harry und seine Freunde mit begeistertem Applaus empfangen konnte.

"Mach doch schneller, ich hab Hunger," grummelte Ron. Zwischen "B" und "H" hatte das Haus Gryffindor nur einen einzigen neuen Schüler erhalten, einen Jungen namens "Evans, Mark", der verschüchtert und in etwa so mutig wie Neville in einem Tutu wirkte.

"Imme, Emmanuel", der Junge, der so eindrücklich festgestellt hatte, dass der Sprechende Hut tatsächlich sprach, kam ebenfalls nach Gryffindor, zur Belustigung der anderen Häuser.

"Typisch- vorlaut und dumm, das ist Gryffindor", sagte Draco Malfoy so laut, dass es selbst über den Applaus der Gryffindors hinweg zu hören war. Emmanuel wurde daraufhin noch freundlicher begrüßt als alle anderen.

Bis letztendlich "Yemanah, Rebecca" vom Sprechenden Hut als Ravenclaw bezeichnet wurde knurrte auch Harrys Magen so laut, dass Hermine es hörte und ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf.

"Mal gespannt, wer Verteidigung unterrichtet- ich hoffe ja, dass Dumbledore dieses Jahr jemanden gefunden hat!" Hermine war von der Aussicht auf eine zweite Umbridge jedenfalls nicht begeistert. Harry zuckte die Schultern- auch er hatte den leeren Sitz neben Professor Dumbledore bemerkt.

"Glaub schon", sagte er. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts erhob sich und bat mit einem leisen Lächeln und weit ausgebreiteten, die Neuen willkommen heißenden, Armen um Ruhe.

"Ich möchte euch, vor dem Essen, eigentlich nur eines sagen: Lasst's euch schmecken!" Und die Tische füllten sich.

Harry vertilgte vier volle Teller- Madam Pomfrey wäre stolz auf ihn. Aber Steak und Kartoffeln, den verschiedensten Aufläufe, Pasteten, Gemüse, Saucen und mehr konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen.Und dann erst der Nachtisch... er wagte es am Ende des Mahles jedenfalls nicht einmal mehr, tief Luft zu holen so voll war sein Magen.

"Das war nötig", seufzte Ron zufrieden und stürzte einen letzten Becher Kürbissaft hinunter bevor er laut rülpsen musste. Hermine, die sich mit einer Portion begnügt hatte, hatte während des Essens einen Gesichtsausdruck angenommen, der darauf schließen ließ dass es ihr lieber gewesen wäre, wäre es nicht so bekannt, dass sie mit den beiden Jungen befreundet war. Nur einmal hatte sie ihre distanzierte Haltung aufgegeben- nämlich dann, als eine ältliche, Hochgewachsene, vollschlanke Hexe durch den kleinen Seiteneingang, den Harry vom Trimagischen Turnier her noch kannte, in die Halle gekommen und an den Lehrertisch getreten war.

"Eine Kreuzung aus McGonagall und Sprout", hatte Ron sie genannt, wenn Harry es zwischen den Steak-und-Nieren-Pastetenbissen in seinem Mund richtig verstanden hatte.

"Sie ist nicht _so_ dick- und was ist schlimm an Professor McGonagall?" hatte Hermine gefunkelt. Harry wunderte sich eher über den säuerlichen und zugeknöpften Gesichtsausdruck der Dame, die von Dumbledore überaus freundlich mit einer Umarmung begrüßt wurde- wer war sie?

Des Rätsels Lösung erfolgte, nachdem auch die letzten Reste der Siruptorten von den Tellern der letzten Esser verschwunden waren und Dumbledore zu seiner jährlichen Willkommensrede ansetzte.

"Nachdem wir nun alle unser erstes Mahl des neuen Schuljahres in Hogwarts genossen haben, möchte ich euch alle bitten, mir für ein paar Minuten eure Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken- wie jedes Jahr habe ich euch ein paar Ankündigungen zu machen.

Mr. Filch, unser Hausmeister, bittet darum, euch daran zu erinnern, dass außer den bisherigen auch folgende Gegenstände auf seiner Schwarzen Liste stehen: Stolperfallen-Hüpfgummis, Flatschende Flummis und das gesamte Inventar einer unter dem Namen 'Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze' bekannten Firma."

An dieser Stelle wanderte stolze Röte in Rons und Ginnys Wangen, da die Blicke der gesamten Schülerschaft auf ihnen ruhten und donnerndes Klatschen und Trampeln der zurückkehrenden Schüler Fred und Georges Leistungen im Kampf gegen Dolores Umbridge würdigte. Auch Dumbledore klatschte mit, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Dann aber wurde er wieder ernst und sorgte mit einer Handbewegung im Saal für Ruhe.

"Der Wald auf dem Schulgelände heißt nicht umsonst der Verbotene Wald- das Betreten ist streng verboten, und wer es trotzdem tut, wird mit Nachsitzen und Strafarbeiten bestraft." Er wandte sich an die Frau, die neben ihm saß und stier in einen leeren Becher gestarrt hatte. Sie sah nicht gerade glücklich aus, als er sie bat, aufzustehen.

"Als nächstes möchte ich euch eure neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellen- Mrs. Marina Stevenson. Sie ist eine sehr gute und alte Freundin von mir, und, wie ich auch dem Ministerium gegenüber versichert habe, bestens für diese Stelle geeignet."

Warmer Applaus schallte durch die Halle- eine Freundin von Dumbledore, die Verteidigung unterrichtete? Das _musste_ einfach besser sein als Umbridge- oder, wie Ginny scherzhaft sagte, _Sie-deren-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf_ (was allerdings niemand außer den Gryffindors lustig fand).

Mrs. Stevenson nahm den Beifall gelassen entgegen- wenn man genau hinsah, erkannte man sogar, dass sie danach noch griesgrämiger wirkte.

"Kreuzung zwischen _Sprout_ und McGonagall, Ron?" meinte Harry, während sie unter dem Drängen der anderen Schüler aus der Halle geschoben wurden. "War wohl doch eher _Snape_ und McGonagall!"

Ron musste zugeben, der erste Eindruck von ihrer neuen Lehrerin war nicht gerade der beste gewesen.

"Ich jedenfalls kann schon gar nicht mehr erwarten, wie unsere Stundenpläne aussehen." ,sagte Hermine eifrig. "Ich bin schon _so_ gespannt mit was wir morgen anfangen!" Ron stöhnte.

"Erinnere mich nicht daran, dass der 01. September dieses Jahr ein Sonntag war!" Er kickte lustlos den Saum seiner Schulroben bei jedem zweiten Schritt hoch.

"Na, ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass wir schnell raus finden, wie die Neue ist.", sagte Harry ruhig. Beide seiner Freunde nickten.

"Das will ich auch wissen. Und wenn sie nichts ist, dann machen wir mit der DA weiter, ja Harry?" Aber Harry wollte eigentlich nicht mehr weiter unterrichten. Er hatte dadurch andere nur in Gefahr gebracht. Und das, obwohl die Prophezeiung ihm als erklärtes Ziel setzte, Gefahr für andere aus der Welt zu schaffen, ein Ziel, dem er auch zustimmte. So wie Grindelwald, Dumbledores Aufgabe gewesen war, so war Voldemort die seine. Dumbledore hatte schreckliche Opfer bringen müssen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Aber er würde das nicht zulassen, dass andere seinetwegen Opfer brachten. Der Einzige, der das tun würde, würde er selbst sein.

"Mal sehen," meinte er leise. Ron und Hermine unterhielten sich zwar schon darüber, wie sie weiter an ihren Patroni arbeiten würden, aber Harry wusste, dass, wenn er nicht wollte, die DA nicht weiterlaufen würde. Vielleicht würden dann alle in Sicherheit in Hogwarts bleiben können...

"Das Passwort ist _Zentaur_", sagte Hermine als sie vor dem fröhlich kichernden Porträt der Fetten Dame angekommen waren.

"Und das ist ein gutes Passwort- Violet hat mir alles erzählt, wie ihr diese..." Weiter kam sie nicht, da sie aufschwingen musste. Ron hatte das Passwort wiederholt.

"Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich bin müde," sagte Hermine. "Wir müssen morgen früh aufstehen- es gibt eine Informationsveranstaltung für alle Sechstklässler vor der ersten Stunde- _und sie ist Pflicht_!" fügte sie mit strengem Blick hinzu, da sie sehr wohl erkannt hatte, dass Ron und Harry vorhatten, nicht zu erscheinen und die Informationen einfach von ihr zu bekommen.

"Na gut", sagte Harry, "Nacht, Hermine."

"Nacht, 'mine," murmelte auch Ron.

Sein Himmelbett, seine Truhe und Hedwgis Käfig warteten schon im Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler auf Harry- und außerdem eine kleine, aufgeregte Hauselfe, die wie in seinem zweiten Jahr Dobby eifrig auf seinem Bett herumhüpfte.

"Tinsy?" fragte er ungläubig. "Was willst denn du hier?" Tinsy strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie ihn sah. Ihre Fledermausohren stellten sich auf wie bei einem Hund und in ihren riesigen, fahlblauen Augen schienen Tränen.

"Meister Harry ist nach Hogwarts gekommen! Oh, Tinsy wird gut für Meister Harry sorgen. Tinsy hat schon mit den anderen Hauselfen von Hogwarts gesprochen, und Meister Harry ist ein sehr großer und gütiger Zauberer- er wird Tinsy für ihn sorgen lassen!" Harry fühlte sich sehr überrumpelt.

"Uh... natürlich, Tinsy, aber warum nennst du mich Meister Harry?" fragte er langsam. Ron, der hinter ihm die Treppe herauf gekommen war, hatte weniger Probleme mit Tinsy.

"Kannst ihr sagen, sie soll mir auch helfen, Harry. Muss ich schon meine Klamotten nicht selber zusammenlegen." Tinsy nickte eifrig.

"Meister Harrys Wheezy- Dobby hat mir von Meister Harrys Wheezy erzählt. Ich werde Meister Harrys Wheezy natürlich helfen. Aber..."

"Aber warum nennst du mich 'Meister Harry'?" beharrte Harry. Tinsys Ohren senkten sich ein wenig.

"Meister Harry weiß nicht, dass Tinsy seine Elfe ist? Meister Harrys Vater hat Tinsy für Meister Harry gekauft, damit Tinsy auf ihn aufpasst!"

"M... Meine Elfe?" fragte Harry. Als er Tinsys zustimmendes Nicken sah, raffte er sich zusammen. "Na gut, dann... dann nenn mich wenigstens Harry, okay?" Er sollte eigentlich langsam daran gewöhnt sein, dass merkwürdige Enthüllungen über seine eigene Vergangenheit ihm geradezu ins Gesicht sprangen, wenn er sie am Wenigsten erwartete.

"Meister... Harry. Kann Tinsy etwas für M... Harry tun?" Die Hauselfe strengte es sichtlich an, seine Anweisungen zu befolgen, aber weil er sie akzeptiert hatte waren ihre Ohren wieder auf die alte Hab-Acht-Stellung gestiegen.

Harry schluckte und blinzelte müde, wie immer öfter abends ließ seine Sehkraft nach. Seine Augen begannen langsam, Dumbledores Zaubersprüchen zur Korrektur seiner Kurzsichtigkeit Widerstand zu leisten. Er brauchte eine neue Brille. "Tinsy, kannst du mir eine neue Brille besorgen? So eine, wie ich auf dem Bild da-" er deutete auf ein Bild auf Rons Nachttisch, auf dem die drei Freunde auf dem Rasen von Hogwarts zu sehen waren, "aufhabe, aber mit neuen Gläsern in dieser-" er fischte einen zerknitterten Zettel aus der Tasche, auf dem Dumbledore seine Augenwerte notiert hatte, "Stärke?"

Tinsy hüpfte vom Bett. Ihre kleine Brust schwellte sich stolz. "Aber sicher, M... Harry. Mache ich sofort!" Sie schnippte mit den Fingern- und Harry hielt eine neue Brille in der Hand.

"Wie...?" fragte er verwirrt. Tinsy grinste.

"Hauselfen haben starke Magie, Meister Harry," flötete sie. "Ich habe H... Harrys Schlafanzug auf seine Bettdecke gelegt- M... Harry muss jetzt schlafen! Ich werde Harry morgen aufwecken, damit er nicht zu spät kommt."

"D... danke" stotterte Harry, der sich immer noch nicht sicher war, was Hermine zu Tinsy sagen würde. Sie hatte, genau wie er selbst, sie noch nicht als seine persönliche Elfe kennengelernt, nur als Hauselfe, die ab und zu im Grimmauldplatz aushalf.

"Gute Nacht, Harry, Harrys Wheezy!" Harry hielt die davoneilende Hauselfe am Ärmel ihrer weißen Bluse fest.

"Moment, Tinsy- kannst du mir vielleicht noch ein paar Kontaktlinsen besorgen? Beim Quidditch ist es leichter ohne Brille," sagte er, "und... wenn du lieber frei wärst, dann..."

Tinsys Tennisball-Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Ha.. Harry will Tinsy Kleidung schenken?" schluchzte sie, "was ha.. hat Tinsy M.. Meister Ha..Harry getan?" Ron rollte die Augen.

"Harry, du bist ja genauso schlimm wie Hermine!" schimpfte er.

"Ich will dir keine Kleidung schenken, Tinsy, aber... ich dachte, wenn du lieber so wärst wie Dobby... kennst du Dobby schon? Dann will ich dir nicht im Weg stehen und... es tut mir Leid!" schloss er lahm.

"Meister... _Harry_ wird Tinsy nicht Kleidung schenken? Harry ist ein gütiger Meister! Tinsy wird alles tun, um Harry zu helfen. Aber Tinsy kennt Dobby nicht," Tinsys Stimme klang erstickt und belegt während sie mit einem kleinen, weißen Taschentuch aus einer Tasche in ihrem roten Röckchen ihre Augen trocken wischte.

"Du solltest ihn kennen lernen, Tinsy.", sagte Harry freundlich, "Und jetzt solltest du auch schlafen gehen. Hast du ein Bett?" Tinsys Augen wurden noch größer.

"Harry fragt, ob Tinsy ein Bett hat? Harry ist ein so großzügiger Meister wie sein Vater! Tinsy hat ein Bett, bei den anderen Hauselfen. Aber sie dankt der Nachfrage!"

"Dann ist's ja gut", brummte Ron, "jetzt lass uns endlich schlafen, Harry- hast doch Hermine gehört. _Informationsveranstaltung für alle Sechstklässler_..."

"Also... Gute Nacht, Tinsy", sagte Harry.

"Gute Nacht, Harry, Harrys Wheezy!" Sie schnippte sich davon.

"Komische Elfe. Seit wann hast du sie?" fragte Ron schläfrig während er sich seinen Schlafanzug überstreifte.

"Keine Ahnung", antwortete Harry verwirrt, "ich wusste nicht mal, dass sie mir gehört- und was ist das mit meinem Vater, der sie für mich gekauft hat?"

"Erklär ich dir morgen... aber die Kurzfassung ist, dass reiche Zaubererfamilien ihren Kindern einen persönlichen Hauselfen schenken, wenn sie bisschen mehr als ein Jahr alt sind. So ähnlich wie ein Behbesitzer bei den Muggels."

"Es heißt Babysitter, Ron. Und meine Eltern...?" fragte Harry, der immer noch nicht verstand.

"Ich dachte, du hast den Ring zum Geburtstag bekommen- du bist ein Potter, Harry!" Ron drehte sich auf die Seite. Harry blickte auf den Ringfinger seiner rechten Hand, an dem der Wappenring saß.

"Meine Eltern... waren reich?" fragte er sich leise.

"Kennst doch dein Verlies", murmelte Ron im Halbschlaf, "und jetzt schlaf endlich auch!"

Harry streifte sich mechanisch den Schlafanzug über und kroch unter die Decken. Sein Kopf schwirrte nur so vor Fragen- wie immer wussten alle mehr darüber, wer er war als er selbst.

Ich muss mit Dumbledore reden. dachte er, bevor er den Tag hinter einer dicken, weichen, weißen Decke verschloss.

... to be continued ...

* * *

_Nach mehr als 70 Seiten und ca. 60 000 Wörtern hab ich meine Leute endlich in Hogwarts- kaum zu glauben, ne? Hoffe, ihr haltet auch noch weiter durch- richtig spannend wird's nämlich erst noch! Btw: Lavinia Coretto ist meine kleine, agoraphobische Cousine Chi, der ich einen Gastauftritt in einer meiner Geschichten versprochen hatte._

_- Neli_

* * *

Information:

(1) Ist mir mit meinen Eltern und in der Bibliothek passiert- O-Ton meine Mutter: "Neli, diese Woche nicht mehr als 15 Bücher, okay?" Kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Hermines Eltern ähnliche Probleme haben...

(2) Und jetzt kennt ihr den Grund, warum ich mich nicht an deutsche Gedichte wage...

(3)Chapter and notes by: Neli; last revision by: Brandy 06-12-2004

* * *

Soundtrack:

Ella Fitzgerald: Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered and other songs

Giacomo Puccini: Opera Collection

Sergei Rachmaninov: Klavierkonzerte

W.A. Mozart: Sonaten für Klavier zu Vier Händen, Sonaten für zwei Klaviere

* * *

Nächstes Kapitel:

Die Crew ist wieder in Hogwarts, also steht einem entspannten, glücklichen Schuljahr ja nichts mehr im Weg, oder? Falsch! Außer Voldemort, ein paar Slytherins, Snape und Riesenkraken gibt es da nämlich noch Marina Stevenson, und die ist eine ganz eigene Liga. Freut euch also auf **Die erste Unterrichtswoche**, coming soon to a computer screen near you!

_"Potter-Glück," sagte er und lachte mit seinen beiden Freunden, "es ist immer schlecht außer es geht um die Wurst!" _

_"Ich will doch hoffen, dass Sie in meinem Kurs etwas anderes als Ihre nächste Mahlzeit im Kopf haben," erklang die spröde, trockene, recht tiefe Stimme ihrer neuen Lehrerin hinter ihnen. "Ich habe... recht viel von Ihnen dreien gehört." _

* * *

_Ciao!!!_

_Okay, Brandy und ich haben drei Fragen an euch... oder besser gesagt, eine Umfrage, eine Frage und ein Versprechen._

_Das **Versprechen** ist, dass wir eine Extra-Geschichte zusätzlich zum Monster-Kapitel 7 posten, wenn wir mit diesem Kapitel 100 reviews zusammenbekommen sollten (yup, uns ist bewusst, dass das sehr viel ist, aber wir sind beide momentan ziemlich beschäftigt und eine Extra-Geschichte ist sonst nicht drin!)._

_Die **Umfrage** ist, welche Geschichte das sein soll. Wir haben drei zur Auswahl:_

_Nr.1: Leben um zu dienen - Live to serve ya. Eine romantische, tragische Liebesgeschichte um die Entstehung der Hauselfen, written by yours truly (Neli -)_

_Nr.2: Leben. Ein Epilog zu HP, mit einem klassischen Ende in 'Narbe', written by Brandy._

_Nr.3: Elfe im Muggelland. Harry hat Tinsy gebeten, ihm Kontaktlinsen zu besorgen... und sie versucht natürlich, ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Das einzige Problem: die gibt es nicht in der Zauberwelt... written by Nosebiting Teacup (also uns beiden)._

_Abstimmung mit einem review!_

_Schließlich noch zur **Frage**, und die lautet: Sind die Kapitel so eigentlich zu lang? Wir könnten sie unterteilen und häufiger posten. Es ist nämlich keine Besserung in Sicht..._

_Also, sagt uns eure Meinung! Bis zum nächsten Mal!_

_Cya!!!_

_Neli_

* * *

review replies:

_**ich**_: **Hoffe, ich habe dich nicht zu sehr an unangenehme Zeiten erinnert. Keine Sorge, ich bin zähes Gemüse (sagt mein Dad)! Weltuntergangsstimmung- Remus ist schließlich ein alter Herumtreiber, er macht gerne Scherze... ** und Dumbly ist für uns momentan zwischen 'mieser Manipulator' und 'großzügiger Großvater'. Sind uns da selbst noch nicht sicher... Danke für deine Glückwünsche! Matt und ich freuen uns schon auf Oktober (da hat er dann seinen PhD und wir... heiraten! Yuppieh!)

**_Schnecke8_**: Schreib bitte, bitte Krötenvernichtung in deine Geschichte! Neli und ich hassen Sie-deren-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf und können gar nicht genug von Krötenvernichtung bekommen! DZP hat nach derzeitiger Planung 30 Kapitel. Wir gehen von etwa 10000 Wörtern pro Kapitel aus, also in etwa OotP-Länge. **Klingt plötzlich so viel, wenn man es geschrieben sieht... fertig sind davon jetzt 12 Kapitel, 2 weitere sind in der ersten Fassung. Fast Halbzeit! Cya ist Südstaaten-Slang für see you (also in etwa 'tschüss'). Manche schreiben es auch seeya, aber ich hab mir schon lange die andere Schreibweise angewöhnt. Wie heißt eigentlich deine Geschichte???**

**_Padfoot's Mate_**: Sind immer bemüht, zu gefallen! Danke für die Glückwünsche von Matt und mir... **und viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel von mir!**

**_AlexBlack5_**: Es gibt zwei Kapitel, die länger sind als 5 in den bisher geschriebenen. **Aber s. Frage oben- wir werden sie vielleicht aufteilen. Mehr als 20 Seiten in Word sind doch bisschen viel, ne?**

**_HJ-HJ_**: **Ich bin auch H/Hr-Fan, aber Brandy mag H/G. Also... ein Kompromiß. Am Ende kommt H/G aber ich darf immer mal wieder einen kleinen Hinweis auf H/Hr einstreuen. **Keh. Dafür haben wir R/Hr statt R/Luna (das mag ich nämlich auch noch...)

**Danke an**: **_hapooh_**, **_HJ-HJ_** für die tollen Kommentare zu JEDEM Kapitel!, **_fitsch_**, **_YanisTamiem _**(Blöd, dass Voldemort Askaban übernommen hat. Hätte Krötilein auch gern dahin geschickt!).

* * *

So, und ganz zum Abschluß noch eine kleine Notiz von Brandy: Wenn ihr irgendeine Harry Potter-Geschichte habt, die ihr besonders gut findet oder wenn ihr eine ehrliche Kritik eurer eigenen Geschichte wollt schreibt es in euren Kommentar. Ab dem nächsten Kapitel wollen wir hier nämlich eine Rubrik 'Featured Story' einführen! Jede Art von Geschichte ist willkommen- nur Rechtschreibung und Grammatik sollten kein Fremdwort für den Autor sein.

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

**Neli** und Brandy


	7. Die erste Unterrichtswoche

_Hallo!_

_Eine gaaanz riesige Entschuldigung, dass dieses Kapitel so lange gebraucht hat. Ich habe momentan Examen in der Uni, Stress in beiden Jobs, Stress mit meinem Verlobten und seinen Eltern und eigentlich gar keine Zeit und Energie. Neli ist noch im Krankenhaus und kommt erst in drei Wochen raus. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir wegen der Wartezeit nicht zu böse und habt trotzdem Spaß am Lesen- ich hoffe, dass das nächste Kapitel nicht mehr als zwei Wochen braucht!_

_Brandy_

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo:

Titel: Harry Potter und die Zweite Prophezeiung

Autor: starlight, aka Neli

Co-Autor: Brandy

Rating: PG-15

Kontakt: Hoshiakariweb.de (Neli), nosebitingteacupyahoo.com (Brandy)

Kurzzusammenfassung: Nach einem eher aufregenden Sommer kehrt Harry Potter nach Hogwarts zurück. Sirius' Tod belastet ihn schwer, trotzdem gibt er sein Bestes, um zu der Waffe zu werden, die Voldemort vernichten kann. Wenn da nur nicht die Zweite Prophezeiung Professor Trelawneys und der mysteriöse Talisman des Ourouboros wäre! Und _was_ meint ein Mädchen, wenn es um Hilfe mit den Wahrsage-Hausaufgaben bittet? Harrys Jahr wird vieles werden, nur eines nicht: langweilig!

Written: Nov 2003

* * *

_"..." = sprechen _

_... = denken _

°_ ... __°__ = Parsel _

°°___°°__ = Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein) _

* * *

**Special thanks to**: **_Lord Mystic_**, Betaleser extraordinaire. Danke für dieses und das letzte Kapitel, und es tut mir sooo leid, dass ich diesen Abschnitt im sechsten Kapitel vergessen habe!!! Du bist SPITZE und ohne deine Arbeit wäre diese Geschichte nur halb so gut!

Brandy

* * *

_Kapitel 7:_ **Die erste Unterrichtswoche**

Tinsy war ein äußerst wirksamer Weckruf, wie Harry am frühen Morgen des nächsten Tages, des ersten Montages im Schuljahr, wenig erfreut feststellen musste.  
  
Da er weder auf ihre Rufe noch auf ihr Zerren an seinem Schlafanzugärmel reagiert hatte, hatte sie kurzerhand einen Eimer mit eiskaltem Wasser herbeigezaubert und über seinem Kopf ausgeschüttet. Spuckend, prustend und frierend war er aus friedlichem Schlummer aufgetaucht, nur, um in verschmitzt glitzernde, tennisballgroße, falhblaue Hauselfenaugen zu sehen.  
  
"Harry wach? Gut, dann geht Tinsy jetzt Harrys Wheezy aufwecken." Harry schälte sich aus seinen durchweichten Decken.  
  
"Ungh... Tinsy, mein Bett ist ganz nass! Und... das ist Ron. Nicht Wheezy, Ron. Und warum weckst du mich überhaupt so früh?" Er zitterte vor Kälte- ein Morgen im frühen September war bei Weitem nicht warm genug für solche Streiche.  
  
"Entschuldigung!" Tinsy stürzte herbei, sobald sie sein Zittern bemerkt hatte, "Tinsy wird Harry und Harrys Bett sofort trocknen!" Sie schnippte mit den Fingern. Obwohl er noch kalt und klamm war, hatte sein Schlafanzug wenigstens wieder seinen trockenen Zustand erreicht, und auch sein Bett sah sehr viel besser aus.  
  
"Weck Ron vorsichtig- er hasst den frühen Morgen", riet Harry und schlurfte zum Bad, um sich wenigstens halbwegs für diesen langen (denn er war sich dank seiner Fächerwahl sicher, dass es ein langer Tag werden würde) Tag fit zu machen.  
  
Ron, der das Vertrauensschülerbad zur Verfügung stehen hatte, in dem, wie Harry wusste, eine Badewanne von der Größe eines Schwimmbades jeden nur erdenklichen Komfort bot, sah trotzdem nicht viel besser aus als Harry, als er gemeinsam mit diesem zum Frühstück in die Große Halle hinunterschlurfte. Tinsy hatte Harrys Kleidung auf dem Bett bereitgelegt, so hatte er wenigstens passende Socken. Ron hingegen trug einen roten und einen blauen Socken, und seine Krawatte hing lose unter der Uniformrobe um seinen Hals.  
  
"Macht doch nichts- 'Mine wird's dann schon machen," wehrte er ab, als Harry anbot, ihm zu helfen.  
  
"Auch wieder richtig", grinste Harry, der langsam aufwachte. Bei den Dursleys war er stets früh aufgestanden, da seine Tante darauf bestanden hatte, dass er bei der Hausarbeit half und das Frühstück für die Familie zubereitete. Und weil er ohnehin fast nie eine Nacht durchschlafen konnte, brauchte er weniger Schlaf als Ron und war eigentlich frisch und ausgeruht.  
  
"Hermine hat bestimmt schon wieder ein neues Buch beim Frühstück dabei, wetten?" Ron zog an seiner Robe. Sie war ein wenig zu kurz für ihn, obwohl sie früher seinem Bruder Bill gehört hatte, als dieser in seinem siebten Schuljahr gewesen war.  
  
"Das ist keine Wette, Ron, das ist die Feststellung einer Tatsache." schoss Harry zurück. Ron grinste.  
  
"Einen Versuch war's wert. Wie schaffen du und 'Mine es eigentlich, so früh am Morgen schon so... wach zu sein?" Er steckte missmutig die Hände in die Tasche. "Ich meine, es ist doch... eigentlich gemein."  
  
"Ist nur Übung", sagte Harry und verspürte wieder den Stich der Eifersucht, den jede Erinnerung an seine fehlende Familie hervorrief.  
  
Wer weiß, wenn meine Eltern überlebt hätten oder ich bei... Sirius hätte sein können, dann wäre ich auch ein Morgenmuffel, dachte er. Laut aber lachte er durch sein Unbehagen hindurch und klopfte Ron aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
  
"Wenn du Hermine glauben kannst, dann wirst du dich an noch mehr Frühmorgen-Studien gewöhnen müssen- immerhin geht es jetzt um die UTZe!" Ron stöhnte.  
  
"Aber das ist doch noch zwei Jahre hin!"  
  
"Sag das Hermine", grinste Ron.  
  
"Sag mir was?" fragte Hermine, in frischen Roben, mit roten Wangen und einem dicken Buch aus der Bücherei von Hogwarts unter dem Arm.  
  
"Uh... dass du ein neues Buch hast." stotterte Ron, der wusste, dass er antworten musste oder Hermine würde in ihren Hurricane-Modus geraten.  
  
"Oh ja, es ist von Professor Flitwick! Wusstet ihr, dass er in seiner Jugend der größte Duellmeister von ganz England war? Er hat hier all seine Strategien und Zauber aufgeschrieben... ihr glaubt ja gar nicht, was das für Zauber sind! Von manchen hatte man seit hundert Jahren nicht mehr gehört und..."  
  
"Kannst du mir das Buch mal leihen, wenn du fertig bist?" fragte Harry. Ron starrte ihn an, als hätte Malfoy ihm soeben einen dritten Kopf gezaubert.  
  
"Harry? Bist du... gesund?" Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn, wie um zu prüfen, ob er Fieber hätte.  
  
"Ron!" Harry schüttelte seinen Freund mit einem schnellen Schritt ab, "lass den Quatsch. Lass uns lieber endlich frühstücken!" Er steuerte zielgerichtet auf einen Platz am Ende des Gryffindor-Haustisches zu.  
  
"Okay... aber bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht, Harry?" Wenn Ron sogar das Frühstück zurückstellte, musste er wirklich geschockt sein.  
  
"Ich dachte, es ist dir klar warum ich mehr lernen muss." sagte Harry schroff. Rons Verhalten ging ihm auf den Keks. Es war schließlich nicht seine Schuld, dass er den größten bösen Zauberer der Welt hinter sich her hatte.  
  
"Schon... aber dass du dir ein Buch von _Hermine_ ausleihen willst...." Ron schaufelte Porridge in seine Schüssel und goss einen großzügigen Schwaps Sirup darüber.  
  
"Es ist ein Buch über das _Duellieren_, Ron!" Ron zuckte die Schultern.  
  
"Trotzdem... Hermines Lesevorlieben sind ein bisschen..."  
  
"Sind ein bisschen was?" Hermine, deren Teller voller Obst und Müsli war, hielt mitten im Löffeln inne. Ron wurde rot.  
  
"Na ja... zu hoch für uns. Weißt du doch, 'Mine.", gab er zu.  
  
"Ich finde es gut, dass Harry mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Studien legt." sagte Hermine, die Nase hoch in der Luft, "Das, solltest du im übrigen auch tun!"  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut", brummte Ron beschwichtigend.  
  
"Um was geht es eigentlich bei dieser Informationsveranstaltung, Hermine?", fragte Harry. Er war kein Vertrauensschüler wie seine Freunde und wusste daher kein bisschen darüber, was ihn erwarten würde.  
  
"Soviel ich weiß werden nur ein paar allgemeine Anmerkungen zu den UTZ-Kursen und den Erwartungen an uns gemacht, und danach wird der neue Termin für unseren praktischen Astronomie-ZAG bekannt gegeben und Dumbledore wünscht uns viel Glück für unsere zwei letzten Jahre in Hogwarts- hat Cho Chang zumindest so gesagt."  
  
"Cho ist Schulsprecherin?", fragte Harry. Ron nickte.  
  
"Dachte, du wüsstest das, Harry." sagte er. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nee, wusste ich nicht. Ist ja schön für sie." Und er meinte es so- Cho hatte etwas Gutes verdient. Erst war ihr Freund, Cedric, gestorben- durch Harrys Schuld- und dann hatte er, Harry, auch noch eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen unmöglich gemacht. Sie hatte ein wenig Freude wirklich verdient. Und er... spürte seltsamerweise kein Bedauern bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie nun noch weiter außer Reichweite war.  
  
"Alles okay, Kumpel?" Anscheinend war er wohl wieder einmal abgedriftet. Harry schaufelte sich eine Portion Porridge in seine Schüssel und begann, sie zu vernichten.  
  
"Klar" sagte er.  
  
"Na dann..." Ron widmete sich seinem eigenen Frühstück. Hermine sah noch eine Weile zwischen den beiden hin und her, als verdächtige sie sie, eine Verschwörung in drei Worten ausgeheckt zu haben, aber auch bei ihr gewann schließlich der Hunger.

"Was hat Professor McGonagall eigentlich in euren Briefen geschrieben?" fragte sie, als sich alle drei satt und zufrieden die letzten fünf Minuten vor der Veranstaltung um acht Uhr in ihren Stühlen zurücklehnten.  
  
"Nichts besonderes", sagte Ron, "nur, dass ich fünf UTZ-Kurse nehmen muss. Verdammte Schinderei, wenn ihr mich fragt. Warum, was stand bei dir?"  
  
"Ach, nur was über einen Brief vom Ministerium und dass ich mit Professor Flitwick sprechen soll... wegen meiner Noten in Zauberkunst, weißt du? Anscheinend gibt es da ein Tutorium..." Wenn es etwas gab, das Hermine zum Strahlen brachte, dann die Aussicht, Dinge zu lernen, die weit über das Normalmaß hinausgingen.  
  
"Ich wei", sagte Harry leise, "bei mir ist so was wegen... Verteidigung."  
  
"WIE?" platzte Ron heraus, "und du hast nichts davon gesagt?" Harry wurde rot.  
  
"Na ja... ich dachte, es ist nicht wichtig. Ich meine, wegen Voldemort und allem..."  
  
"Sag nicht diesen Namen!" fuhr Ron dazwischen.  
  
"Sollte ich sowieso mehr über Verteidigung lernen, oder?" beendete Harry seinen Satz trotz Rons Ermahnung.  
  
"Nicht wichtig?" Hermines Augen wurden groß, und in ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich der Beginn eines berühmten Hurricane-Anfalls ab. "Du bist nur einer von vielleicht zehn Schülern in ganz England, die in diesem Jahr extra-Tutorien angeboten bekommen! Harry, das ist eine große Chance! Nur die Besten ihres Jahrgangs bekommen in dem jeweiligem Fach, in dem sie außergewöhnlich gut sind, ein Tutorium angeboten!" Sie wurde rot.  
  
"Ich meine, in Zauberkunst sind es zwei dieses Jahr, ein anderer an einer kleineren Zauberschule außerhalb Londons und ich... aber in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gab es die letzten zwei Jahre keinen einzigen Empfänger des Merlin-Preises!"  
  
"Merlin-Preis? Heißt das so?" fragte Harry, dem die Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu viel wurde. Warum konnten ihn seine Freunde nicht einfach in Frieden lassen? Es gefiel ihm nicht besser als ihnen, dass er so viel Extra-Aufmerksamkeit bekam.  
  
"Harry", Hermine rollte die Augen, "manchmal bist du fast noch schlimmer als Ron!"  
  
"Oy!" protestierte Ron, "was soll denn das heißen?"  
  
"Das heißt ihr drei kommt zu spät wenn ihr nicht sofort mitkommt!" Neville, der, wie der Rest der inzwischen erwachten Gryffindors, amüsiert dem Wortgefecht des Trios gelauscht hatte, stand hinter ihnen. Hermine gab ein sehr peinliches Quieksen von sich und erhob sich so schnell, dass sie beinahe eine Kanne Kürbissaft verschüttet hätte. Harry und Ron folgten ein wenig langsamer.  
  
"Na dann..." sagte Harry gedehnt. Ron nickte.  
  
"Auf in die Schlacht. General Professor McGonagall wartet auf ihre Truppen."  
  
  
  
Statt Professor McGonagall alleine erwartete sie jedoch auch noch Professor Dumbledore in dem kleinen Zimmer hinter der großen Halle, das Harry noch vom Trimagischen Turnier her kannte.  
  
"Dumbledore?" fragte Ron und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Hermine wurde sichtlich noch aufgeregter.  
  
"Es geht bestimmt um die UTZe!" flüsterte sie laut. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie Recht hatte. Anstatt ihnen allen in jeder Stunde einen Vortrag darüber zu halten, wie diese Prüfungen ihr Leben bestimmen würden hatten sich die Lehrer diesesmal wohl dafür entschieden, das Ganze vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres stattfinden zu lassen."Guten Morgen", schnitt Professor McGonagalls Stimme scharf durch das Panoptikum aus Geflüster, Robengeraschel und Fußgetrappel, das die Sechstklässler aus Gryffindor waren.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore.", erklang die Antwort im Chorus, was bei Professor Dumbledore ein amüsiertes Augenzwinkern hervorrief.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Gryffindors", grüßte er freundlich. "Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"Danke, Albus. Gryffindors, eure UTZe stehen euch nun unmittelbar bevor." Ron rollte die Augen.  
"Das ist der Beweis. Hermine ist McGonagall jr., denn nur sie denkt, zwei Jahre sind unmittelbar!" flüsterte er Harry unter dem strafenden Blick ihrer Hauslehrerin zu. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, musste jedoch grinsen. Die Übereinstimmung war wirklich... unverkennbar."Sie haben Ihre Fächer entsprechend Ihrer beim Berufsorientierungsgespräch festgestellten Neigungen gewählt. UTZ-Kurse werden Ihnen sehr viel mehr abverlangen als eventuelle ZAG-Zusatzkurse, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen habe ich Ihnen daher geraten, sich auf die erwarteten und erforderlichen fünf UTZ-Kurse zu beschränken. ZAG-Kurse in den Wahlfächern, die Sie im dritten Jahr nicht belegt haben, werden Sie in zwei Jahren zum ZAG führen.  
  
Unsere Zusatzkurse- in diesem Jahr in Grundlagen der Heilkunst- stehen Ihnen natürlich ebenfalls offen, sollte Sie sich noch dafür anmelden wollen können Sie sich an mich oder Madam Pomfrey melden.  
  
Sechstklässler dürfen, sofern sie die Erlaubnis ihrer Erziehungsberechtigten einholen, an den Wochenenden das Dorf Hogsmeade besuchen. Sie müssen sich bei mir als Ihrer Hauslehrerin abmelden. Die meisten von Ihnen, die in diesem Jahr ihren siebzehnten Geburtstag haben, werden diese Gelegenheiten unzweifelhaft nutzen, um Apparationskurse zu belegen. Hogwarts unterstützt diese Haltung ausdrücklich."  
  
Hermine strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Ihr siebzehnter Geburtstag war knapp drei Wochen entfernt. "Na klasse, noch ein Kurs für Hermine." grummelte Ron. Harry enthielt sich einer Meinung. Er war der Jüngste der drei Freunde, wurde erst im Sommer des nächsten Jahres siebzehn (1)- wenn, dann würde er ohnehin erst im Sommer Apparieren lernen können. Er hatte niemanden mehr, der ihm die Erlaubnis geben konnte, nach Hogsmeade gehen zu dürfen. Remus war zwar... gebeten worden, sich um ihn zu kümmern, war jedoch nicht offiziell sorgeberechtigt.  
  
"Des Weiteren werden Sie im Rahmen Ihrer UTZ-Kurse mehrere größere Projekte selbständig bearbeiten. Sondererlaubnisse, die dafür benötigt werden, gibt entweder der Fachlehrer oder, sollte dieser verhindert sein, der Hauslehrer aus."  
  
"Ihre Stundenpläne", Professor McGonagall schickte einen Stapel Papier, den sie in der Hand gehalten hatte, mit einem kleinen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes an den jeweiligen Empfänger, "enthalten eine wichtige Änderung im Vergleich zum letzten Schuljahr: Sie werden Ihre Kurse nicht mehr mit allen Mitgliedern Ihres Hauses gemeinsam haben, sondern alle vier Häuser werden gemeinsam unterrichtet. UTZ-Kurse sind zugleich kleiner und intensiver als Sie es von den letzten fünf Jahren her kennen."  
  
Harry studierte seinen Stundenplan und schluckte. Im Sommer hatte sich sein Vorhaben noch so logisch angehört, war eigentlich alles klar gewesen... und jetzt wünschte er sich, er hätte sich lieber etwas weniger aufgehalst. Professor McGonagall sprach, unbeirrt vom vereinzelt aufklingenden Stöhnen, weiter.  
  
"Fragen zu Ihrem Stundenplan stellen Sie bitte mir. Und nun möchte Professor Dumbledore Ihnen noch etwas mitteilen..." Sie schweifte von ihrer Beobachtung der nervös von einem auf den anderen Fuß tretenden Schüler zu Professor Dumbledore hin ab, der mit würdevoller Miene darauf gewartet hatte, dass sie zu Ende sprach.  
  
"Danke, Minerva." lächelte er, bevor er sich an die Schüler wandte.  
  
"Ihr seid jetzt in eurem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts. Die Welt draußen ist dunkler, als ihr sie euch jemals erträumt hättet, als ihr nach Hogwarts gekommen seid. Voldemort-" hier erklangen einige erschrockene Stimmen, der Name des Dunklen Lords rief noch immer Angst und Schrecken hervor, obwohl die Gryffindors sich in der DA eigentlich an ihn hätten gewöhnen müssen, da Harry ihn stets verwendete, "_Voldemort_," wiederholte Dumbledore eindrücklicher, "ist wieder da. Er wird versuchen, uns auseinander zu reißen, Uneinigkeit, Zwietracht und Furcht in unseren Herzen zu säen. Damit das nicht geschieht, muss Hogwarts zusammenhalten. Ich möchte euch bitten, über Differenzen hinwegzusehen und mit den anderen Häusern zusammenzuarbeiten, damit die Dunkelheit nicht noch weiter an Einfluss gewinnt.  
  
Der Sprechende Hut hat ganz Hogwarts gewarnt. Als Sechstklässler seid ihr ein Teil der 'Erwachsenen'. Euer Beispiel wird die jüngeren Schüler motivieren, sich gegenseitig zu respektieren und zu akzeptieren. Vergesst das nicht. Und jetzt geht frühstücken, sofern ihr das noch nicht getan habt!" Er klatschte in die Hände. "Viel Erfolg in eurem Sechsten Schuljahr!"  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine warteten, bis die anderen Sechstklässler aus Gryffindor aus dem Zimmer gegangen waren, bevor sie sich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzten. Hermine unterhielt Ron und Harry mit einer Beschreibung des Appariervorgangs und wie schwierig die Selbstverwandlung und der Apparierzauber waren und wie sehr sie es nicht erwarten konnte, beides endlich zu lernen. Mit einer Leidensmiene ertrugen die beiden Jungen ihre Tiraden, und konnten ihrerseits kaum den erlösenden Satz "Ich geh dann mal in die Bibliothek!" erwarten.  
  
Ehe Hermine dazu kam, wurde Harry jedoch von anderer Seite gerettet. "Harry, ich muss kurz mit dir sprechen. Mr Weasley, Ms Granger?" Ron und Hermine nickten. Harry hatte ihnen schon gesagt, dass er vermutete, dass Dumbledore ihn wegen weiterer Okklumentik-Stunden sprechen wollen würde.  
  
"Bis später, Harry- ich weiß nicht, was deine erste Stunde ist, aber Ron und ich haben Professor McGonagall in unserem UTZ-Verwandlungskurs." Hermines Augen blitzten allein schon bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie endlich in die fortgeschrittenen Kurse einsteigen konnte.  
  
"Hab ich auch", erwiderte Harry nach einem Blick auf seinen Stundenplan.  
  
"Okay... ich besetz dir einen Platz", sagte Ron. Professor Dumbledores Augen blitzten und funkelten amüsiert, als die beiden nur widerwillig und langsam aus dem Zimmer verschwanden.  
  
"Du hast wirklich sehr gute Freunde, Harry", stellte er fest. Harry schwieg und wartete, dass Dumbledore endlich mit dem herausrückte, was wirklich wichtig war.  
  
"Wie du sicher schon weißt, ist es das Beste, wenn du weiterhin Okklumentik lernst. Da ich nicht denke, dass Severus oder du wieder zusammenarbeiten wollt- obwohl ich hoffe, dass sich das ändern wird- werde ich deine Unterrichtung übernehmen. Du findest auf deinem Stundenplan am Mittwochabend eine Übungsstunde, die bei mir in meinem Büro stattfindet. Die Stunden am Freitag habe ich nicht eintragen können, da sie spät abends stattfinden müssen. Wir werden aber auch am Samstag, sofern keine Quidditch-Spiele sind oder Quidditch-Training ist," hier lächelte Dumbledore, da Harry erleichtert aufatmete- Ron hätte ihn bei lebendigem Leib gehäutet wenn er nicht zum Training aufgetaucht wäre, so ernst, wie er Quidditch nahm, "und am Sonntag üben. Außer Okklumentik werde ich dich auch in den Grundlagen der Zauber-Konstruktion und des Zauber-Erfindens unterrichten- der Grund, warum ich darauf bestanden habe, dass du einen ZAG-Kurs in Arithmantik belegst. Ein neuer Zauber beruht zwar zu einem  
großen Teil auf Intuition, aber auch auf exakten Berechnungen durch Mathemagie, die wiederum ohne Arithmantik nicht erlernt werden kann. Du hast sicher auch schon festgestellt, dass Voldemort wahrscheinlich nicht mehr durch den Todesfluch getötet werden kann. In Zusammenarbeit könnte es uns gelingen, einen Zauber zu finden, der ihn für immer bannen wird. Ich glaube, Ms. Granger kann dir mit ihren exzellenten Arithmantik-Fähigkeiten zur Seite stehen... aber es wäre von Vorteil, wenn möglichst Wenige über das Ziel unserer Arbeit Bescheid wissen."  
  
"Ich soll also wieder einmal Geheimnisse vor meinen Freunden haben?" fragte Harry, der schweren Herzens einsah, dass er dieses Opfer wahrscheinlich noch öfter würde bringen müssen.  
  
Ich muss gar nicht so sehr daran arbeiten, Abstand zwischen mich und sie zu bringen. Das geschieht automatisch... dachte er bitter.  
  
"Ich denke, Mr. Weasley und Ms. Granger sind vertrauenswürdig... es ist deine Entscheidung, Harry. Ich werde dir nicht vorschreiben, was du tun sollst. Ich selbst... wäre heute glücklicher hätte ich mehr Geheimnisse gehabt." Dumbledores Bart zitterte. Harry schluckte schwer. Er hatte gesehen, auf was der Schulleiter sich bezog.  
  
"Elizabeth", sagte er leise. Dumbledore nickte.  
  
"Wenn ich ihr nicht gesagt hätte, dass ich gegen Grindelwald kämpfen würde, wäre sie wahrscheinlich noch am Leben- und unser Kind ebenfalls." pflichtete er Harry mit brechender Stimme bei. Auch nach all den Jahren waren seine Erinnerungen noch roh und schmerzvoll. Harry schluckte. Seit er besser in Okklumentik geworden war, spürte er starke Emotionen anderer am eigenen Leib, wenn sie ihm nah genug waren.  
  
"Ich hatte Arithmantik ohnehin gewählt", lenkte er wieder auf das eigentlich Thema zurück, bemüht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was er gefühlt hatte.  
  
"Gut", sagte Dumbledore. "Und ich habe noch eine weitere Überraschung- das Ministerium hat Remus Lupin als deinen Tutor anerkannt, nachdem ich ihnen erklärt habe, dass er deine erste Wahl war. Samstags und sonntags wird Remus nach Hogwarts kommen, außer an den Vollmonden, und dir deine Extra-Stunden in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geben. Meinen Glückwunsch zum Gewinnen des Merlin-Preises, Harry."  
  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass es einen Preis gibt." sagte Harry. Er fühlte sich peinlich berührt bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er schon wieder auffallen würde.  
  
"Der Merlin-Preis ist eine große Ehre- und die Schüler werden ihn nicht auf... etwas anderes zurückführen können." sagte Dumbledore als hätte er Harrys Gedanken gelesen- was er wahrscheinlich auch hatte, wie Harry bemerkte. Er hatte seine Okklumentik-Schilde vergessen.  
  
"Ja..." sagte Harry gedehnt. Dumbledore zog seine Taschenuhr mit den schwirrenden Planeten und zwölf Zeigern hervor.  
  
"Entschuldige, dass ich unser Gespräch abbrechen muss, Harry- aber die Hufflepuffs erwarten mich auf ihrer Informationsveranstaltung." Harry winkte ab.  
  
"Danke, Professor", sagte er, "und ich werde am Mittwochabend da sein."  
  
"Ich hatte nichts anderes von dir erwartet, Harry. Und... ich hoffe, du wirst mir eines Tages verzeihen, was ich getan habe." Dumbledore hatte also doch mitbekommen, dass der Gedanke an Elizabeth Dumbledore in Harry die unangenehme Erinnerung an Dumbledores Legilimentik-Attacke wachgerufen hatte. Er hatte, auf einem intellektuellen Niveau, schon entschieden dass der Schulleiter richtig gehandelt hatte. Allerdings war das sein Bewusstsein, sein von Emotionen getrenntes Denken. In seinem Herzen fühlte er sich unsicher und verraten, und es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, bis er Professor Dumbledore wieder so vertrauen konnte wie früher.  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Professor". sagte Harry.  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Harry", erwiderte Professor Dumbledore und ging schon einmal voraus während Harry die letzten Minuten, bevor er in seinen Verwandlungskurs gehen musste, dazu nutzte, seine aufgewühlten Gedanken zu beruhigen.  
  
Einen Zauber erfinden, der Voldemort tötet... ob das überhaupt möglich ist? Selbstzweifel nagten an Harry, aber er begrub sie wie seine Gefühle so tief er nur konnte und konzentrierte sich auf die Gegenwart. Professor McGonagall würde sehr enttäuscht sein, wenn er unkonzentriert und abgelenkt versagte, nachdem sie geschworen hatte, ihm zu einem Auror-Dasein zu verhelfen.  
  
Dennoch ging er langsamer, als er es ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte, zum Verwandlungs-Klassenzimmer, und war daher nicht gerade überrascht, dass sowohl Professor McGonagall als auch die meisten seiner Klassenkameraden, von denen er einige noch nie wirklich zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, im Zimmer warten sah. Ron hatte ihm einen Tisch neben sich freigehalten, etwa zwei Drittel zwischen Tür und Lehrerpult. Hermine, entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit, hatte sich ebenfalls mit diesem Platz im hinteren Drittel des Zimmers zufrieden gegeben und saß an Harrys anderer Seite, neben Neville Longbottom, der es zu Harrys Erstaunen trotz seiner notorischen Schussligkeit in Professor McGonagalls Fortgeschrittenen-Kurs geschafft hatte.  
  
"Was denkt ihr, was werden wir als erstes lernen?" flüsterte sie aufgeregt. Professor McGonagalls strenger Blick wurde weniger streng- wahrscheinlich hatte sie Hermine gehört. Die Verwandlungslehrerin stand mit einem Ruck auf- sie war zwar von den fünf Schockzaubern, die sie während Harrys eigentlichem Astronomie-ZAG-Examen getroffen hatten, wieder genesen aber dennoch ein wenig... weniger sicher auf den Beinen als vorher. Harry zitterte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass die Zauber der Todesser die gleiche Wirkung auf ihn hätten haben können und wunderte sich zum wiederholten Mal, warum dies nicht so gewesen war.  
  
Zu seinem Unbehagen fanden sich außer Malfoy auch noch Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson aus Slytherin in der Verwandlungsklasse, die mit vier Ravenclaws und vier Hufflepuffs, die Harry zu einem großen Teil nicht kannte, auf fünfzehn aufgerundet worden war. Hannah Abbott und Justin Finch-Fletchley nickten ihm jedoch freundlich zu, als sie seinen Blick bemerkten.  
  
"Guten Morgen", begann Professor McGonagall, "und willkommen im UTZ-Kurs für Verwandlung." Harry wunderte sich, ob sie ihre Ansprache wohl einmal geschrieben und seither jedes Jahr verwendet hatte- sie begrüßte sie jedenfalls seit seinem ersten Schuljahr immer mit derselben Formel.  
  
"Sie alle haben in Ihrem ZAG-Examen einen Schnitt von 'E' oder besser in Verwandlung erzielt. Das befähigt Sie, in diesen fortgeschrittenen Kurs einzutreten, der Sie auf ihr UTZ-Examen vorbereiten wird. Anders als in den vorhergehenden Jahren wird dieser Kurs nicht vollkommen risikofrei für Sie sein.  
  
"Als angehende UTZ-Absolventen in Verwandlung wird von Ihnen nicht nur erwartet, dass Sie in der Lage sind, Objekte aus dem Nichts herauf zu beschwören oder praktisch jedes Material oder Lebewesen in ein anderes zu verwandeln, sondern auch das sie dieses mit der erforderlichen Sorgfalt und Verantwortung tun. Die Grundlagen dafür wurden in den letzten Jahren Ihres Unterrichts bereits gelegt. In diesem Kurs werden wir uns zu einem großen Teil mit der Selbstverwandlung befassen."Von der zeitweiligen Verwandlung in ein Tier- nein, Mr. Boot, ich spreche nicht von der Animagus-Transformation, sondern von einem mit dem Zauberstab ausgeführten Verwandlungszauber- bis hin zum Desillusionierungszauber, der zu einem großen Teil auf Verwandlung beruht und den Sie in einer Kooperation zwischen meinem Verwandlungs- und Professor Flitwicks Zauberkunst-Kurs lernen werden. Sie werden mindestens die Hälfte dieses Jahres damit zubringen, sich selbst und andere zu verwandeln." Ron wurde grün. Wahrscheinlich dachte er gerade daran, was Hermine mit ihm anstellen konnte, da er sichergehen konnte, dass sie das Buch für dieses Jahr schon durchgearbeitet hatte."  
  
"Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie alle den Einsatz zeigen, den ich von meinen UTZ-Klassen erwarte. Konzentration und Hingabe sind erforderlich. Wenn Sie auch nur ein einziges Mal unvorbereitet und ohne eine feste Grundlage an Theorie in diese Stunde kommen, werden Sie am Unterricht nicht teilnehmen! Menschen zu verwandeln heißt, Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Sie sich dessen bewusst sind. Bleiben Sie es auch.  
Und nun... beginnen wir mit einer Wiederholung des Stoffes vom letzten Jahr. Sie erinnern sich an die Formel für die Verwandlung eines Eichhörnchens in ein Mandelhörnchen?"  
  
Hermines Finger schoss nach oben. Harry musste ein wenig nachdenken... er hatte zwar seine Schulbücher gelesen, aber er hatte nicht Hermines methodisches, fast photographisches Gedächtnis.  
  
Etwa zur selben Zeit wie zwei der Ravenclaws hob auch er die Hand, und war stolz darauf, einen zufriedenen Ausdruck auf Professor McGonagalls Gesicht zu bemerken.  
  
"Ich sehe, dass nicht alle von Ihnen Ihren Büchern im Sommer den Rücken gekehrt haben. Ms. Granger?" Hermine stand auf. Draco Malfoy, der sich mit seinen beiden Slytherin-Kumpanen in die letzte Reihe zurückgezogen hatte, gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich.  
  
"Ist auch nötig, dass sie sich in der Schule anstrengt. Wer will schon ein dreckiges, hässliches Schlammblut ansprechen wenn er nicht muss? Sie zwingt die Leute nur dazu, sie zu beachten."  
  
"Wie richtig, Draco", pflichtete Parkinson bei. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt Ron am Ärmel fest, der drauf und dran war, aufzuspringen und die Slytherins anzugreifen während Hermine mit klarer Stimme den Verwandlungszauber und seine Ursprünge erklärte.  
  
"Lass es, Ron", zischte er. Hermine warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, als sie sich wieder setzte, obwohl tief in ihren Augen ein verletzter Schimmer lauerte.  
  
"... Mr Potter?" Harry blickte verwirrt auf, als er seinen Namen hörte. Er hatte Professor McGonagalls Frage nicht verstanden.  
  
"Entschuldigung... ich habe Ihre Frage nicht gehört", sagte er, das Gesicht rot. Professor McGonagall runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Ich dachte, ich hätte Sie alle über die Konsequenzen von Fahrlässigkeit in meinem Kurs aufgeklärt, Mr Potter." Harrys Gesicht wurde noch röter, als die Slytherins hinter ihm zu kichern begannen. "Was sind die besonderen Schwierigkeiten bei der Verwandlung, die Ihnen Ms. Granger eben beschrieben hat?" Harry fühlte sich, als säße Dudley auf ihm. Er bekam keine Luft, seine Arme und Beine waren zu lang, und sein Gesicht entflammte in neuer Röte, aber die Gedanken in seinem Kopf rasten fieberhaft und suchten nach der Antwort auf Professor McGonagalls Frage- und fanden sie auch, zu seiner Überraschung.  
  
"Da es sich um die Verwandlung eines lebenden Wesens in so genannte tote Materie handelt, entsteht ein Überschuss an magischer Energie, der strikt zu kontrollieren ist, da er sonst entweder zu Schäden an der Umgebung oder zu unvorhersehbarem Größenwachstum des verwandelten Gegenstandes führt." sagte er und erinnerte sich an das Riesen-Mandelhörnchen, das er bei seinem ersten Versuch erzeugt hatte.  
  
"Gut, Mr Potter. Sie haben zumindest Ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht, wenn Sie mir auch nicht zuhören. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor." Das Gekicher der Slytherins hörte auf. Harry sog erleichtert die Luft ein, die ihm sein zugeschnürter Brustkorb zuvor verweigert hatte. Seine Arme waren wieder auf Normalmaß zusammengeschrumpft und er konnte sich bewegen, ohne irgendwo anzustoßen.  
  
Nachdem Professor McGonagall noch ein paar Fragen gestellt hatte, bekam jeder der Schüler eine Teetasse, die sie in einen Pudel verwandeln sollten. Obwohl Harry genau wusste, was er tun musste, konnte er einfach seinen Zauberstab nicht so bewegen, wie es die Verwandlung erforderte, und so hatte sein Pudel am Ende der Stunde einen am Rücken angewachsenen, gebogenen Schwanz und klimperte, wenn er bellte.  
  
Hermine war die Einzige, die einen quietschvergnügten Pudel um sich herumtollen hatte- Rons Hund hatte ein Fell aus blümchengemustertem Porzellan und war ein wenig... steif. Nevilles Hund war noch eine halbe Teetasse. Alles in Allem hatten die drei Freunde doch das beste Ergebnis der gesamten Verwandlungsklasse erzielt- aber Blaise Zabini, ein bleicher, braunhaariger Junge mit hellblauen Augen, hatte in etwa Rons Niveau erreicht. Malfoys Teetasse war zu einem Miniatur-Pudel geworden, der sich mit steifen Porzellanfüßen auf dem Unterteller drehte und dabei kleine Dampfwölkchen aus den Ohren ausstieß. Ron grinste schadenfroh, als er das sah, und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als Professor McGonagall Malfoy erklärte, dass er sehr hart würde arbeiten müssen, um die Verwandlung einer Sache in ein Lebewesen zu vervollkommnen. Sie gab ihm sogar extra Hausaufgaben- und Harry musste zugeben, dass er sich auch besser fühlte, obwohl sein Hund wieder ein eindeutiges Klirren von sich gab und  
missmutig mit seinem halbmondförmigen, am Rücken angewachsenen Schwanz hin und herwedelte.  
  
"Harry, du hast den letzten Schlenker vergessen", sagte Hermine, die die Stirn runzelte, als sein Hund ein besonders lautes Klirren von sich gab, "und Ron, du hast den Spruch nicht richtig ausgesprochen. Der letzte Teil ist _transforma_, nicht _transformi_!"  
  
"Besser hätte ich es auch nicht sagen könne, Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall machte ihre Schlussrunde durch die Klasse und überprüfte all ihre Resultate. "Ein beeindruckendes Ergebnis- Sie haben ihm sogar eine richtige Frisur gegeben."  
  
Hermine strahlte auch nach dem Ende der Stunde über das ganze Gesicht. Ron murmelte leise vor sich hin, und Harry zog seinen Stundenplan hervor. Er hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich im Detail anzusehen, was der Schulleiter, Professor McGonagall und er selbst sich aufgebürdet hatte.  
  
"Oh nein", stöhnte er. Ron riss sich von seinen finsteren Gedanken über den Unterschied zwischen 'e' und 'i' am Ende eines Wortes und sah ihm über die Schulter.  
  
"UTZ-Zaubertränke? Mein Beileid, Kumpel! Ich hab jetzt Kräuterkunde... nicht, Neville?" Der scheue, rundliche Junge, der sich im letzten Jahr erheblich gestreckt hatte und nicht mehr ganz so rund war, schnaufte heran. Professor McGonagall hatte ihm, wie Draco Malfoy, extra Hausaufgaben gegeben.  
  
"Ja, hab ich jetzt auch", bestätigte er, "aber Professor Sprout will mich vielleicht noch vor Ende des Jahres zu ihrem Assistenten machen!"  
  
"Das ist brillant, Neville", gratulierte Harry. Ron sah auch recht glücklich aus.  
  
"Prima, du bist mein Partner." Nevilles Ellenbogen im festen Griff steuerte er auf den Ausgang zum Hof und den Gewächshäusern zu. Harry und Hermine blieben an den Stufen in die Kerker stehen.  
  
"Bis später, Harry, Hermine", rief Ron. Neville grinste ihnen zu.  
  
"Lasst Snape nicht zu viele Punkte abziehen", riet er ihnen. Harrys Magen sank ihm in die Kniekehlen. Es war eine Sache, dass er vor Ron und Neville nicht zugab, dass ihm der Gedanke, mit Snape als Lehrer im Zaubertrankkerker zu stecken Bauchschmerzen bereitete, aber es war eine ganz andere, an der Seite von Hermine, die ungeduldig mit dem Fuß tappte, zu seiner Kreuzigung in ebendiese Gewölbe zu gehen.  
  
"Harry?" Hermine legte den Kopf schief, "wenn wir zu spät kommen, wird Snape noch... ungehaltener sein." Harry straffte die Schultern. Er hatte, entgegen all seinen Erwartungen, die Noten bekommen, die Snape verlang hatte. Er würde jetzt nicht klein beigeben.  
  
"Ich komme", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme. Hermine lachte.  
  
"Für jemanden, der dem mächtigsten Schwarzmagier gegenübergestanden, sich mit ihm duelliert hat und immer noch lebt hast du ziemlich viel Angst vor Professor Snape." Harry stieß das sauer auf. Er hatte keine Angst vor Snape... nur davor, was dieser über Sirius, seinen Vater und Harry sagen würde, und wie er darauf reagieren würde.  
  
Was er für Snape empfand war... Hass. Brennend, nicht so intensiv wie sein Hass auf Voldemort oder Dumbledore am Beginn des Sommers, aber Hass.  
  
Wenn Snape sich wenigstens ein wenig bemüht hätte... oder wenn er ihm wenigstens den Schimmer einer Anleitung gegeben hätte... aber nein, was er gebraucht hatte, um sich in Okklumentik zurechtzufinden war der Tipp eines Muggelpsychologen und seiner Tante gewesen.  
  
"Voldemort kann mir wenigstens nicht die UTZe versauen." antwortete er Hermine bitter. Er konnte verstehen, warum Sirius Black und James Potter Snape angegriffen hatten, auch wenn er nicht mit ihren Methoden einverstanden war. Hermine war sprachlos.  
  
"Aber wir sollten uns beeilen.", sagte Harry, den scharfen Ton immer noch in der Stimme. Hermine eilte hinter ihm her- er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie seine Schritte immer länger geworden waren.  
  
"Lass dich nur nicht provozieren.", bat sie. Harry würde es versuchen. Er brauchte einen UTZ in Zaubertränke, um als Auror solche Zauberer wie Bellatrix Lestrange jagen zu können. Und Snape würde ihn nicht daran hindern. Nicht einmal, wenn er seinen Vater wieder einmal mit ihm verwechselte.  
  
Und was, wenn er... Witze über Sirius' Tod macht? Was, wenn er vom tragischen Tod meines Haus- und Hofhundes berichtet? Was, wenn die Slytherins...  
  
"Harry? Du bist schon wieder woanders!" Hermine zerrte ihn am Ärmel in den Kerker, der mit einem großen Teil der Slytherin-Sechstklässler und ein paar Ravenclaws darin recht leer aussah. Aus Hufflepuff war nur Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan und Justin Finch-Fletchley anwesend, und Harry hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er und Hermine die einzigen Gryffindors im Kurs bleiben würden.  
  
"Nach hinten", sagte er nur und suchte sich einen Platz zwei Reihen hinter der hintersten Slytherin- Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Harry, aber so können wir nicht genau sehen, was Professor Snape-" begann Hermine.  
  
"Und genau das ist der Grund", sagte Harry eisig. "Wenn Snape mir zu nahe kommt, kann ich für nichts garantieren."  
  
"Aber..." meinte Hermine, schwieg jedoch, als sie das grüne Feuer in Harrys Augen bemerkte, das sonst nur Voldemort oder ein Basilisk zu sehen bekamen.  
  
"Also gut... irgendwie werden auch diese zwei Jahre enden." murmelte Harry, als Professor Snapes schwarze Roben durch den Kerker zum Lehrerpult wirbelten.  
  
Snapes lange, bleiche Finger, die so geschickt waren, wenn es darum ging, Zaubertrankzutaten korrekt zu zerschneiden oder zu zerstampfen, waren zu sehr viel weniger anmutigen Fäusten geballt. Er wirbelte zur Klasse herum, und wenn Blicke hätten töten können dann wären die beiden Gryffindors und die drei Hufflepuffs noch viel toter als wenn ein Todesfluch sie getroffen hätte.  
  
"Dies ist der UTZ-Kurs Zaubertränke. Die Anwesenden haben zumindest akzeptable Leistungen in ihren ZAGs gezeigt. Manche jedoch", sein Blick ruhte auf Harry, dessen Fingernägel unter dem Tisch rote Halbmonde in seine Handfläche schnitten, während Snape ihn mit seinem verächtlichen Blick zu verunsichern versuchte, "sind wohl eher aufgrund... anderer... Qualifikationen hier." Malfoy schnaubte. Harry bemühte sich, seine weißen Wände aufsteigen zu lassen. Der Respekt, den Snape ihm an seinem Geburtstag entgegengebracht hatte, war wohl doch nur eine Einbildung seinerseits gewesen.  
  
"Nun denn... was ist die Hauptzutat im Versteinerungstrank, Mr. Potter?" Harry begegnete Snapes Blick mit derselben Verachtung, die ihm der Zaubertrankmeister schenkte.  
  
"Mit Alraunenwurzel behandelter Basiliskblutsud", antwortete er ebenmäßig, und fügte gerade noch rechtzeitig ein betont langes "Professor!" an. Snape holte tief Luft. Er sah aus, als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er Harry erwürgen oder doch lieber... Hermine atmete neben ihm zischend ein. Ihre Hand hing wie ein lebloser Gegenstand an ihrer Seite, nachdem sie erst in die Luft geschnellt und dann heruntergefallen war, als Harry die Frage Professor Snapes selbst beantwortet hatte.  
  
"Und welchen Effekt hat das Beifügen geschmorter Florfliegenflügel auf die meisten Zaubertränke?" Die Antwort auf diese Frage fand sich, wie Harry wusste, in keinem ihrer Schulbücher. Nicht einmal in _Höchst potente Zaubertränke_. Aber in Michael Meschguts Buch hatte er die Antwort gefunden...  
  
"Sie sind ein Katalysator, Professor. Sie machen die Reaktion anderer Zutaten, die sich sonst nicht richtig mischen würden, möglich." Seine Stimme war eiskalt, und selbst Hermine, die neben ihm ihre Hand enttäuscht auf den Tisch zurück sinken ließ, zuckte unter der Schärfe seines Tones zusammen. Snape wirbelte nur herum, nahm Harry nicht weiter zur Kenntnis, schien enttäuscht, dass der Junge ihm keinen Anlass gegeben hatte, den mageren Punktevorrat der Gryffindors schon zu Beginn des Jahres zusammenschrumpfen zu lassen.  
  
Harry schluckte. Wenn er Snape so... lebendig, so voller Bitterkeit und alter Feindschaften vorne am Pult stehen sah, wenn er mitbekam, wie er die drei Hufflepuffs fast genauso erbarmungslos behandelte wie ihn, fühlte er wieder einmal die Leere des Verlustes in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte versagt... und jemand, den sein Pate während seiner Schulzeit ebenso sehr gehasst hatte, wie er Draco Malfoy verabscheute, war noch immer unter den Lebenden, während er...  
  
"Sirius," wisperte er in sich hinein, "Sirius..." Snape warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, den Harry nicht deuten konnte. Bedauern? Mitleid? Es war nicht möglich.  
  
"Unsere erste Einheit in diesem Jahr beschäftigt sich mit Heiltränken. Wir beginnen mit einem einfachen, milden Schmerzmittel und Energiespender- dem Ameliorare-Trank(2). Instruktionen wie immer an der Tafel. Sie haben eine Stunde. Fangen Sie an!" Harry arbeitete durch den dunklen Nebel seiner Trauer hindurch mechanisch, versuchte, seine Gänseblümchenwurzeln in gleichmäßige Scheiben zu zerschneiden und seine Nieswurz zu zerstampfen bevor er Skarabäus-Fühler in seinem Mörser pulverisierte. Der Ameliorare-Trank war alles andere als unkompliziert.  
  
"Harry, du hast zu viel Belladonna-Essenz", flüsterte Hermine. Harry zuckte zusammen, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihn jemand in der Zaubertrankstunde ansprach. Hermine hatte aber recht- er hatte die ml- und die Unzen-Markierungen auf seinem Messbecher durcheinander gebracht.  
  
"Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." sagte Snape mit trügerisch weicher Stimme, "Mr Potter soll selbst arbeiten. Oder befürchten Sie etwa, dass die... Einstellung der Prüfer Auswirkungen auf seine Noten gehabt hat?" Hermines Hände zitterten, während sie Pfefferminzsirup in ihren perfekten, hellblauen Trank gab.  
  
"Nein, Professor", antwortete sie. Snape, seltsamerweise, wandte sich von den beiden Gryffindors ab und Ernie Macmillan zu, der, zu seinem Schaden, versucht hatte, die Gänseblümchenwurzeln in Würfel statt in dünne Scheiben zu schneiden und nun vor einem mitternachstblauen, rauchenden und blubbernden Trank saß, den Snape mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes verschwinden ließ.  
  
"Beginnen Sie von vorne, Mr. Macmillan", schnaubte der Meister der Zaubertränke, "und versuchen Sie dieses mal, mehr Geschick als ein Erstklässler zu zeigen." Harry fügte seine fein gemahlenen Skarabäusfühler bei und beobachtete, wie die Farbe seines Trankes von hellblau nach hellgrün wechselte und ein feiner, nach Pfefferminz duftender Nebel aus seinem Kessel stieg, der eine beruhigende Wirkung auf seine brennenden Augen hatte. Auch wenn sein Gebräu nicht ganz so klar und viskos wie Hermines war, so war er doch im allgemeinen zufrieden- er hatte nur nicht die Geduld gehabt, seine Gänseblümchenwurzelscheiben ganz dünn und gleichmäßig zu halten.  
  
Während sein Zauberstab das Feuer unter seinem Kessel dämpfte und der verzauberte Rührlöffel gleichmäßig und langsam fünf Minuten lang gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rührte, fügte er mit der freien Hand eine Prise Nieswurzpulver nach der anderen zu, bis die Farbe ein letztes Mal zu einem stechenden Giftgrün wechselte, einen Schatten zu dunkel, um ganz perfekt zu sein, aber zumindest akzeptabel. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Madam Pomfrey ihm diesen Trank eingeflößt hatte, bevor Dumbledore...  
  
Harry wollte seine Gedanken nicht in diese Richtung wandern lassen. Das Haus am Grimmauldplatz barg nun noch mehr...dunkle Erinnerungen, das reichte ihm aus. Er zog eine seiner Kristallphiolen hervor, die zu einem Schüler-Zaubertrankset gehörten und füllte einen Schöpflöffel mit seinem Zaubertrank hinein. Dann murmelte er einen Unzerbrechbarkeitszauber über die verschlossene Phiole und stellte sie mit einem leisen Klicken auf Snapes Schreibtisch.Erst dann bemerkte er, dass die Blicke der gesamten Zaubertrankklasse auf ihm ruhten. Verwirrt hob er den Blick über die Ränder seiner neuen, von Tinsy hergestellten Brille.  
  
"Huh?" murmelte er. Snape kam mit wehenden Roben hinter Susan Bones' Tisch hervor.  
  
"Mr. Potter, was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte er. Harry blinzelte. Sollte er seinen Zaubertrank etwa nicht abgeben? Aber... Hermine war doch auch schon dabei, ihn einzufüllen!  
  
"Ich... ich wollte Ihnen meinen fertigen Trank aushändigen, Professor", sagte er verwirrt. Die Klasse starrte ihn weiter an.  
  
"Sie sind sich im Klaren darüber, dass Sie diesen Zaubertrank eigentlich überhastet gebraut haben, Mr. Potter? Nur, wenn Sie ohne Pause gearbeitet hätten, wären Sie jetzt schon fertig. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das der Fall ist. Sie haben diesen Zaubertrank... aus Ihren Sommerferien mitgebracht. Ich weiß, dass Sie Kontakt mit ihm hatten. Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Harry schnappte entrüstet nach Luft.  
  
"Aber... Sir, Professor, das ist nicht wahr! Ihr Trank ist heller, und ich habe ihn gerade eben erst gebraut! Sie haben Hermine noch ermahnt, weil sie mich auf einen Fehler hingewiesen hat und..."  
  
"Ruhe, Potter- das kann nicht sein, zeigen Sie mir Ihren Kessel!" Harry ballte die Fäuste. Die Slytherins kicherten, sie schienen es zu genießen, dass er wieder einmal vor allen blamiert wurde. Er hoffte nur, dass Hermine noch nicht saubergemacht hatte.  
  
"Hier, Professor", sagte er leise. In seinem Kessel befand sich glücklicherweise noch der Rest seines Zaubertrankes- Hermine blinzelte ihm zu. Auch sie hatte aus dem letzten Jahr gelernt.  
  
"Scheint derselbe Zaubertrank zu sein. Nun gut, Potter. Stellen Sie Ihre Phiole auf meinen Schreibtisch. Ein Aufsatz von zwei Fuß über die Anwendung von Nieswurz in Heiltränken bis nächste Woche für Ihre Unverschämtheit. Und räumen Sie Ihren Platz!" Snape war sichtlich schlechter Laune. Harry grinste, sein Herz ein wenig leichter. Auch wenn er kein Herumtreiber war, konnte er dem schleimigen Zaubertränkeprofessor doch das Leben schwer machen- indem er ihm zeigte, dass er Zaubertränke brauen konnte.  
  
Seltsamerweise ordnete Snape an, dass Hermines gesamter Kessel voll perfekt giftgrünen Gebräus in Flaschen gefüllt werden sollte. Madam Pomfrey brauchte wohl Nachschub. Aber anstatt dass sie dafür Punkte bekam mussten sie und Harry einen Teil ihrer Mittagspause dafür opfern- weil Hermine gefragt hatte, wozu der Meister der Zaubertränke ihr Gebräu benötigte.  
  
"Der Schulleiter will Sie nach Ihrer Zauberkunststunde in seinem Büro sehen", murmelte Snape ihm missmutig auf dem Weg zur Tür hinaus zu. Harry nickte nur und schob sich an seinem Zaubertranklehrer vorbei. Die letzten beiden Stunden hatten seine Nerven beinahe überstrapaziert.  
  
Am Gryffindor-Tisch wartete Ron schon und winkte die beiden gestressten Zaubertrankbrauer fröhlich heran.  
  
"Na, Snape überlebt?" fragte er Harry. Dieser stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus.  
  
"Wenn das nicht meine Berufsbezeichnung wäre, wahrscheinlich nicht." schnappte er. Rons Fröhlichkeit vertrug sich nicht gut mit seiner finsteren Stimmung.  
  
"Na, wenigstens haben wir beide jetzt eine Freistunde, bevor wir Hermine in Zauberkunst wieder treffen, richtig?" meinte Ron, der sich aus Harrys abweisendem Verhalten nicht schlau wurde. Seit er wieder einmal in Voldemorts Händen gewesen war, schien es, als sei der echte Harry hinter dieser missmutigen Fassade verschwunden und käme nur von Zeit zu Zeit hervor, um seine Freunde bei der Stange zu halten.  
  
Harry schluckte einen Bissen seines Kartoffelauflaufs herunter. "Na ja... um ehrlich zu sein... ach, vergiss es. Ich hab Arithmantik, Ron."  
  
Ron versprühte einen Regen aus Nierenpastete und Kartoffeln über das Tischtuch. "Du hast _was_?" Harry schlug die Augen nieder.  
  
"Ich... hab Arithmantik, ZAG-Level. Ich hab es mir zwar selber ausgesucht, aber Dumbledore hat mir später gesagt, ich brauche es noch für... ein Experiment." Rons verletzter Gesichtsausdruck brachte ihn zum Schweigen.  
  
"Schon gut. Musst mir ja nicht alles erzählen, _Kumpel_", sagte er beißend. Harry zuckte zusammen. Er hatte einfach genau diesen Streit vermeiden wollen. Mit etwas Glück hätte Ron ja einen anderen Kurs haben können.  
  
"Neville, was hast du nach dem Essen?" fragte Ron, Harry ignorierend. Hermine sah zwischen den beiden Freunden hin und her, zerrissen zwischen Anerkennung für Harry, weil er endlich ein sinnvolles Fach (und noch dazu eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer) gewählt hatte und Tadel für Ron, weil er dies nicht sah und Tadel für Harry, weil er seine besten Freunde im Dunkel gelassen hatte und Lob für Ron, weil er einmal nicht überreagiert hatte.  
  
"Ich? Ich hab frei... ich glaub, ich schreibe gleich mal unsere Kräuterkunde-Hausaufgabe", antwortete Neville auf Rons Frage.  
  
Ron stürzte sich in ein Gespräch mit Neville, während Harry schweigend das Essen auf dem Tisch anstarrte und selbst Hermines Angebot, mit ihm Arithmantik zu lernen, ignorierte. Rons harte Worte, sein verletzender, ironischer Ton, so ähnlich wie der eines Mannes namens Roger...  
  
"Entschuldigt mich," sagte Harry und stand vom Tisch auf. Seine Beine zitterten, aber er stürmte so schnell er konnte hinauf in den Gryffindor Turm. Der leere Gemeinschaftsraum begrüßte ihn mit einer Wärme, die seinem plötzlich eiskalten, frierenden Körper wieder einen Hauch von Leben gab. Seine rechte Hand bebte, als er sich auf das Sofa direkt vor dem Feuer kauerte, die Knie an die Brust gezogen und den Umhang fest um sich geschlungen. Die Kälte, die aus seinen Knochen strömte, ließ das Zittern nur stärker werden, und seine rechte Seite sowie sein linkes Bein stachen und prickelten.  
  
Die Erinnerungen kommen nicht immer dann, wenn es dunkel ist, sagte Professor Dumbledores Stimme in seinem Kopf, und er dachte zurück an ihr Gespräch während seine Verletzungen heilten. Sie kommen dann, wenn du sie am wenigsten erwartest, so wie jetzt, in diesem Sonnenstrahl, der den Fußboden wie Seidenschnabels Gefieder aufleuchten lässt. Sie lassen sich nicht unterdrücken, Harry. Aber du kannst lernen, mit ihnen zu leben. Er hob den Kopf und starrte in die Flammen.  
  
"Aber wann... werden die Alpträume jemals aufhören?" flüsterte er. Er wusste, dass zu wenig Zeit vergangen war, dass er sich noch nicht allem, was geschehen war, gestellt hatte. An jenem Tag hatte er zum ersten Mal gespürt, dass das Leben auch ohne Sirius weitergehen würde- er hatte sich wieder lebendig gefühlt, die Worte, die sein Testament ihm mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte, hatten Sinn gemacht.  
  
Aber dann gab es Tage wie diesen, Tage, an denen alles eigentlich nicht wirklich schief ging, aber die trotzdem auch nicht richtig waren. Meist überstand er sie, ohne die Erinnerungsblitze an Askaban zu sehen. Aber heute... Rons Stimme, so verächtlich, so kalt, so...  
  
_Es wäre zu schade, wenn der **große Harry Potter** einfach so abtritt..._ Harry sah sich mit wildem Blick um, aber außer dem Prasseln des Feuers war kein Geräusch im Gemeinschaftsraum zu vernehmen, und schon gar kein Gerald Roger zu sehen.  
  
"Ich werde verrückt", sagte Harry und starrte wieder ins Feuer, sorgsam darauf bedacht, dass seine Schilde an ihrem Platz waren. Dumbledore hatte ihn gewarnt, dass er Voldemort besonders viel Angriffsfläche bot, wenn er sich an seine kurze Gefangenschaft erinnerte.  
  
"Ich werde verrückt, und ich kann nichts dagegen tun", wiederholte er. Die Flammen tanzten zur Antwort fragend von einer Seite auf die andere, und ein paar Funken stoben empor als ein Holzscheit knackend durchbrach. Schweigend beobachtete er die biegsamen Flammen, deren rot-goldenes Feuer in jedem Gegenstand im Raum reflektiert war.  
  
"Warum ich?" fragte er sich bitter, zum wer-weiß-wievielten Mal, aber wie immer kam keine Antwort, außer dem Aufschwingen des Porträts und der trappelnden Ankunft der Erst- und Zweitklässler, die nervös über ihre bevorstehenden Zaubertrank- und Verwandlungsstunden schnatterten.  
  
"Zeit, zu gehen", raffte er sich auf. Die verwunderten Blicke der jüngeren Schüler folgten ihm die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf.

Arithmantik war interessant. Harry hatte in seiner Zeit in der Muggelschule eigentlich ganz gerne Mathematik gelernt, und die Kombination des unsicheren Magie- und Zaubereielements mit der Logik von Gleichungen barg einen besonderen Reiz. Nicht ganz so mystisch umhaucht wie Wahrsagen wohnte der Lehre der Arithmantik doch ein Hauch von... Unschärfe hinter den klaren Zahlen- und Wortlinien inne. Zumindest hatte sie Harry aus seiner Lethargie und Depression gerissen- Professor Vektor war streng, aber fair, und da Harry das vorgeschriebene Buch schon zur Gänze gelesen hatte, hatte er sich auf ihre gute Seite bringen und mit ein paar ein wenig fortgeschritteneren Übungen beginnen können.  
  
Wenigstens kann ich mir vorstellen, dass man das gebrauchen kann. dachte Harry, der mit einigen Hufflepuffs und Slytherins zusammen die kleine ZAG-Arithmantik-Klasse des Sechsten Jahres bildete. Wer von den Gryffindors das Fach nicht im dritten Jahr gewählt hatte, schien sich auch nun nicht dafür zu interessieren. Und die Ravenclaws waren, wie Harry wusste, schon seit ihrem dritten Jahr in Hermines Arithmantik oder Alte Runen-Kurs.  
  
Er schleifte die Füße über Mr. Filchs glatt gescheuerten Steinfußboden, während er versuchte, sich an den Weg zum Zauberkunst-Klassenzimmer zu erinnern. Das Arithmantik-Klassenzimmer befand sich hoch oben im Ostturm von Hogwarts, wo Harry eigentlich noch nie zuvor gewesen war und den er ohne die Karte des Herumtreibers auch nicht so schnell gefunden hätte. Leider klebten die Slytherins wie Kletten an ihm- er kannte sie nicht genau, eine von ihnen hieß, soviel er wusste, Diana Moon, die anderen waren Blaise Zabini und Theodore Nott. Hannah Abbott aus Hufflepuff und auch Justin Finch-Fletchley komplettierten die kleine Klasse, aber sie hatten einen anderen Stundenplan und waren aus dem Turm direkt zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt.  
  
"Was wollt ihr?" schnappte er schließlich, als Zabini ihm wieder einmal auf die Pelle rückte. Er wünschte sich, die drei würden endlich verschwinden damit er endlich seine Karte benutzen konnte.  
  
"Wir haben Zauberkunst, Potter." sagte Diana Moon mit einer wenig auffälligen, aber auch nicht unangenehmen Stimme. Sie warf ihre langen, schwarzen Haare zurück und lächelte ihn aus einem leicht gebräunten, ovalen Gesicht an.  
  
"Und?" fragte Harry, der sich an die Warnung des Sprechenden Hutes erinnerte und entschied, dass an diesem Tag eigentlich nicht mehr viel schief gehen konnte.  
  
"Und wir dachten, du kennst den Weg", mischte sich Zabini ein.  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht mehr als ihr", wehrte Harry grummelnd ab. Moon lachte. Ihre braunen Augen blitzten unter ihrem Pony auf.  
  
"Und du hast geglaubt, Potter kennt jeden Winkel im Schloss. Blaise!" kicherte sie.  
  
"Ich war noch nie hier!" sagte Zabini und hob abwehrend die Hände, "aber Theodore..." Harry wandte sich zu Nott. Der Sohn eines Todessers starrte ihn nicht gerade freundlich aus tief eingesunkenen, fast schwarzen Augen an.  
  
"Jedenfalls hilft es nicht, hier herumzustehen und zu diskutieren", sagte er, unter dem Hass und der Wut in Notts Blick ebenfalls wütend werdend. Moon und Zabini nickten zustimmend.  
  
"Vorschlag, Potter?" fragte Zabini gedehnt. Seltsamerweise konnte Harry bei ihm keine Aggression spüren, genauso wenig wie bei Moon.  
  
"Erst mal nach unten." sagte Harry, der sich eine ungefähre Vorstellung vom Weg gemacht hatte, als er auf dem Hinweg die Karte benutzt hatte.  
  
"Also gut", stimmte Moon nach kurzem Zögern zu, "ich glaube, wir kommen dann an einer Abkürzung zur Großen Halle vorbei... Justin Finch-Fletchley aus Hufflepuff hat sie mir einmal gezeigt."  
  
"Hufflepuff?" fragte Harry überrascht. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Slytherins freiwillig die Gesellschaft von Hufflepuffs suchten.  
  
"Wir heißen nicht alle Malfoy, und meine Cousine ist im dritten Jahr in Hufflepuff, danke vielmals." schnappte Moon. Harry wurde rot.  
  
"'tschuldigung," murmelte er. Hermine hatte zwar immer beteuert, dass nicht alle Slytherins schlecht waren, aber Harry hatte es nie richtig glauben können.  
  
"Schon gut", sagte Moon versöhnlich. "Ich kenn die Vorurteile gegenüber Slytherins, und wenn man Malfoy so hört dann..."  
  
"Moon!" schnappte Nott. Diana wurde knallrot und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander.  
  
"Entschuldigung, Theodore." sagte sie schnell.  
  
"Also dann, hier rechts", kommandierte sie auf dem Treppenabsatz, und fügte leiser hinzu, "hoffe ich."  
  
Sie kamen hinter einem großen Bild in einem schweren Goldrahmen heraus, das eine Fuchsjagd darstellte. Die Jäger stießen fröhlich ins Horn, als die vier Schüler an ihnen vorbeimarschierten.  
  
"Vorwärts zur Jagd!" riefen sie ihnen hinterher. Harry war erleichtert. Dieses Bild kannte er- es hing gleich am Ende des Verwandlungskorridors.  
  
"Von hier aus kenne ich den Weg." sagte er. Die Slytherins nickten und folgten ihm.  
  
Sie waren pünktlich- nicht gerade früh dran, aber pünktlich. Ron warf Harry einen giftigen Blick zu, als er in Begleitung dreier Slytherins ins Klassenzimmer kam, aber Moons freundliches Lächeln warf ihn ein wenig aus der Bahn.  
  
"Was machst du mit den dreckigen Slytherins?" fragte er Harry scharf, als dieser sich in einen Stuhl neben ihm fallen ließ. Harry zuckte die Schultern. Die Zauberkunst-UTZ-Klasse war die größte, die er bisher gehabt hatte- fast zwanzig Schüler hatten sich schon versammelt. Zauberkunst war ein Fach, das fast der gesamte Jahrgang wählte.  
  
"Wir haben gemeinsam Arithmantik", sagte Harry, "und es ist nicht gerade einfach, den Weg vom Ostturm hierher zu finden, also haben wir zusammengearbeitet."  
  
"Mit Slytherins? Bist du verrückt?" fragte Ron. "Die murksen dich doch hinterrücks ab! Nott war dabei, und sein Vater..."  
  
"Ist ein Todesser. Und Nott ist im Junior-Todesser-Club, da hast du Recht. Aber Moon und Zabini sind eigentlich ganz in Ordnung." sagte Harry. Ron schien seine Wut auf ihn überwunden zu haben, weil er sich Sorgen um ihn machte.  
  
"Sag ich doch, nicht alle Slytherins sind schlecht!" keuchte Hermine, die völlig außer Atem an Rons anderer Seite in einen Stuhl sank. "Professor Vektor ist phantastisch, nicht, Harry? Aber Professor Matrix, die den UTZ-Kurs gibt, ist..."  
  
"Hermine, Harry ist mit _Slytherins_ unterwegs gewesen!" beharrte Ron.  
  
"Und? Sie haben ihn nicht verhext, oder? Die Slytherins in meinem Arithmantik-Kurs sind eigentlich alle in Ordung, und bis auf Malfoy sind die in meinem Alte Runen-Kurs auch..."  
  
"_Wie_?" donnerte Ron, "du bist mit Malfoy in Alte Runen?"  
  
"Ja, und zwar seit dem dritten Jahr," erwiderte Hermine schnippisch.  
  
"Aber... aber... aber..." stotterte Ron. Harry rollte die Augen.  
  
"Ich glaub, Professor Vektor-"  
  
"Matrix!" fuhr Hermine dazwischen.  
  
"Wie auch immer, Hermine wird schon nichts passieren." brachte er zu Ende.  
  
"Das sagst du so einfach, aber…" fuhr Ron auf. Hermine stieß ihn in die Seite.  
  
"Was? Es ist wahr, Hermine, du…"  
  
"Professor Flitwick!" zischte sie. Ron schüttelte ihren Griff um seinen Arm ab.  
  
"Hermine! Ich versuche, dir zu erklären, dass du-" Harry schnitt ihm mit einem unter dem Tisch gemurmelten _Silencio_ das Wort ab. Ron lief puterrot an und starrte Harry in Grund und Boden.  
  
"Ron, Flitwick ist da!" zischte er und zeigte auf den Bücherstapel auf dem Schreibtisch, auf dem die kleine Gestalt ihres Zauberkunstprofessors auftauchte. Ron nickte, und Harry nahm den Schweigezauber von ihm.  
  
"Danke, Mr. Potter", quiekte Professor Flitwick, und Harry und Ron sanken in ihren Stühlen zusammen und versteckten ihre Gesichter hinter ihren dicken Büchern.  
  
"Ah, ich sehe, Sie haben schon Ihre Bücher für dieses Jahr aufgeschlagen!" lobte Flitwick. "Und wir wollen auch gleich beginnen, also, Bücher aufgeschlagen auf der vierten Seite und Zauberstäbe raus!"  
  
Der Zauber, den sie üben sollten war Harry so gut bekannt, dass er ihn sogar Stablos sprechen konnte. Der Imperturbatio-Zauber war schließlich eine Variation seines Verstummungszaubers, und so zog er mit Hermine gleich, als es um die praktische Anwendung ging. Seine Freundin warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihm deutlich zeigte, dass sie einen Verdacht hatte, aber Harry machte sich keine Sorgen. Hermine würde es ihm glauben, wenn er es seiner Lesewut zuschrieb.  
  
Er durfte sogar ein wenig früher aus Zauberkunst gehen, und hatte, wie alle anderen, die den Zauber schnell gemeistert hatten, nur einen Aufsatz von zehn Zoll zu schreiben.  
  
"Dumbledore will mich sprechen." sagte er, als Hermine schon in Richtung Bibliothek steuerte.  
  
"Warum?" Harry zuckte die Schultern.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, eigentlich hat er mir heute Morgen schon alles gesagt." antwortete er.  
  
"Na dann...", sagte Hermine und packte ihre Schultasche, die wieder einmal aus allen Nähten platzte, "geh ich mal in die Bibliothek. Und... vielleicht kann ich dir heut Abend schon Flitwicks Buch geben."  
  
"Danke, Hermine", sagte Harry und schluckte. Er war recht nervös, was Dumbledore ihm wieder für Mitteilungen zu machen hatte.  
  
"Bis dann", meinte Hermine. Harry nickte nur.  
  
Der steinerne Wasserspeier erwartete das Passwort. Harry seufzte und begann, eine Liste aller Süßigkeiten, die er kannte zu erstellen, aber noch bevor er das erste Wort sagen konnte, gab dieser den Weg frei.  
  
"Ah, Harry, da bist du ja endlich", sagte Dumbledore, der hinter einem enormen Stapel Pergament an seinem Schreibtisch saß. "Nimm Platz, ich muss noch rasch einen Brief an Cornelius absenden..."  
  
Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix trillerte ein paar Noten zur Begrüßung und flog von seinem Sitz herunter auf Harrys Schoß, wo er es genoss, dass dieser ihm den Kopf kraulte.  
  
"Fawkes!" schimpfte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen. Der Phoenix sang ein verschmitztes Lied. Harry fühlte sich, auch wenn der Tag nicht optimal gelaufen war, plötzlich erfrischt.  
  
"Fawkes, wenn du bitte deinen sicher sehr gemütlichen Sitzplatz verlassen würdest- ich habe eine Nachricht für Cornelius!" Fawkes quäkte kurz, hüpfte dann aber bereitwillig auf den Schreibtisch und nahm Dumbledores versiegelte Nachricht in den Schnabel. Einen kleinen Flammensturm später waren der Schulleiter und Harry allein.  
  
"Du fragst dich sicher, warum du hier bist, Harry", sagte Dumbledore. Harry nickte unsicher.  
  
"Ich dachte, Sie hätten mir heute Morgen alles gesagt", meinte er leise.  
  
"Heute Morgen war ich sehr in Eile, genau wie du, Harry. Ich... hatte vergessen, dass ich diesen Freitag im Ministerium erwartet werde. Deine Okklumentik-Stunde an diesem Tag wird Professor Snape übernehmen." Dumbledores lange Finger falteten sich unter seinem Bart. Die beruhigende Wirkung des Phoenixgesangs verschwand. Grüne Flammen schlugen aus Harrys Augen.  
  
"Nein." sagte er einfach. Dumbledore seufzte.  
  
"Harry, Professor Snape ist der Einzige außer mir, der genug Übung in Okklumentik hat, um dich zu unterrichten." Harry schüttelte stur den Kopf und massierte seine rechte Schulter, durch die wieder Blitze zuckten.  
  
"Nein. Nicht Snape", beharrte er.  
  
"Aber-" Harry stand auf, seine Handflächen schlugen wütend auf Dumbledores Schreibtischplatte.  
  
"Er hasst mich, und wenn er nicht gewesen wäre..." seine Stimme brach. Er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, die Worte zu sagen, nun, da alles wieder dunkel aussah.  
  
"Harry, Professor Snape hasst dich nicht. Er hat mein volles Vertrauen. Und du wirst ihn am Freitagabend um neun Uhr in seinem Büro aufsuchen." Harry schwieg, die Hände unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten geballt. Er spürte das weiße Licht in seinem Inneren anschwoll, es versuchte, aus seinem Gefängnis auszubrechen und gegen etwas zu schlagen. Er kämpfte dagegen an, denn er wollte nicht schon wieder Dumbledores Büro verwüsten. Das weiße Licht reagierte auf seine Wünsche und beruhigte sich, sandte sanfte Wellen der Kraft durch seinen ganzen Körper und wusch seine Wut davon.  
  
"Ich sehe, du lernst langsam, deine Magie zu kontrollieren." sagte Dumbledore anerkennend. Harry blinzelte verwirrt, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, nichts zu zerbrechen.  
  
"Meine Magie?" fragte er, "das weiße Licht?" Dumbledore nickte.  
  
"Du hast eine Begabung für zauberstablose Zauberei, und während du in Askaban warst, hat sich die Verbindung zwischen dir und deinem Magiekern, den jeder Zauberer in sich trägt, verstärkt. Du hast sicher gemerkt, dass dir manche Zauber leichter fallen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Dumbledore wusste nichts von seinen zauberstablosen Zaubern und so würde es auch bleiben. Sie waren seine Geheimwaffe. Und in Verwandlung heute hatte er dieselben Schwierigkeiten wie immer gehabt...  
  
"Dann wirst du es bald merken." Dumbledore sah Harry scharf an, der sich blitzschnell hinter seine weißen Wände zurückzog.  
  
"Ich werde nicht versuchen, deine Gedanken zu lesen.", sagte er. "Ich wollte dir eigentlich anbieten, dass du in zauberstabloser Zauberei trainiert wirst. Remus beherrscht die Grundlagen, er könnte es dir am Wochenende zusätzlich beibringen... und dann würde ich übernehmen." Harrys Augen weiteten sich.  
  
"Sie wollen mir zauberstablose Zauberei beibringen, Professor?" fragte er ungläubig.  
  
"Nun, ich kann nichts versprechen..." sagte Dumbledore, "aber ich würde es versuchen, wenn dein Talent wirklich so groß ist, wie ich denke."  
  
"Aber... haben nicht alle Zauberer dieses Talent? Ich dachte, alle magischen Kinder jagen ab und zu etwas in die Luft… Verzeihung." fügte er an.  
  
"Aber nicht alle apparieren und nicht alle verwandeln ihre Tante nach drei Jahren Unterricht in einen Luftballon.", erwiderte Dumbledore. Harrys gute Laune sank.  
  
"Also bin ich wieder... anders", sagte er niedergeschlagen.  
  
"Das ist kein Fehler. Harry." meinte Dumbledore, aber Harry war nicht überzeugt. Er würde die Sache aber erst einmal auf sich beruhen lassen.  
  
"Professor?" fragte er leise. Dumbledore blickte ihn wieder einmal wohlwollend an.  
  
"Was ist noch, Harry?" fragte er. Harry schluckte.  
  
"Meine Eltern- stimmt es, dass... sie reich waren?" fragte er, sich an Tinsy erinnernd. Dumbledore seufzte.  
  
"Die Potters sind eine sehr alte und angesehene Zaubererfamilie." antwortete er. Harry schluckte.  
  
"Sind sie so wie... Sirius' Familie gewesen?" fragte er. Dumbledore lachte.  
  
"Nein, Harry. Die Potters standen von Alters her immer auf der Seite des Lichts. Und jetzt solltest du lieber in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren. Ich glaube, dass Miss Granger und Mister Weasley schon ungeduldig werden." Harry stand auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn, weiterzufragen wenn Dumbledore ein Gespräch als beendet ansah.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Harry.", sagte Dumbledore.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Professor.", erwiderte Harry.  
  
Ron und Hermine warteten tatsächlich schon auf ihn, aber er speiste sie mit der Nachricht, dass er eine Okklumentik-Stunde bei Snape nehmen musste, ab und schwieg über den Rest. Wenn Hermine noch etwas vermutete hielt sie sich dieses mal zurück- Harry hatte keine Probleme, in sein Bett im Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler zu entkommen. Ron bedauerte ihn ausführlich, aber Harry winkte ab. Er konnte Snape nicht leiden, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er dank Tante Petunias Tipp ein wenig besser abschneiden würde als im letzten Jahr. Wie Dumbledore Snape dazu gebracht hatte, dass er ihm wieder Unterricht gab, wusste er nicht und wollte es auch gar nicht wissen.  
  
"Snape wird sich wundern.", murmelte er und baute mit unauffälligen Handbewegungen seine Verstummungszauber auf. Seitdem im Grimmauldplatz alle seinen Alptraum mitbekommen hatten hatte er sie nie wieder vergessen- im Gegenteil, er hatte noch einen _Imperturbatio_-Zauber hinzugefügt.  
  
Voldemort versuchte in der Nacht wiederholt, durch seine Schilde zu brechen, und auch wenn er es nicht einmal schaffte raubte er Harry damit doch den Schlaf. Seine Narbe brannte und wand sich wie eine Schlange auf seiner Stirn, und als der Morgen endlich graute war er fast erschöpfter als am Abend zuvor. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen, und als er in den Spiegel im Badezimmer sah war dieser so geschockt, dass er nicht einmal einen Kommentar zu seinen Haaren abgab.  
  
"Schon einmal etwas von Glamourie gehört?" fragte der Spiegel. Harry schnitt eine Grimasse. Natürlich kannte er in der Theorie verschiedene Glamourie-Zauber, denn diese waren die Grundlage, sich als eine andere Person zu tarnen.  
  
"Klar", erwiderte er, obwohl er es eigentlich besser wusste, als sich mit einem Spiegel anzulegen.  
  
"Dann versuch's mal damit.", riet der Spiegel. Harry zuckte die Schultern.  
  
"Schaden kann es nichts.", meinte er. "Das ist die richtige Einstellung!" meinte der Spiegel.  
  
Harry holte tief Luft. Er hatte noch nie einen Glamourie-Zauber versucht- sie zählten mit in das Gebiet menschlicher Verwandlung, in dem Professor McGonagall sie erst in diesem Jahr unterrichten wollte. Aber wenn Mädchen im dritten Jahr schon einen schafften...  
  
"_Forma vulti celo_(3)!" Im nächsten Moment starrte ein gesichtsloses Wesen in seine unsichtbaren Augen. Der Spiegel stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus, und Harry hielt einen Moment lang den Atem an- aber keiner seiner Mitschüler regte sich, und er schnitt ungesehen eine Grimasse- was hatte er da nur für einen Spiegel erwischt?  
  
"Also gut... das war nicht das Richtige... _Revelo_!" machte er seinen Zauber wieder rückgängig.  
  
"Dann noch einmal... _Vitii vulti celo_(4)!" Dieses Mal verschwanden die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen, die tiefen Ringe, die bleiche Gesichtsfarbe und die roten Adern in seinen müde brennenden Augen. Nur seine dunkelrot pulsierende Narbe wand sich nach wie vor über seine Stirn.  
  
Nun ja, Tonks hat gesagt dass ich es kann. dachte Harry und konzentrierte sich auf die Haare, die in matten Strähnen in seine Stirn hingen. Ein paar Minuten später waren sie genau den Zentimeter länger, den er brauchte, um sie zu verbergen.

"Schon besser- jetzt musst du nur noch diese Mähne auf deinem Kopf bändigen!" kommentierte der Spiegel. Harry ging stattdessen lieber zurück zu seiner Truhe und streifte sich seinen Trainingsanzug über. Madam Pomfrey hatte gesagt, dass er langsam wieder anfangen durfte, zu laufen.  
  
Eine Runde um das Quidditchfeld und eine heiße Dusche später fühlte Harry sich wieder wie ein Mensch. Jedoch achtete er darauf, dass der Glamourie-Zauber hielt. Er streifte sich eine Jeans- in deren Tasche sein Schnatz steckte, wie er erst später bemerkte- und seine Roben über und war bereit, sich dem Tag zu stellen.  
  
"Na, bereit für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?" fragte Ron am Frühstückstisch. Hermine hatte schon ein dickes Buch auf den Knien- amüsiert bemerkte Harry, dass es _Am Rande der Legalität- tausend nützliche Flüche und Zauber_ war, das Remus ihm zu Beginn seiner Sommerferien gebracht hatte.  
  
"Der Messerfluch klingt interessant", bemerkte er, "aber nur, solange du ihn nicht spürst.", fügte er mit einer Grimasse hinzu.  
  
"Was meinst du? OH!" Hermine wurde rosa. Ron war nicht so aufmerksam.  
  
"Du... du hast das Ding _gelesen_? Und was meinst du mit 'solange'... hey!" Hermine hatte ihm unter dem Tisch gegen sein Schienbein getreten. "Ist doch eine berechtigte Frage, oder? OH!" Er schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. "Sorry, Harry."  
  
"Schon gut," erwiderte Harry, der heute in einem Meer der Ruhe zu schwimmen glaubte- vielleicht die dauernde Anstrengung in der Nacht zuvor, die seine Okklumentik-Künste bis aufs Äußerste angestrengt hatte. "Und ja, ich hab das Ding gelesen, Ron."  
  
"Du bist verrückt!" meinte dieser, aber damit war die Sache erledigt. Harry und Ron diskutierten über die Chancen der Cannons in der Quidditch-Liga, Hermine las und dann war es auch schon Zeit, sich Professor Stevenson und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu stellen.  
  
"Sie ist irgendwie komisch, findet ihr nicht?" bemerkte Hermine, aber weder Ron noch Harry wollten das bestätigen. Verteidigung war wieder ein recht kleiner Kurs- wahrscheinlich hatten so viele das Fach gewählt, dass man mehrere kleine Klasse eingerichtet hatte. In Harrys Kurs waren außer ihm nur Mitglieder der DA, abgesehen von den Slytherins Malfoy, Nott und Zabini.  
  
"Was für ein Glück- wir sind mit Malfoy in einem Kurs!" stöhnte Ron. Harry konnte nur zustimmen.  
  
"Potter-Glück," sagte er und lachte mit seinen beiden Freunden, "es ist immer schlecht außer es geht um die Wurst!"  
  
"Ich will doch hoffen, dass Sie in meinem Kurs etwas anderes als Ihre nächste Mahlzeit im Kopf haben," erklang die spröde, trockene, recht tiefe Stimme ihrer neuen Lehrerin hinter ihnen, "ich habe... recht viel von Ihnen dreien gehört."  
  
Hermine strahlte. Sie war sich sicher, dass Marina Stevenson ihnen ein Kompliment machen würde. Die ältliche Dame jedoch schritt nur würdevoll nach vorne zum Lehrerpult.  
  
"Mein Name ist Professor Marina Stevenson. Sie alle sind in einem UTZ-Kurs für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Als ein sehr wichtiger Kurs, besonders in diesen Zeiten, ist er allen Schülern empfohlen worden. Ich erwarte Disziplin und Lernbereitschaft. Sie werden sich in diesem Klassenzimmer an die Regeln halten, auch wenn das für... manche ungewohnt sein mag." Ihre Augen wanderten zu Harry, der stur zurückstarrte. Die Slytherins kicherten wieder hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
  
"Seien Sie bitte still, Mr. Malfoy- Sie können sicher sein, dass ich Sie warne, sollte etwas im Scherz gemeint sein. Ich vermute, Sie alle haben die auf ihrer Bücherliste angegebene Literatur, _Theorie Magischer Verteidigung_ von Wilbert Slinkhard und _Die Dunklen Künste: Praktische Verteidigung für Fortgeschrittene_ von Adalbert Fehd?" Allerorts im Klassenzimmer knallten Bücher auf die Tische.  
  
"Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich dieses Ding nie wieder sehen muss.", murmelte Ron und schichtete sein Slinkhard-Buch unter das von Fehd.  
  
"Sehr gut. Dann beginnen wir mit einer Wiederholung des Stoffes vom letzten Jahr- ja, Miss Granger?" Hermine hatte die Hand in die Höhe gereckt.  
  
"Im letzten Jahr haben wir nur im Buch von Slinkhard gelesen und es zusammengefasst," erklärte sie. Professor Stevenson runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Ich hätte mit Sicherheit gefragt, wenn ich das nicht gewusst hätte, Miss Granger- und Mr. Malfoy, was hatte ich Ihnen über Scherze gesagt?" Harry fühlte eine immer größere Abneigung gegen die neue Lehrerin in sich aufsteigen. Diese Frau schien nichts mehr zu verabscheuen, als mit Schülern in einem Klassenzimmer zu stecken.  
  
"Also gut, ich werde umformulieren: Wir werden mit einer Wiederholung der Dinge beginnen, die Sie im letzten Jahr hätten lernen sollen... und dazu ist eine Demonstration nötig. Warum fragen wir nicht unseren... _Merlin-Preisträger_? Mr. Potter, Sie sollten eigentlich keine Probleme damit haben, meine Flüche zu blocken. Kommen Sie nach vorne und in die Mitte, alle anderen zur Seite."  
  
"Was? Warum?" entfuhr es Harry, "ich meine, ich weiß noch nicht einmal, was-"  
  
"Es scheint, als hätten Sie die irrige Vorstellung, dass meine Anordnung ein Vorschlag war, Mr Potter. Sicher hat ein Wunderkind in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wie Sie keine Probleme damit, eine kleine Demonstration zu veranstalten? Oder doch? Nun, es scheint, als sei der Merlin-Preis auch nicht mehr das, was er einmal war."  
  
"Also gut," erwiderte Harry erhitzt, "ich bin bereit, Professor."  
  
"Nur nichts überstürzen, Mr. Potter," entgegnete die Frau, deren kurzes, graubraunmeliertes Haar in ihre braunen Augen fiel. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes flogen die Tische und Stühle an die Wände, wo die Klasse sich aufstellte, um die 'Demonstration' zu beobachten.  
  
Marina Stevenson setzte ihre hornberänderte Lesebrille sorgsam auf dem Lehrerpult ab, und Harry verfluchte, dass er noch keine Kontaktlinsen von Tinsy bekommen hatte. Seine Brille konnte zu leicht von seinem Gesicht fallen, und dann hatte er ein Problem. Diese Frau, deren Bewegungen zwar nicht steif, aber doch eingeschränkt waren und die mit Sicherheit ein paar wenige Pfunde zuviel auf den Rippen hatte, hatte das Selbstvertrauen eines erfahrenen Duellanten. Wahrscheinlich würde er mit wehenden Fahnen untergehen...Ein Blick auf Draco Malfoys entzücktes Grinsen und aufgeregtes Flüstern mit seinem Freund Nott und er war sich sicher, dass er nicht untergehen würde. Sicher, er würde wahrscheinlich verlieren, aber nicht, ohne Professor Stevenson zu beweisen, dass seine ZAG-Ergebnisse nichts damit zu tun hatten, was er getan hatte, als er gerade einmal ein Jahr alt war.  
  
"Jetzt sind wir bereit, Potter?", fragte Stevenson und zog ihren Zauberstab, der aus einem hellen Holz gefertigt und recht lang und dünn war. Harry schluckte nur und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. "Erwidern Sie mit dem korrekten Gegenfluch oder einem passenden Schild. Eins- zwei- drei... _Diffindo_!"  
  
Harry duckte sich zur Seite weg, nicht ohne die Erwiderung, _Conglutino_(5), aus seinem Zauberstab schießen zu lassen, die mit Professor Stevensons Fluch zusammenprallte und beide auslöschte.  
  
"Nicht schlecht, Potter- aber ich hatte gesagt, nur den Gegenfluch. Da Sie sich allerdings wie in einem Duell verhalten haben... nun, was wäre eine bessere Demonstration?" Harrys Augen weiteten sich.  
  
"Aber Professor-" begann er, nur um wieder von Marina Stevenson unterbrochen zu werden.  
  
"Alles außer den Unverzeihlichen, Potter. Und nun legen Sie los- Sie können ja versuchen, zu beweisen, dass Sie Ihre Noten verdient haben." Harry ballte die Fäuste.  
  
"Und ob ich das werde," zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Das weiße Licht- seine Magie, schwoll wieder einmal an, und diesmal kämpfte er nicht dagegen sondern ließ es durch sich hindurchströmen. Vage bemerkte er, dass Professor Stevenson schon wieder auf drei gezählt hatte und aus ihrem Zauberstab eine ganze Batterie an Zaubern schoss.  
  
"_Protego_!" wisperte Harry. Der Schildzauber legte sich um ihn wie eine schimmernde Blase und absorbierte die erste Salve. Er hatte jedoch nicht auf Professor Stevenson geachtet, die unter dem Schutz ihrer Zauber näher an ihn herangekommen war.  
  
"_Lumos_!" Auf so kurze Entfernung blendete der Lichtschein ihres Zauberstabes. Harry blinzelte- und bezahlte es damit, dass ihn ein Kitzelfluch in die Seite traf.  
  
"_Finite incantatem_!" keuchte er und rollte sich unter Stevensons Schockzauber weg. Seine Schulter gab einen schmerzhaften Stich, als sie härter als beabsichtigt mit dem Boden kollidierte. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn vor zu großer Belastung der neugewachsenen Knochen in den ersten zwei Monaten gewarnt...  
  
"_Affligo_(6)!" setzte Professor Stevenson nach, und Harry sah sich gezwungen, einen mächtigeren Schildzauber, den er bisher nur theoretisch kannte, zur Abwehr einzusetzen.  
  
"_Scutum_(7)!" rief er, so laut er konnte und hoffte. Aus dem Nichts tauchte ein halbmondförmiger, silberner Schild auf, der dröhnte wie ein Gong, als Stevensons Fluch mit ihm kollidierte. Voldemort hatte einige von Dumbledores Attacken so abgewehrt...  
  
Der Schild kostete viel Energie. Harry keuchte, aber er war nicht bereit, nachzugeben. "_Stupor_!" rief er, und schickte gleich einen Entwaffnungszauber hinterher, dessen Zauberspruch er nicht mehr laut auszusprechen brauchte, da er ihn inzwischen beinahe zauberstablos beherrschte.  
  
Professor Stevenson duckte sich unter seinem Schockzauber weg, doch sein Entwaffnungszauber erwischte sie voll. Zu Harrys großer Überraschung flog ihr Zauberstab jedoch nicht in hohem Bogen in seine Hand, sondern kehrte zu ihr zurück, sobald er ihr aus den Fingern gerissen worden war.  
  
"_Expelliarmus, Caestus, Petrificus Totalus_!(8)" schrie sie, ebenfalls schwer atmend. Harrys Schild absorbierte den Entwaffnungszauber, zerbrach dann aber, weil er nicht mehr genug Energie hatte, um ihn aufrecht zu erhalten. Der Schlagringzauber, den Professor Stevenson eingesetzt hatte, kollidierte mit seiner schwachen rechten Schulter, und Harry sah einen Moment lang Sterne. Etwas darin hatte nachgegeben... Er war nicht auf die Ganzkörperklammer gefasst, und sie schickte ihn schließlich mit steifem Körper zu Boden.  
  
_Die Auror-Plakette_! dachte Harry noch während er fiel, da er spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln zumindest teilweise wieder unter seine Kontrolle stellten. Seine rechte Schulter pochte und hämmerte- aber Professor Stevenson stellte sich völlig ungeschützt über ihn, nicht wissend, dass er so gut wie frei von ihrer Klammer war.  
  
"Nun, es scheint, als wäre unsere kleine Demonstration schon vorbei... erwarten Sie nicht, dass wir uns in den nächsten Wochen duellieren. Mr. Potter... hat gezeigt, dass er zwar ein fortgeschrittener Schüler ist, aber von einem Merlinpreisträger hätte ich doch mehr erwartet... nun ja, wer kann mir sagen, was Mr. Potters Fehler war? Mr. ... Weasley?" rief sie Ron auf. Harry grinste vom Boden aus seinen Freund an, dessen Augen sich fast unmerklich weiteten.  
  
"Er hat darauf vertraut, dass sein Entwaffnungszauber wirkt, Professor Stevenson.", sagte Ron. Marina Stevenson lächelte zum ersten Mal, seit Harry sie gesehen hatte.  
  
"Sehr richtig- fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Es freut mich, einen Schüler zu haben, der mitdenkt." Harry fing ein Gemurmel von Malfoy auf, das eindeutig so klang wie "Klasse, jetzt ist Weasley ihr neuer Liebling!", aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Stattdessen richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Professor Stevenson, die noch immer über ihm stand und der Klasse erklärte, wie wichtig es war, keinen Gegner zu unterschätzen.  
  
"Dunkle Zauberer kennen kein Fair Play," sagte sie, "und sie werden sich nicht an die Regeln halten. Mein Zauberstab steckte in einer illegalen Hülle, die ihn immer wieder in meine Hand zurückruft, wenn er mir entrissen wird."  
  
"_Stupor_!" rief Harry, der es endlich geschafft hatte, sich mit einem zauberstablosen _finite incantatem_ aus der Ganzkörperklammer zu befreien. Er hatte mit Absicht danebengezielt, aber der heiße, rote Strahl des Fluches, der an Professor Stevensons Ohr knapp vorbeizischte bevor er in der Wand einschlug genügte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
  
"Potter?" fragte sie erstaunt, "wie?"  
  
"Ähnlich wie Ihr Zauberstabhalter- ich besitze ein Auror-Amulett.", sagte er. Professor Stevenson runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Augen blitzten wütend.  
  
"Sie hatten also einen unfairen Vorteil?" fragte sie scharf. Harry erwiderte ihren Blick.  
  
"Den ich nicht genutzt habe, bis Sie nicht Ihren genutzt hatten.", sagte er.  
  
"Zehn Punkte Abzug für Ihre Unverschämtheit!" donnerte Professor Stevenson. "Sie hätten mir so etwas vorher sagen sollen. Sie scheinen... sehr bedacht darauf, das zu scheinen, was Albus denkt, dass Sie sind."  
  
"Ich..." sagte Harry, der vor Wut zu stottern begonnen hatte. Erst versuchte Stevenson, ihn vor der ganzen Klasse lächerlich zu machen, dann zog sie ihm auch noch Punkte dafür ab, dass er versucht hatte, das Duell fair zu halten, und zuletzt verwandelte sie sich in einen zweiten Snape!  
  
"Mr. Weasley, sie haben einen klugen Kopf auf Ihren Schultern- was denken Sie, hätte Ihrer Meinung nach geschehen müssen?" Ron warf Harry einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.  
  
"Sie hätte einen Schockzauber auf Harry werfen müssen, sobald er am Boden lag.", sagte er. Professor Stevenson nickte. "Sehr richtig, Weasley. Weitere fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Und nun nehmen Sie bitte wieder Platz- wir werden uns mit der Theorie hinter ein paar dieser Flüche beschäftigen, bevor Sie versuchen, sie einzusetzen. Bitte, schreiben Sie ab." Harry meldete sich. Er hatte langsam Schwierigkeiten, den rechten Arm zu bewegen.  
  
"Was ist, Potter? Können Sie nicht lesen?" Malfoy grinste hämisch. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Es ist mein rechter Arm, Professor. Der _Caestus_-Fluch hat ihn getroffen."  
  
"Dann gehen Sie heute Abend zur Schulkrankenschwester, aber schreiben Sie jetzt endlich diesen Text ab, wenn Sie nicht unbedingt ein Schmerzmittel brauchen- er ist wichtig, auch wenn Sie das vielleicht nicht denken!" Harry gab es auf, zu protestieren und versuchte, so gut es ging zu schreiben, auch wenn seine Schrift immer zittriger wurde, je länger die Stunde dauerte.  
  
Am Ende der Stunde hatte Harry einen Schreibkrampf, seine rechte Schulter pochte immer noch schmerzhaft, wo Stevensons Schlagring-Fluch ihn getroffen hatte und war fast völlig steif, und er fühlte sich erschöpft und matt, weil der fortgeschrittene Schild zu viel Energie gekostet hatte, da er ihn das erste Mal eingesetzt hatte.  
  
"Verdammt, was sollte das?" fragte er wütend. Hermine sah ähnlich enttäuscht aus, aber Ron wirkte eher fröhlich.  
  
"Hey, so viele Punkte hab ich in Verteidigung noch nie bekommen! Muss wohl daran liegen, dass sie dich nicht leiden kann!" grinste er und boxte Harry scherzhaft in die Schulter. Er sog zischend die Luft ein- Ron hatte dieselbe Stelle wie Stevensons Fluch erwischt.  
  
"Was? Deine Schulter? Verdammt, warum hast du nichts gesagt?" fragte Ron. Hermine begann, nervös an seinem Arm herumzufingern, und Harry musste ihn ihr gewaltsam entreißen, als sie zum zweiten Mal die empfindliche Stelle berührte.  
  
"Hab ich doch. Stevenson will, dass ich erst heute Abend zu Madam Pomfrey gehe, hast du doch gehört." Ron schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nee, Kumpel- du solltest jetzt gehen. Zeig mal, wie deine Schulter aussieht- ich wette, es ist mal wieder nichts Gutes." Hermine sah Ron missbilligend an.  
  
"Das ist ja wohl zu erwarten, oder? Zeig her, Harry." Sie wollte Harrys Ärmel hoch rollen, aber er entzog sich ihrem Zugriff.  
  
"Ist schon nicht so wild, nur ein blauer Fleck- und ich will Hagrids erste Stunde nicht verpassen. Ich geh dann in der Mittagspause."  
  
"Bist du sicher?" hakte Hermine nach, aber da Harry unter Zuhilfenahme seiner Okklumentik-Schilde mit einem Grinsen versicherte, dass schon wieder alles in Ordnung sei und Ron nur eine besonders empfindliche Stelle erwischt hatte, gab sie schließlich auf.  
  
"Außerdem hab ich wirklich genug vom Kranksein", schloss Harry.  
  
"Kann ich dir glauben", pflichtete Ron ihm bei, und Hermine warf endlich die Hände in die Luft.  
  
"Also gut, du musst es ja wissen", sagte sie. Harry grinste sie an und nickte mit dem Kopf nach draußen.  
  
"Kommt, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe wartet."Hagrid hatte für seine UTZ-Klasse, die fast ebenso groß wie Harrys Zauberkunstklasse war, dankenswerterweise jedoch ohne Malfoy und seinen Todesser-Junior-Club stattfand, ein paar Stunden mit dem Riesenkrake aus dem See geplant. Harry hatte sich zunächst darauf gefreut, doch nach einer halben Stunde des Herumkraxelns auf der rutschigen Außenhaut der gigantischen Tentakel fühlte er sich weniger gut. Sein linker Arm hatte ebenfalls begonnen, zu schmerzen- er war überanstrengt, und seine Zeichnung von den Saugnäpfen des Kraken ähnelte eher der Strichmännchenzeichnung eines Kindergartenkindes.

  
"Harry!" Ron rettete ihn vor einem Sturz ins kalte Wasser des Sees- es war ein Wolken verhangener Septembertag und die Wärme des Sommers war nicht mehr stark genug, um sich hier im Norden noch gegen den Einfluss des Herbstes durchzusetzen.  
  
"Danke, Ron" keuchte Harry, dessen rechter Arm sich kaum noch heben ließ. Ron grinste ihn an.  
  
"Kein Problem, Kumpel. Weißt du, dafür, dass du auf einem Besen so geschickt bist, bist du eine echte Niete, wenn's ums Klettern geht!"  
  
Harry sagte nichts. Ron würde ihn sonst wahrscheinlich postwendend zu Madam Pomfrey scheuchen, und er wollte die Begegnung mit der strengen Heilerin, die er im Sommer schon so strapaziert hatte, so lange wie möglich aufschieben. Jetzt musste er nur einen Weg finden, um wieder an diesem langen Tentakel hinauf bis zum Gesicht des Riesenkraken zu klettern... er seufzte. Der Riesenkrake, als hätte er sein Problem bemerkt, hob ihn auf seinem Tentakel an und brachte ihn in die Nähe seines Gesichts, so dass Harry Zeichnungen von den komplizierten Augen und seinem schnabelartigen Mund machen konnte.  
  
"Vielen Dank", sagte der sechzehnjährige Zauberer erschöpft. Der Krake gurgelte etwas, wo er im seichten Uferwasser lag.  
  
"Wenn ihr dann fertig seid?" rief Hagrid zu seinen Schülern hinüber. Harry ließ sich erleichtert vom Tentakel rutschen und gesellte sich zum Rest der Klasse. Seine Konzentration war kurz davor, zu brechen.  
  
"Bis Freitag bitte ein Aufsatz über die magischen Eigenschaften des Riesenkraken, und dann zeig' ich euch ma, was er so frisst!" sagte Hagrid. Harry, dem der Riesenkrake einigermaßen sympathisch war, wurde grün.  
  
"Ich hoffe nur, es sind keine Spinnen", meinte Ron unenthusiastisch. Hermine nickte.  
  
"Oder... Innereien!" sagte sie und schüttelte sich. Harry grinste.  
  
"Und ich dachte, deine Eltern sind Ärzte!" Hermine plusterte sich auf.  
  
"_Zahn_ärzte, Harry! Das heißt _keine_ Chirurgen!" schimpfte sie. Ron und Harry lachten laut.  
  
"Hermine, ich weiß!" gluckste Harry.  
  
"Ach, geh doch weg!" schimpfte Hermine, halb im Ernst. Harry nickte.  
  
"Werd ich- nämlich zum Mittagessen."  
  
"Gute Idee- ich glaub, ich könnte ein Pferd verdrücken," meinte Ron, "diese ganze Riesenkraken-Kletterei macht ganz schön hungrig."  
  
"Nein, wirst du nicht!" protestierte Hermine. Ron und Harry hielten auf ihrem Weg zum Schloss hinauf inne.  
  
"Warum nicht? Ich brauch was zu essen, 'Mine! Wir können uns nicht alle von Büchern ernähren so wie du!" sagte er vorwurfsvoll.  
  
"Oh, sei kein Baby, Ron. Du kannst natürlich schon in die Große Halle gehen. _Ich_ begleite Harry zu Madam Pomfrey. Oder hast du etwa schon Professor Stevensons Fluch in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vergessen?" Rons Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen hatte er das tatsächlich.  
  
"Ich komm mit", sagte er. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, geht ihr beide schon mal zum Mittagessen. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung- schätze, ich seh euch dann in Heilkunst, oder?" Alle drei hatten am Beginn des Sommers vereinbart, den Zusatzkurs zu wählen.  
  
"Bist du sicher, dass wir dich nicht begleiten sollen?" fragte Hermine besorgt.  
  
"Ja... Mum!" sagte Harry. Hermines Gesicht wirkte geschockt während Ron lachen musste.  
  
"Gibs zu, Hermine- du benimmst dich wirklich wie seine Mutter!" keuchte er hervor.  
  
"Na, wenn ihr aber auch so kindisch seid", grummelte Hermine, ließ sich aber von Ron in Richtung große Halle führen während Harry hinauf zum Krankenflügel ging.  
  
"Bis nachher, Ron, Hermine!" rief er ihnen nach, aber sie waren schon wieder in eine ihrer kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheiten vertieft.  
  
  
  
"Was machst du hier, Potter, und ganz alleine?" Harrys Kopf schnellte nach oben. Er hatte auf der zweiten Treppe innegehalten, da diese plötzlich ihre Richtung geändert hatte, und hatte abwesend seinen Arm massiert. Malfoy hatte er nicht kommen hören.  
  
"Na? Nicht so mutig ohne den Rest des Trios, Potter?" Harry antwortete nicht. Er wollte Malfoy nicht eingestehen, dass er auf dem Weg zu Madam Pomfrey war- der blonde Slytherin hätte sonst wieder einmal etwas zu lachen.  
  
"Hau ab, Malfoy!" schnappte er. Draco lachte.  
  
"Oh, Potter, deine Sprüche sind so... innovativ! Kaufst du sie bei Weasley?" Harry schob sich an seinem Schulfeind vorbei.  
  
"Oh, Klein-Potter kann sich nicht wehren- wie nett", zischte Malfoy, und für einen Moment glaubte Harry, Bellatrix Lestrange gegenüberzustehen. Kein Wunder, dass die beiden verwandt waren...  
  
"Malfoy, ich hab's dir schon mal gesagt: lass mich in Ruhe! Geh deine Gorillas suchen!" Malfoy versperrte ihm nur wieder den Weg.  
  
"Ich hatte es dir im Zug schon mal gesagt, Potter: keiner kommt einem Malfoy in die Quere, ohne dafür zu bezahlen... _Diffindo_!" Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er den Fluch erkannte. Er riss seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe. Seine Schulter stach.  
  
"_Scutum_!" rief er, ohne nachzudenken. Sein silberner Schild war kleiner, als er in Verteidigung gewesen war, aber er reichte aus, um Malfoys Fluch in einem spitzen Winkel abprallen zu lassen. Malfoys silbergraue Augen blitzten gefährlich.  
  
"Das hättest du nicht tun sollen, Potter", zischte er. Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit und zwang sich, ruhig zu werden. Sein rechter Arm wurde langsam taub. Malfoy ihm gegenüber hatte einen lauernden Gesichtsausdruck, der nichts Gutes verhieß. Harry wusste, dass er einem Duell mit diesem... Junior-Todesser im Moment nicht gewachsen war, aber er bemühte sich, möglichst ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
Seine Rettung kam in Form des Schulsprechers. "Was geht hier vor? Keine Zauberei in den Gängen!" Malfoy wandte sich zu seinem Hauskameraden.  
  
"Potter hat mich angegriffen, Dorny." Jeremias Dorny(9), der diesjährige Schulsprecher, runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Ist das so, Malfoy? Ihr solltet lieber beide weitergehen... Potter, was machst du hier während des Mittagessens?"  
  
"Ist es verboten, hier herumzulaufen?" schnappte Harry, der endlich genug von den beiden Slytherins hatte, die Blicke austauschten, die ihm gar nicht gefielen.  
  
"Nein... aber ich wäre an deiner Stelle etwas vorsichtiger- wer weiß, du könntest einen Unfall haben, und das wäre schließlich eine Katastrophe!" Malfoy reckte die Nase hämisch in die Höhe.  
  
"Schon gut- kann ich jetzt weitergehen?" fragte Harry irritiert. Die beiden Slytherins beobachteten ihn scharf, aber er hatte seinen Zauberstab noch immer in Bereitschaft und schulterte sich einen Weg zwischen ihnen frei.  
  
"Pass auf, was du sagst, Potter- oder deine Freunde könnten ein... kleines Missgeschick haben", murmelte Malfoy in sein Ohr. Harrys Inneres gefror.  
  
Er hatte keine Angst vor Malfoy, es gab nichts, was dieser ihm antun könnte, aber... er konnte Ron und Hermine verletzen, oder Neville, Luna, Ginny... die anderen Gryffindors... und es wäre seine Schuld.  
  
"Malfoy, du hast ein Problem mit mir. Lass die anderen aus dem Spiel!" schnappte er. Malfoy lachte.  
  
"Dann habe ich also die Schwachstelle von Harry Potter gefunden..." sagte er. Seine Schulroben wirbelten um seinen Körper in einer schon recht guten Imitation von Snape, bevor er in Begleitung des Schulsprechers davon stolzierte und Harry seinen Gedanken überließ.  
  
Er wird es nicht wagen... oder wird er? dachte Harry. Er fühlte sich unsicher, und sein Kopf begann, zu schwimmen. Er hatte sehr viel Energie verbraucht... das weiße Licht seiner Magie war schwächer geworden, die Wärme, die es spendete, reichte nicht mehr aus, um die Kälte der finsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben.  
  
Warum ich? Warum meine Freunde? Und... was soll ich tun? Ich kann nicht noch jemanden sterben lassen. Verdammt, Malfoy! Geh zur Hölle! Was kann ich tun?  
  
Aber erst, als er endlich auf einem Bett in der Krankenstation saß, nachdem Madam Pomfrey einen spitzen Schrei angesichts seiner blauroten Schulter ausgestoßen hatte- "Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst sie möglichst wenig belasten, Potter?"- kam ihm die Lösung.  
  
Ich muss einfach... mehr lernen. Vielleicht sogar die Dunklen Künste... ich muss Voldemort aus der Welt schaffen, dann sind sie endlich sicher. Nur leider war ihm diese Lösung kein Trost- denn wie sollte ein Sechzehnjähriger nur einen der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt überwältigen?  
  
"So!" unterbrach Madam Pomfrey, "das sollte diesen Bluterguss im Gelenk ausmerzen- trinken, Potter." Sie schob ihm einen großen Becher mit einem milchig-klaren Zaubertrank in die Hände.  
  
"Ein Bluterguss im Gelenk?" fragte Harry, "ist das, was der Schlagring-Fluch hervorruft?" Madam Pomfrey nickte.  
  
"Wenn er richtig trifft... ah, du bist in meinem Grundlagen der Heilkunst-Kurs, richtig? Gut, dann bist du das erste Demonstrationsobjekt. Der Trank, den du hier in deiner Hand hältst, nennt sich Bluterguss-Verschwinde-Elixier, oder Sanguinis eruptio nusquam appare. Der lateinische Name wird allerdings kaum noch verwendet." Harry konnte verstehen, warum. Er war so lang, dass ihn sich wahrscheinlich niemand merken konnte.  
  
"Hauptzutaten sind Blutegelmark und Weidenrindensud. Die milchigen Schlieren zeigen, wie stark das Elixier ist. Da deine Schulter noch schwach und der Bluterguss ziemlich groß ist habe ich dir ein sehr wirksames gegeben. Und jetzt runter damit!"  
  
Harry schluckte. Das Bluterguss-Verschwinde-Elixier schmeckte leider nicht annähernd so gut wie der Ameliorare-Trank, mit dem er im Sommer Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte.  
  
"Ugh", sagte er. Madam Pomfrey nickte. "Leider machen Pfefferminze und Zucker das Elixier wirkungslos. Jetzt hinlegen, und in einer halben Stunde sollte alles wieder in Ordnung sein... aber du könntest noch einen Aufpäppeltrank gebrauchen... was hat deine magischen Reserven so zusammenschrumpfen lassen?"  
  
Harry war einen Moment lang verwirrt. "Huh? Ach so... umm... zwei _Scutum_-Zauber", erwiderte er endlich wahrheitsgemäß. Madam Pomfrey fasste ihn scharf ins Auge.  
  
"Das ist ein Witz. _Scutum_ ist ein fortgeschrittener Schild, der Auroren am Ende ihrer Ausbildung beigebracht wird, wenn sie genug magische Energie haben, und..." Harry zuckte die Schultern und schnitt eine Grimasse.  
  
"Ich musste einen starken Fluch abwehren, und das war das Einzige, was mir eingefallen ist", sagte er. Madam Pomfrey gluckte besorgt.  
  
"Dann ist es kein Wunder, dass du so müde bist, Potter... hinlegen, jetzt, eine halbe Stunde lang, und dann ein Aufpäppeltrank." Harry hob protestierend die Hände.  
  
"Aber... ich wollte noch zum Mittagessen gehen und..." Tatsächlich erreichte sein Hunger langsam Rons Level. Madam Pomfrey gab sich geschlagen.  
  
"Also gut, ich bitte die Hauselfen, dir etwas zum Essen hierher zubringen- aber der Arm wird ruhig gehalten." Während sie zu ihrem Büro und dem darin installierten Kamin wuselte hörte Harry sie deutlich vor sich hin schimpfen. Er ließ die Schultern sinken und seufzte. Es war ja schließlich nicht so, als ob er immerzu im Krankenflügel stecken _wollte_!

Grundlagen der Heilkunst stellte sich als ein sehr interessantes Fach heraus. Und das, obwohl Madam Pomfrey ihnen zunächst eine Liste mit dem Stoff für das kommende Jahr gegeben hatte. Harry war beinahe aus allen Wolken gefallen, als er gesehen hatte, dass er alle Knochen, Sehnen, Muskeln und Organe des menschlichen Körpers auswendig lernen musste."Das ist wie das Physikum bei den Ärzten", meinte Hermine wichtig und erntete strahlend zehn Punkte für Gryffindor, weil sie sich mit den größeren Muskelgruppen schon recht gut auskannte.  
  
"Die Bibliothek meiner Eltern", erklärte sie Ron, der mit den Augen rollte.  
  
In Zauberkunst fuhren sie mit weiteren Zaubersprüchen, die Geräusche manipulierten fort. Der _Cantus_(10)-Zauber, der ihnen die Stimme eines Opernsängers verlieh, brachte die ganze Klasse wieder einmal zum Lachen- Professor Flitwick trällerte als Countertenor J'ai perdu mon Euridice aus Orpheus und Euridike, dann legte er einen Zauber über die ganze Klasse, der sie zum Singen brachte, auch wenn sie es eigentlich nicht wollten, sobald sie ihre _Cantus_-Zauber gesprochen hatten.  
  
Harry hatte einen angenehmen Bariton und entrann weiterer Aufmerksamkeit. Rons Bass hingegen war spektakulärer- er schaffte es, '_In diesen Heil'gen_ _Hallen_', die Arie des Sarastro aus Mozarts Zauberflöte, mit laut tönender Stimme zu singen, während Hermine als Mezzosopran eine gute Figur machte. Draco Malfoy, der ebenfalls in Harrys Zauberkunst-Klasse war, schmachtete die Tenor-Arie '_Dies Bildnis ist bezaubernd schön_', was Pansy Parkinson fast in Ohnmacht fallen ließ, da er sie dabei ansah.  
  
"Ah, Musik- eine Magie, die über alles andere hinausgeht!" seufzte Professor Flitwick und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass Professor Dumbledore in seinem ersten Jahr dasselbe gesagt hatte, als sie die Schulhymne gesungen hatten, und er wunderte sich, warum sie es seitdem nicht mehr getan hatten.  
  
Später am Abend hatte er seine Zeichnungen für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, neu gemacht und einige seiner vielen Aufsätze geschrieben. Und das, obwohl Ron ihn zu Zauberschnippschnapp und Schach herausgeforderte. Was wiederum zu einer heftigen Diskussion zwischen Ron und Hermine führte, ob es nun besser sei zu lernen oder sich auch mal zu entspannen, die Harry über sein neues, aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehenes Buch hinweg mitverfolgte.Ron war den Rest des Abends über beleidigt, und weigerte sich, mit Harry zu sprechen. Stattdessen spielten Neville und er Koboldstein, bis Ginny hinzukam und beide so vernichtend schlug, dass Hermine Ron mit einem _Ratzeputz_ von der öligen, stinkenden Flüssigkeit aus den Steinen befreien musste. Harry grinste in sich hinein, als er sah, wie sich Rons Ohrenspitzen hellrot verfärbten. Hermine hatte diese Wirkung... sie konnte sich in eine zweite Molly Weasley verwandeln.  
  
Harrys Nacht war nicht besser als die letzte, aber da er die Glamourie-Zauber an ihrem Platz gelassen hatte, kam er an diesem Tag wenigstens um ein Kommentar des Spiegels herum. Er fühlte aber die Erschöpfung, die von zwei fast schlaflosen Nächten herrührte, in den Knochen, während er in Arithmantik eine Gleichung nach der anderen löste. Moon und Zabini begleiteten ihn auch an diesem Tag, obwohl Verwandlung statt Zauberkunst auf dem Stundenplan stand. Er hatte am Montag nicht bemerkt, dass sie in seiner Klasse waren.  
  
Harry verwandelte sein Kätzchen in einen schlichten weißen Porzellankerzenhalter. Hermines hatte natürlich das berühmte Meißener Zwiebelmuster, und hatte einen durchbrochenen Fuß, was Professor McGonagall in Verzückung versetzte und Gryffindor zehn Punkte eintrug.  
  
Während seiner Freistunde verschwand Harry im Raum der Erfordernis(11). Statt des großen, freien DA-Raumes fand er einen perfekt ausgestattete Duellplattform mit einigen animierten Gegnern. Nervös wegen seiner Okklumentik-Stunden bei Dumbledore an diesem Abend trieb er sich weiter und weiter bis an seine Grenzen und darüber hinaus. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er nach einer Stunde ziemlich erschöpft, verschwitzt und voller blauer Flecke war- aber eine der animierten Puppen, die er zum Gegner gehabt hatte, sah bei Weitem schlechter aus. Er hatte all die neuen Flüche und Zauber ausprobiert, die er in den Sommerferien studiert hatte, und hatte mit einigen schon einen ganz guten Erfolg erzielt. Die komplizierteren jedoch... "Ich schätze, ich muss noch eine ganze Menge üben," sagte er sich.  
  
Seine Okklumentik-Stunde war ebenfalls eine gesunde Mischung aus Erfolg und Misserfolg. Während er es erst nach einer Stunde schaffte, Dumbledore vollkommen aus seinem Geist auszuschließen waren seine passiven Schilde doch stärker geworden, und der Schulleiter schaffte es nicht, an wirklich wichtige Informationen zu gelangen. Allerdings hatte Dumbledore Harry immer Zeit gelassen, sich vorzubereiten- Überraschungsangriffe würde er mit Snape am Freitag üben müssen.  
  
Vollkommen am Ende war er zurück in seinen Schlafsaal gekommen- Ron war mit Neville und Hermine noch im Gemeinschaftsraum, aber Harry war zu müde, um auch nur daran zu denken, etwas anderes zu tun als zu schlafen. Da er nun wusste, dass eine Okklumentik-Stunde ihn zunächst schwächte, verwendete er besonders viel Zeit darauf, den Tag durchzudenken und weiße Wände um all das zu legen, was niemand je sehen sollte.  
  
Leider half es nur bedingt- er war schon wieder wach, sobald seine Klassenkameraden eingeschlafen waren. Seine Narbe ziepte und brannte, und in seinem Unterbewusstsein spürte er, dass Voldemort gut gelaunt war. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sich sogar so sehr gefreut, dass er Harry ein paar Bilder geschickt hatte. Der Sechzehnjährige zuckte zusammen, als die leeren Augen eines kleinen Muggelmädchens aus ihrem toten Gesicht starrten. Ihr kleiner Körper war zerschmettert- Todesser hatten sie erst levitiert und dann fallengelassen, so dass sie auf dem Pflaster der Kleinstadt in Südengland, die Voldemort angegriffen hatte, zu liegen gekommen war. Eine Unschuldige mehr...  
  
Darüber hinaus hatte Voldemort auch wieder etwas von... dieser Quelle erfahren. Harry schluckte die Galle hinunter, die ihm bei dieser Erinnerung in die Kehle stieg. Tom Riddle hatte die Nachricht mit einer Muggelfrau... gefeiert...  
  
Es war zuviel. Ohne darauf zu achten, dass seine Verstummungszauber an ihrem Platz waren, stürzte Harry ins Badezimmer, wo er sich übergeben musste. Allein der Gedanke, dass diese... Kreatur... Er lehnte den Kopf gegen den kalten Fußboden, der das Pochen seiner Narbe wenigstens teilweise linderte. Schlaf würde er in dieser Nacht wohl keinen mehr finden- und um ehrlich zu sein wollte er das auch gar nicht. Er bezweifelte, dass selbst Okklumentik die Alpträume fernhalten konnte.  
  
So setzte er sich stattdessen auf die breite Fensterbank hinter seinem Bett, eine Decke um seine Schultern geschlungen. Der Nachthimmel war kalt und klar, die Sterne hell und leuchtend, da der Mond in seinem letzten Viertel nur noch ein blasser Schatten auf der dem Gryffindor-Turm abgewandten Seite des Himmels war. Der Große Hund, Canis Maior, und sein hellster Stern Sirius standen schon ein gutes Stück über dem Horizont- es ging auf den Winter zu.  
  
"Hallo, Sirius", flüsterte Harry. Er spürte nur ein großes, leeres Loch in sich, wenn er an seinen Paten dachte. "Was denkst du? Sind sie jetzt alle hinter dem Schleier? Oder... an einem anderen Ort? Gibt es ein 'nächstes großes Abenteuer', oder ist das, was Voldemort den Muggeln angetan hat, einfach nur das Ende? Ich... ich hätte lieber, wenn es das Ende wäre, Sirius... aber dann..." Harry wusste selbst nicht mehr, was er sagen wollte. Wenn es nichts mehr gab, dann konnte er seinen Paten nie wieder sehen... aber wenn es nichts mehr gab, dann konnte er auch endlich Frieden finden.  
  
"Manchmal bin ich so müde, Sirius. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so müde sein sollte, aber... ich will nur noch ausruhen, schlafen, nicht mehr da sein." Seine Augen verloren den Schimmer des Lebens, tot und leer starrten sie in den Nachthimmel. Harry zitterte, umklammerte wieder einmal unbewusst seinen rechten Arm, auf dessen Schulter eine hässliche, rote Narbe an seine Begegnung mit Lucius Malfoy erinnerte.  
  
"Dumbledore sagt mir immer noch nicht, warum... ich glaube, er hat Angst, vor mir, um mich... und Ron und Hermine sind da, aber so weit weg... was soll ich machen, Sirius?" Er erwartete keine Antwort auf seine Frage. Firenze, der Zentaur, der im letzten Jahr Wahrsagen unterrichtet hatte, hatte einmal gesagt, dass den Sternen die kleinen Geschehnisse im Leben eines Menschen nichts bedeuteten. Sie zeigten den großen Lauf der Dinge, sahen das ganze Bild, das Menschen eigentlich gar nicht begreifen konnten.  
  
"Ich weiß schon, einfach weitermachen... aber es wird immer schwerer. Er will sie töten, er will sie alle töten, und ihre Leben liegen in meiner Hand. Wenn... wenn ich wüsste, dass es hilft würde ich... gerne zu dir kommen, aber sie lassen mich nicht, ich bin... ich bin der Einzige, der ihn töten kann. Ich will kein Mörder sein, Sirius, ich will nicht so sein wie er, aber wenn... wenn Dumbledore weiter so macht, werde ich es sein. Ich werde töten, Sirius." Das Zittern wurde stärker. Harry versuchte, es zu unterdrücken, aber zusätzlich zu der Kälte, die bis zu seinen Knochen vordrang, bedrängten ihn die Visionen der Nacht.  
  
"Ich habe schon getötet." Die Sterne schwiegen. Harry legte das Kinn auf die an die Brust gezogenen Knie. Das Bleiglasfenster neben ihm war warm im Vergleich zu seinem Körper, und er lehnte sich müde dagegen.  
  
"Vielleicht soll wirklich alles enden... bald. Wenn die Sterne meinen Schmerz nehmen könnten wäre die Nacht schwarz... und ich könnte nicht einmal mehr deinen Stern sehen. Es ist alles... ein Spiel." Er schloss die Augen. Er war müde, mehr als körperlich müde, und einzig und allein der Trost, den die Mauern von Hogwarts ihm spendeten, der Gedanke, dass er doch zu Hause war, hielt ihn aufrecht.  
  
"Aber ich darf es nicht enden lassen, bevor nicht mein Zuhause sicher ist. Hogwarts... ist mein Zuhause." Unter seinen Händen wurden die Steine der Fensterbank warm, verscheuchten ein paar seiner Dämonen. Beinahe unsichtbar schlich sich ein goldenes Glühen über das große Goldgreifenbanner an der Wand, und breitete sich von dort aus. Harry, dessen Blick am hellblauen Stern Sirius fest hing, merkte nichts davon- aber ein Teil seines Schmerzes wurde von ihm genommen, und er verbrachte den Rest der Nacht zwar wach, aber in Frieden. Für ein paar Stunden wurde ihm Normalität geschenkt.  
  
Am Morgen war er natürlich der Erste am Frühstückstisch. Obwohl er, wie immer, seit Madam Pomfrey es ihm erlaubt hatte, seine Runde um den Quidditchplatz gerannt war (und sie auf zwei Runden ausgedehnt hatte- wenn es so weiterging konnte er bald um den See laufen) und sich eine lange, heiße Dusche gegönnt hatte, die die blauen Flecken vom Vortag weggewaschen hatte, war er trotzdem eine halbe Stunde früher dran als normalerweise. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, allein zu sein, aber als er in die Große Halle kam, fand er Luna Lovegood und Ginny Weasley am Ravenclaw-Tisch sitzen.  
  
"Morgen, Harry", grüßte Ginny. Harry rieb sich die Augen und gesellte sich zu den beiden Mädchen.  
  
"Morgen Ginny, Luna- was macht ihr denn so früh hier?" Luna zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Wenn ich so früh esse kann niemand Juckpulver in meinen Saft schütten", sagte sie gleichmütig. Harry nickte, er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie im letzten Jahr eine Notiz an das Schwarze Brett gehängt hatte, in der sie darum bat, dass ihre Sachen zurückgegeben wurden. Anscheinend hatten die Ravenclaws noch andere Methoden, um Luna zu sticheln.  
  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen", meinte Ginny und grinste. "Fred und George haben mir ein paar interessante neue Produkte geschickt- hast du Lust, sie später auszuprobieren?" Harry zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
  
"Hast du nicht ZAGs dieses Jahr?" fragte er. Ginny nickte.  
  
"Hab ich. Und?"  
  
"Und wie findest du dann die Zeit, auch noch Streiche zu spielen?" fragte er. Luna lachte.  
  
"Ginny hat Freunde", sagte sie. Ginny nickte.  
  
"Und eine davon ist Luna. Sie ist nicht umsonst in Ravenclaw, Harry- wenn ich irgendetwas nicht weiß, frage ich sie oder Hermine. Spart Zeit", erklärte sie.  
  
"Und warum hilft Hermine dir mit den Hausaufgaben und beschützt ihre Aufsätze mit Zähnen und Klauen, wenn ich frage, ob ich sie lesen darf?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Weil ich ein Mädchen bin.", sagte Ginny und kicherte, genau wie Luna. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Versteh ich nicht", sagte er. Der Frieden der Nacht wirkte noch nach, und er fühlte seit langer Zeit endlich einmal pure... Lebensfreude in sich.  
  
"Kannst du auch nicht!" lachte Ginny, und Harry stimmte mit ein. Die Mädchen verstummten sofort.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte Harry verwirrt.  
  
"Nichts", meinte Ginny, "aber... du hast schon lange nicht mehr gelacht, Harry." Harry nickte.  
  
"Kein Grund, es jetzt nicht zu tun, oder?" fragte er, schärfer. Die Fröhlichkeit war aus seiner Stimme gewichen, und Ginny und Luna wirkten plötzlich auch niedergeschlagen.  
  
"Nein, das ist kein Grund," stimmte Luna zu, "denn ein Lächeln ist heller als die Sonne an einem nebligen Tag." Harry sah sie befremdet an- sie war wieder in ihrer eigenen Welt.  
  
"Danke Luna", sagte er. Schätze ich, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Luna und Ginny starrten ihn für einen Moment an, bevor Ginny mit einem forcierten Lächeln das Gespräch auf die neuesten Lieder der Schwestern des Schicksals lenkte.  
  
Harry zog sich in den Raum der Erfordernis zurück, bis es Zeit war, zu Zauberkunst zu gehen. Die kleine, gemütliche Bibliothek, deren Aussehen der Raum angenommen hatte, enthielt auch Professor Flitwicks Buch über das Duellieren, das Hermine gerade las, und Harry benutzte seine freien Minuten, um das erste Kapitel zu lesen und die Zaubersprüche darin an einer weiteren animierten Puppe zu üben. Er merkte, dass er schneller werden musste- er brauchte zu lange, um seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und zu zielen.  
  
In Zauberkunst lernten sie an diesem Tag den Stimmenentferner, einen Zauber, der sich ähnlich wie _Silencio_ auswirkte, der aber wesentlich stärker war und nicht so einfach wieder rückgängig zu machen war.  
  
Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war ein ähnliches Desaster für Harry und Hermine wie in der ersten Stunde- Professor Stevenson benutzte sie beide als Demonstrationsobjekt für einen Fluch, der ihre Zauberstabhand lähmte, und als Harry reflexartig einen _Scutum_-Schild aufbaute und den Fluch reflektierte zog sie Gryffindor zwanzig Punkte ab und brummte ihm Nachsitzen auf.  
  
"Die Frau ist eine Katastrophe!" schimpfte Hermine nach der Stunde, "wir brauchen die DA!" Sie schüttelte wütend ihre wie eingeschlafen prickelnde Hand, in die noch immer nicht alles Leben zurückgekehrt war. Sie dachte, Harry würde genau wie sie denken- doch ein Seitenblick auf ihren besten Freund enthüllte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, in dem der Mund zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst war.  
  
"Harry?" hakte sie nach. Harry sah sie befremdet an.  
  
"Nein, Hermine- sie ist es nicht wert", sagte er mit belegter Stimme.  
  
"Was meinst du, sie ist es nicht wert? Sie ist parteiisch, bevorzugt offen Schüler, und statt dass sie uns beiden diesen Fluch beibringt versucht sie, uns damit außer Gefecht zu setzen! Wir brauchen die DA- es geht noch anderen so wie uns!"  
  
Aber Harry wollte sie noch immer nicht wieder einführen. Für ihn war das Risiko, dass er die Mitglieder leichtsinnig in Gefahr brachte, eine eingeschlafene Hand wert. Und so kam der Freitag heran, und mit ihm die Okklumentik-Stunde mit Snape, vor der er sich gefürchtet hatte.  
  
  
  
  
  
... to be continued ... 

* * *

Information:

(1)Das Alter der Charaktere:

Alle drei Mitglieder des Trios sind 16 im Sechsten Jahr. Rons Geburtstag ist, so viel ich weiß, irgendwann im März, das heißt er ist schon 16 bevor das Fünfte Jahr zu Ende ist. Hermine hat am 19. September Geburtstag, ist also schon seit fast einem Jahr sechzehn. In GB gibt es nämlich, ähnlich wie in D, ein Stichdatum für die Einschulung. Meines Wissens nach liegt es für die secondary school Mitte August- Hermine fällt also nicht mehr in den Zeitrahmen. Man muss 11 sein, um eine secondary school zu besuchen, es sei denn, man hat eine Klasse übersprungen oder besondere Erlaubnis. Da ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass die Hogwarts-Zauber, die den Schülern ihre Mitteilungen senden, derart modifiziert sind erlaube ich mir hiermit, Hermines Geburtstag in das Jahr 1979 zu legen. Ein weiteres Indiz dafür ist Angelina Johnson, die im Oktober von Harrys viertem Schuljahr ebenfalls schon siebzehn ist und sich für das Trimagische Turnier anmelden kann. Harry und Ron sind Jahrgang 1980. Ron hat am 1. März Geburtstag, Harry am 31. Juli.

(2)_meliorare_=mittel-/spätlat. verbessern, sich (gesundheitlich) besser befinden. _a, ad_=Präposition: auf...hin, zu. 'd' wird meist im nächsten Konsonanten assimiliert.

(3)Forma=Gesicht, vultus,i _m_=Gesicht, celare=verbergen, verheimlichen (celo=1.Pers.Präs.)

(4)vitium, i _n_=Fehler, Unvollkommenheit

(5)_Diffind__o_ bedeutet zerspalten, _conglutino_ zusammenfügen

(6)_Affligo_=schlagen

(7)_Scutum, i_ n= Schild

(8)_Caestus_=Schlagring

(9)Dorny, J. hat einmal 'Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten' aus der Schulbibliothek ausgeliehen. Ich hab ihn mal eben einfach so zum Schulsprecher und ein Jahr älter gemacht als Harry. _Jeremias dufte ich aussuchen- es ist der Name eines Charakters aus einem der ersten Bücher, das ich gelesen habe (war drei stolz sei); er hieß Jeremias Schrumpelhut und hat das Mondschaf Ludmilla gerettet und wieder auf den Mond zurückgebracht - Brandy_

(10)_Cantus_= das Schmettern (eines Liedes). J'ai perdu mon Euridice ist ein SEHR romantisch-schmachtender Gesang... und ein Countertenor klingt mehr wie eine Frauen- als wie eine Männerstimme, so hoch ist er.

(11) MmN die bessere Übersetzung. In OotP offiziell: Raum der Wünsche (aber 'requirement'=Erfordernis, Bedarf, Bedürfnis, Voraussetzung, Forderung, Bedingung, Anforderung (musste hier einfach mal angeben'))

(12) Chapter and notes by: Neli; last revision by: Brandy, 2004-04-09

* * *

Nächstes Kapitel:

Okklumentik ist ein schweres Fach. Selbst Fortschritte darin haben nicht immer positive Auswirkungen, und manche Dinge, die dabei ans Tageslicht kommen wären besser verborgen geblieben. Es wird ein nervenaufreibendes Kapitel... Freut euch also auf **Snapes Geheimnis**, coming soon to a computer screen near you!

_Die wilden, schwarzen Haare wehten in einem unsichtbaren Wind als Harry ihm den Rücken zudrehte. Snape ließ sich wieder zu Boden sinken, verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. "Bist du nun zufrieden, Albus?" flüsterte er, "das war doch der Grund, weswegen du mir dein Denkarium nicht geliehen hast! _Damit Potter mich besser versteht... _Du wusstest, dass er Legilimentik einsetzen kann, du wusstest, dass er diese Gabe hat! Meine Schuld ist nun erfüllt." Aber Albus Dumbledore antwortete nicht; und Snape blieb alleine mit seinen bitteren Gedanken, seinem Hass und seiner Schuld._

* * *

Erläuterungen zur Charakterisierung – _Teil 3_: **Marina Stevenson**

(geschrieben 22. Feb. 2004)

Ich wollte mit Marina eine etwas andere Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste schaffen. Meist sind die Lehrer/innen im sechsten Jahr entweder Freunde/Freundinnen von Remus, Sirius und Co., die plötzlich aus der Versenkung auftauchen oder Tonks/ein Auror.

Marina ist in etwa in Minerva McGonagalls Alter und eine Veteranin des Kampfes gegen Grindelwald. Dumbledore hat ihr einmal das Leben gerettet- der einzige Grund, warum sie ihre Position akzeptiert hat. Wie Dolores Umbridge hat sie nicht besonders viel für Harry übrig, der in ihren Augen ein überbewerteter, kleiner Junge ist, der um jeden Preis größer zu sein versucht, als er ist. Stattdessen konzentriert sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Ron Weasley, den oft vergessenen Freund des Helden. Hermine ist ihr mit ihrer Sucht nach mehr Theoriewissen ein Dorn im Auge, Draco Malfoy ist ihr zu arrogant. Um es kurz zu machen: Marina Stevenson ist eine verbitterte alte Dame mit einem steinernen Herzen. Im Unterricht ist sie streng, aber gerecht und macht ihre Sache gut. Außerhalb des Unterrichts ist sie fest dazu entschlossen, die ständigen Regelbrüche des legendären Trios zu unterbinden. Marina Stevenson ist Snape sympathisch!

In ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts war sie eine Hufflepuff (und sie ist nach wie vor loyal gegenüber Dumbledore). Ihr Boggart ist ihr Ehemann, tot zu Grindelwalds Füßen (ihre Vergangenheit bestimmt ihre Gegenwart, sie hat sie nie überwunden). Ihr Patronus ist ein Hummelschwarm (Dumbledore hat sie gerettet). Im Spiegel Nerhegeb sieht sie, wie sie mit ihrem Mann zufrieden in ihrem kleinen Haus lebt (ihr größter Traum kann nie erfüllt werden, was sie so verbittert macht). (H.E.B.P-Test - [_House, Erised, Boggart, Patronus_- Ein Test, um die Grundzüge eines OC festzulegen – _Brandy_])

Marina Stevensons Name ist eine Referenz zu ihrer Herkunft. Sie kommt aus Dover und lebt in einem kleinen Haus auf den Kreideklippen, umgeben von Bauern- also nahe am Wasser. Stevenson ist der Name eines bekannten Autors (Robert Louis Stevenson), dessen bekanntestes Buch 'Die Schatzinsel' von Piraten handelt- eine weitere Meeresreferenz. Ihr Aussehen ist durchschnittlich- sie ist nicht mehr so schlank, wie sie als junge Frau im Kampf gegen Grindelwald war, und ihre Beweglichkeit hat auch gelitten. Aber ihr größeres Wissen um Flüche und andere Verzauberungen machen sie trotzdem zu einer guten Duellantin. Ich habe mich für kurze, braun-graumelierte Haare entschieden und dafür, dass sie eine Lesebrille braucht, um weiter zu betonen, dass Marina nichts Besonderes ist. Sie ist ein Opfer, und sie unterrichtet die neuen Opfer, etwas, das sie nie vergessen kann, weswegen ihr das Unterrichten so schwer fällt.

Ich hoffe, dass Marina ein einmaliger Charakter ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass sehr viele Leser sie gerne haben- meist hasse ich sie sogar selbst! Aber sie ist einfach jemand, dem das Leben übel mitgespielt hat, und ich hoffe, dass ihr zumindest nachvollziehen könnt, warum sie so ist, wie sie ist. Und um ehrlich zu sein, der wahre Grund, warum ich sie erschaffen habe, ist, weil ich die D.A. beibehalten wollte- mal ehrlich, sie wäre doch unnötig, wenn Tonks oder Moony unterrichten würden, ne?

* * *

Soundtrack:

J.S. Bach: Weihnachtsoratorium

G.F. Händel: Wassermusik, Feuerwerksmusik

Josef Haydn: Symphonien 90-102

Julian Lloyd Webber (Cellist): Cello Moods

W.A. Mozart: Die Zauberflöte (hört euch mal die Arien an, die ich aufgeführt hab, und stellt sie euch mit den jeweiligen Leuten vor- ich fand es zum Quietschen komisch….)

Van Geles: La Petite Fille de la mer (aus: l'apocalypse des animaux)

* * *

Review replies:

**_Padfoot's Mate_**: °grins° Natürlich zählen wir deinen zweiten Kommentar auch. Danke für diene Empfehlungen. Für Streicheleinheiten s.o. . **Das 'O' in Zaubertränke ist wirklich unwahscheinlich, aber ich wollte nicht **noch** einen Snape-Konflikt- da kommt noch genug °seufz°.** **Danke für deine lieben Worte zu meinem Auswahllied. Ich war mir damit wirklich **extrem** unsicher! **Und wir posten nach und nach natürlich alle drei Geschichten.

_**Quizer**_: **Jetzt darf ich °freu°! Danke für deine Komplimente. Was die Zeitabstände der Kapitel betrifft hängt das zu einem großen Teil von Brandy ab, weil ich momentan ziemlich eingeschränkt bin, zumindest bis dieser Abschnitt meiner Therapie beendet ist. Die Geschichte ist halb fertig- ich wollte eigentlich erst posten, wenn sie ganz fertig ist aber nachdem ich mehr als einen Monat im Koma war hat Brandy schon angefangen. **Ich versuche natürlich, so schnell wie möglich ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen, aber ich habe momentan Examen und kaum Zeit. Sorry! Bitte gib Neli nicht die Schuld wenn es mal wieder länger dauert!

**_Alex Black5_**: Ron belegt Verteidigung, aber nicht Zaubertränke. Kapitel sind... etwas länger °smile°

**_hapooh_**: Yup, das Ministerium mag Stevenson nicht. Ich hab oben eine Charakterisierungserläuterung geschrieben... **Um ehrlich zu sein, ich mag Stevenson auch nicht °grins°**

**_Schnecke_**: Schule? Du Arme! Ich hab momentan allerdings auch Examen... **Das mit Tinsy ist wieder einmal schlecht von mir ausgedrückt. Sie hat von Dobby Rons Namen gehört, aber sie hat ihn noch nicht kennengelernt. **Okay, das wusste ich auch noch nicht! Danke für deinen Kommentar, und wenn ich dann auch Sommerpause habe muss ich unbedingt deine Geschichte lesen!

**_PadfootLi_**: **Wow, auf so eine komplizierte Theorie bin ich gar nicht gekommen °sweatdrop°. Mark Evans verschwindet jetzt erst mal in der Versenkung... **

**_kathleen potter_**: Yup, Mark hat etwas mit Lily zu tun, aber nicht so, wie du jetzt wahrscheinlich denkst. Neli und ich sind nämlich keine Anhänger der Enge-Verwandtschaft-Theorie, weil das Sirius' Tod irgendwie überflüssig machen würde °snief°. Würden wir die Kapitel teilen würden sie schneller kommen, aber die Mehrheit wünscht sich leider weiter solche Monster (kann allerdings sein, dass wir bald teilen müssen, damit sie noch hochgeladen werden können)...

_**Rainman**_: Danke für deinen Geschichten-Tip! Wir lassen die Kapitel so... und Stevenson ist eine **gute** Lehrerin, aber keine sympathische. Ich hoffe, unsere Erläuterungen oben bringen ein bisschen Licht ins Dunkel...

**_HJ-HJ_**: Harry/Hermine gibt's vielleicht in unserer nächsten Geschichte °grins°- wir sind beide nicht besonders gut im Romantik-Schreiben und deswegen werden Beziehungen wirklich erst an dritter Stelle oder so stehen! Mark Evans wird erst später wieder auftauchen- aber es wird aufgelöst, was es mit ihm auf sich hat. **°grins° Und ich glaube, dass es eine ziemlich kreative Auflösung ist!**

**_Karsten_**: Wow, was für Komplimente! Was mit Lily und James' Testament ist wird im Laufe der Geschichte noch aufgelöst, keine Sorge- aber wow, dass du das gemerkt hast °staun°! **Mehr Dudley/Harry hätte ich auch gerne geschrieben, aber der Sommer war auch so irgendwie schon viel zu lang. Vielleicht arbeite ich mehr in ein eventuelles Sequel ein. **Mit Mark Evans geht es erst einmal nicht weiter, aber er tritt später wieder auf den Plan. Oh, und die Kapitel bleiben so, wie sie sind...

**_ich_**: **Dumbledore ist nur ein Mensch und damit anfällig für Fehler. Ich finde ihn am Ende von Buch fünf schon sehr manipulativ, und wie ein englisches Sprichwort sagt wird alles immer erst schlimmer, bevor es besser werden kann. Er wird sich aber bessern... **Malfoy steckt im Moment fest im Lager der Todesser, es wird erst einen Schock brauchen, um ihn da rauszureißen. Ob das noch in dieser Geschichte klappt- abwarten! Auf keinen Fall wird er plötzlich einsehen, dass er Fehler gemacht hat und Harry eigentlich sein bester Freund ist. Das passt irgendwie nicht zu der Bigotterie, die er in den Büchern zeigt. Nee, da muss ein Schock her! **Oh, und Mark Evans steht Harry garantiert nicht so nahe, wie du denkst- wollte dich nur mal von Gemüse zu Gemüse vorwarnen °grins°!**

**Danke an**: **_Hermione14_**, **_fitsch_**, _**Lord Mystic**_, **_Kara_**, **_Coop_**, **_laser-jet_**, **_YanisTamiem_**, **_blaueradler_**, **_xerperus_**

* * *

_Okay, das war's mal wieder! Vielen, vielen Dank für all eure Kommentare, ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie gut die mir getan haben, besonders, weil ich mit einigen persönlichen Krisen zu tun hatte! Also... weiter so °hoff°! Und die erste Zusatzgeschichte, **Leben**, kommt dann am Wochenende!_

_Bis dann!_

_Brandy_


	8. Snapes Geheimnis

_Hallo!_

_Sorry, dass dieses Kapitel so spät kommt- mein Laptop wurde von einem Blitz gegrillt! Aber jetzt ist es endlich online also... viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Brandy_

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo:

Titel: Harry Potter und die Zweite Prophezeiung

Autor: starlight, aka Neli

Co-Autor: Brandy, aka BrandyV, aka Nosebiting Teacup

Rating: PG-15

Kontakt: Hoshiakariweb.de (Neli), (Brandy)

Kurzzusammenfassung: Nach einem eher aufregenden Sommer kehrt Harry Potter nach Hogwarts zurück. Sirius' Tod belastet ihn schwer, trotzdem gibt er sein Bestes, um zu der Waffe zu werden, die Voldemort vernichten kann. Wenn da nur nicht die Zweite Prophezeiung Professor Trelawneys und der mysteriöse Talisman des Ourouboros wäre! Und _was_ meint ein Mädchen, wenn es um Hilfe mit den Wahrsage-Hausaufgaben bittet? Harrys Jahr wird vieles werden, nur eines nicht: langweilig!

Written May 2004

* * *

_"..." = sprechen _

_... = denken _

°_... __°__ = Parsel _

°°___°°__ = Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein) _

* * *

Special thanks to: **LordMystic**, unserem unerschütterlichen Betaleser, der sich selbst von unserem manchmal entsetzlichen Denglisch nicht abschrecken lässt!

* * *

_Kapitel 8:_ **Snapes Geheimnis**

Harry erwachte Freitag morgens noch bevor Tinsy ihn aufwecken konnte- ein großer Fortschritt, da die Elfe noch nicht von ihrer doch recht... ungewöhnlichen Weckmethode abgekommen war. Ein vernebelter, aber sonniger Septembermorgen grüßte ihn beim Blick aus dem Fenster, auf dem Tropfen von Feuchtigkeit regenbogenfarben blitzten. Noch während er sich gähnend streckte nahm er die Verstummungszauber von seinem Bett. Rons laute Schnarcher drangen an seine Ohren und er fragte sich, ob er wirklich der Einzige im Schlafsaal war, der Verstummungszauber um sein Bett gelegt hatte.

Nun, Dean kann vielleicht auch bei diesem Krach schlafen, dachte er. Ginnys Freund hatte die unglaubliche Fähigkeit, innerhalb von fünf Minuten im Stehen einzuschlafen, worum ihn die meisten der Sechstklässler beneideten. Inklusive Harry, dessen Glamourie-Zauber von Tag zu Tag besser wurde, da er immer weniger Schlaf bekam. Voldemort war aus seiner Sommer-Starre erwacht und er hatte nicht gerade gute Laune. wenn er Harry dank seiner Okklumentik Übungen nicht in Besitz nehmen konnte versuchte der Sechzehnjährige doch, die Verbindung genau so weit zu öffnen, dass er erkennen konnte, was sein Erzfeind vorhatte.Er würde alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass noch mehr Menschen- Zauberer und Muggel gleichermaßen- jenem Dunklen Wahnsinnigen zum Opfer fielen. Die Aufgabe seiner eigenen Nachtruhe erschien ihm ein geringer Preis. Er konnte, wenn Voldemort endlich nicht mehr seinen Terror verbreitete, schließlich genug ruhen.

An diesem Morgen gab er aber doch seiner Erschöpfung nach- Schließlich erwartet mich heute noch Okklumentik mit Snape...- und ließ seine Runden um das Quidditch-Feld ausfallen. Leise kroch er ins Badezimmer- er wollte die Anderen nicht eine Stunde zu früh aufwecken.

Der Spiegel war an diesem Tag regelrecht gut gelaunt, seine einzige Frage war, ob Harry heute schon vor einem Ungarischen Hornschwanz davongelaufen war, weil seine Haare so zu Berge standen. Harry stopfte ihm mit einem ausgewählten Wort den Mund bevor er in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter kam. Wie jeden Morgen traf er Hermine dort über einem Buch an- sie stand immer dann auf, wenn er Laufen ging und überarbeitete noch einmal ihre Aufsätze.

"Morgen, Hermine," grüßte er. Hermine sah nur kurz von ihrem Drei-Pergamentrollen-länger-als-erforderlich Aufsatz für Alte Runen auf.

"'gen, Harry," murmelte sie, bevor sie wieder ins Keltische wechselte und ihre englische Übersetzung zum Gemurmel alter Runen las. Harry streckte sich noch einmal ausgiebig und schnitt eine Grimasse, als seine Wirbelsäule hörbar knackte. Wie im letzten Jahr war er auch in diesem in die Höhe geschossen, und Knochen und Muskeln protestierten manchmal fühlbar gegen die Dauerbelastung, der sie ausgesetzt waren.

"Kommst du zum Frühstück, Hermine?" fragte er die eifrig lernende junge Hexe, einfach nur, um ihre wütend blitzenden Augen zu sehen. Aber Hermine hatte die Außenwelt ausgeschaltet und sich vollkommen in ihre Studien zurückgezogen- sie hörte ihn nicht einmal!

"Na gut, dann geh ich eben alleine", sagte Harry eingeschnappt. Die Dicke Dame schimpfte hinter ihm her, als er ihren Bilderrahmen schlecht gelaunt gegen die Wand pfefferte. Er beachtete sie nicht, stapfte stattdessen lautstark in die Große Halle. Er hatte zwar noch einen ganzen Morgen und Nachmittag voller UTZ-Klassen, darunter Verwandlung und Zaubertränke, vor sich, aber Professor Snapes Okklumentik-Stunde schaffte es, selbst Marina Stevenson und ihre Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, die Harrys Nachmittag verdunkelte, wie einen wunderschönen Spaziergang im Park aussehen zu lassen.

"Bei ihr hab ich zumindest noch eine Chance.", murmelte er.

"Bei wem?" Harry wirbelte herum. Hinter ihm stand einer der Jungen aus seiner Arithmantikklasse, einer der Slytherins, mit denen er den Weg von Arithmantik zu Zauberkunst gesucht hatte- Blaise Zabini.

"Bei wem, Potter? Oder bist du zu feige, um zuzugeben, wen du gern hast?" reizte ihn Zabini.

Harry wurde rot. Warum konnten ihn die Slytherins nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? "Bei Marina Stevenson, wenn du es genau wissen willst.", schnappte er.

Zabini hob abwehrend und beruhigend die Hände. "Hey, Potter, kein Grund, gleich auszurasten. Ich bin nicht Malfoy, also beiß mich nicht gleich!"

"Benimmst dich aber genauso", grollte Harry. Seine rechte Hand fingerte schon seinen Zauberstab in Erwartung des Fluchs, den er gleich abwehren müssen würde.

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte der Slytherin nur. "Scheint so", sagte er, "tut mir leid… Ich denke, wir sollten einfach noch mal von vorne anfangen. Blaise Zabini. Ich bin mit zwei älteren Brüdern aufgewachsen, schätze, es ist einfach nur eine dumme Angewohnheit, alles gleich in... diese Richtung zu interpretieren. Nichts für ungut, Potter." Er streckte Harry die Hand entgegen.

Harry beäugte die ihm entgegen gestreckte Hand misstrauisch. Was bezweckte dieser Junge? Er wusste, dass Slytherins für ihren Ehrgeiz bekannt waren, warum also sollte Zabini nun plötzlich auf ihn zugehen wollen wenn nicht, um ihn Voldemort auszuliefern und sich in dessen Gunst zu bringen?

Etwas von seinen Gedanken musste sich auf seinem Gesicht gespiegelt haben. "Ich bin kein Todesser, wenn du das meinst", sagte Zabini "aber wenn du noch Zeit brauchst... Ich zumindest hab mich jedenfalls entschieden, auf welcher Seite ich stehen will und es ist nicht die von Du-weißt-schon-wem." Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Moment!" rief Harry, dem auf einmal das Lied des Sprechenden Hutes in den Ohren klang. Zabini drehte sich noch einmal um, einen wachsamen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. "Warum?"

"Wahrscheinlichkeit, Potter- du bist Ihm jetzt insgesamt fünfmal entkommen. Das Blatt müsste sich schon drastisch wenden, damit ich die Seiten wechsle." Zabini zuckte die Schultern und setzte sich an den noch verwaisten Slytherin-Tisch. "Überleg's dir."

Harry blieb einen Moment lang stehen. Überleg's dir, echote Zabinis Stimme in seinem Kopf nach. Der braunhaarige Slytherin schien ehrlich und harmlos- zumindest hatte er nicht versucht, Harry davon zu überzeugen, dass er sein Freund sein wollte. Er hatte zugegeben, aus rein logischen Gründen auf seiner Seite zu stehen. Ein ehrlicher Slytherin? Das kann nicht wahr sein!, schüttelte er innerlich den Kopf.

Oder doch? Er wurde von der Ankunft Ginnys und Lunas, die, wie jeden Morgen, ebenfalls vor allen anderen in der Großen Halle frühstückten und sich zu ihm setzten.

"Und, Harry, wie war deine Woche?" fragte Ginny. Harry zuckte die Schultern und brummelte etwas, von dem er hoffte, dass es als Antwort durchgehen konnte. Er war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für Gespräche, nicht nach dem Zabini-Schock am frühen Morgen.

"Und, wann ist nun das erste DA-Treffen?" fragte Luna plötzlich so neblig und verträumt, dass Harry es beinahe nicht mitbekommen hätte. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er begriff, was sie gefragt hatte, und er verschluckte sich prompt an seinem Kürbissaft.

"Wir brauchen die DA nicht mehr. Professor Stevenson ist okay", sagte er schroff. Luna sah verletzt aus, wandte sich aber an Ginny, um ihre Meinung zu ihren neuen Hippogreif-Ohrringen zu erfahren, die sie zu Ehren ihrer Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe-Stunde an diesem Nachmittag angelegt hatte. Harry entschuldigte sich und ging in die Bibliothek.

"Warum wollen sie alle die DA zurück? Es hat sie letztes Jahr beinahe umgebracht!" schimpfte er leise vor sich hin während er die Regale nach Büchern über zauberstablose Zauberei absuchte. Er wollte endlich ernsthaft vorwärts kommen. Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin, überwachte ihn mit Adleraugen- seine grummelige Aggressivität stieß ihr sauer auf.

"Potter! Diese Bücher sind über einhundert Jahre alt!" schimpfte sie, als Harry einen dicken Band, der leider nichts als sinnlose Theorien darüber, warum zauberstablose Zauberei unmöglich war, enthielt, mit einer solchen Wucht zurück ins Regal knallte, dass der Staub von sämtlichen Büchern abfiel.

"Und sie wurden seit hundert Jahren nicht mehr gelesen!" nieste Harry. Madam Pince verengte zwar die Augen, sagte aber nichts, da sein Niesen seinen Ausbruch kaschiert hatte.

"Sei vorsichtiger, ja?" ermahnte sie ihn scharf. Harry nickte und zog den nächsten Band aus dem Regal- wieder ein Misserfolg.

"Sag mal, müsstest du nicht eigentlich im Unterricht sein? Du bist doch im sechsten Jahr, oder?" fragte Madam Pince ein paar Minuten später, die Nase über ihren Bibliothekskatalog gereckt. Harry sah auf seine neue Uhr (eines seiner vielen Geburtstagsgeschenke).

"Verdammt!" Die Bibliothekarin gab ein Zischen von sich, sie hasste es, wenn die Schüler in ihren heiligen Hallen Schimpfwörter benutzten. "Ich muss zu Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe!"

Harry war sehr froh, dass er heute Morgen nicht gerannt war- er hätte es sonst wohl nie in Rekordzeit von der Bibliothek bis zu Hagrids Hütte geschafft.

"Wo warst du denn?" fragte Ron, während Harry keuchend vornübergebeugt mit den anderen darauf wartete, dass Hagrid ihnen das Futter für den Riesenkraken gab.

"Bib... liothek!" brachte Harry heraus. Hermine nickte anerkennend, aber Ron sah aus, als hätte Harry ihn soeben mit einem Säuredrop gefüttert.

"Du auch schon? Ich glaube, ich bin von Verrückten umgeben. Merlin, rette mich!" Harry grinste seinen Freund durch sein Seitenstechen hindurch an.

"Na dann... viel Spaß beim Versuch, unverrückt zu bleiben obwohl Voldemort und seine Todesser unterwegs sind." sagte er. Neville, der wie die drei Freunde Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe als einen seiner UTZ-Kurse gewählt hatte, erbleichte bei diesen Worten. Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass seine Eltern von Bellatrix Lestranges Cruciatus-Flüchen in den Wahnsinn getrieben worden waren und wurde wieder ernst. Diese... Sabberhexe hatte noch mehr zu verantworten als Sirius' Tod. Und sie würde dafür bezahlen...

"Un' jetzt nehmt ihr euch jeder einen Haufen- der Riesenkrake freut sich schon auf euch!" Hagrid war mit vor Anstrengung hochrotem Gesicht und einem von Fischschuppen bedeckten Mantel hinter seiner Hütte aufgetaucht.

"Einen Haufen _was_?" fragte Hermine, ihre Stimme ein wenig schriller als gewöhnlich, was wahrscheinlich an dem... strengen Geruch lag, den der Wildhüter verströmte.

"Fisch natürlich!" sagte Hagrid, "was habt ihr denn geglaubt, dass er frisst?" Hermine wurde bleich.

"Wenigstens sind es keine Innereien", murmelte sie, sich selbst Mut zusprechend.

Bis es dann aber Zeit für ihren Verwandlungs-Kurs war wünschten sie sich fast, es wären Innereien gewesen. Bedeckt von Fischschuppen und einen wirklich... meerischen Geruch ausströmend hasteten sie- der Krake hatte sich mit dem Fressen zu viel Zeit gelassen und die Stunde hatte schon angefangen- durch die verlassenen Gänge.

Hermine murmelte nervös etwas von den UTZen, in denen garantiert genau das, was sie nun verpassten, abgefragt werden würde vor sich hin während Harry ein paar Schritte hinter seinen Freunden versuchte, sich an die Zauberstabbewegungen für den _Ratzeputz_-Zauber zu erinnern. Fischschuppen und –gestank gehörten nun einmal nicht zu seinen liebsten Dingen auf der Welt!

Professor McGonagall war nicht sehr erfreut, drei stinkende, zu spät kommende Schüler in ihrem Kurs zu sehen. Ihr _Ratzeputz_ fühlte sich an wie ein Schrubben mit der Wurzelbürste und sorgte für Lacher unter allen anderen Schülern.

"Hagrid hat uns den Riesenkraken füttern lassen, Professor McGonagall.", erklärte Hermine ihr zu spät kommen unter dem strengen Blick ihrer Lehrerin. Sie kamen mit einer Ermahnung davon- Gryffindor verlor keine Punkte, aber Professor McGonagall schwor, sie würde mit Hagrid über seine Auswahl der Magischen Geschöpfe für seine UTZ-Klassen sprechen.

Verwandlung lief an diesem Tag fast zu gut für Harry- er hatte keine Probleme damit, seinen Knopf in eine Katze zu verwandeln und wie Professor McGonagall betonte war dies einer der wichtigsten Schritte auf dem Weg zum Heraufbeschwören von Gegenständen und der menschlichen Verwandlung. Hermine strahlte natürlich über das ganze Gesicht- sie bekam Extrapunkte, weil ihre Katze ein exaktes Replik von McGonagalls Animagus-Form war.

"Siehst du, Ron- wenn du auch mal mehr Bücher lesen würdest!" sagte sie, als Ron über sein 'A' grummelte. Harry verbiss sich ein Grinsen und stieß seinem Freund nur den Ellenbogen in die Seite.

"Ron hat sich dafür einen der besten Quidditch-Spielzüge ausgedacht, die ich je gesehen habe. Hast du eigentlich schon einen Namen dafür?" Tatsächlich hatte der Kapitän der Mannschaft von Gryffindor fast während der gesamten Verwandlungstheorie wie fanatisch auf einem Stück abgerissenen Pergaments herumgekritzelt.

"Nee..." meinte Ron und wurde rot, "aber wir können es ja nächsten Monat ausprobieren. McGonagall hat die Auswahlspiele in die erste Oktoberwoche gelegt."

Harry nickte. Bis dahin sollte er wieder fit genug sein, um den Anforderungen des Fliegens als Sucher zu widerstehen- selbst Poppy Pomfrey würde das einsehen müssen. Er brauchte die Stunden auf seinem Besen, die einzige Zeit, in der er seinem Schicksal, an das ihn die Erde band, entfliehen konnte, die Zeit, in der er einzig und allein er selbst war und nicht unter dem Schatten des Jungen, der Überlebte, stand.

"Was ist los, Harry?" fragte Hermine. Sie war sehr sensibel gegenüber den Stimmungsschwankungen ihrer beiden besten Freunde, etwas, das Harry mit Erstaunen feststellte. Ron war relativ geradeheraus mit dem, was er fühlte, aber Harry hatte immer gedacht, dass er in seinen Gefühlen eher ein Slytherin als ein Gyffindor war. Er versteckte sie.

Seine Freunde, die nicht genau wussten, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen war, konnten ihn nur zum Teil verstehen. Voldemort in Quirrels Körper war nur er alleine gegenübergestanden. Niemand, nicht einmal Ginny, wusste von seinem verzweifelten Kampf gegen die Erinnerung aus Tom Riddles Tagebuch in seinem zweiten Schuljahr. Keiner wusste, was er fühlte und sah, wenn er einem Dementor gegenüberstand. Die ganze Zauberwelt wusste um die Ereignisse der dritten Aufgabe beim Trimagischen Turnier, aber nicht einmal Dumbledore wusste, was Harry dabei gefühlt hatte- er hatte zu sehr unter Schock gestanden, als er sie erzählt hatte.

Und obwohl alle seine Freunde mit ihm im Ministerium gewesen waren, ihr Leben und ihre Gesundheit für ihn aus Spiel gesetzt hatten, hatte keiner von ihnen mit den fürchterlichen Schuldgefühlen und der quälenden Unsicherheit zu kämpfen, die ihn seither immer aus der Balance brachten.

Der Unsicherheit, die jene Stimme hervorrief, die in seinem Ohr davon flüsterte, dass er schwach und ein Versager war, dass er Voldemort beinahe hatte gewinnen lassen und wäre es nicht für das Opfer des Menschen gewesen, der ihm bis dahin am nächsten auf der ganzen Welt gestanden hatte, hätte er wohl entweder als Marionette des Dunklen Lords oder als Leiche geendet.

"Nichts", erwiderte er mit betont fröhlicher Stimme auf Hermines Frage und verbannte seine Gedanken und Gefühle wieder weit hinter die dicksten Okklumentik-Schilde, die er aufbringen konnte.

"Was schlägst du denn für einen Namen vor, Harry?" fragte Ron, nicht einen Moment von seinem Lieblingsthema abzubringen.

"Keine Ahnung... es ist ein Manöver für den Hüter... also, vielleicht 'die Fuchsverteidigung'?" Ron boxte ihn in den Arm.

"Harry, ich hab es ernst gemeint!" grummelte er. Harry schaffte es, sein Gesicht emotionslos zu lassen.

"Ich auch, Ron", sagte er. Hermine rollte die Augen.

"Wenn ihr euch fertig gestritten habt, dann schaffen wir es vielleicht noch zum Mittagessen," sagte sie.

"Du denkst ans Mittagessen?" fragte Harry erstaunt. Hermine stieß ein kurzes Schnauben aus und stürmte davon.

"Nur weil ich nicht vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag an genau zwei Dinge denke heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht trotzdem nach zwei Doppelstunden ohne Pause hungrig bin!" rief sie über die Schulter zurück. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sie ist eindeutig zu oft mit dir zusammen, Ron- du hast schon einen Teil deiner Persönlichkeit auf sie übertragen."

"Nur blöd, dass ich nichts von ihr bekommen habe- so ein bisschen Hermine-Gehirn zum Beispiel." grummelte Ron. Harry bemerkte nicht, dass seine Ohren bei diesen Worten rot und heiß angelaufen waren.

"Na ja, aber sie hat recht- heute Nachmittag drohen Stevenson und Snape, also sollten wir..."

"Ich dachte schon, du schlägst es nie vor!" seufzte Ron erleichtert und schlug ein schnelleres Tempo an.

Harry versuchte während der gesamten Mittagspause Rons und Hermines erhitztes Gekabbel aus seinen Ohren zu verbannen, genau wie Ginnys Klagen über Marina Stevenson, die anscheinend nicht verstehen konnte, oder nicht verstehen wollte, dass nicht alle Ravenclaws hoffnungslos im Ausweichen von Flüchen waren. Stevenson war anscheinend der festen Überzeugung, dass Luna und ihre Klassenkameraden zwar ein 'O' in ihren theoretischen Arbeiten im ZAG erreichen würden, den praktischen aber nie bestehen würden.

"So ein Blödsinn, Cho Chang kann schließlich auch einen gestaltlichen Patronus herbeirufen," unterbrach Hermine für einen Moment ihre Abhandlung über den Sinn (oder eher Unsinn) von Quidditch.

"Habe ich ihr auch gesagt, aber Stevenson hat gemeint, sie sei schließlich die Lehrerin und wir sollten uns auf ihr Gespür verlassen, das sie _leider_ noch nie getrogen hat- alte Ziege! Wann ist das erste DA-Treffen, Harry?" Ginny lehnte sich über Hermines Teller hinweg. Harry winkte nur ab.

"Wenigstens unterrichtet sie alles, was ihr für die ZAGs braucht, oder? Die DA ist also nicht mehr nötig." Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck fiel.

"Aber..." begann sie.

"Es gibt keine DA mehr!", sagte Harry knapp und mit einer derartigen Endgültigkeit, dass Ginny trotz ihres Molly-Weasley-Temperaments die Erwiderung im Hals stecken blieb.

"Ich bin in der Bibliothek." Er warf sein Besteck achtlos auf seinen noch zu zwei Dritteln gefüllten Teller, sein Hunger war verflogen. Vielleicht konnte er Madam Pince überreden, dass sie ihn an ein paar Schriften zur zauberstablosen Zauberei aus Merlins Zeit ließ- damals waren Zauberstäbe noch weitestgehend unbekannt, und bis ein Zauberer fähig war, seinen eigenen Stab- einen jungen Stamm mit Wurzelwerk, in den der magische Kern vom Zauberer selbst eingebracht werden musste- herzustellen musste er zunächst lernen, ganz ohne magischen Fokus auszukommen.

Ich hab wohl doch was aus Zaubereigeschichte gelernt, dachte Harry überrascht. Unter seinen Fingern pulste das weiße Licht, seine eigene Magie, die er seit Anfang des Sommers auf eine Art und Weise spüren konnte wie nie zuvor.

"Potter! Was wollen Sie schon wieder hier?" Madam Pince beschattete ihn wie eine Fledermaus, fast wie Snape.

"Ich... ich wollte Sie fragen, ob ich in den alten Büchern über zauberstablose Zauberei blättern darf, Madam Pince.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

"Wie?" fragte die Bibliothekarin schrill, "der Einzige, der sie je ansieht, ist der Schulleiter selbst!" Harry nickte und wandte sich ab. Es war natürlich logisch. Zauberstablose Zauberei war gefährlich, und Albus Dumbledore würde ihn nicht gefährden wollen. Dinge mit einem Händeklatschen heraufzubeschwören würde seine Domäne bleiben, und Harry würde, wie immer, sich selbst überlassen sein.

"Deswegen verstehe ich nicht, warum er mir einen Pass für Sie gegeben hat- einen unbeschränkten Pass, Potter. Sie haben Zugriff auf jedes Buch in der Bibliothek. Aber ich warne Sie: Wenn Sie auch nur eine Seite knicken, dann..."

"Dann ist Voldemort das geringste meiner Probleme, schon verstanden.", murmelte Harry, betäubt von der plötzlichen Enthüllung. Wollte Dumbledore ihn nun schützen, als Waffe ausbilden, oder ihm helfen?

Madam Pince zuckte zusammen, als Harry so achtlos den Namen des Dunklen Lords aussprach. Kälter als zuvor blickte sie zu ihm hinauf- seit dem letzten Jahr war Harry länger als sie- und rückte ihre Goldrandbrille auf ihrer Nase zurecht. "Der Schulleiter empfiehlt, dass Sie mit diesem hier anfangen. _Kraft ohne Aggression_ wurde von einem Urgroßneffen Merlins geschrieben und ist eine Einführung in verschiedene Meditationstechniken zur Stärkung der Verbindung zwischen Körper und Magie. Unsinn, wenn Sie mich fragen... aber Sie sollen selbst sehen. Ich werde Ihnen auf Anordnung des Schulleiters dieses Buch ausleihen, aber ich möchte es in einwandfreiem Zustand zurück, verstanden?" Harry nickte und griff nach dem massiven, Ledergebundenen Band, den Madam Pince unter ihrem Schreibtisch hervorgezogen hatte.

"Sie bekommen es so bald wie möglich zurück.", sagte er. Sie schnaubte nur, aber wenn Harry genauer hingesehen hätte dann hätte er das tiefe Bedauern in ihren Augen lesen können.

"Husch jetzt!" sagte sie, und Harry ließ sich aus der Bibliothek scheuchen. Die tiefe Erschöpfung, die ihm dank seiner fast schlaflosen Nächte bis in die Knochen drang, ließ seinen Schlafsaal wie das Paradies klingen.

Seine Füße trugen ihn aber doch in den Raum der Erfordernis, wo ihn seine inzwischen schon gewohnte Übungsumgebung grüßte- inklusive eines kleinen Weckers, der ihm anzeigen würde, wann er zum Unterricht gehen musste.

"Sollte mal... _Expelliarmus_ lernen", sagte er sich, an Marina Stevenson und ihre fiese Zauberstabhalterung denkend. Denn er wusste mittlerweile, dass die meisten magischen Gegenstände zauberstabloser Zauberei gegenüber anfälliger waren als der mit dem Zauberstab. Das lag vor allem daran, dass die Innere Magie eines Zauberers, der mächtig genug war, sie ohne einen Fokus zu wirken, auf einer Frequenz schwang, die natürlicher und besser in die Umgebung integriert war als die aus einem toten magischen Fokus gezogene Magie mit dem Zauberstab.Aus diesem Grund waren auch viele der Schutzzauber um Hogwarts von den mächtigen Gründern stablos errichtet worden, und hatten ihre Wirkung nun schon über ein Jahrtausend hinweg beibehalten.

Leider reichte eine halbe Stunde nicht aus, um den Entwaffnungszauber korrekt ohne die Hilfe seines Zauberstabes zu lernen. Alles, was er erreichte, war ein müder, schlapper Bogen, den der Zauberstab seines Trainingsdummies beschrieb bevor er direkt vor den Füßen seines vom Raum der Erfordernis bereitgestellten Gegners auf den Boden fiel. Dafür war er aber reichlich erschöpft und müde und machte von einer Eigenschaft des Raumes Gebrauch, die noch keiner außer ihm selbst entdeckt hatte.

"Aufpäppeltrank!" befahl er mit lauter Stimme. Vor ihm schwebte im Nu ein kleines Silbertablett in der Luft, auf dem eine Phiole des rauchenden Gebräus stand, die er rasch hinunterstürzte. Wenigstens machte dieser Zaubertrank nicht süchtig, so oft, wie er ihn einnahm.

Sein kleiner Wecker schepperte so laut, dass seine Ohren klingelten. "Schon gut, bin schon unterwegs!" schimpfte er gegen den infernalischen Krach an und schlug die Tür zum Raum der Erfordernis hinter sich zu, bevor er noch taub werden konnte.

"Mal sehen, was Stevenson heute so gegen mich hat", murmelte er niedergeschlagen.

Marina Stevenson hatte ein ganzes Arsenal an Lähmflüchen gegen ihn, wie er wenig später feststellen musste. In der letzten Stunde hatten sie mit einem begonnen, der die Zauberstabhand des Gegners lähmte, in dieser lernten sie, die Basisformel mit jedem Körperteil des Gegners zu verbinden, das ihnen einfallen konnte. Harry war froh, dass der Einfallsreichtum seiner Lehrerin sich nicht... zu weit erstreckte. Auch so verbrachte er die halbe Verteidigungsstunde damit, seine eingeschlafenen Glieder wieder aufzuwecken, da Stevenson zwischen ihm und Hermine als Demonstrationsobjekt hin und herwechselte. Später ließ sie dann auch noch Ron an ihnen üben, verbot ihnen beiden jedoch, Schilde aufzubauen oder sich zu wehren.

"Der Zweck dieser Stunde ist nicht, Schildzauber zu lernen, Potter.", hatte sie ihn ermahnt, als er reflexartig _Protego_ eingesetzt hatte, bevor ihr Lähmfluch seine linke Schulter treffen konnte, "Sondern Lähmflüche und ihre Wirkung zu studieren. Sie können später auch üben."

Er hatte genau fünf Minuten lang üben können- so lange hatte es gedauert, bis Rons Fluch auf seiner Zauberstabhand verblasst war. Die Lähmflüche, die sie lernten, waren zwar nicht so effektiv wie eine Ganzkörperklammer- der Gegner konnte sich immer noch bewegen, auch wenn er zunächst kein Gefühl mehr in den betroffenen Gliedmaßen hatte- aber sie konnten nicht durch einen Gegenzauber vor der Zeit beendet werden. Harry dankte es nur seinem Talent in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, dass er es trotzdem geschafft hatte, die meisten der neuen Zauber zu lernen. Nun ja, seinem Talent und Remus' und Sirius' Bücherreihe, die sie ihm im Fünften Jahr geschenkt hatten.

"Verflixt!" Hermine stolperte zum dritten Mal. Sie konnte noch immer nicht richtig gehen, nach dem Neville, mit dem sie am Ende zusammen arbeitete, ihre beiden Füße gelähmt hatte. "Seit wann ist Neville so gut?"

"Ich hab nur ein bisschen geübt". sagte Neville bescheiden. Die Freunde trennten sich- Hermine und Harry hatten Zaubertränke in den Kerkern, Ron und Neville hatten frei.

Harry verbrachte die gesamte Stunde in schweigender Anspannung. Dumbledore hatte schon angekündigt, dass Snape ihn unter einem Vorwand zurückbehalten würde, um dann Okklumentik zu üben. Es war Harrys Aufgabe, den Vorwand zu liefern. Da er aber nicht schon wieder null Punkte für seinen Zaubertrank erhalten wollte musste er sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen...

Das Elixir, das sie heute brauten, war eine milde Variante des Traumlos-Schlummer-Tranks, die speziell für Kinder geeignet war. Die Wirkung hielt nicht so lange an wie beim echten Trank, und es verhinderte nur Alpträume anstatt aller Träume, aber es machte nicht so schnell süchtig und war besser verträglich.

"Hast du schon eine Idee?" wisperte Hermine fast unhörbar neben ihm, als er seine klein gehackten Kamilleblüten mit den fein gewürfelten Lotuswurzeln vermischte, bevor er beide Zutaten in den Baldriansud kippte. Ein Fläschchen Johanniskrautöl wartete einsatzbereit neben dem Kessel darauf, dass die erste Stufe des Trankes komplett war.

"Ja", raunte Harry. Er verstummte sofort, da Professor Snape misstrauisch seinen Blick suchte, den er mit fast übermenschlicher Ruhe erwiderte. Sein Kessel summte leise die Melodie eines bekannten Wiegenliedes- _Hush, little Baby_- das Petunia Dudley früher immer vorgesungen hatte, wenn er nicht einschlafen konnte. Harry hatte sich oft auf die Treppe geschlichen und zugehört, und so summte er unauffällig mit seinem Kessel mit bevor er das Öl zufügte.

Die nächste Zutat für das Elixir, die sie sich aus Snapes eigenen Vorräten nehmen mussten, weil sie in den kleinen Sets der Schüler nicht zu finden war, bot ihm den perfekten Anlass, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Sein Elixir, das ruhig vor sich hin köchelte, im Auge behaltend wartete er, bis Draco Malfoy nach vorne ging. Schnell schob er sich vor den blonden Slytherin. "Ich brauche die Grimm-Haare, Professor Snape.", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme, die er nicht einmal vorzutäuschen brauchte. Sirius' Animagus-Form war einem Grimm so ähnlich...

Eine Stimme raunte in sein Ohr. "Oh, Potty, sind in letzter Zeit nicht irgendwelche Hunde überfahren worden? Es wundert mich, dass du das Zeug aus Professor Snapes Vorräten brauchst, schließlich hattest du ja deine eigene Quelle, nicht? Aber ich vergaß, die Quelle ist ja... unerreichbar. Was für ein Ver-" Weiter kam er nicht. Harry gab seinem Zorn nach und zog seinen Zauberstab so schnell aus dem Halfter an seinem Handgelenk (eines seiner Geburtstagsgeschenke von der DA und im Gegensatz zu Stevensons vollkommen legal), dass Draco in sein Ende starrte noch bevor er einmal blinzeln konnte. Ein paar rote Funken stoben aus der Spitze. Harry achtete nicht darauf. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seinen Schulfeind Niederzustarren. Der Slytherin hielt seine Phiole mit den Haaren des Alptraumhundes fest umklammert und wich einen Schritt von ihm zurück.

"Sag so etwas nie wieder, Malfoy", zischte Harry so dunkel, dass es fast wie Parselmund klang. "_Capilli engorgio_!(1)"

Ein silberblauer Schimmer legte sich um Malfoys gesamten Körper und versank in seiner Haut. Zunächst geschah nichts Sichtbares, und Malfoy grinste hämisch während Snape wie eine überdimensionale Fledermaus auf die beiden Streithähne niederstieß. Sein Grinsen verwandelte sich jedoch schnell in eine Grimasse, und er wimmerte leise, während er sich mit beiden Händen die Arme rieb. Vor den Augen des gesamten Zaubertrankkurses verwandelte er sich im Zeitraffertempo in eine Kugel aus blondem Haar- jedes einzelne seiner Haare am Körper hatte unkontrolliert zu wachsen begonnen.

Seine Haupthaare hingen ihm bis zu den Knöcheln bevor Snape endlich reagierte und ihn von Harry wegzerrte, der mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht dastand. Er hatte Dumbledores Vorwand geliefert- und Malfoy nebenbei noch eine Lektion erteilt. Vielleicht ähnelte er seinem Vater doch mehr, als er gedacht hatte. Aber das war ihm im Moment völlig egal. Snape jedenfalls schäumte vor Wut.

"Mr. Malfoy, Krankenflügel. Potter, Nachsitzen- direkt nach der Stunde, und nächste Woche Dienstag, Donnerstag und Samstag! Und fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Harry nickte nur und kehrte an seinen Platz zurück, sein Grinsen auf allen Nicht-Slytherin-Gesichtern (und ein paar Slytherin-Gesichtern ebenfalls) widergespiegelt.

"_Das_ war dein genialer Plan? Fünfzig Punkte, Harry- hättest du nicht einfach dein Elixir sabotieren können?" zischte Hermine wütend. Sie schleuderte ihren Mondstein geradezu in ihren Kessel während Harry seine Grimm-Haare häckselte.

"Hermine- es war..." Zabini, der auf Hermines anderer Seite arbeitete, wedelte ihr mit einer Hand vor dem Gesicht herum.

"Granger, das ist fast so gut wie die Gerüchte vom Hüpfenden Frettchen!" sagte er betont. Hermine sah aus, als hätte sie einen Frosch verschluckt.

"Aber... du..." stammelte sie.

"Ich bin ein Slytherin, ja. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich an Malfoys Rockzipfel hänge wie seine beiden idiotischen Gorillas." Zabini wandte sich wieder seinem Elixir zu, das rot anstelle von blau geworden war und runzelte die Stirn. "Und was ist jetzt schon wieder falsch?" fragte er mehr sich selbst.

"Du hast die Grimm-Haare vergessen.", sagte Hermine leise. "Aber es macht fast keinen Unterschied, ob du sie vor oder nach dem Mondstein zufügst. Wenn du sie jetzt reintust bekommst du immer noch ein A. Das mit dem Frettchen ist übrigens kein Gerücht- der falsche Moody hat Malfoy wirklich in eins verwandelt und den Gang entlang hüpfen lassen."

Harry nickte anerkennend während Zabini sein Lachen hinter einem niesenden Schnauben verbarg. Vielleicht war er nicht ganz alleine in seinem Kreuzzug, die Warnung des Sprechenden Hutes zu befolgen. Zabini schien jedenfalls keine Probleme mit Hermine und ihrer Muggelfamilie zu haben- oder wenigstens keine allzu großen, denn er bedankte sich bei ihr, ohne sie zu beleidigen und lachte mit ihr. Und Hermine schien es ebenfalls nicht allzu schwer zu fallen, ihre Vorurteile gegenüber Slytherins zu überwinden und Zabini ein "Keine Ursache!" zukommen zu lassen.

Harry nahm sich Zeit, seinen Kessel besonders langsam und sauber zu putzen während der Rest der Zaubertrankklasse schon aus dem Klassenzimmer tröpfelte. Hermine schenkte ihm einen bedauernden Blick und Zabini grinste ihm mit einem aufgerichteten Daumen zu. Harry nickte zurück.

"Potter! In mein Büro!" befahl Snape, seine Roben ein schwarzer Wirbelwind. Harry folgte ihm.

Snapes Büro sah genauso aus, wie er es vom letzten Jahr her in Erinnerung hatte- mit einem Unterschied. Dumbledores Denkarium war nirgends in Sicht. Und keine der Schranktüren war geschlossen. Der Schulleiter hatte sich anscheinend endlich einmal dafür entschieden, beiden Partizipanten am Okklumentik-Unterricht die gleiche Startposition einzuräumen- und die gleichen Chancen.

Harry hatte aber nicht die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn Snape wirbelte bleich vor Zorn zu ihm herum, seine wächsernen Züge unheimlich. Harry begegnete seinem alakrischen Temperament mit Gelassenheit.

"Und was, Mr. Potter, sollte Ihre kleine Aktion vorhin?" fragte er wütend, sobald er sichergehen konnte, dass auch der letzte Slytherin außer Hörweite war.

"Dumbledore wollte, dass ich einen Vorwand liefere, damit Sie mich zurückhalten können, Professor.", erwiderte Harry so gleichmütig, wie er konnte und lachte innerlich über Draco Malfoy, den unglaublichen blonden Haarball.

"Und warum haben Sie dann nicht Ihr Elixir noch unzureichender gebraut als ohnehin?" fragte Snape, die Augenbrauen so weit hochgezogen, dass sie in den öligen Haaren verschwanden. Harry verbarg seine Wut und seine Abscheu.

"Weil ich meine Noten nicht ruinieren wollte. Und Malfoy hat mich provoziert", erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß. "Er hat Sirius beleidigt."

"Ich bezweifle, dass man diesen... Köter noch weiter beleidigen kann, Potter. Und Sie haben nur wieder einmal gezeigt, wie arrogant Sie sind. Glauben, Sie stehen über den Regeln..."

Harry beherrschte sein überkochendes Temperament mit eisernem Willen. Vor seinen Augen färbte sich alles rot, aber er ballte die Fäuste. "Ich bin nur hier, weil Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat, es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, _Professor_". presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, "aber wenn Sie weiterhin meinen Paten beleidigen wollen dann suche ich meine Chancen lieber mit Voldemort!"

"Überheblich bis zum Ende, Potter! _Legilimens_!" Der Angriff kam zu überaschen und Harry war zu wütend. Er stolperte zurück, die schwachen Reste seiner Schilde unter Snapes mentalem Ansturm nicht nützlicher als ein Papierregenschirm im Gewittersturm.

... der harte Steinboden biss in seinen Rücken, Bellatrix Lestrange beugte sich mit grausamem Lächeln über ihn, und das Feuer fraß an seinem Körper während er verzweifelt schrie...

... und Sirius wurde von dem roten Lichtstrahl getroffen, die Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht das Letzte, was Harry sah, bevor...

... die anklagenden Augen seiner Eltern und Cedrics sich tief in seine Seele bohrten und sie ihre Münder öffneten und...

"NEIN!" Harry schleuderte Snape von sich, eine Welle aus Magie brach aus seinem Körper. "NICHT DAS!" Er konnte den Zaubertrankmeister nicht auch noch seine Alpträume sehen lassen.

"NIEMALS!" Sein Zauberstab war auf Snape gerichtet, aber er brauchte ihn nicht, er stürzte schon vorwärts, und es war so dunkel, eine dunkle Nacht...

Die Grillen zirpten und das stoppelige Gras duftete nach frischgemähtem Grün unter seinen Füßen. Die warme Luft hatte einen schwülen Beigeschmack und am Horizont türmten sich silbern umrandete Gewitterwolken. Der Mond war zu einem Viertel voll, aber sein Licht reichte aus, um die knochenweißen Masken seiner Begleiter zu beleuchten. Kein Laut drang aus dem dunklen Schatten des Hauses vor ihnen und auch die Nachbarschaft war totenstill, bis auf das leise Heulen eines Hundes in weiter Ferne.

Er schlich sich ein paar Meter näher an das Haus heran, geborgen unter seinem Disillusionierungszauber, der ihn vor dem Auror, der nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt gelangweilt an einem Baum lehnte, verbarg. Der Mann, dessen Gesicht er in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen konnte, verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und pfiff dabei, ein altes Zauberer-Wiegenlied, dessen Text selbst er, der kaum eine Kindheit gehabt hatte, kannte.

Er blickte vorsichtig über seine Schulter zurück, seine Kameraden hatten nun ebenfalls den Disillusionierungszauber gesprochen und nur die leisen Bewegungen der Grasstoppeln verrieten ihm, wo sie sich aufhielten. Sein Zauberstab glänzte ebenholzfarben, als er ihn mit einer geübten Bewegung aus dem Halfter an seinem Gürtel zog.

..._Am Gürtel? Mein Zauberstabhalfter ist an meinem rechten Unterarm!_...

"_Stupor_!" Das lauteste Geräusch war das Zischen des Zaubers, seine Stimme war tief und seidig glatt wenn er flüsterte und reihte sich nahtlos in das Wispern der Sommernacht ein. Der Auror vor ihm sackte am Baumstamm in sich zusammen, den Kopf auf den Knien. Er sah aus, als schliefe er.

"Der Meister wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn wir ihn am Leben lassen.", sagte einer seiner Kameraden neben ihm. Ein wässriges Schimmern bewegte sich auf den hilflosen, betäubten Mann zu. Er hielt den Atem an, er wusste, was kommen würde, er hatte schon an zu vielen dieser Aktionen teilgenommen, um es nicht zu wissen.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Und für einen kurzen Moment leuchtete das friedliche junge Gesicht eines Mannes auf, der wohl gerade erst die Auror-Akademie verlassen hatte. Eine Welle unsichtbarer Energie, die in dem smaragdenen Zauber verborgen war, raubte ihm im selben Augenblick das Leben.

"Weiter", ordnete sein Gefährte an, und er schlich sich zur Tür des Hauses. Wartend, lauernd... dann lüpfte ihr Anführer seinen Disillusionierungszauber, und er folgte wie seine Gefährten seinem Beispiel.

Die Tür war eine einfache, braune Holztür, von der die Farbe langsam abblätterte, aber wie das ganze Haus verbreitete sie eine Aura der Gemütlichkeit. Ein tönernes Schild hing vom Rahmen eines kleinen, auf Augenhöhe in das Holz eingelassenen Fensters herab, er konnte die Schatten von Buchstaben erkennen, aber nicht lesen, was geschrieben stand. Ein einfacher Zauber, und die Tür schwang auf. Sie knarrte nicht; die Muggel, die hier lebten, hielten ihr Haus wohl gerne in Ordnung.

Die Diele war sauber, gefliest, die Wände holzgetäfelt und von Bilderrahmen übersät. Auf ein Zeichen des Anführers hin bewegte er sich in Begleitung dreier seiner Kameraden die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock, wo die Schlafzimmer der Familie lagen. Der Anführer und zwei weitere Männer mit weißen Masken kehrten zurück vor das Haus- er wusste, sie würden ihr Zeichen in den Himmel schreiben, während er die Mission zu Ende brachte.

Die Muggel schliefen beide, umarmten sich gegenseitig auf eine Art und Weise, die ihm bittere Eifersucht in der Kehle emporsteigen ließ. Er hatte sich immer gewünscht, dass seine Eltern so miteinander umgehen würden... aber zwischen seinem Vater und seiner Mutter hatte es keine Liebe gegeben, im Gegenteil.

"Aufwachen!" bellte er barsch und hasserfüllt. Warum sollten diese Muggel, diese minderwertigen Geschöpfe, etwas haben, was ihm stets verwehrt blieb?

Der Ehemann schreckte als Erster auf, seine weiten Augen spiegelten das spärliche Licht, das vom Mond gespendet wurde.

"Was ist, Schatz?" fragte die Frau schläfrig, drehte sich zunächst auf die Seite, bevor sie aus halb geöffneten Augen die Männer in ihren schwarzen Umhängen und Masken bemerkte. "Oh!" rief sie, und nun ergriff auch sie die Angst. Sie zog die Bettdecke eng um ihre schlanke Gestalt.

"Was wollen Sie hier?" fragte der Mann mit zitternder Stimme, die seine Angst verriet. Seine Hände tasteten unter dem Kissen nach etwas und er hatte ein Gefühl, dass er das verhindern musste.

"Muggel wie euch auslöschen.", sagte er gleichmäßig und war froh, dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte vor Hass und Aufregung. Rache... ja, das war, was er nun nehmen würde. Rache, dass jemand etwas hatte, was er nicht bekommen konnte. Jemand, der es nicht verdient hatte... "_Crucio_!"

Er lachte, während der Mann sich wand und schrie, er lachte, während die Frau ihren Ehemann umarmte und unter Tränen bat, ihn doch gehen zu lassen, er lachte, während seine Kameraden ihren Spaß mit den Muggeln hatten.

Er lachte, bis die Muggel mit toten Augen und nur noch schwach zitternd auf dem weichen, von Flüssigkeit aus einer Vase und ihren Körpern getränkten Teppich vor ihrem Bett lagen. Er lachte, während er seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete und die beiden Worte sprach, die sie endgültig vom Antlitz der Erde tilgen würden wie das Gewürm, das sie waren.

Sein Zauber leuchtete im selben Moment auf wie ihr Zeichen vor dem Fenster und er hörte auf, zu lachen. Im grünen Licht der beiden Flüche lagen ein blonder Mann und eine rothaarige Frau, beide mit grünen Augen, und sie hielten sich bei der Hand. Und er erkannte die Frau, und er konnte nun auch einen Namen lesen, den sie auf ihre blutige Bettdecke gestickt hatte, und ihm wurde übel, und er lachte nicht mehr...

.. aber es war eine schwarzhaarige Hexe, die er vor seinem Zauberstab hatte. Sie bat nicht, sie flehte nicht, sie blitzte ihn nur aus harten, dunkelgrünen Augen an, während sie ihn verfluchte; ein sinnloses Unterfangen ohne ihren Zauberstab. Zu ihrer Rechten, verkrümmt und reglos, lag ein Mann mit ergrauenden, wilden schwarzen Haaren Er atmete nicht mehr.

Er zitterte vor Vorfreude, diese Toten würden ihn nicht so sehr belasten wie dieses Muggelehepaar, das er vor drei Monaten gejagt hatte, sie würde ihm nachts nicht so in die Augen starren wie diese rothaarige, grünäugige Muggelfrau, wie diese rothaarige, grünäugige Hexe, die so zerbrochen wirkte. Diese Hexe, die er nun töten würde hasste er fast so sehr, wie er ihren Sohn hasste, diesen arroganten Nichtsnutz der glaubte, die Welt zu besitzen.

Es erfüllte ihn mit grimmiger Freude, dass er ihren Ball ruiniert hatte, dass er sich mit seinen Kameraden in ihr Haus geschlichen hatte, während ihr Sohn in den sicheren Mauern von Hogwarts steckte. Sie hatten sich natürlich gewehrt, aber da keiner von ihnen einen Angriff erwartet hatte, waren sie hilflos der Macht seines Herrn ausgeliefert, der es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, den Mann dieser Frau persönlich zu töten. Aber die Frau... die Frau hatte er ihm überlassen. Und er würde sie nun töten, würde sich rächen, Schmerz für Schmerz, Demütigung für Qual...

"Du kannst mich töten, aber du wirst mich nicht brechen, Todesser!" Die Frau spuckte ihm ins Gesicht, aber ihre Spucke tröpfelte nutzlos an seiner weißen Maske herab, hinter der er unbesiegbar war. Er war stark, er war es, der die Kontrolle hatte, er hatte die Macht!

"Wie du es wünschst... Potter!" Er ergriff sie an ihrem Kragen, ignorierte den Schmerzensschrei, den sie ausstieß, weil ihre gebrochenen Knochen verschoben wurden.

"Du wirst sterben!" fauchte er. Sie sah ihn an, ihr Feuer kein bisschen verloschen.

"Und du wirst ewig darunter leiden- Severus Snape." Er erstarrte zu Eis. Wie hatte sie...? Aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er schleuderte sie von sich, sie blieb auf dem Boden dessen, was einmal ein Ballsaal gewesen war und sich nun in eine Szene aus einem Alptraum verwandelt hatte, liegen.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" flüsterte er, aber die Befriedigung und Befreiung, die ihm diese Worte hatten bringen sollen, blieben ihm verwehrt. Stattdessen fühlte er sich hohl und leer, angefüllt mit einer Dunkelheit- nein, nicht mit Dunkelheit, denn das wäre wenigstens _etwas_ gewesen. Angefüllt mit Leere, mit Nichts.

Er rannte davon, rannte aus dem stolzen Herrenhaus, das hinter seinem Rücken in Flammen aufging, und erbrach sich wieder und wieder hinter der Buchshecke, die den schmalen Vorgarten umsäumte. Er wischte sich mit dem linken Rämel seiner schwarzen Roben den Mund ab. Er war erst siebzehn- aber der schwarze Stoff enthüllte das grünschwarz pulsierende Mal auf seinem linken Unterarm, den Totenschädel, aus dessen Mund obszön lasziv eine Schlange hervorquoll... und er musste sich abermals übergeben.

... und das kalte Gefühl in seinen Adern verstärkte sich noch, als er näher und näher an das majestätische Herrenhaus herankam, das schon einmal zerstört und wieder aufgebaut worden war, das Herrenhaus, in dem er... er weigerte sich, nachzudenken. Sein Meister, sein Herr stand schon im Türrahmen, stolz aufgerichtet in all seiner Macht. Er hatte ihnen verboten, näherzukommen, aber er hatte seine Angst und Neugierde nicht überwinden können. Seine Angst, seine Neugierde und seine Sorge um die Frau, die in diesem Haus lebte.

Sein Herr verschwand durch den Türrahmen, er hörte und sah die Flüche, die edelsteingleich in der dunklen, eiskalten und vernebelten Nacht aufblitzten, hörte die Schreie des Mannes, den er hasste, hörte, wie das Mobiliar zu Bruch ging, hörte, wie der Mann verzweifelt versuchte, seine Familie zu verteidigen- und dann hörte er nichts mehr, sah nur noch einen grünen Blitz. Sein Herr hatte gewonnen. Sein Herr? Er nannte ihn seinen Herrn, aber er war es nicht mehr, war es nicht mehr, seit er nach dem ersten Anschlag auf genau dieses Haus zu seinem einzigen Freund gerannt war, dem einzigen Mann, der ihn verstehen konnte, der ihn wieder aufgerichtet hatte, der ihm einen Sinn gegeben hatte, nachdem sein Leben in den dunkelgrünen Augen einer Hexe vergangen war.

Im Haus herrschte Stille, doch dann schnitt eine Stimme durch die Nacht, die das Blut in seinen Adern in feuriges Eis verwandelte, deren Flehen ihn den Cruciatus-Fluch ersehnen ließ. Er wusste, dass er nichts tun konnte, um ihr zu helfen, aber das linderte nicht seine Pein. Sie bat nicht um ihr Leben, sie bat um das ihres Kindes, des Produktes der Verbindung zwischen ihr und dem Mann, der tot im Erdgeschoß lag.

Sie bat vergebens. Ein grüner Blitz, und ihre süße Stimme verstummte, um nie wieder gehört zu werden. Ein Baby schrie, sein Klagen so hilflos wie es selbst. Er schloß die Augen, er konnte nicht hinsehen. Er hasste den Toten im Erdgeschoß, aber er konnte die Frau nicht hassen, auch wenn er dies stets vorgegeben hatte. Sie hatte ihn verteidigt, sie hatte ihm helfend zur Seite gestanden, aber er hatte sie wieder und wieder weggestoßen, bis sie endlich aufgab. Sie hasste ihn nun...

Ein Donnerschlag riss ihn von den Füßen, er wurde durch die Luft geschleudert und dann wusste er für einen Moment nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war. Als er sich wieder aufrichten konnte, brannte das Herrenhaus in grünem Feuer, seine Mauern vernichtet- und sein Herr war nirgends zu sehen.

Seine Roben waren zerfetzt, die Umgebung verwüstet von der Macht der Magie, die freigesetzt worden war- er konnte sie spüren, ein elektrisches Prickeln auf seiner Haut; er konnte sie schmecken, ein tangiger Beigeschmack in der faden Oktoberluft. Und das Haus, diese Ruine, brannte nicht mehr. Alles war still- bis auf das leise Weinen eines kleinen Kindes.

... und auf der Decke, der weißen Bettdecke, stand mit roten Buchstaben sauber gestickt ihr Name, der Name des Ehepaares, das nun zertreten zu seinen Füßen lag...

... "...Potter!"...

... und der Name war _Evans_...

... er war tot, er fühlte sich tot, aber Albus hatte ihm wieder ein Leben gegeben, ein Leben, das er ihm nun schuldete, und er war gerade achtzehn...

... und ein Baby weinte, während er sich abwandte und versuchte, seine zerfetzten schwarzen Roben um seinen Körper zusammenzuhalten...

... und seine Augen brannten in namenlosem Schmerz, als er den Namen wieder und wieder las, rot auf weiß...

... "...Potter!"...

... _Evans_...

... und er kniete auf dem kalten Steinfußboden in den Kerkern, sein Schweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn auf seine Hände, die nicht mehr ganz so schlank und langfingrig waren und in ihm brannte der Hass so hell wie noch nie, der Hass, der Schmerz, der Verrat!

An der Wand, hingeschmettert, achtlos hingeworfen die überschlanke, schwarzgewandete Gestalt, die die Schuld trug. Sie bewegte sich nicht, starrte blicklos auf den vor ihm knienden Jugendlichen, dessen glühender, smaragdgrüner Blick so intensiv wie der Unverzeihliche Fluch war, mit dem er beiden Frauen das Leben genommen hatte.

"Wer waren sie? Wer waren diese beiden Muggel?" fragte Harry heiser, zu taub, um noch zu fühlen. Er wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, seit er in die Erinnerungen des Mannes vor ihm eingetaucht war, aber es fühlte sich an wie ein Lebensalter. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er zu so großem Zorn fähig sein könnte.

"Sie waren Evan und Florence Evans," antwortete Snape, ebenso gebrochen wie sein Schüler. Er fühlte sich wieder so krank wie in dem Moment, als er erkannt hatte, wer sein Opfer gewesen war.

"Sie waren..." wisperte der Junge, seine Augen nun geschlossen, aber unter den geschlossenen Lidern glitzerte es. Dennoch fiel keine einzige Träne. "Sie waren... meine Großeltern!" Snape lehnte schwer atmend an der Wand, die Augen geschlossen. Er konnte nicht verneinen, was Harry gesagt hatte, aber er konnte es sich auch nicht eingestehen, nicht jetzt...

Die Schuld, die er all die Jahre hinweg verdrängt hatte, die seinem Hass auf den Vater des Jungen eine zusätzliche Bitterkeit verliehen hatte, überschwemmte ihn nun. "Sie waren deine Großeltern, Potter.", sagte er so kalt, dass der Junge zitterte. Er tat ihm leid...

"Du warst da.", zischte Harry. Er sprach Parsel, aber Snape verstand ihn trotzdem. Er wusste, was Harry meinte. Er war da gewesen, als Voldemort seine Eltern getötet hatte, und er hatte nichts getan. Er hatte schon auf der Seite des Lichtes gestanden, aber er hatte dennoch nichts getan. Der Junge wusste, warum, hatte es im letzten Jahr im Denkarium gesehen, aber er konnte ihn nicht verstehen, konnte die Kälte in Severus Snape einfach nicht verstehen, weil er nicht wusste, wie er aufgewachsen war. Vielleicht konnte er ihn verstehen machen...

Snape wagte es tatsächlich, einen Schritt auf ihn zu zugehen. Harry wich zurück, das aschfahle Gesicht mit den glühenden grünen Augen wutverzerrt. "Komm mir nicht zu nahe." flüsterte er, so gefährlich, dass selbst dem abgehärteten Spion des Ordens kalt den Rücken herunter lief. "Komm mir nie wieder zu nahe!"

Die wilden, schwarzen Haare wehten in einem unsichtbaren Wind als Harry ihm den Rücken zudrehte. Snape ließ sich wieder zu Boden sinken, verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. "Bist du nun zufrieden, Albus?" flüsterte er, "das war doch der Grund, weswegen du mir dein Denkarium nicht geliehen hast! _Damit Potter mich besser versteht_... Du wusstest, dass er Legilimentik einsetzen kann, du wusstest, dass er diese Gabe hat! Meine Schuld ist nun erfüllt." Aber Albus Dumbledore antwortete nicht; und Snape blieb alleine mit seinen bitteren Gedanken, seinem Hass und seiner Schuld.

Er floh aus den Kerkern. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, gefangen in der Kälte zu sein. Dem Mann nahe zu sein, dessen Schuld es war, dass er niemanden mehr auf der Welt hatte. Der Schuld daran war, dass er bei seiner Tante hatte leben müssen, der seine Großeltern unwiderbringlich geraubt hatte, und der es wagte, ihn noch der Arroganz und des Leichtsinns anzuklagen.

Er wusste nicht, wohin ihn seine Schritte trugen, blind rannte er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, stieß Schüler aus dem Weg, deren Existenz er nicht anerkannte.

"_Accio_ Besen, Feuerblitz!" Seine Hände waren ausgestreckt, aber er bemerkte nicht, dass er seinen Zauberstab in keiner von ihnen hatte. Das kühle Holz eines Besens- nicht seines Feuerblitzes, wie er abwesend bemerkte- schlug mit beruhigender Festigkeit in seine Hand. Vor ihm tauchte ein Fenster auf... er flog, er flog hinauf zum grauen Himmel, der den Glanz des Morgens schon lange verloren hatte. Unter ihm blieb das Schloß zurück, das jene... Kreatur beherbergte, deren Anblick er nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Der See, dessen bleierne Wasser im selben Aufruhr waren wie er selbst, blieb hinter ihm zurück. Er fand einen felsigen Vosprung auf einer Klippe an seiner fernen Seite, landete dort. In ihm raste es, er spürte die Kraft, die seine Magie ihm lieh, spürte, wie sie gegen die Fesseln seines Körpers schlug, wie sie ihn verbrannte, wie sie durch seine Gefühle verbrannte.

Und er ließ sie los.

Der See unter ihm reagierte. Wilde Wellen schlugen an den Strand, während sich in der Mitte des Gewässers ein riesiger Strudel bildete, der unter dem Ansturm weißgrüner Magie bis auf den Grund wuchs. Die Häuser der Meerleute wurden freigelegt, während Harry seiner Wut freien Lauf ließ. Der Wind zerrte an seinen Kleidern, trug ihn empor, bis er im Auge des Sturmes, den er entfesselt hatte, schwebte. Er hatte die Augen geöffnet, aber außer einem Licht so grün wie das des Avada Kedavra sah er nichts. Hogwarts mit seinen Lichtern, ein Märchenschloss unter der untergehenden Sonne, verschwand im stählernen Grau der Wasserwand, die er vor sich aufwirbelte, die er dazu brachte, dass sie ihn umschloss und ihn in ihrem Schoß barg.

Ungeachtet der hunderten von Augenpaaren, die auf ihm lasteten- denn das Spektakel des heulenden Windes und der Wasserhose, die sich aus dem See erhob, während ein schlanker, junger Mann beide Hände über der Wasseroberfläche hielt und seinen Schmerz und Zorn dem Himmel entgegenschleuderte, konnte nicht unbemerkt bleiben- ließ Harry all seine Kraft aus sich herausströmen.

All seine Angst, seine Wut, sein Schmerz, seine Verzweiflung, seine Erschöpfung, all sein Wille und sein Leben flossen in seine beiden Hände, die er über dem Kopf zusammenschlug. Die Wasser folgten seinem Befehl, donnerten über ihm zusammen, ehe sie wieder in ihr Bett zurückkehrten.

Harry ließ die Hände sinken. Seine Kraft verebbte in dem Maße, wie seine Schluchzer seinen Körper schüttelten. Die Taubheit und der blinde Zorn von vorher wichen einem tiefen Gefühl der Verletztheit, der Hilflosigkeit und der Mutlosigkeit. Er war ein Spielball einer Prophezeiung, die er am liebsten nie gehört hätte. Er war einsam. Und die letzte Hoffnung, die er gehabt hatte- dass irgendwo noch ein Teil seiner Familie auf ihn wartete- war nun dahin. Die letzten Reste seiner Kontrolle ließen ihn seinen Zauberstab hervorholen und seinen Besen herbeirufen, bevor er in den See stürzen konnte. Der Besen- es war ein Schulbesen- gehorchte seinem Ruf und er flog blind zurück zu dem kleinen Felsvorsprung, von dem aus er begonnen hatte. Er konnte nicht umhin, sich in Gedanken zu rufen, was er alles verloren hatte, was alles unwiederbringlich dahin war. Seine ganze Familie...

Dahin, weil ein machtgieriger Bastard und seine grausamen Untergebenen sie ermordet hatten, bevor er geboren worden war.

Dahin, weil ein Siebzehnjähriger aus Hass und Verzweiflung zu einem Untergebenen des Dunklen Bastards geworden war.

Dahin, weil sein eigener Vater diesen Siebzehnjährigen gereizt hatte.

Dahin, weil Snape nicht über eine Schulfeindschaft hinwegkommen konnte.

Dahin, weil Snape nie wieder in eine Situation wie damals mit Sirius, dem Werwolf Remus und seinem Vater, der sein Leben rettete, kommen wollte.

Dahin, weil ein paar Auroren zu schnell und nicht gründlich genug ausgebildet worden waren.

Harry schlug mit der Hand gegen die Felswand bis sie blutete. Der Schmerz, der zu ihm vordrang, war nur ein schwaches Echo dessen, was er fühlte. Er war zerrissen. Er würde nie wieder heil sein. Alles, was er gesehen hatte, lag lang zurück, beinahe zwanzig Jahre. Aber an diesem Abend war es wieder lebendig geworden, lebendig in den schwarzen Augen seines Lehrers für Zaubertränke, in die er auf irgendeine Art und Weise gestürzt war, die er nicht verstand. Er wusste nicht, was er getan hatte, nur, dass er es wieder tun könnte. Es war wie seine Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen, er konnte es einfach.

Und es war vorher nicht da gewesen. Harry sackte an der Felswand hinunter. Er konnte nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit leben, aber er konnte auch keine Zukunft sehen. Ein weiterer Schmerz hatte sich in seine Seele gefressen, unauslöschbar. Seine Hand schnappte sich seinen Besen und bevor er denken konnte saß er auf und zischte zurück zum Schloss. Niemand war in der Eingangshalle, als er landete, aber der Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor war voller Gewisper und Fingerzeige hinter seinem Rücken.

Steif und mit geradem Blick verstaute Harry den Schulbesen in seiner Truhe bis er ihn wieder zurück zum Quidditchfeld bringen konnte, dann kam er wieder hinunter und stellte sich den angstvollen, bewundernden, verwunderten Blicken seiner Mit-Gryffindors.

"DA-Treffen, heute Abend noch!" sagte er knapp, mit einer bisher nicht gekannten stählernen Kälte in der Stimme. Niemand widersprach.

"Wann?" fragte Hermine nur. Harry warf einen Blick auf die Uhr über dem Kamin.

"In einer Stunde," sagte er. "Im Raum der Erfordernis. Verändere das Datum auf den Münzen, Hermine." Damit war er zum Porträtloch hinaus.

"Was war das?" hörte er Ron noch sagen, dann herrschte Stille. Harry hatte noch ein paar Leute einzuladen, und dann würde er auf seine DA warten. _Seine_ DA. Nicht mehr Dumbledores Armee. Potters Defensiv-Allianz. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie besser vorbereitet waren, als diese Auroren, die ihr Leben für seine Großeltern gegeben hatten, wie es der Fluch seiner Familie zu sein schien. Er, Harry, würde den Fluch brechen.

Die Schüler, denen er einen kleinen Fetzen Pergament in die Hand drückte wussten nicht, wie ihnen geschah und starrten verwundert hinter ihrem Mitschüler mit den flammenden Augen her, ehe sie dümmlich die wenigen Worte lasen, die Harry ihnen hatte zukommen lassen. _Raum der Erfordernis (siebter Stock, gegenüber Wandbehang mit Barnabas dem Bekloppten), 21 Uhr_.

Im Raum der Erfordernis wartete eine kleine Armee von sechs Trainingsdummies auf ihn. Er hatte eine Stunde. Und zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des neuen Schuljahres hielt Harry nichts zurück. Seine Magie, die doch eigentlich nach dem kleinen Ausflug an den See hätte erschöpft sein müssen, sang mit einer solchen Stärke in seinen Adern, dass sein Schockzauber einen Dummy beinahe in Stücke riss. Er fühlte sich zwar ruhig, fast abgehoben, aber die Leichtigkeit, mit der er den Entwaffnungszauber ohne seinen Zauberstab schaffte, strafte diese Ruhe Lügen.

Snape... alles kam immer wieder zu diesem Todesser-der-ein-Spion-wurde zurück. Snape, den erst der Tod seiner Großeltern hatte sehen lassen, was er tat. Snape, der es wagte, ihn niederzumachen, ihm Vorwürfe zu machen, ihn zu verabscheuen, nachdem er ihm seine Familie geraubt hatte.

Aber er verabscheut sich selbst für seine Taten so sehr, dass es anders nicht zu ertragen wäre, schaltete sich eine kleine Stimme der Vernunft in den Malstrom seines eigenen Hasses ein. Er kann nicht leben, wenn er der Realität ins Gesicht sehen muss. Er ist schwach.

Harry rollte sich unter dem Angriff dreier Dummies weg in die momentane Sicherheit des Schattens eines Sofas- das Duell schien diesesmal in einem Wohnzimmer stattzufinden- nein, nicht in irgendeinem Wohnzimmer, wie er mit Schrecken erkannte, es war ein Schlafzimmer. Das Schlafzimmer, das er erst kurz zuvor in den Erinnerungen des Zaubertrankprofessors gesehen hatte. Der Teppich war also einmal weiß gewesen...

"NEIN!" Harrys Stimme war so fremd... war er wirklich noch er selbst? Seine Hände flogen nach außen, er wollte die Dummies, die nun weiße Masken trugen, einfach nur noch verbannen- und genau das geschah. Verscheuchezauber brachen aus beiden Armen hervor, verwüsteten alles, was in ihrem Halbkreis lag.

Schwer atmend sank Harry auf die Knie und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, den er nicht bemerkt hatte. Anscheinend war er doch erschöpfter, als er gedacht hatte, denn sein Kopf dröhnte und ihm war schwindlig.

"Whoa, Harry- was war denn das?" Zacharias Smith, der zweifelnde Thomas von Hufflepuff, der Harrys Autorität stets zu untergraben versucht hatte, stakste durch die Überreste seines Kampfes gegen die Dummies.

"Wie hast du denn das gemacht, Potter?" fragte er. Harry zuckte zusammen. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht leisten, mit allem umzugehen, was geschehen war. Bis er seinen Freunden wenigstens ein klein wenig Schutz vor den Machenschaften des Dunklen Bastards gegeben hatte konnte er sich nicht auf sich selbst konzentrieren- und er wollte es auch nicht. Die DA würde sein Versuch sein, zu verhindern, dass andere Familien so zerstört wurden wie seine. Und er konnte, solange er mit seinen Freunden zusammen war, vergessen, was ihn sonst zerstören würde.

"Bin wohl ein bisschen über das Ziel hinaus geschossen.", beantwortete er Smiths Frage mit einem schiefen Grinsen, das ihn mehr denn je James Potter ähneln ließ, wenn dieser bei einem Streich erwischt worden war.

"Kann man wohl sagen, Harry, Kumpel!" rief Ron vom Eingang zum Raum der Erfordernis aus, "erst dieses _Ding_ am See- 'mine will übrigens noch genau wissen, welchen Zauber du dafür benutzt hast- und jetzt hast du auch noch unseren Trainingsraum kaputt gemacht!"

"Hab ich nicht!" fuhr Harry auf. Seine Augen blitzten für einen Moment, als er den Raum der Erfordernis darum bat, die passende Umgebung für die DA zu schaffen.

"Hier ist er doch!" Und tatsächlich hatte sich das geräumige DA-Zimmer um Harry und Smith herum materialisiert.

"Hey, dieser Raum ist noch viel toller, als ich dachte wenn er das kann!", sagte Smith, "Wann kann ich ihn für ein Date buchen?"

"Das ist nicht der Astronomieturm!" schimpfte Hermine hinter Rons Rücken hervor. Sie war außer Atem und trug ein riesiges Buch in den Armen. "Und warum hast du nicht auf mich gewartet, Ron?" fragte sie dann.

"Ummm..." stotterte Ron und wurde rot.

"Und Harry, was hast du mit dem See gemacht? Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der Krake sich weigert, je wieder hervorzukommen! Du hast ihn praktisch in die Zentrifuge gesteckt!" Hermine blitzte Harry an, der sich ein wenig dumm vorkam.

"Ummm..." stotterte er.

"Ach, egal- wann fangen wir an?" Sie warf die Hände in die Luft- es hatte einfach keinen Sinn, zu versuchen, den beiden männlichen Teilen des Trios Vernunft einzureden.

"Sobald all unsere alten und neuen Mitglieder eingetroffen sind.", antwortete Harry ruhig. Hermine und Ron beäugten ihn so misstrauisch wie alle, die seinen Ausbruch miterlebt hatten. Er schien... verändert. Ruhiger, stärker, kontrollierter.

"Moment mal- neue Mitglieder?" fuhr Smith auf. Der stetige Strom von DA-Mitgliedern, der in den Raum tröpfelte, hielt inne.

"Neue Mitglieder?" echote es von Neville bis Luna. Harry nickte nur.

"Ich glaube, sie sind vertrauenswürdig- und es ist ja schließlich nicht so, als ob Umbridge noch hier wäre und wir uns verstecken müssten." Die DA-Mitglieder runzelten weiter skeptisch die Stirn und erstes Gemurmel, dass Harry seine Kompetenzen überschritt, wurde laut.

"Warum brauchen wir neue Mitglieder?" fragte Michael Corner, der Vertrauensschüler von Ravenclaw. Er war im siebten Schuljahr und angeblich beleidigt, weil Dorny von Slytherin anstatt seiner zum Schulsprecher ernannt worden war. Cho, die Schulsprecherin, war nicht gekommen, weswegen er sich noch mehr aufplusterte.

"Der Sprechende Hut hat uns eine Aufgabe gegeben- uns, als Schülern von Hogwarts. Die DA ist dazu geeignet, diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen.", entgegnete Harry ruhig.

"Was für eine Aufgabe?" rief Jonathan Seymour, ein Hufflepuff aus Ginny Weasleys Jahrgang, herausfordernd.

"Wir sollen die Schule zusammenführen." Hermines klare Stimme brachte Ordnung in das brummende Chaos.

"Die Schule zusammenführen? Was soll denn das heißen?" Mehrere DA-Mitglieder nickten zu Seamus' Frage und unterstrichen es mit zustimmenden Rufen.

"Uh… das heißt, dass…" begann Hermine und sah hilfesuchend zu Harry hinauf.

"Stören wir?" fragte eine helle Stimme von der Tür her. Unsicher an ihren Roben herumfingernd standen Diana Moon und Blaise Zabini nebeneinander im Türrahmen.

"Wer- oh, du bist Diana Moon- von Slytherin!" quiekte der Hufflepuff-Junge aus Ginnys Jahrgang, Seymour, mit beschämend hoher Stimme.

"Mein Ruf eilt mir voraus", meinte Moon sarkastisch und versteckte sich hinter einem hoch aufgereckten Kinn.

"Nein, deine Nase tut das- und zwar um mehr als nur ein paar Zentimeter!" rief Smith und sonnte sich im heulenden Gelächter der DA.

Harry hielt sich zurück, wenn auch mit Mühe. Moon hatte wirklich eine Nase, die der eines gewissen schleimigen Individuums aus den Kerkern nur um ein Weniges nachstand, aber Smiths Kommentar war unprovoziert und gemein gewesen. Er würde abwarten, was daraus würde…

"Sie sind _Slytherins_!" war der nächste Punkt aus den Reihen der DA. Zabini rollte nur die Augen.

"Nur, weil wir es uns nicht zur Angewohnheit machen, herumzuspazieren und einen tragischen Heldentod zu sterben sind wir noch lange nicht alle Todesser.", sagte er gelangweilt.

"Und was, wenn sie alles, was wir hier üben, direkt zu ihrem Meister tragen?" fragte Colin Creevey und richtete sich zu seiner ganzen Größe von etwas über fünf Fuß auf.

"Bitte, der Todesser-Junior-Club im Slytherin-Jungenschlafsaal sind Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und Webb. Jeder weiß, dass Zabini nicht zu ihnen gehört!" Moon hatte aus ihrer Beleidigung heiße Wut gezogen und blitzte die DA-Mitglieder, die in einem Halbkreis gegenüber der beiden Slytherins standen, gefährlich an.

"Webb? Wer ist Webb?" fragte Ginny Weasley, die zwar ihren Zauberstab fest in der Hand hielt jedoch, da die beiden Slytherins nicht aggressiv geworden waren, ein wenig freundlicher dreinblickte.

"Webb ist der fünfte Junge in Slytherin in meinem Jahrgang," mischte sich Harry ein. Augenblicklich verstummte die DA und ordnete sich seiner Autorität unter. "Ich wusste nicht, dass er sich Malfoys kleinem Club angeschlossen hat. Ich nehme an, du hast ihn nicht eingeladen, Zabini?" Blaise nickte zustimmend.

"Nein, hab ich nicht. Und jetzt pfeif deine Hunde zurück, Potter- ich dachte, wir würden hier ein bisschen Übung für den Krieg bekommen." Die DA schauderte wie ein Mann, als Zabini so unverblümt aussprach, was in der Welt draußen geschah. In Hogwarts schienen all die Attacken immer so weit weg zu sein und nur auf den vergilbten Seiten des _Tagespropheten_ zu existieren.

"DA- wir wollen mit dem Treffen beginnen!" orderte Harry. Misstrauisch die beiden Slytherins beäugend zogen sich die knapp zwanzig Schüler zurück.

"Einmal abgesehen von unseren beiden neuen Mitgliedern aus Slytherin denke ich, dass wir den diesjährigen vierten Jahrgang rekrutieren sollten," meinte Hermine, die auf ein Zeichen Harrys hin die Sprecherrolle übernommen hatte. Sie hatte, weil sie nicht glaubte, dass Harry die DA wirklich auflösen würde, für das erste Treffen vorgearbeitet.

"Gute Idee," nickten Ginny, Neville und Luna zustimmend.

"Zabini, wer von den Slytherins aus dem Vierten Jahr ist vertrauenswürdig?" fragte Harry. Zabini schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf schief.

"Im Vierten sind weniger Todesserkinder als in den oberen und den neuen Jahrgängen… ich schätze, wir können drei von den Jungen und vier Mädchen einrechnen," sagte er nach kurzer Überlegung.

"Avery können wir auch trauen," meldete sich Moon, "sie ist zwar die Tochter eines Todessers, aber ihre Mutter hat sie vor ihrem Vater beschützt und sie steht garantiert nicht auf Voldemorts Seite. Sie ist eine meiner Freundinnen."

"Und das soll uns beruhigen?" brauste Ron auf. Er hatte sich bis jetzt zurückgehalten und Harry vertraut, aber dass dieser nun _noch mehr_ Slytherins in die DA bringen wollte, ging wirklich zu weit.

"Ron!" schnappte Hermine, aber ihr rothaariger Freund war schon zu weit fort, um noch auf sie zu hören.

"Nein, 'Mine- Harry ist verrückt geworden, siehst du das nicht? Er behauptet, Slytherins wären freundlich- demnächst läuft er noch selber zu Ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf über! Es wird höchste Zeit, dass jemand diesen Wahnsinn stoppt!" Seine Fäuste geballt stürmte er auf Harry zu und packte ihn am Kragen. "Harry, hör auf mit dem Quatsch! Du kannst doch nicht wirklich Todesser ausbilden wollen!"

"Ron, lass ihn los!" riefen Hermine und Ginny, die beide den tödlich kalten Blick in Harrys Augen bemerkt hatten.

"Ich schlage vor, du lässt sofort meine Roben los, Ron", zischte Harry, "sonst kann ich nicht für das garantieren, was ich tue."

"Den Teufel werd ich, Harry- erst wenn du wieder bei Sinnen bist, Kumpel. Und jetzt schmeiß diese schleimigen Slytherins raus und lass uns endlich mit der DA weitermachen." Ron schüttelte seinen kürzeren Freund, wie um seinen Punkt zu unterstreichen.

"Loslassen!" Harry schickte eine Welle seiner Energie durch Rons Arme, dass dieser ihn geschockt fallen lassen musste.

"Hört zu", wandte er sich an die gesamte DA, die mit verschreckten bis ungläubigen Ausdrücken auf den Gesichtern den Streit der beiden legendären besten Freunde beobachtet hatte, "Moon und Zabini sind ab heute dabei, und es werden noch mehr Slytherins kommen. Wir brauchen das Um-die-Ecke-Denken, das sie mitbringen. Keiner von uns kann sich wirklich vorstellen, was Voldemort", ein allgemeines Schütteln "als nächstes tun wird. Die Slytherins können uns dabei helfen, das zu verstehen. Versteht mich jetzt nicht falsch- ein Freund von Malfoy und seinem kleinen Club werd ich nie werden, aber nicht alle Slytherins sind Todesser. Genau so wie nicht alle Gryffindors gut sind. Ich kenne einen, der ein Todesser geworden ist!" Bis die ungläubigen Aufschreie verstummt waren, dauerte es einige Minuten. Zabini, Moon und die Fünf, die Harry ins Ministerium begleitet hatten, waren die einzigen, die schwiegen. Die Slytherins weil sie nicht glauben konnten, dass Harry Potter, das Urbild eines Gryffindors, sie verteidigte und die anderen, weil sie sich ein wenig schuldbewusst an Harrys Anschuldigungen gegen Peter Pettigrew erinnerten, die sie inzwischen als genauso wahr ansahen wie den Rest seines Interviews mit Rita Kimmkorn.

"Ja, das ist wahr. Peter Pettigrew ist ein Todesser- ich habe es im letzten Jahr in meinem Interview gesagt, und ich sage es wieder: er ist derjenige, der meine Eltern verraten hat und Voldemort zu unserem Haus geführt hat." Er- und Snape, dachte Harry mit einer schmerzlichen Grimasse.

"Wir _müssen_ auf die Warnungen des Sprechenden Hutes achten- er hat sie nun schon zwei Jahre hintereinander ausgesprochen. Und wenn ihr nicht über ein paar Vorurteile hinwegkommen könnt dann seid ihr nicht besser als Voldemorts Todesser!" Harry ignorierte die entrüsteten und erschrockenen Ausrufe. "Jawohl nicht besser als die Todesser- denn die leben von Vorurteilen und Diskriminierung! Wollt ihr wirklich so enden? Dann kann ich euch nicht brauchen." Er atmete schwer, der kleine Vortrag, Ron von sich abzuschütteln und so viele Menschen in seinem Bann zu halten hatte ihn viel seiner restlichen Energie gekostet.

"So, und wer jetzt noch etwas dagegen hat, dass Moon, Zabini und hoffentlich noch viel mehr Slytherins sich unserer Seite anschließen soll gehen." Harry verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und ließ sich in einen vom Raum der Erfordernis praktischerweise bereitgestellten Chintz-Armstuhl fallen.

"Phew, ich hoffe, das muss ich nie wieder machen", murmelte er, das Gesicht in den Händen. Eine Hand berührte ihn an der Schulter.

"Das war... weißt du, ich hab noch nie so gedacht", sagte Rons Stimme. Sein bester Freund hatte sich wohl von dem Schock, den Harry ihm verpasst hatte, wieder erholt. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich so explodiert bin."

Harry blinzelte. Hatte sich _Ron der Dickkopf_ gerade entschuldigt? "Hey, wann bist du denn erwachsen geworden?" scherzte Hermine, die sich hinter Harry gestellt hatte.

"Irgendwann, während ich nicht da war," meinte Ginny. Neville und Luna, die beide verschwörerische Blicke tauschten, gesellten sich zum Generalstab der DA. Ron wurde rot.

"Hey, ich kann sehr wohl erwachsen sein wenn ich will!" brauste er auf.

"Nur, dass du dann nicht sehr oft willst," erwiderte Ginny.

"Aufhören, alle beide- und ich hatte schon gehofft, dass ihr wirklich gelernt habt, zu denken!" Hermine trennte die beiden Geschwister bevor sie sich gegenseitig an die Kehle fahren konnten.

"Ich glaube, niemand will gehen, aber alle warten darauf, dass du das Treffen endlich eröffnest," meinte Neville ein wenig nervös. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry schon wieder in die Luft ging.

"Also gut." Der Leiter der DA nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und betrat ein kleines Podium. "Wer kennt ein paar gute Schildzauber?"

"Was ist mit dem, den du in Verteidigung benutzt hast?" Neville hatte dank der DA im letzten Jahr seine ZAG-Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit 'Erwartungen Übertroffen' bestanden und war im selben Kurs wie Harry.

"_Scutum_," sagte Hermine. Harry wurde rot.

"Ummm... ich glaube nicht, dass der so gut ist- Madam Pomfrey hat mir gesagt, dass ich beinahe meine ganze Magie mit zwei Schilden dieser Art erschöpft habe. Wir sollten vielleicht einen weniger aufwendigen Schild probieren... _Scutum_ nimmt ja tatsächlich physische Gestalt an und ist eigentlich eher eine Beschwörung als ein Abwehrzauber... man zaubert einen silbernen Schild aus der Luft herbei, wie bei Verwandlungs-Beschwörungen." Hermine plusterte sich auf.

"Ich weiß, dass es ein Auror-Level Schild ist, Harry!" erinnerte sie ihn daran, dass sie immer noch die wohl belesenste Schülerin in ganz Hogwarts war.

"Hey, machen wir heute noch irgend etwas oder bin ich umsonst hierhergekommen?" Zabini und Smith hatten sich im selben Moment entschlossen, die DA-Leitung herauszufordern und beäugten sich nun wie zwei Kampfhähne.

"Also gut- was schlägst du vor, Harry?" gab Hermine nach.

"Erst mal mit _Protego_ anfangen, und wenn alle das können, dann können wir zu einem Gruppenzauber übergehen... _In meum fidem recipo_(2)."

"_In meum fidem recipo_? Was bewirkt das, Harry?" Hermine war hin und hergerissen zwischen ihrer Neugier und ihrer leisen Verärgerung, dass Harry einen Zauber kannte, von dem sie nichts wusste.

"Wenn du ihn alleine für dich sprichst ergibt er einen sehr schwachen Schild- aber wenn Mehrere ihn gemeinsam einsetzen, um jedes Mitglied der Gruppe zu schützen ist er stark genug, um selbst Flüche wie den Schlagring-Fluch abprallen zu lassen." Harry nickte seiner DA zu.

"Alle- in Gruppen einteilen. Eine Hälfte Attacke mit _Tarantallegra_, die andere Hälfte Abwehr mit _Protego_." Die DA verteilte sich augenblicklich im Raum, und die Flüche begannen zu fliegen. Harry versammelte seine 'Generäle' um sich.

"Wir sollten schon einmal den neuen Schild üben, damit wir ihn nachher demonstrieren können... und vielleicht Moon und Zabini dazuholen, die beiden sehen aus, als würden sie sich langweilen."

"Womit du Recht hast, Potter- als Slytherin und Nicht-Todesser muss man _Protego_ schon im Ersten Jahr beherrschen," sagte Moon, die nur wenige Schritte entfernt von den sechs Leitern mit über der Brust gekreuzten Armen gelangweilt auf eine neue Attacke von Zabini wartete.

"Moment- du willst ihnen trauen, wenn wir einen _Gruppen-Schildzauber_ sprechen?" fragte Neville und wurde rot, als Luna ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß.

"Harry hat doch schon gesagt, was er meint, oder?" fragte die normalerweise so verträumte Ravenclaw-Schülerin scharf. Neville sog den Atem ein- Luna hatte spitze Ellenbogen!- und nickte.

"Schon gut- ich arbeite mit ihnen zusammen.", gab er klein bei.

Harry brauchte zehn Minuten, bis auch Ron und- zu seiner Überraschung- Hermine die kreisende Zauberstabbewegung und den schnellen Stoß am Ende in Verbindung mit der Zauberformel synchron ausführen konnten.

"Bis wir das in einem Kampf einsetzen können wird's aber noch dauern," meinte Luna trocken angesichts ihrer Bemühungen. "Wir brauchen ein Kommandozeichen."

"So weit denke ich noch gar nicht," stöhnte Harry, "lass es uns erst mal den anderen vorführen- sie werden ungeduldig!" Tatsächlich waren viele der DA-Mitglieder dazu übergegangen, die Wirksamkeit des einfachen Schildzaubers gegen eine Vielzahl von Flüchen und Zaubern zu prüfen, und ein Regenbogen blitzender Lichstrahlen zuckte alle paar Sekunden durch den Raum.

"Also gut- DA!" Alle Zauberstäbe senkten sich. "Hier ist, was wir heute und die nächsten Male üben- ein Gruppenschildzauber. Wir acht werden ihn jetzt sprechen, und ihr könnt seine Wirksamkeit testen indem ihr uns mit allem außer den Unverzeihlichen angreift."

Auf ein Nicken Harrys hin hoben die sieben anderen ebenso wie er selbst die Zauberstäbe. "_In meum fidem recipo_!" intonierten sie wie ein Mann und synchronisierten gleichzeitig ihre Bewegungen. Ein orangefarbener Nebel hüllte sie fast augenblicklich ein, der aber ebenso schnell durchsichtig wurde.

"Greift an!" rief Ginny. Die DA gehorchte, aber der Schildzauber war ein voller Erfolg. Nicht ein einziger Fluch drang zu den Acht in seinem Inneren durch.

So erfolgreich, wie ihre Demonstration gewesen war, so sehr schlug das Üben fehl. Die DA weigerte sich, auf Zabini und Moon zu hören, die einigen Gruppen den Zauber beizubringen versuchten, und auch die Gruppen, die die sechs anderen betreuten, ließen Vertrauen und Kooperation vermissen. Es war schon nach zehn Uhr als Harry endlich aufgab.

"Das reicht," sagte er scharf, "wir machen nächstes Mal weiter. Oh, und als Wiederholung werden wir den Patronus-Zauber üben, so wie heute _Protego_."

Die DA löste sich unter teils zornigem, teils zufriedenem Gemurmel auf; ihre Mitglieder beeilten sich, so schnell wie möglich in ihre Schlafsäle zu kommen da es schon beinahe verboten war, sich noch auf den Gängen herumzutreiben- der Zapfenstreich war nah.

Harry ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen, die der plötzlich kleinere Raum bequemerweise zur Verfügung stellte. Seine Freunde machten ebenfalls keine Anstalten zu gehen, aber er winkte Moon und Zabini müde zum Abschied zu. Er hatte sich selten so erschöpft gefühlt- die Anstrengungen der letzten beiden Stunden hatten ihn vergessen lassen, was er in Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, aber nun, da die Müdigkeit ihn überwältigte, kam alles mit dreifacher Kraft zurück- und Hermine hatte ihren scharfen Blick aufgesetzt, der bedeutete, dass er wohl nicht ohne eine Art von Erklärung aus der Sache herauskommen würde.

"Also raus mit der Sprache, Harry. Was hat das Schauspiel am See vorhin zu bedeuten gehabt?" Er hasste es, wenn er Recht hatte beschloß Harry in diesem Moment, und ein leises Seufzen entfuhr seiner Kehle.

"Ich war nur wütend auf Snape wir… ich hatte Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke.", sagte er. Er war zu matt und ausgemergelt, um sich zu streiten, und er wusste dass, wenn er die Glamourie-Zauber nicht hätte, die violetten Ringe unter seinen Augen ins Schwarze tendieren würden.

"Du hast deswegen noch nie den See in eine Zentrifuge verwandelt. Also, was ist los?" Harry hob den Kopf. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron und Hermine standen im Halbkreis vor ihm, fest entschlossen, ihn sich nicht herausreden zu lassen. Harry entschied sich, das gar nicht erst zu versuchen. Wenn sie die Wahrheit wussten, würden sie ihn endlich in Frieden lassen.

"Snape hat... meine Großmütter umgebracht, als er noch ein Todesser war. Beide. Und jetzt gehe ich schlafen." Er fegte seine Freunde beiseite, zu taub, als dass es ihn kümmerte, und kehrte in seinen Schlafsaal zurück. Das Letzte, was er von ihnen hörte, war Rons heiseres "Dieser Bastard!".

Als Neville und Ron in den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler von Gryffindor kamen hatte Harry die Vorhänge um sein Bett zugezogen und war nicht zu sehen oder zu hören.

"Harry, wir stehen auf deiner Seite, das weißt du- dieser alte Todesser wird nicht so einfach davonkommen," versicherte Ron den abweisenden Vorhängen. Harry, der auf seinem Rücken gelegen und einfach ohne zu denken in die Leere seiner Okklumentik-Schilde, die das Einzige waren, was ihn momentan bei geistiger Gesundheit hielt, geblickt hatte, schob mit einer Hand einen Vorhang auf und zerstörte damit seine Verstummungszauber.

"Ron, lass es einfach," sagte er matt, "es ist Vergangenheit und geht nur Snape und mich was an."

"Wenn du meinst..." sagte Ron wenig überzeugt. Harrys Augen blitzten mit einem Anschein von Leben auf.

"Ich meine. Lass ihn in Ruhe." Ron nickte.

"Deine Entscheidung, Kumpel. Wenn du es dir anders überlegst sag mir Bescheid. Ich schreib dann an Fred und George." Harry nickte nur und ließ den Vorhang zufallen bevor er die Verstummungszauber erneut ohne die Hilfe seines Zauberstabes sprach. Warum nur passierte alles immer ihm?

Voldemort war in dieser Nacht sehr aktiv.

... to be continued ...

* * *

Information:

(1)_Capilli engorgio_- der Haarwuchszauber. Achtung, aggressiv!

(2)_In meum fidem recipo_- lat. für Ich nehme in meinen Schutz. Ein Gruppenschildzauber, der, wenn ihn eine Person alleine einsetzt sehr schwach ist, dessen Stärke aber mit der Anzahl derer, die ihn gemeinsam sprechen, exponentiell zunimmt.

(3) Chapter and notes by: Brandy; last revision by: Brandy, 2004-07-26

Harrys Stimmungsschwankungen... na ja, hier hab ich mal wieder in die Trickkiste persönlicher Erfahrungen greifen müssen, um mich zu orientieren. Ich habe zwar niemanden verloren, der mir wichtig ist, aber ich denke, ich kann einigermaßen nachvollziehen, wie es ist, unter großem Druck zu stehen. Ich hoffe, das kam einigermaßen überzeugend rüber. Neli war jedenfalls ähnlich- im einen Moment vollkommen gegen etwas, dann ist etwas geschehen, was sie wütend gemacht hat, und im nächsten Moment hat sie genau das getan, was vorher so entschieden abgelehnt hat. In Harrys Fall sorgte das für die Rückkehr der DA.

* * *

Brandys Soundtrack:

Antonin Dvorak: Legenden für Orchester

L.v. Beethoven: Leonoren-Ouvertüren

Josef Haydn: Symphonien 80-90 (wünschte, ich könnte zum Haydn-Spaß nach Stuttgart…)

Andrew Lloyd Webber: Greatest Hits arranged for orchestra

* * *

Nächstes Kapitel:

Harrys Training geht weiter. Tinsy hat einen kleinen Auftritt. Voldemort wütet. Aber Training und der Dunkle Lord treten in den Hintergrund wenn ein großes Fest bevorsteht... freut euch also auf **Siebzehn**, coming soon to a computer screen near you!

_Harry blinzelte zu seiner wütenden Hauslehrerin auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn, seine Schuld zu bestreiten, da die Beweise in Form dreier Butterbierkästen unmissverständlich vor ihm her schwebten._

_"Potter!" schnappte Professor McGonagall, "Nachsitzen mit Professor Snape- und sehen Sie mich nicht so an! Ihnen Nachsitzen mit Tonks aufzubrummen wäre ungefähr so sinnvoll wie Dung Fletcher zu bitten, auf die Bar im_ Eberkopf _aufzupassen!"_

* * *

**review responses**:

**_Padfoot's Mate_**: Hab mich inzwischen mit Matts Eltern arrangiert- aber vielleicht solltest du doch ein Buch schreiben, damit es Leute wie mich nicht so eiskalt erwischt °grins°! **Stevenson basiert auf einem meiner Lehrer, der einfach nur desillusioniert und verbittert aber fachlich höchst kompetent war.**

**_Quizer_**: Nope, kein H/Hr in DIESER Geschichte. **Aber in der nächsten. Brandy hat diesesmal gewonnen, beim zweiten Mal bin ich mit meinem liebsten Pairing dran!**

**_HJ-HJ_**: Tja, der Unterricht und Alltag in Hogwarts gehört in den Büchern zu unseren liebsten Stellen, deswegen schreiben wir so viel darüber. Leider haben wir auch keine gute Erklärung, warum die Schulhymne nicht mehr gesungen wird, also haben wir das weggelassen. **Mark Evans war von Anfang an nur als Randcharakter geplant (was ja inzwischen glücklicherweise von JKR bestätigt wurde. UFF!), aber es kommt doch noch eine Erklärung zu ihm, allerdings erst in Kapitel 11!**

**_Schnecke_**: **Ich kann Stevenson auch nicht leiden, und ich hab sie erfunden. **Anonyme reviews: ganz einfach unter 'settings' den Haken aus 'do not accept anonymous reviews' wegklicken, glaube ich °schon ne Weile her ist°. Sorry wegen der langen Wartezeit!!!

**_Kris_**: Die Kapitel hier sind noch einmal betagelesen und in ihre (vorläufig) endgültige Fassung gebracht. Außerdem dauert es, bis wir die html-Codierung fertig haben (weil wir unsere Codes selbst schreiben).

**_Karsten_**: Neli und ich hatten von Anfang an das Gefühl, dass Mark Evans zufällig so heißt und haben ihm deswegen nur eine winzige Randrolle in der Geschichte zugedacht. Muss also nichts umbauen- glücklicherweise!

**Danke an**: _**kathleen potter**_,**_ laser-jet_**,_** Max88**_,**_ Alex Black5_**,_** aislingde**_,**_ Karin_**,_** YanisTamiem**_,**_ hapooh_**,_** Kara**_,**_ LillyAmalia_**,**_ Truemmerlotte _**

* * *

_Und wieder ein Kapitel fertig- wir freuen uns auf eure Kommentare, weil dieses eines der für uns wichtigsten und kritischsten Kapitel der Geschichte ist °freu°. Bis zum nächsten Mal!_

_Brandy _und **Neli**


	9. Siebzehn

_Ciao!!!_

_Okee, eine Erklärung warum es so lange gedauert hat, dieses update herauszubringen... ich schätze, sie ist wirklich vonnöten! Nun, zuerst einmal bin ich momentan mal wieder im Krankenhaus, nachdem es die letzten Monate immer wieder rein und raus ging. Bran versucht währenddessen, ihr Privatleben, einen Umzug, eine Hochzeit, eine extrem anstrengende Zeit in der Uni und ihre Original-Geschichten mit DZP zu vereinbaren. Dann wurde Florida von vier Hurricanes nacheinander getroffen, drei davon in meiner Gegend, zwei davon mit Evakuierung meines Bezirks. Mit anderen Worten: kein Strom, kein Wasser, kein Telephon und jeweils mehr als eine Woche im Norden. Habe deswegen Lungenentzündung, lag vier Tage unter dem Sauerstoffzelt und bin erst jetzt soweit wieder okay. Zwischen Frances und Jeanne hätte ich eigentlich dieses Kapitel hochladen können, aber dummerweise kam da eine Sperre seitens dazwischen- wegen meiner zu langen review replies! Also mal ehrlich, meine Kapitel sind eigentlich so lang, daß meine Antworten auf eure Fragen nicht wirklich ins Gewicht fallen, oder? Na ja, Konsequenz daraus Kapitel jetzt. Und damit es nicht wieder passiert, keine RR mehr. Trotz allem hoffe ich, daß ihr mit diesem extra langen Kapitel Spaß habt!_

_Neli_

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo:

Titel: Harry Potter und die Zweite Prophezeiung

Autor: starlight, aka Neli

Co-Autor: Brandy aka BrandyV

Rating: PG-15

Kontakt: 

Kurzzusammenfassung: Nach einem eher aufregenden Sommer kehrt Harry Potter nach Hogwarts zurück. Sirius' Tod belastet ihn schwer, trotzdem gibt er sein Bestes, um zu der Waffe zu werden, die Voldemort vernichten kann. Wenn da nur nicht die Zweite Prophezeiung Professor Trelawneys und der mysteriöse Talisman des Ourouboros wäre! Und _was_ meint ein Mädchen, wenn es um Hilfe mit den Wahrsage-Hausaufgaben bittet? Harrys Jahr wird vieles werden, nur eines nicht: langweilig!

* * *

_"..." sprechen _

_ ... denken _

_ ... Parsel _

_ Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein) _

* * *

_Kapitel 9:_ **Siebzehn**

Voldemort dachte das ganze Wochenende über nicht einmal an eine Pause. Harry hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er nachts kaum schlafen konnte. Madam Pince war sehr viel freundlicher zu ihm, da er Merlins Buch schon am Montag nachdem er es ausgeliehen hatte, wieder zurückbrachte. Er hatte von ihr sogar die Erlaubnis, unbeaufsichtigt durch den altersbeschränkten Teil der Bibliothek zu gehen, der normalerweise nur Siebtklässlern (und Hermine) unter Aufsicht und den Professoren offenstand. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte es etwas Magisches nachts beim Schein seines Zauberstabes in einem Sessel im Aufenthaltsraum zusammengerollt zu lesen, oder seine zauberstablose Zauberei zu üben. Er hatte sich in letzter Zeit auf Verteidigungszauber konzentriert, und seine letzten beiden großen Erfolge waren _Expelliarmus_ und _Protego_.

Sein Stundenplan jedoch war noch immer so verrückt wie in der ersten Woche. Harry war Hermine dankbar dafür, dass sie ihm geholfen hatte, seine Hausaufgaben, die DA-Planung, sein eigenes Training, Okklumentik und Dumbledores extra Lesematerial, das er für die Grundlagen des Zaubererfindens brauchte, zu organisieren. Ron und er wussten beide, dass sie von Professor McGonagall wieder einen Zeitumkehrer erhalten hatte. Allerdings hatte sie diesesmal die strenge Auflage, nicht mehr als zwei zusätzliche Stunden am Tag zu nutzen. Manchmal erlaubte sie Harry, mit ihr in der Zeit zurückzugehen- vor allem dann, wenn er wieder einmal einfach eingenickt war, anstatt seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Tagsüber ruhte auch Voldemort, was Harry ein wenig Ruhe einbrachte.

Zaubertränke war eine Qual für Schüler und Lehrer. Harry konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, Professor Snape anzusehen, und der Lehrer konnte seinem Schüler ebensowenig in die Augen sehen. Malfoys verächtliche Kommentare waren die einzigen Worte, die während der ganzen Stunde an Harry gerichtet wurden. Er braute und schnetzelte beharrlich, was das Zeug hielt, aber nicht einmal ein perfekter (in Hermines Augen) Bluterneuerungstrank konnte ein Wort aus Snape herauslocken. Harry war es auch lieber so- je länger er seine unliebsame Verbindung zum Meister der Zaubertränke verdrängen konnte desto besser.

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wurde ebenfalls nicht besser- Stevenson nutzte jede Gelegenheit, um Harry und Hermine zur Weißglut zu bringen. Seltsamerweise hatte er einen unerwarteten Leidensgenossen- Draco Malfoy hatte mit seiner Arroganz den Zorn der Verteidigungslehrerin auf sich gezogen, und es verging keine Stunde, in der nicht einer der drei als ein unwilliges Demonstrationsobjekt für einen meist nicht sehr angenehmen Fluch oder Gegenfluch herhalten musste. Ron war Harry keine große Hilfe- Stevenson mochte ihn, und Ron mochte Stevenson- "Sie bringt uns mal wirklich was bei, Harry! Fast so wie deine DA, dieser Unterricht!"- und er war stolz darauf, dass er es endlich einmal schaffte, mehr Hauspunkte als seine beiden Freunde in einem Fach zu sammeln.

Aber was seine Woche endgültig in den Mülleimer schickte war die Ankunft eines Magazins. Um genau zu sein waren es die begeisterten Quietscher, die diese Ankunft ankündigten. Wie jeden Monat schwebten am Mittwoch der zweiten Septemberwoche, während Harry mit seinen Gedanken bei der Okklumentikstunde mit Dumbledore am Abend war, einige Dutzend Eulen mit charakteristischen rosa Schleifen in die Große Halle.

"Na toll, da kommen wieder diese... Hochglanz-Broschüren zur Steigerung der Dummheit!" Hermine rollte die Augen.

"Huh?" meinte Ron, den Mund voller Cornflakes.

"Na, die _Junge Hexenwoche_ natürlich!" erklärte Hermine. "Und nein, ich verstehe nicht, wie man- Harry, bist das du?" Tatsächlich war auf dem Cover der Zeitschrift Harrys Konterfei, und zwar in Lebensgröße. Wie sie sien Bild manipuliert hatten, dass es dem Betrachter zublinzelte war Harry ein Rätsel, aber es war wirklich ein Photo von ihm.

"Oh nein- was ist es diesesmal?" stöhnte er und ließ beinahe den Kopf in sein Rührei sinken.

"Keine Ahnung. _Du_!" bellte Ron eine Erstklässlerin aus Hufflepuff an, "das Ding ist in der Großen Halle nicht erlaubt! Ich bin ein Vertrauensschüler, und es ist hiermit konfisziert!" Das Mädchen brach in Tränen aus, aber die drei Freunde und Ginny kauerten schon dicht beisammen, den Kopf über das Magazin gebeugt.

"Oh nein!" Harry versuchte, schon bei der Überschrift über den ersten Artikel unter den Tisch zu kriechen, vor allem, weil fast jede Hexe über 12 ihn mit äußerst taxierenden Blicken und nervösem Gekicher anstarrte. Was auch kein Wunder war, wenn man das Bild von ihm, das nach einer seiner privaten Übungsstunden im Raum der Erfordernis geschossen worden sein musste, in Verbindung mit zollhohen Buchstaben, die in Gryffindor-Rot _Achtung, Mädels- Potter ist sexier denn je_ proklamierten, sah.

"Was- sie haben dieses 'Ich habe momentan keine Freundin', das du in deinem Interview gesagt hast, in _so etwas_ verwandelt? Und... wie zum Teufel sind sie dahinter gekommen, dass du das Black-Vermögen geerbt hast?" Hermines Mund stand offen vor Schock. Harry war inzwischen kurz davor, _Eine Geschichte Hogwarts'_ zu widerlegen und aus der Großen Halle weg zu apparieren.

Die erste Seite des zwanzigseitigen Beitrags über den 'begehrtesten Junggesellen der Zauberwelt' zeigte 'Zehn Gründe, warum Potter der beste Fang des Jahrhunderts ist'. Ginny las sie natürlich mit lauter Stimme vor, was zu Lachern bei all seinen Freunden führte. Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil hatten natürlich ihre eigenen Exemplare, aber auch sie lauschten der Aufzählung von Harrys Tugenden.

Bei Nummer sechs, 'Mal ehrlich- so gut, wie er seinen Besen beherrscht würde doch Jede gerne einen Ritt darauf wagen' war Harrys Kopf heiß genug, um Tomaten darauf zu braten. Schließlich waren davor schon sein Reichtum, seine Augen, seine 'Ritterlichkeit', seine Schweigsamkeit und sein Image gestanden. Allein, dass in der Tür schon die halbe weibliche Bevölkerung Hogwarts auf ihn lauerte ließ ihn an seinem Platz verharren.

Der zweite Artikel war eine dürftig verschleierte Aufforderung an alle 'gepflegten Hexen zwischen 12 und 20', sich auf die Potter-Jagd zu machen. "Und ich dachte, Voldemort wäre schlimm. Aber dass sie auch noch Tips geben... Hermine, versteck mich!" war Harrys Kommentar dazu.

Angeblich sichere Quellen innerhalb Hogwarts versicherten, dass die zehn Methoden, Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, garantiert funktionierten. Schon die erste verursachte Harry das kalte Grausen: 'Bring dich in eine Situation, aus der er dich retten muss- es passt zu ihm, er ist ein Held, und hat eine Vorliebe für Jungfrauen in Not.'

Die zweite war noch schlimmer: 'Muggelkleidung wird seine Blicke garantiert auf dich lenken- er ist schließlich mit ihnen aufgewachsen.' Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Was zum Teufel soll das eigentlich werden?" fragte er, während Ginny und Hermine genau wie Ron und Neville beinahe vor Lachen erstickten.

"Das sind die Jagdmethoden, Kumpel!" gluckste Ron. Neville klopfte einem zu Tode beschämten Harry aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

"Wird schon wieder, Harry," sagte er wenig hilfreich.

Den Abschuss bildeten Interviews mit einem 'Expertenteam direkt an der Quelle' über sein Leben in der Schule, komplett mit Photos aus jeder nur erdenklichen Situation. In Harry keimte langsam ein schrecklicher Verdacht- es gab genau drei Schüler in Gryffindor, die so etwas auf die Reihe bringen konnten, und es erfüllte ihn keineswegs mit Zuversicht, dass er von gackernden Hühnern wie Parvati und Lavender und einem Möchtegern-Paparazzo wie Colin Creevey zum Gespött der Nation gemacht werden sollte. Von der D.A. bis zu seiner legendären Freundschaft mit Ron und Hermine ("Ist es wirklich nicht mehr? Granger sagt NEIN!") wurde jedes nur mögliche Thema abgedeckt. Selbst seine kurze Beziehung mit Cho wude diskutiert ("Warum sie nie eine Chance hatte- die Geschichte von Cho Chang").

An dieser Stelle platzte Harry endlich der Kragen. "Ich will diesen Müll nicht lesen!" zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, und obwohl sein Kopf noch immer heiß und rot war, schnitt seine gefährlich leise Stimme durch die ganze aufgeregte Große Halle. "Wenn das ist, was berühmt sein heißt, dann wäre ich lieber gar nicht erst geboren worden!"

Er konnte die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge nicht abschütteln, in denen sich ein Mädchen nach dem anderen vom Astronomieturm stürzte, nur, um einen 'Ritt auf seinem Besenstiel' mitzuerleben. Die Doppeldeutigkeit dieser Worte amüsierte ihn kein bisschen. Er hatte keine Freundin und er wollte keine Freundin, so lange Voldemort frei in der Welt herumlief. Und darüberhinaus würde er wohl nie wieder ein Mädchen ansehen können ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob sie ihn nun seines unverdienten Ruhmes wegen oder um seiner selbst willen mochte. Er würde es nicht leicht finden, in einer romantischen Situation zu beurteilen, ob ein Mädchen nur spielte und ihm hinterherlief, um die glückliche Gewinnerin des Preises 'Harry Potter' zu sein. Aber all diese persönlichen Sorgen verschwanden vor seinem Ärger darüber, dass seine Schulkameraden sich über eine solche Nebensächlichkeit so sehr aufregen konnten, wo doch ein Krieg tobte.

"Habt ihr eigentlich den _Tagespropheten_ heute gelesen? Fünf Muggel und ein Zauberer sind tot, weil Voldemort seine Spielchen treibt, und alles, worüber ihr nachdenken könnt, ist, ob ich eine Freundin habe? Es _reicht_!" Seine Handflächen klatschten auf den Tisch, ein zu lautes Geräusch in der nun totenstillen Halle. Simultan flammte jedes einzelne Magazin auf und verbrannte in Sekunden zu Asche- nicht, dass Harry das noch mitbekommen hätte, denn er hatte schon sein Frühstück und die Große Halle verlassen.

Leider hatte sein Ausbruch genau die gegenteilige Wirkung als die, die er beabsichtigt hatte. Quiekser, die ihn als 'so nobel!' priesen, begeistertes Getuschel über seine angeblich gottgleichen Kräfte und natürlich Malfoys "Neulich irgendwelche Mädchen in Muggelkleidern gesehen, Potter? Oder bist du zu _ritterlich_, um dich umzuschauen?" folgten ihm auf Schritt und Tritt. Sein Mittagessen und seine Freistunde verbrachte er verkrochen im Raum der Erfordernis, mit einem Auror-Trainingsbuch auf den Knien und einem Verstummungszauber um die Tür. Er hatte den Raum gebeten, ihm ein Versteck zu geben, das nicht einmal Ron und Hermine fanden, aber er hatte die Zähigkeit der Hexen von Hogwarts unterschätzt. Er musste nicht weniger als drei Ravenclaws, fünf Gryffindors, vier Hufflepuffs und sogar zwei Slytherins verjagen.

Und darum war er verständlicherweise sehr schlechter Laune, als er am Nachmittag Professor Dumbledores Büro betrat. Die greise, aber immer noch gerade Gestalt des Schulleiters war über einen seiner spindelbeinigen Tiische gebeugt, auf dem eines seiner silbernen Instrumente eine verwunschene Melodie spielte, die Harry seltsam bekannt und doch zugleich fremd erschien.

"Ah, Harry." Dumbledore richtete sich auf, sobald sein Schüler die Schutzzauber um seine Tür passiert hatte. Harry schauderte kurz- seit seinem letzten Besuch in Dumbledores Büro hatte er jedes Mal das Gefühl, unter einer warmen Dusche zu stehen wenn er die Treppe verließ. Fawkes begrüßte ihn mit einem freundlichen Trillern, das Harry an die Melodie des silbernen Instruments erinnerte.

"Hallo, Professor Dumbledore, 'lo, Fawkes," sagte er müde. Er hatte sich bis zur Erschöpfung getrieben, nachdem er die letzten beiden Schülerinnen aus dem Raum der Erfordernis gescheucht hatte, um wenigstens halbwegs entspannt für seinen Okklumentik-Unterricht zu sein.

"Harry, gibt es etwas, das ich wissen sollte?" fragte Dumbledore mit wissendem Gesichtsausdruck. Harrys alter Trotz wallte in ihm auf und drängte die Mattigkeit zurück.

"Sie haben doch bestimmt dieses verdammte Magazin schon gelesen, Professor," sagte er abweisend. Dumbledore gluckste. Selbst Fawkes schien amüsiert, dass dies den jungen Mann so aus der Fassung brachte.

"Aber sicher, Harry- und ich muss dir ein Kompliment machen. Ich wusste nicht, dass dein Geschmack in Roben so erlesen ist... _nur feinste Seidenspinner-Wolle_, nicht wahr?" Harry konnte den Witz immer noch nicht sehen.

"Wenn Sie es doch schon wissen, dann gibt es für mich nichts mehr zu sagen." Seine geballten Fäuste entspannten sich nur mit größter Willensanstrengung.

"Oh, Harry..." seufzte Professor Dumbledore. Die Ungeduld und Verletzlichkeit der Jugend...

"Professor, ich dachte, ich soll Okklumentik lernen," unterbrach Harry ungehobelt. Er hatte im Sommer sehr viel Zeit mit dem Schulleiter verbracht, und obwohl dessen Motive und Handlungen noch immer undurchsichtig für den Teenager waren hatten sie doch eine Art Vertrauensbasis aufgebaut, als Dumbledore Harry gesagt hatte, er könne sprechen wie er wolle in seiner Gegenwart.

"Ah, aber natürlich. Zitronendrop?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nun, Harry... ich habe natürlich mit Professor Snape darüber gesprochen, was am letzten Freitag vorgefallen ist. Hast du irgend etwas zu dem Vorfall zu sagen?" Harry wurde schwarz vor Augen. Seine Ohren dröhnten, und er stolperte. Snape... hatte mit Dumbledore? Hatte Dumbledore etwa gewusst...?

"Nein, Sir," sagte er, sobald er sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte. Kaltes, grünes Feuer von der Intensität des _Avada Kedavra_-Fluchs brannte in seinen Augen.

"Harry, ich wusste auch nicht, dass Professor Snape in allen drei dieser... Situationen involviert war. Ich hatte ihm absichtlich an diesem Tag mein Denkarium nicht überlassen, weil du unserer Meinung nach so weit warst, die ersten Schritte in Legilimentik zu wagen. Weder Professor Snape noch ich hatten mit einem so durchschlagenden Erfolg gerechnet- es scheint, als hätte dein letzter Kontakt mit Tom wieder einmal einige seiner Fähigkeiten in dir erweckt." Dumbledores nicht-funkelnder Blick war ehrlich- woher er wusste, dass das so war konnte Harry nicht sagen, aber er spürte, dass der alte Schulleiter ausnahmsweise einmal keine Hintergedanken hegte.

"Ich... ich kann nichts sagen, Professor," würgte er durch seine brennende Kehle hindurch, "Snape hat meine Großeltern umgebracht und..." Er konnte die Szene in Godric's Hollow nicht einmal erwähnen.

"Und dir ist sicher klar, dass Severus darunter eigentlich noch schrecklicher leidet als du? Du hast seine Gefühle doch gespürt, oder?" Dumbledores Stimme war so sanft wie der Gesang des Phoenix. Fawkes verließ seinen Platz auf seiner Stange und flog auf Harrys Schulter, wo er seinen Kopf tröstend an seinem Ohr rieb. Die Wärme und Ruhe des unsterblichen Vogels bauten für Harry eine Art Insel der Stabilität, während rings um ihn seine Gedanken und Gefühle kochten, auf die er sich flüchten konnte.

"Snape... hat meine _Großeltern_ umgebracht, Professor," wiederholte er, noch verzweifelter. Dumbledore seufzte nur.

"Ich sehe, wir werden hier nicht so schnell Fortschritte machen, wie ich gehofft hatte... du gehst weiterhin zu deinen Zabuertrankstunden?" Harry nickte, aber sein glühender Zorn war selbst durch Fawkes' beruhigenden Einfluß hindurch in den Wellen roher Magie, die aus seinem Körper strömten, spürbar. Wenigstens zerstörte er diesesmal nichts...

"Ja, Professor. Aber wenn Snape noch einmal versucht, meinen Vater schlechtzumachen oder mich lächerlich zu machen, dann schweige ich nicht länger. Und... dann halte ich mich auch nicht länger zurück." Dumbledore nickte.

"Severus wird seine... unglücklichen Gefühle für alle Potters im Zaum halten, Harry. Aber ich hoffe immer noch, dass du die Größe haben wirst, ihm zu verzeihen und diesen alten Streit endlich zu begraben. Ganz Hogwarts muss zusammenhalten- ich weiß, dass du schon einen bewundernswerten Schritt in die richtige Richtung gemacht hast, aber ich wollte es noch einmal wiederholen. Severus ist einer der stärksten Menschen die ich kenne, aber er zerbricht fast unter der Last seiner Vergangenheit. Du kannst ihn wieder aufrichten, Harry... erinnere dich daran. Und nun lass uns mit unserer Stunde beginnen- _Legilimens_!"

Harry hatte zum ersten Mal, seit er mit seinen Okklumentik-Stunden angefangen hatte, das Gefühl, dass er wusste, was er tat und tatsächlich auch kontrollieren konnte, was geschah. Der Schulleiter steckte etwas wie einen dünnen, warmen Finger in seine Gedanken, stupste sanft gegen die schwachen Schilde, die er sich aungewöhnt hatte, ständig aufrecht zu erhalten. Harry spielte mit dem Finger, erlaubte ihm, einen kleinen Schritt weit in seine Gedankenwelt einzudringen bevor er mit einer mentalen Nadel zustach.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete fand er sich gegenüber eines ernst aussehenden Professor Dumbledores, der einen Finger komisch in den Mund gesteckt hatte und an der Kuppe sog.

"Sir, was-?" fragte er, noch immer nicht ganz sicher, ob er getan hatte, was er glaubte, getan zu haben.

"Harry, das war eben eine Meisterleistung in Okklumentik. Du hast mich nicht direkt zurückgeschmettert, sondern mich tiefer in deinen Geist gelockt, wo _du die Kontrolle hast_! Das ist die wichtigste Regel der Okklumentik: du selbst hast die Kontrolle über deine Gedanken.

"Nun ja, und dann hast du mich natürlich verbannt. Ich vermute, du hast an eine Nadel gedacht, nicht wahr?" Harry nickte, überwältigt. Seit wann wusste er, was bei Okklumentik zu tun war?

"Wie ich bereits vorhin erwähnt habe, ich denke, dass Voldemort dir bei seinem erneuten Versuch, deinen Geist zu besitzen und dich zu brechen eine Fähigkeit, die er an dich weitergegeben hat, als du ein Kind warst, aktiviert hat. Dazu kam dann noch dein eigenes Talent auf diesem Gebiet der Magie- ja, das hast du, auch wenn du es nicht erkannt hast. Normalerweise kann niemand einen Legilimentik-Angriff stoppen, wenn er nicht irgendeine Art von Technik dafür geübt hat, und doch hast du das im letzten Jahr getan. Dein Zon auf Severus hat auch die letzten Blockaden beseitigt. Voldemorts Gabe und dein Talent- so hast du Severus' Gedanken lesen können- Severus, der Voldemorts Angriffen widerstehen kann!- und so hast du mich eben abgewehrt."

"Aber... Professor, Sie haben mich nicht direkt angegriffen, nicht so wie... Snape." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht noch etwas von Voldemort haben, es reichte, dass sie einen so ähnlichen Lebenslauf und die Fähigkeit, mit Schlangen zu sprechen teilten.

"Mein Angriff war sehr viel schwerer abzuwehren, als es einer mit brutaler Gewalt gewesen wäre. Ich habe mich sozusagen durch eine Hintertür eingeschlichen, Harry- wenn ich versucht hätte, direkt einzubrechen hättest du mich wahrscheinlich einfach fortgeblasen." Der alte Zauberer setzte sich schwer auf den Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch und steckte einen Zitronendrop in den Mund.

"Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir an Legilimentik arbeiten. Der Dunkle Lord ist ein sehr starker Legilimens, aber mit ein wenig Übung bist du genauso stark. Du musst nur immer daran denken, dass du die Kontrolle hast... aber nun zu etwas anderem. Wie geht es dir in Arithmantik?"

Harry berichtete wahrheitsgemäß, dass er Arithmantik eigentlich nicht so schwer fand, weil er als Kind schon gut in Mathematik gewesen war und der Lehrer dort ausnahmsweise einmal nicht auf die Dursleys gehört hatte und ihn trotz deren Warnungen förderte.

"Gut. Ich möchte, dass du das hier liest." Dumbledore schnappte mit den Fingern, und ein altes, abgegriffenes Buch schwebte vom Regal zu ihnen hinüber. "Es gibt dir eine Einleitung in das Konstruieren von Zaubersprüchen." Harry nickte. Der Zauber, um Voldemort zu töten.

"Wenn du damit fertig bist, können wir weitersehen. Ach, und Harry?" Harry, der schon in seine eigene Gedankenwelt abgetaucht war, schreckte wieder auf.

"Remus und Tonks kommen dieses Wochenende nach Hogwarts. Du erinnerst dich sicher an die Versprechen, die ich dir gegeben habe? Nun, du wirst Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und zauberstablose Zauberei mit Remus und deine Metamorphmagus-Fähigkeiten mit Tonks trainieren. Beide werden dir noch etwas beibringen, das du sicher benötigen wirst, das sie aber als eine Überraschung geplant haben, weswegen ich dir hier nicht mehr sagen kann. Und Gratulation dafür, dass du Slytherin in deine DA aufgenommen hast. Das war wichtiger, als du dir vorstellen kannst." Dumbledore legte ihm wohlwollend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harry nickte nur, er war wieder einmal vollkommen erschöpft, es war wohl doch sehr anstrengend gewesen, Dumbledore aus seinen Gedanken zu verjagen.

"Nicht alle Slytherins sind schlecht, Sir. Das haben Sie mir selbst gesagt. Und woher wissen Sie, dass die DA wieder stattfindet?" Dumbledore gluckste, seine blauen Augen funkelten zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihres Treffens mit der Schlauheit, die ihn auszeichnete.

"Die Wände in Hogwarts haben Augen und Ohren, Harry." Er begleitete seinen Schüler zu der Treppe nach unten. Fawkes flog erst an dieser Stelle wieder von Harrys auf Dumbledores Schulter, und der Verlust der Wärme des Phoenix war wie eine kalte Dusche für ihn.

"Augen und Ohren, schon klar. Gute Nacht, Sir." Harry drehte sich noch einmal zurück. Dumbledore stand, das Urbild eines merlinschen Zauberers, inmitten seines runden Büros, umgeben von der Macht der Magie in Hogwarts, und Harry wusste, dass, wenn er ein einzelnes Bild nennen sollte, das für ihn die Zauberwelt beschreiben sollte, von nun an immer dieser alte Mann mit dem die Flügel ausbreitenden rotgoldenen Phoenix auf der Schulter auftauchen würde.

"Gute Nacht, Harry," sagte Dumbledore, und die Aura der Magie, die Harry einen Moment zuvor noch greifbar hatte spüren können, verschwand wieder. Zurück blieben nur der Schulleiter von Hogwarts und der majestätische Feuervogel, beide imposant, aber nicht so... magisch wie das, was er für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte wahrnehmen können.

Hogwarts war unheimlich still dafür, dass es ein kalter Spätnachmittag war. Die Fenster, an denen Harry vorbeikam, hatten schon einen leichten Beschlag, da die Wärmezauber in den Gänge begonnen hatte, zu wirken. Draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld spielten ein paar Hufflepuffs aus dem Zweiten Jahr Fangen auf den Schulbesen, unter der strengen Aufsicht von Madam Hooch. Die Wiesen am Ufer des Sees waren von Schülern bevölkert, die die letzten Reste einer schwächelnden Sonne auskosteten. Und ein Arm des Riesenkraken platschte weit draußen über dem silbrigen Wasser.

Anscheinend nimmt er mir es doch nicht so übel, dass ich ihn ins Karussell gesteckt habe, dachte Harry mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Hagrid hatte ihm bei einem kurzen Besuch verraten, dass der Krake kein bisschen scheu geworden war, obwohl Harry ihn ziemlich durchgewirbelt hatte. Er war sehr froh, dass sein Ausbruch keinen Unschuldigen verletzt hatte.

"Hey, Harry," grüßten ihn Susan Bones und Justin Finch-Fletchley auf ihrem Weg zur Bibliothek. Harry winkte zurück. Seine Narbe ziepte ein wenig, wie immer, wenn jemand versucht hatte, in seine Gedanken einzudringen. Zusammen mit seinen Übungen im Raum der Erfordernis und Dumbledores Beharren auf einer Verteidigung Snapes machte das ihn ziemlich unleidlich, aber er hoffte, zurück zum Schlafsaal zu kommen bevor sein Temperament irgend jemanden in Mitleidenschaft zog. Wenigstens hielten seine Glamourie-Zauber- er hatte keine Lust, schon wieder gefragt zu werden, ob alles in Ordnung war.

Feuchte, kühle Luft schlug ihm aus dem offenen Fenster entgegen. Hedwig kauerte mit einer Maus in den Krallen auf dem Fensterbrett und schuhuhte fragend, als er sich zu ihr setzte und die Knie an die Brust zog.

"Ist schon in Ordnung, Hedwig," sagte er. Wie oft hatte er in den letzten Jahren auf diesem Fensterbrett gesessen und hinunter auf das Schulgelände geblickt, oder hinauf zu den Sternen… dies war sein Platz in Hogwarts, wenn es überhaupt einen gab.

"Remus kommt am Wochenende. Remus und Tonks, um genau zu sein. Ich habe also keinen Brief für dich, den du tragen könntest." Hedwig zerrte nur an ihrer Maus und drehte ihren weißbefiederten Kopf um fast 180.

"Remus kommt? Das ist toll, Kumpel!" Harry schreckte auf. Neben ihm stand Ron, ein wenig zerzaust, als ob er gerade einen sehr langen, weiten Dauerlauf hinter sich hatte.

"Ron? Was ist?" fragte er. Ron wurde rot und drehte nervös Däumchen.

"Ron, was ist los?" Harry hatte momentan einen sehr, sehr, sehr kurzen Geduldsfaden, der selbst nach so wenig Belastung schon kurz vor dem Reißen war.

"Na ja, Kumpel… du weißt doch, Hermine… und dass sie Geburtstag hat, oder?" sagte Ron langsam.

"Jeder normale Mensch hat einen Geburtstag, Ron," erwiderte Harry, der die Richtung, in die sein bester Freund steuerte, nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte.

"Na ja, am 19., da ist ihr Geburtstag- und es ist ihr siebzehnter, Harry. Ich dachte nur… weißt du, wir haben nie mit ihr gefeiert, und ich hab mir gedacht, dass…" Harry streckte sich entnervt.

"Raus damit, Ron. Was hast du gedacht?" Er fixierte seinen rothaarigen Freund mit einem scharfen Blick, der diesen noch nervöser machte.

"Ichwolltefür'mineeinePartyorganisieren," stieß Ron hervor. Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. In Zeiten wie diesen brach sein Innerer Slytherin durch, und er konnte es nicht lassen, Ron ein wenig aufzuziehen.

"Ich spreche noch nicht Bandwurm, Ron- könntest du das für Normalsterbliche wiederholen?" Ron warf ihm einen gespielt bösen Blick zu.

"Idiot! Ich will eine Party für Hermine organisieren- wir haben ihren Geburtstag hier noch nie gefeiert, aber der Siebzehnte sollte doch eine Ausnahme sein. Wir können den Aufenthaltsraum dekorieren, und abends eine Überraschungsparty feiern. Fred und George könnten ein paar neue Tricks beisteuern, und… na ja, Butterbier und so sollte es schon auch geben."

Harry war überrascht. "Sag mal, wie lange hast du denn schon darüber nachgedacht, so eine Party zu machen, Ron?" Ron wurde rot und murmelte wieder etwas Unverständliches.

"Ron- wie lange?" fragte Harry entnervt.

"Na ja… seit deinem Geburtstag, Kumpel. Hermine hat mir da gesagt, wie schade sie es findet, dass sie seit ihrem elften Geburtstag nicht mehr richtig gefeiert hat, und da…" Harry schlug ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

"Ist eine grandiose Idee. Ich weiß auch schon, an wen wir uns wegen des Butterbiers und so wenden… und wir können natürlich meinen Tarnumhang nehmen, um die Sachen zu verstecken. Jetzt muss ich nur noch ein Geschenk für Hermine finden..." Ron stieß erleichtert den angehaltenen Atem aus.

"Du machst mit? Klasse." Harry grinste.

"Es geht um meine beste Freundin. Klar mach ich mit!" Ron grinste zurück.

"Und was schenkst du ihr?" Harry zuckte die Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung. Du?" Ron wurde rot.

"Schon ne Ahnung… aber ich muss Fred und George anpumpen," sagte er niedergeschlagen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Quatsch, Ron- ich hab die ganze Kohle von Sirius bekommen, ich leih dir, was du brauchst," sagte er leichthin, obwohl er beim Gedanken an Sirius schon wieder Magenkrämpfe bekam.

"Nee, lass mal, Harry… ich will nicht noch mehr bei dir in der Kreide stehen," wehrte Ron ab. Harry merkte ihm an, wie sehr er hasste, dass er nicht selbst genug Geld für Hermine hatte.

"Keine Widerrede, Ron. Was soll ich mit dem ganzen Geld? Kann ich sowieso nicht ausgeben. Sieh's einfach als… Langzeit-Leihe an. Zahl's mir zurück wenn wir beide vierzig sind und mit unseren Familien beim Sonntagspicknick Quidditch spielen, okay?" Etwas in seinem Tonfall oder seinem Ausdruck hatte Ron überzeugt. Vielleicht der vage Schimmer der Hoffnung, dass er es vielleicht schaffen könnte, seinen vierzigsten Geburtstag zu erleben.

"Okay, Kumpel. Aber ich zahl's dir wirklich zurück." Er schüttelte ernst Harrys Hand- und dann fielen sie beide lachend zu Boden.

"Oh Mann, dein Gesicht eben, Harry- du hättest als unser Nachbar durchgehen können, und der ist achtzig!" Ron schüttelte sich vor Lachen.

"Sag nichts- du hast ernster ausgesehen als Dumbledore nach der Geschichte mit dem Basilisken!" gab Harry zurück. Ron war der Erste, der sich wieder in aufrechte Position rollte.

"A propos Dumbledore- wo ist eigentlich dein _Feuerblitz_?" Ein Schatten huschte über Harrys Gesicht.

"Entweder, Umbridge hat angeordnet, dass man ihn zerstört oder er ist irgendwo bei Dumbledore oder McGonagall. Als ich ihn gerufen habe kam stattdessen ein Schulbesen." Ron gaffte seinen Freund erschrocken an.

"Zerstört? Einen perfekten _Feuerblitz_?" Harry versuchte ein schiefes Grinsen.

"Es ist Umbridge, was denkst du denn- die Frau ist so krank, dass sie uns Sätze mit unserem eigenen Blut schreiben lässt!" Ron schüttelte sich noch mehr.

"Schon- aber ein perfekter _Feuerblitz_! Wer weiß, was diese Sicherheitstrolle mit ihm angestellt haben!" Harry fühlte sich, um ehrlich zu sein, auch nicht viel besser als sein Freund. Der Besen war eines seiner wenigen Erinnerungsstücke an Sirius, und auch wenn er jetzt den _Schwarzen Schatten_, Sirius' Triumph Bonneville(1), hatte, nichts konnte ihm das Gefühl absoluter Freiheit vermitteln wie ein Flug auf dem besten Rennbesen der Welt.

"Ganz sicher ist er in Ordnung," sagte Harry und versuchte, daran zu glauben.

"Wenn du meinst... was hast du eigentlich jetzt vor?" Harry hatte Ron den Rücken zugedreht und seinen Pullover über den Kopf gezogen.

"Ich war gerade bei Dumbledore, musste... üben." Ron nickte wissend. Eine Okklumentik-Stunde. "Und... na ja, ich glaube, ich brauch ein bisschen Zeit, und deswegen gehe ich eine Runde laufen."

"Eine Runde laufen? So wie die Vertrauensschüler? Du _patroullierst_?" Ron staunte. Harry war doch immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut.

"Nein, du Dummkopf! Ich renne um den See- ich schaffe gerade keine Zauberei mehr, das hab ich den ganzen Nachmittag über schon versucht, aber nach Muggelart zu rennen macht den Kopf genauso klar."

"Darum warst du also nicht beim Mittagessen... warte mal, Kopf klar? Ich hab eine bessere Idee- komm mit, Kumpel!" Bevor Harry Einspruch erheben konnte hatte Ron ihn schon am Ärmel gepackt und zum Porträtloch gezogen.

"Ron, was- was soll das?" Ron grinste.

"Wir gehen zu McGonagall!" Harry blinzelte.

"Und was soll das helfen?" Ron schüttelte ihn.

"Harry, denk nach. Klarer Kopf, McGonagall... na?" Harry ließ sich weiter mitziehen, hatte aber immer noch keine Ahnung, was Ron von ihm wollte.

"Mann, wir holen deinen _Feuerblitz_ zurück, und dann spielen wir beide ein bisschen Quidditch! Du darfst zwar noch nicht deine üblichen Stunts durchziehen, aber als Jäger kannst du ja wohl ein bisschen gegen mich spielen, oder?" Harry schluckte. Ron war doch eben noch ein nervöses Wrack wegen Hermines Geburtstag gewesen, und nun? Man konnte sich wirklich keinen besseren Freund wünschen.

"Danke, Kumpel," sagte er mit erstickter Stimme.

"Quatsch- ich brauch meinen besten Sucher in Topform wenn die Saison beginnt!" Ron klopfte resolut an die Bürotür ihrer Hauslehrerin, bis Harry und er hineingebeten wurden.

"Potter, Weasley, was wollen Sie?" Professor McGonagall war nicht besonders guter Laune. Die diesjährigen Erstklässler von Gryffindor waren überwiegend muggelgeboren, und das bedeutete, dass das Korrigieren ihrer Aufsätze langsame und mühsame Arbeit (slow and tedious- bitte Hilfe, Betas! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es auf deutsch richtig ausgedrückt habe!). Sie wussten einfach noch zu wenig über Theorie der Magie, und obwohl Adalbert Wafflings Buch auf der Leseliste stand wurde es doch in keinem Kurs jemals erwähnt, und daher auch von fast keinem Schüler gelesen. Hermine Granger war die Letzte gewesen, die es sich zu Gemüte geführt hatte...

"Es geht um Harrys Besen, Professor," sagte Ron. Harry stand nur daneben, die grünen Augen auf den Boden gerichtet. "Wir hätten ihn gerne zurück..." Er ließ den Satz ausklingen. Professor McGonagall schob seufzend ihre Brille auf ihrer Nase nach oben.

"Dann hätten Sie einfach nur zu Madam Hooch gehen müssen. Sie hat Potters _Feuerblitz_ unten aus den Kerkern geholt und wieder in Ordnung gebracht. Anscheinend hat die feuchte Luft den Zweigen nicht besonders gut getan." Ihr Blick wurde sanfter- Quidditch und ihre Quidditchmannschaft waren ihr Schwachpunkt. Selbst Severus Snape hatte einsehen müssen, dass er nicht zwischen Minerva McGonagall und ihrer Hausmannschaft stehen konnte, als sie Potter in das Team geholt hatte.

"Madam Hooch hat den _Feuerblitz_?" Harrys Stimme klang heiser und müde, aber er hatte den Kopf endlich erhoben. "Danke, Professor McGonagall."

"Potter- ich muss morgen mit Ihnen sprechen. Kommen Sie nach Ihrem Verteidigungskurs in mein Büro." Harry nickte.

"Gut Professor. Danke für Ihre Hilfe."

"Ja, danke, Professor," echote Ron und zog Harry mit sich. Professor McGonagall war wieder allein mit ihren Aufsätzen.

Harrys Besen ging es besser als gut. Madam Hooch hatte mit ihren gelben Augen gefunkelt, als sie Umbridges unverzeihliches Verbrechen gegen den besten Rennbesen der Welt geschildert hatte- man hätte meinen können, jemand hätte eines ihrer Kinder entführt und misshandelt!

Harry schnappte sich nur den _Feuerblitz_ und murmelte ein abwesendes "Danke!" bevor er endlich, endlich, nach viel zu langer Zeit seine Flügel ausstreckte und die Luft über dem Quidditchfeld in Besitz nahm. Er ignorierte die Stiche in seinem Bein und seiner Schulter, obwohl er wusste, dass er dafür später mit einem Muskelkater, der dicker als Hermines Krummbein war, bezahlen müssen würde. Im Augenblick gab es nur ihn und den Himmel, die Luftströmungen, die ihn höher trugen, den Wind, der gegen seine Brille peitschte und in seinen Ohren sang. Er war... er war frei. Er war Harry, nicht Harry Potter, nicht der Berühmte Harry Potter und schon gar nicht die Gallionsfigur Der Junge, der Überlebte. Er war nur Harry.

"Hey, spielst du mit?" Ron warf ihm einen roten Quaffel zu, der an den Ecken schon leicht abgewetzt war, wo ihn die Jäger immer anfassten. Einer der Übungsbälle...

"Klar!" Und das Spiel nahm in gefangen, wie immer, wenn er nur das Wort 'Quidditch' hörte. Er schaffte es trotzdem nicht, mehr als drei Torde zu schießen, denn Ron hatte im Sommer geübt, bevor er zum Grimmauldplatz gekommen war.

Verschwitzt und müde, aber so zufrieden und erleichtert wie seit mehr als einem Monat nicht mehr kehrten Ron und Harry in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo Hermine es auf sich nahm, den neuen Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft daran zu erinnern, dass er seinen Sucher eigentlich vor so verrückten Maneuvern, wie er geflogen hatte, hatte bewahren sollen. Harry bekam den Kopf als nächstes gewaschen, aber bevor einer der beiden linkisch grinsenden, vollkommen erschöpften jungen Männer etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung sagen konnte, warf ihre beste Freundin die Hände in die Luft und kapitulierte.

"So lange ihr wenigstens Spaß hattet..." grummelte sie, aber ihre Augen lächelten dabei. Ron schien das bemerkt zu haben, denn erst nach einem Stoß von Harry- "Duschen, Ron!"- bewegte er sich und löste den Blick von Hermine.

"Bis dann, Hermine," sagte Ron benommen. Harry rollte die Augen und zwinkerte Ginny zu, die, statt über ihrem Zaubertränkeaufsatz zu brüten, lieber die drei Freunde beobachtet hatte.

Der Abend verging mit ihren Hausaufgaben viel zu schnell- weder Ron noch Harry konnten sich richtig konzentrieren, da beide in Gedanken noch auf ihren Besen waren. Hermine gab nach einer Weile ebenfalls auf, sich etwas vorzumachen und die drei begannen ein kleines Schachturnier mit einem von Harrys neuen Spielen- Rons wurde als zu parteiisch eingestuft. Neville, der sich mit einem sehr komplizierten neuen Züchtungsverfahren für Kräuterkunde beschäftigt hatte ließ seine Bücher links liegen und nahm auch teil, und zu Harrys großer Überraschung schaffte er es, sie alle- außer Ron natürlich- gründlich zu schlagen. Hermine gratulierte ihm mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, und Harry, den alle geschlagen hatten fragte, ob Neville ihm vielleicht ein paar Tips geben konnte.

"Klar- ich hab Schachspielen von meinem Onkel Algie gelernt als ich noch klein war," meinte Neville, "aber ich bin nie über die ersten paar Eröffnungszüge und Strategien herausgekommen. Wo hast du es eigentlich gelernt, Ron?" Ron plusterte sich stolz auf.

"Hab's mir selbst beigebracht," sagte er, "hab nur ein Buch mit den ganz normalen Zügen gehabt... aber irgendwie hat es mir Spaß gemacht, und ich hab mir immer neue Strategien und Züge ausgedacht und gegen mich selbst gespielt."

"Deswegen habe ich keinen einzigen Zug wiedererkannt- du bist ein Genie, Ron!" Hermine schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. "Und ich hab natürlich meine Eröffnung vermasselt, und Neville hat das gemerkt und..."

"Kann mir jemand mal erklären, was ihr da redet?" fragte Harry, der von Schach außer dem Bewegen der Figuren eigentlich nichts verstand, weil er es nie erklärt bekommen hatte.

"Ganz einfach- im Schach gibt es eine Menge Strategien der großen Meister, die die meisten guten Schachspieler irgendwie imitieren. Es gibt ein paar klassische erste Züge- Eröffnungen- und klassische Antworten auf bestimmte Situationen... und Ron ist so besonders weil er keine einzige dieser Strategien je aus einem Buch gelernt hat sondern sich alles selbst ausgedacht und beigebracht hat." Harry nickte.

"Und diese Strategien sind irgendwo aufgeschrieben und man lernt sie auswendig?" fragte er.

"Genau. Oder man bekommt sie gezeigt," meinte Neville.

"Klasse- dann bin ich irgendwann mal nicht mehr ganz so hoffnungslos, weil ich verstehe, was der Andere spielt!" Harry fühlte sich schon besser. Kein Wunder, dass er immer verlor- einer seiner Freunde war ein Schachgenie und die beiden anderen hatten das Spiel richtig gelernt.

"Yup," sagte Neville und gähnte herzhaft. "Also, ich weiß nicht wie's euch geht, aber ich bin fertig. Hab morgen als Erstes Zauberkunst... und wir machen bestimmt noch weiter mit diesen Stimmveränderungszaubern. Die sind selbst mit meinem neuen Zauberstab eine Plage!"

"Neuer Zauberstab? Ach, stimmt, deiner ist ja im... Ministerium zerbrochen!" Hermine beugte sich interessiert zu Neville hinüber. "Was ist es denn für einer?"

Neville zog einen Zauberstab, der eindeutig heller als sein letzter war, aus dem Gürtel. "Zehn Zoll, Eiche und Einhornhaar, beschützend und verlässlich," sagte er fröhlich. "Ollivander hat gemeint, dass er besonders gut zur Abwehr der Dunkelheit geeignet ist."

"Das können wir gut gebrauchen, nicht, Harry?" Ron klopfte Neville auf die Schulter. "Du-weißt-schon-wer kann sich warm anziehen- er hat es mit uns zu tun!" Harry spürte, wie sich ihm die Kehle zusammenschnürte. Nein! Seine Freunde durften sich nicht in Gefahr begeben!

"Ron! Das... das ist kindisch! Voldemort hat keine Angst vor ein paar Kindern! Aber es ist toll, dass du einen neuen Zauberstab hast, Neville- ich hab schon gemerkt, dass du damit viel besser zauberst. Vor allem in Verteidigung sind deine Zauber viel stärker." Hermine, immer die Stimme der Vernunft, schnitt eine selbstsüchtige und unvernünfttige Grimasse. Sie war schließlich meistens diejenige, die diese Zauber abbekam.

"Danke, Hermine," sagte Neville grinsend und stand auf. "Tut mir Leid in Verteidigung, weißt du ja. Nacht, Leute!"

Harry wartete geduldig, bis auch der Letzte der Fünftklässler, die unter der Last ihrer ZAG-Vorbereitungen schwitzten, den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte. Ron und Hermine hatten sich bereits eine ganze Stunde früher entschuldigt. Er wusste, dass er nach einem solchen Tag keine Ruhe finden würde, aber er versuchte vorsichtshalber doch, mit Hilfe von Tante Petunias Übung einen klaren Kopf für die Nacht zu bekommen bevor er ein neues Buch aus der Bibliothek unter einem Kissen des Sofas am Feuer, das sein Stammplatz geworden war, hervorzog. Es behandelte die Unverzeihlichen Flüche, und Harry hoffte, zu verstehen, wie der Todesfluch arbeitete, damit er einen neuen Zauber bauen konnte, der selbst Voldemort auslöschen konnte.

Die Nacht verging langsam. Irgendwann- Harry vermutete, dass es in diesen Stunden vor der Morgendämmerung war, in denen die Nacht stets am dunkelsten und kältesten war- kam ein Hauself vorbei, der das erlöschende Kaminfeuer neu schürte. Harry beobachtete die kleine Kreatur schweigend, sah, wie sie von Kamin zu Kamin huschte, sich in die Schlafsäle der Schüler schnippte und mit einem Berg schmutziger Kleidung zurückkam, wie er die Kissen in den gemütlichen Armsesseln aufschüttelte und den Koboldstein, den einer der neuen Erstklässler verloren hatte, aufhob und auf den nächsten Tisch legte.

Als der Hauself zu seinem Sessel kam, richtete er sich auf. "Hallo," sagte Harry.

Der Hauself quiekte erschreckt und verbeugte sich so tief, dass seine Nase den Boden berührte. "Es tut Drusty Leid, Sir. Drusty wollte Sir nicht stören, Sir!" wiederholte er, während er versuchte, seine Nase in den Boden zu rammen. Zum ersten Mal verspürte Harry einen Anflug von B.Elfe.R-Ei(fer). Hermine hatte Recht- diese Servilität, angeboren und unauslöschlich mit dem Charakter eines Hauselfen verbunden, war unwürdig.

"Ist schon gut, Drusty- Sie haben mich nicht gestört. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie in ihrer Arbeit unterbrochen habe." Harry wischte sich müde mit der Hand über die Stirn.Er hatte während des Lesens versucht, seine Haare wachsen oder schrumpfen zu lassen, aber bis auf dass sie sich noch verstrubbelter anfühlten als sonst hatte er keinen Erfolg gehabt. Das wieder angefachte Feuer spiegelte sich durch seine Geste jedoch auf der Narbe, die in einem fahlen Rot pochte- Voldemort und seine Todesser waren wieder unterwegs. Manchmal kam sich Harry vor wie ein portabler Voldemort-Detektor, eine Art Geigerzähler für Dunkle Aktivitäten.

"Oh, es ist Harry Potter! Drusty hat Harry Potter getroffen!Harry Potter Sir ist noch wach!" Drustys tennisballgroße Augen wurden noch weiter, "Drusty muss Tinsy Bescheid sagen! Tinsy will nicht, dass Harry Potter Sir denkt, sie kümmert sich nicht um ihn!"

"A...Aber... sie tut das doch! Sie bringt mir jeden Morgen meine Kleider, und ansonsten hilft sie euch!" Harry nickte dem kleinen Hauselfen in dem ordentlichen Kissenüberzug zu.

"Aber Harry Potter Sir muss sich ausruhen. Tinsy hat alle Hauselfen gebeten, ein Auge auf Harry Potter Sir zu haben und-" Harry fuhr dem eifrig hin und herrasenden Hauselfen über den Mund, bevor dieser in seiner Tirade fortfahren konnte. Drusty versuchte, ihm zu erklären, was Tinsy tat während er gleichzeitig weiter den Gemeinschaftsraum aufräumte- wenigstens war Dobby nicht mehr der Einzige, der sich in den Gryffindor-Turm wagte, seit keine Hauselfenmützen mehr herumlagen.

"Drusty, nennen Sie mich nicht Harry Potter Sir. Harry reicht. Und Tinsy sorgt sehr gut für mich. Sie muss sich keine Sorgen um mich machen, sagen Sie ihr das." Drustys Augen wurden wieder groß, und dicke Krokodilstränen kullerten ihm über die Wangen.

"Harry Potter Sir ist ein so großer Zauberer wie Dobby und Tinsy sagen! Harry Potter Sir ist zu freundlich zu Drusty- Drusty muss Harry Potter Sir dienen!" Wieder und wieder verbeugte sich der Hauself, bis Harry ihn schließlich aus Verzweiflung am Kragen seines sauberen Kissenüberzugs packte und davon abhielt.

"Drusty, Sie müssen mir nicht dienen. Niemand muss mir dienen, auch Tinsy nicht. Ich hab ihr schon mehr als einmal angeboten, ihr die Freiheit zu schenken. Sie haben diese Wahl auch- Professor Dumbledore würde euch Hauselfen sicher nicht zurückhalten, wenn ihr lieber woanders als in Hogwarts leben wollt." Harry hatte sich noch nie so sehr wie Hermine gefühlt, nicht einmal, während er wie ein Verrückter gelernt hatte. Das hatte er, im Gegensatz zu ihr, nicht gemacht, weil es ihm Spaß machte sondern weil er seine Mitmenschen vor sich selbst beschützen musste.

"Tinsy hat gesagt, dass Harry Potter Sir sie manchmal noch beleidigt. Drusty ist nicht beleidigt, Harry Potter Sir, weil er weiß, dass Harry Potter Sir es nicht so meint. Harry Potter Sir ist ein großer Zauberer, und Drusty ist ein guter Hauself. Drusty würde nie daran denken, seinen Schwur zu brechen. Drusty würde nie so tief sinken. Er will Harry Potter Sir helfen." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das bezweifelt ja niemand, Drusty, aber sind Sie sich sicher, dass...?" Der Hauself gab ein verschrecktes, ängstliches Quieken von sich.

"Drusty hat Harry Potter Sir doch schon erklärt. Drusty will nicht weggehen, Harry Potter Sir. Er hofft, dass Meister Albus Dumbledore ihn nicht wegschicken wird. Kann Drusty Harry Potter Sir nicht etwas bringen?" Harry gab es auf und setzte den kleinen Elfen wieder ab.

"Ein Becher heiße Schokolade wäre schön, Drusty," sagte er müde. Voldemort hatte Dementoren um sich, während er in dieser Nacht auf Muggeljagd war. Die Verbindung zwischen ihm und dem Anführer der Todesser war stärker denn je; Harry fühlte diese Dunklen Kreaturen als befänden sie sich im Schloß. Die Kälte, die von ihnen ausging, drang ihm bis in die Knochen. Ohne seine Okklumentik-Schilde, da war er sich sicher, würden die Dementoren ausreichen, um ihn ohnmächtig werden zu lassen und wieder in Voldemorts Gewalt zu bringen.

"Drusty wird Tinsy in der Küche Bescheid sagen, Harry Potter Sir," quietschte Drusty, plötzlich wieder voller Energie und fröhlicher Bereitschaft, Harry zu helfen.

"Nein, Sie müssen doch nicht auch noch Tinsy aufwecken!" protestierte Harry, aber Drusty wich schon wieder misstrauisch von ihm zurück.

"Tinsy ist eine gute Hauselfe, Harry Potter Sir. Alle guten Hauselfen sind schon wach um vier Uhr morgens, Harry Potter Sir!" Drusty verbeugte sich "Drusty geht jetzt Tinsy Bescheid sagen, dass Harry Potter Sir..."

"Meis... Harry braucht Tinsy?" Ein Knacken signalisierte die Ankunft seiner eigenen Hauselfe. Harry hielt nur mit Mühe ein Stöhnen zurück- jetzt würde er wieder eine Gardinenpredigt, die Molly Weasley alle Ehre machen würde, zu hören bekommen. Aber seltsamerweise schwieg seine Elfe nach ihrer ersten Frage. Harry hob hoffnungsvoll den in den Händen vergrabenen Kopf.

"Ich wollte eigentlich nur einen Becher heiße Schokolade," sagte er leise. Tinsy nickte, ihre langen Finger mit den knubbeligen Gelenken lagen auf seinem Knie.

"Tinsy versteht. Hauselfen wissen, was in der Nacht geschieht, und Tinsy hört zu, was Meister Dumbledore sagt. Mei... Harry bekommt seine Schokolade. Soll Tinsy das Feuer wärmer machen?" Harry schauderte, als der Einfluß der Dementoren stärker wurde und er weit entfernt die Rufe seiner Mutter hören konnte.

"Das wäre nett. Danke, Tinsy, danke, Drusty." Drusty quiekte begeistert und beteuerte noch einmal, dass er Harry dienen würde bevor er mit einem Fingerschnippen und einem lauten _Plopp_ verschwand, Tinsy hinterher.

"Na dann, Tom..." seufzte Harry und legte sein Buch beiseite. Voldemort hatte gerade seinen Spaß, er konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren und versuchte stattdessen, seine Okklumentik-Schilde zu verstärken und seine Haarlänge zu verändern. Tinsy drückte ihm bald einen dampfenden Becher heißer (sehr heißer) Schokolade in die Hände und beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile, während sie hier und da im Gemeinschaftsraum die Lage der Kissen auf den Sesseln veränderte. Schließlich aber wünschte sie ihm eine Gute Nacht, bat ihn, ein wenig zu schlafen und _ploppte_ zurück in die Küche.

Harry wartete noch bis zum Sonnenaufgang, bevor er seine Runde um den See drehte und sich dann bis zum Frühstück im Raum der Erfordernis verkroch. Er hatte Pergament und eine Feder dabei, denn er hatte noch ein paar Nachrichten zu schreiben, wenn Hermines Geburtstagsparty ein voller Erfolg werden sollte.

Bis er die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte und sie so ordentlich wie nur möglich zu Papier gebracht hatte war das Schloß erwacht. Harry traf sich mit seinen Freunden beim Frühstück. Ginny zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu, während Luna noch abwesender wirkte als sonst und kaum von ihrer Schüssel auf dem Ravenclaw-Tisch aufsah. Neville hatte sich an diesem Tag zu ihr gesellt, aber sie achtete kaum auf das, was er sagte. Ron und Hermine waren ausnahmsweise einmal nicht in eines ihrer Argumente verstrickt und bearbeiteten ihn stattdessen mit Vorschlägen für die DA und Quidditchtraining. Harry hörte mit einem halben Ohr zu, er war in Gedanken schon bei seinem Wochenende und Hermines Geburtstag. Die Briefe, die er geschickt hatte, sollten eigentlich genug sein, um sicherzustellen, dass seine beste Freundin die Party des Jahrhunderts feiern konnte. Wer schließlich war ein besserer Organisator als Rons Zwillingsbrüder Fred und George in ihrer Rolle als Gred und Forge? Und wem konnte man die Beschaffung seltener Güter wohl besser anvertrauen als Mundungus Fletcher, vor allem wenn man dessen Handflächen noch mit ein wenig Gold schmierte?

Harrys mysteriöses Grinsen zog natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde und Ginnys auf sich, aber er schaffte es, alle Fragen abzuwehren, indem er einfach nur seinen Gedächtnisstein gut sichtbar in der Faust hielt. Die Wärme aus dem glitzernden Juwel beruhigte ihn und linderte das Pochen seiner Narbe, das nach Voldemorts Nachtwerk wie immer stärker geworden war. Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich nicht schuldig, die Erinnerung an Sirius so zu gebrauchen. Es war wahrscheinlich, was sein Pate für ihn gewollt hatte- ein sorgenfreies Leben, das sich nur auf den nächsten Streich konzentrierte. Ein Leben, wie es die Herumtreiber gehabt hatten, bevor sie in ihrem Sechsten und Siebten Jahr die kalte Grausamkeit des Ersten Krieges mit Voldemort eingeholt hatte.

In Verwandlung gab Professor McGonagall ihnen die Aufgabe, ihre Fingernägel in Krallen zu verwandeln. Hermine hatte sich sofort mit einem protestierenden Ron zusammengetan. Harry hatte in Neville einen Partner gefunden.

Seltsamerweise war er kein bisschen nervös, als Nevilles Eichenzauberstab auf seine Hände gerichtet wurde. Mit seinem neuen Zauberstab und dem Selbstvertrauen, das der immer noch unbeholfene aber nicht mehr tapsige junge Mann entwickelt hatte hatte sich auch seine schulische Leistung enorm gesteigert. Harry beobachtete, wie einer seiner Fingernägel ein wenig dunkler und länger wurde, nachdem Neville seinen Zauberspruch gesagt hatte.

"Du bist dran, Harry- ich glaub, ich muss noch einmal die Bewegung üben bevor ich versuche, das zurückzuverwandeln... also, hier sind meine Fingernägel!" Er streckte Harry seine linke Hand hin. Dieser nickte nur und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab über Nevilles Fingern, während er sich auf die Verdichtung des Gewebes, die scharfen Spitzen, die crèmeweiße Farbe an der Basis, die vorne zu schwarz wurde, konzentrierte. Noch während er den Zauber sprach wusste er, dass er anscheinend sein Talent in Verwandlung gefunden hatte.

Mit einem leisen Schnalzen verwandelte sich jeder einzelne der fünf Fingernägel an Nevilles Hand in die tödlich scharfen Krallen eines Falken. "Ummm... oops?" sagte Harry. Sie hätten nur einen Nagel verwandeln sollen.

"Ich mach es wieder rückgängig," versprach er. Professor McGonagall hatte Nevilles erstauntes Luftholen ebenfalls bemerkt und spähte nun zu den beiden Jungen hinüber.

"Lieber schnell, Harry- ich glaube, Professor McGonagall ist bisher nicht allzu beeindruckt mit ihrer Klasse." Tatsächlich hatte etwa die Hälfte der Verwandlungsschüler entweder gar kein Resultat bekommen oder ein so verfälschtes, dass Diana Moon dank Blaise Zabinis falscher Zauberformel kleine, schnappende Münder aus den Fingerspitzen wuchsen und Nott dank Malfoy Schlangen anstelle von Fingern hatte.

"Potter, Longbottom, was ist das Problem?" Harry schluckte. Er war nicht schnell genug gewesen, hatte zu lange angesehen, was seine Klassenkameraden angestellt hatten.

"Ich... ich habe alle von Nevilles Nägeln verwandelt und nicht nur einen," sagte er. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu versuchen, McGonagall zu belügen. Ähnlich wie Snape hatte sie da einen sechsten Sinn.

"Und nun können Sie sie nicht wieder zurückverwandeln?" fragte sie. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, Professor, der Zauber hat richtig gewirkt... ich wollte aber eigentlich nur einen Nagel verwandeln und nicht alle, weil Sie gesagt haben, dass wir das noch nicht versuchen sollen. Aber irgendwie..."

"Potter, Sie plappern. Verwandeln Sie Longbottoms Hand zurück und nehmen Sie zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Sie haben ein echtes Talent mit menschlicher Verwandlung, wie es scheint. Selten schafft jemand es, alle fünf Nägel bei seinem ersten Versuch zu verwandeln. Das war doch Ihr erster Versuch oder, Potter?" Harry nickte. "Gut. Lassen Sie Longbottom den Rest der Stunde über üben. Und vergessen Sie nicht, ich will Sie heute mittag noch sprechen."

"Entschuldige nochmal, Neville," meinte Harry und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab zum zweiten Mal, "das war wirklich keine Absicht."

"Macht nichts, Harry- kann ich nochmal versuchen? Und währenddessen kannst du mir ja sagen, was McGonagall mit dir besprechen will." Neville stupste Harrys schon veränderten Fingernagel mit seinem Zauberstab an, was ihn aber nur vollkommen schwarz färbte.

"Wenn ich das wüsste... oi, das war unfair! Ich hab dich nicht mit Funken traktiert!" Neville entschuldigte sich.

"Ich schaffe das nicht- dieser Zauber ist verflixt schwer. Hast du einen Tip für mich?" Harry zuckte die Schultern.

"Weiß auch nicht, warum es bei mir klappt, aber selbst Hermine hat nur einen von Rons Nägeln verwandelt." Neville runzelte die Stirn.

"McGonagall hat etwas von Talent gesagt. Vielleicht ist es das." Harry hielt sein Gesicht mit Absicht ausdruckslos. Dumbledore hatte behauptet, dass ihm manche Zauber leichter fallen würden, weil er nun besser mit der Zauberkraft in ihm verbunden war und sie damit, mit der Zeit natürlich, auch besser verstehen konnte. Und Tonks meinte, dass Metamorphmagi oft ein Talent für menschliche Verwandlung besaßen.

Aber das hieße, dass ich glaube, dass ich ein Metamorphmagus bin, und das tue ich nicht, protestierte er gegen seine eigenen Feststellungen.

"Ouch!" Neville hatte eine Kralle aus seinem Fingernagel gezaubert- nur, dass das scharfe Ende in Harrys Fingerkuppe stach. Er sehnte das Ende dieser Stunde herbei.

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beinhaltete eine üble Überraschung für Marina Stevenson. Die Einheit über Lähmflüche, die die letzten anderthalb Wochen in Anspruch genommen hatte, war mit der letzten Stunde abgeschlossen gewesen und Stevenson leitete zum nächsten Thema über- den verschiedenen Schneidezaubern und –flüchen und welche Schilde gegen sie wirkten. Da es allesamt sehr starke und mächtige Zauber waren wirkte _Protego_ nur bedingt, gegen manche gar nicht und bei anderen brauchte man einen bestimmten Gegenfluch, den man mit dem Schild verschmelzen konnte, damit es hielt. Was sie nicht wissen konnte war, dass Harry nach seinem Sommer zu einem Experten auf diesem Gebiet geworden war, der selbst die exotischsten dieser grauen Zauber gelernt hatte, damit er nie wieder so zugerichtet werden konnte wie Lucius Malfoy es getan hatte.

Er war wieder einmal als Demonstrationsobjekt auserkoren worden. Stevenson hatte ihm einen Zaubertrank gegeben der die Schnitte in blaue Flecken umwandelte, sollten sie ihn treffen. Sie wollte schließlich nicht wegen mutwilliger und vorsätzlicher Tötung nach Askaban wandern. Da Harry ihre Erlaubnis hatte, jeden Schild, den er kannte, einzusetzen wuchs ihre Frustration jedoch rasch.

Von _Diffindo_ bis zum besonders aggressiven und gefährlichen Rostigen Messerfluch _Culter aeruginosus_ schmetterte Harry jede ihrer Attacken zurück. Von Zeit zu Zeit benutzte er einen sehr aufwendigen Schild, den er durch Zufall in einem der uralten Bücher, aus denen er zauberstablose Zauberei zu lernen versuchte, gestolpert war und der wie ein Spiegel jeden Fluch reflektierte, der auf ihn traf. Allerdings beanspruchte er den, der ihn einsetzte nicht nur mit der Energie, die in seine Erzeugung wanderte sondern auch noch mit der Energie, die der reflektierte Fluch kostete. Außerdem wirkte er nur gegen Flüche, gegen Zauber war er wirkungslos.

Es dauerte zehn Minuten, bis beide Kontrahenten ihr Repertoire erschöpft hatten. Sowohl Stevenson als auch Harry atmeten schwer, aber keiner der beiden ließ sich etwas anmerken. Die Klasse hatte den Versuch, dem Geschehen zu folgen schon lange aufgegeben und staunte mit offenem Mund, wie Stevenson Fluch nach Fluch aus dem Ärmel schüttelte. Dass ihr Klassenkamerad ihr Paroli bieten konnte war unglaublich.

"Weißt du was- ich bin froh, dass er uns in der DA unterrichtet. Und dass ich auf seiner Seite bin," murmelte Diana Moon in die Stille hinein. Neville, der neben ihr stand und Harrys Vielseitigkeit zu fassen versuchte, nickte.

"Irgendwie hat er sich seit diesem Sommer verändert. Ich frage mich, was mit ihm passiert ist..." Zabini warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Potter und seine Freunde hatten nichts erwähnt? Nun, in Slytherin war es allgemein bekannt, dass der Junge, der Überlebte dem Dunklen Lord wieder einmal ein Schnippchen geschlagen hatte und dem sicheren Tod mit der Hilfe einer Hauselfe entkommen war. Draco Malfoy ließ schließlich keinen Tag verstreichen, an dem er nicht beschrieb, wie Potter unter den Flüchen seines Vaters geweint hatte wie ein kleines Mädchen. Wenn Blaise sich Potter allerdings so ansah war das schwer zu glauben...

"Du weißt etwas?" Longbottom hatte seinen Gesichtsausdruck wohl richtig gedeutet.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Potter will, dass jeder das weiß... wir Slytherins wissen es dank Malfoy. Potter ist Ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf im Sommer wieder einmal knapp entkommen." Neville nickte.

"Ich dachte mir schon so etwas. Er hinkt, wenn er müde wird, und er hasst es, wenn man einen Zauberstab auf ihn richtet." Zabini zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Wie ganz Hogwarts unterschätzte er Longbottoms Beobachtungsgabe.

"Dann weißt du es jetzt," meinte Moon bevor sie gemeinsam mit Zabini begann, den einfachsten aller Schneideflüche, _Diffindo_, zu üben. Neville und Ron wurden als Übungspaar von Professor Stevenson zusammengestellt, und Neville hörte auf, sich Gedanken um seinen Klassenkameraden zu machen. Harry würde ihnen zu gegebener Zeit schon etwas sagen, wenn er das wollte.

Hermine und Harry, die beide _Diffindo_ schon beherrschten übten die Stunde über den einfachsten Messerfluch, _Culter_(2). Professor Stevenson hatte ihnen beiden sogar Punkte gegeben, weil sie so fortgeschritten waren. "Vielleicht besteht doch Hoffnung für Sie, Potter," hatte sie gemurmelt. Zum ersten Mal war ihre Bitterkeit von ihr abgefallen und Harry hatte die blanke Angst unter einer dünnen Decke der Hoffnung gesehen. Er erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass sie eine alte Freundin Dumbledores war und dass sie Grindelwalds Terror miterlebt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er ihr Unrecht getan und sie war genauso ein Opfer des Schicksals wie er selbst...?

Bevor er jedoch Mitleid mit ihr bekommen konnte hatte Professor Stevenson ihm schon wieder Punkte dafür abgezogen, dass sich sein Zauberstab im Ärmel seiner Roben verfangen hatte, als er versucht hatte, Hermines Zauber zu blocken und seine Sympathie verflog.

Aber sie hat Recht. Wenn das jetzt nicht Hermine sondern ein Todesser gewesen wäre und wenn du und die anderen nicht diesen Zaubertrank getrunken hättest... Er rechtfertigte sich damit, dass ihm so etwas in einer ernsten Situation nie passiert wäre, doch der Zweifel ließ ihn nicht los.

Am Ende der Stunde entschuldigte er sich bei seinen Freunden und suchte Professor McGonagalls Büro auf. Seine Hauslehrerin erwartete ihn schon und bat ihn mit ernstem Blick herein. Harry wunderte sich, was er nun schon wieder angestellt hatte.

"Nichts, Mr. Potter, seien Sie beruhigt," meinte Professor McGonagall. Harry wurde rot, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.

"Warum bin ich dann hier, Professor?" fragte er keck. Sein Umgang mit Professor Dumbledore hatte ihn selbstsicherer gemacht. Professor McGonagall runzelte die Stirn, ließ seinen Mangel an Respektsbezeugungen jedoch durchgehen.

"Es geht um Ihre Post, Mr. Potter," sagte die Verwandlungslehrerin mit einem Sefzen. "Bisher haben die Lehrer von Hogwarts sie zum größten Teil abgefangen und durchgesehen, aber nach diesem Sommer ist die Last einfach zu groß geworden. Da Sie nun das Black-Vermögen zusätzlich zu Ihrem Ausbildungsfonds zur Verfügung haben wollten wir Sie bitten, sich zu überlegen, einen Sekretär oder eine Sekretärin mit dieser Aufgabe zu betreuen."

"Meine... Post? Abgefangen? Durchgesehen?" Harry wurde wütend. "Was... warum?" fragte er schließlich, mühsam beherrscht. Niemandem wäre geholfen, wenn er Professor McGonagalls Büro so zurichten würde wie im Sommer Dumbledores.

"Nicht Ihre private Post, die haben wir stets unbesehen durchgehen lassen- Ihre Fanpost, Potter. Sie haben doch nicht ernsthaft gedacht, dass Ihr Geburtstag die einzige Gelegenheit wäre, die Ihre Fans nutzen, um Ihnen zu schreiben? Oh nein, Sie haben inzwischen beinahe einhundert Briefe am Tag... und seit dieser Artikel erschienen ist will die Flut gar nicht mehr abreißen- sehen Sie?" Harry bemerkte nun erst den großen Korb, der unter einem Rohr nahe des Fensters im Büro der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin stand. Aus dem Rohr fielen in diesem Moment drei eng verschnürte Pakete und mindestens zehn Briefe, acht von ihnen mit rosa Umschlägen.

"Aber... seit wann?" fragte er. Professor McGonagall schnaubte.

"Oh, seit Ihrem Sieg über Ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, Mr. Potter. Einmal mehr, einmal weniger. Aber in den letzten beiden Jahren hat die Zahl dieser... Fans extrem zugenommen." Harry sank in sich zusammen.

"Und warum hat mir nie jemand etwas davon gesagt?" fragte er und klang einen Moment lang so alt und müde, wie er sich fühlte.

"Wir wollten Sie nicht auch noch damit bedrängen, Potter- was hätten Sie denn getan? Jedem Einzelnen geantwortet? Sie hätten sie genauso vernichtet wie wir, nur, dass Sie wahrscheinlich den verschiedensten Flüchen und Fallen, die auf diesen Dingern lasten, zum Opfer gefallen wären- sehen Sie, schon wieder ein Portschlüssel!" Einer der rosa Umschläge im Korb glühte blau auf, als ein Sortierzauber ihn berührte und verging in einem Puff aus Rauch. "Und außerdem wären Sie taub von all den Heulern. Nein, Potter, in diesem Fall hat nicht nur Dumbledore entschieden, es war eine Entscheidung des gesamten Kollegiums."

"Und jetzt soll ich einen Sekretär beschäftigen?" fragte Harry, "und warum werfen Sie nicht einfach weiterhin alle Briefe weg?" Professor McGonagall seufzte müde.

"Ihre Fans lernen, Potter. Sie haben jetzt schon zeitgesteuerte Verfolgungszauber auf ihre Briefe gelegt, die sich aktivieren, wenn sie drei Stunden nach Erhalt nicht geöffnet worden sind. Ich bezweifle, dass Sie gerne von parfümierten rosa Umschlägen durch ganz Hogwarts verfolgt werden." Harry stöhnte.

"Das ist nicht wahr, oder? Warum machen sie mir nicht gleich einen Heiratsantrag?" Der Blick auf dem Gesicht der Professorin verriet ihm alles. "Nein, das kann nicht sein. Das ist nicht wahr. Niemand würde so weit gehen- oder?"

Ein Lächeln erhellten Professor McGonagalls Züge ein wenig. "Scheint, als hätten Sie danebengetippt, Potter. Meist drei oder vier pro Woche- Heiratsanträge, meine ich. Weniger... dauerhafte Angebote bekommen Sie mindestens einmal am Tag. Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum Sie einen Sekretär brauchen? Der letzte Brief dieser Art, den ich nicht geöffnet habe hat mich zwei Stunden lang verfolgt und mir Anzüglichkeiten nachgeworfen!"

Harry wurde rot. "Ich gebe Ihnen eine Vollmacht. Können Sie jemanden für mich einstellen? Das darf ich, soviel ich weiß, ohnehin noch nicht. Ich bin erst sechzehn."

"Als der letzte Erbe der Potters dürfen Sie mit sechzehn über die Angestellten Ihrer Familie entscheiden- Sie bekommen einen Teil Ihrer Rechte früher. Aber wenn Sie möchten, übernehme ich die Suche für Sie. Sie müssen sich schließlich auf Ihren Unterricht konzentrieren, nicht wahr, Mr. Potter?" Harry nickte, dankbar für jeden Ausweg.

"Oh, und noch einmal ein Kompliment für ihre exzellente Leistung heute Morgen. Selbst Miss Granger hat diesen Zauber nicht so schnell gemeistert wie Sie. Es scheint wirklich, als hätten Sie ein Talent für menschliche Verwandlung... vielleicht können wir im nächsten Jahr einmal Ihre Möglichkeiten, ein Animagus zu werden, diskutieren wenn Sie weiterhin so gut arbeiten- aber erst im Siebten Jahr, Potter!" schnappte Professor McGonagall, als sie Harrys hoffnungsvolles und strahlendes Gesicht sah.

"Und jetzt gehen Sie- Sie sollten noch etwas zu Mittag essen bevor Ihr Heilkunst-Kurs beginnt. Madam Pomfrey ist eine sehr fordernde Lehrerin." Harry zuckte die Schultern.

"Im Moment ist alles noch Theorie," sagte er, "wir müssen erst einmal den ganzen Menschen auswendig lernen."

"Dann tun Sie das, Potter," meinte Professor McGonagall abschließend. Harry verstand, dass das das Ende ihres Gespräches war.

"Das werde ich, Professor. Danke für ihre Hilfe, und es tut mir leid, dass Sie meinetwegen so viele Umstände hatten."

"Schon gut, Potter." Professor McGonagall winkte ab. "Sie sollen an Ihre Ausbildung denken und nicht daran, was Andere von Ihnen halten." Harry nickte und ging steif davon. Fanpost... warum konnte er nicht einen Tag ohne eine neue Horrormeldung verbringen?

"Harry- was ist los? Ron und Hermine sind beim Mittagessen, weil Hermine doch gleich Zaubereigeschichte hat. Sie haben gesagt du warst bei Professor McGonagall?" Ginny hatte ihn im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum erwartet und ihre Feder auf ihr halb beschriebenes Pergament geworfen, sobald er durch dasPorträt geklettert kam. Harry warf sich auf seinen Stammplatz auf dem Sofa am Feuer.

"Ginny- hast du mir jemals einen Brief geschrieben, bevor du mich gekannt hast?" Ginny wurde röter als eine Tomate und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

"Hab ich nicht verstanden." Harry grinste müde, aber auch ein wenig aufreizend, "aber ich nehme es mal als 'ja'. Na ja, und das ist eben das Problem. Zu viele Leute tun das neuerdings."

Ginny lehnte sich neben ihm in die Sofakissen zurück. "Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Meine Mutter hat mir einmal eine Geschichte erzählt von einem kleinen Jungen, der den bösesten Zauberer der Welt besiegt hat. Von da an musste sie sich jeden Abend ein neues Abenteuer für mich und diesen Jungen ausdenken. Sobald ich lesen und schreiben konnte und wusste, dass dieser Junge echt ist, habe ich ihn natürlich kennenlernen wollen- ich hab aber aufgehört, nachdem ich dich getroffen hatte, ehrlich!" Sie lächelte scheu.

"Ist ja auch nicht schlimm, Ginny, es ist nur... irgendwie fällt alles um mich herum in sich zusammen und ich kann nichts tun, um das aufzuhalten. Sirius..." Er umklammerte seinen Gedächtnisstein, der seine brennenden Handflächen angenehm kühlte und holte tief Luft. "Sirius ist tot, Voldemort benutzt mich als Spielzeug für seine Todesser, die neue Verteidigungslehrerin hasst mich, Snape hat meine Großeltern umgebracht, Dumbledore kann sich nicht entscheiden ob ich sein Enkel oder seine Waffe bin, ein Teenager-Klatschmagazin analysiert mich, Voldemort geht nächtlich auf die Muggeljagd und weil er unsere Verbindung gestärkt hat wirkt Okklumentik nicht mehr vollkommen blockierend, Professor McGonagall eröffnet mir, dass ich seit Jahren Briefe von _Fans_ bekomme..." Er schloß müde die Augen.

"Ich verstehe. Tom Riddle hat es also gerade auf Muggel abgesehen?" Auch wenn es eine schlechte Ablenkung war, es war eine. Harry war Ginny dankbar, dass sie so einfach mit ihm sprach. Rons leichte Eifersucht und bemühte Scherzhaftigkeit hätte er gerade ebensowenig ertragen können wie Hermines Analyse der Situation.

"Ja. Warum nennst du ihn eigentlich Tom Riddle und nicht Voldemort?" fragte Harry. Ginny schauderte bei der Nennung des Anagramms zusammen.

"Gewohnheit... und für mich ist er immer Tom Riddle. Du erinnerst dich?" Sie atmete schwer ein und aus. Harry schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

"Entschuldige, Ginny. Natürlich erinnere ich mich. Und ich kann verstehen, dass du ihn nicht anders sehen kannst. Dumbledore nennt ihn genauso, wusstest du das? Ich glaube, er sieht in ihm immer noch den Schüler, den er in Verwandlung unterrichtet hat. Deswegen kann er..." Harry verstummte. Beinahe hätte er sich und Dumbledore verraten, indem er die Prophezeiung erwähnte.

"Deswegen kann er was?" Ginny bemerkte sein Zaubern.

"Deswegen kann er erahnen, was Voldemort als nächstes tut," meinte Harry schnell. Die Jüngste der Weasleys sah ihn misstrauisch an.

"Na ja... kannst du mir vielleicht nicht mit Riddle, aber mit meinem Aufsatz für Zauberkunst helfen? Ich muss ihn heute Nachmittag fertig haben und war gestern zu... beschäftigt. Schau dir nachher mal die Slytherins aus dem Fünften Jahr an!" Harry lachte mit ihr, aber er fühlte sich zu hohl, als dass es überzeugend gewirkt hätte.

Ginnys Aufsatz war in Ordnung, und Harry verließ sie und den Gemeinschaftsraum um im Raum der Erfordernis noch ein wenig zu üben. Professor Stevenson hatte einen oder zwei Flüche gegen ihn eingesetzt, die er bisher nicht gekannt hatte. Dieses Versäumnis wollte er nun ausräumen, und außerdem noch einen weiteren Schildzauber zauberstablos versuchen. Er glaubte, _Tabula_ inzwischen gut genug zu kennen, um sich daran zu wagen. Auch wenn es nur ein sehr schwacher physischer Schild war, sehr viel weniger wirksam als der mächtige _Scutum_, würde es ihm doch helfen, wenn er in einer trickreichen Lage steckte.

Statt eines leeren Raumes fand er den Raum der Erfordernis jedoch in den DA-Raum verwandelt, und in dessen Mitte stand Neville Longbottom, der mit entschlossenem Gesicht wieder und wieder den Messerfluch an einem Trainingsdummy versuchte.

"Neville?" entfuhr es Harry. Sein Klassenkamerad wirbelte herum, bis sein Zauberstab auf Harry zeigte. Bevor dieser nachdenken konnte hatte er schon die linke Hand erhoben und den Zauberstab in der Rechten.

"_Expelliarmus_! _Petrificus totalus_!" Gleichzeitig zischten die beiden Zauber auf Neville zu, der sich mit einem Quieken schneller zu Boden warf, als Harry es ihm zugetraut hätte.

"Sorry, Neville!" rief er sofort hinterher. Warum nur hatte er wieder einmal überreagiert, nur weil ein Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet war? Hier waren keine Todesser!

Neville rappelte sich wieder auf. "Wenigstens hat dieser nette Raum den Boden in ein Kissen verwandelt, auf das ich fallen konnte. Entschuldige, dass ich auf dich gezielt habe, Harry."

"Macht nichts- es ist meine Schuld, dass ich so paranoid bin. Mad-Eye war zu lange in meiner Nähe," zwang er sich zu grinsen.

"Schon gut, Harry. Was machst du denn hier?" Harry schloß die Tür.

"Dasselbe, was du machst- üben. Lust auf ein Duell?" Neville nickte.

"Nicht zu hart, Harry," bat er. Harry lachte.

"Wir sind doch Freunde, oder?" Nichtsdestotrotz landete Neville geknebelt, gefesselt, versteinert und entwaffnet auf dem Fußboden noch bevor Harry zu seiner Heilkunststunde gehen musste.

"Danke, Neville," sagte er während er all seine Zauber wieder rückgängig machte.

"Keine Ursache- aber ich übe wohl besser noch ein bisschen, oder?" Harry zuckte die Achseln.

"Du bist schon ziemlich gut. Nur noch ein bisschen schneller solltest du noch werden. Aber das üben wir auch noch in der DA." Er winkte Neville zum Abschied zu. Madam Pomfrey wartete.

Das Wochenden konnte gar nicht schnell genug kommen. Harry hatte Professor Dumbledore gebeten, ihre Übungsstunde am Samstag ausfallen zu lassen, damit er ach Hogsmeade gehen konnte. Der Schulleiter hatte ihn aus unergründlichen Augen angesehen und schließlich mit einem Lächeln seine Erlaubnis gegeben. Es war schließlich nicht so, als dass Harry seine Erziehungsberechtigten um Erlaubnis bitten konnte, und da die Schutzzauber um Hogwarts bis hinunter zum Dorf reichten und kein Sirius Black mit Mordabsichten unterwegs war, war es für Harry dort auch nicht unsicherer, als es für jeden anderen Schüler im Sechsten oder Siebten Jahr war.

Die Weasley- Zwillinge und Mundungus Fletcher hatten ihm beide geantwortet, Fred und George schon am Freitag Morgen, Dung erst am Samstag. Harry las den Brief des zwielichten Ordensmitglieds mit verengten Augen beim Frühstück durch. Er verlangte nicht nur den Preis für die Waren sondern auch noch eine Kommission, und damit nicht genug, Harry sollte die drei Kästen auch noch spät abends erst abholen. Wenigstens konnte er den Geheimgang unter dem _Honigtopf_ benutzen und die Entschuldigung, dass er Neville im Krankenflügel besuchen wollte. Ausnahmsweise war er nämlich einmal nicht der Erste, der über Nacht dort bleiben musste- Neville hatte in Kräuterkunde Susan Bones und ein paar andere Mädchen mit einem heldenhaften Maneuver vor dem Wüten der fleischfressenden Rosenbüsche (3) gerettet, die von einem Streich der Zweitklässler aufgestachelt worden waren und sich auf jedes Lebewesen stürzten, das in ihre Nähe kam, obwohl Professor Sprout sie erst am Vortag gefüttert hatte. Er war ein wenig zerfetzt, aber stolz, dass er die aufgeregten Pflanzen unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, wenn das selbst ihre Lehrerin nicht schaffte.

Harry legte Dungs Mitteilung neben seinen Teller. Er war nicht wirklich hungrig, und so blieb das Butterbrot darauf ungeachtet der besorgten Blicke seiner Freunde unberührt.

"Ich... geh dann mal," murmelte er. Ron folgte ihm mit Blicken. Er wusste natürlich von Harrys Plan, aber er wusste auch, dass er Hermine von Hogsmeade fernhalten musste. Er selbst hatte in dem Zauberdorf nichts mehr einzukaufen; sein Geschenk für Hermine würde am Montag mit der Eulenpost eintreffen.

"Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Ginny besorgt. Wie die meisten der Fünftklässler war sie unausgeschlafen und hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, da am Montag der erste Test in Zaubertränke anstand. In Ginnys Fall waren es allerdings nicht die mit Lernen verbrachten Stunden, die sie so müde machten, sondern Nachsitzen bei Professor Stevenson, weil sie in ihrer Klasse mit den Slytherins einen uralten Zauber wieder ans Licht geholt hatte, als alle Schüler _Protego_ üben sollten- den Sag-es-mir-Zauber. Ihr Partner, und bald darauf auch alle anderen Slytherins aus der Verteidigungsklasse des Fünften Jahres, konnte dann nur noch in Limericks sprechen. Sein Repertoire in dieser Hinsicht war leider... begrenzt. In einer ganz bestimmten Richtung begrenzt- und leider nicht in der, in der Pelikane mehr im Mund als in ihrem Magen halten konnten. Stevenson war vor Wut außer sich gewesen. Ginny hatte lachen müssen und sich damit verraten. Und sie hatte daraufhin die Käfige Dunkler Kreaturen geschrubbt, bis Mitternacht schon nur noch eine dunkle Erinnerung war.

"Ich weiß nicht- weißt du was, Ron? Er zieht sich in letzter Zeit immer von uns zurück..." meinte Hermine. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und schaufelte sich Porridge in den Mund.

"Ron?" Der rothaarige Junge schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
"Er hat Sirius verloren und gibt sich dafür die Schuld, das wisst ihr. Und der Sommer war nicht gerade erholsam, oder?" Ron wusste, dass das nicht der Grund war. Harry wollte Hermines Geburtstagsgeschenke holen.

"Oh." Hermine hielt einen Moment lang inne, bevor sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang. "Aber dann können wir ihn doch nicht alleine lassen! Ich habe gelesen, dass solche Erfahrungen verarbeitet werden müssen! Wir müssen mit ihm sprechen, _er_ muss darüber sprechen!"

"Hermine, nein." Es war Ginny, die sie am Ärmel zurückhielt. Auch sie war in den Plan eingeweiht. "Gib ihm noch Zeit. Es ist noch zu nah, wenn du ihn jetzt ansprichst zieht er sich nur noch mehr zurück. Harry muss den ersten Schritt machen."

"Hn," meinte Hermine nur. Sie setzte sich widerwillig wieder, aber ihre Finger zuckten nervös über ihrem Verwandlungsbuch.

Harry hatte unterdessen seinen Geldbeutel und einen dunklen Kapuzenumhang aus seinem Schlafsaal geholt. Auch wenn er die Erlaubnis hatte, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen wollte er doch seine Anwesenheit nicht lauthals herausschreien, in diesen Tagen hatte Voldemort seine Augen überall. Nachdem Harry ihm bei seiner letzten Aktion wieder einmal durch die Finger geschlüpft war hatte er wahrscheinlich sein Netz um Hogwarts noch enger geknüft.

Als hätte sie auf diesen Gedanken gewartet gab Harrys Narbe einen scharfen Stich. Er presste seine Hand gegen den heißen Blitz auf seiner Stirn und stolperte ein paar Schritte vorwärts, bis Voldemort sich endlich beruhigte. Es verging kein Tag, an dem er nicht auf sich aufmerksam machte. Wenn es für Harry nicht so schmerzhaft gewesen wäre hätte er es wahrscheinlich lustig gefunden- der mächtigste Dunkle Lord der Geschichte hatte Angst, wegen eines Tages der Inaktivität in Vergessen zu geraten.

"Potter, was tun Sie da?" Pomona Sprout, die Arme voller Pflanzen, die Harry nicht identifizieren konnte, hatte sein Stolpern bemerkt.

"Oh, ich gehe nach Hogsmeade, Professor Sprout," sagte Harry. Dank Dumbledores Erlaubnis musste er nicht durch die Schatten schleichen.

"Sind Sie in Ordnung?" fragte die Kräuterkundehexe besorgt. Harry versuchte sein überzeugendstes Lächeln.

"Aber natürlich, Professor- und was haben Sie vor? Nachschub für Madam Pomfrey?" Professor Sprout nickte und wippte auf den Zehen.

"Ich habe es mit Longbottoms Hilfe- Neville, aus Ihrem Jahr, wissen Sie?- geschafft, ein paar rotgepunktete Nachtkriecher zu züchten. Madam Pomfrey hat sie schon lange gesucht, sie sind eine wichtige Zutat in der Salbe gegen Brandwunden." Harry nickte höflich.

"Neville ist sehr gut in Kräuterkunde, ich weiß... ich bin sicher, Madam Pomfrey wird Ihnen sehr dankbar sein. Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Sprout!" Er beugte leicht den Kopf zum Abschied, wartete noch auf Professor Sprouts fröhliche Verabschiedung und eilte zur Tür hinaus. Er hatte noch viel vor.

Hogsmeade war noch immer das verschlafene, halb im Mittelalter steckengebliebene Dörfchen das es in Harrys drittem Schuljahr gewesen war. In den engen Gassen zwischen den niedrigen Häusern mit den geduckten Dächern stand der Nebel, wo die Sonne nicht hinkam. Zauberer und Hexen in meist schwarzen, von Zeit zu Zeit aber auch farbenprächtigen Umhängen huschten mit gesenkten Köpfen und nervösen Blicken über die Schulter von Haus zu Haus- der Krieg streckte seine dunklen, kalten Arme nach der Welt aus und stahl ihr die Freude.

Harry ließ sich von den offensichtlichen Zeichen der düsteren Zeiten nicht niederschlagen. Seine Schritte waren fest und er hielt den Kopf erhoben als er in den _Honigtopf_, das Süßigkeitengeschäft mit der besten Schokolade Englands, eintrat. Hermine war zwar die Tochter gleich zweier Zahnärzte, aber wenn sie dem Einfluß ihrer Eltern entkommen war genoß sie Süßigkeiten wie jeder andere Jugendliche- und das auch noch mit einem guten Gewissen, Zauberer hatten schließlich Methoden, um die Zähne kariessicher zu machen. Ein großes Paket der verschiedensten Leckereien wanderte daher geschrumpft in seine Taschen.

Die nächste Station war dann der Buchladen. Hier kaufte er allerdings nicht für Hermine ein sondern für sich selbst- es gab noch einige Gebiete der Magie auf denen er nicht bewandert war. Am Wichtigsten waren zunächst einmal Schutzzauber, aber auch die Geschichte der Zauberwelt (abgesehen von den Koboldrebellionen), denn Harry wollte etwas über seine Familie herausfinden, Arithmantik-Bücher für Anfänger und auf dem mittleren Level und zwei Werke, die Zauber und Zaubertränke zu unheilstiftenden Zwecken anpriesen gesellten sich zu seinen Süßigkeiten. Harry strich immer wieder seine im feuchten Wetter noch widerspenstigeren Haare in die Stirn- sein Umhang war ihm nicht Tarnung genug.

Seine Armbanduhr piepste leise. Harry runzelte die Stirn- hatte er wirklich so viel Zeit in einem _Buchladen_ verbracht? Er hatte noch knapp eine halbe Stunde, bis er Dung in den _Drei Besen_ treffen sollte. Ein Glück, dass ihm spät in der Nacht, als er wieder einmal über einem seiner Projekte gebrütet hatte, ein ideales Geburtstagsgeschenk für Hermine eingefallen war.

Seine Freundin hatte so oft traurig bemerkt, dass wieder einmal alle Schuleulen ausgeflogen waren und sie ihren Eltern nicht schreiben konnte. Da sie in den Ferien Rons und Harrys wegen meist in der Schule blieb waren Briefe monatelang ihr einziger Kontakt mit ihrer Familie. Ihre kleine Schwester, die gerade einmal drei Jahre alt war, hatte in den letzten Sommerferien sogar vergessen gehabt, wer sie war.

Die kleine _Magische Menagerie_, die eine Kombination von _Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus_ und der Magischen Menagerie in der Winkelgasse war, war eine Kakophonie aus Geräuschen und Gerüchen. Harry studierte sorgfältig die verschiedenen Eulen, die neugierig ihre Köpfe nach dem Kaufinteressenten umdrehten (und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes). Eine Schneeule wie seine Hedwig war nicht im Angebot, aber eine majestätische Adlereule, die ihn an Malfoys erinnerte, funkelte ihn aus tiefbraunen Augen an. Nichts für Hermine...

Eine kleine Schleiereule schuhuhte sanft, sobald Harrys Blick sich mit ihrem amberfarbenen kreuzte. Sie war außergewöhnlich hübsch, mit zart zimtfarbenem Deckgefieder über reinweißen Unterfedern und schien außergewöhnlich wach und intelligent. Sie erinnerte ihn so stark an seine Freundin dass Harry wusste, dass sie Hermines gefiederter Gefährte sein würde, wie Hedwig seiner war.

Wenig später kam er mit einem eleganten schmiedeeisernen Käfig und hochrotem Kopf wieder aus dem Geschäft- die kleine Eule war in Wahrheit ein Er. Und er hasste es, wenn man ihn mit einer sie verwechselte und hatte Harry empfindlich in die Nase gekniffen, so stark, dass seine Augen tränten und er rot anlief (4). Harry hatte natürlich mit erstickerter Stimme geflucht, aber die kleine Eule hatte sich nur aufgeplustert und ein zufriedenes Gesicht gemacht.

"Bin ich froh, dass Hermine sich um dich kümmern muss. Sie hat etwas übrig für aggressive Haustiere!" warf er der Eule schließlich an den Kopf. Ein uninteressiertes Flügelzucken war seine Antwort.

In den _Drei Besen_ herrschte Hochbetrieb. Eine Hand an seinem Zauberstab hielt Harry wachsam Ausschau- er fühlte sich noch immer nicht sicher in Gesellschaft vieler Leute und ohne die Rückendeckung, die seine Freunde ihm gaben. Dung Fletcher saß an einem kleinen Tisch in einer der hinteren Ecken des Pubs, die Hände um einen großen Maßkrug Butterbier gelegt (Mrs. Weasley hatte ihm angedroht, einen Heuler zu schicken sollte er jemals wieder Feuerwhisky im Dienst als Ordensmitglied trinken). Er winkte Harry zu sich hinüber.

"'lo, Harry," grüßte er mit seiner rauhen Trinkerstimme. Harry nickte. Er schob Dung nicht die Schuld für die Geschehnisse im Sommer in die Schuhe, er wusste, dass ganz allein er die Verantwortung für seine Entführung trug, aber er konnte dennoch nicht umhin zu denken, dass Dung ihn hätte aufhalten können.

"Ich hab dir all dein Zeug organisiert. Kommt heut Abend an... du has gesagt im Keller vom _Honigtopf_ soll die Übergabe stattfinden? Das is okay mit mir. Aber die Galleon'n will ich jetz sehen." Harry nickte wieder und zog seinen Geldbeutel hervor. Er war froh, dass sie vor Beginn des Schuljahres noch einmal in der Winkelgasse gewesen waren, da seine Geldvorräte, die er vor seinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts aus seinem Verlies geholt hatte, doch recht zusammengeschmolzen waren.

"Zwölf Galleonen, wie abgemacht, Dung. Ich warte dann um zehn unten im _Honigtopf_. Und ich hab noch eine Bitte: könntest du den Kleinen hier mit ins Hauptquartier nehmen und ihn am Mittwoch Morgen nach Hogwarts schicken?" Er hielt Dung den Käfig mit der Eule hin, die träge blinzelte.

"Klaro," meinte Dung und schnappte sich den Käfig. "Mittwoch, korrekt?" Harry nickte.

"Ich sollte besser zurück- es ist schon fast Zeit zum Mittagessen. Ich muss heute Nachmittag noch ein paar Aufsätze schreiben." Automatisch ließ er seine Augen über alle Besucher der _Drei Besen_ schewifen bevor er sich zur Tür drehte.

"Harry, ich... willst du ein Butterbier mit mir trinken?" fragte Dung bevor er gehen konnte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, Dung. Aber danke für das Angebot. Ich muss nur wirklich nach Hogwarts zurück, hab's Professor Dumbledore versprochen, dass ich nicht länger als nötig im Dorf bleibe." Der enttäuschte Blick des oft (zu Recht) halblegaler Geschäfte verdächtigten Ordensmitglieds stimmte ihn beinahe wieder um, aber Dungs lakonisches Schulterzucken bestätigte seine Einschätzung, dass nicht viel diesen Mann wirklich berührte.

"Bis heute Abend, Harry. Tu nichts was ich nicht auch tun würde." Und was das heißen sollte konnte er sich gut vorstellen. Dung versuchte wohl, ihn zum professionellen Regelbrecher zu machen.

Als ob es da noch etwas zu tun gäbe, schmunzelte er in sich hinein. Ron, Hermine und er hatten in ihren mittlerweile mehr als fünf Jahren in Hogwarts wohl jede einzelne Schulregel gebrochen; die meisten mehr als einmal. Als hätte das alte Schloß seine Gedanken gelesen spiegelte sich in diesem Moment der einzige Sonnenstrahl, der es durch die tiefhängenden Wolken des schottischen Frühherbstes geschafft hatte in allen Fenstern, so dass Harry geblendet die Augen schließen musste, aber nicht, bevor er nicht zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit das Gefühl hatte, die Magie selbst gesehen zu haben.

"Na dann..." murmelte er. Er hatte nicht gelogen als er Dung erklärt hatte, dass er noch einige Aufsätze zu schreiben hatte. Snape hatte ihnen in Zaubertränke eine knifflige Frage zu den Gemeinsamkeiten der meisten gebräuchlichen Heiltränke gestellt und Stevenson wollte zum Abschluß ihrer Reihe über Lähmzauber eine Zusammenfassung. Ganz zu schweigen von Professor McGonagall und ihrer komplizierten Aufgabe zum Energietransfer bei masseproduzierenden Verwandlungen...

"Harry, schon wieder zurück?" Sobald er die Grenze der Schutzzauber überschritten hatte und das Kitzeln auf seiner Haut verschwunden war hatte sich Ginny auf ihn gestürzt. Sie war offensichtlich fliegen gewesen, ihr Haar war schlimmer zerstrubbelt als sein eigenes und sie trug Rons alten Besen in der Hand.

"Ich habe noch ziemlich viel zu erledigen," meinte Harry trocken. "Aber mit Dung ist alles geregelt. Wir treffen uns heute abend um zehn im Keller unter dem _Honigtopf_. Er hat uns sogar eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhisky besorgt!" Ginny grinste verschmitzt. Der Feuerwhisky war Teil eines ihrer Pläne, ihren eigenen Hausmitgliedern einen Streich zu spielen und sie hatte Harry gebeten, dafür zu sorgen, dass er zur Verfügung stand, obwohl Hermine wahrscheinlich nicht so begeistert davon sein würde.

"Danke, Harry- du bist ein Schatz!" Mit einem kleinen Zwinkern in den Augen küsste sie ihn schnell auf die Wange und schwang sich dann wieder auf ihren Besen. "Bis dann!"

Harry blieb wie festgewurzelt stehen, eine Hand auf seine Wange gelegt, wo ihn das Mädchen eben geküsst hatte. "Wer bist du und was hast du mit Ginny gemacht?" fragte er schließlich etwas dümmlich bevor er sich zusammenriss und mit schnellen Schritten zurück zum Schloß und seinen Hausaufgaben eilte. Es war besser, wenn er an diesem Tag alles schaffte, denn am nächsten würden schließlich sowohl Remus als auch Tonks endlich nach Hogwarts kommen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich von beiden unterrichtet zu werden. Remus' Erfahrung mit Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste stand der eines Aurors in nichts nach, und sein Unterrichtsstil hatte Harry zum Erfolg mit seinem Patronus geführt, als er dreizehn Jahre alt war. Nun, da er der DA diesen Zaber beizubringen versucht hatte konnte er erst voll anerkennen, was Sirius' Freund damit geleistet hatte.

Ron war, wie immer, ein wenig eingeschnappt dass Harry sich nicht zu seiner Schwester und ihm auf dem Quidditchfeld gesellen wollte und warf ihm und Hermine einen sehr verdächtigenden Blick zu als sie sich gemeinsam an einen der kleinen Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum setzten und ihre Verwandlungssachen ausbreiteten. Er hatte sich zwar daran gewöhnt, dass Harry mehr Zeit mit seinen Schulaufgaben verbrachte, aber er vermisste doch den alten Harry, der nicht zweimal darüber nachgedacht hätte mit ihm Quidditch zu spielen. Harrys Gründe für seinen Sinneswandel kannte er ebenfalls nicht, weswegen Akzeptanz noch schwerer fiel. Die Prophezeiung, die stets in Harrys Unterbewusstsein war war schließlich immer noch geheim. Ron hatte darum eigentlich Angst um seinen besten Freund, aber er konnte das Gefühl selbst nicht fassen und was blieb war ein irritierendes Gefühl, wie ein Jucken an einer Stelle am Rücken die man selbst nicht erreichen konnte.

Hermine sagte zwar nichts, aber genau wie Ron machte sie sich große Sorgen um ihren besten Freund. Harry war fokussierter geworden, stiller, konzentrierter, aber das kalte Feuer der Rachsucht, das immer in seinen Augen entflammte wenn sie beide in die Kerker zum Zaubertrankunterricht gingen machte ihr Angst. Er war dieses Jahr eine ernsthafte Konkurrenz, wenn es um die besten Noten in vielen Fächern ging- und das, nachdem er sich fünf Jahre eigentlich nur darum geschert hatte, dass er die Abschlußexamina bestand. In Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war er der unangefochtene Jahrgangsbeste, trotz oder vielleicht gerade wegen Professor Stevensons Diskreditierungsversuchen. Harry hatte sich verändert- es war ja nicht so, dass sie nicht verstehen konnte, warum-, ob zum Besseren oder zum Schlechteren das wusste sie noch nicht. Aber während sie ihn so dasitzen sah, den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt während seine Feder mit bisher ungekannter Geschwindigkeit über sein Pergament kratzte vermisste sie ihren besten Freund, der alles sein ließ um auf seinem Besen der Sonne entgegen zu fliegen.

"Hermine? Was ist los? Du starrst mich jetzt schon seit fünf Minuten an!" Sie wurde rot.

"Nichts, Harry- ich musste nur daran denken, was wir schon alles erlebt haben in den letzten Jahren," sagte sie schnell um ihre Unsicherheit zu überdecken. Sie hatte vergessen, dass er auch sehr viel genauer beobachtete, was um ihn herum vorging. Aber Paranioa war eine erwartete Reaktion und sie konnte damit umgehen.

Was sie verwunderte war der verletzte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der aber schnell wieder hinter seiner starren Maske der fröhlichen Unantastbarkeit verborgen wurde.

"Bist du mir eigentlich jemals böse gewesen, Hermine? Ich meine, ich habe euch beide, dich und Ron, in mehr lebensbedrohliche Situationen gebracht als..." Er kam nicht weiter. Hermine beugte sich über den Tisch und legte eine Hand auf seinen Mund.

"Sprich lieber nicht weiter, Harry. In meinem Leben gibt es nichts Besseres als die Freundschaft, die uns drei verbindet. Ich würde sie für nichts in der Welt hergeben- und wehe, du gibst dir die Schuld für etwas, das mir oder Ron passiert ist. Es waren unsere eigenen Entscheidungen, und du wirst sie uns zugestehen, Harry James Potter, oder du lernst mich kennen!" Ihr Blick wurde sanfter und sie nahm die Hand von Harrys Mund.

"Bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, bevor ihr mich vor dem Troll gerettet habt, hatte ich keine Freunde. Ich war das komische Mädchen mit den Hasenzähnen und den buschigen Haaren, das gefragt wurde, wenn die Lehrer selbst die Antwort auf eine Frage nicht wussten. Ich wurde herumgeschubst, lächerlich gemacht, gemobbt. Ihr habt das geändert. Und wenn du mir das jetzt wegnehmen willst, weil du denkst, dass du uns vor dir beschützen musst dann bist du der egoistischste, größte Idiot der Welt." Sie atmete auf.

"So, und jetzt darfst du was sagen." Harry sah sie nur mit großen Augen an.

"Danke, schätze ich," sagte er mit belegter Stimme. "Kannst du mir hier weiterhelfen?" Er zeigte ihr seinen Aufsatz und fragte sich, womit er so gute Freunde wie Ron und Hermine verdient hatte. Sein Entschluss, die beiden zu schützen verstärkte sich wiederum.

Ginny und Ron kehrten wenig später, verstrickt in ein lautstarkes Argument darüber, ob ein Tor, das Ginny geschossen hatte, zählen sollte oder nicht, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Harry grinste, als er Rons hochroten Kopf bemerkte. Anscheinend hatte Ginny ihn mitsamt seinem Besen und dem Quaffel durch einen der Torringe geschossen.

"... und ich sage dir, Ginevra Molly Weasley, meine Hände mit dem Quaffel waren noch NICHT durch dieses Tor durch!"

"Ja ja, Bruderherz, wenn du meinst..."

"Ich meine nicht, ich WEIß!"

"Ist ja gut, Ronnielein! Nicht aufregen... wenn du meinst, dass vierzehn Tore besser klingt als fünfzehn dann..."

"Es geht ums Prinzip, Ginny!"

"Ach? Bist du sicher, dass es nicht um dein armes, geplagtes Ego geht?"

"Mir egal um was es geht, aber wenn ihr beide nicht den Mund haltet dann muss ich wohl oder übel diesen netten Spruch anwenden, den Lupin an Peeves demonstriert hat." Dean Thomas hatte ebenfalls einen Berg Hausaufgaben vor sich und war nicht gerade guter Laune.

"Dean, was sagst du- hat Ginny gemogelt, wenn sie vierzehn Quaffel-"

"Fünfzehn!" murmelte Ginny im Protest.

"Vierzehn Quaffel in einer halben Stunde an mir vorbeikriegt?" Dean sah aus, als säße er zwischen einem Felsen und einem harten Platz.

"Erm," sagte er.

"Ron, sei doch lieber froh, dass du eine so vielversprechende Jägerin für dein Team hast," meldete sich Harry zu Wort und rettete seinen Schlafsaalkameraden damit vor einer schwierigen Entscheidung. Ron presste die Lippen zusammen und sah einen Moment lang so aus, als wollte er Harry einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen, aber dann nickte er und verschwand die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf, um seinen Besen zu verstauen.

"Also ehrlich, wenn er so weitermacht dann wird er noch zu Percy!" Ginny pustete ihre Haare aus ihren Augen.

"Hey, kannst du mir noch mit Wahrsagen helfen, Harry? Ich muss für die alte Fledermaus im Glockenturm noch eine Sternkartenanalyse vom Zeitpunkt meiner Geburt machen!" Harrys Augen fielen ihm beinahe aus den Höhlen. Hermine ließ ihm gegenüber ein amüsiertes Schnauben hören und verkroch sich in ihrem Verwandlungsbuch.

"Ummm... ich hab ein S- in meinen Wahrsagen-ZAGs, Ginny," erinnerte er Rons Schwester an seine Kompetenz in diesem Fach. Hermine schnaubte wieder. War etwas nicht in Ordnung mit ihr? Er hatte doch die Wahrheit gesagt.

"Trotzdem- hilfst du mir oder nicht?" fragte Ginny. Harry nickte.

"Wenn du meinst... aber wenn du richtig kreative Katastrophen brauchst dann solltest du lieber Ron fragen- er hat das einfache S eingeheimst!" Ginny schüttelte sich.

"Nee danke- bis später dann, Harry!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich seinem vernachlässigten Aufsatz zu.

"Was war das gerade?" fragte er niemanden genau. Hermine tauchte wieder hinter ihrem Buch auf, der Kopf hochrot und die Haare abstehend und fusselig.

"Das war eine Bitte um Hilfe mit den Wahrsage-Hausaufgaben, Harry," kicherte sie. "Aber vergiss es einfach. Was meinst du zu Wendels Theorie der Energieerhaltung?" Harry blinzelte Hermine an, aber er schaffte es, sich wieder auf Verwandlung zu konzentrieren.

Ginny setzte sich sehr eng neben ihn, während sie diskutierten, welche Katastrophen ihr Leben aufgrund der Sternkonstellation bei ihrer Geburt für sie bereithalten konnte. Harrys Verwirrung wuchs, da sie sich so vollkommen natürlich verhielt und keine Scheu davor hatte, sich über ihn zu lehnen um einen neuen Pergamentbogen heranzuziehen und Hermine ihnen gegenüber klang, als würde sie demnächst ersticken. Er war dankbar, als die Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum endlich viertel vor Zehn schlug und er entkommen konnte.

"Ich muss... noch schnell zu Professor Dumbledore," entschuldigte er sich und floh vor den beiden Mädchen, die in Gelächter ausbrachen, sobald sich das Porträtloch hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.

"Preislos," meinte Hermine, "das war... gemein, aber der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht... unbezahlbar!" Ginny kicherte.

"Nur gut, dass Ron nicht dabei war. Er hätte einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!"

Es war zu gut gelaufen, stellte Harry fest während er sich wünschte, sich die Zeit genommen zu haben um seinen Unsichbarkeitsumhang zu holen. Es war viel zu gut und zu glatt gelaufen, als dass er hätte davonkommen können. Er hatte einfach erwischt werden müssen, und zwar nicht von irgendwem, sondern auch noch von seiner strengen Hauslehrerin selbst.

Er hatte Professor McGonagall noch nie eine so überzeugende Darbietung eines gestrandeten Goldfischs geben sehen wie in dem Augenblick, als er kurz nach dem Zapfenstreich aus dem Geheimgang hinter der einäugigen Hexe geklettert war, eine Flasche Feuerwhisky in der Hand und drei fliegende Kisten Butterbier auf den Fersen. Die Verwandlungslehrerin hatte einige Sekunden lang nach Luft geschnappt, in denen Harrys Gehirn fieberrhaft seine Chance, wegzulaufen diskutiert hatte, die Flasche Feuerwhisky in seinen Roben verschwunden war und er sich wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlich fühlte, und dann hatte sie ihre Fassung wiedergefunden. Er konnte den Sturm auf ihrem Gesicht kaum fassen.

Harry blinzelte zu seiner wütenden Hauslehrerin auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn, seine Schuld zu bestreiten, da die Beweise in Form dreier Butterbierkästen unmissverständlich vor ihm her schwebten.

"Potter!" schnappte Professor McGonagall, "Nachsitzen mit Professor Snape- und sehen Sie mich nicht so an! Ihnen Nachsitzen mit Tonks aufzubrummen wäre ungefähr so sinnvoll wie Dung Fletcher zu bitten, auf die Bar im i_Eberkopf_/i aufzupassen!"

Harry nickte dümmlich. Er konnte schlecht gegen diese milde Bestrafung protestieren. Außerdem hatte er noch nicht registriert, dass er bei seinem Zaubertränkeprofessor nachsitzen sollte. Alles, was er gehört hatte war, dass Dung Fletcher nicht auf eine Bar aufpassen sollte, und die Wahrheit in dieser Feststellung konnte er nicht bestreiten.

"Was wollten Sie überhaupt mit dem ganzen... Kram?" fragte Professor McGonagall. Harry schluckte und war froh, dass er die Geistesgegenwart gehabt hatte, die Flasche Feuerwhisky schnell in seinen Roben zu verstecken.

"Für Hermine Grangers Geburtstag, Professor- sie wird doch nächste Woche siebzehn!" Er senkte den Blick. Jetzt mussten sie wohl auf andere Weise an ihr Butterbier kommen.

Seltsamerweise wurde der Blick der Lehrerin jedoch weicher. "Nun... es ist ihr Siebzehnter, sagen Sie?" Harry nickte.

"Wenn Sie den Erst- und Zweitklässlern nichts davon geben und ich mich da auf Sie verlassen kann dann dürfen Sie das Butterbier mitnehmen. Es ist je wenigstens kein Feuerwhisky wie ihn diese Weasley-Zwillinge einschmuggeln wollten! Aber sagen Sie ja nicht, dass ich Ihnen das erlaubt habe. Es ist nur, weil ich Miss Granger und ihrer Vernunft vertraue, verstanden, Mr Potter?" Harry schluckte und nickte. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

"Und wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte- ich bin sicher, die Hauselfen würden Ihr Butterbier gerne für Sie aufheben und Ihnen am Mittwoch zu Verfügung stellen." Sie rauschte davon, in einem Schwall schwarzer Roben, der sogar Snape Ehre gemacht hätte.

Harry hatte nicht einen Moment gezögert, Tinsy zu rufen, die ihn erst geschimpft und ihm dann mit einem Schnippen die schwebenden Kästen abgenommen hatte.

"Und Harry Sir- wenn Harry das nächste Mal etwas braucht dann soll er Tinsy fragen!" wies sie ihn zum Abschied an. Harry nickte. Es schien, als sei Sprache an diesem Abend eine überflüssige Fähigkeit. Er wurde ohnehin ständig von allen überfahren und vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt bevor er seine Meinung kundtun konnte.

Harry riss die Verpackung von dem Paket, das ihm die Weasley-Zwillinge geschickt hatten Wie erwartet fand er eine Riesenpackung ihrer Feuerwerkskörper, ein paar ihrer Partytricks und einen Brief, den er für den Moment beiseite legte. Ganz unten befand sich noch ein kleines Päckchen in silberner Verpackung, auf der rot und dick 'Test-Produkt' stand.

"Was ist das?" wunderte er sich und entfernte die silberne Folie. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Tüte roter Drops, die wie die Himbeer-Variante von Dumbledores Zitronendrops aussahen. "_Transportable Tränendrüse_? Was haben die zwei jetzt schon wieder ausgeheckt?" Er drehte das Tütchen hin und her, aber er konnte keine weiteren Hinweise darauf entdecken, welche Art von Streich die Bonbons waren.

"Ich frage mich, was ich damit soll," murmelte er und begann, das Feuerwerk nach Innen- und Außenfeuerwerk zu sortieren. Die Weasley-Zwillinge hatten sich selbst übertroffen, als er sie um Partyknaller für Hermines Geburtstag gebeten hatte und ein komplettes magisches Mitternachtsfeuerwerk entwickelt, das laut Anleitung 'Happy Birthday, Hermine' an den Himmel schreiben würde und all die beliebten Motive des letzten Jahres beinhaltete. Das Innenfeuerwerk war, natürlich, hitzefrei und naßstartend, anscheinend hatten die Zwillinge hier einen Kooperationsvertrag mit Dr. Filibuster.

Die kopflosen Hüte würden ein paar Erstklässler erschrecken und die Kanariencrèmeschnitten waren so lecker, dass sich eigentlich niemand daran störte, für ein paar Minuten danach in einen großen gelben Vogel verwandelt zu werden.

Was blieb war der Brief, und die _Transportablen Tränendrüsen_. Harry steckte beides in die Tasche und nickte Ginny, Dean Thomas und Lavender im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters zu. Tonks und Remus sollten noch in dieser Stunde ankommen und Dumbledore hatte ihm erlaubt, sie zu begrüßen.

Remus kam als Erster aus dem Kamin des Schulleiters, ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Er nickte Dumbledore höflich zur Begrüßung zu, aber seine ersten Schritte führten ihn zu Harry.

"Hallo, Harry," meinte er nur, aber seine Umarmung sagte alles andere- zumindest so lange, bis er hinzufügte: "Ich muss mit dir reden." Harry nickte.

Tonks taumelte wenig später aus ihrer Flohpulver-Reise. Nur ein schneller Levitationszauber Dumbledores rettete einen seiner spinnenbeinigen Tischchen und dessen Instrumente.

"Hey, Harry- wie geht's so? Hallo, Albus!" grüßte sie. "Remus hier hat es kaum erwarten können, wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Hat mir in den Ohren gelegen, dass wir früher kommen sollen aber Albus hat den Floh-Eingang nur für drei Minuten geöffnet, und die waren eben jetzt Na, bist du eigentlich bereit für dein Training?"

Remus hatte Harry schnell losgelassen- er spürte, dass er lieber nicht vor Tonks umarmt werden wollte.

"Umm... klar. Aber ich glaub immer noch nicht, dass das mit den Metamorphmagus-Fähigkeiten klappt," sagte er vorsichtig. Dumbledores Augen zwinkerten und funkelten amüsiert, da Tonks sich aufplusterte wie Molly Weasley selbst.

"Siehst du, das ist das Problem mit dir, Harry- so lange du glaubst, dass du etwas tun kannst, dann tust du es auch, aber sobald du glaubst, du kannst etwas nicht dann geht's auch nicht, kapiert?" Dumbledore räusperte sich und Tonks wurde rot.

"Und... na ja, das war's auf alle Fälle, was ich sagen wollte. Albus, wo sollen Remus und ich denn wohnen?"

"In den Lehrerquartieren. Ich habe schon zwei Zimmer von den Hauselfen herrichten lassen und..."

"Zwei? Remus, hast du immer noch nicht...? Also gut." Tonks huffte ein wenig, aber sie stellte sich dicht neben Remus. Harry hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass irgend etwas vorgefallen war und stellte sich vor, dass er wieder einmal zu gut in Okklumentik gewesen war und einen Plan Voldemorts verpasst hatte.

"Remus und ich brauchen nur ein Zimmer, Albus," sagte Tonks.

Harry war erleichtert, Remus' Ohren brannten heiß, und Dumbledore zwinkerte zweimal mit hell funkelnden Augen.

"Aber das wusstest du schon," sprach die Aurorin weiter, "du wolltest nur, dass wir es Harry sagen, nicht? Also, jetzt weiß er es."

Remus schluckte. "Ich wollte mit dir reden, Harry, und es dir... anders beibringen," meinte er. "Mir ist klar, dass du wahrscheinlich nicht... ich meine, so kurz nach dem Sommer und... ich glaube..."

"Remus," unterbrach Harry, das erste echte Lächeln seit Tagen auf seinem Gesicht, "ich finde es großartig! Ich freue mich für euch zwei! Und ich glaube, Sirius wäre auch glücklich gewesen, auch wenn er dich wahrscheinlich mehr als alle anderen aufgezogen hätte. Tonks, pass gut auf Moony auf. Er ist manchmal ein bisschen zu besorgt um alle. Remus, pass auf dass Tonks nicht über die Erstklässler stolpert. Es sind dieses Jahr besonders viele und sie sind besonders klein."

"Harry!" unterbrach Dumbledore, "ich glaube, wir sollten den beiden ihr Zimmer zeigen und dann besprechen, wie wir dein Training gestalten werden." Er wirkte wieder jünger, dachte Harry; die Energie war in seine Schritte zurückgekehrt nachdem die ersten Tage an der Schule und der Sommer sie herausgesogen hatten.

"Okay," meinte er, "aber ich freu mich ehrlich für euch beide." Und er meinte es ernst. Er konnte sich niemanden vorstellen, der ein bisschen Glück mehr verdient hatte als Remus Lupin, und er konnte sich niemand Besseren für den Letzten der Herumtreiber wünschen als die tolpatschige Aurorin mit dem großen Herzen und der besonderen Gabe.

"Und Remus hatte solche Angst, dass du sauer bist," kicherte Tonks. Remus schnitt eine Grimasse und legte einen Arm um die Schultern seiner Freundin.

"Hättest du auch gehabt wenn du seinen Vater gekannt hättest- James Potter war der größte Mädchenschreck in Hogwarts wenn er jemanden nicht leiden konnte," verteidigte er sich.

"Aber Tonks ist prima," sagte Harry. Remus konnte dem nur zustimmen.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir unser Training gleich heute starten?" Der Vorschlag wurde von drei Seiten einstimmig angenommen.

Tonks quittierte Harrys frustriertes Schnauben mit einem Grinsen. Er versuchte seit drei Stunden, seine Narbe von der Stirn zu löschen, aber alles, was er geschafft hatte war, sich violett zu verfärben, und das auch nicht dank seiner Metamorphmagus-Fähigkeiten.

Harry kochte, als er Tonks' Grinsen sah. Für sie war es sehr lustig, zu sehen, wie er sich abmühte. Sie konnte es ja auch nicht von seinem Standpunkt aus sehen, konnte nicht verstehen, warum die Narbe unbedingt verschwinden musste.

Sie war es, die ihn zu einem perfekten Werkzeug machte, zu einem perfekten Nachfolger für Dumbledore, zu einem perfekten Aushängeschild für die ganze Zauberwelt. Das Paket 'Harry Potter' kam komplett mit einer Legende, die auch noch einen guten Produktnamen wie 'Der Junge, der Überlebte'- oder, wie Harry bevorzugte, Der Junge der einfach nicht wie jeder normale Mensch sterben wollte- hatte, einen Namen, der Hoffnung symbolisierte. Dazu gab es dann noch einen eingebauten Erzfeind, der Unnennbar war und ein Erkennungszeichen, das er nicht einmal mit seinen neugefundenen Fähigkeiten auslöschen konnte.

Remus war keine große Hilfe- alles, was er tat war, in einer Ecke des Raums der Erfordernis zu sitzen und in einem Buch zu lesen, das seines Wissens nach schon seit Jahren verschollen war. Von Zeit zu Zeit kommentierte er Harrys Misserfolge mit all dem Witz eines Herumtreibers, aber er konnte auch keine Vorschläge machen, wie Harry den Blitz auf seiner Stirn loswerden konnte. Er grollte frustriert und verzog das Gesicht vor Anspannung. Vergeblich.

"Vielleicht sollten wir lieber etwas anderes versuchen?" schlug Tonks schließlich vor. Harrys neuester Versuch hatte wenigstens seine Fähigkeiten bestätigt- er hatte jetzt kleine, sich schlängelnde Hörnchen auf der Stirn.

"Also gut- an was denkst du?" Tonks nickte zu Remus hinüber.

"Ich glaube, er könnte einen netten kleinen Schreck gebrauchen- wie wäre es, wenn du deine Nase veränderst? In das Schlimmste, das dir einfällt?" Harry nickte, aber dann schnürte sich seine Kehle zu. Das Schlimmste, was ihm einfiel... ein Gesicht, das er so gut kannte, wie sein eigenes...

"Nein, Tonks," sagte er leise, "ich glaube, es ist besser wenn wir für heute Schluß machen. Ich glaube, nicht einmal Remus hat einen solchen Schreck verdient." Er konzentrierte sich und ließ die wiggelnden Hörnchen verschwinden bevor er seine Brille auf die Stirn schob und sich müde die Augen rieb.

"Ich hab es schon wieder getan, oder?" fragte Tonks. Sie hatte Harry während ihrer Übungen mindestens sechs Mal an Sirius und unzählige Male an Voldemort erinnert.

"Nicht schlimm, Tonks. Ich glaube nur, dass ich jetzt nicht weitermachen kann," wehrte Harry müde ab. Der Raum der Erfordernis veränderte sich in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer, komplett mit einem Teeservice. Remus' Sessel rutschte aus der Ecke an den runden Sofatisch und er legte sein Buch zur Seite.

"Scheint als stimmt der Raum dir zu... warum hab ich ihn in meiner Zeit in Hogwarts eigentlich nie gefunden?" jammerte sie. Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Warum sollte es dir besser gehen als uns? Wir haben ihn zwar auf der Karte drauf, aber selbst die Herumtreiber haben nicht herausgefunden, was er wirklich ist. Wir hatten aber auch..."

"Du willst damit sagen, dass ihr auch nicht über den Raum der Erfordernis Bescheid wusstet?" fragte Harry erstaunt. Dumbledore hatte ihn auch nicht gekannt- er hatte zwar von einem Zimmer voller Nachttöpfe erzählt, das eines Morgens aufgetaucht war und hinter dem das Trio den Raum der Erfordernis vermutete, aber das eigentliche Geheimnis war erst von Dobby enthüllt worden.

"Wir hatten nicht so gute Verbindungen zu den Hauselfen wie ihr," sagte Remus und grinste Harry an. "Ich glaube, deine kleine Hauselfe wird sicher enttäuscht sein, dass du sie schon wieder nicht gerufen hast, um dir den Tee zu servieren!"

"Erinner mich nicht daran," seufzte Harry, "Tinsy hat es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, mich morgens aufzuwecken!" Remus schob ihn aus dem Raum der Erfordernis.

"Dann ist es umso wichtiger, dass du dich ausruhst, oder- es ist schon spät geworden, du hast viel Energie verbraucht und-"

"Schon gut, ich verstehe ja, dass du mit Tonks alleine sein willst," grinste Harry. "Bleibt am besten hier, im Raum der Erfordernis- du wirst überrascht sein!" Er war sich sicher, dass Remus ein paar Stunden später verstehen würde, was er gemeint hatte.

Die Woche begann so quälend langweilig, dass bereits am Ende des Montags alle Gryffindors sehrnsüchtig das Wochenende (die jüngeren) oder die Wochenmitte (die älteren) erwarteten. Die Lehrer hatten sich anscheinend gegen ihre Schüler verschworen- eine Vorlesungsstunde folgte auf die andere, Pergamentseite um Pergamentseite musste mit Notizen bedeckt werden. Selbst Professor Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey und Professor Stevenson, die eigentlich nie die Zauberstäbe ruhen ließen trichterten ihren Schülern so viel neue Theorie ein, dass manche Köpfe zu rauchen begannen- im Fall der armen Eloise Midgen sogar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes- sie hatte aus Versehen ihre Haare mit ihrem Zauberstab berührt und über den Flammenfluch nachgedacht, den Stevenson vorgestellt hatte.

Ron und Harry langweilten sich zwar ebenfalls, aber sie hatten wenigstens noch Hermines Party zu planen. Dass sie es bis jetzt unter den scharfen Augen ihrer intelligenten Freundin geschafft hatten, ohne dass diese etwas bemerkt hatte grenzte an ein Wunder. Hermine wurde nur immer leiser, je näher ihr Geburtstag heranrückte. Am Dienstag abend erwähnte sie doch tatsächlich, dass sie eigentlich sehr gerne ihre Eltern besuchen würde. Harry und Ron grinsten nur. Ginny tat ihr bestes, um Hermines trübe Stimmung aufzuheitern, aber wenn der Tag der eigenen Volljährigkeit heranrückt und nicht einmal die Aussicht auf eine Feier besteht dann gibt es nicht viel, was einen zum Lachen bringen kann.

So saß Hermine am Morgen ihres siebzehnten Geburtstags einsam und alleine auf ihrem Bett im Mädchenschlafsaal der Sechstklässler und las die Briefe ihrer Eltern und Großeltern, die sie ihr noch vor Beginn des Schuljahres eingepackt hatten. Da weder sie noch ihre Eltern eine Eule besaßen konnten die Grangers, Muggel-Zahnärzte, ihre Tochter während des Schuljahres nur erreichen, wenn diese ihnen eine Schuleule schickte. Sie wischte sich mit der Hand über die feuchten Augen- ihre Eltern fanden immer die Worte, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie sie liebten. Auch wenn Hermine ihnen über die Jahre hinweg viele der Gefahren der Zauberwelt verheimlicht hatte oder sie verharmlost hatte fühlten die beiden Dr. Granger doch, dass ihre Tochter sie schonen wollte und baten sie, auch wenn sie sich nun als Erwachsene in ihrer Welt bewegen durfte, die sie als Muggel nicht verstehen und von der sie nicht ein Teil sein konnten, sich an sie zu erinnern und ihr altes Leben nicht vollkommen zu vergessen.

"_In all den wunderbaren, neuen Dingen, die du erfahren hast_," schrieb ihre Mutter, "_liegt, wie in jedem strahlenden Sonnenschein, auch ein Schatten verborgen. Erinnere dich an uns, wenn er auf dich fällt, meine Kleine- auch wenn wir nicht an deiner Seite stehen können weil uns deine Gaben nicht gegeben wurden stehen wir doch hinter dir. Dein Vater und ich lieben dich mehr als alles andere und wünschen dir, dass du den Schatten nie erfahren wirst. Aber wie alle Eltern wissen auch wir, dass es kein Leben ohne die dunkleren Stunden gibt. Wir sind da, Hermine. Wir werden immer da sein, im Herzen wenn auch nicht physisch. Wir wünschen dir alles Gute, viel Freude an deinem Geburtstag- du feierst doch mit deinen Freunden?- und einen gelungenen, glücklichen Start in dein Leben als Erwachsene in deiner Welt. Ich kann gar nicht fassen, dass ich das schreibe- für mich bleibst du immer meine Kleine, mein Minchen. Ich liebe dich, Minchen! _

_Alles Liebe, Mama_"

"Ich kann euch doch gar nicht vergessen," wisperte Hermine, stand auf und ging zum Fenster. "Guten Morgen, Mama und Papa! Danke für eure Briefe, ich wünschte, ihr wärt hier!" Sie blies einen Kuss in den Wind. "Ich gebe mein Bestes, versprochen!"

Wieder musste Hermine eine kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischen. Sie vermisste ihre Eltern, ihre Familie, das einfach-komplizierte Leben eines ganz normalen Bücherwurms in der Muggelwelt. In der Zauberwelt hatte sie zwar zum ersten Mal Freunde gefunden, aber ihre Familie lebte noch immer in einer anderen Welt, und je länger sie sich in der Zauberwelt aufhielt desto weiter driftete sie von ihnen fort. Es zerriss ihr manchmal das Herz...

"Hey, Hermine- herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!" Parvati war noch ziemlich verschlafen, ihr langes, dunkles Haar verwuschelt, aber sie lächelte ihre Klassenkameradin an. "Du bist ja jetzt volljährig!" Hermine nickte.

"Danke, Parvati- hab ich dich aufgeweckt? Das wollte ich nicht." Parvati winkte ab.

"Nee, ich bin heute nur früher aufgewacht, weiß nicht, warum. Was meinst du, feiern wir heute abend eine kleine Party?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich hab Astronomie um Mitternacht und lege mich vorher noch ein bisschen hin sonst bin ich morgen erledigt," entgegnete sie. Parvatis Gesicht fiel, sie war enttäuscht, aber Hermine sah nicht ein, dass sie nun plötzlich eine Party feiern sollte nachdem sie es die Jahre zuvor nie getan hatte. Nein, sie war die vernünftige, intelligente junge Hexe die mehr Wert auf ihre Studien als auf Gesellschaften legte.

Dennoch war sie sehr traurig als weder Ron noch Harry ihr beim Frühstück 'Alles Gute' wünschten. Selbst Ginny war nur kurz angebunden. Die beiden Jungen schaufelten ihre übliche Portion in sich hinein und sausten dann, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, vom Tisch weg. Im Unterricht hielten sie Abstand- es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine ihren Notizen in Verwandlung keine Auferksamkeit schenkte. Sie konnte sie sich vielleicht von Harry holen, der mit einem solchen Eifer auf seinem Pergament herumkritzelte dass es beinahe zerriss.

Auch beim Mittagessen war sie wieder alleine. Daphne Greengrass und ein paar Ravenclaws aus ihrer Arithmantikklasse gratulierten ihr, die Hufflepuffs, denen sie Nachhilfe in Verwandlung gegeben hatte sangen ihr sogar ein Ständchen, aber nicht ein einziger der Sechstklässler von Gryffindor erwähnte ihren Geburtstag auch nur mit einem Wort.

Der Nachmittag war für alle Gryffindors ein langer. Hermine selbst hatte Zaubereigeschichte, ein Fach, das sie gewählt hatte weil auf dem UTZ-Level endlich auch neuere geschichtliche Entwicklungen thematisiert wuden, und Alte Runen. Professor Binns kannte zwar ihren Namen- eine Errungenschaft, die niemand sonst aus dem ganzen Jahrgang mit ihr teilte- aber das machte seine Vorträge auch nicht interessanter. Und in Alte Runen wurde die Klasse nur in die Bibliothek geschickt, um für ein großes Schutzzauberprojekt, das Anfang Oktober stattfinden sollte, zu recherchieren. Sie war also ziemlich am Ende mit ihrer Geduld, ihrer Kraft und ihren Nerven als sie am Spätnachmittag in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehrte. Nicht einmal die Dicke Dame wagte es, sie anzusprechen obwohl sich das klatschsüchtige Porträt sonst von nichts vom Reden abhalten ließ.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war verlassen, nur ein paar Erst- und Zweitklässler spielten in einer Ecke Koboldstein. Hermine seufzte und warf ihre schwere Schultasche auf einen Tisch nahe des Kamins. Ihre rechte Schulter schmerzte, weil sie sie den ganzen Tag lang umhergeschleppt hatte und weil seit Alte Runen noch drei Runenlexika mehr zu ihrer Last hinzugekommen waren. Ron und Harry waren noch immer nirgends zu sehen. Harry hatte eine Entschuldigung- er musste von Dumbledores Büro bis zum Turm gehen nach seinem Unterricht bei Dumbledore, aber Ron?

Das Licht im Gemeinschaftsraum flackerte für einen Moment. Hermine runzelte misstrauisch die Augenbrauen und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab fest mit der rechten Hand, noch ohne ihn aus ihrem Gürtelhalfter (eines von Harrys Geburtstagsgeschenken seiner Fans von denen es genug für Ron, Ginny und sie selbst gegeben hatte) zu ziehen.

Sobald das Licht ausging, war sie bereit. "_Lumos_!" rief sie mit lauter Stimme und duckte sich hinter den Tisch, auf dem ihre Tasche lag. Als hätte der Gemeinschaftsraum nur darauf gewartet erstrahlten mit ihrem Zauber hunderte von Kerzen, die in der Luft die Worte 'Happy Birthday, Hermine' bildeten.

Dann entzündete sich ein Feuerwerk, das nur von den Weasley-Zwillingen stammen konnte. Je mehr der vielfarbigen Feuerräder, Raketen und Knaller im Gemeinschaftsraum umherschwirrten desto vielstimmiger wurde der Gesang- jeder der Feuerwerkskörper spielte 'Happy Birthday to you'. Am Ende klang es, als stünde ein ganzes Symphonieorchester mit großem Chor im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Und dann gingen alle Lichter wieder an. Alle Gryffindors standen in einer breit grinsenden Phalanx Hermine gegenüber. "Alles Gute zum Siebzehnten!" riefen sie unisono, allen voran Ron und Harry.

Hermine rannte mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihren beiden Freunden und umarmte sie so fest sie konnte. Ron lief violett an, wie Harry bemerkte, aber es konnte auch am Sauerstoffmangel liegen.

"Ich glaub... ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr das geschafft habt!" Hermine war ganz aus der Fassung. "Ich dachte, ihr habt es ganz vergessen!"

"Wir sind gut, nicht?" grinste Ginny die beiden Jungen und ihre Freundin an, "war gar nicht so einfach, den Disillusionierungszauber zu lernen!"

"Danke!" rief Hermine.

"Und jetzt... leitete Dean Thomas gemeinsam mit Seamus Finnegan ein. Alle Gryffindors holten tief Luft.

"PARTY!!!"

Die Butterbierkästen, die Flasche Feuerwhisky (Ron hatte durchgesetzt, daß sie zu Hermines Volljährigkeit geöffnet werden _mußte_, und Harry und Ginny hatten eingelenkt, schließlich konnten sie Dung immer wieder auf eine neue Flasche ansetzen), ein Buffet mit den leckersten Speisen und Nachtischen und mehrere Krüge mit eisgekühltem Kürbissaft materialisierten sich mit zwei Hauselfen und einem Krachen.

"Tinsy und Dobby wünschen Miss Hermine Alles Gute!" quieksten die beiden Hauselfen und schnippten sich auf ein Zeichen Harrys hin wieder davon bevor Hermine ihnen ihren B.Elfe.R-Vortrag halten konnte.

"Oh, ihr..." Hermine wusste gar nicht, ob sie ihren besten Freunden böse sein oder sie umarmen sollte. "Danke," sagte sie schließlich.

"Deine Geschenke," meinte Harry und deutete auf einen Stapel, der dem an seinem eigenen Geburtstag in nichts nachstand. Hermine lachte- und wenig später flog das Verpackungspapier. Die Mädchen und Jungen aus ihrem Jahr hatten ihr gemeinsam eine dauerhaft federleichte Schultasche mit erhöhter Speicherkapazität (bis zu fünfzehn große Bücher) geschenkt. Von Ginny bekam sie ein paar neue Stricknadeln mit Selbststrickfunktion. Die jüngeren Gryffindors beschenkten ihre Vertrauensschülerin mit Süßigkeiten, neuen Federn, wunderschönem Briefpergament oder (im Fall der anderen Fünftklässlerinnen) mit Zauber-Makeup. Die besten Geschenke aber waren von Ron und Harry.

Die kleine Schleiereule, die Dung Fletcher mit Dobby und dem Buffet in den Turm geschickt hatte, schuhuhte fröhlich, als Hermine sie aus ihrem verdunkelten Käfig befreite.

"Oh, Harry- woher wusstest du...?" fragte Hermine überglücklich. Endlich konnte sie ihren Eltern öfters schreiben, und diese ihr.

"Ich dachte, du willst ein bisschen mehr Kontakt mit deinen Eltern," sagte er leise und fast scheu. Hermine umarmte ihn so fest, dass seine Rippen knackten und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Das ist eines der besten Geschenke, die ich je bekommen habe!" meinte sie und drehte die kleine Eule in ihren Händen hin und her, was sie mit erstaunlicher Geduld über sich ergehen ließ. "Ich nenne ihn Menelaus (6)!"

Harry wurde rot und bemerkte, dass Ron seltsam zu ihnen hinüber sah. Er hatte seinem Freund einen Blankoscheck für sein Verlies in der Gringotts-Bank gegeben und wunderte sich, was Ron wohl eingekauft haben mochte.

"Für dich, 'Mine," meinte der rothaarige Junge sobald Hermine Harry losgelassen hatte und hielt ihr ein kleines Päckchen hin, das in schillernd goldenes Papier gehüllt war. Vorsichtig zog Hermine das Papier ab und öffnete die kleine, blank polierte Wurzelholzschatulle, die darin gesteckt hatte.

Als ihr ein begeistertes Keuchen entfuhr wusste Harry, dass Ron etwas ganz besonderes gefunden hatte. Und tatsächlich hob Hermine eine dünne, goldene Kette aus der Schatulle. An dieser Kette hing etwas, das wie eine Kreuzung aus einem dreikarätigen, lupenreinen Diamanten und einem Sonnenstrahl schien. Ein mildes Licht strahlte von dem Anhänger an der Kette aus und wenn man ganz genau hinhörte schien es, als sänge weit entfernt ein Phoenix.

"Es ist eine gefrorene Phoenixträne in einem Stasis-Zauber," erklärte Ron einer vollkommen überrumpelten Hermine. "Sie bringt Glück und Ruhe, und wenn du den Zauberspruch, der oben in der Schatulle eingraviert ist, sprichst dann wird sie wieder flüssig und kann angeblich dein Leben retten."

Harry wusste, dass sie das konnte- sein Leben war von Phoenixtränen gerettet worden, als er zwölf Jahre alt war. Hermine war sprachlos- zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fand sie keine Worte. So mussten eben Taten sprechen...

Ron fand sich schneller in einer ihrer Umarmungen wieder als er gedacht hätte- doch die größte Überraschung war der begeisterte, dankbare, liebevolle Kuss, den sie mitten auf seinem Mund plazierte. Ganz Gryffindor applaudierte, und dann ging die Party richtig los.

Die Astronomie-Stunde war lang vergessen noch bevor sie herangekommen war.

... to be continued ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Information:

(1)http: www .bikez. com/bike/index .php?bike10480 (natürlich ohne die spaces dazwischen)- Ein Bild des 'Schwarzen Schattens', nur leider in rot. Das Ding ist echt schnell für ein klassisches Bike... oh, und falls ihr es nicht gemerkt haben solltet: ich bin ein FAN von Rennmaschinen!

(2) _Culter_ lat. Messer. KISS, ne?

(3) fleischfressende Rosenbüsche sind nicht von mir, sie gehören Gundam Wing!

(4) Mein BF wurde mal in die Nase geboxt. Die beschriebene Reaktion fand statt.

(5)Chapter and notes by: Brandy; last revision by: Neli, 2004-09-30

(6) Menelaus: In der griechischen Sage Ehemann von Helena, Vater eines Sohnes und einer Tochter, Hermine.

grins Harrys Reaktion auf Ginnys Frage entspricht genau der, die meine beste Freundin Neli gezeigt hat, als sie in den Sommerferien von einem Junge gefragt wurde, ob sie ihm helfen kann, für sein Französisch-Examen an der Sprachschule zu üben. Sie hat mal wieder in fließendem Französisch gemeint, sie könne kein Französisch und mich später tatsächlich gefragt, was das jetzt war. Und dann hat sie sich ganz brav neben ihn gesetzt und unregelmßige Verben gepaukt.

* * *

Brandys Soundtrack:

Enya: Wild Child, China Roses

Schumann: Waldszenen

Various: Harfenkonzerte

Georges Bizet: Au fond du temple saint (Freundschaftsduett aus Les pécheurs des perles) mit Marcello Alvarez und Salvatore Licitra

The Prince of Denmark's March (Trumpet Voluntary- gezwungenermaßen, mein Nachbar übt das gerade...)

F. Chopin: Tarantelle (weil ich das gerade übe...)

R. Schumann: Widmung (weil ich das auch gerade übe...)

* * *

Nächstes Kapitel:

Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe ist meist ein gefährliches Fach, besonders, wenn Hagrid einen neuen Liebling hat. Die Gringotts-Kobolde haben etwas vor, und der Sprechende Hut mischt auch noch mit... freut euch also auf **Hagrids neues Haustier**, coming soon to a computer screen near you!

_Die Federn seiner Flügel strahlten, obwohl die Sonne sich hinter schweren, dunklen Wolken versteckte. Er war in jeder Hinsicht ein Geschöpf des Lichts und der Wärme, und Baby wusste, dass die Schüler ihn bewunderten- warum sonst hätte er wohl diesen Moment gewählt um mit einem lauten Gähnen seine eindrucksvollen Reißzähne zu präsentieren?_

* * *

Ich hab einen neuen Lieblingsverschreiber: ich habe einen kleinen Biologie-Aufsatz für ein extracurric-Programm geschrieben und wollte das Wort 'lily of the valley' (Maiglöckchen) verwenden. Hab nicht gemerkt, dass mein Rechtschreibprogramm noch von DZP auf deutsch eingestellt war... aber die Autokorrektur hat mir aus 'lily' Lolly gemacht- bevor ich weiterschreiben konnte.

Btw: Das ist das längste Kapitel bisher... und ich kann mich Nelis Entschuldigung oben nur anschließen. Um genau zu sein, das war für einige Zeit das Letzte, was ihr von mir hört- ich muß mich auf die Uni konzentrieren und brauche Zeit für Matt. Bis bald also!

_Und weil wir hier keine review replies mehr machen können wollte ich euch fragen, was ihr davon halten würdet, wenn es eine Yahoo!group zu dieser Geschichte gäbe, in der eure Fragen beantwortet werden könnten, die nächsten Updates vorbereitet und angekündigt werden und evtl. auch zukünftige Entwicklungen oder allgemein HP diskutiert werden. Sagt mir in euren Kommentaren, ob ihr so etwas für sinnvoll halten würdet!_

Wir freuen uns natürlich immer noch über jeden Kommentar- ihr seid alle phantastisch, und wir können uns gar nicht genug bedanken! Bis zum nächsten Mal!

_Cya soon!_

Brandy und _Neli_


	10. Hagrids neues Haustier

_Ciao!!!_

_Nur, weil ich geblockt war bedeutet ja nicht, daß ich nicht an DZP arbeiten konnte- ergo, ein schnelles Update! Hoffe ihr habt Spaß mit diesem Kapitel, mir hat es beim Schreiben sehr gut gefallen. Read and Enjoy!!!_

_Neli_

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo:

Titel: Harry Potter und die Zweite Prophezeiung

Autor: starlight, aka Neli

Co-Autor: Brandy aka BrandyV

Rating: PG-15

Kontakt: Hoshiakariweb.de (Neli), (Brandy)

Yahoo!group: http: groups. group/ HPDieZweiteProphezeiung/

Kurzzusammenfassung: Nach einem eher aufregenden Sommer kehrt Harry Potter nach Hogwarts zurück. Sirius' Tod belastet ihn schwer, trotzdem gibt er sein Bestes, um zu der Waffe zu werden, die Voldemort vernichten kann. Wenn da nur nicht die Zweite Prophezeiung Professor Trelawneys und der mysteriöse Talisman des Ourouboros wäre! Und _was_ meint ein Mädchen, wenn es um Hilfe mit den Wahrsage-Hausaufgaben bittet? Harrys Jahr wird vieles werden, nur eines nicht: langweilig!

* * *

_ "..." sprechen _

'_ denken _

_-__-__ Parsel _

_ ()---()__ Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein) _

* * *

Spiderman gehört Marvel Comics und anderen. Eine Verletzung des copyright ist nicht beabsichtigt! Die Idee, die Kobolde stärker in den Kampf gegen Voldemort einzubringen haben wir zum ersten Mal in Horst Pollmans genialer 'Flying Squad'-Serie gesehen, die uns dazu inspiriert hat, sie auch in DZP zu benutzen.

* * *

_Kapitel 10:_ **Hagrids neues Haustier**

Hermines Geburtstag war, wie sich herausstellte, das letzte einigermaßen interessante Ereignis im September. Harry und seine Freunde fanden sich nur widerwillig in den Trott des ewig gleichen Schulalltags ein. Selbst seine Extra-Stunden waren für Harry langweilig, da sowohl Tonks, die die erste Trainingswoche übernommen hatte, weil sie in der nächsten jeden Tag Dienst hatte als auch Dumbledore ihm zunächst nur mehr und mehr zu lesen gaben und ihn in der Theorie abprüften.

Das einzig Ablenkende waren die verschiedenen Streiche, die Ginny- manchmal mit Harrys Hilfe- den anderen Häusern (vorwiegend natürlich Slytherin) spielte. Harrys Lieblingsstreich war der, bei dem die beiden mit Tinsys und Dobbys Hilfe ein Energieserum in den Kürbissaft der Slytherins gemischt hatten- natürlich beim Mittagessen. Das Resultat war, dass diese im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes an den Wänden herumsprangen- Ginny hatte noch einen kleinen Spinnenbein-Zauber hinzugefügt, der sie an senkrechten Oberflächen haften ließ. Harry meinte nur, die Slytherins verhielten sich wie Spiderman, der eindeutig zu viel Espresso getrunken hatte und musste natürlich allen Nicht-Muggelgeborenen klarmachen, was das bedeuten sollte und wer Spiderman war. Nachdem auch Ron unter Schaudern begriffen hatte, dass Peter Parker, der von einer radioaktiv verseuchten(1) Spinne- "Iiih! Harry, muss das sein?"- gebissen wurde, sich als Superheld verkleidet- "Warum nimmt der nicht einfach einen Glamourie-Zauber?"- und die Stadt rettet brach die gesamte Große Halle minus der Slytherins und Snape in lautes Gelächter aus. Ginny nickte Harry zu und dieser nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. Bei seiner Suche nach Wegen, um Voldemort zu vernichten war er über einige interessante Flüche und Zauber gestolpert, die bestimmt teilweise auf die Herumtreiber zurückgingen. Einer von diesen verwandelte nun die Roben der Slytherins- in hautenge Spiderman-Kostüme. Malfoy, Zabini und Nott hatten davon eigentlich keinen Nachteil- eine Viertklässlerin aus Hufflepuff fiel mit einem entzückten Aufschrei in Ohnmacht. Allerdings hatten Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe und Goyle eher weniger Glück- wenn Harry nicht alles täuschte, war es ein Zweitklässler aus Gryffindor gewesen, der die Toilette hatte aufsuchen müssen, als er dieser Slytherins ansichtig wurde.

Man sprach noch Tage nach diesem Streich von Malfoys Spinnen-Stunt entlang der Wände, aber Harry musste für die paar Minuten der Fröhlichkeit teuer bezahlen, da der rachsüchtige Slytherin-Prinz seine Brandsalbe in Zaubertränke so zum Explodieren brachte, dass seine Hände, seine Unterarme und ein Teil seines Gesichts mit mit magischen Mitteln nicht heilbaren Brandblasen bedeckt waren. Harry machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und ließ sich in Grundlagen der Heilkunst einen Tag später von seinem Kurs untersuchen. Madam Pomfrey ließ seine Klassenkameraden die Verbände anlegen, und Harry stellte fest, dass Hermine darin zwar geschickt, aber nicht besonders zart war. Nevilles schnelle, aber vorsichtige Technik gefiel ihm am besten.

Am Abend hatte er sein letztes Training mit Tonks, bevor diese ins Ministerium zurückkehren und ihren Dienst wieder aufnehmen musste. Weder Remus noch Tonks sahen bei der Aussicht darauf begeistert aus, und so war es eine sehr gedämpfte Stimmung, in der Harry seine Metamorphmagus-Kräfte zu nutzen versuchte. Tonks und er hatten es aufgegeben, an seiner Narbe zu arbeiten oder seine Hautfarbe zu verändern. Er konnte dies nur, wenn man ihm eine Verwandlung durch einen Fluch oder einen fehlgegangenen Versuch sozusagen aufgezwungen hatte, ansonsten war jede Veränderung seines Gesichtes für ihn noch unmöglich. Farbe an sich war ein schweres Thema... Harry hatte noch nicht einmal Tonks' Lieblingstrick geschafft und seine Haarfarbe verändert. Alles, was er konnte, war, seine Haare nach Belieben länger und kürzer wachsen zu lassen, und das auch nur wenn er sich besonders anstrengte.

Tonks war ziemlich enttäuscht am Ende ihrer letzten Stunde, aber sie erinnerte ihn dennoch mit aufmunternder Stimme daran, dass er weiterüben sollte und versuchen sollte, seine Fingernägel umzuformen, der nächste Schritt, den sie angehen wollten. Remus zwinkerte Harry zu und deutete auf Tonks' Hände- und tatsäclich hatte sie ihre Nägel passend zu ihren in einer psychedelischen schwarz-lila Spirale gefärbten Haare ebenfalls verändert- nur, dass sich die Farben auf ihren Nägeln auch noch bewegten. Harry wurde schwindelig, wenn er auch nur eine Sekunde lang zusah.

"Gefällt's dir?" fragte Tonks und schüttelte ihre Haare, so dass sich die Spirale darin ebenfalls zu drehen schien, "war gar nicht so einfach." Harry konnte sich das vorstellen.

"Bis dann also... sehen uns in zwei Wochen, Harry," sagte sie zum Abschied. Harry nickte. Ab dem nächsten Tag hatte er Unterricht mit Remus.

Ron und Hermine hatten es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, während seiner Extrastunden ebenfalls nicht im Unterricht erwähnte Dinge zu lernen- oder eher, Hermine hatte Ron dazu gezwungen. Meistens endeten sie in Vorbereitungen für die DA, die noch immer Mittwoch abends stattfand, wenn Harry von Dumbledores Büro zurückkehrte. Die Defensiv-Allianz, wie sie sich offiziell nannten, war nicht mehr so geheim wie noch im letzten Jahr, dennoch wurde weitestgehend Stillschweigen bewahrt, was sie anging. Dies war nicht ganz einfach, vor allem da die Zahl der teilnehmenden Schüler sich fast verdoppelt hatte im Vergleich zum letzten Jahr.

Der Gruppenschildzauber funktionierte noch immer nicht einwandfrei, zu wenige der Schüler vertrauten einander genug oder hatten eine Verbindung zueinander, die es ermöglichte, ihn synchron zu sprechen. Harrys 'Generäle' waren die einzigen, die es bisher geschafft hatten- trotz, oder vielleicht gerade wegen, der beiden Slytherins in ihrer Gruppe. Zabini und Moon erwiesen sich als äußerst wertvolle Neuzugänge, die nicht nur die jüngeren Slytherins in die DA und damit auf die Seite des Lichts brachten sondern auch Informationen über die 'Junior-Todesserfraktion' in ihrem Haus lieferten, die verhinderten, dass in den Wochen, die auf Hermines Geburtstag folgten irgendjemand einem gemeinen Hinterhalt zum Opfer fiel. Außer neuen Zaubern und Flüchen versuchte Harry auch, etwas in die DA-Stunden einzubringen, über das er bei seinen Recherchen zu Dingen wie dem Gruppenschildzauber gestolpert war: Taktik und Strategie(2). Er selbst war hoffnungslos in Strategie, was sich darin zeigte, dass er bei Schachspielen mit Ron zwar taktisch handeln und ein bis zwei Züge vorausdenken konnte, er aber größere Strategien, die das ganze Spiel beeinflussten, nicht erkennen konnte. So war es Ron, der die strategischen Planspiele, die er aus Harrys Buch heraus entwickelte, leitete. Mit der Zeit würde dadurch die DA hoffentlich zusammenwachsen... dadurch, und durch eine weitere Maßnahme Harrys.

Harry hatte in der zweiten DA-Stunde, in der auch die jüngeren Schüler waren, angeordnet, dass diese sich nur in Gruppen fortbewegen sollten. Zu seiner großen Freude hatten sie sich alle sofort zusammengesetzt und ihre Stundenpläne verglichen- es war keine Seltenheit mehr, kleine Gruppen von Viertklässlern aus allen vier Häusern fröhlich schwatzend von einem Klassenzimmer zum anderen gehen zu sehen.

Remus wurde zwar rastloser, je länger Tonks von Hogwarts fort war aber er machte Harry Komplimente zu seiner besonders guten Arbeit in ihren Stunden und seinen Bemühungen, die Einigkeit unter den Schülern wieder herzustellen. Harry nickte und konzentrierte sich auf seine Hand- Remus wollte, dass er die kleinen Glockenblumenflammen, die er im Zug nach Hogwarts vor Harrys drittem Schuljahr heraufbeschworen hatte, länger als fünf Minuten am Leben halten konnte. Selten war der Werwolf so erstaunt gewesen wie an seinem ersten Trainingswochenende mit Harry: sein Schüler hatte schon beim dritten Versuch einen leuchtend blauen Flammenball in der Hand gehabt, der allerdings nach ein paar Sekunden wieder erloschen war.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen, die diesesmal ausnahmsweise nicht von seiner Narbe sondern von einer schlaflosen Nacht herrührten, zu ignorieren. Was niemand wusste war, dass er für all das, wofür er gelobt wurde einen teuren Preis bezahlte. Mit den Aufgaben von Professor Dumbledore und Remus, den Vorbereitungen für die Quidditch-Auswahlspiele am ersten Oktoberwochenende, dem Versuch, in seinen regulären Unterrichtsstunden die notwendigen Noten für eine Auror-Ausbildung zu erzielen und der inzwischen schon zweimal wöchentlich stattfindenden DA konnte er sich nicht mehr als drei Stunden Schlaf pro Nacht leisten. Die Glamourie-Zauber waren ihm zur zweiten Natur geworden, er hatte sogar gelernt, sie zauberstablos zu sprechen weil er nicht wollte, dass sie durch ein fehlgegangenes _finite incantatem_ einfach entfernt werden konnten. So musste er sie eben in seiner Person verankern, und das ging laut der einschlägigen Literatur nur zauberstablos.

Er war vier Stunden bewusstlos gewesen, nachdem er die Zauber gesprochen hatte- sie gingen weit über das, was er eigentlich tun konnte, hinaus. Zum Glück schienen Ron und Hermine sich gut zu amüsieren, auch ohne ihn, so dass seine Abwesenheit unbemerkt geblieben war. Einzig Professor Dumbledore war ein wenig enttäuscht gewesen am Abend, weil er es nicht geschafft hatte, all seine Vorbereitungen für ihre Stunde abzuschließen. Das Funkeln in seinen blauen Augen war für einen Moment erloschen, und er hatte Harry ermahnt, dass er sich daran erinnern sollte, dass Voldemort mit jedem Tag, der verstrich, mehr Menschen tötete.

Als ob Harry daran erinnert werden musste... die Narbe, die unter seinen Tarnzaubern beinahe ständig rot und ärgerlich gegen seinen Schädel pochte, war eine stärkere Verbindung, als Snape und Dumbledore geahnt hatten- oder vielleicht war sie auch nur seit dem Sommer stärker geworden. Jedenfalls konnte Harry zwar sowohl seinen Schulleiter als auch den Meister der Zaubertränke aus seinen Gedanken verbannen, aber seine Okklumentik-Kenntnisse waren nach wie vor wirkungslos gegen die Bilder des Grauens, die ein amüsierter Tom Riddle ihn Nacht für Nacht zu sehen zwang- wohl aus Rache, weil Harry zu stark war, als dass er ihn in Besitz nehmen oder zu sich hinüber ziehen und in seinen Gedanken fangen konnte... jedenfalls so lange, wie Harry Nacht für Nacht seine Okklumentik-Übungen machte.

"Harry?" fragte Remus in diesem besorgten, sanften Vater-Ton, den er von Zeit zu Zeit anschlug wenn sich sein Schüler wieder zu sehr auf etwas versteifte, "ich glaube, du hast es jetzt."

Harry blickte auf seine Hand- tatsächlich, dort leuchtete noch immer das blaue Feuer. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung ballte Harry die Hand zur Faust und erstickte so das Feuer.

"Das war sehr gut- ich frage mich, ob Dumbledore nicht deine Fähigkeiten unterschätzt hat," meinte Remus, der es sich auf einem Sofa in der Mitte seines Wohnzimmers- er hatte eine Wohnung im Lehrertrakt von Hogwarts- gemütlich gemacht hatte. "Du machst so schnelle Fortschritte... man könnte meinen, du übst Tag und Nacht, aber das kann nicht sein, oder?" Harry hielt den Atem an. Hatte der Werwolf etwa bemerkt, was allen anderen nicht auffiel? Er atmete vorsichtig, versuchte, sein Gesicht regungslos zu halten und versteckte seine Augen hinter dem Licht, das sich in seinen Brillengläsern spiegelte.

"Nein, natürlich nicht... das ist unmöglich, du könntest nicht so lange weitermachen, wenn das der Fall wäre. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich schon wieder wie ein kleines Kind behandelt habe," sagte Remus, der Harrys Schweigen wohl aufkeimendem Zorn zugeschrieben hatte.

"Das ist schon in Ordnung, Remus," meinte Harry und ließ sich neben seinen Lehrer und Vertrauten in die Sofakissen fallen, "sollte langsam dran gewöhnt sein, oder?"

"Ich weiß nicht- etwas ist anders, seit du in Hogwarts bist. Ron und Hermine meinten, dass du kaum je Zeit für sie hast. Ginny sagt, sie erwischt dich fast nie ohne ein Buch und behauptet, du verwandelst dich in eine zweite Hermine. Und Dumbledore hat uns gew-" er brach ab und senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. Harry fuhr auf.

"Dumbledore hat euch _was_?" fragte er scharf und mit wütend blitzenden Augen. Er konnte sich schon gut vorstellen, was der alte Schulleiter wieder gesagt hatte.

"Harry, bitte- ich habe ihm so vehement widersprochen, wie ich nur konnte, aber er hat uns gewarnt und gesagt, wir müssten auf dich aufpassen weil du... Nun, es gab schon einmal einen Schüler, der plötzlich extrem gut in all seinen Fächern geworden ist und sich von allen zurückgezogen hat und... er meinte, du könntest zu Tom Riddle werden, wer auch immer das ist." Harry lachte, ein tonloser, freudloser Laut.

"Das denkt er also wirklich von mir? Dass ich ein zweiter Riddle bin? Nach allem, was geschehen ist denkt er, ich würde diesen Weg einschlagen? Und _warum_ kann er mir das nicht einmal ins Gesicht sagen? Warum finde ich alles immer nur per Zufall heraus? Snape ermordet meine Großeltern und Dumbledore denkt ich bin der nächste Voldemort. Jetzt muss sich nur noch herausstellen, dass Malfoy meine unsterbliche, ewige Liebe ist und Voldemort mein Großvater und die Welt ist perfekt!" Er raufte sich die Haare, sprang vom Sofa und begann, mit langen Schritten im Raum auf und ab zu gehen.

"Aber ich bin nicht wichtig, alles, was zählt, ist die Waffe. Dumbledore hat sich ein nettes Paket mit der Aufschrift 'Harry Potter' geschnürt und jetzt gefällt ihm der Inhalt plötzlich nicht mehr? Ich glaube..."

"HARRY!" Remus erhob nur selten die Stimme, aber wenn er es tat hatte es einen Effekt wie bei Dumbledore- selbst ein zorniger Harry Potter konnte ihn nicht ignorieren.

"Harry, Albus macht sich Sorgen. Er denkt nicht, dass du der nächste- Moment, Tom Riddle ist Voldemort? Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Albus kann nicht glauben, dass du auch nur ansatzweise... Ist das wahr?" Harry nickte kurz, das Feuer in seinen Augen nicht erloschen.

"Aber... Nein, Harry, Albus glaubt nicht, dass du in Voldemorts Fußstapfen trittst. Aber er befürchtet, dass du dich selbst verlierst. Albus hat dich sehr gerne, Harry- er sorgt sich um dich wie um ein Enkelkind, und darum macht er Fehler. Wir alle machen Fehler, wenn es um die Menschen geht, die wir am meisten lieben- das solltest du doch am besten wissen!"

In dem Moment, in dem er es ausgesprochen hatte, wusste Remus, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Einen nicht wiedergutzumachenden Fehler. Harrys bleiches, zorniges Gesicht wurde noch weißer. Seine Augen hinter der Brille verloren jeden Ausdruck, wurden zu harten Stücken grüner Jade. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn trat deutlicher hervor, pochte dunkelrot. Seine Hände zitterten, sein ganzer Körper versteifte sich.

"Ich... weiß," würgte er hervor. "Gute Nacht, Remus." Er stolperte aus der Wohnung seines Lieblingslehrers, einmal mehr automatisch, da seine Gedanken nur um die Nacht im Ministerium kreisten.

Remus Lupin war zu versteinert, um ihm zu folgen. Als er nach Harry suchte, konnte er ihn nirgends in der Schule finden. Remus wusste es besser, als dass er den Orden benachrichtigt hätte. Harry musste allein sein... und er, Remus Lupin, ebenfalls. Am Morgen tauchte Harry auch wie erwartet wieder auf, etwas stiller als zuvor, aber sonst nicht verändert. Remus seufzte erleichtert. Harry schickte nicht einmal wütende Blicke zu Dumbledore, und er kam mit den anderen Schülern zum Frühstück, obwohl er das seit dem letzten Schuljahr nicht mehr getan hatte. Vielleicht... vielleicht hatte er doch keinen Fehler gemacht, sondern Harry nur aufgeweckt. Vielleicht kehrte ja jetzt endlich wieder ein wenig Normalität ein- wenigstens so viel, wie es in der Umgebung von Harry James Potter aushielt.

Harry hielt seinen Rücken steif und die Augen gesenkt. Er antwortete auf die Fragen seiner Freunde, ging auf Ginnys Scherze und ihre Panikattacke vor ihrem ersten kleinen Zauberergradlevel-Test ein und war im Großen und Ganzen der Alte. Er hatte sich hinter die schützende Taubheit der weißen Wände geflüchtet, er konnte nicht daran denken, was die Agenten des Phoenixordens von ihm hielten. Sirius' Gedächtnisstein, den er an der silbernen Kette von Tonks um den Hals trug brannte mit einer fast schmerzhaft intensiven Wärme ein winziges Loch in die Taubheit, und dass Remus Dumbledore nicht glaubte befeuerte ein kleines Feuer der Hoffnung in seiner Magengrube, aber dennoch war der Ausblick auf den Tag nicht gerade ein rosiger.

Er stand auf als Professor McGonagall vom Lehrertisch zu ihnen herüberkam. "Guten Morgen, Professor," grüßte er. Professor McGonagall nickte ihm knapp über die Gläser ihrer Brille hin zu.

"Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter. Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass Sie Professor Snape heute Abend um 19:30 Uhr in den Kerkern aufsuchen werden, um nachzusitzen- Sie wissen doch sicher noch, wofür?" Harry nickte. Die Eiseskälte, die jedes Gefühl verdrängte half ihm, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu halten.

"In Ordnung, Professor," sagte er einfach. Hermine warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Einmal hab ich es geschafft, euch nicht in meine Probleme mit hineinzuziehen," meinte er nur. Ron nickte und stupste Hermine in die Seite.

"Sag mal, Mine- kannst du mir deinen Aufsatz für Zauberkunst ausleihen?" Das war Ablenkung genug für sie. Hermines Augen funkelten mit einer Mischung aus Amusement und Verärgerung während sie zum wer-weiß-wievielten Mal in ihren sechs Schuljahren Ron erklärte, warum es wichtig war, seine eigenen Aufsätze zu schreiben. Harry schlüpfte ungesehen davon.

Während er auf dem Weg zu Zauberkunst übte, den kleinen blauen Flammenball entlang seiner Arme tanzen zu lassen (Remus hatte gemeint, dass diese Übung seine Kontrolle und Ausdauer verbessern würde) dachte er zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit an seine frühe Kindheit zurück, an die unkontrollierten Ausbrüche von Magie, die er gehabt hatte seit er denken konnte. Einmal, er musste vielleicht drei Jahre alt gewesen sein, hatte Tante Petunia Dudley sein Abendessen gegeben aber Harry vergessen. Er hatte den Teller mit seinem kalten Haferbrei zu sich levitiert- bevor er ihm von einem wütenden Onkel Vernon weggenommen wurde, der ihm immer wieder das Wort entgegenschrie, das sein ganzes Leben bei den Dursleys bestimmte: Freak. Tante Petunia hatte sich immer beklagt, dass er als kleines Baby seine Wickelsachen wie ein bizarres Mobilé um ihren Kopf hatte kreisen lassen. Seine Magie war noch immer wild und unkontrollierbar- wenn er wütend wurde zersprangen Gläser und wackelten Möbelstücke. Remus hatte, wie immer, Recht- er musste Kontrolle über seine Fähigkeiten gewinnen. Er hatte die Fähigkeiten, aber er verstand sie nicht. Und es konnte gefährlich werden, für andere und ihn selbst, wenn das weiter so blieb. Er konnte nicht vergessen, dass in der Großen Halle jedes einzelne Exemplar der _Jungen Hexenwoche_ in Flammen aufgegangen war.

Harry wusste, dass er bewusst nie jemanden verletzen wollte der ihn nicht zuvor angegriffen hatte, aber wenn seine Magie weiterhin so wild blieb konnte das geschehen. Dumbledore hatte ihn davor gewarnt. Remus versuchte, ihm die Schranken zu geben, die er brauchte. Er konnte nicht jedes Mal entweder jemanden gefährden oder ohnmächtig zusammenbrechen, wenn er wütend wurde. Er hatte Glück, dass sein Instinkt ihn aus den Kerkern und über den See geführt hatte, bevor er explodiert war. Und er wollte nicht wissen, was er tun würde sollte Voldemort es wagen, einen seiner Freunde, die in Wahrheit seine Familie waren, verletzen.

Er war gefährlich. Er war eine Waffe. Und damit er nicht Amok lief musste er weiterhin versuchen, sich zurechtzuschmieden. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Er konnte sich wirklich keine Zweifel leisten. Eiserne Disziplin und ein starker Wille waren seine einzigen Hilfsmittel- er musste sich auf beide verlassen können oder er würde alles zerstören, wofür er eigentlich kämpfte.

Professor Flitwicks letzte Theoriestunde war recht amüsant. Dabei erklärte er ihnen ein eigentlich ernsthaftes Thema: warum sie die Stimmveränderungszauber gelernt hatten. Angeblich flogen viele verdeckte Ermittler und Auroren auf weil sie an der Stimme erkannt wurden. Und nach der Theorie der vergangenen Woche sollten sie in der nächsten Stunde soweit sein, ihre Stimme und die ihrer Partner für die ganze Stunde zu verändern- in eine andere Sprechstimme.

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wurde immer komplizierter. Dank seiner Übungen im Raum der Erfordernis war Harry der Klasse zwar immer noch voraus, schaffte es aber nicht einmal, Professor Stevenson bei einer Demonstration zu überrumpeln. Ihre Lehrerin bewies wieder und wieder, dass sie, ähnlich wie Mad-Eye Moody, noch lange nicht zum alten Eisen gehörte. Harry und die DA-Mitglieder hingegen schafften es ebenfalls wieder und wieder, durch ihre harte, unfreundliche Schale zu brechen und in ihr den Funken der Anerkennung zu wecken. Stevenson erwähnte des Öfteren, dass ein paar von ihnen vielleicht doch eine Chance hatten, am Leben zu bleiben- ihr höchstes Lob. Harry fragte sich immer noch, was sie zu einer derart passimistischen Einstellung geführt hatte, aber er hatte nichts über Marina Stevenson herausgefunden außer dass sie im Jahr 1927 geboren worden war und 1944 ihre Ausbildung in Hogwarts abgeschlossen hatte. Anschließend war sie wohl mit Dumbledore in den Krieg gegen Grindelwald gezogen...

"Was meinst du, Harry- schaffst du die Prisma-Mauer?" Neville lehnte sich verschwörerisch in seinem Sitz hinter dem Trio nach vorne. Harry nickte. Die Prisma-Mauer war ein Schild gegen Schneideflüche und –zauber, der den Angriff wie ein Prisma im Dreieck herumjagte bevor er sich selbst auslöschte. Harry hatte noch nie zuvor von ihr gehört, aber nach Stevensons Demonstration war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er den ätherischen, durchsichtigen dreidimensionalen Körper beschwören konnte.

Zu seinem Glück- oder Unglück- war dieses Mal jedoch Neville derjenige, der als Erster aufgerufen wurde, den Schild zu demonstrieren. Bereits bei seinem zweiten Versuch schaffte er es, eine durchsichtige Pyramide von etwa fünfzig Zentimeter Kantenlänge erscheinen zu lassen, in der sich das Licht brach und Regenbogen an alle Wände warf.

Stevenson war in dieser Stunde sehr zufrieden mit ihren Studenten und ließ selbst Harry in Ruhe. Er war dankbar für jede kleine Gnade, die ihm an diesem Tag zuteil wurde, schließlich musste er den Mörder seiner Großmütter sehen obwohl keine Zaubertränkestunde auf dem Stundenplan stand. Snape würde sich mit Sicherheit wieder in seiner Überlegenheit sonnen... aber wie Harry Dumbledore erklärt hatte, er würde es nicht mehr einfach so hinnehmen. Wenn der Professor persönlich werden wollte dann würde er auf einem persönlichen Level zurückschlagen. Sein Kiefer knirschte als er die Zähne fest aufeinanderpresste. Dumbledore mochte Snape vertrauen, Dumbledore mochte fordern dass er, Harry, Severus Snape seine Fehltritte verzieh, aber Dumbledore hatte nicht zehn Jahre in einem Schrank unter der Treppe bei den Dursleys gelebt.

"Harry- Madam Pomfrey möchte, dass jeder von uns einen ganz normalen Druckverband am Oberarm seines Partners anlegt. Ist es okay wenn ich anfange?" Hermines schüchterne Berührung an seiner Schulter riss Harry aus den brütenden Gedanken, die er schon den ganzen Tag über hegte. In Grundlagen der Heilkunst waren sie nun endlich über die Theorie hinaus damit beschäftigt, Erste Hilfe zu lernen. Und die bestand bei Zauberern, ähnlich wie bei Muggeln, zunächst aus einem einfachen Anlegen von Verbänden und dem Erlernen der stabilen Seitenlage.

"Klar, mach nur," meinte Harry abwesend und streckte seinen linken Arm aus. Hermine wickelte mit höchster Konzentration einen kleinen Holzklotz und mehrere Mullbindenpackungen mit einem fest geschnürten Verband um seinen Arm.

"Perfekt, Miss Granger," lobte Madam Pomfrey. Harry nickte.

"Klasse, 'Mine- aber könntest du es jetzt bitte wieder abwickeln? Mein Arm schläft mir ein!" Er spannte leicht die Oberarmmuskeln an, um den unangenehmen Druck zu lockern.

"Sicher, Harry- du bist übrigens dran, Ron hat es schon an mir ausprobiert. Das heißt er ist dein Versuchskaninchen." Ron sah nicht gerade erfreut aus, aber als Harry wie Hermine mit geübten Bewegungen den Verband anlegte wirkte er wieder erleichterter.

"Warum könnt ihr das eigentlich so gut? So ziemlich alle anderen machen ein großes Durcheinander!" fragte er. Harry sah Hermine an, die mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Weiß nicht wie es bei dir war, Harry, aber wir haben in Gesundheitskunde in der Grundschule Erste Hilfe gelernt." Harry nickte.

"Ich auch. Und das war auch nötig, wenn Dudley in der Nähe war," sagte er. Madam Pomfrey räusperte sich.

"Ich glaube, Madam Pomfrey will etwas sagen," meinte Hermine überflüssigerweise. Ron rollte die Augen, aber er hielt den Mund.

"Gut," sagte Pomfrey nach einem skeptischen Blick über das Chaos aus Mullbinden und Pflastern, das ihr sonst so aufgeräumter Krankenflügel war, "in der nächsten Woche machen wir dann mit dem Verbinden weiter. Lest bis dahin bitte Kapitel 5 in euren Büchern und schreibt einen Aufsatz von zehn Zoll Länge über den _Ferula_-Zauber." Hermine nickte und kritzelte in ihrem Hausaufgabenplaner während Ron sich zu Harry hinüber beugte.

"Erinnerst du dich noch? Lupin hat mir damit mein Bein geschient als es gebrochen war- in der Heulenden Hütte. Das war an dem Tag, an dem wir..."

"Sirius kennengelernt haben," ergänzte Harry dumpf. Auf seiner Brust pulsierte der Gedächtnisstein mit einer sanften Wärme, wie immer, wenn eine besonders schmerzhafte Erinnerung an seinen Paten aufkam.

"Ich glaube, ich hatte noch nie solche Angst wie vor diesem riesigen, schwarzen Hund!" fuhr Ron fort. Hermine trat ihm auf den Fuß. "Autsch! Mine, was sollte das? Ich sag doch nur die Wahrheit!"

"Und du hast mal wieder zu viel gesagt!" zischte sie und deutete auf Harry, der die beiden mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck ansah.

"Lass nur, 'Mine- meinetwegen müsst ihr Sirius' Namen nicht vermeiden. Es ist besser... besser wenn man sich an ihn erinnert als wenn er vergessen wird. Wenn man sich an ihn erinnert ist er..." Er umklammerte nun seinen Gedächtnisstein, aber er wollte endlich loswerden, was ihm schon seit Schulbeginn auf der Zunge brannte. Seine Freunde sollten sich nicht immer schuldig fühlen, weil sie seinen Paten erwähnt hatten. "Wenn man sich an ihn erinnert ist er noch nicht ganz tot. Dann lebt ein Stück von ihm weiter," schloß er. Er konnte Ron und Hermine nicht ins Gesicht sehen, aber er wusste, dass die beiden ihn verstanden hatten.

"Ich hab jetzt Training mit Lupin," sagte er endlich, "und danach Nachsitzen. Ich seh euch dann später." Ron und Hermine nickten.

"Harry- es tut mir Leid. Ich... wir vermissen ihn auch. Und wir wollten ihn nicht vermeiden. Wir wollen die Erinnerung an ihn genauso wachhalten wie du," sagte Hermine und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm bevor sie gemeinsam mit Ron aus dem Krankenflügel verschwand.

"Ja, Kumpel. Tschuldigung. Und bis später," murmelte Ron unbeholfen. Harry sah ihnen hinterher bevor er sich schwerfällig erhob. Sein linkes Bein stach wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr.

"Na dann... mal sehen, was Remus heute so für mich zu tun hat," murmelte er. "Auf Wiedersehen, Madam Pomfrey!"

Die Schulkrankenschwester nickte ihm freundlich zu, ein Klemmbord mit einer Vorratsliste für ihre Zaubertrankvorräte darauf in der Hand. "Bis zur nächsten Stunde, Mr. Potter," verabschiedete sie ihn.

Harry trödelte auf dem Weg zum Raum der Erfordernis. Remus war der geduldigste Lehrer, den er kannte und hatte Verständnis dafür, wenn sein einziger Schüler einmal ein wenig später kam. Erst kurz vor der Tür beschwor er zwei kleine Glockenblumenflammen herauf, die fröhlich über seinen Handflächen schwebten. Remus hatte die Angewohnheit, ihn in einem völlig dunklen Raum überraschend anzugreifen. Nach dem ersten Mal war Harry vorbereitet. '_Immer wachsam_!' meinte sein innerer Moody dazu.

Umso größer war die Überraschung als er statt eines dunklen, mit Hindernissen vollgestopften Raumes eine weite, offene Halle vorfand in der außer zwei mit roter Leuchtfarbe auf den Boden gemalten Kreisen mit Kreuzen darin und einem breit grinsenden Remus nichts war. Gar nichts.

"W... was?" stammelte er verwirrt und verlor die Konzentration, die nötig war, um seine Glockenblumenflämmchen am Leben zu erhalten.

"Überraschung, Harry- die Erlaubnis vom Ministerium ist endlich eingetroffen. Du darfst lernen, wie man appariert!" Remus war anscheinend ziemlich begeistert davon, während Harry noch immer wie ein Nashorn im Urwald blinzelte.

"Aber..." meinte er. Remus winkte ab.

"Dumbledore hat dir doch vor Beginn des Schuljahres gesagt, dass du es lernen wirst, oder? Damit nicht noch einmal so eine Situation wie bei der dritten Aufgabe oder wie im Park von Little Whinging aufkommt." Harry nickte.

"Ich weiß. Aber... man kann in Hogwarts nicht apparieren." Remus grinste. Für einen Moment erkannte Harry in seinem müden Gesicht den Herumtreiber Moony, so verschmitzt war dieses Grinsen.

"Woher weißt du das? Hermine? Dachte ich mir. Nun, dieser Raum ist eine Ausnahme. Er gibt dir genau das, was _erforderlich_ ist, oder? Und in unserem Fall ist das eine kleine... Blase innerhalb Hogwarts' in der Apparation möglich ist. Natürlich kann man weder von draußen hinein noch von hier hinaus apparieren, aber von einer Seite des Raumes zur anderen, innerhalb dieser Blase, das geht."

"Und... ich soll jetzt einfach so an einem einzigen Abend lernen, wie man appariert?" fragte Harry. Er war, um ehrlich zu sein, ziemlich nervös- Hermine hatte, weil sie im Winter ihren Apparationskurs belegen würde, schon einmal alles gelesen, was es über diese komplizierte Art der Fortbewegung zu lesen gab. Sich zu zersplintern hörte sich absolut nicht nach Harrys Lieblingsbeschäftigung an. Eigentlich mochte er seine Zehen und Finger da, wo sie waren...

"Keine Sorge, du wirst dich nicht zersplintern. Die meisten, die das tun, haben entweder Probleme damit, ihre Magie dazu zu bringen, ihren Körper zu bewegen oder haben nicht genug Konzentration für zauberstablose Magie. Du kannst schon ganz gut mit den Glockenblumenflammen umgehen. Deine Magie verlässt deinen Körper sogar, wenn du sie heraufbeschwörst, und das ist schwerer, als sie einfach nur den Körper ausfüllen zu lassen. Weißt du eigentlich, was beim Apparieren geschieht?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Woher sollte er das denn wissen? Er war nicht Hermine!

"Ein Zauberer, der appariert, verwandelt sich für einen Moment in pure magische Energie. Diese ist, wie du aus deinem ersten Schuljahr weißt, nicht an die physikalischen Gesetze von Zeit und Raum gebunden. Es gibt natürlich gewisse Regeln, die nicht außer Kraft gesetzt werden können... aber ich bin kein Magiphysiker und kann dir deswegen auch nichts Genaueres sagen. Auf alle Fälle ist der magischen Energie nicht bewusst, an welchem Ort sie sich befindet. Hier kommt nun das Bewusstsein des Zauberers ins Spiel. Indem er sich bewusst einen anderen Ort als den, an dem er eben war, vorstellt, _verschiebt_ er die magische Energie- sich selbst- dorthin. Er gibt ihr einen Ansporn, einfach so an diesem anderen Ort aufzutauchen. Theoretisch macht es dabei keinen Unterschied, ob dieser andere Ort nun einfach hier gegenüber im Raum ist oder auf der anderen Seite der Erdkugel. Die meisten Zauberer haben nur Schwierigkeiten, sich das vorzustellen. Kannst du es?"

Harry schwirrte der Kopf. Magiphysik? Er kannte bisher nur Mathemagie in ihren Grundzügen aus seinem Arithmantik-Kurs. Aus seiner Schulzeit bei den Muggeln erinnerte er sich an eine Relativitätstheorie, aber warum diese ihm jetzt in den Sinn kam, wusste er nicht(3).

"Ich glaube schon," meinte er vorsichtig. Also stellte er sich einfach vor, auf dem zweiten Kreis zu stehen und stand dann da?

"Genau, so ist es," Remus' Bestätigung machte Harry klar, dass er laut gedacht hatte. "Natürlich gibt es ein paar Hindernisse auf dem Weg dorthin. Du musst deinen Körper vollkommen mit Magie füllen und jeden kleinen Teil spüren. Sonst zersplinterst du dich und lässt den Teil, den du nicht gespürt hast, zurück. Da du keinen Moment lang _nicht_ da bist kann die Magie nicht erkennen, ob du ganz bist oder nicht. Jeder Teil von dir, auf den du dich nicht konzentriert hast, existiert weiter- nur eben an einem anderen Ort. Ich glaube nicht, dass du damit Probleme haben wirst- um zauberstablose Zauberei zu meistern musstest du die Magie ja schon in deinen Fingerspitzen konzentrieren. Jetzt musst du sie eben wie eine Decke über deinen ganzen Körper breiten. Verstanden?" Harry nickte. Das hatte er verstanden. Das weiße Licht sollte ihn einfach einhüllen, daran war er gewöhnt.

"Dann musst du dir dein Ziel deutlich vorstellen, am besten jede Einzelheit, zumindest am Anfang. Später wirst du lernen, zu einer Adresse zu apparieren, aber das ist schon sehr fortgeschritten und ich erwarte nicht, dass wir es vor den Weihnachtsferien schon schaffen. Also wirst du dich einfach auf einen Kreis stellen und dich auf den anderen konzentrieren." Remus stellte sich in die Mitte des Kreuzes im Kreis.

"Zielgenaue Apparation erfordert wirklich große Konzentration, deswegen darf man nicht apparieren, wenn man betrunken oder besonders aufgeregt ist. Entweder du landest im Nirgendwo oder du zersplinterst dich, und wenn das passiert sind Albus und ich schuld, also lass es einfach, in Ordnung?" Remus' Augen funkelten amüsiert. Harry wurde rot und nickte.

"Hatte ich auch nicht vor," murmelte er defensiv.

"Gut. Dann... brauchst du natürlich noch den Apparationszauber. Der Spruch ist _Appareo_, Betonung auf dem 'e'. Eine Zauberstabbewegung gibt es nicht, stattdessen musst du die Magie in deinem Körper dazu bringen, dich zu bewegen. Jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe macht das anders, deswegen kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, wie das geht. Aber ich kann es dir einmal langsam vorführen, in Ordnung?" Harry nickte und beobachtete Remus genau.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und ganz langsam tropfte ein hellblaues Licht von seinem Scheitel bis zu den Zehen, wie eine dünne, neblige Decke aus Flüssigkeit. Als jeder Teil von ihm leuchtete nickte Remus kurz und öffnete die Augen. Es war beinahe unheimlich, wie sich die bernsteinfarbene Iris hinter dem Blau versteckte.

"_Appareo_," sagte Remus. Es gab einen leisen _Plopp_ und er stand in der Mitte des anderen Kreises, genau da, wo sich die Linien kreuzten.

"Wow," sagte Harry. Remus grinste und verbeugte sich leicht.

"Danke. Aber so leise geht es natürlich nur, wenn du genug Zeit hast, dich zu konzentrieren. Ansonsten verschiebt sich die Magie schneller und es ergibt sich der übliche Krach. Ich glaube, Albus ist der Einzige, der auch in einer Notfallsituation ziemlich leise apparieren kann. Aber er hat natürlich auch mehr Kraft, eine bessere Verbindung zu seiner Magie und mehr Übung als alle anderen. Wenn er sich Zeit nimmt dann appariert er sogar lautlos- das ist unheimlich!" Harry schauderte.

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ist dann wie ein Geist, der aus dem Nichts auftaucht," sagte er. Remus lachte.

"Bis du ein Geist wirst kann es aber noch eine Zeit dauern. Jetzt versuchst du erst einmal, es überhaupt zu schaffen. Hast du genau zugesehen?" Harry nickte und schluckte nervös, während er in die Mitte des Kreises, aus dem Remus appariert war, ging.

"Das blaue Licht- was das Absicht?" Remus nickte.

"Ja, normalerweise ist unsere Magie unsichtbar, wie die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts. Aber wenn wir uns stark konzentrieren und viel davon einsetzen dann wird sie für einen Moment sichtbar. Die kleine Strecke, die ich eben appariert bin, war viel anstrengender als von London nach Hogsmeade zu apparieren, weil ich es sichtbar getan habe."

"Ich muss also keine sichtbare Decke erzeugen?" hakte Harry zur Sicherheit noch einmal nach. Er würde lieber noch einen Tag, eine Woche oder einen Monat... oder ein Jahr warten, bis er versuchte, zu apparieren. Das Bild des Mannes, der seinen Darm vergessen hatte, das Hermine ihm gezeigt hatte schreckte ihn doch.

"Nein, Harry. Konzentriere dich einfach darauf, die Magie durch deinen ganzen Körper zu schicken und dann auf den anderen Kreis und sage _Appareo_. Am Anfang hilft es, wenn du den Zauber laut sprichst, später musst du ihn nur noch denken. Aber jetzt versuch es endlich- du hast wirklich keinen Grund, nervös zu sein. Ich glaube, dieser Raum erlaubt es gar nicht, dass du dich zersplinterst. Alles, was erforderlich ist, erinnerst du dich? Stell dir einfach vor, es gibt keinen Abstand zwischen dem Punkt, wo du jetzt stehst und dem, wo du hinwillst und appariere!"

Harry schluckte. Seine Hände waren schweißnass und hingen verkrampft an seiner Seite herunter. 'Verdammt, und nachher noch Snape...' dachte er. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf das weiße Licht, das er immer rief, wenn er einen zauberstablosen Zauber ausführte. Dank des inzwischen schon monatelangen Trainings folgte es bereitwillig seinem Ruf und ließ sich wie eine Decke- er stellte sich seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang vor und achtete darauf, dass dieser besonders auch seine Zehen bedeckte- um seinen ganzen Körper.

'Von einem Kreis zum anderen... und es gibt keinen Abstand,' dachte er. 'Und ich muss meinen eigenen Weg finden, dass sich mein Körper bewegt... aber es gibt keinen Abstand, also muss ich mich gar nicht bewegen... ich will also gar nicht erst dahin kommen, ich _bin schon da_!'

Triumphierend riss er die Augen auf. "_Appareo_!"

Es krachte als hätte der Blitz eingeschlagen und Harry stolperte über seine eigenen Füße. Unsanft landete er der Länge nach auf dem Boden- aber vor seinen Augen befand sich eine gebogene Linie, der Kreis... nur, war es der Startkreis oder das Ziel?

"Klasse, Harry- gleich beim ersten Mal bewegt! Leider bist du außerhalb des Kreises gelandet, aber... du bist schon fast da!" Remus' Stimme kam von der anderen Seite der hellen, großen Halle.

"Ich... hab's geschafft?" sagte Harry ungläubig und rappelte sich auf. "Ich hab's geschafft!" jubelte er dann. Remus tauchte mit einem Knall neben ihm auf, natürlich im Zentrum des Kreises.

"Angeber!" meinte Harry, aber der Werwolf legte ihm nur einen Arm um die Schulter und grinste stolz.

"Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft. Das war der schwerste Teil, alles, was jetzt kommt ist nur noch Übung. Wie geht es dir, Krone Jr.? Ich weiß, dass man beim ersten mal Apparieren ziemlich viel Energie verbraucht." Tatsächlich fühlte Harry sich etwas schwach auf den Beinen, aber der Erfolg verursachte gleichzeitig ein blubberndes Gefühl in seinem Magen, das den Energieverlust wieder ausglich.

"Mir geht's prima, Remus- das war ein klasse Gefühl. _Bumm_! Und man ist woanders! Wow!" Remus gluckste.

"Du erinnerst mich an Sirius- der hat genau dasselbe gesagt," lachte er, kaum einen Schatten in den Augen. "Dein Vater hatte mehr Probleme mit dem Apparieren. Beim ersten Mal hat er seinen linken Fuß vergessen, und danach ist er regelmäßig ein, zwei Meter _über_ dem Ziel gelandet. Selbst Peter war besser als er! Was haben wir gelacht... der arme James, er ist immer mit blauen Flecken und einem ziemlich beschädigten Ego von unseren Stunden zurückgekommen. Zum Glück kommst du da eher nach deiner Mutter- Lily hat Apparieren ziemlich schnell gelernt." Harry lachte. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie ein Mann, der aussah wie er mitten aus der Luft auf sein Hinterteil fiel- unter den Blicken seiner drei besten Freunde.

"Habt ihr alle zusammen Stunden genommen?" fragte er. Remus nickte.

"Wir waren fast gleich alt, hatten alle im Frühling Geburtstag und Lily im Juni. Wir haben in den Sommerferien vor unserem siebten Schuljahr alle einen Kurs gebucht. James bestand darauf, gemeinsam mit Lily zu lernen- sie haben am Ende des sechsten Schuljahres einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen und sind dann im siebten ein Paar geworden." Remus' blickte weit in die Ferne, in eine andere Zeit.

"Und dann... dann war unser letztes Schuljahr auch schon vorbei und wir haben Dumbledore im Kampf gegen Voldemort unterstützt. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm es damals war. Hogwarts war nur noch eine Insel im Chaos, der einzige Platz, an dem man sicher war. Täglich sind Menschen gestorben. Voldemort hatte seine Augen überall, und er hat jeden, der sich gegen ihn gewendet hat, auf eine schwarze Liste gesetzt- eine schwarze Liste, die einer seiner Getreuen am Anfang jeden Monats an den Eingang zur Winkelgasse gehängt hat. Es gab niemanden, der keine Angst hatte, wenn er auf die Straße gehen musste. Das, was jetzt geschieht ist erst der Anfang, Harry. Wenn... wenn Voldemort weitermachen kann dann verfällt die Zauberwelt endgültig in Anarchie. Sie war so kurz davor, als du ihn aufgehalten hast. So kurz..." Remus seufzte.

"Es wird nicht so weit kommen," sagte Harry. Seine Brust brannte schmerzhaft, als säße ein Troll darauf, aber Remus' Worte hatten seine Entschlossenheit nur noch weiter bestärkt. Egal wie sehr sich Tom Riddle sträubte, er würde untergehen. Auf die eine oder andere Weise...

"Solange er hinter mir her ist sterben wenigstens nicht so viele. Weil er sich darauf konzentriert, nach Hogwarts zu kommen und Dumbledore und mich umzubringen kann er nicht so viel Terror verbreiten. Wir müssen ihn nur stoppen bevor er Erfolg hat," meinte Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Er konnte Remus nichts von der Prophezeiung sagen- der Blick, den ihm der Werwolf jetzt zuwarf bestätigte das.

"Ich wünschte, du wärst nicht in der Mitte von all dem," sagte Remus. Harry lehnte sich steif in seine Umarmung. "Aber dafür ist es zu spät. Du warst schon mittendrin bevor es angefangen hat..." Harry nickte.

"Aber wenigstens hat es doch etwas Gutes, oder? Hab ich doch eben erklärt." Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich kann dich nicht auch noch verlieren, Harry- Moony wird wahnsinnig, wenn der letzte Teil seines Rudels ausgelöscht wird. Und ich auch. Also... halt dich bitte zurück. Und pass auf dich auf. Albus weiß am besten, was zu tun ist, also hör auf ihn. Und..."

"Remus, ich hab keine Absicht, auf die Suche nach Voldemort zu gehen. Ich hab letztes Jahr gesehen, was Tom anrichten kann." Er zog seinen Gedächtnisstein hervor.

"Tatze..." sagte Remus und berührte die schimmernde Oberfläche des tropfenförmigen Steins.

"Also gut," rappelte er sich dann auf, "genug der Trübsal- ich glaube, du versuchst es noch einmal und dann- AUTSCH!" Neben seinem Ohr rasselte Harrys Alarm los, der ankündigte, dass er zu seiner nächsten Stunde gehen musste. "WAS IST DAS? MACH ES AUS!!!"

Harry flüchtete sich aus dem Raum der Erfordernis. "Das ist mein Alarm- ich muss los, nachsitzen. Bis morgen, Remus!"

"MACH ES WENIGSTENS VORHER... ahhh, Ruhe!" Remus ließ die Hände sinken, aber Harry war schon verschwunden. "Nachsitzen? Was hat er denn schon wieder angestellt?" fragte er sich, aber da Harry nicht da war, um Antwort zu geben verschwand er lieber zurück in seine kleine Lehrerwohnung. Tonks würde am Abend noch zu Besuch kommen...

_ ()---()_

Snape wartete hinter seinem Schreibtisch im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer. Harry schluckte den schwarzen Hass, der in ihm aufstieg sobald er den ehemaligen Todesser sah, herunter. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich gleich gegenseitig an die Kehle zu gehen. Er musste noch seine Hausaufgaben machen und so sehr es ihn ärgerte- Snape saß am längeren Hebel.

"Potter." Snape hielt sich ebenfalls zurück. Harry nickte mit dem Kopf.

"Professor," sagte er in vorsichtig neutralem Tonfall.

"Was wollen Sie hier, Potter?" fragte Snape. Harry ballte die Fäuste. Dieser überhabliche Gesichtsausdruck...

"Professor McGonagall hat mich zum Nachsitzen zu Ihnen geschickt," sagte er. Seine Nerven waren so angespannt wie seine Haltung. Jede Sekunde mit diesem... _Mörder_ war eine zu viel.

"Ohne Zweifel haben Sie wieder einmal gedacht, Ihren Vater nachmachen zu müssen. Schulregeln sind nicht zu dem Zweck da, gebrochen zu werden, Potter. Setzen." Harry kochte. Er _wagte_ es, ihm Vorschriften zu machen? Ihn zu ermahnen?

"Das letzte Mal, als ich in ein Gesetzbuch gesehen habe war Mord auch verboten, Professor!" entfuhr es ihm. Im selben Moment bereute er, was er gesagt hatte. Hatte er nicht einen kühlen Kopf bewahren wollen?

Snape wurde bleich, bleicher als der Tod. "Halten Sie sich aus Dingen heraus, die Sie nicht verstehen, Potter," schnappte er. Damit war Harrys Selbstbeherrschung endgültig an ihrem Ende.

"_Dingen, die ich nicht verstehe_?" Seine Stimme war dunkel und zugleich schrill, mit einem Unterton von Parsel, wie immer, wenn er sehr wütend wurde. "Ich denke, ich verstehe sehr wohl! Meine beiden Großmütter, Snape. Meine _Familie_! Alle tot! Was gibt es daran nicht zu verstehen? Vielleicht, warum ich zu den Dursleys geschickt wurde weil meine restliche Familie von _Todessern_ wie dir, Snape, umgebracht wurden? Vielleicht, dass meine Eltern noch _leben_ könnten wenn ein gewisser Todesser nicht so feige gewesen wäre?" Die Adern an seinen Schläfen traten hervor.

"Oder vielleicht, dass es einfach ist, zum Mörder zu werden? Das ist das Einzige, was ich nicht verstehe. Sadisten, Mörder und Abschaum. Und ich _will_ sie auch gar nicht verstehen, Snape. Ich will nicht verstehen, wie Leute wie du denken!" Er atmete schwer, wilde Magie wirbelte die Aufsätze von Snapes Schreibtisch und ließ einige Gläser hinter dem Meister der Zaubertränke zersplittern. Snape duckte sich unter den Splittern weg und stand auf, blickte auf Harry hinunter.

"Ich habe wenigstens meine Fehler eingesehen, Potter. Glaubst du, ich habe freiwillig angesehen, wie der Dunkle Lord die Potters getötet hat? Glaubst du, ich bin freiwillig danebengestanden, als Lily gestorben ist? Ich _hatte keine Wahl_! Er hat versehentlich das Dunkle Mal berührt und mich gerufen! Als ich nach Godric's Hollow gekommen bin war er schon fast im Haus! Wenn er mich bemerkt hätte hätte er mich getötet! Was hätte ich tun sollen? Sterben?"

"Vielleicht ja!" Harry war außer sich. "Zumindest würde dann ein besserer Mensch noch leben! Meine Mutter nämlich!"

"Arroganz, Potter- du bist wie der Dunkle Lord, zu entscheiden, wer lebt oder stirbt! Wie dein Vater! Nicht jeder hat ein so perfektes Leben, Potter. Manche von uns können sich diese Arroganz nicht leis-"

"Perfektes Leben? Oh, so weit bist du dann doch nicht in meinen Kopf eingedrungen, Snape. Sonst hättest du das perfekte Leben gesehen, zu dem du mich verurteilt hast. Zehn Jahre in einem Schrank, Snape. Zehn!" Er und Snape standen nun so dicht voreinander, dass sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten. Beide hatten die Stimmen erhoben. Mit übermenschlicher Anstrengung und bebenden Nasenflügeln trat Snape einen Schritt zurück, steckte seinen Zauberstab, den er gezogen hatte ohne dass es einer von ihnen bemerkt hatte, wieder ein.

"Soll ich jetzt Mitleid mit dir haben, Potter? Du hast keine Ahnung davon, was wahre Schrecken sind, also erwarte nicht, dass ich dich bedauere. Du hast keine Ahnung von Schmerz, du hast keine Ahnung von Schuld, und du weißt auch nicht, was Verlust bedeutet. Du bist ein Kind, Potter- also benimm dich nicht, als ob dir die Welt gehört." Es reichte.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung von wahren Schrecken? Du warst nicht dabei, als Voldemort wiedergeboren wurde, Snape! Und ich kenne den _Cruciatus_ so gut wie du. Mein Sommer war nicht gerade ein Traumurlaub! Und wenn ich keine Ahnung von Schuld habe... ich habe Cedric Diggory und _meinen eigenen Paten_ auf dem Gewissen! Und wenn ich nicht weiß, was Verlust bedeutet dann bist du noch engstirniger, als ich dachte, Snape. Du benimmst dich arrogant. Du bist das Kind!"

"POTTER!" Snape sah aus, als wollte er ihn erwürgen, was Harry eine merkwürdige Befriedigung verschaffte.

"Oh ja, Snape- du bist das Kind," wiederholte er, nun eiskalt und tödlich leise. Snape zuckte unter seinem Ton zusammen. Harry lachte.

"Was ist? Hat eine Katze deine Zunge gefressen, Snape? Oder hat dir dein Meister verboten, zu sprechen? Du gehorchst natürlich wie ein guter Sklave. Weißt du, was der Unterschied zwischen Todessern und Hauselfen ist?" Harry lachte wieder. Das Gefühl, Snape in der Hand zu haben, seinen Willen zu brechen, _ihn_ zu brechen war so gut, so berauschend...!

"Hauselfen sind wenigstens respektabel! Sie küssen den Mantelsaum ihrer Meister, sind unterwürfig und gehorchen jedem Befehl genau wie die Todesser- aber sie sind dabei noch respektabel. Ihr Todesser... ihr seid Nichts. Gar nichts." Snape bekam wohl demnächst einen Schlaganfall. Harry berauschte sich an seinem bleichen, halb zornigen, halb erschrockenen Gesicht.

"Und deswegen hatte mein Vater Recht. _Es ist mehr die Tatsache, dass du existierst, Snape_!"

"_Es reicht, Potter_! _Silencio_!" Harry hatte den Zauber nicht kommen sehen und taumelte rückwärts, eine Hand an seine schmerzende Kehle gepresst. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen versuchte er, einen Ton herauszubringen aber der Schweigezauber hatte ihn voll getroffen.

"Nicht so stark jetzt, Potter?" höhnte Snape. Seine schwarzen Augen loderten voll Hass. Harry starrte ihm herausfordernd entgegen. "Was sagst du dazu? _Rixa_(4)!"

Eine Faust traf ihn in den Magen, eine gegen die Rippen. Harry stolperte, ging zu Boden, schnappte lautlos nach Luft. _Finite incantatem_! Seine Kehle brannte, aber er hatte seine Stimme wieder.

"Du hast angefangen, Snape," zischte er. Snapes Augen weiteten sich beinahe unmerklich. Fragte er sich, wie Harry seine Stimme wiederbekommen hatte? "Ich glaube, ich bin an der Reihe. i_Rictusempra_/i!"

Was auch immer Snape erwartet hatte, es war wohl nicht der Kitzelfluch gewesen. Er krümmte sich vor Lachen, ein bizarres Bild, da sein Gesicht weiterhin hassverzerrt blieb.

"Potter!" Harry lachte. Er trieb höher und höher auf seinen Rachegelüsten.

"_Afflictatio tuberculosa_(5)!" Snape krümmte sich, sein Lachen ging in Husten über. Er presste die Hand vor den Mund, konnte nicht aufhören, zu husten. Keuchend richtete er sich auf, die Finger, die er vor den Mund gehalten hatte, mit hellrotem Blut befleckt. Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Was hatte er getan? Er hatte diesen Fluch nicht einsetzen wollen- er war nicht verboten, aber er war mit Sicherheit auch nicht erlaubt.

"Das... das ist Dunkle Magie, Potter. Schwarze Magie. Woher... wie hast du das gelernt?" Snape hustete wieder. Mehr Blut quoll zwischen seinen dünnen Lippen hervor. "Du..."

"Warum? Neidisch, dass jemand anderes auch Schwarze Magie einsetzen kann? Jemand, der kein Slytherin ist?" Harry kauerte sich jetzt hinter dem Schild seiner Wut zusammen. Nein, Snape hatte ihn provoziert. Es war gerechtfertigt, dass er den Tuberkulose-Fluch angewendet hatte.

"Schwarze Magie?" Snape hielt sein Husten zurück. Mit seinen blutigen Lippen ähnelte er mehr denn je einem grausamen Vampir. Seine schwarzen Augen waren endlose Tiefen, aus denen kein Licht dringen konnte. Der Hass war aus seinen Zügen gewichen, stattdessen befand sich dort nur Ausdruckslosigkeit. Harry schauderte unter seinem Blick. Das war nicht mehr Snape, der Zaubertränkemeister. Es war auch nicht Snape der Spion. Das hier war Snape der Todesser, der mehr als fünfzehn Jahre geschlummert hatte und nun von ihm wiedererweckt worden war.

"Das war keine Schwarze Magie, Potter," er hustete, aber er wischte sich nicht einmal den dünnen Blutfaden vom Kinn. "_Das hier_ ist Schwarze Magie._Cru_-"

"**Severus, NEIN**!" Albus Dumbledore hatte selten so übermächtig und eindrucksvoll gewirkt wie in diesem Moment, als er ohne Hilfe seines Zauberstabes die Tür zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer aus den Angeln hob und die beiden Kontrahenten jeweils gegen eine Mauer des Kerkers schleuderte und dort festhielt.

"Was sollte das? Harry? Severus? Wolltet ihr euch ernsthaft töten? Was hättet ihr noch getan, wenn Fawkes mich nicht gerufen hätte? Severus?" Dumbledore sprühte vor Zorn- im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Aus seinen silbernen Haaren und seinem Bart flogen Funken. Harry versuchte, sich gegen die Kraft, die ihn gegen die Wand gepresst hielt, zur Wehr zu setzen, aber er konnte es nicht einmal versuchen. Es war, als ob seine eigene Magie von Dumbledores erstickt worden wäre.

"_Curatio_(6)." Dumbledore senkte die Hand, die auf Snape gerichtet gewesen war. Ärger, Scham, Wut, Angst, Schuld und ein tiefes Wissen, dass er einen sehr großen Fehler begangen hatte stürzten auf Harry ein, als Snape endlich aufhörte, zu husten. "Und nun will ich eine Erklärung dafür," forderte der alte Zauberer, um dessen Handgelenke noch immer elektrische Funken tanzten. "Und sie sollte besser gut sein."

"Professor, ich..." Harry schluckte. Er hatte einfach keine gute Erklärung. Zeit, die Tollkühnheit der Gryffindors zu einem Sprung ins eiskalte Wasser zu nutzen. "Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren. Über mein Temperament. Über..."

"Das dachte ich mir schon, Harry," sagte Dumbledore streng. Er ließ beide Arme sinken. Harry und Snape purzelten unsanft zu Boden(7). "Und weiter?"

"Ich habe Snape-"

"_Professor_ Snape, trotz allem, Harry," ermahnte ihn der Schulleiter. Harrys Wut flackerte wieder auf.

"Warum soll ich ihn Professor nennen? Er hat meine Familie ermordet! Und Sie wussten davon!" Dumbledore seufzte und winkte mit einer Hand einen Tisch und drei Stühle heran während er mit der anderen, die nun seinen Zauberstab hielt, eine dampfende Kanne Tee und drei Tassen heraufbeschwor.

"Setzt euch, Kinder," sagte er müde. Misstrauisch einander beäugend bewegten sich Snape und Harry langsam zum Tisch, schnappten sich jeder einen Stuhl und ließen sich hineinfallen, nicht ohne darauf zu achten, dass möglichst viel Abstand zwischen ihnen lag.

"Harry, Severus hat deine beiden Großmütter getötet, das ist richtig. Aber es liegt fast genauso weit zurück wie die Ereignisse, wegen denen Severus eine Abneigung gegen dich hat. Ich hatte so eine Reaktion befürchtet, deswegen habe ich dir nie etwas davon gesagt. Und ich glaube, dass Severus sich selbst am heftigsten für seine Fehler bestraft. Er bezahlt dafür, indem er sein Leben für uns riskiert, als unser Spion. Der Tod deiner Großmutter mütterlicherseits hat ihn zum Nachdenken gebracht, und nach dem tragischen Tod der Potters ist er dann zu mir gekommen." Dumbledore nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee und bedeutete den beiden Jüngeren, es ihm gleich zu tun. Snape kräuselte die Lippen, sobald das Getränk sie passiert hatte.

"Beruhigungstrank, Albus?" Dumbledores Augen funkelten. Harry spürte einen Stich in der Brust. Wie konnte Dumbledore nur so... mit Snape fühlen?

"Ich dachte, wir alle könnten ihn gut vertragen, Severus. Jetzt du- warum hast du Harry beinahe..."

"Du weißt genau, dass ich Potter nicht ausstehen kann. Und dann urteilt dieser arrogante kleine-"

"Du verwewchselst mich immer noch mit meinem Vater, Snape! Wenn er die Vergangenheit nicht ruhen lassen kann, warum soll ich es dann tun, Professor? Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Graue Magie benutzt habe. Meinetwegen geben Sie mir einen Monat lang Nachsitzen mit Filch, aber ich muss jetzt hier raus oder es bleibt nicht bei Grauer Magie!" Dumbledore seufzte, sein Gesicht sah wieder älter aus.

"Harry, bitte..." begann er, aber der wütende Teenager unterbrach.

"Nein, Professor. Ich... ich kann nicht! Es geht einfach nicht. Er hasst mich, und ich hasse ihn. Er hat meine Eltern sterben lassen, Professor. Er war da und er hat nichts getan!" Harry zeigte mit einem anklagenden Finger auf den noch immer leicht mitgenommenen Zaubertränkelehrer.

"Vielleicht wollte ich gar nicht da sein, Potter. Ich sagte doch, der Dunkle Lord hat das Mal zufällig berührt und als ich zu ihm apparieren konnte war es schon zu spät!" spuckte ihm Snape entgegen.

"Harry... vielleicht solltest du gehen. Aber denk einmal nach, warum. Warum, Harry?" Dumbledores warme Stimme fraß sich in seine wutumnebelten Gedanken. Warum, Harry?

"Gute Nacht, Professor," sagte er. Snape würdigte er keines Blickes, aber seine Roben flatterten so dramatisch hinter ihm her, dass er als Zwillingsbruder Snapes hätte durchgehen können.

"Severus, er ist ein Kind," hörte er Dumbledore noch sagen. Snapes Antwort bekam er nicht mehr mit.

_ ()---()_

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war leer. Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Neville hatten eine Notiz ans Schwarze Brett gepinnt dass sie noch im Raum der Erfordernis waren und für die nächste DA-Stunde übten. Harry riss den Zettel ab und steckte ihn in die Hosentasche. Die DA war schließlich noch immer eine exklusive Gesellschaft.

Die Stufen zum Schlafsaal zitterten unter seinen Füßen, obwohl sie aus Stein waren. Er war hin und hergerissen zwischen Wut und Verzweiflung. Warum?

Snape... er wollte nicht da sein an dem Abend, als seine Eltern gestorben waren? Warum hatte er dann den Ruf des Dunklen Mals nicht einfach ignoriert? Warum hatte er nicht Dumbledore alarmiert? Warum...

Warum musste er, Harry Potter, sich eigentlich immer Gedanken um das Warum machen? Warum durften alle anderen seine Handlungen hinterfragen bis er auch den letzten Gedanken dahinter erklärt hatte während er sich mit Bruchstücken von Wissen zufrieden geben musste?

Harry sank auf sein Bett im Jungenschlafsaal, schloß mit einem Wink seiner Hand die Vorhänge und hatte Verstummungszauber errichtet ohne recht darüber nachzudenken.

'Warum?' dachte er nur...

...-_Warum bin ich nur von Idioten umgeben?__- __Seine Stimme zischte bedrohlich zwischen seinen scharfen, spitzen Zähnen hervor. __-__Ich hatte ihnen schon so lange Zeit gegeben!__-_

_Vor ihm knieten zwölf Gestalten in dunklen Umhängen auf dem Boden, neben ihnen die elfenbeinweißen Masken, die in der ganzen Zauber- und inzwischen auch in der Muggelwelt, Terror hervorriefen. Die Muggel glaubten, es handele sich bei ihnen um _Terrorristen_! Dumme Muggel... Er lachte, aber aus Wut. Dumme Muggel, aber seine eigenen Gefolgsleute waren nicht besser als diese Fliegen, wie sie da kauerten... _

_Keine der anwesenden Figuren wagte es, seinen oder ihren Blick zu heben und den wütenden roten Schlitzen zu begegnen. _

_"Ihr hattet Zeit genug, um herauszufinden, wo er ist! Was habt ihr zu berichten, meine treuen Todesser?" Er zischte in Erwartung der Flüche, die bald aus seinem Zauberstab brechen würden. _

_"Der Talisman des Ourouboros ist seit Jahrhunderten verschwunden, Meister," sagte eine der Gestalten vorsichtig und hob den Kopf. Lucius Malfoys weißblondes Haar leuchtete selbst in einem unterirdischen Gefängnis noch, jede Spur seines Gefängnisaufenthalts war von ihm gewichen, nur seine Wangenknochen traten noch markanter hervor als zuvor und seine Augen waren noch härter und grausamer, mit einer Spur des Wahnsinns, der in seiner liebsten Dienerin lebte. _

_"Das weiß ich, Luciusss..." Er warnte seinen Todesser indem er seinen Zauberstab zog und zwischen seinen langen Fingern drehte. _

_"Angeblich wurde er, nachdem Salazar Slytherin ihn verloren hatte, von einer Muggelfamilie aus Irland erworben und als Familienerbstück weitergegeben.Die Familie ist nach England gezogen und hat in der Umgebung von London gelebt, bis ihr Haus niedergebrannt ist- in den Wirren von Cromwells Revolution ist er dann jedoch endgültig spurlos verschwunden. Nachforschungen haben ergeben, dass die letzten Überlebenden der Familie auf das Land gezogen sind..." Malfoy verstummte, er bemerkte die brodelnde Wut, die in seiner Magengrube kochte. _

_"Luciusss. Du enttäuschst mich," sagte er und hob beiläufig den Zauberstab. Malfoy verwehrte ihm die Befriedigung, ihn zusammenzucken zu sehen. _

_"Meister, der Talisman ist veschwunden, aber wir haben weitere Hinweise auf die Quelle der Stärke gefunden- sie befindet sich im Verlorenen Königreich von Faerie auf der Insel Irland. Die Muggellegende von Faerie geht auf ein unortbares Haus einer alten Zaubererfamilie zurück. Die Custos leben seit Jahrhunderten in einem als Hügel getarnten Schloß. Wenn unsere Informationen korrekt sind befindet sich die Quelle unter diesem Schloß." Ah, seine liebste Bella. Sie wusste immer, was zu sagen war... _

_"Das Haus befindet sich allerdings unter einem Unortbarkeits-, einem Fidelius- und einem Ablenkzauber und ist für uns unmöglich zu finden. Nur ein Magier von Eurer Macht kann das, Meister," ergänzte sie und starrte bewundernd in sein von einer dunklen Kapuze verhülltes Gesicht. _

'Was ist die Quelle der Stärke? Warum will ich sie finden? Warum...'

_Er zuckte zusammen- hatte er nicht eben etwas gespürt? War es etwa wieder...? _

'Nicht denken, nicht denken! Ich habe meine Okklumentik vergessen, ich bin in einer Vision, ich bin...'

_"Oh, wir haben wieder Besuch! Willkommen, Potter. Das hier ist mein Innerer Zirkel, wie du unzweifelhaft schon bemerkt hast... aber nun wird es Zeit, zu gehen- oh, und ich werde nicht noch einmal den Fehler machen, dich davonkommen zu lassen, Potter!" _

'Nein, nicht, ich muss hier raus, nicht schon wieder... wo bin ich? Wo bin **ich**?'

_"Potter?" fragte Malfoy, die zwölf Todesser blickten sich suchend um. Niemand konnte ihn sehen, aber... _

_"Entlassen! Bringt mir mehr Informationen über die Custos!" zischte er, dann: __-__Nagini!__-_

_Die große Schlange entrollte sich von ihrem Platz am Feuer und schlängelte sich zu ihrem Meister, legte ihren großen, dreieckigen Kopf auf seine Knie. __-__Nagini, meine Ssschöne, hol Wurmschwanz zurück! Ihn werde ich später noch brauchen.__-__ Die Schlange machte ihre Abscheu deutlich. _

'Kein Ausweg... Wände überall, Gitter... Was geschieht mit mir? Wie... Warum? Ich erinnere mich nicht, was soll ich tun... Ich muss fort, muss fort!'

-_Meissster, darf ich ihn dann fresssen?__-__ Er lachte und strich ihr über die glatten Schuppen. _

-_Bald, meine Sssschöne, bald,__-__ versprach er. Die Schlange schlängelte sich aus seinem Thronsaal. _

-_Nun zu unsss, Potter!__-_

'Gitter, Wände... wie? Warum? Warum hat er mich bemerkt? Wie komme ich zurück? Er kann mich nicht...'

_"Ich kann, Potter!"_ Damit stand er inmitten des schwarzen Nichts, aus dem nun selbst die Wände und Gitter gewichen waren, der rotäugigen, aber erstaunlich menschlichen Gestalt Tom Riddles- denn das war Riddle, in seinem menschlichen Körper- gegenüber.

"Wenn eine Seele im Traum stirbt, stirbt sie auch in der Realität, Potter," zischte der dunkelhaarige, rotäugige Mann. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er nun Parsel oder Englisch gesprochen hatte.

"_Avada Kedavra_ wird dir nichts nützen, Tom," erwiderte er, benutzte zum ersten Mal in der Gegenwart seines Erzfeindes dessen Geburtsnamen.

"Dieser Name... dafür, dass du ihn benutzt hast, sollst du bezahlen, Potter... ich kann dich nicht töten, noch nicht, genauso wenig wie du mich töten kannst, aber du wirst bezahlen. Erinnerst du dich daran? _Incido_!" _   
_

Harry wusste nicht, wie er plötzlich zu einem Körper gekommen war, da er sich voher nur als Gedanke im leeren Raum bewegt hatte aber er würde dies natürlich nicht zu einem Nachteil werden lassen- er wich aus.

"Deine Zeit läuft ab, Potter. Du hast zu viele Jahre gestohlen, die du nicht leben solltest." Voldemorts rote Augen wuchsen, wurden zu riesigen Flammenrädern.

"Und du hast zu viele Leben gestohlen!" entgegnete Harry hitzig. "Und ich lasse das nicht länger zu."

"Was willst du denn dagegen tun, Potter?" Voldemort lachte, das zischende, Halb-Parsel-Lachen das Harry zuerst auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangleton gehört hatte.

Harry antwortete nicht. Er musste einen Weg aus der Dunkelheit finden... es war ganz einfach... '_Du hast die Kontrolle. Es sind deine Gedanken_!'

"Professor Dumbledore?" Suchend blickte sich Harry um. Dumbledore hatte doch soeben mit ihm gesprochen!

"Der alte Narr kann dir hier auch nicht helfen!" Voldemort warf ihm wieder einen Fluch entgegen, dieses Mal ohne einen Zauberspruch zu sprechen.

"Das muss er auch nicht!" rief Harry triumphierend und wich einem Messerfluch aus, "das hier sind meine Gedanken. Und das heißt dass _ich derjenige bin, der sie kontrolliert_!" Die Schwärze wich, das Licht strömte mit einem Wutschrei Riddles in ihren fiktiven Raum.

"Und jetzt... auf Wiedersehen, Tom!" Harry fixierte seinen Feind mit einem kalten Blick. "Ich weiß, dass wir uns wiedersehen. Also..." Er konnte es nicht lassen. "Hasta la vista, Baby," imitierte er, was er von Dudley gehört hatte. Voldemorts Wut verfolgte ihn durch seine Narbe und brachte sie zum Brennen und Pochen, aber da er nun wieder wusste, wo und was er war fiel es ihm leicht, seine Schilde aufzubauen.

"GAH!" Er schoss trotzdem mit einem Aufschrei in die Höhe. Seine Narbe brannte stärker, als er gedacht hatte. Voldemort war wohl doch noch wütender als erwartet, und dank der Stärke ihrer Verbindung konnte er ihn nicht ganz ausschließen. Zum Glück hatte er seine Verstummungszauber!

Bevor die Vision, die er gehabt hatte, aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwinden konnte zog er einen Bogen Pergament und eine frische Feder hervor und kritzelte beim Schein einer kleinen Glockenblumenflamme jedes Wort, an das er sich erinnerte, hin.

"Hmmm... Quelle der Stärke? Faerie? Die Custos? Und ein Talisman, der sich in den Händen von Muggeln befindet?" Harrys Augenbrauen zogen sich zu einem Strich auf seiner Stirn zusammen. Er konnte sich keinen Reim auf die wenigen Hinweise, die er zusammengetragen hatte, machen. Dass Snape nichts von der Sache wusste, war ebenfalls verdächtig. Vertraute Voldemort dem Spion des Ordens nicht? Verdächtigte er ihn etwa? Im Inneren Zirkel war er zumindest schon einmal nicht. Dort hielten sich nur Todesser vom Schlage Avery, Malfoy und Lestrange auf.

"Dumbledore," schlussfolgerte er schließlich widerwillig. Der Schulleiter mit seinem immensen Wissen aus mehr als 150 Jahren Lebensalter konnte ihm sicher sagen, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hatte. Müde fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die wirren Haare, trocknete sein Pergament mit einem schnellen Zauber, zu dem er seinen Zauberstab unter dem Kopfkissen hervorzog und löschte seine Flamme aus. Statt von Todesser-Treffen träumte er dieses Mal von einem grünen Hügel in einem Land des Grases, der das Tor zu einem prächtigen, palastartigen Haus freigab aus dem fröhliche Tanzmusik drang. "_Willkommen im Reich unter den Hügeln, dem Haus von Rhodosius Custo_!(8)" hauchte eine Stimme. Harry lächelte und folgte der Einladung. "_Willkommen im Reich unter den Hügeln..._"

_ ()---()_

"Kommt näher! Er tut euch nichts!" Hagrids dröhnende Stimme versuchte, seine Schüler zu motivieren, sich näher an das Gehege hinter seiner Hütte heranzuwagen. Eine künstliche Sonne brannte darüber und wenn man sich auch nur an den Zaun stellte wurde die Hitze beinahe unerträglich, besonders, da es im schottischen Oktober doch schon recht kalt und nass war und alle Schüler bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren waren.

"Ist er nicht wundervoll?" fragte Hagrid Harry, Ron, Neville und Hermine, die drei Meter vom Zaun entfernt die angenehmen Temperaturen genossen.

"Wundervoll, ja," sagte Ron wenig überzeugend. Um ehrlich zu sein war Hagrids neuestes Haustier wirklich beeindruckend.

"Sein Name ist Baby," strahlte Hagrid. "Hey, Baby!" Das mächtige Wesen streckte sich in der Mitte des Geheges. Die Federn seiner Flügel strahlten, obwohl die natürliche Sonne sich hinter schweren, dunklen Wolken versteckte. Er war in jeder Hinsicht ein Geschöpf des Lichts und der Wärme, und Baby wusste, dass die Schüler ihn bewunderten- warum sonst hätte er wohl diesen Moment gewählt um mit einem lauten Gähnen seine eindrucksvollen Reißzähne zu präsentieren?

"Gah, Hagrid- er hat Mundgeruch!" beschwerte sich Hannah Abbott. Hagrid war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zu versuchen, Baby näher an den Zaun zu locken.

"Uh... was ist er eigentlich?" fragte Ernie MacMillan, "ich habe noch nie einen Löwen mit Flügeln gesehen." Hermine rollte die Augen.

"Das ist ein Goldgreif. Sie entstehen, wenn ein Greif und ein Löwe sich paaren. Sie stehen für Mut und Großherzigkeit- Gryffindor hat einen auf seinem Wappen," sagte sie.

"Klasse, Hermine. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor," sagte Hagrid. Baby wählte diesen Moment um mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen seine Anwesenheit kundzutun.

"Tja also... Goldgreife. Sie sind nich' gefährlich oder so, aber man sollt sie besser nich' reizen. Sie reagier'n aggressiv auf Dunkle Magie und sie sin' prima im Aufspüren von Dementoren und anderen Dunklen Kreaturen. Aber wenn man mal ihre Freundschaft gewonnen hat sin' sie immer loyal un halten zu einem. Sie fressen am Liebsten frisches Gnellen-Fleisch. Gnellen sin' eine magische Art von Gazelle die aussieht wie ein Gnu mit nem Bart wie Professer Dumbledore," erklärte Hagrid, "un' sie sin' aus Afrika. Also, nächste Stunde stell ich euch Baby mal vor aber im Moment isser noch zu nervös von seiner langen Reise. Also zeichnet ihr ihn am besten einfach mal ab. Un' bis zum nächsten Mal solltet ihr dann einen Fuß Pergament über sein Jagdverhalten un' seine Heimat dabei haben."

Hermine kritzelte in ihrem Hausaufgabenplaner bevor sie einen frischen Bogen Pergament hervorzog und begann, eine Zeichnung von Baby anzufertigen. Ron hingegen sah aus, als hätte ihn der Goldgreif soeben gebissen.

"Sag mal, Harry- spinn ich oder hat Hagrid uns gerade Hausaufgaben gegeben?" Harry rutschte mit seiner Zeichenkohle ab, als er versuchte, Babys Maul aufs Papier zu bannen, was darin resultierte, dass sein Goldgreif sabberte.

"Nee... wir haben tatsächlich Hausaufgaben in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe," bestätigte er Ron.

"Jetzt muss Voldemort nur noch seine ewige Liebe zu allem, was gut und wahr ist bekennen und die Welt ist wirklich am Ende," meinte Ron bevor auch er seine Zeichensachen hervorholte.

"Hey, wie soll ich das Vieh eigentlich zeichnen?" Harry zuckte die Achseln.

"Keine Ahnung. Meins sieht auch mehr nach einem Strichmännchen aus- ich such mir dann in der Bibliothek eins zum Abpausen." Ron nickte eifrig.

"Gute Idee- und was machen wir jetzt so lange?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hey, wenn ich sowieso nicht zeichnen kann, warum soll ich's dann versuchen? Du bist wirklich schon so schlimm wie 'Mine. Hoffentlich erinnerst du dich wenigstens noch daran, dass du eigentlich ganz gut Quidditch spielst und dass morgen unsere Auswahlspiele beginnen."

"Klar erinnere ich mich dran," schnappte Harry, "aber..." Er verstummte. Er wollte Ron nicht verletzen. Und wenn er sein Temperament nicht unter Kontrolle bekam dann war das eine sehr, sehr realistische Möglichkeit. Er konnte wieder dem Rausch der Dunklen Magie oder der Grauen Magie verfallen. So überwältigend auch der Moment, in dem er Snape verhext hatte, gewesen war, so schlecht hatte er sich danach gefühlt. Und er musste Dumbledore an diesem Tag noch einmal gegenübertreten, ihm seine Vision erklären. Es wunderte ihn ohnehin, dass der Schulleiter ihn noch nicht zu sich gerufen hatte, um sein Verhalten am gestrigen Tag zu diskutieren.

"Schon okay. Ich weiß, Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf und so," meinte Ron beschwichtigend und erntete dafür ein anerkennendes Strahlen von Hermine, die ihren Wortwechsel über ihre perfekte Zeichnung des gähnenden Baby hinweg mitverfolgt hatte.

"Danke, Ron," murmelte Harry und trat einen Schritt näher an den Zaun heran, der sie von dem Goldgreifen trennte. Baby öffnete seine hellgelben Flügel, die mit einem Adlerfedermuster gezeichnet waren drohend und zog die Lefzen hoch als er den Beinahe-Eindringling bemerkte.

"Scheint als ob dein neues Haustier mich nicht so besonders gerne mag," stellte Harry fest. Hagrid war neben ihn getreten und beruhigte das aufgeregte Tier mit sanften Lauten.

"Nee, er mag dich schon, Harry- aber er is einfach noch mitgenommen. Is erst heute Morgen aus Afrika gekommen. Sie ham ihn unter der Nase der Sphinx gefangen, er hat den Muggeln nen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Das ägyptische Zaubereiministerium is immer noch'n Chaos!" Baby mochte Hagrids Stimme- er legte sich auf den Bauch und starrte aus gelben Katzenaugen auf die zeichnende und schwatzende Klasse.

"Er is noch ein Baby- seine Flügel sin' noch ganz hell un' er is' noch ziemlich klein." Harry wollte nicht wissen, wie groß ein ausgewachsener Goldgreif war wenn ein junger schon die doppelte Größe eines normalen Löwen hatte.

"Dumbledore hat 'nen Zauber über sein Gehege gesprochen, damit er nich' wegfliegt, aber die künstliche Sonne allein reicht auch schon. Er würd' sterben wenn er nach draußen in die Kälte geht." Das konnte Harry nachvollziehen- er war schließlich in dieser Kälte heute Morgen schon einmal um den See gelaufen.

"Dumbledore hat mir übrigens gesagt du sollst heut Mittag zu ihm ins Büro kommen, nach Verwandlung. Passwort is' Lakritzkobolde." Harry nickte. Dumbledore hatte ihr Gespräch also nicht vergessen, er war am Morgen wahrscheinlich nur zu beschäftigt gewesen. Nun, da Voldemort wieder aktiv geworden war und sich nicht mehr versteckte suchten immer mehr Leute den Rat des alten Schulleiters, der den letzten Dunklen Zauberer besiegt hatte.

"Mach ich. Sag mal, Hagrid- gibt es eigentlich noch jemanden außer Gryffindor, der so einen Goldgreifen als Wappen hat?" Er drehte seinen Siegelring am Finger. Auf ihm war, wie er wusste, ebenfalls ein Goldgreif eingeritzt.

"Keine Ahnung, Harry. Musst du Binns fragen." Er klatschte in die Hände. "So, das war's für heute! Zurück zum Schloß, ihr alle!"

"Kommst du, Harry?" rief Neville ihm zu. Harry nickte. Ron und Hermine gingen ein paar Schritte vor ihnen, und er konnte ihr leises Gespräch überhören.

"Na ja, 'Mine- nach der Sache mit den Gehirnen hatte ich ein paar Probleme damit, meine eigenen Gedanken und die von den Zauberern, die ihre Gehirne in der Mysteriumsabteilung einlagern lassen haben zu trennen... St. Mungos hat dann ein spezielles Denkarium zur Verfügung gestellt, damit bin ich die komischen Erinnerungen von ihnen endlich losgeworden. Die waren vielleicht gruselig! Wollten ewig leben, eine Art Sekte, und darum haben sie ihre Gehirne aus ihrem Körper gelöst und in Magie eingelagert, Aber..."

"Ron, ist doch in Ordnung. Warum auch immer, ich fand toll, wie du Harry da eben geholfen hast. Und ich glaub nicht, dass es die Gehirne waren. Das warst ganz allein nur du." Rons Ohren wurden rot. Harry senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. Seine Freunde waren in der Mysteriumsabteilung schwer verletzt worden, und er war daran schuld.

"Ja, Ron- das warst du. Und danke nochmal, dass du mir immer hilfst," sagte er, eine Hand auf der Schulter seines besten Freundes.

"Hey, wofür sind Freunde da?" meinte Neville. Hermine nickte.

"Wir sind alle zusammen in dieser Sache drin, Harry. Und wir bleiben zusammen in dieser Sache drin," sagte Ron mit Inbrunst.

"Ich... danke." Harry konnte nichts sagen. Er hatte so eine Freundschaft einfach nicht verdient. Er wandte Graue Magie an, er brachte sie alle in Gefahr und er war ein undankbarer Klotz.

"Einsicht ist der erste Schritt auf dem Weg zur Erkenntnis," sagte Hermine mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf den Lippen und Harry erkannte wieder einmal, dass er laut gedacht hatte.

"Entschuldigt, Leute," sagte Neville, "aber ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Ja, es tut uns allen Leid, dass wir manchmal nicht gedacht haben und wir sind schrecklich dumm deswegen. Aber können wir jetzt bitte wieder normal werden?" Er zitterte fast vor Anspannung. Plötzlich lachte Ron, wenig später stimmten auch Harry und Hermine in ein ehrliches, lautes Gelächter ein.

"Danke, Neville. Das war nötig!" Hermine wischte sich noch eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

"Man hätte uns für Dumbledores Zeitgenossen halten können!" ächzte Ron und hielt sich den Bauch.

"Und du hast uns gerettet. Danke, Kumpel!" fügte Harry an, dessen trübe Stimmung wie fortgeweht war. Dumbledore konnte warten. Momentan war das Leben in Ordnung, niemand würde mit Dunkler Magie seine Freunde angreifen und das Einzige, worüber er sich Sorgen machen musste war, dass Neville ihm in der Verwandlungsstunde gleich einen nicht wieder rückgängigen Verwandlungszauber auflegte. Leider hatte sein Freund nämlich immer noch nicht genau herausgefunden, wie menschliche Verwandlung funktionierte während Harry im Gegensatz dazu fast ohne Theoriewissen auskam- er hatte einfach ein Talent für dieses Gebiet der Zauberei.

"Was meinst du? Reißzähne oder Klauen?" fragte Neville. Die drei Mitglieder des Trios schauten ihn verständnislos an.

"Na, was wir heute in Verwandlung zaubern müssen- glaubt ihr, Harry wird zur Säbelzahnkatze oder zum Krallenmonster?" Ron lachte. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und Harry legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten.

"Weißt du was, Neville? Es ist mir egal! So lange ich mich nur nicht in Snape verwandeln muss..."

"Dagegen hätte sogar McGonagall was!" schüttelte sich Ron.

"Aber so weit sind wir ja zum Glück nicht," sagte Hermine sachlich. Ja, so weit waren sie zum Glück noch nicht...

_ ()---()_

Dafür war es viel zu bald soweit, dass Harry zum Büro von Dumbledore gehen musste. Er betastete noch einmal vorsichtig seine Eckzähne- waren sie wirklich nicht schärfer und spitzer? Hatte Professor McGonagall die Verwandlung wirklich ganz rückgängig gemacht?- dann holte er tief Luft.

"Lakritzkobolde!" Der Wasserspeier schwang mit einem steinigen Grummeln auf. Harry stieg langsam die Treppe hinauf und versuchte, sich so gut wie möglich auf das ihm bevorstehende Gespräch vorzubereiten, indem er seine Okklumentik übte.

"Hallo, Harry," krächzte eine heisere Stimme zur Begrüßung, sobald er im ihm mittlerweile sehr bekannten Büro Dumbledores angekommen war. Suchend blickte er sich um- im Zimmer war niemand! "Schön dich wiederzusehen. Keine Sorge, Dumbledore kommt gleich, aber vorher muss noch jemand dich sprechen." Nun war es Harry wirklich unheimlich. Unter dem Schreibtisch war auch niemand, auch nicht hinter dem Wandbehang.

"Hier oben, du Dussel!" Er suchte nun die Decke ab. "Nein, auf dem Regal!"

"Was?" Der Sprechende Hut war der einzige Gegenstand auf dem Regal unter Godric Gryffindors Schwert. Harry wich einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Oh nein, ich lass mich nicht nach Slytherin stecken, das kannst du vergessen!"

"Dummkopf! Ich will dich nicht mehr Auswählen, aber es gibt da jemanden, der mit dir reden will- ich kann dich außerdem gar nicht mehr Auswählen wenn du mir das nicht gestatten würdest." Die Krempe des Hutes zog eindeutig eine Schnute. "Du hast Okklumentik gelernt, oder? Wie soll ich denn da noch sehen, was in dir steckt? Also, setz mich schon auf, damit ich an meinem Lied weiterdichten kann. Sonst nervt mich der alte Zausel noch weiter!"

"Du... du arbeitest mit Legilimentik?" fragte Harry den Hut. Wenn der Augen gehabt hätte wären diese sicherlich himmelwärts gerollt.

"100 Punkte für Gryffindor. Scheint, als seien deine Lieblinge immer noch so beschränkt wie du selbst!" erwiderte der Hut, nun wirklich genervt. "Und jetzt setz mich endlich auf! Ich will meine Ruhe!"

"Schon gut," grummelte Harry und stülpte sich den alten, viel zu weiten Hut über die Ohren.

"Na endlich!" sagte beinahe sofort eine tiefe, eigentlich ganz angenehm klingende Stimme. "So, wie du dich dagegen gewehrt hast, einen alten Hut aufzusetzen könnte man fast meinen, du seist einer von meinen!"

"Einer von... Ihren? Wer oder was geht hier eigentlich vor?" fragte Harry.

"Hat der Hut nicht erklärt, was er ist? Dass jeder von uns einen Teil von sich hineingegeben hat damit er auch weiter die Schüler Auswählen kann?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme, die Harry von der Schärfe darin ein wenig an Professor McGonagall oder Hermine im Vortrags-Modus erinnerte.

"Doch... schon," meinte Harry, "aber was hat das damit zu tun, dass ich jetzt hier sitze?"

"Du bist wirklich manchmal nicht besonders schnell, Kleiner. Ganz einfach, wir müssen mit dir sprechen. Du hast mein Schwert aus diesem Hut gezogen, und seitdem wollten die anderen dich auch mal kennenlernen. Du hast schon ganz schön viel geleistet wenn man diesem... Albus Dumbledore glauben darf. Nein, keine Angst, er hat nichts verraten, aber er führt nachst oft Selbstgespräche, wenn er in seinem Büro auf und ab geht und fragt uns sogar manchmal um Rat. Na, weißt du jetzt, wer wir sind?"

"Uh... die Gründer? Aber das kann doch nicht sein!" Harry war verwirrt. Wie kamen die Gründer in den Hut?

"Nein, Kind, wir sind nicht die Gründer." Diese Frauenstimme war sanfter und lieblicher, wie ein streichelnder Frühlingswind. "Wir sind ein Teil von ihnen, ein Erinnerungsschatten, der in diesem Hut hier aufbewahrt wird. Aber du kannst uns ruhig die Gründer nennen, wenn dir das leichter fällt."

"Okay," meinte Harry vorsichtig, "und warum wollen Sie jetzt mit mir sprechen?"

"Eigentlich war es nur Salazar, der mit dir sprechen wollte. Er hat da etwas sehr Beunruhigendes erfahren... oder, Salazar?"

"Gryffindor, du plapperst zu viel. Hast du es immer noch nicht gelernt? Reden ist Silber, Schweigen ist Gold!" schnappte die tiefe Stimme, die Harry zuerst gehört hatte.

"Aber viele Sickel ergeben auch viele Galleonen..." entgegnete Gryffindor. Slytherin- denn wer anderes konnte die tiefe Stimme sein- seufzte.

"Ich geb es auf. Der Idiot lernt es nie! Aber nun zu uns, junger Mann." Harry zuckte unwillkürlich in Habachtstellung bei dieser Anrede. "Was soll dieses Gerede, dass ein Erbe von mir die Welt terrorrisiert?"

"Ich sag dir, es ist wahr," grummelte Gryffindor.

"Shhh!" ermahnten die beiden weiblichen Stimmen- Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw- ihn.

"Na ja... Sie haben Recht, Sir Gryffindor," sagte Harry vorsichtig. "Es gibt da einen Erben von Sir Slytherin, der sich selbst Voldemort nennt aber sein richtiger Name ist Tom Vorlost Riddle. Und der..."

"Riddle? Das ist doch ein Muggelname!" unterbrach ihn Slytherin. Harry nickte unter dem Hut.

"Ist er, sein Vater ist ein Muggel, aber seine Mutter ist eine Hexe, die... ummm... die von Ihnen abstammt, Sir Slytherin," erklärte Harry höflich.

"Und dieser... Riddle meint nun, er könnte die Zauberwelt beherrschen?" fragte die sanfte Frauenstimme- das musste wohl Helga Hufflepuff sein.

"Ja, meint er. Entschuldigen Sie, Sir Slytherin, aber er hat Ihre Ideen genommen und will alle Muggelgeborenen und alle Muggel töten."

"Das waren nie meine Ideen!" empörte sich Slytherins Stimme, "was fällt diesem... Riddle ein? Riddle ist doch dieser Tom von dem Dumbledore spricht?"

"Ja, ist er- aber was meinen Sie damit, dass das nicht Ihre Ideen sind? Sie wollten doch keine Muggelgeborenen in Hogwarts haben und wollten nur reinblütigen Zauberern das Lernen ermöglichen!" Harry ballte die Fäuste. "Und Sie haben deswegen einen Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens eingesperrt und Hogwarts verlassen!"

"Godric, Rowena, Helga- das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Was haben die eigentlich in ihren Geschichtsbüchern über uns geschrieben?" Slytherin klang ehrlich empört. "Es stimmt, ich wollte zu unserer Zeit keine Muggelgeborenen in Hogwarts aufnehmen, aber das war zu ihrem eigenen Schutz! Wenn sie nach Hause zurückgekehrt sind haben oft schon ihre ehemaligen Dorfgenossen auf sie gewartet, sie zum Priester geschleppt und gefoltert und getötet! Und als Zauberschüler konnten sie sich natürlich nicht verteidigen! In diesen Tagen ist das doch ganz anders, es gibt ein Zaubereiministerium und diese..."

"Vergissmichs," warf Rowena ein.

"Genau! Und der Basilisk hat mir nur Zutaten für meine Zaubertränke geliefert. Ich habe die Kammer gebaut, damit ich in Ruhe brauen kann und damit Sebastian keine Schüler angreift!"

"Sebastian?" fragte Harry.

"Der Basilisk. Aber das ist nicht wichtig... ich glaube, diese Situation ist ernster als alles andere. Kaum zu glauben, dass ein Nachfahre von mir..."

"Uh... Sir Slytherin, was wollten Sie mir eigentlich sagen?" fragte Harry, dem die aufgeregten Stimmen im Hut langsam zu viel wurden.

"Nun, eigentlich wollte ich dich nur bitten, mir Auskunft über diesen... Riddle zu geben, aber jetzt... Ich glaube, wir müssen dem Jungen helfen. Also gut. Helga?"

"Wir haben ein Geschenk für dich, Junge. Folge einfach heute Nacht deinem Herzen, dann findest du es. Sein Name ist übrigens Cirrus," sagte die sanfte Stimme von Helga Hufflepuff.

"Und du wirst schon wissen, was du damit zu tun hast," fügte Rowena Ravenclaws herbere Stimme hinzu.

"Bist schließlich einer von meinen," sagte Gryffindor stolz.

"Und denk daran- mein Nachfahre hat eindeutig die Grenze überschritten. Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen den alten Traditionen, die mir wichtiger sind als alles andere und deren Unterstützung und Erhalt ich mir von meinen Schülern erhoffe und dem rein bösen Streben nach Macht und Unsterblichkeit. Mein... Erbe will unsterblich und allmächtig sein? Er kann nur untergehen bei seinem Versuch! Und ich bin dir dankbar, wenn du der Grund für seinen Untergang bist, Junge. Und ich glaube, jetzt will jemand mit dir sprechen... dein Schulleiter ruft dich schon zum dritten Mal." Harry nickte und wollte gerade den Hut absetzen als Gryffindor noch einmal sprach.

"Halt, warte, Junge- wie ist eigentlich dein Name?" Harry hatte den Hut schon fast über den Ohren.

"Harry. Harry Potter," sagte er und setzte ihn ab. "WAAAS?" klang es noch aus dem Hut, aber er hatte den Blick schon in einem silbernen Bart.

"Das weiß ich doch, Harry," sagte Albus Dumbledore und starrte ihn besorgt an. Harry schüttelte benommen den Kopf.

"Ich... wussten Sie, dass die Gründer da drin sind?" fragte er seinen Schulleiter. Dumbledore nickte mit einem Zwinkern im Auge.

"Sie haben mir schon manchen nützlichen Ratschlag erteilt, Harry. Ich nehme an, sie haben auch dir geholfen?"

"Nicht direkt... sie haben etwas von einem Geschenk gesagt, und Slytherin meinte, er ist mir nicht böse wenn ich Voldemort besiege. Aber es war schon... seltsam."

"Besser hätte ich es wohl auch nicht sagen können. Aber wir haben gerade leider keine Zeit für längere Diskussionen über das, was du vom Hut gesagt bekommen hast, Harry. In meinem Sprechzimmer warten ein paar Gäste auf dich, die ausdrücklich auf deiner Anwesenheit bestanden haben bevor wir weiter verhandeln." Dumbledore richtete sich wieder auf. Er hatte vor Harry gekniet während er versucht hatte, ihn unter dem Hut hervorzuholen.

"Gäste, Professor?" fragte Harry. Dumbledore nickte.

"Folge mir, Harry." Der Schulleiter bewegte seinen Zauberstab in einem komplizierten Schlenker. Hinter dem Schreibstisch, wo Harry gesessen hatte, tat sich eine Tür auf, die wie ein Phoenix geformt war. "Das ist mein Besprechungszimmer," erklärte er.

Es war ein gemütlicher, wenn auch größerer Raum als sein Büro, elegant in dunklem Holz und silberweißem Stoff gehalten. Und auf drei der vier Sofas, die um einen niedrigen, rechteckigen Tisch standen, saßen...

"Das sind die Abgeordneten der Kobolde, Harry. Griphook, den Vertreter von Chief Dogak kennst du ja schon." Griphook erhob sich, verbeugte sich vor Harry und Dumbledore und grüßte sie mit einer langen Formel in Koboldogack. Harry blinzelte etwas überrumpelt, aber er verbeugte sich ebenfalls.

"Es ist auch mir eine Ehre," sagte er. Er hoffte, dass er jetzt nichts falsch gemacht hatte, denn Dumbledore blieb aufrecht stehen. Aber wenig später verbeugte sich auch der Schulleiter und sagte etwas in Koboldogack.

"Das hier sind die beiden Unterhändler Dronk und Magoge. Sie begleiten Chefunterhändler Griphook und werden gemeinsam mit ihm unsere Vorschläge an Chief Dogak übermitteln." Die beiden Kobolde standen wieder auf und verbeugten sich. Ihre Begrüßungsformel war noch länger und komplizierter als die Griphooks.

Als sie geendet hatten erwiderte Harry die Verbeugung und sagte: "Danke. Ich fühle mich geehrt, Sie kennenzulernen!" Dumbledore lächelte stolz und vollzog wieder die passende Erwiderung in Koboldogack.

Die drei Kobolde setzten sich jeder auf eine Seite des Tisches. Anscheinend wollten sie, dass Harry und Dumbledore die vierte Seite einnahmen, was Dumbledore auch bestätigte, als er Harry mit einer Handbewegung neben sich auf das Sofa bat.

"Darf ich Ihnen einen Tee anbieten?" fragte Dumbledore. Die Kobolde lehnten dankend ab. "Kaffee, dann?" fragte der Schulleiter. Dieses Mal nickten Magoge und Griphook dankend. Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab.

"_Kaveh_(9)!" befahl er mit einem schnellen Schlenker über dem Sofatisch. Vor Harrys Augen wuchs eine silberne Kaffeekanne aus der Tischplatte, komplett mit einem Meißner Service. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker von Dumbledores Zauberstab schenkte sie das dampfende, dunkelbraune Gebräu in die Tassen ein.

"Milch und Zucker?" fragte Dumbledore, doch die Kobolde lehnten dankend ab. Harry rutschte unruhig auf dem Sofa herum. So interessant Dumbledores Haushaltszauber waren, so gespannt war er doch auf das, was die Kobolde zu sagen hatten.

"Danke für Ihre Gastfreundschaft, Direktor Dumbledore. Wir würden uns geehrt fühlen, wenn Sie uns gestatten würden, sie bei einem Besuch in unserem Haus zu erwidern," begann Griphook. Harry sog den Kaffeeduft ein. Warum kamen die Kobolde denn einfach nicht zur Sache?

"Ich würde mich ebenfalls freuen, einmal Gast im Hohen Haus von Gringotts sein zu dürfen," erwiderte Dumbledore. Wenigstens sprachen er und die Kobolde jetzt englisch.

"Doch lasst uns nun zum Grund unseres Hierseins zurückkehren," sagte Griphook. Harry atmete auf. Genug der Formalitäten!

"Wie wir bereits an diesem Morgen besprochen haben wünscht unser Volk seine Optionen zu wissen. Sie-wissen-schon-Wer hat uns ein Angebot gemacht, das Gringotts und den Kobolden zum Vorteil gereichen könnte. Was haben Sie uns im Gegenzug zu bieten?" Harry blinzelte. Zuerst... zuerst verschwendeten sie fast eine halbe Stunde mit sinnlosen Förmlichkeiten und dann traten sie unvermittelt in die Verhandlung ein?

"Nun, zunächst einmal kennen Sie, wie der Rest unserer Welt, mit Sicherheit Tom Riddles Abneigung gegen alle Halbblüter, Muggelgeborenen und Nichtmenschen. Sollte er gewinnen würde das mit Sicherheit keinen Vorteil für Gringotts bedeuten- ein Großteil Ihres Geschäftes würde Ihnen durch Toms rassistische Einstellung verloren gehen." Dumbledore nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, Griphook und Magoge folgten seinem Beispiel.

"Dennoch wäre uns das wirklich einträgliche Geschäft, die Verwaltung der alten Familienvermögen, sicher," erwiderte Griphook und fasste dabei Harry ins Auge- oder bildete er sich das nur ein?

"Wenn Voldemort sich nicht entscheidet, dass er doch lieber die Geldgeschäfte in der Zauberwelt in seine eigene Hand nimmt," sagte der junge Zauberer leise. Griphooks Gesicht blieb undeutbar. Die Kobolde hatten ihre Gefühlsregungen viel besser im Griff als die Zauberer, von ihren Gesichtern war nichts abzulesen. Sie waren die perfekten Pokerspieler.

"Warum sollte er das tun? Er hat nicht die Mittel dazu," meinte Magoge trocken.

"Er wird sie haben, wenn er gewonnen hat," entgegnete Harry hitzig, "weil er dann uneingeschränkt herrscht. Ich denke kaum, dass die Angestellten von Gringotts dem _Cruciatus_ oder dem _Imperius_ lange standhalten können- bei allem Respekt!" fügte er hinzu.

Griphook nickte. "Ihr junger Schüler drückt unsere Sorgen sehr gut aus," sagte er langsam. Dumbledores Augen zwinkerten Harry anerkennend zu. "Aber auch wenn diese Möglichkeit besteht so hat er uns doch zumindest ein Angebot und ein Versprechen gemacht. Was ist Ihr Angebot?"

"Wir können Ihnen nichts versprechen. Sollte Tom nicht gewinnen werden Sie Ihr Geschäft weiterführen können wie bisher," sagte Dumbledore. Die Kobolde blieben ausdruckslos, aber die Kaffeetassen wanderten wieder zu ihren Gesichtern. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wenn wir gewinnen und Sie sich auf Toms Seite geschlagen haben dann wird das zu ernsten Problemen führen, zu noch mehr Vorurteilen und... wahrscheinlich zu einer neuen Rebellion," sagte Dumbledore ernst. "Aber mit den Fortschrittten, die die Zauberwelt gemacht hat wird diese wahrscheinlich nicht allzu gut für Ihr Volk enden."

"Aber wenn mein Volk sich auf Ihre Seite schlagen sollte und Sie-wissen-schon-wer gewinnt dann sind die Befürchtungen Ihres jungen Schülers ein Best-Case-Szenario," sagte Dronk.

"Er gewinnt nicht," fuhr Harry auf, "er wird nicht gewinnen! Ich... ich weiß, es ist nicht viel, aber er wird nicht gewinnen, ohne dass er mich vorher umgebracht hat und ich will nicht umgebracht werden!"

"Das wissen wir, Harry," versuchte Dumbledore ihn zu beruhigen.

"Aber sie wissen es nicht!" Wild gestikulierend deutete Harry auf die Kobolde, deren Mienen immer noch versteinert blieben. "Es ist das einzige Versprechen, das ich machen kann. Ich geb mein Bestes, damit er besiegt wird. Ihr wisst, dass er hinter mir her ist!"

"Wir hören Ihr Versprechen, Harry Potter. Die Kobolde wissen von der Prophezeiung. Unser Volk weiß von dem Kind, das mit der Macht, Ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-zu-nennen-ist zu besiegen geboren wurde, am Ende des Monats Juli. Ihr Versprechen ehrt uns." Griphook stand auf und verneigte sich.

"Jedoch befürchtet unser Volk noch immer, dass die Zauberer das Ende des Konfliktes dazu nutzen werden, unser Volk weiter zu unterdrücken. Wir Kobolde haben das Recht auf einen Zauberstab verloren und sind dadurch in unserer Verteidigung beschränkt." Harry nickte. Hermine hätte das bestimmt gewusst, aber nun, da er es erfahren hatte, fand er es ziemlich unfair. Sicher, die Kobolde waren eine kämpferische und kriegerische Rasse, aber sie waren ebenso ein Teil der Zauberwelt wie die Menschen. Er sah zu Dumbledore hinüber und bat ihn schweigend um Hilfe, aber der alte Zauberer lehnte mit einem kleinen Lächeln in den Kissen und beobachtete seine Verhandlungen mit den Kobolden, ohne eingreifen zu wollen.

"Das... das ist nicht fair," sagte er, nachdem er einen Moment lang nachgedacht hatte. Hermine hatte Recht. Die Zauberer begingen Fehler, die die Muggel wenigstens schon seit einiger Zeit versuchten, zu beseitigen. "Und darum verspreche ich dass, sollte die Seite des Lichts gewinnen, ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, damit die Kobolde und die anderen magischen Völker den Zauberern gleichgestellt werden."

Dumbledore sog überrascht die Luft ein. Wusste Harry eigentlich, was er da versprach? Wenn sie gewannen dann war der Junge derjenige, der Tom zur Rechenschaft gezogen hatte und sein Einfluß in der Zauberwelt würde noch ungleich größer sein als jetzt schon. Harry war sich dessen zwar nicht bewusst, aber wenn er einen Wunsch aussprach, oder etwas forderte, dann überschlug sich schon jetzt die halbe Zauberwelt, um es zu erfüllen.

"Das ist ein sehr überzeugendes Angebot. Wir werden zu unserem Chief zurückkehren und es der Koboldversammlung vorstellen," sagte Griphook mit einer weiteren Verneigung. "Ich denke, wir können zumindest die Neutralität unseres Volkes versichern. Meine Unterstützung haben Sie, Harry Potter."

"Vielen Dank, Mr Griphook," sagte Harry und verbeugte sich unsicher. Dumbledore legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Wenn ich sie nach draußen geleiten darf?" Die Kobolde folgten der hochgewachsenen Gestalt des Schulleiters aus dem Besprechungszimmer in sein Büro. Nach einem ebenso langen wie komplizierten Abschiedsritual, das wieder mehrere Runden von Verbeugungen und unverständlichem Geschnatter in Koboldogack seitens Dumbledores und der Kobolde und Höflichkeiten seitens Harry beinhaltete verließen die Kobolde, geleitet von den beiden Zauberern, das Schloß.

"Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du ihnen da angeboten hast, Harry," sagte Dumbledore sobald sie außer Hörweite waren.

"Nichts als das, was fair ist," sagte Harry, "außerdem- was kann ich schon ausrichten? Ich bin noch nicht mal volljährig. Außer, dass Rita Kimmkorn ein Interview mit mir macht in dem ich meine Unterstützung für die Kobolde erkläre kann ich doch gar nichts machen!"

"Du weißt die Macht des Wortes noch nicht zu schätzen, Harry- und die Macht deines Wortes kennst du noch nicht. Dein Einfluß in der Zauberwelt ist schon gewaltig- denk an dein Interview im letzten Jahr! Und jetzt stell dir vor, wie das erst sein wird, wenn du Tom besiegt hast!"

"Falls," sagte Harry dumpf. "Und die Kobolde haben es verdient- ich meine, sie verwalten unser Geld, sie beschützen es mit ihren Zaubern und ihrem Leben und sie werden wie der letzte Dreck behandelt nur weil sie keine Menschen sind! Und sie sind nicht wie die Hauselfen- sie mögen es nicht! Sie sind stolz, das habe ich heute gesehen! Und..."

"Du hast richtig gehandelt, Harry und ich bin stolz auf dich. Aber... ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass du zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gehst. Das Mittagessen ist schon lange vorbei- hier, eine Entschuldigung von mir!" Ein Stück Pergament schwebte in Harrys Hand. Mit goldener Tinte erschien Dumbledores Signatur unter einer vorgeschriebenen Entschuldigung.

"So, alles fertig- jetzt geh, Harry." Harry nickte. Stevenson, wieder einmal. Aber mit einem Dokument von Dumbledore war er gegen ihren Zorn gefeit. Ihr Respekt für den Schulleiter erlaubte es ihr nicht, seine Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln.

Leider hinderte sie das nicht daran, Harry wieder einmal nach vorne zu rufen, um einen neuen, aus das Antike stammenden Schneidefluch zu zeigen. Keiner seiner Schilde konnte ihn aufhalten, und so durfte er die Zaubertrankstunde im Krankenflügel verbringen. Madam Pomfrey grummelte etwas über verrückte Verteidiungslehrerinnen, die ihr an einem Tag mehr Arbeit schickten als sie sonst in einem ganzen Schuljahr hatte.

"Aber wenigstens lernen wir, wie wir uns gegen Voldemort verteidigen können," sagte Harry. Madam Pomfrey zuckte zusammen und ließ ein Tablett mit leeren Zaubertrankphiolen fallen. Glücklicherweise hatte Snape seine Unzerbrechlichkeitszauber über jede von ihnen gesprochen, so dass sie nur auf dem Boden herumklapperten.

"Du sollst den Namen nicht sagen!" Harry beugte sich hinunter, um Madam Pomfrey beim Aufheben zu helfen, zuckte aber zusammen, als er seinen linken Arm, den Stevenson erwischt hatte, bewegte. Prompt schimpfte die Schulkrankenschwester noch mehr.

"Aber du hast Recht- mir ist auch wohler, wenn unsere Schüler sich zur Wehr setzen können," sagte sie sobald sie ihre Phiolen sicher verstaut hatte. "Auch wenn es mehr Arbeit für Severus bedeutet- er muss mir neue Wundheilungstränke brauen." Harry versteifte sich bei der Nennung von Snapes Namen.

"Es tut mir Leid- mein Schild hat nicht gewirkt und ich wollte _Scutum_ nicht riskieren weil dann jemand anderes getroffen werden könnte."

"Pass nur ein bisschen besser auf dich auf, Harry- ich will dich mindestens drei Wochen nicht mehr als Patienten sehen! Und jetzt ab zum Abendessen!"

"Bis dann, Madam Pomfrey!" Sie winkte ihrem häufigsten Patienten zum Abschied kopfschüttelnd zu.

Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle spürte er aber ein merkwürdiges Ziehen im Brustbereich, das stärker wurde, je weiter er sich von der Eingangstür entfernte. Es war, als wollte seine Magie aus ihm herausspringen, und es war nicht gerade angenehm.

"Wüsste gerne, was das soll," grummelte Harry. 'Wir haben ein Geschenk für dich, Junge. Folge einfach heute Nacht deinem Herzen, dann findest du es,' echote Helga Hufflepuffs Stimme zur Antwort.

"Das soll das Geschenk sein? Verflixt nervig!" Dennoch folgte er dem Ziehen, hinaus aus den Türen ins Halbdunkel vor dem Schloß.

Durch Versuch und Irrtum fand er sich bald am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes wieder, und noch immer hatte das Ziehen kaum nachgelassen. "Da hinein? Ich bin doch nicht verrückt!" Das Ziehen wandelte sich in einen Stich. Harry jaulte auf und hüpfte auf der Stelle. "Schon gut, schon gut, ich geh schon!"

Die Bäume warteten als schweigende Wächter auf die Rückkehr des Jungen, der zwischen ihnen verschwand, wie ein leiser Schatten der Nacht. Nun ja, fast wie ein leiser Schatten der Nacht.

"Ich hätte wenigstens meinen Tarnumhang mitnehmen sollen..."

... to be continued ...

* * *

Information:

(1) M'sorry, aber das ist eine Info von Nelis Bruder. Anscheinend ist das in den Comics so- richtig? Ich meine, es ist rein biologisch gesehen unmöglich, DNA zu splicen wenn das Wesen schon erwachsen ist, aber who cares, right?

(2)Taktikkleiner Teil einer Strategie (ich benutze hier die Definitionen der beiden Wörter aus dem juristischen/militärischen Englisch)

(3) Weil nach der Relativitätstheorie Lichtgeschwindigkeit die absolut höchste mögliche Geschwindigkeit ist. Apparieren setzt sie außer Kraft, die Apparation ist augenblicklich. Es gibt einen Moment, in dem der Zauberer oder die Hexe pure Energie ist, aber dieser ist in der Zeit nicht vorhanden. Also existiert der Apparierende keinen Moment nicht und verschwindet somit zum selben Zeitpunkt vom einen Ort zu dem er am anderen auftaucht. Das ermöglicht erst das Zersplintern.

(4)_Rixa_Rauferei

(5)_Afflicatio_ f Pein, i_tuberculosa_/i dazugehöriges Adjektiv, hergeleitet von 'Tuberkulose', einer Lungenkrankheit, die auch Schwindsucht genannt wird und von Tuberkelbakterien verursacht wird. Im 19. Jhd. weit verbreitet. Frédéric Chopin ist daran gestorben.

(6)_Curatio_ f Heilung, Behandlung. Besser als Antibiotika, ne?

(7)Snape und purzeln? Ich glaube, ich hab da irgendwie ein dummes Wort gewählt stellt sich Purzelbäume schlagende Fledermaus vor

(8)Rhodosius Custo... Rhodosius habe ich von der Insel Rhodos abgeleitet, auf der der Sage nach ein riesiger bronzener Golem Wache gehalten haben soll (der Koloss von Rhodos), und Custo ist natürlich eine Ableitung von _custodian_, dem englischen Wort für Wächter.

(9)_Kaveh_ ist soviel ich weiß die lateinschriftliche Umschreibung des arabischen Wortes für Kaffee, von dem das deutsche abstammt. Wenn ich falsch liege, bitte korrigieren! Ich hab das nur irgendwo mal gelesen und kann ein einziges Wort auf arabisch (und das ist 'Jalla').

* * *

Nette kleine Geschichte aus dem Matheunterricht meiner Mutter (Lehrerin in einer elementary school):

Mom: Also mal angenommen, ihr habt Siebenmeilenstiefel und wollt mit ihnen zum Haus eurer Freundin kommen, das aber nur fünf Meilen entfernt ist, und als Hilfsmittel habt ihr nur Zirkel, Lineal und eine Karte- was macht ihr? Bryan?

Bryan: Ich zieh die Stiefel aus, nehm sie in die Hand und lauf mit der Karte zu ihrem Haus. Bin mit den Stiefeln beim Haus!

Matt und ich haben uns so totgelacht als sie uns das erzählt hat! Talk about PISA, ne? (das war doch in Deutschland, oder?)

* * *

Brandys Soundtrack:

L.v. Beeethoven: Symphonie Nr. 9 (yup, die mit Ode an die Freude)

Georges Bizet: Au fond du temple saint (Freundschaftsduett aus Les pécheurs des perles) mit Marcello Alvarez und Salvatore Licitra

The Prince of Denmark's March (Trumpet Voluntary- gezwungenermaßen, mein Nachbar übt das gerade...)

Sergei Prokovieff: Der Tanz der Ritter (aus dem Ballett Romeo und Julia)

* * *

Nächstes Kapitel:

Voldemort hegt seinen Groll auf die Zauberwelt. Niemand ist vor ihm sicher, und der beste Weg, das zu zeigen, ist ein Stoß ins Herz dieser Welt. Ein Stoß, der ihr den Retter nehmen kann...

Ein actiongeladenes Kapitel voller Drama und dem ultimativen Test der Freundschaft. Freut euch auf **Attacke auf Hogsmeade**, coming soon to a computer screen near you!

_Es war eine klassische Szene: der Zerstörer der Zauberwelt, ein dunkler Schatten oben am Eingang des Dorfes, einsam im Licht der untergehenden Sonne, den Umhang gebauscht vom plötzlich aufkommenden Windstoß. Und ihm gegenüber, einsam und allein, abgesetzt vom Chaos des halb zerstörten Dorfes, der Held, die Haare vom selben Windstoß zerzaust, die grünen Augen beleuchtet von dem Licht, das seinen Feind in Schatten tauchte..._

* * *

Sorry, ich habe wahrscheinlich ein bisschen übertrieben mit der Apparationstheorie, aber es hat Neli und mir solchen Spaß gemacht, sie auszuarbeiten! Ignoriert sie einfach, wenn ihr Physik hasst grins. 

_Okee... das war das zehnte Kapitel- das elfte ist in Arbeit. Wenn ihr zwischendurch das eine oder andere Cookie, Berichte über updates für DZP oder einfach nur ein bißchen nettes Gelaber sucht, versucht doch einmal unsere Yahoo!group: _http: groups. group/ HPDieZweiteProphezeiung/

_Ich werde dort auch alle neuen Kapitel hochladen, wahrscheinlich sogar, bevor sie auf erscheinen. Beitreten ist ganz einfach: ihr geht auf www. und legt euch eine Yahoo-ID an (Sign In). Dann kopiert ihr den Link zur Group in euren Browser und klickt auf 'Join this group'. Schon könnt ihr posten, soviel ihr wollt._

_Cya soon, then, entweder in einem review oder in der Group!_

_Neli_


	11. Attacke auf Hogsmeade

_Ciao! _

_Wie versprochen ein schnelles Update. Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch genauso wie ich! Oh, und wenn ihr ein kleines Cookie (und einen Vorgeschmack auf mein DZP-Weihnachtsspecial) sehen möchte empfehle ich euch meine neue Yahoo!group: _ http: groups. group/ HPDieZweiteProphezeiung/

_Dummerweise habe ich sie in den englischen Bereich von Yahoo gelegt, aber wenn ihr über www. geht oder die obige Adresse in euren Browser kopiert dann solltet ihr ohne Probleme hineinkommen. Natürlich findet ihr den Link auch, wenn ihr in unserem Autorenprofil auf 'homepage' klickt. In diesem Sinne: Enjoy!!!_

_Neli_

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo:

Titel: Harry Potter und die Zweite Prophezeiung

Autor: starlight, aka Neli

Co-Autor: Brandy aka BrandyV

Rating: PG-15

Yahoo!group: http: groups. group/ HPDieZweiteProphezeiung/

Kontakt: Hoshiakari(at)web.de (Neli), (Brandy)

Kurzzusammenfassung: Nach einem eher aufregenden Sommer kehrt Harry Potter nach Hogwarts zurück. Sirius' Tod belastet ihn schwer, trotzdem gibt er sein Bestes, um zu der Waffe zu werden, die Voldemort vernichten kann. Wenn da nur nicht die Zweite Prophezeiung Professor Trelawneys und der mysteriöse Talisman des Ourouboros wäre! Und _was_ meint ein Mädchen, wenn es um Hilfe mit den Wahrsage-Hausaufgaben bittet? Harrys Jahr wird vieles werden, nur eines nicht: langweilig!

* * *

_"..." sprechen _

_'...' denken _

_- ... - Parsel _

_()---() Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein) _

* * *

_Kapitel 11:_ **Attacke auf Hogsmeade**

Baumwurzeln und Hagrids Wichtelfallen, unerwartete Vertiefungen und Gräben im Boden, Farnsträucher, herabgefallene Äste, glitschige Pilze, feuchtes Moos... Harry hatte vergessen, wie oft er schon über etwas gestolpert war seit er in den Verbotenen Wald eingedrungen war. Das schwache Licht seiner Glockenblumenflammen und des _Lumos_-Zaubers reichten kaum bis zum Waldboden. Die tanzenden Schatten, so trügerisch in ihrer ewigen Bewegung, lenkten seine Augen auf sich und ließen ihn die Hindernisse erst viel zu spät erkennen. Harry stolperte und fluchte, fiel und stand wieder auf und folgte dabei immer dem unangenehmen Ziehen in seiner Brust. Die Gründer hatten sich wirklich einen denkbar ungünstigen Zeitpunkt für die Übergabe ihres Geschenks ausgesucht.

"Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es das wert ist," grummelte er und wischte sich eine mit undefinierbarem, schleimigem Moos bedeckte Hand an seiner Schulrobe ab. Das Ziehen war stärker geworden in der letzten halben Stunde, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er bald sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Eine mächtige Fichte, nicht unähnlich denen, die um das Lager der Acromantulae herum wuchs, ragte aus der Dunkelheit vor ihm auf. Der Blitz hatte einmal in sie eingeschlagen, der gespaltene Stamm war noch immer verkohlt wo die mächtige elektrische Ladung getroffen hatte, aber zu beiden Seiten wuchs frisches Grün aus der zerstörten Masse. Moos und Flechten bedeckten den unteren Teil des Stammes, den Harry auch ungespalten nicht mit beiden Armen hätte umfassen können. Im Mulch, der sich im Blitzspalt angesammelt hatte, wuchsen Farne und sogar ein kleiner Eichenbaum, der in späteren Jahren seinem Nährvater zum Verhängnis werden und ihn vollkommen spalten würde. Die weichen Nadeln, die die Fichte in Jahrzehnten des Wachstums verloren hatten, bildeten einen weichen Teppich auf dem Boden, der das Geräusch von Harrys Schritten zu einem leisen Knistern dämpfte.

Und in der Mitte all des Grüns, das aus der Zerstörung erwachsen war, lag ein kleines, weißes Ei, so groß wie ein Hühnerei aber mit einer weichen, alabasternen Schale. Dieses Ei war es, was Harry anzog. Instinktiv wusste er, was zu tun war- ein Schlenker seines Zauberstabes schenkte der Fichte ein paar Jahre mehr und verwandelte die kleine Eiche in ein gläsernes Gefäß, das er mit Glockenblumenfeuer füllte.

Das Ei war warm in seinen Händen, warm, weich und zerbrechlich, gefüllt mit einem inneren Feuer und bereit, vom Feuer umhüllt zu werden. Er hob es vorsichtig aus seinem Rastplatz, respektvoll und sanft, und legte es in sein Gefäß, auf ein Nest aus Eichenblätter auf die er einen Immer-Frisch-Zauber gesprochen hatte.

"Also gut, Cirrus," sagte er zu seinem neuen Schützling, "dann bringen wir dich mal nach Hause!"

Als wüsste der Wald, dass er eine kostbare Last trug war sein Rückweg sehr viel einfacher als die erste Strecke. Er erreichte innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten den Waldessaum. Noch nie waren ihm die Lichter des magischen Schlosses so einladend erschienen, er spürte wieder dasselbe Gefühl von Verzauberung wie bei seinem ersten Blick auf Hogwarts, vom See aus, und gleichzeitig kribbelte seine Haut mit dem Gefühl von Magie. Es war unmöglich in Worte zu fassen.

Die Müdigkeit in seinen Knochen erreichte jedoch ein neues Hoch, und obwohl er noch Training mit Remus und danach den DA-Club zu leiten hatte stolperte er doch beinahe in seinen Schlafsaal. Erst in letzter Sekunde erinnerte er sich daran, dass er eigentlich im Raum der Erfordernis sein sollte und änderte unter dem Geschimpfe der Dicken Dame die Richtung. "Ich hab das Gefühl, deine Schale ist mit einem Schlaftrunk getränkt," sagte er zu dem Hühnerei im Glas. Das Glockenblumenfeuer flackerte als Antwort auf seine Verärgerung einmal auf, aber das Ei rührte sich- natürlich- nicht.

Remus war noch nicht anwesend, wahrscheinlich hatte er noch eine Besprechung mit Dumbledore und dem Rest der Ordensmitglieder, die in Hogwarts waren in der es sich um die Kobolde drehte. Aber die purpurfarbene Couch vor dem kleinen Kamin sah so gemütlich aus...

'Nur eine Minute... es ist noch zu früh für Voldemort und seine Todesser. Eine Minute...' Das Glas mit Cirrus dem Ei wurde so nah wie möglich ans Feuer gestellt, dann ließ Harry sich auf die weiche, breite, gemütliche Couch mit den dicken roten Kissen fallen. Er stellte sicher, dass seine Okklumentik-Schilde so stark wie möglich waren. 'Nur eine Minute...'

Eine Minute erstreckte sich über die gesamte Zeit, die Remus Lupin brauchte, bis er kurz vor Beginn der DA in den Raum der Erfordernis kam, um sich bei Harry zu entschuldigen. Als er den schlafenden Jungen sah schloss er so leise wie möglich die Tür. Harry hatte den Kopf auf ein Kissen gebettet, um das der rechte Arm geschlungen war. Der linke Arm hing schlaff vom Sofa hinunter; seine Brille saß schief auf seiner Nase. Voldemort griff ihn gerade nicht an, seine Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und die Narbe blass und kühl.

Remus wagte es nicht, ihn zu berühren. Er hatte Angst, ihn damit aufzuwecken; wie alle anderen Ordensmitglieder, die im Sommer im Grimmauldplatz gewesen waren wusste er um Harrys überaktive Reflexe und Wahrnehmung. So begnügte er sich damit, seinen kleinen Schützling, den letzten Überrest von Moonys Rudel, zu beobeachten.

Fußgetrappel vor der Tür kündigte die Ankunft der DA-Mitglieder an. Remus ging nach draußen, um ihnen zu sagen, dass der Club heute ausfallen würde, aber Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna und Hermine konnte er nicht verjagen ohne dass sie wussten, dass es Harry gut ging. So ließ er sie widerwillig durch die Tür kommen. Die Mädchen begannen, geheimnisvoll und verzückt zu lächeln sobald sie den friedlich schlummernden Sechzehnjährigen sahen. So entspannt wirkte Harry viel jünger als wenn er wach war. Das Gewicht der Welt fiel von seinen Schultern ab. Er war der Jugendliche, der er sonst nicht sein durfte.

"Wie... süß!" sagte Hermine und schlug sich augenblicklich die Hand vor den Mund(1). Ginny schlug sie wieder hinunter.

"Musst dich nicht verstecken, du hast Recht," sagte sie mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck. Luna war die Einzige, die vernünftig blieb- es gefiel ihr wahrscheinlich, immer genau das Gegenteil von dem zu tun, was ein normaler Mensch in einer solchen Situation tat.

"Wir sollten ihn in Ruhe schlafen lassen. Harry hat nicht sehr viel Ruhe gehabt seit das Schuljahr angefangen hat," meinte sie. Die Jungen, denen das Verhalten der Mädchen unheimlich war, nickten zustimmend.

"Lassen wir ihn alleine. Das Sofa sieht mindestens genauso bequem aus wie sein Bett, wir müssen ihn nicht aufwecken," pflichtete Neville Luna bei. Auf Zehenspitzen schlichen die Fünf wieder auf den Gang hinaus während Remus den Raum um eine Decke für Harry bat und seinen Schützling zudeckte bevor auch er ging.

Aufgeweckt wurde Harry am nächsten Morgen von Hedwig. Seine Eule schuhuhte eindringlich in sein Ohr, so lange bis er sich endlich aufrappelte. Nach einem kurzen Tasten nach der Brille, die sich im Laufe der Nacht einen Platz auf dem Fußboden gesucht hatte ("Verflixte Kurzsichtigkeit!") war er dann bereit, sich dem Tag zu stellen. Hedwig jedoch hatte andere Pläne- sie kniff ihn ins Ohr und streckte betont ihr Bein mit einer daran befestigten Nachricht aus.

"Sorry, Hedwig," sagte Harry, "hab ich nicht gesehen- du weißt doch, wie ich ohne meine Brille bin!" Die Eule rieb ihren Kopf versöhnlich an Harrys Hand und wartete geduldig bis er den Brief von ihrem Bein abgenommen hatte.

"Wie kommst du eigentlich hier hinein? Ich wusste nicht, dass du durch ganz Hogwarts fliegst... und es gibt noch kein Frühstück in der Großen Halle... also, wie bist du hierhergekommen?" fragte er sie. Hedwig blinzelte, und erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass der Raum ein hohes Fenster aufwies, durch das der neblig-trübe Oktobermorgen erkennbar war.

"Ach so..." Er fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, dass er einfach so im Raum der Erfordernis eingeschlafen war und dass niemand daran gedacht hatte, ihn zu wecken aber andererseits hatte er zum ersten Mal seit Schulanfang nicht das Gefühl, sich nicht ohne einen Aufpäppeltrank auf den Beinen halten zu können.

"Was soll denn dieser Brief hier?" fragte er sich. Auf dem Papier stand nur ein einziger Satz: "Heute beim Mittagessen..." und keine Unterschrift.

"Ist weder Dumbledores noch Ron oder Hermines Handschrift," sagte er, "und wenn es Voldemorts wäre dann säße ich jetzt schon wieder in Askaban." Hedwig schuhuhte wütend. Sie schien sicher zu sein, dass sie niemals etwas transportieren würde, das Harry gefährdete. Er war schließlich ihr Zauberer!

"Ist schon gut, Hedwig- ich glaube, da will sich nur jemand einen Spaß erlauben und mich vervös machen." Er fischte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Holster am Arm und benutzte einen Wasch- und einen Trockanzauber. Er war zu faul, um bis zum Gryffindorturm und zur Dusche zu gehen, und wozu gab es schließlich Magie?

Zumindest hatte er keinen Unterricht. Harry streckte sich genüsslich auf dem Weg zur Tür hinaus. Samstage waren seine liebsten Tage. Keine Lehrer, meist keine Hausaufgaben (die verschob er auf den Sonntag) und heute sogar noch ein Nachmittag mit Tonks und Remus.

"Hallo, Harry!" grüßten Susan Bones und Hannah Abbott. Die beiden kamen aus der Richtung der Küche, wo wohl die Hufflepuff-Schlafsäle liegen mussten.

"Guten Morgen," grüßte Harry zurück, fröhlicher, als man es von ihm gewohnt war. So blinzelten die beiden Mädchen auch einen Moment lang in einer guten Imitation von Hedwig bevor sie ihn in die Große Halle begleiteten.

"Morgen, Harry!" Ginny und Luna saßen an ihrem gewohnten Platz am noch spärlich besetzten Gryffindor-Tisch- sie wechselten sich zwischen Gryffindor und Ravenclaw ab- und Hermine war natürlich auch schon auf den Beinen und hielt einen großen, dicken, schweren Wälzer in der Hand. "_Aufstieg und Fall der Dunklen Künste_? Hermine, was willst du denn damit?" fragte Harry und ließ sich auf die Bank neben seine beste Freundin fallen.

"Huh? Oh, guten Morgen, Harry. Wir haben in Zaubereigeschichte unser erstes UTZ-Projekt bekommen. Du kannst mir dabei später noch helfen..." Harry mochte das Gefühl, das ihr abschätzender Blick in ihm hervorrief, ganz und gar nicht.

"Helfen? Ich bin in Zaubereigeschichte eine Niete, 'Mine, das weißt du doch!" Das mulmige Gefühl in der Magengrube wurde stärker.

"Wir beschäftigen uns mit der neueren Geschichte, Harry. Und du kannst mir helfen, weil mein Projekt... na ja, mein Projekt bist du. Genauer gesagt: Der Junge, der lebt und Du-weißt-schon-wer, Eine Analyse ihrer Beziehung." Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft. Ginny hustete und keuchte in ihre Cornflakes. Nur Luna blieb ruhig und klopfte Ginny und ihm auf den Rücken, damit sie wieder zu Atem kamen.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine Beziehung mit dem Unnennbaren hast, Harry," sagte sie. Harry hatte gerade zur Beruhigung einen Schluck Tee nehmen wollen, der sich nun als feiner Sprühregen über die gegenüberliegende Bank ergoß.

"Be... Beziehung? Hermine, was ist das denn für ein Spiel?" fragte er mit hochrotem Kopf und heiserer Stimme.

"Nicht so eine Beziehung, du Dussel!" schimpfte Hermine, obwohl auch in ihrem Gesicht das mühsam zurückgehaltene hilflose Gelächter seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte, "sondern der Zusammenhang, die Verbindung zwischen euch beiden. Eure... gemeinsame Geschichte, wenn man es so will?"

"Gemeinsame Geschichte? Harry, hast du eine Freundin?" Ron war noch leicht benommen und zerzaust, weil er gerade erst aufgewacht war. Die drei Mädchen und Harry selbst konnten nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie brachen zusammen. Tränen liefen über Ginnys Wangen.

"Ron- es geht um den Aufstieg und Fall der Dunklen Künste und um Voldemort und Harry," erklärte Hermine japsend.

"Du-weißt-schon-wer und Harry? Das ist ja wie Harry und Malfoy!" Ron schüttelte sich. "Wer hat denn diesen Müll verzapft?" So begann eine weitere Runde der Erklärungen, die damit endete, dass Ron den Kopf schüttelte und Hermine für verrückt und Professor Binns für mehr als senil erklärte.

"Klar ist er mehr als senil- er ist ein Geist, Ron!" lachte Ginny. Ron faltete die Arme über der Brust.

"Weiß ich, und du weißt genau, was ich gemeint habe. Man könnte meinen, die Zwillinge sind wieder da!"

"Danke sehr, o großer Bruder!" meinte Ginny.

"Das war kein Kompliment!"

"Das liegt im Auge des Betrachters!"

"Also gut... und du willst Harry jetzt für dein Projekt ausquetschen?" Ron gab nur selten klein bei, aber wenn Ginny sich in eine Mischung aus den Zwillingen und Molly Weasley mit all der Weasley-Sturheit verwandelte dann musste selbst er zurückweichen. Taktischer Rückzug und Ablenkungsmaneuver...

"Nur, wenn er ja sagt," sagte Hermine und warf Harry einen Blick zu, der ihm klarmachte, dass er besser ja sagen sollte.

"Na gut..." sagte er. Hermine strahlte auf.

"Das wird ein O!" sagte sie glücklich. "Professor Binns hat zwar vergessen, dass er dich unterrichtet hat, aber wenn ich dich als Quelle angebe dann kann er nichts gegen meinen Aufsatz sagen."

"Huh?" fragte Harry verwirrt, "er erinnert sich nicht an mich, aber als Quelle bin ich gut? Was ist das für eine Logik?"

"Er erinnert sich nicht an den Schüler Harry James Potter, aber er erinnert sich an den Jungen, der Überlebte aus den Büchern- also an dich."

"Urgh, das ist mir zu kompliziert am frühen Morgen!" Ron griff nach einer Scheibe Toast und der Orangenmarmelade. "Heute kann Harry sowieso nicht- wir haben Quidditch-Auswahlspiele!"

"Heute? Ich dachte morgen!" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Hattest du Anfang der Woche gesagt- Sonntag, Quidditch-Auswahlspiele. Ich wollte heute mit Luna unsere Alte Runen-Aufgabe durchgehen."

"Wenn du heute Quidditch spielst, Ginevra, dann machen wir unsere Aufgaben morgen," sagte Luna ruhig. "Ich bin keine Quidditch-Spielerin, deswegen macht es mir nichts aus, das zu verschieben. Du hast mit Ravenclaw getauscht, nicht wahr, Ronald?"

"Uh... genau. Cho, euer Kapitän, wollte heute nach Hogsmeade gehen und hat gefragt, ob wir nicht tauschen können. Ich hab gestern Abend eine Notiz ans Schwarze Brett gehängt." Ginny zuckte die Schultern.

"Wenn es dir recht ist machen wir dann morgen Alte Runen, in Ordnung, Luna?"

"Hatte ich das nicht gesagt? Es muss wohl eine Echo-Schnecke in meiner Nähe gewesen sein..." Sie wandte sich wieder dem Frühstück auf ihrem Teller zu.

"Also... wir haben unseren Sucher zurück- zum Glück!- und wir haben Katie als Jägerin und Kirke als Treiber, Sloper war in Angelinas und Alicias Jahrgang... wir brauchen also noch zwei Jäger und einen Treiber," sagte Ron und klopfte sich mit einem Finger gegen das Kinn. Ginny räusperte sich.

"Ron! Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?" fragte sie. Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

"Der Platz ist gebucht, und weil Ravenclaw draufsteht werden uns die Slytherins auch nicht dazwischenfunken. Und... die Bälle hab ich bei Madam Hooch bestellt, die Ankündigung ist am Schwarzen Brett..."

"Ron! Weißt du eigentlich was wäre, wenn ich doch lieber Sucher im Team bleiben wollte? Dass du mich dann nicht rausschmeißen könntest? Ich spiele zwar lieber Jäger, weil man da mehr im Geschehen drin ist, aber wenn du..." sie kochte.

"Ron, du hast bei deiner Aufstellung etwas übersehen," sagte Harry versöhnlich. Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was denn?" Und Ginny platzte der Kragen.

"Mich, Ron Weasley. Vergiss nicht, ich war im letzten Jahr genauso daran beteiligt, dass wir den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen haben wie du. Wer hat Cho Chang den Schnatz unter der Nase weggefangen? Na? Ich weiß, dass ich deine kleine Schwester bin, aber nur, weil ich jünger bin als du kannst du mich doch nicht die ganze Zeit vergessen! Wer hat denn beim letzten Training fünfzehn Tore geschossen- mit dir als Torhüter?"

"Es waren vierzehn! Tut mir Leid, Ginny, dass ich nicht immer an dich denke- es geht hier immerhin um unsere Quidditch-Strategie! Wenn du willst, kannst du natürlich als Jägerin spielen!"

"Wenn ich _will_? Ron, ich dachte, ich wäre in dieser Mannschaft genauso ein fester Teil wie du! Ich... ach, vergiss es!" Sie stürmte so schnell aus der großen Halle, dass die Roben der auf den Bänken sitzenden Schüler im Wind ihrer Schritte wehten.

"Was war denn das eben?" fragte Ron. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Harry spürte wieder einen leichten Stich im Herzen, der zu gleichen Teilen Eifersucht und Verärgerung war. Er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er als Kapitän eine solche Situation mit Sicherheit sehr viel besser gemeistert hätte, ohne eine seiner besten Spielerinnenn zu verärgern.

Es war jedoch Luna, die die Sache aufklärte. "Ron, du hast Ginny soeben zuerst aus der Mannschaft geworfen und sie dann als einen entbehrlichen Teil behandelt. Das war... nicht sehr freundlich von dir, Ronald."

"Mich wundert auch, dass Ginny nicht gleich hier in die Luft gegangen ist." Neville schob seinen Teller zurück und warf seinem Klassenkameraden einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

"Seit wann interessierst du dich denn für Quidditch?" fragte Ron. Er verstand ja, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, aber dass gleich alle auf ihn losgehen mussten?

"Ich interessiere mich nicht besonders für Quidditch, aber ich bin mit Ginny zum Weihnachtsball gegangen und weiß, dass es sie verletzt wenn du sie einfach so abschreibst, nur weil sie jünger ist."

"Sag bloß du willst was von meiner Schwester!" explodierte Ron, "dann..."

"Ich will nichts von Ginny!" protestierte Neville errötend und mit einem Blick zu Luna, die das Geschehen distanziert beobachtete.

"Wisst ihr was, solange ihr das regelt gehe ich und sehe nach Ginny," sagte Harry schließlich. Ihm wurde die Luft in der Großen Halle langsam zu dick.

"Ich glaube, das gefällt ihr," sagte Luna. Die Ravenclaw-Schülerin hatte meist den besten Überblick, auch wenn sie ein paar nicht alltägliche Angewohnheiten hatte und sich gerne hinter ihrer Seltsamkeit versteckte.

Aber Harry hatte die Große Halle schon verlassen. Es gab eigentlich nur einen Platz, an dem Ginny sich aufhalten konnte und nur eine Sache, die sie tun würde. Und diese war genau dieselbe, die auch er wählen würde.

()---()

Das Gras knisterte eisig unter seinen Füßen, die Nacht hatte Rauhreif über die Halme gelegt unnd aus dem Quidditchfeld eine zauberhaft glitzernde Märchenwiese gemacht. Hoch über den silbernen Nebelstreifen, die der morgendlichen Kälte noch einen Hauch der Unheimlichkeit verliehen, zischte ein rot-schwarzer Blitz durch die Luft. Ein laut fluchender Blitz, der einen Quaffel in der Hand trug, diesen mit unglaublicher Wucht und Genauigkeit durch den linken der drei Torringe am einen Ende des Feldes warf, dann in einem gewagten Sturzflug wieder auffing und quer über das ganze Feld flog, um das Maneuver am anderen Ende zu wiederholen.

"Verdammt!" fluchte Ginny und umklammerte den Quaffel so fest, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Harry schmunzelte und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

"_Accio_ Feuerblitz!" Sein Besen gehorchte seinem Ruf und kam durch das Fenster des Gryffindorturms geschossen. Harry zuckte zusammen- diese Fensterscheibe würde wohl mehr als einen guten Reparaturzauber brauchen. Er schwang sich auf und stieg mit Leichtigkeit in die Luft. Auch wenn er im letzten halben Jahr nicht sehr oft fliegen konnte hatte er nichts verlernt. Sobald der Boden unter seinen Füßen verschwunden war übernahm sein Instinkt.

Schnell hatte er sich neben Ginny maneuvriert und bremste sie dann mit einer Kurve vor ihren Besen aus. Die einzige Weasley-Tochter funkelte ihn zornig aus dunkelbraunen Augen an. Ihre Wangen waren von der Kälte und ihrer Wut gerötet, unter ihren Augen waren ebenfalls rote Flecken und ihr Haar war wild und zerzaust.

"Was willst du, Harry?" fragte sie und versuchte, sich an dem älteren Jungen vorbeizuschieben und ihren wilden Flug wieder aufzunehmen.

"Ich wollte dir sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, wie Ron dich behandelt hat. Wenn du lieber wieder Sucher sein möchtest... ich glaube, ich kann es auch einmal als Jäger versuchen," bot Harry an.

"Du also auch noch? Denkt ihr eigentlich alle, ich sei blöd nur weil ich zufällig ein Jahr jünger bin als ihr? Oh, und in deinem Fall noch nicht einmal ein ganzes Jahr!" zischte Ginny wütend und versuchte, Harry mit einem Looping über seinen Besen hinweg zu entkommen. Ein Schulbesen konnte der Agilität seines Feuerblitzes jedoch nichts entgegensetzen, und Harry schwebte schon wieder vor ihr als sie aus dem Überschlag auftauchte.

"Nein, das hat doch nichts mit Dummheit zu tun!" wehrte er ab. Was ging eigentlich in Ginnys Kopf vor? "Ich dachte nur, dass du vielleicht lieber..."

"Nein. Ich hab nur Sucher gespielt weil kein anderer Platz in der Mannschaft frei war. Ich bin eher jemand, der gerne ständig in Aktion ist, und um ehrlich zu sein mag ich diese halsbrecherischen Stunts, die du fliegst, nicht besonders. Mir liegt es eher, im Team zu arbeiten als alleine- ich will Jägerin sein!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor Wut und Leidenschaft. "Aber mein Bruder ist zu blöd, um das zu sehen. Und er denkt immer noch, dass ich beschützt werden muss und gar nichts kann. Aber wenn ich ihn wirklich brauche, ist er nicht da. Was soll ich davon nun halten?"

Sie hatte wohl vergessen, dass Harry da war. Ihre Arme fuchtelten wild in der Luft, eine Hand hielt noch immer den Quaffel fest, die andere war zur Faust geballt. "In meinem ersten Schuljahr hat er mich komplett ignoriert, dabei waren wir die besten Freunde, bevor er nach Hogwarts gegangen ist. Ich hatte mich so darauf gefreut, dass wir wieder mehr miteinander unternehmen können und plötzlich bin ich nur noch die kleine Schwester. Und das hat sich bis jetzt nicht geändert. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es für Ron überhaupt noch eine Ginny gibt oder ob er nur noch seine Schublade 'kleine Schwester' aufmacht und da zufällig mein Name drinsteht..."

Harry ließ sie reden und driftete schweigend neben ihr her. "Ich meine, er hat nicht einmal gemerkt, dass mein Tagebuch ein Dunkles Artefakt war und dass ich von... Tom besessen war. Und er hat auch nicht gemerkt, dass ich verschwunden war, das hat er erst von den Lehrern hören müssen, so weit ich weiß. Und jetzt... jetzt schieße ich dutzendweise Tore gegen ihn, aber statt dass er deswegen gern mit mir trainiert und mir einen Platz in der Mannschaft anbietet- in die er nur gekommen ist, _weil_ ich mit ihm geübt habe, ignoriert er mich weiter und denkt, er kann sich alles erlauben, seine kleine Schwester ist ja dumm genug, sie versteht ja nichts..." Sie wurde leiser. Ihre Schultern zitterten, und zum ersten Mal, seit er zu ihr geflogen war, schien sie Harry richtig zu sehen.

"Es tut mir Leid, Harry- eigentlich war nichts von all dem für deine Ohren bestimmt. Du hast schließlich versucht, Ron daran zu erinnern, dass ich schon in der Mannschaft bin. Es ist nur... ich glaube, ihr alle haltet mich für gefährlich, oder für dumm. Ich meine, ihr seid _das Trio_. Es gibt niemanden, der euch nicht kennt. Und seit letztem Jahr gehört Neville auch noch halb zu eurem kleinen Club. Und Luna macht sich nichts daraus, dass sie oft seltsam angesehen wird, weil sie mit euch unterwegs ist. Aber meine Klassenkameraden denken, ich halte mich für etwas Besseres, weil ich gerne mit euch unterwegs bin und reden nicht mehr mit mir. Und ihr drei seid so enge Freunde, dass es fast unmöglich ist, an eurer Seite zu stehen. Und Ron... Ron war immer der von meinen Brüdern, der mir am Nächsten war. Er ist schließlich nur ein Jahr älter als ich- wusstest du, dass wir beide im Frühling Geburtstag haben? Ron im März und ich im April? Wir haben als Kinder alles zusammen gemacht. Und dann kam Hogwarts, und es war nur noch _Hermine und Harry_. Es gab mich nicht einmal mehr. Während der ganzen Zeit, die du im Fuchsbau warst vor meinem ersten Schuljahr hat er nicht einmal mit mir geredet. Zum Glück hatte ich noch die Zwillinge... auch wenn sie mich immer geärgert haben. Ich hab sie dann einfach zurückgeärgert... aber warum erzähle ich dir das eigentlich alles?"

Harry versuchte, sich an diese Seite von Ginny, die er eben gesehen hatte, zu gewöhnen. Das war nicht die freche, übermütige Ginny, die gerne anderen Streiche spielte und die als Scherzmeister von Hogwarts in die Fußstapfen von Fred und George trat. Es war auch nicht das kleine Mädchen, das er in der Kammer des Schreckens gefunden hatte und das ihm einen furchtbaren singenden Valentinsgruß geschickte hatte. Sie war eine verletztliche und verletzte junge Frau, etwas, womit Harry nicht umgehen konnte.

"Ginny, ich... es tut mir Leid. Ich werde nochmal mit Ron reden, aber ich glaube, Hermine, Neville und Luna haben ihn schon in die Mangel genommen. Und... ich glaube nicht, dass du dumm bist, oder dass du zu jung bist. Du gehörst dazu- du bist eine der Leiterinnen in der DA dieses Jahr! Und du warst mit uns in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Ich wusste nicht, dass Ron, Hermine und ich eine Art Club bilden, aber du, Luna und Neville, ihr seid seit letztem Schuljahr auf alle Fälle auch Mitglieder. Und ich... tut mir einfach Leid," schloß er lahm.

Ginny kicherte- eine überraschende Reaktion für Harry. Sie steuerte ihren Besen parallel zu seinem und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Harry, du bist spitze. Ahnungslos, naiv, aber spitze. Danke. Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr du mir gerade eben geholfen hast... ach, vergiss es einfach. Ich bin ein bisschen durchgedreht, aber jetzt bin ich wieder normal. Hast du Lust auf ein bisschen Quidditch?"

Harry blinzelte verwirrt. Wollte sie jetzt nicht noch etwas hören? Anscheinend nicht. "Klar," sagte er. Quidditch war einfach- es gab Regeln, nach denen gespielt wurde. Wenn sich doch nur die Stimmungen der Menschen auch an diese Regeln halten würden, besonders die der Mädchen...

"Gut. Hier, fang!" Damit warf sie ihm den Quaffel zu, und die Jagd war eröffnet. Sie spielten so lange, bis der Rest der Gryffindor-Mannschaft und die hoffnungsvollen Spieler-Kandidaten ebenfalls auf das Feld strömten und Ron in eine nagelneue, silberne Pfeife- ein Geschenk von Hermine- blies, um in Ruhe die Auswahlspiele anzukündigen und jedem seine Rolle zuzuteilen.

Ginny landete mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck, aber ihre gesamte Körpersprache schrie ihre Herausforderund an ihren Bruder heraus. Ron wurde von ihr tatsächlich verunsichert- wenn sie entschlossen war ähnelte ihr Gesichtsausdruck sehr an die Zwillinge. Aber er fing sich, und obwohl er noch ein wenig bleich war- wenn Hermine ihm die Meinung gesagt hatte war dies auch kein Wunder- nickte er Ginny und Harry zu.

"Also, Gryffindors," begann er, "ich bin dieses Jahr euer Teamkapitän. Wie ihr aus der Notiz am Schwarzen Brett wisst brauchen wir einen Jäger und einen Treiber. Aber ich dachte mir, dass wir dieses Jahr auch noch ein Reserveteam auf die Beine stellen- kein komplettes, das schaffen wir nie. Aber wenigstens eine Reserve für die Treiber, zwei für die Jäger weil meine Schwester Ginny unser Reservesucher ist und einen Reservehüter. Na ja... einen reserve-Reservesucher brauchen wir natürlich auch noch, wenn Harry ausfällt und meine Schwester auch... Stellt euch deswegen einmal in Gruppen auf, je nach der Position, die ihr spielen wollt. Sucher zu Harry, Jäger zu Katie- geh du auch dahin, Ginny, Treiber zu Kirke und Hüter zu mir."

Die Gryffindors, die in die Mannschaft wollten, verteilten sich rasch auf die verschiedenen Positionen, der Rest des Hauses begab sich in die Zuschauerstände. Seltsamerweise war Colin Creeveys Kamera nirgendwo in Sicht, er und sein Bruder Dennis standen stattdessen bei Katie Bell und zitterten vor Nervosität. Harry selbst hatte nur zwei Kandidaten- eine Zweitklässlerin, deren Namen er nicht kannte und einen Klassenkameraden von Dennis, der eher skeptisch dreinblickte.

"Gut," begann Ron von Neuem, "dann fangen wir jetzt am besten mit den Jägern an. Katie, Ginny- ihr nehmt immer abwechselnd einen der Kandidaten mit rauf und versucht erst einmal, euch mit dem Quaffel warmzuspielen. Harry, du kannst mit den Sucherkandidaten währenddessen auch ein paar Aufwärmrunden fliegen. Kirke, du gibst den neuen Treibern erst einmal einen Knüppel in die Hand und ihr übt hier unten mit ein paar Tennisbällen, die ich von Madam Hooch bekommen habe. Wenn ihr das Feld auf vier Kandidaten eingeengt habt, Katie, dann schicke ich die Hüter-Kandidaten nach oben. Und dann sehen wir weiter. Los geht's!" Ron pfiff einmal scharf, und die zehn Jägerkandidaten vom zweiten bis zum siebten Schuljahr stiegen gemeinsam mit Harry und den beiden Ersatz-Ersatzsuchern in den Himmel.

Natürlich hatten sich, wie immer seit Harry zum Sucher gemacht worden war, auch ein paar Erstklässler unter die Kandidaten gemischt, aber Ron hatte sie mit einem bösen Blick und ein paar scharfen Worten zurück zu den Zuschauern geschickt, wo sie von Hermine getröstet wurden, die ihnen versicherte, dass das Fliegen ganz bestimmt nicht so wunderbar war wie sie dachten und sie mit ernster Miene und strengem Blick à la McGonagall über die Besenunfälle der letzten Jahre aufklärte.

Nicht alle Gryffindors hatten jedoch Höhenangst wie Hermine. Harrys Schützlinge flogen mit ihm durch die Achter und Schlangenlinien, die das Grundmuster des Suchers bildeten. Dennis' Klassenkamerad, dessen Name Matthew O'Donnell war(1), hatte allen Grund zur Skepsis gehabt. Im Gegensatz zu dem hübschen braungelockten Mädchen, das ihn vom Boden aus anfeuerte und eine Jägerin für Ravenclaw war, war er nämlich weniger begeistert davon, in der Luft herumzuschwirren. Seine Balance war gut- Harry hatte seine beiden Kandidaten gefragt, ob sie außer Quidditch noch einen anderen Sport machten und der muggelgeborene Matthew hatte ihm berichtet, dass er Tae Kwon Do lernte und Basketball spielte- aber seine Geschwindigkeit ließ zu wünschen übrig. Auch sein Überblick war nicht der beste, und so schickte Harry ihn nach wenigen Minuten zurück auf den Boden.

Seine Freundin schien dies schlechter wegzustecken als Matthew selbst. Harry verzog das Gesicht- er wollte von diesem Feuerteufel kein Ohr abgekaut bekommen. Schnell vergaß er jedoch den Viertklässler und seine Probleme als seine zweite Kandidatin, die Zweitklässlerin, die vorher noch so nervös gewesen war, in einen halsbrecherischen Sturzflug ging.

"Was ist?" fragte Harry, ihr folgend. Der Wind zischte in seinen Ohren und an seinen Brillengläsern vorbei- warum hatte Tinsy ihm noch immer keine Kontaktlinsen gebracht?- und trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

"Nichts!" schrie sie und lachte, "aber es gab ein Funkeln im Gras." Harry nickte anerkennend. Wenn sie das gesehen hatte konnte sie einmal eine gute Sucherin werden.

"Ich geh mal runter zu Ron und frage ihn, ob wir einen Schnatz rauslassen können," sagte Harry, als sie beide wieder weit über den hin und herzischenden Jägern schwebten.

"Klasse!" Die Zweitklässlerin- Judith Mackenzie- wirbelte ihren Besen in einer Pirouette herum, die Harry unangenehm an seine Ausweichmaneuver im zweiten Schuljahr erinnerten, als Dobby einen Klatscher verzaubert hatte, ihm zu folgen.

"Oi! Ron! Könnte ich einen Schnatz haben?" rief Harry seinem besten Freund zu, der die Jäger in der Luft mit Adleraugen beobachtete.

"Hey, Harry- du hast einen der Ersatz-Ersatzsucher ja schon weggeschickt. Und jetzt willst du den Schnatz? Dann muss die Kleine da oben ja gar nicht schlecht sein!"

"Matthew Donnell- er wollte eigentlich gar nicht wirklich spielen. Ich glaube, seine Freundin ist Jägerin für Ravenclaw und wollte gerne, dass ihr Freund auch Quidditch spielt. Judith Mackenzie- die Zweitklässlerin- ist aber wirklich nicht schlecht. Möchte nur noch sehen, ob sie auch einem Schnatz folgen kann, dann komme ich und helfe dir mit den Jägern und den Hütern. Ginny ist ja erster Ersatzsucher... und bis Mackenzie dann zum Einsatz kommt haben wir sie genug trainiert," berichtete Harry.

"Also gut, Kumpel- und wenn sie das Ding nicht fängt dann haben wir ja immer noch dich und Ginny. Hier kommt er!" Für einen Moment spürte Harry die silbrigen Flügel des Schnatzes an seinem Ohr und schloß die Faust um seinen eigenen Schnatz, der in seiner Tasche anfing zu vibrieren sobald der Hogwarts-Schnatz in seiner Nähe war.

"Los dann, Mackenzie- such und fang den Schnatz!" forderte er die Kandidatin auf. Judith Mackenzie ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Wie eine Kanonenkugel schoß sie über das Feld.

"Umm... suchen, richtig?" fragte sie verlegen als sie Harry lachend nahe den Torringen sah. Harry nickte. Etwas ungeschickt begann sie die Suchermuster zu fliegen. Harry erkannte aber, dass sie mit ein wenig Übung und mehr Selbstvertrauen leichter und besser die Balance halten würde. Ihre Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit ließen kaum etwas zu wünschen übrig, allerdings verlor sie schnell die Konzentration, war leicht zu frustrieren und reagierte nicht instinktiv genug.

"Ich seh ihn!" schrie sie endlich, nachdem Harry ihr eine halbe Stunde lang beim Suchen zugesehen hatte. Er hatte den Schnatz währenddessen schon dreimal bemerkt, aber jetzt sah er ihn nicht. Einen Augenblick später sah er nach unten- tatsächlich, da flatterte er um die Torstangen herum. Mackenzie riss ihren Besen so schnell und brutal in den Sturzflug, dass Harry zusammenzuckte. Wenn sie das mit einem Feuerblitz versucht hätte wäre sie unsanft auf dem Boden gelandet- der Rennbesen reagierte zu empfindlich auf jede Gewichtsverlagerung als das er solche unschönen Maneuver tolerieren würde.

Nichtsdestotrotz schaffte Mackenzie es dennoch, fast senkrecht nach unten zu fliegen. Der Schnatz versuchte, ihr auszuweichen, aber sie schloss die Faust um den sich sträubenden kleinen Ball bevor er weit kommen konnte. Harry zuckte zusammen, als sie hart auf dem Boden landete, aber ihr triumphales Grinsen verriet ihm, dass sie sich nicht verletzt hatte.

"Gut," sagte er, "mit ein bisschen Training wirst du noch besser. Aber... du solltest deinen Besen wirklich nicht so behandeln. Wenn du meinen Feuerblitz geflogen wärst hätte er sich überschlagen und dich abgeworfen."

"Bin ich aber nicht," entgegnete Mackenzie frech. Ihre Wangen waren rot, und sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Ihre Freundinnen sprangen in den Zuschauerrängen auf und ab. "Bin ich jetzt in der Reservemannschaft?"

Harry nickte resigniert. Er konnte sie nicht noch weiter kritisieren, nicht, wenn sie so fröhlich war. Sie würde noch früh genug lernen, dass sie nicht so fliegen konnte, und bald würde sie auch nicht mehr so viel zu lachen haben. Judith Mackenzie war schließlich ein Halbblut- ihre Eltern waren beide muggelgeboren, aber Zauberer und Hexe.

"Harry, komm schon- hilf mir mal mit den Jägern," rief ihn Ron hinüber. Harry nickte und schulterte seinen Feuerblitz. Die Quidditch-Auswahlspiele gingen weiter.

Am Ende ergab sich eine Mannschaft,die sich sehen lassen konnte. Neben Ron als Hüter und Harry als Sucher hatten sie wieder ein Jägerinnen-Trio, das zwar weder so eingespielt noch so unschlagbar wie Katie, Angelina und Alicia war, das aber mit Übung ganz bestimmt eine ähnliche Klasse erreichen konnte. Ginny und Katie waren beide erfahrene und gute Quidditch-Spielerinnen, die sich auch außerhalb des Feldes gut verstanden, und die schüchterne, kleine Natalie MacDonald, die in die vierte Klasse ging und in der Luft ein Geschwindigkeitsjunkie war würde sich bald an die beiden angleichen.

Die Treiber waren Andrew Kirke, ein Fünftklässler, und Solomon Kurz, ein großgewachsener Drittklässler. Die beiden harmonierten besser als Kirke und Sloper es getan hatten, und Kurz hatte wenigstens nicht die Angewohnheit, sich selbst mit seinem Knüppel außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Als Ersatzsucherin war zunächst Ginny und dann Judith Mackenzie vorgesehen. Die Ersatzjäger waren der Zweitklässler Euan Abercrombie und Dennis Creevey. Sein Bruder Colin hatte als Jäger wenig Erfolg gehabt und war später noch einmal mit den Hütern angetreten. Dort hatte er sich besser geschlagen, und war schließlich nach langem Überlegen von Ron als sein Ersatz eingesetzt worden. Die Begeisterung der beiden Creevey-Brüder machte es fast unmöglich, auch nur noch ein Wort zu sagen. Harry bekam nur mit, dass der Ersatztreiber ebenfalls ein Drittklässler war, dann pfiff Ron auch schon zum Ende der Auswahlspiele.

Verschwitzt und erleichtert duckte Harry sich unter die warme Dusche in den Umkleideräumen. In der Luft konnte er seine Sorgen vergessen, aber nicht, wenn um ihn herum zehn Gefahren auf Besen flogen.

"Hey, Harry," grüßte ihn eine kleine Stimme unterhalb seines linken Ellenbogens als er durch das Portätloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum kletterte. Er war erschöpft genug, um seine eigene Übungsstunde im Raum der Erfordernis ausfallen zu lassen und wollte sich eigentlich nur für ein, zwei Stunden mit _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ entspannen. Darum reagierte er ziemlich ungehalten auf den Erstklässler, der ihn am Ärmel festhielt.

"Was ist?" schnappte er. Der rotblonde Junge wurde weiß wie eine Wand.

"Ent... Entschuldigung, aber du bist doch Harry Potter, oder? Du warst heute nicht beim Mittagessen, trotz meiner Notiz... bist du er?" fragte der Junge stammelnd. Harry sah ihn prüfend an, und plötzlich klickte es in seinem Kopf. Die Auswahlzeremonie kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, auch wenn er aufgrund von Rons Klagen, dass sie so lange dauerte- der erste Fall Voldemorts hatte einen Baby-Boom ausgelöst, dessen Folgen jetzt auf Hogwarts trafen- nicht allzu viel davon mitbekommen hatte.

"Du bist Mark Evans!" rief er. Mark wurde noch weißer, ließ Harry aber endlich los.

"J... Ja," stotterte er. "M... Meine Eltern glauben mir nicht, dass du mit mir auf eine Schule gehst, sie denken, du bist ein Krimineller, aber... i... ich habe gehört, dass du so eine Art Star bist? Die Mädchen aus meinem Jahr haben alle so ein Magazin, weißt du, und da ist dein Gesicht drauf. Du bist nicht wirklich ein Krimineller, oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Jedenfalls nicht so, wie deine Eltern denken," sagte er. Er konnte nicht vergessen, dass er zumindest Beihilfe zum Mord geleistet hatte- in mindestens zwei Fällen. In seinen Augen.

"Und... du bist wirklich Der-Junge-der-Lebt?" fragte Mark weiter. Harry nickte wieder.

"Weißt du was, Mark- ich bin ziemlich fertig, wir hatten gerade Quidditch-Auswahlspiele. Können wir uns nicht hinsetzen?" Mark nickte hölzern.

"Klar, Harry- tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so überfallen habe, aber meine Eltern hatten mir verboten, mit dir zu sprechen, und dann warst du immer mit deinen Freunden zusammen, und die anderen Erstklässler haben solche Geschichten über dich erzählt, dass ich mich nicht früher getraut habe, mit dir zu sprechen."

"Ist schon in Ordnung," sagte Harry versöhnlich und versuchte, wieder zurück in die Realität zu finden. Es war ihm einfach noch nicht aufgegangen, dass der kleine Nachbarsjunge jetzt plötzlich auch in Hogwarts war, dass dessen Eltern glaubten, er sei kriminell und dass er trotzdem ein gemütliches Gespräch am Kaminfeuer mit diesem Jungen führte.

"Sag mal, Mark- ärgert Dudley dich eigentlich immer noch?" fragte Harry. Mark nickte.

"Aber als mir mein Zauberstab in diesem Sommer aus der Hosentasche gefallen ist ist er plötzlich weggerannt und hatte beide Hände über seinem Hinterteil- das war komisch!" sagte der Junge mit einem ersten kleinen Lächeln.

"Ja, Dudley hat ziemliche Angst vor Zauberstäben," sagte Harry. Mark lehnte sich weiter in seinen Sessel zurück. Seine anfängliche Angst und Scheu vor Harry war nun gewichen, er wirkte entspannter- oder zumindest so entspannt, wie ein elfjähriger Junge sein konnte.

"Wir sind verwandt, weißt du?" platzte er plötzlich heraus. Harry schnürte es die Luft ab.

"V... Verwandt?" fragte er mit einer Stimme, die wieder so hoch war wie vor dem Sommer.

"Nicht eng- unsere Urgroßeltern sind Cousins oder so. Aber mein Vater hat gemeint, dass er deine Mutter gekannt hat, weil sie auf einem der Evans-Familienfeste war. Das war bevor plötzlich ihre Seite der Familie alle eine komische Krankheit bekommen haben und gestorben sind," erklärte Mark. Harry nickte.

"Auf alle Fälle solltest du mir deswegen schon zweimal nicht zu nahe kommen- nicht, dass ich auch noch kriminell werde," meinte Mark. "Sagen jedenfalls meine Eltern," fügte er hinzu.

"Wir... wir sind verwandt." wiederholte Harry stumpf.

"Hab ich doch gesagt, oder? Aber wir sind nur Cousins vierten oder fünften Grades oder so- wir könnten sogar heiraten wenn du ein Mädchen wärst!" Mark war nun endgültig aufgetaut. Seine graublauen Augen funkelten vergnügt.

"Weißt du was- hast du was dagegen, wenn ich meinen Eltern ein Photo schicke, auf dem wir beide sind? Vielleicht kannst du mich dann im Sommer mal besuchen kommen!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Verwandt? Er hatte noch andere Verwandte außer den Dursleys? Und warum hatte Dumbledore ihn nicht zu ihnen geschickt? Sie waren doch genauso über seine Mutter mit ihm verwandt wie seine Tante Petunia!

"Prima. Colin! Hey, Colin! Harry hat ja gesagt! Du kannst das Photo machen! Klasse, ich auf einem Photo mit dem Kriminellen aus dem Ligusterweg! Meine Eltern kriegen einen Herzanfall!" Harry nickte abwesend. Verwandt. Er hatte einen kleinen Cousin. Er hatte einen Cousin der ein Zauberer war.

"Lächeln, Harry," rief Colin. Der Blitz aus der Kamera blendete ihn, aber er hatte nicht gelächelt.

"Entschuldige, Mark," sagte er, sobald er die Flecken aus seinem Gesichtsfeld geblinzelt hatte, "ich muss weg. Muss mit jemandem reden."

"Schon gut, Harry- wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich nie geglaubt habe, dass du ein Krimineller bist. Du warst immer zu nett dazu. Und ich finde es echt klasse, dass ich mit dem Jungen, der Überlebte verwandt bin! Wart ab was meine Klassenkameraden dazu sagen!" Das wollte Harry lieber nicht herausfinden. Aber wenn Mark gerne im Mittelpunkt stand, sollte er das gerne tun. Wenigstens wurde er diesesmal nur am Rand davon berührt.

"Hallo, Harry- schon wieder weg?" grüßte ihn Ginny auf dem Gang vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte noch nasses Haar vom Duschen und wirkte genauso müde und zerschlagen wie er sich fühlte. "Wird ein gutes Team dieses Jahr, oder? Ich wollte mich nochmal bedanken, dass du mir zugehört hast. Mein Bruder ist wirklich ein Idiot! Danke also..." Ihre Stimme verlief sich, aber sie ließ ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen. Harry stand halb zum Gehen gewandt im Gang und nickte zu jedem ihrer Sätze höflich.

"Harry, ich weiß zwar nicht, was los ist- aber danke nochmal!" Mit zwei schnellen Schritten stand sie neben ihm auf den Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. "Bis später!" Damit gab sie der Fetten Dame das Passwort ("Schildmauer!") und kletterte durch das Loch. Harry blieb allein und vollkommen überrumpelt zurück.

"Was wollte ich?" murmelte er, "ach ja- Dumbledore!" Seltsamerweise war er diesesmal nicht wütend auf den alten Schulleiter. Es konnte sein, dass auch er nichts von seiner entfernten Verwandtschaft gewusst hatte.

"Lakritzkobolde," sagte er zum Wasserspeier. Dieser schwang knarrend auf- sein Geräusch veränderte sich auch mit seiner Laune, dachte sich Harry. Er ging langsam die Treppen hinauf, versuchte, sich seine Worte zurechtzulegen. Auch wenn er sich hilflos fühlte wollte er Dumbledore das nicht merken lassen. Sonst würde dieser ihn wohl wieder wie ein Kind behandeln...

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts saß über ein altes Buch voller verblassender runischer Symbole gebeugt an seinem Schreibtisch und tippte murmelnd immer wieder einen seiner kleinen Silberapparate an, in dem glitzernd hellgelbe Kügelchen wie zufällig auf- und abschwebten. Erst, als Harry über die Schwelle zu seinem Büro trat und damit seine Schutzzauber aktivierte sah er auf. Überraschung malte sich auf seinem greisen Gesicht.

"Harry?" fragte er. Harry blieb höflich in der Tür stehen, schluckte aber schwer.

"Komm herein, Harry- ich hatte dich nur nicht erwartet, das ist alles. Deine Übungsstunde findet doch heute mit Remus statt, so lange, bis du die Apparation beherrschst..."

"Ich wollte auch nicht deswegen mit Ihnen sprechen, Professor," sagte Harry vorsichtig. Er setzte sich nach Aufforderung Dumbledores in seinen gewohnten Stuhl und ließ seinen Blick für einen Moment über die vielen Regale entlang der Wände schweifen. Der Sprechende Hut lag still auf seinem Platz, wie er erleichtert feststellte.

"Wenn es nicht um deine Studien geht... Hattest du wieder eine Vision, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore, die Müdigkeit aus seinem Gesicht verbannend. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Keine Visionen, Professor. Meine Schilde halten. Aber... ich habe mich mit einem Erstklässler unterhalten. Mit Mark Evans." Er wartete gespannt ab, was Dumbledore tun würde, wenn er diesen Namen nannte. Aber der alte Zauberer lehnte sich nur zurück und tappte die Spitzen seiner langen Finger gegeneinander.

"Und Mark hat mir gesagt, wir seien verwandt," fuhr Harry ein wenig enttäuscht fort. Dumbledore seufzte und lehnte sich nach vorne.

"Das ist richtig. Mark Evans ist dein Cousin vierten Grades. Sein Vater, Stephen Evans hat deine Mutter einmal gesehen, als sie beide auf einem Familienfest waren. Das war bevor..."

"Bevor Voldemort alle Verwandten meiner Mutter hat umbringen lassen, ich weiß," sagte Harry. Er ballte unwillkürlich die Fäuste. Schließlich war Snape derjenige, der für den Tod seiner nächsten Verwandten, seiner Großeltern, verantwortlich war. Wie sollte er da nicht erkennen, dass die 'seltsame Krankheit' in Wahrheit der Todesfluch war?

"Nun, nicht alle, aber alle näheren Verwandten, die er erreichen konnte. Dein Onkel und deine Tante befanden sich zu dieser Zeit glücklicherweise gerade auf Hochzeitsreise und blieben so verschont. Und ab einem gewissen Grad hat es selbst Voldemort nicht mehr gekümmert, ob die Muggel nun mit Lily Potter verwandt waren oder nicht." Dumbledore schien froh zu sein, dass Harry nicht schon wieder sein Temperament spielen ließ. Der kleine Silberapparat vor ihm klimperte nun leise und spuckte ein paar hellgelbe Kügelchen aus, die in seinem langen, silbernen Bart stecken blieben.

"Warum konnte ich dann nicht bei Marks Eltern leben wenn sie doch auch mit mir verwandt sind, und wie Tante Petunia auch über meine Mutter?" fragte Harry. Zum ersten Mal, seit Mark Evans ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er ein Verwandter war, klang Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme durch.

"Harry, eure Verwandtschaft ist selbst mit magischen Methoden kaum mehr nachweisbar. Der alte Blutzauber, der dich im Haus deiner Tante beschützt, wäre wirkungslos ohne eine starke verwandtschaftliche Verbindung. Und die hat Marks Familie nun einmal nicht mehr mit dir. Glaub mir, ich hätte dich auch lieber in andere Hände gegeben, aber du musstest sicher sein. Und darum kam nur deine Tante in Frage." Harry nickte.

"Ich verstehe schon- ich hatte mir so etwas ähnliches gedacht als Mark meinte, wir könnten sogar heiraten, wenn einer von uns weiblich wäre." Dumbledore gab ein unterdrücktes Glucksen von sich.

"Oh, aber in der Zauberwelt könnt ihr das auch so," sagte er. Harrys entsetzter Blick sagte ihm wohl mehr als tausend Worte, denn er fing ernsthaft an zu lachen. "Es gibt da interessante Transfigurationen..." Bevor sein Schüler floh bot er ihm doch noch immer glucksend einen Zitronendrop an.

"Nimm dir einfach einen," sagte er. Geschockt griff Harry zu und steckte die klebrige gelbe Süßigkeit in den Mund. Der intensiv saure Zitronengeschmack brachte ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie so überfallen habe, Professor," sagte er, noch immer geschockt von der Vorstellung, dass einer von zwei Zauberern sich... nein, nur nicht daran denken!

"Ich danke dir dafür, Harry- ohne deinen Besuch hätte mein Tag ein Lächeln weniger gehabt. Und ich schlage vor, dass du weder Mr. Creevey noch Mr. Evans berichtest, was ich dir gesagt habe. Aus unterschiedlichen Gründen." Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es wirklich nichts gab, was Dumbledore in seiner Schule entging- nun, bis auf die verschiedenen Dunklen Aktivitäten. Aber nichts, was die Schüler anging.

"Werde ich nicht, Professor. Danke noch einmal," verabschiedete er sich, während Dumbledore seinen inzwischen unkontrolliert Kügelchen spuckenden Apparat mit seinem Zauberstab zu beruhigen versuchte.

Harry war weder wütend noch enttäuscht über das, was Dumbledore ihm erzählt hatte. Eigentlich ließ es ihn eher kalt. Er hatte nicht wirklich daran geglaubt, daß es irgendwo Menschen gab, die ihm so nahe standen wie sein Onkel und seine Tante und ihn so liebten wie Sirius ihn geliebt hatte. Sicher, er hatte eine Familie, aber sie war so weit von ihm entfernt dass er genausogut gar nicht mit ihnen verwandt sein konnte. Sie standen ihm auch nicht nahe. Mark Evans und seine Eltern waren erst vor zwei Jahren nach Little Whinging gezogen; er hatte den Jungen vor dem heutigen Tag nicht kennengelernt. Und wenn man Mark glauben konnte hassten seine Eltern den seltsamen 'Kriminellen' aus dem Ligusterweg Nr. 4.

"Na ja, es ist nett zu wissen, dass es noch einen Teil meiner Mutter außer mir auf der Welt gibt," sagte er sich und erntete einen scheuen Blick von einer Gruppe Ravenclaws, die an der Tür zur Bibliothek in einem engen Knoten standen.

Mark Evans beachtete Harry nicht, als er wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam- er war schon in ein erbittertes Koboldstein-Turnier mit einigen seiner Klassenkameraden verwickelt. Bisher hatte er es geschafft, der stinkenden Flüssigkeit, die aus den Steinen spritzte, zu entkommen. Harry warf ihm ein Kopfnicken und ein Lächeln zu und rief seine Hausaufgaben aus seinem Schlafsaal herbei.

()---()

Während der folgenden Tage und Wochen unterhielt sich Harry öfter mit dem kleinen Erstklässler, dessen große Klappe erst offensichtlich wurde, nachdem er seine Scheu abgelegt hatte. Harry konnte fast nachvollziehen, warum Dudley ihn zum Schweigen bringen wollte. Mark plapperte wie ein Wasserfall und war wohl irgendwie mit Tonks verwandt, denn seine Ungeschicklichkeit, die meist zum Schaden der Umgebung ging, war bald legendär.

Ginny ließ keinen Tag verstreichen, an dem sie Harry nicht einen Kuss zuwarf oder ihn um Hilfe mit der riesigen Arbeitslast der Fünftklässler bat. So sehr Harry auch versuchte sie dazu zu bringen, dass sie Hermine fragte so sehr bestand sie darauf, dass er derjenige war, der ihr half. Sein Sondertraining mit Remus und Tonks schritt frustrierend langsam fort. Harry schaffte es einfach nicht, seine Gesichtszüge zu verändern und er hatte Mühe mit seiner Haarfarbe- zumindest wenn ihm nicht durch einen Fluch oder Zaubertrank eine ungewollte Veränderung aufgezwungen wurde. Darin, diese rückgängig zu machen war er Meister!

Dumbledore hatte vorübergehend ihre Versuche, einen gegen Voldemort wirksamen Zauber zu konstruieren abgebrochen. Seit Cornelius Fudge zugegeben hatte, dass Voldemort tatsächlich zurückgekehrt war wurde er mehr und mehr als Berater im Ministerium gebraucht.

Die Kobolde hatten nach zwölftägiger Bedenkzeit ihre Allianz mit dem Phoenixorden verkündet. Harry bekam von Dumbledore mehrmals die Anweisung, jeden ihrer Briefe umgehend und mit größter Höflichkeit zu beantworten, da ihre Fähigkeiten als Kämpfer und ihr Wissen um die Finanzen der Todesser mehr als wertvoll für die Seite des Lichts war. Auch wenn sie nicht direkt sagen konnten, was und wieviel Voldemorts Anhänger seinem Kampf zur Verfügung stellten gaben sie doch bereitwillig Auskunft, wenn ein Verdächtiger eine ihrer Filialen betrat. Die Auroren unter Kingsley Shacklebolt hatten so schon einen der Ausbrüchigen vom Sommer, Rabastan Lestrange, zu fassen bekommen. Leider hatte wieder einmal keine Zelle dem Willen des Dunklen Lords standhalten können und Lestrange war innerhalb einer einzigen Woche wieder auf freiem Fuß, aber wie Shacklebolt anmerkte waren es die kleinen Erfolge und Schritte, die in einem solchen Guerillakrieg zählten. Und Voldemort führte nichts anderes als einen Guerillakrieg. Er handelte noch immer aus den Schatten heraus, in kleinen, schnellen Aktionen die selbst der Orden des Phoenix meist erst zu spät gemeldet bekam. Manchmal hatten sie Glück und Snape war einer der planenden Todesser, aber um seine Position nicht preiszugeben konnte man die Opfer nicht jedes Mal evakuieren.

Harry hasste es, wenn genau so ein bewusstes Opfer gebracht wurde. Er musste nur die Shilouette seines Zaubertränkeprofessors in dem dunklen Mantel sehen um zu wissen, dass ein vermeidbares Opfer gefordert wurde. Ein Toter, der nicht hätte sterben müssen...

Was keiner seiner Lehrer wusste war, dass er inzwischen seine Visionen bewusst zuließ, um mehr Informationen über Voldemort liefern zu können. Dumbledore vermutete wahrscheinlich etwas, aber er akzeptierte seine Berichte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und nutzte sie, um in Voldemort Verdacht gegen Mitglieder seines Inneren Zirkels zu wecken indem er besonders deren nächtliche 'Ausflüge' vereitelte.

Kaum jemand konnte ahnen, dass er in zauberstabloser Magie seine größten Fortschritte machte. Während Remus ihn noch Aufrufe- und Verscheuchezauber üben ließ machte Harry sich daran, seine Schildzauber zu lernen. Dass er sich hinter einem Schild verstecken konnte wenn er seinen Zauberstab verlor war wichtiger, als einen Angriffszauber zu lernen da es ihm die Möglichkeit eröffnete, zu entkommen. Dennoch kostete zauberstablose Magie ihn jedes Mal fast seine gesamte Kraft. Harry wusste, dass er sie nicht einsetzen konnte, außer als letztes Mittel.

Die Quidditch-Saison, die wieder am Laufen war, zehrte weiter an seinen Ressourcen. Ron trainierte sein Team erbarmungslos. Er opferte selbst seinen kostbaren Morgenschlaf, um noch früh einen Drill, der ihm am Abend eingefallen war, in die benebelten Köpfe seiner Mannschaft zu hämmern. Harry war davon weniger betroffen, seine Überlegenheit als Sucher war groß genug, dass er vom Kapitän der Gryffindor-Mannschaft als lebendes Ziel für die Treiber eingesetzt wurde, um seine Agilität und seine Reflexe zu verbessern. So kehrte er regelmäßig grün und blau vom Quidditch-Feld in den Schlafsaal zurück, wo auch schon die unerledigten Aufsätze und Schulaufgabe nach Aufmerksamkeit schrien.

Es war kein Wunder, dass er dank all dieser Ablenkungen vergaß, wie die Zeit verrann. Halloween, der Tag der Geister und Gespenster und Jahrestag des Todes seiner Eltern (und Sir Nicholas') rückte heran. Die Schule verwandelte sich allmählich in einen summenden Bienenhaufen, Hagrid verbrachte die Hälfte des Tages auf der Kürbisplantage hinter seinem Haus und hegte und pflegte die (mit Hilfe der Magie) auf Übermannsgröße herangewachsenen orangefarbenen Kugeln.

Harry spürte eine wachsende Unruhe in sich, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Sicher, es gab kein Halloween seitdem er nach Hogwarts gekommen war an dem nicht etwas Schreckliches geschah, aber er konnte seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr sehen, was Voldemort plante. Wahrscheinlich war er zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nach dieser Quelle zu suchen, die er seinen Todessern gegenüber nun schon mehrmals erwähnt hatte. Die Quelle der Stärke... wozu er sie brauchte oder was sie bewirkte war Harry schleierhaft. Auch wenn er in seinen wenigen freien Minuten in der Bibliothek gestöbert hatte gab es doch keinen Hinweis auf dieses Gewässer. Auch Hermine, Ron, Neville, Ginny und Luna hatten nichts gefunden. Harry hatte ihnen sagen müssen, was er suchte als sie wegen seiner dauernden Aufenthalte in der Bibliothek Verdacht geschöpft hatten.

Erst gestern war wieder einmal eine neue Spur im Sand verlaufen. Stöhnend hatte Ron die alte, zerbröckelnde Pergamentrolle über ägyptische Binnenseen und ihre magischen Eigenschaften zurück ins Regal gestopft. Hermines Vorschlag, sich zuerst auf das Ausland zu konzentrieren hatte ihnen nicht gerade Glück gebracht.

"Sieh es ein, Harry- es ist wieder so wie damals mit dem Stein der Weisen. Irgendwann erinnerst du dich wieder, wo du von dieser komischen Quelle gehört hast, oder vielleicht bekommst du ja wieder was von Du-weißt-schon-wem verraten... und dann können wir weitersuchen. Aber so hat es nunmal keinen Sinn!" Harry musste zugeben, dass Ron eigentlich Recht hatte. Diese blinde Suche brachte sie wirklich nicht weiter.

Am nächsten Morgen hing eine Nachricht am Schwarzen Brett. Am Halloween-Samstag gab es für die Schule den ersten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade in diesem Jahr. Da das Ministerium nun Voldemorts Rückkehr anerkannt hatte waren diese Ausflüge selten geworden, und die Schüler wurden davor gewarnt, den in Hogsmeade patroullierenden Zauberpolizisten und Auroren in den Weg zu kommen. Alle Schüler zwischen dem dritten und sechsten Schuljahr jubelten. Die Sechst- und Siebtklässler zuckten die Schultern- sie hatten schließlich die Erlaubnis, wannimmer sie wollten in das Dorf zu gehen. Aber dennoch war es etwas anderes, das Hogsmeade-Wochenende mit ganz Hogwarts zu teilen, und die meisten der älteren Gryffindors schmiedeten eifrig Pläne, was sie an diesem Tag im Zauberdorf machen wollten- und vor allem, mit wem sie gehen wollten.

Der _Tagesprophet_ feuerte die Jubelstimmung in Hogwarts noch an. Unter dem Titel _Welt im Wandel_ berichtete er darüber, dass die Internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer eine neue Resolution zur internationalen Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Zaubereiministerien der Welt verabschiedet hatte. Auch wenn die Vereinigung nicht allzu viel direkten Einfluß auf die Gesetzgebung der Mitgliedsländer ausüben konnte(2) gehörten ihr doch so viele angesehene Zauberer an, dass ihre Vorschläge besonders in Krisenzeiten ernst genommen wurden. Und die Zaubereiminister anderer Länder hatten wohl endlich eingesehen, dass Voldemort kein britisches Problem bleiben würde.

"Wurde auch Zeit," meinte Neville zufrieden und rollte die Zeitung zusammen. "Kommt ihr?"

Die Sechs vom Ministerium- oder Harrys 'Generäle', wie sie von der DA genannt wurden- hatten eine unausgesprochene Vereinbarung, dass sie den Tag gemeinsam verbringen wollten. Da Luna und Ginny ihre ZAGs hatten und Neville und Ron nicht dieselben Kurse wie Harry und Hermine hatten sie weniger Zeit zusammen, als ihnen lieb war. Harry vermisste seine Freunde, auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab. Er hatte noch immer Alpträume, in denen er sie in Gefahr brachte und sie ihn einfach so verließen, genau wie Sirius.

Dennoch hatte er es in den ersten Wochen nicht geschafft, sie von sich zu stoßen und sah langsam ein, dass er es wohl auch nie schaffen würde. Sie klebten an ihm wie eine Klette- aber eine, die in bunten Farben leuchtete und ihren Wirt fröhlich machte.

"Na kommt schon!" rief Hermine vom Ausgang der Großen Halle aus, wo Filch die Namen der Schüler in seiner Liste abhakte. "Ich will mich doch noch für den Apparationskurs diesen Monat einschreiben!"

Harry schluckte nervös und schuldbewusst- auch wenn er der DA die meisten der neuen Flüche und Zauber, die er von Remus und Tonks lernte, beibrachte hatte er auf Dumbledores Anweisung hin geheimgehalten, dass er inzwischen recht gut apparieren konnte. Zumindest hatte Remus bei ihrem letzten Treffen nichts mehr an ihm auszusetzen gehabt. In den Weihnachtsferien würde er dann Langstrecken-Apparation üben dürfen. Auch die Zauberei ohne Zauberstab durfte er nicht erwähnen. Harry hatte in diesem Punkt mit seinem Schulleiter gestritten. Er vertraute seinen Freunden! Aber Dumbledore hatte ihn nur ernst und ein wenig traurig angesehen...

_"Harry, ich vertraue den Menschen, denen du vertraust. Aber wir befinden uns im Krieg, du selbst hast das mehr als einmal festgestellt. Was, wenn Tom deine Freunde entführen lässt und sie unter Veritaserum ausfragt? Ich glaube dir, dass sie nie freiwillig Informationen über dich preisgeben würden, auch nicht unter der Folter, aber dieser Trank _lässt ihnen keine andere Wahl als zu anworten_! Kannst du das riskieren?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. _

_"Es ist sicherer für uns alle, wenn deine Fähigkeiten nur uns Vieren bekannt sind, Harry. Sobald es nicht mehr nötig ist, sie geheimzuhalten kannst du sie deinen Freunden vorführen." _

_"Ich hoffe nur, dass sie danach noch meine Freunde sind und mir vergeben," murmelte Harry niedergeschlagen. Fawkes trillerte aufmunternd von Dumbledores Schulter herunter. _

_"Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das sein werden, Harry. Miss Granger ist nicht umsonst die klügste Hexe des Jahrhunderts!" Damit entlockte er Harry doch tatsächlich ein Lächeln. _

_"In Ordnung, Sir. Ich werde nichts erwähnen," sagte er._

Hogsmeade war wie immer, wenn die Schüler auf Hogwarts kamen, ein Ameisenhaufen der Geschäftigkeit. Die Händler schleppten Kisten mit Nachschub in ihre Geschäfte und kamen nicht einmal dazu, die Waren in die Regale einzuräumen bevor sie ihnen von eifrig schwatzenden Teenagern förmlich aus der Hand gerissen wurden. Harry und seine Freunde wurden schnell vom Geist der Freiheit, der die Internatsschüler beflügelte, angesteckt. Rons Nörgeln sorgte dafür, dass die erste Station auf ihrem Ausflug der Süßigkeitenladen _Honigtopf_ war, in dessen Keller ein Geheimgang nach Hogwarts führte.

Beladen mit Schokofröschen, Eismäusen und anderen Köstlichkeiten wurde dann Hermines Wunsch nach Büchern erfüllt. Während die lesewütige Gryffindor-Schülerin die Regale durchwühlte organisierte sich der Rest der Mannschaft Schreibmaterialien und Pergamentnachschub aus Scrivenshafts Federladen. Harry und Ron besorgten doppelt so viel Pergament für Hermine wie für sich selbst- die Länge ihrer Aufsätze war von den meisten Lehrern schon gefürchtet und unter den Schülern legendär.

"Seid ihr fertig?" fragte Hermine, die mit glänzenden Augen, roten Wangen und einer Streichholzschachtel voller geschrumpfter Bücher zu ihnen traf. "Ich bin fertig- unglaublich, aber es gab tatsächlich endlich eine neue Ausgabe von _Arithmatrix- Gewebe zukünftiger Zauber_! Das gibt es nicht einmal in der Bibliothek, aber es ist _das_ Standardwerk der fortgeschrittenen Arithmantik- erklärt, wie sich die Zukunftselemente in einer arithmantischen Matrix auf den Zauber, seinen Spruch und seine Energie- du weißt, dass du immer die Energie eines Zaubers definieren musst wenn du versuchst, einen zu schreiben, oder Harry?- definiert und..." Ron legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. Luna summte leise vor sich hin und untersuchte Nevilles Hand, der wiederum mit offenem Mund das Genie von Gryffindor anstarrte. Harry lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Mine, erst einmal Luft holen," sagte Ron mit roten Ohren. Hermine wurde ebenfalls rot, als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

"Entschuldigung," murmelte sie, "es ist nur, dass ich Monate auf dieses Buch gewartet habe und jetzt..."

"Jetzt kannst du nicht mehr warten, bis wir wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum sind und du es lesen kannst. Glaub mir, ich kenne das Gefühl- auch wenn es bei mir eher ein neuer Roman meines Lieblingsschriftstellers auslöst," lachte Ginny. Hermine wurde noch ein wenig röter. Rons Hand lag immer noch auf ihrer Schulter, aber sie machte keine Anstalten, sie abzuschütteln.

"Und jetzt zu _Zonkos_!" rief Ginny, "müssen doch mal sehen, was die Konkurrenz der Zwillinge so macht... vielleicht haben sie inzwischen ja sogar eine Kooperation und ich kann meine Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien wieder auffüllen. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich die noch brauchen werde, so wie die Lehrer sich dieses Jahr aufführen."

"Ginny, wir haben ZAGs in diesem Jahr," erinnerte Luna sie mit sanfter Stimme.

"Ich weiß, Luna- aber bin ich in Ravenclaw? NEIN! Du könntest ruhig auch mal ein bisschen Spaß haben, weißt du- zum Beispiel mit all den Leuten, die deine Kleider verstecken..." entgegnete Ginny mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln in den braunen Augen.

"Ach, Ginevra, meine Sachen tauchen doch alle immer wieder auf- ich habe es Harry letztes Jahr schon erklärt. Sie nehmen sie weg, denken, ich ärgere mich, lachen ein bisschen über mich und dann tun sie sie wieder zurück." Luna zuckte die Schultern. "Nichts geht kaputt, und nur selten geht etwas verloren. Warum sollte ich mich aufregen?"

"Vielleicht, weil das Diebstahl ist?" mischte Neville sich ein. Der sonst eher zurückhaltende und schüchterne Junge wirkte gereizt und wütend. "Und weil sie kein Recht haben, jemanden wie dich so zu quälen!"

"Jemanden wie mich?" fragte Luna, ihre blauen Augen so weit, dass es schien, als hätte sie irgendwelche Muggel-Psychopharmaka eingenommen.

"Du... du bist etwas Besonderes, Luna," stammelte Neville und zog seine Hand schnell aus ihrem Griff, Ohren und Hals in ein grelles Rot getaucht.

"Ich danke dir, Neville. Und dafür werde ich Ginevra auch in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum lassen damit sie den anderen einen Streich spielen kann." Neville bekam ein etwas dümmliches Grinsen als sie resolut wieder nach seiner Hand schnappte. "Komm jetzt, Neville- wir wollen doch sehen, ob es unter den Posteulen auch Nachtschattenkäuze gibt!"

Hermine rollte die Augen. "Ihr zwei geht also zur Post- Ron, Harry, Ginny und ich gehen zu den _Drei Besen_- nein, Ron, wir haben uns noch nicht auf _Zonkos_ geeinigt und ich will unbedingt noch in diesem Monat apparieren lernen. Schließlich bin ich jetzt schon mehr als einen Monat lang siebzehn, aber die letzten Kurse waren immer mit Siebtklässlern überfüllt. Also kommt schon- wir können uns doch danach alle bei _Zonkos_ treffen, wie wäre das?"

"Also Treffpunkt _Zonkos_- in einer Stunde? Reicht das?" fragte Neville. Harry und Ginny nickten, genau wie Ron. Hermine sah ein wenig zweifelnd aus, aber auch sie nickte schließlich.

"Bis dann!" winkte Luna und zog Neville hinter sich her zum Stadtrand, wo sowohl der Scherzartikelladen als auch das Eulenpostamt lagen.

Ginny, Harry und Ron begleiteten eine von der Apparationstheorie und dem schweren Test plappernde Hermine zu Madam Rosmertas Pub. Die attraktive Hexe- keiner wusste, ob sie nun dreißig oder fünfzig war, aber die Wetten liefen- nickte ihnen zu und schenkte schon einmal vier Krüge voll Butterbier ein während Hermine zielsicher auf einen klein gewachsenen Zauberer mit einem hellvioletten Hut zusteuerte, auf dem groß "Apparationskurse" stand.

Der Zauberer blickte noch nicht einmal von seinen Listen auf, als Hermine und ihre Freunde vor seinen Tisch an der Rückwand der _Drei Besen_ traten.

"Name," nuschelte er gelangweilt. Hermine tappte von einem Fuß auf den anderen, so nervös war sie. Die Art und Einstellung des Zauberers dämpfte ihre Stimmung jedoch ein wenig.

"Hermine Granger," sagte sie dennoch mit einer etwas höheren Stimme als sonst.

"Geburtsdatum," nuschelte der Zauberer, während seine Feder von selbst über das Pergament kratzte. So desinteressiert wie er war klang es noch nicht einmal wie eine Frage.

"19. September 1979," sagte Hermine mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln über einem Stirnrunzeln.

"Gewünschte Kursart?" Diesesmal war es wenigstens eine Frage. Die Feder verharrte über der letzten Spalte der Tabelle, in die Hermines Wahl eingetragen werden würde. Harry lugte über die Schulter seiner besten Freundin. Die Feder hatte ein sehr viel schönere Schrift als er! Warum waren die Dinger in Hogwarts nur verboten?

"Wünschte, ich könnte so schreiben," murmelte Ron und erntete einen von Hermines spitzen Ellenbogen in seiner Seite.

"Intensivkurs an drei Wochenenden," sagte Hermine als Antwort auf die letzte Frage des Zauberers mit dem violetten Hut.

"Wir haben Ihre Anmeldung registriert. Ihr Kurs beginnt in zwei Wochen und endet am letzten Wochenende vor Weihnachten. Die Gebühr von 65 Galleonen für den Kurs und Ihre Lizenz sind zur ersten Stunde mitzubringen. Vielen Dank für Ihre Anmeldung," leierte der Zauberer herunter und drückte Hermine einen Pergamentfetzen in die Hand, auf dem genau das stand, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

"Das wäre geschafft!" seufzte Hermine erleichtert. "Und ich hatte schon Angst, dass ich vor Weihnachten in keinen Kurs mehr hineinkomme!"

Madam Rosmerta stellte den Vieren, die sich einen Tisch im überfüllten Pub sichern konnte, das frisch gezapfte Butterbier hin. Sie nickten ihren Dank, unterbrachen ihre Unterhaltung jedoch nicht.

"Gibt nicht mehr so viele Siebtklässler, die noch nicht apparieren können und die meisten von uns wollen ihre Lizenz erst in den Osterferien oder im Sommer machen, auch wenn sie jetzt schon Geburtstag haben- in Hogwarts können wir schließlich nirgends apparieren, also ist es sinnlos," meinte Ron achselzuckend.

"Wie kannst du sagen, dass es sinnlos ist? Wenn..." Ron hob die Hand.

"Ich sag nicht, dass es sinnlos ist- ich mach im März auch gleich meine Lizenz, spare schon seit Jahren drauf. Ich weiß, dass wir so leichter vor Todessern fliehen können. Aber... ich glaube, nicht alle von uns denken so."

Harry nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier. 'Und es ist gut, wenn wir fliehen,' dachte er, 'denn was hat Trelawney damals im dritten Schuljahr in ihrer zweiten echten Prophezeiung gesagt: _Der Schwarze Lord ist einsam, von Freunden und Anhängern verlassen. Sein Knecht lag zwölf Jahre lang in Ketten. Heute Nacht, vor der zwölften Stunde, wird der Knecht die Ketten abwerfen und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Meister machen. Mit seiner Hilfe wird der Schwarze Lord erneut die Macht ergreifen und schrecklicher herrschen denn je. Heute Nacht... vor der zwölften Stunde... wird der Knecht sich auf den Weg machen... zurück zu seinem Meister..._. Bisher haben wir noch nicht allzu viel von diesem 'schrecklicher denn je' gemerkt...'

"Ich beneide die anderen, die nicht so denken," sagte Ginny leise und unterbrach damit Harrys Gedanken. "Für mich war seit meinem ersten Schuljahr klar, dass wir auf uns aufpassen müssen und dass jede Sekunde etwas gesche-..." Eine Explosion schüttelte die _Drei Besen_ so stark, dass das Butterbier aus den halbvollen Krügen der Freunde schwappte.

"Ginny! Du hast uns verhext!" schimpfte Ron, doch eine zweite Explosion ließ ihn Harrys Beispiel folgen und mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand auf die Füße springen. Harrys Gesicht war angespannt, er massierte sich mit der linken Hand die Narbe, die prickelte und brannte.

"Ist es... Du-weißt-schon-wer?" fragte Ron. Die Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und seine Sommersprossen traten stärker hervor.

"Nein, Voldemort ist nicht hier- noch nicht. Das ist erst die Vorhut, aber sie haben..." Harry schwankte leicht. Eine unerträgliche Kälte breitete sich wie eine neblige Decke über ihn.

"Dementoren," beendete Ginny seinen Satz.

"Jetzt können wir sehen, was die DA gebracht hat," meinte Hermine und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab fester. Von draußen klangen die ersten Schreie hinein, verzweifelte Hilferufe. Ab und an rief jemand den Patronus-Zauber, aber es waren viel zu wenige, und sie klangen auch nicht gerade so zuversichtlich, wie sie mußten.

"Wir müssen helfen!" rief Ginny. Harry riss sich mühsam aus der Lethargie, in die die Kälte der Dementoren und die Erinnerungen, die sie wachriefen, ihn gestürzt hatten.

"Jeder von uns deckt den anderen den Rücken. Wir gehen zur Tür und sprechen aus der Deckung heraus die Patronus-Zauber. Ich glaube nicht, dass schon sehr viele Todesser hier sind, sonst klänge das anders." Die drei Anderen nickten ihre Zustimmung. Alle vier Schüler schoben sich durch die panische Menge der Gäste hindurch, in die Madam Rosmerta vergeblich Ordnung zu bringen versuchte. Harry seufzte und wischte sich die Haare aus der Stirn. Zu viert konnten sie immer noch nicht allzu viel ausrichten. Nach dem, was er fühlte waren da draußen ebenso viele Dementoren wie in seinem dritten Schuljahr am See gewesen waren.

"Einen Moment," bat er seine Freunde. Dann sprang er auf einen Tisch und schoß rote Funken aus seinem Zauberstab. "**Ruhe**!"

Er brauchte seine Stimme nicht einmal magisch zu verstärken. Allein die Tatsache, dass jemand endlich wirkungsvoll die Verantwortung und Leitung übernahm genügte, um die Aufmerksamkeit der wild umherstolpernden Zauberer und Hexen auf ihn zu lenken.

"Wie es scheint, wird Hogsmeade von Dementoren angegriffen. Panik nützt hier nichts," sagte Harry. Die Menge war in ihren Bewegungen eingefroren. Alle Blicke ruhten auf ihm und der nun gut sichtbaren Narbe. "Jeder, der einen Patronus zustande bringt, auch wenn es nur Nebel ist, folgt meinen drei Freunden und mir zur Tür. Die anderen gehen am besten ins Obergeschoß- mit ein paar Leuten, die notfalls einen Patronus zaubern können. Wenn Sie sich bitte aufteilen würden... oh, und falls hier noch jemand von der DA ist gebt die Nachricht weiter: DA zu mir!"

Widerspruchslos wanderte der größte Teil der Gäste in den hinteren Teil des Lokals. Nur wenige blieben vorne bei Ron, Hermine und Ginny, unter ihnen allerdings auch Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Ernie MacMillan und Susan Bones von der DA. Harry schickte Cho und Terry mit denjenigen, die sich nicht gegen Dementoren verteidigen konnten, nach hinten und nahm die kleine Gruppe von Schülern und Erwachsenen- es war bemerkenswert, dass beinahe mehr Schüler als Erwachsene den schweren Zauberspruch beherrschten- mit zur Tür.

Draußen war alles still. Es schien, als sei die Sonne in den wenigen Minuten, die die vier Freunde im Pub verbracht hatten, untergegangen. Schwarzer Rauch stieg von der Ruine eines Werkzeugschuppens gegenüber der _Drei Besen_ auf. Harry zitterte vor Kälte- in dem Rauch versteckten sich ein paar der Dementoren.

"Auf mein Zeichen," flüsterte er. Die DA-Mitglieder nickten, die Erwachsenen akzeptierten seine Führung. "Jetzt!"

Ein volles Dutzend Stimmen rief aus voller Kehle: "_Expecto Patronum_!" Acht voll ausgeprägte Tiergestalten, angeführt von Harrys Hirschen, griffen den schwarzen Rauch und die darin verborgenen Dämonen an. Der Rest der Patroni bildete eine Barriere aus silbernem Nebel vor der kleinen Gruppe- zu ihrem Glück. Aus dem Schatten des Nachbarhauses lösten sich weitere Dementoren, angelockt von den Gefühlen der Angst und Verzweiflung, die die Kämpfer ausstrahlten. Der silberne Nebel warf sie zurück, aber er flackerte bedenklich und auch die Tiere auf der anderen Straßenseite hatten ihre Mühe, die Dementoren zurückzuhalten.

"Noch einmal!" rief Harry. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, zu flüstern. Die Dementoren wussten, wo sie waren und sollten Todesser in der Nähe sein konnten sie nicht an den dämonischen Gestalten vorbei.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Die Tiere leuchteten schwächer, und es waren nur noch sechs. Harry versuchte sein Bestes, um die Schreie seiner Mutter, die in seinen Ohren wiederhallten, zu ignorieren, aber selbst das Atmen wurde in der unvorstellbaren Kälte schwerer und schwerer.

"Harry, wir halten das nicht mehr lange durch!" keuchte Ginny an seinem Ohr. Sie hatte es noch nicht einmal in der DA geschafft, einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu erschaffen, genausowenig wie Ron. Ihr Nebel war nun wenig mehr als ein schwaches Glitzern während die Lebenskraft zusehends aus ihren Zügen wich. Hermines angespannter Gesichtsausdruck und ihr matt nach den Dementoren schnappender Otter sahen auch nicht besser aus. Krone beschränkte sich darauf, mit dem Geweih nach hernannahenden Feinden zu stoßen, aber er galoppierte auch nicht mehr donnernd auf sie zu. Allen Verteidigern war die Anstrengung anzumerken, die das Aufrechterhalten eines so schweren Zaubers gegen so viele Feinde ihnen abverlangte.

"Wir... müssen zurück in die- AH!" Krone flackerte und verschwand, als Harry seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ und mit über die Narbe gepressten Händen auf die Knie sank.

"Zu spät- Tom ist hier," flüsterte Ginny. Rohe Angst klang aus ihrer Stimme. Wie ein dunkler Schatten erhob sich nun auch das Dunkle Mal über dem nördlichen Ende Hogsmeades. Die Schlange, die aus dem Mund des hämisch grinsenden Schädels rollte zischte den verzweifelt fliehenden Bewohnern Hogsmeades zu, dass sie verlieren würden. Harry zischte etwas zurück, das natürlich keiner seiner Freunde verstand, aber ihre besorgten Blicke verrieten alles. Weder Hermine noch Ron konnten ihm helfen, da sie beide noch die Dementoren abwehren mussten.

Als dann die Schreie einsetzten und die ersten Explosionen, Zauber und Feuer im von den Dementoren gebrachten Dämmerlicht aufleuchteten rappelte Harry sich endlich wieder auf und stolperte auf die Füße. Seine Narbe brannte feuerrot auf seiner Stirn, ein einzelner Blutstropfen löste sich gar von der Spitze des Blitzes, aber all das war nichts gegen die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen.

"Sie haben... sie haben die Grundschule überfallen," sagte er mit heiserer Stimme. Sein Zauberstab hing schlaff an seiner Seite, obwohl die schwarzen Schemen der seelenlosen Wächter von Askaban wieder näherzukommen versuchten. "Voldemort... will mich herausfordern..." Er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Er wollte und konnte seine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen, aber er konnte auch Unschuldige nicht seinetwegen leiden lassen. "Es dauert zu lange, bis die Auroren und Dumbledore ankommen- die Anti-Apparationszauber wurden für das Hogsmeade-Wochenende um das Dorf herum erweitert. Voldemort hat einen Beamten im Ministerium, der für ihn autorisierte Portschlüssel gefertigt hat, die durch die Schutzzauber hindurchkommen konnten. Und..."

Ron ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Hermine runzelte die Stirn in Konzentration und drängte mit einem erneuten Zauber ihren Otter dazu, seine Anstrengungen zu verdoppeln. "Geh," sagte der Rothaarige.

"Was?" fragte Harry heiser. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er eben gehört hatte.

"Geh. Hilf den Kindern. Neville, Luna und noch ein paar andere aus der DA sind da hinten. Sie können dir helfen. Vertrau uns- wir schaffen das hier. Wir sind deine Freunde, Harry- du musst gehen."

"Vertrau uns," sagte Ginny, ohne den Zauberstab zu bewegen oder den Blick von den Dementoren zu nehmen. "Ich weiß, dass du es dir nie verzeihen kannst, wenn du nicht hilfst. Wir schaffen das hier schon."

"Ja, wir schaffen das," meinte auch Hermine, die Stimme gepresst, aber fest. "Vertrau dir selbst, Harry- du hast uns das hier beigebracht, jetzt müssen wir weitermachen. Mach keine Dummheiten und geh Voldemort aus dem Weg- aber geh und hilf den Kindern."

"Gehen Sie, Mr. Potter," meinte einer der Erwachsenen, "wenn es da unten wirklich so schlimm ist, dann werden Sie dort mehr gebraucht als hier. Bringen Sie den anderen auch Hoffnung und organisieren Sie sie so wie uns, dann hat Hogsmeade vielleicht noch eine Chance."

"Aber... aber ich bin nicht..." stammtelte Harry. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie alle so sehr zu ihm aufsahen.

"Bitte, Kumpel- _vertrau_ mir! Wenigstens dieses eine Mal! Wir sind doch beste Freunde, oder?" Rons Augen waren eine Mischung aus Unsicherheit, Stolz und dem Wissen, dass er es schaffen konnte. Endlich nickte Harry.

"Ihr seid meine Freunde- ich vertraue euch," sagte er. "Bis später! _Expecto Patronum_!" Damit rannte er hinter Krones schattenhafter Gestalt hinaus in die Kälte.

"Und wehe, du bist dann nicht da!" rief ihm Ginny hinterher. "_Expecto Patronum_!" Und Harry konnte gerade noch über die Schulter hinweg sehen, wie eine silberweiße Tigerin aus ihrem Zauberstab hervorbrach und die Dementoren zurücktrieb.

Zwei Straßen von den _Drei Besen_ entfernt stand kein einziges Haus mehr unbeschädigt. Harry duckte sich an den Wänden entlang, um nicht ins Kreuzfeuer zwischen einigen Todessern und ein paar Bewohnern des Zauberdorfes zu gelangen, die sich wütend über die Straße hinweg bekämpften. Er hoffte wirklich, dass die Auroren bald kommen würden- aber Tonks hatte erwähnt, dass sie eine Reaktionszeit von einer viertel bis einer halben Stunde hatten.

Je näher er dem Dunklen Mal kam desto mehr schmerzte seine Narbe. Er musste immer wieder innehalten und sich die Stirn reiben, damit das Brennen erträglich blieb. "Verdammt, Voldemort, was hast du vor?" murmelte er. Es war nicht typisch für den Dunklen Lord, der sich eher auf einen Guerillakrieg und Terroristenattacken spezialisiert hatte, eine große Attacke gegen ein prominentes Ziel zu starten ohne dass es einen besonderen Grund gab. Und Harrys Visionen hatten nicht gezeigt, dass Voldemort so viel an Kraft gewonnen hatte, dass er eine Attacke wie diese ohne weiteres riskieren konnte.

Kurz bevor er den Stadtrand und den Scherzartikelladen erreichen konnte, fast direkt unter dem Dunklen Mal kam er nicht mehr weiter. Einige Verteidiger- die meisten von ihnen DA-Mitglieder, wie Harry feststellte- hatten eine Barriere aus herabgestürzten Häuserteilen quer über die Straße errichtet und lieferten sich eine wilde Schlacht mit der Hauptmacht der Todesser, die auf der anderen Seite der Barriere standen und versuchten, sie zu überwinden oder zu zerstören.

"Harry! Was machst du denn hier?" Neville, aus einer Platzwunde an der Stirn blutend und mit verdreckten und zerrissenen Kleidern erkannte ihn als Erster.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" ging ein Raunen durch die Nicht-Schüler. Harry nickte.

"Harry, Der Unnennbare hat _Zonkos_ und das Eulenpostamt zerstört. Und er hat die Grundschule..." Luna, die Augen weit aber mit einem Fokus wie sonst nie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

"Ich weiß," sagte Harry grimmig und duckte sich unter einem roten _Cruciatus_ weg, der über die Barriere geflogen kam.

"Dann weißt du auch, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer in der Stadt ist?" fragte Luna. Harry zuckte zusammen.

"Er ist in der Stadt?" Das Ravenclaw-Mädchen nickte und wischte sich eine schmutzige blonde Haarsträhne aus den Augen bevor sie in schneller Folge drei Schockzauber in die angreifenden Todesser schickte. Zwei von ihnen konnten sich nicht rechtzeitig hinter einen Schild zurückziehen und fielen ohnmächtig zu Boden- nur, um von ihrem nicht betäubten Kameraden sofort wiederbelebt zu werden.

"Ja, er ist in der Stadt," bestätigte Neville und deutete auf drei reglose, steife Bürger von Hogsmeade, die mit weit aufgerissenen, blinden Augen gen Himmel starrten. "Sie haben versucht, ihn aufzuhalten. Seltsamerweise hat er sich nicht für uns interessiert... er hat etwas von _Potters kleinem Club_ gemurmelt und seinen Leuten befohlen, uns zu beschäftigen und umzubringen wenn möglich... aber er ist einfach so hier links in diese Straße verschwunden."

"Er sucht etwas..." murmelte Harry, der wie die anderen Verteidiger Fluch um Fluch über die Barrikade schickte. "So geht es nicht weiter. _Sonorus_!" Seine Stimme war magisch verstärkt, damit er über das Krachen fehlgegangener Flüche und die Schreie der Verwundeten hörbar war.

"DA, wir brauchen etwas mehr _Vertrauen_! Erinnert euch an die letzten Stunden. Alle anderen, koordiniert eure Schockzauber! Lasst sie ihre Leute nicht immer wiederbeleben! _Quietus_!"

Neville und Luna sahen ihn aus großen Augen an. Auch die anderen DA-Mitglieder richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit so weit wie möglich auf ihn während die Leute aus Hogsmeade schon besser aufeinander abgestimmte Schockzauber-Salven abfeuerten.

"Du meinst doch nicht...?" fragte Neville. Harry nickte.

"Genau das meine ich. _In meum fidem recipo_, mit allen Mitgliedern. Unter diesem Schutz können die Erwachsenen dann wirkungsvoll gegen die Todesser vorgehen- nur auf die Unverzeihlichen müssen sie dann noch achtgeben." Luna nickte.

"Alle gemeinsam. Wir vertrauen einander, denkt daran!" rief sie. Die DA-Mitglieder hoben die Zauberstäbe. Auf ihren verschmutzten, teils blutverschmierten, müden Gesichtern malte sich grimmige Entschlossenheit. Harry nickte ihnen aufmunternd zu.

"Ihr schafft das. Ich vertraue auf euch- vertraut ihr einander." Neville sah aus seiner Konzentration auf. So, wie sich die DA aufgestellt hatte sollten Luna und er das Zentrum das Zaubers sein.

"Und du... du gehst doch nicht- nein, Harry, geh ihn nicht suchen!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Narbe pochte- Voldemort war zufrieden mit etwas. Eine kurze Vision raste wie ein Blitz durch seinen Kopf. Voldemort, in einer engen Straße nicht weit von hier, vor dem letzten Haus, an seiner Seite seine beiden treusten Todesser, Bellatrix Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy. Vor ihm Diana Moon und Blaise Zabini, die sich schützend vor einen jungen Mann mit kinnlangem schwarzem Haar und feengrün-braunen Augen gestellt hatten. Und den beiden gegenüber, noch vor Voldemort, der Betrüger, der Verräter, der Mörder seiner Eltern. Wurmschwanz. Und Voldemort... wollte den jungen Mann. Er war sehr zufrieden, dass er ihn gefunden hatte...

"Ich muss ihn nicht suchen," keuchte er durch die Schmerzen in seiner Narbe hindurch, "aber er hat Moon und Zabini. Und er hat jemanden gefunden, den er gesucht hat. Ich _muss_ gehen!"

"Wenn er gehen muss, dann lass ihn, Neville. Lass uns jetzt den Schildzauber sprechen," sagte Luna sanft. Harry sah sie dankbar an. Wenn es hart auf hart kam war Luna Lovegood einer der besten und treusten Freunde, die man sich wünschen konnte.

"Ich verstehe zwar nicht, warum gerade du meinst, gehen zu müssen Harry... aber geh. Vertrau uns, wir schaffen das." Die DA bestätigte das im Chor.

"Wir schaffen das!"

"Danke," sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme. Dann sprintete er, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, in die Richtung in der die Straße lag in der sich sein Feind befand.

'Du bekommst nicht, was du dir wünschst, Voldemort!' schwor Harry und verstärkte seine Okklumentik-Schilde so weit, dass selbst die Geräusche der Schlacht nur noch ein vages Klingeln in seinem Ohr und seine brennende Narbe ein leises Pieken auf seiner Stirn war. Lange würde er sie nicht so halten können, wenn er Voldemort gegenüberstand, aber der kleine Vorteil, den er sich so verschaffte würde Zabini und Moon das Leben retten.

"... nicht zur Seite gehen wollt muss ich euch töten," sagte Wurmschwanz, als Harry vom Stadtrand her hinter Moon und Zabinis Schützling in die Gasse trat. Er hielt sich im Schatten. Voldemorts rote Augen waren auf den jungen Mann und die beiden todesmutigen Slytherins fixiert, die, das Kinn stolz vorgereckt, den Zauberstab nicht von Wurmschwanz' schwammigem Körper nahmen. Dass sie nicht angriffen lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass sowohl Lucius Malfoy als auch Bellatrix Lestrange je einen zitternden und weinenden Grundschüler vor dem Zauberstab hatten.

"Worauf wartest du, Wurmschwanz?" zischte der Dunkle Lord mit soviel Böswilligkeit, dass Harrys Narbe trotz seiner Okklumentik stach.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" rief der Sykophant.

"_Accio_ DA-Mitglieder!" rief Harry eine Sekunde früher und riss seine beiden Freunde aus Slytherin damit aus der Bahn des Fluches und um die Ecke. Der schwarzhaarige Mann, den sie beschützt hatten wurde von ihren fliegenden Körpern zu Boden geschleudert. Wurmschwanz' Fluch schlug nur ein Loch in die Hauswand, hinter die Harry seine Freunde gezogen hatte.

"Das war knapp!" seufzte er und stöhnte auf, als der Zorn Voldemorts sich gegen ihn richtete. "Verdammt... bleibt hier!" befahl er. Zabini und Moon waren zu überrumpelt als dass sie seinen Befehl in Frage gestellt hätten.

"So sehen wir uns also wieder, Potter... du bist zu spät! Ich habe schon, was ich will... Santorin Custo ist mein!"

Harry wagte sich langsam aus dem Schatten der Hauswand hervor. In der Mitte der Straße stand Wurmschwanz, dessen Anblick den jungen Schüler mit eiskalter Wut erfüllte. In der Hand hielt die Ratte einen runden, glatten Stein- und in seiner silbernen Hand hielt er den Arm des geschockten, bewusstlosen jungen Mannes.

"Santorin Custo, Tom?" fragte er, bewusst sein bis zum Hals schlagendes Harz ignorierend. Zum ersten Mal, seit er von der Existenz des Dunklen Lords wusste spürte er die lähmende Panik, die Todesangst, die die anderen Zauberer immer beschrieben.

"Ah, Harry- du denkst, du könntest mich, Slytherins Erben, manipulieren? Du wirst nur sterben. Lasst die Kinder frei und begleitet Wurmschwanz!" befahl Voldemort seinen beiden Getreuen. Bellatrix wirkte enttäuscht und wimmerte leise während Lucius seine Geisel mit kaltem, emotionslosem Gesicht von sich schleuderte.

"Nein!" rief Harry, dessen Okklumentik-Schilde so weit geschwächt waren, dass er erkannte, dass genau dieser junge Mann das Ziel der gesamten Attacke war. "_Acc_-..."

"_Silencio_!" donnerte Voldemort, aber es war ohnehin schon zu spät gewesen- die drei Todesser und der junge Mann schimmerten und lösten sich dann in Luft auf.

"Und es scheint, als seist wieder nur du übrig, Potter. Vielleicht gibst du jetzt endlich auf und stirbst wie ein braver tapferer Gryffindor!" höhnte Voldemort. Harry biss nur die Zähne zusammen. Je länger er seinem Feind gegenüberstand umso schwächer wurden seine Schilde und er. Nach dem Kampf mit den Dementoren war er ohnehin schon nicht mehr ganz in Bestform... und sprechen konnte er gerade auch nicht.

"Ich vergaß, du kannst mir ja gar nicht antworten... eigentlich angenehm, so muss ich nicht deine pathetischen letzten Worte ertragen." In Harry wuchs der Zorn, übertünchte langsam die Furcht. Mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren, weil sehr schnellen, Bewegung hielt er seinen Zauberstab an seine Kehle. _Finite_ _incantatem_ beherrschte er zauberstablos, da war es mit einem Zauberstab und ohne Worte ein Kinderspiel.

"Wenn du dich da nicht täuschst, Tom," zischte er. Wenn Dumbledore Voldemorts Vornamen benutzte und er sich wieder so sehr darüber erzürnte konnte das Harry vielleicht einen Vorteil verschaffen wenn er es auch tat.

"Du... du wagst es?" Voldemorts rote Augen glühten mit der Macht seiner Wut und seiner Zauberkraft auf. "Dieser Name bedeutet mir nichts! Gar nichts! Ich bin Lord Voldemort, der Dunkle Herrscher!"

"Wenn er dir nichts bedeutet, Tom, warum hörst du dann auf ihn?" schnappte Harry, der darauf bemüht war, die inzwischen beinahe unerträglichen Schmerzen in seiner Narbe zu ignorieren.

"_Ignis tenebricosus_(3)!" warf ihm Voldemort statt einer Antwort entgegen. Eine Wand aus schwarzen Flammen raste auf ihn zu. Harry wusste, dass er niemals rechtzeitig seinen Zauberstab haben konnte...

"_In meum fidem recipo_!" riefen zwei Stimmen gleichzeitig. Eine orangefarbene Blase hüllte sich um Harry und seine beiden DA-Mitglieder, die unbemerkt direkt hinter ihn gesprungen waren während er mit Voldemort debattiert hatte. Die schwarzen Flammen schlugen wütend gegen den Schild, leckten an ihm, aber sie konnten ihn nicht durchdringen.

"Danke," sagte Harry, der die Atempause, die ihm der Gruppenschildzauber verschaffte, dringend benötigte. "Aber ich habe eine Bitte: könntet ihr die beiden Kinder in Sicherheit bringen?" Er deutete auf die zwei verängstigten Grundschüler, die aneinandergeklammert hinter Voldemort in einem Hauseingang kauerten und leise vor sich hinweinten. "Am besten ihr kommt von der anderen Seite."

"Aber..." begann Moon, doch Zabini legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte warnend den Kopf.

"Wenn du denkst, dass du ohne uns klar kommst... geht in Ordnung," sagte er, als er Harrys entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Geht jetzt," wisperte Harry und rollte sich zur Seite weg aus dem Schildzauber hinaus.

"Wieder da, Potter?" fragte Voldemort. Harry wunderte sich, dass er ihren Schild nicht einfach mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch zerstört hatte.

"Weil ich dein Gesicht sehen möchte, wenn du stirbst, Potter!" Er spürte es- wie ein Wurm drangen Voldemorts Gedanken in seinen Kopf ein, fraßen sich durch seine Schilde.

"Oh nein, Tom, so nicht. _Caestus_, _Diffindo_, _Stupor_, _Incarcerous_!" In schneller Folge schossen alle vier Zauber aus seinem Zauberstab. Harry sprang sicherheitshalber noch zur Seite, damit ein etwaiger Gegenangriff des Dunklen Lords danebentraf, aber Voldemort schüttelte nur lässig seinen Zauberstab und beschwor den größten _Scutum_-Schild, den Harry je gesehen hatte, herauf.

"Schluß mit den Spielchen, Potter. _Crucio_, _Culter aeroginosus_!" Harry duckte sich unter dem _Cruciatus_ weg, doch der Rostige-Messer-Fluch streifte seine linke Schulter und entlockte ihm ein Zischen. Voldemort ruhte unterdessen nicht. Bevor Harry noch Luft holen konnte raste eine zweite Welle schwarzen Feuers auf ihn zu. Ein hastiges _Protego_ verhinderte zwar, dass er Schaden nahm, doch das hinter dem Feuer versteckte _Rixa_ traf ihn mit voller Wucht unterhalb des Brustkorbs in den Magen. Keuchend und spuckend ging Harry zu Boden- und wurde so von einem weiteren, ihm unbekannten dunklen Fluch verfehlt.

"_Crucio_!" Der Dunkle Lord legte alles in diesen Fluch.

"_Scutum_!" genau wie Harry alles in seine Abwehr legte. Dröhnend schlug der Unverzeihliche Fluch gegen den soliden, silberfarbenen Schild, der ein wenig verbeult wurde, aber sonst hielt. Die Anstrengung und Energie, die er gekostet hatte, hatten sich gelohnt. Der heraufbeschworene, solide Schild zersprang sobald er seinen Zauberstab bewegte, aber für den Moment blieb er ein Zufluchtsort.

Und endlich konnte Harry sich wieder sammeln. Hoch aufgerichtet, seine Angst vergessen, stellte er sich seinem Feind. Alles, was er verspürte, war unbändige Wut. Er wollte endlich dieses Monster auslöschen, das sein Leben ruinierte, das sein Dasein bestimmen wollte. Er wollte endlich _leben_- als Harry Potter, nicht als Voldemorts einziger Bezwinger! Am Rande seines Bewusstseins bemerkte er, dass die Dementoren sich wohl zurückgezogen hatten- die Abenddämmerung schaffte es, sich müde durch den Rauch der Zerstörung zu drängen. Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab fest und Voldemort im Auge, sein Gegner tat es ihm gleich. Harrys _Scutum_ verging in einem Regen aus silbernen Funken. Für einen Moment war ihr furioses Duell zum Stillstand gekommen.

Es war eine klassische Szene: der Zerstörer der Zauberwelt, ein dunkler Schatten oben am Eingang des Dorfes, einsam im Licht der untergehenden Sonne, den Umhang gebauscht vom plötzlich aufkommenden Windstoß. Und ihm gegenüber, einsam und allein, abgesetzt vom Chaos des halb zerstörten Dorfes, der Held, die Haare vom selben Windstoß zerzaust, die grünen Augen beleuchtet von dem Licht, das seinen Feind in Schatten tauchte.

Unterbrochen wurde der Stillstand des gespannten Gleichgewichts, als die Luft zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten zu schimmern begann. Als hätten sie es geahnt lösten Harry und Voldemort im selben Moment die Augen voneinander und richteten sie auf die von einem blau schimmernden Schild umhüllten Kämpfer des Phoenixordens, die gemeinsam mit Albus Dumbledore in der Mitte der kleinen Straße, die der Schauplatz einer entscheidenden Schlacht geworden war, auftauchten.

"Tom," sagte Dumbledore, seine Kraft genauso fühlbar wie nur Augenblicke zuvor die der beiden erbitterten Feinde.

"Albus... zu spät, wie immer. Dein kleiner Schüler weiß es schon- du wirst nie gewinnen, nicht jetzt, da ich Santorin Custo in meiner Gewalt habe!" Er lachte, schrill und schrecklich. Das Geräusch schnitt Harry durch Mark und Bein. Die Ordensmitglieder zuckten zusammen und bedeckten ihre Ohren mit den Händen.

"Tom..." rief Dumbledore, aber Voldemort hatte schon einen weiteren seiner runden Steine- die mit dem Dunklen Mal bedruckt waren, wie Harry jetzt sehen konnte- in der Hand.

"Wieder einmal wurdest du von einem anderen gerettet, Harry Potter- aber ich kann warten, warten auf den Tag, an dem dein Glück erschöpft ist." Harry schauderte. Voldemorts Stimme, so kalt und schneidend sie doch war, hatte noch nie ein solch hasserfülltes Versprechen vermittelt wie in diesem einen Satz.

"Er kann warten... aber ich nicht," murmelte er, die Augen noch immer auf die Stelle geheftet, an der Voldemort einen Moment zuvor gestanden hatte. Dann schweiften sie ab, hinter ihn, zu der Stelle von der aus Wurmschwanz, Malfoy, Lestrange und der junge Mann namens Santorin Custo einen Portschlüssel genommen hatten. Ein kleines Stück Pergament lagdort, so weiß auf der schmutzigen Straße... Er stolperte die drei Schritte darauf zu, hob es auf und steckte es in die Tasche seiner wunderbarerweise noch fast sauberen Hose. Voldemort war verschwunden. Er hatte wieder einmal überlebt.

"Harry?" Dumbledore hatte seine Aura der Macht noch immer nicht zurückgezogen. Wie ein warmer Strom rann sie durch den vollkommen erschöpften Jungen, als er dessen Schulter berührte. "Harry, komm zurück zum Schloß- es ist vorbei. Hogsmeade hat sich verteidigt. Die Todesser sind zurückgeschlagen."

Marionettenhaft nickte Harry. Erst jetzt begann er, zu begreifen, was geschehen war. Die Dementoren, die Schlacht auf den Barrikaden, seine Narbe und zuletzt der kurze aber heftige Kampf gegen Voldemort... er spürte förmlich, wie auch die letzten Rest seiner Energie verfliegen wollten, aber er musste wach bleiben.

"Was ist mit Ron und Hermine? Mit Ginny? Mit Luna und Neville, Zabini und Moon? Ist die DA in Sicherheit?" fragte er. Er konnte nicht gehen, wenn seine DA nicht in Sicherheit war!

"Sämtliche Mitglieder der Defensiv-Allianz befinden sich bereits im Schloß, Harry- wir sind beinahe zu spät hierher gekommen weil wir ihnen allen noch Portschlüssel geben mussten," erläuterte Dumbledore mit sanfter Stimme und hielt Harry aufrecht, indem er einen Arm um seine Schulter legte. Die Phoenixagenten nickten zustimmend. Ihre Roben und Umhänge wiesen Kampfspuren auf. Langsam machten sie sich auf den langen Weg zum Schloß. Harry überlegte- wenn der Orden des Phoenix bereits alle Kämpfe in Hogsmeade beendet hatte musste Harry Voldemort länger standgehalten haben, als er gedacht hatte.

"Nein, wir sind schneller gekommen," entgegnete Dumbledore, der Harrys Frage in seinen müden grünen Augen gelesen hatte, "ich habe Portschlüssel für uns angefertigt- die Schutzzauber sind auf mich eingestellt und an mich gebunden."

"Sind sie... in Ordnung?" fragte Harry. Ginny. Was war mit Ginny? Und was mit Ron und Hermine?

"Sie sind... nicht alle in Ordnung, Harry," erwiderte eine Harry unbekannte Hexe sanft, "aber sie werden alle bald wieder in Ordnung sein."

"Keine... Küsse?" fragte Harry. Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Es scheint, als hätten deine Freunde die Dementoren so lange an den _Drei Besen_ abgewehrt, dass sie sich ein anderes Zeil gesucht haben kurz bevor Tom sie zurückgerufen hat. Es gab fünf Opfer- eines von ihnen ist... eines von ihnen ist Dädalus." Der alte Zauberer wirkte gebrochen, als er das sagte.

"Dädalus? Dädalus Diggel? Der... Anwalt?" Dumbledore nickte.

"Er konnte am Ende keinen Patronus mehr heraufbeschwören und wurde geküsst, weil er die Kinder, deren Schule Tom und seine Todesser dem Erdboden gleichgemacht haben, nicht in einem Kreis von Dementoren zurücklassen konnte wie Tom es gerne gehabt hätte."

"Er... er war immer sehr fröhlich. Warum konnte er keinen Patronus...?" Harry fühlte ein eisernes Gewicht um seinen Hals hängen. Er hatte eigentlich diesen Kindern helfen wollen. Stattdessen musste er ja wieder einmal losrennen und sich mit Voldemort zu messen versuchen.

"Er hat genug Patroni herbeigezaubert, um die Kinder zu befreien. Aber als die Dementoren dann hinter ihnen her waren konnte er sich selbst nicht mehr zu den _Drei Besen_ retten. Selbst der fröhlichste Mensch auf Erden hält den Dementoren nur eine gewisse Zeit stand..." Dumbledore seufzte.

"Es ist meine Schuld," sagte Harry leise, einen verdächtigen Glanz in den Augen. "Ich wollte gehen und den Kindern helfen, aber dann waren da Neville und Luna, und dann hatte ich eine Vision von Voldemort und Moon und Zabini und... ich habe es einfach vergessen!" Er ballte die Fäuste, so fest, dass sich seine Nägel in die Handflächen bohrten. Unwillkürlich zuckte er dabei zusammen- er hatte vergessen, dass er noch eine Schnittwunde an der linken Schulter hatte, wo Voldemorts Fluch der rostigen Messer getroffen hatte.

"Jetzt bringen wir dich erst einmal in den Krankenflügel, Harry. Du bist müde und verletzt. Danach werden wir reden- aber es ist _nicht deine Schuld_. Es ist Toms. Und das weißt du genau. Emmeline?" Die Hexe, die Harry vorher Auskunft über seine Freunde gegeben hatte trat zu Dumbledore und Harry.

"Albus?" fragte sie.

"Geh zu Madam Rosmerta in die _Drei Besen_. Sie organisiert den Transport der Schwerverletzten ins St. Mungos. Frag sie, womit der Orden helfen kann und bringe dann was nötig ist aus dem Hauptquartier, ob Menschen oder Heilmittel."

"In Ordnung, Albus," nickte die Hexe. Harry glaubte, sie doch zu kennen- und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ein Teil des Vorauskommandos gewesen war, das ihn im Sommer vor dem fünften Schuljahr zum Grimmauldplatz begleitet hatte.

"Komm, Harry. Es ist nicht mehr weit," sagte Dumbledore dann und drückte Harrys Schulter aufmunternd. Harry nickte. Hogwarts, das stolze Schloß mit seinen freundlichen Lichtern, hieß ihn nun schon willkommen. Und als er unter den Blicken zahlreicher Augenpaare durch die Große Halle (die wieder einmal mit Schlafsäcken ausgestattet war, da die Professoren nicht wollten, dass die Schüler nach einem so traumatischen Erlebnis alleine und ohne Aufsicht in ihren Schlafsälen schliefen) zum Krankenflügel ging fühlte er sich seltsamerweise ermutigt. Vielleicht konnte er seiner Aufgabe doch gewachsen sein- er hatte Voldemort nun schon zum zweiten Mal im Duell gegenübergestanden, und er war immer noch am Leben.

"Ich habe Harry hier, Poppy," meinte Dumbledore dann, sobald sie im hektischen Treiben des Krankenflügels angekommen waren. Inzwischen war Harry so erschöpft, dass die Welt um ihn herum eine undeutbare Mischung aus Bildern und Klang war, die ihn umspülte aber nicht berührte

"Leg ihn auf ein Bett, Albus- ich muss mich erst um Mr. Weasley kümmern. Harry ist nicht schwer verletzt." Aber dass er lag spürte Harry schon nicht mehr. Er dämmerte sanft in einer halb bewusstlosen Welt dahin, in der es weder Alpträume noch die Realität gab. Die Nachwirkungen, der Schock, den die Attacke auf Hogsmeade hervorgerufen hatte half ihm, dass er den Konsequenzen seiner Taten erst gemeinsam mit allen anderen gegenübertreten musste.

Und bis dahin konnte er ruhen, unter den wachsamen Augen von Poppy Pomfrey und Albus Dumbledore.

... to be continued...

* * *

Information:

(1) Matthew O'Donnell ist Brandys Verlobter (Nachname geändert...). Dachte mir, er braucht mal eine kleine Gastrolle 0grins0. Seine Freundin ist natürlich Brandy- es gibt keinen Test, bei dem sie NICHT in Ravenclaw ist, also war das die einzige Möglichkeit, sie unterzubringen. Keine Sorge, die beiden werden nur in diesem Kapitel erwähnt- ich will Brandys Freundschaft nicht verlieren 0zu Brandy schielt, die mit OotP-Hardcoverband in der Hand auf Besuch ihrer besten Freundin wartet, damit sie ihr die Meinung sagen kann0!

(2) Ich stelle mir diese Organisation ähnlich wie das EU-Parlament vor, nur, dass sie noch auf dem Level der EG ist und Richtlinien nicht zwingend umgesetzt werden müssen

(3) _Ignis_mFeuer, _tenebricosus_sehr starkes Wort für dunkel. In etwa also: dunkles/schwarzes Feuer.

(4) Santorin Custo hat seinen Namen wie Rhodosius Custo von einer Insel in der Ägäis. Ein Vulkanausbruch hat Santorin zerstört, manche sehen in der halb versunkenen Insel das sagenhafte Atlantis.

Wollte hier noch anmerken, dass ich selbst extrem kurzsichtig bin (-4,75 und –4,0. Für alle, die sich darunter nichts vorstellen können: alles, was mehr als vierzig Zentimeter von meinen Augen entfernt ist ist ein bunter Blob) und deswegen Harrys Brillenprobleme gut nachvollziehen kann!

Des Weiteren Ginny... ich kann mir einfach gut vorstellen, dass sie Voldemort so nennt, wie sie ihn kennengelernt hat- Tom. Dass sie das mit Dumbledore teilt ist sicher kein Nachteil!

Solltet ihr enttäuscht vom Kampf Harry/Voldemort sein: das war erst ein Vorgeschmack auf die letzte Konfrontation. Und im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr, was Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Luna und Neville noch so alles getrieben haben!

* * *

Nelis Soundtrack:

P. I. Tchaikovsky: Swan Lake- The Ballet Music Live From NY Met (Geschenk von meiner Mom- ich liebe und sammle Live-Aufnahmen aller Art

C.M. von Weber: Ouverture zur Oper Der Freischütz

P. I. Tchaikovsky: Klavierkonzert Nr.1

S. Rachmaninov: Klavierkonzert Nr. 2 (es gibt nichts Besseres als diese beiden Konzerte wenn man entweder wütend oder uninspiriert ist. Rachmaninov hab ich sogar selbst mal gespielt und aufgeführt (mit unserem Schulorchester bevor ich angefangen habe, zu studieren und krank geworden bin)

J. Williams: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban soundtrack (grins meine größte Inspiration. Ein Geniestreich on par mit Star Wars!)

Anastacia: I'm Sick and Tired (of always being sick and tired) (warum kann ich da nur so gut mitfühlen? GAH!)

* * *

Nächstes Kapitel:

Voldemorts Angriff auf Hogsmeade hat die ganze Zauberwelt in Alarm versetzt. In Hogwarts geht die Angst um, das Schloß wird gar nach außen abgeschottet. Trotz des einengenden Gefühls während dieses Belagerungszustands hält das alte Schloß aber auch noch erfreuliche Dinge für die jungen Hexen und Zauberer bereit. Freut euch auf **Belagerungszustand**, coming soon to a computer screen near you!

_Seine Augen brannten, und er presste die Lider fest zu damit keine Flüssigkeit aus ihren Winkeln entkommen konnte. Dies war die grausame Wirklichkeit des Krieges. Dies war die Hilflosigkeit, die Mrs. Weasley spürte, wenn sie sich vor Augen führte, dass vier ihrer Kinder an Dumbledores Seite im Orden des Phoenix kämpften. Dies war die Endgültigkeit einer falschen Entscheidung.Und dies war die Alptraumwelt, in der sie alle versinken würden. Hoffnungslos, düster, gezeichnet von Terror und Gewalt. Dies war Voldemorts Traum, Dumbledores größte Furcht..._

* * *

_Elftes Kapitel beendet. Ich hoffe, bis zum zwölften dauert es nicht ganz so lange, aber unglücklicherweise hänge ich noch immer an einer bestimmten Stelle fest, für die ich einfach nicht die richtigen Worte finde._

_Okee... mein nächster Punkt auf der Tagesordnung ist ein kleiner Wettbewerb. Weil ich selbst künstlerisch und computertechnisch absolut unbegabt bin wollte ich an dieser Stelle fragen, ob jemand von euch ein Banner für DZP kreieren kann. Am liebsten wäre mir natürlich etwas Schlichtes, aber... ich will den Kreativen unter euch keine Grenzen setzen. Jury sind Brandy und ich, und der Preis ist (nach Wahl): das komplette nächste Kapitel eine Woche vor der Veröffentlichung auf IRGENDEINER website (also ab Kapitel 13), eine kleine Extra-Geschichte (entweder, was ich als Weihnachtsspecial zu DZP geplant habe oder eine andere KG von mir) oder einen Ausschnitt aus einem der späteren DZP-Kapitel (17-29). _

_Oh, und natürlich gibt es noch etwas… __W__eil ihr so viele liebe Kommentare geschrieben habt schwöre ich hiermit feierlich: _

_1. daß es ein neues Kapitel innerhalb einer Woche nach Erreichen von 17__5__ Kommentaren geben wird _

_2. daß ich meine angeborene Faulheit überwinde und danach monatlich mindestens ein Kapitel hochlade_

_3. daß eure review replies immer schön in einem eigenen Ordner in der 'Files'-Abteilung der Group zu finden sein werden._

_Und wenn ihr gerne eine Timeline für DZP vom Anfang bis jetzt (Ende Oktober) hättet, sagt es mir einfach, per review, e-mail oder Nachricht in der Group!_

_Cya soon!_

_Neli_


	12. Belagerungszustand

_Ciao!!!_

_Sorry, es hat ein bißchen länger gedauert- ich habe am Dienstag das Upload-Fenster verpaßt. Wenigstens hatten die Mitglieder der Group das Kapitel pünktlich._

_Kapitel 13 schreitet momentan übrigens mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit voran- es sollte in zwei Wochen schon fertig sein!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Enjoy!!!_

_Neli_

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo:

Titel: Harry Potter und die Zweite Prophezeiung

Autor: starlight, aka Neli

Co-Autor: Brandy aka BrandyV

Rating: PG-15

Yahoo!group: http: groups. group/ HPDieZweiteProphezeiung/

Kontakt: Hoshiakari(at)web.de (Neli), (Brandy)

Kurzzusammenfassung: Nach einem eher aufregenden Sommer kehrt Harry Potter nach Hogwarts zurück. Sirius' Tod belastet ihn schwer, trotzdem gibt er sein Bestes, um zu der Waffe zu werden, die Voldemort vernichten kann. Wenn da nur nicht die Zweite Prophezeiung Professor Trelawneys und der mysteriöse Talisman des Ourouboros wäre! Und _was_ meint ein Mädchen, wenn es um Hilfe mit den Wahrsage-Hausaufgaben bittet? Harrys Jahr wird vieles werden, nur eines nicht: langweilig!

* * *

_"..." sprechen _

_'...' denken _

_- ...- Parsel _

_--- Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein) _

* * *

_Kapitel 12:_ **Belagerungszustand**

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen im Krankenflügel. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen setzte er sich auf und griff nach der Brille, die er neben seinem Bett auf einem Nachttisch zu erkennen glaubte. Mit geübten Bewegungen setzte er sie auf die Nase und sah sich ein wenig desorientiert um. Warum war er noch einmal hier?

Wie eine Flutwelle brachen die Erinnerungen über ihn herein. Hogsmeade an Halloween, die Dementoren, Ron, Hermine und Ginny, die sich gegen die Seelenräuber verteidigten, Neville und Luna an der Barrikade, Zabini und Moon und ein junger Mann- und Voldemort. Dädalus Diggel war so gut wie tot, und bevor er gestern ohnmächtig geworden war hatte er Madam Pomfrey sagen hören, dass sie sich um 'Mr. Weasley' kümmern musste. War Ron etwa-?

Hastig warf er die dünne Decke beiseite und stand auf wackligen Beinen. Er musste wissen, was mit seinen Freunden geschehen war. Ron, Ginny, Hermine...

Der Krankenflügel war so voll wie Harry ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Rechts und links neben ihm lagen zwei Siebtklässler in traumlosem Schlaf, einer von ihnen mit einem bandagierten Kopf, der andere mit einem Verband um die linke Hand. Harry schwankte ein wenig- er hatte noch kaum genug Energie, um aufrecht zu stehen geschweige denn zu gehen- aber er riss sich zusammen und stolperte mit einer Hand an den Fußleisten der Betten auf der Suche nach seinen Freunden weiter.

Erst drei Betten weiter wurde er fündig- Luna sah ihn aus großen, wachen Augen an und nickte zum Bett neben sich. Dort schlief Neville, wimmerte unruhig im Schlaf. Sein Traumlos-Schlummer-Trank musste seine Wirkung verloren haben.

"Guten Morgen, Harry," sagte Luna. Harry blinzelte hinter seinen Brillengläsern hervor, nickte jedoch nicht wie sonst zum Gruße. Er wusste, wenn er das täte würden die Schmerzen, die hinter seinen Schläfen lauerten, mit voller Kraft in seinem Kopf explodieren und er wollte das nicht riskieren. Zumindest nicht, bis er nicht seine restlichen Freunde gefunden hatte.

"Guten Morgen, Luna," sagte er darum nur mit heiserer Stimme.

"Neville liegt mir gegenüber," meinte Luna mit einer kleinen, ziellosen Handbewegung auf der weißen Decke über ihrem Schoß, "er ist nicht wirklich verletzt gewesen, nur erschöpft und der Kratzer auf der Stirn. Mir geht es auch gut."

Harry fragte nicht, woher sie wusste, dass er das hatte fragen wollen. Luna war manchmal zu aufmerksam. Wahrscheinlich sah sie deswegen Dinge, die niemand sonst sehen konnte.

"Danke, Luna," sagte er. "Und dir geht es auch gut?" Luna nickte.

"Neville und die Sylphen haben mich beschützt. Einer der Todesser von gestern hat den Todesfluch auf mich abbgefeuert, aber die Luftgeister haben mich umgestoßen und er hat nur die Barrikade getroffen." Harrys Schuldgefühle wuchsen.

"Luna, es tut mir Leid. Wenn du nicht..." Das Ravenclaw-Mädchen schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"Ich wollte der DA beitreten. Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte wäre mir niemand zu Hilfe gekommen und die Barrikaden hätten nicht standgehalten." Sie schloß ihre Augen. "Und wenn ich es nicht getan hätte dann wären meine Träume sehr viel furchterregender."

Harry konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, wie das sein konnte- auch Luna musste schließlich Erinnerungen an das Ministerium und an die Schlacht gestern haben, aber er akzeptierte ihre Erklärung.

"Weißt du wo Ron, Hermine und Ginny sind?" fragte er. Luna schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich habe sie nicht hier im großen Zimmer gesehen. Aber Madam Pomfrey hat die schwerer Verletzten in die Einzelzimmer hinten im Krankenflügel gelegt. Sie brauchen Ruhe." Furcht, beinahe Panik, machte es sich in Harrys bleischwerem Magen bequem.

"Die... schwerer Verletzten?" fragte er. Aber Luna antwortete nicht mehr. Ihre Hand zog abwesende Kreise auf ihrer Bettdecke, folgte dem Muster des Lichtes, das durch die Fenster heinfiel während sie ein leises, melancholisch und fremdartig anmutendes Lied summte.

Stolpernd und tastend fand Harry seinen Weg durch den Krankenflügel. Fast in jedem Bett lag ein schlummernder Schüler, von winzig und unschuldig aussehenden Drittklässlern bis zu den besorgt-schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern der Siebtklässler. Mehr Mitglieder der DA als es Harry lieb war befanden sich unter den Opfern- Dean Thomas' Bein war in einen weißen Schlauch gehüllt der wie ein beweglicher Gips wirkte. Zacharias Smith hatte orangefarbene Verbrennungssalbe über der ganzen rechten Hälfte seines Gesichtes und auf dem rechten Arm. Terry Boot lag bleich und schwach im Bett neben Eloise Midgen, deren Haare nur schlecht den Verband um ihren Kopf verdeckten. So viele, die er nicht hatte beschützen können, die seinetwegen jetzt leiden mussten.

Und Voldemort war wieder entkommen und hatte mitgenommen, was er wollte. Dieser junge, dunkelhaarige Mann musste ein wichtiges Geheimnis hüten wenn der mächtige Schwarzmagier ihn unter Dumbledores Nase entführte und dafür sogar eine Chance, Harry zu töten verstreichen ließ. Denn genau das hatte er getan, als er seinen Todessern befohlen hatte, den Portschlüssel zu nehmen. Alleine gegen vier hätte Harry nie eine Chance gehabbt, und selbst wenn Zabini und Moon ihm geholfen hätten- die beiden waren noch nicht sehr lange in der DA und hatten keine Erfahrungen im Duell mit Todessern.

'Ihre Eltern sind auch keine, wie sollten sie also Erfahrungen sammeln?' fragte Harry sich selbst. 'Sie sind nicht alle auf der Abschussliste eines Verrückten,' meldete sich dann seine sarkastische innere Stimme zu Wort und er ließ ein kurzes, humorloses Lachen ertönen. Wie sollten sie? Ganz einfach, indem sie sich Harry Potter anschlossen. Schon wenige Wochen später fanden sie sich gegenüber Lord Voldemort selbst. Er war wirklich ein Unglücksmagnet!

Die Türen zu den Einzelzimmern waren geschlossen, aber nicht verschlossen. Vorsichtig öffnete Harry diejenige, die sich am nächsten zur rechten Wand hin gelegen fand. Nichts. Das Zimmer war leer, ein frisch gemachtes Bett wartete auf einen Patienten. Er atmete erleichtert auf. Nicht so viele Schwerverletzte- das war gut! Eine Hand an der Wand um sich aufrecht zu halten tapste Harry zur nächsten Tür. Leise knarrend schwang sie auf.

Rons rotes Haar bildete einen scharfen Kontrast zu den sterilen Decken, die seinen Körper bedeckten. Harrys Kehle schnürte sich zu, er lag so reglos da- aber eine leise Bewegung der Decke über der Brust seines besten Freundes sandte eine solche Welle der Erleichterung durch ihn, dass seine Knie nachgaben. Ron war am Leben. Er war verletzt, aber er lebte.

"Hallo, Kumpel," wisperte Harry, der noch immer in der Tür kniete und sich nur langsam wieder auf die Beine zog. "Ich habe dich wieder einmal in ein Schlamassel hineingeritten!" Ron antwortete nicht- natürlich nicht, Madam Pomfrey hielt ihn wahrscheinlich mit dem Traumlos-Schlummer-Trunk in einem Koma, aber Harry fühlte sich schon besser.

"Es tut mir leid, Ron," sagte er. Rons Hand zuckte leicht zusammen, als wollte er Harry sagen, dass dieser nicht schuld war an dem, was mit ihm geschehen war. "Ich suche noch Hermine und Ginny, und dann frage ich Dumbledore, was mit euch passiert ist. Komm du nur wieder zurück, Kumpel!" Rons Finger bewegten sich wieder. Mit einem leisen Seufzer schloss Harry seine Tür und suchte weiter nach den beiden Mädchen.

Hermines buschiger brauner Haarschopf zitterte im Rhythmus ihres tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atems. Sie war genauso bleich wie Ron, hatte aber einen Verband um die Augen und wirkte noch angespannter als sein bester Freund. Selbst der Traumlos-Schlummer-Trank konnte die Sorgenfalten nicht von ihrer Stirn wischen. Sie zitterte als läge die Temperatur im Krankenflügel weit unter dem für Menschen angenehmen Maß- eine Nebenwirkung eines langen und engen Kontaktes mit Dementoren, wie Harry nur zu gut aus eigener Erfahrung wusste.

"Ron... nicht," murmelte sie fast unhörbar leise. "Nicht rausgehen, da sind noch mehr von ihnen. Warte auf... warte..." Harry ergriff ihre linke Hand, die vom Bett gefallen war und schlaff an ihrer Seite herunterhind. Sanft legte er sie zurück auf ihre Brust.

"Nicht gehen, Harry... wir kommen... und..." Hermine warf den Kopf hin und her, gefangen in einer Mischung aus schrecklichen Erinnerungen, die keine Siebzehnjährige gesehen haben sollte und Alpträumen, denen sie nicht entkommen konnte.

"Ich bin da, Hermine. Alles ist gut. Ihr seid in Sicherheit, ihr alle. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht für euch da war, glaub mir, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte euch nicht alleine lassen dürfen. Ihr..." Harry brach ab. Der Klang seiner Stimme beruhigte Hermine wieder, sie entspannte sich ein wenig, ihre Stirn über dem Verband glättete sich.

"Harry ist da, Ron. Kannst du mir sagen, was du siehst?" Harry strich ihr über die Hände.

"Ist nicht wichtig, 'Mine. Der Kampf ist vorbei, jetzt ruh dich aus, in Ordnung?" Sie antwortete nicht, aber ihre Atemzüge vertieften sich und ihre Unruhe verschwand.

"Ich meine es Ernst, 'Mine- es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht bei euch geblieben bin. Ich habe nichts ausrichten können, gar nichts. Voldemort hat was er wollte und ihr... es ist alles meine Schuld." Harry fühlte, wie wieder einmal etwas in ihm zerbrach, etwas, das eigentlich schon nach dem Kampf im Ministerium in Trümmern gelegen haben sollte und sich nur langsam im Lauf der Wochen und Monate halbwegs zusammengefügt hatte. Jetzt war es unwiderruflich dahin. Er wusste nicht, was es war oder wie er es nennen sollte, aber er fühlte, dass er etwas verloren hatte von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er es besaß- Unschuld. Unschuldige Illusionen.

"Ich sehe noch nach Ginny," sagte er und kämpfte gegen das Schwindelgefühl an, das ihn zu übermannen drohte. Er fühlte sich schwach und leer, als fehlte ihm ein Teil seiner Selbst.

Ginnys Zimmer war lebendiger als Rons und Hermines, aber das machte es nur noch furchteinflößender. Kleine magische Geräte, nicht unähnlich manchen der spinnenbeinigen Apparate in Dumbledores Büro umkreisten Ginnys Bett. Die einzige Weasley-Tochter war nur mit einer leichten Decke zugedeckt. Ihr Gesicht war makellos, nicht ein Bluterguß zierte ihre blasse Haut. Aber ihre Arme lagen unnatürlich steif an ihrer Seite und ihr Atem ging so flach dass Harry klar wurde dass sie nicht selbst atmete sondern von einer dieser Maschinen dabei unterstützt wurde.

"Hi, Ginny." Seine Kehle war zugeschnürt. Das war... das war das fröhliche, lebendige Mädchen das die Konkurrenz im Quidditch ausgestochen hatte? Das war die schlaue Planerin, die Slytherin in eine Kolonie menschlicher Spinnen verwandelt hatte?

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Egal was ich sage oder tue, es sind immer die anderen, die den Preis für meine Handlungen zahlen. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum, aber meine Freunde sind immer die, die verletzt werden nur damit ich noch einen Tag leben kann. Ich... ich schätze, ich muss mich entschuldigen weil ich gegangen bin. Und... und ich hoffe, dass du wieder gesund wirst. Ron und 'Mine natürlich auch. Und..."

"Mr. Potter! Was machen Sie denn hier? Sie sollten doch noch schlafen und auf keinen Fall aufstehen! Wissen Sie denn nicht, wie nahe Sie der vollkommenen magischen Erschöpfung waren? Ihren Freunden helfen Sie nicht, indem Sie hier im Krankenflügel herumspazieren, also Marsch zurück ins Bett! Der Schulleiter möchte heute noch mit Ihnen sprechen, aber wenn Sie weiter so machen dann muss ich das verbieten! Sie sollten es wirklich besser wissen, so oft wie Sie hier sind!" Poppy Pomfrey schubste Harry sanft aber mit Nachdruck aus Ginnys Zimmer hinaus und auf sein eigenes Bett. Luna blickte ihm mit einem unergründlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht entgegen, aber er konnte nur hilflos die Schultern zucken während die energische Krankenschwester ihn wieder unter die Decken stopfte.

"Wann kann ich hier heraus?" fragte Harry. Luna nickte zustimmend, seine Frage auch in ihren Augen.

"Würde ich auch gerne wissen," meinte sie.

"Ich verliere noch meinen Verstand mit euch Kindern!" Madam Pomfrey warf entnervt die Hände in die Luft.

"Wenn ich über ihn stolpere gebe ich ihn Ihnen zurück," sagte Luna.

"Sie, Miss Lovegood, können morgen früh gehen wenn sich Ihre Magie zufriedenstellend erholt hat. Ihre Verletzungen heilen schnell, nur Ihre magische Erschöpfung hält Sie noch hier. Sie, Mr. Potter, bleiben noch mindestens bis übermorgen. Sie waren zu dicht an der Grenze zur vollkommenen magischen Erschöpfung, es wird dauern, bis sich Ihre Reserven erholen. Professor Snape war zum Glück vorausschauend genug, mir dieses Jahr einen besonders großen Vorrat an energiespendenden Zaubertränken zur Verfügung zu stellen, ansonsten müsste ich Sie für ein paar Wochen hier behalten." Madam Pomfreys dunkle Augen enthielten ein besorgniserregendes Glitzern in ihren Tiefen. "Oh, und Miss Lovegood- Sie können mir helfen, meine Unterlagen auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Ein wenig Büroarbeit könnte Ihrem überaktiven Gehirn ganz gut tun!"

"Also gut," sagte Luna. Sie wirkte kaum berührt von der Strafarbeit, die ihr die Schulkrankenschwester soeben auferlegt hatte. Mit Gelassenheit folgte sie Madam Pomfrey mit ihren Blicken bis diese in Hermines Zimmer verschwunden war.

"Hey, Luna- was meinte Madam Pomfrey denn mit 'überaktivem Gehirn'?" fragte Harry. Er konnte sie zwar nicht sehen, aber solange er halblaut in ihre Richtung zischte konnten sie sich unterhalten.

"Oh, es ist nur eine Gabe der Lovegoods, die in mir zum Leben erwacht ist. Wir nutzen Teile unseres Gehirns, die Zauberer sonst nicht in Anspruch nehmen. Manchmal..." Sie brach ab.

"Manchmal überwältigt es dich und du weißt nicht mehr, was wirklich und was Phantasie ist?" Harry war sich zwar nicht sicher, aber er glaubte, dass Luna etwas in dieser Richtung hatte sagen wollen. Er selbst kannte dieses Gefühl- wenn er, als er noch klein war, nach Tagen wieder aus seinem Schrank unter der Treppe hatte herauskriechen dürfen konnte er sich manchmal nicht mehr daran erinnern, ob seine Vorstellungen von den Menschen, mit denen er in seiner Phantasie gesprochen hatte, nicht doch real gewesen waren. Manchmal hatte er Wochen später etwas aus einem seiner Träume erwähnt als sei es wirklich gewesen und hatte damit seine Lehrer und Mitschüler überrumpelt. Natürlich hatte er dadurch nicht gerade Freunde gewonnen.

"So ähnlich," sagte Luna. Sie wollte nicht weiter über ihre Seltsamkeit sprechen. Harry respektierte dies. Schließlich hatte auch er keine Lust, über die Dursleys und ihre Vorurteile gegen Zauberer zu sprechen, die in ihm die Vorstellung geweckt hatten, sein Name sei entweder 'Junge' oder 'Freak'- er hatte an seinem ersten Schultag im Muggel-Kindergarten nicht einmal geantwortet, als die Erzieherin seinen Namen aufgerufen hatte. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er seinen Vor- und Nachnamen gehört hatte.

"Luna, was ich noch fragen wollte- was ist eigentlich geschehen, hinten bei Zonkos? Wie habt ihr so schnell die Barrikade bauen können? Und was war, nachdem ich... hinter Voldemort her bin?" Harry lehnte sich auf einem seiner Ellenbogen so weit wie möglich zur Seite, konnte aber dennoch keinen Blick auf die Fünftklässlerin erhaschen.

"Neville und ich waren im Eulenpostamt und haben vom Anfang des Kampfes gar nicht so viel mitbekommen. Erst als dann die ersten _Crucios_ geflogen sind wussten wir, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Bis dahin hatten die Leute aus Hogsmeade schon einen kleinen Schutz aus Trümmerteilen und alten Möbeln gebaut, hinter dem wir uns verstecken konnten. Die Todesser haben uns zuerst in Ruhe gelassen und sich darauf konzentriert, das Postamt und _Zonkos_, wohin die meisten Leute sich geflüchtet haben, zu zerstören. Wir haben die Trümmer alle gemeinsam in eine Barrikade levitiert, damit sie nicht noch weiter in die Stadt hineinkommen können. Neville wurde ein paar Mal getroffen- ich habe ihn wiederbelebt, nachdem ihn ein _Stupor_ erwischt hatte- und dann war es einfach nur wir gegen die.

"Du-weißt-schon-wer ist erst später aufgetaucht. Er hatte einen komischen grauen Schildzauber um sich herum und ist einfach durch seine Truppen und unser Feuer durchgegangen. Als drei von den Leuten aus Hogsmeade versucht haben, ihn aufzuhalten hat er sie alle mit _Avada Kedavra_ belegt und ist weitergegangen... einfach so weitergegangen..." Lunas Stimme brach. Auch bei ihr saß der Schock tief. Dass Hogsmeade nicht völlig zerstört war war dem Einsatz der Schüler zu verdanken, aber es hatte den Jugendlichen einen großen Teil dessen genommen, was ihre Jugend ausmachte: ihre Unbekümmerheit, die Sicherheit, dass sie unverwundbar waren. Und einen Teil ihrer Unschuld, den sie noch nicht vermissen konnten, der aber fehlte.

"Ich weiß," meinte Harry.

"Als du dann fort warst- wir haben die Todesser mit dem Gruppenschildzauber verwirrt. Sie wussten nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollten- wo hast du ihn eigentlich gefunden? Keiner der Erwachsenen kannte ihn!- und haben deswegen... haben deswegen eine Art Bombe gezündet. Es muss ein dunkles Artefakt gewesen sein, das sie bei sich gehabt haben und das dann durch ihre Zauber aktiviert wurde. Jedenfalls ist es in Schwarzer Magie explodiert, hat die Hälfte von uns ausgeknockt und die andere Hälfte gegen die Häuser geschleudert. Unsere Barrikade war Staub, und wir mussten so gegen die Todesser kämpfen. Die Duelle waren... interessant." Ihre Stimme nahm wieder diesen abwesend-schwebenden Ton an, mit dem sie sich vor den Schrecken dessen, was sie gesehen und getan hatte schützte.

"Neville und ich haben Rücken an Rücken gestanden, ich weiß nicht wie lange. Aber wir haben keine Nachtschattenkäuze gesehen, obwohl alle Eulen zurückgekommen sind nachdem Dumbledore und sein Orden aufgetaucht sind." Harry nickte.

"Danke." Er wusste, wie schwer es für Luna gewesen sein musste, noch einmal die Attacke auf Hogsmeade zu durchleben.

"Du hast ihn wieder getroffen, oder?" fragte sie leise. "Ich meine Du-weißt... V...Vol...Voldemort."

"Ja," sagte Harry. Seine Narbe stach. Voldemort schien zu wissen, wann jemand in Harrys Gegenwart seinen Namen aussprach.

"Und er..." Luna verlor sich. "Er hat auch keine Nachtschattenkäuze gesehen, oder?"

"Nein. Aber er hat gefunden, was er gesucht hat. Einen jungen Mann namens Santorin Custo," sagte Harry und spürte wieder den bitteren Geschmack des Versagens auf der Zunge.

"Custo, Wächter des Reichs unter den Hügeln, Beschützer der Wunder des Grünen Hügels, Hüter der Feenquelle... komm, lad mich in dein Reich, heiß mich willkommen im Reich unter den Hügeln, lass mich tanzen zu deiner Musik und gib mir in hundert Jahren die Freiheit zurück," sang Luna. Harry stutzte.

"Was ist das für ein Lied?" fragte er. Luna lachte leise.

"Es gibt ein altes Zauberer-Kinderlied, das von den Feiern im Reich unter den Hügeln handelt. Das war ein Teil davon. Die Muggel glauben tatsächlich, dass in einer Nacht dort hundert Jahre vergehen, nur weil ein Enkel eines Custo seinem Großvater wie ein Zwilling geglichen hat. Die Custos sind eine der ältesten und angesehensten Familien der Zauberwelt. Ihr Haus und ihre Feiern sind Legende- darum auch das Lied. _Komm lass mich tanzen zu deiner Musik und gib mir in hundert Jahren die Freiheit zurück, sing mit den Feen das alte Lied, zeig mir wie ich werd zu meines Glückes Schmied, sag mir wo ich deine Quelle finde, dass ich die Stärke auf ewig binde, lad mich zu dir in dein grünes Reich, schick mir nur Wort und ich folge sogleich_..." Lunas sanfte Stimme verklang mit der letzten Silbe des Liedes.

Harry starrte zur Decke hinauf. Er erinnerte sich an den Traum, den er vor kurzem gehabt hatte, in dem Voldemort nach der Quelle der Stärke im Reich unter den Hügeln gesucht hatte. Wenn dieses Reich nun wirklich existierte und die Custos die Hüter der Quelle waren... dann hatte Voldemort mit seiner Attacke mehr Macht gewonnen, als Harry ursprünglich angenommen hatte.

'Wenn Voldemort Santorin Custo hat... und Rhodosius Custo der Mann aus meiner Vision ist... dann ist Santorin wahrscheinlich Rhodosius' Sohn und Voldemort benutzt ihn, um das Reich unter den Hügeln zu finden. Wenn Rhodosius seinen Sohn nicht verlieren will muss er Voldemort Eintritt gewähren... und wenn er das tut, und Voldemort die Quelle benutzt dann... dann ist das, was er jetzt ist nur ein Schatten gegen das, was er sein wird. Und ich... ich habe keine Chance mehr, ihm ebenbürtig zu sein.' Harrys Fäuste krallten sich fest in das rauhe Leinengewebe der Decken seines Bettes. 'Und dann sind alle, die ich gerne habe so gut wie tot. '

Seine Augen brannten, und er presste die Lider fest zu damit keine Flüssigkeit aus ihren Winkeln entkommen konnte. Dies war die grausame Wirklichkeit des Krieges. Dies war die Hilflosigkeit, die Mrs. Weasley spürte, wenn sie sich vor Augen führte, dass vier ihrer Kinder an Dumbledores Seite im Orden des Phoenix kämpften. Dies war die Endgültigkeit einer falschen Entscheidung.

Und dies war die Alptraumwelt, in der sie alle versinken würden. Hoffnungslos, düster, gezeichnet von Terror und Gewalt. Dies war Voldemorts Traum, Dumbledores größte Furcht. Harry schluckte. Der alte Zauberer hatte schon so viele Kriege in seinem Leben gesehen, doch selbst er sprach mit größerer Furcht von Voldemorts erstem Aufstieg zur Macht als von seinem eigenen Kampf gegen Grindelwald. Vielleicht, weil er hilflos gewesen war, weil er keine Chance gehabt hatte, seinen ehemaligen Schüler aufzuhalten. Vielleicht aber auch, weil er nicht selbst an vorderster Front stehen konnte sondern Menschen, die er liebte in die Schlacht schicken musste. Wenn er daran dachte, dass er als Anführer der DA vielleicht eines Tages deren Mitglieder darum bitten musste, sehenden Auges in einen Kampf wie den heutigen zu ziehen, aus dem sie nicht alle wieder zurückkehren konnten füllte sich sein Mund mit bitterer Galle.

Harrys Hände ließen die Bettdecke los. Unschuldig, mit abgebrochenen Nägeln und gezeichnet mit Schmutz und blauen Flecken lagen sie da. Die Hände eines Menschen. Die Hände eines Zauberers. Von ihrem Anblick alleine konnte man keine Rückschlüsse darauf ziehen, welche Macht sie zu beherrschen imstande waren. Die Zaubersprüche, die die Schüler in Hogwarts lernten würden ihnen ermöglichen, Blitze zu rufen, Regen zu machen, zu fliegen... ja sogar den alten Traum des Verwandelns von Blei in Gold hatte die Zauberwelt erfüllt; auch wenn der Stein der Weisen nun zerstört war konnte niemand leugnen, dass er existiert hatte. Wurde diese Macht zum bösen gebraucht konnte sie die Welt zerstören. Es war ein erschreckendes Gefühl, das Bewusstsein, dass er die Erde in eine leere Wüste der Grausamkeit verwandeln konnte wenn er diesen Weg wählte. Wenn er wurde, was Voldemort geworden war.

Dumbledore befürchtete, in ihm einen zweiten Tom Riddle in den Händen zu haben. Die Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihnen waren nicht zu übersehen. Aber der Schrecken, die Urangst, die er angesichts des Pfades der Dunkelheit empfand gaben Harry die Sicherheit, dass der alte Mann diesen einen fundamentalen Unterschied zwischen ihnen nicht gesehen hatte: er, Harry, hatte etwas mehr als ein Jahr lang die Liebe einer Mutter und eines Vaters genossen. Tom Riddle war dieses Privileg nie gegeben worden.

Diese Liebe war mächtig genug, dass sie auch noch anderthalb Jahrzehnte später nachwirkte und ihrem Empfänger ein Trost und eine Wärme war. Was auch geschah, Harry konnte sie nicht verlieren. Und diese Sicherheit machte es ihm leichter, seine Bürde zu tragen. Er konnte sich noch immer nicht damit abfinden, dass andere seintwegen verletzt wurden, aber er konnte sich sicher sein, dass diese Liebe seine Entscheidungen mittragen würde.

Neue Zuversicht überflutete Harrys erschöpftes Denken. Ron, Hermine und Ginny waren am Leben, Madam Pomfrey war eine exzellente Heilerin und sicher würde bald alles so sein wie früher, nur mit dem einen Unterschied, dass der Krieg nun wirklich begonnen hatte. Der Schlag gegen Hogsmeade war ein Schlag ins Herz der Zauberwelt selbst. Voldemort hatte allen klar gemacht, dass man nirgends mehr vor ihm sicher sein konnte. Wenn er so dicht unter den Türmen von Hogwarts, unter den Augen des einzigen Zauberers, den er je gefürchtet hatte, zuschlug dann gab es wohl keinen Ort auf Erden mehr, den er nicht in seinem Griff halten konnte. Nun, zumindest keinen außer der Schule selbst.

"Das ist es, was er uns alle glauben machen will, Harry," sagte Dumbledores Stimme von der Tür zum Krankenflügel aus. Harrys Angewohnheit, laut zu denken hatte sich wieder einmal bemerkbar gemacht, sonst hätte der Schulleiter ihm wohl kaum die Antwort auf eine nur in seinen Gedanken implizierte Frage geben können. "Wir können nur versuchen zu beweisen, dass dem nicht so ist."

"Wo sind wir denn noch sicher, Professor? Er hat den Sohn des Wächters der Quelle und wird bald mächtiger sein als je zuvor! Aber... vergessen Sie das erst einmal. Wie geht es Ginny? Und Ron und Hermine? Und was ist im Tropfenden Kessel geschehen, dass sie so schwer verletzt wurden?" Über Dumbledores Gesicht huschte ein dunkler Schatten, der die tiefen Furchen um Augen und Mund noch verstärkte.

"Als das Ministerium endlich auf unsere Rufe reagiert hat war schon fast alles vorbei. Ich habe vom Orden geschickt, wer erreichbar war, aber die meisten Mitglieder hatten schon eine Mission und waren nicht schnell genug in Hogsmeade. Langstrecken-Apparation ist keine Fähigkeit, die jeder Zauberer hat, Portschlüssel hätten wir illegal herstellen müssen und so, wie sich das Ministerium noch gegen direkte Aktionen wehrt konnte... nun, wir kamen einfach in zu geringer Zahl und zu spät.

"Deine Freunde haben es geschafft, die Dementoren mit Hilfe einiger erwachsener, voll ausgebildeter Zauberer und einer Schürze voll Schokolade, die eine Verkäuferin vom _Honigtopf_ glücklicherweise umgebunden gehabt hatte bevor sie in die _Drei Besen_ geflohen ist so lange aufzuhalten, bis Tom sie zurückgerufen hat. Mr. Ron Weasley kam einem von ihnen zu nahe und ist nur knapp mit seiner Seele davongekommen. Zumindest hat die Schulsprecherin Cho Chang, die auf deine Anweisung, Harry, hin bei den Leuten im Gasthaus geblieben ist, berichtet.

"Miss Weasley und Miss Granger haben nicht bis zum Eintreffen der Auroren und der Phoenixagenten gewartet sondern haben den jungen Mr. Weasley in die Obhut der Schulsprecherin gegeben und sind in Begleitung einiger Erwachsener aus den _Drei Besen_ hinter den Dementoren her durch die Stadt gejagt. Sie wurden angeblich- ich habe leider noch keinen Zeugen, der noch bei Bewusstsein war als sie gefunden wurden- von einer Gruppe Todesser unter Führung von Rabastan Lestrange in ein Scharmützel verwickelt. Miss Granger wurde von einem Blendfluch getroffen, der zu den Dunkelsten Künsten zählt, war zu lange in unmittelbarer Nähe der Dementoren und hat daher hohes Fieber und andere Abstoßungsreaktionen gegen deren Dunkelheit, und sie leidet wie fast alle Schüler hier unter magischer Erschöpfung. Sie wird von deinen Freunden wohl am Schnellsten wieder auf den Beinen sein." Dumbledore hielt inne und blickte nachdenklich über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg auf seinen Schützling- er musste es zugeben, Harry war inzwischen mehr als nur sein Schüler- der sich schwer atmend und mit so herzzerreißender Schuld auf dem Gesicht an seine Decken klammerte.

"Was ist mit Ginny?" fragte er heiser. Der Schulleiter senkte die Augen.

"Miss Weasley wurde das Opfer einer außerordentlichen Kombination von Flüchen. Selbst Madam Pomfrey weiß noch nicht, welche genau es waren. Sie... Harry, du darfst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Ich werde nicht weiter berichten wenn du..."

"Professor, ich muss es wissen," fuhr Harry dazwischen, der Schmerz in seinen Augen nur noch von seiner Entschlossenheit überstrahlt. "Ich weiß inzwischen, dass ich nicht verhindern kann, dass meine Freunde in diesen Krieg hineingezogen und dabei verletzt werden. Ich kann nicht anders, als das einzusehen, denn sie würden niemals zulassen, dass ich sie zurücklasse. Sie sind meine... meine _Freunde_, und ich muss ihnen vertrauen. Aber... ich kann wenigstens die Erinnerung an das bewahren, was geschehen ist. Etwas anderes bleibt nicht, oder, Professor?" Sein Blick, zu alt für seine Jahre und zu müde für seine sonst so entschlossene Art stachen Dumbledore tief ins Herz.

"Du hast Recht, Harry. Etwas anderes bleibt uns nicht. Ich erinnere mich... Nun denn, Miss Weasley. Sie wird sich wohl auch wieder erholen, aber ihre Inneren Organe wurden schwer von den Flüchen beschädigt, und es muss wohl auch ein Blutfieber-Fluch unter ihnen gewesen sein, denn als sie gefunden wurde war die Temperatur ihres Blutes schon stark angestiegen. Zusammen mit dem Effekt der Dementoren, magischer Erschöpfung und einem starken Blutverlust aus einer Wunde in der Seite ergab das keine guten Überlebenschancen. Allerdings haben die drei alleine wohl fünf Todesser betäubt und gefesselt, die jetzt in einer Zelle von den Auroren bewacht und verhört werden." Harry nickte.

"Ron, Hermine und Ginny sind sehr gute Duellanten," sagte er, aber seine Stimme klang hohl. "Professor- ich... Voldemort hat dieses Mal bekommen, was er wollte. Santorin Custo."

"Ja. Den Sohn des Quellenwächters, wie du schon gesagt hattest."

"Dann... dann dauert es bestimmt nur noch ein paar Tage, bis ihn niemand mehr aufhalten kann, oder, Professor? Es gibt niemanden, der die übermenschliche Kraft der Quelle der Stärke besitzen kann ohne in ihr gebadet zu haben, und der Wächter wird seinen Sohn nicht einfach so aufgeben." Harry versuchte, sachlich zu bleiben, aber die alte Verzweiflung stahl seinem Mut das Feuer, das doch eben erst wieder entfacht worden war.

"Unterschätze Rhodosius Custo nicht, Harry. Er war ein Slytherin, und er wird verhandeln. Wir haben also mindestens noch ein paar Wochen. Dazu denke ich, dass die Quelle der Stärke nicht alles ist, was Voldemort sucht- habe ich Recht?" Dummbledores scharfer Blick fing sich an seiner Nasenspitze. Harry nickte.

"Da ist noch der Talisman des... ich habe es vergessen, Professor. Aber er weiß nicht, wo er ist. Niemand weiß, wo er ist, weil ihn die Muggel haben."

"Ah, das ist mir neu," sagte Dumbledore, "hattest du wieder eine Vision?" Harry nickte schuldbewusst.

"Am Tag, als die Kobolde hier waren. Ich hatte sie vergessen."

"Du hast dich noch erinnert, das reicht aus," meinte Dumbledore freundlich. "Tom strebt also nach einem Talisman und der Quelle..." er murmelte etwas in seinen Bart und stand auf, wobei er sich schwer auf den Rahmen von Harrys Bett stützen musste.

"Ruh dich aus, Harry. Wir können später weiter sprechen. Jetzt muss auch ich erst einmal ruhen, heute wird Voldemort erst einmal die Früchte seines Sieges auskosten. Wir haben nichts von ihm zu befürchten." Doch sein Blick fiel auf die blitzförmige Narbe, von der Harry wusste, dass sie zu pochen und zu stechen beginnen würde sobald der Dunkle Lord seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ.

"Danke, Professor," sagte Harry, "danke, dass sie mir nicht verschwiegen haben, was mit meinen Freunden geschehen ist."

"Keine Ursache, Harry- du hättest es ohnehin herausgefunden. Nun ruh dich noch aus. Poppy bringt dir einen Schlaftrank." Harry nickte. Er fühlte sich schon wieder erschöpft, wahrscheinlich eine Nebenerscheinung der magischen Erschöpfung. Madam Pomfrey kam mit einem Gesicht wie ein kaum gezähmter Hausdrache aus ihrem Büro und hielt Harry wortlos ein übelriechendes Gebräu unter die Nase, das nur der Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts selbst gebraut haben konnte. Niemand sonst schaffte es, einen simplen Schlaftrunk in ein toxisch riechendes und schmeckendes Gebräu von unübertroffener Wirksamkeit zu verändern.

"Trinken, Pott-... _Harry_," sagte die Schulkrankenschwester in einem sanften Ton, der die Sturmwolken über ihren Brauen Lügen strafte. "Es ist kein Traumlos-Schlummer-Trank, da du dein Quantum für diesen Monat schon erschöpft hast und ich genug zu tun habe ohne dass ich einen Trankabhängigen in meiner Krankenstation pflegen muss, aber Professor Snape hat eine stärkere Version des einfachen Schlaftrankes gebraut." Sie schien sich fast dafür entschuldigen zu wollen, dass sie Harry die Alpträume nicht ersparen konnte, die Hogsmeade in ihm hervorrufen würde.

"Danke, Madam Pomfrey," sagte er und stürzte den dampfenden Inhalt des Bechers in einem Zug hinunter. Keine zwei Minuten später stattete er Morpheus' Reich einen Besuch ab.

---

Madam Pomfreys Zaubertränke und -sprüche brachten Harry scheinbar im Nu wieder auf die Beine. Kaum zwei Tage nach den verheerenden Angriffen auf das kleine Zaubererdorf unterhalb der Schule wurde er aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Hermine hatte das Bewusstsein schon am Tag zuvor wiedererlangt und war nun auf dem Weg der Besserung, genau wie Ron. Neville und Luna hatten sich noch vor Harry wieder vollkommen erholt und waren die Ersten, die der Schule vom Geschehen in Hogsmeade Bericht erstatteten.

Das Halloween-Fest war spärlich besucht gewesen, und diejenigen, die sich hatten blicken lassen waren bleich und krank vor Sorge gewesen, da weder Dumbledore noch irgendeiner der Lehrer die Gerüchte und Erzählungen über die Zerstörung Hogsmeades dementiert oder bestätigt hatten. Somit wurde das Auftauchen der verletzten Schüler so kurz nach Wochenbeginn als ein positives Zeichen gewertet und Neville und Luna waren von der gesamten Schule überfallen und belagert worden bis sie wenigstens teilweise erklärt hatten, was geschehen war. Damit wurde Harry entlastet, und die sich erholenden Schüler im Krankenflügel ebenfalls. Alle Verteidiger und DA-Mitglieder waren somit wieder vereint oder auf dem Weg der Besserung. Einzig Ginny war noch immer bewusstlos, doch auch bei ihr hatte Madam Pomfrey große Hoffnungen, dass sie noch innerhalb der nächsten beiden Tage wieder bei Bewusstsein sein würde.

Da Harry einen ganzen Tag in der Schule verpasst hatte kam er ein wenig zu spät zum Frühstück. Er hatte sich von Seamus und Dean, die beide unverletzt geblieben waren obwohl auch sie von den Todessern angegriffen worden waren, Aufgaben und Notizen des letzten Tages geborgt und war bis wenige Minuten vor Ende der Mahlzeit damit beschäftigt gewesen, sie abzuschreiben. In Gedanken überprüfte er noch einmal, ob er alles für den Tag eingepackt hatte- er hatte schließlich Unterricht bei Stevenson- und tastete sich mit der Hand, die nicht in seiner Tasche wühlte, an der Wand entlang, bis er fast mechanisch am Gryffindor-Tisch platznahm.

Erst dann bemerkte er, dass die Halle von einem Rauschen und Klappern erfüllt war, das nicht zu den normalen Geräuschen eines Internats beim Frühstück gehörte. Verwirrt hob er den Blick aus seiner Schultasche.

Die gesamte Große Halle, einschließlich der meisten Slytherins und Professor Snapes war aufgestanden und applaudierte. Grimmige Gesichter, die von einem anerkennenden Lächeln oder Nicken aufgehellt wurden, begegneten seinem ungläubigen Blick. Es dauerte fast eine Minute, bis sich der Lärm legte.

"Was... was ist hier los?" fragte Harry, der vergeblich gegen die aufsteigende Hitze in seinem Gesicht ankämpfte. In der plötzlich eingetretenen Stille klang seine Stimme durch die ganze Halle.

"Ich glaube, Mr. Potter, dass dies der Glückwunsch und die Dankbarkeit Ihrer Schulkameraden war," antwortete Dumbledore.

"Wofür?" fragte Harry, dem die ganze Sache langsam immer peinlicher wurde.

"Dafür, dass du in der Hogsmeade-Sache mindestens der Hälfte von uns den Kopf gerettet hast," rief Colin Creevey, die aufsteigenden Rufe der anderen Schüler übertönend.

"Aber... ich habe doch gar nicht... das waren Ron und Hermine und Ginny und alle anderen. Ich... ich bin wie ein _Idiot_ hinter Voldemort hergelaufen. Und..."

"Kumpel, sie verleihen einen Orden des Merlin nicht für Nichts!" warf Dean Thomas mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ein. "Natürlich haben Ron und Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna auch einen verdient- ihr sechs wart die vorderste Front in Hogsmeade. Aber du bekommst einen _zweiter Klasse_. Der jüngste Empfänger dieser Auszeichnung seit sie ins Leben gerufen wurde!"

"Orden... des Merlin?" Harry versuchte krampfhaft, sich daran zu erinnern, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Snape hatte im dritten Schuljahr so einen bekommen sollen weil er Sirius dingfest gemacht hatte. Dumbledore hatte einen, Erster Klasse, weil er Grindelwald bezwungen hatte. Und jetzt...?

"Sie schreiben es in der Zeitung, Harry. Da, siehst du?" Tatsächlich titelte der _Tagesprophet_ groß und deutlich: _Angriff auf Hogsmeade- Schüler unter Führung des Jungen- der-Lebt retten Zauberer-Dorf_.

"Aber..." sagte Harry. Die Gryffindors, allen voran Neville und Dean Thomas, brachten ihn mit einem ärgerlichen Blick zum Schweigen.

"Nichts Aber, Harry. Wenn ich schon auch zu dieser Verleihung gehen muss dann kommst du auch," schnappte Neville und drückte Lunas Hand. Die Ravenclaw-Fünftklässlerin saß neben ihm am Gryffindor-Tisch als gehörte sie einfach dorthin.

"Du bist unsere Begleitung, Harry Potter," sagte Luna.

"Aber..." machte Harry, und dieses Mal kam erstaunlicherweise kein sofortiger Einwand gegen seinen Protest. "Aber was bedeutet dieser Orden des Merlin eigentlich, und warum gibt das Ministerium bekannt, dass er verliehen wird wenn wir ihn doch jetzt noch gar nicht bekommen?"

"Der Orden des Merlin ist die höchste Auszeichnung, die man in der Zauberwelt verliehen bekommen kann- stell dir vor, du wirst zum Ritter geschlagen und bekommst gleichzeitig noch einen Hosenbandorden, das ergibt in etwa einen Orden des Merlin. Natürlich wird eine solche Zeremonie angekündigt- das Ministerium kann den Orden nur an zwei Tagen im Jahr verleihen. Am Tag der Sommersonnwende und jetzt, im Dezember, zur Wintersonnwende." Neville wirkte nervös und so peinlich berührt wie Harry selbst. Er stand ebenfalls auf der Liste der Ordensempfänger.

"Sie schrieben übrigens noch etwas von 'unschätzbar wertvollen Diensten für das Ministerium'," ergänzte Dean, "Was hat denn das zu bedeuten?" Harry, Neville und Luna schüttelten den Kopf.

"Dachte ich mir schon, das ist wieder einmal _Tagespropheten_- Geunke!" meinte Dean, der ihr Kopfschütteln mißverstand. Eigentlich hatten nämlich alle drei eher das Gefühl, daß sie mit Professor Dumbledore darüber sprechen sollten, wieviel von den Ereignissen vom Juli an die Öffentlichkeit dringen durften. Der jähe Einbruch des Krieges in ihre Welt hatte sie kalt überrascht- und sie Vorsicht gelehrt.

"Gibt es etwas, was ich nicht weiß?" fragte Dean. Die Blicke, die die DA-Mitglieder tauschten, sprachen für sich. "Und warum?" setzte der dunkelhäutige Sechstklässler nach.

"Ich..." stotterte Neville, fasste sich jedoch ein Herz und zeigte sein neugewonnenes Selbstvertrauen. "Wir können noch nichts sagen, weil wir einfach nicht wissen, was wir sagen dürfen und was nicht. Müssen erst mit Dumbledore sprechen."

Der Stich des Neides in Deans Augen war erwartet, machte die Hogsmeade-Verteidiger jedoch nicht weniger nervös. Er wirkte enttäuscht und verletzt, doch seine klare Position an Seamus' Seite und gegen Harry zu Beginn des letzten Schuljahres und sein spätes Eintreten in die DA hatten jede Chance, daß er zum Kern der Verteidigung gegen Voldemort gehören könnte zunichte gemacht.

"Ist schon okay," meinte Dean ein wenig spitz, "aber wenigstens will ich vor dem _Tagespropheten_ wissen, was los war. Ich meine, Seamus und ich sind schließlich eure... Freunde." Er hielt kurz inne, bevor er das Wort aussprach.

"Das geht klar," sagte Neville und drückte Lunas Hand, die, unbeeindruckt, einfach weiter ihre Eier mit Speck in den Mund schaufelte.

Harry hielt den Blick während des Frühstücks gesenkt und versuchte, sich möglichst unsichtbar zu machen während er von Klassenzimmer zu Klassenzimmer ging. Das änderte natürlich nichts an den Blicken und dem Flüstern, das ihm wie ein Schatten folgte, aber es erlaubte ihm zumindest, den Händen, die seine schütteln oder ihm auf den Rücken klopfen wollten zu entgehen. Ganz Hogwarts ähnelte einem Bienenstock, das beständige Summen und Wispern, die kalten Luftzüge vorbeihuschender Schüler, die Eiertänze der Lehrer, die eine systematische Desinformationskampagne veranstalteten ("Nein, Mr. Creevey, was auch immer das Ministerium für Zauberei über Harry Potter gesagt hat hat keinen Platz in meinem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung! Sie sollten Ihre ZAGs wirklich ernster nehmen!")- all das wurde bald zu einem solchen Ärgernis, daß Harry bereit war, aus der Haut zu fahren. Zumindest war er in großer Versuchung, unter seinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang zurück nach Hogsmeade zu schleichen um zu erfahren, was im Zaubererdorf vor sich ging, da alle Bilder und Berichte von dort vom Ministerium zensiert wurden.

Leider mußte er feststellen, daß es kein Entkommen aus dem Schloß gab. Nachdem Voldemort so dicht an der Schule zugeschlagen hatte waren Schwärme von wütenden Briefen und Heulern bei Dumbledore eingegangen, doch sie alleine waren nicht der Grund, warum der Schulleiter einen alten Verteidigungsmechanismus des Schlosses aktiviert hatte. Todesser hielten sich laut Severus Snape auch weiterhin nahe Hogwarts auf, Voldemort kochte vor Wut über Harrys erneutes Entkommen und es gab keine Neuigkeiten von Santorin oder Rhodosius Custo. Alles in allem- es gab mehr als genug Gründe, die Belagerungs-Schutzzauber in Kraft zu setzen.

Diese Zauber blockierten alle Ein- und Ausgänge im Schloß und auf den Ländereien. Kurz hinter Hagrids Hütte, noch vor dem Verbotenen Wald, erhob sich eine undurchdringliche Mauer aus golden schimmernder Magie. Das Gebäude konnte nur noch in Begleitung einer Lehrkraft im Besitz des Paßwortes verlassen werden, das Gelände gar nicht mehr.

Harry hatte sich zunächst keine Sorgen darum gemacht, daß er trotz dieser Maßnahmen vom Schloß ins Dorf gelangen konnte, aber mit Entsetzen stellte er fest, daß die Statue der buckligen Hexe seinem Befehl nicht mehr gehorchte. Wie oft er auch mit seinem Zauberstab oder, aus Verzweiflung, der flachen Hand gegen ihren Buckel schlug und "Dissendium!" zischte- die Statue blieb regungslos, als sei ihre Magie verflogen. Der Geheimgang unter der Peitschenden Weide stand außer Frage- um aus dem Schloß zu kommen hätte Harry einen Lehrer fragen müssen. Der Gang hinter dem Spiegel war wirklich eingestürzt, wie er herausfand. Und einfach so aus dem Tor mit den geflügelten Schweinen herauszuspazieren fiel ihm gar nicht erst ein, nachdem er von Neville gehört hatte, daß ein neugieriger Slytherin einen empfindlichen Elektroschock von der goldenen Barriere abbekommen hatte und darüberhinaus auch noch einen ganzen Tag mit einer peinlichen Mickeymaus-Stimme hatte sprechen müssen.

Kurzum: es herrschte Belagerungszustand in Hogwarts. Selbst die Hauselfen wirkten nervöser... Harry bemerkte, wie sie zusammenzuckten, wenn er sie spät abends beim Abstauben im Gemeinschaftsraum sah. Die Dunkelheit der Zeit, in der Harry und seine Altersgenossen aufwuchsen war nicht mehr zu übersehen.

Ganz ohne Lichtblicke waren jedoch auch diese dunklen Tage nicht. Ron und Hermine erwachten kurz nacheinander etwa eine Woche nachdem Harry die Krankenstation verlassen hatte. Ihre Gesichter waren ernster, ihre Augen härter und beide schweigsamer geworden, aber ihre Freundschaft war so stark wie eh und je. Obwohl sie noch recht schwach und wacklig auf den Beinen waren entließ Madam Pomfrey sie beide als Hermine drohte, ihre gesamten UTZ-Projekte im Krankenflügel in Angriff zu nehmen. Harry holte sie ab und begleitete seine beiden besten Freunde hinauf zum Turm, wo sie sich noch ein wenig ausruhen sollte. Keiner der drei sagte auch nur ein Wort, aber als Ron schon mit einem Fuß auf der Treppe zum Schlafsaal stand drehte er sich zu Harry, der unten im Gemeinschaftsraum stehengeblieben war, um und nickte.

"Danke, Kumpel. Daß du uns vertraut hast... danke." Harry hielt Rons ernsthaftem Blick stand, wie, das konnte er selbst nicht sagen. Die Schuldgefühle, die ihn übermannten, waren stark genug, um ihm den Atem zu geben, aber daß Ron ihm auch noch dafür dankte, daß er ihn, seine kleine Schwester und Hermine in Gefahr gebracht hatte... Harry nickte nur. Sprechen war nicht möglich. Dennoch fühlte er sich seltsam erleichtert, als hätte Ron mit seinen Worten einen Teil der Last von seinen Schultern genommen.

"Ron hat recht, Harry. Es war unsere eigene Entscheidung. Wenn du versuchst, dafür die Verantwortung zu übernehmen, verletzt du ihn und mich damit. Überlege dir gut, was du sagst, wenn er wieder herunter kommt," riet Hermine bevor auch sie die Stufen zu ihrem Schlafsaal heraufhinkte. Harry blieb allein und nachdenklich zurück.

Obwohl weder Ron noch er nach diesem Abend den Angriff auch nur mit einem Wort erwähnten, wenn nur die drei Freunde beisammen waren hatten sie doch ein stilles Verständnis füreinander gewonnen. Harry hatte nach Professor Dumbledores Worten, seinem sanften Rat schon geahnt, wohin sein Weg ihn und seine Freunde führen würde. Ron und Hermine machten weniger mit Worten als vielmehr mit Taten klar, daß sie ihn auf Schritt und Tritt begleiten würden. Und obwohl die beiden im Gegensatz zu Harry der Verleihung des Ordens des Merlin mit freudiger Erwartung entgegensahen- Hermine war besonders angetan von der Aussicht, in die Geschichte einzugehen- sorgte selbst die kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, die über die Auszeichnung ausbrach, nicht für einen Bruch zwischen ihnen, wie es in der Vergangenheit wahrscheinlich gewesen wäre.

Ginnys Entlassung aus der Krankenstation wenige Tage später wurde dann schon mit der ersten kleinen Party seit Ausrufung des Belagerungszustandes gefeiert, einer Party, auf der Neville und Luna bekannt gaben, daß sie zusammen waren. Wie und wann es geschehen war wußte niemand, aber die scheue Ravenclaw und der selbstbewußt gewordene Gryffindor paßten in den Augen der meisten Gäste so gut zusammen, daß die Nachricht einen lauten Applaus wert war.

Schließlich gab es auch noch die Quidditch-Schulmeisterschaft, deren erstes Spiel (dank des Angriffes nach hinten verschoben) in einer Woche stattfinden sollte. Da die neuen (eigentlich waren sie antik, aber da noch niemand außer Professor Dumbledore sie jemals in Aktion erlebt hatte wurden sie von allen nur 'neu' genannt) Schutzzauber auch die Ländereien mit einschlossen sah selbst Professor McGonagall keinen Grund, den sportlichen Wettkampf nicht fortzusetzen. Die einzige, die Einwendungen gegen Quidditch hatte war Madam Pomfrey, was nach der Menge an Arbeit, die sie in diesem Jahr nun schon gehabt hatte, auch verständlich war.

Harry jedenfalls genoß die Momente der Freiheit, die ihm das Fliegen schenkte. Für ihn gab es keine wundervollere Zeit als die, die er hoch über dem Rest der Mannschaft auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz allein mit sich und der Luft verbrachte. Ron, der Kapitän, gab ihm nur selten vor, was er zu tun hatte- er und Ginny trainierten die neue Jägergruppe der Gryffindors die, leider, absolut keine Einheit bilden wollte. Natalie McDonald war zu schüchtern, Katie zu routiniert und Ginny zu ungestüm.

Da sich diese Situation auch nach mehreren intensiven Trainingseinheiten unter der Woche nicht verbessern wollte übernahm Harry als bewegliches Ziel das Training der Treiber (und kehrte jedesmal mit den blauen Flecken, die seine Rolle bewiesen, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück) während die beiden Weasleys den verzweifelten Kampf gegen die Unordnung übernahmen. (1)

Dem unglücklichen Quidditch-Kapitän Ron Weasley wurde beim letzten Samstagstraining (und dem ersten seit drei Wochen, in der ersten Woche nach seiner Verletzung hatte Madam Pomfrey ihm noch verboten, einen Besen auch nur anzusehen) ein weiterer Schlag in den Nacken versetzt als die Konkurrenz in Gestalt des seit dem letzten Jahr in seiner Zusammensetzung unverändert gebliebenen Teams von Slytherin unter Kapitän Draco Malfoy auf den Plan trat.

Anscheinend hatten sie nicht nur wieder einmal den Konkurrenzkampf zwischen Snape und McGonagall und McGonagalls strikte Befolgung der Regeln ausgenutzt, um sich eine extra Übungsstunde zur Trainingszeit der Gryffindors zu sichern, nein, sie waren gekommen, um ihre neuesten Erwerbungen vorzuführen.

Malfoy Seniors Aufenthalt im Gefängnis von Askaban hatte der Konsumfreudigkeit seiner Frau und seines Sohnes augenscheinlich wohl keinen Abbruch getan. Seine Mannschaftsmitglieder hielten- wieder einmal- brandneue Nimbus-Besen in der Hand. Malfoy selbst gab sich natürlich nicht mit einem Nimbus zufrieden.

"Ein... _Merkurion_!" keuchte Ron angesichts des Fluginstruments in den Händen seines ärgsten Konkurrenten.

"Erstaunt mich, daß du ihn überhaupt erkennst, Weasley. Ich dachte nicht, daß du dir Quidditch-Magazine leisten kannst... und in _Qualität für Quidditch_ ist er noch nicht ausgestellt." Malfoy hatte ein überhebliches Grinsen auf die bleichen Lippen gepinselt.

"Ist nicht besser als der _Feuerblitz_," sagte Ginny mit blitzenden braunen Augen. "Soll zwar etwas mehr Beschleunigung haben, aber dafür ist er weniger maneuvrierfähig."

"Halt dich raus, Wieselin. Woher willst du überhaupt wissen, was ein _Feuerblitz_ kann- von einem _Merkurion_ ganz zu schweigen! Ah, ich verstehe. Potter hat dich auf einen der begehrten _Ritte auf seinem Besenstiel_ mitgenommen!" Malfoy schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. "Selbst für ein Wiesel wie dich- wie kann man nur so tief sinken?"

Ginny war keines Wortes mehr fähig. Ihr Gesicht war schon nicht mehr rot, es war purpurn, und nur weil Colin Creevey und beide Treiber sie festhielten konnte sie sich nicht auf Malfoy stürzen. Das war aber auch gar nicht nötig...

"Ich dachte nicht, daß du deswegen neidisch bist, Malfoy. Hättest du das doch gleich gesagt! Ich hätte dich bestimmt..." Weiter kam Harry nicht, da nun Malfoy an der Reihe war, sich mit rotem Gesicht auf den Sucher der Gryffindors stürzen zu wollen.

"Nu-uh," machte Ron und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Auch er hatte sich erst auf den gegnerischen Kapitän stürzen wollen, war jedoch von Harrys schlagfertiger Antwort übervorteilt worden. "Du könntest deine Bewährungsauflagen verletzen, Malfoy- ach, ich vergaß, das war ja dein Vater, der im Gefängnis war. Ist eben nicht einfach, einen Kriminellen vom anderen zu unterscheiden..."

"Wartet nur ab- ihr werdet schon noch euer Fett wegbekommen," zischte Malfoy eisig, zu peinlich berührt um die Röte von Hals und Gesicht fernhalten zu können. "Mein Vater wird einen Weg finden, um nach Hogwarts zu kommen und dann..."

"Dann landet er wieder in Askaban, wo er hingehört!" meinte Ginny, die ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. Das Gryffindor-Team lachte geschlossen und klopfte sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern. "Also gib's auf, Malfoy!"

Sie zogen ab bevor die Slytherins sich darauf besinnen konnten, daß sie Zauberer waren.

"Dieses Kunstwerk nenne ich 'Geplättetes Frettchen auf dem Quidditchfeld'!" Rons Augen waren geschlossen und er hatte denselben Gesichtsausdruck wie im vierten Schuljahr, als der falsche Mad-Eye Moody Malfoy in ein weißes hüpfendes Frettchen verwandelt hatte.

"Wir sollten das öfter machen," meinte Euan Abercrombie, einer der Ersatzjäger, scheu.

"Warum ist er eigentlich immer so gemein?" fragte Natalie McDonald, die dritte Jägerin im Start-Team.

"Weil er nicht anders kann," meinte Ginny, deren Fäuste noch immer um ihren Besen geballt waren.

"Und weil er nunmal ein Frettchen ist," sagte Ron.

"Und weil sein Vater ein verdammter Todesser in Askaban ist," sagte Katie Bell. "Oder habt ihr den _Tagespropheten_ im Sommer etwa nicht gelesen? Weiß doch jeder, daß Lucius Malfoy mit Du-weißt-schon-wem unter einer Decke steckt. Fudge hat einen tränenreichen Kommentar dazu gegeben..."

"Idiot," murmelte Harry.

"Welcher der beiden?" grinste Ginny, und wurde zur Belohnung von den ihr am nächsten gehenden Teammitgliedern gestupst.

Die gemeinsame Erheiterung über hilflose Frettchen wurde jäh unterbrochen, als sich ein braun-schwarzer Wirbelwind in Richtung Harry bewegte und sich aufbrausend vor ihm aufbaute.

"Harry James Potter!" Harry zuckte zusammen.

"Uh... was ist los, Hermine?" fragte er und versuchte, möglichst nicht schuldbewußt auszusehen. Mit dem grünen Schleim, der anstelle von Wasser aus den Duschen im Mädchenbereich der Gryffindors kam hatte er nichts zu tun. Wirklich nichts. Das war ganz alleine Ginnys Idee gewesen, die sich damit an Lavender und Parvati gerächt hatten, die ihr bei ihrer freitäglichen Wahrsagen-Sitzung eine düstere Zukunft prophezeit hatten... nun, um genauer zu sein hatten sie ihr prophezeit, sie würde als alte Jungfer enden und ihre Tage damit zubringen, Zaubertränke aus grünem Schleim zu brauen.

Wenn man es genau betrachtete war das die erste Prophezeiung der beiden, die zugetroffen hatte. Ginny _hatte_ den grünen Schleim gebraut. Mit Harrys Hilfe, denn dieser war durch Zufall (und einen mißglückten Schlaftrunk) über das Rezept für einen Zaubertrank gestolpert, der einfaches, klares Wasser bei Kontakt in Schleim verwandelte. Man reibe mit diesem Trank die Duschköpfe aller Duschen bis auf einer ein... et voilà, ein Ergebnis, das der Herumtreiber würdig gewesen wäre. Lavender und Parvati hatten fast drei Stunden gebraucht, bis sie nicht mehr einem Geschöpf aus einem veralgten See geähnelt hatten, wenn man Ginnys Berichten Glauben schenken konnte.

"Harry James Potter, was ist heute für ein Tag?" fragte Hermine. Harry zuckte die Schultern. Was hatte das mit ihrem Ärger zu tun?

"Samstag, warum?" fragte er.

"Samstag, richtig. Und wo wolltest du Samstag mittags sein, Harry?" Ihre Hände waren noch immer in die Hüften gestemmt. Diese Haltung verhieß nichts Gutes... Harry dachte fieberhaft nach. Was hatte er vergessen? Die DA? Nein, die traf sich erst am Abend. Quidditch? Das konnte es nicht sein, sonst wäre Hermine nicht ärgerlich. Hausaufgaben? Eigentlich hatte er sie schon alle fertig. Training mit Remus oder Tonks? Keiner der beiden konnte in dieser Woche nach Hogwarts kommen, er sollte alleine seine Metamorphmagus-Verwandlungen üben. Wenn es das alles nicht war, was war es dann?

"In der Bibliothek?" wagte er zu raten.

"Genau. Und warum?"

"Uh..." machte Harry. Hermine ließ entnervt die Hände sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es geht nur um _mein UTZ-Geschichtsprojekt für das sechste Jahr_! Du hast mir _versprochen_, daß du mir hilfst Harry!"

UTZ-Geschichtsprojekt? Er hatte versprochen...? Wie Schuppen fiel es Harry von den Augen. "Ach so, dieses Beziehungsding! Muß ich wirklich als Quelle...?"

"Du hast es versprochen!"

"Also gut... ich dusche nur schnell noch," beruhigte er eine sichtlich aufgeregte Hermine, die schon über Zeit zur Reinschrift und Probleme mit dem Nachschlagen von Quellenangaben zu murmeln begann und sich dabei in einen haarsträubenden (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) Staat brachte. Das gesamte Quidditchteam war hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Drang, sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden zu rollen und einem gewiss gesünderen Fluchtinstinkt. Wenn die Gryffindors eines gelernt hatten, dann daß man nicht zwischen Hermine Granger und eine Quelle des Wissens kam.

"In einer viertel Stunde bin ich da, Mine," versprach Harry unter dem Gekicher seiner Teamkameraden.

Hermine gab ein entschieden unmädchenhaftes Grunzen von sich bevor sie auf dem Absatz drehte und in Richtung Haupteingang der Schule davonstürmte.

"Hm, ich beeile mich wohl besser," meinte Harry während das Quidditchteam endlich ungehindert in heulendes Gelächter ausbrechen konnte.

"Oh Mann, Harry- sie hat dich wirklich unter ihrem Pantoffel!" keuchte Kirke, der seinen Treiberknüppel vor sich auf den Boden geworfen hatte damit er sich den Bauch halten konnte. Solomon Kurz, der massive Drittklässler, klopfte Natalie McDonald- _Nate, bitte, oder Lia, aber nicht Nattie!_- auf den Rücken, damit sie sich wieder von ihrem Erstickungsanfall in Folge zu lange zurückgehaltenen Lachens erholte.

"Naa, das war nur 'Mine in Höchstform," meinte Ron, der eher aussah als fühle er sich nicht ganz wohl.

"Hat sich eher angehört wie eine Freundin, die ihren Freund zur Ordnung ruft," meinte Katie Bell mit wissendem Blick. Ron scharrte nun schon mit dem Fuß auf der Erde herum.

"Nee, Harry und 'Mine- nie im Leben, oder, Harry?"

Harry blickte von einem Teammitglied zum anderen, bevor sich endlich Verstehen auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. "Nein, nein- Hermine ist meine beste Freundin, aber nicht mehr. Das waren alles Lügen im _Tagespropheten_ vor zwei Jahren. Sie ist immer so, wenn sie ganz unbedingt etwas herausfinden will- ihr hättet sie im dritten Schuljahr erleben müssen als sie... so viele Fächer hatte." In letzter Sekunde erinnerte er sich daran, daß der Zeitumkehrer nicht allgemein bekannt werden durfte und rettete sich in eine Halbwahrheit. Es waren nicht die Fächer gewesen, die Hermine in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatten sondern ihr Zeitmanagement- aber ohne diese Fächerwahl hätte sie das kleine magische Stundenglas auch nicht gebraucht...

"Seht ihr, alles normal," sagte Ron mit einer solchen Erleichterung in der Stimme daß Harry beinahe selbst in Gelächter ausgebrochen wäre. So tauschte er nur einen Blick mit der Siebtklässlerin Katie Bell- und mit Ginny, die direkt neben der ältesten der drei Jägerinnen stand.

"Alles in Ordnung," wiederholte Ginny, und im Davongehen fragte sich Harry, ob es ein winziges bißchen Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme gewesen war, das er gehört hatte.

---

Hermine wartete in der Bibliothek, an ihrem üblichen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke, nahe des vergitterten Eingang zur Verbotenen Abteilung. Schon seit ihrer gemeinsamen Recherche zu Nicholas Flamel war dies ihr Stammplatz, und momentan war er wieder einmal von dicken Wälzern und einzelnen Pergamentbogen, beschrieben in Hermines sauberer, runder Schrift, bedeckt.

"Hallo, 'Mine," sagte Harry und setztesich mit dem Rücken zum Fenster. Hermine sah von ihrem Pergament auf (das schon fast zur Hälfte mit Notizen voll war) und nickte, bevor sie weiter eifrig kritzelte. Harry fühlte sich nicht beleidigt oder ignoriert, Hermine recherchierte, und das bedeutete einfach, daß sie nur zur Hälfte in der augenblicklichen Realität lebte. Manche Dinge änderten sich nie, gleich was in der Welt vorging, und er war dankbar, daß Hermine ihn daran erinnerte.

"Oh, Harry," sagte sie wenige Sekunden später.

"Hallo, 'Mine," sagte er zum zweiten Mal. Hermine grinste verschämt- sie war sich ihrer Macken ziemlich gut bewußt. Ron und Harry sorgten dafür.

"Also..." begann sie, unsicher. Eine Hand strich leicht zitternd eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter das Ohr, die andere umfaßte ihre Feder fester. Dann riß sie sich zusammen und kramte eine endlos lange Liste aus ihrer Tasche hervor.

"Also, Harry- du kennst ja mein Thema, nicht?" Harry nickte. Er wollte es lieber nicht noch einmal ausgesprochen hören, daß er eine _Beziehung_ mit Tom Vorlost Riddle aka Lord Voldemort hatte.

"Meine erste Frage ist also: wie hat alles begonnen?" Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Harry schluckte. Das Ganze war doch ein wenig persönlicher als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Gleich die erste Frage erinnerte ihn an Dementoren.

"Du hast schon alles über Halloween 1981 geschrieben, oder?" versuchte er, Zeit zu schinden. Hermine war leider zu klug, um auf ein solches Maneuver hereinzufallen.

"Hör auf, Zeit zu schinden, Harry," ermahnte sie ihn, ohne von ihrem Papier aufzusehen, über dem ihre tintenschwarze Federspitze angespannt schwebte.

"'Mine... du weißt, daß ich meine Eltern sterben höre, wenn ich einem Dementor begegne, richtig?" Hermine antwortete nicht, aber ihr bleiches Gesicht wurde noch weißer. Harry schluckte, drängte all seine Gefühle zurück- 'Ich habe versprochen, daß ich ihr helfe!' - und fuhr ausdruckslos fort.

"Voldemort kam nach Godric's Hollow um mich zu töten," sagte Harry. Hermine nickte, das wußte sie schon. Dennoch kritzelte sie sorgfältig einen kurzen Satz auf ihr Pergament.

"Mein Vater hat ihn bemerkt, bevor er ins Haus eindringen konnte und hat versucht, meiner Mutter und mir genug Zeit zu verschaffen, um zu fliehen, aber Voldemort hat ihn zu schnell getötet. Meine Mutter wurde in meinem Kinderzimmer von _Avada Kedavra_ getroffen nachdem sie sich geweigert hatte, zur Seite zu treten und mich auszuliefern. Danach kann ich mich nur noch an einen grünen Blitz erinnern."

Hermine sah beinahe so gequält aus, wie Harry sich fühlte. "Und das siehst du? Harry... ich..."

"Schon gut, ich habe gesagt, daß ich dir helfe." Dennoch vergrub sich Harry tiefer in seinen warmen Winterroben- die Kälte des frühen Novembers schien plötzlich durch die Fenster der Bibliothek hereinzukriechen.

"Harry- warum ist Voldemort zu deinem Haus gekommen? Hat das etwas mit dieser Prophezeiung zu tun, die es angeblich über dich gibt? Oh, ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob das Ganze echt ist, man findet es nämlich nur in _Aufstieg und Fall der Dunklen Künste_ in einer Fußnote, aber angeblich gibt es eine Vorhersage, daß ein Kind mit der Macht, das Dunkel zu besiegen am Ende des Juli geboren wird- ich habe das erst gestern herausgefunden, deswegen glaube ich dir gerne, daß du davon noch nie etwas gehört hast, aber wenn doch, glaubst du, daß Voldemort auch davon wußte und deswegen deine Eltern und dich als Ziel ausgewählt hat? Ich meine, du bist der einzige von uns, der Ende Juli Geburtstag hat, soviel ich weiß, und..."

"Hermine, nicht so schnell und nicht so viel auf einmal. Diese... Prophezeiung, sie steht wirklich in einem Buch?" Harry konnte nicht fassen, daß wieder einmal der Rest der Welt mehr über ihn wußte als er selbst.

"Ja, angeblich wurde sie im Jahr vor deiner Geburt gemacht."

"Und sie besagt, daß ein Ende Juli geborenes Kind Voldemort besiegen kann?" Er mußte wissen, wieviel die Bücher wußten.

"Ja, so in der Art. Wer auch immer dem Verlag als Quelle gedient hat hatte ein schlechtes Gedächtnis, oder er hat das Ganze aus dritter Hand gehört. Es gibt da noch einen komischen Zusatz über 'dreimal die Stirn bieten', aber die anonyme Quelle war sich nicht ganz sicher, auf wen sich das beziehen sollte."

"Und mehr war es nicht?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Hermine atmete zischend ein und bedachte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick.

"Weißt du etwa mehr?" fragte sie. Harry schluckte und okkludierte seine Gedanken.

"Nein," sagte er, "aber von dieser Prophezeiung habe ich letztes Jahr erfahren, nachdem Sirius... gestorben ist." Wieder einmal brachte er den Satz nur mit Mühe zu Ende.

"Und darum... darum bist du so komisch zu uns gewesen, nicht? Du hast gedacht, wir werden auch umgebracht, weil wir deine Freunde sind, oder?" Hermine hatte ihren Aufsatz augenscheinlich vergessen. Ihre Blicke bohrten sich mit beinahe snape'scher Intensität in Harrys Gehirn, nur um an seinen Schilden abzuprallen.

"Oh, aber das ist doch nicht wahr... jedenfalls nicht wirklich. Ich meine, ich bin muggelgeboren, also schon ganz oben auf der Abschußliste. Ginny und Ron sind Weasleys, die stehen schon immer gegen Voldemort... ihre Familie hat im letzten Krieg schon einige Mitglieder verloren. Und für Luna und Neville gilt das Gleiche. Harry, alles, was du getan hast war, eine Zeit des Friedens für die Zauberwelt zu bringen, da sind sich alle Bücher einig. Du hast _mehr Opfer verhindert_! Und..."

"Hermine, es ist gut," sagte Harry leise. "Dumbledore hat mir schon dasselbe gesagt. Ich würde lieber zum Ende mit deinem Aufsatz kommen."

"Oh." Hermine wirkte, als hätte man ihr auf den Schlips getreten. In einer gewissen Weise hatte Harry das auch getan indem er sie wieder ausgeschlossen hatte und seine eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle verbarg. Und nicht nur diese, er hatte auch überlebenswichtige Informationen, die er seinen Freunden vorenthielt. Wie man apparierte. Und den Rest der Prophezeiung. Und daß er mittlerweile dank seiner Kontrolle über seine Visionen der beste Spion für den Orden war.

"Also ist diese Prophezeiung der Beginn?" fragte Hermine, ihre Fragenliste wieder aufnehmend. Harry nickte.

"Sie ist der Grund, warum Voldemort mich töten wollte." 'Mich, und Neville. Aber ich sage lieber nichts von Neville, nicht, daß Hermines Aufsatz von den falschen Augen gelesen wird und er...'

"Weiter geht es erst zehn Jahre später, nicht, Harry? Ich meine, Ron und ich sind auf der Suche nach dem Stein der Weisen dabei gewesen, aber..."

"Das Ende habt ihr nicht miterlebt. 'Mine, sei nicht böse, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn das weiterhin nicht ganz genau bekannt bleibt. Dumbledore hatte ein sehr gutes Versteck für den Stein gefunden, das vielleicht noch einmal für etwas benutzt werden muß. Und Voldemort weiß noch immer nicht, wie ich den Stein aus diesem Versteck herausgeholt habe und dabei soll es bleiben. Er hat herausgefunden, daß ich seinen Preis habe, dann wollte er, daß Quirrel ihn mir abnimmt, und der Schutz meiner Mutter hat Voldemorts Wirt die Hände und schließlich den ganzen Körper verbrannt. Voldemorts Geist-Schatten, oder wie du es auch nennen willst, hat ihn verlassen, Quirrel ist gestorben. Er war der erste Mensch, den ich mit meinen eigenen Händen umgebracht habe... im zweiten Schuljahr..." Harry brach ab. Hermine kritzelte, so schnell ihre Feder es zuließ.

"Der Schutz deiner Mutter?" fragte sie.

"Ja, meine Mutter hat mit ihrem Tod laut Dumbledore einen alten Blutzauber über mich gelegt, der mich vor Voldemort geschützt hat und mit dazu geführt hat, daß ich nicht als Baby gestorben bin. Ummm... er wirkt allerdings nicht mehr, weil Voldemort mein Blut zu seiner Wiederauferstehung im vierten Jahr benutzt hat."

"Keine Sorge, Harry- darüber mußt du mir nichts mehr sagen, das habe ich alles aus deinem Interview im letzten Jahr. Die Geschichte von Tom Riddles Tagebuch habe ich von Ginny... und über das, was im Ministerium war, darf ich nichts schreiben, wir sind doch von Professor Dumbledore zum Stillschweigen verpflichtet worden. Ich habe also eigentlich nur noch eine Frage: Du hast deine Visionen, seit Voldemort mit deinem Blut wiederbelebt wurde, oder? Ist deine Verbindung zu ihm stärker oder schwächer geworden?"

"Stärker. Seit dem Sommer, sehr viel stärker. Allerdings vermutet Dumbledore, daß er eine weitere Fähigkeit auf mich übertragen hat und diese geweckt wurde, und in einem Experiment wurde das bestätigt. Ich bin nun auch ein Legilimens, 'Mine, wenn auch kein guter, und deswegen..."

"Deswegen kannst du sehen, was Voldemort vorhat. Keine Sorge, den Teil schreibe ich nicht in meinen Aufsatz, nur, daß deine Verbindung stärker geworden ist, genau wie deine Abwehr. In Ordnung?" Harry nickte, erleichtert.

"Brauchst du noch etwas, Hermine?" fragte er, müde. Die Gefühle, die die Auflistung seiner Abenteuer mit sich gebracht hatte, waren schwer unter Verschluß zu halten. Dies zu tun erforderte viel Energie und Konzentration, die Harry nach einem so anstrengenden Quidditchtraining wie dem an diesem Morgen einfach nicht hatte.

"Nein, ich kann jetzt anfangen, zu schreiben. Danke, Harry- und entschuldige." Harry nickte, drückte ihre Schulter zum Abschied und ging langsam aus der Bibliothek. Im Raum der Erfordernis konnte er bestimmt ein wenig Ruhe finden- im Gemeinschaftsraum hingegen wartete wahrscheinlich Ron mit tausenden neuer Quidditch-Strategien.

"Potter?" Madam Pince rief ihn zu sich hinüber, bevor er zur Tür hinaus war.

"Ja, Madam Pince?" antwortete Harry höflich und zog seinen Umhang enger um sich. Das Frösteln wollte und wollte nicht aufhören, seit Hermine ihm die erste Frage gestellt hatte fühlte er sich, als seien die Dementoren irgendwo in der Nähe.

"Professor Dumbledore hat mir eine Nachricht geschickt. Du möchtest ihn diesen Nachmittag, in etwa um vier Uhr, in seinem Büro aufsuchen." Die Bibliothekarin hatte ihn zu einem ihrer Lieblinge erkoren seit er am Anfang des Schuljahres einen solchen Leseeifer entwickelt hatte und war nun sehr viel freundlicher.

"Danke, Madam Pince, ich werde da sein," murmelte Harry.

"Am Montag wird übrigens eines der Bücher eintreffen, die der Schulleiter gewünscht hat. Ich habe es aus der Bibliothek des Ministeriums ausleihen können. Professor Dumbledore wünscht ausdrücklich, daß auch Sie dieses Buch lesen."

"Das werde ich, Madam Pince. Wenn Sie mich am Montag daran erinnern könnten?" Harry wollte im Moment nicht daran denken, was Dumbledore sich diesesmal wieder für ihn ausgedacht hatte. Wahrscheinlich sollte das Treffen heute Nachmittag ihn darauf vorbereiten oder so etwas in der Art...

"Gut. Einen schönen Nachmittag, Potter."

"Einen schönen Nachmittag, Madam Pince."

Der Raum der Erfordernis wartete mit einem gemütlichen, kleinen Zimmer in Dunkelblau, mit einem prasselnden Feuer und einer heißen Schokolade auf. Harry ließ sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer in den weichen, körperkonformen Armsessel fallen, der augenblicklich auch noch Fußstützen ausfuhr. Wenn es ein Paradies gab dann hoffte Harry, daß es so ähnlich war.

"Mei... Harry?" Und natürlich konnte es so etwas wie das Paradies auf Erden nicht geben. Diesesmal kam die Unterbrechung in Fom von Tinsy, die mit einem _Plopp_! vor ihm auftauchte.

"Me... Harry, ich habe Kontaktlinsen!" quiekte Tinsy begeistert. Harry konnte sich irgendwie nicht so recht freuen angesichts dieser Enthüllung. Er sehnte sich viel zu sehr nach der absoluten Ruhe von kurz zuvor zurück.

"Meister? Tinsy hat Kontaktlinsen!" wiederholte die Elfe eindringlicher. Sie hatte seit Wochen nach dieser Muggel-Erfindung gesucht, sich sogar in die gefährliche und verwirrende Muggelwelt gewagt, um sie zu finden.

"Danke, Tinsy," sagte Harry irritiert. In den Augen der Elfe bildeten sich große, dicke Tränen.

"Meister hat noch etwas anderes für Tinsy zu suchen? Sonst geht Tinsy in die Küche," sagte sie leise. Harry hielt die kleine Schachtel mit den Linsen in der Hand und starrte schuldbewußt auf die niedergeschlagene Elfe in ihrer Potter-Uniform. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen stand er auf und kniete vor ihr nieder, legte seiner kleinen Hauselfe die Hände auf die Schultern.

"Danke, Tinsy- ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß du so schnell Kontaktlinsen für mich finden kannst. Du bist wirklich klasse," sagte er mit so viel Nachdruck wie er aufbringen konnte. Tinsy schauderte erfreut, was Harrys Schuldbewußtsein beruhigte. Um ehrlich zu sein war ihm ein bißchen schwindlig, und er fühlte sich nicht besonders gut. Voldemort war zwar nicht aktiv, aber die kleinen Nadelstiche in seiner Narbe deuteten darauf hin, daß er wegen irgend etwas verärgert war.

"Harry ist krank!" quietschte Tinsy in diesem Moment. "Harry ist bleich, und er zittert, und Tinsy war nicht da, um für Harry zu sorgen! Tinsy ist eine schlechte Elfe, hätte schneller sein sollen!"

"Nein, Tinsy, du bist keine schlechte Elfe... du warst sehr schnell... und ich bin auch nicht krank, nur müde... Tinsy?" Seine Elfe hatte ihn schon mit einer passenderweise auftauchenden Decke umwickelt und in den Stuhl zurückgeschubst.

"Harry bleibt sitzen und Tinsy holt Harry warme Getränke und Essen. Harry muß essen!" Harry hielt sie zurück.

"Tinsy, ich habe schon heiße Schokolade hier, und ich muß ohnehin gleich weiter, Professor Dumbledore möchte, daß ich um Vier in sein Büro komme. Bitte, mach dir nicht solche Umstände, geh dich lieber ausruhen! Es war bestimmt anstrengend für dich in der Muggelwelt," sagte er.

"Oh, Muggel sind sehr komisch, Harry. Und Tinsy durfte keine Magie benutzen, das war schwer... aber Meister braucht Tinsys Hilfe jetzt!"

"Nein," sagte Harry, "ich brauche keine Hilfe, mir geht's gut, ruh' dich aus." Tinsy sah halb gekränkt und halb zerfließend vor Dankbarkeit aus.

"Meis... Harry ist zu gut zu Tinsy! Läßt Tinsy ausruhen wenn er sich nicht gut fühlt! Oh, Tinsy ist so glücklich, daß sie Harry gefunden hat!"

"Ich bin auch froh, daß du meine Elfe bist," sagte Harry und schloß die Augen, nicht ohne den Raum um einen Wecker zu bitten.

"Gute Nacht, Harry," quiekste Tinsy, bevor sie wieder mit demselben Geräusch verschwand, mit dem sie gekommen war. Harry seufzte erleichtert auf und griff nach seiner heißen Schokolade. Endlich wieder Ruhe und Frieden!

Harry raffte seine Schulsachen, seinen Umhang und seine neuen Kontaktlinsen beim ersten Klingeln seines Weckers zusammen. Der Raum der Erfordernis löschte hinter ihm das Licht, so als wüsste er, was der Junge in diesem Moment fühlte (nämlich eine absolute Lustlosigkeit, die Gemütlichkeit der Einsamkeit hinter sich zu lassen). Leider half ihm alle Lustlosigkeit nicht, Dumbledore erwartete ihn in seinem Büro. Harry hoffte ja, daß der Schulleiter aus seinen Fehlern vom letzten Jahr gelernt hatte und ihm nun Informationen zur Verfügung stellen würde. Andererseits hatte sich Voldemort kaum gerührt, nachdem er in Hogsmeade einen Teilsieg errungen hatte...

Der Wasserspeier stand zum ersten Mal, seit Harry nach Hogwarts gekommen war, bereits offen, obwohl er noch kein Paßwort gegeben hatte. Von oben, aus Dumbledores Büro tönten verärgerte, laute Stimmen hervor, die nur selten von den beruhigenden, sanften Worten Dumbledores unterbrochen wurden. Der Schulleiter war nicht alleine, und Harry fragte sich, ob er dann überhaupt hinaufgehen sollte als Dumbledore laut und deutlich über den Lärm hinüber seinen Namen rief.

"Harry! Komm herauf, wir haben schon auf dich gewartet." Zögernd ließ sich Harry von der wartenden Treppe nach oben tragen. Sein Zauberstab war warm in seiner Hand, seine Muskeln waren gespannt. Innerlich fühlte er sich zwar wie eine Kopie von Mad-Eye Moody, aber vielleicht hatten sich ja schon wieder Todesser in einer Vielsafttrank-Verkleidung in Hogwarts eingeschlichen... trotz der antiken Schutzzauber und ihrer absoluten Abschirmwirkung.

Seine Anspannung verstärkte sich sogar noch um ein Vielfaches, als er die Besucher bei Dumbledore erkannte. Eigentlich hätte er wissen müssen, daß nur ein so aufgeblasener Wichtigtuer wie der Minister für Zauberei und sein Assistent sich für 'besonders' genug halten würden, zu riskieren, daß ihretwegen die alten Schutzzauber versagten, weil das Büro des Schulleiters ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen wurde.

Harry verzog das Gesicht zu einer eisigen Maske der Ablehnung. Dieser... Trottel war schuld daran, daß der Krieg für die Seite des Lichts nicht besonders gut zu laufen drohte. Er hatte im letzten Jahr alle Warnungen und Anzeichen ignoriert, sich stattdessen nur auf den Erhalt seiner Position konzentriert. Wenn es jemanden gab, der für Harry auf einer Stufe mit Severus Snape stand dann Minister Cornelius Fudge. Und was Percy Weasley gerade von sich gab, stellte ihn auf dieselbe Stufe.

"... können keine kämpfenden Agenten außerhalb der Kontrolle des Ministeriums gebrauchen, Minister! Denken Sie daran, was letztes Mal geschehen ist!"

"Der Orden wird in keiner Weise die Arbeit des Ministeriums behindern, solange das Ministerium gegen Voldemort kämpft," entgegnete Dumbledore ruhig. Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, während Minister Fudge in einem Chintz-Armstuhl schräg davor Platz genommen hatte und Percy direkt hinter dem Minister stand, eine Aktentasche in der Hand.

Mit Harrys Eintreten erhob sich der Minister. "Ah, Harry Potter. Genau der Junge, den ich sehen wollte..." begann Fudge in gespielt jovialem Ton.

"Minister Fudge," entgegnete Harry kalt, nickte dann dessen Assistenten, Percy Weasley, ebenso höflich zu, "Percy."

"Mr. Weasley, bitte," sagte Percy. Harry ballte die Fäuste. Seinem Ton nach zu urteilen hatte der verlorene Weasley-Sohn seine Fehler noch immer nicht eingesehen.

"Professor Dumbledore, warum sind der Minister und sein Assistent hier? Ich dachte, die Schutzzauber seien undurchdringlich," fragte er dann den amüsiert hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervorzwinkernden Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der die angespannte Stimmung zwischen dem Minister, dem jungen Helden der Zauberwelt und dem freiwillig ausgestoßenen Mitglied einer der prominentesten Familien im Orden mit einem geduldigen Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtete.

"Harry, die beiden Herren-" begann Dumbledore.

"Harry... ich darf doch noch Harry sagen? Schließlich bist du in den letzten Monaten ja richtig erwachsen geworden! Harry... das Ministerium anerkennt, daß wir im letzten Jahr einen Fehler gemacht haben. Die Gesellschaft hat uns in dieser Hinsicht deutlich ihre Meinung kundgetan, und wer sind wir, uns denen, die wir vertreten, zu widersetzen?" Minister Fudge legte väterlich die Hände auf Harrys Schultern- oder er versuchte es zumindest, aber der junge Zauberer sprang mit verengten Augen und reflexartig ausgestrecktem Zauberstab einen Schritt zurück. Obwohl er in Gesellschaft seiner Freunde und Mentoren seine Schreckhaftigkeit vom Sommer überwunden hatte rief Minister Fudges Anwesenheit alleine in ihm ein so tiefes Mißtrauen hervor, daß er instinktiv wieder in seine Schutzreaktionen verfiel. Fudge indessen ließ sich nicht beirren und trat wieder auf ihn zu, diesesmal allerdings ohne ihn zu berühren.

"Harry, ich will dir keinen Schaden zufügen. Wie ich bereits sagte, das Ministerium wird seinen Fehler nicht verbergen, und auch, wenn er nicht wiedergutzumachen ist möchten wir uns doch offiziell bei dir entschuldigen. Harry, dieser Brief hier ist von mir und den Leitern der verschiedenen Ministeriumsabteilungen unterzeichnet, und ist unsere offizielle Entschuldigung an dich für die Unannehmlichkeiten, die du im letzten Jahr erfahren hast."

"Unannehmlichkeiten?" Harry blinzelte, zu überrumpelt, um sich in Diplomatie zu üben. "Sie meinen die systematische Verleumdung, die in der Presse verbreitet wurde? Oder die Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, die mich am liebsten mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch belegt hätte? Oder die Hetzkampagne, die von ihr unter den Schülern gestartet wurden? Ist es das, was Sie mit Unannehmlichkeiten meinen, Minister?" Harrys Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, doch gegen Ende seiner Tirade wurde seine Stimme immer lauter. Die Wut, die in ihm hochkochte konnte er nur mit Mühe unterdrücken, und nur, weil Remus ihn mit seinen Übungen mehr Kontrolle über seine Magie gelehrt hatte ging im Büro nichts zu Bruch.

"Jetzt sieh mal, Harry..." begann Percy, der nichts von dem heraufziehenden Sturm gemerkt hatte, doch Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"Das ist _Mr. Potter_ für Sie, _Mr. Weasley_!" Percy plusterte sich auf wie ein beleidigter Pfau, was das hitzige Temperament des Jungen-der-lebt wenigstens ein bißchen beruhigte. Wenn Percy beleidigt war hatte er mit seinen Worten wohl einen Nerv getroffen.

"Das Ministerium und der Minister wollen sich bei dir entschuldigen, _Harry_! Eine derart großzügige Geste solltest du zu schätzen wissen und dich dementsprechend dankbar zeigen!"

"Percy, ich bin in etwa so dankbar wie es dem Ministerium leid tut. Ich glaube, ihr wollt wieder einmal ein publikumswirksames Aushängeschild, und das ist das," entgegnete Harry scharf. Dumbledore gab ein tiefes, besänftigendes Kichern von sich, bevor Fudge seinem überrumpelten Assistenten zu Hilfe kommen und Harry damit über die Schwelle treiben konnte.

"Nun, Percival, ich denke, daß Harry die Entschuldigung gewiß nicht abschlagen wird. Minister, wenn Sie nun den Brief...?"

"Oh, ja, der Brief." Fudge war deutlich aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er hatte wohl erwartet, daß Harry außer sich vor Freude und Dankbarkeit dem Ministerium gegenüber sein würde. Er hielt Harry ein schweres, kostbares Pergament mit einem riesigen, roten Ministeriumssiegel darauf entgegen.

"Danke, Minister," sagte Harry widerwillig unter Dumbledores scharfem Blick.

"Gut, dann hätten wir das ja!" Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände. "Darf ich einem von Ihnen einen Zitronendrop anbieten?" Beide lehnten höflich ab, während Harry nur den Kopf schüttelte und das zusammengerollte Pergament in den Händen drehte.

"Also gut, dann... wir sehen uns wahrscheinlich leider erst bei der Zeremonie zur Verleihung des Merlin-Ordens wieder, nicht wahr, Harry? Dumbledore, wir bleiben in Kontakt... und könnten Sie die Verbindung zum Floh-Netzwerk wiederherstellen?" verabschiedete sich Fudge.

"Aber gerne," erwiderte Dumbledore und schwang seinen Zauberstab in einer komplizierten Figur, woraufhin grünes Feuer in dem kleinen Kamin an der Rückwand des Büros aufleuchtete.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Percival Weasley."

"Dumbledore, Harry," sagte Percy mit all der Freundlichkeit, die er aufbringen konnte (was nicht gerade viel war).

"Auf Wiedersehen, Minister." Dumbledore wartete, bis Fudge im Feuer verschwunden war, bevor er es löschte und rasch einen weiteren Armsessel herbeizauberte, der ihm wenige Momente später gute Dienste leistete.

"Das war... überraschend," sagte Harry, der sich auf ein Zeichen seines Schulleiters jenen Sessel genommen hatte, in dem Fudge zuvor gesessen hatte.

"Ich hatte nicht erwartet, daß die Stimmung in der Bevölkerung schon so sehr gegen das Ministerium gerichtet ist, daß sie eine offizielle Entschuldigung an dich schicken. Minister Fudge ließ sich leider nicht abhalten, nach Hogwarts zu kommen..." Er ließ den Rest ungesagt. Harry nickte, und stimmte in das freundschaftliche Schweigen mit dem Schulleiter ein. Bald jedoch hielt er es nicht mehr aus, stellte eine Frage, die ihn beschäftigte, seit er Percy so vehement gegen den Phoenixorden hatte argumentieren hören.

"Professor, warum ist Percy Weasley so gegen den Orden? Fast seine ganze Familie ist doch darin!" Dumbledore seufzte.

"Nun, es scheint als wäre der junge Percival nie über den Tod seiner Lieblingstante hinweggekommen. Marlene McKinnon war Mitglied während des ersten Aufstiegs Voldemorts, aber sie wurde verletzt bei einer Aktion des Ordens zurückgelassen. Sie hat auf Percival aufgepaßt, wenn seine Eltern nicht da waren, und er hat ihren Tod aus einem Versteck mit ansehen müssen... "

"Percy... hat seine Tante sterben sehen?" fragte Harry. Dumbledore nickte traurig.

"Im Alter von vier Jahre, ja." Harry verstand, wie dies einen Menschen gegen etwas richten konnte. Der Rest der Weasleys hatte den Verlust eines Familienmitgliedes für sich zum Anlaß genommen, gegen den Terror zu kämpfen, aber für den, der zu jung war, um den Grund des Kampfes zu begreifen und der dennoch dessen Auswirkungen sehen mußte ergab das wohl einen Anlaß, sich aus dem Geschehen komplett zurückzuziehen, sich vom Kampf, der erschreckenden, unverständlichen Gewalt gegen geliebte Menschen loszusagen. Die Vorstellung war zwar nicht besonders ermutigendend, aber durchaus nachvollziehbar.

"Aber das ist nicht, warum ich dich zu mir gebeten habe, Harry," sagte Dumbledore, nachdem Harry einige Minuten schweigend verharrt war.

"Was ist es dann, Professor?" fragte der Sechzehnjährige vorsichtig. Der wohlwollend-traurige Ausdruck in Dumbledores Augen verhieß nichts Gutes. "Es... es ist doch nicht schon wieder... Voldemort hat doch nicht... Remus oder Tonks?" stammelte er. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, ein kleines Lächeln der Erleichterung auf den Lippen.

"Nein, deinen Lehrern und den Weasleys geht es gut- Voldemort hat sich seit Halloween nicht mehr geregt. Aber dennoch habe ich wenig gute Neuigkeiten für dich, Harry... du mußt über Weihnachten in den Ligusterweg zurückkehren." Harry glaubte, er habe gehört, daß er Weihnachten bei den Dursleys verbringen mußte. Aber das konnte nicht sein.

"Ich... zu den Dursleys?" fragte er.

"Leider ja," nickte Dumbledore. "Als du aus dem Haus deiner Tante geflohen bist und in Folge von den Todessern nach Askaban gebracht wurdest hattest du noch nicht genug Zeit bei deiner Familie verbracht, um die Blutzauber voll wieder aufzuladen. Wenn du den Schutz nicht verlieren willst mußt du in diesem Jahr noch einmal zurückkehren- also über die Weihnachtsferien."

"Aber..." begann Harry niedergeschlagen. So seltsam halb-freundlich sich die Dursleys im Sommer auch gegeben hatten, er konnte sich nach fünf Jahren einfach nicht mehr vorstellen, wie es war, das Weihnachtsfest in einer lieblosen Umgebung fernab seiner Freunde zu verbringen.

"Harry... es tut mir leid," sagte Dumbledore. Er klang ehrlich bedauernd, aber das war dem geschockten jungen Zauberer ihm gegenüber egal.

"Ich... es gibt keinen anderen Weg?" fragte Harry, sich an diese letzte Hoffnung klammernd. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

"Leider nein, Harry. Aber es ist nur etwas mehr als eine Woche. Zum neuen Jahr bist du zurück in Hogwarts," versuchte er, Harry aufzumuntern.

"Ja, Professor," sagte Harry tonlos. "Ich... ich gehe dann... Hausaufgaben."

"Harry- verstehe bitte, es gibt keinen anderen Weg," meinte Dumbledore mitfühlend.

"Ich... verstehe," sagte Harry, schon halb zur Tür hinaus.

"Oh, und Harry- nächste Woche nach dem Quidditch-Spiel ist ein Treffen des Ordens hier in Hogwarts. Ich wollte dich noch bitten, daran teilzunehmen. Es geht um das, was du von der Quelle der Stärke gehört hast."

"Ich werde da sein," versprach Harry. In seinem Kopf aber drehte sich nur ein einziger Gedanke in einem ewigen Kreis: 'Ich muß an Weihnachten zu den Dursleys zurück!'

Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die Weihnachtsfeste seiner Kindheit, wie er nachts, nachdem sein Onkel, seine Tante und Dudley schon schlafen gegangen waren aus seinem Schrank gekrochen war und mit großen Augen auf den auch im fahlen Licht der Straßenlaternen wunderschönen großen Tannenbaum und die Geschenke darunter gestarrt hatte. Er wußte es besser, als daß er dachte, eines der Geschenke sei für ihn- der Weihnachtsmann besuchte schließlich nur brave Kinder, keine Freaks- aber er wünschte sich jedes Jahr aus Neue, daß der Weihnachtsmann ihm eine Familie bringen sollte. Einen Menschen, der für ihn da war wie Petunia für Dudley. Und dann kroch er wieder zurück in seinen Schrank, bevor Dudley mit dem Sonnenaufgang die Treppe heruntergedonnert kam und unter dem Beifall seiner Eltern das Papier von seinen Geschenken riß. Vom Weihnachtsessen bekam Harry immer nur kalte Reste, aber wenn er ganz leise war konnte er aus dem Schrank heraus sehen, wie die Familie am Weihnachtstag bei Kerzenschein und Weihnachtsliedern zusammensaß.

Und dies sollte sich nun wiederholen... Harry konnte es nicht wirklich glauben. Nachdem er in Hogwarts magische Weihnachten gesehen hatte, Weihnachtslieder gesungen hatte, Geschenke auspacken durfte und beim Weihnachtsessen mit all den anderen im Schloß gebliebenen Knallbonbons gezündet hatte, nachdem er im Grimmauldplatz mit Sirius, seinen Freunden, den Weasleys, dem Orden gemeinsam das Fest der Liebe gefeiert hatte würde er in diesem Jahr wieder in die Einsamkeit und Kälte zurückkehren.

'Es war sowieso alles viel zu schön, um lange gut zu gehen,' sagte er sich, aber sein altes Mantra aus der Zeit vor Hogwarts versagte ihm den Dienst und machte ihn nur noch niedergeschlagener.

Unbemerkt war er unterdessen wieder am Raum der Erfordernis angekommen. 'Was soll's- ein paar Dummies kann ich immer noch zertrümmern.'

... to be continued ...

* * *

Information:

(1) Dies ist die Passage, die mir beim Schreiben die meisten Probleme gemacht hat. Ich bin immer noch nicht mit ihr zufrieden, denn irgendwie paßt sie nicht in den Fluß der Geschichte, und damit für jeden Vorschlag, wie ich sie umschreiben kann dankbar. Ich habe es mehr als zwanzig Mal versucht, besser zu machen, aber... na ja.

(2) _Merkurion_ - Benannt nach dem Götterboten Hermes, lat. Merkur, und dem Englischen für Quecksilber- Mercury

Mit diesem Kapitel haben wir nach ungefährer Zählung die 150 000-Wörter-Grenze überschritten. Und das nach noch nicht einmal der Hälfte der Kapitel! Ich hoffe nur, dass ein paar der späteren doch kürzer werden...

Oh, und denkt noch jemand außer mir dass 'Albus Dumbledore und der Orden des Phoenix' einen prima Bandnamen abgibt?

* * *

Nelis Soundtrack:

D. Elfman: Spider-man 2- Original Motion Picture Score (oy, nothing's ever as inspiring as a struggling hero!)

J. Williams: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban soundtrack (_grins_ meine größte Inspiration. Ein Geniestreich on par mit Star Wars!)

Elvis Costello mit Anne-Sophie von Otter: There is no wonder

Ditter von Dittersdorf: Harfenkonzerte

F. Liszt: Widmung/ Klaviersonate in b-moll (beides gespielt von Yundi Li... zusammen mit Lang Lang einer meiner neuen Lieblingspianisten. Widmung hab ich übrigens auch selbst wieder drauf _grins_)

* * *

Nächstes Kapitel:

Nachdem er geschafft hat, dass Hogwarts von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten ist hat Voldemort seine Anstrengungen, die Quelle der Stärke und den Talisman des Ourouboros zu finden verdoppelt. Und nicht nur das, er zieht auch noch Anhänger an wie Honig die Fliegen. Die Zeiten werden dunkler, aber es gibt auch Lichtblicke. Freut euch auf **Das neue Gefolge des Dunklen Lords**, coming soon to a computer screen near you!

_Manchmal fragte er sich, ob der erste Kapitän der Gryffindor-Mannschaft vielleicht zu einem Geist geworden war, der jeden, der nach ihm kam in Besitz nahm. Wie sonst konnte man den Wandel Angelina Johnsohns und jetzt Rons zu einem zweiten Oliver Wood erklären? Harry schüttelte den Kopf und grinste in sich hinein während sein bester Freund die Fäuste zum Abschluß seiner Anfeuerungsrede in die Luft pumpte. Dann fasste er seinen Besen fester und verließ hinter dem Rest des Teams die Umkleideräume... _

* * *

Hmm... ich bin nicht sicher über das Ende dieses Kapitels... einmal weil ich nicht korrigieren konnte, aber auch, weil es irgendwie nicht in meinen sonstigen Stil paßt. Well... what's done's done.Dieses Kapitel war ziemlich kurz (für meine Verhältnisse bei DZP)... aber das nächste ist wieder länger. Bis dieses fertig ist freue ich mich natürlich wie immer über eure tollen Kommentare und hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen! Review replies findet ihr in meiner Yahoo!Group, deren Adresse oben im Header oder in meiner Bio unter 'homepage' zu finden ist. 

Cya soon!

Love,

Neli


	13. Das neue Gefolge des Dunklen Lords

_Ciao! _

_Ich hoffe ja, die Wartezeit war nicht ZU lang- und wenn doch, sollte es zumindest ein Trost sein, daß dies das bisher längste Kapitel von DZP ist. Ja, länger als Kapitel 9! Für alle Malfoy-Fans wird wohl ein Teil im zweiten Abschnitt etwas schwer zu schlucken sein... aber sooo schlimm wird es schon nicht! Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen und bedankt euch bei meinen unglaublichen Betalesern Maginisha und Milene, die aus einem Meer von Rechtschreibfehlern und Anglizismen einen lesbaren Text herausgefischt haben! Enjoy!!! _

_Neli_

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo:

Titel: Harry Potter und die Zweite Prophezeiung

Autor: starlight, aka Neli

Co-Autor: Brandy aka BrandyV

Betas: Die unschätzbaren Maginisha und Milene!!!

Rating: PG-15

Yahoo!group: http: groups. group/ HPDieZweiteProphezeiung/

Kontakt: Hoshiakari(at)web.de (Neli), (Brandy)

Kurzzusammenfassung: Nach einem eher aufregenden Sommer kehrt Harry Potter nach Hogwarts zurück. Sirius' Tod belastet ihn schwer, trotzdem gibt er sein Bestes, um zu der Waffe zu werden, die Voldemort vernichten kann. Wenn da nur nicht die Zweite Prophezeiung Professor Trelawneys und der mysteriöse Talisman des Ourouboros wäre! Und _was_ meint ein Mädchen, wenn es um Hilfe mit den Wahrsage-Hausaufgaben bittet? Harrys Jahr wird vieles werden, nur eines nicht: langweilig!

* * *

_"..." sprechen _

_'...' denken _

_- ... - Parsel _

___---__ Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein) _

* * *

****

****

_**Kapitel 13:**_** Das neue Gefolge des Dunklen Lords **

-

**_Für Mahia und Matua. Danke für eure Hilfe, ich werde euch nie vergessen!_**

**-**

Barnabas der Bekloppte versuchte auf seinem Wandbehang beharrlich, den Trollen das Ballettanzen beizubringen, ohne auf den jungen Zauberer zu achten, der mit einem verkniffenen Gesicht und blitzenden Augen vor ihm dreimal auf und ab ging. Selbst als sich plötzlich eine Tür auftat, wo vorher keine gewesen war, zuckte der beschränkte Zauberer in seinem gewebten Portrait mit keiner Wimper. Er rannte lieber vor der Keule des Anführers der Trolle davon, der anscheinend nicht sehr angetan war von der Idee, sich in Spitzenschuhen dem Studium der doppelten Pirouette aus der Vierten Position zu widmen, die Barnabas gerade demonstriert hatte. Bis der Zauberer und seine unwilligen, ungeschlachten Schüler wieder an ihrem Ausgangspunkt angekommen waren, waren sowohl der Zauberer als auch die Tür verschwunden. Nicht, daß dies die Portraitierten auch nur im Geringsten interessiert hätte.

Hinter der wieder unsichtbar gewordenen Tür jedoch war die Stimmung kaum besser als in jenem denkwürdigen Zeugnis einer wagemutigen, aber zum Scheitern verurteilten Idee. Harry mochte, in der Zeit vor Weihnachten, Einsamkeit und Traurigkeit verspüren, momentan jedoch überwog der Zorn. Zorn auf eine Seherin, die genau zwei zutreffende Prophezeiungen in ihrem Leben gemacht hatte, die beide sein Leben bestimmt hatten und immer noch bestimmten. Zorn auf einen alten Mann, dessen Manipulationen ihm seine Kindheit gekostet hatte und den er noch nicht einmal dafür hassen konnte, weil er ihm gegenüber zuviel Dankbarkeit und Zuneigung empfand.

Vor allem aber Zorn auf ein gewisses Halbblut, das nicht nur mit seiner Egomanie und rassistischen Einstellung eine ganze Welt bedrohte und in den Untergang stürzen wollte, nicht nur ein Mörder und Folterknecht erster Güte war und Harry seine Sommer zur Hölle machte (von seinem Leben ganz zu schweigen), nein, Tom Vorlost Riddle war es zu verdanken, daß Harry nun auch noch sein Weihnachtsfest opfern mußte.

"Verdammter... Sohn... eines... verdammter Riddle!" fauchte Harry und kickte den praktischerweise auftauchenden, halb flexiblen Hartgummiblock vor seinem rechten Fuß mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte.

"Was hat Tom jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" Harry fuhr herum. Da, die Ärmel bis zum Ellenbogen hochgerollt, den Zauberstab in der Hand und einen Dummie vor sich, stand Ginny Weasley. Die verschwitzten Haare fielen ihr in die Stirn und klebten an ihren Augenbrauen fest. Neben ihr versetzte Neville seinem Dummie gerade einen weiteren Schockzauber, bevor dieser wieder aufstehen konnte.

"Was... was macht ihr denn hier?" Harry war völlig baff. "Es ist doch Samstagabend. Normalerweise..."

"…bist du der Einzige, der um diese Zeit hier drin ist." vollendete Ginny Harrys angefangenen Satz. "Aber nachdem ich dich vor einer DA-Stunde mit diesen Dummies hier habe üben sehen, wollte ich es selbst einmal ausprobieren. Neville meinte, er hätte sich hier auch schon mit dir duelliert- diese Chance will ich übrigens auch noch! - und würde mitkommen, wenn ich im Raum gegen ein paar Dummies antreten will. Tja, hier sind wir." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ mit einem Gedanken ihren Gegner verschwinden. "Aber du hast meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet, Harry. Was hat Tom jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"

"Direkt?" Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ginny konnte nicht umhin, zu bemerken, daß er mit dieser Geste seinem Zaubertränkeprofessor ähnlicher war, als beide es je zugeben würden. "Direkt hat Tom in dieser Nacht nichts verbrochen." Wenn er lange genug darum herumredete, würden die beiden vielleicht den Hinweis verstehen, gehen und ihn in Ruhe lassen.

"Und indirekt?" fragte Neville, dem die hochgezogene Augenbraue ebenfalls nicht entgangen war. Bei Harry bedeutete das, daß er sich in Sarkasmus flüchtete, um nicht hilflos dem ausgeliefert zu sein, was er akzeptieren mußte.

Oder auch nicht. Nun denn, sollten sie die Wahrheit erfahren, in all ihrer schmuddeligen Pracht. "Indirekt hat Mr. Riddle es geschafft, mein Weihnachtsfest zu ruinieren. Ich war im Sommer nicht lange genug bei den Dursleys, genauer gesagt, bei Tante Petunia und das heißt..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Oh nein, Harry- das meinst du doch nicht wirklich ernst. Das kann Dumbledore dir einfach nicht antun!" Ginny war voller Mitgefühl. Harry fühlte sich gefangen zwischen seiner Abneigung gegen jede Art von Bedauern und insgeheimer Freude, weil Ginny sich um ihn sorgte.

"Doch," entgegnete er bitter. "Weihnachten im Ligusterweg."

"Du... du gehst an Weihnachten zu deiner Familie nach Hause?" fragte Neville, "aber ich dachte, das tust du nie... Ich habe gehört, daß sie Zauberer nicht besonders mögen, aber das kann auch mal wieder Quatsch aus dem _Tagespropheten_ sein. Ist schon Jahre her, daß sie das berichtet haben. Oder... ich weiß nicht, vielleicht habe ich es auch irgendwo in der Schule aufgeschnappt, du weißt schon, von Ron und den Zwillingen. Sie haben vor unserem zweiten Schuljahr ein paar wilde Geschichten erzählt."

Sein Klassenkamerad wirkte nervös und Harry erinnerte sich daran, daß Nevilles Familie auch nicht gerade die beste war. Zumindest nicht für Neville. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht physisch in einen Schrank einsperrten, tat seine Großmutter mit ihrer Dominanz doch alles, damit er sich geistig nicht aus einem kleinen, eng begrenzten Feld regen konnte. Diese Erkenntnis war es, die Harry dazu veranlaßte, auf Nevilles Frage zu antworten.

"Nicht besonders mögen ist noch untertrieben, Neville. Meine Tante und mein Onkel sind die Sorte Muggel, die sich im Mittelalter mit Freuden an jeder Hexenjagd beteiligt hätten und die uns noch ins Gesicht gelacht hätten, wenn wir auf dem Scheiterhaufen ständen."

"Aber warum sollst du dann zu ihnen gehen, wenn sie doch so gegen Magie sind?" Harry seufzte und bat den Raum um drei Sessel und einen Kamin. Es schien, als sei es an der Zeit, zumindest zwei vertrauenswürdigen Menschen einen kleinen Einblick in das Leben des 'Jungen, der Überlebte' zu geben.

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte," sagte er. Er wollte zwar nicht wirklich erzählen, warum er zurück in den Ligusterweg mußte, aber Voldemort wußte schließlich schon von den Blutzaubern und ihrem Schutz. Neville und Ginny nutzten Harrys Zögern, um den drei Sesseln noch einen kleinen Tisch und drei warme Butterbier (per Feuer aus der Küche bestellt) hinzuzufügen.

"Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, Harry- es ist Samstag, Zapfenstreich ist erst um zehn Uhr abends für alle Fünftklässler und Älteren. Also, was ist so besonders am Ligusterweg?" Harry erzählte.

Neville und Ginny waren sehr, sehr gute Freunde. Während Harry sprach, sagten sie kein Wort, unterbrachen ihn nicht, auch wenn er von Zeit zu Zeit in eine kleine Tirade über die Dursleys und ihren Drang nach Normalität verfiel- oh, er sagte nichts Negatives, jedenfalls nicht direkt, aber seine Betonung auf ihre _Normalität_ sagte mehr aus, als wenn er sie mit den übelsten Flüchen beschimpft hätte. Trotz ihres Schweigens folgten sie jedem seiner Worte, versuchten, aus der mitunter wutgesteuerten Flut von Informationen die wirklich wichtigen zu ziehen und waren einfach nur eine unterstützende Präsenz, während Harry seinem verzweifelten Zorn Luft machte.

"Ganz schön harter Tobak," meinte Neville am Ende seiner Erzählung. Harry hatte die erste Prophezeiung Trelawneys mit keinem Wort erwähnt, aber Cedric und Sirius' Tod waren mehrmals vorgekommen, genau wie die Gitterstäbe an den Fenstern und die Fastenkuren vergangener Jahre. Auch der Tod von Lily und James Potter hatte eine Rolle gespielt.

"Harry... ich... wir... du hast nie ein Wort gesagt," flüsterte Ginny nur. In ihrer Stimme schwang Mitleid mit, doch in ihren schimmernden, braunen Augen stand auch Bewunderung; wofür wußte Harry nicht genau.

"Ich bin froh, daß ich nicht du bin, weißt du? Selbst mit meinen Eltern und wie meine Großmutter ist, das ist immer noch besser, als mit einer so 'normalen' Familie zu leben." Harry schluckte angesichts Nevilles aufrichtigen Geständnisses.

'Wenn du wüßtest, wie dicht du dran warst, ich zu sein!' dachte er, klopfte Neville aber nur auf die Schulter. "Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich, Neville. Seit du deinen neuen Zauberstab hast bist, du in allen Fächern viel besser geworden, und in der DA bist du einer der fünf stärksten Duellanten."

"Ich hoffe nur, daß sie es mir eines Tages selbst sagen können," gab der stämmige Sechzehnjährige zu, "ich meine, in der Zaubertrankforschung tut sich viel, und in Kombination mit diesen neuen Heil- und Nervenregenerationszaubern könnte sich vielleicht einmal eine Behandlung für... Cruciatus-Überdosis entwickeln."

"Ich bin mir sicher, daß das klappt." Ginny war optimistisch. Sie sprang auf die Füße und klatschte in die Hände. "Wißt ihr was? Nachdem das hier jetzt die große Geständnisstunde war, wie wäre es mit ein bißchen Sport? Ein Jeder-gegen-Jeden-Duell? Na?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee ist," warf Harry ein. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich wirklich unter Kontrolle hatte, auch wenn der größte Teil seines Zorns schon verraucht war, während ihm die anderen beiden zuhörten Er hatte Angst, daß einer seiner Freunde verletzt wurde, weil es ihm nicht gelang, seine Magie zu bändigen. Er sah immer noch den aufgewühlten See und die brennenden Hochglanz-Magazine vor sich und das ließ ihn fast ebenso schaudern, wie es die Dementoren immer taten, wenn er ihnen zu nahe kam.

"Und warum nicht?" fragte Neville, der seine Zauberstabhand schon schüttelte und dehnte, um sein Handgelenk beweglich zu machen.

"Genau, warum nicht?" hakte Ginny nach.

'Weil ich niemanden verletzen will, der kein Todesser ist,' dachte Harry, aber laut sagte er: "Weil ich schon ziemlich müde bin und..."

"Ach was, das glaube ich dir nicht," sagte Ginny. "Du hast nur Angst, daß wir zu zweit ein Team gegen dich bilden und du schmählich verlierst."

"Ich... nein!" protestierte Harry gegen diese Anschuldigung.

"Dann komm schon, Harry- mit Neville hast du dich doch auch duelliert."

"Ja, und er hat mich ziemlich schnell geschlagen," meinte Neville achselzuckend. "Wahrscheinlich ist es fairer, wenn wir beide gegen ihn sind."

"Uh…" machte Harry.

"Also gut- Zwei gegen Einen. Das schaffst du nie, Harry- der Flederpopelfluch ist nämlich auf meiner Seite!" Ginny stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und stand mit herausfordernd blitzenden braunen Augen vor dem einen halben Kopf größeren Jungen.

"Umm... okay," gab Harry endlich nach.

"Prima!" Ginny klatschte in die Hände. Wie auf Kommando veränderte sich der Raum der Erfordernis.

Eine traditionelle Duell-Plattform in der Form einer Planche(1), wie sie beim Fechten der Muggel verwendet wurde und wie sie in Harrys zweitem Schuljahr in der ersten und einzigen Sitzung des Duellierclubs aufgebaut worden war, zog sich quer durch einen länglichen Raum. Ein mit Monden und Sternen dekoriertes Brett an der Breitseite des Raumes schien als magischer Punktezähler zu dienen. Auf der Planche zeigten zwei dicke, rote Streifen an, wo sich die Kontrahenten aufzustellen hatten- anscheinend war die 10-Schritte-Regel nicht mehr in Gebrauch. Eine alte Feuerwehr- Alarmglocke, die über der Plattform schwebte, würde anzeigen, wann das Duell begann.

Insgesamt war es eine einfachere Umgebung, als Harry sie sich gewünscht hätte. Er hatte in seinen Übungen meistens darauf geachtet, daß der Raum eine Situation aus dem realen Leben nachstellte, mit Hindernissen, Unbeteiligten, versteckten Gegnern, aber auch Schlupflöchern und Gegenständen, die er als Schild benutzen konnte. Eine derart offene Duellplattform machte ihn nervöser, als es ihm lieb war.

"Na, Angst, Potter?" fragte Ginny in einer perfekten Imitation des Frettchens-das-sich-als-Mensch-ausgibt. Harry grinste herausfordernd zurück.

"Träum weiter!" erwiderte er.

"Oh, in meinen Träumen bist du etwas ganz anderes," platzte Ginny heraus und wurde augenblicklich knallrot.

Zu ihrem Glück hatte sich Harry in diesem Moment auf Neville konzentriert, der sich auf der Planche aufgestellt hatte und seinen Zauberstab probeweise durch die Luft schnalzen ließ, und hörte Ginny so nur am Rande. Wollte sie ihm etwas sagen? Bevor er fragen konnte tat sein Klassenkamerad den ersten Schritt.

"Also dann?" Neville verbeugte sich auffordernd. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das hier eine gute Idee ist," murmelte er, grüßte aber mit einem klassischen Fechtergruß (oder Duellgruß) erst seine beiden Gegner, dann den Punktezähler und wieder seine beiden Gegner. Dann hielt er seinen Zauberstab bereit und wartete. Das Ganze war wirklich keine gute Idee...

Zwanzig Minuten später hatte er Neville und Ginny von seiner Meinung überzeugt. Alle drei atmeten schwer, während sie auf dem Rücken lagen und mit einem Blick zur Decke des Raums der Erfordernis starrten, der zu besagen schien, daß es wohl angenehmer sei, tot zu sein als sich so erschöpft zu fühlen. Harry kratzte an den Resten der Flederpopel herum, die noch um seine Brille und Narbe schwärmten und war zu müde, um die langen Risse in seinen Roben zu reparieren, die ein nur teilweise abgewehrter Schneiderzauber von Neville verursacht hatte. Wie hatte er sich auch gegen eine Armada von Schnittmustern, Stecknadeln und Scheren wehren sollen? Neville hatte die Haushaltszauber in ihrem Zauberspruchbuch für die sechste Klasse einfach schon zu gut drauf!

Ginny schüttelte ihre Hände- beide waren gelähmt, da Harry sie mit einem der Flüche aus Stevensons Repertoire getroffen hatte, als sie ihm ihren Lieblings-Fluch auferlegt hatte dessen Reste immer noch sein Gesicht dekorierten. Ihr linker Fuß zuckte derweil unkontrolliert, da Nevilles Wackelbein-Fluch an Harrys Schild abgeprallt und auf sie reflektiert war. Und mit gelähmten Händen hatte sie keinen Schild heraufbeschwören können... wenigstens tanzte sie nicht mehr. Das war anstrengend gewesen!

Neville sah äußerlich von allen dreien am besten aus. Einzig und allein die Tatsache, daß seine Beine seltsam gerade auf dem Boden lagen verriet, daß er noch unter dem Einfluß einer Beinklammer stand. Ob sie von Harry oder von Ginny stammte konnte er nicht sagen, aber das Sprechen fiel ihm ohnehin schwer, da Harry seine Zunge gelähmt hatte und er darüber hinaus noch einfach zu sehr außer Atem war.

"Das war klasse!" meinte Harry. Ginny und Neville stimmten ihm zu, so gut sie konnten.

"Ich... glaube... nicht, daß einer von den... Vogelfreunden das besser gekonnt hätte als du," keuchte Ginny und rieb ihren zuckenden Fuß.

"Vogelfreunde?" fragte Harry. Neville sah nur perplex zwischen seinen beiden Schulkameraden hin und her.

"Nachdenken... Harry!" Ginny war ungeduldig.

"Du meinst Dumbledores Club!" Endlich klickte es für den schwarzhaarigen Schüler- die Vogelfreunde!

"Die Vogelfreunde?" fragte nun auch Neville.

"Eins von Dumbledores Projekten," sagte Harry, "nichts Wichtiges."

"Oh." Neville sah ein wenig bedrückt aus, da er sehr wohl merkte, daß Harry und Ginny ein Geheimnis vor ihm hatten. Irgendwo zwischen motorischer Störung und künstlerischer Wehleidigkeit(2) siedelte er daher auch seinen nächsten Satz an. "Sag mal, du könntest mir nicht zufällig aus dieser Beinklammer heraushelfen, oder, Harry?"

Harry rammte- noch im Liegen- die Hände in die Taschen seiner Roben und pfiff betont uninteressiert 'It's a Small World'. Mitten im Refrain jedoch stießen seine Finger auf ein knisterndes Stück Pergament, und er zog es hervor. Vielleicht waren das seine Zaubertränke-Notizen, die er noch vermißte?

"Harry? Bitte, du kannst später lesen, aber ich bekomme einen Krampf im Unterschenkel!" jammerte Neville sehr überzeugend. "Hey, was hast du denn da?"

"Hm? Oh, ich weiß nicht, hab's noch nicht gelesen. Aber die Hauselfen haben es gebügelt, siehst du?" Tatsächlich wies das Pergament zwar Schmutzspuren, aber keine Falten auf.

"Cool!" sagte Ginny. "Ich sollte mal meine Verwandlungs-Hausaufgaben in meine Roben stecken. Vielleicht meckert McGonagall dann nicht mehr an mir herum, weil sie so zerknittert sind..."

Harry hatte sich unterdessen so weit aufgerappelt, daß er Neville aus seiner mißlichen Lage befreien konnte. Ein Schlenker seines Zauberstabes und sein Klassenkamerad massierte sich erleichtert den rechten Fuß. "Autsch! Diesen Zauberspruch, daß nur der, der einen Fluch gesprochen hat ihn auch wieder aufheben kann, mußt du uns in der DA unbedingt beibringen," sagte er. Harry nickte abwesend während er die vermuteten Zaubertränkehausaufgaben auseinanderfaltete.

"Wa-?" Es war noch nicht einmal seine Handschrift. Diese relativ runden, aber zittrigen Buchstaben- er kannte den Schreiber nicht. Dennoch kam ihm der Zettel bekannt vor... nachdenklich starrte Harry auf den leicht ausgefransten Ärmelaufschlag seiner Robe. Ein Fleck... er verengte prüfend die Augen. Normalerweise arbeiteten die Hauselfen doch tadellos- aber da war ein Fleck auf seiner Robe, eine kleine Stelle, an der das Schwarz ein wenig entfärbt wirkte, eher braun als schwarz.

Braun. Rostbraun. Und diese ausgefranste Stelle am Ärmel- er war geflickt worden. Harry schluckte. Er hatte gedacht, diese Robe sei jenseits jeden Rettungsversuches, aber hier trug er sie wieder, zum ersten Mal seit dem Desaster in Hogsmeade. Und an den Zettel konnte er sich nun auch wieder erinnern, Wurmschwanz hatte ihn verloren, als er mit Santorin Custo disappariert war.

"Was steht drauf, Harry? Ein Liebesbrief?" Ginny grinste frech. Harrys Adamsapfel hüpfte auf und ab, als er schluckte. "Kein Liebesbrief," sagte Ginny trocken.

"Nein, kein Liebesbrief…" meinte Harry, "eine Notiz von Wurmschwanz. Er hat dieses Stück Papier verloren, als Zabini, Moon und ich in Hogsmeade auf ihn getroffen sind. Wenn ich nur wüßte, was er mit diesen Notizen meint..."

"Zeig mal her!" Neville streckte fordernd die Hand aus. "Ich bin von uns beiden der Bessere in Zaubereigeschichte und auch wenn ich kein UTZ-Level darin mache, kenne ich mich in der Zauberwelt besser aus als du. Ist nicht böse gemeint."

"Weiß ich doch," sagte Harry.

„Vielleicht kann ich auch helfen," Ginny entrollte ihre Beine und kroch zu Neville hinüber. "Hmmm...."

"_Talisman des Ourouboros- zwei Schlangen- O'Malley_? Was soll das denn bedeuten?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wurde jemand namens Ourouboros von zwei Schlangen gebissen... oder zwei Schlangen haben sich im Besitz der Familie O'Malley befunden..." spekulierte Harry. Neville wirkte nachdenklich.

"Ourouboros... irgendwo habe ich das schon einmal gehört. Ich glaube, ich werde nachher Luna danach fragen. Ich habe nämlich das Gefühl, daß das eine dieser komischen Kreaturen sein könnte, mit denen sie sich so gut auskennt, wißt ihr?" All das war so schnell aus seinem Mund gesprudelt, daß es Ginny und Harry schwer gefallen war, ihm zu folgen. Nun sah er sie an, als erwarte er von ihnen, seinen Vorschlag sofort abzulehnen, während sich sein Gesicht langsam verdächtig rötete.

"Das ist eine gute Idee. Luna ist in Ravenclaw und weiß sehr viel, auch wenn sie es nicht immer zeigt. Sie sollte definitiv gefragt werden. Ich frage Hermine, sie ist schließlich unser wandelndes Lexikon... und Ginny, du könntest-"

"Meine Zaubertränkehausaufgaben machen. Entschuldige, Harry, aber dieses Mal kann ich einfach nicht helfen. Snape frißt mich, wenn ich schon wieder einen schnell hingekritzelten Aufsatz abgebe und ich brauche die Noten in Zaubertränke ganz besonders." Ihre glänzenden Augen baten überzeugender um Verzeihung, als selbst ihre Worte es je gekonnt hätten.

"Du mußt dich doch nicht entschuldigen, Gin," sagte Harry. "Snape ist ein gemeiner Teufel- Moment, warum brauchst du die guten Noten in Zaubertränke?"

"Ich will Auror werden, du Dussel, genau wie du." Ginny blitzte Harry herausfordernd an; sie wollte wohl, daß er auch nur ein Wort gegen ihre Entscheidung sagte, damit sie das berüchtigte Weasley-Temperament auf ihn loslassen konnte.

"Prima! Wenn du dann auch auf die Akademie kommst dann kann ich dir alles zeigen- schließlich fange ich ein Jahr früher als du mit der Ausbildung an." Harry bemühte sich, lässig und leicht überheblich zu wirken. 'Wenn ich überhaupt so weit komme,' dachte er jedoch im Innersten. Die Prophezeiung legte sich schon wieder wie ein dichter Nebel über seine Zukunft.

"Ich wette, daß ich mich schneller zurechtfinde als du," lachte Ginny. Sie hatte von seinem Stimmungswechsel nichts bemerkt.

"Wenn ich Harry so sehe, würde ich mein Geld nicht auf dich setzen, Ginny," meinte Neville dazu. Dann streckte er sich mit einem Seufzer. "Ich glaube, wenn ich Luna noch finden will sollte ich besser los. Bis später, ihr zwei!"

"Er hat recht- oh nein, es ist schon ziemlich spät! Wir sollten lieber zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, Harry. Wenn Professor Snape uns erwischt... Er gibt uns bestimmt Nachsitzen am Tag des Quidditchspiels!" Ginny stopfte rasch ihre Bücher in ihre Tasche. Sie hatte, bevor Neville und sie sich auf die Dummies gestürzt hatten, noch in ihrem Buch für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste die Flüche nachgelesen, die sie perfektionieren wollte. Daraus war ja nun leider nichts geworden... aber das Zwei-gegen-Einen-Match mit Harry war auch nicht von schlechten Eltern gewesen. Ginnys Wangen wurden pink, als sie daran dachte, i_wie_/i eng Harrys Robe an seinem Torso geklebt hatte, als sie ihn mit einem eiskalten Wasserstrahl aus ihrem Zauberstab getroffen hatte.

Nicht, daß ihr das etwas genützt hätte. Obwohl er zwei Gegner gehabt hatte, war Harry ihnen beiden noch überlegen gewesen, nur ihr schnelles Denken auf den Füßen und Nevilles überraschende Kraft in manchen Flüchen hatten den Kampf wieder ausgewogen werden lassen. Allerdings war Harry auch sehr wütend gewesen... vielleicht würde er sich weniger gut schlagen, wenn sein Zorn ihn nicht beflügelte...

"Hey, Ginny- bist du festgewurzelt? Du wolltest dich doch unbedingt beeilen!" Harry hielt wahrscheinlich schon seit ein paar Minuten wie ein Gentleman die Tür zum Raum der Erfordernis auf, während Ginny sich ihren Tagträumen widmete. Mädchen waren einfach komisch!

"Sorry!" murmelte Ginny, ihre Büchertasche hastig und schief über die Schulter geworfen, so daß sie ihre Robe am Hals so weit zur Seite zog, daß ihre Schulter vollkommen entblößt war. Unter Harrys verwunderten Blicken bekam ihr Gesicht einen noch tieferen Rotton; sie rückte ihre Kleidung zurecht und richtete sich auf. "Gehen wir?"

Jedes seltsame Verhalten wurde auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum vergessen, da Ginny plötzlich wieder ganz die alte, lebhaft plappernde Schwester von Harrys bestem Freund war, die er kannte.

"Viel Glück auf der Suche nach diesem Talisman, Harry," sagte sie, bevor sie sich den dem Kamin am nächsten stehenden kleinen Tisch schnappte und rigoros ihre Büchertasche darauf ausleerte. Harry hätte schwören können, daß er etwas wie "Verfluchter Snape… würde lieber mit den anderen Geheimnisse herausfinden, aber NEIN..." aus ihrem Mund hörte, aber bevor er sich sicher sein konnte, hatte sie schon eine Feder im Mundwinkel und einen Ausdruck höchster Konzentration auf dem Gesicht.

Mit einem Schulterzucken erklomm er die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler. Wenn er in die Bibliothek wollte, brauchte er Pergament und eine Feder; nicht, daß er erwartete, schnell etwas herauszufinden. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die ewige Suche nach Nicolas Flamel im ersten Schuljahr und an die Frustration, die damit einhergegangen war. Wenn Voldemort diesen Talisman unbedingt haben wollte dann würde er wahrscheinlich mindestens ebenso schwer zu finden sein wie der alte Alchemist.

"Hey, Harry, weißt du zufällig, was mit Neville los ist? Er kam hier hineingeschneit, hat sich die Haare gebürstet und die Robe gerichtet und ist wieder losgezischt, sagte etwas von wegen er müsse ganz schnell Luna finden. Ist das... Knutschnotstand, oder was ist?"

Ron starrte prüfend zu seinem besten Freund hinauf. Auf seiner Bettdecke lag, noch aufgeschlagen, das Quidditch-Magazin, das er gelesen hatte, bevor Harry in den Schlafsaal geplatzt war. Viktor Krum tauchte in einem waghalsigen Maneuver auf der mittleren Doppelseite in Richtung Erdboden, drehte sich dabei wie ein Korkenzieher und hatte eine Hand nach vorne gestreckt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er den Schnatz entdeckt- oder er versuchte einen Wronski-Bluff. Harry bemerkte mit abwesendem Interesse, daß Ron einen ziemlich dicken schwarzen Pfeil von Krums letzter Position zum harten Gras gezogen hatte. Hatte er etwa seine alte, kindische Eifersucht auf 'Vicky' immer noch nicht überwunden?

"Harry?" Ron wollte eine Antwort. Einen Moment lang war Harry versucht, wieder einmal abzuwinken, seinem besten Freund zuzustimmen und sich in der Hoffnung, daß weder Neville noch Ginny irgendjemandem außer Luna von ihrer Suche nach dem Talisman berichten würden in ein Gespräch über Quidditch zu stürzen; einfach, damit Ron und Hermine sich nicht in Gefahr begaben, aber er überlegte es sich anders. Sie hatten den Ruf als seine besten Freunde; in Hogsmeade hatten sie bewiesen, daß sie zu diesem Ruf und zu ihm standen und der Herausforderung gewachsen waren- und wenn er ganz ehrlich war mußte er zugeben, daß er ohne Rons strategische Meisterleitungen und ohne Hermines Recherchen wahrscheinlich nicht zum Ziel kommen würde. Seine fünf 'Generäle'... er brauchte sie alle.

Luna, weil sie im Unkonventionellen nach einer Lösung suchte, die ansonsten jeder übersehen würde, Neville, weil er mit seiner Beharrlichkeit und seinem ruhigen Temperament den nervösen Gemütern der anderen beistand und mit seiner Gleichmut, seinem unauffälligen Mut und seiner stillen Unterstützung unschätzbar wertvoll im Chaos des Krieges war. Ginny, treu, ein echter Feuerkopf und intelligent, war Hermine in ihrer Recherche eine Hilfe, aber sie war auch sehr gut darin, auf den Füßen zu denken und in einer hitzigen Situation den Kopf zu bewahren. Und Ron und Hermine, die beiden Mitglieder des 'Trios von Gryffindor', seine besten Freunde, die beiden Stützen, ohne die er schon lange zusammengebrochen wäre.

"Ron, wir... wir brauchen Hermine." Besser, wenn er nur einmal erklären mußte, wie er versagt hatte und was genau er von ihnen beiden brauchte.

"Geht es wieder um irgendein Geheimnis? Oder geht es um die DA? Wenn es um die DA geht, dann solltest du dir einfach keine Sorgen machen. So, wie wir momentan lernen und üben, werden die Todesser wohl eine böse Überraschung erleben und..."

"Ron, es geht nicht um die DA und es geht auch nicht gerade um ein Geheimnis. Können wir jetzt bitte Hermine holen?" Ron stand vom Bett auf.

"Ich hoffe, irgendein Mädchen ist unten im Gemeinschaftsraum, sonst wird das schwierig," sagte er. Harry lachte.

"Ich hoffe das auch, ansonsten schätze ich, daß einer von uns auf dem Besen aus dem Fenster und um den Turm herum fliegen muß!" Ron klopfte ihm glucksend auf die Schulter.

"Gute Idee- komisch, daß noch niemand darauf gekommen ist, das abends zu tun..."

"Ich denke, es gibt auch wieder Schutzzauber, genau wie auf der Treppe," meinte Harry. "Aber einen Versuch wäre es wert."

"Was wäre einen Versuch wert?" Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen überraschte Hermine die beiden Jungen mit ihrer Anwesenheit.

"Ach, nichts... fliegen," sagte Ron, aber seine Ohren waren verdächtig rot.

"Gut, daß du da bist, 'Mine," sagte Harry, "ich muß euch beiden etwas erzählen."

Ron und Hermine tauschten einen Blick, der besagte, daß beide wußten, daß schon wieder etwas Ernstes anstand. "Also gut, Harry. Wohin?"

"Unser Schlafsaal. In den Mädchenschlafsaal kommen wir nicht hinauf, und es ist leichter, einen Schutzzauber und Imperturbatio(3) über ein Bett zu sprechen, als über einen nicht abgetrennten Teil eines Raumes." Harrys Freunde folgten ihm zurück in seinen Schlafsaal. Hermine warf nur einen Blick auf das kontrollierte Chaos der fünf Gryffindor-Jungen und seufzte.

"Jungs! Warum müßt ihr den armen Hauselfen nur immer so viel Arbeit machen?" Ron rollte die Augen, aber Harry ging dazwischen, bevor seine beiden Freunde wieder in einen ihrer Streits ausbrechen konnten.

"Uh... eigentlich wollte ich euch ja etwas Wichtiges sagen..." Er setzte sich auf sein Bett. Ron nickte, Hermine sah sogar etwas beschämt aus.

"Schieß los, Kumpel. Jetzt haben wir ja Hermine dabei," meinte Ron und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. Harry nickte.

"Kannst du mir mit den Verstummungs- und Privatsphärezaubern helfen, Hermine?" fragte er und zog seine Vorhänge mit einem Schnalzen seines Zauberstabes zu. Hermine zog ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab, und gemeinsam legten sie alle Schutzzauber, die sie kannten um das Bett.

"Kannst du mir jetzt sagen, was los ist bevor Parvati und Lavender auf die Idee kommen, daß hier eine Party stattfindet?" verlangte sie ein wenig schnippisch. Eigentlich hatte sie nämlich lernen wollen.

"Na ja... wie ihr wißt habe ich Voldemort in Hogsmeade getroffen. Was ihr vielleicht nicht wißt ist, daß er dort jemanden gesucht hat... und diesen Jemand auch entführt hat."

"Ja, den Sohn des Nicht So Ganz Hohen Tiers im Internationalen Zauberrat, Custo oder so," sagte Ron. "Dad hat es mir erzählt, aber im _Tagespropheten_ durften sie es nicht drucken, weil Fudge keine Panik wollte."

"Was hat das mit uns zu tun?" fragte Hermine.

"Nun, dieser Jemand ist nicht nur der Sohn des... wie war das, Ron? Na ja, egal, aber er ist jedenfalls auch der Sohn des Wächters der Quelle der Stärke. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht genau, was das ist aber ich weiß, daß Voldemort hinter der Quelle her ist. Weil er aber Santorin Custo in seiner Gewalt hat, hat er momentan einen großen Vorteil, denn wir können die Quelle nicht erreichen. Aber Voldemort sucht noch etwas anderes: einen Talisman."

"Einen Talisman? Das ist übel," meinte Ron.

"Talismane sind magische Gegenstände mit sehr großer Macht. Wenn Voldemort einen bestimmten Talisman sucht, dann soll ihn der wahrscheinlich einen Schritt weiter auf dem Weg zur Unsterblichkeit bringen- das ist doch, was er will, oder?" Hermine war ihnen beiden wieder einmal einen Schritt voraus.

"Uh... so weit war ich noch gar nicht, aber du hast natürlich recht, 'Mine," sagte Harry. "Ich weiß eigentlich so gut wie gar nichts über diesen Talisman. Nur, daß Voldemort ihn unbedingt will und daß er seit Jahrhunderten verloren gegangen ist. Er steckt irgendwo in der Muggelwelt- und ja, ich hatte eine Vision. Dumbledore weiß davon, doch er ist gerade mit Rhodosius Custo beschäftigt, weil der natürlich Voldemort nicht an die Quelle kommen lassen soll."

"Ein magisches Artefakt bei den Muggeln? Das könnte alles Mögliche auslösen! Eine Katastrophe! Wenn es seit Jahrhunderten in der Muggelwelt herumirrt..."

"Dann kann niemand mehr sagen, was es ist, wo es ist und wie es aussieht. Das haben Voldemorts Todesser auch schon herausgefunden." Harry war ein wenig irritiert, daß Hermine ihn schon wieder unterbrochen hatte. "Nun ja, wir haben die Bibliothek von Hogwarts, auf die Voldemort keinen Zugriff hat- und wir haben den Namen dieses Talismans. Er heißt "Der Talisman des Ourouboros", und ich dachte, wenn wir herausfinden, wie er aussieht dann könnten wir in der Muggelwelt danach suchen... nur wie, das weiß ich nicht."

Hermine war in ihrem Element. "Oh, das ist gut. Wenn wir wissen, wie der Talisman aussieht können wir in Museumskatalogen nachschauen... und in Auktionskatalogen, und wenn ich an Weihnachten nach Hause gehe dann kann ich auch im Internet suchen- weißt du außer dem Namen noch etwas, Harry?" Harry nickte.

"Wurmschwanz hatte einen Zettel, den er verloren hat, als er mit Custo disappariert ist. Außer dem Namen haben wir auch noch einen Hinweis auf zwei Schlangen und einen Namen. O'Malley."

"O'Malley? Das ist ein alter irischer Name!" rief Ron. "Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht heißt Mutters entfernter Cousin, du weißt schon, der Muggel, der ein... Bankschalter ist oder so etwas, O'Malley. Hey- vielleicht hat er ja den Talisman!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Ron war schon ebenso schlimm wie sein Vater in der Verballhornung von Muggelwörtern.

"Ron, ich denke nicht, daß der Talisman so einfach zu finden ist. Das wäre ja ein zu günstiger Zufall." Hermine war wie immer die Stimme der Vernunft. "Was interessanter ist, ist dieser Hinweis auf die beiden Schlangen. Wahrscheinlich bildet dieser Talisman in irgendeiner Art und Weise ein Schlangennest oder so etwas ab. Vielleicht auf einem Medaillon... das engt die Suche etwas ein. Allerdings finden sich die meisten Sachen, die mit Schlangen zu tun haben in der Verbotenen Abteilung..."

"Warum? Schlangen sind nicht böse!" wunderte sich Harry.

"Weil Schlangen und Parsel im allgemeinen mit Dunkler Magie verbunden werden. Schlangen sind oft die wichtigste Zutat in schwarzmagischen Zaubertränken, sie gelten als Wächter zur Unterwelt... und natürlich gibt es da noch die Basilisken, deren Blut, Eier, Knochen und Zähne allesamt Dunkle Magie beinhalten und nur in sehr mächtigen Dunklen Ritualen benutzt werden." Hermine zählte an ihren Fingern ab, was sie schon gesagt hatte. "Oh, und dann sind da natürlich auch noch die gemeinen dunkelmagischen Schlangen, beispielsweise die Aschwinderin und ihre Eier, die magische Katastrophen auslösen und die..."

"Hermine, danke, wir haben es verstanden," bremste Ron den Eifer seiner Freundin. "Also, was du willst ist, daß wir uns wieder unsere Nachmittage in der Bibliothek um die Ohren schlagen bis wir diesen komischen Talisman gefunden haben?"

Harrys Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen wie eine mißratene Kürbispastete.

"Uh... wenn du es so sagen willst..." murmelte er. Natürlich, wie konnte er nur! Er hatte überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, daß Ron vielleicht lieber Quidditch spielte, oder daß Hermine sich auf ihre vielen UTZ-Kurse konzentrieren wollte.

"Klar machen wir das, Kumpel!" Ron schlug ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Hatte schon gedacht, daß wir in diesem Jahr nur langweilige Kämpfe und gar kein Geheimnis zu lösen haben."

"Wir sollten erst einmal alles über irische Artefakte nachlesen," meldete sich Hermine zu Wort, "weil Ron Recht hat. O'Malley ist ein irischer Name, und wir sollten keinen Hinweis ignorieren."

"Also dann- worauf warten wir noch? Ab in die Bibliothek!" Ron sprang als Erster vom Bett, nur um von den Schutzzaubern zurückgeworfen zu werden. "Uh, verdammt, ich habe eure Zauber vergessen."

Hermine löste diese mit schnellen, sicheren Zauberstabbewegungen auf. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß du es einmal eilig hast, in die Bibliothek zu kommen, Ron!"

"Wunder geschehen," kommentierte Harry. Ron stöhnte.

"Immer auf die kleinen Rothaarigen!" grummelte er.

"Weißt du was, Kumpel? Du bist viel, aber nicht klein!" lachte Harry, denn mit seinen sechs Fuß war Ron wirklich nicht gerade kurz gewachsen.

"Ron, Harry, kommt ihr?" Hermine war natürlich wieder einmal die Ungeduldigste, wenn es um die Bibliothek ging.

"Kommen!" riefen Jungen und folgten ihrer Freundin aus dem Portraitloch heraus. Es galt, ein Geheimnis zu lüften.

Erst als er schon mit einem Bein im Korridor stand warf Harry einen Blick auf die große Uhr über dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum. 'Zu spät zum Herumstreunen' stand in großen, orangefarbenen Buchstaben darauf.

"Uh… Ich glaube, wir müssen das auf Morgen verschieben, Leute," sagte er und grinste schwach. "Es ist Zapfenstreich!"

---

Die dritte Novemberwoche brachte den Einbruch des Winters nach Hogwarts. Leider war es kein Winter mit Eiszapfen und strahlendem Sonnenschein über verschneitem Grund, der einlud, den Abend nach einem Tag voller Schneeballschlachten mit einer Tasse heißen Tees oder einem Butterbier in gemütlicher Runde vor dem Feuer zu verbringen. Vielmehr handelte es sich um eine eisige, trockene Kälte, die die Mauern des alten Schlosses ächzen und stöhnen ließ. Es war so kalt, daß selbst die Zweige der schlechtgelaunten Peitschenden Weide aneinander festfroren und der alte Baum somit keine Bedrohung mehr für die Schüler darstellte. Professor Sprout nutzte diese Umstände denn auch, um ihre Kräuterkunde-Schüler diese seltene Pflanzenart genauer untersuchen zu lassen. Ron und Neville kehrten beide mit einem leichten Frostbrand an Nase und Fingern aus der Stunde zurück- Neville, der Professor Sprout beim Unterrichten assistiert hatte mußte sogar von Madam Pomfrey einen Auftautrunk verabreicht bekommen, weil die kleinen Eiszapfen unter seiner Nase auch nach einer Stunde noch nicht verschwinden wollten.

Für Harry und Hermine war es im Zaubertränkeunterricht auch nicht viel gemütlicher gewesen. Die Kerker waren zwar mit den stärksten Wärmezaubern belegt worden, die Dumbledore und Snape kannten, aber das verhinderte nicht, daß die Temperaturen außerhalb der begrenzten Gebiete, in denen die Zauber wirkten, arktisch waren. Die Schüler kauerten in Mantel, Schal und Handschuhen hinter ihren dampfenden Kesseln und versuchten, trotz der teilweise ätzenden Dämpfe wenigstens einen Teil der Wärme ihrer Feuer zu absorbieren. Wer zu nahe an einem der Zauber saß, schwitzte hingegen wie in einem tropischen Regenwald und konnte es kaum ertragen, die Sommerroben der Schüleruniform zu tragen. Zwischen gefrierendem Atem und glühender Hitze holte sich fast jeder eine Erkältung, und so war es nicht verwunderlich, daß Snape all seinen UTZ-Klassen außerhalb des Lehrplans auftrug, einen Aufpäppeltrank zu brauen.

Ginny hatte das Aussehen eines kleinen, viereckigen Stoffballs angenommen. Ihre Nase war trotz Madam Pomfreys Tränken ständig rot, wo sie über den dicken, von Mrs. Weasley selbst gestrickten Schals auftauchte und sie schniefte immer ein wenig, wenn sie abends in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, aber nichts und niemand konnte ihre gute Laune bremsen. Obwohl das Schloß noch immer im Belagerungszustand war, die verschärften Regeln immer noch galten, schaffte sie es, allen Hufflepuffs eine schwarz-weiß gestreifte Frisur, nicht unähnlich den Streifen auf dem Kopf eines Dachses zu verpassen. Die Gryffindors trugen eine Löwenmähne zur Schau, während die Ravenclaws Federn auf dem Kopf hatten. Die Slytherins dachten zunächst, sie seien unbeschadet davongekommen- bis sie ihre geschlitzten Pupillen und gespaltenen Zungen bemerkten.

Ron fand man stets nur mit seinem Quidditch-Strategiebuch in der Hand. Das Spiel gegen Slytherin, das an diesem Wochenende anstand, versetzte das ganze Schloß in Aufregung. Das Gryffindor-Team fand sich jeden Morgen Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang in Begleitung einer mürrischen Madam Hooch auf dem Quidditchfeld, wo jedes Maneuver bis zur Erschöpfung trainiert wurde. Ron war noch immer verzweifelt, weil sich aus den exzellenten Einzelspielern einfach kein richtiges Team bilden wollte, aber wenigstens klappten die einstudierten Bewegungen und Spielzüge jetzt, wenn auch nicht so flüssig, wie eine besser aufeinander abgestimmte Mannschaft sie geschafft hätte.

Für Harry war das frühmorgendliche Quidditchtraining meist eine Tortur. Er erfror nicht nur beinahe auf seinem Besen (als Sucher flog er weit über den anderen Spielern und mußte sich bei weitem nicht so anstrengen wie ein Treiber, Hüter oder Jäger) bis er endlich den Schnatz entdeckte und die Verfolgung aufnehmen konnte, nein, die Kälte krampfte auch seine Muskeln zusammen, was im Fall seines linken Beines nicht nur äußerst schmerzhaft, sondern auch ärgerlich war, da er danach sein Hinken nicht verhindern konnte. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Lauftraining half Quidditch seinem Muskelaufbau in den Beinen kein bißchen. Rons Enthusiasmus war jedoch so ansteckend, daß Harry seine Probleme stets schnell vergaß.

"Wir gewinnen," sagte der Kapitän der Gryffindor-Mannschaft nach jedem Training, und je weiter die Woche fortschritt, umso überzeugter klang es auch. Harry grinste seinen besten Freund an und warf seinen Besen über die Schulter. Wenn Ron dieses Selbstvertrauen auch im Spiel zeigen konnte, dann würde Gryffindor ganz sicher gewinnen- denn es gab keine Chance, daß Harry Malfoy auch nur in die Nähe des Schnatzes kommen lassen würde, wenn er es irgendwie (mit halbwegs legalen und illegalen Mitteln) verhindern konnte.

Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape waren nicht die einzigen Lehrer, die vom Quidditch-Fieber angesteckt wurden. Nachdem im letzten Jahr die Quidditch-Saison von Umbridges Terrorherrschaft überschattet gewesen war, wurde in diesem Jahr endlich wieder klar, wie viel der Sport allen in Hogwarts bedeutete. McGonagall zog Gryffindor nur fünf Punkte ab, als Ron seine Verwandlungs-Hausaufgaben vergessen hatte, und gegen Ende der Woche stellte sie den Schülern sogar frei, ob sie einen Aufsatz schreiben wollten oder nicht. Snape verschob ein zeitaufwendiges Rechercheprojekt auf die nächste Woche und ließ seine UTZ-Klasse weiter Tränke für Madam Pomfrey brauen. Professor Flitwick studierte mit den Zauberkunst-Schülern die Animationszauber auf den Klatschern (in Vorbereitung auf das Studium von Schutzzaubern, mit dem sie nach den Weihnachtsferien beginnen würden) und Professor Vector zeigte ihrer kleinen ZAG-Arithmantikklasse, wie man die Fallgeschwindigkeit eines Objektes berechnet ("Manchmal sind Muggel uns voraus!"). Einzig Professor Stevenson leistete der allgemeinen Aufregung Widerstand und rückte keinen Millimeter von ihrem vorgesehenen Lehrplan ab.

"Scheint, als müßte es immer einen geben, der nicht mitspielt," meinte Ginny achselzuckend dazu, als Ron sich beklagte, daß ihre Hausaufgaben zuviel Zeit verschlangen. "Außerdem- obwohl wir die DA haben, glaube ich, daß ich ihr Training unbedingt brauche, um meine ZAGs zu bestehen."

Harry mußte ihr insgeheim beipflichten. Für ihn ging es zwar nicht um Schulabschlüsse, sondern um sein Leben und das seiner Freunde, doch wie Ginny war er der Überzeugung, daß Stevensons Klassen ihn voranbrachten.

"Ginny!" rief Ron in diesem Moment entrüstet, "du kannst doch nicht sagen, daß die ZAGs wichtiger sind als Quidditch! Das... das ist..." Er stotterte, das Entsetzen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Harry fühlte sich an Oliver Wood, den ersten Kapitän der Gryffindor-Mannschaft und größten Quidditch-Enthusiasten, den er je kennengelernt hatte, erinnert. Obwohl er inzwischen als Hüter für Eintracht Pfützensee spielte, war er Harry dank seiner Anfeuerungsreden noch gut in Erinnerung. Vor allem seine ständigen Ermahnungen, den Schnatz zu fangen oder bei dem Versuch zu sterben waren unvergeßlich!

"Tja, Ron, finde dich damit ab. Es gibt auch noch andere Dinge außer einem komisch geformten roten Ball," sagte Hermine spitz und hielt ihm seine Schultasche unter die Nase. "Besser, du fängst gleich mit deinen Hausaufgaben an, dann hast du sie schnell fertig."

Eigentlich hätte die gespannte Erwartung, die das gesamte Schloß in puncto Saisoneröffnungsspiel ergriffen hatte, die Woche viel schneller vorbeigehen lassen müssen. Stattdessen schleppten sich die Stunden und Tage jedoch nur mühsam voran, jeder Blick auf die Uhr enthüllte nur, wie viel Zeit noch bis zum großen Tag vergehen mußte. Slytherins und Gryffindors, die sich in den Gängen trafen, waren schnell mit ihren Worten und noch schneller mit ihren Zauberstäben- wahrscheinlich war dies das erste Mal, daß Madam Pomfrey ebenfalls ein Quidditch-Spiel herbeisehnte, um wenigstens ein paar Minuten Frieden finden zu können.

In der Nacht vom Freitag auf Samstag schneite es. Nicht viel, dazu war die Luft viel zu trocken, aber genug, um die Gebäude und Ländereien des Schlosses mit einer dünnen, puderzuckerartigen Schicht aus gleißendem Weiß zu überziehen. Schon aus dem Fenster wurde Harry geblendet, als die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne vom Schnee reflektiert wurden, und nach seinem kurzen morgendlichen Lauftraining konnte er nicht einmal mehr Schatten auf dem Grund wahrnehmen.

'Schneeblindheit... Ich sollte Hermine fragen, ob sie vielleicht etwas wie einen Sonnenbrillen-Zauber kennt, den sie auf meine Schutzbrille sprechen könnte,' dachte er, als er nach einer heißen Dusche seine Uniform und seinen Besen auf dem Bett zurechtlegte.

Ein zerzauster, roter Haarschopf lugte aus den Vorhängen des Nachbarbetts hervor. "Du bist schon wach?" Ron warf die Vorhänge zurück und schwang die Beine üer die Bettkante. Unglücklicherweise war die Sonne inzwischen aufgegegangen und schien mit aller Macht zum Fenster hinein.

"Ouch! Was ist das? Wie soll in diesem Licht irgendjemand Quidditch spielen? Verdammt!" fluchte Harrys bester Freund und Mannschaftskapitän.

"Es hat gestern Nacht geschneit, Ron... ich dachte, ich frage Hermine, ob sie so etwas wie einen Sonnenbrillenzauber kennt, den kann ich dann auf meine Schutzbrille sprechen. Wenn sie wirklich einen kennt kann ich das für das ganze Team machen- natürlich nur, wenn du willst." Ron nickte, während er versuchte, seine langen Arme und Beine ohne größere Verletzungen zur Zusammenarbeit mit dem Rest seines Körpers zu bewegen.

"Das wäre nett... ich weiß zwar nicht, was eine Sonnenbrille ist, aber wenn du denkst, das hilft gegen dieses Licht dann frag 'Mine. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß sie keine Lösung weiß- sie ist schließlich 'Mine!" Mit dieser überzeugenden Deklaration seines Vertrauens verschwand Ron in die Duschen und Harry, der sich nur noch schnell einen Pullover überstreifte, dankbar, daß der Gryffindor-Turm schön warm war, überprüfte noch einmal die Schnallen an seiner Uniform und seinen Arm- und Beinschützern bevor er im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Hermine und den Rest des Teams wartete.

Ginny war die Erste, die die Treppe herunterkam. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer sonst zwar recht blassen (sie war schließlich _rothaarig_) aber immer von rosigen Wangen geschmückten Gesichtsfarbe hatte sie jetzt einen Grünstich, der sich furchtbar mit ihrem fest zurückgebundenen Haar biss.

"Morgen, Harry," sagte sie müde. Harry nagte an seiner Unterlippe; sollte er etwas sagen oder nicht? Wenn er sagte, daß sie furchtbar aussah, würde sie wahrscheinlich explodieren, aber sie _sah_ nun einmal furchtbar aus und er machte sich Sorgen. Nun ja, wozu war er in Gryffindor?

"Morgen, Ginny! Uh... ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er und hielt gespannt die Luft an. Ginny schnaubte und ließ sich in den nächstgelegenen Stuhl fallen.

"Meinst du, es ist zu spät einen auf Fred und George zu machen?" fragte sie. Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Er war noch in einem Stück.

"Warum?" fragte er zurück.

"Das Spiel," meinte Ginny.

"Das Spiel? Aber du warst doch schon letztes Jahr in der Mannschaft, und da warst du nie so nervös," sagte Harry verwundert.

"Aber da war ich auch Sucher und nicht Jäger, der Kapitän war nicht mein Bruder und Umbridge war unsere größte Sorge. Ich meine, wenn ich nicht genug Tore schieße wirft Ron mich bestimmt aus der Mannschaft, er wollte mich ohnehin nie drin haben und..."

"Ginny, das ist vollkommener Unsinn! Ron wäre noch verrückter als sonst, wenn er dich aus dem Team werfen würde. Ich meine, Katie und du, ihr seid einfach nur phantastisch zusammen!" Ginny stand auf. Sie wirkte schon ein bißchen sicherer, und sogar ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

"Danke, Harry. Das war richtig lieb von dir," sagte sie. Mit drei schnellen Schritten hatte sie die Distanz zwischen sich und Harry überbrückt und stand nun vor ihm. "Danke!" Bevor der überrumpelte junge Zauberer reagieren konnte hatte sie sich vorgebeugt und ihm einen Kuß auf die Stirn gedrückt.

"Ich geh dann mal zum Frühstück!" rief sie über die Schulter zurück. Harry blieb wie versteinert sitzen. 'Sie sollte wirklich damit aufhören, sonst bekomme ich irgendwann einen Herzinfarkt,' dachte er, aber eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren widersprach energisch. 'Sie sollte _nicht_ damit aufhören- sie sollte weitermachen!'

Hermine, Solomon Kurz und Andrew Kirke, die beiden Treiber, erinnerten Harry wieder daran, daß er vor dem Spiel noch etwas zu erledigen hatte.

"'Mine, hast du einen Moment Zeit? Ich brauche deine Hilfe." fragte er. Hermine nickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Du hast bestimmt auch schon aus dem Fenster gesehen und... na ja, ich war vorhin draußen, ein bißchen Laufen, und... weißt du, es ist einfach zu hell, um richtig spielen zu können. Darum wollte ich fragen, ob du vielleicht so eine Art... Sonnenbrillen-Zauber kennst." Harry sah seine Freundin erwartungsvoll an. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, wie immer, wenn sie sich einer Sache nicht ganz sicher war. Plötzlich hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf und sie nickte.

"Ich kenne zwar keinen Zauber, der eine Brille in eine Sonnenbrille verwandelt, aber ich habe neulich in der Bibliothek einen Spruch gelesen, der Glas färbt. Wenn wir nun einfach Dunkelbraun oder _umbra_ als Farbe angeben, dann... oder vielleicht doch lieber etwas anderes...? Kannst du schnell deine Schutzbrille holen? Ich will es erst ausprobieren!" Harry nickte und kam wenig später mit seiner Schutzbrille in der Hand in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

"Hier," sagte er. Hermine nahm ihm die Brille aus der Hand und konzentrierte sich, Zauberstab bereit.

"_Oculus occaeco_(2)!" befahl sie mit einer kreisförmigen Stoßbewegung ihres Zauberstabes. Augenblicklich verfärbten sich die Gläser von Harrys Schutzbrille in ein dunkles Braun. "Ah, ich wußte, das klappt! Ist egal, ob man die Luft über einem Zaubertrank abdunkelt oder eine Brille!"

"Danke, 'Mine... sag mal, kannst du das für den Rest des Teams auch machen? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es so gut kann wie du?" Harry setzte seinen besten Welpenblick auf. Hermine nickte hilfsbereit.

"Sicher, Harry. Nur weil ich kein Quidditch-Fanatiker wie Ginny oder Ron und du bin heißt das nicht, daß ich will, daß Slytherin gewinnt!"Sie schnappte sich Kirkes und Kurz' Schutzbrille und wiederholte den Zauber bei beiden.

"Also dann..." meinte sie. Inzwischen waren fast alle Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt. Das Quidditch-Team (mit Ausnahme von Ginny) sammelte sich um Ron, Harry und Hermine und führte dann ihr Haus hinunter in die Große Halle.  
Man merkte ganz genau, wer ein Quidditch-Veteran und wer ein Neuling in einem der beiden Teams war. Erstere hatten keine Probleme, sich mit Eiern und Speck, Porridge, frischen Früchten, Brötchen und anderen Köstlichkeiten den Magen vollzuschlagen, letztere saßen grün im Gesicht vor einer Tasse Tee und versuchten, die aufmunternden Sprüche ihrer Tischnachbarn möglichst zu ignorieren. Nun, es gab auch Ausnahmen, wie beispielsweise Ron, der mit seiner Gabel in der Luft herumfuchtelte, um seinem Team dadurch in letzter Sekunde noch einige strategische Tips zu geben und darüber selbst das Essen vergaß (wer Ron Weasley kannte wußte, wie außergewöhnlich dies war). Aber im großen und ganzen wurde dem ungeschriebenen Gesetz der Vor-dem-Spiel-Atmosphäre gehorcht. Wie immer signalisierte Madam Hooch der Schule, wann es Zeit war, zum Quidditchfeld zu gehen, indem sie vom Lehrertisch aufstand.

Harry schnürte seinen Armschützer an seinem rechten Handgelenk fest. Es war immer ein wenig schwieriger, den rechten Schützer zu befestigen, er war schließlich Rechtshänder und seine linke Hand war nicht so beweglich wie die rechte. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete er, wie Ron mit zitternden Fingern noch einmal die Schnallen seiner Beinschützer überprüfte und immer wieder nervös zu seinem Sauberwisch, der gegen seinen Spind gelehnt war, hinüberblickte.

"Alles in Ordnung, Ron?" Statt einer Antwort warf ihm Ron einen genervten Blick zu. Dann schnappte er seinen Besen und klopfte damit gegen seinen Spind. Jegliche Nervosität war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, stattdessen hatte es denselben steinernen, ja beinahe fanatischen Ausdruck angenommen, den auch seine beiden anderen Kapitäne vor jedem Spiel gezeigt hatten.

"Also gut, Team. Das ist der Augenblick, in dem wir zeigen können, daß sich unser Training ausgezahlt hat!" begann Ron mit seiner Anfeuerungsrede. Harry lachte leise- sein Freund hatte einen ganz neuen Ton angeschlagen. So kannte er ihn gar nicht.

Manchmal fragte er sich, ob der erste Kapitän der Gryffindor-Mannschaft vielleicht zu einem Geist geworden war, der jeden, der nach ihm kam in Besitz nahm. Wie sonst konnte man den Wandel Angelina Johnsons und jetzt Rons zu einem zweiten Oliver Wood erklären? Harry schüttelte den Kopf und grinste in sich hinein, während sein bester Freund die Fäuste zum Abschluß seiner Anfeuerungsrede in die Luft stieß.

Dann fasste er seinen Besen fester und verließ hinter dem Rest des Teams die Umkleideräume.

"Uuuuund hier sind sie- das Gryffindor-Team!" Wer der neue Ansager war wußte Harry nicht, aber er hatte sich wohl Lee Jordan zum Vorbild genommen.

"Eure Jäger- Bell, McDonald und Weasley! Eure Treiber: Kirke und Kurz! Euer Kapitän und Hüter: Ron Weasley!" Aus den Ständen erklang eine donnernde Wiedergabe von 'Weasley ist unser King'. Harry war froh, daß die Zuschauer Ron so unterstützten. Auch wenn die Tatsache, daß er zum Captain ernannt worden war seinem Selbstvertrauen auf die Sprünge geholfen hatte- besser, wenn die Slytherins nicht dazu kamen, ihn wieder zu verunsichern.

"Uuuund als Sucher- POTTER!" Harry blinzelte gegen die Sonne an, als er hinter Ron aus dem Umkleideraum trat. So schnell er konnte, stülpte er die von Hermine verzauberte Schutzbrille über den Kopf und versuchte, durch noch mehr schnelles Blinzeln die bunten Flecken vor seinen Augen zu vertreiben, während der Ansager das Slytherin-Team vorstellte.

"Captains, schüttelt Hände," sagte Madam Hooch. Die resolute Fluglehrerin und Quidditch-Schiedsrichterin durchbohrte Malfoy, der, natürlich, Kapitän für Slytherin geworden war (nachdem das Team auf mysteriöse Art und Weise plötzlich einen komplett neuen Satz Umhänge acquiriert hatte) und Ron mit eisigen Blicken. Harry war beinahe froh, daß er nicht derjenige war, der davon bedroht war, von ihren gelben Augen aufgespießt zu werden, wenn er auch nur eine Zehenspitze aus der Reihe setzte. Den Stich der Eifersucht, der durch seine Brust fuhr, als plötzlich nicht Ron sondern er der Empfänger von Malfoys geringschätzigem Grinsen war, konnte er dennoch nicht verhindern. Wütend und trotzig starrte er zurück, ignorierte den hochgezogenen Mundwinkel und das leichte Kopfschütteln, das ihm der Kapitän der gegnerischen Mannschaft schenkte.

"Ich möchte ein faires, sauberes und schönes Spiel sehen!" ermahnte Madam Hooch die beiden kontrahierenden Mannschaften und hob dann ihre silberne Trillerpfeife an die Lippen.

Zusammen mit dem Pfiff erhob sich Harry auf seinem _Feuerblitz_ in die Luft.

Die scharfe, eiskalte Luft biß mit Messern in seine Wangen. Der Wind pfiff in seinen Ohren, und das Holz seines Besens vibrierte in seinen Händen, als sei es lebendig. Unter ihm rasten die grünen und roten Blitze, die die Jäger von Gryffindor und Slytherin waren, vorbei. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich so weit an die Kälte gewöhnt hatte (und sich daran erinnerte, daß er ein Zauberer war, der durchaus imstande war, einen Heizzauber über seine Kleidung zu sprechen) und den Kommentator, den er jetzt als Justin Finch-Fletchley aus Hufflepuff erkannte, verstehen konnte. Irgendwie fand er das passend- wenn der eigene Name schon so ein Zungenbrecher war _mußte_ man schließlich gut und viel reden können. Und Justin war ein netter und lustiger Zeitgenosse, nicht so exotisch, wie Lee Jordan es gewesen war (wer konnte schließlich seine Tarantel als Haustier schlagen?) aber dafür weniger voreingenommen- glaubte Harry.

"Uund es ist Weasley mit dem Quaffel," schrie der gesprächige Junge in sein Mikrophon. Tatsächlich konnte Harry Ginny an ihrem roten Haar gut erkennen. Sie steuerte geradewegs auf die Tore der Slytherins zu, die wie in jedem Jahr von einem massiv gebauten, gorillahaften Siebtklässler bewacht wurden. Bevor sie sie jedoch erreichen konnte, flitzte plötzlich einer der Slytherin-Jäger in Grün in ihren Weg, und dann kam auch noch ein Klatscher auf sie zugeflogen- Harry hielt die Luft an und vergaß, nach dem Schnatz zu suchen.

"Das scheint eine gefährliche Situation für die Sucherin des letzten Jahres zu sein- wird sie sich daraus befreien können?" fragte Justin. Harry konnte seinem Kommentar nur beipflichten.

Er hätte sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Ginny trickste mit einer eleganten Rolle sowohl den gegnerischen Jäger als auch den Klatscher aus (der daraufhin von Kurz abgefangen und mit voller Wucht in Richtung der ein Doppelteam versuchenden anderen beiden Slytherin-Jäger geschlagen wurde) und raste weiter auf ihr Ziel zu.

"Weasley weiter nicht aufzuhalten- das wird gefählich für Slytherin. Sie zielt... oh nein, sie hat den Quaffel gar nicht mehr! Das war eine perfekte Porskoff-Täuschung, und das bedeutet, es steht jetzt zehn zu null für Gryffindor!" Jubel stieg aus drei Vierteln der Zuschauermenge auf. Ginny pumpte ihre rechte Faust in die Luft und flog noch eine Rolle, um sich am Gelingen dieses schwierigen Maneuvers zu erfreuen. Ron, am anderen Ende des Feldes, war außer sich während er seinen Jägern wohl Gratulationen zuschrie.

"Na, Potter, deine Freundin interessanter als der Schnatz?" Malfoy. Harry hätte es wissen müssen, daß er ein Quidditch-Spiel zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin nicht einfach genießen konnte. Nein, das Frettchen mußte natürlich seine Freude am Fliegen ruinieren. Wenigstens mußte sein Gegenspieler die Augen schmerzhaft zusammenkneifen, und wenn Harry nicht alles täuschte, waren die Ränder seiner Lider unter der Schutzbrille schon leicht gerötet und entzündet.

"Geh zur Hölle, Malfoy!" schnappte er.

"Kreativ, Potter- aber was sagst du, wenn der Dunkle Lord sie," er nickte hinüber zu Ginny, "hat? Ich denke, ein Wiesel quietscht ganz hübsch... Wirst du kommen, um sie zu retten, deine kleine Freundin? Na?"

Harry sah rot. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, schlossen sich so eng um das Holz seines Besens, daß dieses zu knarzen begann. Der rote Schleier vor seinen Augen wurde immer dichter- da schnappten plötzlich seine weißen Wände hoch, und er erinnerte sich an das letzte Jahr.

'Nicht wütend werden...' versuchte er, sich selbst zu ermahnen. Leider mit wenig Erfolg, er _war_ schon wütend. Nichts hätte er lieber getan als dem ekelhaft grinsenden Slytherin seine Faust in die perlweißen Zähne zu rammen- aber dann fiel ihm ein, daß sie Quidditch spielten. Und beim Quidditch gab es mehr als eine Möglichkeit, jemanden zum Schweigen zu bringen! Malfoy hatte einen entscheidenden Nachteil- er konnte bestimmt nicht so gut sehen wie Harry es dank Hermines Wissen in Zauberkunst konnte.

"Na, hat eine Katze deine Zunge gefressen? Oder gar ein _Wiesel_?" stichelte Malfoy, aber Harry hatte schon einen Ausdruck äußerster Konzentration auf dem Gesicht. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß das, was er vorhatte, auch tatsächlich klappte.

Fast senkrecht schoß der _Feuerblitz_ auf den Boden zu. Justin Finch-Fletchley brüllte etwas von den beiden Suchern, die wohl den Schnatz gesichtet hatten. Seine Schutzbrille beschlug, die Feuchtigkeit, die aus seinen Augenwinkeln trat, obwohl er eigentlich gegen den Wind geschützt war, einfach, weil es so kalt war, gefror an ihren Rändern. Der Erdboden, verschwommenes Weiß, stürzte ihm entgegen, während Harry jede Vorsicht aus dem Fenster warf und sich so flach wie möglich über den Besenstiel legte.

Er hielt einen Moment länger, als er es eigentlich für möglich gehalten hätte, auf den Boden zu. Malfoy hatte, obwohl er später als Harry losgeflogen war, mit ihm gleichgezogen- der _Merkurion_ war also tatsächlich schneller als der Feuerblitz. Nun galt es, zu überprüfen, ob die anderen Gerüchte auch wahr waren und Malfoys Besen weniger schnell reagierte als sein eigener... nur noch ein Stück, ein kleines Stück, eine winziges Bißchen jenseits des Punktes ohne Wiederkehr...

Eine Sekunde nach der letzten zog Harry scharf am Griff des _Feuerblitzes_. Die Erde raste weiter auf ihn zu, jetzt nicht mehr verschwommen, sondern erschreckend scharf und nah. Jeder Eiskristall im Schnee war sichtbar, quälend langsam nur richtete sich der Besen wieder auf. Harry konnte schon die nasse, eisige Erde riechen, als er endlich parallel zum Grund flog. Schnee stob von seinen Füßen, die auf dem Boden entlang schleiften. Seine Finger prickelten, von der Kälte und der Anstrengung, einen beinahe freien Fall abzufangen. Seine Ohren klingelten, ihm war ein wenig schwindelig- aber für all das wurde er entschädigt, als er den scharfen Ton von Holz auf gefrorener Erde und wenig später den dumpfen Aufschlag eines Körpers hörte.

"Autsch, das hat wehgetan- Potter hat einen Wronski-Bluff, der seinesgleichen sucht, mit Erfolg durchgezogen- bist du eigentlich selbstmordgefährdet, Potter? Dieser Flug hätte dein letzter sein können! Wenigstens scheint das Manöver das Grinsen von Malfoys Gesicht gewischt zu haben- und was ist das, ja, das Slytherin-Team verlangt eine kurze Unterbrechung des Spiels während Madam Pomfrey, unsere allseits beliebte und talentierte Schulkrankenschwester auf das Feld stürzt, um das gefallene Frettchen- ähm, ich meine, den gefallenen Sucher wiederzubeleben! Aber nichts und niemand wird diesen _Merkurion_ wiederbeleben- selbst Potters _Nimbus 2000_ sah nach einer Begegnung mit der Peitschenden Weide besser aus als dieses erbärmliche Stück Sperrholz, das glaubt, es sei eine Konkurrenz für den unschlagbaren _Feuerblitz_... Entschuldigung, Professor!" Justin räusperte sich. Im Gegensatz zu Lee, der ein ganzes Quidditchspiel ohne Punkt und Komma hindurch reden konnte, war der Hufflepuff jetzt schon heiser, und hielt für den Rest der Unterbrechung wohl lieber den Mund.

Harry drehte lässig am Ende des Quidditchfeldes ab, nachdem er auch den letzten Rest der angestauten Geschwindigkeit seines Sturzfluges losgeworden war. Malfoy war aus dem Spiel, Gryffindor führte, genau, wie er es erwartet hatte. Was er nicht erwartete, waren zwei rote Angreifer, die ihn in die Zange nahmen.

"Harry, du... du bist absolut wahnsinnig! Du hättest sterben können! Denkst du eigentlich NIE nach?" schrillte Ginny von rechts.

"Kumpel, das war brillant! Auf einem Schulbesen hat Malfoy noch weniger als gar keine Chance, wenn er überhaupt wieder hochkommt! Mach weiter so, und wir gewinnen den Pokal!" brüllte Ron von links.

"WIEBITTE? Wir gewinnen den Pokal? An etwas anderes denkst du nicht? HAST DU NICHT GESEHEN, WIE KNAPP DAS WAR? HARRY HÄTTE AUF DEN BODEN KNALLEN KÖNNEN, SCHLIMMER ALS MALFOY! UND ALLES, WORAN DU DENKST IST DER VERDAMMTE POKAL??" Ein Live-Heuler von beiden Seiten war nicht gerade Harrys Vorstellung von einem schönen Match, und so versuchte er, die Perspektive beider Geschwister ein wenig zurechtzurücken.

"Uh... Ginny, ich wußte, was ich getan habe. Ron, ich wollte..." Allerdings wurde er einfach ignoriert.

"JA! Verdammt, er ist nicht gestorben! Harry ist ein klasse Sucher! Der stirbt schon nicht, zumindest nicht, bevor er nicht den Schnatz hat!"

"ACH SO? DANN WÄRE ES ALSO IN ORDNUNG, WENN ER STIRBT, SOLANGE ER DEN SCHNATZ HAT, RON?"

"NEIN! Das meine ich doch gar nicht so! Harry stirbt nicht, und damit..."

Madam Hooch pfiff zum Weiterspielen. Dankbar flog Harry wieder auf seine alte Position, außerhalb der Reichweite der Stimmen der beiden Weasleys. Malfoy war noch nicht auf das Feld zurückgekehrt, er saß mit verkniffenem Gesicht und ziemlich blutiger Nase auf der Bank am Spielfeldrand und betrachtete den alten Schulbesen, den er nun fliegen sollte mit einer Zuneigung, die Harry wahrscheinlich gerade einmal für Drachenmist aufbringen konnte.

Mit Madam Hoochs Pfiff kehrte auch wieder Justins Kommentar zurück. Harry hielt sich in seiner Suche nach dem Schnatz zurück, als er bemerkte, daß die Jäger Slytherin durchaus Paroli bieten konnten. Ron hatte sich weiterentwickelt, zwar war er noch lange nicht auf dem Niveau eines Oliver Wood, aber er konnte immerhin sechs von zehn Versuchen der Slytherins, ein Tor zu schießen, abwehren.

"Quidditch-Neuling Natalie McDonald jetzt mit dem Quaffel... oh, eine Faultierrolle, dieses Mädchen kann fliegen uuuund- nein, Tor verhindert von einem Klatscher!" Natalie war diesem glücklicherweise ausgewichen. Da der Schnatz nirgends in Sicht war und Malfoy noch immer ziemlich mißlaunig am Boden festsaß, beobachtete Harry weiter das Geschehen auf dem Feld.

Die Slytherins, erzürnt über den Verlust ihres Suchers, zogen nun wirklich all ihre Tricks aus dem Ärmel. Sie versuchten, die kleine Natalie zwischen ihren Jägern einzukeilen, hatten aber nicht mit Katie gerechnet, die sich dieser Taktik nur zu gut bewußt war (schließlich spielte sie schon zum fünften Mal gegen Slytherin) und die sich wie ein Raubvogel auf seine Beute von oben auf die drei ineinander verkeilten Jäger herabstürzte. Die Slytherins drehten ab, Natalie paßte zu Ginny- und diese machte ein Tor.

"Potter scheint eine Pause zu machen- hey, Harry, schlaf nicht ein! Malfoy kann dir zwar nicht mehr gefährlich werden, aber diese Klatscher können selbst einen _Feuerblitz_ zu Zunder verarbeiten!" rief ihm Justin via Mikrophon zu. Harry grinste und winkte, als das Stadium in Gelächter ausbrach. Unter ihm waren nun die Slytherins im Ballbesitz. Ron hatte aufgehört, seinen Jägern fuchtelnd und brüllend Anweisungen zu geben und schwirrte hochkonzentriert in engen Achtern um die drei Torringe, die selbst durch Harrys Sonnenbrille hindurch schmerzhaft das Licht reflektierten.

Aber... waren das überhaupt nur die Torringe? Harry verengte die Augen. Das Strahlen schien auf einen kleinen Punkt konzentriert zu sein, einen winzig kleinen Punkt hinter dem rechten Ring. 'Verdammt, Ron... geh da weg!' dachte er, als sein Freund inmitten einer weiteren Acht genau vor diesem Punkt vorbeiflog.

Sein Schatten allerdings war genau das gewesen, was Harry gebraucht hatte, um sich sicher zu sein- das war der Schnatz, der sich fröhlich hinter dem Gryffindor-Tor versteckte. Harry grinste triumphierend- Malfoy war noch auf dem Boden, niemand konnte ihn aufhalten... das würde ein Sieg für Gryffindor werden! Er legte sich flach auf seinem Besen und beschleunigte auf den immer noch still auf der Stelle schwebenden Schnatz zu...

Da pfiff Madam Hooch wieder eine Unterbrechung. Leise vor sich hinfluchend flog Harry noch ein Stück weiter, steuerte dann aber, wie es die Regeln wollten, den Boden an, nicht ohne nach allen Mitgliedern des Gryffindor-Teams Ausschau zu halten. Die Glorreichen Sieben (Harry erinnerte sich, daß Onkel Vernon sehr gerne Westernfilme mit diesem Titel im Fernsehen angesehen hatte und fand, der Name paßte genauso gut auf das rotgekleidete Quidditchteam) waren alle unverletzt und landeten mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck.

Warum Madam Hooch gepfiffen hatte wurde klar, als Malfoy von der Bank wieder aufs Feld kam. Viel von seiner Arroganz war verloren, seine Nase war violett und geschwollen, aber der mörderische Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte noch zugenommen.

"Slytherin, ihr seid wieder vollzählig!" sagte Madam Hooch. "Das Spiel geht weiter!"

Es war, als hätte die Rückkehr Malfoys beide Teams vollkommen ausgewechselt. Die Slytherins verdoppelten ihre Anstrengungen, genau wie die Gryffindors. Schneller und schneller wurde der Quaffel von beiden Jägergruppen über das Feld gejagt, beide Hüter mußten hochkonzentriert bleiben, um nicht den einen Ball durchzulassen, der dem gegnerischen Team den entscheidenden Vorsprung verschaffen konnte. Der Schnatz war natürlich wieder verschwunden, aber Harry konzentrierte sich voll darauf, ihn wiederzufinden. Malfoy war zurück, und auch auf einem Schulbesen konnte er mit Glück gewinnen- wenn der Schnatz direkt vor seiner Nase auftauchte.

Innerhalb einer halben Stunde schossen die Punkte beider Teams in den dreistelligen Bereich. Slytherin führte mit dreißig Punkten Vorsprung, weil ein gut geschlagener Klatscher von Crabbe Ron dazu gezwungen hatte, die Verteidigung des linken Torringes im entscheidenden Moment aufzugeben. Harrys Nase und Finger fühlten sich taub an, nachdem sie zuvor schon vor Kälte geprickelt hatten. Und noch immer gab es keine Spur vom Schnatz! Die Jäger beider Teams verlangsamten ihr Spiel wieder, selbst von seiner erhöhten Warte aus konnte Harry sehen, daß sie erschöpft waren.

Malfoy hielt sich zurück. Er folgte seinem Sucherkollegen wie ein Schatten, aber Harry wußte, daß er keine Probleme haben würde, den Slytherin abzuschütteln, wenn er den Schnatz erst einmal gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich konnte er mit seiner geschwollenen, inzwischen beinahe schwarz verfärbten Nase überhaupt nicht sprechen, jedenfalls hatte er sich bisher noch nicht verbal bemerkbar gemacht.

Unter ihm schoß Katie Bell gerade wieder ein Tor, was Gryffindor wieder auf 210-230 an Slytherin heranbrachte. Harry war langweilig, er fühlte sich langsam wie ein Eiszapfen am Stiel- und so entschloß er sich, noch einmal zu versuchen, was zuvor schon einen so großen Erfolg in Form eines Malfoy-förmigen Abdrucks im Schnee ergeben hatte: er lenkte seinen _Feuerblitz_ in einen Sturzflug.

Der Slytherin folgte ihm dieses Mal wesentlich vorsichtiger. Harry kniff die Augen fest zusammen und streckte, um die Täuschung perfekt zu machen, den linken Arm so weit aus, wie er konnte. Malfoy beschleunigte nun, so gut es sein Schulbesen konnte. Harry grinste schon triumphal in sich hinein. 'Täusch mich einmal, schäm dich, täusch mich zweimal...' dachte er.

Kurz bevor er wieder die kritische Zone, in der es schwer sein würde, den Besen herumzureißen, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug, erreichte schob sich eine einzelne, dunstige Wolke vor die Sonne. Der plötzliche Verlust der Helligkeit verwirrte Harry- aber er ließ auch gleichzeitig etwas erscheinen, was sich in den vom weißen Schnee überglänzten Schatten versteckt hatte. Der Schnatz schwebte, glücklich und zufrieden, mitten im Freien auf dem Feld, so knapp über dem Boden, daß die Knie der Sucher wohl den Grund streifen würden, wenn sie versuchten, ihn zu fangen.

"Da?" rief Harry, aber die einzelne Silbe wurde ihm vom Flugwind aus dem Mund gerissen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, er hatte in seiner Freude, den Schnatz endlich entdeckt zu haben, den kritischen Punkt überschritten. Es gab keinen Weg, wie er einen Aufprall verhindern konnte- aber er konnte wenigstens etwas mitnehmen.

Ellenbogen und Knie fest an den Körper gepreßt, riß er mit einer Hand seinen Besen nach oben, so gut er konnte. Malfoy spürte er nicht hinter sich, dennder hatte geglaubt, seinen Trick durchschaut zu haben und war zu spät erst wieder in den Sturzflug gegangen, als auch er den Schnatz erspäht hatte. Der kleine goldene Ball zitterte, er schien gemerkt zu haben, daß jemand ihm auf den Fersen war, aber bevor er verschwinden und seine Verfolger zu einer wilden Jagd zwingen konnte, war Harry über ihm. Seine linke Hand streifte die wild flatternden Silberflügel, schloß sich dann um die goldene Kugel. Gryffindor hatte gewonnen.

Die Erde war nun so nah, daß Harry den Schnee an seinen Knien fühlte. Er würde, genau wie Malfoy, in den Boden krachen- aber... sein _Feuerblitz_ war eines der wenigen Dinge, was ihm von Sirius geblieben war! In einem letzten Akt der Verzweiflung drehte er sich auf den Rücken. Dann schlug ihm etwas Hartes, Unnachgiebiges die Luft aus den Lungen und das Bewußtsein aus dem Kopf.

Als er wieder aufwachte war seine Welt rot. Blutrot. Harry blinzelte und versuchte, das Wattegefühl aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Anscheinend war er momentan begraben unter einem Berg von Gryffindor-Quidditchspielern. Er erinnerte sich daran, daß er beinahe auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war, aber warum _saß_ er dann auf dem Spielfeld? Er versuchte, seine Arme zu bewegen, und als diese nicht reagierten versuchte er es mit Sprechen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich wie in Zeitlupe, seine Zunge fühlte sich an, als wiege sie eine Tonne, und irgendwie starrte er die ganze Zeit recht dümmlich auf seine linke Hand, in der noch immer der Schnatz lag. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, als sei er nur ein Beobachter der Szene- warum sonst fühlte er es nicht, als Ron ihm auf die Schultern klopfte, warum sonst war Natalie MacDonalds Siegesjubel nur ein fernes Flüstern in seinen Ohren, die ihm doch, wenn es mit rechten Dingen zugegangen wäre, beinahe abfallen sollten weil sie direkt hineinschrie.

Harry fand die ganze Situation eigentlich sehr komisch- da saß er, mitten auf dem Quidditchfeld, ein Beobachter in seinem eigenen Körper, und die anderen schwärmten um ihn herum wie Motten um eine Kerze. Als Madam Hooch, in Begleitung von Madam Pomfrey, sich einen Weg durch die roten Umhänge der Spieler bahnte, versuchte er darum auch, zu protestieren, klarzustellen, daß es ihm gut ging, aber alles, was er zustande brachte war ein haltloses Kichern. Es war auch _zu_ komisch! Ginny versuchte, ihm irgend etwas zu sagen, er konnte sie nur nicht verstehen. Aber sie sah sehr hübsch aus, auch wenn ihre Haare ziemlich unordentlich waren. Genau wie seine. Wer wußte, vielleicht waren sie sogar verwandt? Dann mußte Hermine mit einem Drachen verwandt sein, denn sie schleuderte seine Mitspieler gerade mit Blicken auseinander, die Harry an feuerspeiende Ungarische Hornschwänze erinnerte.

Augenblicklich verflog seine gute Stimmung und er fühlte, wie sich dicke Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln breit machten. Ein Schluchzer drang aus seiner Kehle- ungarische Hornschwänze erinnerten ihn immer an Cedric! Oh, dieser verdammte böse Voldemort!

Der Gedanke an Voldemort machte Harry sehr, sehr wütend. Was dachte sich dieser Bastard dabei, einfach so seinen Klassenkameraden umzubringen? Warum mußte er überhaupt mordend und folternd durch das Land ziehen? Harry würde es ihm schon zeigen!

Das Team schien da nicht einer Meinung mit ihm zu sein- sie wichen den komischen Windstößen, die aus seinem Körper kamen, mit ziemlich erschrockenen Gesichtern aus, und das wiederum war so komisch, daß Harry schon wieder zu kichern begann.

Etwas Kaltes berührte seine Lippen. Er hörte auf, zu lachen und sah sich einer ziemlich ernsten Madam Pomfrey gegenüber. Sie hielt eine Phiole mit einem Zaubertrank an seine Lippen- aber er wollte nicht schon wieder eines von Snapes ekelhaften Gebräuen trinken. Er schüttelte, so gut es ging, den Kopf und kniff die Lippen fest zusammen. Leider reagierte sein Körper absolut nicht so, wie er wollte und so schmeckte er trotz aller Anstrengungen den bitteren Saft auf der Zunge. Angewidert schluckte er, so schnell er konnte- und plötzlich kehrte die Welt wieder in den scharfen Fokus zurück, den er gewohnt war. Um ihn herum jubelten seine Teammitglieder, vor ihm kniete Madam Pomfrey und starrte ihm eindringlich in die Augen, hinter ihm stand Hermine und rang die Hände, und neben ihm kniete Ginny, ihren Besen noch in der Hand und die andere Hand auf seinem Arm, als wollte sie ihn festhalten.

"Willkommen zurück, Mr. Potter," sagte Madam Pomfrey. Harry schluckte noch zweimal, um den Geschmack des Trankes wenigstens halbwegs loszuwerden.

"Was war los?" fragte er dann, "ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, und alles war so weit weg!"

"Du bist mit ziemlicher Wucht mit dem Kopf auf dem gefrorenen Boden aufgeschlagen," erklärte Hermine, "wir dachten, du bist bewußtlos, aber dann hast du dich plötzlich aufgesetzt und den Schnatz hochgehalten, also dachten wir alle, du bist in Ordnung, aber dann hast du irgendwie angefangen zu lachen, dann zu weinen, dann warst du so wütend, daß du irgendwie einen Wind heraufbeschworen hast, dann hast du wieder gelacht... Madam Pomfrey ist gekommen und meinte, du bist fast bewußtlos, deswegen benimmst du dich so komisch."

"_Fast_ bewußtlos? Wie kann ich fast bewußtlos sein?" fragte Harry. Die vergangenen Minuten hatten sich zwar angefühlt wie ein Traum, aber er konnte sich genau an alles erinnern, was vorgefallen war.

"Es war wie ein Wachkoma, Mr. Potter. Wenn ich Sie nicht behandelt hätte, würden Sie heute Nacht in der Krankenstation eine Gehirnerschütterung auskurieren." Madam Pomfrey stand wieder auf, überzeugt davon, daß ihr Patient gesund war. "So können Sie in Ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehren."

"Danke, Madam Pomfrey," sagte Harry, ein wenig enttäuscht und verletzt, daß sie während des Schuljahres wieder zur alten Formalität gefunden hatte, nachdem sie ihn im Sommer noch beim Vornamen gerufen hatte.

"Das heißt... wir haben unseren Sucher für die Party!" jubelte Ginny.

"Und was für eine Party- wir haben gewonnen, Malfoy hat seinen Besen verloren und hat eine schwarze Nase- wie ein Frettchen!" krähte Ron.

"Ron!" schimpfte Hermine, aber es klang nicht wirklich überzeugend, denn das breite Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht verriet, daß sie seine Schadenfreude durchaus teilte.

"Schwarznasiges Frettchen? Das ist gut! Malfoy das erstaunliche, hüpfende, schwarznasige Frettchen!" lachte Harry.

"Was habt ihr eigentlich immer mit Malfoy und Frettchen?" fragte Natalie MacDonald.

Ron nahm es auf sich, sie während der Party über den falschen Mad-Eye Moody, Malfoys Hinterlistigkeit und eine bestimmte menschliche Verwandlung aufzuklären. Es versteht sich natürlich von selbst, daß die Party genau so ein Erfolg wurde wie seine Geschichte- schließlich hatte Gryffindor wieder einmal triumphiert.

---

"Mein Lord!"

Die schmalen Fugen der öligen Schiefersteine schnitten scharfe Falten in seine schwarze Robe, sein Ehrengewand, während seine Finger zitternd vor Ehrfurcht wenige Millimeter von ihrem Ziel entfernt fast unschlüssig in der Luft schwebten. Zu groß war die Versuchung, den weichen Mantel zu berühren und ihn nie wieder loszulassen. Zu mächtig war die Versprechung der Kraft, die von seinem Meister ausging. Wie konnte er hier vor ihm knien und nicht berührt sein von seiner Macht, seiner Stärke, seiner Unbesiegbarkeit? Wie konnte er ihn nicht verehren, ihm nicht das zuteil werden lassen, was ihm gebührte? Er war sein, mit Körper, Geist und Seele, und selbst wenn er die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, er würde sich stets wieder an die Seite seines Meisters stellen. Überwältigend war die Präsenz des mächtigsten Zauberers der Welt vor ihm, er wagte es nicht, den Blick zu heben, war unwürdig, in Gegenwart solcher Größe überhaupt zu existieren und doch erlaubte ihm der Meister, sich ihm zu nähern, seine Kleidung zu berühren, den Saum seines Mantels zu küssen.

Wie Feuer brannte der Stoff auf seinen Lippen. Reinigendes Feuer, die Läuterung des Glaubens in den Flammen der leidenschaftlichen Devotion für den Meister. "Meister!" murmelte er, unfähig, seine Begeisterung stillschweigend zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Auf seinem Arm prickelte es angenehm, das Mal des Meisters, sein Ehrenzeichen, erworben durch Schmerzen und Prüfungen, das Zeichen der Tiefe seiner Loyalität- unauslöschbar, untrennbar mit seiner Seele und seiner Magie verbunden, ein Stück des Meisters, das ganz ihm gehörte.

Widerwillig löste er sich vom Mantel des Meisters, verließ die Ehrenposition zu seinen Füßen und kroch, den Blick immer noch fest auf die fettig glänzenden dunkelgrauen Steinplatten gerichtet, zurück in den Kreis seiner Kameraden, den perfekten Kreis der treuesten Anhänger des Meisters. Sie alle waren mächtige Zauberer- nun, fast alle - sie alle hatten wieder und wieder unter Beweis gestellt, daß sie für ihren Meister und ihre Sache sterben würden. Der Meister ehrte sie vor allen anderen, indem er sie vor ihnen allen rief, ihnen allen die Zeit schenkte, die sie brauchten, um ihn einzeln zu begrüßen. Das Dunkle Mal auf seiner Haut brannte, wand sich feurig auf seinem Arm. Er rief sie, seine anderen Diener, die Untergebenen der Dunkelheit, die Kinder des Schlangentotenkopfes, all seine Todesser.

"Meister... Meister... Meister..." Noch nicht einmal einstimmig konnten sie die Stimme erheben, sie, die noch nicht erleuchtet waren und es wohl auch nie sein würden. Sie waren wie das Vieh, das, dumm und doch zufrieden, einem höheren Zweck diente, indem es unter der Aufsicht seines Herrn graste und heranwuchs. Wie wunderbar schmeckte doch der Geruch ihrer Furcht- ja, sie hatten den wahren Sinn des Lebens noch nicht verstanden, sie fürchteten Schmerzen!- in der Luft, dick und schwer, ein Aphrodisiakum, das fast an die Macht des Meisters heranreichte.

Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, konzentrierte sich darauf, jede einzelne Fuge der Steine zu seinen Füßen in sein Gedächtnis einzubrennen. Der Meister rief diese Furcht hervor. Das Vieh wußte, wem es sein Leben verdankte, wer Sterben, Leben, Freude und Leid in der Hand hielt. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatten sie nur nicht die Stärke, die eine Wahrheit des Lebens zu akzeptieren, die Lehre des Meisters vollkommen anzunehmen. Macht und Stärke waren das Ziel, das über allen anderen stand. Sie zu erlangen erforderte Opfer. Einige würden dieses Gesetz nie verstehen, sie waren unrein, zu dumm oder den Worten des Meisters nach einfach verdorben und mußten ausgemerzt werden. Sie standen den wahren Herrschern der Erde im Weg mit ihrer dreckigen kleinen Welt, einer Welt ohne Magie, und sie wagten es auch noch, sich in das Herz seiner Welt, der Welt des Meisters einzuschleichen und sich dort breitzumachen.

Schlammblüter- das war ein noch zu gutes Wort, um diese Parasiten zu beschreiben. Sie waren ein Geschwür in der Weltordnung, wie sie sein sollte, und ein Geschwür mußte aus dem Körper geschnitten werden, sonst würde er sterben. Der Meister wußte dies, der Meister war weise. Er war mächtig. Er war der Herrscher.

"Meine Todesser!" Ein wohliger Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. Dies war sie- die Stimme des Herrn. Er sprach nicht laut, er mußte es nicht. Seine Macht war so groß, daß ein Atemzug ausreichte, um aller Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Endlich wagte auch er es, seinen Blick zu heben. Die roten Augen des Meisters bohrten sich in seine Seele, prüften ihn auf Herz und Nieren, schmerzhaft in ihrer Intensität. Er leistete der Prüfung keinen Widerstand, legte seine Seele und seinen Körper auf den Altar, nackt wie am Tage seiner Geburt. Der Blick des Meisters prüfte ihn, urteilte über ihn und fand ihn würdig.

Neben ihm wanden sich seine Kameraden, seine Brüder im Geiste unter der Prüfung, zitterten in der Angst, für unwürdig befunden zu werden. Ihr Herzschlag raste so wie der Seine, vereint unter dem Zeichen des Meisters.

"Meine Todesser, die Zeit ist gekommen, uns zu erheben." So einfach, so klar seine Sprache! Groß war der Meister, und seine Taten würden die Welt erschüttern!

"Wieder und wieder haben Dumbledore und sein Orden versucht, unsere Pläne zu stören." Zischen, Ausrufe der Abscheu, des Widerwillens. Der Meister ließ es zu. Er wartete, bis die Schauder abgeklungen, die Wut wieder zu aschbedeckten Kohlen heruntergebrannt war.

"Doch wir haben gesiegt. Dreizehn Jahre habe ich in der Verbannung gelitten, habe gewartet auf den Moment des Triumphes, und nun ist er gekommen. Begrüßt mit mir unsere neuen Verbündeten, meine Todesser- sie werden uns auf dem Weg zum Sieg begleiten!"

Aus dem Nichts tauchten drei schattenhafte Gestalten auf. Ihre schwarzen Mäntel ließen sie mit der Nacht verschmelzen, ihre Hagerkeit, die ausladenden Schritte und schwarzen Haare wiesen noch deutlicher als die totenbleiche Haut und die brennenden rot-braunen Augen darauf hin, was genau ihre Natur war. Er unterdrückte seinen Impuls, sie zu verfluchen, damit sie dem Meister den nötigen Respekt erwiesen, unterdrückte sein Bedürfnis, deutlich zu machen, wie sehr sie ihn anwiderten. Sie waren die Fürsten der Nacht- gefürchtet von den Menschen, gehaßt von den Zauberern; ausgestoßen aus der Gesellschaft hatten sie sich ihre eigene geschaffen, in ihren Clans. Und nun hatte der Meister in seiner unendlichen Weisheit sie aus dem Exil gerufen, damit sie an der Seite seiner Getreuen die Welt revolutionierten.

"Meister! Es sind... Vampire!" Neben ihm, wie er scheinbar geborgen unter seiner weißen Maske und dem weichen, schwarzen Stoff seines Mantels, im Schutz derselben komfortablen Anonymität die der Meister ihnen allen schenkte konnte sein Kamerad nicht verhehlen, wie sehr er diese Kreaturen verachtete. "Kreaturen! Wie können wir..."

Der Meister war nicht erfreut. Wie ein Wirbelsturm sammelte sich seine Magie, sein Ärger spürbar für sie alle. "Luciussss, mein schlüpfriger Freund...es scheint, als hättest du deinen Platz vergessen. Die Herren sind meine Gässste. Vergiß das nicht noch einmal. _Crucio_!"

Die Kapuze fiel vom platinblonden Haare des stolzen Mannes, der mehr als jeder andere von ihnen den Stolz der neuen Ordnung zu repräsentieren glaubte. Sein Körper wand sich in schmerzerfüllten Zuckungen, seine Stimme schrie seine Agonie zum Himmel, heiß tropfte rotes Blut aus Schnitten in seinen Handflächen auf den gefrorenen Steinboden; Tränen, hervorgerufen von seinen manikürten Fingernägeln, geweint als Buße für seine Sünden.

"Vergiß nie wieder, wo dein Platz ist, Luciusss." Der Meister war barmherzig, nach nur wenigen Sekunden hob er seinen Zauberstab und entließ Malfoy aus seiner Folter.

"Mein Lord... Meister..." Lucius war atemlos, kniete hilflos vor dem Meister auf dem Boden, wohin ihn seine Zuckungen getragen hatten. "Verzeiht mir, bitte." Sein Kopf war gesenkt, sein Stolz für den Moment gebrochen. Der Meister hatte ihn an seinen Platz verwiesen, wohin er nun zurückkehrte, kriechend wie es angemessen war.

"Meine Herren, verzeihen Sie die Unterbrechung. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen," sagte der Meister, zu den drei Herrschern der Vampirclans gewendet.

"Es ist nicht so, als käme dies selten vor." Der größte der drei Vampire schlug seine Kapuze zurück, enthüllte noch mehr bleiche Haut, blutleere Lippen und jene abnormal vergrößerten Eckzähne, die so charakteristisch für seine Rasse waren. Elfenbeinernen Dolchen gleich ragten sie aus beiden Mundwinkeln, schimmerten im Schein der wenigen Fackeln, die der Meister als Beleuchtung duldete. Mit einer Verbeugung fuhr er fort.

"Wir sind Eurem Ruf gefolgt, um uns Euch anzuschließen, mein Lord, doch wir erwarteten keine Wunder." Er hatte einen auffälligen, osteuropäischen Akzent, der jedoch durch seine lispelnde Stimme gemildert wurde.

"Mein Lord, wir haben Euch ein Geschenk zu machen." Nun trat der zweite der Vampirfürsten vor, kleiner gewachsen als der erste. Auch aus seinem Mund ragten seine Tötungswerkzeuge, doch seine Stimme war noch zischender, tonloser als die seines Vorgängers. Er verbeugte sich ebenfalls, verharrte einen Moment und machte dann dem dritten der Vampire Platz.

Schlanker als seine beiden Begleiter hatte dieser das Auftreten eines wahren Fürsten. Sein Blick hielt eine ähnlich hypnotisierende Macht wie der des Meisters, und obgleich er in seinem Aussehen am Ehesten einem jungen Mann entsprach, fühlte doch jeder der Anwesenden die unheimliche Kraft, die er ausstrahlte. Seine Eckzähne ragten nur einen Millimeter über seine Unterlippe hinaus, doch seine blutroten Augen erzählten von den Tausenden, die ihm zum Mahle gereicht hatten. Dies war er, der Großfürst aller Nosferati.

"Mein Lord." Er sprach im Gegensatz zu den beiden anderen sauberstes Oxford-Englisch. Die erdverbundenen Untertöne in den präzisen Silben verliehen seiner Stimme den vollen magischen Effekt, den nur die ältesten und mächtigsten Vampire besaßen- die Macht, durch Worte allein Menschen in seine Gewalt zu bringen, sie seinem Zauber zu unterwerfen und ins Verderben zu führen. Seine Verbeugung war kurz, kaum mehr als ein Kopfnicken, doch noch erstaunlicher war, dass der Meister sie erwiderte.

"Vlad Drakul."

"Erlaubt mir, Euch bei eurer Suche behilflich zu sein. Auf dem Kontinent haben wir Zugriff auf viele alte Texte, die hier auf den Inseln nicht erhältlich sind. Nachdem wir von der bedauerlichen Sturheit des Rhodosius Custo erfuhren haben wir in unseren Bibliotheken nach den Schriften gesucht, die Euch dienen könnten. Erlaubt mir, sie in Eure Obhut zu geben. Darüberhinaus ist uns zu Ohren gekommen, daß Ihr auf der Suche nach einem speziellen magischen Artefakt in Form eines Talismans seid. Wir haben uns erlaubt, Euch auch diesbezüglich Informationen zur Verfügung zu stellen." Der Vampir stieß ein beinahe unhörbares Zischen aus, das schmerzhaft durch seine Ohren fuhr, das den Meister jedoch nicht zu berühren schien. Neben ihm zuckte Malfoy zusammen, widerstand nur mit Mühe der Versuchung, seine Hände über die Ohren zu pressen. Unter den treuesten Dienern des Meisters war sein Finanzier derjenige, der die Lehre des Meisters noch am wenigsten verstand. Selbst die ekelerregende wimmernde Ratte, die der Meister als seinen Favoriten erkoren hatte zeigte mehr Verständnis als der blonde Aristokrat.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf den Schatten hinter dem Thron des Meisters gelenkt. Zwei weitere Vampire traten hervor, bleich, kalt und düster wie ihre Fürsten. Sie sprachen nicht, ihre Augen blieben gesenkt. Sie stellten die Truhe ab, die sie zwischen sich getragen hatten, und nach einer Verbeugung vor dem Meister und ihren Fürsten zogen sie sich wieder zurück, verschmolzen mit der Dunkelheit bis nur noch das gelegentliche Glänzen ihrer Fänge und der roten Augen sichtbar war. Hätte er nicht gewußt, daß sie anwesend waren, er hätte sie nicht bemerkt.

Der Meister öffnete die schweren Eisenschlösser auf dem altersgeschwärzten Eichenholz mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes. In den Tiefen der Truhe schien sich etwas zu befinden, das er sehr zu schätzen wußte, denn seine Miene entspannte sich, und wieder fühlte er das zufriedene Prickeln seines Males auf dem linken Arm. Der Meister war hoch erfreut.

"Ich danke euch, meine Freunde. Meine Todesser, seht eure neuen Verbündeten. Mit ihnen gemeinsam werden wir die Welt von der Seuche der Muggel befreien. Kein Schlammblut wird unserer Wut entkommen. Dumbledore und Hogwarts werden unseren vereinten Kräften nicht lange standhalten. Die neue Ordnung ist endlich bereit, ans Licht zu treten. Wir wurden in den Schatten verbannt, doch unsere Zeit ist gekommen!" Der Meister erhob sich von seinem Thron, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, seine Augen voller Feuer. Seine Stärke gab ihm und all seinen Kameraden neue Zuversicht, beflügelte sie in ihrer Überzeugung.

"Meister! Meister! Meister!" skandierte er mit den anderen in einem dumpfen Murmeln. "Meister!" Zu seiner Rechten stand Lucius Malfoy, Strafe vergessen, das Feuer in seinen stahlgrauen Augen entfacht. "Meister!" Zu seiner Linken wand sich die Ratte in wohliger Verzückung. Und neben ihr... stand seine Frau, seine wunderschöne Frau, die Augen geschlossen, den Schwanenhals nach hinten gebogen, versunken in der Ekstase der Anerkennung des Meisters.

"Meister!" Er selbst konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, so stark war das Gefühl, Teil von etwas zu sein. Mochten die vergangenen Jahre auch voller Dunkelheit, Folter und Verzweiflung in den Händen der Dämonen gewesen sein, mochte dieser verdammte Potter auch wieder und wieder durch ihre Finger schlüpfen, dies war die wahre Macht. Dies war der Meister in all seiner Pracht. Und er konnte ihm nicht widerstehen- wie sollte er auch?

"Meister!"

"Geht nun, meine Todesser, doch seid bereit, wenn ich euch wieder zu mir rufe. Wurmschwanz, du weißt, was du zu tun hast." Die Ratte kroch auf den Knien zum Meister. Er hatte wohl wieder Verwendung für seine besonderen Talente- doch seltsamerweise fühlte er in diesem Moment nicht den Biß der Eifersucht wie sonst. Zu sehr erfüllte ihn noch der Rausch der Gewißheit, nun endlich die verhaßten Muggel vom Angesicht der Erde tilgen zu können.

"Geh, Rodolphus!" Tadel in der Stimme des Meisters- oh, wie sehr wünschte er sich, bleiben zu können, doch er konnte es nicht, wollte nicht den Zorn des Meisters auf sich herabrufen, oh, so furchterregend, der Zorn des Meisters, so...-

Es war ein Gefühl, das er lieber nicht erlebt hätte. Abgesehen von den inzwischen beinahe schon gewohnten Schwindelanfällen und stechenden Kopfschmerzen aus seiner Narbe fühlte er sich vollkommen ausgelaugt, beschmutzt, als hätte er etwas verloren. In seiner Kehle brannte die bittere Galle, die fremden Gefühle, die seinen Körper übernommen hatten schlichen wie Gift durch seine Adern. Niemals, in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht hatte er sich so nackt gefühlt, ausgenutzt, alt. Die fanatischen Gedanken des Todessers, seine devote Verehrung eines grausamen, rassistischen Tyrannen schnitten Harry selbst im Nachhinein noch die Luft ab.

Die Übelkeit brandete höher, als ein Echo der Anbetung des Rodolphus Lestrange durch seine Narbe zuckte. Seine erschöpften Muskeln protestierten lauthals als er sich auf die Seite rollte, seinen Kopf über die Bettkante hängen ließ. Die Krämpfe wollten nicht nachlassen, sein Magen entleerte sich in reißenden Zuckungen, er erstickte an seiner eigenen Erinnerung, und selbst, als nur noch die brennende Säure seinen Mund verätzte konnte er nicht aufhören, wieder und wieder zu würgen.

Seine Narbe war ein Brandmal auf seiner Stirn, das dumpfe Pochen hinter seinen Augen wurde an der Rückseite seines Schädels gespiegelt und vervielfältigte sich in unendlicher Reflexion in seinem Gehirn. Die Welt ohne seine Brille war ein verschwommener Alptraum aus grauem Schatten und schmerzhaft hellen Lichtpunkten. Seine Hände, schweißnaß, klammerten sich hilflos an sein Bettzeug, und noch immer spürte er diese Gedanken in sich, diese Gefühle, diese...

"Harry?" Deans Stimme klang müde, verzerrt durch die Schmerzen, die ihn durchzuckten, zu laut und dennoch merkwürdig gedämpft. "Was ist los?"

"Was is'n?" Nevilles Stimme gesellte sich hinzu. Harry biß sich auf die Zunge, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er fühlte sich zu schwach, um sich wieder zurück in sein Bett zu hieven und hing so in prekärer Balance halb in der Luft, halb noch in den verwickelten Decken.

Ein Wimmern drang von irgendwoher an seine Ohren, erst lange nachdem er es hörte realisierte Harry, daß es aus seiner Kehle drang, aber er fand nicht die Kraft, es zu unterdrücken.

"Harry? Verdammt, Kumpel, was ist? Ist es wieder Du-weißt-schon-wer?" Rons Hände griffen unter seine Achseln, hoben ihn auf und legten ihn auf den Rücken. Der Raum schwankte bedenklich, dunkle Flecken stahlen sich über sein Blickfeld. "Harry? Bleib da, Kumpel, bleib wach!"

Er bemühte sich, er bemühte sich wirklich. Er wußte, es gab etwas, das er tun mußte, aber die Abscheu vor sich selbst war so stark, daß seine Hände wie von selbst begannen, an seiner Narbe zu kratzen, zu versuchen, mit dem erhitzten, roten Blitz auch die Erinnerungen aus sich heraus zu reißen. Eisenklammern fingen seine krallenden Finger ab, bogen sie auseinander, zwangen seine Arme flach auf die Decke. Seine Magie wehrte sich dagegen, seine Haut fühlte sich an, als würde sie gleich in Flammen aufgehen und die Fenster des Schlafsaales explodierten unter seiner verzweifelten Angst in einem Schauer aus buntem Glas. Die eisige Nachtluft, der Geruch von Schnee, die naßkalten Windböen, die in den Schlafsaal drangen konnten das Feuer nicht bändigen, und letztendlich mußten Ron und Dean seine Schlafanzugärmel hinunterstreifen, um ihn überhaupt noch berühren zu können.

"Nein, nein!" flehte er, doch seine Freunde ließen ihn nicht in Ruhe. Obwohl auch sie leise zischten, wann immer sie seine nackte Haut berührten hielten sie ihn mit Hilfe der Decken und seiner Kleidung nach unten, so gut es ging. Immer wieder krampften sich all seine Muskeln zusammen, sein Rücken bog sich in einem Halbkreis über der purpurroten Überdecke in einem Versuch, der inneren Qual zu entgehen.

"Harry! Wach endlich auf, Kumpel! Wir sind es- Seamus, ruf' Madam Pomfrey. Neville, versuch' McGonagall zu erreichen, McGonagall oder Dumbledore. Sag ihnen, es ist Harry! Harry, du mußt aufwachen, bevor... bevor der ganze Schlafsaal explodiert!" Ron klang verängstigt, so, als könnte er nicht fassen, daß er, Harry, es war, der die Zerstörung um ihn herum hervorrief. Er wußte, daß seine Freunde da waren, er _war_ wach! Er konnte sich nur nicht aus dem Alptraum reißen, der die Gedanken dieses... feigen Mörders waren. Ein Mörder... ein Mörder... ein Mörder...

Er mußte zum Mörder werden. Würde er dann auch so denken, auch so fühlen, auch so...? 'Sirius, hilf mir!' Aber niemand kam und half ihm, das Licht des hellsten Sternes war verloschen. In ihm brannte es weiter, seine Magie kämpfte mit aller Macht gegen die Fesseln der Vernunft, die er ihr auferlegt hatte und brach teilweise frei. Mit einem gequälten Aufschrei warf er eine Hand über seinen Kopf. Der Himmel seines Bettes fing Feuer, wurde von Neville gerade rechtzeitig mit einem Wasserstrahl aus dessen Zauberstab gelöscht, bevor er auf die vier Jungen unter ihm fallen konnte.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall kam in den Jungenschlafsaal gestürmt, die Haare aus ihrem üblichen strengen Knoten gelöst, die Brille halb schräg auf der Nase, ein Bügel vom Ohr herabhängend, der andere nur knapp dem Sog der Schwerkraft widerstehend, einen Tartan-Bademantel über ein weißes Nachthemd geworfen. Harry versuchte, sein Gesicht ganz in ihre Richtung zu drehen und obwohl die Schmerzen noch immer kaum erträglich und das Gefühl der Übelkeit noch immer überwältigend war, schaffte er es, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurückzubekommen.

"Professor!" stieß er hervor. Langsam beruhigte sich seine Magie wieder, ließ sich zurückdrängen in jenen Ball aus weißem Licht, aus dem sie hervorging und unterlag wieder ganz seinem Willen. Seine überanstrengten Muskeln und Sehnen waren zwar immer noch verkrampft, aber er konnte sie wenigstens wieder fühlen und sich bewusst dazu bringen, sie zu lockern.

"Mr. Potter, was geht hier vor?" fragte Professor McGonagall scharf. Ihre Aufmachung- Harry bemerkte abwesend, daß unter ihrem Bademantel pinkfarbene Plüschhausschuhe hervorlugten- tat ihrer Autorität keinen Abbruch.

"Es war... Harry hat sich herumgeworfen, darum bin ich aufgewacht. Dann mußte er sich plötzlich erbrechen, und dann... dann hatte er diesen... Anfall." Dean gab sich sichtlich Mühe, seine Erschütterung zu verbergen.

"Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall sah ihn scharf über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg an, die nun wieder streng und gerade auf ihrer Nase saß.

"Es war... anders als bisher... wo... Professor Dumbledore?" fragte Harry, der sich bemühte, Ordnung in seine wirren Gedanken zu bringen.

"War es einer von _diesen_ Träumen, Harry?" fragte Ron besorgt. Harry nickte, erleichtert, daß sein bester Freund an seiner Seite stand und wenigstens halbwegs verstand, was vorgefallen war. Der Traum war keinem anderen gleich gewesen- sicher, er hatte mehrmals aus der Sicht Voldemorts gehandelt, hatte durch seine Augen gesehen, aber er war immer noch durch einen dünnen Schild von ihm getrennt gewesen. Noch niemals hatte er auf so brutale Weise eine Gedankenwelt kennengelernt, die der seinen so vollkommen fremd war. Noch nie war er ohne jeden Schutz in einen anderen Geist eingedrungen, hatte ihn so vollständig besessen und zu seinem Eigen gemacht. Er _wußte_ wie es war, wenn man einen Teil der Magie, einen Teil der _Persönlichkeit_ eines Dunklen Lords wie Tom Vorlost Riddle in sich trug. Er _wußte_ was es hieß, einem anderen mit Leib und Seele ergeben zu sein.

Und auch wenn er einer von Voldemorts Dienern gewesen war, so wußte er doch, was Voldemorts nächster Schritt war, was der nächste Plan war. Die Vampire, dunkle Kreaturen in ihrer Natur, hatten seinem Ruf Folge geleistet und sich an seine Seite gestellt. Mit ihnen hatte Voldemort mächtige Verbündete gewonnen, die nicht nur unter Zauberern Angst und Schrecken verbreiteten- selbst die Muggel hatten ihre Legenden über Vampire, insbesondere über jenen Fürsten, der sie alle anführte, ihren ungekrönten König Vlad Drakul.

Harry kicherte hysterisch. Wer hätte gedacht, daß einmal Dudleys Obsession mit Horror-Filmen dazu führen würde, daß er, Harry, einen neuen Verbündeten seines Erzfeindes identifizieren konnte? 'Verrückte Welt, nicht, Sirius?'

Vielleicht wurde er ja verrückt. Vielleicht war es ein Zeichen seiner nachlassenden geistigen Gesundheit, daß er nun auch noch durch die Augen der Todesser träumte. Oder...?

"Mr. Potter! Sie sind ja vollkommen hysterisch!" Er lachte. Um sein Bett standen mittlerweile noch mehr Menschen als zuvor. Seamus' Rufen hatte Poppy Pomfrey durch das schulinterne Flohnetzwerk in den Gryffindor-Turm eilen lassen. Ihre Stirnfalten vertieften sich, als sie sich über ihn beugte.

"Aber Madam Pomfrey, Sie haben mich doch Harry genannt, erinnern Sie sich nicht mehr? Weil ich Ihre Ferien ruiniert habe... weil ich vom Ligusterweg weggelaufen bin und sie mich gefangen haben... ich weiß jetzt, was sie gedacht haben, Madam Pomfrey! Aber ich muß unbedingt Professor Dumbledore sprechen!" Es war der einzige klare Gedanke, den er fassen konnte. Er mußte mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen.

"Mr. Pott- _Harry_," Madam Pomfrey reagierte auf Harrys hochgezogene Augenbraue, "du bist in einem Schockzustand. Du wirst mit niemandem sprechen, bevor du nicht diesen Beruhigungstrank getrunken hast!"

"Immer her mit der Brühe," meinte Harry. Die seltsame silbrige Wolke der Hysterie, auf der er sich hielt, ließ ihn gutgelaunt nach der Phiole mit dem dreckigbraunen Trank greifen. Er schüttelte sich, als dieser in seiner wunden Kehle brannte.

"Gut, Mr. Potter. Können Sie mir jetzt sagen, ob Sie Schmerzen haben?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, der langsam wieder unangenehm klar wurde.

"Kopfschmerzen, aber sonst nichts," sagte er.

"Gut." Madam Pomfrey wischte mit ihrem Zauberstab über seine Stirn. "Ihre Narbe ist wieder einmal gereizt, aber bis auf eine leichte Migräne scheinen Sie tatsächlich in Ordnung zu sein. Wenn das alles ist...?" Sie sah zu Professor McGonagall hin, die mit einem Nicken andeutete, daß die Schulkrankenschwester sich wieder schlafen legen konnte. "Er sollte morgen keine großen Anstrengungen haben- versuchen Sie, ihn von allen komplizierten Zaubern abzuhalten. Gute Nacht." Harry glaubte, sie noch etwas unterhalb der Hörschwelle grummeln zu sehen, etwas von wegen 'wegen nichts und wieder nichts aus dem Bett gerissen', aber er achtete nicht mehr auf sie, als sie durch die Tür verschwand.

Stattdessen richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den mittlerweile mit der halben Bevölkerung von Gryffindor gefüllten Schlafsaal und eine nur halb beruhigte Minerva McGonagall. "Sie alle kehren sofort zu Ihren Betten zurück- wer in dreißig Sekunden nicht in seinem eigenen Schlafsaal ist, verliert zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley, Sie sind verantwortlich. Potter, folgen Sie mir."

Harry nickte und versuchte, aufzustehen, nur um wieder von einem Schwindelanfall zurück in die Kissen geworfen zu werden.

"Hier, lass mich dir helfen!" Neville stütze ihn und stellte ihn so langsam aufrecht, daß nicht alles Blut sofort aus seinem Kopf entwich.

"Mr. Longbottom, begleiten Sie uns!" schnappte Professor McGonagall, doch selbst Ron erkannte in ihrem brüsken Ton die Sorge um ihre Schützlinge. "Worauf warten Sie alle noch? Auf eine schriftliche Einladung? Marsch in die Betten!"

Ron übernahm in seiner Rolle als Vertrauensschüler die Verantwortung für die entsetzten jüngeren Schüler, die wie versteinert und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in der Tür zum Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler standen. Mit energischen, aber sanften Bewegungen scheuchte er sie hinaus und in ihre eigenen Zimmer. Dean und Seamus hatten währenddessen schon ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und begannen damit, die einzelnen Fenster durch _Reparo_-Zauber zu reparieren.

"Potter, Longbottom, folgen Sie mir!" Neville legte Harrys rechten Arm um seine Schultern und wankte gemeinsam mit ihm die Treppen hinunter und durch die nächtliche, einsame Schule bis sie vor dem schlafenden Wasserspeier anhielten, der den Zugang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachte.

"_Lakritzkobolde_!" Professor McGonagalls Stimme ließ keinen Raum für Fehler oder gar Zögern, und obwohl der Wasserspeier unwillig grummelte und kaum die Augen öffnete, drehte er sich doch auf der Stelle und gab den Weg für die vorbeieilende Hexe frei. Harry, noch immer nur halb bei Bewußtsein, stolperte auf Neville gestützt die Treppe hinauf.

Dumbledore hatte wohl auf sie gewartet. Trotz der fortgeschrittenen Stunde glitzerten seine Augen wie immer, als er Harry und Neville an der Tür begrüßte und hereinbat. Fawkes der Phoenix räkelte sich verschlafen auf seiner Schulter und schien sich nichts daraus zu machen, daß sein rotgoldenes Gefieder einen ziemlich... scharfen Kontrast zu Dumbledores bonbonrosafarbener Schlafrobe und Nachtmütze bildete.

"Harry, was ist?" Dumbledore ignorierte die beiden anderen Gryffindors so vollkommen daß Harry ahnte, welch schrecklichen Anblick er bieten mußte.

"Vision," sagte er knapp. Dumbledore nickte wissend.

"Minerva, Neville, könntet ihr uns alleine lassen?" bat der Schulleiter. Professor McGonagall schnaubte wenig erfreut, aber der besorgte Blick, mit dem sie ihre beiden müden Schüler bedachte, strafte ihre Fassade lügen. "Und Neville- danke, daß du Harry hier hinaufgeholfen hast."

"Besser, wir kehren in den Turm zurück, Longbottom," meinte Professor McGonagall. Neville nickte, doch seine Augen verließen nicht einen Moment die gebeugte Gestalt seines Hauskameraden.

"Bist du in Ordnung, Harry?" fragte er. Seine Stimme zitterte zwar- es war für ihn nicht ganz einfach, in Gegenwart des großen Albus Dumbledore und seiner Hauslehrerin zu sprechen, aber für seinen Freund überwand er alle Hindernisse. Harry versuchte, ihm ein aufmunterndes Grinsen zu schenken- schließlich zeigte Neville nicht jeden Tag seinen Gryffindor-Kern- aber bestenfalls konnte er seine Mundwinkel einen Millimeter heben. Neville interpretierte dies jedoch wohl als Zeichen, daß alles in bester Ordnung war, oder sein würde, und verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore mit einer Verbeugung.

"Albus, bist du sicher, daß...?" fragte Professor McGonagall.

"Vollkommen sicher," erwiderte Dumbledore. "Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du bei Neville bleibst, Minerva. Was er erlebt hat, kann nicht einfach für ihn gewesen sein." McGonagall stimmte ihm da wohl zu, denn wenig später waren der Schulleiter und Harry alleine.

"Nun, Harry- was hast du gesehen?" fragte Dumbledore. Harry schloß die Augen. Sofort überkam ihn wieder das ekelhafte Gefühl, in einem anderen Körper zu sein, andere Gefühle zu leben. Seine Hände verkrampften sich und er würgte reflexartig. Alles war so kalt, so weit entfernt... nichts, was ihn halten konnte, er trieb wieder auf den Abgrund zu...

Wärme flutete durch seine Brust. Himmlischer Gesang zog ihn aus den eisigen Wassern seiner Selbstverdammung. Zitternde Finger lösten sich voneinander und fanden die weichen, glänzenden Federn des Phoenix, der auf seinem Schoß gelandet war. Fawkes' Kopf rieb an seiner Wange, die schwarzen, weisen Augen des Phoenix starrten mitleidig in seine eigenen.

"Ich... es war anders als zuvor," sagte Harry. Fawkes' Gegenwart tröstete ihn und verlieh ihm eine Distanz zu dem, was er gesehen und erlebt hatte, die sonst nur die Zeit bringen konnte. Der Phoenix agierte als Schild zwischen ihm und seinen Emotionen, so kam es Harry vor, aber er dachte nicht lange darüber nach, sondern machte lieber das Beste aus Fawkes' Opferbereitschaft.

"Ich war Rodolphus Lestrange," sagte er. Dumbledore zuckte sichtlich zusammen. "Ehrlich, Sir, ich habe meine Okklumentik nicht vernachlässigt. Es war... ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich in seinen Körper gelangen konnte. Es kam mir vor, als sei ein Teil von mir in ihm, also muß es doch über meine Verbindung zu Voldemort gewesen sein. Und ich... ich habe gesehen, was er gesehen hat und gefühlt, was er gefühlt hat, und..." Harry atmete tief durch. All dies waren eigentlich keine Informationen, die Dumbledore benötigte. Es war mitten in der Nacht und der Schulleiter war sicher müde und hatte nicht den Vorteil eines Phoenix auf seinem Schoß. Er sollte wohl besser zur Sache kommen.

"Sir, Voldemort hat die Vampire auf seine Seite gezogen. Sie haben sich ihm angeschlossen. Vlad Drakul selbst hat ihm ein Geschenk überreicht, eine Truhe mit alten Schriftrollen aus Europa, die ihm helfen sollen, Rhodosius Custos Schutzmaßnahmen zu umgehen und einfach so an die Quelle zu gelangen. Außerdem Texte über den Talisman des Ourouboros, die hier in Britannien nicht zu finden sind und..."

"Harry!" Dumbledores Hand auf seiner Schulter brachte ihn dazu, Atem zu schöpfen, seine angespannte Konzentration zu durchbrechen. Fawkes schmiegte sich dichter an ihn, er wirkte recht besorgt. Harry musste seine Atmung gewaltsam beruhigen, denn er hatte angefangen zu hyperventilieren.

"Harry, du solltest besser von vorne beginnen," sagte Dumbledore sanft. Er setzte sich neben seinen Schüler, ließ seine Hand ständig auf Harrys Schulter ruhen. "Du hast im Körper von Rodolphus gesteckt und...?"

Es dauerte mehr als eine Stunde, bis Harry endlich mit seiner Erzählung am Ende angelangt war. Die gemeinsame Kraft von Fawkes und Dumbledore brachten ihn dazu, seine Gefühle preiszugeben, zu enthüllen, wie beschmutzt er sich fühlte, wie benutzt, wie... innerlich tot. Er haßte die Todesser, sich wie einer zu fühlen war eine schlimmere Strafe als Askaban.

Dumbledore war eine verstehende, beruhigende Präsenz neben ihm. Er half ihm, an den Stellen, an denen Harry fast nicht mehr weitersprechen konnte vor Selbsthaß und Abscheu, seinen Faden wiederzufinden, er stützte ihn, als er sich wieder übergeben mußte weil er nicht ertragen konnte, einem seiner schlimmsten Feinde so nah gewesen zu sein und er beruhigte ihn, als er letztendlich beinahe wieder so hysterisch war wie beim Erwachen im Schlafsaal.

"Harry..." Eine Träne sickerte in Dumbledores silberweißen Bart. Er hielt den erschöpften jungen Zauberer im Arm. Mitgenommen von den Ereignissen der Nacht war Harry endlich eingeschlafen, nachdem er seine Tränen zurückgekämpft und Fawkes' beruhigendem Lied gelauscht hatte. Er hatte nicht einmal realisiert, daß er noch immer in den Armen seines Schulleiters geborgen lag. "_Mobilicorpus_," sagte Dumbledore sanft, ohne die Hände zu bewegen. Harrys schlafender Körper hob sich in die Luft und folgte dem Schulleiter durch die vereinsamte Schule. Es würde besser sein, wenn der Junge am Morgen in seinem vertrauten Schlafsaal erwachte.

Harry wachte halb auf, als Dumbledore ihn auf seinem Bett absetzte und seinen Zauber beendete. "D'nke, P'fessor," murmelte er. Dumbledore deckte ihn eigenhändig zu. Die anderen Jungen schliefen schon, obwohl sich aus ihrem halb zugedeckten Zustand erkennen ließ, daß sie versucht hatten, auf Harry zu warten. Er bewegte die Hände, und mit einem unausgesprochenen Kommando legten sich auch ihre Decken über ihre Beine.

"Gute Nacht, schlaft gut," sagte er leise, das Glitzern in seinen Augen nicht wie sonst von Fröhlichkeit hervorgerufen.

Ron schüttelte Harry am nächsten Morgen wach. Er fühlte sich zwar wie gerädert, aber gemessen an dem, wie er sich in der Nacht gefühlt hatte, war das ein großer Fortschritt. Er stöhnte leise als er sich bewußt wurde, daß er sein gesamtes Morgentraining verschlafen hatte. Aber wie man zu sagen pflegte hatte es keinen Sinn, über verschüttete Zaubertränke zu weinen. Darüberhinaus hatte er schließlich einen wirklich guten Entschuldigungsgrund. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich fast unmerklich bei diesem Gedanken- schon wirkten die grauenhaften Erinnerungen der Nacht wie ein alter Alptraum, nicht zuletzt dank Fawkes' Eingreifen.

"Kommst du? 'Mine und Ginny warten bestimmt schon auf uns." Ron spielte unsicher mit einem losen Faden an seinem Uniformärmel. Wie auch seine anderen Schlafsaalkameraden war er sich nicht sicher, wie er Harry behandeln sollte. Harry grinste einfach, verbannte, was er erlebt hatte, und schlüpfte in die Rolle des normalen Teenagers.

"Ginny vielleicht, aber Hermine sicher nicht. Wie ich sie kenne sitzt sie auf ihrem Bett und liest noch einmal unseren Stoff für heute durch- und _vergißt_ das Frühstück!" Ron grinste zurück, offensichtlich erleichtert, daß sein bester Freund keine bleibenden Schäden von dem Erlebten davongetragen hatte und schlich sich so nahe wie möglich an die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal heran (bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sie sich in eine Rutsche verwandeln würde).

"Hermine! FRÜHSTÜCK!" brüllte er, so laut er konnte. Von oben kamen ein paar erschreckte Quiekser, der Krach von Gegenständen, die herunterfielen und ein entschieden unmädchenhafter Fluch.

"Ron Weasley! Was fällt dir ein?" Hermine kam mit knallrotem Gesicht, außer Atem und (natürlich) beladen mit ihrer Büchertasche voller Hausaufgaben die Treppe heruntergestürmt. "Die arme Natalie hat beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!"

"Sorry, 'Mine," murmelte Ron, aber er klang alles andere als entschuldigend. Hermine blitzte ihn noch einen Moment länger an, dann jedoch entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge unerwartet.

"Ist schon in Ordnung," sagte sie ruhig, "wenn du mich nicht gerufen hättest hätten wir wahrscheinlich das Frühstück verpaßt."

'Kneift mich, ich träume,' dachte Harry.

Trotz ihres Sieges im Quidditch am Tag zuvor und obwohl Wochenende war, war die Stimmung am Gryffindor-Tisch an diesem Morgen eher gedrückt. Harry, Ron und Hermine bekamen nur ein gemurmeltes "Guten Morgen" von Seamus und Dean, die über ihr Marmalade-Toast hinweg Harry argwöhnisch beäugten, als könnte dieser jeden Moment wieder einen Anfall haben. Harry hielt die Augen gesenkt und las in Hermines Zauberkunst-Buch (in Ermangelung eines besseren Alibis). Daß seine Klassenkameraden plötzlich unruhig wurden und ihre Aufmerksamkeit statt auf ihn, auf etwas anderes in der Großen Halle richteten, machte ihn jedoch ein wenig mißtrauisch. Er hob den Blick von Hermines Text (der bunt und mit tausenden von Randbemerkungen versehen war) und begegnete dabei den Augen eines noch ziemlich jungen Kobolds, der ungeduldig seitlich halb hinter ihm stand.

"Mr. Potter?" fragte der Kobold. Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ja, Mr....?" fragte er zurück.

"Grappleclaw," sagte der Kobold in den brüsken Tönen, die generell akzeptabel für den Umgang mit Zauberern schienen.

"Mr. Grappleclaw, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Harry erinnerte sich, daß die Kobolde wichtige Verbündete waren; nun, da Voldemort die Vampire an seiner Seite hatte noch mehr als vorher, und daß er sie mit der größten Höflichkeit behandeln sollte.

"Sie wissen nicht, wer ich bin?" fragte Grappleclaw, sichtlich ein wenig vor den Kopf gestoßen.

"Ich... es tut mir leid, nein." Harry war sich fast hundertprozentig sicher, diesen Kobold noch nie gesehen zu haben, geschweige denn von ihm gehört zu haben.

"Ich bin Ihr persönlicher Sekretär- von meiner Tätigkeit wurden Sie doch sicher informiert? Gut. Meine Kompetenzen reichen für diesen Fall nicht aus, im Rahmen meiner Arbeitsbedingungen bin ich daher genötigt, Sie direkt zu kontaktieren, da ich nicht zur Ablehnung oder Annahme von Geschäftsmöglichkeiten befugt bin." Dem Kobold schmeckte das überhaupt nicht. Harry glaubte, sich zu erinnern daß die stolzen und kämpferischen Kobolde ihre kriegerischen Neigungen in die Geschäftswelt übertragen hatten und daß es daher fast schon eine Beleidigung darstellte, einem Kobold keine Gelegenheit zu lassen, selbständig zu investieren oder zu handeln.

"Ich... entschuldigen Sie, das wußte ich nicht," sagte er daher, "um was für eine Art von Geschäft handelt es sich denn?"

"Sind Sie sicher, daß Sie das hier vor aller Augen besprechen wollen?" Der Kobold blitzte ihn beinahe wütend an. Es verärgerte ihn wohl zutiefst, daß er gezwungen war, einen inkompetenten Menschen wie Harry hinzuzuziehen, wenn es um Geldangelegenheiten ging. Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

"Err... nein, eigentlich nicht. Haben Sie, keine Ahnung, ein Büro oder so etwas?" Grappleclaw schnaubte.

"Folgen Sie mir!" Zum zweiten Mal in vierundzwanzig Stunden trottete Harry hinter einem ziemlich unwirschen, schweigsamen Führer her, nur, daß er dieses Mal keinen Neville zur Unterstützung dabei hatte. Was, wenn dieser Kobold ein Abweichler war, der sich auf Voldemorts Seite...?

"Hier hinein." Oh. Das war wohl nicht der Fall. Ein geätztes Metallschild an der Außenseite der Tür war mit Grappleclaws Namen und 'Sekretär' beschrieben. Und Professor McGonagall hatte schließlich versprochen, ihm einen Sekretär einzustellen, der sich um seine Post kümmerte.

"Uh... um was geht es jetzt?" fragte Harry, sobald er ein wenig unbequem auf dem ausgemusterten Klassenzimmerstuhl vor Grappleclaws massivem Schreibtisch saß.

"Sie haben ein Angebot von Cadbury's bekommen," sagte Grappleclaw. Harry blinzelte. Cadbury? Das war ein Süßwarenhersteller. Was wollten die von ihm?

"Aber das ist doch eine Muggelfirma!" entfuhr es ihm.

"Eine weit verbreitete falsche Annahme," meinte Grappleclaw. "Diese Firma stellt nicht nur Süßwaren für die Muggelwelt her, sie sind auch die Produzenten von Produkten wie Schokoladenfröschen und Kürbissaft. Hogwarts bezieht seinen Kürbissaft fast ausschließlich von Cadbury's."

"Oh," machte Harry. "Und was wollen sie von mir?" fragte er im Nachsatz.

"Die Marketingbeauftragten von Cadbury's möchten das Recht der Vermarktung Ihres Bildes in einer bestimmten Art und Weise erwerben," sagte Grappleclaw. Harry blinzelte wieder wie eine Eule mit Sonnenallergie.

"Uh... könnten Sie das in Normalsterblich wiederholen?" fragte er. Grappleclaw seufzte. Anscheinend war seine Geduld von Harry schon ziemlich strapaziert worden.

"Sie wollen Ihr Bild auf die Schokofroschkarten drucken," sagte Grappleclaw betont langsam.

"Mein Bild? Aber warum? Ich dachte, nur Zauberer wie Dumbledore oder Merlin oder Morgana haben eine Schokofroschkarte!" Grappleclaw funkelte böse.

"Die Gründe für Ihr Bild auf den Karten interessieren mich nicht. Das hier ist der vorgeschlagene Text. Ein Bild wird von einem Photographen erstellt werden, Sie haben die endgültige Auswahlhoheit- Sie dürfen sich für das beste Bild entscheiden. Lesen Sie und sagen Sie mir, ob Sie an dem Geschäft interessiert sind."

Harry versuchte wirklich sein Bestes, sich durch ein zwanzigseitiges Legaldokument durchzuwühlen, doch mit Ausnahme des kurzen Absatzes, der auf seine Karte gedruckt werden sollte konnte er nicht wirklich einen Sinn in den Bandwurmsätzen erkennen.

"Err... Mr. Grappleclaw, könnten Sie vielleicht einfach... sagen, ob das ein gutes Angebot ist oder nicht? Was ist das mit diesen 'Tantiemen' und einem 'Seltenheitsbonus' und 'Vorbehalt nachträglicher Änderung im Fall des Eintretens unvorhergesehener Ereignisse'?"

"Sie bekommen einen Knut pro zehn Karten mit Ihrem Bild, Sie werden eine weniger seltene Karte sein, die mit der Zeit seltener und damit wertvoller wird, das bedeutet, in fünf Jahren bekommen Sie einen Knut pro _fünf_ Karten, sollten Sie sterben wird das auf die Karte gedruckt," rasselte Grappleclaw uninteressiert herunter.

"Und das nennen die 'Eintreten unvorhergesehener Ereignisse'?" Harry war geschockt.

"Eine zutreffendere Umschreibung ist schwer zu finden wenn der Geschäftspartner der Junge, der lebt ist."

"Und ist das nun ein gutes Angebot oder nicht?" wiederholte Harry seine Frage.

"Es scheint... akzeptabel," erwiderte Grappleclaw, "vorbehaltlich Ihrer Einwilligung in den Text."

"Ach so," sagte Harry und las noch einmal den Absatz durch, der letztendlich auf seine Karte gedruckt werden sollte.

_Harry Potter _

_- auch genannt: der Junge, der lebt - _

_Bekannt für seinen Sieg über Du-weißt-schon-wen im Alter von einem Jahr und seinen Sieg im Trimagischen Turnier mit vierzehn, gehört Potter zu den berühmtesten Zauberern unserer Zeit. Er ist der bisher jüngste Empfänger eines Ordens des Merlin, zweiter Klasse (voraussichtlich)._

_In seiner Freizeit spielt Harry Potter mit Vorliebe Quidditch oder genießt die Gesellschaft seiner Freunde._

Es war kein schlechter Text- aber Harry war nicht damit zufrieden. "Das... ist nicht richtig," sagte er. "Ich habe das Turnier nicht gewonnen, nicht alleine, Cedric... kann ich den Text ändern?" Grappleclaw nickte, sein Gesichtsausdruck ein wenig freundlicher.

"Feder," sagte er knapp und deutete auf eine Adlerfeder, die schon im Tintefaß schwebte. Harry bedankte sich und kritzelte, die Zunge im Mundwinkel, eine Korrektur in den Text.

"So, das ist besser!" sagte er. _Bekannt für seinen Sieg über Voldemort im Alter von einem Jahr und den mit Cedric Diggory gemeinsam errungenen Hogwarts-Doppelsieg im Trimagischen Turnier mit vierzehn..._ stand nun in Harrys krakeligen Buchstaben über der durchgestrichenen Zeile. Grappleclaw streckte die Hand aus, und Harry reichte ihm wortlos das Pergament.

"Sie werden es nicht so drucken," sagte der Kobold mit einem deutlichen Schaudern. Harry nickte.

"Ich weiß, aber ich will es wenigstens versuchen. Diese Angst vor Voldemorts Namen muß aufhören." Er fröstelte, erinnerte sich daran, wie ein Todesser das sah und schluckte schwer. "Voldemort kann nicht zu einer Art Gott werden, nur weil ihn niemand beim Namen nennt!"

Grappleclaw zuckte zusammen. "Ich... kann Ihren Standpunkt nachvollziehen. Aus geschäftlicher Sicht ist Ihre Version des Textes jedoch außerordentlich unweise. Ich empfehle Ihnen, diese eine Änderung wieder rückgängig zu machen. Sie-wissen-schon-wer wird einen solchen Affront nicht ruhen lassen. Ihre Geschäftspartner werden sich diesem Risiko nicht aussetzen wollen."

"Dann sollen sie mir noch einmal schreiben, warum genau sie Voldemorts Namen nicht drucken wollen und ich antworte dann. Aber so, wie sie geschrieben haben werde ich den Textvorschlag genau so zurückschicken, wie ich ihn korrigiert habe." Harry wußte genau, daß Voldemorts Name nie in gedruckter Form erscheinen würde. Aber wenn er irgendwie konnte würde er durchsetzen, daß wenigstens sein echter Name, Tom Vorlost Riddle, anstelle des lächerlichen Anagramms auf seiner Karte stehen würde. Der größere Schock, das Anagramm ausgeschrieben zu sehen, mußte dem milderen Vorschlag jedoch vorangehen, wenn dieser Erfolg haben sollte.

"Es ist Ihr Verlust," murrte Grappleclaw.

"Ich habe noch eine Bitte," sagte Harry, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend. Der Kobold nickte.

"Sprechen Sie."

"Könnten Sie... ich meine, ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung von Geld und Geschäft und Recht, Mr. Grappleclaw. Solange es sich nicht um einen Text handelt, den ich vertreten muß, könnten Sie meine Angelegenheiten auch in diesen Dingen regeln? Ich würde Ihnen natürlich ein höheres Gehalt zahlen," fügte er hastig hinzu.

"Sie wollen, daß ich Ihre Geschäfte übernehme?" Der Kobold schien nicht abgeneigt, aber Harry versuchte dennoch, ihn weiter zu überzeugen.

"Nur die per Post, natürlich. Und natürlich nur, wenn Sie wollen."

"Gut." Grappleclaw nickte. Er wirkte beinahe erleichtert, daß er sich ab jetzt nicht mehr mit Harry herumschlagen mußte, wenn es um einfache, klare, schöne Geschäfte ging.

"Err... und was ist mit der Gehaltserhöhung?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

"Ich werde sie mit Ihrer Hauslehrerin verhandeln," sagte Grappleclaw. "Ihre Versicherung, daß Sie sie mir gewähren wird ausreichen. Unterschreiben Sie hier!" Er streckte Harry ein Dokument entgegen, das sich beim Durchlesen als halbwegs verständlich herausstellte und das Grappleclaw eine Vollmacht für alle Transaktionen geschäftlicher Art, in denen Harrys Person nicht in vermarktbarer Weise vertreten war, ausstellte. Harry kritzelte, so schnell er konnte, seinen Namen darunter. Auch er war erleichtert, daß er nun nicht mehr gezwungen war, seitenlange Verträge durchzulesen.

"Danke."

"Mr. Grappleclaw? Ich danke Ihnen, und... nennen Sie mich bitte Harry," sagte Harry als der Kobold ihn zur Tür hinauskomplimentierte.

"Harry." Sein Sekretär hatte ihm wohl verziehen, denn für einen Kobold hatte er ein beinahe freundliches Grinsen aufgesetzt. Zumindest knallte die Tür hinter ihm nicht so laut zu, wie er es erwartet hatte.

"Geschafft!" Harry lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand. Die beinahe schlaflose Nacht machte sich jetzt bemerkbar, und er mußte nicht allzu lange nachdenken, bevor er sich entschied, daß ein kleiner Mittagsschlaf auf seinem Bett im Turm eigentlich ganz gut klang. Mehr als gut klang. Um ehrlich zu sein, es war so ziemlich das Einzige, was er momentan tun wollte. Schließlich hatte er noch ein DA-Treffen am Abend geplant. Er änderte das Datum auf den Münzen und machte es sich bequem, überlegte sich noch einmal genau, was er mit seinen Schulkameraden üben wollte. Sie hatten inzwischen ein ganz gutes Repertoire an Verteidigungszaubern. Auf Drängen Hermines hatte er sogar versucht, den älteren Mitgliedern den _Scutum_-Schild beizubringen, aber er hatte sofort damit aufgehört als Padma und Hermine sich gefährlich nahe an die magische Erschöpfung gebracht hatten.

Hermine hatte daraufhin nicht nachgelassen, bis sie nicht herausgefunden hatte, _warum_ dieser Schild so schwer zu lernen war. Ihrer Recherche nach war _Scutum_ eine Abkürzung für den eigentlichen Zauberspruch- _Conjuro scutum_, und das Heraufbeschwören von Gegenständen aus der Luft war eines der schwersten Gebiete in der Verwandlung. Um einen so großen Gegenstand wie einen Schild aus dem Nichts zu erzeugen, mußte man sich unglaublich konzentrieren und entweder magisch stark oder sehr geübt sein.

Hermine hatte natürlich bereits am nächsten Tag damit begonnen, Professor McGonagall nach immer mehr Übungen zum Beschwören zu fragen. Wenn sie so weitermachte, würde sie wahrscheinlich noch vor den Weihnachtsferien Harrys Schild übertreffen. Aber Harry kümmerte das nicht. Er hatte seine Mitglieder lieber weiter auf Zusammenarbeit und Gruppen-Zauberei getrimmt, in der Annahme, daß ihnen dies wohl eher zugute kommen würde, wenn noch einmal eine Attacke wie in Hogsmeade stattfand. Er ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, zu betonen, daß Diana und Blaise ihm das Leben gerettet hatten, weil sie einen guten Gruppenschildzauber geschafft hatten. So widerwillig wie die DA zu Anfang gewesen war, so eifrig waren sie jetzt. Hogsmeade hatte ihnen allen einen Schrecken eingejagt, der dank ihres Zusammenhaltes zu mehr Begeisterung und Einsatz führte als selbst Umbridges Terror.

Trotzdem wurden sie langsam ungeduldig. Außer den Standard-Flüchen und Zaubern kannten sie noch keine Angriffszauber, und sie hatten gesehen, was die Todesser anrichten konnten. "Verteidigung ist gut und schön," hatte Neville nach dem letzten Treffen gesagt, "aber wenn wir uns nur verteidigen, können wir nicht gewinnen, und mit _Tarantallegra_ bringen wir die Todesser nur zum Lachen!"

Harry mußte ihm zustimmen, und darum hatte er sich für diesen Abend vorgenommen, die DA-Mitglieder nach ihren Vorlieben zu fragen und ihnen einen Feuerball-Zauber beizubringen. Natürlich nicht den dunklen _Ignis tenebricosus_, den Voldemort bei ihrem Duell in Hogsmeade eingesetzt hatte, sondern einen etwas weniger starken, harmloseren aber dafür nicht schwarzmagischen Feuerzauber. Er hatte ihn zwar selbst erst vor ein paar Tagen gelernt (in Vorbereitung auf Remus' nächste Stunde in einer Woche), aber er war zuversichtlich, daß er ihn der DA beibringen konnte. Es war schließlich kein so komplizierter Vorgang wie die Apparation!

Mit diesen Überlegungen schloß Harry endlich die Augen und ruhte sich ein wenig aus. Zumindest schaffte er es, eine Stunde lang ungestört zu schlafen bevor Ron und Ginny ihn wachrüttelten und zu einem kleinen, freundschaftlichen Quidditch-Match nach draußen schleppten. Ginny und er spielten beide Jäger und traten gegen Ron an, der als Hüter die Torringe verteidigte. Zunächst schaffte Harry es noch ganz gut, sich gegen Ginny zu behaupten, doch wie er später feststellte, lag dies daran, daß sie sich noch nicht an die Überlegenheit seines _Feuerblitz_ gewöhnt hatte. Sobald sie die höhere Geschwindigkeit und aggressivere Flugweise des Suchers durchschaut hatte, schaffte es Harry eigentlich kaum mehr, ihr den Quaffel abzunehmen. Und wenn er ihn einmal hatte, war da noch Ron, der genau wie seine Schwester seine wenigen Jägertricks bald in- und auswendig kannte und seine Würfe nicht mehr an sich vorbeiließ. Innerhalb einer Stunde lag er hoffnungslos zurück. Als Hermine nach draußen kam, um nach ihnen zu sehen (weil es schon langsam dunkel wurde) hatte er aufgehört zu zählen und jagte nur noch hilflos hinter einer lachenden Ginny her, die mit einer scharfen Drehung auf dem Besen den Quaffel rückwärts über die Schulter durch Rons linken Torring schoß.

"Wollt ihr nicht langsam reinkommen?" rief Hermine.

"Warum? Harry ist gerade so schön am Verlieren!" lachte Ginny.

"Was?"

"Ja, mit 60 zu 250 Punkten!" rief Ron.

"Mir ist kalt, das ist der Grund," grummelte Harry.

"Ja, ja, such du nur weiter nach Entschuldigungen. Ich bin einfach gut!" Ginny streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, fing dann den von Ron geworfenen Quaffel und flog zum Boden. "Aber du hast recht- es ist verdammt kalt. Ich könnte noch eine schöne heiße Schokolade vor dem DA-Treffen gebrauchen."

"Ich frage Tinsy, ob sie uns welche in den Gemeinschaftsraum bringt," bot Harry an. Hermine zog eine mißbilligende Grimasse.

"Ach, 'Mine, du weißt genau, daß Harrys Elfe ziemlich beleidigt wäre, wenn er sie nicht fragt!" sagte Ron. Hermine sah einen Moment lang so aus, als wolle sie das erste Fallbeispiel für die Selbstentzündung einer Hexe liefern, zuckte dann gequält mit den Schultern.

"Na gut- aber nur, wenn sie wirklich will. Und du solltest sie fragen, ob sie wirklich nicht lieber frei sein will, Harry." Harry nickte brav, aber er wußte, daß er genau das nicht noch einmal fragen würde. Zu lebhaft waren ihm noch Tinsys Tränen in Erinnerung, als er es das letzte Mal versucht hatte.

Tinsy überschlug sich beinahe vor Freude, daß ihr Harry sie um etwas bat. Sie und Dobby tauchten zu zweit im Gemeinschaftsraum auf, mit heißer Schokolade, in der kleine Mashmallows schwammen für alle Gryffindors, dazu Scones mit Butter und kleinen Sandwiches.

"Was für ein Service!" mampfte Dean über seinem Verteidigungs-Aufsatz (den Harry glücklicherweise schon am Freitag fertiggestellt hatte).

"Sklavenarbeit!" hustete Hermine hinter ihrer Hand hervor, aber sie hatte dennoch ein Scone in der Hand und nippte elegant an ihrer Schokolade.

Die Gryffindors gingen gemeinsam zum DA-Treffen. Nachdem die Geheimhaltung ihres Clubs nun nicht mehr die höchste Priorität war (die DA war nur kein offizieller Club, weil nicht alle Schüler Mitglied werden sollten und weil die Mitglieder keine Einmischung der Lehrer wollten) mußten sie auch nicht mehr darauf achten, nicht verdächtig zu wirken und konnten als Gruppe auftreten.

Die Ankündigung, daß sie nun endlich mit dem Üben der Offensive beginnen würden, wurde so enthusiastisch aufgenommen, daß Harry sich fragte, warum er nicht schon früher nachgegeben hatte. Die DA-Mitglieder machten Vorschläge, die vom verbotenen Silberpfeilzauber (früher von Fans der Appleby Arrows favorisiert) über die Idee, ihre Stiefel wie Klatscher zu verzaubern (die Dennis Creevey hatte) bis hin zu dem Wunsch, Harrys Repertoire an Schneideflüchen (das dank seines Quasi-Duells mit Stevenson bekannt war- um einen Zauber zu blocken, mußte man ihn gut kennen) zu erlernen, reichten. Der Feuerballzauber, der einen ganzen Schwarm kleiner, aggressiver Feuerbälle aus dem Zauberstab des Zaubernden steigen ließ, war gleichzeitig eine gute Gelegenheit, auch das Ausweichen und Ducken zu üben. Am Ende ihres Treffens waren alle ein wenig angesengt, ziemlich außer Atem und sehr ausgelassen.

Harry war zufrieden- selbst die Zweitklässler hatten es am Ende geschafft, wenigstens zwei Feuerbälle abzuschießen, und Blaise hatte sogar eine besondere Neigung zum Feuer entdeckt. Seinem Zauber hatte selbst Harry nicht ausweichen können. Die ganze DA war in brüllendes Gelächter ausgebrochen, als seine Haare Feuer gefangen hatten- und um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, hatte Ginny ihn mit einem Eiszauber gelöscht, nach dem er eiskalt, naß und zitternd, mit versengten Augenbrauen und von der Hitze lockigen Haaren in der Mitte des Raumes gestanden hatte. Zum Glück hatte Hermine Mitleid und zauberte ihm eine warme Decke.

Das DA-Treffen hatte Harry so in Atem gehalten, daß er beinahe nicht mehr daran dachte, was er in der letzten Nacht im Traum gesehen hatte. Doch als sie alle abends in ihren Betten lagen und die Dunkelheit durch die Vorhänge drang, als er seine Okklumentik-Übungen mit fast religiösem Eifer durchführte, fühlte er sich plötzlich wieder einmal vollkommen alleine, wie ein winziger, unwichtiger Teil des Universums. Seine Konzentration brach, und um sie wiederzugewinnen, kauerte er sich einmal mehr auf seinem Stammplatz auf dem Fenstersims zusammen. Die Nacht war trüb, schneeschwere Wolken hingen, erleuchtet vom Schein des Mondes hinter ihnen fast bis hinunter zu den Zinnen der Türme von Hogwarts. Harry stupste seine Brille mit dem Ringfinger der rechten Hand höher auf seine Nase und seufzte, während er mühsam eine Erinnerung nach der anderen an ihren Platz hinter den weißen Wänden beförderte.

'Jeder kann aufgeben; es ist die einfachste Sache der Welt. Aber sich zusammenzureißen, wenn jeder es verstehen würde, daß man auseinanderfällt, das ist wahre Stärke.' Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr an das Buch, in dem er diesen Satz gelesen hatte, doch in diesem Moment, in dem er an seiner eigenen Identität zweifelte, half er ihm, sich festzuhalten und sich daran zu erinnern, wer er war und was er war.

Seine Freunde schlummerten schon friedlich in ihren Betten- und mit seinem neu gefundenen Seelenfrieden konnte Harry ihnen bald Gesellschaft leisten.

... to be continued ...

* * *

Information:

(1) Eine Planche ist eine lange rechteckige Fechtbahn, sie besteht aus einem ziemlich dünnen, rutschfesten Material und wird auf einer Rolle aufbewahrt (so ähnlich wie eine Turnmatte, nur nicht flauschig und nicht abfedernd). Sie hat bestimmte, vorgeschriebene Maße und ist nichtleitend (damit kein Treffer angezeigt wird, wenn ein Fechter mit seiner Waffe die Planche anstelle des Gegners trifft). Linien an beiden Enden zeigen an, wo die Fechter sich aufzustellen haben, wird die Linie mit beiden Füßen überschritten gilt das Gefecht als verloren. An einer Längsseite der Planche stehen der Schiedsrichter und ein Trefferzähler (für Turniergefechte bzw. Übungsgefechte mit elektrischen Waffen), sie werden zwischen den beiden Gegnersaluten gegrüßt.

(2) Dieser Satz stammt nicht von mir sondern von KlassikRadio Moderator Christian Eckinger. Damit wurde J. Depps Rolle in 'Pirates of the Caribbean' beschrieben... aber es hat eben so schön gepaßt, also habe ich den Ausdruck kurzerhand ganz dreist übernommen.

(3) _Imperturbatio_ ist die offizielle Übersetzung des _imperturbable charm_. Von Harry-auf-deutsch wird dieser mit 'Störschutzzauber' übersetzt.

(4) _oculus_ heißt zwar wörtlich übersetzt 'Auge', wurde aber im Film für 'Brille' verwendet, also habe ich es so übernommen. _occaeco_ ich mache (etw.) dunkel

Yup, ich bin Amerikanerin, und ich würde nie im Leben verstehen wollen, wie ein Terrorist denkt. Ist für mich widerlich und abstoßend, also... steht es auch so in meiner Geschichte.

Yay, Dumbledore/Fawkes/Harry-Fluff! Ich gebe zu, nach OotP hatte ich eine ziemlich lange Zeit eine ziemliche Wut auf Dumbledores Charakter- aber dann habe ich etwas Entscheidendes gelernt: wir sind alle nur Menschen, egal, wie talentiert. Thusly... sagen wir es so: ich liebe Fluff, und ich war der Meinung, daß Harry sich ein kleines bißchen menschliche Wärme von seiner 'Großvater-Figur' verdient hat. Und ich mag Fawkes!

* * *

Nelis Soundtrack:

The Last Night of the Proms 2003 – Live from The Royal Albert Hall

The Lion King – The Broadway Musical (Live Recording)

Harmony- The official Athens 2004 Olympic Games Classical Album

F. Liszt: Widmung/ Klaviersonate in b-moll (beides gespielt von Yundi Li... zusammen mit Lang Lang einer meiner neuen Lieblingspianisten. Widmung hab ich übrigens auch selbst wieder drauf °_grins_°)

Elvis Presley: You are always on my mind (courtesy of an overprotective, sweet, darling, wonderful, marvellous, genius, incredible, caring, truly remarkable boyfriend who stands by me even though I'm nothing but a useless cripple at the moment. Phil, thank you!)

Vangelis: Conquest of Paradise, 1492 OST (ich mag schnulzige Musik, aber ich hasse schnulzige Filme?)

Peter Pan: OST (Live version, nicht Disney)

Herbert Grönemeyer and The World Quintet: Trauer (sooooo schön!)

* * *

Nächstes Kapitel:

Harry hat nur wenige Erinnerungen an seine Eltern und seinen Paten, aber ein Geschenk von Remus schafft dem ein wenig Abhilfe. Zwischen den Herausforderungen seines Stundenplans und dem Mysterium des Talismans bleibt nur wenig Zeit, die Vergangenheit zu erforschen. Der Orden des Phoenix mischt sich ein, das Ministerium beginnt, zu handeln und eine Hommage an meinen deutschen Lieblingsautor- freut euch also auf **Das Handbuch des Herumtreibers**, coming soon to a computer screen near you!

_Es war ein schwarzes Notizbuch, das in etwa so aussah, wie Harry sich Sirius' 'kleines Schwarzes Buch' vorstellte, von dem Remus ihm erzählt hatte und in dem sein Pate jede seiner 'Eroberungen' festgehalten hatte. Angeblich hatte Sirius sogar einen zweiten Band beginnen müssen, noch bevor er nach Askaban gekommen war... Im Gegensatz zu diesen kleinen schwarzen Büchern enthielt das in Harrys Händen jedoch keine Geheimnisse, die ihren Leser direkt zum Nachsitzen (oder in den Ankunftsbereich von von ihren Besitzern extrem beschleunigter menschlicher Extremitäten) bringen würden sondern eine Anleitung zum direkten Weg nach Askaban. Gehe nicht über Los, ziehe nicht 4000 Mark ein-Geheimnisse..._

* * *

_Ohmigosh! Ich bin soooo müde! Kann aber trotzdem nicht schlafen... na ja, ein Gutes hat es, wenn man stundenlang alte Folgen von 'Crossing Jordan' ansieht: man erkennt endlich, wie Ron Malfoy Manor nennen würde. 'Die Frettchenfarm' nämlich. _

_Und wer jetzt ehrlich nicht gelacht hat, bitte melden!_

_Morgen geht's weiter mit dem nächsten Teil des Weihnachtsspecials- ich glaube, im Dezember kommen so viele updates wie sonst in einem halben Jahr! Review replies findet ihr in meiner Yahoo!Group HPDieZweiteProphezeiung im yahoo .com-Bereich. Bis dahin macht euch nicht zu viel Weihnachtsstreß!_

_Cya soon and Love from_

_Neli_


	14. Das Handbuch des Herumtreibers

_Geez! Was finden Autoren nur an langen Haaren, Tattoos und verschieden geformten Metallteilen in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Körperstellen? Was ist daran 'sexy' oder 'cool', abgesehen von dem ständig leicht ungewaschenen Gefühl, das von einem solchen Typen ausgeht? Und WIE zur Hölle kommen die darauf, daß so etwas an einer englischen Privatschule erlaubt wäre? °kopfschüttel° Manchmal kapiere ich es einfach nicht… bin ich der einzige Teenager auf der Welt, der denkt, daß man sich eventuell doch eher auf die Zukunft konzentrieren sollte als darauf, in der Gegenwart cool zu wirken? Und WAS ist es mit den langen Haaren bei Männern? Methinks daß lange Haare extrem unsexy sind… und aus eigener Erfahrung weiß ich, daß sie außerdem extrem unpraktisch sind und nach jeder physischen Aktivität gewaschen, getrocknet, frisiert und geklebt (jedenfalls wenn sie so widerspenstig wie meine sind) werden müssen. WARUM also sollte Harry plötzlich lange Haare haben wollen? Afaik waren die Mitte der Neunziger doch schon wieder out… _

_Kann mir bitte jemand sagen, was daran 'cool' ist? Und bitte ohne das Wort 'Legolas' zu erwähnen? (habe noch einen leichten Hörschaden von meinem letzten Mallbesuch… Gruppe quietschender Teens kamen aus dem HotTopic… na ja, haben mich als Gapper beschimpft, was auch immer das sein mag… bin nicht up to date was slang engeht…)_

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo: 

Titel: Harry Potter und die Zweite Prophezeiung

Autor: starlight, aka Neli

Co-Autor: Brandy aka BrandyV

Betas: Die geduldige, phantastische Maginisha!

Rating: PG-15

Kontakt: Hoshiakariweb.de (Neli)

Kurzzusammenfassung: Nach einem eher aufregenden Sommer kehrt Harry Potter nach Hogwarts zurück. Sirius' Tod belastet ihn schwer, trotzdem gibt er sein Bestes, um zu der Waffe zu werden, die Voldemort vernichten kann. Wenn da nur nicht die Zweite Prophezeiung Professor Trelawneys und der mysteriöse Talisman des Ourouboros wäre! Und _was_ meint ein Mädchen, wenn es um Hilfe mit den Wahrsage-Hausaufgaben bittet? Harrys Jahr wird vieles werden, nur eines nicht: langweilig!

* * *

_"..." sprechen_

_'...' denken_

_- ...- Parsel_

_--- Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein)_

* * *

_  
Kapitel 14_: **Das Handbuch des Herumtreibers

* * *

**

Es war die Aussicht auf die Ankunft von Remus und Tonks am Wochenende, die Harry durch die Woche nach seinem Quidditchspiel brachte. Die Lehrer, seien sie nun erleichtert, daß das Spektakel endlich vorüber war oder noch ein wenig bitter, weil ihr Favorit unterlegen war (und damit war selbstverständlich ein Lehrer im Besonderen gemeint) übertrafen sich selbst in ihren Vorträgen und in der Hausaufgabenverteilung. Harry glaubte, daß jeder von ihnen einen Zeitumkehrer besitzen mußte- allein mit dem, was sie von den Sechstklässlern zur Korrektur einforderten wäre jeder Mensch wohl einen vollen Tag lang beschäftigt.

Dennoch zeigten sie keine Anzeichen von Müdigkeit, Professor McGonagall konnte man im Gegenteil in dieser Woche sogar eine regelrecht heitere, gelockerte Disposition nachsagen- zumindest so gelockert, wie die strenge Dame jemals sein konnte. An ihren Unterrichtsmethoden änderte das nichts, die Verwandlungsstunden blieben so anspruchsvoll wie seit Beginn des Schuljahres.

Die Spannung zwischen der fröhlichen und gelösten Stimmung in der Schule und der ängstlichen Paranoia in der Zauberwelt fand den perfekten Spiegel in einem einzigen Schüler.

Harrys eigene Freude und Schadenfreude über Draco Malfoys nicht nur im wörtlichen Sinne tiefen Fall- wie sich herausstellte, war er von seinen Teamkameraden beinahe aus der Mannschaft geworfen worden und nur ein Eingreifen Snapes hatte ihm seine Sucher-Position gerettet- stellte sich als das wirksamste Mittel gegen Voldemort-Visionen heraus, was er bislang entdeckt hatte. So sehr er sich gerne als großmütiger Sieger fühlen würde, so sehr stach ihn der kleine fröhliche Teufel im Bauch jedes Mal, wenn er an Malfoys zerbrochenen _Merkurion_ und das fassungslos entsetzte Gesicht des blonden Slytherin dachte, als dieser zu spät Harrys Finte durchschaute.

Hermine warf Ron und ihm vorwurfsvolle Blicke zu, wenn sie zur Freude des Gemeinschaftsraums wieder und wieder eine eindrucksvolle Pantomime dieser klassischen Szene zum Besten gaben, aber Rons Konter -"Immerhin spielen wir es nicht in der Großen Halle, 'Mine!"- erinnerte sie daran, was Harry im dritten Schuljahr dank seiner (unglücklichen) Reaktion auf die Dementoren im Zug hatte durchmachen müssen, und da ihre Sympathien für Malfoy wohl auch nicht gerade von größter Stärke waren, fand man sie bald über ihre Bücher gebeugt, die Schultern leise bebend und ein schmales Lächeln auf dem anscheinend so konzentrierten Gesicht.

Doch auf der anderen Seite las er auch Tag um Tag von neuen Todesser-Angriffen, von neuen Toten, von mehr und mehr Einschränkungen der Freiheit der Bürger der Zauberwelt. Muggel-Tote wurden stets nur in einer kleinen Randspalte im _Tagespropheten_ erwähnt, doch ihre schiere Zahl verursachte Harry kalte Magenkrämpfe.

Er verbrachte seine Tage nach wie vor mit einer Mischung aus Lernen, Üben, seinen morgendlichen Runden um den See und zusätzlicher Recherche. Wegen des intensiven Quidditchtrainings war vor allem Letztere seit Hogsmeade sehr zu kurz gekommen. Harry machte sich deswegen stark selbst Vorwürfe, die gegen Ende der Woche wieder in jenen furchtbaren Alpträumen endeten, in denen er alle, die er auf irgendeine Art und Weise liebte oder geliebt hatte, sterben sehen Manchmal, wenn Voldemort selbst an einer der Attacken auf arglose Menschen teilnahm, reichte nicht einmal seine Okklumentik oder die verblassende Erinnerung an Draco Malfoys Unglück, um die Bilder abzublocken, die über die Verbindung zwischen ihnen in Harrys Geist gelangte. Die Auroren und Phoenixagenten kamen stets zu spät- Snape konnte niemanden warnen, wenn die Angriffe so spontan waren- und der Terror ging weiter.

Als das Wochenende herangekommen war, war er sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob Remus und Tonks noch am Leben waren. Auch Hedwig war unverrichteter Dinge mit Harrys Brief an die Beiden zurückgekehrt. Dumbledore hatte ihm zwar versichert, daß beide auf einer ungefährlichen Mission in der Muggelwelt waren, aber seit die Vampire sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatten, fand man mehr und mehr Opfer, die nicht einen einzigen Tropfen Blut mehr in ihren Adern hatten. Manche fand man überhaupt nicht mehr und nur die Vermisstenanzeigen bewiesen, daß sie einmal am Leben gewesen waren. Voldemort züchtete eine Armee dunkler Kreaturen- und alles, was Harry tun konnte, war, Dumbledore das mitzuteilen, in der Hoffnung, er würde Nachricht seiner… ja, was waren Remus und Tonks eigentlich? Remus war sein… Vormund. Sein Ersatzvater, nachdem Sirius es nicht mehr sein konnte. Und Tonks…?

Dumbledores traurig-verständnisvoller Blick, der ihm die Wasserspeier-Treppe hinunter gefolgt war, verstärkte nur seine Panik. Sicher konnte er doch sagen, was mit den Beiden war? Sicher würde er nicht den Fehler machen, Harry derart wichtige Informationen vorzuenthalten. Doch dann besann er sich wieder auf eine gewisse Prophezeiung. Es gab Fehler, die selbst der stärkste Zauberer der Welt nicht verhindern konnte, weil er etwas mit fünf Milliarden(1) anderen Menschen auf der Erde teilte: seine Menschlichkeit.

Nun, einen Menschen konnte er zumindest ausschließen- mit Voldemort teilte Dumbledore außer einer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit gar nichts. Der schlangenähnliche Körper seines Erzfeindes war nur das äußere Zeichen der inneren Verdorbenheit, der Menschlichkeit beraubt, die sein Besitzer schon vor Jahren aufgegeben hatte.

'Wer einen Menschen tötet, verschenkt seine Seele', so lautete ein Sprichwort, dessen Inhalt Harry nun mehr denn je Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Bei allen Gräueltaten, die Voldemort beging, so hatte er doch noch immer die Erinnerungen von Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle, der ein Mensch war. Tom Riddle, den Harry in der Gestalt von Voldemort töten mußte, um sein eigenes Leben zu retten. Würde er in diesem einen Moment all das verlieren, für was er bis dahin gestanden hatte, was ihm Halt gegeben hatte und was ihn von Voldemort unterschied?

Seine Freunde, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore- konnten sie noch den Menschen in ihm sehen, wenn sie den Mörder gesehen hatten? Würden sie ihn als das Monster erkennen, das er war, auch wenn es nun noch nicht aus seiner Schale gekrochen war?

Remus glaubte, er sei ein Monster, weil er sich gegen seinen Willen einmal im Monat seine menschliche Gestalt verlor- was würde er sagen, wenn er schließlich sah, daß Harry aus freien Stücken das getan hatte, was er selbst unter Zwang nie tun würde?

Die beiden Extreme rissen ihn hin und her. Hermine, mit der er mehr und mehr Zeit außerhalb des Unterrichts verbrachte um gemeinsam zu lernen (sie schien in ihm nun plötzlich einen lohnenswerten Studienpartner auch für andere Fächer als Verteidigung zu sehen) bemerkte wahrscheinlich etwas, doch wenn sie versuchte, Harry darauf anzusprechen, funkte auf die eine oder andere Weise ständig Ron dazwischen.

Dessen alte Eifersucht reckte wieder ihren schlangenbehaarten Kopf- daß es Harry gewesen war, der Malfoy in die Schranken verwiesen hatte, und niemand seine Leistung als Teamkapitän erwähnen wollte, war wahrscheinlich ebenso schuld daran, wie Harrys Lernen mit Hermine. Jedenfalls ließ er den Beiden keinen Moment außerhalb ihres Lernens, so daß es letztendlich ein Harry am Ende seiner Nerven war, der zwar mit gut geübten Zaubersprüchen mit und ohne Zauberstab und drei Haarfarben mehr, aber fast ohne Hoffnung, seinen Vormund gesund und munter anzutreffen, in den Raum der Erfordernis stolperte.

Auf der Kante eines einfachen, rauhen Holztisches saß sein Pate, neben ihm eine farbenfrohe Tonks. Das breite Grinsen, das sich bei ihrem Anblick auf Harrys Gesicht stahl, drohte dieses entzweizuspalten. Entgegen aller sonst für Sechzehnjährige üblichen Vorsicht, bei Zuneigungsbezeugungen gegenüber 'Elternfiguren' beobachtet zu werden, warf er die weit ausgebreiteten Arme um seinen Paten ehrenhalber und drückte zu, so fest er nur konnte.

"Hallo Harry, freut mich auch, dich zu sehen," keuchte Remus erstickt aus der stürmischen Umarmung hervor. Er war sich sicher, daß mindestens eine Rippe angeknackst war, von der Unmöglichkeit, Atem zu schöpfen während ein Teenager an ihm hing wie an einer Rettungsleine, ganz zu schweigen.

"Dumbledore wollte nichts sagen… nur, daß ihr in der Muggelwelt unterwegs wart… und ich dachte… ich dachte…" murmelte Harry, bevor er sich plötzlich seiner Situation bewußt wurde und Remus losließ, als hätte er sich an ihm verbrannt. "Sorry, Remus."

"Ist schon gut, Harry. Ich wußte nicht, daß du so reagierst… es ist meine Schuld, ich habe Albus gebeten, nichts zu sagen. Ich wollte, daß es eine Überraschung für dich ist… hoffentlich eine gute, aber…" Remus ließ seine Worte auslaufen, was Harry erneut unsicher werden ließ. War doch etwas geschehen? War jemand tot?

"Remus, was ist los? Wer… Wen hat Voldemort diesesmal…?" Es war Tonks, die zuerst lachte, ein silberhelles Kichern.

"Oh, Harry- nicht immer hängt Remus' Sprachlosigkeit mit einer Katastrophe zusammen!" Sie streckte ihm die Hände entgegen. "Hallo, erst einmal."

"Hi Tonks," murmelte Harry verlegen und mittlerweile schamrot.  
"Und, ist dir etwas aufgefallen?" fragte sie. Harry schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. Erst sprang er Remus an, dann zog er falsche Rückschlüsse aus seinem Verhalten und jetzt erwartete Tonks, daß er ein Gedankenleser war?

"Guck noch einmal!" Wieder streckte sie ihm die Hände hin.

"Ringfinger," sagte Remus hilfsbereit. Erst dann sah Harry den kleinen, einfachen Solitaire-Diamanten in einem schlichten Weißgold-Ring.

"Huh? Tonks, du… wen?" stotterte Harry. Tonks heiratete? Aber sie war doch mit Remus zusammen?

"Ist er immer so langsam? Ich glaube, ich überlege mir das mit dem Tantesein noch einmal!" grinste Tonks. Harrys Grinsen kehrte mit voller Wucht zurück.

"Tante? Du meinst, ihr beide? Wann?" fragte er. Remus grinste verlegen.

"Im Sommer. Wenn du einverstanden bist, am ersten August. Wir wollten dich nämlich gerne als einen unserer Zeugen benennen, aber dazu mußt du in der Zauberwelt volljährig sein. Und… bist du überhaupt einverstanden? Mit Tonks als deiner Tante, meine ich." Remus wartete gespannt. Harry setzte ein gespielt grübelndes Gesicht auf, Rache für die Momente der Unsicherheit, durch die die beiden Scherzkekse vor ihm geschleust hatten.

"Harry? Wenn du nicht…"

"Aber natürlich bin ich einverstanden, du Dummkopf!" lachte Harry. "Ich habe wieder beinahe eine Familie!"

Im nächsten Moment fand er sich in einer doppelten Umarmung wieder, die er fest erwiderte. Seine Familie- denn das waren Remus und Tonks nun- löste sich nur widerwillig voneinander und von ihm.

"Ich glaube, das ist ein Grund zum Feiern," sagte Remus und zog mit einem schlauen Grinsen eine verdächtig aussehende Flasche aus der Manteltasche. "Champagner für alle!"

"Außer für meinen neuen zukünftigen Patensohn," konterte Tonks, "er mag zwar 16 sein, aber in Hogwarts ist Alkohol unter 17 doch noch verboten…" Sie kicherte, als Remus mit dem Zeigefinger gegen ihre Rippen stupste.

"Wie mir scheint hast du vergessen, zu welcher Gruppe dein Verlobter gehörte, als er noch in der Schule war, oder?" grinste Harry, "ich glaube kaum, daß ein ehemaliger Herumtreiber sich von etwas so Bedeutungslosem wie dem Alter vom Champagnergenuß abhalten lassen würde!"

"Wie recht du hast, Bambi," sagte Remus und beschwor mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes und einigen gemurmelten Worten drei Gläser herauf, noch bevor der Raum der Erfordernis es konnte. "Also hör auf, den Moralapostel zu spielen und…"

"Hey, ich bin Auror!" protestierte Tonks, "Moralapostel steht mit in meiner Berufsbeschreibung!" Die Männer tauschten Blicke aus und lachten.

"Okay," sagte Remus schließlich mit einem Schulterzucken, schenkte aber trotzdem alle drei Gläser voll.

* * *

Verkatert und verschlafen stolperte Harry hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte. Er hatte seinem ersten Freund in Hogwarts versprochen, sich mit ihm zum Tee zu treffen- aber wenn er ehrlich war hätte er lieber weiter leidend in seinem Bett gelegen. Sein Mund fühlte sich an, als hätte die Sahara eine partielle Apparation auf seine Schleimhäute durchgeführt, seine blutunterlaufenen Augen pochten wie seine Schläfen, und seine Haare… nun, er würde lieber über sie schweigen. 

Hedwig kreischte vergnügt auf seiner Schulter, jagte damit weitere Schmerzblitze durch sein dehydriertes Gehirn. "Na los, geh schon- der Verbotene Wald ist dort vorn, fang dir ein paar leckere Mäuse… oder Salamander, oder was du willst!"

Die Schneeule schwang sich in die Luft, nicht ohne ihm zum Abschied zärtlich ins Ohr zu beißen, und Harry atmete einmal tief durch. Geheiligte Stille!

"MalwiedereinneuesBil d!" "Inhaltgesehen!" "NehmenSalatFüttern!" "MitderSonne!" "PhoenixThestral!" "FressenBildMalneues!" Harry schrak zusammen, als er die Tür zu Hagrids Hütte öffnete. Kreischende, schrille Stimmen- Dutzende von ihnen! Und sie hörten nicht einen Moment auf, zu sprechen!

"Ah, hallo Harry!" dröhnte Hagrid über die Kakophonie des Grauens hinweg, "was sagst du zu meinen Mulloquis? Sin'n neues Projekt für deine Klasse! Sin' gerade aus Ägypten eingetroff'n, aber weil sie sich nich' mit Baby vertragn hab ich sie hier drinn' gelassen!" Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Sin' sie nich' wundervoll?"

Harry wußte nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Bunte Pelzkugeln mit winzigen Beinchen, riesigen Köpfen und eher scharf aussehenden Nagezähnen kugelten sich unter einem magischen Wärmelicht (aus Hagrids rosa Regenschirm) übereinander. Sie schienen glücklich damit, mit sich selbst Diskussionen zu führen, auch wenn nichts, was sie sagten, einen Sinn ergab.

"Sie sind… äh… gesprächig," sagte Harry und knetete verlegen seine Finger.

"Ja, das sin' sie, nich wahr?" meinte Hagrid und beugte sich über die Mulloqui-Kolonie (was eine Vielzahl alarmierter Pfiffe auslöste). "Sie hab'n vier Münder. Das is', damit sie sich unterhalten können, wenn sie Wache für die Kolonie steh'n. Un' sie ham zwei Ohren… aber die sin' meist damit beschäftigt, den Mündern zuzuhör'n. Ihr dürft sie dann füttern- fressen nur Girlsenbeeren (2), die Kleinen!"

Einer der 'Kleinen' schnappte mit seinen acht scharfen Zähnen (Harry erkannte jetzt deutlich, daß die goldigen Fellknäuel zwei Münder mit jeweils vier Nagezähnen besaßen) nach Hagrids Fingern, die der Halbriese jedoch glücklicherweise rechtzeitig zurückzog.

"Girlsenbeeren?"

"Magische Art von Boysenbeeren, wachs'n im Wald. Nächste Klasse geh'n wir sie sammeln un' füttern dann die Mulloquis damit!" Hagrid wirkte überzeugt davon, daß seine Schüler genauso enthusiastisch in die Nähe der Nagehauer der ägyptischen… nun, was waren sie eigentlich? Harry fand die Mulloquis wie eine merkwürdige Mischung aus den _Tribbles_ (3), quiekenden Fellknäueln, die er Dudley einmal im Fernsehen ansehen hatte sehen, Erdmännchen und seinen Klassenkameradinnen Lavender und Parvati. Daß sie alle Regenbogenfarben annahmen verstärkte gleichzeitig den Spielzeugcharakter und unterstrich jedoch auch ihre… weniger kuschligen Attribute (wie ihre Zähne).

"Äh… das ist schön, Hagrid," sagte er schließlich nach einer langen und peinlichen Pause.

"Un' wenn wir genug Girlsenbeeren finden, dann mach' ich uns 'nen Kuch'n!" Hagrid strahlte, Harry schluckte.

"Erm, eigentlich wollte ich dir noch was erzählen," lenkte er weg von tödlichen Themen wie Hagrids Kochkünsten. "Remus und Tonks… na ja, ich habe bald auch eine richtige Patentante." Gespannt wartete er auf Hagrids Antwort, während die Mulloquis weiter seine armen, ohnehin schon strapazierten Gehörnerven schädigten.

"Harry!" Hagrid hob ihn glatt vom Fußboden und schwenkte ihn in einer rippenbrechenden Umarmung gefährlich nah der Decke seines Hauses entlang. "Glückwunsch! Freut mich für Remus, er is'n guter Mann, un' wenn er jemanden hat… Ich mein', seit Olympe… sie is' jetz' nich' da, aber sie würd' sich auch freu'n!" Er schnüffelte und schnäuzte sich in ein vorhanggroßes, ehemals weißes Taschentuch.

Harry erinnerte sich dumpf daran, daß Hagrid und die Schulleiterin der französischen Zauberschule Beauxbatons, Olympe Maxime, wohl nun doch eine Beziehung aufgebaut hatten und diese selbst über die große Distanz und den Kanal hinweg fortführten.

"Err… Wie geht es eigentlich Madame Maxime?" fragte er, um Hagrid von einem Ausbruch in Tränen abzuhalten. Er mußte seinen allerersten Zauber-Freund noch etwas fragen!

"Olympe geht's gut. Sin' auch besorgt, in Beauxbatons, ham 'n paar Todesserkinder dort… un' Du-weißt-schon-wer is' dabei, sie alle zu sich zu hol'n un'- Harry, das… vergiß das schnell wieder. Ich darf das nich' sagen!"

Harry, der das große (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) Mundwerk Hagrids schon zu gut kannte, nickte gehorsam, verstaute aber das, was er erfahren hatte sorgsam in einem der hintersten Winkel seines Gedächtnisses. Hermine und Ron würden ihm später helfen können, es genauer zu analysieren.

"Ah, beinah' hätt' ich's vergess'n- Remus hat mich heute Morgen besucht un' mir gesagt, ich soll es dir geben… er mußt' schnell weg, Dumbledores Anweisung… wegen dem du-weißt-schon-was. Aber… hier is' es. Er hat gesagt, es is' rechtmäßig deins, un' du weißt, wie man's benutzt. Also… für mich sieht's wie'n ganz normales, leeres Tagebuch aus, aber…" Er reichte Harry ein vielleicht DIN A5 großes, in schwarzes Leder eingebundenes Buch von zwei Zentimeter Dicke.

Es war ein schwarzes Notizbuch, das in etwa so aussah, wie Harry sich Sirius' 'kleines Schwarzes Buch' vorstellte, von dem Remus ihm erzählt (hatte) und in dem sein Pate jede seiner 'Eroberungen' festgehalten hatte. Angeblich hatte Sirius sogar einen zweiten Band beginnen müssen, noch bevor er nach Askaban gekommen war...

Im Gegensatz zu diesen kleinen schwarzen Büchern enthielt das in Harrys Händen jedoch keine Geheimnisse, die ihren Leser direkt zum Nachsitzen (oder in den Ankunftsbereich von von ihren Besitzern extrem beschleunigter menschlicher Extremitäten) bringen würden, sondern eine Anleitung zum direkten Weg nach Askaban. Ein "Gehe nicht über Los, ziehe nicht 4000 Mark ein"-Geheimnisse... Ein Hinweis auf diese Geheimnisse fand sich schon auf dem Einband: in Bronze war auf dem schwarzen Leder die Silhouette vierer Tiere eingeätzt- ein Hirsch, ein Hund, ein Wolf und eine Ratte.

"Danke," sagte Harry und drückte das Buch fest an sich. Eine weitere Verbindung zu seinem Vater! 'Und zu Sirius,' dachte er und schluckte den Kloß im Hals herunter.

"Bitte, bitte," meinte Hagrid gutmütig und drückte ihm eine Tasse so groß wie ein Eimer in die Hand. "Kräutertee mit Minze- wirkt gut gegen Kopfschmerzen!" Er zwinkerte Harry zu.

"Danke," meinte der schwarzhaarige Junge, dem wieder überdeutlich wurde, warum er am Morgen geschworen hatte, nie wieder einen Tropfen Alkohol, und sei es ein so edler Tropfen wie Remus' Champagner, anzurühren.

"Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte… Harry, Professer Dumbledore hat beim Ministerium 'n gutes Wort für mich eingelegt, un' ich hab 'nen neuen Zauberstab bekommen un' all das… un' jetzt wollt' ich eben auch lernen, mich zu verteidigen. Weil, du weißt schon, wegen den alten Freunden und so... Also…"

"Hagrid, du willst in die DA?" fragte Harry, mehr als nur ein wenig erstaunt, daß Hagrid so schüchtern danach fragte.

"Na ja, ich kann nich besonners viele Zaubersprüche, un' du un' deine Truppe, ihr verteidigt Hogwarts, un' das is doch mein Zuhause, un' da will ich eben helfen." Hagrid hob seine eimergroße Tasse und schlürfte laut, während er verlegen den Blick senkte.

"Aber klar doch, Hagrid- wir haben alle gesehen, wie du diese Auroren, die Professor McGonagall angegriffen haben fertiggemacht hast! Du bist in der DA herzlich willkommen!"

Hagrids Zähne blitzten hinter seinem struppigen Bart hervor. "Danke, Harry!"

Harry lächelte nur verlegen und versuchte noch eine Weile gegen den Krach der Mulloquis anzukommen bevor er endlich aufgab. Seine Kopfschmerzen brauchten Ruhe, und er hatte sich mit Hermine und Ron in der Bibliothek verabredet, um wieder einmal eine Recherche zu magischen Talismanen zu starten. Doch das würde wahrscheinlich warten müssen, nun, da er dieses kleine schwarze Buch in den Händen hielt.

"Danke für den Tee, Hagrid, aber… ich muß wieder los, treffe mich mit 'Mine und Ron… Hausaufgaben…" Er konnte Hagrid dabei zwar nicht in die Augen sehen, aber dieser nahm es mit seiner gewohnten Jovialität.

"Komm bald wieder, Harry!" rief er ihm hinterher, während Harry hinauf zum Schloß joggte, so schnell es sein Kater zuließ.

* * *

Das kleine schwarze Buch fest an sich gedrückt schob sich Harry hinter einen großen Tisch in der Verteidigungs-Sektion in der Bibliothek. Weder Ron noch Hermine waren schon da, ein Blick auf seine neue Uhr verriet den Grund dafür: die Beiden waren wahrscheinlich gerade beim Mittagessen. Harry hatte, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, nicht gerade Lust darauf, alleine zu recherchieren und schlug stattdessen das kleine Buch auf. Es schien leer, die leicht vergilbten Pergamentseiten waren an den Rändern etwas gewellt, aber ansonsten zeigte es keinerlei Gebrauchsspuren. 

Harry grinste leise, zog seinen Zauberstab und stupste damit den Einband an. "Ich schwöre feierlich, daß ich ein Tunichtgut bin," flüsterte er.

Spinnenförmige Linien formten sich auf der Titelseite, bildeten das Bild auf dem Einband nach. Dann zwinkerte der Hirsch mit den Augen und der Wolf warf seinen Kopf nach hinten als wolle er den Mond anheulen während die kleine Ratte auf die Schultern des Hundes kletterte bevor sie mit ihrer Pfote Worte auf das Pergament schrieb.

"Die Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone präsentieren: Das Handbuch des Herumtreibers," las Harry. "Könnte interessant werden!"

Die ersten paar Kapitel überflog er nur. Sein Vater und dessen Freunde hatten darin ihre besten Streiche und die Zaubersprüche, die sie dafür verwendet hatten, niedergeschrieben, aber etwas wirklich Nützliches fand sich nicht. Erst nach der ersten Hälfte des Buches, das sehr viel mehr Seiten enthielt, als es seinem Aussehen nach haben sollte (Harry vermutete, daß die Herumtreiber denselben Zauber verwendet hatten, den auch Hermine für ihre Notizbücher benutzte, um Platz zu sparen) entdeckte er Dinge, die er für sich selbst und sein Training gebrauchen konnte. Sirius hatte sich wohl eine Zeit lang auf Explosionszauberei spezialisiert- jedenfalls fand Harry mindestens zwanzig verschiedene Sprüche mitsamt Erklärungen in seiner Handschrift. Der mächtigste von ihnen war- laut den Randnotizen in einer ihm unbekannten Schrift, die dann wohl Wurmschwanz' sein mußte- dazu fähig, ein "mittelgroßes Loch in den Boden der großen Halle zu sprengen". Dahinter hatte Remus geschrieben: "endet in zwei Wochen Strafarbeit und Nachsitzen".

Harry wollte jedoch nicht die Große Halle sprengen, sondern wirksame Waffen gegen die Todesser finden, weswegen der Zauberspruch sogleich in sein Arsenal wanderte, bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit im Raum der Erfordernis zu üben. Doch was er dann fand verschlug ihm den Atem.

"Hey, was liest du denn da?" Er fuhr zusammen und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf den vermutlichen Angreifer gerichtet, noch bevor dieser das erste Wort beendet hatte. Beschwichtigend hob Hermine die Hände.

"Entspann dich, Kumpel- es sind nur wir Beide- wer sonst wäre wahnsinnig genug sich an einem sonnigen Sonntagnachmittag im hintersten Winkel der Bibliothek zu verkriechen?" beruhigte ihn Ron. Hermine warf ihrem rothaarigen Freund einen etwas angesäuerten Blick zu.

"Ich dachte, wir hätten vereinbart, daß wir Harry helfen, ohne zu murren," ermahnte sie ihn.

"Hab nicht gemurrt. Das war eine Feststellung von Tatsachen!" schoß Ron zurück.

"Aber in einem ganz bestimmten Tonfall, der uns sagen sollte, daß wir lieber etwas Anderes machen sollten als zu recherchieren!" Hermines Augenbrauen nahmen sich ein Beispiel an Snapes und wanderten in Richtung Haaransatz.

"Na und? Ich wette, Harry würde auch lieber draußen sein als hier in der stickigen Bibliothek zu sitzen und in staubigen Büchern zu wälzen- wichtig ist doch, daß wir hier sind, nicht, daß wir es gerne tun, oder, Kumpel?"

"Aber Harry weiß auch ganz genau, wie wichtig unsere Forschung für unsere Zukunft ist- was glaubst du, was geschieht wenn Voldemort ein so mächtiges Artefakt wie einen Talisman in die Hände bekommt, von dem Debakel um die Quelle der Stärke ganz zu schweigen. Also sitzt Harry doch ganz gerne hier, oder, Harry?"

Harry fühlte sich momentan eher unwohl. Beide seiner besten Freunde starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an, wollten, daß er ihnen vorbehaltlos zustimmte.

"Err… ich habe noch gar nicht recherchiert," sagte er, "ich lese gerade in einem Buch, das ich von Remus habe… ein Buch, das mein Vater und seine Freunde geschrieben haben."

"Ein Buch von den Herumtreibern?" fragte Ron verblüfft nach. Harry nickte.

"Ein Buch, das Remus, Sirius, mein Dad und Peter zusammen geschrieben haben," wiederholte er.

"Und?" fragte Hermine, die über seine Schulter lugte. "Scheint nur Unsinn zu sein!" Sie runzelte die Stirn.

Harry grinste triumphierend. "Nee, man muß nur das Paßwort kennen!"

"Wie bei der Karte?"

"Wie bei der Karte."

Wie ein Mann (oder eine Frau) tippten Hermine und Ron ihre Zauberstäbe auf das vergilbte Pergament. "Ich schwöre feierlich, daß ich ein Tunichtgut bin!" intonierten sie.

"Und?" fragte Harry.

"Harry… das ist… das sind… wenn ich das richtig lese, steht hier… Merlin, wir könnten nach _Askaban_ gehen, weil wir das hier besitzen! Das ist streng reglementiertes Material! Das Ministerium erlaubt nur ein paar ausgewählten Professoren, das…"

"Ja, Hermine. Mein Vater und seine Freunde haben uns eine Anleitung geschrieben, wie man ein Animagus wird," unterbrach Harry Hermine, die kurz vor dem Hyperventilieren schien.

"Wir? Animagi? Das wäre unglaublich! Keiner aus meiner Familie ist ein Animagus, obwohl Großonkel Alberich es versucht hat… er hat dann bis an sein Lebensende im Sankt Mungos gelebt, weil er nichts anderes mehr konnte als wiehern und mit den Füßen strampeln- bist du sicher, daß das kein Trick ist?"

"Nein, Ron, das ist kein Trick- siehst du, hier ist das berühmte Dualitätsprinzip erläutert- Sirius konnte wirklich gut erklären, Harry, ich habe es noch nie so einfach zusammengefaßt gesehen… na ja, ich habe es noch nie komplett gesehen, aber weil wir menschliche Verwandlung durchnehmen, habe ich eben etwas darüber gelesen, und es ist wirklich kompliziert, aber wenn ich mir das so ansehe, verstehe ich es schon ein bißchen besser und…"

"Hermine, könntest du einmal _Luft_ holen und dann für uns _Normal_sterbliche wiederholen, was du eben gesagt hast?" bat Ron.

"Sie hat… diese Graphik hier gemeint, Ron," Harry deutete auf einen in zwei Hälften gespaltenen Kreis. Jede der Hälften war beschriftet und unter jeder stand eine ganze Liste von Dingen, die Ron und Harry spanisch vorkamen. "Ich weiß auch nicht genau, was es ist… aber Remus hat es beim Training einmal erwähnt. Man braucht zwei Elemente für menschliche Verwandlung in Tiere- _Bestia_ und _Humanitas_."

"Und die beiden müssen in einem bestimmten Verhältnis zueinander stehen- deswegen muß man sich so sehr konzentrieren- und sich vermischen, damit die neue Gestalt angenommen wird, ohne Schaden anzurichten," ergänzte Hermine. "Nach der Dualitätstheorie besteht der menschliche Geist, die _Anima_, aus diesen beiden Elementen… und um ein Animagus zu werden muß das Bewußtsein irgendwie… verändert werden, ich weiß nicht genau, wie, aber es sollte unter dieser Zeichnung beschrieben sein. Das ist natürlich sehr gefährlich- und deswegen hat das Ministerium alles Material, was mit der Veränderung des Bewußtseins und der Anima zu tun hat, auf eine schwarze Liste gesetzt. Man braucht eine spezielle Genehmigung von Professor Dumbledore, um in der Verbotenen Abteilung danach suchen zu dürfen!" Sie schnappte Harry das Buch aus den Händen.

"Ich wollte schon immer ein Animagus werden, seit Professor McGonagall uns in unserer ersten Stunde gezeigt hat, wie sie sich verwandeln kann… oh, Harry, das wird sooo spannend!"

"Err… Hermine, ich glaube nicht, daß wir…" begann Harry.

"Wir müssen natürlich zuerst einen Platz finden, an dem wir ungestört meditieren können- nein, zuerst müssen wir _lernen_, wie man meditiert… oh, dein Vater fand das wohl besonders schwer. Er hat hier geschrieben: Stundenlang stillsitzen und an Nichts denken- wie soll das gehen, wenn man nicht Peter oder Sirius ist und ein Vakuum im Kopf hat?"

"Haha, sehr lustig, James! Wenigstens denken wir noch an etwas Anderes als an Evans, oder, Sirius?" las Ron über Hermines Schulter hinweg. "Scheint Pettigrew geschrieben zu haben. Komisch, so an Krätze zu denken…"

"Ja, komisch," echote Harry, dem jeder Gedanke an Peter Pettigrew einer zuviel war. Andererseits… es war wirklich spannend, einen Einblick in das Leben der vier Freunde zu bekommen. Nach dem, was er gelesen hatte hätten die Herumtreiber ohne Peter viele ihrer Streiche gar nicht durchführen können. Peter, der ein Engelsgesicht und eine Unschuldsmiene zur Schau tragen konnte, war meist vorgeschickt worden, um Entschuldigungen anzubringen oder sich Zugang zu normalerweise verbotenen Räumen zu beschaffen- dank ihm hatten es die Herumtreiber sogar einmal geschafft, alle Professorenwohnungen umzudekorieren! Ob singende rosa Herzchen und ein Konfettiregen Jedermanns Sache waren, war allerdings selbst am Valentinstag fraglich…

"Oh!" quietschte Hermine plötzlich, "davon habe ich schon gelesen! Man muß das Innere Tier, den Spirit, in das eigene Bewußtsein integrieren, mit purer Geistmagie, ohne Zauberstab… eine der schwersten Verwandlungen überhaupt, kann tödlich enden… kann sehr langwierig sein…"

"Und genau das ist es, was ich vorhin sagen wollte, 'Mine," sagte Harry müde. "Haben wir wirklich die Zeit, uns wochenlang auf eine einzige Sache zu konzentrieren, die vielleicht gar nicht klappt und uns gar keinen Vorteil bringt? Ich _weiß_, daß ich es nicht kann- ich muß noch diesen verdammten Schlangen-Talisman finden… von der Quelle der Stärke ganz zu schweigen, auch wenn Dumbledore meint, daß Custo sich nicht erpressen läßt- was, wenn Voldemort darin badet? Was für Auswirkungen hat das? Ich habe von Madam Pince ein paar Texte, in denen _angeblich_ etwas über die Quelle steht, aber bisher habe ich noch nichts Wichtiges gefunden… und ich muß mit Remus trainieren, du weißt schon, dieses Merlin-Training, wie das, das du mit Flitwick hast- damit nächstes Mal, wenn Todesser angreifen nicht wieder so etwas geschieht wie im Sommer… ich glaube nicht, daß ich das noch einmal durchhalte," gab er leise zu.

Hermine warf das kleine schwarze Buch achtlos auf den Tisch und umarmte Harry während Ron bleich wurde und schluckte. Er hatte seinen Freund noch nie so sprechen hören! Er wußte, daß Harry das Gefühl hatte, daß die ganze Welt auf seinen Schultern lastete (wer in Gryffindor wußte das nicht? Es war kein Geheimnis, daß Harry Potter jeden Tag vor allen anderen auf den Beinen war und erst spät in der Nacht in den Turm zurückkehrte!)- aber daß die Welt so schwer wog und so viel Verantwortung mit sich brachte, real oder eingebildet, das hatte er nicht gewußt.

"Oh, Harry!" seufzte Hermine. Ron legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die zusammengesackten Schultern. "Ist schon in Ordnung, Kumpel. Du bist nicht alleine," versicherte er.

Harry hätte Ron gerne geglaubt, doch die Prophezeiung verhieß schließlich genau das Gegenteil, und so nickte er nur und setzte ein falsches, zuversichtliches Lächeln auf. "Ich weiß. Danke, Ron. Danke, 'Mine… uh, kannst du mich wieder loslassen? Ich bekomme wirklich nicht gut Luft!"

"Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben," meinte Hermine betont fröhlich. "Wenn all das hier vorbei ist können wir immer noch Animagi werden, oder? Harry? Ron?"

"Sicher, 'Mine- und dann können wir es auch richtig genießen!" meinte Ron. "Und bis dahin…" er gab einen langen Seufzer von sich, "bis dahin wenden wir uns wieder diesen _faszinierenden_ Texten zu… oder willst du nicht doch lieber Quidditch spielen?"

"Ron!"

"Schon gut, schon gut… ich mag meinen Kopf ganz gerne, wo er ist! Ich lese ja schon, siehst du, 'Mine?" Hermine seufzte.  
Harry lächelte still in sich hinein. Die beiden würden sich wohl nie ändern… aber dafür war er dankbar. Selbst wenn die Welt unterging oder die Hölle zufror- Ron und Hermine waren seine besten Freunde. 'Ich hoffe nur, sie bleiben am Leben… Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich ohne sie machen würde. Sie _müssen_ am Leben bleiben…'

Er schnappte sich ein Buch über dunkle Rituale und die dafür benötigten Ritualgegenstände. 'Ich werde mein Bestes geben, daß es so ist,' schwor er über die winzige Schrift gebeugt.

* * *

Harry hätte wissen müssen, daß die relative Ruhe des Wochenendes (Ron hatte es doch noch geschafft, Harry und Ginny zu einem Quidditchtraining am Abend zu verpflichten) und der letzten Wochen nicht anhalten konnte. Er hatte, nachdem er sich von Remus und Tonks verabschiedet hatte, noch ein wenig im Gemeinschaftsraum recherchiert, bis endlich auch die letzte Kerze heruntergebrannt war und der Schein der verglühenden Kohlen im Kamin die einzige Lichtquelle bildete. Selbst dann hatte er noch bei _Lumos_-Licht weitergelesen- und war zehn Minuten bevor seine Verwandlungsstunde beginnen sollte aufgeschreckt, als Hermine eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. 

Gerade noch pünktlich war er ins Klassenzimmer gehinkt- er hatte sich wohl etwas überanstrengt, und die Verletzungen vom Sommer machten sich wieder einmal bemerkbar- mit Ringen unter den Augen und beißenden Kopfschmerzen. Seine Konzentration war natürlich gleich Null- und damit hatte er jede Verwandlung ruiniert. Als er gegen Ende der Stunde laut nach Luft schnappte, weil ein besonders scharfer Stich durch seinen Kopf gefahren war hatte Professor McGonagall ihm sogar extra Hausaufgaben gegeben- weil er sich angeblich nicht einmal Mühe gab. Harry hatte nicht widersprochen, hatte er doch endlich herausgefunden, daß nicht etwa die lange Nacht, sondern vielmehr Voldemort an seinem Unbehagen schuld war. Der Haß und die darauffolgende Befriedigung, die er durch seine Verbindung zu dem dunklen Zauberer spüren konnte, konnten nur Eines bedeuten: Voldemort war in mörderischer Stimmung.

"Geht schon vor," bat er Ron und Hermine, die in der Tür des Klassenzimmers auf ihn warteten, während Professor McGonagall ihm seine Zusatzaufgaben gab, "ich komme gleich. 'Mine, du weißt, wie Snape ist, und Ron, du mußt den ganzen Weg hinunter zu den Gewächshäusern laufen."

"Ich sage Professor Snape Bescheid, wo du bist," versicherte Hermine ihm mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sie war einfach _zu_ aufmerksam- und ging, nicht ohne einen Blick über die Schulter zu werfen, der Harry die Augen rollen ließ. Er war in Ordnung, wirklich. Voldemorts Launen waren nichts Neues, er arrangierte sich mittlerweile seit zwei Jahren mit ihnen!

Professor McGonagall schien Hermines Besorgnis zu teilen, denn sie fragte, nachdem sie ihn wegen seiner Unaufmerksamkeit zurechtgewiesen hatte, ob er vielleicht lieber Madam Pomfrey im Krankanflügel aufsuchen wollte.

"Nein, danke, Professor," preßte Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Warum konnte der dunkle Bastard nicht einfach umbringen, wen er umbringen wollte, und es damit gut sein lassen? Mußte er Harrys ganzen Tag ruinieren, indem er die Sache so herauszögerte?

"Beeilen Sie sich, Potter. Sie sollten es noch vor dem Beginn der nächsten Stunde bis in den Kerker schaffen, falls nicht, geben Sie Professor Snape diese Entschuldigung." Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes beschwor sie ein kleines Stück Pergament herauf, auf das sie ihre Unterschrift setzte. "Und üben Sie um Himmels Willen die Verwandlung Ihrer Hand in eine Flosse! Das war eine Katastrophe heute, ich hatte mehr von Ihnen erwartet!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Mache ich, Professor," versprach Harry und schnappte sich seine Entschuldigung. Die Kerker warteten!

Voldemort hatte noch immer gute Laune- Harry stolperte, fiel die letzten drei Stufen einer sich bewegenden Treppe herunter. Sein linkes Bein krampfte sich zusammen, aber er raffte sich wieder auf, rannte weiter. Es würde besser sein, wenn er doch noch so pünktlich wie möglich sein- Hermine war momentan auf einem Kreuzzug, der dem Erhalt aller Punkte von Gryffindor galt, weil ein Zweitklässler in Snapes Zaubertränkeklasse eine halbe Bankreihe in die Luft gesprengt und einhundert Punkte verloren hatte. Harry wollte sie auf keinen Fall gegen sich aufbringen- Hermine war angsteinflößend, wenn sie eine Mission hatte!

Schließlich gab er aber doch auf, nur wenige Meter von seinem Ziel entfernt. Er preßte den Kopf an die kühlen, feuchten Steine des Verlieses. Seine Narbe brannte und klopfte. Trotz aller Mühe, die er sich mit seinen Okklumentik-Schilden gab, konnte er Voldemorts Emotionen, wenn sie so plötzlich und so stark wie eben kamen, nicht ganz abblocken. Zischend sog er Luft zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein- das war mindestens ein _Cruciatus_ gewesen. Voldemort war nun endgültig zum lustigen Teil seiner Veranstaltung übergegangen.  
Dazu kamen die Schmerzen in seinem Bein- seine Muskeln waren eindeutig überbeansprucht und meldeten nun mit verheerenden Krämpfen ihren Protest an. Sein Knöchel schien nach seinem Sturz verstaucht zu sein- jedenfalls mochte er es nicht, wenn Harry versuchte, ihn zu belasten oder zu drehen. 'Und natürlich passiert alles wieder einmal, wenn ich Zaubertränke habe, sowieso zu spät dran bin und Ron und Hermine vorausgeschickt habe!' dachte Harry verbittert. Sein Glück hatte wirklich die Angewohnheit, sich auf Konfrontationen mit Voldemort zu beschränken und ansonsten Ferien auf den Bahamas oder sonstwo zu machen.

"Ungh!" keuchte er, als ein weiterer Krampf seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu seinem Bein lenkte. Wenigstens würde Voldemort, sollte er es durch seine Verteidigung hindurch schaffen, nichts außer einem verkrampften Muskel zu sehen bekommen.  
Oder einen verkrampften Muskel, glänzende schwarze Schuhe, mattschwarze Roben und...

"Mr. Potter, was hat das hier zu bedeuten?" Dieser ölig-glatten Stimme, die mit präziser Flexion die Angst vor der Snapokalypse in jeden Hogwarts-Schüler schickte. Harry biß die Zähne zusammen und hob den Kopf, darauf bedacht, einen Punkt hinter der Schulter des Zaubertränkemeisters anzuvisieren, damit Voldemort nicht durch seine Augen etwas sehen konnte, das er durch seine eigenen noch nie wahrgenommen hatte.

"Ich… ruhe mich ein bißchen aus, _Professor_," sagte er, so höflich es mit gepreßter Stimme möglich war. Seine Narbe gab einen besonders starken Stich, und er sog scharf die Luft ein, hielt aber trotz der Anstrengung den Kopf erhoben.

"Im Gang _vor _meinem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer, wenn Sie eigentlich_ in_ meinem Unterricht sitzen sollten?" fragte Snape, der sich beinahe menschlich verhielt.

"Sie können ja… schon einmal voraus gehen. Ich komme dann nach," schlug Harry mit beißendem Sarkasmus in der Stimme vor.

"Und du denkst wirklich, daß ich das tue, Potter? Denkst, ich lasse dich hier sitzen, weil du dir zu gut für meine Stunde bist? Denkst, ich lasse dir das einfach so durchgehen, nur, weil du ein Potter bist? Du bist wie dein Vater, Potter- sorg dafür, daß dein Kopf endlich abschwillt!"

"Wie mein Vater? _Wie mein Vater_?" Harrys Stimme schraubte sich in schrille Höhen, bevor er mit einem bitteren Lachen den Kopf rückwärts gegen die Wand schlug. "Weißt du was, Snape? Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie mein Vater war. Wie kann ich wie er sein, wenn alles, was ich von ihm weiß ist, wie er gestorben ist und wie er der Schule deine Unterwäsche gezeigt hat. Wenn ich wie mein Vater bin… vielleicht kannst du mir sagen, wie mein Vater war. Du hast ihn schließlich kennengelernt, Snape- im Gegensatz zu mir. Oh, und wenn wir schon dabei sind- vielleicht hast du noch ein paar Geschichten über meine Mutter? Sie hat dich mehr als einmal verteidigt, das weiß ich aus deiner Erinnerung. Vielleicht kannst du mir auch von ihr mehr erzählen? Kannst mir sagen, daß sie eine wertlose Schlammblutschlampe war… oder daß mein Vater ein arroganter _Bastard_ war, auch wenn meine Großeltern in deiner Erinnerung Ringe an den Fingern getragen haben… oder daß…"

"Potter!" donnerte Snape, aber die übliche Schärfe in seiner Stimme fehlte. Harry kicherte hysterisch, Voldemort sprach gerade Todesflüche und die Lust, die er dabei empfand war fast so gut wie ein Halluzinogen zu schlucken.

"Oh, Snape… vielleicht weißt du noch, wie mein Vater und Sirius und Remus und Peter dich in die Heulende Hütte gelockt haben? Aber nein, das stimmt doch gar nicht, mein Vater hat dich gerettet… wie wäre es damit als Bezahlung für deine Lebensschuld, Snape- du erzählst mir von meinen Eltern und meinen Großeltern… meine Potter-Großmutter war sehr mutig, nicht, aber meine Evans-Großeltern, sie waren… sie waren… sie waren…"

"Potter! Wach auf! Potter!" Harry konnte nichts hören, er murmelte einfach weiter vor sich hin.

"Weiß und rot, sie waren tot… rot und weiß, zahlten den Preis… weiß und rot… sie waren…"

"Potter!" Sein Kopf wurde von der Wucht der Ohrfeige herumgerissen. Harry blinzelte die Sterne von seinen Augen, wurde sich der Situation bewußt.

"Potter, _sperr ihn aus_! Deine Schilde sind gut genug- setze sie ein, Potter!" Harry nickte, seine Zähne fraßen an seiner Unterlippe, Voldemort wühlte in seinem Kopf, in seinen Gedanken, er versuchte, sich Zugang zu verschaffen…

"Potter, _jetzt_!" drängte Snape, einen Unterton in seiner Stimme, den Harry erst später deuten konnte: Angst. Harry nickte wieder, konzentrierte sich durch die Wellen des unerträglichen Hasses hindurch, bis er endlich seine weißen Wände sehen konnte, spüren konnte, wie einfach alles in weite Ferne rückte. Snape, die kalte, feuchte Wand in seinem Rücken, die Schmerzen in seinem Körper- einfach alles.

"Gut so, Potter. Und jetzt komm zurück. Konzentriere dich auf meine Stimme. Komm zurück, Potter!" Snape drängte ihn, seine Sicherheit zu verlassen, sich zu ihm zu gesellen- aber warum sollte er das tun? Snape haßte ihn, er haßte Snape, er wollte ihn nie wieder sehen, den Bastard, den Mörder seiner Großeltern…

'_Und dir ist sicher klar, daß Severus darunter eigentlich noch schrecklicher leidet als du? Du hast seine Gefühle doch gespürt, oder?_' wisperte eine Stimme, die verdächtig nach Dumbledore klang inmitten der Leere. 'Es ist so lange her… laß es ruhen. Du bist der Größere- mach einen neuen Anfang,' flehte eine zweite Stimme; diese klang nach Ginny.

"Professor?" fragte er. Snape kniete vor ihm, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter; seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten mit unbegreiflichen Emotionen, die unter einer spiegelnden Oberfläche verborgen waren.

Als wäre er von einer Tarantel gestochen worden zog Snape seine Hand zurück. "Potter," sagte er in neutralem Tonfall.

"Professor Snape," entgegnete Harry im selben Ton, bevor er einen Sprung über seinen eigenen Schatten wagte. "Danke," sagte er leise, aber wärmer, als er je zuvor zu Snape gesprochen hatte.

Snape verzog das Gesicht, als hätte man ihm einen übelriechenden Trank unter die Nase gehalten und Harry verfluchte sich selbst dafür, daß er schon wieder einen Angriffpunkt gegeben hatte. Warum glaubte er auch immer, daß sich Menschen ändern konnten? Wie konnte Dumbledore in seinem Alter noch daran glauben, wenn…

"Keine Ursache, Potter," erwiderte Snape, als bereite ihm das Sprechen Schmerzen.

Harry überlegte einen Moment, bevor er etwas tat, das womöglich sein Leben verändern könnte- zum Guten oder Schlechten. Er streckte seine Hand aus, streckte sie Snape entgegen. "Könnten- könnten Sie mir helfen, Sir? Ich glaube, ich habe…"

"Sie haben Ihren Knöchel verstaucht und mit Ihrer Fliegerei Ihre Verletzungen aufgestachelt. Ich bin nicht blind, Potter!" schnappte Snape. Aber er nahm Harrys Hand und half ihm auf die Füße. "Krankenflügel, Potter. Ich schicke Ihnen Granger und Zabini, damit sie Ihnen helfen." Er wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und ließ Harry, gegen die Wand gelehnt, zurück. Harry grinste in sich hinein- es war gut, daß manche Dinge sich änderten, aber ebenso gut war es, daß manche Dinge immer gleich blieben- egal, was geschah.

Er grinste immer noch, als Hermine und Blaise mit beunruhigtem Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Klassenzimmer gelaufen kamen. Die Beiden schlangen seine Arme über ihre Schultern und trugen fast sein gesamtes Gewicht, denn auch wenn Harry ein funktionsfähiges Bein hatte, fühlte er sich schwächer als ein neugeborenes Kätzchen; auch wenn Voldemort anscheinend endlich nachgab- oder waren seine Schilde besser geworden?

Auf alle Fälle hatte Snapes Eingreifen ihn davor bewahrt, wahnsinnig zu werden… er mußte mit Dumbledore sprechen! Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, was Tommy Riddle, der mordsüchtige Dunkle Lord, an diesem Vormittag getrieben hatte, war es doch besser, wenigstens eine Warnung zu haben als gar nichts.

"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" schnappte Hermine ziemlich giftig an seinem rechten Ohr. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte wohl den ganzen Weg zum Krankenflügel über seine Angewohnheit, seine Gesundheit zu vernachlässigen geschimpft, wenn man nach Blaises leicht… benommenem Gesichtsausdruck gehen konnte.

"Aber sicher doch, 'Mine- und ich verspreche, in Zukunft vorsichtiger zu sein," sagte er müde.

"Sieh zu, daß du dieses Versprechen endlich einmal einhältst, Harry Potter- Ron und ich stehen an deiner Seite, wann immer wir können, aber was willst du machen, wenn wir einmal nicht rechtzeitig da sind?" Aus ihren Augen sprach echte Furcht, aber Harry fiel leider nichts ein, was diese zerstreuen könnte- er wußte selbst nicht, was er dann tun würde.

"Du weißt so gut wie ich, daß ich ohne euch verloren wäre," sagte er leichthin, aber sein Blick verriet, wie ernst es ihm war.

"Genug Gesülze," fuhr Blaise dazwischen, der sich betont schüttelte, "bei eurer Gryffindor-Mentalität wird mir ja schlecht! Ihr solltet jeder auf sich selbst achten, dann auf den Anderen- oder habt ihr das noch nie gehört? Na, egal- Madam Pomfrey! Arbeit!"

Die Schulkrankenschwester kam eiligen Schrittes aus ihrem Büro, und Harry wand sich schon unter der Vorstellung ihrer strengen Aufsicht, bevor sie ihre scharfe Zunge einsetzte. "Wer von euch- oh, Potter, ich hätte es wissen müssen. Das Bett direkt am Fenster, Miss Granger- wie üblich," wies sie Harrys Helfer an. "Hatte ich Sie nicht gewarnt, daß Sie sich dieses Jahr schonen müssen, Potter? Man steckt es nicht einfach so weg, wenn-"

"Ja, Madam Pomfrey," fiel ihr Harry ins Wort, dem es nicht so lieb war, wenn sie vor Blaise, der nicht zu seinen engsten Vertrauten zählte, etwas ausbreitete, das nicht einmal Ron und Hermine in seinem gesamten Umfang kannten.

"Ihr zwei könnt dann wieder in den Unterricht. So wie ich Potter kenne, ist er heute Nachmittag noch hier. Husch!" Sie scheuchte Hermine und Blaise aus dem Krankenflügel, noch bevor sie Harry 'Gute Besserung' wünschen konnten. "Und, Harry- was hast du diesesmal angestellt? Von einem Greifen gebissen worden? Oder…"

"Nein, Madam Pomfrey, ich bin nur ein bißchen müde… und ich bin eine Treppe heruntergefallen. Oh, und Voldemort hat gemeint, er muß an diesem Morgen ein Bißchen spielen…" Er rieb seine Narbe, und Madam Pomfrey nickte verstehend.  
"Also gut, Potter… dann zeigen Sie mir als Erstes Ihren Fuß…"

* * *

Die Große Halle brodelte als Harry am nächsten Tag zum Frühstück herunter kam, obwohl doch ausreichend Essen auf den Tischen stand. An jedem der vier Haustische hatten sich Grüppchen erhitzt diskutierender Schüler gebildet, und selbst die dunkle Präsenz Professor Snapes am Lehrertisch konnte dem Aufruhr kein Ende setzen. Im Zentrum jeder Gruppe lag ein eigentlich an sich harmloses Stück Papier- der _Tagesprophet_. 

"Endlich! Ich dachte schon, das Auror-Corps ist vollkommen nutzlos!" rief Susan Bones. Die DA hatte sich größtenteils am Hufflepuff-Tisch versammelt, und Harry gesellte sich zu ihnen. Im allgemeinen Chaos fiel es wenigstens nicht _zu_ sehr auf, daß eine enggestrickte Gruppe Schüler aller Häuser miteinander diskutierte, und ihr Gespräch konnte auch nicht einfach belauscht werden. Harry fragte sich, ob er paranoid geworden war, weil er solche Überlegungen anstellte, aber andererseits war Vorsicht immer noch besser als Nachsicht. Er wartete, bis sich die Reihen der DA-Mitglieder soweit geöffnet hatten, daß er zu seinen Generälen im Zentrum vordringen konnte und versuchte, zu verstehen, was vor sich ging.

"Es wurde auch Zeit, daß endlich einmal wir ein Scharmützel gewinnen," meinte Ginny, die hochzufrieden aussah.

"Die Todesser hatten einfach zu lange freie Hand," sagte Hermine im Professorenton, "und Fudge hat zu lange gezögert, bevor er erlaubt hat, daß die Auroren proaktiv werden."

"Ich finde es jedenfalls gut, daß endlich ein paar von diesen Bastarden aus dem Verkehr gezogen sind!" Zach Smiths Kommentar fand herzhafte Zustimmung unter den DA-Mitgliedern, nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil sie selbst den Todessern in Hogsmeade gegenübergestanden hatten und am eigenen Leib erfahren hatten, was diese anrichten konnten.

"Ich glaube, Malfoy ist weniger begeistert davon, daß sein Tantchen einen Schwager verloren hat," grinste Zabini mit einem Schulterzucken in Richtung des selbsternannten 'Prinzen von Slytherin', der momentan eine ganz passable Snape-Imitation zum Besten gab.

"Rabastan Lestrange… requiescat in particulae (4)," meinte Harry nur. Er spürte grimmige Befriedigung, als er den Leitartikel der größten Zaubererzeitung überflog. Die Auroren hatten einen Angriff auf ein muggelgeborenes Ehepaar verhindert, Rabastan Lestrange, der Bruder des Ehemannes von Bellatrix, war dabei von mehreren Explosionsflüchen auf einmal getroffen worden und war das einzige Todesopfer der Auseinandersetzung. Weder in der Großen Halle noch im Rest der Zauberwelt schien man ihm besonders nachzutrauern…

Fudge nutzte natürlich die Gelegenheit, um seine 'überragende Führung als Zaubereiminister von Großbritannien' herauszustellen, aber alles, was er mit diesem Kommentar erreicht hatte war, daß der Editor in einer Randkolumne einen eher bissigen Hinweis auf die 'wahren Helden' des Kampfes gab- die Auroren, und die noch unausgebildeten Schüler, die Hogsmeade verteidigt hatten. (5)

"Fudge hat sich ganz schön zum Affen gemacht," lachte Diana Moon, "meine Mutter hat mir erzählt, daß er auf der Pressekonferenz erst aufgebläht wie ein Ochsenfrosch aufgetreten ist, als er aber dann gefragt wurde, warum das Ministerium diese harte Linie erst nach einem Angriff auf Hogsmeade, der von Schülern vereitelt werden mußte, gefahren hat, soll er ziemlich schnell geflohen sein und hat seinem Assistenten das Feld überlassen- du solltest ihn kennen, Weasley, es war dein Bruder!"

"Er ist nicht mehr mein Bruder," zischte Ron, dem jede Erwähnung Percys zuwider war.

"Schon gut, geh nicht gleich in die Luft, Weasley. Jedenfalls hat… Assistent Weasley etwas vorgestellt… sollte auch in der Zeitung stehen…" er blätterte ein paar Seiten weiter. "Ah, hier. Die Imperius-Klausel, eine Ergänzung zu unseren Gesetzen. Madam Bones und ihre Abteilung haben sie ausgearbeitet, um all diesen haltlosen Entschuldigungen Vorschub zu leisten, die Todesser hätten unter _Imperius_ und nicht aus freiem Willen gehandelt."

"Man erwirbt nur das _Recht_ einer Befragung unter Veritaserum wenn man sagt, man hätte unter dem Fluch gestanden? Und was ist dann mit denen, die das nicht tun? Werden die einfach so nach Askaban gebracht?" Hermine war natürlich die Erste, die den kritischen Punkt des neuen Gesetzes fand.

"'Mine, es geht hier um _Todesser_! Miese, dreckige, schleimige Todesser, die foltern und töten und verwüsten! Sie gehören nach Askaban,_ Imperius_ oder nicht!" zischte Harry, dem das Gesetz nicht weit genug ging.

"Aber wenigstens gelten sie nicht mehr als unzurechnungsfähig, nur, weil sie es sagen," wandte Hannah Abbott mit sanfter Stimme ein.

"Ich sehe nur ein Problem," Lunas träumerische Stimme schnitt durch die Diskussion wie ein Messer durch Butter, "Voldemort kann einfach jeden seiner Todesser unter _Imperius_ stellen, sie bestätigen unter Veritaserum, daß der Fluch auf ihnen lastet, und werden freigelassen- auch wenn es ihre eigene Entscheidung bleibt, an den Angriffen teilzunehmen. Das wird ja nicht gefragt…"

"Ich glaube nicht, daß es so weit kommt," meinte Neville, "der Aufwand, so viele Leute unter seinem Fluch zu halten ist wahrscheinlich selbst für Du-weißt-schon-wen zuviel."

"Er muß den Fluch ja nur einmal auf sie sprechen, aber sie nicht kontrollieren, wenn ich Luna richtig verstanden habe," meinte Hermine nachdenklich, "das könnte schon sein… und wenn das funktioniert, dann kann die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung keinen einzigen Todesser mehr einsperren- das hätte noch in die Klausel gehört, daß auch jemand, der unter _Imperius_ steht oder stand zumindest bis zum Ende des Krieges in Sicherheitsverwahrung genommen wird oder seine Magie gebunden bekommt."

"Und wer weiß, wann das Kriegsende ist?" wandte Blaise ein. Er hatte einen Großonkel, der im letzten Krieg _wirklich_ unter dem Einfluß des Fluches einen einzigen Angriff mit ausgeführt hatte. "Man kann nicht so einfach Dutzenden von Zauberern und Hexen ihre Magie nehmen- noch dazu auf unbestimmte Zeit! Und man kann sie schon gar nicht einsperren, wenn sie unschuldig sind. _Imperius_ ist nicht lustig, man verliert jeden freien Willen!"

"Aber man kann dagegen ankämpfen," sagte Harry, dem Hermines Vorschlag eigentlich sehr gut gefiel, "man muß es nur genug wollen!"

"Glaubst du das wirklich, Potter?" fragte Moon mit traurigen Augen, "das ist leider nicht wahr. Man braucht einen starken Willen, das ist richtig- aber noch mehr braucht man magische Stärke, genug, um den Fluch zu brechen. Willen allein reicht nicht aus, sonst hätte es nicht so viele _Imperius_-Opfer gegeben!"

"Stimmt das?" fragte Harry mit verengten Augen. Er hatte sich bisher geweigert, großes Mitleid mit Opfern des Fluches zu haben (es sei denn, sie waren Muggel, die nicht einmal wußten, wie ihnen geschah oder gegen was sie ankämpfen mußten), denn seiner Meinung nach waren sie teilweise auch selbst schuld. Wenn sie so sehr gegen die Handlungen waren, die die Todesser ihnen aufzwangen, warum wehrten sie sich dann nicht einfach und schüttelten den Fluch ab? Er hatte es schließlich auch geschafft, und als er noch nicht einmal fünfzehn gewesen war, und für ihn war es auch nicht besonders schwer gewesen. Alles, was man brauchte war ein wenig Willensstärke!

"Ja," meinte Ron, "deswegen waren wir alle auch so beeindruckt, als du Moodys…err, Crouches Fluch abgeschüttelt hast. Er war immerhin ein Lehrer, und ein voll ausgebildeter Zauberer, also…"

"Oh," machte Harry. "Aber ich finde immer noch, man sollte sie wenigstens irgendwie überwachen- es gibt schließlich keine Möglichkeit, den Fluch von außen zu brechen, das haben wir gelernt. Und wenn Voldemort seinen Marionetten wieder einen Befehl gibt, und sie einfach so frei herumspazieren…"

"Das ist auch wieder richtig…" seufzte Blaise. Sein Großonkel war freigekommen, weil der Todesser, der ihn unter dem Fluch gehabt hatte, nach Askaban geschickt worden war- ein gewisser Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Harry, könnten wir in der DA vielleicht üben, den _Imperius_ abzuwehren?" fragte Hermine, "auch wenn es gegen Voldemort nichts hilft, wir könnten vielleicht doch stärker als einige seiner Todesser sein und wenigstens da Widerstand leisten."

Harry seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die wirren Haare. "Sicher, könnten wir, 'Mine- aber ich kann den Fluch nicht sprechen, ich habe so meine Probleme mit den Dunklen Künsten… und ich wüßte nicht, wen wir sonst um Hilfe bitten könnten."

"Snape," sagte Zabini.

"_Snape_?" rief die ganze DA ungläubig.

"Wir wollten eigentlich nicht gleich umgebracht werden."

"Wir wollten Du-weißt-schon-wem eigentlich keinen Bericht erstatten, was wir tun!"

"Wir wollten nicht gleich Selbstmord begehen!"

"Wir…"

"_Ruhe_!" rief Harry in das Stimmengewirr hinein, bevor er Blaise zunickte. "Zabini, erklären," sagte er.

"Nach der Schule," meinte Blaise, "erste Stunde fängt gleich an, und es ist besser, wenn sich erst einmal alle beruhigen. Snape ist aber gar nicht so übel, wie ihr alle denkt. Er ist mein Hauslehrer, ich meine, er favorisiert uns zwar, aber das tut jeder Hauslehrer mit seinem Haus, und ich habe bisher noch nichts gesehen, was mir beweist, daß er ein Todesser ist. Ihr etwa?"

Harry und seine fünf Generäle, die genau wußten, was Snape war, hielten den Mund, während der Rest der DA verstimmt murmelte. "Also. Denkt darüber bis heute abend nach. Potter, wann?"

"Direkt nach dem Abendessen, selber Ort wie immer," meinte Harry. Die DA nickte, und folgte dann dem stetigen Strom der Schüler zu den Klassenzimmern.

Der Unterricht ging- wie immer- sehr viel langsamer vorbei- nun, da etwas Wichtiges am Abend anstand. Harry wurde mehr als einmal von seinen Lehrern mit scharfen Blicken bedacht, weil er seine Feder in wechselnden Rhythmen gegen den Tisch klopfte, aber seine Rastlosigkeit ließ dadurch nicht nach.

Zabinis Vorschlag, Snape zu ihrem Training hinzuzuziehen, traf bei ihm auf gemischte Gefühle- er hatte keine Ahnung, wo der Professor und er momentan in ihrem Verhältnis zueinander standen. Sicher, Snape hatte ihm geholfen, als Voldemort ihre Verbindung ausgenutzt hatte, aber wenn sie sich auf dem Gang begegneten, war er noch immer eisig und beleidigend in seinem Verhalten Harry gegenüber. Daß er seine Worte zu Herzen genommen hatte, glaubte Harry nicht, und so fühlte er sich nicht gerade zuversichtlich bei dem Gedanken daran, daß er in wenigen Stunden seinen Zaubertränkeprofessor wahrscheinlich gegen neunzig Prozent seiner DA verteidigen müssen würde.

'Ob Snape wohl jemals daran denkt, mich zu verteidigen?' Harry gluckste bei diesem Gedanken. Das konnte er sich nicht einmal vorstellen. 'Nein, Dumbledore- Potter hat die Regeln nicht mit Absicht gebrochen!' Als ob das jemals geschehen würde…!

"Schön, daß Sie meinen Vortrag über Gesichtsveränderungszauber so lustig finden, Potter- aber könnten Sie Ihrer Belustigung vielleicht erst nach der Stunde Ausdruck verleihen? Oder gibt es da etwas, was Sie mir mitteilen möchten?" fragte Professor Flitwick. Harry wurde rot und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Auch wenn er diese Zauber nicht brauchte- er war schließlich ein Metamorphmagus- sollte er doch lieber zuhören, denn sie wurden im UTZ abgefragt und er hatte sich selbst ein Versprechen gegeben… zum Glück war dies die letzte Stunde!

"Harry, das war ziemlich unhöflich- Professor Flitwick hat uns über die Risiken aufgeklärt, die wir tragen, wenn wir unser Aussehen verändern, und du lachst! Ich weiß ja, daß du ein Metamorph bist, aber…"

"'Mine, es tut mir leid! Sei nicht eingeschnappt, ich war nur ein bißchen abgelenkt… mußte daran denken, was Zabini uns heute abend wohl sagen wird. Ich meine, auch wenn wir wissen, was mit Snape ist- ich glaube kaum, daß er sich freiwillig in meine Gesellschaft begibt!" erwiderte Harry. Ron prustete vor Lachen.

"Sicher glaubt er, wir sind alle unzurechnungsfähig oder geistig zurückgeblieben, wenn wir ihm den Vorschlag machen, er soll uns alle mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch belegen!" Harry zog an Rons Ärmel, wollte ihn auf etwas aufmerksam machen, aber Ron schüttelte ihn ab.

"Na ja, uns alle außer dir. Du müßtest wirklich wahnsinnig sein, um das zu erlauben… oder… eigentlich kann es doch gar nichts schaden, wenn der schleimige Fiesling dich auch verflucht, oder? Ich glaube kaum, daß er dich unter _Imperius_ halten kann..."

"Und was verleitet Sie zu dieser Annahme, Weasley?" fragte Snape. Harry seufzte. Er hatte ja _versucht_, Ron klarzumachen, daß sein Lehrer hinter ihnen stand.

"Pr.. Professor?" würgte Ron hervor, der eine interessante Grünschattierung als Hautfarbe angenommen hatte, beinahe Ton in Ton mit den Flechten auf der feuchten Außenwand des Ganges. "Uh, sehen Sie, Sir… wir…"

"Harry hat Voldemorts Fluch standgehalten, Sir, während des Trimagischen Turniers," sagte Hermine mit fester Stimme. "Und darum ist Ron der Ansicht, daß er auch Ihrem Fluch widerstehen kann." Ihre Hände zitterten, während sie sich an Rons Ärmel festhielt, aber ihr Blick konfrontierte Snapes ohne nachzugeben.

"Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor- erwähnen Sie den Namen des Dunklen Lords nicht in meiner Nähe. Und Potter… dieses kleine Talent Ihrerseits werde ich demnächst wohl überprüfen müssen."

"Sir? Hat Zabini Sie etwa schon gesprochen?" fragte Harry überrascht.

"Mr. Zabini hat mir in der Tat mitgeteilt, daß ich Sie aufsuchen soll, allerdings hat er versäumt, zu erwähnen, was der Grund dafür ist. Ich nehme an, Sie sind auch ohne Potter funktionsfähig, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger? Gehen Sie weiter. Potter, Sie folgen mir."

"Aber, Sir…" protestierte Harry, dem der Magen knurrte, "ich war auf dem Weg zum Abendessen und…"

"Ich hatte nicht vor, ihren Aufenthalt in meinen Räumen länger als nötig zu gestalten. Sie werden später essen. Folgen Sie mir!" Harry warf einen kläglichen, hilfesuchenden Blick auf Ron und Hermine, aber Ron zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern und Hermine wirkte wütend, daß Harry an der Ausbeutung der Hauselfen beteiligt war, und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als seinen Hals in die Schlinge zu stecken und Snape hinterherzugehen- der Zaubertränkemeister hatte nicht einmal auf ihn gewartet.

"Bis nachher, Leute," meinte Harry mürrisch und trottete zu Snapes Büro.

"Sie lassen sich Zeit, Potter," begrüßte der ihn, sobald er zur Tür hineingekommen war.

"Entschuldigung, Sir," sagte Harry, der sich entschieden unbehaglich fühlte. Hier hatte Snape ihn schließlich schon einmal hinausgeworfen und ihm verboten, jemals wieder einen Fuß hineinzusetzen.

"Setzen Sie sich, Potter. Ich denke, weder Sie noch ich haben das Bedürfnis, hier kostbare Zeit zu verschwenden." Mr. Zabinis kryptischen Andeutungen zufolge handelt es sich um eine Frage zu den Dunklen Künsten, die zu besprechen ist?"

"Nicht direkt, Sir," Harry rutschte unter dem eindringlichen Blick Snapes auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. "Es geht… um die DA, Sir. Die Defensiv-Allianz."

"Ich bin mir über die Existenz Ihres kleinen Verteidigungsclubs im Klaren, Potter," schnappte Snape, "allerdings verstehe ich nicht, wie Mr. Zabini zu der Annahme kommt, ich könnte etwas damit zu tun haben wollen."

"Sir, ich weiß, daß sie von der DA wissen, aber ich muß Sie dennoch bitten… könnten Sie schwören, daß Sie niemandem etwas von dem sagen, was ich Ihnen jetzt sage? Nicht einmal Professor Dumbledore? Die DA ist meine Sache, Sir, und sie soll es auch bleiben."

Snape zog wütend die Augenbrauen zusammen und bei dem Blitzen in seinen Augen fürchtete Harry einen Moment lang, zu weit gegangen zu sein. Dann aber wich Snapes Zorn einer angespannten Wachsamkeit.

"Also gut, Potter, sprechen Sie. Ob ich darüber jemand in Kenntnis setzen werde, wird allerdings allein meine Entscheidung sein. Sollten ihre Absichten entweder ihr oder das Leben eines anderen in Gefahr bringen, werde ich das ohne zu zögern melden." Harry schluckte kurz ob dieser Ankündigung, beschloss dann aber, sein Vorhaben zu Ende zu führen.

"Gut. Sir, die DA ist gut. Sie sind sogar sehr gut, und sie können es, wie sie in Hogsmeade gezeigt haben, sogar mit Todessern aufnehmen, aber… wir wollten weiter trainieren. Es… es ist so, Sir, wir haben am Morgen die Zeitung gelesen und… diese Imperius-Klausel gefunden, und darüber diskutiert, und…"

"Potter, würden Sie bitte endlich zur Sache kommen?"

"Es geht darum, daß die DA-Mitglieder gerne versuchen würden, ob sie den _Imperius_ brechen können. Ich kann den Fluch nicht ausführen… ich habe Probleme damit, dunkle Magie zu wirken, wenn ich nicht absolut _wütend_ bin, warum, weiß ich nicht, Sir, selbst bei Flüchen, die nicht unverzeihlich sind… und von den Mitgliedern kann es sonst auch niemand… und Zabini meinte, Sie könnten uns vielleicht mit dem Training helfen."

"Und Sie glauben, das würde ich tun, Potter? Warum?" Harry holte tief Luft. Snapes Tonfall war zwar noch immer eisig, aber er glaubte, einen gewissen Respekt erkennen zu können- und er hatte ihn noch nicht vor die Tür gesetzt.

"Weil Sie- genau wie die DA und ich- wollen, daß möglichst viele von Voldemorts Waffen unwirksam sind, damit er so schnell wie möglich besiegt wird," sagte er und hoffte, daß er nicht die falschen Worte gewählt hatte. Snape schwieg. Harry mühte sich krampfhaft, nicht auf seinem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen, denn er wollte den Lehrer nicht durch irgendeine unbedachte Handlung in seiner Entscheidung beeinflussen. Trotzdem erschien es ihm wie Stunden, bis Snape schließlich in einem geschäftsmäßigen Ton antwortete.

"Ich hatte nicht geglaubt, daß jemand wie Mr. Zabini freiwillig in eine von Ihnen geführte Organisation eintreten würde, aber nun… kann ich seinen Gedankengang nachvollziehen. Sie können ihrer kleinen _Armee_ sagen, daß ich gewillt bin, ihnen zu helfen- unter der Bedingung, daß keiner der Mitglieder von meiner Hilfe berichtet."

"Jeder, der in der DA ist hat einen magischen Vertrag unterzeichnet, der ihn oder sie zum Schweigen verpflichtet," setzte Harry an zu erklären, doch Snape wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand.

"Gehen Sie, Mr. Potter. Sie haben, wofür Sie gekommen sind, also befreien Sie mich von Ihrer Gesellschaft." Der Zaubertränkelehrer zog einen Stapel Pergament zu sich, bei dem es sich offensichtlich um Aufsätze seiner Schüler handelte, und schickte Harry noch einen letzten, ärgerlichen Blick. "Das heißt '_Raus_', Potter, wenn Sie es anders nicht verstehen."

"Danke, Sir," sagte Harry, stand auf, und ging. Snape war ein Enigma, aber wenigstens hatte er das Gespräch überstanden, ohne ihn gegen Wände zu klatschen oder mit dunkler Magie zu verfluchen wie beim letzten Mal. Und für Snape… nun, er hatte sich Harry gegenüber fast freundlich für seine Verhältnisse gegeben. Jetzt mußte er nur noch die DA davon überzeugen, daß der Zaubertränkemeister nicht so übel war…aber wie? Harry seufzte. Es würde ein langer Abend werden!

* * *

Die DA war einsichtiger, als Harry gedacht hatte. Nachdem er erklärt hatte, daß Snape selbstverständlich denselben Schweigezaubern und -schwüren unterliegen würde wie die Mitglieder, hatten sich die Ravenclaws beruhigt. Nachdem Hermine, Ron, Zabini und er bestätigt hatten, daß sie nicht glaubten, daß Snape ein Todesser war, hatten die Gryffindors eingelenkt. Am Ende hatten sich dann selbst die Hufflepuffs mit der Situation abgefunden, da Moon ihnen klargemacht hatte, daß Snape es sich nicht leisten konnte, einen Schüler zu verletzen weil er sonst seine Position in Hogwarts verlieren würde. Die Slytherins hatten von Anfang an an Harrys Seite gestanden und (hatten) ihren Hauslehrer verteidigt (was Harry nicht verwunderte, schließlich war Snape zu ihnen immer recht zuvorkommend und regelrecht freundlich, von den Punkten, die er ihnen hinterherwarf ganz zu schweigen). Zabini wurde damit beauftragt, Snape zu bitten, nach den Weihnachtsferien zu einem der Treffen zu kommen und Hermine gab ihm eine der falschen Galleonen für Snape, damit er auch wußte, wann das Treffen stattfinden würde. 

Endlich, knapp fünf Minuten vor Zapfenstreich, war dann das Treffen der DA vorüber. Harry ließ sich erschöpft nach hinten zu Boden fallen (der Raum der Erfordernis hatte, da sie Verscheuchezauber geübt hatten, eine Polsterung aus dünnen Matten auf dem Boden) Er lag so direkt neben Ginny, die es sich als Erste gemütlich gemacht hatte. Ron und Hermine diskutierten noch mit ein paar Slytherins an der Tür, während Neville Luna zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum begleitete.

"Na, das ging ja besser als erwartet… jetzt muß ich nur noch herausfinden, wie ich ohne einen Zeitumkehrer bis morgen meinen Verwandlungsaufsatz fertig bekomme," stöhnte die Fünftklässlerin. "Wie habt ihr eigentlich euer UTZ-Jahr überlebt?" Harry zuckte zusammen, hätte beinahe gesagt, daß doch nicht alle es überlebt hatten, riß sich jedoch zusammen und starrte nur stur an die Decke.

"Mit viel Glück," sagte er leise. Ginny schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

"Entschuldige, Harry, ich bin ein Idiot," stöhnte sie. "Ich hab nur daran gedacht, daß wir beinahe schon wieder ein halbes Jahr vorbei haben, und gar nicht an den Sommer und an Sirius. Es tut mir leid… aber weißt du, es wird auch nicht besser, wenn niemand davon spricht, richtig?"

"Ist schon in Ordnung, und du hast recht- ich will mich an Sirius erinnern, aber… es ist einfach so verdammt schwer, ich glaube, ich erwarte immer noch, daß er plötzlich in seiner Animagus-Form zur Tür hereingerannt kommt… und dann sehe ich wieder, wie er durch den Schleier fällt und…" er brach ab. Ginny strich ihm tröstend mit einer Hand über Arm und Schulter.

"Ich kann zwar nicht sagen, daß ich weiß, wie es dir geht, weil ich nicht miterlebt habe, wie der erste Krieg war… aber ich weiß, daß es besser wird. Meine Mutter vermißt ihre beiden Brüder Gideon und Fabian auch furchtbar, und sie kann ihre alten Photoalben nicht ansehen ohne zu weinen, aber sie sagt, es wird mit der Zeit besser, und daran glaube ich- du auch?"

"Klar," meinte Harry, dem bei dem Gespräch langsam unheimlich wurde.

"Na ja, egal- hilfst du mir mit Verwandlung?" fragte sie, die trübe Stimmung abschüttelnd.

"Solltest lieber 'Mine fragen," meinte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken und setzte sich auf, "aber wenn du dich ins Verderben stürzen willst, meinetwegen."

"Was sollte sie lieber mich fragen?" wollte Hermine wissen.

"Ich muß noch einen Aufsatz für Verwandlung schreiben… habe ich gestern nicht gemacht, weil wir Quidditchtraining hatten," sie schielte zu Ron, der aussah, als wolle er ihr sofort einen Vortrag darüber halten, wie wichtig das Training war, "und weil Harry mal wieder im Krankenflügel war und ich ihn noch besuchen wollte. Ich habe ihn um Hilfe gebeten, und er meinte, ich soll lieber dich fragen… hilfst du mir auch?" Hermine grinste teuflisch.

"Harry, du bist einfach zu bescheiden, weißt du das? Hat er noch nicht erwähnt, daß seine Noten in diesem Jahr fast genauso gut sind wie meine? Ich bin in Verwandlung kaum besser als er… nur in der Theorie hab ich Vorsprung. Er hat ganz schön gearbeitet im Sommer… und im ganzen Jahr. Ich glaube, er kann dir schon alleine helfen!"

"'Mine!" protestierte Harry in scharlachrot, aber Hermine lachte nur.

"Kommt, wir gehen zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, sonst bekommt ihr zwei Ärger mit Filch. Ron und ich sind wenigstens Vertrauensschüler, aber für euch gilt der Zapfenstreich!" Ginny rollte die Augen.

"Schon gut," meinte sie und räkelte sich auf der Matte. "Ist so gemütlich hier, ich will eigentlich gar nicht aufstehen…"

"Komm schon, Ginny," Harry streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen, an der sie sich hochziehen konnte, "ich will wirklich keine Strafarbeit… habe genug zu tun, mit der ganzen Talisman-Sache!"

"Tut mir leid, daß ich dabei nur so wenig helfen kann," meinte Ginny, die sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen ließ. "ZAGs sind tödlich für die Freizeit!"

"Wem sagst du das!" stimmte Ron zu. Hermine stupste ihn in die Seite. "Hey, das kitzelt!"

Hermine zog ihn immer noch auf, als die vier im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum standen. Nach einem einzigen Blick auf das Schwarze Brett wurde sie jedoch bleich. "Oh nein!"  
"Was ist los?" fragte Ginny.

"ZAG-Prüfung in Astronomie- direkt nach den Weihnachtsferien!" klagte die braunhaarige Hexe. "Ich habe ganz vergessen, daß die Nachprüfung noch ansteht! Und ich habe gar nichts mehr dafür gelernt! Ich muß sofort-"

"Einen Lernplan aufstellen," meinten Harry und Ron mit einem geteilten Grinsen.

"Freut euch nicht zu früh- ihr Beiden bekommt auch einen!" Hermines Augen funkelten schon. Harry zuckte die Schultern.

"Kannst ihn gerne aufstellen, 'Mine- aber ein Astronomie-ZAG ist mir nicht so wichtig… ich bleib bei meinem Stundenplan wie jetzt. Wenn's geht lerne ich eine halbe Stunde, wenn nicht, auch egal. Voldemort stirbt sicher nicht, wenn ich ihm den Skorpion aufmale, oder?"

Ron boxte ihn wütend in die Seite. In Hermines Augen schimmerten wütende Tränen. "Weißt du was, Harry? Wenn du dein ganzes Leben schon an ihm ausrichtest dann hat er gewonnen! Du solltest wenigstens von Zeit zu Zeit _versuchen_, nicht an ihn sondern an deine Zukunft zu denken! Und die ist besser, je mehr ZAGs du hast!"

"Und wenn ich nicht an ihn denke habe ich keine Zukunft, 'Mine," meinte Harry nur. Er war emotional und körperlich erschöpft, nachdem er sich eine stundenlange Argumenteschlacht mit der DA geliefert hatte und Hermines Beharren darauf, daß er sich endlich einmal entspannte, war einer schlechten Laune eher förderlich als hinderlich.

"Das war unter der Gürtellinie, Harry," meinte Ron nur und legte Hermine tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich glaube, wir lassen Herrn Miesgelaunt heute alleine, 'Mine."

Harry sah zu seinen beiden Freunden am Tisch am Feuer hinüber und wandte sich dann Ginny zu. "Gin, es tut mir leid. Ich kann jetzt nicht helfen… wenn du möchtest lese ich mir deinen Aufsatz morgen beim Frühstück durch, aber jetzt…"

"Ist schon in Ordnung, ich weiß, daß du lieber allein sein möchtest, Harry. Aber vergiß nicht, daß ich da bin, wenn du reden möchtest, ja?" Sie überraschte ihn, indem sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange hauchte. "Paß auf, daß du nicht zu lange herumbrütest, okay?"

Aber alle Gedanken ans Brüten waren aus Harrys Kopf gewischt. Träumerisch fuhr er mit der Hand über seine etwas kratzige Backe und wunderte sich zum wievielten Mal auch immer darüber, was aus Rons kleiner Schwester geworden war.

* * *

Der kleine Streit des Trios hielt bis nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Morgen an. Hermine begrüßte Harry etwas frostig, Ron unterhielt sich lieber mit Seamus und Dean (der ihn davon zu überzeugen versuchte, daß Fußball ein sehr viel besserer Sport als Quidditch sei) und Ginny hielt ihm einen Fuß Pergament unter die Nase, den er zu lesen hatte. Weil er aber seinen Freunden nicht ernstlich böse war (es war eine Kombination aus Erschöpfung und schlechter Laune gewesen, die die unglücklichen Worte hervorgerufen hatte) und weil er wußte, daß er seine Freunde mehr als alles andere brauchte, holte Harry nach dem Frühstück tief Luft. 

"Ron, 'Mine, es-"

"Harry, es-"

"… tut mir leid!"

"… tut uns leid," schlossen alle drei gemeinsam. Einen Moment lang schwiegen sich die drei peinlich berührt an, dann ergriff Hermine die Initiative.

"Harry, du hast zwar in manchen Punkten recht gehabt, aber bitte- vergiß einfach die Gegenwart nicht, in Ordnung? Es ist für uns nämlich nicht gerade leicht, zuzusehen wie du dich wegen eines Ereignisses, das bestimmt noch Jahre in der Zukunft liegt, kaputt machst, und wir wollen immer nur das Beste für dich, das weißt du, oder?"

"Klar… aber ich kann einfach nicht so tun als ob da kein Krieg wäre, okay, 'Mine? Und… ich habe mein eigenes Leben… ich hab einfach genug davon, daß ständig jemand versucht, _nur das Beste für mich_ daraus zu machen- ich würde es gern selbst regeln."

"Kannst du auch, Kumpel- solange du uns dabei nicht in die Quere kommst," grinste Ron. Harry grinste zurück, und das Trio war wieder vereint.

"Und ich hatte schon geglaubt, ich hätte Fortschritte mit ihm gemacht… jetzt hat er bestimmt wieder alles vergessen," stöhnte Dean und ließ den Kopf gefährlich nah an seiner vollen Porridge-Schüssel auf die Tischplatte fallen.

"Hab ich gar nicht!" protestierte Ron. Harry grinste.

"Ach ja? Und wieviel Mann hat eine Fußballmannschaft?"

"Uh, zehn?"

Deans Kopf klang recht hohl, als er wieder und wieder auf dieselbe Stelle aufschlug.

Am frühen Abend fand man das Trio wieder, wie so oft, in der Bibliothek. Luna und Neville hatten ihnen bei Madam Pince eine Nachricht hinterlassen und ein Buch zurücklegen lassen, das laut Luna _das_ Standardwerk über magische Gegenstände, insbesondere Talismane, war. Selbst Hermine hatte von diesem Werk noch nichts gehört, aber da Lunas Lesegewohnheiten gelinde gesagt exzentrisch waren, war dies auch nicht weiter verwunderlich.

Erstaunlicherweise erwies sich der dicke Band aber als sehr informativ, er enthielt zwar auch Passagen über die Existenz von Elementargeistern (die es nach Ansicht gängiger magischer Theorie überhaupt nicht gab) und deren Beschwörer, aber in all dem Unsinn versteckt fand Hermine ein kleines Juwel- einen Text über einen mittelalterlichen Zauberer, der sich der leichten Alchemie und der Beschwörung verschrieben hatte. Sein Name war Dr. Johannes Faustus, was weder Harry noch Ron auch nur im Geringsten weiterhalf- aber ihre Freundin schien tief in Gedanken versunken.

"Dr. Faustus... Dr. Faustus..." Hermines Augen waren fest zusammengepresst während sie sch mit einer Hand die Stirn massierte und versuchte, sich zu erinnern. Plötzlich schlug sie sich auf die Stirn, ihre Augen flogen weit auf.  
"_Habe nun, ach! Philosophie, Juristerei und Medizin, Und leider auch Theologie, Durchaus studiert mit heißem Bemüh'n. Da steh' ich nun, ich armer Tor, Und bin so klug als wie zuvor! Heiße Magister, heiße Doktor gar, Und ziehe nun schon an die zehen Jahr' Herauf, herab und quer und krumm Meine Schüler an der Nase herum- Und sehe, daß wir nichts wissen können! Das will mir schier das Herz verbrennen. Zwar bin ich gescheiter als all die Laffen, Doktoren, Magister, Schreiber und Pfaff-_.." Harry unterbrach ihre Tirade.

"Umm... Hermine, was war dieser Vortrag eben? War das deutsch?" Hermine nickte.

"Der _Faust_ von Goethe, ein bekanntes Stück über eine Muggellegende... angeblich verkauft ein Mensch seine Seele dem Teufel, um Wissen und irdische Befriedigung zu erreichen, aber... alles, was dahinter steckt ist, daß ein dummer Muggel ein Gespräch zwischen Johann Faustus, dem berühmten Talisman-Experten und Geisterbeschwörer und seinem Freund Gustavus Mephistopheles, einem Pudel-Animagus überhört hat... Faustus hat seinen Freund um Hife gebeten, weil einer seiner Talisman-Geister unkontrollierbar war, wie alle Elementargeister... und Mephistopheles kam in seiner Pudelform zu ihm und hat ihm geholfen, das Experiment zu bändigen... und Faust hat ihm dafür Gegenleistung bei einem von Mephistopheles' Experimenten mit Grauer Magie versprochen... natürlich mußte ein Muggel das als Pakt mit dem Teufel sehen!" Ron starrte sie an.

"Sei mir nicht böse, 'mine- aber du hast mich schon bei diesem Muggeldichter verloren. Ich wußte gar nicht, daß du deutsch sprichst!"

"Na ja, nicht besonders gut- was ich gesagt habe, habe ich auswendig gelernt weil es mich so beeindruckt hat. Genau wie die Beschreibung von Mephistopheles, die Goethe ihm andichtet... _Ich bin ein Teil von jener Kraft Die stets das Böse will und stets das Gute schafft_..."

"Was heißt das übersetzt, Hermine?" Hermine übersetzte schnell für ihre beiden Freunde. Harry nickte wehmütig.

"Wenn man das doch nur von Voldemort sagen könnte," seufzte er. Ron legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter.

"Ehrlich, Harry- wir schaffen das schon. Woher weißt du eigentlich all das über diese beiden Zauberer, 'Mine?" wandte er sich an seine Freundin.

"_Berühmte Zauberer von Merlin bis heute_," entgegnete Hermine und stellte abwesend ein dickes Geschichtsbuch auf den Tisch vor ihr. "Voldemort und du, ihr seid beide erwähnt," sagte sie. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Kein Wunder ist es so dick, wenn sie schon meinen, daß ich darin vorkommen muß," grinste er.

"Wenn du es genau betrachtest hatte Goethe sogar recht, Harry- Voldemort ist nämlich als der Erschaffer des Jungen der lebt verewigt, also als der, der durch seine Bosheit und seinen bösen Willen das Gute geschaffen hat. Und…"

"'Mine, ist ja gut. Wir wollten eigentlich weder einen Vortrag noch eine Diskussion über die Philosophie von Gut und Böse- wir wollten eigentlich nur wissen, was genau jetzt so interessant an diesem Faust ist. Sicher, er war Talisman-Experte, aber wie hilft uns das weiter?"

"Zumindest haben wir jetzt einen Namen, nach dem wir suchen können, oder?" schnappte Hermine. Harry nickte, ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Wenn Hermine ihre innere Ravenclaw heraushängen ließ, war es besser, ihr niemals in die Quere zu kommen. Er stand auf und begann, hinter ihrem Tisch entlang der Grenze zur Verbotenen Abteilung auf- und abzuwandern, etwas, das, wie er fand, ihm beim Nachdenken half.

"Mir wird gleich schwindlig," beklagte sich Ron, als Harry zum vierten Mal an seinem Rücken vorbeitigerte. Harry stopfte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und ging einfach weiter.

"Setz dich bitte wieder hin, Harry. Wenn Madam Pince dich sieht, werden wir rausgeworfen, und das war's dann mit Recherche!" mahnte auch Hermine.

"Nicht, daß das so schlimm wäre," grummelte Ron beinahe unhörbar. Harry wollte wohl gerade grinsen, seine Gesichtsmuskeln jedoch erstarrten mitten in der Bewegung und er kramte in seiner Robentasche. Mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen studierte er den dreckverschmierten Zettel, den er darin gefunden hatte.

"'Mine, wer sind die O'Malleys?" fragte er nach einigen angespannten Sekunden der Stille.

"Wahrscheinlich eine irische Zaubererfamilie, warum?" fragte Hermine.

"Ganz einfach- ich glaube, ich habe endlich wieder etwas gefunden, das uns weiterhilft. Wurmschwanz hat diesen Zettel in Hogsmeade verloren, und ich Idiot habe ihn erst jetzt wiedergefunden und mich erinnert. Der Talisman des Ourouboros besteht aus dem Abbild zweier ineinander verschlungener Schlangen, die sich selbst in den Schwanz beißen. Soll Tod und Wiedergeburt simulieren. Und dann gibt es noch den Hinweis auf die O'Malleys… aber das verstehe ich nicht, sie sind mit einem Fragezeichen versehen."

"Hatten wir schon mal," murmelte Ron, "wenn ihr euch erinnert- der Bankschalter?"

Harry reagierte nicht, Hermine aber sah sehr nachdenklich aus.

"Moment," sagte Hermine, stand auf und zog das bei Weitem umfangreichste Buch der ganzen Bibliothek hinter Harrys Rücken hervor. "Wenn wir etwas über sie, Dr. Faustus, den Talisman und den Zusammenhang zwischen all dem finden, dann hier."

"Was ist denn das Monster?" fragte Ron entgeistert.

"_Eine Genealogie der Zauberwelt_," las Harry. "Sag bloß das ist auch leichte Lektüre?"

"Nein, aber ich wollte im dritten Schuljahr wissen, ob ich wirklich _ganz_ muggelgeboren bin und… habe einfach gesucht, ob es einen Zauberervorfahren in meiner Familie gibt. Und bevor du fragst, Harry: nein, es gibt ihn oder sie nicht, aber ich habe herausgefunden, daß die Malfoys im Mittelalter eine Veela im Stammbaum haben…"

"So wie Fleur?"

"Sie ist eine Viertelveela, Ron, und sie ist mit deinem Bruder Bill zusammen, also kannst du die Schlafzimmeraugen gleich wieder ausschalten."

"Was sind Schlafzimmeraugen?" fragte Ron, doch Hermine war schon damit beschäftigt, eine Pergamentseite nach der anderen in rapidem Tempo durchzublättern.

"Black… Bennett… Bones…" murmelte sie dabei vor sich hin. "Steht O'Malley eigentlich unter 'O' oder unter 'M'?"

"Unter 'M'," half Ron, "Das 'O' vor dem Namen ist nur ein Hinweis darauf, daß der Vorfahre ein 'Sohn des Malley' war."  
"Woher…?" fragte Harry.

"Oh, das ist doch nicht so wichtig. Na gut, wir sind Reinblüter, und ein kleines Bißchen Genealogie lernt jeder von uns mit der Familiengeschichte," meinte Ron mit rotem Kopf.

"Es gibt aber gar keine O'Malleys, weder unter 'O' noch unter 'M'." Enttäuscht klappte sie das Buch zu. "Wir haben es mit einer Muggelfamilie zu tun. Am Besten, ich durchsuche in den Weihnachtsferien mal die Personenregister auf den Ämtern und das Internet."

"Internet?" fragte Harry. Hermine nickte.

"Es ist eine ziemlich neue Sache, die meine Eltern installiert haben. Ein Computernetzwerk, das die ganze Welt umfaßt und in dem Informationen ausgetauscht werden können. Ich weiß nicht, ob es schon weiterhilft… aber ich kann es ja versuchen, oder?"  
Die Antwort der beiden Jungen wurde jedoch von der Ankunft dreier offizieller Eulen unterbrochen. Ihr glänzendes Gefieder und das goldene Siegel des Ministeriums um ihre Brust verrieten eindeutig den Absender, doch was war der Zweck?

Hermine war die erste, die dem vor ihr aufgebauten Vogel den Brief an ihrem gepflegten Fuß abnahm. Harry und Ron folgten ihrem Beispiel, dann rissen alle drei gemeinsam ihre Umschläge auf.

"Oh," machte Harry, sobald er mit dem Lesen fertig war. "Ich wußte nicht, daß sie uns noch eine offizielle Einladung schicken! '_Wegen großer Verdienste um die Sicherheit der Zauberwelt…_ blablabla… _Ihnen der Orden des Merlin Zweiter Klasse in einer feierlichen Zeremonie am Abend der Wintersonnwende verliehen werden…_ Steht das bei euch auch so?"

"Ja, nur habe ich einen dritter Klasse," meinte Ron.

"Ich auch. Tja, sieht so aus als führte kein Weg daran vorbei- und ich wollte eigentlich am 21. schon mit meiner Familie in den Skiurlaub fahren," seufzte Hermine.

"Oh nein- schon wieder Festumhänge!" stöhnte Ron. Harry, der mit Ginny gemeinsam den 'macht-Ron-und-Hermine-aufeinander-aufmerksam'-Plan weiterverfolgt hatte bekam ein seltsames Glänzen in die Augen.

"Hey, Ron- Neville und Luna haben doch bestimmt auch eine Einladung bekommen, oder? Und weil Neville doch sicher mit Luna geht und du garantiert nicht deine Schwester als Ballpartnerin haben möchtest, warum fragst du Hermine nicht gleich, ob sie mit dir geht?"

Ron gab eine gute Imitation eines gestrandeten Karpfens ab. "Hermine?"

"Ja. Sie sitzt dir gegenüber, falls du das noch nicht gemerkt hast."

"Oh, ja. Moment- das heißt, du und Ginny? Willst du etwas von meiner kleinen Schwester, Kumpel?" fragte Ron gespielt bedrohlich. Harry hob abwehrend die Hände.

"Nein, nein- ich dachte nur, so wären wir unter uns und sicher, daß wir mit einem Freund oder einer Freundin zum Ball gehen die alle in der Gruppe gut leiden können."

"Dir ist klar, daß das Spekulationen in der Presse hervorruft, Harry, oder?" Harry schluckte und nickte. Hermine hatte wieder einmal seinen wunden Punkt getroffen.

"Ja. Und ich weiß, daß ich Ginny damit einer noch größeren Gefahr aussetze als sonst… aber weil sie sowieso bei dieser Gala sein wird… ich… es war eine dumme Idee, es tut mir leid. Ich sage irgendwie ab." Er senkte den Blick und verkrampfte seine Hände in seinem Schoß. "Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Gerade als Harry fliehen wollte, mischte sich Ron ein. "Muß dir nicht leidtun, war schon richtig, Kumpel. Also, 'Mine…" er räusperte sich geräuschvoll, "willst du mit mir auf die Ministeriumsgala gehen?" Wider Willen wurden seine Ohren knallrot, genau wie sich auf Hermines Wangen zwei ebenso leuchtende Flecken bildeten.

"Ja," wisperte sie leise. "Entschuldigt mich!"

Sie rannte beinahe aus der Bibliothek. Die beiden Jungen tauschten einen ratlosen Blick, bevor sie mit Verscheuchezaubern alle Bücher aufräumten. "Mädchen!"

Hermines Freudenschrei, der Tarzan alle Ehre gemacht hätte bekamen sie nicht mit, da die kluge Sechstklässlerin vorsorglich einen Schweigezauber auf die Mädchentoilette, die der Bibliothek am nächsten gelegen war, gelegt hatte.

Und damit war die Bühne bereit für sechs Helden… doch nicht nur sie hatten am Wintersonnwendabend Großes vor, wie sich schon sehr bald zeigen würde. Nein, auch das Dunkel regte sich, und gewann an Stärke, je kürzer die Tage wurden. In Kürze würde die längste Nacht bevorstehen- doch Harry und seine Freunde spürten von ihrer Kraft nichts, denn das Licht in ihrem Inneren hatte neues Feuer erhalten.

* * *

… tbc ...

* * *

Information  
(1) Es gab in den 90ern noch keine sechs Milliarden Menschen auf der Erde  
(2)Im Englischen gibt es die _Boysenberries_, eine herb-süße Waldbeere in der Form einer Brombeere, aber größer und süßer, warum also keine Girlsenbeeren?  
Boysenbeeren im Bild? Das sind sie! http/ garten.euro-oldies.de/ images/ Beerenobst/ loganbeere. htm  
(3) ©Original Star Trek (©dessen Eigentümer)  
(4) Auf Englisch: rest in pieces. Lat.: er soll in Stückchen ruhen…  
(5) Meine Hommage an MJ

* * *

Nelis Soundtrack: 

Gustav Holst: In the bleak Midwinter

Vangelis: Alexander OST (ein grausam schlechter Film, aber tolle Musik!)

Herbert Grönemeyer and The World Quintet: Trauer (mein Evergreen!)

Robbie Williams: Swing when you're winning

* * *

_Hey! Sorry, es hat eine Ewigkeit und drei Tage gedauert, dieses kurze Kapitel fertigzustellen. Ich will mich auch nicht weiter entschuldigen, es gibt nämlich keine Entschuldigung außer der, daß ich festgestellt habe, daß es schwerer ist, sich wieder an etwas zu gewöhnen, von dem man geglaubt hat, daß man es nicht hat als es war, genau das zu verlieren. _

_Mit anderen Worten: macht euch keine Sorge um diese Geschichte, sie geht auf alle Fälle weiter!_

_Bis bald, und lebt jede Sekunde, denn jede einzelne von ihnen ist kostbar._

_Love from_

_Neli_


	15. Lichterfeste

_Ist schon eine Weile her, oder? Irgendwie habe ich es nicht auf die Reihe bekommen, hier DZP hochzuladen... Schande über mich! Die gute Nachricht ist dafür, daß es im Juni noch ein zweites Kapitel geben wird ;)__ - also viel Spaß beim Lesen! _

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

_"..." sprechen _

_'...' denken _

_- ...- Parsel _

_--- Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein)_

_

* * *

_

_Kapitel 15:_ Lichterfeste

* * *

Nahe der kleinen Ortschaft Tiddleywink (bestehend aus ganzen acht Häusern) (1), westlich von Chippenham in Wiltshire stand ein majestätisches Herrenhaus, das allen Blicken außer denen magisch Begabter oder im Dorf Geborener verborgen blieb. Eine Erweiterung im Kolonialstil komplimentierte den viktorianischen Hauptteil, der um einen mittelalterlich anmutenden Turm herum errichtet worden war. Das ganze Haus, prunkvoll und erhaben, strahlte eine kühle, machtvolle Aura aus, die der seiner Bewohner in allen Einzelheiten glich. Obwohl die Leibeigenschaft lange abgeschafft war hatte sie in dieser entlegenen, ländlichen Gegend doch ihre Spuren hinterlassen- die Besitzer des Herrenhauses waren die einzigen Arbeitgeber der Umgegend, und auch wenn die meisten jungen Leute aus Tiddleywink in den letzten Jahren ihr Glück lieber in London oder einer anderen großen Stadt gesucht hätten, es gab kein Entkommen. Der Lord Malfoy, Besitzer ebenjenes Herrenhauses, übte eine ganz eigene Anziehungskraft auf sie aus, und so fanden sie sich spätestens nach Erreichen der Mittdreißiger wieder im Dorf, eine Entscheidung, die sie weder begründen noch erklären konnten.

Selbst Mira Godefrey, die Geschäftsführerin einer großen Zeitschrift gewesen war, hatte sich mit knapp 35 aus dem Berufsleben verabschiedet, hatte ein Haus in Tiddleywink gebaut, einen Mann aus Chippenham geheiratet und züchtete nun die besten Hühner des Dorfes.

Das Ministerium für Zauberei war im Fall der Malfoys und im Interesse des Erhaltes eines so alten Zauberergeschlechts eben durchaus gewillt, die eine oder andere subtile Anwendung des _Imperius_ zu übersehen, vor allem, da es sich bei den Opfern ohnehin nur um dumme Muggel handelte, nicht besser als Vieh in den Ansichten der reinblütigen Zauberer, und ebenso zu behandeln.

Und so starb Tiddleywink nie aus, wuchs so gut wie gar nicht, da die meisten Bewohner nur zwei oder drei Kinder hatten und war fast von der Landkarte verschwunden. Der einzige Wegweiser zum Dorf war vor langer Zeit zusammengebrochen, die maroden Muggelstaatsfinanzen ließen einen Ersatz nicht zu und die Zauberer der Zmgebung waren zufrieden damit, daß der Apparationspunkt von Tiddleywink im Ministerium bekannt war- was kümmerte es sie, daß der Briefträger (warum brauchte man eigentlich einen Träger für Briefe? Man konnte sie doch in kleine Briefvögel verzaubern oder einer Eule mitgeben!) den Frauen des Dorfes ihre Modekataloge nicht brachte, weil er die Adresse weder kannte noch fand!

Tiddleywink war ein beschauliches Dorf, doch an manchen Tagen ging ein böser Wind durch die Straßen. Die alten Frauen zogen ihre Enkelkinder dann an den Ohren hinein ins Haus und wisperten hinter vorgehaltener Hand etwas von der wilden Jagd und den vier bösen Reitern. Und tatsächlich drangen aus der Gegend des 'Geisterhauses' merkwürdige Geräusche, Heulen und Schreien, Jubel und Musik. Daß außer ihnen niemand das Haus oder seine Bewohner wahrnehmen konnte, damit hatten sich die Leute aus Tiddleywink ebenso abgefunden wie damit, daß von Zeit zu Zeit ein Tribut vom Herrn des Hauses verlangt wurde, in der Gestalt von Lebensmitteln oder Luxusartikeln.

Manche der alten Leute erzählten von Zeiten, in denen auch Kinder und junge Leute als Tribut gefordert wurden, doch dies wurde von der aufgeklärten jüngeren Generation nur müde belächelt. Tatsache war, daß diese Gerüchte aus einer Zeit stammten, in der der damalige Lord Malfoy nur wenig besser als ein Squib gewesen war, dessen Gedächtniszauber sehr schwach gewesen waren. Denn der Gast, den die Herrin und der junge Herr des Hauses an diesem Abend unterhielten hatte, zur Belustigung seiner gesamten Gefolgschaft, zwei junge Muggel bestellt und diese waren auch geliefert worden. Sie waren verschwunden, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen, ihre Daten gelöscht, ihre Existenz aus dem Bewußtsein aller Dörfler einschließlich ihrer Eltern und Liebsten getilgt, verloren im Haß eines Monsters.

Lord Voldemort amüsierte sich prächtig. Die Malfoys verstanden es einfach, eine Gesellschaft zu geben, die seine neuesten Nachfolger beeindruckte und in ihrer Überzeugung, daß sein Weg der einzig richtige für die Zauberwelt war bekräftigte. Die jungen Leute, die meisten von ihnen keine fünf Jahre aus Hogwarts heraus, hatten sich mit Begeisterung in den dunklen Künsten geübt, hatten ihr neu erworbenes Wissen an den von den Malfoys bereitgestellten Muggeln demonstriert. Narzissa Malfoy, Sinnbild für Eleganz und Grazie, stets die perfekte Gastgeberin, hatte für Musik und Tanz gesorgt.

Lucius, sein in Ungnade gefallener Gefolgsmann, hatte sich in seiner Gunst wieder ganz nach oben gearbeitet mit seiner superben Anwerbung einiger mittlerer Ministeriumsbeamter, die, obwohl reinblütig, in ihrem Talent doch begrenzt waren und aufgrund ihrer Hauszugehörigkeit (sie waren entweder Slytherins oder Hufflepuffs) auf Abstellgleise geschoben wurden. Frustriert und desillusioniert, überholt von Schlammblütern und Muggelliebhabern, hatten sie dem mächtigen Lord Malfoy und seinen Versprechungen einer besseren, reinblütigen Zauberwelt ein offenes Ohr geschenkt und waren ihm selbst dann willig gefolgt, als ihnen erklärt worden war, wem sie dienen würden.

Oh ja, Lucius war eine geschickte, seidenzüngige Schlange, und er war Voldemorts Schlange. Sein Platz war nun wieder zur Rechten des Meisters, er hatte seine Konkurrenz vertrieben. Auch wenn Askaban seine Schatten unter seinen stechenden Augen hinterlassen hatte bot er wieder einen eindrucksvollen Anblick, in Roben aus feinstem schwarzem Samt, die nur Voldemorts in Pracht nachstanden.

Sein Sohn, der junge Malfoy hingegen… Voldemort seufzte innerlich. Auch wenn er sich vor ihm verneigte, wenn er den Saum seiner Roben küßte, der junge Malfoy war eine Enttäuschung. Ständig unterlag er seinem Feind, Harry Potter, ein Schlammblut stach ihn in allen Disziplinen des Zauberns aus, und er hatte die Arroganz seines Vaters doch ohne Lucius' Wissen darum, wann es besser war, sie nicht zu zeigen. Draco Malfoy hatte viel zu lernen…

Gerade scharwenzelte er unter Aufsicht seines Vaters um die neugewonnen Rekruten herum. Diese Feier war veranstaltet worden, um sie in die Freuden eines Lebens als Todesser unter Voldemort einzuweihen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihnen allen die Gnade seiner Anwesenheit geschenkt, und nun war es an der Zeit, daß sie ihm ihr Versprechen gaben, am heiligsten aller Tage für die Anhänger der dunklen Künste ihre Magie und ihr Leben in den Dienst Voldemorts zu stellen.

Der Dunkle Lord erhob sich mit einer wellenförmigen Bewegung, die seinem schlangengleichen Äußeren alle Ehre machte.

"Meine Todesser, Freunde… es ist an der Zeit, euren Worten Taten folgen zu lassen. Mein Gefolgsmann Lucius hat mir versichert, daß alle hier, die noch nicht das glorreiche Zeichen der Herrschaft des Lord Voldemort tragen gewillt sind, dieses in der längsten Nacht zu empfangen. Und so frage ich euch: schwört ihr bei eurem Leben und eurer Magie, daß dem so ist? Schwört ihr, an diesem Tage dem Dunklen Lord die Treue zu geloben und ihm allein zu dienen? Dann antwortet _aye_!"

"_Aye_!" erklang es in einem Chorus tiefer Stimmen. Voldemort erlaubte nur wenigen Frauen den Eintritt in seine Reihen, doch diese waren meist unter den grausamsten und begabtesten Dienern, die ein dunkler Lord sich wünschen konnte.

"Bellatrix, bringe meinen zukünftigen Todessern Wein! Laßt uns auf den Sieg über den Muggelliebhaber Dumbledore und seine Bande von Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern anstoßen!" Voldemort wußte, wie man seine Gefolgsleute bei Laune hält. Eine gesunde Mischung aus Zuckerbrot und Peitsche war vonnöten, um sich Respekt zu verschaffen und Loyalität nicht nur zu erzwingen, sondern regelrecht einzufordern. Jeder einzelne Todesser war eine perfekte Maschine, gedrillt darauf, zu morden und zu foltern, und jeder einzelne von ihnen kannte das erste Ziel Voldemorts: Harry Potter zu töten.

Die neuen Rekruten nahmen gierig den Trunk aus Bellatrix' Händen entgegen, nicht ahnend, daß sie damit den eigenen Tod besiegelten sollten sie nicht binnen eines Monats das Dunkle Mal empfangen. Sein Zaubertränkemeister, Severus, die kleine schwarze Schlange, deren Verrat oder Treue er sich noch immer nicht sicher war, hatte seinen Nutzen noch nicht erfüllt. Voldemort ließ ihn am Leben- keiner braute Tränke wie Severus. Doch hatte er stets Nagini bei sich, wenn er den begabten Okklumens vor sein Angesicht treten ließ. Seine treue Schlange deckte ihm den Rücken und würde ihn davor warnen, ein Gift zu trinken.

Draco Malfoy wurde von seinem Vater dazu ermutigt, das Gebräu ebenfalls zu schlucken. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sich berichten lassen, es schmecke wie ein starker Kräuterlikör. Malfoy mundete es auf keinen Fall, der Junge krümmte sich mit grünlichem Gesicht leicht zusammen, und erst eine scharfe Ermahnung seines Vaters ließ ihn wieder die aufrechte, aristokratische Haltung einnehmen, die seinem Status zukam. Einen Moment lang erlaubte sich Voldemort das Spiel mit dem Gedanken, ihm das Mal am Wintersonnwendtag zu verweigern, zuzusehen, wie sich seine Eingeweide verflüssigten bevor sein ganzer Körper in Flammen aufging, doch dann schüttelte er den von einer Kapuze bedeckten Kopf. Auch wenn der junge Malfoy nicht all das war, was sein Vater versprochen hatte, daß er sein würde- er war ein Diener, der von klein auf zu einem solchen erzogen worden war und damit ein wertvolles Werkzeug. Ein neues Kind würde wiederum siebzehn Jahre lang heranwachsen müssen ehe es ihm zu seinen Zwecken nutzen konnte… nein, er, Voldemort, würde den Erben des ruhmreichen Geschlechts der Malfoys seiner Bestimmung zukommen lassen. Draco Malfoys Schicksal war entschieden und besiegelt, auch wenn er davon noch nichts wußte.

"Mein Lord, was darf ich Euch anbieten?" fragte Narzissa mit ihrer sanften, kultivierten Stimme. Ein kühler Sherry, entschied Voldemort, entsprach am Ehesten ihrem Ton. Ihr gebeugter Körper, auf Knien vor ihm, war eine Erinnerung an seine Macht, die seine Phantasien beflügelte und ihn den Tag herbeisehnen ließ, an dem auch der letzte Mensch auf Erden so vor ihm knien würde.

"Ich danke euch, meine Todesser, für dieses Fest. Es ist wahrlich Lord Voldemorts würdig!" Sie schien unter seinem Lob zu wachsen. Ah, die Geister der Geringeren- so einfach zu beherrschen, so leicht zu befriedigen!

"Ich danke _Euch_, mein Lord, für Eure Anwesenheit," antwortete sie und küßte den Saum seiner Festrobe. Voldemorts rote Augen strahlten im Schatten seiner Kapuze auf. Alles lief genau so, wie er es vorhergesehen hatte. Schon bald würden seine Reihen gewachsen sein, und Potters Schicksal war besiegelt. Die Welt war im Lot!

* * *

Harry versuchte, die Tage mit beiden Händen festzuhalten, dennoch glitt ihm der Dezember in Hogwarts schneller durch die Finger, als es ihm lieb war. Bis auf die Tatsache, daß Draco Malfoy noch unausstehlicher war und durch die Gänge stolzierte, als gehöre ihm die Welt (nichts Neues daran) und als hätte er auch die Mittel, seinen Anspruch geltend zu machen (das allerdings war neu) unterschied diesen Monat nichts von den Jahren zuvor. Harry wollte die Zeit anhalten, jede Sekunde, die zwischen ihm und seiner Rückkehr in den Ligusterweg und zu den Dursleys lag war eine Kostbarkeit, Hermine und Ginny konnten es nicht erwarten, daß endlich der 21. Dezember und damit der Tag der Ministeriumsgala herangekommen war, Ron sah dem Ganzen mit einer Mischung aus Vorfreude und Terror entgegen und Neville nahm die Sache, genau wie Luna, eher gelassen.

Außer der Tatsache, daß er noch immer nicht tanzen konnte stand zwischen Harry und dem Ball noch ein weiteres Hindernis: er hatte zwar Ron dazu bewegt, Hermine aufzufordern, aber er selbst hatte es noch nicht geschafft, Ginny zu fragen, ob sie seine Begleitung sein würde. Wannimmer sie ihm suggestive Blicke zuwarf bekam er plötzlich kalte Füße, und allzu lange war es nicht mehr hin bis das Fest gekommen sein würde. Doch wie sollte er seine Schüchternheit überwinden? Ron ging schließlich davon aus, daß zwischen seiner Schwester und ihm schon alles geklärt war!

Schlußendlich, knapp zwei Wochen vor der Gala, schaffte Harry es doch, Ginny offiziell zu seiner Parterin für den Ball zu machen. Er traf sie früh morgens auf ihrem Besen über dem Quidditchfeld an, und als sie vor ihm landete prustete er seine Frage heraus noch bevor sie ihm guten Morgen wünschen konnte.

"Willumimirgalagen?" Ginny blinzelte. Hatte sie gehört, was sie glaubte, gehört zu haben? Hermine hatte ihr zwar erzählt, daß Ron sie gefragt hatte und Harry wahrscheinlich sie fragen würde, aber… war es das wirklich gewesen?

Sie betrachtete Harry genauer. Seine angespannte Haltung, die geballten Fäuste, die zusammengekniffenen Augen- man könnte meinen, er stände Lord Voldemort gegenüber und nicht einem Mädchen, das einen halben Kopf kleiner war als er. Also hatte er sie wirklich gefragt!

Einen Moment lang zog sie in Betracht, ihn schmoren zu lassen und zu zwingen, seine Frage noch einmal zu wiederholen, doch das Bild des Elends, das er darbot ließ sie sich erbarmen.

"Gern, Harry. Ich begleite dich gerne zur Ministeriumsgala," sagte sie warm.

"Oh, Merlin sei Dank!" seufzte Harry, dann schnappte er sie sich mit Suchergeschwindigkeit und schwang sie im Kreis herum. "Ich verspreche dir, wir werden Spaß haben!"

Ginny schwankte ein wenig, als er sie wieder auf ihre eigenen Füße stellte, aber ihr strahlendes, breites Lächeln das jeden einzelnen Zahn erkennen ließ (und nein, sie hatte es gewiß nicht von Gilderoy Lockhart abgeguckt!) verriet, wie glücklich sie war. "Das glaube ich auch, Harry," meinte sie augenzwinkernd. "Stell dir vor- wir könnten das ganze Ministerium in eine Testarena für die Scherze der Zwillinge verwandeln."

Obwohl Harry nicht der romantischste Junge auf dem Planeten war enttäuschte ihn diese Antwort doch ein wenig, aus welchem Grund auch immer. "Sicher, Ginny," meinte er, aber sein Enthusiasmus war geschwunden.

Ginny hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Da wollte sie auf Nummer Sicher gehen und lieber die gute Freundin spielen, und dann… dann sah Harry aus, als hätte er eben in eine Zitrone gebissen. Warum nur waren Jungen immer so kompliziert?

"Oh, und wir können natürlich auch tanzen," fügte sie etwas unbeholfen hinzu. Statt daß dies Harry wieder in bessere Laune versetzte wirkte er nun, als hätte sie ihm eröffnet, er müsse sich mit sämtlichen Todessern duellieren, bevor er auf den Ball gehen konnte.

"Aber sicher, Ginny," würgte er hervor. "Eh, entschuldige, ich muß vor dem Frühstück noch duschen und… na ja, Tonks und so…" stammelte er, wurde rot, und floh. Ginny seufzte.

"Harry Potter, du bist einfach ein unmöglicher Härtefall!"

Harry war sich seines Status' als unmöglicher Härtefall nicht bewußt, dennoch fühlte er sich verfolgt und beobachtet, als er sich endlich zum Frühstück hinsetzte. Wannimmer er von seinem Teller aufsah erwartete er, die Blicke auf sich gerichtet zu sehen, die er fühlte, doch statt dessen… statt dessen schien der ganze Gryffindor-Tisch es zu vermeiden, ihn anzusehen. Die Einzigen, die ihn, wie immer, anstarrten waren Malfoy und Snape… und gegen beide war er nach sechs Jahren eigentlich beinahe immun. Achselzuckend widmete sich Harry wieder seinem Frühstück, es hatte keinen Sinn, sich über Merkwürdigkeiten Gedanken zu machen, wenn man in Hogwarts war.

Der _Tagesprophet_ brachte eine Woche vor den Ferien eine große Ankündigung der Ministeriumsgala zur Wintersonnewende heraus. In einer Sonderbeilage in der Mitte des Heftes ließ man das Fest des letzten Jahres noch einmal wiederaufleben, Roben wurden verglichen, bissige Kommentare zum Stil einiger, lobende Kommentare zur Kleidung Weniger gemacht. Obwohl die Gala an sich nichts Außergewöhnliches war (sie fand jedes Jahr statt und wurde von den Reichen, den Mächtigen und den Einflußreichen besucht) sorgte die Ankündigung, daß ein Orden des Merlin an sechs Minderjährige verliehen werden würde für Aufregung. Spekulationen über den Ablauf der Feierlichkeiten füllten die Titelseiten.

Rita Kimmkorn, die sich bisher an die Vereinbarung mit Hermine gehalten hatte, schrieb einen glühenden Artikel voller Lob über die bisherigen Leistungen der "_Sechs Jäger der Dunkelheit_". Das Büro von Minister Fudge kündigte an, daß Harry und seine Freunde auf der Gala für Kommentare zur Verfügung stehen würden. Dumbledore bat um Verständnis dafür, daß man keinen Presserummel in Hogwarts gebrauchen konnte, da dieser den regulären Unterrichtsbetrieb zu sehr stören wurde und er auch nicht durch ein Großereignis wie das Trimagische Turnier gerechtfertigt sei und verwies ebenfalls auf diesen Termin. Rita zeigte sich einsichtig und wiederholt noch einmal, wie sehr sie sich darauf freute, die _Jäger_ zu interviewen.

Und als sei das nicht genug erhielt Harry auch noch eine Mitteilung seines persönlichen Sekretärs Grappleclaw. Anscheinend hatten Cadbury's, die Hersteller der Schokoladenfrösche, Harrys Bedingungen akzeptiert und die Schokofrösche mit seiner Karte produziert. Nun wollten sie die erste Auslieferung der Harry-Potter-Karte in Schokofröschen mit der Gala verbinden. Und sie hatten das _voraussichtlich_ aus seinem Text gestrichen.

Müde seufzend kritzelte Harry in einer Pause ein _Okay_ auf ein Stück Pergament und rief Hedwig, damit sie es zu Grappleclaw brachte. Er hatte nicht besonders gut geschlafen, einmal, weil er so nervös war, zum anderen, weil Voldemort wie auch die letzten Wochen über in anhaltend guter Stimmung war. Seine Vampire hatten, wie man der zweiten Seite des _Tagespropheten_ entnehmen konnte, eine kleine Muggelsiedlung dezimiert. Voldemort war, wie stets, erfreut darüber, daß ein wenig mehr _Ungeziefer_ von der Planetenoberfläche gewischt worden war und zeigte dies Harry durch ihre Verbindung. Dazu kam, daß Ron, Hermine, Neville und er wieder einmal nicht von einer Stunde zur anderen gehen konnten ohne von Horden kleiner Nervensägen (auch bekannt als die unteren Jahrgänge) überfallen zu werden, die noch schnell etwas von ihnen wollten, bevor sie endgültig berühmt waren- zumindest drückte Ron es so aus.

_Sechs Jäger der Dunkelheit_- der Titel war griffig genug, daß andere Autoren ihn übernahmen, und auch Hogwarts innerhalb eines halben Tages nur noch so von ihnen sprach. Neville wurde jedesmal rot, wenn einer der kleinen Erst- oder Zweitklässler aus einem anderen Haus ihn um ein Autogramm bat. Ron signierte jedes Autogramm mit einem stolzen '_Ron Weasley - Jäger der Dunkelheit_', während Hermine sich sehr sachlich gebärdete und ihre Unterschrift auf die bereitgehaltenen Pergamente kritzelte. Luna hatte die beste Methode, sich der Aufmerksamkeit zu erwehren. Sie betrachtete ihre 'Fans' mit einem Blick, als hätten sie einen zweiten Kopf bekommen und fragte sie, ob sie statt eines Autogramms nicht lieber hören wollten, wie ihr Onkel Zaphod zum Präsidenten der Galaxis geworden war (2). Binnen weniger Stunden wurde sie nur noch von wenigen Mutigen angesprochen. Leider funktionierte ihre Methode nicht, als Harry versuchte, sie anzuwenden, denn das kleine Monster vor ihm quietschte begeistert.

"Du hast noch einen zweiten Onkel? Ich dachte, du hast nur einen, diesen Muggel, bei dem du im Sommer lebst! Weiß er, daß du der Junge, der lebt bist? Weiß er von der Zauberwelt? Ist er ein Zauberer? Wo wohnt er?" Harry konnte gerade eben noch fliehen, bevor der Ravenclaw-Erstklässler die Adresse seines zweiten Onkels erfragen konnte.

"Ein zweiter Onkel? Harry, was dachtest du dir denn _dabei_? Bis heute Abend bist du Snapes unehelicher Sohn, dein Vater der Geliebte von Trelawney und dein zweiter Onkel deren bisher unbekannter Bruder. Warum hast du nicht einfach gesagt, daß du keine Autogramme gibst?" tadelte Hermine, deren Haare einen neuen Weltrekord im vom-Kopf-Abstehen aufstellten. Auch sie war in die Hände einiger begeisterter Fans geraten. Einen Moment lang noch hielt sie den vorwurfsvollen Blick aufrecht, mit dem sie Harry bedacht hatte, dann ließ sie ihre Büchertasche zu Boden fallen und vergrub die Hände in den Haaren.

"Wie lange ist es noch bis zu den Ferien?" stöhnte sie. Die beiden Jungen tauschten ungläubige Blicke. Auch wenn Hermines Zustand sie gerade an ihr drittes Schuljahr und den Druck des Zeitumkehrers erinnerte, sie hatte _nie_ gefragt, wann die Schule zu Ende sein würde.

"Hermine, bist du gesund?" fragte Ron besorgt. "Bist du sicher, daß es nicht zu viel Streß für dich ist, auf den Ball zu gehen? Soll ich dich gleich zu Madam Pomfrey bringen?"

Hermine schüttelte sich. "Nein, danke. Anthony Goldstein aus Ravenclaw ist gerade im Krankenflügel…"

"Woher weißt du das denn?" fragte Harry neugierig. Goldstein war eigentlich in Ginnys Jahrgang.

"Na ja, ich… erhatmichgeküßtunddahabichihnverhext," murmelte sie schnell.

"Du hast _was_?" riefen Ron und Harry gleichzeitig.

"Er hat mich geküßt. Und mir seine ewige Liebe geschworen. Und rote Rosenblätter über mir verteilt. Und einen Musikzauber gesprochen. Und er wollte ein Autogramm. Und dann… hab ich ihm Walroßzähne verpaßt- ihr wißt schon, das, was Malfoy mit mir in Zaubertränke einmal gemacht hat? _Densaugeo_?"

Harry und Ron saßen die ganze Verwandlungsstunde über mit offenen Mündern da. Hermine hatte… einen Mitschüler in den Krankenflügel gebracht? Zum Glück ignorierte Professor McGonagall sie und bestrafte sogar Lindy Sheldon aus Hufflepuff, die versucht hatte, ihnen einen Zettel mit Autogrammwünschen zuzuschicken. Leider hatte sie den Zauber noch nicht richtig perfektioniert, und so flog ihr Papiervogel einen Stukka-Angriff auf Professor McGonagall statt sanft hinüber zu den vier 'Jägern' aus Gryffindor zu gleiten. Zum ersten Mal in all ihren Jahren in Hogwarts sahen die Schüler ihre Verwandlungslehrerin mit teilweise offenen Haaren- sie hatte Locken!

"Wer hätte es gedacht," meinte Seamus mit einem lässigen Grinsen, "sie muß einmal ein richtig heißer Feger gewesen sein!"(3)

Die Gryffindor-Jungen aus der Verwandlungsklasse schüttelten geschlossen den Kopf und stöhnten übertrieben gequält, die Mädchen starrten Seamus befremdet an und Professor McGonagalls Mundwinkel zuckten ein paar Mal, bevor sie wenige Millimeter über Normalniveau zum Stillstand kamen.

"Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Einschätzung, Mr. Finnigan, aber… ich bevorzuge, mich auch dieser Tage nicht vollkommen frei von körperlichen Reizen zu finden."

Es versteht sich von selbst, daß _dieser_ Zwischenfall sogar schneller durch die Schule lief als Nachricht von Harrys imaginärem zweiten Onkel. Professor McGonagalls Vergangenheit wurde hinter vorgehaltener Hand diskutiert, und beim Abendessen war das heißeste Gerücht des Tages, daß die Verwandlungsprofessorin das außereheliche Kind von Albus Dumbledore unter Muggeln versteckt hatte, um von ihrer Affäre abzulenken. Darüberhinaus hatte sie sich als Sängerin einen Namen gemacht und war eine Halb-Veela.

Die sechs Freunde schmunzelten nur über diese Spekulationen, besonders, da Luna die Vermutung äußerte, es handele sich bei Minerva McGonagall keinesfalls um eine normale Hexe. Sie sei die menschliche Inkarnation der Göttin Athene, behauptete die zerstreute Ravenclaw mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen, und daher sei es nicht weiter verwunderlich, daß ihr Wissen so groß sei.

Neville drückte nur Lunas Hand und schüttelte den Kopf- das war seine Freundin in Bestform!

Lunas Humor und ihre distanzierte Sicht auf das Chaos, das sie umgab, rettete die Freunde durch die letzte Woche vor den Ferien. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, sich wenigstens für ein paar Stunden vor den "Fans" zu retten. Besonders Colin Creevey, der seine Kamera wieder ausgepackt hatte, entwickelte sich zur Nervensäge. Erst als Luna ihm die Linse mit einem gut plazierten _Obscurus_-Zauber schwärzte ließ er von Ginny und ihr ab- und begann statt dessen damit, glühende Sonette auf seine beiden Klassenkameradinnen zu dichten.

"Keine Chance- ich habe meine Wahl schon getroffen!" zwinkerte Ginny, als Luna sie fragte, ob sie nicht doch einmal auf Colins Avance eingehen wollte. Die beiden Mädchen saßen in der Bibliothek hinter einer dicken Mauer aus Schulbüchern, geschützt von einem Schweigezauber.

"So lange, wie er gebraucht hat, um dich zur Gala einzuladen kannst du warten, bis du alt und grau bist bis er dich fragt, ob du seine Freundin werden willst," meinte Luna nur. "Schau hier, ich hab sogar die passende arithmantische Gleichung gefunden!"

"Ich hab nicht vor, so lange zu warten," erwiderte Ginny und seufzte. "Wenn es auf die konventionelle Art und Weise nicht klappt werde ich wohl einfach mal die Initiative ergreifen müssen."

"Ein guter Vorsatz," sagte Luna.

"Ein besserer wäre, einen Plan auszuarbeiten, wie du diese nervige Klette Creevey von unseren Fersen enfernst," giftete eines der Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal, das unbemerkt herangekommen war. "Nicht genug, daß _unsere_ Freunde plötzlich zu liebestollen Idioten werden, wenn sie dich sehen- du wirst auch noch ständig photographiert und _wir_ fallen über den verdammten Paparazzo!"

"Tja…" Ginny tippte mit dem Finger gegen ihr Kinn, als müßte sie überlegen. Es war schwer genug, mit der Bewunderung umzugehen, die ihr entgegengebracht wurde, aber die Eifersucht ihrer Mit-Gryffindors war die Sahne auf dem Kuchen. Daß sie noch keine Glasscherben in ihrem Bett gefunden hatte war auch alles! "Wie wäre es, wenn ihr ihn selbst loswerdet? Ihr wißt doch, wie sehr ich Gewalt verabscheue!"

"Wart nur… du hast dir vielleicht Potter und alle Jungs von Hogwarts geschnappt, aber du kannst nicht alle einwickeln. Früher oder später sehen sie dich schon so, wie du bist- ne häßliche, rothaarige kleine Göre, die schon einmal versucht hat, die Hogwarts-Schüler zu ermorden!"

Ginny wurde bleich. Ihr erstes Schuljahr war noch immer ein Alptraum, den sie nicht überwunden hatte. Bisher hatte niemand ihre Schuld- immerhin Mitschuld- an den Vorkommnissen um die Kammer des Schreckens erwähnt, aber es schien, als sei auch diese Grenze nun gefallen.

"Sie hat nie jemanden ermorden wollen- geschweige denn, es getan. Das war Tom Riddle- Lord Voldemort! Und wie könnt ihr überhaupt dastehen und Ginny beschuldigen, wenn ihr nicht einmal den Namen hören könnt, ohne zu quieksen? Ihr seid doch alle von den Nargeln aus den Mistelzweigen gebissen worden!" Lunas Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, aber scharf genug, um damit Stahl zu schneiden. "Also lauft und haltet eure kleinen _Freunde_ bei Laune, bevor Ginny sie euch wegschnappt."

"Ach Loony, dich hat doch niemand gefragt!" schnappte eines der Mädchen. Luna zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Kreativ seid ihr auch nicht gerade…"

"Wartet's nur ab- irgendwann kriegt ihr, was euch zusteht!"

"Ja, bekommen wir- am 21. Dezember, im Ministerium- Minister Fudge hat unsere Einladungen persönlich unterschrieben," erwiderte Luna, nun wieder mit gewohnt träumerischer Stimme. "Ich glaube, es war ein Orden des Merlin dritter Klasse, oder?"

"Stimmt," meinte Ginny leise, aber wieder gefaßt. "Und jetzt haut ab, oder ich jage euch meine Flederpopel auf den Hals!"

Glücklicherweise hatte diese Drohung endlich die erwünschte Wirkung- Ginny und Luna hatten wieder ihre Ruhe.

"Wann sind endlich Ferien?" ächzten sie.

Erstaunlicherweise verging die Zeit umso langsamer, je näher die freien Weihnachtstage rückten. Harrys Laune verschlechterte sich scheinbar mit jeder Stunde- er hatte nicht nur den "Ministeriumszirkus" vor sich (auch wenn die Aussicht darauf ein wenig durch Ginnys Versprechen, ihn zu begleiten versüßt wurde) sondern auch noch die Dursleys. Ron hatte endlich auch genug von der Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Schüler und gesellte sich zu Harry und Hermine in immer kreativeren Verstecken (wer hätte gedacht, daß Snapes Vorratsschrank einmal drei Gryffindors beherbergen sollte?).

Schließlich aber war es soweit- die scharlachrote Dampflokomotive des Hogwarts-Expresses stieß einen gellenden Pfeifton aus und setzte sich keuchend und schnaufend in Bewegung in Richtung King's Cross. Von der Platform in Hogsmeade aus winkten die sechs Freunde ihren Schulkameraden nach und schnappten sich danach ihr (leichtes) Gepäck. Harry hielt Hedwigs leeren Käfig in einer Hand- seine Eule war mit Pigwidgeon zusammen schon vorausgeflogen- und einen alten Hoola-Hoop-Reifen in der anderen. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel, und Harry aktivierte den Portschlüssel.

"Lichterfest," sagte er.

* * *

Sie landeten in der Diele des Grimmauldplatzes Nr. 12. Augenblicklich hüllte sie der süße Duft frischgebackener Weihnachtsplätzchen ein, der MRF dudelte altbekannte Weihnachtslieder und sanfter Kerzenschimmer sorgte für eine gemütliche Atmosphäre. Das alte Haus hatte in den letzten Monaten eine eindrucksvolle Verwandlung mitgemacht- verschwunden waren all die verstaubten, alten Erbstücke der Familie Black. Stattdessen wirkte selbst die vorher so ungastliche Diele modern und willkommenheißend. Nur ein etwas hellerer Fleck an der Wand deutete noch darauf hin, daß dort einmal das Porträt einer alten Hexe- im Muggelsinn des Wortes- gehangen hatte. Ansonsten waren die crèmeweißen Wände dekoriert mit Girlanden aus Stechpalme und Efeu. An den frisch gebeizten Treppengeländern hingen rote Bänder, und die Türen waren alle weit offen und glänzten ebenso warm wie die Messingkerzenhalter an den Wänden.

"Willkommen, ihr sechs!" begrüßte sie Remus, Tonks an seiner Seite.

"Wow… was ist denn hier passiert?" fragte Harry, während er Hedwigs Käfig in die Küche trug.

"Dumbledore hat mir zwei Hauselfen ausgeliehen, und deine eigene Elfe hat auch mitarbeiten wollen. Dobby, Winky und Tinsy haben hier wahre Wunder bewirkt, oder? Du glaubst es nicht, Hermine- Dobby weiß mehr über dunkle Artefakte als Mad-Eye! Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie er das in Hogwarts gelernt hat, aber… ein Schnipsen, und weg waren die beißenden Schlangenköpfe an der Kommode oben im Salon! Die haben wir an deinem Geburtstag noch abdecken müssen, Harry- Mad-Eye hat sie geknebelt, weil sie die ganze Zeit gezischt haben, und ich…"

"Hallo, Tonks. Schön, dich zu sehen. Moony, wie geht's?" begrüßte Harry seine beiden Ersatz-Paten müde.

"Ihr seid ziemlich fertig, oder? Waren die Zwischenprüfungen so schwer, oder…"

"Nein, es war der verflixte _Tagesprophet_ und seine tollen Geschichten," murmelte Ginny und ließ sich in einen Stuhl am Küchentisch fallen. Mit einem noch warmen Ingwerplätzchen in der Hand fuhr sie fort. "Keine… ruhige M'nute- ständig irgendwelche Kinder, die irgendwas wissen wollen…"

"Dann ist es umso besser, daß jetzt Ferien sind!" Tonks' gute Laune und ihre Fröhlichkeit waren ansteckend. "Jetzt bringt erst einmal eure Sachen nach oben- wir haben ein Zimmer für jeden von euch im dritten Stock, die meisten unserer Freunde sind über die Feiertage nach Hause gegangen."

"Neville und Luna wissen über den Orden bescheid, Tonks," erinnerte Remus seine Verlobte sanft. Seine ruhige, stetige Art wirkte wie Balsam auf die blankliegenden Nerven der Teenager.

"Oh, stimmt ja- also, die meisten Ordensmitglieder sind nach Hause, also haben wir das Haus fast für uns alleine. Eure Eltern kommen heute Nachmittag- Molly war heute Morgen schon da und hat Kekse gebacken, und dein Vater will über die Feiertage den _Klitterer_ auch zusperren und mit uns feiern, Luna," erklärte Tonks.

"Ach?" meinte Luna nur. "Das hat er noch nie gemacht!"

"Dann wird es höchste Zeit," murmelte Neville in ein Ingwerplätzchen hinein, "Eltern sollten bei ihren Kindern sein." Luna drückte ihm einen dicken Kuß auf die Wange.

"Ugh, es reicht!" murrte Ron, "ich geh mein Zimmer suchen. Kommst du, Harry?"

_Pop_! "Meister Harrys Wheezy wünscht sein Zimmer zu sehen? Tinsy wird ihn führen!"

"Prompter Service, Harry," grinste Ron.

"Hallo, Tinsy," sagte Harry. "Ich komme auch gleich mit, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Ich bin ein bißchen müde."

"Meister Harry und Mister Wheezy folgen mir, bitte," kommandierte Tinsy und marschierte durch die Diele und die Treppen hinauf- keine einzige Stufe knarrte mehr. Die Hauselfen hatten selbst die morschen Treppen repariert.

"Wow, Tinsy- wirklich toll, was ihr aus dem alten Kasten gemacht habt. Danke!" lobte Harry, und Tinsy bekam ganz rote Ohren.

"Tinsy freut sich, Meister Harry zu dienen," sagte sie bescheiden und knetete den Saum ihres kleinen Rockes zwischen den Fingern. "Hier ist Meister Harrys Zimmer, das von Mister Wheezy ist daneben."

"Und die Mädchen sind gegenüber," schaltete sich Remus ein, nur um einen Schritt zurückzuweichen, da sowohl Harrys als auch Rons Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet waren.

"Verdammt, Moony- schleich dich nicht so an!" Harry senkte den Zauberstab.

"Wollte ich nicht," versicherte Remus ihnen. "Also, wie ich schon sagte- die Zimmer der Mädchen sind gegenüber. Aber nehmt das nicht zum Anlaß um… na ja, ihr wißt schon. Ich glaube, keiner von euch will mich Molly Weasleys Zorn aussetzen, oder?"

"Nee, Professor Lu… err… Remus," korrigierte Ron als Remus tadelnd eine Augenbraue in bester Snape-Manier in die Höhe zog. "Wir bevorzugen Sie… dich… an einem Stück!"

"Danke," sagte Remus trocken. "Abendessen um sieben. Bis dahin- macht nichts, was ich nicht auch machen würde!"

"Weißt du, manchmal ist es nicht schwer, sich vorzustellen, daß er ein Herumtreiber war… ist," meinte Ron. "Na dann… bis nachher, Kumpel. Ich hau mich ein bißchen aufs Ohr."

Harry hatte es sich eben gerade erst auf seinem eigenen Bett gemütlich gemacht- natürlich nachdem er seine Schuhe von den Füßen gekickt hatte als es an der Tür klopfte.

"Herein," rief er müde. "Oh, du bist es, Ginny."

"Err… Harry, ich… also, wir wollten alle eine Runde Zauberschnippschnapp spielen, in Hermines Zimmer. Willst du mitspielen?" Ginny war in der Tür stehengeblieben.

"Klar- kannst auch ruhig reinkommen, oder schon mal vorgehen, ich bin gleich da," meinte Harry. Ginny drehte sich schon auf dem Absatz um, straffte dann aber die Schultern und konfrontierte ihn direkt.

"Da ist noch was, Harry- es geht um Festroben für die Ministeriums-Gala. Ich glaube nicht, daß Mum und Dad für uns alle neue Roben…"

"Ginny, das ist überhaupt keine Frage- ich hab dich eingeladen. Da gehören Roben und alles natürlich mit dazu!" warf Harry ein, etwas verwirrt, daß daran überhaupt Zweifel bestanden hatten. Dann wurde er rot- hinter Ginny war Mrs. Weasley aufgetaucht und umarmte ihre Tochter.

"Das ist nett von dir, Harry, aber das wird nicht notwendig sein- Arthur und ich haben immer für unsere Kinder gesorgt, und wir werden es auch jetzt. Keine Sorge, Ginny-Schatz, für deine Festroben ist gesorgt. Du kannst dir morgen bei Madam Malkin aussuchen, was du willst. Harry, komm her- ich will dich auch noch richtig begrüßen. Meine Güte, junger Mann- du bist ja immer noch nur Haut und Knochen! Gibt es in Hogwarts denn nichts richtiges mehr zu essen? Na, dem werden wir schnell Abhilfe schaffen!" Sie zog auch Harry in eine beinahe erdrückende Umarmung. Ihr Umhang, noch feucht und kalt von der Winterluft draußen, roch ein wenig nach Ingwerplätzchen, und ihr rotes Haar kitzelte Harrys Wange- er war noch ein weiteres Stückchen gewachsen in den letzten Monaten.

"Hallo, Mrs. Weasley," murmelte Harry, ein wenig peinlich berührt von ihrer Umarmung.

"Harry, ich dachte, du- oh, hallo Mum!"

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley stürzte sich auf ihr nächstes Opfer. Ron atmete schwer, als er sich endlich aus ihren Klauen befreit hatte, und wirkte zerzauster als Harry nach einem Quidditchspiel. "Ich bin ja so froh, daß ihr alle wieder heil hier seid! Aber eigentlich wollte ich euch nur sagen, daß alles für morgen geregelt ist. Tonks wird euch begleiten… und Madam Malkin macht extra nur für euch früher auf."

"Moment… Morgen? Was?"

"Wir haben nur noch zwei Tage bis zur Gala, Ronald," schalt Mrs. Weasley, "ihr braucht noch neue Festumhänge- die kaufen wir morgen!"

"Oh _verdammt_- schon wieder Streß!"

"Ronald!"

"Entschuldige, Mum…"

"Denkt daran: seid pünktlich morgen früh um sieben bereit zum Abmarsch."

"Ja, Mum!" "Ja, Mrs. Weasley!"

"So, und jetzt kümmere ich mich ums Abendessen." Damit verschwand der Molly-Weasley-Orkan wieder aus Harrys Zimmer und hinterließ drei geschockte, erschöpfte Teenager.

* * *

Die Winkelgasse lag still und einsam da. Wispernd und knisternd legte der Rauhreif seinen feinen Schleier über die Pflastersteine während der Wind mit gierigen Händen die Rauchschwaden von den schwitzenden Schornsteinen riß. Einsam und verloren standen die sonst so bunten Reklametafeln schief und verkrüppelt in den finsteren Höhlen der Vordächer. Selten einmal huschte der Schatten einer Katze (oder einer Ratte) durch die Hauseingänge, nur ab und zu warf ein Keil aus hellem, gelbem Licht einen scharfen Kreis auf das Pflaster. Kein Zauberer würde sich um diese Zeit freiwillig in die klamme Eiseskälte eines Dezembermorgens in London wagen, da nicht einmal der Anreiz der warm lockenden Geschäfte bestand. Durch das drückende Schweigen der frühmorgendlichen Gasse knallten die Stiefel ihrer Besucher ungewohnt laut, ein Marschrhythmus, den die Dämmerung nicht angekündigt hatte und der sie gleichsam in all ihrer rot-orangefarbenen Pracht herbeizubeschwören schien.

Vor dem kunstvoll geschmiedeten, riesigen Abbild einer Schere und einer Rolle Stoff blieben die Schritte stehen. Eine Faust in einem dicken Wollhandschuh kroch aus einem dicken, schwarzen Umhang und hämmerte in einem vorher vereinbarten Rhythmus gegen die Eichentür unter dem Schild.

Lautlos glitt diese auf und ließ die frühen Besucher in den einladend warm beleuchteten Verkaufsraum von Madam Malkins Roben für jeden Anlaß eintreten. Mit klappernden Zähnen entledigten sich die sechs Teenager und ihre Begleiter ihrer warmen Wintermäntel und sahen sich, teils interessiert, teils mit einem Blick, als gingen sie zu ihrer Hinrichtung, in dem- leeren?- Raum um. Bis auf sechs Schemel und ein paar abgedeckte Regale an den Wänden gab es nichts, was darauf hindeutete, daß sie sich in einer Schneiderei befanden. Keine Stoffbahnen, keine Ständer voller Schulroben oder Festumhänge- beinahe bedrohlich wirkte diese Leere.

"Guten Morgen, meine Damen und Herren," begrüßte sie Madam Malkin, elegant in eine purpurne Arbeitsrobe gehüllt. Sie gähnte, und entschuldigte sich damit, daß sie nicht daran gewöhnt war, zu so früher Stunde schon Kundschaft zu empfangen.

"Nun, Sie sind alle hier, um sich für die große Gala morgen einzukleiden, richtig?" stellte sie fest. Die Sechs- und Tonks, die sich im Sinne der Tarnung für anthrazitfarbene, kurze Haare entschieden hatte- nickten.

"Nun, ich denke, wir werden mit den jungen Herren beginnen während die Damen bitte meiner Assistentin folgen- Sie werden einige Entscheidungen mehr treffen müssen, meine Damen!" Madam Malkin klatschte in die Hände, und eine junge Hexe in denselben Roben wie die Ladenbesitzerin selbst kam hinter einem Vorhang im hinteren Teil des Ladens hervorgeschlurft, eine große Tasse voll dampfendem Tee in der Hand.

"Lucille, wenn du bitte unseren Kunden auch etwas Tee anbieten könntest und danach die Damen nach hinten geleitest, damit sie…?" Madam Malkins Ton ließ keinen Zweifel daran, daß sie momentan alles andere als zufrieden mit ihrer Assistentin war. Lucille wurde ein wenig rot und nickte geflissentlich.

"Sofort, Madam. Darf ich Ihnen etwas Tee anbieten?" fragte sie. Tonks, Remus und ihre Schützlinge nickten begierig. Auch wenn es nicht sehr weit vom Tropfenden Kessel bis zu Madam Malkin war hatte selbst diese kurze Strecke ausgereicht, um die Kälte bis in die Knochen vordringen zu lassen.

"Sehr gut!" Madam Malkin klatschte in die Hände. "Während Lucille nun also den Tee zubereitet können wir schon einmal beginnen. Junger Mann, ich denke, Sie werden den Anfang machen."

Nervös ließ sich Neville, den der scharfe Blick der Schneidermeisterin erwählt hatte, herumschubsen, bis er endlich auf einem der niedrigen Schemel stand, die auch für das Zuschneidern ihrer Schuluniformen benutzt wurde.

"Gut, nun… Albus hat mich gebeten, möglichst vor Beginn der offiziellen Geschäftszeiten mit euch fertig zu sein. Keine Sorge, junger Mann, ich will Sie nicht verhexen!" beschwichtigte die geschäftige Dame Neville, der schon die Muskeln gespannt hatte, um in Deckung zu gehen als sie plötzlich ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

"Dieser Zauber ist meinen besten Kunden in eiligen Fällen vorbehalten," erklärte Madam Malkin und schien einige Zentimeter größer. "Natürlich gehört ihr als Helden vom Ministerium dazu!"

Sie holte tief Luft, sammelte sich, als ob sie vorhätte, einen Hundertkilostein zu stemmen und intonierte dann mit Grabesstimme: "_Optivestis_ (4)!"

Neville zuckte zusammen, aber bis auf Lucille, die hinter dem Vorhang hervorkam, beladen mit einem vor ihrem Zauberstab schwebenden Tablett voller Teetassen rührte sich gar nichts. Jedenfalls nicht augenblicklich.

Gerade, als Neville den Mund öffnete, um Madam Malkin zu fragen, ob nicht etwas geschehen sollte, raschelte es in den Regalen. Ein Windstoß fuhr durch die Roben, die dort bereits ausgestellt wurden, bauschte den Vorhang und verschwand für wenige Sekunden. Etwas fiel zu Boden, dann kehrte der Wind zurück, und mit ihm Stoffbahnen, Nadeln, Maßbänder, Fadenspulen… Nevilles Augen weiteten sich, ob vor Schreck oder Entsetzen konnte niemand sagen, dann verschwand er in einem Wirbelsturm aus schnappenden Scheren und flatterndem Stoff. Madam Malkin, die die ganze Zeit über einen Ausdruck höchster Konzentration auf dem Gesicht gehabt hatte, ließ sich in einen eilends von Remus beschworenen Armsessel (der sehr an Dumbledores purpurfarbene erinnerte) fallen und schnappte nach Luft.

"Ich denke, diese Prozedur ist für die Damen nicht nötig- Sie werden sich wahrscheinlich lieber selbst umsehen?" schnaufte sie und winkte sie gemeinsam mit Lucille fort, nachdem sie allgemeine Zustimmung erhalten hatte.

"Whoa!" entfuhr es Ron. Der Wirbelsturm um Neville hatte sich gelegt, und der Erbe der Familie Longbottom stand nun in einer fast fertigen, schwarzen Robe da. Das flackernde Kerzenlicht ließ den Stoff von Zeit zu Zeit dunkelblau schimmern; und die Säume um Schultern, Handgelenke und Knöchel waren fahlgolden. Auf der linken Brust prangte deutlich das Wappen der Longbottoms, halb verdeckt von einem Dreiviertelcape aus feinem Seidencrêpe, gesäumt mit Samt. Nevilles Schultern strafften sich, er wirkte plötzlich sehr viel größer und eindrucksvoller, ganz wie der jüngste Sproß eines alten Reinblütergeschlechts.

"Wenn Sie sich bewegen, wird dieses Cape hinter Ihnen wie von einem Windstoß getragen sich aufbauschen," erklärte Madam Malkin, nachdem sie Neville aus seinen neuen Roben geholfen und untersucht hatte, was der Zauber ihm auf den Leib geschneidert hatte. Harry schnaubte, nieste und hustete, was Madam Malkins' Aufmerksamkeit von der Robe ablenkte. Verwundert beobachtete sie, wie Remus, Neville, Ron und Harry in hilfloses Gelächter ausbrachen. Ron konnte gerade noch seine Teetasse abstellen, bevor er dasselbe Schicksal wie Harry erlitt.

"Snape…" keuchte Neville unter Lachtränen.

"Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, wie," meinte Remus und wischte sich ebenfalls eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

"Severus Snape?" fragte Madam Malkin, die den Grund der Erheiterung noch immer nicht ganz verstehen konnte, "er gehört zu meinen besten Kunden und verlangt diesen Zauber auf jeder seiner Roben."

"Eben!" kicherte Harry, dem es absolut nicht peinlich war, daß er kicherte, "wir haben das Geheimnis des Fledermauseffekts gelöst!"

"Oh," machte Madam Malkin, um nich unhöflich zu wirken. "Nun denn, Mr Weasley, Sie sind der Nächste!"

Rons Roben ähnelten Nevilles im Schnitt, nur waren seine schokoladenbraun mit kupfernen Säumen und einem Kupferschimmer, und auch sein Cape war braun. Das Wappen der Weasleys auf seiner Brust war kleiner und unauffälliger als das Longbottom-Wappen, das Neville trug, da er nicht der Erbe und älteste Sohn der Familie war. Remus nickte anerkennend- Ron wirkte wie ein sprungbereiter Löwe in seinen neuen Roben.

Harry hatte ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, als er auf den Schemel stieg und sich für den Sturm wappnete- diese Scheren hatten scharfe Schneiden, und auch ihre Spitzen funkelten gefährlich. Von den unkontrolliert herumfliegenden Nadeln wollte er lieber gar nicht erst anfangen, zu sprechen- er hatte als Kind beim Kinderarzt eine Impfung bekommen sollen und mit durch Zauberei seine Muskeln so verhärtet, daß die Nadel abgebrochen war. Zum Glück hatte der Arzt das Mißgeschick auf eine Phobie geschoben, und Harry eine Schluckimpfung verpaßt… Jedenfalls hatte er seitdem eine deutliche Abneigung gegen scharfe, kleine, spitze Metallgegenstände.

Bevor er es sich aber anders überlegen und vom Schemel klettern konnte wurde ihm jeder Fluchtweg durch eine Mauer aus fliegendem Stoff verbaut, und als er erschreckt zusammenzuckte und zum Dank unsanft von einem Maßband eins über den Kopf bekam hielt er lieber die Luft an und wartete.

Das Ergebnis von Madam Malkins Mühen konnte sich sehen lassen. Wie Nevilles waren auch seine Roben schwarz, doch mit einem grünen Schimmer darin, und seine Säume waren aus schlichtem schwarzem Samt. Sein Cape glich Nevilles wie ein Ei dem anderen, und Harry war eher erleichtert, daß er diesesmal um mehr Farbe herumgekommen war. Im vierten Schuljahr mochte ja ein grüner Festumhang noch angegangen sein, doch nun fühlte er sich etwas zu erwachsen dafür.

Remus wurde in dunkelblau gekleidet, dann waren die Herren der Schöpfung dem grausamen Kleiderkauf entronnen und konnten sich in Geduld üben- die Damen schnatterten aufgeregt hinter dem Vorhang, und allein an ihrem Tonfall konnte man erkennen, daß es noch einige Zeit dauern würde, bis man endlich zu einem guten Frühstück à la Tinsy in den Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren konnte.

Harry wurde von Tonks' fröhlicher Stimme geweckt. "Shhh… schaut mal, sehen sie nicht niedlich aus, wie sie so vor sich hinschnarchen?" fragte die Aurorin.

"Süß!" riefen Hermine und Ginny, und Harry zuckte zusammen. Seit wann _quietschte_ Ginny denn so?

"Sie hätten sich lieber weiter weg vom Fenster setzen sollen- dieser Mistelzweig ist bestimmt von Nargeln befallen," meinte Luna.

"Huh?" machte Remus, der wohl gerade Tonks' Hand auf seiner Schulter gespürt hatte. Harry schlug die Augen auf- wann hatte er sie eigentlich geschlossen- und fand sich Auge in Auge mit einer grinsenden Ginny.

"Na, auch schon fertig?" grummelte Ron und streckte sich. Neville schüttelte das linke Bein, das er auf dem Sitz untergeschlagen hatte und das nun kribbelnd seinen Unmut angesichts der langen Untätigkeit kundtat.

"Aber sicher doch!" sagte Ginny.

"Also ehrlich, _so_ lange haben wir nun auch wieder nicht gebraucht!" meinte Hermine. Allerdings war mittlerweile die fahle Wintersonne am Horizont aufgegangen und färbte den Nebel rosarot und golden.

"Schon gut… Wieviel schulden wir Ihnen, Madam?" fragte Remus die vollkommen erschöpfte Madam Malkin. Diese schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

"Professor Dumbledore hat schon alles geregelt," sagte sie. "Einen schönen Tag noch, und, wenn ich das sagen darf- Sie haben Glück, von diesen wundervollen Damen begleitet zu werden, meine Herren!"

"Das weiß ich doch," erwiderte Remus, der sich schon Tonks' Hand geschnappt hatte und nun belustigt zusah, wie sich ihre Wangen trotz ihres Metamorphmagustalents rot verfärbten.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" riefen die Teenager der Schneiderin noch zu, dann wurden sie von den Erwachsenen zur Tür hinaus und durch die Winkelgasse gedrängt- alles, nur um schnell wieder zurück zur Flohstation im Tropfenden Kessel und in Sicherheit zu kommen.

"Und, was hast du für Roben?" fragte Ron seine Schwester. Ginny lächelte geheimnisvoll, und als hätten sich die Mädchen abgesprochen schüttelten sie den Kopf.

"Geheimnis!" flöteten sie.

* * *

Die Gasse, in der die rote Telephonzelle stand, durch die man zum Zaubereiministerium gelangte, wirkte in der frühen Dunkelheit der längsten Nacht des Jahres bedrohlich und unsicher. Eng drängten sich die gut vermummten Ministeriumsbesucher in der Zelle zusammen, in der es trotz der magischen Platzvergrößerung recht eng geworden war, und warteten ungeduldig, bis endlich auch die letzte Plakette ausgespuckt worden war.

"Harry Potter – Verleihung des Ordens des Merlin" stand auf Harrys, und wahrscheinlich auch auf allen anderen. "Hätten sie sich ja sparen können," grummelte Ron, der verzweifelt versuchte, seinen Ellenbogen nach oben zu biegen, ohne ihn seiner Mutter ins Gesicht zu rammen. "Als ob das noch irgend jemand nicht gewußt hat!"

"Ronald!" schimpfte Mrs. Weasley. Ron grinste, ein wenig nervös.

"Sorry, Mum!"

Das Atrium, das noch vor Kurzem nach dem Kampf zwischen Voldemort und Professor Dumbledore vollkommen zerstört gewesen war leuchtete in neuem Glanz. Tausende von Feenlichtern umschwirrten die wiederhergestellte Statue der magischen Brüder (selbst der Zauberer hatte seinen Kopf wieder), Girlanden aus Efeu und Tannenzweigen erfüllten die Luft mit einem frischen, moosigen Duft und Weihnachtssterne aus hellem Licht blühten an allen Ecken und Enden.

"Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?" Harry hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie ihm sein Cape abgenommen worden war. Nachdenklich blickte er auf den deutlich sichtbaren Siegelring an seinem rechten Mittelfinger, der ihn als Familienoberhaupt auswies. Konnte er das überhaupt? Er hatte nie Eltern gehabt, die ihm beigebracht hatten, wie man sich in so einer Gesellschaft bewegen sollte- und daß es eine andere Art von Gesellschaft als die, die er von seinen Freunden gewöhnt war, war erkannte man schon an den kostbaren Seidenroben und teuren Parfums, die an ihm vorbeirauschten. Als wäre das noch nicht genug gewesen trug fast jede Frau einen Ausdruck wie Narcissa Malfoy bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft zur Schau, und die Männer übten sich in lässiger Langeweile. Das offene Staunen, das Wunder, das er sah und empfand, wenn er sich wieder einmal vor Augen führte, was so alles möglich war in der Zauberwelt schien diesen Menschen vollkommen abhanden gekommen zu sein.

"Keine Sorge, Harry- ich führe euch," flüsterte ihm Hermine zu und drückte seine Hand. Als Tochter zweier erfolgreicher und einflußreicher Zahnärzte, deren Vater nun auch noch politische Aspirationen hegte hatte sie schon früh gelernt, wie man sich unter der "angesehenen Gesellschaft" zu bewegen hatte.

"Danke, 'Mine," flüsterte Harry zurück. Ginny schnappte sich seinen Arm- er hatte sie ganz vergessen in seiner Nervosität- und zerrte ihn hinter ihren Brüdern, Eltern, Professor Dumbledore und Remus her.

"Nicht einschlafen," neckte sie. Harry warf ihr einen angesäuerten Blick zu, der sich jedoch in anerkennend hochgezogene Augenbrauen umwandelte, sobald er ihre Roben sah. Die Mädchen hatten aus ihrem Balloutfit ein großes Geheimnis gemacht und darauf bestanden, daß die Jungen sie erst an diesem Abend, im Ministerium, darin sehen sollten. Nun verstand Harry auch, warum. Die Feenlichter und Weihnachtssterne brachten Ginnys Haare zum Leuchten und ließen sie in ihren crèmefarbenen Roben wie einen Engel aussehen, wenn es denn rothaarige Engel gab.

"Gefalle ich dir?" fragte Ginny und klimperte übertrieben mit den Wimpern. "Die Säume passen zu deiner Robe- Madam Malkin nennt die Farbe "Waldgrün"."

"Ich… uh… gut," stammelte Harry. Was sollte man auch auf so eine Frage antworten?

"Danke!" Ginny lächelte verschmitzt und hakte sich fester unter. "Na, bereit für deinen großen Auftritt?"

Ehrlich gesagt, nein, hätte Harry am liebsten gesagt, aber er schluckte tapfer und nickte. "Sicher."

Ihre Gesellschaft war inzwischen vor den riesigen Flügeltüren des Großen Saales des Zaubergamot angekommen. Wie Gringotts' Türen waren auch sie aus Gold, unterteilt in zwölf Felder. Auf jedem dieser Felder war eine Szene aus dem Leben des größten Magiers aller Zeiten eingraviert- Merlin. Man sah die berühmte Kristallhöhle, in der Merlins Zauberkräfte zu ganzer Kraft erwacht waren, den jungen Artus, seine Erzwidersacherin Morgana (die in ihrer Schlangenhaftigkeit einige Ähnlichkeiten zu Voldemort aufwies- für einen Moment dachte Harry, daß er Tom damit wohl bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung zur Weißglut bringen konnte), wie Merlin sich seinen Stab fertigte…

"Harry Potter, der Junge der überlebte, und Ginevra Weasley," kündigte der Herold an und stieß dreimal mit seinem Stab- der eine Nachbildung von Merlins Stab war- auf dem Boden auf.

'Na dann…' dachte Harry, straffte die Schultern, und marschierte durch die Türen, begleitet von Applaus.

Der Große Saal war noch größer als sonst. Die Bänke für den Zaubergamot, die Zuschauer und Zeugen waren verschwunden, das ebenmäßige Oval aus weißem Marmor erweitert worden. Entlang der Wände waren die Tische aufgebaut worden, an denen schon mindestens zweihundert Zauberer und Hexen saßen. Als Harry hineinkam, standen sie auf, applaudierten weiter. Harry versuchte, zu lächeln, aber das Licht, das von einer überlebensgroßen Statue aus blankem Eis in der Mitte der Tanzfläche ausging, blendete ihn.

"Ah, Harry Potter!" begrüßte ihn Minister Fudge- endlich jemand, den er kannte. "Und… Ginevra, richtig? Sie sehen heute abend bezaubernd aus, meine Liebe!"

"Danke, Minister," erwiderte Ginny mit einem Lächeln und einem Ellenbogen in Harrys Seite.

"Guten Abend, Minister Fudge," grüßte Harry endlich ebenfalls, höflich. Der Applaus erstarb, während Fudge sie zu einem Tisch in der Mitte einer der Längsseiten des ovalen Saales geleitete. Harry hielt Ginny den Stuhl fest, während sie elegant darauf niedersank und setzte sich dann selbst neben sie. Vor jedem von ihnen erschien ein kristallener Teller, eine kunstvoll gefaltete Serviette und mehr Gläser und Besteck, als es Harry lieb war.

Dennoch, mit ein wenig Hilfe von Hermine und Ginny, überstand er das Abendessen recht gut- es half, daß die einzelnen Portionen recht klein waren und Harry nicht genug Französisch sprach, um zu verstehen, was genau er zu sich nahm. Besonders etwas namens _Foie_ _gras_ kam ihm verdächtig vor- wer würde schon freiwillig Gras essen?- doch ein Bissen und die Köstlichkeit räumte jede Bedenken angesichts ihres Namens aus.

"Mmmh, lecker," meinte auch Ginny. Hermine grinste.

"Sag' ich doch- alles halb so schlimm, und die Hälfte haben wir schon überstanden."

"Ja, jetzt kommt nur noch diese verdammte Zeremonie," murmelte Harry, der sich unter den eindringlichen Blicken der Leute an den anderen Tischen wand.

"Könnten die nicht mal ein bißchen mehr _von_ und weniger _an_ servieren?" maulte Ron, als er sah, was die feine Zauberküche unter einem "Entrecôte" verstand.

"Oh Ron!" seufzte Hermine und nibbelte genüßlich an einer Gabel voller Prinzeßbohnen, "dann würde es nicht mehr so gut schmecken!"

Endlich war auch der letzte Nachtisch aufgegessen, der letzte Teller verschwunden, und Hermine nickte wissend. "Ich schätze, der offzielle Teil des Abends beginnt vor Käse und Wein," meinte sie, und sie hatte recht.

Minister Fudge hatte sich auf einer Bühne aus funkelnd blauem Eis, die an der Schmalseite gegenüber der Tür errichtet worden war, in Positur gestellt, den Zauberstab auf die eigene Kehle gerichtet. Der Glanz der Eisblumen und Eiszapfen spiegelte sich in dessen Holz, als er sich räusperte und damit begann, die Feierlichkeiten zu eröffnen. Harry sah sich nach Dumbledore um- sollte er nicht in seinem Amt als Großmeister des Zaubergamots neben dem Minister stehen?- aber Fudge legte schon los.

"Meine Damen und Herren, ich begrüße Sie im Zaubereiministerium Britanniens zu diesem Fest der Wintersonnwende. Nicht nur kann ich Ihnen einen unvergeßlichen Abend ankündigen, sondern auch Feierlichkeiten, wie wir sie seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt haben. Als Zaubereiminister ist es mir eine besonders große Freude, Ihnen verkünden zu dürfen, daß ich in diesem Jahr, an diesem magischen Tag der Orden des Merlin verleihen werde- und nicht nur einmal, meine Damen und Herren.

"Begrüßen Sie mit mir… die jüngste Preisträgerin des Orden des Merlin, Dritter Klasse- Ginevra Weasley!" Kamerablitze zuckten durch den Saal. Ginny wurde rot, wartete aber dennoch geduldig, bis Harry ihr beim Aufstehen den Stuhl zurückgezogen hatte und schritt dann langsam hinauf auf die Bühne. Sobald sie neben Fudge stand flogen die Flügeltüren zum Saal mit lautem Knallen auf, und Dumbledore, königlich in den purpurnen Roben des Ganz Hohen Tiers, kam hinein, gefolgt von sechs livrierten jungen Männern, die auf roten Samtkissen mit goldenen Troddeln jeweils einen sternförmigen Orden in Bronze oder Silber trugen. Einer der Diener zwinkerte Harry im Vorbeigehen zu und ließ sich eine rote Haarsträhne an der Stirn wachsen- Tonks. Anscheinend hatte sie heute abend ihre Pflichten als Auror zu erfüllen und war deswegen nicht gemeinsam mit Remus zum Ball gegangen.

"Mit ihrem mutigen Kampf gegen eine Übermacht an Todessern hat Miss Weasley gezeigt, daß wir alle nicht ohnmächtig dem Terror ausgesetzt sind. Das Ministerium für Zauberei hofft, daß noch viele Menschen dem Beispiel dieser jungen Dame folgen und sich für die gute Sache einsetzen werden. Kraft meines Amtes als Zaubereiminister verleihe ich hiermit Miss Weasley den Orden des Merlin, dritter Klasse!"

"Und kraft meines Amtes als Großmeister des Zaubergamots und Vorsitzender der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer ist es mir eine Freude, Miss Weasley in die Reihen der Merlin-Ordensträger aufzunehmen," ergänzte Dumbledore feierlich und hängte Ginny einen der bronzenen Orden an einem roten Band um den Hals. "Ich präsentiere Ihnen: Miss Ginevra Weasley, Orden der Merlin dritter Klasse!"

Der Beifall war ohrenbetäubend und endete erst, als Fudge einen Kanonenschuß aus seinem Zauberstab losließ und mit der Zeremonie für Luna begann.

Nach und nach leerte sich Harrys Tisch, als einer seiner Freunde nach dem anderen hinauf auf die Bühne gerufen wurde, um seinen oder ihren Orden in Empfang zu nehmen. Als mit Hermine endlich auch der älteste der fünf Preisträger dritter Klasse geehrt worden war, senkte sich erwartungsvolles Schweigen über die versammelte High Society der Zauberwelt.

"Wie Sie sehen ist noch ein Orden übrig," begann Fudge, und das Blitzgewitter der Kameras setzte wieder ein. "Ein Orden des Merlin, zweiter Klasse. Er ist für einen der großen Helden unserer Tage bestimmt- eine Helden, der immer wieder..:" Harry versuchte, nicht hinzuhören. Am Liebsten wäre er unter den Tisch gekrochen. Fudge hatte eine komplette Kehrtwende gemacht, was sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber anging und lobte ihn nun in den höchsten Tönen, beschwor aber gleichzeitig stets, wie eng er doch dem Ministerium und Fudge persönlich verbunden war. Harrys Nervosität wich einer langsam sich steigernden Wut. Er wollte sich nicht ausnutzen lassen! Und doch waren ihm die Hände gebunden…

"Ich bitte auf die Bühne: Harry Potter, der Junge, der überlebte, jüngster Preisträger des Ordens der Merlin, zweiter Klasse!" Harry stand auf, verbeugte sich leicht, wie er es mit Hermine zusammen geübt hatte und ging dann langsam hinauf zur Bühne. Er versuchte, die schnarrenden, blitzenden Kameras und die bohrenden Blicke der Gesellschaft zu ignorieren, konnte aber nicht verhindern, daß seine Hände feucht von Schweiß wurden. Endlich, endlich stand er Dumbledore und Fudge gegenüber, und spürte Dumbledores sichere, ruhige Aura, die ihm neue Kraft gab. Aufrecht wartete er darauf, daß Fudge seine Vorstellung beendete und beugte dann den Kopf, damit Dumbledore ihm den Orden umhängen konnte. Schwer lag er auf seiner Brust, silbern und auffällig neben dem gestickten Familienwappen auf seinen Roben.

"Ich präsentiere Ihnen: Mister Harry Potter, Orden des Merlin zweiter Klasse!" rief Dumbledore, und Harry drehte sich um und stellte sich dem Publikum, stolz und, wie er hoffte, seiner Familie würdig. An seienr rechten Hand blitzte sein Siegelring, als er lächelte und winkte, wie es ihm Dumbledore eingeschräft hatte, zu tun. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, aber auch dieser Applaus versiegte, und Harry konnte gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden die Bühne verlassen und sich wieder an seinen Tisch setzen.

'Nie wieder- lieber noch einmal den Basilisken, Voldemort und den Drachen auf einmal!' schwor er sich. Fudge trat ebenfalls von der Bühne und neben die Statue auf der Mitte der Tanzfläche- Merlin, wie Harry nun erkannte.

"Meine Damen und Herren, der diesjährige Wintersonnwendball des Ministeriums für Hexerei und Zauberei ist hiermit… eröffnet!" verkündete er, wobei seine grüne Melone bedenklich auf seinem Kopf wackelte. Das Orchester, das unterhalb der Bühne angesiedelt war und geduldig auf seinen Einsatz gewartet hatte, spielte einen Tusch, und begann dann mit einem munteren Walzer. Harry ließ sich von Ginny auf die Tanzfläche zerren, obwohl er nach der Aufregung der Ordensverleihung eher noch erschöpft war, und war nur dankbar, daß ihm Mrs Weasley und Tonks ein wenig Nachhilfe in letzter Minute gegeben hatten, was das Tanzen anging. Mit der Zeit wurde er lockerer, und konnte genießen, wie leicht sich Ginny in seinen Armen anfühlte. Auch Hermine hatte Ron erfolgreich zum Tanz überredet, und Luna, die in ihren dunkelblauen Seidenroben, über die immer wieder Wellen wie über die Oberfläche eines Teiches liefen, wie eine Nymphe aussah hatte bei Neville überhaupt keine Überredungskünste notwendig gehabt.

Die erste Serie von Tänzen endete wieder mit einem Walzer, an dessen Ende Harry Ginny eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus ihrem kunstvoll geflochtenen und hochgesteckten Haar gelöst hatte, mit einem leichten Flattern im Bauch aus dem Gesicht strich, was ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln von seiner Begleitung einbrachte.

"Schau mal da," stupste ihn Ginny an und deutete auf Ron und Hermine. Die beiden schienen es überhaupt nicht eilig zu haben, von der Tanzfläche zu kommen, ganz im Gegenteil- Ron starrte Hermine beinahe hypnotisiert in die Augen, und mit Hermines Lächeln hätte man wohl die gesamte Saalbeleuchtung befeuern können.

"Fehlt nur noch der Mistelzweig… Ron, sieh mal nach oben!" rief sie ihrem Bruder zu. Harry grinste, als Ron und Hermine wie vom Blitz getroffen auseinander fuhren und sich gegenseitig verlegene Blicke aus niedergeschlagenen Augen zuwarfen.

"Ist schon kein Mistelzweig in der Nähe, keine Sorge, Kumpel," scherzte er, sobald sich Ron und Hermine zu ihnen gesellt hatten. "Obwohl der dir wohl eher gerade recht gekommen wäre, was?" fügte er in einem dramatischen Bühnenflüstern hinzu. Hermine wurde knallrot und dementierte auf das Heftigste, daß zwischen Ron und ihr irgend etwas lief, während Ron nur immer "Was sie sagt!" einwarf.

"Weißt du was- mir dünkt, die Lady widerspricht zu viel," zitierte Ginny. Harry grinste.

"Nicht nur die Lady," meinte er.

"Hi, Harry!" begrüßte ihn Tonks, die die Livree abgelegt und Aurorenroben angelegt hatte, nachdem er Ginny zum Tisch zurückgeführt hatte. Außer ihr hatte Harry noch elf weitere Auroren im Saal gezählt- anscheinend war eine volle Schwadron zum Schutz der Veranstaltung abgestellt worden. "Ich wollte nur kurz vorbesehen, dann muß ich schon wieder los oder Shack frißt mich zum Frühstück- gebraten!"

"Ich glaube nicht, daß du gebraten gut schmeckst," lachte Remus und küßte sie.

"Wer weiß?" Tonks zwinkerte verschwörerisch. "Bis später!"

"Tschüß, Tantchen!" konnte Harry sich nicht verkneifen, und hüpfte im nächsten Moment hinter seinen Stuhl, um Tonks' Brennzauber auszuweichen.

Der Abend verging in einem Rausch aus Farbe, Musik, Lachen und gutem Wein- Harry hatte nicht allzu viel Erfahrung mit Alkohol und war binnen Kurzem gemütlich beschwipst. Erstaunlicherweise hatte das eher einen positiven Effekt auf seine Balance beim Tanzen- nun war es Ginny, die sich seiner Führung unterordnen mußte. Glücklicherweise konnte sie recht gut tanzen, und ließ sich bereitwillig selbst durch die gewagtesten Figuren führen.

Mitternacht brachte einen letzten Toast, dann wurden alle Lichter gelöscht, um die dunkelste aller Nächte zu feiern, die die Wiedergeburt des Lichts brachte. Remus zufolge würde sich Merlins Stab entzünden, und dann nach und nach alle Lichter. Gespannt starrte Harry in die Dunkelheit, in der man die glitzernde Statue nur erahnen konnte- es wurde ihm langsam unheimlich zumute, ein dumpfes Gefühl der Angst stahl sich in seine Knochen. 'Die längste Nacht des Jahres… die Nacht, in der die Dunkelheit am Mächtigsten ist,' schoß es ihm durch den Kopf.

"Harry, was hast du? Du bist ganz steif!" flüsterte Ginny in sein Ohr.

"Alles in Ordnung, Kumpel? Es ist nicht…" begann Ron, doch Harry spürte einen scharfen Schmerz in seiner Narbe und dann stürzte er durch Zeit und Raum.

_"Tretet nun vor mich, meine treuen Gefolgsleute, auf daß wir Jene neu in unserem Bund willkommen heißen, in denen die Magie stark und die Treue groß ist!" _

_Dunkle Roben und weiße Masken lösten sich aus der Dunkelheit, traten vor seine Augen._

_"Bringt mir die, die sich wünschen, der Sache der Magie bis zu ihrem Ende zu dienen, die Treue dem zu schwören, der sie als die Seinen annehmen wird, der ihnen die Macht verleihen wird, sich ganz der Kraft der Zauberei hinzugeben, der sie leiten und führen wird auf daß sie niemals fehltreten!" Oh, die Erwartung, die freudige Erwartung, der Geschmack der Furcht auf seiner Zunge, das Zittern, das durch die Reihen seiner Diener vor ihm lief… und diese bleichen, ängstlichen Gesichter, die so entschlossen blickten. Sein, alles Sein, und niemals würde er es aufgeben._

_"Draco Malfoy, jüngster Sproß des Malfoy-Geschlechts, wünschst du nichts mehr in der Welt als deinem Lord zu dienen, ihm zu gehorchen, der Arm seiner Macht zu sein, der die Welt das Fürchten lehrt?" fragte befehlend._

_"J..ja, mein Lord," erwiderte der junge Malfoy, der schon das Brennen des Elixirs in seinen Adern verspürte, das ihn darauf vorbereitete, einer der Seinen zu werden._

_"So sei es._ Morsmordre

Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Körper, sein Blut stand in Flammen, es brannte, sein Herz, es verbrannte, verglühte im Feuer der ewigen Qual. Seine Glieder zuckten, kühle Hände auf seiner Stirn, eindringliche Stimmen… alles verebbte. Dunkelheit stahl sich in sein Denken, nur die Wärme des Steins in seiner Hand, in seiner Tasche drängte sie zurück.

"Harry!" Tonks?

"Wa-?"

"Harry, war es Du-weißt-schon-wer?" Nicht Tonks. Unbekannte Stimme. Blitze… Kameras! Die Feier! Dumbledore!

"'fessor Dumbledore?" fragte Harry, der langsam wieder zu sich selbst fand. Obgleich jede Faser seines Körpers dagegen protestierte richtete er sich auf. Zwei Arme in kupferfarbener Seide stützen ihn- Hermine.

"Harry, was hast du gesehen?" fragte Dumbledore. Einen Moment lang war Harry enttäuscht, daß der alte Mann ihn nicht zuerst fragte, wie es ihm ging, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, wo er war, und was er wahrscheinlich gerade für ein Schauspiel abgeliefert hatte. Ein Kreis aus Auroren schirmte ihn vor neugierigen Blicken ab, Hermine kniete neben ihm und stützen ihn, Ron auf seiner anderen Seite, und Ginny hatte eine Hand auf seine Stirn gepreßt, kühlte die noch immer heiße Narbe.

"'fessor, er… neue Todesser. Ich weiß nicht wie viele, er ist noch nicht fertig, meine Narbe brennt noch. Mindestens zehn, ich habe sie nicht alle gesehen. Seine Diener, alles Sein, Körper, Geist und Seele. Das Dunkle Mal… er brennt es in ihre Arme, so wie sie es an den Himmel brennen, Professor, aber es funktioniert nur, weil sie vorher einen Trank eingenommen haben… ich weiß nicht, was für einen… Und er benutzt Parsel, wenn er den Zauber spricht."

"Du-weißt-schon-wer hat neue Gefolgsleute?" fragte einer der Auroren. Harry nickte.

"Sie sind gerade induziert worden," wiederholte er, "er glaubt, daß die Verbindung zwischen ihm und ihnen stärker ist, weil sie zum Zeitpunkt der größten Macht der Dunkelheit deknüpft wurde- um Mitternacht in der längsten Nacht des Jahres."

"Das sind schlechte Neuigkeiten, sehr schlechte… Was sollen wir den Leuten sagen?" murmelte Fudge vor sich hin. Harry schüttelte die stützenden und schützenden Hände seiner Freunde ab und stand auf.

"Die Wahrheit, Minister," sagte er eisig. "Sie können gegen diese Todesser kämpfen- wenn sechs Schüler, von denen zwei noch nicht einmal ihre ZAGs abgelegt haben das können, dann können andere Zauberer und Hexen das auch. Voldemorts größte Waffe ist die Furcht- aber von seinen neuen Todessern sind mindestens drei auch noch Schüler! Sie sind nichts, was man fürchten muß- wenn ich einen von ihnen sehe, werde ich sicherlich nicht zitternd vor Angst davonlaufen!"

"Kannst du uns Namen nennen, Harry?" rief einer der Reporter. Harrys Blick wurde finster.

"Ich denke, niemand wird glauben, was ich sage, niemand hat es damals geglaubt, als ich ihre Namen nach Voldemorts Wiedergeburt-" er ignorierte die entsetzten Aufschreie der Anwesenden, "-genannt habe, warum sollte es nun anders sein? Es sind dieselben Namen… Malfoy, Crabbe, Nott… soll ich fortfahren?" Die Federn der Journalisten zitterten vor Aufregung.

"Malfoy?"

"_Lucius_ Malfoy?"

"_Der_ Malfoy?" hörte man aus den Reihen der Aristokraten der Zauberwelt.

"Lucius _und_ Draco Malfoy," bestätigte Harry, "ebenso beide Generationen der anderen Familien- und noch viele mehr. Sie trugen ihre Masken."

"Das sind schwere Anschuldigungen, mein Junge- bist du dir ganz sicher?" fragte Fudge in väterlichem Ton. Harry hatte genug.

"Sie haben Lucius Malfoy selbst nach Askaban geschickt, Minister- er war im Ministerium dabei. Es dürfte Sie nicht wundern, daß er wieder frei ist! Und ich bin nicht Ihr Junge!" Er ignorierte Dumbledores "Harry!" und schnappte sich Ginnys Hand.

"Wir gehen. Danke für das schöne Fest."

"Harry, warte… Auf Wiedersehen, Minister, Professor Dumbledore." Remus eilte Harry hinterher, gefolgt von seinen Freunden. Die Reporter sahen sich einen Moment lang etwas konsterniert an, dann prasselten die ersten Fragen auf Dumbledore und den hilflosen Fudge ein.

"Was… was denkt er sich, dieser aufgeblasene… PAVIAN?" Harry schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand neben der Garderobe. Etwas knackste. "Ich… oh, verdammt!" Seine Knöchel bluteten, ein Finger stand etwas schräg ab.

"Na toll- perfektes Ende!" grummelte er.

"Harry?" Hermine und Ron näherten sich ihm vorsichtig. Hermine legte ihm sein Cape, das der Garderobier gebracht hatte, über die bebenden Schultern.

"Es tut mir leid," entschuldigte sich Harry. "Ich wollte nicht so ausrasten, aber… es war so ein schöner Abend, der letzte, ich muß morgen zu den Dursleys, und dann… kann er mich nicht _einmal_ in Ruhe lassen?"

"Ach Harry," seufzte Hermine und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn.

"Wir sind immer noch da, Harry," meinte Luna leise.

"Danke," flüsterte Harry mit ersticker Stimme. Remus umarmte ihn vorsichtig, bemerkte dabei, wie sehr sein Patensohn zitterte und sprach sich mit kurzen Blicken mit den anderen ab.

"Am besten, wir gehen schon einmal zurück zum Grimmauldplatz," schlug Neville vor.

"Ich glaube, die Party ist zu Ende," ergänzte Ginny mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor.

"Eins muß man Voldemort lassen- er ist eine echte Spaßbremse," grummelte Harry, der sich wieder halb gefangen hatte. Er schüttelte seine Hand und zuckte zusammen. "Aua," sagte er.

Remus untersuchte den Schaden vorsichtig. "Sieht so aus, als ob du dir da etwas gebrochen hast, Harry- sollte dir eine Lehre sein, dein Temperament so mit dir durchgehen zu lassen. Na, wenigstens ist unsere Hausapotheke für solche Notfälle ausgerüstet- aber wir sollten uns beeilen, wenn du noch lange wartest schwillt dein Finger auf die Größte einer Gurke an."

"Danke, Remus," meinte Harry nur. Noch nie hatte sich ein Erwachsener so prompt um ihn gesorgt, wenn er verletzt war- mit Ausnahme von Madam Pomfrey, aber deren Job war es schließlich, die Schüler bei bester Gesundheit zu halten.

"Keine Ursache," erwiderte Remus. "Na komm, Krone Jr."

Harry war froh, daß er seine Okklumentik so weit verbessert hatte, daß Voldemort bis auf wenige Überraschungsangriffe wie bei der Induktion der neuen Todesser nicht in seine Gedanken eindringen konnte. Natürlich spürte er noch immer, wenn der Dunkle Lord besonders emotional war- und das war er die ganze Nacht hindurch, Harry konnte keine Sekunde Ruhe finden- aber er konnte ihn nicht mehr dazu zwingen, durch seine Augen zu sehen. Es reichte, daß Snape kurz vor Morgengrauen erschöpft, verdreckt, blutbespritzt und so bleich wie Harry durch den Kamin gestolpert kam und Bericht erstattete. Voldemort hatte Squibs und Muggel zusammentreiben lassen, um seinen neuen Todessern ein wenig… Auslauf zu gönnen. Die armen, wehrlosen Menschen waren in ein Labyrinth, nicht unähnlich dem, das Harry in der dritten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers hatte durchqueren müssen, ausgesetzt worden und "durften" um ihr Leben laufen.

Es verstand sich von selbst, daß kein Einziger von ihnen überlebt hatte. Selbst Snapes sonst so regloses Gesicht zeigte Abscheu und Verachtung für diesen "Sport". Harry wurde es allein bei dem Gedanken daran übel.

"Der Dunkle Lord war sehr zufrieden- er hat einige… kreative Ansätze erkannt," schloß Snape. Remus schluckte schwer, und aus Dumbledores Augen war das Funkeln gewichen.

"Hat er neue Aufträge verteilt?" fragte er und strich sich durch den weißen Bart.

"Nein, Schulleiter," entgegnete Snape, "diese Nacht war ein Fest…"

"… gewidmet seiner eigenen Stärke," ergänzte Harry leise und erntete einen scharfen Blick des Ordensspions.

"Ich hoffe doch sehr, du hast deine Okklumentik nicht vernachlässigt, Potter," fuhr Snape Harry an. Harry schüttelte müde den Kopf.

"Nein, Professor- ich habe nichts gesehen. Aber seine Emotionen kann ich nicht ganz blocken, niemals… sie sind zu stark zu solchen Anlässen," erwiderte er.

"Versuch es weiter, Potter," ermahnte ihn Snape. Harry nickte- es war schließlich nicht so, daß er schlaflose Nächte so sehr liebte!

"Versuche, noch ein wenig zu schlafen, bevor wir dich zu den Dursleys bringen," bat ihn Remus. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen und der Fünfuhrbart um sein Kinn ließen ihn zehn Jahre älter wirken.

"Ich denke, das sollten wir alle," schloß Dumbledore das kurze Treffen. Wortlos zerstreuten sich die Ordensmitglieder und Bewohner des Grimmauldplatzes, jeder von ihnen versunken in den eigenen dunklen Gedanken. Harrys Züge verhärteten sich, als er Dumbledore beobachtete. Der Schulleiter wirkte uralt und erschöpft, jenseits aller Hoffnung.

'Warte nur, du Bastard- bald erledige ich dich!' schwor er. Voldemort würde nicht mehr lange Unschuldige quälen, dafür stand Harry.

* * *

Der graue Morgen sah Harry, die Hand noch verbunden (ein Zaubertrank hatte seinen Knochen zwar wieder zusammenwachsen lassen, aber er war noch schwach) vor der blitzblanken, weißen Haustür des Ligusterweges Nr.4. Remus, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Dumbledore und- zu Harrys Entsetzen- Snape lieferten ihn bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante ab. 

"Und vergiß nicht- drei Tage vor Schulanfang kommen wir und holen dich wieder ab," versprach Remus und umarmte seinen Patensohn. "Und dann feiern wir Weihnachten nach, in Ordnung?"

"Sicher," entgegnete Harry verdrießlich. Weihnachten mit Onkel Vernon… in etwa so angenehm wie eine Wurzelbehandlung bei Hermines Eltern.

"Was, Potter- Angst, daß die Fanpost nicht ankommt?" schnappte Snape, doch echte Aggression wollte sich in seinem Tonfall nicht wiederfinden.

"Eher, daß Onkel Vernon die armen Posteulen abschießt," entgegnete Harry, und ihm war es bitter ernst. Schließlich hatte Vernon schon einmal eine Schrotflinte auf etwas Magisches gerichtet.

"Ach komm, Potter- wird schon nicht so schlimm werden," versuchte Shacklebolt, ihn aufzumuntern.

"Sicher," wiederholte Harry, ebenso verdrießlich wie zuvor. Tante Petunia öffnete die Tür.

"Rein hier!" zischte sie und zerrte Harry durch die Tür. "Worauf warten Sie?" fragte sie seine Begleiter, "darauf, daß die Nachbarn sehen, was für Fr… _Zauberer_ hier zu Besuch kommen?" Anscheinend hatte eine Harry-freie Zeit die alten Verhaltensmuster wieder aktiviert.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Mrs Dursley, wir wollten Ihnen keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten," beschwichtigte Dumbledore sie, "wir wollten Harry nur ein frohes Weihnachtsfest wünschen."

"Schon gut," murmelte Harry, dem die ganze Sache langsam mehr als peinlich wurde. Warum ausgerechnet vor Snape? Merkte Tante Petunia nicht, daß sie seinem meistgehaßten Lehrer Munition für Jahre gab? Nun ja- Snape hatte sich zwar darauf spezialisiert, ihn zu ignorieren, aber das hieß nicht, daß er nicht wieder…

"Frohe Weihnachten, Potter," wünschte ihm Shacklebolt, und Snape nickte ebenfalls, die strengen Züge unergründlich.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Harry- und du wirst sehen, bevor du denken kannst bist du schon wieder bei uns." Remus umarmte ihn fest, überließ ihn dann Tonks, die ihm ebenfalls die Rippen brechen zu wollen schien. Harry fühlte sich sofort besser- Tonks und Remus wurden immer mehr zu seiner richtigen Familie.

"Ein frohes Fest, Harry," wünschte ihm schließlich auch Professor Dumbledore. Nach einem Blick auf die mürrische Petunia beugte er sich schließlich auch hinab und umarmte Harry. Wärme und Geborgenheit strömte durch ihn hindurch, als wäre er von einem stolzen Großvater in die Arme geschlossen worden.

"Danke, Prof… _Albus_," korrigierte er nach einem strengen Blick (mit obligatorischen Zwinkern) des Schulleiters. "Euch allen auch ein wunderschönes Fest und… wir sehen uns, okay?" Harry hatte das Gefühl, als ob Tante Petunias Geduld nun langsam ihrem Ende entgegenging und bot an, die vier Erwachsenen zur Tür zu bringen.

"Paß auf, daß sie nicht zu lange stehenbleiben," ermahnte ihn seine Tante. Harry seufzte.

"Ja, Tante Petunia," sagte er. Es würden ein paar lange Tage werden.

* * *

… _to be continued …

* * *

_

**Information**

(1) Das Dorf Tiddleywink gibt es wirklich! Sucht mal über Wikipedia danach: wo besser könnte man ein ganzes Herrenhaus verstecken, ohne daß es jemand merkt?

(2) Schamlose Werbung für Douglas Adams' _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_'. Empfehle im Interesse gut trainierter Lachmuskeln, es sofort zu lesen!

(3) Extra für Phil: McGonagall und "heißer Feger" in einem Satz!

(4) _Optivestis_: Zusammengesetzt aus _optimus_ und _vestis_- ein Zauberspruch, der das beste Kleidungsstück für seinen Träger und den Anlaß kreiert

* * *

_Das war's für dieses Kapitel- ich freue mich natürlich wie immer über eure Kritik und Kommentare, und sehe euch beim nächsten Mal!_


	16. Zwischen den Jahren

_Hi!_

_Es lebt! Mehr am Ende..._

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, AOL/Time Warner und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo: 

Titel: Harry Potter und die Zweite Prophezeiung

Autor: starlight

Rating: PG-15

Kurzzusammenfassung: Nach einem eher aufregenden Sommer kehrt Harry Potter nach Hogwarts zurück. Sirius' Tod belastet ihn schwer, trotzdem gibt er sein Bestes, um zu der Waffe zu werden, die Voldemort vernichten kann. Wenn da nur nicht die Zweite Prophezeiung Professor Trelawneys und der mysteriöse Talisman des Ourouboros wäre! Und was meint ein Mädchen, wenn es um Hilfe mit den Wahrsage-Hausaufgaben bittet? Harrys Jahr wird vieles werden, nur eines nicht: langweilig!

* * *

_"..." sprechen_

_'...' denken_

_- ...- Parsel_

_--- Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein)_

* * *

**Kapitel 16**: _Zwischen den Jahren_

Müde lehnte Harry seinen pochenden Kopf gegen die kühle Haustür. Das glatte Holz schien auch seine krausen Gedanken zu glätten, die Falten auf seiner Stirn, die Wogen der Enttäuschung und das Gefühl des Verratenseins. Nicht einmal Remus hatte einen Blick zurück geworfen bevor er aus der Einfahrt des Ligusterweges Nr.4 abgebogen und disappariert war. Ruhig und stetig, konzentriert und geborgen hinter der Zuflucht seiner weißen Wände bemühte sich Harry, die mechanische Gelassenheit seiner frühen Tage bei seiner Familie wiederzugewinnen, als er noch nicht wußte, worauf er hoffen konnte. Snapes durchdringend-prüfender Blick, als er die vier Zauberer vom Phoenixorden zur Tür brachte… sein Zaubertränkeprofessor hatte sich wohl nicht länger zurückhalten können.

"Nun, Potter- genieß deine Zeit als verwöhnter Bengel," hatte er ihm zum Abschied an den Kopf geworfen, nachdem Remus, Dumbledore und Shacklebolt schon zwischen Tante Petunias makellosen Weihnachtssterngestecken standen. Harrys Geduld war am Ende, der dünne Faden, der seine Antworten zurückhielt, riß mit einem beinahe hörbaren Schnappen. Er senkte seine Schilde und begegnete furchtlos den Augen seines Professors. Die Schatten seiner Vergangenheit schwammen dicht unter der Oberfläche seines Bewußtseins, näher, als es der Professor hätte wissen sollen. Harrys Apathie gewann den Wettstreit mit seinem explodierenden Zorn, und seine Stimme blieb flach und teilnahmslos.

"Kein Verstecken, Professor. Wählen Sie einen beliebigen Tag, oder mein ganzes Leben. Es kümmert mich nicht. Sie werden nicht finden, wonach Sie suchen." Überrumpelt von seiner Ehrlichkeit hatte Snape nicht lange gezaudert- ein wortloses _Legilimens_ und Harry fand sich an einem seiner Weihnachtsfeste wieder, in seinem kleinen Schrank unter der Treppe. Er mußte in der ersten oder zweiten Klasse gewesen sein… ein typischer Feiertag für den kleinen Harry. Er dachte dieser Tage meist nicht weiter darüber nach, doch angesichts seiner Erinnerung kam ihm wieder sein erstes Weihnachten in Hogwarts in den Sinn- der Zauber des Tages, das Fest, die geschmückte Halle…

Snape hatte schon lang zuvor seinen Geist aus Harrys Erinnerungen zurückgezogen. Wenn es nicht unmöglich gewesen wäre, Harry hätte schwören können, daß er noch bleicher als üblich geworden war.

"Potter," der Professor neigte kurz den Kopf zum Abschiedsgruß, "deine Eule weiß, Hogwarts zu finden, denke ich." Harry nickte.

"Auf Wiedersehen, und frohe Weihnachten, Professor," murmelte er. Die Tür fiel hinter Snape automatisch ins Schloß, und Harry war allein. Allein- mit seiner Familie.

"Bengel!" brüllte Onkel Vernon aus dem Wohnzimmer. Harry seufzte und riß sich vom Holz los.

"Ja, Onkel Vernon?" fragte er müde, bedacht darauf, nicht dem Blick seines Onkels zu begegnen. Wilde Tiere in Angriffsstimmung sollte man nicht reizen, indem man sie herausforderte.

"Ich hoffe, das war das Letzte, was wir von diesen Freaks gesehen haben? Dudleys Weihnachtsfest…" drohend brach er ab. Harry konnte sich nur zu gut denken, was er meinte.

"Ja. Sie holen mich am Neujahrstag wieder ab," sagte er. Tante Petunia bedachte ihn mit einem mißtrauischen Blick, doch sein undeutbarer Gesichtsausdruck schien sie ein wenig zu verunsichern.

"Gut. Geh in dein Zimmer," meinte sie nur. Harry nickte. Seine Truhe, geschrumpft von Professor Dumbledore, war sicher in der Tasche seiner Jeans verstaut. Auf eine Berührung und ein Wort von ihm hin würde sie wieder zu ihrer vollen Größe anwachsen.

"Harry?" begrüßte ihn Dudley am oberen Treppenabsatz, "ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Schon OK, Dudley," wehrte Harry mit einer müden Handbewegung ab. "Ist nur seltsam, an Weihnachten hier zu sein und nicht in Hogwarts."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen," meinte Dudley, der, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, hinter Harry herkam und an den Türrahmen gelehnt stehen blieb. "Ist auch komisch für mich, weißt du? Irgendwie hab ich mich daran gewöhnt, daß du an Weihnachten in deiner Schule bist."

"Nicht, daß ich vorher jemals wirklich _da_ gewesen wäre," entgegnete Harry düster.

"Doch, warst du. Ich hab gemerkt, daß meine Eltern… anders waren, wenn du nicht da warst, weißt du? Nicht so…"

"Übertrieben?" ergänzte Harry unsicher.

"Genau. Normaler. Ruhiger. Mum hat sich nicht so verausgabt beim Kochen. Und Dad… Dad hat nicht darauf bestanden, daß wir dieses ganze… Theater mit dem Liedersingen durchziehen."

"Und jetzt komme ich und störe, oder was?" Harry wollte wirklich nicht so aggressiv klingen, absolut nicht- aber allein der Gedanke, daß sich seine leibliche Familie wünschte, er wäre überall nur nicht bei ihnen, und seine Herzensfamilie wünschte, er wäre bei ihnen, egal wo, und er sich selbst wünschte, er wäre irgendwo… nur fort…

"Nee… ist schon OK." Dudley nagte an seiner Lippe und blies gewichtig Luft durch die Nase, daß sich seine Nasenflügel weiteten.

"Spuck's aus," seufzte Harry, lehnte sich auf seinem- noch immer harten und ungemütlichen Bett mit der durchgelegenen Matratze- zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, nachdem er Dudley mit einem Klopfen auf die Decke eingeladen hatte, sich zu ihm zu gesellen.

"Ist es wahr?" platzte Dudley heraus, "was in dem Brief stand, meine ich," ergänzte er hastig angesichts Harrys ratlosem Blick.

"Welcher Brief?" fragte Harry, der noch immer keine Ahnung hatte, was Dudley eigentlich von ihm wissen wollte.

"Der von diesem… Dummeldorf. Du weißt schon, dein Schulleiter."

"Dumbledore," warf Harry ein.

"Genau."

"Wenn ich wüßte, was er geschrieben hat könnte ich dir sagen, ob es stimmt."

"Na ja, daß wir… wir sollen dich… du bist…"

"Ich bin _was_?" Harry rollte entnervt die Augen.

"Labil," spuckte Dudley aus. "Das hat er geschrieben. Du bist labil, dir ist etwas Schreckliches zugestoßen, nachdem du von zu Hause weggelaufen bist, und dann war da irgend etwas mit einer Party zu deinen Ehren… beim Minister- seit wann werden Freaks wie du zu Ministern eingeladen?- und dann…"

"Dumbledore kann es nicht lassen, sich in Dinge einzumischen, die ihn nichts angehen," schnappte Harry und stand auf. "Ich bin nicht… _labil_."

"Und der Rest?" hakte Dudley mit beinahe slytherinhafter Schläue nach. Harry biß die Zähne zusammen und widerstand nur mit Mühe der Versuchung, seine Faust in der Wand zu versenken.

"Stimmt," sagte er knapp. "Der Minister war der Zaubereiminister."

"Und der gibt Partys für dich?" fragte Dudley.

"_Ja_ verdammt!" zischte Harry. "Sind wir hier bei Zwanzig Fragen, oder hast du sonst nichts zu tun? Ich würde langsam gern meine Truhe ausräumen."

"Schon OK, Freak." Dudley war eingeschnappt. "Entschuldige, daß ich _versucht_ habe, dich wie ein Mitglied im Team zu behandeln! Ich dachte, du hättest im Training im Sommer was gelernt, hab mich wohl getäuscht. Dann spiel mal weiter deine Freak-Spiele, mir ist es egal. Und was passiert ist war wahrscheinlich deine eigene Schuld!"

"Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Dud- das wußte ich schon, bevor du es mir gesagt hast." Harry lachte bitter auf. "Eigentlich ist so gut wie alles meine Schuld…"

"Du hast echt Probleme, Freak." Dudley schüttelte den Kopf. "Gibt's in eurer verrückten Welt eigentlich keine Psychiater? Du könntest wirklich einen gebrauchen!"

"Nein, gibt's nicht- und den hätte ich auch in zwei Minuten soweit gehabt, daß er schreiend wegrennt."

"Ehrlich? Ich hab bei der in unserer Schule fünf Minuten gebraucht, dann hat die Tante die Hände in die Luft geworfen und aufgegeben- und dann haben sie mich zum Boxen gesteckt," grinste Dudley.

"_Du_ warst beim Psychiater?" Auch wenn Harrys dunkle Gedanken immer noch die Oberhand hatten, diese Vorstellung war einfach zu… komisch. "Was hast du gemacht, dein T-Shirt ausgezogen, damit sie wegrennt?"

"Ha ha, sehr komisch, Freak- ich lach mich tot! Nee, ich hab ihr erklärt, was man mit einer Zigarette so alles machen kann… und dann ihren Tisch kaputtgeschlagen. Mit einer Faust."

"Muß sehr wackelig gewesen sein," meinte Harry nur.

"Bist nicht komisch, Freak, egal, wie oft du es versuchst," entgegnete Dudley und posierte drohend- aber es war eben deutlich erkennbar, daß es nur ein Posieren war. Harry mußte wider Willen grinsen.

"Wenigstens hat ihre Therapie gewirkt," meinte er.

"Ja… wir verlegen die Prügel vom Schulhof in den Ring," gähnte Harry, "großartige Idee. Wenigstens sind die Opfer da freiwillig beteiligt…"

"Willst du dich mit mir anlegen?" Dudley hob die Fäuste und tänzelte durch Harrys kleines Zimmer.

"Frühstück, Dudley, Harry," rief Petunia von unten. Dudley grinste.

"Gerade noch gerettet, was, Freak?" meinte Dudley und schubste Harry aus dem Weg.

"Komme, Mum!"

Das zumindest hatte sich kein bißchen geändert- Essen war immer noch die beste Möglichkeit, Dudley von jeglicher anderer Tätigkeit abzulenken. Und Harry war ganz froh, daß sich sein Cousin auf seine Würstchen und Bratkartoffeln konzentrierte ("Zur Feier der Ferien!")- einige seiner Kommentare hatten zu nah ans Ziel getroffen.

Es war merkwürdig, dachte Harry, daß sich in all den Jahren so wenig geändert hatte im Ligusterweg. Die Weihnachtsdekoration lag immer noch an ihrem alten Platz auf dem Dachboden, Tante Petunia bestand immer noch darauf, den Kamin selbst zu dekorieren, und Onkel Vernons lautstarkes Gebrüll über den Anstieg der Truthahnpreise wurde auch nicht melodischer, je älter er wurde. Im Gegenteil, es hatte sich zu einem heiseren Bellen entwickelt, das jede einzelne Girlande an der Treppe in raschelnde Schwingungen versetzt. Harry versuchte, die lautstarke Darbietung weitestgehend zu ignorieren während er in Schachteln kramte oder mit der Verlegung elektrischer Kabel im Vorgarten der Dursleys kämpfte.

Dieses Weihnachten hatten seine Tante und sein Onkel nämlich eine besondere Scheußlichkeit erworden, die, wohl zum Neidwesen (und, wie Harry feststellte, zum _Leid_wesen) der Nachbarschaft ausgestellt werden mußte- ein blinkendes, singendes Rentier. Kaum, daß die abscheuliche Monstrosität Strom bezog begann sie, in endloser Folge Weihnachtslieder zu spielen, in einem furchtbaren elektronischen Piepston, begleitet vom Klingeln der Glöckchen am Zügel des angeblichen Rentiers. Tante Petunia drückte ihm die Anleitung in die Hand, und nach langem Mühen (während er von der neunten Wiederholung des Rentier-Repertoires in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurde) gelang es Harry endlich, den Bewegungsmelder zu aktivieren, der in das Tier eingebaut war. Fortan piepste es nur noch bei jeder Bewegung vor der Haustür los- im Vergleich zu der Dauerberieselung zuvor war dies schon ein großer Fortschritt. Dudley beobachtete, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, Harrys Bemühungen.

"Kreativ, Freak," sagte er, als Harry sich zum fünften Mal selbst einen Elektroschock verpaßte, "ein paar von denen kannte ich selbst noch nicht."

"Halt den Mund, Dud," nuschelte Harry um seine verbrannten Finger herum, während er in Gedanken seine Litanei an Flüchen fortsetzte. "Und wiederhol sie nicht, sonst werden deine Eltern wahnsinnig."

"Ach, das sind _diese Art_ von Flüchen?" Dudley zog eine Augenbraue hoch (mit mäßigem Erfolg, da sein halbes Gesicht sich auf die Wanderschaft in Richtung seines blonden Schopfes machte). "Dann muß ich sie mir schon zweimal merken."

Harry zuckte die Achseln. Anscheinend schien es ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz zu geben, daß man Eltern bis zur Weißglut treiben mußte, wenn man Teenager war. Er hatte es bei den Zwillingen und bei Ron und Ginny schon beobachtet, Dudley bestätigte nur, daß es wohl kein Zaubererphänomen war.

"Na dann…" er streckte sich ächzend. "Besser wird's nicht. Es gibt keinen "AUS"-Modus."

Dudley wedelte mit den Armen. Der Kopf des Rentiers ließ ein Surren vernehmen, dann klingelte es los. Harry stöhnte und vergrub den Kopf in den Armen. "Wenn ich noch einmal diese Lieder höre, dann…"

"Dann bestätigst du deinem Dummervor daß du wirklich so labil bist, wie er glaubt?" nadelte Dudley.

"Ach, geh doch nach Hause!" Harry tat der Rücken weh davon, daß er so lange über Tante Petunias Dekoration gebeugt gewesen war, und er mußte schließlich noch die Treppe staubsaugen und die Girlanden an der Haustür anbringen, an die seine Tante schon den traditionellen Kranz aus Tanne, Mistel, Ilex und Weihnachtsstern gehängt hatte.

"Bin ich schon," erwiderte Dudley. "Mir ist aber hier zu langweilig. Wenn Mum nach mir fragt bin ich bei den Polkiss'."

"Ach, und in Wirklichkeit machst du was? Auf dem Spielplatz eine rauchen? Sehr erwachsen, muß ich schon sagen!"

"Nah, ich geh nur eine Runde um den Block. Muß doch dafür sorgen, daß keiner dieser Möchtegern-Gangster sich mein Revier schnappt." Harry rollte mit den Augen.

"Ist es wirklich so profitabel, Schulkinder zu erpressen, Dud?" fragte er mit einem gefährlich sanften Unterton in der Stimme.

"Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viel Geld die oft dabei haben…" begann Dudley mit einem Grinsen. In Harrys Augen glitzerte unnennbarer Zorn auf. "Aber deswegen ziehe ich nicht mehr um den Block, du Idiot. Nachdem ich beinahe von der Schule geflogen wäre haben sogar meine Eltern kapiert, was los ist- und wenn ich noch einmal irgendwie mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt gerate ist es aus mit meiner Profi-Karriere und mit der Schule. Das riskiere ich nicht…"

"Also machst du was?" fragte Harry, der sich nicht vorstellen konnte, daß sein Cousin sich eine Prügelei entgehen lassen würde, nur, um weiter Smeltings besuchen zu können.

"Ich verdresche die, die versuchen, die Kleinen zu verdreschen, du Idiot. Dir muß man wirklich alles schriftlich geben, oder?" Damit polterte Dudley davon- und ließ einen etwas nachdenklichen Harry zurück, der sich all diese Veränderungen in seinem Cousin einfach nicht erklären konnte. Dudley hatte eigentlich noch nie ein Gewissen besessen, doch seit seiner Begegnung mit den Dementoren schien er fest entschlossen, sich wirklich zu ändern- oder vielleicht hatte er sich schon geändert? Harry konnte von sich ja nun wirklich nicht behaupten, einen besonders engen Kontakt zu seiner Familie zu pflegen, und Menschen änderten sich schneller, als man dachte.

"Irgendwann wird jeder mal erwachsen!" dröhnte der Fernseher aus dem Wohnzimmer, "aber das heißt ja nicht, daß wir keinen Spaß mehr haben können!"

Harry ignorierte die weihnachtliche Werbebotschaft. Das war etwas, das er in Hogwarts absolut nicht vermißte, diese ständige Geräuschberieselung. Die technische Rückständigkeit der Zauberwelt war in diesem einen Fall durchaus ein Vorteil in seinen Augen!

"Harry! Ich habe dich schon dreimal gerufen- ich brauche Orangen für die Sauce. Hier, lauf zum Supermarkt und hol ein paar, aber paß auf, daß sie auch reif sind!" Philosophische Betrachtungen über das Leben, die Muggel- und die Zauberwelt konnten im Haus Nr.4, Ligusterweg nie lange anhalten- irgend jemand störte wohl immer!

Die Zeit bis zum Weihnachtsabend verging in einer Wolke aus Mehl und kulinarischen Wohlgerüchen. Vernon und Dudley hielten sich wohlweislich von Petunia fern. Ihre Küche glich einem Schlachtfeld, und Harry war das unglückliche Opfer, das gleichzeitig als Küchensklave und emotionaler Blitzableiter dienen mußte, ganz zu schweigen von seiner Arbeit als Vorkoster- wenigstens konnte er diesesmal nicht sagen, daß er nicht genug zu essen bekam! Tante Petunia werkelte von morgens bis abends am perfekten Weihnachtsessen für alle drei Festtage, und wenn etwas nicht klappte war es meistens Harry, der es aufessen "durfte".

Neben dem Küchenkrieg gab es jedoch einen weiteren, durchaus subtiler geführten, der die gesamte Nachbarschaft in Atem hielt. Da man aus Pietätsgründen (die wohl eher vorgeschoben wurden, um des guten Geschmacks willen) keinen Wettbewerb im Keksebacken abhielt wurden inoffizielle Vergleiche zwischen den Backwaren der Hausfrauen von Little Whinging im Gewand vorweihnachtlicher Nachbarschaftsbesuche abgehalten. Eine Jede brachte eine Kostprobe ihres Könnens vorbei, der Keksberg auf dem Couchtisch wuchs (nun, da Dudley sich an eine Sportlerdiät hielt), und Petunia wurde nervöser und nervöser, je weiter die inoffizielle Deadline des Nachmittags des 24. Dezember heranrückte.

Endlich hatte sie etwas gebacken, das sie als "perfekt" bezeichnete (Harry konnte nach der sechsten Aniskeks-Variation nichts mehr schmecken)- da klingelte die Türglocke schon wieder, und vollkommen unerwartet. Alle Mitbewerber hatten doch ihre Erzeugnisse schon abgeliefert…?

"Guten Tag, Mr. Dursley… frohe Weihnachten! Wir wollten nur Ihnen und Ihrer Familie ein frohes Fest wünschen und kurz vorbeisehen... und fragen, ob vielleicht Ihr Neffe, Harry, da ist?" Jemand fragte nach ihm, Harry? Obwohl die Stimme des Mannes angenehm klang und nicht zu einem der ihm bekannten Todesser gehörte zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und lehnte in Deckung gegen den Türrahmen während er gleichzeitig vorsichtig mit seinem Kommunikationsspiegel (den er ebenfalls immer bei sich trug) um die Ecke linste. Hermine hatte sich so im zweiten Schuljahr schließlich selbst das Leben gerettet! Tante Petunia schien instinktiv zu wissen, was vorging und hielt sich in der Nähe der Wand, so weit wie möglich entfernt vom Küchenfenster.

"Wer sind Sie?" fragte Onkel Vernon drohend. Ob er nun eine Invasion von Zauberern befürchtete oder einfach nur unbekannte, merkwürdige neue Nachbarn war nicht klar.

"Oh, wie unhöflich von mir- Evans, Jeffrey Evans, und das ist meine Frau Maura. Unser Sohn Mark hat uns geschrieben, daß Harry mit ihm auf eine Schule geht."

Onkel Vernon lief wohl in diesem Moment purpurn an. Harry tauschte einen Blick mit einer zwischen Erleichterung und weiterer Anspannung schwankenden Tante Petunia und schlich dann langsam, den Rücken immer zur Wand, zur Eingangstür. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er locker in der rechten Hand, bereit, in jedem Moment einen _Reductor_-Zauber loszulassen.

"S…Sie… Fr… Sind Sie… Zaub..erer?" presste Onkel Vernon zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

"Wir sind Muggel wie du und ich," erwiderte eine rauchige Frauenstimme, die wohl zu Mrs. Evans gehören mußte, mit einem Lachen. "Es war eine Überraschung, daß Mark seinen Brief bekommen hatte, er ist der Erste in unserem Teil der Familie seit vier Generationen. Bei Ihnen hat sich ja die Zauberei seit Ihrer… Schwägerin anscheinend durchgesetzt- du bist schließlich auch Zauberer, Harry, und so, wie ich es von Mark mitbekommen habe, sogar ein ziemlich guter und bekannter!"

"Uh," machte Onkel Vernon, bemüht, sich von diesem offensichtlichen Enthusiasmus für die Zauberei nicht weiter reizen zu lassen.

"Oh, ich bin nichts Besonderes," winkte Harry ab. "Meine Freundin Hermine ist die cleverste Hexe unseres Alters, sie kennt mehr Zaubersprüche als das Zauberspruchlexikon!"

"Wirklich?" fragte Mr. Evans interessiert, "und was ist mit diesen Geschichten von einem Terrorangriff in… wie hieß dieses Dorf nahe der Schule gleich, Schatz?"

"Hogsmeade, Liebling," warf Mrs. Evans hilfreich ein.

"Hogsmeade, genau. Mark hat es von älteren Schülern aus seinem Haus… Grüffelmoor oder so, seine Handschrift ist so schwer zu entziffern, daß du dort mit einem bösen Zauberer gekämpft und ihn in die Flucht geschlagen hast!" Mr. Evans' Enthusiasmus und Neugier für alle Zauberdinge schien Arthur Weasleys Muggel-Sucht gleichzukommen.

"Umm… na ja, ich war nur ein Teil der Verteidigung," sagte Harry verlegen. "Die anderen Schüler haben das Dorf zusammen mit den Lehrern und Auroren verteidigt und mir das Leben gerettet. Ich habe wirklich nichts Besonderes getan."

"Ich bin sicher Harry wird uns diese Geschichte erzählen, wenn er zu uns zu Besuch kommt… das ist nämlich der eigentliche Grund, warum wir hier sind, Mr. Dursley. Meine Frau und ich wollten Harry und Ihre Familie am Boxing Day zu uns einladen, zum Tee."

Onkel Vernon stand kurz vor einem Aneurisma. Zum Glück schaltete sich Tante Petunia ein.

"Oh, es tut mir furchtbar leid, aber Vernon, Dudley und ich sind schon bei den Polkiss' eingeladen…"

"Das macht doch nichts- Harry hat aber Zeit, nicht wahr?" Mr. Evans' Augen blitzten scharf hinter rechteckigen, rahmenlosen Brillengläsern hervor. Er sah nicht aus, als ob ihm etwas entging, und obwohl er weiter lächelte verlor sein Lächeln an Wärme.

"Sicher," sagte Harry.

"Gut dann… wunderschöne Dekoration, Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Dursley. Man wird direkt in Weihnachtsstimmung gebracht, sobald man diese Lieder hört." Petunia wurde nervös.

"Ja, nicht wahr?" sie lachte kurz auf. "Ich wollte dieses Jahr etwas anderes versuchen, aber Sie wissen ja, wie es mit diesen _Made in Taiwan_-Sachen ist. Man kann sich nie darauf verlassen, daß man das bekommt, was man erwartet."

"Da kann ich Ihnen nur zustimmen," meinte Mrs. Evans. "Ich habe mir einmal einen Küchenwecker gekauft, der die Glocken des Big Ben spielen sollte. Stattdessen hatte ich die Variante 'unsere kleine Farm'- bei mir in der Küche meckert es immer, wenn die Kekse fertig sind."

"Da Sie gerade Kekse erwähnen- Harry, holst du Mr. und Mrs. Evans ein Paket unsere Weihnachtskekse? Im Wohnzimmer sollte noch ein fertig abgepacktes sein."

"Klar," sagte Harry, dem die ganze Unterhaltung wie eine merkwürdige Form von Sparring vorkam. Er schnappte ein rot-grünes Säckchen mit Keksen vom Couchtisch (Tante Petunia hatte als Thema dieses Jahr "Ilex" gewählt) und drückte es Mrs. Evans in die Hand, gerade, als die beiden Besucher sich von seinem Onkel (noch immer sprachunfähig) und seiner Tante (bemüht höflich und herzlich) verabschiedeten.

"… und nennen Sie uns ruhig Maura und Jeff," sagte Jeff.

"Vernon und Petunia," erwiderte Tante Petunia mit einem grimassenhaften Lächeln. "Hier sind Ihre Kekse."

"Vielen Dank- es tut mir leid, daß wir uns nicht revanchieren können, aber wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Einkaufen und wollten nur eben grüßen und unsere Einladung aussprechen- Boxing Day um Fünf, in Ordnung, Harry?" Mr. Evans schüttelte ihm die Hand. Harry nickte.

"Ich komme gerne. Wohnen Sie immer noch in der Nummer achtzehn?"

"Ja. Bis dann, Harry." Auch Mrs. Evans schüttelte ihm die Hand, etwas reservierter als ihr Ehemann. Anscheinend setzte sie mehr Vertrauen in die Gerüchte, die die Dursleys über Harry in die Welt gesetzt hatten.

"Bis dann, Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans, und vielen Dank für die Einladung." Tante Petunia bugsierte den sprachlosen Vernon ins Wohnzimmer und goß ihm einen dreifachen Brandy ein während Harry die Tür hinter den unerwarteten Besuchern schloß.

"Das…" Tante Petunia trank direkt aus der Flasche. "Das will ich nicht noch einmal erleben, junger Mann! Wenn diese… Leute meinen, Ihre Abnormalität zelebrieren zu müssen sollen sie das hinter ihren eigenen Türen tun! Der Ligusterweg ist eine respektable Gegend!" Sie nahm noch einen Schluck.

"Ja, Tante Petunia," sagte Harry.

"Sie kommen mir nicht in dieses Haus!" Onkel Vernon hatte seine Stimme wiedergefunden.

"Ja, Onkel Vernon," sagte Harry.

"Und du hältst diesen Jungen von Dudley fern!" Ein weiterer dreifacher Brandy wärmte die Kehle seines Onkels.

"Ja, Onkel Vernon," sagte Harry.

"Dieser… Besuch wird mit keinem Wort erwähnt, verstanden?"

"Ja, Onkel Vernon!"

"Und jetzt geh und hol mir endlich meine Orangen!" Tante Petunia drückte ihm ein paar Pfund in die Hand. "Ich… brauche erst einmal eine Pause."

"Ja, Tante Petunia." Harry steckte das Geld ein und machte sich auf den kalten, nassen Weg zum Supermarkt. Wenigstens eines konnte man von Dudleys alten Winterjacken sagen: sie waren dank ihrer Größe außerordentlich wärmend. Harry stopfte die Hände in die Jackentaschen (Handschuhe besaß er nicht). "Nur ein ganz normaler Tag," sagte er sich. Ein ganz normaler Tag aus einem ganz normalen Märchen, in dem Aschenputtel ein Prinz war und der Ball die Tür zu einer Kammer voller schleimiger Dinge und gefährlicher Abenteuer öffnete.

Harry grinste. Wahrscheinlich waren es die weihnachtlich dekorierten Häuser im Ligusterweg, die ihn in eine so gelassene Stimmung versetzten, aber selbst die Tiraden seiner Verwandten konnten seinen inneren Frieden nicht stören. Ein Märchen...! Er kicherte. Wenn man es objektiv betrachtete... er hatte schließlich mehr als sein halbes Leben in einem Schrank unter der Treppe verbracht, war von einem Riesen (na gut, einem Halbriesen) gerettet worden, hatte herausgefunden, daß er reich und berühmt war, magische Kräfte besaß und- ach ja!- da war auch noch der obligatorische Erzfeind. Leider konnte der in keinem Märchen fehlen.

"Die Dursleys hätten mir als Feinde schon gereicht," murmelte er. "Mit solchen Verwandten braucht man keine Feinde."

"Meow!" stimmte ihm eine von Mrs. Figgs Katzen zu. Die Squib hatte, wie alle anderen im Ligusterweg auch, ihren Vorgarten mit Lichterketten behängt, nur daß die blinkenden Birnen an ihren in der Form von Katzen mit Zipfelmützen auf dem Kopf gehalten wurden. Außerdem konnte Harry, wenn er ganz genau hinsah, ein paar verschreckte Lichterfeen auf der Flucht vor Mr. Tibbles herumfliegen sehen- die armen kleinen Dinger!

"Hey, Mr. Tibbles," rief er über den Zaun in Richtung des Kniesel-Kater-Mischlings, "laß die Dekoration in Ruhe!"

"Oh, Harry, das versuche ich ihm schon die ganze Zeit zu erklären," seufzte Mrs. Figg, die ein paar Schüsseln mit Wasser für ihre Katzen füllte. Ächzend und mit knackenden Gelenken richtete sie sich aus ihrer gebückten Haltung wieder auf. "Ein paar letzte Besorgungen für deine Tante?"

"Ja... Orangen," erwiderte Harry. "Frohe Weihnachten, Mrs. Figg!"

"Frohe Weihnachten, Harry! Es ist schön, daß du über die Feiertage einmal wieder hier bist."

"Danke." Harry wußte nicht, was er sonst hätte sagen sollen. Er stopfte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke und nickte ihr zum Abschied zu. "Bis dann."

"So ein feiner junger Mann..." murmelte ihm die Squib hinterher. Harry schnaubte kurz durch die Nase- wahrscheinlich war sie in ganz Little Whinging die Einzige, die so dachte.

---

Im Haus am Grimmauldplatz herrschte geordnetes Chaos- oder zumindest bevorzugte Hermine diese Beschreibung zu den anderen möglichen Optionen (als da wären: apokalyptisches Durcheinander und gehetztes Gewusel). Ron, die Zwillinge und Ginny hatten sich in der Küche verschanzt und naschten Mrs. Weasley den Teig für die Kekse unter der Nase weg, Bill und Charlie, die älteren Weasley-Brüder stapelten kistenweise Butterbier für das morgige Fest neben der Wohnzimmertür, Mrs. Weasley schüttelte den Kochlöffel und versuchte, wenigstens ein paar Kekse über den Abend hinweg zu retten, Tonks förderte allein durch ihre Gegenwart das Durcheinander, und ein Buch oder gar ein ruhiger Fleck war nirgendwo in Sicht. Hermine lächelte- ein besseres Weihnachtsfest konnte sie sich nur vorstellen, wenn auch Harry anwesend gewesen wäre und mit ihr das bunte Treiben beobachtet hätte.

In diesem Jahr konnte sie wenigstens endlich einmal wieder mit ihren Eltern feiern. Auch wenn das Haus am Grimmauldplatz von einem _Fidelius_-Zauber geschützt wurde hatte es nicht die Muggelabwehrzauber, die Hogwarts besaß- und damit konnten ihre Mutter und ihr Vater den Zauber einer magischen Weihnacht mit ihr teilen. Hermine liebte die magische Welt, aber sie konnte nicht umhin, mit einem leisen Stich in der Herzgegend festzustellen, daß sie durch sie weit fort von ihrer Familie gedriftet war.

"Hermine, aus dem Weg!" Gerade rechtzeitig sprang sie Fred aus dem Weg, der mit Lebkuchenmännern für die Dekoration beladen aus der Küche kam. "Kannst du mir ein paar abnehmen? Ich komme nicht an meinen Zauberstab…"

"Aber sicher- Moment!" Es hatte an der Tür geklopft, oder eher, die Tür war beinahe eingeschlagen worden.

"Ah, das ist Hagrid mit dem Weihnachtsbaum!" Professor Dumbledore zwinkerte Hermine amüsiert zu. "Ich bin sicher, er hat uns auch in London ein besonders stattliches Exemplar gefunden."

Fred hustete auffordernd. "Umm… Hermine, ich glaube, Mum ist nicht allzu begeistert, wenn ihre frischgebackene Dekoration auf dem Fußboden landet," meinte er.

"Entschuldige!" Hermine schnappte rasch einige der gefährlich instabil gehaltenen Lebkuchenmänner (die angefangen hatten, Grimassen zu schneiden- anscheinend war dies bei der magischen Variante normal). "Professor, könnten Sie…?" Aber Dumbledore hatte Hagrid schon geöffnet, wie der buschige, durchaus stattliche Baum, der sich hinter ihr ins Wohnzimmer schob belegte.

"Stell ihn doch bitte hierhin," bat Mrs. Weasley, das Wellholz immer noch in der Hand. "Ihr Kinder könnt ihn ja ab jetzt dekorieren- Charlie hat unsere Ornamente aus dem Fuchsbau mitgebracht, und Bill meinte, er habe einige sehr schöne Kugeln in einer Kiste auf dem Dachboden gefunden."

"Ich stecke den Stern oben drauf!" krähte Ginny noch bevor einer ihrer Brüder es konnte.

"Ha! Gewonnen!" Sie steckte Ron, der in diesem Moment wohl auch zum Sprechen angesetzt hatte, die Zunge heraus.

"Pff, nur, weil ich noch den Mund voll hatte," grummelte Hermines Klassenkamerad gutgelaunt. "Krieg ich einen davon?" Er streckte eine Hand nach Hermines Armvoll Dekoration aus. Die Lebkuchenmänner versuchten entsetzt, auf ihren Kopf zu klettern, konnten sich aber wohl noch nicht richtig bewegen, weil sie noch nicht ganz ausgekühlt waren.

"Neinnein, nicht essen, nicht essen," riefen sie mit krümeligen kleinen Stimmchen. Hermine schluckte. Im letzten Jahr hatte Mrs. Weasley nicht genug Zeit für alle Weihnachtsvorbereitungen gehabt, daher hatten die Kekse glücklicherweise nicht versucht, Konversation zu betreiben oder in ihren Haaren Zuflucht vor hungrigen rothaarigen Sechstkläßlern zu suchen.

"Spricht… spricht das ganze Weihnachtsessen mit uns?" fragte sie mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen.

"Aber natürlich nicht- das sind Lebkuchenmänner, das einzige magische Gebäck, das sich bewegen und sprechen kann. Wenn Mum noch ein paar Glockenkekse backt läuten die, aber das war's auch schon," er zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ist ja nicht so, daß wir einen Spaßvogel hier hätten, der Muggeltruthähne animiert, über den Tisch zu laufen und zu schreien, wenn sie gegessen werden sollten."

"Das ist doch kein Spaß!" fuhr Hermine ihn an. Sie war immer auf der Seite des Lebkuchenmannes gewesen, der aus der Küche entwischt war, als sie ein Kind gewesen war und ihre Mutter ihr die Geschichte vorgelesen hatte. Ron hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

"Ist ja nicht so, als ob das hier jemand machen würde… außer vielleicht Fred und George, aber wir sind ja alle keine Mugel, und…"

"Und meine Eltern sind wohl einfach nicht vorhanden?" fragte Hermine scharf. Ron wurde bleich. So hatte er sich Weihnachten mit Hermine eigentlich nicht vorgestellt… eigentlich hatte er gehofft, beim Fangen der Lebkuchenmänner unauffällig eine günstige Situation… ach verdammt!

"Err… aber sie wissen doch von der Zauberwelt… und sie sind gar nicht _so_ mugglisch," versuchte Ron, die Sache zu retten.

"Ach, vergiß es einfach- laß uns den Weihnachtsbaum schmücken." Hermine wollte sich an Weihnachten nicht streiten, noch nicht einmal mit Ron. "Ich hole meine Mum- mein Dad ist leider noch in der Praxis. Professor Dumbledore wollte ihn später mit einem Portschlüssel abholen gehen."

"Umm… du hast die Arme noch voll. Soll ich dir vielleicht etwas abnehmen?" fragte Ron, die Ohren knallrot. Hermine spürte, wie ihr Gesicht warm wurde, als er ihr immer näher kam.

"Gern," quiekste sie und schubste die Hälfte der Lebkuchenmänner trotz deren bester Fluchtversuche und lautstarken Flehens in Rons Arme. Anscheinend waren sie doch nicht so schnell, wie der Muggel-Mythos sie beschrieb.

"Ruhe, sonst werdet ihr zu den anderen Keksen auf die Platte gelegt," ermahnte sie das widerspenstige Gebäck streng.

"Gnaaaaaade!" wimmerten die Lebkuchenmänner, "alles, nur das nicht! Wir sind Schmuck!" Ein paar Tränen aus Zuckerguß unterstrichen ihre bühnenreife Vorstellung, bis Hermine laut lachen mußte.

"Schon gut!" Sie legte ihren Teil der Last auf dem von Gebäck überquellenden Wohnzimmertisch ab. "Bin gleich wieder da!"

Hermines Lachen mußte wohl bis ins Nebenzimmer gedrungen sein, in dem ihre Mutter an den letzten Weihnachtsbriefen, die sie traditionell jedes Jahr ihren Lieben und ihren Freunden schrieb, saß. Sie hatte ihren Füllfederhalter (da sie sich weigerte, mit einer Feder zu schreiben- ihrer Meinung nach war ihre Schrift auch so schon schlimm genug) sinken lassen und blickte Hermine schon erwartungsvoll entgegen. Die Adressen auf den Umschlägen, die verschlossen nebeneinander lagen, waren über ganz England verteilt, dank der Posteulen würden sie aber noch pünktlich am Weihnachtsabend ankommen. Hermine mußte einfach lächeln- sie hatte endlich wieder ihre Mutter am Weihnachtsabend bei sich.

"Komm, Mama- hilf uns, den Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken. Und dann mußt du uns unsere Weihnachtsgeschichte erzählen. Du weißt schon, _Es war der Tag vor Weihnachten, und im ganzen Haus rührte sich niemand, noch nicht mal 'ne Maus_- bei all dieser verrückten Zauberei brauche ich einfach etwas Normales!"

Helen nickte. "Ich schreibe nur ganz kurz noch Jennifers Adresse auf den Umschlag, damit Hedwig und die anderen Eulen sie gleich ausliefern können, dann komme ich gerne nach."

Hermine wandte sich schon zum Gehen, hielt aber in der Tür inne und drehte sich plötzlich um. Sie umarmte ihre Mutter, so fest sie konnte, ließ ihre vertraute Wärme auf sich einwirken und fühlte, wie eine innere Unruhe, von der sie gar nicht gewußt hatte, daß sie da war, von ihr abfiel. Komme was wolle, und wenn draußen die Welt unterging, es war Weihnachten, und Mama war da, um sie zu beschützen, dachte sie trotzig.

"Ich hab dich lieb, Mama," murmelte sie und drückte noch einmal fester zu. Helen drehte sich halb in ihrem Stuhl herum und erwiderte ihre Umarmung.

"Und ich dich auch, meine Kleine- ich bin so froh, daß wir dieses Jahr zusammen sind. Dein Vater und ich haben dich so vermißt!"

"Ich euch auch." Hermines Stimme klang erstickt. "Und wenn ihr dieses Jahr nicht hierhergekommen wärt, wäre ich in den Ferien zu euch gefahren- Zauberwelt hin oder her!" Helen lächelte mild.

"Und was ist mit deinen Freunden?" fragte sie. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Harry… kann dieses Jahr sowieso nicht mitfeiern, und Ron hat seine Familie, und… ach, ich bin einfach froh, daß ihr hier seid. Wann kommt eigentlich Dad?"

"Marcus erledigt noch die letzte Papierarbeit… damit wir bis zum Jahreswechsel freihaben. Dein Professor Dumbledore wollte ihn so in etwa zwei Stunden abholen."

"Steuererklärung, huh?" Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wenigstens müssen wir sein Gefluche dieses Jahr nicht hören… obwohl ich deine kreativen Erwiderungen vermissen werde, Mama."

"Ich erwidere nichts Kreatives und dein Vater flucht nicht, mein Kind," lachte Helen Granger. Hermine stimmte nur in ihr Lachen nicht ein.

"Und der Kaiser von China kommt demnächst durch den Kamin und wünscht uns frohe Weihnachten," beendeten die beiden Grangers ein jährliches Ritual, seit Hermine in der Grundschule war, gemeinsam.

"Irgendwie wird das nie langweilig!" Helen wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel. "Na los jetzt, geh schon einmal vor, ich komme gleich- ich kann mir doch das Schmücken eines magischen Weihnachtsbaums nicht entgehen lassen!"

"In Ordnung, Mama!"

Ron schlich sich heimlich, still und leise zurück zu seinen (mittlerweile um jedes einzelne Stück Baumschmuck streitenden) Geschwistern. Hermine hatte, seit sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, jede Weihnachten mit Harry und ihm verbracht, und merkwürdigerweise hatte er sich nie Gedanken darum gemacht, was es für sie und ihre Eltern bedeutete. Seine Mutter und sein Vater konnten jederzeit nach Hogwarts kommen, um ihn und Ginny zu besuchen, und sie standen stets per Eule in Kontakt (auch wenn Errol oftmals bis zu einer Woche brauchte, bis er einen Brief brachte). Hermines Eltern waren Muggel, und der Zugang zu magischen Orten war für sie schwer bis unmöglich.

"Hey, denkt dran, daß Hermine und ich auch noch da sind!" mischte er sich lautstark in ein dreiseitiges Argument zwischen Fred, George und Ginny ein, die alle drei an einem aus Holz geschnitzten "G" zogen.

"Wenn ihr dann irgendwann fertig seid," tönte es aus der Küche, "habe ich heiße Schokolade für uns alle!"

Sämtliche Weasleys stürmten den Baum- Mollys heiße Weihnachtsschokolade war ein seltener und wunderbarer Genuß, den man sich auf gar keinen Fall entgehen lassen konnte- auch wenn es eine Kabbelei mit den Geschwistern kostete. Und als dann endlich auch die letzte Kerze in ihren Halter gesteckt war, das Licht gedämpft durch die überall im Raum aufgehängten Laternae magicae schien und alle Nicht-Werwolf Ordensmitglieder und Weasleys, jung und alt, Mrs. Grangers kultivierter Stimme lauschten lächelte der Geist der Weihnacht zufrieden und machte es sich im Grimmauldplatz Nr.12 gemütlich.

---

Der Tisch war gedeckt, die Rechauds angezündet, der Weihnachtsbraten bereit, aus dem Ofen geholt zu werden. Auf dem Kaminsims brannten die Kerzen, und die Dursleys machten sich wohl zurecht. Tante Petunia bestand darauf, daß am Abend vor dem Weihnachtstag alles perfekt war- und das bedeutete auch, daß die beiden Dursley-Männer im Anzug zum Abendessen zu erscheinen hatten. Harrys Aufgabe war es, den letzten Schliff ans Essen zu legen und ansonsten als Butler zur Verfügung zu stehen- zumindest war es in den Jahren vor Hogwarts immer so gewesen.

An diesem Weihnachtstag hatte Tante Petunia ihm grimmigen Auges einen von Dudleys alten Anzügen hingelegt, dessen Beine zu kurz, Schultern zu eng und Hosenbund zu weit waren.

"Mach dich fertig, richte dann den Tisch," sagte sie knapp.

Harry, der nicht umhin konnte, die warme Familienatmosphäre einer Weihnacht mit den Weasleys oder in Hogwarts zu vermissen, nickte nur. Seine Kehle war schon den ganzen Abend über wie zugeschnürt, da zu jeder Gelegenheit ein Bild von Sirius, wie er versucht hatte, sein Elternhaus wenigstens an Weihnachten in ein Heim zu verwandeln, vor seinen Augen stand. Automatisch zog er sich um und erledigte seine Pflichten. Merkwürdigerweise war er angewiesen worden, für vier Personen zu decken… Tante Petunia kam herunter in die Küche, testete noch einmal den Weihnachtsbraten und nickte Harry dann zu, er solle ihn auf den Tisch tragen.

"Und setz dich Dudley gegenüber," sagte sie.

Dudley und Vernon machten kurzen Prozeß mit Braten, Kartoffeln, Mischgemüse und Nachtisch. Harry machte sich nur klein und versuchte, möglichst nicht aufzufallen während sein Onkel mit seiner Tante "weihnachtliche" Themen diskutierte wie beispielsweise wieviel Geld Grunnings in diesem Jahr wieder für Spenden ausgegeben hatte. Jeder Bissen blieb ihm beinahe im Hals stecken, aber er würgte eine Anstandsportion des- im Übrigen vorzüglichen, aber nicht mit Hauselfen- oder Mrs. Weasley-Standard zu vergleichenden- Mahls herunter. Sobald seine Tante endlich das Zeichen gab, daß das Essen beendet sei, stand er auf und beeilte sich, die Teller abzuräumen und in die Küche zu entkommen.

"Ich räume draußen auf- mach du die Küche." Tante Petunias knappe Art war ihm in gewisser Weise ganz recht. Zumindest mußte er so nicht vorgeben, in weihnachtlicher Stimmung zu sein und den Frieden und die Glückseligkeit zu spüren. Seine Narbe hatte zwar keinen Mucks von sich gegeben, aber Harry war sich dennoch dessen bewußt, daß nicht allzu weit von der Sicherheit, in der er sich angeblich befand, entfernt noch immer ein Krieg tobte und Menschen starben.

'Denk' nicht einmal daran,' ermahnte er sich selbst streng.

"Steck' draußen noch schnell das Rentier aus, dann sind wir hier fertig." Tante Petunia stellte die kostbare Kristallschüssel, in der das Mischgemüse gewesen war, für das morgige Festessen schon einmal in der Küche bereit. "Du kannst machen was du willst, Vernon, Dudley und ich gehen in die Mitternachtsmesse."

"Ja, Tante Petunia."

Draußen herrschte klamme Kälte, ein eisiger Nebel, der sich kurz über dem Boden durch die Straßen zog. Harry zog schnell den Stecker an der bereits losblinkenden nervtötenden Weihnachtsdekoration und flüchtete vor der Kälte zurück in die mollig warme Küche, um sich die Hände zu waschen bevor er… ja, was er eigentlich tun wollte wußte er noch nicht, nur eins war ihm klar: er würde nicht mit in die Kirche gehen. Einmal hatte er das noch nie getan, zum anderen hatte er alles andere als das Bedürfnis, von seinen Verwandten ignoriert zu werden während diese sich als gute Christen (wenigstens dieses eine Mal im Jahr) darstellten.

An der Küchentür hielt er inne. Er konnte den Ausdruck seiner Tante, als sie die letzte Kerze des Abends, die einzige, die im Küchenfenster stand, anzündete anstatt sie zu löschen, nicht deuten.

"Harry?" Petunia drehte sich nicht zu ihm herum, aber sie hatte seine Gegenwart wohl bemerkt. "Hast du dich nie gewundert, warum in diesem Fenster immer nur eine einzige Kerze brennt?" Ihre Stimme war flach, beinahe unbeteiligt, aber ihre Hände zitterten, als sie das Streichholz anriß.

"Nicht wirklich, Tante Petunia," sagte Harry, während im Wohnzimmer sein Onkel lautstark mit dem gegen Dudleys Rap antönenden Fernseher diskutierte. Anscheinend paßte ihm irgendein Beitrag einmal wieder nicht, oder es wurde um Spenden für Obdachlose und Einwanderer gebeten.

"Es ist die Kerze für deine Mutter, Lily," sagte sie. "Vernon und Dudley wissen nichts davon, aber… ich habe sie jedes Jahr angezündet, seit sie deinen Vater geheiratet hat und nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen ist."

Harry schluckte. "Tante Petunia?"

"Oh nein, ich konnte sie nicht leiden, denk dir jetzt nur nichts aus," fuhr sie ihn an, "aber… an Weihnachten sollte man an seine Familie denken. Und auch wenn sie ein Freak geworden ist und einfach so hingehen und in die Luft fliegen mußte… sie war Familie, so sehr ich es mir auch anders wünsche."

"Und sie ist tot," fügte Harry mit belegter Stimme hinzu, die Hände so tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben, daß sie nicht einmal auf die Idee kommen könnten, die absolut nicht feuchten Augen zu wischen.

"Willst du… Dumbledore hat uns geschrieben, wie du weißt. Ich... willst du eine Kerze anzünden?" Tante Petunia schien zwischen Mitleid und Abscheu zu schwanken. "Für… für… deinen Vater und… diesen… deinen Paten." Sie streckte ihm die Streichhölzer hin. "Vernon bemerkt nie, was in der Küche ist außer dem Essen auf dem Tisch, also… Kerzen sind oben über dem Abzug."

Harry nahm die Streichholzschachtel und drehte sie in seinen Händen. "Danke, Tante Petunia," sagte er. Diese Geste war wohl das Netteste, Einfühlsamste, was seine Tante je für ihn getan hatte. Er hatte versucht, mit einem halben Teelicht vor seinem Photoalbum eine Art Erinnerung an seine Eltern abzuhalten, aber das Licht hatte kaum eine halbe Stunde gebrannt. Tante Petunias dicke, rote Stumpen hingegen würden ohne Probleme die ganze Nacht hindurch brennen- und wenn einer der Geister der Vergangenheit den Weg nach Hause nicht mehr finden konnte würden sie ihnen den Weg leuchten.

"Danke," wiederholte er, holte zwei weitere Stumpen aus dem Schrank und stellte sie auf Metalluntersetzer ans Fenster. "Frohe Weihnachten, Sirius, Dad, Mum." Der rötliche Schein der Kerzen spiegelte sich im Nachthimmel über Surrey wider.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry vom penetranten Picken mehrerer Posteulen an seinem Fenster geweckt. Hedwig verbrachte Weihnachten mit den Weasleys im Grimmauldplatz, da er ihr die Dursleys hatte ersparen wollen, doch auch ihr Schnabel versuchte sein Bestes, ein Loch ins Glas zu hacken.

"Immer mit der Ruhe," grummelte er; nach dem späten Abend gestern hatte er sich eigentlich darauf gefreut, ausschlafen zu können.

Ein eisiger Windstoß wirbelte die alten Hausaufgaben, die er aus seiner Truhe aussortiert hatte auf dem wackligen alten Schreibtisch durcheinander, dann saßen auch schon fein säuberlich aufgereiht fast ein Dutzend Posteulen auf dem Schrank, seinem Bett und der Stuhllehne, und alle streckten sie auffordernd die Beine aus. Hedwig war auf seiner Schulter gelandet und knabberte mit, wie Harry meinte, höchst zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck an seinen Haaren.

"Hallo, mein Mädchen," begrüßte er sie und nahm ihr ihre Last ab- ein Brief und ein geschrumpftes, quadratisches Päckchen von Remus und Tonks. Er strich ihr über das weiche Kopfgefieder und wandte sich den anderen Eulen zu. "Und, was habt ihr mir so gebracht?"

Nur wenig später lag ein buntes Arrangement wieder entschrumpfter Weihnachtsgeschenke auf seinem Bett. Hedwig war die einzige Eule, die sich geweigert hatte, sofort zurückzufliegen, und so saß sie auf seiner Stuhllehne und beobachtete ihn, während er eines nach dem anderen auspackte.

Mrs. Weasley hatte ihm selbstgebackene Plätzchen, einen Weihnachtspudding, der verführerisch duftete und den mittlerweile üblichen Weasley-Pullover geschickt. Ron und die Zwillinge hatten zusammengelegt und ihm das Neueste der Zauberhaften Zauberscherze verehrt- Nachschub! Von Ginny bekam er ein Photo, das sie beide bei der Ministeriumsgala zeigte in einem schönen geschnitzten Bilderrahmen, und Hermine hatte ihm einen blauen Glasstein, der mit einem Rechtschreibzauber belegt war geschenkt. Wenn er damit über seine Aufsätze fuhr würden seine Fehler rotviolett aufleuchten.

Das schönste Geschenk, seiner Meinung nach, kam aber von Remus und Tonks. "Für unser Patenkind" stand auf dem Photoalbum, in dem alle Momente der vergangenen drei Jahre, die er mit Remus, Sirius und Tonks geteilt hatte, verewigt waren. Darüberhinaus hatte Remus auch Bilder aus der Zeit, in der Sirius auf der Flucht gewesen war und sich bei ihm versteckt gehalten hatte hinzugefügt… die Herumtreiber waren sichtlich ihrer Jugend noch lange nicht entwachsen, jedenfalls wenn man Sirius' Medusa-Nachahmung in Betracht zog. Harry blätterte langsam eine Seite nach der anderen um. Von Zeit zu Zeit wischte er sich zwar eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, oder ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch seine Brust, aber seit dem Ritual mit der Kerze, das er dank Tante Petunia am Weihnachtsabend hatte durchführen können fühlte er sich sehr viel befreiter, als ob eine Last teilweise von seinen Schultern genommen würde. Konnte es etwa sein, daß er langsam lernte, mit seinem Verlust umzugehen?

Kurz entschlossen stand Harry auf und holte den Brief, den Sirius ihm zum Geburtstag geschrieben hatte, aus seiner Truhe. Zusammen mit dem Handbuch des Herumtreibers, seinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang und dem Photoalbum seiner Eltern gehörte dieser Brief zu seinen wertvollsten Schätzen, auch wenn er ihn bisher nicht gelesen hatte. An seinem Geburtstag hatte er ihn zwar geöffnet, um den Siegelring der Potter-Familie herauszuholen und anzustecken, aber die beiden Pergamentbögen, die außer dem Ring noch darin gesteckt hatten, hatte er unberührt gelassen.

Nun hielt er sie wieder in den Händen. Durch das Pergament hindurch konnte er Sirius' elegant-krakelige Handschrift erahnen. An manchen Stellen hatte die Tinte sogar durchgedrückt und schwarze Flecken hinterlassen… vorsichtig drehte Harry das, wie er annahm, letzte Zeugnis seines Paten in den Händen hin und her. In seiner Tasche pulsierte sanft der Gedächtnisstein, seine unauffällige Wärme eine stille Versicherung, daß die, die wir lieben niemals wirklich von uns gehen, wie Professor Dumbledore es einmal ausgedrückt hatte.

"Sirius…" seufzte Harry leise und öffnete dann das zusammengefaltete Pergament.

_Hallo Bambi!_

_Ja, Bambi. __Das war neben Krone jr. Dein Spitzname als Baby, weißt du? Und er paßt immer noch perfekt. Du mußt Deine Chancen nur nutzen wollen, Bambi- Du bist jetzt sechzehn Jahre alt, und immer noch keine Freundin, jedenfalls wenn ich nach meinen Insider-Informationen aus Hogwarts gehe. Was soll denn das? Dein Vater hatte sich schon im ersten Schuljahr auf seine Lily festgelegt, nicht, daß wir Herumtreiber ihm das damals nicht mit einigen lustigen Worten vergolten hätten… aber die Geschichte erzähle ich Dir ein anderes Mal._

_Worum es eigentlich geht… nun ja, Bambi, Sechzehn ist schon ein besonderer Meilenstein. Nur noch ein Jahr und Du bist endgültig erwachsen. Nur noch ein Jahr Zeit, um richtig Spaß zu haben! Such dir gefälligst eine rothaarige Obsession und dann… schwebt Liebe in der Luft!_

_Damit es auch klappt habe ich Dir auf der zweiten Seite Tatzes gesammelte Liebesratschläge aufgeschrieben- frag Moony, wenn du mir nicht glaubst, aber so bekommst du Jede!_

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Deinem Geburtstag, auf alle Fälle, sei nicht immer so ernst, das Leben ist zu kurz, um es zu verschwenden! Und denk' immer daran: Herumtreiber bleiben Herumtreiber bis zum bitteren Ende. Ob du willst oder nicht, als Krones Erbe bist du auch ein Herumtreiber!_

_Das erinnert mich daran: frag' Hagrid in Hogwarts nach einem kleinen schwarzen Buch, wenn er es Dir noch nicht so gegeben hat. Lies es sorgfältig durch, und in den Weihnachtsferien können wir dann einmal sehen, wie weit dein Erbe wirklich geht!_

_Verflixt, ich plane jetzt schon mehr als ein halbes Jahr im Voraus- ich bin ein alter Mann! Aber wenigstens tust Du Dein Bestes, um mit mir gleichzuziehen, Mr. Sechzehnjähriger!_

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag noch einmal (im Alter wird man bekanntlich vergeßlich)_

_Dein Pate_

_Schnuffel_

___PS: Warum eigentlich ausgerechnet Schnuffel? Warum nicht… Balthasar, oder Rex, oder irgend etwas anderes Würdevolles? Warum???_

___Sirius "Tatze" Black_

Harry lachte halb, halb weinte er, als er das zweite Pergament aufschlug. _Tatzes gesammelte Liebesratschläge_ las er in einer etwas übertrieben blumigen Schrift. Schon allein die ersten drei Punkte. "Gesteh' ihr deine ewige, unsterbliche Liebe, egal wann und wo." "Sag' ihr, wie schön sie ist, wenn sie wütend ist." "Blumen und Schokolade, mein Freund, Blumen und Schokolade!" brachten ihn endgültig zum Lachen. Er konnte sich einen Sirius im Teenageralter, der diese Tips verfaßte und nach ihnen handelte geradezu heraufbeschwören- und sein Gedächtnisstein half ihm dabei, indem er ein augenzwinkerndes Bild von Sirius in seiner Hogwarts-Zeit widerspiegelte.

"Tut mir leid, daß aus dem Herumtreiber-Training nichts geworden ist," meinte Harry leise und legte den Brief zurück in das Handbuch des Herumtreibers, das er auf seinem Nachttisch plazierte. "Wir haben einfach Wichtigeres zu tun als Animagus-Training."

Dennoch schmökerte er noch ein wenig im Handbuch- Ferienaufsätze hatten sie über Weihnachten schließlich keine auf, seine Schulbücher hatte er schon alle gelesen und bis er Neues zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hören konnte mußte er auf seine Rückkehr in die Zauberwelt warten. Die Herumtreiber hatten wie Harry und seine Freunde eine Fülle von kleinen (und größeren) Abenteuern bestanden, doch ohne direkte Gefahr für Leib und Leben war ihr Augenmerk hauptsächlich darauf gerichtet, "ein bißchen Farbe in den grauen Alltag von Hogwarts" zu bringen. Meistens war dies wörtlich gemeint, so wurden der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, die Slytherins, aber auch Mrs. Norris des Öfteren umdekoriert. So abstoßend der Erwachsene auch sein mochte, als Elfjähriger war Peter Pettigrew Harry regelrecht sympathisch. Er hatte unter dem Mobbing der Slytherins am Meisten zu leiden, da er weder so gutaussehend noch selbstsicher war wie Sirius und James, und in Magie nicht so gut wie der schüchterne und unauffällige Remus ("die beste Ausrede der Welt- niemand hat je geglaubt, daß Remus in einen Streich verwickelt sein könnte!"), aber gleichzeitig hatte er ein etwas jähzorniges Temperament, was der Siebtklässler Lucius Malfoy zu spüren bekam, als er den knapp Zwölfjährigen bis aufs Blut reizte. Malfoy-Pink war als Redensart lang nicht so eindrucksvoll wie Malfoy-Blond!

Die größte Leistung der Herumtreiber war jedoch zweifelsohne ihre Verwandlung in Animagi. Die Krönung der menschlichen Selbstverwandlung hatte sie lange Jahre der Recherche gekostet, und wenn Harry sich (selbst zum wiederholten Male) die Diagramme (die Sirius gezeichnet hatte, da "James nicht einen geraden Strich hinbekommt") ansah, die zur Meditation und Kommunion mit dem Tier im Inneren führten wurde es ihm beinahe schwindlig. Kompliziert war gar kein Ausdruck! Und erst der Zauberspruch- ein kompletter Satz auf Latein, der im Zustand des Unbewußtseins perfekt ausgesprochen werden mußte.

"___Forma __mea__obliterata erit... et forma et anima mea in altera pars transformabit. __Forma mea naturae immane erit_!" las Harry, und dahinter in Remus' Handschrift: Kein Zauberspruch, eher eine Art Ritual!

"Uh," er warf sich rücklings in seine Kissen, "warum ist nur alles Coole in der Zauberwelt immer so kompliziert? Ich habe schon einmal keine Ahnung von Meditation, und wenn ich das schon lese: Jeder Zauberer trägt die Seele eines Tieres in sich. Auf einer spirituellen Reise ins Selbst kann man diese entdecken und rufen, so daß fortan die Möglichkeit besteht, die Magie des Tieres zu teilen und unabhängig von den Umständen seine Form anzunehmen- hey, Hedwig, bist du vielleicht mein 'Totemtier'?"

Hedwig schüttelte die Federn und klapperte ungehalten mit dem Schnabel. "Ja, sicher, du bist mein liebes selbstständiges Mädchen." Sie ließ sich ihren Kopf kraulen, scheinbar zufrieden mit Harrys unbeholfenem Entschuldigungsversuch.

"Weißt du, es wäre schön, wenn ich einmal nicht über die DA, Voldemort, Dumbledore, den Krieg oder das Überleben nachdenken müßte. Ich wäre so gern ein Animagus! Natürlich etwas Fliegendes- ohne _____Feuerblitz_ durch die Luft zu fliegen wäre noch einmal toller als mit!" Hedwig drehte skeptisch den Kopf beinahe um 180° und schielte auffällig zu den Eulenleckereien hinüber, als wollte sie sagen "du hast doch mich, um alles zu erledigen, dessen es Flügel bedarf!"

Wie an jedem Weihnachtstag gab es auch an diesem Tante Petunias berühmte Gans, und obwohl Onkel Vernon ein paar lautstarke Grummler von sich gab willigte er am Ende doch ein, daß sein Neffe mit am Tisch sitzen durfte, und so bekam auch Harry zum ersten Mal im Leben seinen Anteil an der Orangensauce.

___---_

Niemand konnte sagen, daß Molly Weasley nicht auch außerhalb des Fuchsbaus das beste traditionelle Weihnachtsessen der Welt auf den Tisch zaubern konnte. Rundum zufriedene Gesichter und runde Bäuche lehnten sich in den neuen, bequemen Stühlen in der endlich sauberen Küche zurück. Selbst Mad-Eye Moody legte seine Paranoia für wenige Minuten ab und ließ sich mit einem Schuß von Sirius' bestem Brandy von Winky verwöhnen.

"Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen," seufzte Tonks und schloß genießerisch die Augen. "Wie machst du das nur, Molly?"

"Oh, das kann ich dir gern beibringen, meine Liebe," meinte Molly, deren Ego von den vielen Komplimenten so gestreichelt worden war, daß ihre Haare wie Kupfer glänzten und ihre runden, roten Wangen aus einem Kinderbuch entsprungen schienen, "schließlich braucht dein Remus eine gute Köchin… er ist noch immer viel zu schmächtig."

"Glaub mir, Molly, ich fühle mich alles andere als- was?"

Ein Alarm heulte durch das Haus am Grimmauldplatz. Dumbledore war trotz seines hohen Alters der Erste, der auf den Beinen war.

"Chef, da is'n Haufen Todesser anner… Hauswand. Bei H'mines Eltern." Dungs Stimme, obgleich von einer guten Dosis Feuerwhisky geprägt, war dennoch erkennbar panisch.

"Nymphadora, Alastor, Remus- ihr kommt mit mir," orderte Dumbledore als ein zweiter Alarm sein infernalisches Geheul auf die Ohren der Anwesenden losließ. Molly wurde bleich.

"Oh nein, der Fuchsbau!"

"Alles wird gut, Liebling." Arthur umarmte seine Frau. "Denk daran, niemand ist dort. Fleur und Bill sind bei ihrer Familie in Frankreich, Charlie ist in Rumänien, und Percy ist bestimmt bei Penelope. Alle anderen sind hier… und das Haus, das Haus können wir wieder aufbauen."

"Wir haben auch niemanden in der Praxis oder in unserem Haus," fügte Helen Granger hinzu, "und wir sind gut versichert. Solange keine Menschenleben gefährdet sind können wir den Verlust verkraften."

"Die Todesser werden nicht ohne ein paar Opfer nach Hause gehen," grollte Moody mit seiner Reibeisenstimme, "wenn wir noch etwas Gutes tun können müssen wir jetzt los, Albus."

Dumbledore nickte. "Wir werden versuchen, Ihre Nachbarn zu schützen, Helen," sagte er. Hermines Mutter nickte.

Dumbledore und die Kämpfer des Phoenixordens verschwanden mit einem leisen Zischen in ein Vakuum eindringender Luft nachdem der Schulleiter einen Portschlüssel aus dem von Tonks so geliebten Trollfuß-Schirmständer gezaubert hatte.

Marcus Granger trat hinter die beiden Frauen in seinem Leben und legte jeder von ihnen einen Arm um die Schulter. "Ich hasse es, hilflos zu sein, genau wie ihr… und ich hasse es, daß ich, wenn unser Haus beschädigt wird, einem Alptraum von Steuererklärung für nächstes Jahr gegenüberstehe- aber wißt ihr was? Mir ist eigentlich alles egal. Wir sind alle drei hier, ich muß mir keine Sorgen machen, daß meine zwei Mädchen irgendwelchen Verrückten in die Hände fallen könnten- und ich glaube, wir haben immer noch ein paar Weihnachtskekse und einige dieser hochinteressanten kommunizierenden Lebkuchenmänner übrig. Habt ihr eigentlich einmal versucht, ihnen zuerst die Arme oder Beine abzubeißen? Die Geräusche die sie machen sind fast erschreckend echt…"

"Papa, das ist krank!" schauderte Hermine, sämtliche Gedanken an Todesser aus dem Sinn. Allein die Vorstellung, die niedlichen, den Weihnachtsbaum herauf- und herunterkletternden Backwerke aufzuessen…

"Marcus!" Auch Helen Granger war entsetzt. "Wie kannst du nur? Die kleinen Lebkuchenmänner sind doch schon fast lebendig! Man kann doch nichts essen, was noch vor einem wegläuft und sogar mit dir spricht!"

"Doch, kann man- die Zwillingskinder der Weasleys haben mir versichert, daß die Lebkuchen absolut harmlos und äußerst lecker sind."

"Fred und George? Und du hast auf sie gehört, Papa? Das…"

"Minchen, die Beiden haben phantastische Ideen!"

"Ich weiß," seufzte Hermine und sah hilfesuchend zu Ron hinüber, der beinahe violett vor Anstrengung, nicht laut loszulachen war.

"'Mine, gib's auf. Die Zwillinge haben deinen Vater gleich nach seiner vollkommen entnervten Ankunft in ihren Klauen gehabt, ihn zum Lachen gebracht und einen treuen Anhänger ihres Kultes gewonnen."

"Kult? Mir gefällt der Einfall," grinste Fred, einen schnellen Blick mit George tauschend. Ein wenig Ablenkung war jetzt genau das Richtige. Nur nicht daran denken, daß dort draußen einige ihrer besten Freunde um ihr Leben kämpften.

"Ich verlange, daß alle weiblichen Anhänger in Baströcken und sonst nichts in unserer Gegenwart erscheinen," deklarierte George entschieden.

"Mein lieber Forge, du hast ein entscheidendes Detail übersehen," baute sich Fred vor seinem Bruder auf, "nicht Baströcke!"

"Was dann? Bikinis?"

"Bast-Miniröcke!"

"Du bist ein Genie, mein Lieber!"

"Danke, danke- ich möchte meiner Mutter danken, daß sie uns immer unterstützt hat, selbst als sie unsere geheimen Zaubertrankzutaten entdeckt und an die Hühner verfüttert hat…"

"Was zu einem akuten Federverlust bei ebendiesem Federvieh führte…"

"Nicht, daß man sie danach noch als Federvieh… hey, du hast meinen Spruch geklaut!"

"Das ist eindeutig mein Spruch gewesen, Gred."

"Nicht doch- ich war derjenige, der die richtige Mischung…"

"Fred! George! Benehmt euch!" Molly der Mutterdrache warf ihren beiden Söhnen einen entrüsteten Blick zu. "Jetzt ist wirklich nicht der beste Zeitpunkt für einen eurer Scherze. Sorgt lieber dafür, daß unsere Vorräte an Heiltränken und genug heißes Wasser in der Küche bereitstehen falls…"

Ein Eimer voller Eiswasser hätte die Stimmung nicht schneller abkühlen können. "Ja, Mum."

"Wir… helfen dann mal," meinten Ron, Ginny und Hermine etwas verlegen. Die Zwillinge und Hermines Vater hatten es kurzfristig geschafft, vom Ernst der Lage abzulenken, aber nun…

"Ich wüßte wirklich gern, was da draußen geschieht," flüsterte Hermine und starrte zum Küchenfenster hinaus nachdem sie eine Ladung Heiltränke auf dem von Nachtischresten befreiten Küchentisch angeordnet hatte. Obwohl auch sie froh darüber war, daß kein Mitglied ihrer Familie in Gefahr schwebte konnte sie doch nicht umhin, sich um das Schicksal ihres Zuhauses Gedanken zu machen. Ob ihr Zimmer wohl noch existierte? Ihre kleine Privatbibliothek, die drei der vier Wände bedeckte? Oder die Sammlung von Kuscheltieren, die ihre Paten und Freunde ihr über die Jahre hinweg geschenkt hatten?

"Ist schon komisch, wenn man daran denkt, daß man in diesem Moment obdachlos geworden ist." Ron war unbemerkt neben sie getreten. Hermine nickte nur, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah hinaus in den rötlich-dunklen Nachthimmel.

"Ich meine, der Fuchsbau war bestimmt nicht das tollste Haus der Welt," er lachte etwas bitter, "und er ist nur stehengeblieben, weil Dad ein paar ziemlich clevere Zauber über die oberen Stockwerke gesprochen hat, aber…"

"Es war Zuhause," ergänzte Hermine und lehnte sich unbewußt an ihren lang gewachsenen Freund. "Und der Gedanke, daß man es nie wiedersehen könnte…"

"Tut weh."

"Ja."

Schweigend standen die Teenager aneinandergelehnt da.

"Hermine?"

"Ja?"

"Ich bin trotzdem froh, daß du hier bist und nicht in deinem Haus. Ich…"

"Ich auch, Ron," erwiderte sie, errötend.

"Ich dachte nie, daß der Krieg uns erwischt," sagte er. "Sicher, Harry und wir, wir waren immer… irgendwie dabei, aber… es hat uns nicht erwischt. Wir haben nie direkt… erlebt was danach ist. Und jetzt plötzlich…"

"Es ist, als ob man von einem schleimigen schwarzen Monster angegriffen wird. Bis jetzt ist immer jemand… Harry… vor uns gestanden, und dann auf einmal begleiten wir ihn bis ins Ministerium, und das Monster steht direkt vor einem, und man kann nicht mehr ausweichen und wird von den Tentakeln mitgerissen."

"Ist schon komisch. Und verdammt beängstigend."

"Ja… aber was sollen wir tun?"

"Wir machen weiter. Egal was passiert, egal was kommt- wir machen weiter. Wir können ihn nicht gewinnen lassen, Hermine. Wir können Harry nicht allein lassen. Und wir können nicht länger so tun, als ob wir nichts damit zu tun haben."

"Haben wir das denn je?"

Das plötzliche Erscheinen einer Gruppe von Menschen ersparte Ron, auf die Frage antworten zu müssen. Dumbledore, der Bart leicht angesengt, und seine Gruppe von Phoenixkämpfern waren zurück. Molly, Marcus und Helen scheuchten die Teenager aus dem Weg, um sich um die offensichtlich Verletzten- Tonks zumindest hielt einen Arm eng an die Brust gepreßt, und Remus blutete aus einer Wunde über dem rechten Auge- zu kümmern.

"Es war nichts mehr zu machen. Als wir ankamen, stand die halbe Nachbarschaft in Flammen. Wir konnten gerade noch einige Muggel aus den Händen der Todesser befreien, aber für ein älteres Ehepaar… wir sind zu spät gekommen.

"Es tut mir sehr leid, Mr. und Mrs. Granger- Ihr Haus existiert nicht mehr." Dumbledore klang alt, und müde.

"Und der Fuchsbau?" Ron hatte seine Mutter noch nie so schwach klingen hören.

"Es tut mir leid," wiederholte Dumbledore nur. Ron und Hermine hatten beide Tränen in den

Augen.

"Ich… ich sollte den Zwillingen und Ginny bescheid sagen," meinte Ron mit belegter Stimme. Hermine nickte und versuchte, den riesigen Kloß in ihrem Hals herunterzuschlucken. Auf einen Schlag hatte sie die Erinnerungen eines ganzen Lebens verloren- alles, was sie in ihren bisherigen Jahren angesammelt hatte, mit Ausnahme ihrer Schulbücher und Hogwarts-Roben, war in ihrem Zimmer gewesen.

"Ich… komme gleich nach." Erst einmal brauchte sie eine Weile Ruhe, um ihren Verlust zu begreifen. Nie wieder in ihrem gemütlichen, handgezimmerten Bett zu schlafen… Nie wieder mit ihrem Vater in dem Ledersessel zu sitzen und Zeitung zu lesen… Nie wieder mit ihrer Mutter zusammen die Küche unsicher zu machen und dann doch schnell einen Lieferservice kommen zu lassen weil die Kochkünste der Granger-Frauen selbst den hungrigsten Straßenköter abschreckten… Nie wieder…

Die Tränen flossen.

---

Das Haus von Mr. Und Mrs. Jeff Evans sah von Außen genauso gewöhnlich und normal aus wie das der Dursleys. Vielleicht etwas weniger ordentlich, der Garten etwas verwilderter (man sah deutlich, daß Jeff vor dem Winter das Gras nicht so kurz gemäht hatte wie Onkel Vernon), aber dafür mit einem Schuß Charme, der Harry an den Fuchsbau erinnerte. Bunte Lichterketten waren um das Eingangstor geschlungen, ansonsten war die Außenfassade aber glücklicherweise frei von Weihnachtsdekorationen. Keine Weihnachts-Gartenzwerge, und schon gar keine singenden Rentiere im Vorgarten der Evans! Einzig ein schlichter Kranz aus Tannen- und Ilexzweigen an der Tür wies auf das Fest hin.

Ein handbemaltes, handgetöpfertes Schild, auf dem in einer Handschrift der Name der Familie Evans geschrieben stand hing über der Klingel, die Harry mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl im Magen drückte. Was, wenn die Einladung nun doch nicht ernst gemeint war? Oder schlimmer, was, wenn hinter der Tür ein Haufen Reporter darauf lauerte, Harry Potters Weihnachtsferien zu dokumentieren?

"Willst du nicht hereinkommen, Harry? Wir versprechen auch, nicht zu beißen." Maura Evans öffnete die Tür ihres Heimes so weit wie möglich. Zögernd trat Harry hindurch, atmete tief den Duft nach Wachskerzen und Frischgebackenem ein.

"Du kommst gerade recht- ich habe gerade die letzten Scones aus dem Backofen geholt. Nach all den Weihnachtskeksen dachten wir, daß wir einmal wieder etwas… Normales zum Tee vertragen könnten."

"Ach, erzähl doch nichts, Maura- es liegt einfach daran, daß du deine Kekse immer im Ofen vergißt und sie verbrennen läßt… hallo, Harry!" Jeff streckte ihm freundlich lächelnd die Hand entgegen. "Ich hoffe, dein Onkel und deine Tante sind nicht enttäuscht, daß du sie nicht zu den Polkiss' begleitet hast?"

"Uh… nein, Sir," murmelte Harry, "ich hatte sowieso vor, im Ligusterweg zu bleiben. Vielen Dank noch einmal für die Einladung."

"Ach, wir haben Marks neuen Helden doch gern hier!" Jeff Evans klopfte Harry freundlich auf die Schulter. "Immer herein in die gute Stube. Mark! Harry ist angekommen!"

Mark Evans polterte die Treppe herunter. "Hi, Harry."

"Hi Mark," grüßte Harry zurück. Er wußte nicht genau, was er mit sich anfangen sollte und steckte verlegen die Hände in die Hosentaschen. "Wie geht's?"

"Oh, prima! Ich wollte meinen Eltern eigentlich zeigen, was ich alles in der Schule gelernt habe, aber sie haben uns so ein Formular mitgegeben auf dem stand, daß das Zaubern außerhalb von Hogwarts verboten ist, und da dachte ich, du könntest…?"

"Leider nein- bin auch noch nicht siebzehn," meinte Harry.

"Oh? Aber…"

"Ja, Hermine ist schon volljährig, und Ron auch bald, aber mein Geburtstag ist erst im Juli, also…"

"Schon OK. Hab's kapiert." Mark wirkte enttäuscht.

"Ich…" Harry fühlte sich wie ein Versager, aber der Erstkläßler grinste schon wieder über beide Ohren.

"Na ja, wenigstens kannst du Dad erklären, warum wir Zauberer nichts mehr mit Physik zu tun haben müssen. Also ehrlich, nur, weil er an der Stonewall Physik unterrichtet denkt er nämlich, daß ich das auch können muß, und…"

"Mark! Was erzählst du Harry schon wieder über mich?" Harry zuckte zusammen.

"Er hat nichts getan, Sir. Ich…"

"Harry, ich bin nicht böse- Mark und ich haben seit er nach Hogwarts geht schon ein paar Diskussionen über die möglichen und unmöglichen Kräfte des Universums geführt… was hältst du von der Theorie, daß "Magie" auch eine physikalische Grundkraft ist wie die elektromagnetische, starke oder schwache Wechselwirkung… oder meinetwegen wie die Gravitation?" Harry blinzelte.

"Eine Kraft, die das Universum definiert… eine Art von Welle, oder vielleicht auch ein Teilchen wie das Photon, das manche Menschen manipulieren können, weil sie eine Substanz besitzen, oder… ich muß mit einem Biologen sprechen, aber es gibt eine Theorie, daß gewisse Gehirnareale mit bestimmten Schwingungen interagieren können, wie die Zirbeldrüse mit Licht… na ja, daß sie jedenfalls etwas haben, mit dem sie auf diese Kraft zugreifen können? Zauberstäbe könnten so etwas sein wie unsere elektrischen Geräte, ein Mittel, auf diese Schwingungen oder Teilchen zuzugreifen… was denkst du? Gibt es so etwas wie ein Magi-ton?" Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. Er fühlte sich von Moment zu Moment unwohler. Von Mr. Evans' enthusiastischem Vortrag hatte er gerade einmal das Wort "Gravitation" verstanden. Vielleicht hatte Snape recht, vielleicht war seiner Dummheit wirklich keine Grenzen gesetzt. Aber wo hätte er denn Physikunterricht nehmen sollen? Hermine hätte bestimmt keine Probleme, Jeff Evans' Ausführungen zu folgen, doch für ihn waren seine Worte böhmische Dörfer.

"Ich… ich weiß nicht, Sir. Ich weiß aber, daß man nicht unbedingt einen Zauberstab braucht, um zu zaubern."

"Ach ja?" warf Mark ein, "ich habe aber gehört, daß zauberstabloses Zaubern nicht möglich ist!"

"Umm… es ist nicht unmöglich, nur schwer…" meinte Harry verlegen. "Ich… na ja, hier." Er ließ mit einer Handbewegung seine Tasse samt Untertasse in Augenhöhe über dem Tisch schweben.

"Wow!" machte Mark.

"Hmm… das eröffnet ganz neue Theorien über Magie!" Jeff Evans' Augen leuchteten mit demselben unheimlichen Licht, das auch Hermines zeigten wenn sie ein besonders hartnäckiges Problem zu lösen hatte. 'Der Club der verrückten Professoren,' dachte Harry, der sich an eine von Dudleys geliebten Cartoons aus seiner Kindheit erinnerte, der auch schon einmal als Inspiration für einen Streich gedient hatte.(1)

"Jeff, Liebling- statt Harry zu löchern könntest du gerne einmal die Sahne auf den Tisch stellen und mir helfen, die restlichen Scones auf eine Platte zu legen," rief Maura aus der Küche, in die sie verschwunden war nachdem sie Harry begrüßt hatte.

"Ja, Schatz!" antwortete der Physiklehrer. Harry war ebenfalls von seinem Platz aufgesprungen.

"Nein, Harry, bleib sitzen- Tee und Kaffee sind gleich fertig."

Harry ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl zurücksinken. Marks halb ängstliche, halb bewundernde Blicke gingen langsam an seine Nerven, davon bekam er genug, wenn er es wagte, sich in der Winkelgasse zu zeigen.

"Ich bin auch nicht anders als vor fünf Minuten," grummelte er schließlich. Mark zuckte zusammen.

"Weiß ich doch!" erwiderte er und rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Harry ließ den Kopf sinken. Nicht einmal bei magieverrückten Muggeln und Zauberern schaffte er es, einen normalen Eindruck zu hinterlassen- war er wirklich so sehr ein Freak? Dann würde dies wohl eine sehr ungemütliche Teestunde werden!

Glücklicherweise hatte Harry in seinen Überlegungen einen Faktor vergessen- Maura Evans. Sie war zwar keine Hexe, aber eine äußerst feinfühlige junge Frau, die Harrys Unbehagen mit dem wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnisdrang ihres Mannes und der distanziert-verschreckten Bewunderung ihres Sohnes innerhalb weniger Minuten durchschaut hatte. Geschickt lenkte sie daher das Gespräch auf ein Thema das, wie sie sich vorstellen konnte, für alle Teilnehmer interessant und ungefährlich sein würde- die Familie. Mark rollte die Augen und entschuldigte sich vom Tisch, weil er "nicht schon wieder diese alten Geschichten!" hören wollte, aber für Harry war es eine einmalige Gelegenheit.

Er hatte noch nie so viele Geschichten über seine Mutter gehört wie in dieser Unterhaltung. Zwar stammten sie alle von den seltenen Evans-Familientreffen, aber Lilys überschäumende Lebenslust und ihr steter Drang, für Schwächere einzutreten hatte auch dort einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Jeff grinste über beide Ohren als er erzählte, wie sie ihn gegen ihre älteren Cousins verteidigt hatte- indem sie die beiden Jungen zum Armdrücken herausforderte.

"Sie hat natürlich Magie benutzt- niemand von uns wußte das damals, aber es war ein unbewußter Zauber, der ihre Armmuskeln soweit gekräftigt hat, daß sie meine Cousins einen nach dem anderen regelrecht fertiggemacht hat. Na ja, nachdem auch der Letzte von ihnen keuchend aufgegeben hatte hat sie einfach nur ihre Haare über die Schulter zurückgeworfen und sie streng angesehen. 'Ich gehe davon aus, daß wir keine Probleme miteinander haben?'- und die Beiden haben genickt wie kleine Schuljungen. Sie war mein Held!" Jeffs grüne Augen blitzten. Harry mußte lachen. Er konnte sich seine Mutter endlich einmal vorstellen- ein kleines Mädchen, nicht größer als Ginny als sie ihren Ellenbogen in der Butter versenkte, besiegte zwei Vierzehnjährige im Armdrücken und kehrte dann ihre innere McGonagall nach außen!

"Das erinnert mich an meine Kindheit in Irland und meine Großmutter Ibernia," lachte Maura, "sie war zwar viel zu sehr Dame um gegen jemanden im Armdrücken anzutreten, aber ihr Temperament war legendär! Wenn jemand sie wütend gemacht hat, dann war sie wie eine Naturgewalt. Sie mußte nie die Stimme erheben, aber es gibt schon einen Grund, warum man in unserem Dorf sagt: Bring niemals eine O'Malley gegen dich auf. Grandma Ibernia hat einmal sogar den Bürgermeister… ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?"

Harry nickte und hustete. Wie ein Blitz fuhr das Bild des kleinen, verknitterten Zettels, den er nach der Attacke auf Hogsmeade gefunden hatte durch seinen Kopf. "Klar, Mrs. Ev… Maura. Ich habe mich nur verschluckt. Entschuldigung wenn ich so unhöflich bin aber… Ihre Großmutter heißt O'Malley?"

"Wie ungefähr die Hälfte meines Heimatdorfes," meinte Maura mit einem Augenzwinkern. "Meine Familie ist recht zahlreich, und fast alle sind in der Gegend geblieben. Meine Großmutter war deswegen alles andere als begeistert, als ich Jeff an der Universität kennengelernt habe und mit ihm ins tiefste England gezogen bin- bis sie herausgefunden hat, daß er auch irische Vorfahren hat. Dann hat sie uns einen Milchkrug zum Vor-die-Tür-Stellen geschenkt… du kennst bestimmt die Geschichte von den schabernacktreibenden Feen, die man mit Milch beschwichtigt? Grandma Ibernia ist eine anerkannte Expertin auf dem Gebiet der Feenkunde!"

"Oh ja, das ist sie- Mark hat als Kind immer auf ihrem Knie gesessen und zugehört, wie sie die alten irischen Legenden vom Volk unter dem Hügel oder den Leprechauns erzählt hat. Ibernia hat eine ganz besondere Art, zu erzählen. Man wird direkt mit in die Geschichte hineingerissen, und wenn sie endet meint man, man hätte nur einmal geblinzelt, aber es sind schon zwei Stunden vergangen. Ich persönlich bin ja davon überzeugt, daß sie eine vom Volk unter dem Hügel ist, aber Maura hat mir versichert, daß sie noch nie eine Nacht verschwunden ist!"

"Ach, Jeff, du und deine Theorien!" Maura verdrehte die Augen. "Grandma Ibernia ist vielleicht ein bißchen exzentrisch, aber sie ist einfach alt, und verliebt in ihre Heimat. Wirklich, seit sich herausgestellt hat, daß Mark ein Zauberer ist siehst du hinter jeder Ecke gleich Magie!"

Harrys heitere Stimmung war auf einmal trotz des scherzhaften Streites des Ehepaares Evans wie weggeblasen. Sogar jetzt, sogar hier traten Gedanken an den Krieg in den Vordergrund, aber er mußte einfach wissen, ob…

"Umm… hat Ihre Großmutter vielleicht auch merkwürdige alte Sachen gesammelt? Sie wissen schon, Talismane und so etwas?" fragte er vorsichtig. Maura nickte, ein wenig verunsichert angesichts Harrys plötzlicher Ernsthaftigkeit.

"Sicher! Ich erinnere mich daran, daß ich als Kind mit ihr immer über alle Flohmärkte der Umgebung gezogen bin, auf der Suche nach 'magischen Gegenständen'. Natürlich habe ich geglaubt, daß Grandma damit wirklich zaubern kann… aber heute weiß ich, daß das einfach ein cleverer Schachzug war, mich mit auf Antiquitätenjagd zu nehmen."

"Ich… Mrs. Evans, das ist nicht einfach, aber… Sie wissen über den Krieg und Voldemort bescheid?" vergewisserte sich Harry. Maura Evans' Augen blitzten auf.

"Maura. Und Ja, weiß ich. Jeff und ich haben den _Tagespropheten _abonniert, und Mark informiert uns wie du mitbekommen hast über alles, was an seiner Schule vor sich geht.

"Entschuldigung, Maura." Harry fand es schwer, die erwachsene Mutter eines Schulkameraden beim Namen zu nennen. "Ich… Voldemort sucht ein uraltes Artefakt, einen Talisman, und der einzige Hinweis, den er und ich haben ist 'O'Malley'. Und Ihre Großmutter ist Irin, sammelt Antiquitäten und heißt O'Malley… das sind zu viele Zufälle glaube ich. Könnte ich eventuell einmal mit ihr sprechen? Nur, um sicherzustellen, daß sie… Ich möchte nicht, daß Voldemort sie findet. Wenn sie den Talisman hat… dann wird es nicht lange dauern, bis Voldemort ihr auf die Spur kommt. Und sie ist ein Muggel."

"Was soll das heißen?" fragte Jeff. Harry schluckte.

"Sie… sie ist wehrlos. Wenn sie etwas hat, das Voldemort will wird er sie und ihre ganze Familie auslöschen um es zu bekommen. Ihn interessiert es nicht, wie viele Leichen auf seinem Weg bleiben," meinte er bitter.

"Das… das ist furchtbar!" Maura war bleich geworden. "Und du glaubst, meine Großmutter könnte in diesen Krieg hineingezogen werden nur wegen ihres Namens?"

"Voldemort braucht nicht einmal das, um sie in den Krieg hineinzuziehen," erwiderte Harry, "es reicht schon, daß sie einen muggelgeborenen Zauberer in der Familie hat. Aber ihr Name und ihre Sammelleidenschaft machen es… eine Gewißheit. Fraglich ist nur der Zeitpunkt."

"Und was willst du dagegen machen?" fragte Jeff, der sich etwas gefaßt hatte. Dieser Junge hatte schließlich schon einmal ein ganzes Dorf gerettet, warum sollte er es nicht noch einmal tun können?

"Ich muß herausfinden, ob der Talisman des Ourouboros wirklich in ihrer Sammlung ist. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was er ist oder wie er funktioniert, aber ich weiß, wie er aussieht. Wenn sie ihn hat werde ich ihn ihr abkaufen und ihn so weit wie möglich weg bringen, am Besten nach Hogwarts, dort ist er am Sichersten."

"Und meine Großmutter? Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Maura. Harry versuchte, das Zittern seiner Hände zu verbergen.

"Es gibt einen Zauber, der es unmöglich machen wird, sie zu finden, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er auch bei Muggeln funktioniert, da werde ich erst meinen Schulleiter fragen müssen. Ich hoffe, daß Voldemort sich nicht weiter für sie interessieren wird wenn er weiß, daß ich den Talisman in meinen Händen habe, aber wenn doch… ich würde sicherheitshalber Ihre Großmutter und Ihre Familie unter dem_____Fidelius_-Zauber verstecken, Maura."

"Das… ist alles ein bißchen viel auf einmal." Maura Evans sank an ihrem Küchentisch in sich zusammen und versteckte das Gesicht in den Händen. "Vor einem halben Jahr… vor einem halben Jahr waren wir noch eine normale Familie mit einem Sohn, der manchmal ein paar merkwürdige Dinge geschehen ließ. Dann bringt ausgerechnet eine Eule einen Brief, mein Sohn ist ein Zauberer und geht auf eine Zauberschule, ein Krieg von dem wir nichts wissen findet vor unserer Haustür statt- und wir sind mitten drin, weil wir zufällig mit einer der Kriegsparteien verwandt sind. Jetzt plötzlich ist meine Familie in Gefahr, meine Großmutter wahrscheinlich im Besitz eines Talismans, den beide Seiten unbedingt wollen und ich… ich…" Mauras Stimme erstickte in Tränen. Jeff warf Harry einen wütenden Blick zu und versuchte, seine Frau so gut wie möglich zu trösten.

Harry senkte den Blick und studierte eingehend die Spitzentischdecke. Er zog sich hinter seine Okklumentik-Schilde zurück, so weit es ging. Er hatte mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet, dennoch- es schmerzte, von weiteren Verwandten abgelehnt zu werden.

"Es tut mir sehr leid, Mr. Und Mrs. Evans." Seine Stimme schwankte ebenfalls. "Ich wollte… es tut mir leid. Ich werde alles tun, damit Ihre Familie sicher ist."

"Verdammt, es ist doch nicht deine Schuld! Und ich habe gesagt, du sollst mich Maura nennen!" Obwohl in Tränen aufgelöst funkelte Maura ihn wütend an.

"Du bist ein Kind, verflixt! Die haben kein Recht, dich in diesem Krieg als Soldat zu mißbrauchen! Aus dem, was Mark geschrieben hat habe ich geschlossen, daß du ein Erwachsener bist- untersteh dich, so zu tun als ob das alles deine Schuld ist. Schuld ist dieser Voldemort und eure inkompetente Regierung und sonst gar niemand, hast du mich verstanden?" Harry stand auf und wich vom Tisch zurück. Was hatte Maura noch gesagt? Bring niemals eine O'Malley gegen dich auf?

"Ja, Ma'am," sagte er vorsichtig.

"Ach, Harry… du gehörst doch auch zur Familie!" Ihre Tränen versiegten langsam, während sie sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht wischte. Sie kam um den Tisch herum und schloß Harry in die Arme bevor er ausweichen konnte. "Es tut mir leid, daß ich mich so gehengelassen habe, aber es ist einfach ein Schock, wenn man plötzlich erkennt, daß die magische Welt, die man sich immer vorgestellt hat nicht so perfekt ist, wie man gedacht hat."

"Das verstehe ich, Maura," sagte Harry, dem nichts Besseres einfiel. Jeff nickte, die Arme immer noch fest um Maura geschlungen, die sich an ihn lehnte.

"Heute können wir ohnehin nichts mehr tun," meinte Jeff pragmatisch, obwohl er Harry immer noch mißtrauisch beäugte. "Warum vergessen wir nicht einfach diesen Krieg für eine Weile und lassen uns noch ein Stück von Mauras Kuchen schmecken? Es wäre schade, wenn er nicht aufgegessen würde!"

"Danke, Jeff, aber…"

"Gute Idee, Schatz," Maura lächelte ihren Ehemann etwas wäßrig an. "Ich hole frische Sahne. Und wehe ihr streitet euch!"

"Werden wir nicht, versprochen. Harry hat mir schließlich noch gar nichts über diesen Sport… Quidditch, nicht wahr?- erzählt." Harry warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu und drängte die Aufregung der vergangenen fünf Minuten so weit wie möglich in sein Unterbewußtsein ab.

"Quidditch, genau. Sie sind wirklich gut informiert!"

Den Rest des Nachmittags über beobachtete Harry Jeff, Maura und Mark mit wehmütigem Interesse. Wie Mrs. Weasley hatte auch Maura ihn auf einmal zur Familie gezählt, aber was bedeutete das eigentlich? Er fühlte sich trotz des herzlichen Willkommens noch immer als Gast, als Beobachter, nicht als Teil der geölten Maschinerie, die die Interaktionen zwischen dem Ehepaar und seinem Sohn darstellte.

'Ein Teil der Familie… das ist viel zu einfach zu sagen. Selbst die Dursleys zählen mich widerwillig zu ihrer Verwandtschaft, aber deswegen…' er lächelte höflich und beantwortete eine Frage von Jeff.

"Hey, Harry- wie lange wird es wohl dauern bis wir Erstkläßler auch einen Gruppenschildzauber schaffen?" fragte Mark, der mit einem Zauber-Roman auf dem Teppich vor dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer der Familie lümmelte.

"Hmm… noch eine Weile," antwortete Harry ein wenig unbehaglich, "obwohl ihr alle zusammenarbeitet braucht es doch eine ganz gehörige Portion Magie von jedem Einzelnen, um den Zauber aufrechtzuerhalten."

"Also 'wächst' die magische Kraft je älter ihr werdet?" Jeff lehnte sich entspannt im Sofa zurück. Nachdem auch das letzte Stück Kuchen verputzt worden war hatte sich die Familie mit ihrem Gast ins Wohnzimmer zurückgezogen, und Jeff hatte einen edlen Brandy aus dem Schrank gezaubert, von dem Maura, Harry und er nun jeder ein Glas genossen.

"Nicht direkt… das Potential ist von Anfang an in jedem Zauberer und jeder Hexe angelegt," erklärte Harry, entspannt. Darüber hatte er in seinen endlosen schlaflosen Nächten genug gelesen. "Magie ist wie ein Muskel- sie muß trainiert werden, damit sie richtig und sofort reagiert. Man kann seine magische Kraft steigern, durch Rituale oder ausgiebigstes Training wie es Hogwarts im sechsten und siebten Schuljahr versucht, aber nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad wenn man kein schwarzer Magier werden will. Eine gewisse Veranlagung in Bezug auf die magische Kraft bleibt natürlich als Basis."

"Wie Muskeltraining?" fragte Mark, "ein paar meiner Freunde haben damit angefangen, aber Dad meinte, es sei für mich noch viel zu früh dafür, ich würde nicht mehr wachsen, wenn ich jetzt schon…"

"Das stimmt auch, Mark," meinte Maura streng.

"Und genauso ist es mit der Magie. Man muß sie langsam an höhere Belastungen gewöhnen, Mark- deswegen erlaube ich es auch erst den Drittkläßlern, Zauber wie _Stupor _oder _Accio _zu lernen," sagte Harry. Der Brandy verursachte ein angenehm warmes Glühen in seinem Bauch, er war so entspannt wie lange nicht mehr. Ein leichter Nebel verschleierte seine Gedanken, ließ alles weicher, einfacher erscheinen. 'Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen,' dachte er.

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Harry schreckte aus seiner wohlig-gemütlichen Welt auf. "Das sind bestimmt Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia," seufzte er. Maura stand auf um die Neuankömmlinge hereinzubitten.

"Harry, dein Onkel und deine Tante sind da," sagte sie sanft, während im Hintergrund Onkel Vernons schwere Schritte durch die Diele der Evans' polterten. "Sie wollen dich nach Hause holen."

"Nach Hause?" murmelte Harry und stellte sein leeres Brandy-Glas ab, "hier ist mehr Zuhause als in der Nummer Vier. Der Fuchsbau ist mehr Zuhause als Nummer Vier. Hogwarts ist mein einziges _____echtes_ Zuhause…" er brach ab. Ein Geräusch wie klirrendes Glas hallte durch die Nachbarschaft, dann herrschte Schweigen.

"Was war das nun schon wieder?" wunderte sich Harry.

* * *

_____to__ be continued…_

* * *

Informationen:

(1) Gemeint ist natürlich Spider-Man. Na, wer erinnert sich noch an den Streich ;) ?

* * *

Nächstes Kapitel:

_Viele Fragen, viele Antworten für Harry: Wer bin ich? Woher komme ich? Und warum ist Tinsy nun eigentlich aufgetaucht? Das alles und noch viel mehr in _**Kapitel 17**: Das Geheimnis der Familie Potter

* * *

OK, jetzt ist es gepostet! aufatmet Alle verbleibenden Fehler sind meine eigenen!

Ein paar Anmerkungen zum Schreibprozeß für dieses Kapitel:

Eigentlich hätte dies eines der einfacheren Kapitel in DZP für mich sein müssen. Es war von vorne bis hinten durchgeplant, Textstellen teilweise schon geschrieben, im Prinzip mußte ich nur noch die Lücken füllen. Was daraus wurde? Der frustrierendste Schreibprozeß meines bisherigen Lebens. Ich habe mit dem zweiten Teil des Kapitels- Boxing Day- angefangen, und innerhalb einer Woche fast 6000 Wörter geschrieben, die mir auch ganz gut gefallen haben (bis ich 4000 davon als berflüssig wieder gelöscht habe). Danach habe ich den Anschluß zum letzten Kapitel geschrieben, der zwar nicht ganz einfach zu finden war aber im Prinzip auch nach einem Monat teilweise genervten Auf-den-Bildschirm-Starrens endlich geklappt hat.

Tja, und dann kamen meine Probleme- die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Teilen zu schaffen. Ich hatte Weihnachtsbräuche gesammelt. Ich hatte Zitate gesammelt. Ich hatte Geschenkideen gesammelt, und ich habe diese verdammten 3000 Wörter so oft umgeschrieben, daß ich sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder vergessen werde. Ich kann diesen Abschnitt immer noch nicht leiden, wenn ich ehrlich bin.

Sirius' Brief gefällt mir auch nicht 100- wenn jemand ihn umschreiben will, bitte tut es! Ich bin für jede Hilfe dankbar, aber ich konnte einfach nicht noch eine Version schreiben.

Insgesamt war es mehr als ein halbes Jahr, das ich an diesem kleinen Abschnitt gesessen bin- mit einer Pause für einen Block von zwei Monaten dazwischen, aber trotzdem. Jedes Wort mußte mit einer Pinzette aus meinen Fingern gezogen werden. Hoffentlich gefällt euch das Ergebnis!!!

Outtake: eine meiner Geschenkideen war, daß Remus Harry eine Erinnerung an seine Eltern in einem Mini-Denkarium schenkt, aber das hat dann doch nicht in den Fluß der Geschichte gepaßt. Nyo, den Abschnitt habe ich jedenfalls immer noch:

_____"James?" Remus' Schritte hielten inne, als er Lily Potters Stimme hörte. Er stand vielleicht acht Meter von Harrys Eltern entfernt hinter dem dichten Astwerk eines alten Ilex der selbst jetzt, zwei Tage vor Weihnachten, von im Schnee glänzenden dunkelgrünen Blättern und dicken roten Beeren übersät war. Niemand hatte ihn für Weihnachtsdekorationen gestutzt... Harry, der neben dem jungen Remus in dieser Erinnerung blieb, hörte seine Mutter tief einatmen und genoß selbst den herbstlich-muffigen Duft der Bäume entlang der... Auffahrt zu einem vierstöckigen Herrenhaus?_

_____"James, müssen wir hier leben?" fragte Lily. Harry spähte hinter dem Ilex hervor. Seine Mutter, fest in einen warmen, dunkelbraunen Umhang und die Arme seines Vaters geschmiegt, blickte mit einer Mischung aus respektvoller Abneigung und ehrlicher Scheu zu dem beeindruckenden Gebäude hinauf._

_____"Lily... ich habe dir geschworen, daß ich dir ein Zuhause schenken werde. Das hier ist kein Zuhause, es ist ein Platz, an dem ich manchmal gelebt habe. Meine Eltern haben dieses... Haus genauso wenig gemocht wie ich, wir haben es eigentlich nur zu Feierlichkeiten benutzt. Aber..." Er legte ihr zärtlich eine Hand über die Augen und ging die Auffahrt hinunter, gefolgt von Remus und Harry. Aus den golden vergitterten Toren des marmornen Herrenhauses führte eine schmale Straße in ein gemütliches, kleines Dorf hinunter. Und am Ende dieser Straße-_

_____"Das, Lily, ist unser Zuhause. Es heißt Godric's Hollow, nach dem Grundstück, auf das es gebaut wurde." In James' Stimme schwang Nervosität und Spannung mit._

_____"James, das..." Lilys Augen sagten mehr, als Worte es je können würden."Das ist unser Heim."_

_____"Ja," sagte James und küßte seine Frau. Harry schluckte. Er konnte die Augen nicht von seinen Eltern abwenden, wie ein Verhungernder sog er die Liebe, die die beiden Menschen selbst in Remus' Erinnerung ausstrahlten, in sich auf._

_____"Ein Zuhause für uns... für uns drei," wisperte Lily verträumt. Ein gelblich-braunes, vertrocknendes Blatt fiel von der Buche über ihr und landete in ihrem Haar. James entfernte es mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die Harry aus seinem Versteck trieb. Obwohl er wußte, daß die Menschen in der Erinnerung ihn nicht sehen konnten war er an Remus' Seite geblieben, ein versteckter Beobachter einer Szene, die gleichzeitig zu privat war, um sie zu zeigen und zu wunderbar, um sie privat zu halten._

_____"Uns drei? Lily, bist du...?" Lily nickte. Ihre grünen Augen, die Harry aus dem Spiegel kannte, glänzten feucht._

_____"Ja. Madam Pomfrey hat es mir heute Morgen gesagt... sie hat rein zufällig den Test gemacht, aber ich bin schwanger. Wir... im August sind wir zu dritt, James." Harrys Vater schwieg einen Moment; Schock und Freude kämpften auf seinem Gesicht um die Vorherrschaft, aber war schließlich gewann war eine solch liebevolle Freude, daß es Harry die Tränen in die Augen trieb._

_____"Nein, Lily- wir sind jetzt schon zu dritt!" Und damit packte er seine Frau, hob sie hoch, wirbelte sie herum, jauchzend, jubelnd, lachend... Harry wünschte sich, der Moment würde nie vorbei gehen._

_____Doch irgendwann taumelte James, schwindlig vom Drehen, er und Lily fielen in die dicke Schneebank zur Linken des Tores._

_____"Laß uns nach Hause gehen, Lily."_

_____"Gehen wir nach Hause, James."_

_____Beide lachten, hatten sie doch zur selben Zeit die gleiche Idee gehabt._

_____Harrys Welt drehte sich, und er landete mit dem Gesicht voraus wieder auf seinem schmalen Bett im kleinsten Schlafzimmer im Ligusterweg Nr. 4. _

* * *

Über Kommentare, Fragen und sogar Haßmails freue ich mich wie immer!

Love from

_Starlight_


End file.
